Harry Potter et l'Histoire inachevée
by NVJM
Summary: [M] L'affaire de la chambre des secrets est une hécatombe, les morts se comptent par centaines. Voldemort a ressuscité. A Poudlard, abandonné et trahi par tous, Harry est accusé du massacre à cause de Dumbledore. Jugé et condamné à Azkaban, il devra faire preuve de tout son courage pour mener à bien ses envies de vengeance... [Voyage dans le temps et dimensionnel... peut-être !]
1. L'hécatombe

NVJM

Harry Potter et l'Histoire inachevée, présentation :

 _\- Crédits :_ _Les noms, éléments et autres légalement reconnus comme appartenant à Joanne Kathleen Rowling restent son entière propriété. Toute autre propriété légalement reconnue appartient à ses dépositaires légaux. Certains éléments (références uniquement) sont issus de différents ouvrages et/ou copiés/collés depuis différents sites internet tous signalés à la fin des chapitres correspondants._

 _\- Cette fiction n'a aucun rapport avec mes autre textes, à l'exception du dénommé « E=magie » pour la science magique._

 _\- Cette fiction ne suit le canon que pour la première année._

 _\- Estimations :_ _scénario terminé, quatre-vingt quatorze chapitres à rédiger, plus six de bonus, soit environ quatre-cent mille mots au total._

…

 _Harry Potter et l'Histoire inachevée, introduction._

 _Seize octobre 1995. Moi, Harry James Potter-Black, déclare être sain de corps et d'esprit et n'être soumit à aucune influence extérieure à ma propre volonté._

 _Ce jour, je m'apprête à partir en guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres, et ignore si je survivrais. Ce testament a pour but de répartir mes biens moraux et physiques entre les personnes citées plus avant. Il sera déclaré caduc au nom des lois de sang si je reviens en vie._

 _À ma compagne bien aimée, je lègue dix millions de galions et l'ensemble de mes possessions foncières sur le sol britannique. Puisse-t-elle en faire heureux usage. À elle, je lègue ma baguette magique et ma pensine, avec tous les souvenirs qu'elle contient. Que ces mémoires soient utilisées afin de révéler la vérité au monde de la magie._

 _Au Conseil de la Magie, je lègue dix millions de galions afin de favoriser la création d'un orphelinat dédié à toutes les victimes de la guerre. Au Conseil de la Magie, je lègue tout le reste de ma fortune afin de promouvoir la paix et la reconstruction._

 _Moi, Harry James Potter-Black, sain de corps et d'esprit, libre de pensée et de volonté, déclare achevé et primaire le présent testament daté du seize octobre 1995. Puisse l'avenir permettre sa réalisation._

…

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 1 : l'hécatombe._

 _Mémoires de HJ. Potter, introduction._

En ce jour du quinze mars 1996, moi, Harry Potter, met par écrit ma véritable histoire, celle que le monde ne retiendra pas.

Tout commence voici près de quinze ans… au mois de juin de l'an 1993.

J'ai effectivement dit quinze ans et non pas trois, car c'est tout le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis lors, depuis que j'ai été trahi odieusement par ceux que je considérais comme mes amis.

L'affaire de la chambre des secrets avait alors été une véritable hécatombe. Dès que moi et mes amis Ron et Hermione découvrîmes l'inscription gravée près des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, les morts s'enchaînèrent à toute vitesse. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que quelqu'un ne perde la vie.

Durant deux mois, tout se passa seulement à Poudlard. Puis le ministère autorisa finalement Dumbledore à faire évacuer le château pour loger les élèves à Pré-au-lard. Mais la malédiction nous suivit : les habitant du village furent eux-aussi frappés, par familles entières cette fois-ci. Et les villes moldues avoisinantes ne furent pas épargnées. Les victimes atteignirent la centaine en un rien de temps, et le cap du millier fut franchi après quatre mois seulement.

Poudlard fut rapidement déserté par de nombreux élèves rapatriés par leur famille. Seuls les professeurs et les aurors s'y rendaient de temps à autres, au péril de leur vie. Ils enquêtaient pour tenter de résoudre l'énigme, pour savoir ce qu'était le monstre. Mais rien n'y faisait. Plusieurs ne revinrent jamais.

La lumière nous parvint lorsque Rusard découvrit que quelqu'un s'en allait furtivement chaque nuit en direction du château… en provenance des dortoirs de secours. Il n'était pas dur de comprendre que le coupable se trouvait parmi les élèves. Mais le concierge ne put jamais faire part de sa découverte, car il fut découvert en deux morceaux aux entrées du village. L'info fut rapportée par les jumeaux Weasley, qui avaient tenté de s'esquiver pour aller piller les réserves du magasin de bonbons et avaient eux aussi aperçu la scène. Ils n'en parlèrent qu'à quelques personnes, mais ce fut suffisant pour que tout le monde apprenne rapidement la nouvelle.

Hermione avait découvert depuis un peu que le monstre était très certainement un basilic et qu'il devait se promener dans la tuyauterie, et les professeurs n'avaient pu qu'admettre que cette théorie tenait remarquablement bien la route. Ils avaient envoyé des centaines de coqs parcourir le château, mais rien n'avait réussi. Le massacre continuait, et les dortoirs n'étaient pas épargnés.

C'est ainsi, aidé de ces seuls maigres indices et des spéculations de mon amie, que je décidai d'aller mener ma propre enquête et m'aventurai jusqu'à Poudlard. Atteindre le château ne fut pas particulièrement difficile. La garde des aurors ne tenait pas compte des capes d'invisibilité…

Pourquoi ai-je tenté cette folle entreprise ? Tout simplement car je n'avais pas le choix. Dès le début, tous les soupçons pesèrent sur moi. J'étais le seul suspect à posséder une cape d'invisibilité, qui plus est réputée _réellement_ invisible. J'étais le seul à parler fourchelangue. Je m'étais trouvé sur les lieux de nombreux crimes horribles au moment où d'autres les découvraient. A chaque attaque, je n'étais avec personne et personne ne savait où j'étais. Et encore bien d'autres « preuves » de ce genre.

Il m'apparait aujourd'hui flagrant que j'étais la seule cible des attaques, qu'elles avaient pour but de me faire accuser. Et à l'époque, cela fonctionna à la perfection : presque tout le monde s'en prit à moi, et ceux qui restèrent neutres ne me firent plus confiance et s'éloignèrent de moi. Lorsque Percy fut tué, Ron refusa de désormais m'adresser la parole. Lorsque Neville fut retrouvé à l'état de revêtement mural, je fus chassé de mon dortoir et obligé de dormir dans la salle commune, enroulé dans une seule couverture, puis plus tard à Pré-au-lard dans la salle principale des Trois-balais. Et les brimades ne cessaient pas, au point que je regrettais presque le temps de l'école primaire. Presque, car je disposais aujourd'hui de l'arme merveilleuse qu'étaient mes capacités magiques. Et je l'utilisais pour me défendre. Attisant ainsi plus encore la méfiance de mes camarades.

M'aventurer dans le château ne fut pas difficile, pas plus que m'y dissimuler pour échapper aux rondes armées des aurors. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas très attentifs aux détails, ils se contentaient d'écouter et d'avancer en fermant les yeux. Avec leur manque de méthode, il n'était pas étonnant que l'enquête ne connaisse aucune avancée.

Nous étions dans la nuit du vingt juin lorsque l'affaire connu son dénouement. Cela faisait deux jours que je me trouvais dans le château. Deux jours que les professeurs devaient me chercher. Et deux jours aussi que, à mon insu, les attaques s'étaient multipliées, atteignant un niveau de violence encore inégalé et corroborant la thèse de ma culpabilité.

J'étais en train de m'endormir, épuisé par ma surveillance constante des toilettes de Mimi. Je pensais en effet que le problème ne pouvait venir que de là. Et je ne m'étais pas trompé, je le compris lorsqu'une forme encapuchonnée y entra et siffla un bien audible « ouvre-toi » en fourchelangue. Tenter de l'arrêter maintenant me paraissait inutile, il valait mieux que je la laisse avancer dans la chambre afin qu'elle m'ouvre le passage au cas où il y ait des pièges ou des portes fermées. J'ignorais alors que cette erreur aurait d'horribles conséquences.

J'ai suivi mon suspect à l'intérieur d'un toboggan encrassé tracé dans les canalisations du château, à travers un large tunnel creusé dans la roche, puis jusque dans le cœur même de la chambre…

« - Sois le bienvenu, Harry Potter », m'accueillit une voix.

J'étais visiblement tombé dans un piège, comme le simple amateur que j'étais à l'époque.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » Demandai-je en fixant ce qui semblait être le fantôme d'un adolescent.

« - Tu ne reconnais pas ton cher vieil ennemi ? Je suis déçu Harry. Mais il est vrai que tu n'as jamais vu Lord Voldemort avant Lord Voldemort. »

La suite de l'histoire, vous la connaissez. Fumseck vint m'aider en crevant les yeux du basilic, le choixpeau me légua l'épée de Gryffondor… le basilic fut finalement vaincu, mais ce fut malheureusement trop tard. Ginny, celle qui avait été possédée et enlevée, avait succombé à ses blessures et au drainage de ses forces. Voldemort avait gagné et s'était enfui.

C'est pleurant de peur, de tristesse et de nervosité que je remontai difficilement à la surface, traînant le corps froid de ma camarade. Je ne pensais pas avoir droit à un accueil très heureux –j'étais après tout considéré comme le premier suspect et depuis longtemps nommé l'Héritier de Serpentard-. Mais je ne pensais pas non plus être arrêté par les aurors et traité comme le pire des criminels, traîné dans la boue, enfermé et enchaîné dans un des cachots du château…

…

Au cours de ma seconde année, être sans cesse accusé de tous les maux et douleurs de la société sorcière devint pour moi une habitude. Le massacre qu'était l'affaire de la chambre des secrets avait en effet causé la mort de plus du quart de la population magique de Grande-Bretagne, et principalement dans les jeunes générations. Une hécatombe.

Je suis resté enfermé dans mon cachot durant ce qui me parût une éternité, malmené par les aurors et les rats. Les interrogatoires musclés pouvaient survenir à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit, m'empêchant de dormir correctement. A cette époque, j'ignorais l'existence du veritaserum. Cette potion ne me fut administrée qu'après plus de deux semaines de souffrance. Alors que le harcèlement constant dont j'étais l'objet commençait à me persuader que, en effet, j'étais coupable, le ministère découvrit ainsi ma parfaite innocence. Même les « inspections » mentales poussées menées par les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue et par divers langue-de-plomb du ministère prouvèrent mon innocence.

En conséquence de cela, je fus libéré de ma cellule. Ma liberté ne fut toutefois que partielle : en dehors des ultimes cours, j'étais assigné à une chambre verrouillée de l'extérieur et surveillé de loin par plusieurs aurors qui se relayaient constamment. Je ne pouvais sortir que pour étudier, les repas m'étant automatiquement apportés par portoloins à usage unique. Même les elfes de maison ne pouvaient entrer en contact avec moi –mes liens avec Dobby étaient bien entendu connus-.

Réinvesti par les élèves, le château n'en était pas moins pour moi plus mort encore qu'auparavant. Tout le monde savait que j'étais innocent, mais la suspicion à mon égard –et bien souvent la haine- ne pouvait disparaître ainsi. D'autant plus que certains, toujours convaincus de ma culpabilité, ne cessaient de médire sur mon compte et de me pousser à bout de nerf. Tel était le cas de Ron.

Tout d'abord choqué par la mort de Percy, il s'était rapidement éloigné de moi, réfutant notre amitié. Puis, en apprenant la pétrification des jumeaux, il est entré dans ses habituelles colères incontrôlables et s'est jeté sur moi pour me tabasser. Les deux jours que j'ai dû passer à l'infirmerie à ce moment donnent une estimation de ce qu'il a tenté de me faire en apprenant la mort de sa sœur. Je dis bien _ce qu'il a tenté_ , car je ne lui ai pas laissé l'occasion de me toucher. Sa définition de l'amitié m'ayant servie de leçon, je m'étais préparé à ce genre de situation. Ma baguette cachée dans ma manche, il m'a cru désarmé et n'a pas pu réagir quand mon sort de lévitation l'a frappé.

« - Tu regretteras de m'avoir attaqué, enfoiré ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de postillonner. « Dumbledore me vengera ! »

Dumbledore. Tout occupé que j'étais à sans cesse être sur mes gardes et tenter de me défendre, j'en avais oublié ce… je ne trouve pas les mots pour définir ce que je pense de cet homme. Et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je ne fasse pas part de mes sentiments, je risquerais de choquer les lecteurs de ces mémoires.

Comment donc avais-je put oublier le vieux directeur de Poudlard ? J'avais des comptes à régler avec lui. De lourds comptes. A ce moment-là, je me suis laissé emporter par ma fureur renouvelée, et je suis parti en courant en direction du bureau du citronné, bousculant tout le monde sur mon passage et m'attirant les habituelles réprimandes. Mais même l'orpheline miss Teigne lancée à mes trousses ne pouvait arrêter mon envie de vengeance.

C'est sans doute là la pire erreur que j'ai faite de ma vie.

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore n'était pas seul. Quelques voix étouffées me parvenaient à travers l'épaisseur de la porte du bureau. Ne parvenant pas à résister à la tentation, je me suis calmé tant bien que mal en m'approchant discrètement.

« - Albus, » demanda une voix rocailleuse, « allez-vous enfin nous dire ce que vous avez découvert ? Où votre enquête vous a-t-elle mené ? »

« - Mon cher Alastor, ne soyez donc pas si pressé. J'ai bien assez de mauvaises nouvelles et de révélations à vous faire ce soir, mieux vaut que n'en fassiez pas une indigestion. »

« - Je sais, les bonbons au citron sont bons pour l'estomac. Vous m'en direz tant ! Je ne suis pas fait en papier comme vos professeurs ! Parlez, mais parlez vite et bien ! »

« - Je suis pour une fois d'accord, » ajouta une voix doucereuse reconnaissable entre mille. « Allez droit au but Albus. »

« - Soit, » soupira Dumbledore. « Messieurs mesdames, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer quel est l'évènement qui a mit fin à l'hécatombe de la chambre. »

« - La victoire du jeune Potter sur le basilic, oui, » répondit une voix féminine inconnue.

« - Vous n'êtes pas non plus sans ignorer que ledit jeune Potter est l'élu. »

« - Oui, et ? »

« - Bien peu de gens savent de quoi il est l'élu. Presque tout le monde pense qu'il est celui de la société magique. En vérité, il est celui d'une prophétie. »

Derrière la porte, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Moi, élu par une prophétie ? Qu'étais-ce donc que ce ramassis d'âneries ? Je recollais mon oreille contre le bois pour suivre la suite de la discussion.

« - Peu de personnes connaissent le texte de cette prophétie, et encore moins de personnes le comprennent réellement. »

« - Quelle est cette prophétie Albus ? » Demanda le dénommé Alastor.

« - Écoutez. »

A l'intérieur du bureau, Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers sa pensine. Il la remua doucement et sélectionna un souvenir particulier, qui apparut tel un hologramme. Une voix fantomatique se fit entendre, me forçant à me coller à la porte plus avant pour entendre ce qu'il se passait.

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche..._

 _Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

 _Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._

Hein ?

… _et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

… …QUOI ?!

… _celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?!

Derrière ma porte, j'étais en train d'entrer dans une rage folle. Dumbledore avait connaissance de tout ça, mais il me l'avait toujours caché !

A ce moment, j'étais prêt à faire un massacre, mais j'ai tout de même essayé de reprendre le contrôle de ma personne. Ce maudit citronné avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de m'avoir dissimulé ce secret !

Le silence fut maître quelques secondes, puis Alastor reprit. « Et vous croyez vraiment à toute cette histoire, Albus ? Je n'ai jamais cru en ces âneries de prophéties, de voyants et autres religieux. Tous des escrocs ! »

« - Je n'ai moi non plus jamais cru à ce genre de choses, pas plus que je n'ai prêté foi à celle-ci lorsque je l'ai entendue. Mais force est d'avouer, après plusieurs années, que les probabilités de sa réalisation sont immenses. »

« - Laissez-moi deviner, » intervint Rogue. « Lily et James en tant qu'aurors ont personnellement combattu Vous-savez-qui à trois reprises, leur fils est né à la fin de juillet… vous ne vous basez sûrement pas sur ces seuls faits ? J'imagine que vous avez conscience de ce qu'est le pouvoir spécial du jeune Potter. »

« - En effet Severus, j'ai mis bien du temps à le comprendre, mais j'ai fini par y parvenir récemment, en sondant son esprit à des profondeurs rarement égalées jusqu'ici. »

« - Et ? » S'impatientèrent tous les invités. Dumbledore adorait laisser monter un certain suspense, surtout lorsque la situation était sérieuse…

« - Et il s'avère qu'il a une capacité particulièrement impressionnante dans le domaine de la… »

« - POTTER ! » Hurla soudain une voix derrière-moi. « JE VOUS Y PREND À ÉCOUTER AUX PORTES ! »

Chourave ! Tout à mon espionnage, j'avais oublié que je l'avais bousculée en me précipitant ici. A n'en pas douter, elle venait se plaindre à son maître-chien. Après tout, j'étais son souffre-douleur préféré, même s'occuper de ses plantes ne lui plaisait pas autant que me tourmenter.

A l'intérieur du bureau, entendre cette voix fit sursauter tout le monde. En une demi-seconde, Rogue se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit, me faisant tomber sur le sol.

« - Que fais-tu là Harry ? » S'écria soudain Dumbledore, une pâleur légère trahissant sa crainte que je l'ai entendu. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus laisser exploser toute ma colère.

« - J'AI TOUT ENTENDU, VOILÀ CE QUE JE FAIS LA ! »

« - Calme-toi Harry… »

« - ME CALMER ?! ALORS QUE VOUS VOULEZ M'UTILISER COMME UN OUTIL ?! ESPÈCE DE ! »

Je me suis alors précipité sur lui, dominé par mes hormones adolescentes, dans le but de me calmer à coups de poings. Quelle bêtise !

« - Stupefix ! »

A si faible distance et dans l'exiguïté des lieux, le sort me toucha sans me laisser la moindre chance de réagir. Maudit citronné !

« - Tu me déçois énormément Harry », me dit-il alors qu'il me tenait immobilisé. Son regard de vieux papy gâteau n'aurait sans doute jamais put m'insupporter plus que maintenant.

C'est en me fixant froidement qu'il laissa Pomfresh m'administrer une potion calmante et me léviter jusqu'à ma chambre.

Je ne m'imaginais pas alors qu'il avait déjà tout prévu… tout, ou _presque_.

…

L'année terminée, il était temps pour tout le monde de retourner à la maison. Pour tout le monde, sauf pour moi. Cela faisait bien longtemps, depuis la mort de mes parents, que je n'avais plus de foyer. Que je n'avais plus qu'un enfer perpétuel.

Dépressif. C'est bien là le mot qui décrit le mieux l'état dans lequel j'étais lors du voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Depuis que la vieille foldingue de Pomfresh m'avait administré sa potion, je ne cessais de me morfondre sur ma vie de chien… à n'en pas douter, il n'y avait pas que des calmants dans sa saleté !

J'étais en colère, bien évidemment. En colère contre tout et tout le monde, et en premier lieu contre moi-même. Pourquoi m'étais-je laissé faire sans cesse durant toute cette année ? J'avais à disposition la formidable arme qu'était la magie, et je ne m'en étais qu'à peine servi…

Heureux. L'étais-je vraiment ? Je me suis pris à penser par la suite que ces jours étaient de _beaux jours_ , tant ils furent calmes par rapport à ce que l'avenir devait me réserver…

…je n'étais pas heureux, non. Je n'étais pas non plus dépressif ou en colère. J'étais insatisfait. Insatisfait de ma vie, de tout ce qu'elle était et de tout ce que j'en avais fait jusqu'à maintenant. De tout ce que j'en avais fait et de tout ce qu' _On_ en avait fait. J'aurais voulu tout recommencer…

Le voyage en train ne fut pas particulièrement mouvementé. C'était étonnant, lorsque l'on sait que maints et maints élèves avaient une passion pour le harcèlement… peut-être que le fait qu'Hermione était assise juste à côté de l'entrée de mon compartiment y était pour quelque chose.

Hermione… je ne savais trop que penser d'elle. Elle était partagée entre les autres et notre amitié durant la première année. Et moi-même, je l'étais tout autant qu'elle. Tout au long de mon calvaire, elle n'avait eu aucun geste malencontreux à mon égard, et m'avais même de nombreuses fois amené à l'infirmerie alors que je venais de subir la _juste colère_ de mon entourage. Mais c'était bien là la limite de sa gentillesse. Malgré le fait qu'elle s'était fâchée avec Ron à cause de son comportement, elle ne s'éloignait pas de lui, et se montrait de plus en plus timide avec moi. Je pense maintenant qu'elle avait peur d'être mise dans le même sac que moi, de revenir elle aussi au traitement de son enfance, lorsque ses camarades moldus ne cessaient de la maltraiter. Je comprenais cela, et je le comprends toujours. Mais au fond de moi, je lui en voulais autant qu'aux autres, lâche que je la considérais de ne pas avoir le courage de prendre parti. Au final, je me suis de moi-même éloigné de la seule personne qui aurait pu rester en ma compagnie.

« - Tiens donc, qui voilà ! C'est l'héritier de Serpentard, le futur mage noir en devenir ! Comment va le maître pétrificateur ? »

« - Ron ! Laisse-le tranquille ! » gronda Hermione.

« - Laisse Hermione, ce lâche ne mérite que ça. Et il n'oserait de toute façon pas me faire de mal, maintenant que son cher monstre n'est plus là pour le défendre. »

Meurtre. Sang. Déchirer. Écorcher. Je repensais aux premiers sifflements du basilic. Et j'avais une folle envie de les prendre pour des ordres.

« - _**Disparais immédiatement, saleté d'enflure**_ ! » Sifflais-je alors, faillissant perdre le contrôle de ma colère. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus. Blêmissant en un instant, lui, ses acolytes et Hermione partirent sans mot dire.

Après cela, fermant le compartiment d'un sort, je laissais retomber ma rage. Qu'il pouvait être bon d'être ainsi enfin tranquille… ou plutôt seul. Trop seul.

Et, une nouvelle fois, je me laissais aller à mes pleurs.

…

À la sortie du train, traverser le quai fut un véritable enfer. Personne ne se mettait sur mon chemin, tout le monde m'évitait comme la peste, et en cela je les remerciais presque. Je n'étais pas en état de patience. Mais les regards… haine, dégoût, médisance… je ne les supportais pas.

Parvenir sur le quai moldu fut une véritable libération. Enfin ! Enfin, j'étais de retour au sein d'un monde plus sain, plus… saint. Les sorciers m'avaient tant et tant horripilés que j'avais surmonté la répulsion insufflée par ma famille. Si les moldus étaient eux aussi idiots et agaçants, au moins ils étaient riches d'une multitude d'opinions, et j'étais certain qu'il y avait quelque part des gens qui me soutiendraient si mon cas leur était connu.

…bien entendu, il ne fallait pas tant en espérer du pachyderme qui me servait d'oncle.

« - Enfin ! Tu devrais avoir honte de faire ainsi attendre les braves gens, sale gamin ! Bientôt trente secondes que je t'attends ! Tu devrais me remercier pour ma patience ! ET CACHE IMMÉDIATEMENT cette chouette ! Tu veux que des gens plus respectables que toi nous voient ? »

Meurtre. Sang. Déchirer. Écorcher. Un rêve malheureusement irréalisable. Dumbledore et les sorciers ne me laisseraient pas m'en tirer à bon compte, sans compter la justice moldue, qui n'était pas du genre à prendre en compte plus de dix années de maltraitances.

Ne comptant pas supporter les vociférations de Vernon, je me saisi discrètement de ma baguette, la glissant dans ma manche avant de la pointer sur lui en faisant mine de lui tendre ma main. Et, murmurant…

« - Ma baguette est pointée sur toi. Ose un seul instant t'en prendre à moi ou me faire le moindre mal, le moindre, adresse-moi la moindre insulte, et je ferais en sorte que tu ais une raison de haïr la magie. Compris, _tonton_ ? »

Il blêmit en un instant en apercevant le bout de bois qui pointait de ma manche. A n'en pas douter, le souvenir de la queue de cochon de Dudley lui revenait, et il s'imaginait déjà subir bien pire…

« - Tu n'oserais pas ! » Murmura-t-il en se saisissant de mes affaires, soudain servile.

« - Je vais me gêner ! Mais tant que tu te montreras tranquille, tu ne risqueras rien. Autrement toutefois… »

Je n'ajoutai rien, le fixant sévèrement et me délectant mentalement de sa peur.

Et, comme je l'avais espéré, l'été commença sous de bons auspices. De tout le voyage jusqu'à Privet Drive, mon oncle ne m'adressa pas la parole à une seule reprise. Et après quelques dizaines de minutes, sentant ma présence et ma colère de plus en plus fortement, il en vint même à arrêter de me lancer des regards noirs via le rétroviseur.

Les premiers jours furent dans le même ton. Il tenta bien entendu de me donner des corvées, mais je ne me laissai pas faire une seule fois. J'aurais pu m'y plier pour m'occuper, mais j'avais bien autre chose à faire. Je savais bien entendu que la magie était interdite en dehors de l'école et que je risquais gros en menaçant ma famille… sans compter avec la colère de Vernon lorsqu'il découvrirait sûrement la supercherie. C'est pourquoi je m'attelai le plus tôt possible à réaliser des potions spéciales… de quoi me défendre comme des potions de vitesse et de force pour moi, d'entrave pour eux. Et j'y arrivai plutôt bien. Rogue avait beau être un professeur détestable et insupportable, ses conseils étaient pertinents lorsqu'il n'était pas là pour les donner.

Le temps passa lentement… jour après jour, je me réduisais de plus en plus. Je ne dormais pas de la nuit. Partagé entre douleur physique et déprime mentale, le sommeil me fuyait depuis plusieurs semaines. Les cernes de mes yeux étaient d'ailleurs un nouveau sujet de moqueries de la part de Dudley et de ses amis… après l'anormal, arrivait maintenant le hibou… si seulement j'avais eu le droit d'utiliser la magie ! J'aurais apprécié de commettre là mon premier meurtre ! Mais je me contentais de quelques potions de démangeaison. Ma colère était à son paroxysme, mais je me retenais. Et pour mieux y arriver, je restais sans cesse dans ma chambre. Même mon oncle avait renoncé à me faire faire mes corvées, c'est dire à quel point je me montrais têtu.

Effet secondaire de mon enfermement, pour m'occuper l'esprit je me mis à lire mes livres de cours. Et, étudiant, analysant et apprenant, j'en vins bien vite à être déçu par leur contenu. Que cela pouvait être simple lorsque l'on s'y penchait quelques instants ! Je comprenais maintenant mieux Hermione qui adorait accumuler les connaissances… apprendre pouvait être une vraie drogue.

Ce trente-et-un juillet, je m'étais penché sur un ouvrage très spécial que j'avais commandé par courrier. Si même le libraire de Fleury & Bott ne m'aimait pas, il ne faisait pas le difficile devant un achat dès l'instant où je ne me montrais pas dans sa boutique. Et il n'était pas non plus très regardant sur mes commandes…

Au fil des mois précédents, j'avais profondément remis en cause l'enseignement et l'éducation que j'avais reçus. Et j'en étais venu à m'intéresser à ce que d'autres voyaient comme des aberrations, comme par exemple les magies du sang, les sciences moldues, ou même… la magie noire. Et c'est pour ce dernier cas que j'avais commandé chez Barjow & Beurk une _Introduction à la magie noire,_ un livre strictement interdit en Grande-Bretagne. Étonnant lorsque l'on savait qu'il était partie intégrante de la liste des élèves de Durmstrang… comme quoi même des sang-pur pouvaient faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit. Bref, passons.

Minuit arriva finalement. J'avais avidement commencé ma lecture et dévoré la quasi-totalité du livre, passionné, lorsque soudain…

« - AU NOM DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE ! SORTEZ DE CETTE MAISON ! VOUS ÊTES TOUS EN ÉTAT D'ARRESTATION ! »

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _L'image illustrant cette fiction (sur ffnet) est un portrait du fascinant Mustafa Kemal Atatürk (militaire ottoman, vainqueur des Alliés pendant la 1_ _ère_ _GM, révolutionnaire, fondateur, premier président et dictateur auto-élu de la république Turque, abolisseur du sultanat et du califat, réformateur de l'Islam turc, etc…) Je l'ai choisi en rapport avec sa titanesque gloire personnelle qui incarne plutôt bien l'esprit de ce texte, celui d'une personne dont la volonté permet de surmonter toutes les difficultés. N'hésitez pas à aller lire son wikipédia, il est passionnant._


	2. La trahison

NVJM

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 2 : La trahison._

 _Mémoires de HJ. Potter._

 _Trente-et-un juillet 1993. Minuit arriva finalement. J'avais avidement commencé ma lecture et dévoré la quasi-totalité du livre de magie noire, passionné, lorsque soudain…_

 _« - AU NOM DU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE ! SORTEZ DE CETTE MAISON ! VOUS ÊTES TOUS EN ETAT D'ARRESTATION ! »_

« - HEIN ! »

Je me précipitai soudain à la fenêtre de ma chambre, interloqué, et vit l'incroyable. Des aurors avaient cerné le quartier et encerclaient maintenant Privet Drive. Il y en avait au bas mot une centaine, un nombre record à l'échelle du monde sorcier.

« - AU NOM DU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE ! SORTEZ DE CETTE MAISON SANS OPPOSER DE RESISTANCE, OU NOUS ENTRERONS DE FORCE ! VOUS AVEZ UNE MINUTE ! »

Les aurors suivaient visiblement un plan établi très en détail. Avant même qu'ils n'arrivent en force, des équipes de langues de plomb avaient dressé maints enchantements pour sécuriser les lieux. Anticheminette, anti-transplanage, anti-portoloins, repousse-balai, etc… je vis même des détraqueurs tournoyer dans les airs.

Je n'eu pas le temps d'en voir plus que mes réflexes m'écartèrent de ma fenêtre, immédiatement brisée de toutes parts par un sortilège de stupéfixion. Les sauvages !

La minute de sommation fut à peine écoulée que les troupes sorcières se ruèrent à l'assaut, provoquant les hurlements horrifiés des Dursley. Voir tant et tant d'anormaux se précipiter sur eux, cela devait terrifier leurs esprits obtus. J'en vins presque à avoir pitié d'eux. Et j'eu…

« - Avada kedavra ! »

La mortelle incantation se répéta à trois reprises. Trois sorciers. Vernon fut une grande joie. Pétunia me provoqua un pincement au cœur. Dudley m'horrifia. Il avait mon âge !

Figé contre la rambarde des escaliers de la maison, je ne fis pas un geste lorsqu'une vingtaine d'aurors me cerna. Pas un geste lorsqu'ils me sommèrent de poser ma baguette au sol. Pas un geste lorsqu'ils me frappèrent et me précipitèrent par-dessus la balustrade. Et plus un geste lorsque tout devint noir.

De toute façon, qu'aurais-je pu faire ? J'en étais certain maintenant. Ma vie était maudite…

…

J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté évanoui. Une heure, une journée ? Etait-on maintenant le jour, la nuit ? En un sens, ce n'était pas très important. Mais j'aurais aimé avoir de quoi me repérer, perdu que j'étais dans l'immensité de l'exiguïté de ma cellule. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une cave mal éclairée d'une torche magique, sans aucun autre mobilier qu'un trou dans le sol pour les besoins… luxe inaccessible à cause des chaînes qui m'entravaient et m'empêchaient de bouger sans m'ouvrir la peau.

Il devait sans doute y avoir une remarquable quantité de sortilèges d'alarme, car j'eu à peine le temps d'inspecter mon environnement que j'entendis un cliquetis derrière-moi. En un instant, le mur qui me retenait bascula en arrière en m'emportant, me précipitant tête en bas dans une autre pièce.

« - HARRY ! » Cria une voix facilement reconnaissable.

« - Le voilà petite. Vous avez cinq minutes, pas une seconde de plus. »

Désorienté par le changement de sens de la gravité, je vis de mes yeux tournoyants un auror quitter la salle… et Hermione. Visiblement oscillante entre la folie de l'inquiétude et l'écœurement de mes conditions de captivité.

« - Hermione ? » Murmurais-je avec hésitation, luttant contre ma soudaine nausée. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« - Les Weasley sont venus me chercher chez mes parents en me disant qu'ils m'emmenaient assister à ton procès. «

Elle s'agenouilla près de moi et tenta de me détacher, sans succès.

« - Mon procès ? »

« - Tu n'es pas au courant ? Ça a sacrément bougé le dernier mois. Tout le monde crie partout que tu es la réincarnation de Voldemort. Dumbledore a essayé de te protéger, disant que tu étais innocent, mais il a finalement cédé face aux preuves… »

« - Les preuves ? Quelles preuves ? »

« - En fouillant dans les souvenirs du corps de Ginny, les aurors ont trouvé les preuves que tu avais ouvert la chambre et ordonné chacun des meurtres commis ! Et ils ont même affirmé que le véritaserum et le légilimancie ont été sans succès contre toi car tu t'étais fait oublier les souvenirs en rapport avec tes actions. Oh Harry, dis-moi que tout ça n'est pas vrai ! Dis-moi que c'est juste une vaste erreur ! »

Je ne répondis pas de suite, réfléchissant ébahi à ces nouvelles.

En un sens, je n'étais pas si étonné que cela. Tout le monde me haïssait. Mon innocence avait beau être prouvée, je m'étais fait un paquet d'ennemis, y compris en haut lieu. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange à ce que quelqu'un veuille se débarrasser de moi. La réponse vint d'elle-même.

« - Hermione, » dis-je… « ce n'est pas une erreur… »

Un sanglot m'interrompit. Relevant les yeux, je vis mon amie me regarder avec horreur une seconde, puis se détourner et s'en aller en courant.

« - …c'est une manipulation », finis-je en un souffle.

 _Et je tombe dedans comme si je m'y précipitais._

…

Renvoyé à l'endroit dans ma cellule par la grâce de mon mur, nauséeux de changer si brusquement de sens, j'eu à peine le temps de reprendre mes esprits que je reçus une nouvelle visite. Et je n'eu pas moyen de savoir qui étaient mes visiteurs qu'un coup de pied en plein visage m'arracha à la conscience.

Je fus ranimé à coup d' _enervatum_ sans attendre, hésitant a à nouveau me déconnecter du monde par la seule grâce de la fulgurante douleur qui m'envahit le nez. Cassé, à n'en pas douter. Et ce n'était pas le seul, au vu du rouge qui me coulait devant les yeux.

Il me fallu quelques minutes à subir la douleur, minutes durant lesquelles j'entendis maints rires gras, pour finalement pouvoir m'affranchir de mes pleurs et regarder mes visiteurs. Et le moins que je puisse dire… c'est que je n'étais pas surpris de voir les Weasley au grand complet.

« - Tiens donc, regardez qui nous fait l'honneur de se réveiller ! » Railla Ron. « Alors Potter, on a fini sa petite sieste ? »

Lui et les jumeaux éclatèrent soudain de rire. Et visiblement, leurs grand-frères Charlie et Bill, de même que leurs parents, ne se retenaient que par la grâce d'une meilleure maîtrise d'eux-mêmes.

Je n'eus pas le temps de penser plus avant que je me reçu un nouveau coup de pied, dans l'oreille cette fois-ci. Le coup fut si fort qu'il me fit totalement perdre mon équilibre, et que je vomis immédiatement mon petit-déjeuner sur les chaussures de celui qui m'avait frappé.

Me forçant à me reprendre au bout de longues minutes de douleur, la gorge brulée par mon acide, je leur demanda : « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour me demander mon avis sur l'injustice qui m'arrive, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Ces mots agirent soudain comme le déclic qui réveilla l'ensemble de la famille, et tous se ruèrent sur moi à tour de rôle dans l'espoir de pouvoir me tabasser. « ENFOIRE ! », « TRAITRE ! », « QUAND JE PENSE QUE TU AS DORMI DANS MA MAISON ! », « ET TIENS, C'EST POUR MA VOITURE ! » et encore mille-et-une autres joyeusetés qui me brisèrent le cœur. Quand je pense qu'i peine quelques mois, ils en étaient presque à me considérer comme étant de leur famille !

Il fallu qu'un auror vienne leur rappeler la limite de temps de leur visite pour qu'enfin ils me laissent en paix, misérable morceau de viande sanguinolente accroché à son croc de boucher. Voyant que je n'étais pas en état de recevoir d'autres visites pour l'instant, le geôlier en charge des cellules du ministère fit à nouveau tourner mon mur, m'arrachant encore un vomissement et me laissant seul dans le noir de ma cellule, misérable que j'étais…

…

J'ignore combien de temps je restai solitaire avant d'être rappelé. Toujours est-il qu'au bout d'un moment me semblant aussi court que mon inconscience et aussi long que ma douleur, mon très cher mur bascula de nouveau en arrière. Je me retins tant bien que mal de ne pas me vider de nouveau les entrailles, mais ce fut bien difficile.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » Demandais-je finalement en fronçant les sourcils, l'esprit et la vue troublés par mon mal-être. L'homme que j'avais en face de moi ne m'était pas inconnu, mais son visage ne me disait étonnement pas grand-chose… peut-être y avait-il ajouté un peu trop de cicatrices dernièrement ?

« - Je m'appelle Alastor Maugrey, gamin, » grogna-t-il. « J'étais dans le bureau du vieux Dumbledore quand tu as prouvé ta culpabilité… »

Il était inutile d'en ajouter plus, n'est-ce pas ? Un si fidèle chienchien du citronné n'était certainement pas là pour me faire des bisous… « Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, enfoiré que vous êtes ? »

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que je reçu son pied en plein visage.

« - Je viens te montrer mon affection et ma sympathie, gamin, » sourit-il sombrement en sortant sa baguette.

A titre de comparaison, j'en vins à préférer la visite des Weasley à celle du vieil Auror, malgré tout le mal moral qu'ils m'ont fait. Eux, au moins, hésitaient à frapper trop fort… sans doute de peur de me voir faire jaillir des serpents de mes manches ? Mais Alastor Maugrey avait l'habitude des criminels dangereux, et savait comment les traiter. Et comment les garder éveillés… il ne s'en alla qu'au bout de dix longues minutes, laissant une de mes jambes pendre mollement le long de _mon_ mur, et riant de mon nez me vidant de mon sang.

…

« - Bonjour Harry, » dit gaiement Dumbledore en invoquant une chaise, faisant exprès de ne pas remarquer mon état. « Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« - Et comment pourrais-je bien aller, vieux fou ? » Grognais-je. « Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me traiter comme un imbécile ! »

« - Très bien. »

Il fit soudain disparaître son sourire de papy-gâteau, prenant un air sérieux qui me fit frissonner.

« - Tu te doutes de pourquoi je suis ici, Harry ? » me demanda-t-il.

Bien entendu, je n'étais pas bête. Mais je ne répondis rien, l'invitant à continuer. « Aujourd'hui, tu vas être jugé par l'ensemble de la population sorcière. Jugé et condamné à la prison à vie à Azkaban. Tu connais Azkaban je suppose ? »

« - La pire prison du monde, oui… »

« - Tu es innocent, Harry. Tu n'as pas à aller là-bas. »

« - Evidemment que je suis innocent ! Mais puisque vous le savez, pourquoi vous ne faites rien pour arrêter ce procès débile ? Vous en avez le pouvoir ! Vous… »

Il m'arrêta d'un signe de main, et je compris. « C'est vous, c'est cela ? C'est vous qui avez monté ce procès de toutes pièces, n'est-ce-pas ? Pourquoi ? »

« - Tu en as trop vu et entendu quand tu as fait irruption dans mon bureau, il y a quelques semaines. C'est pourquoi je te propose un marché… »

« - J'écoute, » répondis-je peut-être un peu trop rapidement, avide de trouver une solution pour échapper à ce que tous appelaient l'enfer sur terre.

« - Afin de pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, j'ai besoin d'une arme obéissante. Mais après ton espionnage de cet été, tu ne risques pas de le devenir… » un large regard noir fut ma seule réponse. « Je m'en doutais. C'est pourquoi je te propose ceci : alors que tu seras présenté au procès, je ferais irruption dans la salle et brandirait ce que nous pourrions appeler « l'ultime preuve » de ton innocence, c'est-à-dire tout ce qu'il faut pour que même les plus idiots membres du ministère ne puissent contredire les faits de ton innocence. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« - Et les contreparties à cette… bonté d'âme ? Quelles sont-elles ? »

« - Tu vas tout d'abord commencer par me prêter un serment magique d'obéissance totale ici et maintenant. Puis je ferais ma part de travail au procès et je ferais en sorte d'obtenir ta garde définitivement. Une fois toutes ces affaires finies, d'ici vingt-quatre à quarante-huit heures à cause de la bureaucratie, nous serons de retour à Poudlard. Et là-bas, nous ferons en sorte que tu aies _envie_ de devenir l'élu de la prophétie. Et… »

« - Taisez-vous ! » sommais-je dans un murmure. Mon ordre retentit puissamment dans le silence de la cellule. « Croyez-vous donc encore que je sois un imbécile ? J'ai bien plus de connaissances que vous ne le pensez ! Avoir envie de devenir l'élu de votre saleté de prophétie, dites-vous ? Dites plutôt accepter mille-et-un serments magiques, subir autant de sorts de mémoire, vois toute ma vie réécrite rien que pour devenir votre agréable petit chien ! ET VOUS CROYEZ VRAIMENT QUE JE VAIS ACCEPTER ?! DISPARAISSEZ ! »

Il n'ajouta pas un mot, me regardant avec son insupportable air supérieur. « Qu'il en soit ainsi, » murmura-t-il finalement avant de me laisser en plan au milieu de mon mur. En franchissant le pas de la porte, il murmura « dans quelques mois, tu pleureras dans mes bras, Harry. »

…

Après avoir été confronté au vieux citronné, je reçus à nouveau la visite de l'auror Maugrey. Il semblait encore plus m'apprécier que précédemment, pour peu que ce fut possible. Et il me le montra bien vite… ne s'en allant que lorsque j'entendis une voix « prendre la relève ».

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » Grognais-je dans ma douleur, ne parvenant qu'à distinguer une femme qui s'affairait autour de moi.

Je ne reçu pas de réponse, et sentit soudainement que l'on me touchait. Qu'ils me torturent s'ils le souhaitaient, mais qu'ils le fassent vite… de toute façon, je n'avais plus capacité à ressentir la douleur.

Au fur et à mesure que mes sens me revenaient, je pu distinguer une tenue blanche, et compris que j'avais affaire à une infirmière. A n'en pas douter, elle était là pour effacer les justes traces de gentillesse des Weasley et de Maugrey. Et il fallait bien avouer qu'elle savait s'y prendre : en un instant, je fus nettoyé, désinfecté dans ce qui me parût un bain d'acide et qui m'arracha un hurlement de douleur tant les brûlures qui m'assaillirent furent fortes, puis enfin maquillé de toutes parts. Visiblement, on lui avait ordonné de faire en sorte que je paraisse « en pleine forme ». Quoi de mieux que présenter un accusé en grande santé face à des victimes éplorées ?

…

 _Département des mystères. Salle du tribunal principal._

« - Aujourd'hui, premier août 1993, le monde de la magie juge monsieur Harry James Potter, accusé d'être le préméditateur et l'acteur principal de l'Holomagus **(I)** ! Greffier, veuillez présenter les chefs d'accusation ! »

C'était une vieille femme visiblement encore bien en forme qui venait de prononcer ces mots, sommant par la-même le public au silence. Amélia Bones. Pour autant que je sache, elle était réputée pour être d'une parfaite impartialité. Cela pouvait me redonner un peu d'espoir, en un sens. Mais… arriverait-elle à surmonter sa haine à l'encontre de « l'héritier de Serpentard » ? Sa nièce Susan avait été la victime de l'un des plus sauvages massacres répertoriés… je sortis de mes pensées lorsqu'un homme se dressa à la barre. De par ses gestes grandiloquents, il avait de quoi faire penser à Lockart. Toute la confiance que j'avais put ressentir fondit en un instant.

« - Merci, votre honneur ! Mesdames et messieurs les jurés, monsieur le ministre, monsieur le chef du Magenmagot, mesdames et messieurs du public… monsieur Harry James Potter est accusé des meurtres de mille huit-cent trente-quatre personnes, et de plus de deux-mille cinq-cent moldus. »

Aucun mouvement d'humeur dans la foule. Le racisme latant de ces propos ne choquait plus personne. C'est vrai, qu'étaient donc quelques milliers de moldus par rapport à autant de sorciers ?

« - Outre le fait de ces assassinats, leur mise en œuvre fait l'objet des accusations suivantes : suffocations, décapitations, tortures, traîtrises, mensonges, massacres à grande échelle, viols, meurtres de sorciers et sorcières mineurs, meurtres sur personnes âgées, meurtres de nourrissons… chacun de ces chefs étant effectué avec actes de préméditation. »

« - Merci, greffier. Les chefs d'accusation ayant été donnés, et les preuves jointes étant connues par toutes et tous, nous allons maintenant entendre les plaidoyers des différentes parties ! L'accusé n'étant pas défendu par un avocat, la parole lui revient pour qu'il puisse assurer sa défense, conformément à l'article vingt-huit sur les procès d'intérêt ! Accusé, levez-vous ! »

A ma place, je retrouvai soudain un semblant d'énergie. Ils me donnaient la parole ? Parfait ! J'allais me faire un plaisir de démonter leurs accusations ! Et c'est en gagnant la barre que je pensais : « _connerie, tiens-toi bien : me voilà ! »_

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

…

 _ **Rythme de publication :**_ _ **un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le vendredi, sauf en août et en décembre (pas de chapitre). La publication passera à un chapitre par semaine quand la rédaction sera terminée.**_

 _ **I.**_ _Holomagus_ : _**mot formé de « holo » (tout, entier) et de « magus » (mage, magie) : désigne littéralement un massacre de sorciers par référence aux mots Holocauste et Holodomor. La population sorcière britannique peut être évaluée à cinq-mille personnes au plus, alors un tel massacre est un traumatisme sans nom… c'est comme si l'Europe perdait deux-cent millions d'habitants en quelques mois.**_


	3. Condamnation

NVJM

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 3 : Condamnation._

« - Monsieur Harry James Potter, » dit la juge Bones, « vous allez maintenant être interrogé par monsieur le président du jury afin de répondre aux questionnements encore obscurs concernant l'affaire dont vous êtes accusé. Sachez, si vous êtes réellement innocent comme vous le prétendez, qu'il s'agit là de votre meilleure chance de le prouver. »

 _Comme si je ne m'en doutais pas ! Je vais te les renvoyer dans leurs profondeurs, leurs questions de mon…_

Le vieux sorcier désigné comme étant président du jury se leva et vint à la barre, en même temps que des Aurors me déplaçaient non loin de lui et nous jetaient à tous deux un sort d'amplification vocale, pour que tout le monde puisse mieux nous entendre.

« - Mr Potter, » dit l'homme en me jetant un regard de pure haine, « nous allons commencer par le début. La première interrogation prend place au soir d'Halloween 1992. A propos de ce moment, vous avez déclaré avoir entendu des voix comme jaillir des murs. Mais pour une raison inconnue, vous êtes le seul à les avoir entendues, que ce soit pour ce soir là ou pour le reste de l'année. Pourquoi ? »

Alors que le sens du texte s'interrogeait plus sur le pourquoi, le sens donné par le ton employé était clairement accusateur. Je répondis sans y prêter plus d'attention qu'à un insecte… « En effet, je suis le seul à les avoir entendues. J'ignorais pourquoi à ce moment, et je l'ai découvert plus tard. La voix était celle du monstre de la Chambre, un Basilic, qui sifflait en Fourchelangue… »

« - Vous voulez dire que vous parlez le Fourchelangue ?! » s'horrifia le sorcier en reculant d'un pas, manquant de trébucher ce faisant, imité par toute la salle qui prit peur et d'un seul mouvement se cala dans ses fauteuils.

« - En effet, » répondis-je, « je le parle… »

« - Entendez-vous cela, sorcières, sorciers, gens de bonnes familles ? » se mit à hurler le président du jury. « Nous avons un fourchelangue parmi nous ! Un fourchelangue ! Un maître des arts noirs ! Ces gens sont connus depuis la nuit des temps pour leurs innombrables méfaits ! Leur soif de meurtre, leur amour du sang ! Leur… »

« - Mr le président ! Il suffit ! » Tonna la voix de la juge Bones. « Nous avons compris. Veuillez passer à la suite ! »

Me jetant à nouveau un œil purement haineux, l'homme cessa son pitoyable plaidoyer –pitoyable mais pourtant efficace, à en juger par tous les regards noirs pointés sur moi-, et posa sa seconde question. Et ce fut long… si long… j'ignore combien d'heures passèrent ainsi, mais je vis nombre de personnes du public piquer du nez au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Car le tribunal avait décidé de passer au crible toutes les fois où ma situation n'était pas parfaitement claire ! Autrement dit, les moments précédent chaque agression. Et il y avait de quoi faire…

Il s'écoula bien dix heures ainsi, dix heures durant lesquelles je dû rester debout face à un type qui soudoyait le public à coup de mots bien lancés, qui galvanisait sa bêtise en lui lançant des petits bouts d'Harry à lyncher. Je lui répondais chaque fois avec force politesse et conviction, prouvant à la perfection ma totale innocence et faisant un serment magique à chaque fois que je ne pouvais passer outre. Mais rien ne pouvait désarçonner cet homme, et je compris pourquoi. Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, mon sort était déjà décidé : lui n'était là que pour gagner du temps et soulever l'opinion publique contre moi. Et moi qui croyais que la justice populaire était passée de mode depuis le moyen-âge… je déchantais vite. Jusqu'à ce que soudain :

« - Le tribunal en a assez entendu, » s'exclama la juge Bones. « La culpabilité du sieur Potter ne fait plus aucun doute ! Jurés, il est maintenant temps de délibérer ! »

Ahurissement. Comment ça, ma culpabilité ne faisait plus de doutes ? J'avais parfaitement prouvé mon innocence ! Qu'est-ce que c'était donc que cette histoire ? En réponse à la juge, le président du jury alla vers ses collègues pour la forme, leur parla moins d'une seconde et reprit immédiatement la parole, ne se dérangeant même pas à retourner à son estrade. « Notre décision est prise, votre honneur, » dit-il.

« - Et quelle est-elle ? »

« - Face à la multitude de preuves de sa culpabilité, à l'unanimité et conformément aux lois de notre société, le sieur Harry James Potter, treize ans, est condamné à l'enfermement à perpétuité en la prison d'Azkaban. »

« NON ! » fut ma seule réponse, criée sous le coup de la panique soudaine.

« - Le jugement a été rendu ! Aurors ! Emmenez le prisonnier dans sa cellule en attente de son transfert ! »

« - NON ! NON, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! VOUS… » je n'ajouta pas un mot qu'un puissant stupéfix me fit taire.

…

Je fus réveillé dans ma cellule après un temps qui me paru incalculable. L'esprit d'abord embrumé par mon sommeil forcé, je me secoua tant bien que mal, forçant mon esprit à se reconcentrer sur le présent, et me souvint… la partialité de ma condamnation, les pseudo-preuves et autres ridicules questions qui m'avaient déconcerté… elles n'étaient là que pour donner matière aux journalistes de bas-étage et autres commères ! C'était donc cela, la justice du monde sorcier ? Quelle rigolade ! _« Je n'ose pas imaginer le nombre d'innocents qui a subi le même sort que moi… quand je pense que les sorciers prétendent suivre les lois édictées par les Moldus ! N'importe quoi ! »_

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire dans l'attente de mon transfert dans ma nouvelle maison, je me pris à imaginer à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler. Tout ce que je savais d'elle était qu'il s'agissait d'une forteresse du moyen-âge construite sur une île et gardée par une légion de Détraqueurs. Et le peu que l'on m'avait appris de ces créatures n'était pas pour me réjouir. Un manteau en lambeaux cachant un corps de ténèbres indescriptibles… une aura qui empli de terreur à une lieue à la ronde. Je m'imagine que ça doit être un plaisir pour des gens comme Voldemort.

Frissonnant à l'idée de ce qui m'attend, j'applique la meilleure solution que je connaisse à la peur et à l'angoisse : je ferme les yeux et je m'endors. L'obscurité m'emporte rapidement dans sa douceur… j'en profite avidement tant que je le puis.

…

« - POTTER ! DEBOUT ! »

Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« - DEBOUT J'AI DIT ! »

Alastor Maugrey venait d'entrer dans ma cellule, flanqué d'au moins une dizaine d'aurors. Le moment de mon transfert était donc arrivé…

« - Debout ? » Grommelle-je. « J'aimerais bien vous y voir… » En effet, je suis toujours attaché à mon mur. Bien que mon geôlier ait eu cette fois la bonté de me laisser la tête à l'endroit, il m'est toujours aussi difficile de bouger.

BAF ! Mes mots n'ont visiblement pas plût au vieux sadique. Il me donne claques sur claques, avec une force qui me fait m'envoler dans le bienfait de l'inconscience. Comment anesthésier un prisonnier pour l'empêcher de bouger… quand je pense qu'ils auraient pût se contenter de me stupéfixier ! Quelle bande de sauvages !

C'est à moitié dans les limbes que j'entends le déclic de mes menottes et que je m'effondre par terre, inapte à me maintenir debout. « Mais quel incapable ! » jure une voix, juste avant que de puissants bras se saisissent de moi et me forcent à me redresser. Nous quittons ma cellule immédiatement et je me laisse entraîner dans une succession de couloirs, jusqu'à un ascenseur qui m'arrache de mes ténèbres en attente des autres…

Je crois bien que jamais transfert de prisonnier n'a été aussi suivi, aussi médiatisé. Alors que je suppose que normalement, cela se fait dans le plus grand secret, mes gardiens et moi sommes protégés par une énorme cohorte d'aurors qui forme un chemin au beau milieu de la foule qui a envahi le ministère. Les insultes fusent de toutes parts, les flashs des scribouillards crépitent. Rarement courte marche m'a parue aussi longue.

Nous arrivons enfin au quai de portoloins du ministère. Heureusement, car j'ai comme l'impression que toute la foule va me lyncher si je reste une minute de plus. Leur bêtise s'alimente d'elle-même, visiblement. Bien vite, mes gardiens se saisissent chacun d'une boule toute noire, à peine plus grande qu'un œuf, et l'on m'en met une dans la main, me forçant à la tenir d'un sort de glu perpétuelle. Comme si j'allais chercher à rester ici !

Un mot est à peine murmuré, « Azkaban », que nous disparaissons dans un envol de capes.

…

Le vent est fort, en ce soir d'août. A n'en pas douter, une grosse tempête se prépare.

« - Dépêchons-nous, » grogne Maugrey, « il ne faudrait pas que les portes soient fermées à cause des vagues ! »

Je suis sans ménagement entraîné sur un frêle navire. Il est si abimé que je suis sûr qu'il doit prendre l'eau de toutes parts, et que seule une puissante magie permet de le faire encore flotter… il doit être plus vieux que Dumbledore lui-même !

Sans ménagement, on ajoute à mes déjà lourdes menottes des chaînes d'acier rongées de rouille, me forçant à me courber tant leur poids est grand. Puis on me fixe à ce qui me paraît être un rocher visiblement prévu pour que les prisonniers ne tentent pas de sauter dans l'eau. Une précaution idiote typique des sorciers. Entre les chaînes, les vagues et les récifs aux pointes acérées qui affleurent de toutes parts, mieux vaut finir à Azkaban que tenter de s'évader d'ici.

Le voyage est plutôt rapide, à ma surprise. Je m'attendais à ce que la prison soit au large, pour ne pas dire au beau milieu de la mer du Nord, mais en vérité elle n'est éloignée de la côte que de moins d'un kilomètre.

« - Nous arrivons, » murmure un des aurors de garde, les yeux dans le vague. Visiblement, la vision de la forteresse le met mal à l'aise. Et je comprends pourquoi.

Le brouillard s'écartant progressivement, je puis enfin entrevoir ce que le monde de la magie appelle l'enfer sur terre. Une sorte de canine noire de jais, souillée de toutes parts par le sel et la saleté, sans aucun orifice apparent, dressée sur un rocher à peine plus grand qu'elle et qui semble prêt à s'effriter sous le poids des maux du monde. Et, tout autour, dans les airs, voltigent de sombres formes… les détraqueurs.

Le navire accoste. Les amarres sont attachées, le ponton lancé. On détache mes chaînes. Ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai les poignets en sang. Pour un peu, je me serais vidé avant d'arriver _chez moi_ que ça ne m'aurait pas étonné.

Je suis traîné de force par deux aurors, qui marchent si vite que je ne puis suivre leur rythme et que mes pieds accrochent le sol régulièrement. Nous arrivons à des marches. Une imposante porte de fer s'offre à nous.

J'entends Maugrey grogner. Encore. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, ces maudits détraqueurs ? OH ! OUVREZ BANDE DE LARVES ! ON A UN REPAS POUR VOUS ! »

Le silence. Lourd. Angoissant. Le vent s'est tu. Dans le ciel, les patrouilleurs ont disparu. Je sens une sourde angoisse s'emparer de moi. Les aurors s'agitent. Même Maugrey perd de sa superbe. Eux aussi sentent que quelque chose ne se passe pas comme il le faut.

Ou peut-être que tout se passe comme prévu… par une certaine personne.

Ce dont ni moi, ni Dumbledore, ni le ministère ne nous doutions, c'était que Voldemort n'était pas resté inactif après sa résurrection au sein de la Chambre des Secrets. Bien loin de là… en vérité, il était immédiatement allé retrouver ses plus fidèles serviteurs afin de monter dans l'urgence un plan pour frapper un grand coup… se débarrasser de moi. De la seule personne qui entravait sa marche vers le pouvoir. _« Lui, au moins, il a une assez bonne raison de le faire ! J'en viendrais presque à l'apprécier… »_

Quoi de mieux que me tuer à un moment où il m'est totalement impossible de me défendre ? Tout le monde le sait, les détraqueurs sont des amis des ténèbres depuis l'aube de leur existence. Ils se rallient à votre camp dès que vous leur promettez une orgie de baisers. Et ils changent de bannière dès qu'on leur en donne plus.

Face à nous, les portes s'ouvrent enfin. Maugrey grogne un « C'est pas trop tôt ! » assourdit par ce qui me paraît être un mauvais pressentiment. Et il recule précipitamment… une pile de cadavre s'effondrant à ses pieds !

« QU'EST-CE QU'Y SE PASSE ?! » Hurle-t-il, surpris et effrayé pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie.

« - C'EST UN PIEGE ! »

Et en effet. Les cadavres sont ceux des prisonniers, embrassés en masse. Et autour de nous… autour de nous approchent les détraqueurs ! Profitant du brouillard, ils se sont réunis tout autour de nous par dizaines, par centaines, et maintenant se pressent… nous pressent.

Un cri. Un auror qui s'effondre. Les autres qui tentent de réagir. Mais ils sont minés par la sombre aura de nos assaillants. Leurs tentatives de défense échouent toutes.

Une capuche qui se baisse. Une autre. Un hurlement de terreur. Une main décomposée se saisit d'un cou. Et le baiser commence.

Je regarde la scène avec une morbide fascination. Le détraqueur semble prendre son temps pour se régaler de cette âme qu'il aspire. Qu'il savoure. Et il relâche le corps, qui va rejoindre les autres. Inerte.

Il ne reste plus que moi. Tous les autres sont morts. Embrassés, éventrés. Les détraqueurs m'entourent de toutes parts. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'avancent. Baissent leurs capuches. Je vais avoir le droit à une multiple ! Quelle joie.

Pour moi, le temps s'est arrêté. Il n'y a plus rien. Je sens mon âme se faire aspirer. Je n'essaie même pas de résister. Je suis déjà mort.

 _Je suis déjà mort._

 _Je la vois._

 _Alors c'est ça ?_

 _La lumière blanche ?_

 _Adieu, monde cruel… adieu…_

 _Adieu…_

…

A partir de ce jour, l'île-prison fut considérée comme vierge de tout occupant, vivant ou mort, et fut classée par le ministère de la magie dans la catégorie des « territoires imaginaires n'ayant jamais existé ». De nombreux exorcistes et nécromanciens agréés par les autorités furent envoyés afin de s'assurer que les prisonniers ou leurs geôliers n'avaient laissé ni sortilèges, ni fantômes, ni malédictions sur les lieux. Aucun d'entre eux ne revint jamais. L'on s'assura ainsi que l'endroit était parfaitement isolé du souvenir du monde.

Ainsi mourut le prisonnier n°4261, Harry James Potter, durant la révolte des Détraqueurs de la prison d'Azkaban. Avec lui furent assassinés plus de cinq-cent prisonniers trop faibles ou refusant de se joindre à Lord Voldemort.

Mais…

 _ **A SUIVRE...**_

…

 _ **A votre avis, que va-t-il arriver à Harry ? Est-il réellement mort ? N'hésitez pas à donner vos idées !**_

 _ **Rythme de publication :**_ _ **un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le vendredi, sauf en août et en décembre (pas de chapitre). La publication passera à un chapitre par semaine quand la rédaction sera terminée.**_


	4. La voie à suivre

NVJM

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 4 : La voie à suivre._

 _Où suis-je ?_

 _Où suis-je ? Que suis-je ?_

 _Pourquoi suis-je encore vivant ? Je suis mort pourtant, non ? A moins que… c'est ça la mort ? Mais… pourquoi y a-t-il autant d'étoiles autour de moi ?_

 _Je ne vois que ça… des étoiles, partout ! Des phares dans l'absolue obscurité… elles vont et viennent, solitaires, de part et d'autres, s'entrecroisant, fusionnant, se divisant, se percutant… sans jamais interrompre leur mouvement d'éternité…_

… _où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce donc que tout cela ?_

 _Ne cessant de m'interroger sur ce qu'il se passe, je sens mon fait d'existence être déplacé petit à petit par l'effet de marée engendré par l'incessant mouvement de ces étoiles. Que suis-je ? Où vais-je ?_

 _J'ignore combien de temps s'écoule ainsi. Une seconde ? Une minute ? Une heure, une journée, un an ? Une éternité, à n'en pas douter. Le temps qui s'écoule, pour peu qu'il soit en train de s'écouler, ne m'a jamais paru aussi rapidement long, aussi longuement rapide… un âge du monde passe à côté de moi, une fleur n'a pas le temps d'éclore de l'autre côté, que des millénaires se sont écoulés. Où suis-je ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _Je marche. Je marche, encore et encore. Et ce, même si je n'ai plus de jambes, plus de corps. Je marche, ou plutôt j'avance. Je ne saurais décrire ce que je ressens, peut-être car l'on ne peut décrire l'indescriptible… et peut-être parce que je ne ressens rien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore moins de sensations qu'un légume. Qui suis-je ? Que suis-je ? Où suis-je ?_

 _Suis-je devenu un fantôme ? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, mais pourquoi suis-je… ici, plutôt que dans la réalité ? Quel est cet endroit ? Que sont ces multitudes d'étoiles que je vois partout ? Il y en a tant… des millions, des milliards, et encore infiniment plus ! Je les distingue toutes parfaitement. Jamais je n'ai eu l'esprit aussi clair._

 _Un choc ! J'ai été percuté par quelque-chose ! Je n'ai pas le temps de ressentir quoi que ce soit, ce qu'il s'est passé, que tout est terminé. Le calme, le néant devrais-je dire, est à nouveau parfait. Et pourtant, ce choc a changé quelque chose. Je sens ma conscience vaciller. Comme si l'on m'avait volé de la volonté. Des souvenirs. Comme si l'on m'avait volé moi-même à moi-même._

 _C'est étrange à dire. Et pourtant, c'est la seule explication que je vois. Tout à coup, je me sens plus faible que l'instant auparavant. Et cela me trouble. Je me sens… négatif. Il faut que j'attire à moi. Mais que j'attire quoi …? Peu importe ! Il faut que j'attire !_

 _Nouveau choc ! Violent ! Instantané ! Sauvage ! Je me sens tiraillé de toutes parts ! Charcuté, décapité ! Et pourtant, je me retrouve entier en moins d'un instant ! Que s'est-il encore passé ? Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, aussi… présent ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir conscience de tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, à des milliers de lieues à la ronde ! Comment cela est-il possible ?_

 _Tout à coup, une vision s'offre à moi. Une pierre. Un petit caillou. Enfin je crois. En vrai, je ne vois qu'un point. Que je ne vois pas. Il brille, mais ne possède pas la moindre luminosité. Je le sens plus que je ne le vois. C'est une image qui se fixe dans mon esprit. Qui refuse de s'en aller. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ne puis-je l'oublier ? C'est comme si… comme si j'avais le regard collé face à une télévision._

 _Tout s'estompe tout à coup. Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne vois de nouveau que les étoiles innombrables qui m'entourent, sauvages et indisciplinées. Mais…_

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? On dirait… on dirait… quoi ? Je ne trouve pas les mots pour le définir. Une route ? Une voie ? Une… voix ? Une… différence ?_

 _Non. C'est une volonté._

 _Je la sens qui m'attire. Irrémédiablement._

 _Comme elle est belle. Alors que les étoiles autour de moi sont sauvages, libres, celles qui composent « ça » sont parfaitement fixes et ordonnées. On dirait qu'elles composent une sorte de tuyau. Qu'est-ce ?_

 _Regardant autour de moi, je vois que je ne suis pas seul. Des milliers, des millions, des milliards d'étoiles sont attirés par « ça » depuis des distances incalculables. Tous, nous nous dirigeons vers ce qui nous semble être l'entrée de « ça », mais qui n'est en vérité qu'une continuité. Car alors que je l'observe, « ça » me paraît être infini tant il est grand. Je le vois jusqu'à l'horizon. Je l'entends de plus loin. Il va encore au-delà. Je le sens plus éloigné. Il m'appelle d'encore plus avant ! Il m'appelle ! Je l'entends. Non, je le sens. Non, je… je ne saurais dire quoi. Mais il l'appelle. Il faut que j'y aille, que je le rejoigne._

 _Autour de moi, les étoiles se resserrent de plus en plus. Elles se percutent de plus en plus souvent. Fusionnent entre elles. Et soudain, je comprends. Je suis une étoile moi aussi. Et je vais les rejoindre toutes. Je le sais. Je le sens. Nous n'allons plus faire qu'un._

 _Je vois une lumière blanche envahir mon esprit. Où que je regarde, il n'y a plus que les étoiles qui m'entourent. Où que je sente, il n'y a plus que « ça » qui nous appelle._

 _Je me sens m'envoler. Nous y sommes. Nous ne sommes plus qu'un. C'est la fin, je le sens. Je vais enfin quitter ce monde cruel. Je vais enfin pouvoir rencontrer mes parents. Enfin…_

 _La lumière blanche m'envahit de toutes parts. Je suis elle. Elle est moi. Enfin…_

 _Enfin…_

…

 _ **A votre avis, que se passe-t-il tout au long de ce chapitre ? Qu'arrive-t-il à Harry ?**_

 _ **Comme ce chapitre était très court, le prochain arrive dès la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à commenter !**_


	5. L'infirmerie

NVJM

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 5 : L'infirmerie._

Je grogne soudain alors qu'un rayon de soleil me fouette violemment les yeux, me rappelant à la réalité. Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis censé être mort, non ? A moins que je n'ai rêvé ? Peut-être tout va-t-il recommencer comme avant. Peut-être en fait en sommes-nous au début de l'année, et que j'ai juste fait un très long et mauvais rêve.

J'entrouvre légèrement les yeux et les referme en un instant, ébloui. J'ai pourtant le temps de saisir une image étonnante : celle d'une personne en blouse blanche marchant à plusieurs lits de moi. A bien plus qu'il n'y en a dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Peut-être suis-je à Sainte-Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers ? Cette idée ne me tire guère plus qu'un pitoyable « grumble » mâchonné avec toute la raideur de mes muscles endormis.

« - Monseigneur ! » s'exclama ce qui me paru être une jeune femme. « Monseigneur, venez-voir ! Il se réveille ! »

« - Je vois cela ma chère, » répondit la voix d'un vieil homme. « Je vois cela… jeune homme ? Vous m'entendez jeune homme ? »

Grumble-hein ? C'est à moi qu'on parle ? Il faut peut-être que je fasse l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux…

…ce n'est pas facile. Le soleil brille avec une force impressionnante et se précipite dans mes yeux comme s'ils étaient des cocons douillets. Il me faut de longues minutes de papillonnements et de larmes pour parvenir à enfin distinguer les deux personnes qui se trouvent à côté de moi. Et ce que je vois me fait immédiatement détourner le regard. Il y a tout d'abord la jeune femme que j'ai entendue, et puis… Dumbledore, assis à côté de moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là ? « Partez », murmure-je en me renfonçant dans mes couvertures.

« - Pardon ? » S'étonne le vieil homme.

« - Partez, Dumbledore ! Ou cette infirmerie aura un pensionnaire de plus ! »

« - Je ne m'appelle pas Dumbledore, mon garçon, » me contredit-il.

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Pas Dumbledore ? Il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Quoique… il y a une ressemblance, c'est vrai, mais… les lunettes du citronné ne sont pas là, et la barbe sert d'écharpe plus que de cravate. De la famille, sans doute. Il a exactement le même sourire de papy gâteau !

Ne supportant pas cette vision indésirable me rappelant trop de mauvais souvenirs, je m'enfonce de nouveau dans mes draps et rabat largement les couvertures sur moi, m'enfouissant pour m'isoler du monde. « J'ai pas envie de parlez. Partez, » dis-je.

« - Soit, je vous laisse vous reposer encore un peu. Mais j'enverrais mon fils s'entretenir avec vous d'ici quelques heures, il est très important que nous sachions qui vous êtes, mon garçon. »

« - C'est ça, foutez-vous de moi ! »

« - Pardon ? »

Il semble ne pas comprendre, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lui éclairer la lanterne. Peut-être suis-je en trop mauvais état après l'attaque des détraqueurs pour pouvoir être reconnu comme Harry Potter ? Ou alors, on me confond avec un autre garçon. La justice du monde sorcier est tellement barbare que ça ne m'étonnerai pas que des nourrissons soient condamnés à perpétuité… mais ce n'est pas mon problème. Fatigué, je ne mets pas longtemps à me rendormir. Ces draps sont d'un moelleux… c'est la perfection. Autant en profiter avant d'être renvoyé en cellule.

…

« - Lève le bras s'il te plaît, » me demande mon infirmière.

D'un geste précis, elle me retire la perfusion qui m'alimentait depuis le matin. Après quelques manipulations que je ne vois pas, elle s'assoit à côté de moi, un petit calepin à la main.

« - Maintenant, es-tu d'accord pour répondre à quelques questions s'il-te-plaît ? J'aimerais savoir comment tu te sens précisément. C'est pour savoir si le système de la perfusion a bien fonctionné. »

« - Allez-y », soupire-je. Cela fait déjà plusieures heures qu'elle s'affaire autour de moi, depuis que je me suis à nouveau réveillé, soignant, nettoyant et inspectant toutes mes blessures. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un être humain pouvait être si chatouilleux !

« - Merci. Voyons… ton état comateux s'est stabilisé dès que nous t'avons branché sous perfusion magique. Te souviens-tu d'une quelconque manière d'un changement d'état de ta conscience ? Je veux dire, te souviens-tu d'un changement soudain, comme par exemple une lumière qui éclaire ton esprit, ou un soudain arrêt de tes sensations de fatigue ? »

« - Les deux » marmonne-je en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux. Son regard me donnait l'impression de me faire transpercer l'âme !

« - C'est exactement ce qu'Il avait prévu, » murmure-t-elle pour elle-même, comme impressionnée. « Bien, question suivante ! Est-ce que… »

« - …je puis vous emprunter ce garçon ? »

Surpris, nous sursautons tous deux en entendant cette voix inconnue. L'infirmière se lève et se retourne d'un coup, avant de s'incliner devant notre visiteur. « Monseigneur ! » dit-elle avec un respect évident. « Veuillez pardonner mon inattention ! »

« - Ce n'est rien voyons, ce n'est rien ! » s'empresse de dire l'autre sorcier, rougissant. Il semble tout aussi gêné qu'elle. « Puis-je donc vous emprunter ce garçon ? Mon père souhaite le voir. »

« - Bien sûr monseigneur, juste le temps de l'habiller et il est à vous ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle court aussitôt vers une armoire et en sort une tunique et un pantalon tous simples, uniformément marrons, et me dit de les enfiler alors qu'elle referme les rideaux entourant mon lit.

A ma place, je suis plutôt perplexe. Qui est cet homme qui souhaite me voir, et qui est son… fils ? Ce type visiblement bodybuildé, avec de longs cheveux blonds qui encadrent un visage qui a de quoi faire fondre n'importe quelle fille.

Laissant mes interrogations de côté, je sors de mon lit, retire la grande chemise que l'on m'avait enfilée durant mon inconscience, puis m'attife de ce que l'on m'a donné. J'obéis ainsi sans m'y opposer, car pour une mystérieuse raison, j'ai compris que je ne me trouve plus chez mes geôliers. Même si je ne sais comment cela est possible. Peut-être est-ce là le paradis ? Je l'aurais bien mérité…

Finalement habillé, je sors de mes rideaux et me retrouve aux côtés de mon visiteur. Aussitôt, mon infirmière se précipite vers moi et me tends quelques objets. « Tenez jeune homme, voici pour vous ! Votre canne pour vous aider à marcher, et des potions de nutrition au cas où vous vous sentiriez défaillir. »

« - Euh… je n'ai pas besoin de canne vous savez, » dis-je en reculant légèrement… et en me sentant soudain perdre l'équilibre, me rattrapant de justesse à l'inconnu.

« - Il me semble que tu surestimes tes forces mon garçon, » me dit-il en souriant. « Allons, dépêches-toi je te prie. Nous sommes attendus. »

Sur ces mots, il se détourne sans plus m'attendre et s'en va vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Claudiquant tant bien que mal avec ma canne, boitant du fait de mes blessures, je peine à le suivre tant sa démarche militaire est rapide. Fort heureusement, nous ne parcourons pas une grande distance que nous arrivons dans un ascenseur.

« - Où allons-nous ? » le questionne-je alors qu'une sorte de champ de force magique se dresse en lieu et place de portes, et que je vois l'appareil commencer à monter sans le ressentir.

« - Je t'emmène voir mon père. Celui que tu as vu à ton chevet quand tu t'es réveillé, » me rappela-t-il en voyant mon air interrogatif.

« - Et que me veux-t-il ? »

« - Tu es arrivé ici d'une manière, disons… étonnante. Blessé, dans un état catastrophique, nous t'avons bien cru mort, au point que tu as tout d'abord été emmené à la morgue avant que nous ne nous apercevions que tu respirais encore. Heureusement, mon oncle parviendrait à soigner un mort ! Il s'en est d'ailleurs fallu de peu. »

« - Vous semblez dire cela comme si j'étais ici depuis longtemps ? »

« - Plutôt oui, tu es resté dans le coma pendant deux semaines. Et d'ailleurs, si les perfusions de magie qui t'on été faites ne t'avaient pas redonné de l'énergie en suffisance, tu en aurais eu pour plusieurs mois de plus. »

Deux semaines ? Il s'est écoulé tant de temps depuis l'attaque des détraqueurs ? Je dois bien avouer que je suis surpris. Certes, le temps passe vite lorsque l'on est dans les vapes… mais tout de même !

M'interrogeant et ne parvenant pas à comprendre réellement comment j'ai pu en arriver là, je ne remarque même pas que mon guide m'appelle. Il faut qu'il pose une main sur mon épaule pour que je sursaute, prêt à défendre chèrement ma peau ! Mais alors que je tente de me saisir de ma baguette, je ne parviens pas à la trouver. Qui que soient ces gens, ils me l'on enlevée… pas fous.

« - Suis-moi, » me dit-il en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

Le suivant en tentant de faire fi des violents battements de mon cœur, je regarde les lieux qui m'entourent. A n'en pas douter, au vu du nombre d'étages que nous avons grimpé, nous sommes dans une très haute tour. Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs, car pour autant que je sache les sorciers ne construisent pas haut. Nous sommes sûrement dans une construction moldue. Je remarque d'ailleurs non sans surprise que les lieux sont impressionnants de luxe, le tout dans un style paradoxalement sobre et pauvre. La seule chose évidente est l'amour du bois. Il y en a partout, de toutes essences. La construction semble être principalement de pierre de taille brute, et le décor accumule les tableaux, fixes ou mouvants, avec les bustes, les statues, les plantes en pot, et encore d'autres éléments que je ne reconnais pas. On dirait des machines qui fonctionnent avec de la magie… visiblement, ces gens disposent d'une technologie bien meilleure que celle des sorciers britanniques. Du moins, de ceux que je connais.

Nous ne marchons guère plus d'une minute avant d'arriver en face d'une luxueuse porte de chêne gardée par deux colosses en armure d'or. Ils ne disent rien lorsque mon guide et moi passons devant eux, et je ne les vois même pas esquisser le moindre mouvement, le moindre tremblement. Ce sont des statues ma parole ! Parvenir à figer ainsi plus de deux mètres de muscles…

Nous parvenons finalement dans un grand bureau, ouvert à son extrémité d'une large baie vitrée et recouverte d'étagères sur toutes ses surfaces. Même le sol semble être empli de rangements ! De partout débordent des grimoires, des parchemins et maintes autres feuilles volantes, au point que l'énorme bureau occupant le fond de la pièce en est presque invisible. J'en plaindrais presque le pauvre oiseau encagé qui chante pour nous accueillir. Un rossignol si je ne m'abuse.

« - Père ? » demande mon guide. « Tu es là ? »

« - Oui oui, voilà voilà ! » réponds une voix étouffée, provenant de sous les paperasses qui recouvrent tout. « Installez-vous, je finis de ranger et je suis à vous ! »

Il fini de ranger ? Regardant autour de moi, j'estime sans exagérer qu'une armée d'elfes de maison en aurait pour des mois, tant le bazar régnant est inextricable. Reportant mon attention sur mon guide, je le vois s'asseoir sur une chaise –après avoir déposé ce qui la recouvrait sur le bureau-, et me faire signe de l'imiter. « Je te conseille de te couvrir la tête sous ta tunique, » me dit-il en souriant. « Sinon, tu risques de t'en souvenir. » Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut me dire, lorsque soudain jaillit une ombre, peu devant nous, et qu'une incompréhensible incantation se fait entendre.

Aussitôt, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, la totalité des papiers et des livres traînant partout se met à léviter et s'envole vers une destination inconnue. En moins de temps qu'il ne m'en faut pour être surpris, je me retrouve totalement enfoui sous une masse de documents, surpris qu'ils sont de trouver un intrus sur leur chemin. « AU SEC … ! » Je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche qu'elle se retrouve envahie par une accumulation de vieux papiers qui tentent de m'étouffer !

Il m'est impossible de décrire l'impressionnant bordel qui envahit alors les lieux. Envahi de toutes parts, je ne fis pas attention au cri de détresse du pauvre oiseau encagé, me précipitant au sol pour éviter l'invasion ! Et en un rien de temps, tout fut achevé, me laissant ébahi. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

« - Kèskesétéksa ? » soufflais-je en me relevant tant bien que mal… une feuille tombant de mes cheveux, et se transformant soudain en oiseau pour aller se ranger d'elle-même.

Chassant mes cheveux de devant mes yeux, je restai soudain figé, stupéfait. Autour de moi, la salle entière était dégagée de toute la paperasse qui l'avait envahie ! « Wow ! Comment avez-vous fait ça ? » Demande-je au vieil homme que j'avais vu quelques heures auparavant, maintenant confortablement assis dans un moelleux fauteuil, me souriant d'un air satisfait.

« - C'était juste un peu de magie sans baguette, » me répondit-il. « Plutôt pratique, surtout que j'ai tendance à égarer mon bourdon un peu partout… Ah, non ! Le voilà ! » Il retira alors un petit morceau de bois de la cage de son oiseau… morceau qui grandit au fur et à mesure qu'il sort de l'aire de la cage, pour devenir aussi grand que lui !

Avisant mon air ahuri, il contourna son bureau pour se pencher vers moi et m'aider à me relever. « Allons, prends place je te prie. Nous avons à parler. »

« - Que me voulez-vous ? » Demandais-je en me rasseyant, alors qu'il faisait de même et me regardait avec un sourire insupportablement bienveillant.

« - Mon fils t'a semble-t-il parlé de l'étrange façon dont tu es arrivé ici, n'est ce pas ? »

« - Il a insinué certaines choses, en effet, » acquiesçais-je en regardant mon guide en biais.

« - Pour compléter ce qu'il t'a dit, il faut que tu saches que tu es… apparu, à défaut d'autre mot, au cours d'une inexplicable explosion magique qui s'est produite dans la forêt proche. Bien qu'étonnant, ce fait n'est pas ma préoccupation première. J'aimerais surtout savoir ce qui t'a mis dans l'état déplorable dans lequel nous t'avons trouvé ? »

À cela, je ne répondis rien, me contentant d'afficher un air sombre. « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« - Jeune homme, nous comprenons bien que tu sembles avoir vécu une expérience traumatisante, mais nous avons réellement besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est peut-être extrêmement important pour nous, et cela te ferait du bien d'extérioriser la tension qui t'a envahi. »

Je ne répondis rien à cela, ne pouvant que comprendre la justesse de ces mots. Mais je n'y arrivais pas ! Quand bien même acceptais-je de parler, je ressentais comme un blocage dès que j'ouvrais la bouche. Mon ventre se nouait, et j'avais une soudaine bouffée de chaleur en sentant sur moi les regards de ces deux inconnus.

« - Mon garçon, » reprit le vieux en une insupportable imitation de Dumbledore, « peut-être puis-je t'aider ? Si tu l'acceptes, je pourrais t'administrer une potion qui t'aidera à parler sans angoisse. Ce sera comme un calmant, mais pour tes peurs. Cela t'intéresse ?

Je n'avais guère le choix, aussi acceptais-je rapidement. Il se pencha alors sur une petite boîte se trouvant sur son bureau, y apposa un doigt et dit : « veuillez me procurer immédiatement une fiole d'une heure de potion délilangue, je vous prie. »

« - De suite Monseigneur, » répondit une voix. Nous n'eurent à attendre que quelques secondes pour qu'un léger « ting ! » se fasse entendre, et qu'un plateau apparaisse dans un coin du bureau, une fiole posée sur un petit coussin.

« - Ouvre la bouche et tire la langue s'il te plaît, » me demande le vieillard en venant à mes côtés. Il versa alors dans ma bouche tout le contenu de la fiole, me disant de la laisser dans ma bouche quelques minutes avant d'avaler. A ma grande surprise, cette potion a très bon goût. Moi qui croyait que toutes étaient répugnantes… à moins que Pomfresh ne se soit plu à ne m'en donner que des infectes ?

« - Nous t'écoutons, » dit-il finalement en reprenant place sur son fauteuil et en s'allumant une longue pipe de bois, s'amusant bien vite à souffler de petits ronds de fumée.

Je leur raconte alors ce qui m'est arrivé durant ma seconde année à Poudlard, entre les premières agressions, puis le début du massacre, l'Holomagus, la chasse-au-Harry, les accusations à mon encontre, ma victoire sur le basilic, et enfin mon arrestation, mon procès et sa partialité, puis mon transfert à Azkaban et la révolte des détraqueurs. J'omets bien des détails, volontairement ou par oubli, soucieux de ne pas trop faire parler de moi à ces gens qui semblent ne pas m'avoir reconnu. Lorsque j'achève finalement mon récit, il s'est écoulé près d'une heure, temps durant lequel tous deux m'écoutent sans dire mot avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

« - Je t'avoue que je n'y ai pas compris grand-chose, » dit mon guide, clairement perplexe. « Je ne sais pas ce que sont ces britanniques ni ce ministère, et encore moins ces personnes dont tu as parlé. J'ai un peu saisi l'idée de ce… seigneur des ténèbres ? et de ses serviteurs, de même que l'organisation politique que tu décris, mais je n'ai jamais eu vent de leur existence, à aucun d'entre eux. Père ? »

« - Par britannique, » continua le vieillard, « tu veux sûrement parler des îles bretonnes ? »

J'acquiesça d'un signe de tête, de plus en plus perdu. Où donc étais-je tombé ? Que l'on ne connaisse pas l'existence du ministère de la magie m'étonnait déjà beaucoup de la part de sorciers, mais que l'on ignore le sens du mot « britannique » ?

\- Je crois que nous sommes face à un beau mystère, » murmura le vieux, les sourcils froncés. « Il faudra que je Lui en parle, ça pourrait l'intéresser… »

A ma place, je retins difficilement un bâillement, épuisé que j'étais par toute cette discussion et les émotions qu'elle m'avait infligées. Voyant que je commençai à fatiguer, le vieux me sourit et se tourna vers son fils. « Bien, je pense que nous allons interrompre cette conversation ici. Godric, veux-tu bien raccompagner notre jeune ami à l'infirmerie s'il te plaît ?

Je me figea immédiatement. Avais-je bien entendu ?

« - Qu'avez-vous avez dit ? » dis-je, incrédule, soudain parfaitement éveillé. « Godric ? _Le_ Godric ? »

« - Comment cela mon garçon ? » S'étonna le vieil homme.

« - Comment vous appelez-vous vraiment tous les deux ? » Demande-je alors, les sourcils froncés. J'avais comme une prémonition.

Se regardant étrangement, semblant trouver ma question plutôt… inhabituelle, mes deux compagnons de l'instant finirent par me répondre… et me choquer.

« - Je m'appelle Godric Gryffondor. »

« - Et moi Merlin. »

…

 _ **Quelques commentaires SVP ?**_


	6. La cité de Poudlard

NVJM

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 6 : la cité de Poudlard_

Allongé dans mon lit, de retour dans l'infirmerie qui m'avait accueilli peu auparavant, je réfléchissais à toute allure à ce qui m'arrivait. Gryffondor ! Merlin ! Etais-ce un canular ? Ça expliquerait tout !

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils m'avaient révélé leurs noms, et deux jours que je dormais. Le choc de la nouvelle avait été un peu rude, et je m'étais évanoui sur le coup de la surprise. Mais malgré l'évident doute qui s'était immédiatement emparé de moi, je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait me permettre de douter de leurs affirmations. Certes, je n'avais jamais vu de portraits les représentant autres que des caricatures ou des croquis standardisés, mais ils ressemblaient pourtant parfaitement à l'idée que je m'en était faite. Merlin avec sa grande barbe et son bâton, Gryffondor prêt à défendre les faibles et les opprimés…

Je souris en repensant à cette image qui m'avait été inculquée. Si les sorciers voyaient à quoi ils ressemblaient vraiment, ils seraient étonnés ! Eux qui prônaient le moindre effort physique, voir leurs idoles pleines d'endurance, de muscles et de prestance !

En pensant à « mes » sorciers, j'en vins à me poser quelques questions. J'avais rencontré Gryffondor et Merlin, soit. Mais comment cela était-il _réellement_ possible ? Etaient-ils encore vivants à mon époque ? Avaient-ils fait un voyage dans le temps jusqu'à elle ? Ou était-ce moi qui me retrouvais au moyen-âge ? Nombre de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Eux-mêmes s'en posaient beaucoup à mon sujet… et chose bienvenue, ils ignoraient qui était Harry Potter. Au moins, je ne risquais plus de me retrouver derrière les barreaux.

Je tentais de trouver réponse à mes interrogations, quand je fus coupé par une discussion non loin de mon lit. Les infirmières s'étaient rassemblées autour d'un visiteur, et écoutaient attentivement ce qu'il leur disait. Au vu de son ton autoritaire, il devait être un médecin, ou au moins un haut responsable des lieux. Il leur parla plusieures minutes, demandant des informations sur de nouveaux appareils, réfléchissant un peu, puis passant à un autre sujet. Visiblement, les infirmières l'adoraient, du moins à en juger par leurs rougissements et leur air respectueux frisant l'adoration. Encore un donjuan à la façon de Lockart.

Soudain, interrompant sa conversation sans prévenir, il se dirigea vivement vers moi. Muré dans le plus complet silence, il s'assit à mes côtés, posa une main sur mon front, grogna des mots incompréhensibles, puis se releva et repartit sans prévenir, claquant la porte avec force. Peut-être pas si Lockart que ça. « Euh… c'était quoi ça ? » m'étonnais-je à haute voix, ébahi.

Personne ne me répondit, laissant s'envoler ma perplexité. J'aurais sûrement réponse à mes interrogations par la suite, mais… mais ce regard ! Qui que soit cet homme, je comprenais le trouble qui avait saisi les infirmières. Son regard était… indescriptible ! Gai, triste, heureux, malheureux, terne, lumineux… et des milliers d'autres paradoxes. Mais surtout… ce regard vous pénétrait l'âme avec une telle intensité ! J'en étais tout retourné, intimidé au-delà de ce que je pensais possible.

« - Bonjour Harry », dit soudain quelqu'un à côté de moi, me faisant sursauter. Me retournant en un instant, je pu voir Gryffondor installé à mes côtés.

« - Vous ? Que faites-vous là ? »

« - Je viens te rendre visite, » répondit-il. « J'étais inquiet pour toi après ton évanouissement, et j'ai aussi à te parler. »

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« - Tu te trouves ici depuis maintenant un bon moment, et tu as amplement eu le temps de guérir, tu n'es encore qu'à peine fatigué. Il est donc préférable que tu t'en ailles, car rester dans une infirmerie n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus gai. »

« - Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? » demandais-je méfiant, prêt à fuir s'il le fallait.

« - Et toi, qu'aimerais-tu faire ? »

…qu'aimerais-je faire ? À cette question, je soupira imperceptiblement et détourna le regard, fixant le ciel bleu par la fenêtre proche. Qu'aimerais-je faire ? Je ne le savais. Avec l'affaire de la Chambre, tous les projets que j'aurais pu avoir étaient partis en fumée. Et d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y repensais, ils me paraissaient d'une puérilité incroyable. Devenir joueur de Quidditch ? Peuh, c'était dangereux et sans utilité ! Devenir auror ? Re-peuh, je préférais la justice !

Penser à cette dernière possibilité me ramena à ce qui m'était arrivé, à cette immense injustice que les sorciers m'avaient faite subir. Et allaient sans doute un jour faire subir à d'autres. Songeant à eux, je sentis mon corps et mon âme bouillonner d'indignation ! Et dire que c'était des gens comme ça qui avaient le pouvoir ! Dire que de tels immondes personnages pouvaient imposer leur loi en toute impunité !

J'avais bien une idée de ce que je voulais faire, oui… devenir puissant, intelligent, afin de pouvoir me rebeller contre eux, lever une armée capable de les combattre, combattre et vaincre tous ceux qui m'avaient ainsi sauvagement brisé ! Détruire ce système !

« - RUNES ! » Cria une voix à mes côtés, me sortant de mes pensées. « ACTIVEZ LES RUNES, VITE ! » C'était Gryffondor qui avait crié comme ça, mais que se passait-il ?

Faisant à nouveau attention à mon entourage, je pu voir que mon propre lit était en train de se noircir ! Criant de surprise, j'en sortis précipitamment, trébuchant juste en face d'un miroir… et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. C'était moi ça ?! Mais d'où venait cette espèce d'aura rougeâtre qui m'entourait ainsi ? Comment cela était-il possible ?

Je me calma progressivement en observant ce qu'il se passait, une main touchant mon reflet. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Enveloppé de ce halo, j'avais l'impression d'exsuder de la puissance pure, d'être intouchable ! Comment cela était-il possible ?

Soudain, Gryffondor m'attrapa et m'entoura de ses bras, me précipitant au sol ! Traîtrise ! Toute cette pseudo-confiance n'était que de la traîtrise ! Ce type qui se prétendait le fondateur ne voulait que m'attraper et me renvoyer aux aurors !

C'est alors que je vis ce qui se passait autour de moi… les flammes de ma mystérieuse aura étaient en train de tout noircir autour de moi, comme en une sorte de combustion sans flammes. Déjà mes draps n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir, et le verre du miroir commençait à se déformer, se liquéfier ! Comment était-ce possible ?

Les infirmières s'approchèrent alors, baguette en main, et dressèrent autour de moi une sorte de mini dôme de magie qui absorba en un instant mon aura. Mais que faisaient-elles ?!

« - Arrêtez ! » Criais-je. « Arrêtez ! Je suis bien avec ça, laissez-la moi ! Arrêtez ! »

Je tenta de combattre la soudaine sensation de fatigue qui s'empara de moi alors que je sentais mes forces être progressivement pompées. D'étranges points lumineux apparaissaient sur le dôme, reliés par des sortes de filaments eux aussi lumineux, et plus il y en avait plus je sentais mes forces se réduire. Et je compris alors : ce qui m'arrivait était dangereux pour ceux qui m'entouraient, et les infirmières tentaient d'arrêter cette soudaine manifestation de magie. Comprendre cela me provoqua comme un déclic, faisant se cesser toute anormalité magique. Je tomba alors au sol, ébahi.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Que m'était-il arrivé ? Etait-ce grave ? Etais-je malade ?

« - Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te maîtriser Harry, » dit alors Gryffondor. La tunique qu'il portait était en effet noire d'encre, brulée par ce qui m'était arrivé.

« - C'était quoi ça ? » demandais-je, encore choqué.

« - Surplus d'émotions, » me répondit-il en réparant les dégâts d'un coup de baguette. « Ça arrive quand on ressent de puissants sentiments. Ce n'est ni grave ni très dangereux, et ça s'atténue avec l'âge, mais il faudra tout de même que tu apprennes à te maîtriser. Je m'arrangerais pour que tu reçoives des cours. »

Je ne répondis rien, n'ayant pas moyen de le mettre en doute, mais voir une légère peur dans les yeux des infirmières m'indiqua que cela n'était pas normal. En bien ou en mal, je n'aurais pas su le dire, mais ce dont j'étais soudainement sûr, c'est que cela me plaisait. J'étais _différent_ des autres. Et j'aimais l'idée de ne plus pouvoir être comparé avec les sorciers. Mieux valait toutefois que je cache cette capacité… on ne savait jamais.

« - Tu ne te sens pas trop fatigué Harry ? » me demanda Gryffondor. Je fis un signe de tête négatif pour indiquer que j'allais bien. En vérité, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi en forme ! ça me serait utile si je devais bientôt tenter de les fuir… après tout, peut-être chercheraient-ils à me remettre aux aurors !

« - Fort bien, alors prends tes affaires et suis-moi, je t'attends à l'entrée. » Il s'en alla sur ces mots, me laissant appréhender la suite.

N'ayant rien m'appartenant hormis les vêtements que l'on m'avait donné, pas même de baguette, je fus prêt bien rapidement, et me présenta à mon guide quelques minutes seulement après qu'il se soit éloigné. « Bien, suis-moi maintenant. »

Saluant les infirmières, il quitta la salle et s'enfonça d'un pas rapide dans le couloir qui se présentait à nous, puis dans un autre, et encore… ce lieu me semblait immense, car en fait de couloirs j'aurais plutôt dû dire des ravins ! Chacun d'entre eux était haut de bien dix mètres et large d'autant ! Cet endroit était complètement démesuré ! Et d'ailleurs, maintenant que je le remarquais, de nombreuses portes étaient du même acabit. Cela m'étonna. Cette architecture était bien étrange…

« - Harry, » dit soudain Gryffondor en s'arrêtant net, « aimerais-tu savoir où tu te trouves ? »

Pourquoi cette question ? C'était une évidence ! Si cela pouvait m'aider à m'échapper, comment dire non ? « Bien volontiers, » acquiesçais-je. Il ouvrit alors une grande porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, sur ce qui était visiblement une terrasse d'agrément. Quelques fauteuils étaient placés ici et là, et l'on pouvait voir un bar contenant quelques bouteilles… s'approchant du balcon, Gryffondor m'invita à faire de même. « Bienvenue à Pôdlad ! » dit-il avec un sourire empli d'une joyeuse fierté.

Je m'approcha à mon tour de la balustrade… et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Une ville…

…non, ce n'était pas une ville. C'était une légende !

Nous nous trouvions au milieu d'une titanesque tour qui s'élevait haut dans le ciel, probablement à plusieures centaines de mètres. A ses pieds se trouvait une place immense, pavée de ce qui me paru être de l'or, et qui s'étendait probablement à plus d'un kilomètre. Un lac aux eaux miroitantes, empli de cascades et de fontaines, gaiement alimenté de ruisseaux, garnissait son centre, apportant à cette enchanteresse vision une fraîcheur frisant la perfection.

Où que je regarde et à perte de vue s'étendaient des avenues gigantesques, pavées de marbre blanc, parcourues de veines d'eau ruisselante, ponctuées de mosaïques enchanteresses. Elles étaient recouvertes d'arbres immenses, de plusieures dizaines de mètres de haut, aux troncs d'argent et aux feuilles d'or, qui reflétaient la lumière du soleil en créant un incessant scintillement de merveille.

Les avenues étaient bordées par de superbes immeubles, immenses de par leur étendue et leur hauteur, immaculés de par la blancheur de leur pierre de taille. Les fenêtres étaient milliers, les oiseaux étaient millions, les bannières multicolores étendues partout étaient encore plus profusion. La joie de vivre émanait de tout cela comme une âme. Oui, la joie était l'âme même de cette cité.

Sur les toits plats des bâtisses s'étendaient à perte de vue des jardins à la beauté époustouflante, emplis d'arbres de toutes sortes, parcourus de sentiers sur lesquels se côtoyaient des milliers de gens… des gens de toutes origines. Je vis ce qui me paru être des sorciers, mais aussi… aussi des chauves-souris qui voletaient de ci, de là pour se poser sur les épaules, se transformer en humain… au loin, j'aperçu ce que je cru être un troupeau de chevaux, qui se révéla bien vite être un groupe de centaures. Et ce que je cru être des déesses, tant leur beauté me frappa de loin, était en vérité des femmes et des jeunes filles qui se promenaient fièrement. Chez moi, elles seraient considérées comme d'intouchables incarnations de la perfection si elles étaient de sang-pur, ou comme des prostituées si elles étaient moldues ou nées de telles, alors qu'ici elles semblaient être tout à fait heureuses et dans leur élément.

Chez moi… je m'assombris tout à coup à cette pensée. Non, je n'avais pas de chez moi. Je n'en avais jamais eu. J'étais seul. Depuis toujours. Et à jamais. Seul.

Une lueur d'espoir m'envahi soudain alors que Gryffondor posait sa main sur mon épaule et me souriait, sentant mon trouble. Je retrouva le sourire. Peut-être pourrais-je un jour appeler cet endroit ma maison ? Tout y avait l'air si parfait !

« - C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il. « Je ne me lasserais jamais de cette vision de paix. »

« - C'est superbe, » admis-je, touché.

Il me laissa admirer la vue encore quelques instants, silencieux. C'était si beau ! Il y avait tant et tant de détails qui enchantaient l'œil ! Jamais je n'oublierais cette vision de perfection.

« - Allons, viens ! » interrompit finalement mon guide. « Nous devons y aller si tu veux voir la ville de plus près, nous sommes attendus pour le repas de midi. Suis-moi. »

Nous quittâmes alors la terrasse où nous nous trouvions pour revenir dans la tour. Là, gagnant rapidement un ascenseur semblable à celui de l'autre jour, nous descendîmes d'au moins trente étages, jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, pour atterrir dans une immense entrée. Elle était démesurée ! Le plafond devait bien se trouver à vingt mètres de haut, et les murs étaient éloignés de facilement deux cent mètres ! On aurait pu y mettre plusieures grandes salles de Poudlard ! De par une immense entrée, plusieures centaines de personnes de toutes origines allaient et venaient sans cesse dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Je n'eu toutefois pas le temps de faire très attention à ce qui nous entourait, car je fus vite entraîné à l'extérieur, sur un perron précédant une immense volée de marches de marbre blanc… puis La place. La voir à l'horizontale était encore plus glorieux que l'admirer du dessus, car l'on pouvait alors voir tous les gens qui la parcouraient, les ménestrels qui jouaient de leurs instruments non pas pour faire la manche mais pour leur simple plaisir, les badauds qui les écoutaient et riaient de contentement… c'était encore une vision de rêve !

Bien que démesurée, parcourir la place fut plutôt rapide, car elle était si grande qu'il y avait proportionnellement peu de monde qui la parcourait. Le problème vint dès que nous mîmes pied sur l'une des avenues… elles étaient bondées ! Entre toutes sortes d'étals qui se dressaient sur leurs côtés et tous les passants, cavaliers et autres chariots qui allaient et venaient sans cesse… cette circulation était toute aussi démesurée que le reste de la cité !

Je n'aimais pas la foule. Alors qu'en quittant les Dursley, je la trouvais rassurante, pensant qu'elle les empêcherait de me faire du mal, je la voyais maintenant comme une ennemie prête à se jeter sur moi pour me lyncher, me torturer et me jeter en enfer au moindre geste. Non, je n'aimais décidément pas la foule. Elle m'angoissait, me rendait paranoïaque. C'était étouffant.

Alors que Gryffondor était forcé de s'arrêter pour discuter avec les passants qui l'interpellaient, je m'éloigna pour aller regarder de plus près un bâtiment à l'allure étrange… tous ceux qui y entraient et en sortaient semblaient en état de recueillement. Un lieu de culte peut-être ? La forme me faisait penser à un mélange d'église et de mosquée… En plus d'un grand clocher immaculé entièrement couvert de mille et un motifs décoratifs, une sorte de grande nef, en forme de cercle toutefois, était creusée pour former un amphithéâtre parfaitement circulaire, au fond duquel se trouvait un socle dressé de différentes statues. Il devait bien y avoir cinq-cent personnes qui s'agenouillaient devant elles, collant leur tête au sol en un geste qui me paru soumission. Et pourtant… pourquoi tous ces gens pleuraient-ils de joie ?

Je tenta de m'approcher un peu pour tenter de savoir qui étaient les personnages représentés dans la roche, lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule et m'arrêta. Je me retourna vivement, m'arrachant à la poigne de l'Auror, prêt à chèrement défendre ma vie ! Lorsque je m'aperçu que j'avais affaire à un elfe de maison. Enfin, de maison… lui n'était pas vêtu de loques, mais de vêtements riches et confortables, et il était accompagné de plusieurs petits elfes… ses enfants ? Et le plus étonnant, c'était ses yeux. Il n'y avait dedans ni peur, ni soumission, ni souffrance, ni hantises… j'étais bien loin d'un Dobby.

« - Attends ton tour mon garçon, » me sourit-il. « Laisse ces gens remercieren paix, ils en ont besoin. **(I)** »

« - Remercier ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« - Oh, tu es nouveau-venu ? Tu ne pouvais savoir alors. Ce temple est réservé aux remerciements de deuil. Tous ces gens que tu vois en train de pleurer ont perdu des êtres chers, et remercient les Grands d'avoir permis à leurs âmes d'échapper à la torture éternelle des Maudits. »

« - Les Grands ? Quels Grands ? »

« - Si tu veux en savoir plus, je t'invite à te rendre bientôt dans une bibliothèque, tu pourras tout savoir sur notre histoire. Je te dirais juste que ces statues que tu vois là représentent les plus illustres bienfaiteurs de notre histoire. Le Père Créateur et Merlin, principalement, et quelques autres glorieux personnages tels que le dictateur Malagia **(II)**. »

« - Je m'informerai à leur sujet, » promis-je, déconcerté, avant que l'elfe et ses enfants ne s'éloignent pour prendre à leur tour place face à la statue d'un homme encapuchonné, le visage invisible. Je resta encore quelques instants à les observer pleurer à chaudes larmes tant l'émotion leur étreignait le cœur, puis m'esquiva silencieusement. J'avais bien de la matière à réflexion pour la fin de la journée…

« - Harry ! » M'appela une voix. Regardant dans la foule, je vis finalement Gryffondor venir vers moi à grands pas, visiblement pressé. « Harry, te voilà enfin ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! »

« - Euh, excusez-moi… vous étiez en train de parler alors j'ai un peu visité. »

« - Ce n'est rien, allons. Mais dépêchons-nous, nous sommes très en retard maintenant. Nous devions arriver avant le déjeuner, et le voilà qui commence bientôt ! Suis-moi vivement ! »

Et sur ce, il s'élança à grands pas, me forçant à courir pour le rattraper. Il nous fallu plus d'une heure de marche pour brusquement sortir de l'immense avenue dans laquelle nous étions, rencontrant des milliers de gens et nombre de palais et d'œuvres d'art de toutes sortes, pour finalement franchir une grille de fer forgé et atterrir au beau milieu d'une luxuriante forêt.

« Nous voici dans le parc du château, » m'indiqua-t-il. « Ne te perds pas, les arbres aiment bien attraper les personnes seules pour les chatouiller avec leurs racines. » Je resta donc collé à mon guide, sursautant à chaque fois qu'une branche pendait au milieu du chemin.

Nous marchâmes ainsi quelques minutes seulement avant de soudain sortir de la forêt pour nous retrouver au beau milieu d'une immense clairière… un parc démesuré ! Entre les arbres solitaires, les pavés de fleurs disposés partout, le lac qui brillait d'un bleu parfait… c'était une nouvelle fois une vision enchanteresse. Mais ce qui m'étonna le plus, c'était… le château ! Poudlard ! C'était Poudlard ! Mais comment ? L'immense tour où se trouvait mon infirmerie dominait encore la moitié du ciel ! Comment était-il possible que Poudlard se trouve ici ?

Fronçant les sourcils, je remarqua alors une étonnante différence. Etais-ce vraiment l'école de sorcellerie ? A mon époque, le château était sombre, et bien que merveilleusement glorieux et fascinant, il n'en était pas moins effrayant… alors que là ! Il était d'une propreté immaculée, recouvert de bannières multicolores à ce qui semblait être la mode de la ville, illuminé par un soleil semblant éternel, parcouru de milliers d'oiseaux chanteurs, décoré de fleurs à chacune de ses fenêtres ! Etais-ce vraiment le Poudlard que je connaissais ?

« - Pourquoi m'emmenez-vous à l'école ? » demandais-je à Gryffondor, méfiant.

« - L'école ? Quelle école ? »

« - Poudlard est bien une école de sorcellerie, non ? »

« - J'ignore ce que tu entends par sorcellerie, » me répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, « mais il n'y a pas d'école ici, tous les établissements scolaires sont en ville. Ce château est ta prochaine demeure mon garçon, il s'agit de l'orphelinat que je gère avec mon frère et nos sœurs. »

Pendant que nous parlions, nous avions parcouru la totalité de l'allée de marbre blanc menant à notre destination, puis entrâmes par le biais d'une petite porte sur le côté de la principale.

Nous n'avions pas fait quelques pas dans le hall que les grandes portes du château claquèrent soudain derrière nous et qu'un homme apparu, marchant vivement vers les escaliers… le dos volontairement vouté, les sourcils froncés, une main caressant son menton imberbe, il monologuait avec force gestes et application : « Grr ! Pff ! Snarl ! Grogne ! Zut ! Grr ! RAAH ! »…

…et disparu en direction des cachots.

Un complet silence régna pendant un instant. J'avais suivi cette brusque apparition sans rien dire, comme si je regardais passer une mouche. « Euuuuh… c'était quoi ça ? » demandai-je finalement à Gryffondor. Car bien qu'ignorant son identité, je l'avais reconnu… c'était le médecin qui m'avait surpris le matin même, dans l'infirmerie.

« - Ça, Harry, c'était mon oncle. Le Père Créateur ! **(III)** »

Je regarda Godric avec un air stupéfait. Quoi ? C'était lui ? Celui que tout le monde en ville désignait comme un exemple de gentillesse et de patience ? Celui qui était prié comme un dieu ? Ce type grognon, maigre comme un clou, avachi sur lui-même, qui était passé sans même faire attention à ceux qui l'entouraient ?

« - Par oncle, vous voulez dire qu'il est le frère de Merlin ? »

Gryffondor fit la moue en entendant cela. « Pas vraiment, » avoua-t-il. « En fait, ils sont plutôt de très bons et vieux amis qui s'appellent frère pour la forme et l'affection qu'ils se portent. En vérité, ils n'ont aucun lien de famille, et moi-même ne suis-je le fils de mon père que dans le sens adoptif du terme. »

J'hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Une famille recomposée, en somme. « Et vous vivez ici alors ? » demandai-je.

« - En effet, j'ai mes appartements dans une tour plus haut. Toi, tu iras si possible dans les dortoirs, avec les autres garçons. »

« - Vous allez me faire repasser sous le Choixpeau ? »

« - Le quoi ? Le Choixpeau ? Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? »

« - Euh, non rien… Mais dans quelle maison serais-je alors ? »

« - Maison ? Non, tu dormiras au château. »

« - Je voulais dire dans quel groupe » répétais-je, étonné qu'il ne me comprenne pas.

« - Il n'y a pas de subdivisions au sein de notre établissement, » me répondit-il, surpris de ma question. « Du moins, pas en dehors du sexe et de l'âge. Les bébés sont dans une nourricière, les enfants dans des chambres à deux, trois ou quatre, les adolescents se trouvent dans des dortoirs à une dizaine, et les adultes qui restent peuvent s'ils le souhaitent obtenir une chambre unique en échange de leur travail, ou continuer à vivre en dortoir. Et tout le monde a accès à la même salle commune. »

Pas de groupes ? Que voilà une bonne chose ! Car il fallait bien l'avouer, même si la division de Poudlard en maisons était pratique d'un point de vue gestion, elle était désastreuse d'un point de vue éducation. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'histoire de Voldemort qui s'enorgueillissait d'être l'héritier de serpentard ou de Dumbledore qui favorisait les Gryffondors pour comprendre que ce système était archaïque et gangrenait toute la société.

« - Et il y a combien d'élè… d'enfants ici ? » me rattrapais-je.

« - Au dernier compte, huit cent environ. »

J'ouvris grands les yeux en entendant ce nombre ! Huit cent ! Poudlard à mon époque n'en comptait que le quart !

« - Tonton ! » appela soudain une petite voix, interrompant notre discussion. Nous eûmes à peine le temps de nous arrêter que Gryffondor fut percuté par une flèche qui alla sans attendre s'encastrer dans ses bras. « Tonton ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu avais dit que tu viendrais ce matin ! » C'était une petite fille, de pas plus de quatre ans, qui souriait de toutes ses dents à celui qu'elle appelait son oncle.

« - Je sais, je sais, » répondit Gryffondor en lui embrassant tendrement la joue, « mais j'ai eu un empêchement. Allons, je jouerais avec toi cet après-midi comme promis ! Allez, file ! Le repas va bientôt commencer ! Va au réfectoire dire à papa que j'arrive. »

« - Tout de suite ! »

Et la petite fille repartit comme elle était arrivée, sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. J'eu toutefois le temps de remarquer quelque chose qui m'étonna fort. « Qui est-elle ? » demandais-je à Gryffondor.

« - Tu as pu voir l'une de nos plus joyeuses pensionnaires, la petite Elfyld. La pauvre petite est ici depuis sa naissance… »

« - Non, je voulais dire… qu'est-elle ? Elle me paraît… différente de nous, » précisais-je en montrant mes oreilles.

« - Oh, ça ! Et bien, Elfyld est la fille d'un elfe et d'une vélane. C'est pourquoi elle a les oreilles légèrement pointues, et qu'elle charme sans problème tous ceux qui l'entourent. »

Une vélane ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Je savais ce qu'était un elfe, principalement un elfe de maison, mais je n'avais jamais entendu parler des vélanes. Il allait falloir que je me renseigne sur ce qu'elles étaient.

« - BONJOUR TONTON ! » hurla soudain une autre voix derrière-nous, me sortant de mes pensées. Je me retourna vivement, surpris par un tel assaut de décibels, et… me précipita immédiatement derrière Gryffondor ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!

« - Bonjour Horganald, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » sourit mon guide en levant la tête.

Un géant ! C'était un géant ! Il mesurait bien six mètres de haut ! Il était plus grand que deux Hagrids, et le voir se diriger vers nous… c'était flippant !

Le dénommé Horganald tendit l'un de ses énormes doigts vers Gryffondor, et celui-ci le saisit de ses deux mains en souriant chaleureusement. Ils discutèrent quelques instants de tout et de rien, tandis que je fixais ébahi le nouvel arrivant. Si grand ! Il sembla soudain me remarquer, car il me sourit et tendit l'un de ses doigts vers moi. Il voulait me serrer la main ?! mais même un de mes bras entiers n'arriverait pas à lui entourer le doigt ! Je m'exécuta tout de même tant bien que mal, posant mes paumes tout contre son bout de doigt, lui attirant un sourire. « Enchanté de faire ta connaissance mon garçon, » souffla-t-il en une bourrasque de vent qui me décoiffa sans prévenir. Puis il se releva et s'en alla au dehors.

« - Il y a donc des géants ici ? » soufflais-je, plus pour moi-même que par questionnement.

« - Bien sûr qu'il y en a ! » me dit Gryffondor. « Pourquoi crois-tu que le château est ainsi construit, avec ses grandes portes et ses hauts plafonds ? Ce n'est pas pour faire joli, c'est pour que nos amis puissent circuler sans encombres. »

« - Je suis juste étonné de voir un géant… »

« - Mais que croyais-tu donc ? Tes nouveaux frères et sœurs sont aussi bien humains qu'elfes, vélanes, gobelins, vampires, géants, centaures, nymphes… et bien d'autres ! Nous avons même eu une petite licorne à une époque, mais elle est partie dans la forêt une fois devenue adulte. Peut-être la verras-tu un jour, qui sait ! Elle revient nous voir de temps à autres. »

Et effectivement. Alors que nous nous étions arrêtés lors du passage du grognon-en-chef, nous étions maintenant arrivés devant ce que je connaissais pour être la grande salle. Et au vu du bruit qui en venait, ce devait être le réfectoire, même à cette époque. Me demandant si j'étais prêt, Gryffondor ouvrit les portes à mon acquiescement… me plongeant dans un univers de merveille. Il y avait de tout ! De tout ! Des nains et des géants, des sortes de golems de terre, des strangulots… et plusieurs trolls comme celui que j'avais vaincu en première année ! A ceci prêt qu'ils étaient habillés et discutaient civilement avec leurs camarades… Il y avait même une espèce d'arbre humanoïde, qui buvait ce qui me paru de l'eau à grandes lampées de pieds-racines.

La grande salle était comme le reste du château, elle ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à mon souvenir… en plus propre, presque immaculé, et surtout en plus, beaucoup plus joyeux ! Mais contrairement à mon époque, les tables n'étaient pas divisées entre maisons et professeurs. Les adultes mangeaient ici et là au milieu des enfants, tout le monde se trouvant tout autour de tables rondes dispatchées partout dans la salle. Voir tous ces enfants de tous âges rire ensemble, chanter, discuter… c'était une vision idyllique qui m'arracha un tendre sourire… Que je me dépêcha d'effacer. Je ne devais pas montrer mes sentiments !

Semblant chercher quelqu'un un instant, Gryffondor se dirigea finalement vers une tablée de petits enfants où un vieillard s'occupait de les faire manger… un vieillard qui avait un serpent autour du cou ?

« - Bonjour mon frère ! » s'exclama mon guide, faisant se retourner le vieil homme. Et, s'adressant à moi : « Harry, je te présente mon frère, qui est aussi le responsable de cet endroit : Salazar Serpentard ! »

…

 _ **Quelques commentaires SVP ?**_

 _ **A votre avis, comment Harry va-t-il réagir en rencontrant Serpentard, qui lui a tant causé de problèmes par delà les siècles ? Et que pensez-vous de ce chapitre, axé sur une grande quantité de descriptions ?**_

…

 _ **I.**_ _Remercier_ _ **: ce terme a ici le même sens que le mot prier. La différence tient au fait que ce ne sont pas des dieux qui sont honorés, mais des personnages historiques ayant réellement existé ou existants (du point de vue de la fic), et ayant fait tant de bien qu'ils ont été déifiés par leurs peuples.**_

 _ **II.**_ _Dictateur_ _ **: ce mot doit être ici compris au sens romain du terme, pas au sens moderne. A l'époque de la république romaine, on avait comprit que malgré l'abolissement de la royauté, du fait de l'ignorance populaire et de l'incapacité des institutions à faire pleinement face, il y avait des périodes où il était nécessaire que des personnages possèdent des pouvoirs absolus; despotiques ou presque, afin de tirer la population d'une mauvaise passe ou afin d'exiger d'elle un effort important qu'elle aurait en d'autres cas été incapable de fournir. Les dictateurs étaient alors ces personnages,**_ _ **élus**_ _ **pour une durée variable en fonction du travail à accomplir, parfois juste le temps d'organiser une fête ou une parade. Rien à voir donc avec « nos » dictateurs.**_

 _ **III.**_ _Le père Créateur :_ _ **ce personnage est un OC récurrent de mes fanfictions HP. Il n'aura ici aucun rôle particulier.**_


	7. L'orphelinat

NVJM

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 7 : L'orphelinat_

« - Harry, je te présente mon frère, qui est aussi le responsable de cet endroit : Salazar Serpentard ! »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en entendant ce nom ! Serpentard ?! Responsable de tous mes malheurs au même titre que Voldemort ou Dumbledore ! « ENFOIRE ! » hurlais-je en me précipitant sur lui, aveuglé par la rage. « TU VAS PAYER POUR TOUT CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ! » Je tenta alors de lui fracasser le nez de coups de poing, mais à peine eu-je fini ma phrase qu'il tendit négligemment un bras et m'arrêta d'une traite en posant sa main sur mon front. Quelle force ! Il parvenait à me maintenir à distance sans même donner l'impression de faire un effort !

« - Allons allons », dit-il d'une voix étonnement douce, « qu'y a-t-il mon garçon ? » Je sentis toute ma patience exploser soudain, et ma colère se décupla en un instant. Je joua de plus belle des pieds et des mains pour tenter de le tabasser… sans résultat.

Voyant que tout ne se passait pas exactement comme prévu, Gryffondor m'entoura de ses bras pour m'empêcher de blesser son frère.

« - _**KSSHH ! tócsta a stasta toa !**_ (Touche pas à papa toi !) »

Je tourna la tête pour voir qui avait ainsi parlé en fourchelangue… et vit que le serpent sur les épaules de Serpentard me regardait étrangement. Il semblait prêt à me mordre ! « _**Il stésa tóle tsal tiltsafé ! »**_ (Il paiera tout le mal qu'il m'a fait !) répondis-je avec venin.

Toute la salle sursauta soudain en m'entendant parler fourchelangue. Ok, ce n'était pas très courant, mais tout de même ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! « Viens avec moi » me souffla Gryffondor, me forçant à sortir de la grande salle. Du coin de l'œil, je vis l'Enfoiré consoler une petite fille de sa table qui s'était mise à pleurer.

A peine étions-nous de retour dans le hall du château que Gryffondor referma les portes de la grande salle et me réprimanda d'une voix maîtrisée. « Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris Harry ?! Pourquoi as-tu ainsi tenté d'agresser mon frère ? »

« - Ce type est un enfoiré ! » Eructais-je, enragé. « Il est responsable de tous mes malheurs, et je compte bien lui faire payer, quitte à le tuer moi-même ! Voilà ce qu'il y a ! » A n'en pas douter, Gryffondor douta que mes paroles fussent réellement pensées. Mais malgré ma colère et mon manque de contrôle, j'avais bien l'intention de massacrer cette ordure de Serpentard ! Il était indirectement responsable de tous mes malheurs ! S'il n'avait pas mis ce maudit basilic dans la Chambre !

…un basilic ?!

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je compris pourquoi le regard du serpent m'avait dérangé ! _C'était_ un basilic ! Et pas n'importe lequel, c'était _le mien_ ! Celui qui avait massacré tant et tant de personnes ! J'en étais sûr ! Lui aussi j'allais le tuer, et tant mieux qu'il soit encore tout petit et ne puisse pas pétrifier, ça n'en serait que plus facile !

Un grincement me fit sortir de mes pensées, et en me retournant je vis Serpentard sortir de la grande salle, l'air redoutablement sérieux, et s'avancer vers nous après avoir refermé les portes. Je pus alors le détailler pour la première fois. Il était affublé d'une longue barbe et de cheveux en queue-de-cheval tout à fait blancs, il portait comme Gryffondor une simple tunique gris clair semblable à une chemise, et un pantalon de même teinte. Il utilisait une canne pour s'aider à marcher, courbé qu'il était par le poids de l'âge. J'ignorais combien d'années il avait, mais il me paraissait beaucoup plus vieux que deux Dumbledore réunis. Et la chose la plus étonnante était la profonde bonté de ses traits et de son regard. Comme si ses rides étaient la plus continuelle expression du sourire qui les avait tracées.

« - C'est donc toi, Harry ? Enchanté de te rencontrer mon garçon, et bienvenue chez nous ! » dit-il en s'approchant, esquissant un frêle sourire forcé. A n'en pas douter, il se savait découvert, et en ressentait un grand trouble ! Ce salaud ! Je lui lança un regard noir pour seule réponse.

« - Tu sembles beaucoup m'en vouloir Harry, » dit-il doucement, « mais je ne vois pas ce que je t'ai fais. Puis-je connaître les raisons de ta colère ? »

Encore une fois, je sentis ma colère s'emporter. « Vous m'avez tué, voilà ce qu'il y a ! » hurlais-je, ayant perdu tout contrôle. Et encore une fois, je tenta de me libérer de l'étreinte de Gryffondor pour le frapper.

Sans que je m'en aperçoive, les deux frères se regardèrent en biais, hochèrent la tête, et Serpentard sortit en un instant une baguette qu'il pointa sur moi. « _Légilimens_ ! »

A peine eut-il prononcé ce mot que je sentis comme une intrusion dans ma tête. L'enfoiré ! Sans que je puisse l'empêcher, sa présence commença à se déplacer au sein de mon esprit, parcourant à toute vitesse ce qui ne l'intéressait pas… et trouvant finalement ce qui le concernait. Il se retira de ma tête plus vite qu'il n'y était entré.

Relevant ma tête que j'avais inconsciemment baissée, je croisa son regard… et ce que j'y vis fit disparaître toute trace de colère… des larmes. Il pleurait.

Le dur et froid Serpentard pleurait.

« - Qu'y a-t-il mon frère ? » s'enquit Gryffondor. Voyant que je m'étais calmé, il me lâcha et alla le serrer dans ses bras pour le consoler.

« - _**Tsatsa ? Tèstilia ?**_ (Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?) » s'inquiéta le petit basilic autour du cou du vieillard. Celui-ci le regarda alors, et lui caressa la tête comme pour chercher du réconfort.

\- _**Lacetis tésta cétése acèt-tó, tsa tetit Litits**_ (L'avenir n'est pas généreux avec nous, ma petite Lyghim), siffla-t-il avec émotion.

Voir ainsi cet homme impitoyable dans un tel état était très troublant. On aurait dit un enfant perdu qui cherchait du réconfort dans son animal de compagnie. Où était donc celui que l'on m'avait tant et tant décrit ?

Cette phrase tilta soudain dans mon esprit. _Celui que l'on m'avait décrit_. _Que. l'on. m'avait. décrit._ Et qui donc me l'avait décrit ? La réponse n'était pas dure à trouver… c'était les sorciers. Des gens renfermés d'esprit qui éprouvaient traditionnellement le besoin de suivre ou de se reconnaitre dans des grandes figures de l'Histoire. Et je compris soudain : Serpentard, celui que l'on m'avait raconté, n'était qu'un mensonge. Car s'il était vrai, pour quelle raison vivrait-il au beau milieu d'une telle profusion de diversité ethnique, pourquoi s'occuperait-il de tant et tant d'enfants de toutes origines ?

…il fallait que je vérifie quelque chose !

Voyant que Serpentard se remettait de son surplus d'émotions, consolé par son frère, je leur lança un « suivez-moi ! » retentissant, les faisant sursauter, et m'élança droit vers les étages.

« - Que cherches-tu Harry ? » me demandèrent-ils en me suivant à distance, alors que nous étions arrivés au second niveau.

« - Les toilettes de Mimi ! » Mais il n'y avait rien ! Là où je me les rappelais, il n'y avait qu'une salle de classe, et de même partout autour ! « Elles ne peuvent être que par ici ! Il doit y avoir un passage secret, elles ne peuvent pas avoir disparues comme ça ! »

« - Les toilettes dis-tu ? »

« - Oui, les toilettes du second étage ! Une salle d'eau si vous préférez ! »

Je m'arrêta pour les consulter du regard. Et à ma grande surprise, je n'y vis que de la négation.

« - Il n'y a jamais eu de salle d'eau à cet étage Harry, » dit Gryffondor. « Pas depuis que le château est un orphelinat, et pas non plus lorsqu'il était le siège du gouvernement. »

Pas de salle d'eau ? Elle n'avait pas encore été construite ? En un sens, en y pensant bien, les lavabos n'étaient pas typiques du moyen-âge, même chez les gens riches. Pouvait-on considérer cela comme la preuve que Serpentard n'était pas le constructeur de la Chambre des Secrets ? C'était une perspective à envisager… mais…

« - Vous en êtes bien sûrs ? »

« - Nous pourrons demander à notre père, c'est lui qui a architecturé les lieux… mais à notre connaissance, rien n'a changé. »

Et me tournant vers Serpentard, je lui demanda « êtes-vous prêt à me jurer magiquement n'avoir jamais construit ce que j'appelle la Chambre des Secrets, et n'avoir jamais l'intention de la construire ? »

Les deux frères se regardèrent en biais un instant, s'interrogeant visiblement sur ma santé mentale, puis reportèrent leur attention sur moi. « Je te le jure magiquement, Harry », me dit Serpentard. Comme pour valider son serment, un halo de magie l'entoura quelques instants, et _je su_ inexplicablement qu'il avait réellement juré. En un sens, j'aurais presque préféré qu'il me mente.

Serpentard n'avait pas construit la Chambre des Secrets. Pas plus qu'il n'avait l'intention de le faire. Mais alors _qui_ en était à l'origine ?! Je sentis sur l'instant que cette question m'occuperait bien des nuits blanches.

…

Ma petite crise passée, je m'excusa auprès de Serpentard autant que je m'en sentais capable. Il balaya mes excuses d'un revers de main, disant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il avait l'habitude des petites colères de ses enfants. Car oui… il m'appelait déjà _son fils_. Après cela, ils me ramenèrent à la grande salle pour que je puisse moi aussi déjeuner. Je n'y avais pas fait attention, mais mon ventre était parfaitement vide, et grognait de mécontentement depuis un bon moment.

Mon entrée ne passa pas inaperçue, tous ceux qui me virent firent soudain silence, me regardant d'un air désapprobateur, comme pour signifier ce qu'ils pensaient de mon éclat. Je ne parvins pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un peu de honte, et baissa légèrement la tête pour qu'ils ne voient pas mes joues rosir.

« - Suis-moi Harry », dit Gryffondor alors que Serpentard regagnait sa table, accueilli par les rires des petits enfants qui y mangeaient, « je vais te conduire à une table d'enfants de ton âge ».

Nous avançâmes alors au milieu de la grande salle, et je lança ici et là de nombreux regards curieux. Quand je disais qu'il y avait de tout ! Je ne me serais jamais imaginé pouvoir voir un loup-garou sous sa forme canine manger civilement avec ses couverts, pas plus que je ne me serais imaginé un nain prendre plaisir à avoir des légumes dans son assiette… je cessa rapidement mon observation lorsque nous parvînmes face à une table où se trouvaient quelques adolescents de mon âge. Ils avaient déjà commencé leur repas, mais ne semblaient pas encore très avancés, aussi pris-je place en me disant que je ne me retrouverais pas seul le repas fini.

Ma tablée était… diversifiée, c'est bien le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Entre un vampire qui buvait du sang, une fille qui me mettait mal à l'aise rien que par sa présence, un troll qui atteignait déjà les deux mètres, et même ce que l'on m'avait appris être un animal sauvage, un… strangulot je crois, j'étais complètement dépaysé !

« - Bonjour ! » me lança la fille, à ma droite. « Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« - Harry, et vous ? » Ils m'invitaient visiblement à me lancer dans la conversation, à ma grande surprise. Tout au long de la précédente année, je m'étais habitué à être seul et rejeté…

« - Je m'appelle Elfyld, » dit-elle.

« - Vrakal, » se présenta le vampire.

« - Barigal, » dit le troll.

« - Et Gamali, » termina le strangulot. « Pour te servir ! »

« - Euh… merci. » fut tout ce que je trouva à lui répondre, étonné de cette formule de politesse que je ne connaissais pas. Il ne sembla pas prendre ombrage de mon ignorance, heureusement.

« - Tu comptes suivre quels cours quand tu seras à l'école Harry ? » me demanda ma voisine pour continuer.

« - Euh… ça dépend, il y en a des obligatoires ? »

« - Oui, il faut apprendre les langues, les mathématiques, les potions, les sortilèges et charmes, la métamorphose, la défense, les runes, l'étude des Moldus, l'histoire et la botanique. Après, on peut prendre plein d'options ! Il y a magie noire, magie médicale, arts de l'esprit, animagie, la métamorphomagie, les magies élémentaires, la stratégie… et encore plein d'autres ! Moi, j'en ai pris le maximum, sans hésiter ! Les profs sont passionnants ! »

Je n'en disais rien, mais intérieurement j'étais plutôt impressionné. Tout paraissait tellement meilleur qu'à Poudlard ! Enfin, à celui de mon époque. « Tout ça ? » dis-je, étonné. « Mais pourquoi en as-tu autant pris ? Tu ne dois plus avoir une minute à toi. »

« - Je veux devenir une grande magicienne guérisseuse, afin de pouvoir soigner tous ceux qui en ont besoin ! » dit-elle avec foi. « Et meilleure je serais, plus j'aurais de chances de rejoindre l'infirmerie du Père ! »

Elle me semblait presque en extase rien que de penser à cela ! Et ça m'impressionnait. Alors que là-bas, tous les sorciers de mon âge, et moi-même à ma grande honte, nous ne pensions qu'au quidditch ou au maquillage, ici, tout le monde ou presque prenait son avenir au sérieux… à croire que j'étais tombé dans une utopie !

« - Elfyld a perdu ses parents parce qu'ils n'ont pas pu être soignés à temps de leurs blessures, » me souffla mon autre voisin, le troll. Et oui, il avait les dents et l'haleine propres ! « Depuis, elle veut devenir la meilleure des guérisseuses pour que plus personne ne soit dans son cas. »

Me retournant vers la vélane, je lui demanda : « Que veux-tu dire par l'infirmerie du Père ? Tu veux parler du Père Créateur ? » C'était sans aucun doute là où je m'étais réveillé…

« - Evidemment ! » dit-elle en me lançant un regard noir qui me désarçonna, comme si j'avais insinué que cela aurait pu être _un autre Père_ …

Je cessa là la conversation, me consacrant à mon assiette. Tant et tant d'informations me parvenaient sans cesse… j'avais amplement de quoi réfléchir pour une décennie !

…

 _ **Quelques commentaires SVP ?**_

 _ **Pour créer le personnage de Serpentard, je me suis inspiré du très grand Janusz Korzak. Qu'en pensez-vous ? (JK était un pédagogue polonais connu à son époque pour ses ouvrages traitant de l'enfance. Vers la seconde guerre mondiale, devenu directeur d'orphelinat, il fut enfermé avec ses protégés dans le ghetto de Varsovie. Il eut à de nombreuses reprises la possibilité de fuir seul ou en groupe, mais refusa à chaque fois d'abandonner ses enfants. Lorsque… l'heure arriva, il les apprêta en grande pompe et les fit défiler dignement face aux nazis. Ils furent tous déportés à Treblinka. La légende l'entourant raconte qu'il mourut en consolant un enfant entre ses bras jusqu'à…)**_


	8. Réformes

NVJM

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 8 : Réformes_

 _Vers la mi-août 1040. A Poudlard._

Cela faisait maintenant plusieures semaines que je me trouvais à l'orphelinat. Cinq pour être précis. Et j'aimais cela… autant que j'étais capable d'apprécier quelque chose.

J'ignore encore aujourd'hui ce qui avait bien pu me prendre, mais à peine avais-je passé une nuit dans ce château que j'étais entré dans une profonde dépression. Voir tous ces lieux où avaient… où _auraient_ lieu tant et tant de massacres, tant et tant d'injustices à mon encontre, cela me mettait mal à l'aise et me faisait ressasser d'innombrables mauvais souvenirs. Dans ma tête, je faisais tourner en boucle toutes les injures que j'avais reçues, tous les coups que je m'étais pris, tous les corps figés et sanglants que j'avais vu.

Fatalement, je m'isola bien vite seul dans un coin, longeant les murs tête baissée. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir des amis… ou de _pouvoir_ en avoir. Tous les occupants du château étaient de bonne compagnie et de même constante humeur. Même la nuit, il était impossible de ne pas entendre un éclat de rire au coin d'un couloir. Les vampires étaient de sacrés fêtards… et lorsqu'il y avait une dispute, Serpentard la réglait en légilimançant les protagonistes. Au moins, ça évitait tous les problèmes classiques. Si seulement les professeurs de mon époque avaient su et pu faire cela, ils n'auraient guère eut d'autre choix que de croire en mon innocence, et ça aurait put régler l'affaire rapidement.

Marchant raidement dans les couloirs pour me rendre à l'école, en ville, devançant tous les autres comme à mon habitude, je m'arrêta soudain, hésitant. C'était encore là un gros coup de cafard qui me saisissait. Ça m'arrivait souvent, surtout quand j'avais mal dormi. Je me sentais soudain mal, nauséeux, tremblant, sans repères… et je paniquais tout autant, tentant à chaque fois de me réfugier dans un coin pour m'y terrer. Et c'est encore ce que je fis ce matin-là. Avisant un renfoncement d'armure, je m'y réfugia rapidement, jetant quelques sorts de dissimulation de la baguette d'apprentissage qui m'avait été confiée. Chose étonnante, mais évidente, les baguettes qui étaient données aux apprentis étaient bridées. Impossible de lancer de nombreux sorts et de dépasser une certaine intensité de magie…

Assis par terre, je regarda passer les élèves se rendant au petit déjeuner, puis retournant chercher leurs affaires… les adultes vaquant à leurs occupations, les enfants s'amusant. Pour ces derniers, j'aimais entendre leurs rires. C'était l'unique sentiment de joie de mes jours si mornes, une lumière dans l'obscurité. Je n'étais pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'eux, et pourtant je me sentais si lointain… ils étaient encore innocents, alors que j'avais connu le sang, l'horreur et la mort. _J'étais à part_.

« - Sors de là Harry, » me dit soudain une voix. Comme d'habitude quand je manquais à l'appel, Serpentard n'avait pas mis longtemps à me retrouver. Je changeais pourtant toujours de cachette… pour un peu, j'aurais pu croire que le château lui disait où je me trouvais. Mais ce n'était pas possible.

« - Harry ? Tu m'entends ? » Il y avait clairement de l'inquiétude dans le ton employé. Et ça me réchauffa un peu le cœur. Mais les souvenirs que j'avais envers lui revinrent encore avec force. Sa Chambre, son basilic… et par conséquent tous les massacres allant avec. J'étais enfermé dans un cercle vicieux de dépression, sans aucun moyen d'en sortir.

L'intrus entreprit alors de lever mes sorts, ce qui fut vite fait, puis s'avança dans l'ombre de ma cachette. Je fus alors surpris de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Serpentard mais de son frère, Gryffondor. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps celui-là. « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » demandais-je en réfugiant ma tête entre mes genoux.

« - Je venais te voir, » me répondit-il en prenant mes mains et en me forçant à me relever. « On m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi quelques jours durant en te donnant des cours particuliers. »

Époussetant mes vêtements, je releva alors la tête et croisa son regard. Il me semblait étrange… un mélange de douceur et de pitié avec de la sévérité et de la volonté. « Quel genre de cours ? »

« - Des parties d'échec. »

…

Il ne nous fallu pas longtemps pour arriver dans les appartements qu'occupait Gryffondor, dans ce qui deviendrait par la suite la salle commune de sa maison. De là, il m'entraîna dans une petite pièce que je n'avais jamais vue, visiblement réservée à la détente. Là, non loin d'un feu _bleu_ qui diffusait une agréable _fraicheur_ , se tenait un socle sur lequel était posé un plateau d'échecs.

« - Harry, connais-tu les règles des échecs ? »

« - Oui, on me les a apprises récemment, » répondis-je en m'efforçant de ne pas penser à Ron.

« - Très bien, nous allons donc commencer immédiatement. Mets-toi à l'aise et commence avec les blancs, je t'attends. »

M'exécutant, je déposa mon manteau dans l'armoire prévue à cet effet, m'assis et déplaça en premier le quatrième pion de gauche de deux cases en avant, afin de pouvoir par la suite pleinement mouvoir reine et fous. « A vous » dis-je, me demandant bien quel était l'intérêt de ce genre de "leçon". A son tour, il se saisit d'un pion… et le fit s'envoler pour directement faire tomber mon roi.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous ne pouvez pas jouer ainsi ! Ce n'est pas les règles ! »

Je le regarda en disant cela, et fut surpris de la froideur de son visage. Plus dur que l'acier…

« - Première leçon Harry : quelles règles ? »

Il me laissa alors là, perplexe, et retourna à ses occupations. Je ne le revis pas de la journée.

…

Le lendemain, je pensais recommencer ma journée en me prostrant à nouveau quelque part, mais il ne m'en fut pas laissé l'occasion. A tous moments se trouvait à proximité l'un des surveillants ou l'une des nourrices, et je ne pouvais m'éclipser comme je l'aurais voulu. Et aussitôt avais-je pris mon petit-déjeuner –le premier depuis plus d'une semaine-, que je croisa Gryffondor, tout sourire.

« - Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« - Bien, merci. Que me voulez-vous ? »

« - Poudlard te plaît ? »

« - C'est très beau, oui. Qu'y a-t-il ? » insistais-je.

« - Qu'as-tu retenu de la leçon d'hier ? » me demanda-t-il en commençant à prendre le même chemin que la veille, vers ses appartements.

« - La leçon ? »

« - Oui, notre partie d'échecs. »

Je le regardai comme si une seconde tête lui avait soudain poussé. « Vous appelez ça une leçon ? Vous avez joué comme un enfant gâté… »

« - Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? »

J'ignorai jusqu'où il voulait me faire aller. Mais à n'en pas douter, je serais surpris. « Vous n'avez pas respecté les règles, et… »

« - Quelles règles Harry ? »

« - Euh, les règles du jeu. »

« - Il n'y a pas de règles Harry. »

« - Pas de règles ? C'est facile de dire ça quand on triche ! »

« - Seuls trichent ceux qui se font prendre avant leur victoire. Les autres _dominent_. »

A mon froncement de sourcils, il ne lui fut pas difficile de comprendre que je ne saisissais pas son raisonnement. Il soupira. « Harry, les leçons que je te donne ont pour but de t'aider à te réformer. »

« - Me réformer ? »

« - Oui. T'aider à combattre tes acquis pour te permettre de progresser. Quoi que tu ais essayé de dissimuler, nous avons tous compris que tu avais subi des évènements traumatisants, que tu considères comme hautement injustes, et que tu souhaites faire en sorte que les choses changent et ne se répètent pas d'une si mauvaise manière. Aussi est là la raison de mes leçons : te mettre sur une voie qui pourra te permettre d'accomplir cette volonté. A chaque leçon, à chaque conclusion, réfléchit à ce qu'il s'est passé et aux conséquences de tout cela. Et maintenant, explique-moi quelles sont les conséquences de la partie d'hier. »

Je restai silencieux de longues minutes durant. J'avais alors du mal à saisir le concept de ses pensées.

« - Vous voulez dire… qu'il faut que je joue en inventant mes propres règles ? »

« - Exactement. Et que cela signifie-t-il en plus ? Analyse cette situation et dis-moi ce qui en découle. »

« - Euh… Et bien… » je chercha plusieures minutes, mais ne parvint pas à trouver de réponse qui ne me paraissait pas idiote. « Je ne vois pas », finis-je par avouer.

« - Cela signifie premièrement : que ceux qui suivent les règles qu'ils n'ont pas établies sont voués à être piégés, manipulés et j'en passe et cela signifie deuxièmement que ceux qui ne sortent pas de la normale –les règles- et qui pire ne sont pas capables de concevoir qu'il puisse être possible d'en sortir, sont voués à l'échec total quels que soient leurs moyens. Tout ceci n'étant pas une stratégie ou une tactique, mais un pré-requis pour avoir la possibilité de les mettre chacune en place. »

J'avais mal à la tête tout d'un coup… très mal. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ce charabia ?

« - Puisque je te donne des leçons Harry, je vais aussi te donner des devoirs. A chaque cours donné, tu devras parvenir à m'expliquer ce qui en découle. Et maintenant, passons à la suite, la partie d'aujourd'hui ! Allons, prends place et commence. »

M'asseyant, bien décidé à l'emporter s'il ne trichait pas, j'entama la même stratégie que la veille, celle que j'appelais de quadrillage, et qui consistait à déplacer certains pions d'une ou deux cases de façon à ce que la reine et les fous puissent quadriller le plateau pour abattre les ennemis et se replier rapidement, pour bloquer efficacement les mouvements adverses le temps de préparer une autre stratégie… lorsque ce fut le tour de Gryffondor, il s'empara du pion qui protégeait son roi et le déplaça jusqu'à tuer celui qui défendait _mon_ roi.

Je soupira un peu en voyant qu'il trichait encore, mais tenta de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Je joua mon roi afin de me débarrasser de ce pion qui menaçait ma reine et un de mes fous, mais cela fut sans effet : se saisissant de son propre monarque, il pourfendit le mien sans hésitation. « Partie terminée », dit-il. « Et maintenant, quelle est à ton avis la leçon du jour ? »

Je réfléchis encore un peu, puis me lança. « Et bien… vous avez changé les règles pour pouvoir déplacer votre pion et votre roi sans limites. »

« - Faux. Que t'ai-je dis à propos des règles Harry ? »

« - Il faut inventer les siennes propres ? »

« - Oui, mais pas seulement. Si tu te souviens bien, il y a quelques minutes je t'ai aussi dit « quelles règles ? ». Autrement dit, ais-je eu besoin d'inventer mes propres règles ou non ? »

« - Euh… non ? »

« - En effet, je n'ai pas inventé mes propres règles car cela n'était pas nécessaire à cette situation, cela n'aurait fait que me compliquer inutilement la tâche. Mais qu'ai-je fait alors ? La leçon est simple : améliorer ses unités n'est ni impossible, ni inutile. Nous nous revoyons demain à la même heure Harry. En attendant, réfléchit à tout cela. »

Et il me laissa planté sur ma chaise, réfléchissant à toute allure. Je commençais à entrevoir tout ce qu'il me disait et ce qu'il voulait faire… et ça m'arracha un sourire, le cœur se gonflant de gratitude.

…

Le lendemain, je me retrouva de nouveau devant l'échiquier, cette fois-ci en ayant pensé à quelques idées qui me paraissaient recevables pour expliquer son action d'hier. « Alors, comment définis-tu la leçon ? » me demanda-t-il en plaçant les pions.

« - En disant que, je cite, « améliorer ses unités n'est pas inutile », vous dites qu'il faut entraîner ses unités afin de les rendre plus fortes, plus rapides, plus résistantes… etc. »

« - C'est en partie cela, en effet. Mais pas que ! Souviens-toi des mouvements que j'ai donné à mes _deux_ pions. »

« - Vous en avez déplacé un, puis un autre. Mais à part ça… »

« - Je t'aide. J'ai déplacé _deux_ pions. _Deux_. Alors que j'en avais seize au total. Que conclues-tu de cela ? »

« - Je ne vois pas, » admis-je, embrouillé.

« - Quand tu analyses une situation, il faut que tu définisses plusieurs éléments. Le ou les faits, le ou les moyens permettant ces faits, la ou les raisons nécessitant ces moyens. On peut encore ajouter d'autres faits, moyens ou raisons d'autres types, tout comme des situations toutes autres peuvent être posées en plus dans la réflexion. Mais pour notre partie, le fait c'est que je n'ai eu besoin que de deux pions pour te vaincre. Le moyen de ce fait, c'est que ces deux pions étaient assez forts pour te vaincre. La raison qui fait qu'ils étaient assez forts, c'est qu'ils figuraient une _élite_ , des unités éduquées, entraînées, et j'en passe, afin de pouvoir affronter une masse à elles seules. D'où la leçon : améliorer ses unités n'est ni impossible, ni inutile. Par impossible, cela signifie que toutes les idées qui te passent à travers la tête peuvent constituer une amélioration, surtout en magie. Ce n'est pas inutile, car si tu n'utilises que des unités sans entrainement, sans stratégie, sans tactique, et j'en passe, alors seul le poids du nombre peut te donner une chance de l'emporter. Et là, ta seule chance de l'emporter aurait été d'avoir rien de moins que seize lignes d'unités pour défendre ton roi, soit cent trente-six pions à toi tout seul. Et ce nombre est valable uniquement dans l'optique où chacun de mes pions _aurait été vaincu_ par chacun de ceux que tu aurais déplacé ! Dans la réalité, il t'aurait fallu des milliers d'unités pour vaincre une armée surentraînée. Pour te donner un autre exemple, dix magiciens ignorants équipés de baguettes à runes qui amplifient la puissance de leurs sorts pourraient sans aucune peine vaincre cent magiciens avec une grande gamme de sorts mais avec des baguettes normales. Et cette amplitude pourrait encore se creuser en liant magiciens bien équipés et intelligents. Dans un tel cas, mes dix magiciens pourraient sans peine en vaincre dix-mille, cent-mille, un million ! »

Gryffondor arrêta là son monologue, me laissant pantois. Son analyse était effectivement très bonne. Et je dois bien avouer que je n'avais jamais pensé à tout cela, et même pas sous cet angle. Pour moi, stratégie et tactique étaient… des choses. Des actions que je savais capitales mais que je ne comprenais pas vraiment, croyant qu'elles étaient incroyablement plus compliquées que je me l'imaginais. Alors qu'en fait…

« - Maintenant que tout cela est dit, passons à la leçon du jour Harry. Vas-y, commence à jouer. »

Je déplaça donc mon premier pion. Mais alors que j'étais en plein milieu de mon geste, Gryffondor se saisit du plateau de jeu et le renversa, envoyant tous les pions par terre, les miens comme les siens. Puis, sans un mot, il se leva et partit. Je n'entendis qu'un simple « à demain », pantois devant une telle action.

…

Je potassa toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit pour comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. J'entrevis de nombreuses possibilités, m'imagina des situations plus ou moins farfelues, repensant encore et encore à ce qu'il m'avait dit… et je pensa alors avoir trouvé la réponse qu'il voulait entendre.

« - Bien, Harry ! La leçon d'hier en contenait en fait deux que je souhaite que tu trouves. Mais d'abord, analyse la partie avec la règle fait, moyen et raison. Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Le fait d'entendre _deux_ leçons failli me désarçonner. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais… pourquoi pas. Avec tout ce que j'avais imaginé, ça ne devrait pas être très difficile de le satisfaire. Je me lança donc.

« - Je pense que le fait, c'est que vous n'ayez pas utilisé vos pions, votre armée, pour me vaincre. La raison, c'est que vous n'en avez pas eu besoin, car le moyen vous a été fourni : c'était le terrain. Et il n'y a pas eu de moyen à proprement parler. » Il me sourit alors.

« - C'est exactement ça. Bravo Harry, tu commences à comprendre ! Nous allons donc passer à plus compliqué désormais ! Mais avant, il faut encore que tu me définisses les deux leçons du jour. Vas-y. »

« - Et bien… première leçon, je dirais : pourquoi combattre quand les éléments peuvent s'en charger ? Et la seconde… je dirais que le terrain joue un rôle important dans une bataille. »

« - Tu as tout bon pour la première leçon. Pour la seconde, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Plus exactement, il faut définir ainsi : la maîtrise du terrain est capitale, tant que tu pourras le choisir, tes chances de remporter la victoire seront multipliées. Et maintenant, voyons la leçon d'aujourd'hui ! Pour cette fois, je vais commencer, je prends donc les blancs. »

Et de fait, il se saisit d'un pion au hasard et renversa immédiatement mon roi. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, s'en alla en me disant de revenir le lendemain.

…

« - Et quelle a été la leçon de la veille ? »

« - Elle était facile je trouve : ne jamais perdre l'occasion de jouer en premier. »

« - Bien, mais encore ? »

« - Ne le faire que si cela fait partie d'une stratégie précise. »

« - Excellent ! C'est exactement cela ! Et maintenant, pour la partie du jour, nous allons tous deux respecter les règles du jeu. Vas-y, commence. »

Je commença donc, tentant de nouveau de mettre en œuvre ma stratégie habituelle. Mais cette fois-ci, Gryffondor n'agit pas comme d'habitude : reluquant ma reine, il s'en saisit soudain, l'utilisa pour renverser mon roi et s'en alla. La prochaine leçon pour le lendemain ! Mais cette fois-ci, du fait de mon expérience personnelle, je compris sans problème ce qu'il avait voulu me montrer.

…

« - Vas-y Harry. Explique-moi ce que tu as compris. »

« - La trahison peut être partout, il faut toujours se méfier de son propre camp. »

« - C'est cela. Mais tu n'as analysé là que le fait, ni le moyen ni la raison. Pourquoi ta reine a-t-elle trahi ton roi ? »

« - Euh… »

« - La morale Harry. La culture, les opinions, les buts… la morale d'une manière générale. Si tu es le maître d'un peuple et que tu commandes à un autre peuple, avec une culture autre que la tienne, même de peu, même juste au niveau de la langue, alors il faut toujours t'attendre à la trahison. Il faut même que tu la prévois comme une évidence absolue, il est même inutile que tu t'imagines qu'elle n'ait pas lieu ou que tu prévoies qu'elle puisse ne pas avoir lieu. Différenciation culturelle. »

Je compris bien vite. Cela pouvait nous ramener à l'affaire de la Chambre, et au pourquoi les sang-pur détestaient les moldus. En résumé, parce qu'ils ne les comprenaient pas, mais aussi car ils ne voulaient pas les comprendre et ne voyaient pas d'intérêt à les comprendre, car ils considéraient leur différence comme de l'infériorité. Un vrai cercle vicieux. Différenciation culturelle.

« - Et maintenant Harry, donne-moi un moyen pour éviter d'avoir affaire à un tel type de trahison. »

Je réfléchis à toute allure afin de lui fournir rapidement une réponse, et eut une idée. « Les deux leçons du jour, c'est d'abord qu'il ne faut pas user de soldats n'ayant pas la même morale que soi, et ensuite qu'il faut rééduquer en profondeur les mœurs pour éviter la trahison. Et je pense même qu'il en découle une troisième leçon mais j'ai un peu de mal à l'expliquer. Je dirais sobrement qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à utiliser des moyens très forts pour s'assurer des deux premières leçons. »

« - C'est parfait Harry, » me sourit Gryffondor. « Je n'ai rien à ajouter, tu as même trouvé la leçon cachée. C'est vraiment parfait. Et maintenant la leçon du jour ! Allons-y ! Pour aujourd'hui, je précise que les règles devront être scrupuleusement respectées. Vas-y, commence. »

J'obéis donc, tentant encore une fois de mettre en œuvre ma petite stratégie avant d'être vaincu. Et… et quand ce fut son tour de jouer, il se saisit de ma reine, renversa mon roi et s'en alla. Lorsque je me retrouva seul sur ma chaise, je me sentis terriblement honteux de m'être fait avoir. La leçon était d'une telle évidence.

…

« - La leçon, c'était de ne jamais croire ce que j'entends, de qui que cela vienne, de toujours considérer la possibilité du mensonge. »

« - Parfait Harry, parfait. Je n'ai pas rien à ajouter, tu as tout dit. Nous pouvons donc rapidement passer à ce qui sera notre dernière partie. Vas-y, commence. »

Le prenant au mot, considérant attentivement qu'il n'avait pas précisé que les règles devaient être respectées, je fis s'envoler à mon tour le premier pion qui me tomba sous la main et renversa son roi, remporta _enfin !_ ma première partie. Mais…

Gryffondor sembla ne pas tenir compte de sa défaite, se saisit d'un de ses pions et renversa mon propre roi. Puis, comme d'habitude, il se leva en disant « j'ai gagné », puis s'en alla en m'invitant à revenir le lendemain.

…

Cette fois-ci, la difficulté de la réflexion avait très nettement augmenté. Il y avait pas mal d'interprétations possibles sur son action, mais je pensa tout de même avoir trouvé la bonne en feuilletant un livre de règles stratégiques trouvé à la bibliothèque.

« - Et quelle est-elle ? » me demanda-t-il.

« - En premier, je pense ceci : pourquoi le roi affiché doit-il être le roi réel ? Et ensuite, ceci : de bons commandants doivent être au contact du champ de bataille, mais ils ne doivent pas être exposés à l'ennemi, que ce soit de par la distance ou la dissimulation. »

« - Tu as tout bon Harry. Tu as vraiment tout bon ! Je suis fier de toi ! »

Je rougis en entendant cela. C'était la première fois qu'on me le disait sincèrement ! Et ça me réchauffa le cœur comme jamais auparavant. Et… je crois bien que c'était la première fois de ma vie que l'on me faisait un compliment _sincère_.

« - Maintenant que nous avons terminé nos leçons, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer Harry, » me dit-il très sérieusement. Je me figea et l'écouta attentivement. « Comme tu le sais, nous t'avons trouvé dans une situation très mystérieuse, au beau milieu des restes d'une explosion, et comme nous l'avons tous compris, tu viens du futur. Cela a énormément fait réfléchir Père, qui pense avoir trouvé un moyen de t'aider… à retourner à ton époque.

« - Retourner à mon époque ? »

« - J'ai été chargé de te dire cela afin que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu souhaites. Veux-tu revenir là-bas, où tu as visiblement souffert, ou bien veux-tu rester ici et couler des jours bien plus heureux avec nous tous ? »

« - Et comment me feriez-vous revenir… là bas ? » Je n'avais pas dit _chez-moi_ , pour des raisons évidentes. Et je n'étais pas très emballé. Azkaban n'était plus vraiment, certes, mais tout de même… je serais réenfermé par Dumbledore en un instant.

« - Je ne suis pas très calé en sciences, mon père sera plus à même de te donner les détails, mais j'ai compris en gros que tu pourrais _recommencer ta vie_. »

Je me figea de nouveau. Recommencer ma vie. Recommencer ma vie ! _Toute_ ma vie ! Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour à cette idée, il ne me fallu qu'un demi-instant pour comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait, et je m'écria : « OUI ! Je le veux ! Je veux y revenir ! »

La vengeance n'est pas forcément mauvaise conseillère…

…

 _ **Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, ce que Gryffondor essaie de faire, c'est donner à Harry des grands coups de réalisme dans le… les acquis, afin de le faire mûrir et de lui éviter de nombreuses errances et erreurs de jugement. Il me paraît que les échecs sont un bon moyen pratique pour faire comprendre tout cela avec un exemple simple à comprendre.**_

 _ **Quelques commentaires SVP ?**_


	9. L'expérience

NVJM

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 9 : L'expérience_

Allongé sur mon lit, seul dans le dortoir que je partageais avec mes camarades vampires, strangulots, centaures et géants, je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à ma discussion de la veille avec Gryffondor. Recommencer ma vie !

Que dire de plus ? J'étais ébahi par l'idée qui avait germé dans l'esprit génial de Merlin. Même si je n'y comprenais absolument rien, et que j'avais encore moins d'idées de comment il comptait s'y prendre. Cela faisait des heures que j'y réfléchissais, et pas moyen de choisir quelle méthode pouvait être la bonne parmi les milliers qui m'étaient venues à l'esprit.

Me levant finalement, je me mis à ranger mes affaires dans la petite valise qui m'avait été donnée pour mon départ. C'est que j'avais des choses à y ranger maintenant ! Nombre de mes camarades d'orphelinat m'avait fait un petit cadeau pour me dire au revoir. Comme il y avait beaucoup d'enfants, c'était principalement des dessins me représentant, l'épée à la main, combattre des ennemis avec un masque en forme de tête de mort. En demandant des explications, on me dit que c'était une représentation des rebelles « Purs », une secte de fanatiques sorciers qui voulait renverser l'Union Magique…

…ma connaissance de l'avenir me plongea dans une grande perplexité. Ils allaient gagner. Mais comment un petit groupe de fous avait-il pu vaincre l'immense puissance qui m'avait été exposée ? J'avais un peu de mal à le concevoir.

Revenant à mes moutons, il ne me fallu plus beaucoup de temps pour fermer les sangles de mon paquetage. Potions de toutes sortes, nourriture, une baguette compatible, une multitude d'objets magiques pour encore plus d'usages qui me seraient merveilleusement utiles… j'étais paré ! J'avais de quoi vaincre une cohorte d'aurors !

Maintenant, il fallait que je me dépêche ! Gryffondor m'attendait pour me conduire là où devait avoir lieu mon départ. Pas question d'être en retard ! C'est en courant que je sortis de ma chambre et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, sortant des quartiers des garçons de mon âge, pour… BAM ! Aïe !

« - Aïlleuh ! Mais keskisépassé ?! » Grogne-je, fesses par terre, en me frottant le crâne. J'allais avoir une bosse ! Relevant la tête, j'aperçu… Serpentard, dans la même position que moi, se frottant de même la tête. Oups.

« - Pardon ! » Dis-je en me relevant rapidement pour l'aider à faire de même. C'est qu'à son âge, il avait bien du mal à le faire…

« - Ce n'est rien fiston, ce n'est rien… mais tu tombes bien, je venais justement te voir. »

Ah ? Moi ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Me posant ces questions, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder autour de moi pour trouver une échappatoire. Réflexe de survie. Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en lui. Je n'y arrive pas. « Que me voulez-vous ? » Lui demande-je pour le forcer à parler, alors qu'il me regarde sans rien dire.

« - Je voulais te dire au revoir, tout simplement. » Il s'agenouille devant moi. « C'est toujours difficile, pour des parents, de voir un de leurs enfants quitter la maison. »

Encore ça ! J'ai toujours du mal à croire qu'il me considère vraiment comme l'un de ses enfants. En si peu de temps ! Certes, c'est un peu le principe de l'adoption… les paroles d'abord, la confiance ensuite. Mais tout de même…

« - Euh… je… »

« - Ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois vivre une telle épreuve, et ce n'est probablement pas la dernière. Promets-moi juste de ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés dans l'avenir. Soit réfléchi, prudent, et fait tout ce que tu peux pour être heureux. Ne vis pas que pour ta vengeance, vis pour ce qui viendra après. Sinon, tu échoueras fatalement. Tu me promets de prendre soin de toi ? »

Je déglutis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. A chaque fois qu'il tenait ce genre de petit discours, pour moi comme pour d'autres, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être épris d'affection pour lui. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un tant empli de bonté. Il l'exsudait de toutes parts.

« - Je… je vous le promets monsieur. »

« - Papa ? »

« - …pa… papa. Merci. »

Il me serra alors dans ses bras pendants quelques instants. Je me raidis en réponse, par réflexe, avant de progressivement me détendre. Il ne me ferait pas de mal. Il ne me ferait pas de mal…

Alors, me serrant de même contre lui, je me laissa aller à une marque d'affection.

C'était la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivé ici, à cette époque.

Et c'était pour Salazar Serpentard.

Qui l'eut cru ?

« - Allez, va ! » me dit-il en me relâchant après quelques minutes. « Tu es attendu, je crois ? »

« - Oui ! Merci. » Et je m'en alla en courant, ne souhaitant pas recroiser son regard de nouveau. Sinon, je crois que j'aurais fondu en pleurs.

…

Je déboula dans le hall en dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre, manquant de tomber à de nombreuses reprises. Mais qu'importe ! J'étais bien trop pressé de découvrir ce qui m'attendait pour m'inquiéter d'une quelconque petite fracture.

« - Me… voilà ! » soufflai-je, à court de souffle, en m'arrêtant de justesse devant un Gryffondor tout sourire.

« - Je vois ça ! » Rit-il. « Allons, viens maintenant ! »

Et il m'entraîna à l'extérieur, dans le parc toujours radieux. Nous reprîmes le même chemin que lors de mon arrivée, pour rapidement traverser un bras de forêt puis déboucher sans prévenir en plein cœur de la gigantesque cité de Pôdlad. Elle était toujours aussi impressionnante ! Bien que nous soyons relativement tôt le matin, il y avait déjà des dizaines de milliers de personnes qui parcouraient ses immenses avenues, le tout en une incessante effervescence ! Y avait-il un seul moment où cet endroit n'était pas empli de cris de joie ?

Gryffondor m'entraîna de nouveau en direction de l'immense tour qui dominait tous les environs. « C'est là-bas que… ? » lui demandai-je.

« - Oui, dans les laboratoires du sous-sol. On dirait que tu es appréhensif ? »

« - Euh… un peu, oui. » En effet, qui pourrait ne pas l'être ? Je m'apprêtais à être entrainé dans quelque chose d'incroyable !

« - Idiot, » me surprit-il, « ne révèle pas tes sentiments en public. Tes potentiels adversaires pourraient s'en servir contre toi. Choisis-toi un comportement et reste-y toujours fidèle, sans jamais en changer ! »

Je ne répondis rien à cela. A quoi bon ? Instinctivement, il me semblait évident qu'il avait raison. D'ailleurs… étais-ce lui qui avait raison ? Sa phrase ramena un souvenir à ma mémoire… quelqu'un qui était décrit comme un exemple de bonté, et qui pourtant passait son temps à grogner.

Je revins à la réalité en me faisant bousculer. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, j'avais suivi mon guide jusqu'à l'immense esplanade qui se trouvait au pied de la grande tour. Et encore une fois, tout était bondé ! Nous suivions une interminable file de gens se dirigeant vers l'entrée du monument, remplaçant en son sein une autre foule qui s'en allait. Visiblement, l'activité y était constante…

Nous parcoururent tant bien que mal quelques centaines de mètres, jusqu'à arriver dans l'immense salle d'entrée. J'étais toujours impressionné par cette démesure. Comment tout cela pouvait-il bien tenir debout ? Il n'y avait pas le moindre soutènement sur ce qui devait probablement être une surface de milliers de mètres carrés ! « _Magie, évidemment_ , » pensais-je soudain comme une évidence. Et le retard technologique des sorciers de mon époque me frappa avec encore bien plus d'évidence qu'auparavant. Comment tant de savoir avait-il pu être perdu ?

Bien vite, Gryffondor m'entraîna vers une porte peu fréquentée, fermée d'une barrière et gardée par un poste armé. Qu'y avait-il au-delà ?

« - HALTE ! Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?! » nous invectiva violemment l'un des quelques gardes en brandissant une hallebarde vers nous dès qu'il lui fut clair que nous nous dirigions vers lui.

« - Godric Gryffondor, général des armées, accompagné de Harry Potter. Nous nous rendons dans les laboratoires à la demande de Merlin et du Père Créateur, » récita mon guide, me surprenant. Général des armées ? Vraiment ? Encore quelque chose que j'ignorais.

« - Vous êtes attendus, » acquiesça le garde en se calmant et soulevant la barrière. « Vous pouvez passer. »

Et lorsque nous franchîmes la porte, je ressentis comme une terrible chape de plomb s'effondrer sur moi, me forçant à plier genoux. « Aïe ! Mais c'est quoi ça ?! »

« - La barrière, » m'expliqua Gryffondor en m'attendant, « ce n'est qu'un décor fait pour tromper les imprudents. La vraie défense, c'est un mur de magie forçant à l'arrêt par brusque augmentation du poids. Dis-toi que si nous n'avions pas été autorisés et nos signatures magiques signalées, l'instant que nous passions, nous aurions tous deux été aplatis comme des galettes. Le garde n'a pas besoin de vérifier nos identités, il ne le fait que pour la forme, si nous avions menti nous serions déjà morts. »

Gloups. Voilà qui n'était pas pour me rassurer. « Quelqu'un a déjà été… tué ? » demandais-je, appréhensif.

« - Pas ici, mais c'est une arme très efficace en période de guerre. Je parle d'expérience. En revanche, c'est difficile à utiliser. »

Je ne dis rien de plus, ne parvenant pas à me retirer de la tête l'image d'un Harry tout plat… gloups !

Il ne nous fallu alors plus très longtemps pour parvenir à destination. Arrivant dans un énième couloir, j'y aperçu Merlin et son frère, nous attendant visiblement en discutant. Et, chose étonnante, le Créateur n'était ni en train de faire la grimace, ni en train de sermonner son interlocuteur. Il avait presque un visage doux…

« - Grumble ! » dit-il en nous voyant arriver. Ma petite théorie d'il y a quelques minutes semblait se confirmer. Mais pourquoi jouait-il cette comédie en ma présence ? A croire qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance… Ou peut-être se méfiait-il de Gryffondor. Va savoir…

« - Bonjour fiston ! » dit Merlin en accueillant son fils, le serrant dans ses bras pour lui faire la bise… ou le transpercer de sa barbe ? Je me demande…

A peine sommes-nous arrivés que nous entrons dans ce nouvel endroit… les laboratoires. Je suis aussitôt heurté par l'incessant boucan qui en provient ! Comme si des milliers de ronflaks cornus avaient soudain décidé de révéler au monde leur existence ! Et en un sens, c'est un peu ça : presque à perte de vue, des centaines, des milliers de personnes s'affairent à travailler sur toutes sortes de choses. Certaines bricolent des machines étranges, d'autres jettent des sorts, d'autre encore les subissent puis prennent des notes… le sort passant juste au dessus de la tête de quelqu'un d'autre, qui se relève juste après comme si de rien n'était ! L'effervescence qui règne ici est vraiment apocalyptique !

Ici, je vois une potion se mettre à bouillir, à dégager une soudaine fumée… fumée qui jette un sort ! Avant que la potion ne retombe complètement dans son chaudron et que le cycle ne recommence. « Potion d'assaut, » m'indique Gryffondor en se penchant vers moi. « Ils recherchent le moyen de lui faire jeter plusieurs sorts sans qu'il y ait à la refaire bouillir. »

 _Un peu le principe des grenades moldues_ , pense-je. Et, voyant cette technologie, je comprends de moins en moins comment l'Union va bien pouvoir être détruite par les Purs…

Là encore, j'aperçois un employé multicolore, sa peau passant par toutes les teintes possibles et imaginables sous les rires de ses collègues, qui s'empressent de lui venir en aide… lui rendant son apparence originale : bleu à pois verts ! Mais dans quel asile de fous suis-je donc tombé ?! « Potion de dissimulation censée donner l'apparence du décor arrière, » me dit Gryffondor. « Pas encore très au point… »

M'interrompant dans mes pensées, Merlin commença à marcher, sans aucun doute pour se rendre à notre ultime destination… mais il s'arrêta soudain, et se retourna vers nous. « Mon frère ? » s'étonna-t-il en haussant un buisson.

Celui-ci se tenait là, immobile, sa main caressant encore son menton imberbe en un air d'intense concentration. Comment diable pouvait-il réfléchir ici ? Avec un tel boucan que même Touffu ne pourrait pas dormir !

« - Hum… humhum… » Pour une fois qu'il ne grognait pas, il fallait qu'il reste tout de même incompréhensible !

« - Qu'y a-t-il mon frère ? » s'enquit Merlin.

« - Harry, tu as bien dit que, quand tu t'es senti venir ici, tu as ressenti comme quelque chose qui t'y attirait de force ? »

« - Euh, oui. J'avais l'impression de voir comme une route qui attirait tout ce qui m'entourait. Pourquoi ça ? »

Sans mot dire, il s'en alla auprès d'un des appareils qui trainait sur un établi, et y donna un coup de pied pour l'arrêter. Puis il s'en alla, nous plantant là sans plus rien dire. Quelle politesse ! Ne s'en préoccupant pas, mes guides partirent pour la suite, m'entraînant avec eux, ne me laissant que le temps de zyeuter un petit écriteau indiquant « _pompe à magie_ »…

Entrant dans un nouveau quartier des laboratoires, l'entrée gardée par une nouvelle horde de gardes et pléthore de mesures de sécurité, nous arrivâmes dans un endroit… très spécial. Ici, fini les poutres de bois et l'architecture moyenâgeuse. On se serait cru à mon époque ! Des murs parfaitement plats, toutes les surfaces pavées de carrelage émaillé… et cette constante odeur de désinfectant ! Argh ! « Quelle puanteur ! C'est infect ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous étudiez ici ?! » Je ne peux m'empêcher de réfugier mon nez sous mon col, et même Merlin utilise sa barbe-écharpe pour se protéger. Seul Gryffondor semble ne pas être gêné, mais bon… pour lui, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que ses seuls poumons soient plus musclés que moi tout entier.

« - L'influence des maladies sur la magie, » me répond Merlin. « En comparant deux enchantements identiques, l'un en situation normale et l'autre isolé des maladies autant que faire se peut, nous devrions pouvoir en déduire de nombreuses choses. Nous espérons pouvoir ainsi améliorer les magies médicales. »

Je n'eu pas le temps d'en entendre plus que nous passâmes encore par une porte gardée par une armée de soldats. Et maintenant, c'était des géants ! Armés et armurés de la tête aux pieds ! « Ils sont avec moi, » indiqua Merlin en nous montrant du doigt, Gryffondor et moi. Devais-je comprendre que même le Fondateur n'avait pas le droit d'entrer ici ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière cette porte ?

Après avoir passé une première porte blindée notifiée « Archives », puis une deuxième, et encore, nous arrivâmes finalement… dans un simple petit bureau. Il n'y avait là qu'une simple table de bois, avec une seule chaise et une multitude d'étagères, toutes remplies à craquer d'encore plus de feuilles volantes. Merlin avait de quoi ne pas être dépaysé, lui qui n'avait besoin que de quelques minutes pour obtenir ce résultat…

J'aimerais bien pouvoir fouiller tout mon saoul, cette accumulation de document devant être sacrément précieuse pour être gardée avec une telle sécurité. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de le faire, que l'on me fourre une feuille entre les mains. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« - La théorie, » me répond Merlin. « Comment mon frère pense qu'il est possible que tu retournes à ton époque. Je t'avoue n'y pas comprendre grand-chose. »

Et pour cause : à part une intro grognant à souhait un « Grr ! » je ne vois rien d'autre qu'une accumulation de chiffres et de calculs tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Des équations. Et pas qu'un peu. « Désolé Merlin, mais je n'y comprends rien moi non plus. Je n'ai vraiment pas les connaissances pour ça. » Je lui rends la feuille en prenant grand soin de ne pas la froisser. C'est que je suis sûr que je pourrais en faire ma bible.

« - Je comprends, » rit-il. « Je vais donc te dire ce qu'Il m'a expliqué. »

Et… il le fit. Pendant une heure. Puis deux. Et trois. Il me parla d'une multitude de théories concernant ce que pouvait bien être la magie. Etais-ce une chose « qui est » simplement, sans aucune raison ? Ou bien quelque chose de plus profond, de plus complexe ? J'entendis parler de pourquoi ils n'utilisaient que des équations et pas des certitudes, rompant avec la tradition aristotélicienne **(I)** , car la nature de la magie elle-même était incertaine. Et enfin, nous en arrivâmes au plus important.

« - …et pour conclure, c'est pour ça qu'Il pense qu'E = magie. Tu comprends ? » **(II)**

On aurait put entendre une mouche voler. Etait-il vraiment utile que je réponde ? A côté de moi, Gryffondor s'est déjà endormi depuis plus d'une heure, faisant une sieste bien méritée, et commençant un peu à ronfler. Et moi-même, il ne s'en faut que de peu pour que je l'imite. Non, je n'y comprends rien. C'est beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi.

« - Si je… traduis bien, vous comptez m'endormir magiquement jusqu'à ce que les siècles passent et que j'en arrive à ma naissance ? C'est ça ? »

« - C'est à peu près ça. Théoriquement, tu devrais t'incarner dans ton corps au moment où tu commenceras à être conçu par tes parents », répondit Merlin. « Mais tu dois bien comprendre que chaque détail de tout cela n'est que théorie, qu'il n'y a pas encore eu d'expérimentation : il y a forcément des éléments que nous ne connaissons pas, et qui pourraient totalement chambouler ce que nous pensons. Tu as d'immenses chances de mourir dans la tentative. »

A ma place, je ferma les yeux en baissant la tête, pensif. Mourir… bah ! En un sens, je l'étais déjà. Si ça se trouve même, tout ce que je vivais depuis le baiser des détraqueurs n'était que le fruit des hallucinations de mon cerveau s'affolant de panique à l'approche de la délivrance… Mourir. Quelle importance ? Résolu, je regarda Merlin droit dans les yeux. Avant de détourner le regard, n'osant croiser ses buissons. Ils me donnaient toujours l'impression d'être transpercé en tous sens. « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » dis-je.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avions quitté les archives du laboratoire pour revenir dans le laboratoire d'étude des runes. Gryffondor nous quitta à ce moment là, ayant à faire ailleurs. Visiblement, ils pensaient pouvoir me faire voyager dans le futur de cette façon ? Mais comment ? Les runes ne pouvaient pas faire une chose pareille… si ? **(III)**

« - L'équipement est-il prêt ? » demanda Merlin à des chercheurs.

« - Oui, voici monseigneur. » Aussitôt, on lui tendit un paquetage, qu'il saisit précautionneusement. Puis, se retournant vers moi, « suis-moi, nous partons d'ici. »

« - Ah ? On ne fait pas ça tout de suite ? » Cela m'étonnais, et me décevais un peu. Je pensais que je pourrais partir bientôt…

« - Si, dès que possible. Mais tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous n'allons prendre aucune mesure de sécurité ? »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Le système qui va te faire voyager doit être maintenu jusqu'à ce que ta destination soit atteinte. S'il est désactivé, tu meurs. Il n'y a pas d'alternative. Il faut donc que nous nous rendions dans un lieu aussi discret et sécurisé que possible. »

« - Et… où ça ? »

« - Sous nos pieds. »

…

Je suis complètement perdu. Entre les couloirs interminables, les salles s'entremêlant sans cesse, les carrefours, les culs-de-sac et encore je ne sais quoi… nous avons bien dû parcourir des dizaines de kilomètres ! Des salles d'un luxe insolent se trouvant au premier étage, nous sommes passés dans des couloirs devant chacun contenir l'équivalent d'une forêt entière, tant le bois y est omniprésent… après quoi nous sommes descendus dans des escaliers, d'abord bondés, puis de plus en plus déserts et dérobés… jusqu'à maintenant. Je doute que beaucoup de personnes connaissent l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, du moins à en juger par les murs directement taillés dans la roche, l'humidité omniprésente et l'éclairage à la torche…

« - Mais où sommes-nous donc ? » ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander… encore une fois.

« - Bientôt à destination, » réponds Merlin… encore une fois.

 _Autrement dit, une dizaine de kilomètres_ , maugréais-je en pensant à mes pauvres jambes. D'ailleurs, comment Merlin faisait-il donc pour ne pas s'en plaindre ? Il était pourtant bien plus vieux que Serpentard, non ? Il aurait dû s'effondrer d'épuisement depuis bien longtemps.

« - Nous y sommes ! » dit soudain Merlin, me tirant en sursaut de mes pensées. Enfin !

Il ouvrit doucement une petite porte de bois, et me fit signe de passer pour pouvoir refermer… je n'alla pas bien loin que je me retrouva face à une autre porte, cette fois ci en acier massif, visiblement blindée. Et… il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Posant ma main dessus, je fus surpris de découvrir un métal chaud, agité de régulières pulsations qui semblaient le remplir d'énergie… AÏE ! Mais c'est que ça brûle !

« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Cette sensation ?! » m'étonnais-je.

« - Ce sont des runes, » m'indiqua Merlin en ouvrant. « La salle derrière ce mur en est truffée de toutes parts. Ça génère beaucoup de chaleur. » Je ne comprenais pas…

« - Mais… quel rapport entre un alphabet et toute cette magie que j'ai ressentie ? »

« - Un alphabet ? » il me jeta un regard étrange, comme si j'étais le pire des imbéciles. « Oh, tu veux dire les runes scandinaves ! Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Je te parle ici de runes magiques. Il n'y a que le nom qui est en rapport. Le reste n'a vraiment, mais alors vraiment rien à voir. »

« - Ah… Et… à quoi ça sert ? »

« - A maîtriser la magie, bien sûr ! Quand tu jettes un sort, il y a une grande partie de l'énergie qui est perdue pour toutes sortes de raisons, sans compter que l'on est obligé d'en utiliser énormément pour un résultat bien faible en comparaison. En utilisant des runes, on dicte directement ce que l'on veut à la magie et cela permet d'obtenir des résultats extraordinaires pour un faible coût en force. Il suffit juste d'alimenter le système avec de la magie brute. »

Intéressant. Maîtriser la magie ? Apparemment, il ne veut pas dire la même chose que pour l'usage d'une baguette… voilà un sujet qui a l'air passionnant. Dommage que je n'ai pas le temps de m'y pencher.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » demande-je à Merlin. Car la salle où nous nous trouvons est… vide. Il y a juste un lit de pierre… vide, et une table de bois… vide. Il n'y a rien.

« - Déshabille-toi, » me répond-il, me surprenant. Ce disant, il posa son paquet sur l'établi et le déballa, en sortant un tas de tissus. « Déshabille-toi et enfile ceci, » répète-t-il, défaisant un vêtement unique englobant la totalité du corps. Et vraiment la totalité ! Il y avait même des boutons pour refermer la capuche autour du visage !

« - Pour quoi faire, un machin pareil ? » m'étonne-je. « Mes vêtements actuels ne pourraient-ils pas …? »

« - Ces vêtements là, il faut que tu leur dise adieu. Et d'ailleurs… il va aussi falloir que tu dises adieu à ton corps. »

Quoi ?! Dire adieu à… mon corps ?

« - Que voulez-vous dire ? » lui demande-je en me mettant instinctivement sur la défensive. Même si je savais pertinemment que je n'avais pas la moindre chance contre lui.

« - J'imagine que tu as cru que nous te ferions voyager dans le futur simplement en claquant des doigts ? » Il afficha un sourire moqueur. « Tu as été idiot. Voyager dans le futur est possible, mais il n'y a que deux moyens de le faire : soit nous te faisons te déplacer à grande vitesse très longtemps et très loin d'ici, vers les étoiles, avant de te ramener, soit nous te _transférons_ … la première méthode n'est pas possible, nous n'avons tout simplement ni les connaissances ni les moyens de la mettre en œuvre. En revanche, la seconde façon… »

« - Mais comment comptez-vous faire ?! » Je suis exaspéré par sa façon de faire durer le suspense ! A croire qu'il voulait me faire un cliffhanger en me disant « la suite au prochain épisode ! » Fort heureusement, il m'épargna cela.

« - Nous n'allons pas faire voyager ton corps, lui tu le récupèreras en t'incarnant dedans au moment de ta naissance, dans le futur. Non, en réalité, nous allons endormir ton âme et la transférer dans… ceci ! » Il sortit de sa poche un petit boitier, à peine plus grand qu'un doigt.

« - C'est quoi ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. Mon frère me l'a donné en m'expliquant quoi en faire, mais il a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Juste ce que je viens de te répéter. La seule chose que je puis rajouter, c'est que cette combinaison sera chargée de transférer ton âme vers le boitier, puis ensuite de le protéger grâce à ses couches de runes protectrices. »

Puis il me tendit la tenue. Je me déshabilla rapidement, ne gardant que mes sous-vêtements, mais… « Enlève-les aussi », me dit Merlin, me surprenant. « Si je te dis de te déshabiller, c'est parce que les vêtements vont gêner le travail des runes. Si tes testicules ou ton pénis ne sont pas transférés correctement, tu pourrais te retrouver stérile ou eunuque en te réincarnant dans ton corps. Voire même avec un trou sanguinolent entre les jambes. Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de te vider de ton sang à peine arrivé à destination ? »

Euh… non. Mieux vaut éviter. Ce serait… _légèrement_ préférable. Je m'exécute donc.

« - Tiens, mets-ça. » Et il me tendit… un pince-nez ?

« - Pour quoi faire ? » m'étonne-je en l'enfilant, _brenant aussidôt_ une voix _enrhubée_.

« - Tout à l'heure, je t'ai dit de dire adieu à ton corps… c'est parce que nos sortilèges de stase ne sont pas assez puissants pour fonctionner des siècles durant. Tu te décomposeras bien avant d'arriver à destination. Autant t'éviter l'odeur. »

QUOI ?! Me décomposer ?! Mais c'était pas prévu dans le contrat ça !

« - Il y a une autre… agréable surprise dans le genre ? » Ironise-je. « Vous voulez aussi un morceau de mon crâne pour faire une potion de résurrection ? »

« - Inutile, nous avons déjà récupéré tout ce qu'il nous faut. »

Re-QUOI ?! « Comment ça ?! »

« - Dès que tu as été découvert inconscient, nos services secrets ont prélevé sur toi tout ce qui est nécessaire pour lutter contre une possible trahison. Sang, poils, salive, urine, sperme, sucs gastriques ou autres… dis-toi que si tu as pu vivre assez pour te réveiller, c'est uniquement car ils n'ont trouvé aucune chose suspecte sur toi. »

Des services secrets ? Je ne sais pas comment prendre la nouvelle. Moi qui pensais que tout ici était rose et heureux…

« - Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes aussi méfiants ? Un adolescent comme moi ne risque pas de vous faire grand mal ! »

« - Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer la magie. Ni ses ennemis. »

« - Ses …? »

« - Notre pays est en guerre, vois-tu. Depuis sa création, nous nous battons contre un ennemi plus puissant que nous. Aujourd'hui, il se manifeste sous l'identité des rebelles « purs », lorsqu'ils seront vaincus il prendra une nouvelle forme… nous sommes en état de guerre constante. » Il avait dit cela l'air sombre, le regard lointain, comme s'il revivait d'anciens souvenirs…

« - Vous n'avez pourtant pas l'air très militarisés... »

« - Tu t'es laissé aveugler par les apparences. Remémore-toi ce que tu as vu. Quand tu as été dans le palais, toutes ces personnes qui allaient et venaient sans cesse, parfaitement disciplinées ? Des fonctionnaires travaillant d'arrache-pied pour faire fonctionner le système. Le palais n'est jamais en repos, des équipes se relaient constamment dans ses bureaux. Repense aussi à tous tes camarades à l'orphelinat : pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y en a autant ? Leurs parents sont tous morts à la guerre. Repense aux cours qui sont donnés à l'école : il s'agit d'une formation pour de futurs soldats. Et encore bien d'autres choses. Nous ne vivons pas, nous nous acharnons à la survie. »

Maintenant qu'il le disait, il est vrai que tout avait du sens. D'ailleurs… « J'ai entendu dire que votre fils Gryffondor était général des armées. C'est vrai ? »

« - En effet. »

« - Si vous êtes en guerre, pourquoi un général des armées s'occupe-t-il d'orphelins avec tant d'innocence ? » Il ne me répondit pas. Le regardant dans les yeux, je lui vis petit à petit naître un étrange sourire… satisfait ? Ou… sadique ?

« - A ton avis Harry, pourquoi est-ce moi qui m'occupe de toi ici, alors que tu as pu remarquer que j'ignorais bien des choses sur le fonctionnement de tout ce que je fais là ? »

« - Euh… ben… je ne sais pas. » Il est vrai que, maintenant qu'il le dit, tout du long ça a été son frère qui a tout fait. Qui a calculé ce qui serait nécessaire, qui a préparé le matériel… etc.

« - Mon frère aurait été mieux indiqué que moi pour ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il est presque cracmol, il n'a que bien peu de puissance magique. Ce qui est un grand défaut pour ce qui va suivre… car une fois que je partirais, cet endroit sera totalement coupé du monde. Une puissante chape de béton sera coulée dans le couloir sur plusieures centaines de mètres. De fait, toute la magie qui sera nécessaire pour te maintenir en vie et alimenter les runes doit être fournie en une fois ! Tiens-toi prêt ! »

Il ferma alors les yeux, et s'affaissa légèrement en baissant la tête. En train de se concentrer. Il ficha alors son bourdon dans le sol, et…

…fit quelque chose qui devait à jamais rester gravé dans ma mémoire ! Il déchaîna sa magie ! ET QUELLE MAGIE ! QUELLE PUISSANCE ! C'en était inconcevable ! En un instant, il fut entouré d'un halo lumineux et se mit à luire légèrement, alors qu'un brusque coup de vent balayait la salle ! Et peu à peu, il émana tant de lumière de son corps qu'il me fut impossible de le regarder !

Je sentis soudain toutes les runes autour de moi se mettre à chauffer ! En train de se remplir d'énergie, de magie ! Elles étaient de plus en plus chaudes ! Ma parole, j'allais finir rôti !

« - Harry… une dernière chose. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Ne trouves-tu pas étrange que nous ayons si facilement accédé à ta requête de voyager dans le temps ? »

« - Quoi ? Je… non, pas vraiment. Vous avez dit que vous pouviez essayer. »

« - Tu es un imbécile Harry. Tu as été berné du début à la fin. »

QUOI ?! Comment ça ?! « Que voulez-vous dire ?! »

« - Ne trouves-tu pas étonnant d'avoir spontanément eu l'envie de vivre ici heureusement, alors que tu venais de ressortir d'un traumatisme sans commune mesure ? »

Je ne répondis pas de suite à cette question. Je n'avais rien remarqué, mais… c'est vrai que maintenant qu'il en parlait, je trouvais ça étonnant. Certes, je pouvais bien croire que j'étais plus résistant que je l'imaginais jusqu'alors, mais… n'avoir pas d'autres séquelles qu'une forte dépression, c'était un peu étonnant…

…ils devaient m'avoir drogué ! Comme l'avait fait cette maudite Pomfresh ! Rien que penser à ça me fit entrer dans une colère noire ! « POURQUOI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT TOUT ÇA ?! ENFOIRÉS ! »

« - Pourquoi ? Ah ! A toi de le deviner. »

Et il fit de nouveau jaillir un flot de magie, m'envoyant violemment dans le pays des songes…

« - Adieu Harry. »

Et tout devint noir.

 _Expérience Harry Potter commencée._

…

 ** _Quelques commentaires SVP ?_**

 ** _Pour la théorie de la magie citée dans ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à aller découvrir ma fic « E=Magie »._** **_(Oui, je la terminerais !)_**

 ** _I._** _Aristotélicien, enne_ _ **: se réfère à ce qui vient d'Aristote. Bruce, bien à toi. ^^**_

 ** _II. Hein ? Quoi ? De la pub ? Noooooooon ! Absolument pas ! Je vous jure !_**

 ** _III._** _Les runes_ _ **: dans mes fics, je me sers d'une version personnelle de ce domaine de la magie (voyez les chapitres en rapport sur E=magie… quand ils paraîtront).**_


	10. La seconde guerre pure

NVJM

 _ **La guerre à une forte tendance à bafouer tous les droits Humains. Avec la magie, c'est encore pire. N'oubliez pas que tout ce que vous lirez ici est une fiction, et que ce sont des personnages qui parlent, pas moi…**_

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 10 : La seconde guerre Pure_

 _Où suis-je ?_

 _Hum… j'ai envie de dormir… je rêve ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je réfléchis en rêvant ?_

 _Je me sens bizarre… je me sens en pleine forme ! Et pourtant, je suis fatigué. Epuisé même. Etrange._

 _Pourquoi ne puis-je pas bouger ? J'ai l'impression de m'être de nouveau fait embrasser par un détraqueur, comme quand j'ai quitté mon époque pour arriver au moyen-âge. Sauf que là, je suis immobile. Rien, absolument rien autour de moi ne fait le moindre mouvement. Comme si j'étais emprisonné…_

 _Je ne ressens rien. Je suis comme… mis en pause. J'ai le parfait souvenir des révélations que m'a faites Merlin peu auparavant… enfin, je suppose que c'est il n'y a pas longtemps, car je n'ai plus de notion de temps… et pourtant, je ne ressens pas la moindre colère. Pas la moindre haine. Et pas non plus un quelconque sentiment d'ailleurs. Je suis comme vidé de ma substance._

« - A… an… »

 _Quoi_?! _J'ai entendu quelque chose ! Quelle est cette voix ? A qui appartient-elle ? Je veux savoir ! Il faut que je parvienne à ouvrir les yeux !_

 _Il le faut !_

 _IL LE FAUT !_

…

 _YAAAAH… ARGH ! ENFIN ! Enfin, je suis sorti de l'obscurité ! Et voilà que je suis complètement ébloui ! Depuis combien de temps mes yeux n'ont-ils pas vu de lumière ? Je dirais quelques heures, éventuellement deux ou trois jours…_

M'habituant peu à peu à l'agression, je regarde autour de moi… et ce que je vois me coupe le souffle ! C'est moi ! Enfin, mon corps ! Toujours allongé sur la table de pierre où cet enfoiré de Merlin m'a piégé, dégagé de l'espèce de pyjama qu'il m'avait conseillé, mais… branché de toutes parts ! Des dizaines, peut-être même une centaine de tuyaux et de fils de toutes sortes sont fichés en moi, dans chaque recoin de mon corps. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que je sente une forte nausée s'emparer de moi. Je vais probablement souvent en avoir dans l'avenir !

En plus de ça, les lieux ont bien changés ! Finie, la petite pièce creusée dans la roche ! Me voilà au beau milieu d'un nouveau laboratoire, plus grand encore que le précédent ! Regardant le sol, je puis y voir de puissants rails, et un peu plus loin, roulées et collées contre le mur, les parois que j'avais prises pour de la roche. Ce n'était qu'un décor ! Ah, elle est loin la chape de bêton qui devait m'isoler du monde pour des siècles !

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait tout ça ? Je ne comprends pas quel genre d'expérience ils peuvent bien vouloir mener sur moi !

Des dizaines de personnes s'activaient partout. Il y avait des gardes aux portes, armurés d'acier plaqué d'or et reluisants de leur renforcement magique, des chercheurs en tunique blanche discutaient de tout en échangeant des tonnes de paperasses, des manœuvres vêtus de bleu s'activaient à bricoler toutes sortes de machines et à transporter partout d'énormes quantités de matériel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, ici ?

Une sonnerie retentit soudain au niveau des portes, avertissant tout le monde de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne. Les gardes s'écartèrent, se mettant au garde à vous, et laissèrent bien vite entrer… ce salaud de Merlin ! Et son frère ! Vais-je savoir à quoi tout ça rime ?

« - Messeigneurs ! » les salue militairement un scientifique avec des galons aux épaules. Probablement le chef de ce troupeau. « Tout est prêt comme vous l'aviez ordonné ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous. »

« - Très bien soldat, » dit le Créateur, « vous pouvez faire sortir vos hommes. Gagnez l'abri dès que possible. »

Le scientifique resta hésitant un instant. « …si vous avez besoin d'aide pour assurer votre protection seigneur, les gardes peuvent… »

« - Il n'y a aucun risque, merci. Vous pouvez partir. »

Bien que le ton soit conciliant –miracle !-, il n'y avait pas à douter que c'était un ordre empli de menaces et de sous-entendus.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que la salle se vide, et que moi et les deux autres ordures nous retrouvions seuls. Aussitôt, le Créateur enfila une des tuniques blanches qui pendaient au mur, et s'empara d'un tas de paperasses, le parcourant rapidement, se mettant au fait des progrès des chercheurs. Serait-il scientifique lui aussi ? Il est vrai que ça m'avait été sous-entendu, mais ça m'étonne un peu… il est doué en tout ou quoi ?

« - Tu penses vraiment pouvoir y parvenir mon frère ? » demande Merlin en observant le manège que celui-ci faisait, allant d'une table à l'autre, s'occupant de toutes sortes de machineries magiques. « C'est que je n'aimerais pas annoncer à Salazar que son fils a été sacrifié pour rien… »

Hein, quoi ? Sacrifié ? Moi ?

« - Je suis certain de la réussite du projet, » assura le Créateur en continuant ses manipulations runique. « De toute façon, un de plus ou de moins… attends encore un peu. »

D'accord, attendons. En espérant voir ce qu'ils ont fait de moi, ces salopards ! Mais comment ça, un de plus ou de moins ? Est-ce à dire que je ne suis qu'un d'une longue liste de trompés ?

Au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de son travail, le Créateur allumait toutes sortes de machines. De nombreuses couches de runes s'activaient autour de mon corps, qui tremblait un peu plus à chaque fois, comme saisi de spasmes nerveux. Cloué sur sa table de pierre par de puissantes sangles d'acier, il lui était impossible de bouger, et il s'écorchait à chaque fois un peu plus la peau. Eh ! M'abimez pas ! Bande de sauvages !

Plus les runes s'allumaient, plus la magie les traversant influençait les alentours ! Bientôt, il y eu tant et tant de chaleur produite qu'un vent constant agita la salle, envoyant valser multitude de documents… qui se consumaient quand ils touchaient les runes ! Mais c'est que mon corps va cramer à ce rythme !

« - Prêt ? » demanda le Créateur à son frère en agitant une baguette magique, la collant au sol sur les runes.

« - Prêt ! » répondit Merlin en dressant un puissant bouclier autour d'eux.

« - Maintenant ! »

Le Créateur traça alors une ultime rune, libérant l'accès à un véritable courant de magie venant de toutes les machines derrière eux ! Des pompes à magie, comme j'en avais vu dans l'autre laboratoire ! Une puissance PHÉNOMÉNALE !

En un instant, toutes les runes devinrent comme des soleils miniatures, reluisant de la puissance qui s'accumula soudain en elles ! Le système s'activa, la roche commença à rougeoyer, emplie d'énergie ! Et… et devant mes yeux ébahis apparu un fantôme ! MON fantôme ! Comme une image de moi flottant dans les airs ! COMMENT ILS ONT FAIT ÇA ?!

Tout s'arrêta quelques instants après, mais Merlin et son frère ne s'en permirent pas moins un sourire. Ça avait fonctionné !

Et… et ! NON ! MON CORPS !

Une brusque décharge d'énergie se relâcha depuis les runes en un instant, dès que tout se désactiva ! Et toute cette puissance implosa vers le centre de l'installation ! Vers mon corps ! Qui prit feu aussitôt ! Se consumant en un rien de temps !

NOOONNN !

La panique s'empara de moi ! Et tout devint soudain noir…

…

 _Je me réveille en sursaut, parfaitement tranquille, calme autant que possible, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. J'ai l'impression que mon cauchemar date de l'instant auparavant, mais ce n'est pas possible. Même la plus puissante des drogues ne peut pas calmer quelqu'un comme ça. Il est facile d'en déduire que ma panique, à la vue de mon corps se carbonisant, m'a fait perdre connaissance pendant un long moment, assez pour que mon cerveau retrouve la maîtrise de mon corps. Enfin, euh… plutôt de ma conscience. Quoique, je n'ai plus de cerveau, donc ais-je encore une conscience ? Raaah, je sens que je vais avoir mal à la tête !_

 _Bref, je me doute d'instinct que les interrogations qui m'envahissent ne trouveront pas de réponse maintenant. Je m'efforce donc de m'en débarrasser l'esprit, et tourne le regard vers ce qui m'entoure. Probablement le laboratoire… quoi ?! Pas du tout !_

 _Alors qu'un instant auparavant, nous n'étions que trois, voici maintenant que je me retrouve dans un endroit bondé. Comme si l'image était instantanément apparue devant moi. Dans… le bureau de Merlin. Mais qui sont ces personnes ? Je reconnais cet enfoiré de vieux shnock, mais pas les autres…_

« - …les rapports de nos espions sont formels messire, » dit un homme en uniforme. « Les Purs commencent à nouveau à s'agiter quelque part en Germanie. Ils ont à leur tête un des leurs particulièrement charismatique, un dénommé Idarc ßonhlein **(II)**. Cet homme prône le rétablissement de, je cite, la « pureté originelle ». C'est un fanatique parmi les plus dangereux, il n'y a pas à douter qu'il compte finir par prendre les armes contre nous. »

Merlin ne répondit rien, caressant méticuleusement sa barbe-écharpe, les buissons froncés, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. Étrangement, il abandonna soudain sans prévenir, passant du coq à l'âne, et reposa son attention sur son officier.

« - Général Varèk, vous allez continuer à les observer pour le moment. S'ils font mine de s'armer au-delà du maximum autorisé, vous les arrêterez et les ferez passer en jugement préventif avec rédaction restrictive **(I)**. »

« - A vos ordres ! »

…

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tout est-il devenu blanc ici ? Où suis-je maintenant ?_

« - Monseigneur ! MONSEIGNEUR ! »

« - Qu'y a-t-il ?! » demanda Merlin, inquiété par l'urgence de la voix. « Que se passe-t-il ?! »

« - Les Purs se révoltent ! Ils ont attaqué et décimé nos garnisons en Germanie ! »

« - Quoi ?! Et leurs restrictions ?! »

« - Ils les ont brisées monseigneur ! Tous nos sorts ont été rompus en un instant ! »

Entendant cela, Merlin resta coi un instant, stupéfait par cette annonce, avant de bien vite se reprendre. « Annoncez l'état d'urgence ! Mobilisation générale ! » Ordonna-t-il, l'officier repartant aussitôt.

Se levant, Merlin enroula sa barbe autour de son cou, sursauta en grognant un « Aïe ! », déroula sa barbe, en sorti son bourdon, le laissa grandir, réenroula sa barbe, métamorphosa sa tunique civile en un charismatique uniforme militaire, et quitta son bureau l'air majestueux. Sa légende n'était vraiment pas infondée…

 _Les purs n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, pense-je alors. Même si je sais qu'ils gagneront cette guerre… avec quelqu'un comme Merlin aux commandes, ils n'y parviendront pas sans de lourdes pertes !_

…

 _Quoi ?! La scène a encore changée ! C'est que ça commence à me donner mal à la tête tout ça ! Quoique non, pas vraiment, puisque je n'en ai plus… bref._

 _Rouvrant les yeux, je suis ébahi par la scène qui se déroule devant moi ! Je me trouve sur la grand-place, au bord du lac garnissant son centre… et le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que je ne suis pas seul ! Tout autour de moi, des dizaines, des centaines de milliers de personnes se sont massées pour religieusement écouter Merlin faire un discours. Et quel discours ! Placé sur une estrade flottant dans les airs au dessus du lac, la barbe rangée dans la poche, il captive la foule avec ses grands gestes et son discours. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'entends pas ?! Raaah, mais taisez-vous donc tous ! Vous m'empêchez d'écouter !_

 _A peine ais-je pensé ça que je me rends soudain compte que… je suis en train d'avancer ! Est-ce que je pourrais diriger mes espèces de visions de cette manière ? Il faudra que je vérifie ça. Mais pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur le vieux croûton !_

« …encore une fois, l'Ennemi trompe de pauvres gens pour s'en prendre à nous ! Encore une fois, Ils prennent possession de pauvres âmes à la dérive et les envoient au massacre ! Mais cette fois-ci, cette guerre ne se déroulera pas comme la précédente ! Car cette fois-ci, nous ne sommes plus quelques peuples à la dérive dans un monde cruel ! Aujourd'hui, nous ne faisons plus qu'un seul et même ! Aujourd'hui, nous sommes UNIS ! ET NOUS LE RESTERONS ! »

La foule se déchaîne en un tonnerre d'applaudissements ! Je n'ai pas tout entendu, mais c'est tout de même assez pour que je comprenne ce qui se passe. Merlin vient d'annoncer la situation de guerre à son peuple. Et… quoi ?!

Je suis soudain interrompu par un grand « splash ! » juste à côté de moi ! Quelqu'un vient de sauter à l'eau, au nez des gardes qui entourent tout le lac pour protéger le vieux débris. Quel est le fou qui …?

Oh ! Je vois. C'est bien un fou, en effet, mais pas du genre que je croyais.

« - Tu veux parler mon frère ? » s'étonne Merlin en l'aidant à monter sur l'estrade, dégoulinant d'eau de toutes parts. Sans répondre, il repoussa le barbu du bras, manquant de le faire tomber, et se dressa face à la foule, la scrutant du regard comme s'il voulait l'hypnotiser. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, laissant monter l'excitation du peuple, enthousiasmé de voir son plus grand héros.

« - PEUPLES UNIS ! » Hurla-t-il soudain, me faisant sursauter. « PEUPLES UNIS ! Nous sommes au sommet de notre puissance ! Nous connaissons un âge d'or sans précédent dans toute l'Histoire de l'Humanité ! Nos armées réunissent près d'un million de combattants, nous sommes la plus grande force de ce monde ! Nous surpassons nos ennemis en nombre ! En stratégie ! En technologie, et en puissance ! Nous n'avons aucune chance de remporter cette guerre ! »

Quoi ? Les cris de hourra qui s'entendaient à tout va cessèrent soudain, emportés par le brusque silence des applaudissements.

« - Nous n'avons aucune chance de remporter cette guerre qui s'annonce ! CAR DE GUERRE IL N'Y AURA PAS ! La révolte en cours ne se passera pas comme la précédente ! Cette fois-ci, nous ne ferons preuve d'aucune complaisance envers ceux qui veulent notre ruine ! »

Quelle foi en ses propres paroles ! Il semblait en transe alors qu'il parlait.

« - AUCUNE PITIÉ ! »

Mais quelle violence ! Étais-ce donc ça, un chef de guerre ?

« - AUX ARMES ! AUX ARMES, PEUPLES LIBRES ! LE TEMPS EST REVENU DE NOUS DÉFENDRE FACE A L'ENNEMI ! AUX ARMES, VERS LA GUERRE ! VERS LA VICTOIRE ! »

« - _GLOIRE_ _!_ » Hurla tout le peuple en réponse, galvanisé, les bras projetés au ciel à chaque cri... « _GLOIRE ! GLOIRE !_ »

« - EN AVANT ! VERS LA GLOIRE ! VERS LA VICTOIRE ! TOUS ENSEMBLES ! »

« - _EN AVANT_ _!_ » scanda toute la foule en réponse, subjuguée. « _EN AVANT_ _!_ »

 _Et, bien que cloîtré dans ma fantomatique conscience, je ne puis m'empêcher de crier de même un « EN AVANT ! »._

…

 _Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! La scène a encore changée sans prévenir ! Où est-ce que je suis maintenant ?! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait tout noir ?! Et…_

…je me fige en entendant un hurlement, vite suivit d'un coup de fouet et d'un cri d'homme, comme un bourreau punissant un prisonnier. Une prison ?

Mes yeux s'habituent peu à peu à l'obscurité régnante, les quelques torches garnissant les lieux m'apportant un peu d'une bienvenue lumière. Et… !

AAAAAH ! C'EST HORRIBLE ! QUE QUELQU'UN ME CRÈVE LES YEUX !

C'est… ! C'est un élevage ! Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire l'horreur que je voie ! Face à moi, alignées sur des dizaines de rangées, des centaines, des milliers de femmes sont parquées comme du bétail, attachées à des poteaux, le visage plongé dans des mangeoires, et… des hommes passent en nombre derrière elles, les pénétrant à tour de rôle en riant grassement. Et c'est là que je remarque… elles sont toutes enceintes ! Et il n'y a pas que des femmes, mais aussi des adolescentes de mon âge, et même des petites filles ! C'est horrible !

« - Où en est la production ? » crisse une voix non loin de là, me faisant sursauter dans mon horreur. Je me retourne en un éclair, et aperçois un homme encore plus répugnant que tous les autres… les mains pleines de sang, portant un masque représentant un démon, habillé tout de rouge –du sang ?-, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une tunique et d'un pantalon sommaires, il interroge un des monstres-éleveurs, occupé à lire un parchemin.

« - Nous avons eu cent dix-huit accouchements depuis ce matin, monseigneur, et nous devrions atteindre les quatre-cent au total, aujourd'hui. La proportion est d'environ cinquante pourcents de mâles comme de femelles. Les mâles sont aussitôt envoyés à l'armée et les femelles mises en élevage. »

« - CE N'EST PAS ASSEZ ! » hurle sans prévenir celui qui semble être le chef. « ENGROSSEZ-LES PLUS QUE CELA ! DÉCAPITEZ-LES POUR ACCÉLÉRER LA PRODUCTION ! » Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et il joignit le geste à la parole en attrapant la femelle la plus proche… et ouvrit son ventre à coup d'ongles pour ensuite y entrer ses mains et tout déchirer sauvagement, la pauvre femme hurlant son mal et mourant en quelques instants, son bourreau sortant de son cadavre une grosse boule d'organe en faisant fi du sang qui jaillissait de toutes parts, et déchirant encore l'utérus extrait pour forcer la "naissance" d'une nouvelle portée d'une dizaine d'enfants ! Les quelques filles aussitôt attrapées à bout de bras par l'éleveur et enchaînées à un poteau ! Et les engrosseurs en rut qui approchaient, sans faire la moindre distinction d'âge …!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soudain vomir tous les repas que je mangerais dans l'avenir ! Pitié, faites que ça s'arrête ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois voir des choses aussi horribles ?!

Assez !

ASSEZ !

…

 _Aïe ! Voilà que je me cogne la main dans un mur alors que je ne voulais que la lever au ciel comme les autres ! Où est-ce que je suis encore tombé ?_

Me voilà maintenant en train de flotter dans un immense amphithéâtre ! Des milliers de personnes, représentant tous les peuples de l'Union Magique, sont assises sur des fauteuils à leur mesure, en contrebas, et écoutent parler le Créateur… ou plutôt vociférer, vu les grands gestes qu'il fait, et à entendre la puissance et l'agressivité mises dans sa voix. Plusieures personnes en paraissent dérangées d'ailleurs, vu leur pâleur.

« …toute notre économie doit être transformée dès que possible pour être orientée vers la guerre ! Nous devons frapper l'ennemi avant qu'il ne soit totalement prêt à se battre ! Nous avons pour l'instant tous les avantages : nombre, stratégie, puissance ! Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'en perdre un seul ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rester sur la défensive ! Le peuple doit être massivement mobilisé ! Tout homme, toute femme en état de se battre doit être envoyé au front ! Enfants et adolescents doivent les remplacer aux ateliers et aux champs ! »

Quelle violence dans ces mots ! Il paraît presque être fanatisé par lui-même. C'est en effrayant. Presque autant que toute la haine que je ressens venir de lui, toute entière dirigée vers ces _ennemis_ dont il parle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux autrefois, mais ça semble avoir fait des étincelles encore vives…

« - Monseigneur ! » l'interrompt courageusement l'un des membres de l'assemblée, un centaure. « Je demande à parler ! »

« - Roi Firline, que voulez-vous ? » se calme à peine le Créateur en lui répondant, ne tenant aucun compte du Gobelin, bien en évidence sur son estrade, qui semble être le dirigeant de l'assemblée et qui aurait sûrement dû procéder à un petit cérémonial.

« - Monseigneur, loin de moi l'idée de vous manquer de respect, mais il me semble que vous exagérez dans vos propos ! Tous nos espions, tous nos éclaireurs sont formels : nos ennemis ne sont que quelques milliers, alors qu'en mobilisant l'ensemble du peuple, nous aurons plus de deux, presque trois millions de combattants ! Vous le dites vous-même, malgré leur gravité, les troubles connus en Germanie relèvent plus d'une petite révolte de couloir que d'une guerre. Il est inutile de mobiliser tant de gens, inutile de mettre un frein à notre croissance pour si peu ! »

A la fin de ce petit discours, de nombreuses voix concordantes s'élevèrent dans la salle. Visiblement, de nombreuses personnes ont peur de ce qu'il pourrait advenir, et se refusent de voir en face le danger futur. J'en suis stupéfait. Certes, ils n'ont pas vu de leurs propres yeux la terrible stratégie reproductive des Purs, ni n'ont été effrayés par leur chef, cet Idarc ßonhlein… mais tout de même ! Ils me paraissent se complaire dans leur aveuglement d'une façon vraiment malsaine.

« - Imbéciles ! » hurle le Créateur, rouge de colère. « Imbéciles ! N'avez-vous retenu aucune leçon du sacrifice de vos ancêtres ?! Des centaines de milliers d'entre eux que j'ai dû faire mourir sur le champ de bataille pour pouvoir sauver vos générations ?! Si aujourd'hui vous vivez tous dans un luxe insolent, c'est grâce à leur sacrifice ! Oseriez-vous bafouer la mémoire de vos glorieux aïeux ?! Oseriez-vous ruiner l'avenir de vos enfants ?! Tout le peuple d'autrefois aurait été choqué de la débauche de richesse que mille d'entre nous usent aujourd'hui quotidiennement ! Vous seriez criminels d'empêcher vos enfants de connaître le même bonheur ! Vous… »

« - ASSEZ ! »

Le Créateur se tut soudain, se tournant, surpris, vers un Gobelin en uniforme qui s'était levé à son tour, et qui avait quitté sa place pour se diriger vers l'estrade. Cette fois, le président de l'assemblée eut le temps de parler avant que le frère de Merlin ne puisse recommencer à gueuler. Au sens propre.

« - Général Varèk ! Cette interruption est d'une impolitesse intolérable ! Veuillez immédiatement retourner vous rasseoir ! »

« - Pour entendre de nouvelles inepties ?! Certainement pas ! » Le soldat que j'avais précédemment vu dans le bureau de Merlin monta rapidement sur l'estrade, et arriva aux côtés du Créateur en un instant, profitant de sa surprise pour prendre sa place.

« - Peuples de l'Union ! » s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à son précédent interlocuteur. « Cela fait maintenant trois décennies que j'œuvre dans les plus hauts rangs de nos armées ! J'ai maintes fois démontré mes capacités ! Confiez-moi le commandement de nos armées régulières, et cette révolte sera finie avant même que toutes nos troupes ne puissent se regrouper ! »

Il se tut alors, haletant, et regarda les élus. Il avait fait son devoir de soldat en proposant son aide, mais la décision finale leur revenait.

Bien que les élus restèrent silencieux pendant un temps, lire dans leurs regards fut facile. Nombre d'entre eux étaient effrayés à l'idée de devoir recommencer la guerre… voyant l'indécision générale, le président de l'assemblée dit : « Tous ceux qui veulent accéder favorablement à la demande du général Varèk, levez la main ! »

Et ce fut toute une marée qui se hissa vers les cieux…

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour déclencher la tempête. Le Créateur, rageur, s'en alla soudain sans prévenir, pestant à voix haute contre tous les abrutis du monde, et claqua lourdement la porte. Heureusement qu'elles étaient renforcées magiquement…

 _Voyant cela, je ne pu m'empêcher d'être saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment. Certes, le Créateur pouvait sembler très alarmiste pour bien peu de choses… mais les élus de l'Union n'avait pas vu les élevages Purs._

 _Je sens que l'Union va faire une erreur… fatale._

…

Mais où est-ce que je suis encore ?! Voilà que je me retrouve dans un petit bureau tout de bois construit. Par une fenêtre, je puis voir que nous sommes très en hauteur. Probablement dans les étages de la tour-palais. Il y a des étagères partout, remplies de livres et de feuilles volantes, garnies d'une multitude de gribouillages. Impossible de se déplacer sans en renverser !

J'entends un bruit ! Qui est là ?

M'avançant entre les rayonnages, je débouche soudain dans un espace un peu plus libre d'accès, où a été placé un massif bureau de bois. Non loin de là se trouve un établi de peintre garni de grandes feuilles, où a été marqué en majuscules « ORDRE DU JOUR : VICTOIRE ». J'aurais pu me croire dans le bureau de Merlin, si le locataire des lieux n'avait pas été son frère. Le désordre semble être de famille.

Il se trouvait tranquillement installé sur son siège, en train d'alterner entre lire des documents, écrire sur des parchemins ou encore farfouiller dans tout son bordel. Rien de bien incroyable en somme. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Je me fige soudain en voyant quelque chose d'étrange ! Au bout d'un rayonnage se trouve une porte entrouverte… et je suis certain d'avoir aperçu quelqu'un y regarder furtivement ! Et le Créateur semble n'avoir rien vu… il faut que je m'en assure !

M'approchant lentement de l'huis, je sens monter en moi une inexplicable appréhension. Comme si… comme si… raaaah, comment expliquer ça ?! J'ai l'impression d'être soudain devenu une proie dans la gamelle d'un terrible prédateur !

Je traverse la porte tel un fantôme, ma spectrale existence me servant finalement, et je me retrouve nez à nez avec… quelqu'un ? Un homme ou une femme, je ne sais pas, le visage totalement masqué par du tissu noir, tout le reste du corps recouvert de même... Je ne vois pas bien dans la pénombre de cette petite pièce, mais l'inconnu semble occupé à préparer quelque chose… une flèche ? Il la trempe dans une fiole fumante et puante qui m'arrache un rictus de dégoût, et…

Je me fige soudain en comprenant ce qui se passe ! Une porte entrouverte, un chemin dégagé jusqu'au Créateur, quelqu'un qui veut rester caché, une flèche et ce qui paraît être du poison… c'est une tentative d'assassinat ! Il faut que je prévienne le frère de Merlin ! Mais comment faire ? Il reste assis à travailler sur son bureau, et ne voit pas la mort s'approcher, et moi que puis-je faire ? Je suis incapable d'agir sur quoi que ce soit !

C'est complètement affolé que je vois l'assassin espionner sa cible… tout va bien, elle est en vue. Armer une minuscule arbalète… la pointer sur le futur cadavre… et sursauter ! Quoi ?! Mais où est passé le Créateur ?! Il était sur sa chaise il y a un demi-instant !

Je tais soudain mes pensées en sentant revenir de plein fouet l'appréhension de tout à l'heure. Je suis une proie. Et le prédateur est… derrière-moi !

L'assassin semble avoir compris la même chose, car il se retourne tel l'éclair et tire sa flèche sans hésiter ! Et … ! Le Créateur l'évite nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches ! Mais comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour se retrouver derrière-nous comme ça ?!

J'assiste soudain à un étrange spectacle. En position dominante l'instant d'avant, l'assassin se recroqueville sur lui-même sans prévenir, tremblant de tous ses membres ! Je peux même entendre ses dents se mettre à claquer ! « Pitié ! Pitié Seigneur ! Je vous en supplie ! Pitié ! Je… je… on m'y a obligé ! » Et ça continue… je sens soudain une désagréable odeur me venir aux narines. Le tremblotant s'est uriné dessus… ma parole, ce n'est même plus de la terreur à ce niveau là ! Mais qu'est-ce que le Créateur peut bien avoir de si effrayant ? Il paraît doux comme un agneau !

Je tilte soudain en pensant ça ! Il _paraît_ doux et inoffensif. Mais… j'ai pu voir de première main qu'il était doué pour jouer la comédie… et si son apparence calme était un rôle elle aussi ?

Sans pouvoir rien faire, je le vois se saisir de la loque qu'est devenu l'assassin… s'approcher d'une fenêtre, l'ouvrir… et, sans effort, y précipiter sa victime suppliante, un long hurlement d'horreur retentissant jusqu'au fond de mon âme. Et il referma la fenêtre.

 _Revenant à son bureau, le visage parfaitement neutre, le Créateur s'approcha de son établi de peintre, en arracha la feuille du dessus et inscrivit…_

 _« NOUVEL ORDRE DU JOUR : PURGE. »_

…

Encore une fois, de nouveau sans aucun signe avant-coureur, le décor changea en un instant, tel une image sur la télé de Dudley. Je me retrouvais maintenant au beau milieu d'une plaine, non loin d'un petit cours d'eau. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

La réponse me vint rapidement en entendant un grondement monter du lointain, petit à petit. Comme une multitude de claquements de pas avançant au rythme de la victoire à venir. L'Armée magique ! C'est donc ici qu'allait se dérouler la première bataille !

Le brouillard matinal se levait petit à petit au fur et à mesure que le soleil montait dans le ciel, si bien qu'il ne me fallu plus très longtemps pour voir les premières lignes des Fidèles. Et c'était vraiment impressionnant !

De droite à gauche, des milliers de soldats armurés d'acier reluisaient de gloire, une multitude d'étendards multicolores se dressant à leurs côtés. Centaures, Gobelins, Elfes, Vampires, Vélanes, Nymphes, Géants… tous les peuples de l'Union étaient représentés sur leurs bannières respectives, et bien sûr, une autre dominait, plus grande, plus haute et plus présente à elle seule que toutes les autres réunies : le drapeau de l'Union ! Sur un fond blanc, il présentait une puissante lumière centrale de laquelle naissait toute la magie du monde, se diffusant également partout alentours… un cercle bleu complétait le tout, inscrit de mots que je ne comprenais pas. Représentant parfaitement tout un chacun, c'était un symbole parfait pour l'Union !

Les soldats avançaient tous en même temps, à un rythme millimétré, emplissant petit à petit tout l'espace de leur présence. Quelle magnificence ! Ils étaient des centaines de milliers ! Je ne pu m'empêcher d'être béat d'admiration. Voilà le genre de chose qui donnait envie de faire une carrière militaire ! Une vraie, pas une d'Auror !

Mais où donc pouvaient bien se trouver leurs ennemis ? Je ne voyais rien à l'horizon, pas même un simple éclaireur…

En revanche, les chefs Fidèles étaient bien en vue. Monté sur un puissant cheval, le général Varèk s'affichait bien largement devant ses troupes, armure brillante au soleil, un étendard à ses côtés. Nul doute qu'il allait chevaucher héroïquement avec ses soldats, enfonçant les rangs ennemis pour se couvrir de gloire !

 _« Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas cette erreur ! »_ ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser. _« Quelle bêtise ce serait ! Un chef se doit de rester en arrière, avec une bonne vue de l'ensemble de la bataille et la possibilité de donner ses ordres avec la plus grande rapidité possible ! Car même si la bataille n'est pas forcément finie quand le chef est tombé, il faut tout de même que les soldats soient de sacrées bêtes de guerres pour garder courage quand il n'y a guère plus d'espoir stratégique ! »_

Mais et les ennemis ?! Ou sont-ils !

En même temps que je pense ça, un coup de vent me déplace et m'approche comme par hasard du général et de ses officiers, occupés à tenir conseil. Derniers peaufinements de la stratégie, à n'en pas douter. Peut-être même pour en changer à l'improviste, juste au cas où des espions aient pu s'introduire dans l'armée. Car les sangs-purs ne sont pas les seuls sorciers ! Tous ceux qui sont nés-de-moldus font aussi partie de l'union, comme j'ai pu le voir à l'orphelinat. Et l'esprit humain étant ce qu'il est, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une trahison. Attention donc !

Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre de quoi il est discuté que tous les gradés se séparent, prêts à mener leur bataillon respectif à la mort ! Et le général Varèk qui commence à galvaniser ses troupes avec un bon vieux discours !

« - FIDÈLES ! Cela fait maintenant des jours que nous traquons l'ennemi sans relâche, décimant ses arrières, rasant ses forteresses ! Des jours qu'il fuit face à notre puissance ! Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela va prendre fin ! Aujourd'hui, nos éclaireurs et notre avant-garde ont achevé de les rabattre vers nous, où ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de mourir ou se rendre ! SOLDATS ! AUJOURD'HUI, LA VICTOIRE EST À NOUS ! »

Attends, quoi ?! Tu veux dire que les Purs ont littéralement CHOISI le terrain ?!...

…bordel de ! C'est un piège ! Je suis sûr que c'est un piège ! C'est évident ! Mais pourquoi ne s'en rendent-ils pas compte ?! Varèk, là ! Je croyais que tu étais l'un des meilleurs stratèges de l'Union ! Ouvre les yeux, imbécile ! Ils vous ont fatigués, et maintenant vous êtes à coup sûr sur un terrain piégé ! C'est certain !

« - À L'ATTAAAAAQUE ! » Hurla-t-il à mon grand désespoir alors que les premières ombres de l'ennemi apparaissaient à l'horizon. Et il chargea, fonçant vers l'ennemi alors que le reste de l'armée commençait à peine à bouger ! Bordel, c'est possible d'être aussi con ?!

Le raz-de-marée devint très vite incontrôlable ! Même si ordre était donné de stopper, il était trop tard ! Le temps que tout le monde le fasse, les rangs ennemis seraient enfoncés ! Et… ET ! C'EST QUOI ÇAaaaah ?!

Des …! DES MONSTRES ! CE SONT DES MONSTRES !

L'armée a aussitôt un mouvement de recul en voyant ce qui lui fonce dessus ! Ce sont des colosses de chair, des montagnes de muscles complètement disproportionnées, avec des têtes de bébés qui bavent du sang tout en braillant de peur ! Mais… NON ! Ce SONT des bébés ! Je ne sais quelle horrible magie a complètement détruit leur corps pour lui faire prendre des proportions atroces ! Et leurs yeux qui trahissent l'emprise de l'imperium sont terrifiants ! Tout autant terrorisés que terrorisants ! Et ils sont des centaines ! Toute une troupe de terreur qui fonce bestialement sur l'armée ! C'est donc ça le résultat des élevages purs ?!

BOUM !

HEIN ?! C'est quoi ça encore ?!

Je me retourne à la vitesse du torticolis pour voir s'achever une énorme déflagration, en plein dans les rangs Fidèles. Des dizaines de corps dispersent encore leurs organes dans les airs qu'une nouvelle explosion retentit au beau milieu de l'armée ! Et une autre ! Et encore ! Des centaines de soldats tombent les uns après les autres !

« - QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ?! » hurla le général Varèk en revenant vers ses troupes à toute allure, reculant devant les monstres qui arrivent. « MESSAGER ! ALLEZ DIRE AUX ARTILLEURS DE CHANGER DE CIBLE ! VITE ! »

Quoi ?! C'est leur propre artillerie qui les massacre comme ça ?! Mais comment c'est possible ?!

BOUM ! BOUM ! Et ça continue ! Quelle puissance dans cet armement ! Déjà des milliers de Fidèles qui sont tombés !

Heureusement, par la grâce de la magie et de la technologie des alliés, le messager revient bien vite… complètement ensanglanté ! Il s'effondre dans les bras de son général en un instant, et tente de lui murmurer quelque chose avant que je ne voie son corps s'affaisser…

« - DEMI-TOUR ! » Hurle aussitôt le général. « QUE L'ARRIÈRE-GARDE FASSE DEMI-TOUR ET AILLE REPRENDRE LES ARTILLERIES ! EXECUTION ! »

Quoi ?! C'est donc ça ! La stratégie ennemie est aussitôt plus claire ! Pendant que quelques troupes fuyaient devant les Fidèles pour les entrainer et les faire distancer leur artillerie, d'autres s'étaient dissimulés et se sont aussitôt précipités pour s'emparer des batteries, les retournant aussitôt contre leurs ennemis ! ET LES MONSTRES QUI ARRIVENT ! LES VOILÀ !

Le choc est terrifiant ! Les monstres se jettent littéralement sur les soldats, sans aucune retenue, les premiers se laissant transpercer par les lances brandies contre eux, les autres se servant de leurs corps comme tremplins pour sauter dans les airs, se faire heurter de plein fouet par les sorts jetés contre eux, et retomber en plein cœur de l'armée ! Et si les premiers sont vite tués, les suivants profitent du désordre pour commencer un véritable massacre ! Ils se jettent sur tout ce qui bouge, écrasant au sol ceux qu'ils foulent de leurs pieds monstrueux, cassant littéralement en deux les malheureux qu'ils saisissent entre leurs mains, dispersant les morceaux au vent avant de foncer sur les suivants ! C'est un vrai massacre !

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que l'armée se reprenne et que les cohortes qui ne sont pas aux prises avec l'ennemi s'organisent pour l'attendre de pied ferme. Les horreurs humaines, à peine leur massacre achevé, se rue à l'assaut d'autres victimes, et se font cueillir par un déluge de sorts meurtriers qui anéantissent leurs difformités sans aucune pitié ! Des dizaines tombent avant que le choc ne recommence, suivit de la même horreur !

Il faut que cette stratégie soit répétée plusieures fois pour qu'enfin, les monstres soient finalement vaincus, au prix de pertes titanesques ! Je ne sais combien de fidèles sont tombés, mais ce sont probablement plus de cent milliers de cadavres qui recouvrent maintenant le champ de bataille. Quelle horreur ! Et voilà la deuxième vague de Purs qui approche, alors que l'artillerie continuait à tirer sans cesse !

Cette fois, ce sont des hommes qui paraissent normaux ! Du moins, au premier coup d'œil. Mais pourquoi sont-ils enfoncés dans des capes qui les recouvrent totalement ? J'espère que ça ne nous cache pas une nouvelle mauvaise surprise !

Il ne resta à peine que quelques centaines de pas entre les deux armées, les sorts jetés par les fidèles font tomber des centaines d'ennemis, lorsque soudain, les premiers rangs Purs tirent un sort d'explosion à leurs pieds ! Se suicidant aussitôt en un déluge de sang ! HEIN ?! Mais ils sont fous ! Pourquoi ils font ça ?!

« - CHARGEEEEZ ! » Hurla soudain le général Varèk, de nouveau devant ses troupes et chevauchant à la tête d'une armée de centaures ! La cavalerie ! Oui, allez-y ! Les monstres sont vaincus, VOUS ALLEZ LES AVOIR !

La raison du suicide des Purs se révéla soudain ! Ça n'avait été que pour arrêter la course de leur armée avant d'atteindre un point de non-retour… DES PIEGES !

A peine la cavalerie avait-elle atteint sa vitesse de pointe qu'une explosion se fit entendre, puis une autre, et encore ! Et des dizaines de centaures chûtèrent dans des trous habilement dissimulés dans le sol, et rempli à craquer de fioles de potions explosives ! Ça provoqua d'immenses déflagrations, qui firent jaillir haut dans le ciel des gerbes de feu et de sang ! Le général Varèk disparu dans l'une d'elles avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit,se répandant partout aussitôt… La cavalerie fut vaincue en quelques minutes.

Voyant ça, leur meilleur corps d'armée détruit en un instant, leur propre artillerie les pilonnant sans cesse, leur chef mort, leurs officiers totalement perdus, les Fidèles commencèrent à paniquer. Et au loin, des bébés-monstres qui revenaient ! Ce fut de trop pour de nombreux soldats, qui prirent leurs jambes à leur cou ! Les quelques sachant transplaner le tentèrent une fois ! Deux ! Et encore ! Mais il y avait une barrière magique pour les empêcher de fuir ! ET VOILÀ ENCORE LES MONSTRES !

C'est écœuré que je détourna le regard et ferma les yeux. Je ne voulais plus voir ça…

L'une des plus belles armées de tous les temps avait été défaite presque sans pouvoir combattre… Par la suite, les livres d'histoire se souviendraient que cet évènement n'avait pas été une bataille.

…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **Tout ce que Harry voit ici, ce sont des visions qui se présentent à lui dans son sommeil d'âme… le tout relate l'Histoire de la magie que j'invente petit à petit. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

 _ **Si vous voulez savoir ce que pourrait devenir le monde magique si les Purs emportent la guerre, vous pouvez aller lire ma fanfic « Un monde à part ». Attention, elle n'est pas pour les enfants !**_

 _ **Juste pour indication, les Gobelins que je décris ici n'ont rien à voir avec les pitoyables petits punching-balls qu'on peut voir dans les films (maudites soient ces horreurs !). Ils ne ressemblent pas non plus à des gobelins du style SdA ou Hobbit, mais bien plus à des humains avec des caractéristiques réalistes : peau**_ _ **grise**_ _ **et rapidement parcheminée, taille considérablement variable et non-héréditaire, oscillant entre un mètre et deux à l'âge adulte, etc).**_

 _ **Quelques commentaires SVP ?**_

…

 _ **I.**_ _Rédaction restrictive_ _ **: procédé inhérent aux runes (la magie écrite), et consistant à brider la magie, la liberté de mouvement, de parole, etc… va à l'encontre des plus fondamentaux droits de l'Homme. TRÈS efficace.**_

 _ **II.**_ _Idarc ßonhlein_ _ **: Ce nom, malgré l'emploi de la lettre «**_ _ß_ _ **», qui en français se prononce « ss » (un s allongé), doit bel et bien être prononcé « bonne laine ».**_

 _ **\- A propos des jurons d'Harry (« bordel de ! ») : vu le sens de la fic et l'univers où elle évolue, il est impossible de dire les classiques « bon sang » ou « bon dieu », ce sont de bien trop grandes références au racisme du sang typique des Purs, ou bien à la religion Moldue… il a donc fallu que je fasse un choix…**_


	11. Inaction… Création

NVJM

 _ **La guerre à une forte tendance à bafouer tous les droits Humains. Avec la magie, c'est encore pire. N'oubliez pas que tout ce que vous lirez ici est une fiction, et que ce sont des personnages qui parlent, pas moi…**_

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 11 : Inaction… Création_

 _Dans la cité de Pôdlad, conseil de la république magique. Après la débâcle…_

Me voilà de retour face au Conseil de la Magie ! Cette fois-ci, contrairement à la précédente, c'est clairement la peur qui domine. Personne ne s'attendait à la défaite, tant elle était improbable. Sans compter que le général Varèk et ses ordres avaient… _légèrement_ déçus. Passer son temps à se vanter, pour être mit en déroute en un instant… ça lui ressemblait si peu !

Sur l'estrade, vociférant plus fort encore que la fois précédente pour peu que ce fut possible, le Créateur semblait subjuguer, ou plutôt terroriser les élus avec son nouveau discours. Nul doute que l'annonce de sa tentative d'assassinat allait faire marcher à plein tout l'amour que le peuple lui portait… sans compter qu'on disait de lui qu'il était le meilleur stratège de l'Union ! Cette qualité ne serait sans aucun doute pas oubliée. Et… à l'entendre, Lui s'en souvenait parfaitement !

Montrant soudain les élus du doigt, l'autre poing levé en signe de menace, il hurla plus encore : « Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions : je ne vous demande pas les pleins pouvoirs ! JE LES EXIGE ! Refusez, et vous en subirez les conséquences ! » **(I)**

Et, avec ce dernier coup d'éclat, il s'en alla sans plus rien ajouter, quittant l'amphithéâtre sous les regards désespérés des élus de l'Union. Il avait gagné, il le savait. Inutile de s'attarder, mieux valait d'ores et déjà commencer à rétablir la dictature ! **(II)** Le peuple n'attendait que ça depuis qu'il s'était retiré et avait laissé le pouvoir à la république magique…

…

Suivant le Créateur à l'extérieur, je passe soudain dans un étau d'obscurité qui me presse de toutes parts, avant de soudain devoir me protéger les yeux du soleil. Me revoilà sur la grande place ! Et tout autour de moi se presse tout le peuple, plus encore admiratif pour peu que ce fut possible. L'annonce du retour de son héros semble lui plaire… s'il savait ce qu'il lui réserve ! Et il va le savoir apparemment, puisqu'il monte sur une estrade pour faire un discours. Et à peine arrivé, il commença à marcher en rond, le dos volontairement vouté, grommelant plus fort que la foule l'adulait. Il resta comme ça pendant plusieures minutes, comme se parlant à lui-même, avant de soudain se redresser à la faveur d'un rayon de soleil, éblouissant de noblesse, de puissance et de charisme ! Un sacré comédien.

« - J'ordonne la mobilisation totale ! Il ne sera fait aucune exception ! Tout homme, toute femme en état de se battre va être mobilisé ! Les enfants les remplaceront aux champs et aux ateliers ! Tous les adolescents sont désormais considérés comme soldats et recevront la formation appropriée ! Le temps de travail journalier passera désormais à temps plein, pas un instant de repos jusqu'à ce que la victoire nous soit acquise ! Les potions énergisantes deviennent désormais la règle, l'idée de sommeil est maintenant criminalisée ! La liberté de la presse est supprimée, la censure est rétablie, renforcée !... » **(III)**

Et il continua comme ça, encore et encore… dans les rangs du peuple, nombre de personnes semblait finalement comprendre quel prix leurs ancêtres avaient payé pour qu'eux puissent vivre en paix.

« - Nous ne savons combien de temps durera cette guerre, combien d'entre nous perdront la vie en combattant, aussi faut-il préparer les générations à venir, de force s'il le faut ! A partir de maintenant, toutes les femmes fécondables devront être prêtes à enfanter sans interruption, chacune devra obligatoirement donner naissance chaque année, quitte à y perdre la santé ! Toute idée de contraception ou d'avortement est désormais criminalisée ! L'âge d'enfantement obligatoire est établi à treize ans ! Le célibat est déclaré illégal !... »

Quoi ?! Mais il est fou ! Complètement fou ! Jamais le peuple ne serait en capacité d'accepter ça ! Ce n'est plus de la mobilisation à ce niveau là, c'est un véritable enfer ! A croire qu'il considère les femmes comme des machines à reproduire ! Personne ne va accepter ça !

« - …Les récalcitrants seront placés sous Imperium s'il le faut !... »

Ah… il n'abandonnera pas visiblement. A ses risques et périls.

Guettant la réaction du peuple, je fus surpris de le voir conserver son calme. Et toutes mes différentes observations, ainsi que les leçons de Gryffondor et les détails que j'avais remarqués à l'orphelinat, tout ça me revint en mémoire et s'assembla telle une révélation. Tout avait été prévu depuis longtemps. Tout le monde savait que la guerre recommencerait un jour ou l'autre, et l'éducation était formatée en ce sens depuis toujours. Ce ne serait pas comme chez moi, où l'égoïsme règne. Bien qu'effrayé, ici, tout le monde serait ravi de se sacrifier pour l'avenir. Quel que soit ce sacrifice.

« - Face à cet ennemi, nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre d'être humains ! NOUS SOMMES MAINTENANT DES MACHINES DE GUERRE ! PAR LA GUERRE, POUR LA GUERRE ! »

Je ne prêta plus attention au discours du Créateur, sans cesse plus violent. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. C'était donc ça, la véritable guerre…

Et, petit à petit, je ne fis plus attention à rien, et l'obscurité m'envahit encore.

…

« - AU RAPPORT ! »

HEIN KIKEKOI KESKIYA ?! Je sursaute soudain en entendant ce cri ! Bon sang, je me suis encore endormi sans m'en apercevoir !

Me retournant vers la voix, je vois sans surprise qu'il s'agit du Créateur, sortant d'une pièce obscure et encore une fois occupé à _gueuler_ à tout va… mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est tout nu ?!

Oh, je vois ! Par une fenêtre, je peux voir le soleil se lever. Il se réveille… en gueulant. Evidemment.

« - Tout s'est bien passé monseigneur ? » demanda un Gobelin en approchant, des vêtements propres entre les bras.

« - Parfaitement, merci. Apprêtez-les toutes pour leur exil ! »

Et il partit en claquant la porte, sortant tout en s'habillant, aucunement gêné de se montrer au naturel devant tout le monde. Mais qu'a-t-il voulu dire, avec cet ordre étrange ?

Suivant le majordome Gobelin, j'entra dans la pièce précédemment quittée par son maître. Tout était plongé dans la pénombre, mais un mot plus tard, les sorts des volets s'activèrent et révélèrent un spectacle qui me fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles ! Des femmes ! Et pas qu'un peu, au moins… vingt, vingt-et-une… Non, vingt-cinq même ! Chacune d'entre-elle est d'un des différents peuples composant l'Union, il y a même une petite elfe de maison, en bien plus belle que Dobby évidemment, et aussi une géante ! Et toutes sont nues ! Mais pourquoi ? Attendez, ils ont …?!

Avançant au milieu d'elles, ne semblant pas dérangé par leur nudité, le majordome les réveille une à une en leur secouant l'épaule. Cela fait, il se poste au milieu de la pièce, et pendant qu'elles se dépêchent de se rhabiller, gênées qu'un homme les voie ainsi, il leur dit fortement : « Mesdames ! Vous faites maintenant partie du Régiment Spécial numéro un ! Votre obéissance est absolument primordiale, votre soumission doit être totale ! Conformément à ce qui vous a été annoncé lorsque vous avez accepté cette mission, vous allez être placées sous imperium aussitôt sorties de cette pièce, votre mémoire va être effacée, remplacée, et les services secrets vous conduiront toutes loin du pays, chacune dans un lieu tenu secret, où vous enfanterez avant d'être récompensées par une mort douce et rapide ! »

Puis il s'en alla, se retournant vers elles pour un dernier mot juste avant de partir, ne se préoccupant pas de leurs pleurs : « Les tables vous entourant possèdent des plumes, de l'encre et du papier. Vous avez une heure pour rédiger un testament et faire vos adieux à vos familles. Contentez-vous de cela, n'oubliez pas que vos lettres seront censurées si nécessaire. Mesdames ! » Et il salua militairement, claquant les talons sèchement, et referma la porte.

A ma place, les engrenages se mettaient progressivement en place, me faisant comprendre à quoi tout cela rimait. Le Créateur voulait une descendance, et il l'aurait quel que soit le prix à payer…

…mais pourquoi ? **(IV)**

…

« - Mais ! Enfin, monseigneur ! Pourquoi si peu ?! »

Hein, quoi ? Voilà que je suis soudain apparu dans un nouvel endroit ! Une sorte de caserne, apparemment, au vu de l'équipement et de la foule de soldats en armes qui s'y pressent… pour aduler le Créateur ! Encore lui ?! Mais il est partout ma parole !

« - Dix-mille soldats me suffiront amplement pour l'emporter ! Voilà pourquoi si peu ! »

« - Mais nos ennemis sont maintenant plus de cent milliers ! A dix contre un, vous n'avez aucune chance ! »

« - Le général Varèk était à plus de deux cent contre un ! Ça ne l'a pas empêché d'obtenir l'une des plus grandes défaites de toute l'Histoire ! Pas de discussion ! »

Il aurait plutôt dû dire « soumettez-vous », vu comme son interlocuteur s'inclina soudain, et s'en alla sans plus rien dire.

« - GAAAARDE A VOUS ! » hurla-t-il alors, avant de traverser les rangs de ses troupes, les passant en revue avec la plus grande sévérité.

Et dans le regard des soldats, je vis une certitude… la défaite allait changer de camp !

…

Après cela, je vis défiler devant moi de nombreuses scènes de toutes sortes. Après le désastre de la Bataille des Plaines de Sang et la perte de la quasi-totalité de l'armée, l'Union s'attela à produire autant d'armement et d'équipement que possible. Par dizaines de milliers, toute la population fut formée à la guerre jour et nuit. Face à un sous-nombre massif prédit par le Créateur, fort de son expérience militaire lors de la Première Guerre Pure qui avait vu la naissance et la victoire de l'Union Magique, pari fut prit de miser sur la qualité des soldats plutôt que sur leur nombre. Beaucoup partirent, bien peu revinrent… ou plutôt, aucun ne revenait : une fois partit, soit vous combattiez jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, soit vous espériez la victoire. Improbable si tôt.

Je vis des dizaines de corps d'armée être créés et envoyés au front dès leur entrainement achevé. Non des moindres, les femmes s'illustrèrent rapidement dans les différentes escarmouches qui eurent lieu de ci de là. C'est qu'elles avaient toutes été éduquées dès leur plus jeune âge dans l'adoration de leurs enfants, et la propagande insistait bien sur le fait qu'ils étaient désormais en constant danger de mort… un cocktail explosif.

Pour combattre, la stratégie choisie fut celle de la guérilla. Les Purs se répandaient à une vitesse folle, sans cesse proportionnelle, multipliés à tout va dans leurs horribles élevages. Plus le temps passait, plus le nombre était au désavantage des fidèles, qui ne pouvaient que se reposer sur leur volonté et leur supériorité stratégique. Il était donc absolument nécessaire de mettre un frein à l'invasion Pure le plus vite possible…

…

 _Hum ? Tiens, me revoilà dans le bureau du Créateur ! Il est de nouveau assis sur sa chaise, et il y a de la visite. Une femme en uniforme. Eh, mais… c'est Elfyld ! La Vélane de mon âge que j'avais vue à l'orphelinat. Elle a bien changée, elle doit avoir plus de cinquante ans maintenant. Et visiblement, son souhait de devenir médecin ne pourra pas s'accomplir… bon, au moins, elle travaille avec celui qu'elle voulait pour chef. Vu l'époque qu'elle vit, c'est mieux que rien._

« - Seigneur, voici le compte-rendu de la prise des élevages purs situés en Normandie. »

« - J'écoute. »

« - Nous avons tué cent-quinze soldats purs, détruit l'ensemble des installations, et capturé un total de vingt-cinq soldats, sept-cent trente femmes et dix-mille cinq-cent quatre enfants, répartis à moitié en filles et en garçons. »

Un rapport. Je ne comprends pas trop ce que celui-ci pouvait bien avoir d'utile, mais qui sait… je ne suis pas un chef de guerre après tout.

« - Quels sont vos ordres monseigneur ? » redemanda la soldate à son chef occupé à écrire je ne sais quoi. Il répondit nonchalamment, sans même prendre la peine de la regarder.

« - L'attaque s'est soldée par le suicide par purification de l'ensemble des soldats, après qu'ils aient purifié tout leur élevage. »

Quoi ?! Je regarde le Créateur l'air stupéfait !

« - Il n'y a pas de survivants, » conclut-il, achevant de détruire mes derniers espoirs. Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne vient pas de dire quelque chose comme ça !

« - …à vos ordres monseigneur, » répondit la soldate, aussi pâle que moi. Et elle salua raidement, puis s'en alla.

 _Et moi, je voyais voler en éclat mes dernières illusions. Cette guerre, ce n'était pas les gentils d'un côté, les méchants de l'autre… mais un massacre…_

… _ce serait le génocide du perdant._

…

Les chefs des Purs n'étaient pas des imbéciles, à n'en pas douter. Il ne fallait pas l'être pour lancer une révolte avec quelques milliers d'hommes contre l'une des plus grandes puissances de l'époque. Aussi, voyant qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à obtenir la victoire s'ils ne changeaient pas leur stratégie, ils formèrent d'innombrables éclaireurs et espions qu'ils envoyèrent partout, recouvrant toute l'Europe et formant bien vite un immense réseau de renseignement capable de les mettre au fait des mouvements ennemis.

Les armées de l'Union étaient partout, sans cesse, parcourant le monde à marche forcée pour abattre l'ennemi partout où elles le trouvaient. Mais elles avaient un grand désavantage : elles ne pouvaient se permettre de se montrer aux yeux des Moldus, sans quoi ceux-ci risquaient de s'en prendre à elles. Et l'Union n'était pas assez puissante pour s'y opposer… au mieux pourrait-elle se cacher.

Les Purs, en revanche, n'avaient absolument aucun scrupule pour se dissimuler parmi ceux qu'ils appelaient impurs, se servant d'eux sans hésiter pour toutes sortes d'usages. Espionnage, illusions, tout était bon pour ralentir l'avancée des Fidèles avant qu'ils n'atteignent la Germanie, fief de la Pureté depuis des siècles. Car là bas, leurs armées se préparaient…

…

Alors que son frère menait les armées sans relâche et qu'il y avait probablement plus de soldats qui mourraient d'épuisement que lors des combats, Merlin, lui, restait dans la capitale. Répandant ses poils de barbe partout, il s'occupait à transformer la cité en usine de mort sans cesse plus performante. D'ailleurs… je parle d'une _ville_ , mais en fait je devrais plutôt parler d'une caserne. Car il n'y avait plus ici le moindre civil, tout le monde, du plus petit enfant au plus usé vieillard, était vêtu d'un uniforme. Chaque jour à heure fixe, tout le monde recevait un emploi du temps à remplir et une dose de potion énergisante, et quand le travail était fait, il était inutile d'espérer se reposer ! L'entrainement n'attendait pas ! Toute idée de divertissement était proscrite.

Dans les champs, les enfants et quelques adultes travaillaient sans relâche. Je les vis récolter, labourer et ressemer en un temps record, répandant un engrais magique, dans tous les sens du terme, qui refaisait pousser les plantes en quelques jours seulement. Et tout recommençait, encore et encore… tout ce qui n'était pas envoyé aux armées était stocké dans la cité, dans des entrepôts gigantesques. Nul doute que toutes les éventualités étaient prévues, et que le siège de la ville en faisait partie.

Voguant petit à petit dans les airs, ma conscience m'amena bientôt sur la grand-place, juste devant le palais… et en fait, je ferais mieux maintenant de l'appeler la « y'a-plus-de-place ! », car en dehors des chemins qui étaient épargnés et évidemment bondés, le moindre plus petit espace était réservé au stockage d'une sans cesse grandissante quantité de matériel. Il en était de même pour les avenues, et jusqu'à la plus petite ruelle. Les rues étaient maintenant équipées d'une plate-forme de bois où était accumulée une encore plus massive force de frappe, tandis que tout le monde circulait en dessous. Le moindre espace devait être économisé !

Le palais avait lui aussi bien changé. L'immense salle servant d'entrée se trouvait dans le même état que la place, et les milliers de fonctionnaires ne cessaient de courir partout, littéralement. C'est qu'il fallait une organisation à toute épreuve pour gérer une guerre… il ne suffisait visiblement pas d'un général de génie pour l'emporter, et ils le savaient.

Allant de couloirs en couloirs sans savoir où ma conscience m'emmenait, j'arriva bientôt en un endroit familier… le bureau de Merlin. Et le vieux croulant n'était pas seul, loin de là ! Plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes étaient massées face à lui, serrées les unes contre les autres sur une accumulation de chaises branlantes. De quoi parlent-ils donc, tous ?

« - Monseigneur, » disait une vélane que je ne connaissais pas. Probablement une reine ou quelque chose comme ça, vu sa couronne. « Comme tous ici, je suis impressionnée, et ô combien admirative de la volonté d'acier du Père Créateur. Comme il l'avait promis, il a bien vite obtenu des résultats qui ont permit d'inverser la tournure de la guerre. Il ne fait nul doute que, comme jadis du temps de nos glorieux ancêtres, il est capable de nous mener à la victoire malgré toute une accumulation de désavantages. Mais son comportement nous inquiète ! Il se montre de plus en plus autoritaire, de plus en plus exigeant ! Certes, il a été légalement investi de tous les pouvoirs, et il reste parfaitement dans ses prérogatives… mais la propagande menée auprès du peuple, des soldats ! Auparavant, ils se contentaient de le célébrer comme le plus grand de nos héros, le remerciant avec amour et admiration alors qu'il n'avait de cesse de fuir leur attention. Mais aujourd'hui, tous le voient comme un véritable dieu, ni plus ni moins ! C'en est au point que de nombreuses personnes frisent l'hystérie à la moindre rumeur de sa venue ! Et il ne montre pas la moindre volonté de calmer la situation, il s'en sert pour l'amplifier plus encore ! Et… ! »

« - Je comprends vos inquiétudes, mes amis, » répondit Merlin, debout, en levant les mains pour calmer l'assemblée. « Mais je pense qu'elles n'ont pas lieu d'être. Vous ne connaissez pas mon frère aussi bien que moi. J'ai une absolue confiance en lui. »

« - Alors expliquez-nous pourquoi, je vous prie, » demanda à son tour un vampire. « Nous aimerions nous aussi dire que nous avons une confiance aveugle en lui, mais nous sommes de plus en plus craintifs de voir la République être renversée lorsque la guerre prendre fin –si nous sommes victorieux. C'est que nous ne voudrions pas d'un Empire ! Cela mettrait en danger les bases de droit et d'égalité sur lesquelles s'est fondée notre union ! »

Merlin soupira, ne sachant guère quoi répondre. Il se décida finalement, en prévenant toutefois… « Je vais vous raconter ce que je puis, mais qu'il soit néanmoins clair qu'il n'aimerait pas apprendre que je vous fais part de certaines choses. Et lorsque je dis qu'il n'aimerait pas… la décence m'interdit de décrire la colère qui l'habiterait à ce moment là, à n'en pas douter. Rien de ce qui sera dit ici ne devra quitter cette salle. »

Tous acquiescèrent en hochant la tête, pâlissant légèrement. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient finalement investi des pleins pouvoirs, à l'assemblée magique, ils avaient bien vu de quoi il était capable lorsqu'il s'énervait…

« - J'ai rencontré mon frère pour la première fois, il y a… oh, il y a plus de deux siècles de cela, presque trois. A cette époque, il n'était qu'un tout jeune adulte errant dans la nature, sans aucune attache particulière. Après une enfance difficile et solitaire, il voulait vivre heureux, fonder une famille… il y parvint peu de temps avant que je ne parte moi-même en voyage, pour retourner de même vivre tranquillement dans mon pays. Mais déjà, une étincelle de volonté brillait dans son regard. J'avais été frappé par l'immense potentiel de ce jeune homme brillant. Nul doute que s'il en manifestait l'envie, il pourrait à lui seul marquer l'Histoire plus que ne l'on fait les millénaires précédents. »

 _« Nous ne nous sommes pas revu pendant plusieures décennies, jusqu'à ce que, par le plus complet hasard, je découvre que ma fille avait épousé l'un de ses fils. Chose étrange s'il en est. Revenant dans son pays pour nous découvrir tous deux grands-pères, je le revis souriant, heureux autour d'une large famille qu'il aimait plus que tout._

 _Quelques années après toutefois, les temps s'assombrirent. La rumeur de la guerre revint, et mes seigneurs décidèrent de me renvoyer œuvrer pour que j'avertisse les peuples du danger qui pesait sur eux. Mais j'arriva trop tard pour empêcher l'inévitable… tout avait déjà commencé. Le royaume dans lequel vivait mon frère, que je n'appelais pas encore ainsi à cette époque, était entré en guerre après que la famille régnante ait été en partie décimée par des assassins infiltrés. Le peuple n'avait pas non plus été épargné, loin de là, les morts se comptaient déjà par milliers. De nombreuses familles campagnardes avaient été décimées avant que l'armée ne puisse intervenir pour les protéger. Et parmi elles se trouvaient la sienne… et une partie de la mienne…_

 _Je le revis dans une simple auberge, par ce que je crus être le plus grand des hasards. J'étais en train de cuver un peu trop de bière, prit dans la nostalgie de ma propre famille, lorsque je vis approcher un homme encapuchonné… c'était lui, qui s'assit à ma table face à moi, et me tendit une potion anti-gueule de bois. Nous parlâmes longtemps, mais contrairement à moi, il n'était pas heureux de nos retrouvailles. Bien que parlant calmement, je pouvais sans peine voir qu'il exsudait de haine de toutes parts, allant jusqu'à en trembloter imperceptiblement. Il était le seul survivant de sa famille, et ça l'avait dévasté. Mais loin de se laisser abattre, comme je l'aurais pensé auparavant, il avait fait preuve de toute sa volonté, et avait juré vengeance contre les responsables du massacre. Ceux que vous connaissez…_ »

Je fus surpris de voir l'assemblée trembler de peur, alors que plusieures personnes se mirent à sangloter, vite aidées en leur peine par leurs voisins. Et ce n'était pas un petit frisson, mais vraiment une terreur inscrite au plus profond de leur âme. Voir des rois, des reines et tant de puissants être aussi effrayés, ça avait de quoi rendre bien perplexe. Qui que soient leurs ennemis, ça ne semblait pas être de la rigolade…

Merlin reprit après quelques minutes, lorsque tout le monde se fut calmé et que certains eurent prit une potion calmante. A ce point ?

« - La suite, vous la connaissez, » dit-il. « Etant du peuple des Elfes de Jour **(V)** , il s'est rendu dans leur capitale avec moi, et a demandé à rencontrer le roi de l'époque. Celui-ci refusa tout d'abord, mécontent, pardonnez-moi l'expression, qu'un _paysan bouseux_ ose lui demander audience. Nous repartîmes donc dormir à la belle étoile. Il s'absenta pendant la nuit pour une promenade, prétextant être devenu incapable de dormir, miné par des cauchemars. Le lendemain, revenant dans la cité, nous apprîmes le meurtre du roi. L'identité de l'assassin ne me fut pas difficile à découvrir… »

 _« Cet évènement avait plongé la cité elfe dans le plus complet chaos. Le roi était un tyran qui dirigeait tout sans partage, et qui avait réuni absolument tous les pouvoirs entre ses mains, sans prévoir l'avenir. Sa mort soudaine avait bien entendu tout désorganisé, et déjà, les héritiers présomptifs annonçaient tous qu'ils prenaient l'héritage et le trône, sans compter avec les généraux, les civils hauts-placés… des règlements de compte éclatèrent très vite, des rixes eurent lieu un peu partout. Tout cela dura des jours, et les morts furent bientôt des centaines. Le peuple s'en mêla, prit parti pour ses favoris, et tout empira encore. Et alors, dans le chaos sans cesse grandissant, apparu une lueur d'espoir._

 _Au beau milieu du peuple effrayé, il grimpa sur une estrade et se mit à hurler, à vomir un discours empli de volonté. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable d'une telle chose, lui qui jusqu'à maintenant s'était toujours montré réservé, presque timide. En quelques minutes, il régurgita toute la haine qui l'habitait avant que la garde ou un quelconque parti ne puisse le stopper, soulevant le peuple contre ses dirigeants qui avaient amené le chaos. En un rien de temps, il gagna le cœur de maintes personnes, et la rumeur d'un sauveur se répandit comme une trainée de poudre. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, et les jours suivants, parcouru toutes les places, toutes les assemblées, le moindre recoin où il y avait des gens prêts à l'écouter._

 _Et finalement, après quelques jours, il appela le peuple à le suivre, à marcher contre les pouvoirs rivaux qui continuaient à s'entretuer, s'affaiblissants sans cesse plus… la suite fut un massacre. Tous les partis furent capturés, décimés, et il ordonna l'exécution immédiate de tous les survivants. En quelques jours, il avait orchestré un coup d'état et était passé du statut de petit paysan sans ambition à celui de maître de tout un peuple, sans même avoir à se salir les mains. Ce fut son premier coup d'éclat, le tout premier de la longue liste que vous connaissez. »_

« - Je ne vais pas vous conter toute l'histoire de la première guerre, nous n'en avons pas le temps et de toute façon vous la connaissez très bien. La militarisation du peuple Elfe faite à toute vitesse, puis le secours porté aux autres peuples en difficulté, d'abord les Gobelins, puis les Vélanes et les Nymphes, et ainsi de suite. La propagande établie pour encourager tout le monde à s'unir en une unique armée, puis à se porter contre les Purs, tous-puissants à l'époque… les batailles, nos royaumes ravagés, les générations entières décimées des décennies durant… et enfin la petite victoire. »

Hein, quoi ? Comment ça, la petite victoire ? Il vient de décrire une épopée épique, et il parle de PETITE victoire ? Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à être étonné, au vu de l'air que prennent bien des visages. Des airs… terrorisés ? Encore ?

« - Vous avez bien compris ce que j'ai dit, » confirma-t-il. « Contrairement à ce que beaucoup d'entre nous croient… Eux… « Ils » ne sont pas une légende. Ils existent bel et bien, je puis vous le certifier. Pour Eux, nous ne sommes tous que des jouets. S'ils venaient ici en personne, Ils n'auraient aucune peine à nous anéantir jusqu'au dernier. Toutes nos armées contre Eux seuls, petite quinzaine, et nous n'aurions aucune chance de l'emporter. »

Mais de qui il parle donc ? Il y aurait donc des… des… des créatures, à défaut d'autre mot, encore plus hautes placées et puissantes que cet innommable démon d'Idarc ßonhlein ? Ce n'est pas possible ! **(VI)**

« - Monseigneur, » intervint à son tour une nouvelle personne, pressée de changer de sujet, « il me semble que nous nous écartons de notre sujet. Nous parlions du Père Créateur… »

« - Et je vous en parle toujours. J'y viens, en vérité. Vous me demandiez quelles raisons pouvaient bien faire que vous puissiez avoir une confiance aveugle en lui, malgré son comportement pour le moins tyrannique. Tout d'abord, pour les arguments que vous avez donné en sa défaveur : l'amour extrême que lui voue le peuple est nécessaire dans la guerre qui vient, c'est le plus fort lien qui permet d'exiger des nôtres les efforts incommensurables que nous réalisons aujourd'hui. Car sans ces efforts, ne nous leurrons pas : nous n'avons aucune chance de l'emporter. Au mieux pourrions nous espérer retarder l'inévitable.

 _Et surtout… ne vous imaginez pas que cette guerre prendra fin bientôt. Si, jadis, mon frère a décidé de se retirer de la politique, ce n'est pas pour rien. Il n'a jamais abandonné la lutte, et il ne l'abandonnera jamais tant qu'il lui restera une étincelle de vie. Toutes les recherches qu'il a menées et faites mener en bien des domaines, c'était uniquement dans le but de renforcer notre peuple. Sa politique ultra-nataliste, lorsqu'il était au pouvoir ? Pour que nous multiplions notre nombre, ce qui a bien fonctionné jusqu'à présent. Et bien d'autres choses._

« - Vous comprenez où je veux en venir ? Pour lui, la guerre ne s'est jamais achevée. Notre âge d'or, il ne le voit et ne l'a jamais vu que comme une nécessaire préparation avant une plus grande guerre encore. Il sait que nous ne serons pas en paix tant que nous n'aurons pas emporté une victoire totale, et il compte bien amener la guerre jusque dans le territoire ennemi… là-bas, chez Eux. Certains ont dit qu'il voulait créer un royaume magique, mettre fin au Secret Magique et nous révéler aux Moldus. Quelques purs particulièrement idiots ont pensé un temps qu'il voulait tuer tous les Moldus… il n'en est rien. Seule sa vengeance l'intéresse. Seulement et uniquement. »

Le moins que je puise dire, c'est que je suis choqué. Ou admiratif. Ou… je ne sais pas quoi. Mais en tout cas, je suis ébahi. J'avais déjà remarqué, et cela m'avait été dit, que tout, absolument tout ici semblait orienté vers un seul et même but. Mais à ce point ?

L'assemblée de rois était songeuse. Effrayée. Tous avaient compris depuis longtemps qu'ils ne connaîtraient pas la fin de cette guerre, qu'ils meurent au combat ou de vieillesse, mais ils le réalisèrent maintenant jusqu'au plus profond d'eux-mêmes.

« - Voici ce que j'ai à dire concernant mon frère, » acheva Merlin. « Il aime sa famille plus que tout, plus que lui-même. Touchez-la, faites lui le moindre mal, et il n'hésitera pas à ravager le monde entier pour se venger. Vous voilà prévenus. »

« - Mais… seigneur, pardonnez mon impudence, mais… vous avez dit qu'il n'en avait plus la moindre. Pourquoi en parlez-vous au présent ? »

« - Parce que sa vengeance est en cours, » dit-il. Et il se leva, tournant le dos à l'assemblée. « Veuillez partir maintenant, je vous prie. Nous avons tous beaucoup à faire. »

Bien entendu, c'était un ordre, pas une demande. Et en quelques minutes, la salle se vida, tout un chacun retournant à ses devoirs, l'esprit songeur.

Moi, je resta là, immobile, ne sachant pas ce qui allait m'arriver après. Regardant par ses fenêtres, le vieux restait immobile, ronchonnant dans sa barbe. A croire que c'était la mode, chez les gens de pouvoir. Visiblement, son monologue le faisait lui-même réfléchir… je n'avais pas grande peine à deviner ses pensées, car la question qui traversait nos esprits était la même, à n'en pas douter.

…de quoi serait fait l'avenir ?

…

Le Père Créateur était certes le meilleur stratège de l'Union magique, ses nombreux succès et sa totale absence de défaite ne cessant d'être mise en avant, mais… pour remporter une bataille, encore fallait-il qu'elle ait lieu.

Voyant qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais à emporter la victoire contre lui, pas même avec un colossal avantage numérique, les dirigeants Purs changèrent encore une fois leur stratégie. Et cette fois ci, le mot d'ordre était : fuyez ! Perdez-le en courant partout, épuisez ses troupes, et fuyez dès que le combat devient inévitable ! Il ne peut être qu'à un endroit à la fois, alors pendant qu'il perd du temps à vous courir après, vos Purs frères pourront ravager son territoire ou d'autres unités sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir !

Bien évidemment, l'Union remarqua très vite ce changement de stratégie, et s'adapta aussitôt. Elle multiplia ses réseaux de renseignement et de transport magique pour faciliter les déplacements des armées, mais les Purs amplifièrent plus encore le mouvement, refusant bientôt toute forme de bataille, se contentant de frappes chirurgicales contre l'économie, les troupes, les infrastructures…

Après quelques mois, les destructions furent chaque jour telles que la productivité de l'Union ne put plus les compenser. Une à une, toutes les bases situées en Europe continentale furent ravagées, inutilisables. Chaque mission dans ces territoires devint vite une véritable aventure, une campagne dans des lieux maintenant hostiles… nombre d'unités ne revinrent jamais.

Mieux valait battre en retraite sur les îles.

…

Voilà que je me retrouve tout soudain en train de voler haut dans le ciel, au dessus de la cité de Pôdlad ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? En contrebas, tout autour de la ville, je peux voir des milliers de personnes s'affairer autant que possible. Certaines creusent des tranchées sur des dizaines, des centaines de kilomètres alentour, d'autres enterrent en masse ce qui me paraît être des bombes… une véritable armée de géants transporte d'immenses blocs de pierre taillés à coup de sorts partout où il y en a. Et des gobelins sont en train de préparer de véritables lacs de béton pendant que toutes sortes d'autres personnes recouvrent chaque pierre de milliers de runes et de sorts. Ils sont en train de fortifier la cité ! La guerre serait-elle donc devenue à ce point désespérée ?

Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis ma précédente vision ? Alors qu'auparavant, le peuple semblait encore assez sûr de la victoire de l'Union magique, je devine à la froideur des visages toute la peur qui règne dans les cœurs. Bien souvent, les regards se portent loin à l'horizon, remplis d'appréhension. Mais il n'y a rien, rien d'autre qu'une peur lancinante.

Et soudain, je comprends. Non loin d'ici, l'Ennemi se rassemble.

C'est le calme avant la tempête.

…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **I.**_ _« Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions : je ne vous demande pas les pleins pouvoirs ! JE LES EXIGE ! »_ _**Cette phrase ici exprimée par le Père Créateur est une retranscription approximative d'un discours semblable prononcé par le grand Mustafa Kemal Atatürk devant la grande assemblée nationale de Turquie, juste avant la campagne qui le verra ridiculiser environ… la totalité des plus grandes puissances de l'époque… y compris nous autres Français. ^^ Ce qui vous donne une idée de l'ampleur que je souhaite donner au personnage du Créateur.**_ ^^

 _ **II.**_ _La dictature de Père Créateur :_ _**cette fois, ce n'est pas une dictature à la Romaine ! Mais bien une du même genre que « nos » dictateurs. ^^**_

 _ **III.**_ _A propos de la mobilisation ordonnée par le Créateur :_ _ **je me doute que beaucoup d'entre vous doutent qu'il soit possible de demander tant d'efforts au peuple, même magie aidant. Bien que ce facteur soit la raison de tout ce que je décris ici, et que la réalité ne pourrait bien entendu pas être aussi extrême, vous pouvez vous renseigner sur la mobilisation de l'URSS suite au déclenchement de l'invasion Nazie. C'est très impressionnant.**_

 _ **IV. Pour lire les aventures de la descendance du Père Créateur, vous pouvez aller lire « Une histoire de serpents » actuellement parue en partie, ou attendre la fin de cette fic ci pour lire « Une histoire de temps », la nouvelle version, qui paraîtra après.**_

 _ **V.**_ _Les elfes de jour :_ _ **approximativement équivalents aux elfes de Tolkien.**_

 _ **VI. Comme l'auront deviné ceux qui ont lu**_ _« Un monde à part »_ _ **et**_ _« Une histoire de serpent/temps »_ _ **, les personnages non-nommés dont il est question ici sont les Pères et les Mères, groupe de frères et de sœurs qui sont à la fois les dieux et les ancêtres des sangs-purs. Si vous voulez plus d'informations à leur sujet, vous pouvez aller lire ma fanfic**_ _« Un monde à part »_ _ **(histoire sans retenue, attention).**_


	12. La première bataille de Pôdlad

NVJM

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 12 : La première bataille de Pôdlad_

« - L'ALARME ! SONNEZ L'ALARME ! VITE ! »

Ce hurlement me fit soudain rouvrir les yeux, et je sursauta comme si je m'étais endormi en plein tour de garde ! Je me retrouve de nouveau dans les airs, dominant la cité de Pôdlad comme précédemment. D'un œil, je peux voir des milliers de soldats et soldates se presser sur les murailles terminées. S'il y en a de toutes origines, il y en a aussi de tous âges : vieillards, adultes, adolescents… il y a même des enfants qui se pressent de transporter des munitions et de l'équipement de partout. La mobilisation totale ordonnée par le Créateur ne se limitera donc pas qu'aux préparatifs du combat.

Cette seule vision suffit à me mettre mal à l'aise, mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises… de l'autre œil, je pouvais voir une multitude de colonnes de fumée s'élever dans l'aube naissante. L'ennemi était là, et il incendiait la campagne, réduisant absolument tout en cendres. Cette bataille serait totale jusqu'au bout, s'ils devaient échouer à conquérir ces murs, les Purs feraient tout de même en sorte que la région aie bien du mal à se remettre de la guerre.

Toutes et tous, nous ne restâmes pas longtemps à observer les ravages des Purs. Les premiers éclaireurs furent très vite en vue alors même qu'au lointain, de nombreuses colonnes d'une masse parfaitement ordonnée avançaient rapidement. Mais combien étaient-ils donc ?! Bien sûr, ce n'est jamais facile d'estimer la taille d'une foule, moins encore lorsqu'elle est en mouvement, mais je pouvais sans peine évaluer la taille de cette armée à plusieures centaines de milliers de sorciers ! Mais comment étais-ce possible ?! Le Royaume-Uni magique de mon époque comptait à peine plus de cinq-mille âmes ! Même en sachant que c'est toute l'Europe Pure qui participe à cette guerre, j'ai du mal à croire à ce qui se tient sous mes yeux ! Et il en vient de tous les côtés !

La scène évolua avec toute la lenteur de la terreur grandissante. Si nombreux ! Nombre de défenseurs, surtout les plus jeunes, tremblaient de peur, les larmes aux yeux. Pour la plupart, ce serait leur première et dernière bataille…

Les premiers combats eurent lieu au niveau de la multitude de tranchées creusées tout autour de la cité. Là, de nombreux et courageux Gobelins, dissimulés par illusions pour faire croire qu'il n'y avait aucun obstacle, attendaient d'être totalement entourés par l'ennemi pour déchaîner sur lui un flot de pièges de toutes sortes. Quel massacre ! A chaque fois, il y avait bien un ou deux milliers de Purs qui se faisaient tuer avant que les braves défenseurs n'achèvent de se sacrifier. Car ils n'avaient aucunement la volonté d'y échapper… Menée depuis le sud et le sud-est, l'attaque déclencha plus d'une cinquantaine de ces sortes de "bastions-sacrifices", entraînant autant de milliers de victimes dans les rangs Purs. Mais il y en avait tant ! Rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. A peine furent-ils ralentis.

Les Purs arrêtèrent leur avance à quelques centaines de pas de la cité, et se hâtèrent d'installer des unités d'artillerie magique, toutes hors de portée de baguette. Mais pas de batterie ! A peine se furent-ils arrêtés qu'un grand « MAGIE ! » s'éleva de la cité, et qu'une multitude de flash de lumière y naquirent pour quasi-immédiatement s'écraser sur les rangs ennemis, loin en contrebas. Pas de somation ! Cette bataille durerait jusqu'à la victoire ou l'anéantissement, il n'y avait pas de temps pour l'étiquette ! Sans se laisser effrayer, les Purs se hâtèrent plus encore de préparer leurs propres armes, et répliquèrent dès que possible avec plus encore de férocité ! La première phase de la bataille se déroulerait donc à distance…

Tantôt enthousiasmé, tantôt écœuré, je vis des bataillons entiers être éradiqués en un instant par l'explosion d'une bombe magique, dans un camp comme dans l'autre. Mais là où les purs s'enthousiasmaient sans cesse plus de voir avancer le combat, aucunement effrayés par la mort de tant d'entre eux, chaque coup porté à la défense de la cité minait un peu plus son moral. A chaque fois que les murs étaient nettoyés de leur fourmillement et repeints en rouge, les Fidèles se jetaient des regards effrayés... et empressés ? Comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose…

Très vite, le premier bombardement se termina sans avoir pu entamer les murs de la cité. Heureusement ! Quelques instants de plus, et je crois bien que je serais devenu sourd !

Finalement prêts à partir à l'assaut, massés par milliers, les Purs se jetèrent en hurlant vers les murs, visant les défenseurs de leur baguette et jetant sort sur sort ! Une vision vraiment impressionnante. Et les défenseurs contre-attaquèrent aussitôt, projetant un déluge de sorts et de projectiles explosifs sur les ennemis ! Hurlants, les premiers rangs furent décimés en un instant, mais il n'y avait rien à faire ! Les purs étaient bien trop nombreux, et bien trop adroits ! Les Fidèles tombaient les uns après les autres ! Si pour l'instant, chaque cadavre était aussitôt écarté et remplacé, ça ne pourrait durer indéfiniment ! Surtout que les envahisseurs étaient bien plus nombreux, et de loin ! Et il en arrivait encore et encore, multitude noyant l'horizon !

« - MAINTENANT ! » Hurla Merlin, usant de son bourdon pour projeter un puissant feu d'artifice haut dans le ciel ! Et aussitôt, la défense cessa de viser l'ennemi pour concentrer ses tirs au bas de la muraille… mais pas d'explosions ! Des sorts… de _Finite_ ? Mais pour mettre fin à quoi ?

Les sorts heurtèrent le sol au moment même où les premiers sorciers se massaient au pied de la muraille, faisant aussitôt léviter des échelles et les plaçant hâtivement ! Mais c'était inutile, deux simples sorts, d'allègement et de pichenette, suffisaient à les renvoyer au sol, tuant sur le coup ceux qui s'y trouvaient et en écrasant encore d'autres !

Soudain, la raison des _Finite_ se révéla ! A peine un cri général d'atroce douleur avait-il retenti que les masses de sorciers s'écrasèrent les unes sur les autres, aplaties au sol ! Broyées ! Exterminées ! C'était… le sort de poids que j'avais vu au palais ! En bien plus puissant, sans aucune pitié ! C'est avec horreur que je vis tous les Purs être réduits en purée, littéralement transformés en soupe d'organes !

Sitôt le sort terminé, un parfait silence revint sur le champ de bataille. Cette fois, les Purs eurent un léger mouvement de recul. Maintenant, des douves rougeâtres les séparaient de leur but… la première vague avait été repoussée avec succès, et avec des pertes limitées ! Mais la victoire était encore loin, la bataille ne faisait que commencer !

Sous les yeux des défenseurs, les Purs amenèrent alors de nouvelles armes de siège, plus grosses et perfectionnées que les précédentes. Des balistes aux flèches chargées de potions explosives, acides ou empoisonnées ! Une multitude de tours de siège allégées pour ne peser qu'une plume ! Et, surtout, un étrange appareil entouré par toute une troupe d'élite et bardée de boucliers de toutes parts. Qu'est-ce que …?

C'était une sorte de long tuyau percé de milles-et-uns petits trous dans lesquels autant de sorciers plongèrent leur baguette sans hésiter. Arrivés en première ligne, les maîtres d'œuvre de cette arme inconnue l'installèrent en vitesse, l'étendant un maximum en longueur pour permettre à encore d'autres baguettes de s'y insérer. Bientôt, ce furent des milliers de Purs qui cessèrent le combat pour prendre part à l'étrange manipulation…

« - DÉTRUISEZ ÇA ! » Hurla la voix de Merlin, en marchant à toute allure sur les murailles. « CONCENTREZ TOUT LES TIRS SUR CETTE MACHINE ! IL FAUT LA DÉTRUIRE ! VITE ! » Il fut aussitôt obéi, et l'enfer se déchaina sur les boucliers des Purs ! Un torrent de sorts, un déluge d'explosions, une apocalypse de mort ! En un instant, il devint impossible de voir quoi que ce soit, le sol s'étant transformé en une hécatombe de poussière virevoltante…

« - CESSEZ LE TIR ! » Ordonna Merlin, « REPRENEZ LE COMBAT ! » Il fallait attendre que la visibilité revienne, en espérant que l'attaque dévastatrice ait suffi… si le vieux trahissait une si hâtive méfiance à l'égard de cette arme, il y avait fort à craindre qu'elle soit redoutable.

Il fallu quelques minutes pour voir le résultat du massacre. Et en effet, s'en était un ! Des milliers de Purs gisaient au sol, réduits à l'état de purée d'organes, mais… ! La machine était encore là ! Il y avait eu tant et tant de boucliers pour la protéger qu'elle avait réussi à résister ! Et en un instant, foulant du pied sans hésitation les restes de leurs camarades, des milliers d'autres soldats Purs se précipitèrent pour recommencer l'étrange rituel et replanter leur baguette dans la machine, tout en dressant encore plus de boucliers… l'artillerie n'arriverait pas à s'en débarrasser.

« - HORGANALD ! » hurla Merlin en levant la tête vers un vieux géant. Celui que j'avais rencontré à mon arrivée à l'orphelinat. Ils se jetèrent un regard, sans rien dire, et le géant acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Que comptaient-ils faire ?

A peine avais-je pensé ça que Merlin posa une main sur l'armure du géant, et déchaîna sa magie ! Bien plus encore que lorsqu'il s'était occupé de me manipuler et de me plonger dans mon sommeil d'âme ! En un instant, il devint telle une étoile sur le champ de bataille, illuminant tout et interrompant les combattants dans leur œuvre de mort, tous se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Tout cessa une seconde plus tard, la puissante lueur s'étant éteinte. Et Horganald hurla soudain, bestial, empli de puissance ! Merlin avait transmis une phénoménale quantité de magie dans le corps du capitaine ! Et… et celui-ci enjamba les parapets pour se précipiter à bas de la muraille ! Ma parole, mais il est fou ! Il va se faire tuer à coup sûr !

Et, voyant l'air grave de Merlin qui regardait son soldat, je compris. Le brave géant n'avait pas l'intention de survivre.

Faisant fi en riant de la multitude de sorts qui le prirent pour cible, fauchant ses ennemis de sa large épée et les tranchant en deux par dizaines, il se précipita aussi vite que possible droit devant l'étrange arme de siège. Et les boucliers magiques se brisèrent devant lui, enfoncés par la puissance de sa charge et la magie fournie par Merlin ! Il allait réussir à la détruire ! Oui ! OUI ! VAS-Y !

« - MAGIE ! ! » Hurla soudain une voix amplifiée par magie, dans les rangs des Purs. Hein, quoi ?! Comment ça, magie ?!

Ce que je vis à ce moment-là restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. D'une seule et unique voix, les purs hurlèrent un, dix, cent sortilèges d'explosion à l'intérieur de leur arme… et au lieu d'exploser, elle se mit à briller ! Et je compris : c'était une sorte d'amplificateur de magie ! Tous les sorts jetés étaient réunis en un seul pour permettre une attaque démesurée !

Je hurla soudain, précipitant mes bras devant mes yeux pour me protéger de la déflagration qui retentit et aveugla le monde ! Et je fus aussitôt heurté par les flammes, envoyé valser au loin dans les rangs des purs ! Et je m'évanouis.

Du moins en eu-je l'impression. J'aurais préféré, en vérité, plutôt que d'affronter l'horrible écho qui heurtait ma tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre.

Le calme revint et régna en maître plusieures secondes, comme lui-même ébahi par ce qui se présentait à son regard. Bon sang, non ! Les murailles étaient éventrées, une faille béante les transperçait, ouvrant une véritable avenue de ruines et de cadavres ! Hommes, femmes, enfants… une multitude de corps sans vie était maintenant transformée en un véritable appel au massacre !

Du valeureux Horganald, face à la gueule de l'arme, il n'y avait plus qu'une paire de jambes solitaires, parfaitement tranchées. Du reste, aucune trace…

Se reprenant, encouragés par ce progrès, les Purs s'élancèrent de plus belle vers la cité, prêts à tout y anéantir… et rien ne se dressait contre eux !

Mais dans les poussières de l'éboulement, je vis toute une troupe de soldats à pieds se précipiter vers l'envahisseur ! Les rescapés de l'armée régulière à l'assaut ! OUI ! ALLEZ-Y !

« - CHARGEZ ! » hurla Merlin, reconnaissable entre mille au milieu de ses troupes. Et d'autant plus impressionnant qu'il avait abandonné toute idée de se faire passer pour un vieux papy, et exsudait en continu sa magie, se donnant un air redoutable et effrayant ! Même les Fidèles l'entourant semblaient éviter de le gêner… vu sa puissance, il valait mieux. Il allait faire un massacre !

Alors que du haut des murs, l'artillerie continuait inlassablement à pilonner les rangs purs, en contrebas, je voyais avec angoisse la troisième phase de la bataille commencer avec encore plus de sauvagerie que tout ce qui avait précédé. Les deux armées se faisaient face, se bombardant sans cesse, un soldat tirant, son voisin protégeant le rang d'un bouclier. Les deux troupes avançaient l'une vers l'autre tout en se massacrant inlassablement, foulant leurs alliés tombés sans faire montre de pitié ! Ce mot n'avait plus aucun sens ici ! Mieux valait se suicider qu'être blessé !

A quelques mètres l'une de l'autre, les armées rompirent les boucliers, et aussitôt se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre, les sorts tranchants succédant aux sorts d'explosions en un assourdissant vacarme de cris et de hurlements !

Pendant plusieures minutes, la cohue fluctua inlassablement d'un côté ou de l'autre, et il fut impossible de dire en faveur de qui penchait la balance. Une fois pour les Purs, puis pour les Fidèles… et encore, et encore ! Que de corps plus ou moins sans vie étaient écrasés par les attaques successives !

« EN AVANT ! CHARGEEEEZ ! »

Hein, quoi ?! Qui a dit ça ?!

Me retournant vers la brèche de la cité, je puis voir que le flot de l'infanterie s'est interrompu. NON ! Ne me dites pas qu'il n'y en a déjà plus ! Les Purs sont encore légions !

Mais l'espoir renaît soudain alors même qu'un concert de trompes de guerre résonne haut dans le ciel. La cavalerie !

Sous mes yeux ébahis, c'est toute une armée de centaures montés d'elfes de maisons qui jailli par la brèche, fonçant vers les rangs purs sans hésiter, les porteurs tenant un bouclier et une puissante lance, les portés déchaînant leur puissance en un concert de mortelles incantations ! OUI ! OUI ! ALLEZ-Y !

Le choc est démesuré ! La vitesse fulgurante des cavaliers, la puissance de leurs boucliers, le tranchant de leurs lames… tout ça combiné envoie valser une multitude de soldats purs ! Ça y est, les rangs sont enfoncés ! Chaque seconde qui passe, ce sont plusieures dizaines, plusieures centaines de purs qui tombent sous les coups des milliers de nouveaux combattants !

Mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. Les Purs, parfaitement conscients de ce qu'ils auraient à affronter, ont divisé leur armée en plusieures parties distinctes, un large espace laissé entre chacune. Et le raffut de la charge est tel que tous sont maintenant au courant de ce qu'i affronter.

Les centaures viennent de finir d'enfoncer le premier corps de Purs ! Sous leurs sabots, ce sont plus de dix milliers d'ennemis qui sont inlassablement broyés !

Mais les Purs se sont repris, l'effet de surprise est passé ! Et sur le terrain qui sépare maintenant les deux armées, les sorts pleuvent, encore et encore ! La mort s'abat de tous côtés, alors qu'un cavalier chute et est haché par la cavalcade de ses alliés ! Un Pur tombe, aussitôt son corps est-il raidi d'un sort et dressé pour servir de bouclier à ses camarades !

L'apocalypse de mort ne s'arrête pas un instant, les centaures n'ont aucun répit ! Ils tombent les uns après les autres sur la centaine de mètres qui les sépare de leur cible ! Les Purs font pleuvoir la mort, explosion après explosion, visant le sol pour défoncer le terrain, déstabiliser la course, soulever une incessante poussière qui aveugle les Fidèles, ralentissant sans cesse leur course ! Et bientôt, l'évidence ne put plus être niée : le miracle des premiers instants ne serait pas répété ! Jamais la cavalerie n'atteindrait la seconde ligne des Purs !

…et jamais elle ne l'atteignit ! Par tous les dieux, non ! Tous, totalement massacrés ! Quelques minutes seulement, et il ne restait pas un centaure en vie, pas un elfe encore capable de bouger ! Quelle horreur ! Mais quelle horreur ! Et en plus, le passage vers la cité était de nouveau parfaitement libre ! Et l'envahisseur, galvanisé par cette nouvelle victoire, se rua de plus belle à l'assaut !

…non ! Non, l'accès à la cité n'était pas libre ! Il restait encore à abattre le plus gros morceau ! Le plus puissant de tous ! Merlin !

Les poils de la barbe dressés de partout par la toute-puissante magie qu'il exsudait sans cesse, le vieux plus-très-croulant avait prit la tête de l'infanterie restante pour profiter de la brèche creusée par la cavalerie, permettant que les défenseurs à l'arrière rebouchent le trou béant des murailles. Et le massacre recommença, encore plus rageur qu'auparavant ! Voyant l'un de leurs pires cauchemars se précipiter sur eux, les purs s'arrêtèrent, les premiers rangs posèrent genoux au sol, les suivants prenant appui sur eux, tous formant une haie de baguettes prêtes à lâcher un déluge de mort et d'atrocités ! Et en un instant, tous prirent Merlin pour cible !

Mais ça ne servait à rien ! D'un négligeant geste de la main, le vieux dressa un immense bouclier, non seulement devant lui mais aussi pour protéger chacun de ses soldats ! Et l'attaque des Purs y péri sans aucun effet, l'armée continuant à avancer à toute allure ! Le choc va être terrible ! ATTENTION !

MAINTENANT ! Chaque Fidèle lâcha un sort de brise-bouclier, hachant menu chacun de ceux qui avait pu être dressé, et broyant les squelettes de tous les Purs qui ne s'étaient pas préparés à temps ! Merlin avait enfoncé les rangs ennemis sur une dizaine de mètres à lui seul, envoyant dans l'au-delà cinquante, cent ennemis en un instant !

 _Quelle… bête !_ Pensais-je. _Si vieux il est capable de tant de choses, je n'ose imaginer ce que ça devait être dans sa jeunesse ! Il aurait pu remporter cette bataille à lui seul !_

La charge à pied s'enfonça, s'enfonça ! Totalement éventré, le second corps des purs fut contraint de battre en retraite pour ne pas être exterminé ! Oui ! OUI ! ALLEZ-Y ! Continuez comme ça ! Vous allez les massacrer ! EXTERMINEZ-LES !

…je me fige soudain, essoufflé. Est-ce bien moi qui viens de hurler cette violence ? Réalisant cela, je sens un filet d'eau froide me couler dans le dos. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Maîtrise-toi un peu Harry !

Revenant à la bataille, je puis voir que le massacre continue. Suivant Merlin, l'infanterie s'est encastrée dans la troisième ligne des Purs, combattant de tous côtés et accumulant les morts. Ils font tant de ravages que les Purs ont totalement arrêté d'attaquer la cité ! Les défenseurs activent de plus en plus leur artillerie, ne laissant aucun répit à leur ennemi ! Cette fois ci, ce serait la bonne ! Où que je regarde, je ne vois plus aucune machine de siège, plus de bélier magique, plus de batteries bombardant la cité, plus d'arme secrète, rien ! Les purs ne parviendraient plus à conquérir les murs, surtout que la brèche était déjà rebouchée ! Cette bataille était gagnée ! Hourra !

« - A L'ATTAQUE, PURIFICATEURS ! » hurla une nouvelle voix amplifiée magiquement.

Je me retourna vers elle à la vitesse du torticolis, faisant désagréablement craquer mes os, et une terrible sueur froide fit disparaître tout mon optimisme quand je vis la situation. La bataille n'était pas si gagnée que ça, finalement. Les Fidèles étaient malmenés de toutes parts, et si le bouclier de Merlin les protégeait des sorts, il n'en était pas de même des attaques physiques ! N'importe quel Pur pouvait traverser et les agresser d'un coup de baguette tranchante, et la puissance des sorts utilisés pour se défendre ne servait à rien ! Les Purs étaient encore bien trop nombreux, et surtout, les troupes de base étaient en train de battre en retraite, laissant la place à des soldats tout de rouge vêtus, armurés du sadisme à la folie, se plaisant à écraser tous les blessés sous leurs bottes, souriant de leurs hurlements d'agonie, et psalmodiant sans cesse à voix haute en un insupportable brouhaha de sorts mortels !

Le pire dans cette vision, c'était de voir que Merlin, emporté par son élan, s'était séparé de ses troupes et se retrouvait seul à combattre au milieu des Purs ! Et si pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune peine à les contenir, je pouvais déjà voir que son bouclier était moins grand qu'avant, que ses sorts faisaient moins de victimes… il commençait à fatiguer ! L'âge le rattrapait finalement…

La bataille dura encore de longues minutes. Voyant son ultime infanterie être en difficulté, la cité orienta son artillerie autour d'elle pour l'alléger du poids de la marée des purs. Ça aida clairement, mais ça ne pouvait faire que retarder l'inévitable ! Sans Merlin à leurs côtés, les Fidèles ne pouvaient faire face bien longtemps !

Et ce qui devait arriver… le choc de la rencontre avec la troupe de purificateurs, l'élite pure, fut un véritable massacre. Les boucliers se brisèrent, les corps des Fidèles volèrent dans tous les sens, atterrissant plus loin avec la lourdeur de l'agonie. C'est que ces quelques soldats là n'étaient pas des animaux génériques procréés à la va vite par je ne sais quel artifice nécromancien, non ! Ceux-là étaient des Purs d'origine, de véritables êtres humains, pour peu que l'on puisse reconnaître ce nom à de tels monstres. Et contrairement à leurs camarades fabriqués à la chaîne qui étaient programmés pour tuer, eux préféraient faire souffrir. Inutile de tuer l'ennemi tant qu'il n'est pas devenu une masse informe incapable de se rendre amusante, n'est-ce pas ?

Voyant ce qui était en train de se produire, Merlin infléchit sa course vers la victoire et détourna son propre massacre vers ses ultimes hommes, qui résistaient tant bien que mal derrière un mur de cadavres. Il n'en restait même pas un millier ! Alors qu'ils étaient plus de dix-mille à charger avec le vieux !

Voyant arriver leur « pur » cauchemar, les Purs cessèrent leur purification et s'alignèrent encore en une épaisse haie de mort, tirant sur Merlin sans cesser un seul instant. Mais cette fois, les sorts étaient bien plus puissants qu'avec les soldats de base ! Et le bouclier du vieux faiblissait dangereusement sous les assauts ennemis !

Et finalement ! Un cri retentit, dominant tout le champ de bataille. Le vieux avait finalement cédé ! Heurté de plein fouet par des dizaines, des centaines de sortilèges, il fut envoyé voler dans les airs, et s'étala de tout son long en plein dans les rangs Purs !

Alors, des milliers de mains tentèrent de se saisir de lui. Plus encore tombèrent au sol, tranchées, brulées, ou que sais-je d'autre, et toutes furent inlassablement remplacées par un plus grand nombre encore. C'est qu'ils le voulaient vivant à tout prix ma parole !

Merlin tenta de lutter tant bien que mal, répondant à chaque coup de poing, appelant sa magie désespérément, mais rien à faire ! L'ennemi le pressait de trop, l'épuisement était maintenant trop grand ! Des jours qu'il n'avançait que grâce à des potions énergisantes, n'ayant pas le temps de dormir ! Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir en prendre une autre et continuer à se battre, mais les Purs ne lui laissaient pas le moindre instant de répit !

Et finalement, il disparu sous les corps ennemis…

Le calme revint sur le champ de bataille, à peine ponctué de temps à autres par de faiblissantes explosions dues à l'artillerie de la cité.

Là haut, sur les murs, tout le monde avait vu la scène…

Merlin avait été neutralisé… le plus puissant des défenseurs. Le chef. Celui qui savait toujours quoi faire, qui coordonnait tous les efforts, toutes les actions. Celui que tous suivaient n'était plus dans le combat…

Et les défenseurs se retrouvaient livrés à eux-mêmes…

…autant dire : que le massacre commence.

…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Epique ? Ou pas ?**_

 _ **Comme annoncé au début de la fic, il va y avoir une pause de publication en août. Il n'y aura donc pas de chapitre pour le 12 août, le rythme normal reprendra le 26. Condoléances.**_

 _ **Réponse aux coms anonymes :**_

 _ **Nico :**_ _ **Salut collègue prénommé ! Ces chapitres dont tu parles sont très importants pour la suite de l'histoire, car ils sont bourrés d'indices pour la suite de cette fic ci, et aussi pour mes autres textes. Ils participent à l'établissement du petit légendaire que je mets en commun entre mes différentes fics.**_


	13. La chute de l'union

NVJM

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 13 : La chute de l'Union_

Suivant l'évolution de la ligne de front avec de plus en plus d'écœurement, je vis très vite les armées Pures se ruer à l'assaut de Poudlard. Bordel de …! J'espère que l'orphelinat a été évacué à temps …! En dehors de la cité, juste derrière les murailles, ce sera la première cible des Purs !

…et dans ma tête, une petite voix me chuchote cruellement que la mobilisation de l'Union avait été totale. Même les enfants avaient dû servir au combat… tout le monde vaincrait, ou tout le monde mourrait. Il n'y aurait pas d'alternative.

Je fus bientôt en vue des marches du château. Il n'y avait presque plus personne pour les défendre. Les Purs se faisaient habilement abattre par dizaines, mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux. Sans compter que la plupart des sorts ne parvenaient pas à les toucher ! Pour la plupart, c'était les nourrices qui défendaient leurs enfants… aucune n'avait de formation militaire.

« - ROWENA ! » hurla une vieille voix, que je reconnu rapidement… me retournant, je vis le vieux Gryffondor, plus vraiment bodybuildé désormais, tirer à vue sur tout ce qui bougeait sans même prêter attention à qui il visait. Il avait abattu plus d'ennemis à lui seul que le reste des défenseurs… le regard tourné vers des jeunes femmes, penchées en larmes sur le corps d'une autre qui venait d'être tuée, il leur ordonnait de reprendre le combat. « HELGA ! ROWENA ! NE VOUS LAISSEZ PAS ABATTRE ! BATTEZ-VOUS ! POUR LES ENFANTS ! » Et il lança un nouveau massacre concentré en sort, tuant une dizaine de Purs en un coup.

Je préféra ne pas les regarder combattre plus avant. A l'entrée du parc, les purs commençaient déjà à aligner plusieures unités d'artillerie… je m'engouffra dans le hall aussi vite que possible pour ne pas voir ça, me hâtant autant que mes jambes fantomatiques pouvaient me le permettre. Mais ça ne suffit pas… à peine étais-je en train de quitter l'entrée du château qu'une énorme déflagration retentit sur les marches, son souffle m'envoyant valser contre un mur.

Et puis plus rien.

L'orphelinat n'avait plus aucune défense.

Il ne me fallu pas très longtemps à parcourir les couloirs déserts pour découvrir l'endroit où s'étaient réfugiés les enfants. Dans les sous-sols, les adolescents s'étaient activés à dresser des murs de sacs de terre à chaque coin de couloir, chaque ligne de défense résignée à ne pas tenir bien longtemps, baguette débridée et prête à tuer, tandis que les plus petits enfants s'étaient réfugiés tout au fond des cachots après avoir aidé autant que possible. Il y en avait tant ! Sans aucun doute bien plus encore que lorsque j'y étais. La guerre avait fait de ces ravages ! Tous ces pauvres orphelins devaient être des milliers…

Bientôt, j'arriva dans une grande salle où plusieures centaines étaient massées les unes sur les autres. La porte fermée à clef, bardée de sortilèges de toutes sortes pour être aussi consolidée qu'imaginable, le seul contact restant avec le monde était un tout petit judas magique donnant sur l'extérieur. Serpentard, plus vieux encore qu'auparavant pour peu que ce fut possible, y avait l'œil collé, observant ce qui se passait au dehors. Allant à son côté, je pu voir la scène sous ses yeux… les marches du château étaient à jamais repeintes en rouge. Il cessa son observation bien vite, fermant le judas d'un coup de baguette, et se retourna vers ses enfants.

Le voyant les regarder, je n'eu aucune peine à deviner quelles étaient ses pensées. S'ils tombaient entre les mains des envahisseurs, chacun et chacune d'entre eux serait savamment torturé… sauvagement violée… probablement épargnés en tout cas, et soignés régulièrement, juste pour pouvoir être de nouveau brisés et souillées…

…Serpentard aussi savait ça. Et il fondit en pleurs, horrifié.

« - Papa ! » s'inquiéta une petite voix en allant vers lui. Une toute petite fille. Peut-être cinq ans, pas plus. Mignonne comme tout. Rien que la voir donne envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour apaiser sa peur.

« - Papa ! » répéta-t-elle. « Pou'quoi tu pleu' ? »

Le vieil homme, brisé par le chagrin, ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir, et l'enserra comme si sa vie en dépendait, pleurant sans cesse plus.

Et il se résigna.

Il protégerait ses enfants.

Jusqu'au bout.

Et il leur épargnera le sort que les purs leurs réservaient.

La petite fille s'effondra entre les bras de son _papa_. Fauchée d'un sort. Une mort entre les deux yeux. Et Serpentard en hurla d'horreur, alors même qu'il continuait à serrer son enfant contre lui. La baguette à la main…

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne le pouvait pas.

Un à une, il abattit chacun et chacune de ses enfants. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi leur _papa adoré_ leur faisait soudain du mal, ils tentèrent de s'enfuir en hurlant leur terreur. Mais les portes étaient verrouillées. Parfaitement blindées.

Personne ne s'échappa.

Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une minute, et la mort avait fauché l'orphelinat.

Restant seul, face au champ des cadavres tant aimés, Serpentard était silencieux, à genoux et la tête effondrée sur l'avant. Agité de pleurs, hoquetant son dégoût pour lui-même. Il ne put s'empêcher de vomir d'horreur. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir le prendre entre mes bras à mon tour.

BOUM ! Je me retourne vivement vers les portes ! Que se passe-t-il ?!

Re-BOUM ! Les sorciers sont en train de les enfoncer. Il ne leur faudra plus très longtemps pour y parvenir. Ainsi, tous les autres enfants ont été massacrés… Sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi ou comment, je le _sens_ … je _vois_ littéralement les sortilèges défensifs s'affaiblir petit à petit. Comme _dévorés_ à petit feu par… _quelque chose_.

Alors Serpentard se releva. Lui non plus ne tomberai pas entre les mains des Purs. Il protégerait ses enfants jusqu'au bout. Quoi que cela lui coûte.

« - Que je sois maudit… et que ma mort puisse nous protéger à JAMAIS ! »

Et il fit soudain exploser sa magie ! Plus encore que Merlin auparavant, qui avait parfaitement gardé le contrôle de sa puissance incommensurable, Serpentard déchaîna toutes ses forces faiblissantes pour forcer sa magie à quitter son corps ! A… à alimenter les runes entourant toute la salle ! Je ne les avais pas remarquées, mais elles étaient innombrables partout autour de nous ! Et recevoir un pareil afflux de magie les fit progressivement toutes apparaître, lumineuses de puissance.

Serpentard s'effondra soudain, son corps se noircissant rapidement en une espèce de combustion de magie. Comme moi quant j'étais à l'infirmerie ! Sauf que là, personne ne stopperait la chose.

Et son cadavre brûla. Sous mes yeux horrifiés, la peau se cloqua avec une écœurante lenteur. Les os apparurent. Se noircirent. S'effritèrent. Les organes vinrent à leur tour, explosants, fumants, se répandant partout.

Pas un corps ne fut épargné.

Il n'y avait plus d'enfants désormais. Juste des cendres... et un souvenir.

Je ne pouvais en supporter plus. Horrifié autant que mon état me le permettait, je détourna le regard et m'en alla loin. Aussi loin que possible.

Les larmes aux yeux, je me retrouvais dans les airs, comme si je volais dans un balai au dessus de la cité de Pôdlad. Mais… comme au château, les lieux n'avaient plus rien à voir avec la vision idyllique qui m'en avait été offerte. La grand-place était jonchée d'une multitude de cadavres, toute entière rougie par leur sang, pavages et lac semblaient issus des enfers. Les jardins n'étaient plus que boucherie. Les immenses immeubles autrefois immaculés étaient presque tous en flammes, et il n'y avait pas un coin de rue où une explosion ne se faisait entendre. Des soldats que je devina défendre l'endroit étaient aux prises avec des gens au visage masqué d'argent, une hideuse figure de mort protégeant leur identité.

Je me sentais horriblement mal. Je n'avais qu'un envie, c'était que cesse toute cette horreur, ces visions insupportables. Là, ces enfants cachés qui étaient alignés et abattus à coup de sort mortel ! Là, ces femmes, ces adolescentes, ces petites filles victimes des exactions des envahisseurs ! Là, ces soldats en larmes qui luttaient de toutes leurs forces pour tenter de les sauver… en vain. Les Purs étaient innombrables. De ma hauteur, je pouvais en voir des centaines, des milliers arriver, se déverser par l'immense brèche béante dans les murailles, finalement rouverte malgré la défense et les pertes massives de l'artillerie Pure. Et les défenseurs étaient peau de chagrin ! Blessés, estropiés, épuisés ! Ils n'avaient aucune chance.

 _C'est donc ainsi qu'est tombée cette cité… dans le sang des innocents et la barbarie des sorciers…_

Ma vision changea soudain, et je me retrouva au pied de l'immense tour servant de palais… flottant au gré des hurlements, sans aucun contrôle, je vis une nouvelle troupe de sorciers s'occuper à détruire sans cesse. Dans une gigantesque bibliothèque que je n'avais jamais vue, certains faisaient léviter des dizaines de milliers de livres, tandis que d'autres les incendiaient, et qu'encore quelques-uns dansaient et chantaient autour de leur feu de joie. Je n'avais pas de connaissance pour les langues du Moyen-âge, mais il n'était pas dur de deviner qu'ils scandaient sans cesse leur « pureté »…

Je ferma soudain les yeux, ébloui par la puissance du soleil. J'étais soudain revenu dehors. Dire qu'en une si terrible journée, le soleil brillait avec force, haut dans un ciel immaculé…

J'étais revenu sur la grand-place, devant la tour. Là, un grand nombre de sorciers s'assemblait en rangs bien ordonnés, visiblement dans le but de pouvoir bientôt frapper le dernier coup. Depuis les balcons de la tour, quelques ultimes fidèles tiraient sur eux autant que faire se pouvait, mais cela ne servait à rien. Avec la distance, leurs sorts s'affaiblissaient bien trop avant d'atteindre leur cible. Et puis de toute façon, les boucliers des sorciers étaient bien trop puissants. Comme _renforcés_ …

Des trompettes sonnèrent soudain ! Quoi ?! Que se passe-t-il ?!

Les portes principales s'ouvrirent brutalement avec fracas, des purs s'enfuyant à toutes jambes ! Quoi ?!

« - C'EST LA GARDE CRÉATRICE ! LA GARDE ! » Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus qu'ils furent abattus d'un déluge de sorts. La garde ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ÇAaaaah ?!

J'avais à peine fini ma phrase qu'un énorme hurlement jaillit du palais, très vite suivi par le son d'une charge ! Et des géants en surgirent en chargeant les Purs à toute vitesse ! Armurés des pieds à la tête, d'énormes bourdons équipés de lames l'air si tranchantes qu'elles pourraient décapiter un éléphant en un coup… ils étaient des dizaines ! DES CENTAINES ! La véritable contre-attaque commençait enfin ! Commandée par le Père Créateur, à cheval sur l'épaule d'un des géants, prenant appui sur sa tête, il hurlait ses ordres et mena aussitôt sa troupe… droit contre le rassemblement de Purs !

Le choc fut terrifiant ! Les géants furent soudain assaillis par un tsunami de sorts de toutes sortes, décapitation, torture, purification… mais leurs armures étaient parfaites ! Elles ne laissaient pas le moindre espace libre, et la multitude de runes qui les recouvraient repoussèrent tous les sorts en un instant ! Et tels des chars d'assaut, ils enfoncèrent l'ennemi sous ses hurlements de terreur, les rangs sorciers furent balayés par l'attaque ! La première rangée fut dépecée en un instant, tous tranchés nets en deux morceaux ! Le buste s'envolant au loin dans le ciel, les jambes aussitôt écrasées par les puissantes bottes des Fidèles ! C'était écœurant, mais voir soudain autant d'ennemis être éliminés me fit espérer que, peut-être… surtout qu'au loin, je pouvais voir le flot des envahisseurs s'affaiblir enfin !

BOUM !

QUOI ?! QU'EST-CE QU'Y S'EST PASSÉ ?! J'ai à peine eut le temps de penser ça que dix géants s'envolent soudain haut dans le ciel, réduits à l'état de pluie d'organes en un seul sort ! Que se passe-t-il ?! Comment est-ce possible ?!

Me tournant vers les sorciers, je sentis soudain tout espoir disparaître. Quelle cruauté qu'était la vie ! Car juste là se tenait… Idarc ßonhlein.

Aïe.

Une explosion retentit immédiatement dans les rangs des Fidèles, qui s'éparpillèrent de toutes parts en hurlant, décapités en un instant. Je me retins de vomir en voyant ce spectacle. Pauvres gens ! Cet homme était vraiment sans pitié !

Il recommença aussitôt, profitant de la confusion pour faucher une dizaine d'autres géants ! Et dix encore, et encore ! Mais comment était-il possible qu'un seul homme soit aussi puissant ?! Un millier de purs synchronisés n'avaient même pas réussi à entamer ces armures, et lui …! C'était inconcevable !

Le massacre –car ce ne pouvait décemment plus être appelé une bataille- ne dura qu'à peine plus d'une ou deux minutes avant que le calme ne revienne sur la grand-place.

Et il n'y en avait plus, de grand-place.

Juste de tristes cratères fumants, qui deviendraient bientôt des mares au fur et à mesure que tous les cadavres y pleuraient leur sang.

« - Sortez-le de là ! » Ordonna l'horrible voix de ßonhlein aux quelques soldats Purs qui restaient, comme un prédateur excité à la vue de son festin. Mais de qui parlait-il ?

Aussitôt, un troupeau de purs s'élança vers les restes de la Garde, fouillant dans et autour des cadavres à la recherche de…

« IL EST LA ! » hurla rapidement l'un d'eux. Et il souleva quelque chose… Le Créateur !

Il était blessé, une plaie béante s'ouvrait en lieu et place d'un côté de sa tête, mais il était encore en vie ! Même si… il ne le resterait pas longtemps. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils l'aient cherché pour l'aider…

Ecœuré, je vis le bourreau amener son prisonnier au roi, le forçant à avancer alors qu'il n'avait plus les forces de marcher, le laissant trébucher et s'effondrer à chaque pas pour le simple plaisir de pouvoir le relever de force et le maltraiter encore un peu plus. Barbare. Il le jeta finalement au sol, devant son maître.

« - Maître ! » s'écria le bourreau en s'agenouillant aux pieds de son seigneur… marchant sur le Créateur sans aucun respect ! Et le faisant hurler de douleur alors qu'un sinistre craquement retentissait dans les airs. « Maître ! Je vous en supplie maître ! Purifiez mes mains souillées au contact de l'Impur ! » Et il tendit les bras, à n'en pas douter pour recevoir une bénédiction. Regardant son seigneur plein d'espoir.

Idarc ßonhlein baissa lentement le regard sur sa victime à venir, et donna un large coup de pied dans sa tête, le faisant de nouveau hurler. Le pauvre ! Puis le démon –car il était impossible de nommer autrement un homme aussi horrible-, reporta son attention sur son serviteur, toujours en train de le supplier de le « purifier »…

…et en un éclair fit jaillir son épée pour lui trancher les mains !

Un flot de sang jaillit en un instant alors que le Pur roulait au sol en hurlant, serrant ses moignons contre lui. Il se vida de sa vie en quelques minutes, et mourût là. Purifié.

« - Relève-toi, Traître ! » ordonna ßonhlein au Créateur.

Haletant sa douleur, luttant comme il le pouvait contre l'appel de la lumière blanche, le pauvre ne parvint pas à se redresser. Si le sol pouvait un peu s'arrêter de bouger !

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien ainsi, Idarc ßonhlein s'avança pour se saisir du cou de son ennemi, et le redressa d'un geste, le forçant à rester debout à coup de pétrification des jambes. Et… il lui tendit son épée ! « Toi qui prétends l'hérésie, essaie donc de te défendre face à ma pureté ! »

Un duel ?! Je rêve ! Quel sadisme ! L'issue du combat ne fait pas le moindre doute ! D'un côté, un monstre de puissance au sommet de sa forme et sans aucune pitié, usant de toutes les traîtrises possibles et imaginables, et en face de lui un blessé qui ne parvient plus à rester debout et qui est à peine plus capable qu'un Cracmol !

S'amusant avec sa proie comme un enfant avec un insecte, ßonhlein piqua le ventre du Créateur, ouvrant la tunique et laissant une large trace sanguinolente, se délectant du cri de douleur. Il recommença aussitôt, sa victime tentant de le repousser avec l'épée qui lui avait été donnée, mais il était trop faible ! A peine en contact, les lames s'entrechoquèrent et le blessé fit tomber la sienne !

Je ferma les yeux par réflexe en entendant un répugnant son de chair tranchée. Et encore un. Et encore ! Et à chaque fois, le Créateur qui hurlait plus fort, à s'en briser la voix ! Mais pourquoi un aussi grand homme devait mourir en subissant une pareille torture ?!

Rouvrant les yeux bien malgré moi, je vis le Créateur effondré au sol vers l'arrière, ses jambes seules encore debout, maintenues immobiles par le sort de leur tortionnaire. Quelle chute sans fin pour l'incarnation même de la gloire ! Finalement, ßonhlein daigna relâcher sa victime, la laissant se recroqueviller en position fœtale, tremblotante de douleur par tous ses membres. Il n'avait même plus les forces de supplier. A peine pouvait-il subir. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes à vivre.

Bien que ça ne serve évidement à rien, je m'approcha du blessé pour tenter de l'aider. Mais ma fantomatique présence ne pouvait rien faire. Et… quoi ?! Mais que fait-il ?!

Le Créateur était en train de se concentrer pour faire quelque chose ! Ses lèvres bougeaient en silence alors qu'il agitait les doigts avec méthode ! Mais que faisait-il donc ?

« - Tu pries tes dieux impurs, traître ? » questionna l'horrible voix de ßonhlein, me sortant de mon interrogation. Le démon s'approcha, tournant lentement autour de sa proie tel le prédateur qu'il était.

« - Je me suis assez amusé avec toi ! Il est temps pour ton impureté d'être PURIFIÉE ! »

Pour moi, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Je le vis se saisir de son épée. La porter à sa bouche. Lécher le sang séché.

Et il leva haut sa lame.

Un instant plus tard, elle avait accompli sa terrible œuvre, fichée en plein torse de sa victime.

Au moment de rendre son dernier souffle, noyé par son sang, le Créateur murmura :

« - Que Pôdlad… s'endorme... puisse l'avenir… lui redonner vie… »

Et il mourut sur ces mots. Et moi, je ne pensa qu'à une chose : _« Ainsi sont nés les sorciers… par la défaite de la liberté. »_

Et tout devint blanc autour de moi…

…non. Tout ne devint qu'explosion ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇAaaaaah ?!

Une gigantesque lueur s'éleva soudain de la tour qui dominait la cité ! On aurait dit un second soleil ! Un soleil qui grandissait, grandissait, grandissait ! Encore et encore !

« - Monseigneur ! » Hurla un pur à Idarc ßonhlein. « Monseigneur ! Que se passe-t-il ?! Que faisons-nous ?! »

« - QUE TOUS SE PRÉPARENT À LA PRIÈRE ! NOS PÈRES ET NOS MÈRES VONT NOUS SAUVER ! PRIONS ! PRIONS ! »

Ce fou avait hurlé ça avec un fanatisme qui m'écœura encore plus que je ne le pensais possible. Le voir se précipiter au sol pour se tremper dans le sang de ses ennemis et l'offrir à ses dieux ne m'étonna même pas. Complètement dingue.

Mais la lueur ne s'arrêta pas ! C'était maintenant une sphère immense, aussi grande que la totalité de la tour ! Et elle grandissait, grandissait ! Encore, encore, encore !

Les sorciers se mirent à hurler de terreur, mais pas un ne se détourna de son maître. Si lui continuait inlassablement à prier, ils se devaient aussi de le faire ! Alors petit à petit, leur foi vainquant leur peur, ils s'agenouillèrent et imitèrent le fou. Se saisirent des quelques cadavres de femmes qu'ils avaient « emmenés en provisions », et les utilisèrent pour leur barbarie. Nécrophiles en plus ? Si j'avais pu vomir mon estomac…

La sphère atteignit un premier sorcier. Ce que je vis se grava à jamais dans ma mémoire… à peine la lumière avait-elle commencé à l'englober que se fit entendre un hurlement d'horreur qui me glaça le sang.

Puis plus rien.

Annihilation.

Extinction.

Et ça recommença… la sphère croissait de plus en plus vite. Impossible de s'enfuir ! Un à un, tous les envahisseurs furent happés ! Et tout ne s'arrêta qu'au moment d'englober la totalité de la cité. Il n'y avait plus un seul sorcier survivant.

Noyé dans son sang, le corps du Créateur affichait un sourire serein. Le piège avait fonctionné. Son œuvre était protégée… pour qui prendrait sa suite.

…

 _ **A suivre…**_


	14. L'âge Pur

NVJM

 _ **La guerre à une forte tendance à bafouer tous les droits Humains. Avec la magie, c'est encore pire. N'oubliez pas que tout ce que vous lirez ici est une fiction, et que ce sont des personnages qui parlent, pas moi…**_

 _ **Attention, chapitre hardcore (descriptions de tortures)**_

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 14 : L'Âge Pur_

Les yeux fixés sur ce qui fut jadis la cité de Poudlard, je vis les années passer inlassablement. Une première déposa ses poussières, dix suivirent et firent de même, recouvrant le dôme de pure magie qui englobait la cité, le dissimulant de plusieurs mètres. Puis des pousses apparurent, suivies d'arbres, et l'endroit devint le prolongement de ce qui était auparavant nommé « la forêt du parc du château »… et qui devint ce que je devais par la suite nommer la Forêt Interdite.

Voyant tout cela, je fus étonné de la vitesse à laquelle ce fut fait. Mon esprit forcé de fixer la scène, j'eu tout loisir à compter les saisons, et je n'en remarqua guère qu'une quinzaine. A n'en pas douter, une puissante magie influençait le comportement de la nature et provoquait la dissimulation de la cité.

Et tout à coup, l'obscurité m'envahit…

…

L'éducation des jeunes générations est une nécessité absolue pour toute société souhaitant pouvoir prospérer. Même au sein des peuples les plus conservateurs, il est nécessaire d'éduquer autant que possible pour formater les enfants dans le sens souhaité.

Enchaînées comme du bétail, les actuelles femmes Pures n'avaient jamais reçu le moindre cours sur quoi que ce soit. Il n'en restait plus aucune des anciennes générations, de celles qui avaient pu vivre dignement en tant qu'êtres humains durant quelques années avant d'être placées en élevage pour assurer la multiplication et l'effort de guerre. Et comme tous les hommes étaient soit morts au combat, soit auto-purifiés de désespoir au constat de la défaite, il n'y en avait pas non plus le moindre.

Le résultat de ce désastre était l'extinction totale de la culture Pure. Ce peuple voulait régner, quel que soit le prix à payer, et l'addition avait été trop grande pour lui.

Mais c'est le passé qui présente les factures, et le présent qui les paie. Pas l'avenir.

De par toute l'Europe, de nombreuses femelles d'élevage étaient encore enceintes. Attachées à leurs poteaux, elles avaient pu suivre à longueur de journée la propagande qui était insufflée dans l'esprit de leurs fils transformés en machines de guerre. Et bien qu'incapables de mettre des mots sur toutes ces choses qu'elles avaient entendues, il n'y en avait pas une qui n'avait pas l'une ou l'autre de ces phrases qui n'était gravée dans son esprit.

Petit à petit, la faim les poussa à vouloir quitter ces endroits sombres où elles étaient destinées. La plupart moururent bien vite, maigres comme elles étaient toutes, et furent mangées par leurs voisines affamées. Mais quelques-unes eurent assez de force pour déloger leurs chaines des murs qui les retenaient, et purent enfin parvenir à la lumière. Aller chercher de l'aide. Vivre. Devenir prospères.

Un jour, elles reviendraient ici, exploreraient les lieux et retrouveraient les ouvrages parlant de leur pureté. De leur culture, de leur religion. Et leur peuple recommencerait inlassablement à honorer ses dieux.

Le peuple Pur était encore vivant. Et il ne renoncerait pas.

…

« - TOUS AVEC MOI ! CHARGEEEEZ ! »

Quoi ?! Mais qui a crié ça ?!

La lumière me revient soudain, violente dans son éblouissement, accompagnée d'un assaut sonore qui s'empara de mon esprit et m'aveugla les oreilles, me faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber au milieu d'un chaos indescriptible. Une bataille !

Je me retrouvai soudain au beau milieu d'une armée de gobelins armurés, montés sur d'étranges objets flottants qui me rappellent de simples skate-boards, chargeant en ordre impeccable à une vitesse stupéfiante, faisant fi de l'abruptitude du terrain et du vide qui se trouvait en dessous… nous dévalions tous du haut d'une montagne, en direction d'une masse de sorciers loin en contrebas ! Sorciers sidérés de ce qui se précipitait sur eux !

Me retournant pour voir les « cavaliers » qui m'accompagnaient, je fus surpris de tous les voir les larmes aux yeux, hurlant plus de peur résignée que de rage guerrière. Ce que je croyais être une armée n'était en fait plus qu'une petite troupe.

L'armée restait en arrière.

Pour l'éternité.

Et je compris ce qu'il se passait. Je me trouvais au milieu de résistants gobelins. Des survivants du Désastre et qui avaient combattu contre les armées des sorciers et qui avaient été tous vaincus les uns après les autres.

Je vis les sorciers se reprendre, bien avant que nous ne puissions les atteindre. Attaquer ainsi d'une telle distance était suicidaire. Mais les gobelins n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

Ils brandirent leurs baguettes. Hurlèrent leurs sorts. Illuminèrent l'ombre de leur désespoir de toutes leurs forces.

Mais l'attaque n'atteignit jamais les sorciers. Car les sortilèges d'explosion touchèrent tous les falaises à nos pieds. Les firent trembler. Les fissurèrent.

Les abattirent.

Cette bataille ne connu pas de vainqueur.

…

Alors que je me trouvais au milieu de l'éboulement, un nouveau flash noir envahit soudain tous mes sens, et je me retrouvai sans prévenir au milieu d'une salle plongée dans une obscurité lourde de sens. Autour de moi se trouvaient une dizaine de gobelins assis à une table, affairés à parler à voix basse. Quelques uns se tenaient la tête entre les mains, d'autres avaient les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Un conseil de guerre ? Peut-être… mais je dirais plutôt un conseil de survivants. Il n'y en avait pas un qui n'était pas transformé en momie par une multitude de bandages.

« - Qu'allons-nous faire ? » gémit l'un d'eux en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. « Nous ne sommes plus rien maintenant… »

« - Le traité de paix signé avec les Sorciers n'est qu'un répit, » continua un autre. « Dès qu'ils se seront remis de leurs blessures, ils reviendront à l'attaque. Et cette fois… »

Je crois que je comprends. Il y a eu une guerre entre les Sorciers et les Gobelins, et ces derniers l'ont perdue. Pauvre peuple… tous paraissent déprimés, désespérés. Tous, sauf un, qui se lève courageusement.

« - Que voulez-vous, général Ragnok ? » demanda le chef de l'assemblée, sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers le soldat. Ragnok ? Un ancêtre du roi gobelin de mon époque ?

« - Mes amis… il y a une chose que nous pouvons faire avec assurance. »

La scène changea bientôt, et je retrouva ce conseil de chefs dans une immense caverne, face aux survivants du peuple Gobelin. Si peu ! Tout au plus un à deux milliers. La plupart étant des enfants terrorisés…

Le général Ragnok commença un discours en gobelbabil **(II)** , auquel je ne compris rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne intelligible pour la suite…

« - GLOIRE ÉTERNELLE AU GRAND DIA-MÈKNÊN-LEONARD ! GLOIRE ÉTERNELLE AU PÈRE CRÉATEUR ! » **(I)**

« - _GLOIRE !_ » hurla tout le peuple en réponse. « _GLOIRE ! GLOIRE !_ »

Et un à un, ils s'inclinèrent devant la statue de leur nouveau dieu pour _remercier_ avec ferveur. Sous sa protection, il était certain qu'ils pourraient de nouveau prospérer, ainsi dissimulés sous terre, en plein cœur d'une ville surpeuplée…

…

QUOI ?! Raaaah, mais non ! Pas ça, par pitié ! Me revoilà dans les caves servant d'élevage humain aux Purs ! Epargnez-moi ça ! Pitié ! Quoi que…

Vu l'état des lieux où je me trouve, il doit y avoir des siècles que l'endroit est désert. Les quelques squelettes des femmes restées attachées sont complètement rongés par l'humidité et l'acidité de l'urine des rats qui courent partout. Les murs sont recouverts de mousse de toutes parts, les chaînes sont complètement rouillées… « _Quelle gloire pour les Purs_ ! » ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser. « _Ils voulaient dominer le monde, et voilà tout ce qui reste de leur éphémère empire !_ »

« - … »

Hein, quoi ?! Je sursaute soudain en entendant un bruit au loin. Ce n'est pas un rat, c'était bien trop fort ! Et ça ressemblait à une serrure trop rouillée… comme si quelqu'un essayait de forcer une porte ! Qui va là ?!

Je n'ai pas à attendre bien longtemps que mes yeux habitués à l'obscurité sont soudain submergés par un intolérable flot de lumière ! Je précipite mes mains pour me protéger, mais je sens une si vive douleur me taper le crâne que je vais sûrement rester ébloui pour le reste de la journée ! Grumble, manquait plus que ça !

Je commencer à peine à m'habituer à la nouvelle luminosité que quelques voix retentissent d'un fort murmure. Je ne comprends pas leur langue, mais leur ton m'indique qu'ils semblent étudier ce lieu. Des archéologues ? J'aimerais bien. Mais… j'ai un doute. Ils pourraient tout aussi bien entrer dans un sanctuaire du passé. De _leur_ passé…

Tiens ? Alors qu'ils approchent et que la lueur de leurs baguettes les rend visibles, la première chose que je remarque, c'est leur accoutrement. Visiblement la mode a changée, et pas qu'un peu. Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis l'époque de Pôdlad ?

Progressivement, avec autant de discrétion que possible, je les vois fouiller un peu partout, entrant dans toutes les pièces pour ne trouver que de la poussière et des cadavres… jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux crie « J'ai trouvé ! » ou ce que je suppose l'être, à en juger par l'empressement que tous les autres mettent à le rejoindre. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs, poussé par une insatiable curiosité.

Nous entrons tous dans une pièce qui semble avoir été épargnée par les auto-purifications des anciens soldats purs, du moins à en juger par l'absence de squelettes sur le sol. Tout au fond se dresse une sorte d'autel, avec ceci d'étonnant qu'il semble faire office de lit, tant il est placé bas… le tout fait face à deux statues, l'une représentant un homme viril et l'autre une femme plantureuse, qui regardent tous deux leurs ouailles de haut, comme manifestant la volonté de les dominer sans partage… du moins, est-ce là l'impression que j'ai.

Celui qui vient d'appeler les autres se tient là, tenant religieusement un vieux livre plein de poussière ramassé sur l'autel. Ses camarades se pressent à ses côtés pour admirer cette relique de leur passé. « Allons, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lis-le ! Vite ! Vas-y ! » ne cessent-ils de lui demander, trépignant d'impatience mais n'osant lui prendre l'ouvrage de peur de l'abimer. Alors il commença sa lecture, parlant lentement, et à peine eut-il prononcé quelques mots que ses compagnons s'agenouillèrent, retirant leur chapeau et baissant la tête pour psalmodier. Une prière, sans nul doute. Rien de bien dangereux. Mais… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

« …le premier envoyé, gloire à lui, a été agressé de tous côtés par les impurs et a jadis échoué dans sa divine mission. Blessé en son âme, il quitta ce monde peu après avoir été sauvé des griffes impures par nos héroïques ancêtres. Gloire à lui ! »

« - _GLOIRE_ ! »

Le premier envoyé ? Allons bon, qui c'est encore celui-là ? Il faudra que je m'intéresse à la religion sorcière si je le puis un jour. C'est toujours utile de connaître ses ennemis.

« - Gloire au premier envoyé ! GLOIRE AU GRAND MERLIN ! »

« - _GLOIRE_ ! »

HEIN ?! Comment ça Merlin ?! Mais ils sont fous ! C'était pourtant presque leur pire cauchemar pendant la guerre !

Il ne fallu pas plus d'un appel à la pureté pour que quelques purs sortent un instant, et reviennent rapidement en tenant en chaine des femmes folles d'inquiétude… Moldues, sans doute. Et ils prièrent à leur atroce manière… **(III)**

Ne voulant plus voir la folie de cette bande de fanatiques, je me détourna pour retourner dans le calme des squelettes de l'élevage. J'avais besoin de silence pour réfléchir aux conséquences de ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Les Purs prétendent que Merlin était un élu de leur religion, quoi que cela signifie. Selon eux, il avait infiltré leurs ennemis pour les détruire de l'intérieur. Pourtant, ça ne ressemble absolument pas à quoi que ce soit de ce que j'avais vu. D'accord, cette ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ ! m'a trompé d'une des pires manières qui soit, mais ça ne signifie rien, ça ne donne pas caution aux propos des purs…

…n'est ce pas ? Au fond de moi, je n'arrivais pas à faire taire une petite voix qui me disait que, pour une fois, les Purs n'avaient pas déformé l'Histoire dans leur intérêt et disaient la vérité. Impossible de me débarrasser de ce désagréable sentiment. C'était comme si mon instinct lui-même me hurlait dans les oreilles.

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que lorsque cette rumeur parviendra aux oreilles des descendants des Fidèles… ils risquent de mal le prendre. Merlin va probablement être maudit pour de nombreux siècles. Voire plus encore.

On pourrait me dire que je suis paranoïaque, mais… jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Merlin ne sera ni bon, ni mauvais. Juste un vieil ENFOIRÉ !

…

« - Au nom de la pureté ! Veuillez maintenant déposer vos bulletins dans l'urne ! »

C'est un vieux poivron qui a crié ça ! Mais où est-ce que je me trouve encore ?! Une vieille salle bourrée de poussière, une accumulation de bancs branlants, une centaine de vieux schnocks… un public fébrile…

« - A voté ! Suivant ! »

Cette bande de Purs, probablement une sorte de conseil dirigeant… bizarre, j'ai l'impression de reconnaître leur accoutrement. Comme si je l'avais déjà vu… dans le journal ? **(IV)**

« - A voté ! Suivant ! »

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils votent ? J'espère que ce n'est pas pour choisir la façon dont ils vont torturer leurs prochaines victimes ! Si je vois encore un massacre, je crois que je vais devenir fou ! J'ai vu assez de sang pour cent vies !

Petit à petit, la file de vieux desséchés se tarit, chacun retournant à sa place après avoir voté et réalisé une petite prière aux dieux Purs. Et finalement, viennent les résultats…

« - Marleganicus Aporus : une voix sur cent-onze ! Eliminé ! »

Un type un peu plus jeune que les autres, quelque part dans le public, pousse un cri de dépit. C'est toujours dur de perdre, hein ? Barbare !

« - Abusus Maldefoy : une voix sur cent-onze ! Eliminé ! »

Hum ? Maldefoy ? Bizarre, ce nom me rappelle de désagréables personnes… un ancêtre, peut-être. Un type déplaisant que même ses voisins de siège évitent s'en va en adoptant une démarche qu'il croit digne… ridicule. Merdeux de père en fils de pute, visiblement.

« - Magelus Soinner : cent-neuf voix sur cent-onze ! Vainqueur ! »

Hein quiquequoi ?! Il a tout raflé à lui tout seul ?! Mais c'est qui ce type qui a réussi à charmer les purs ?!

« - Au nom de la pureté ! Je déclare le Pur Magelus Soinner le premier Ministre de la Magie ! » **(V)**

QUOIaaaah ?!

…

« - Ces troubles à l'ordre public sont intolérables ! J'ordonne la traque des instigateurs ! Trouvez-en ! Qui qu'ils soient ! »

« - A vos ordres monsieur le ministre ! »

…

« - FUYEEEEZ ! VITE ! »

Hein ?! Une plaine maintenant ?! Et voilà que des dizaines de géants en haillons prennent la fuite ! Mais face à quoi ?!

J'ai à peine dit ça que des cohortes d'Aurors apparaissent à l'horizon ! BANDE D'ORDURES ! VOUS PAIEREZ CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT ! ET CE QUE VOUS ÊTES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE !

…

« - Il nous faut un endroit symbolique capable d'accueillir efficacement l'ensemble de nos jeunes étudiants en magie ! Nous allons de ce pas recoloniser les anciennes ruines ! »

« - A vos ordres monsieur le ministre ! »

…

Tiens, Poudlard ? Oh, alors c'est si tard que ça que c'est devenu une école ? Et on le doit à ce ministre ? C'est peut-être visiblement un salaud, mais… il aura au moins fait une bonne action.

Voir le château dans un tel état de délabrement me fait un pincement au cœur. Tout est en ruines, la porte d'entrée s'est effondrée sous le poids des âges, la poussière et les rats règnent en maîtres… les squelettes emplissent chaque coin, anciens défenseurs et assaillants abandonnés là, ces derniers largement reconnaissables à leur masque en tête de mort. Tout a été saccagé, et visiblement pas uniquement pendant la bataille. Les pilleurs ont dû s'en donner à cœur joie ces derniers siècles. Bandes d'enfoirés !

De ci, de là, des dizaines de personnes s'affairent à déblayer tout ce qui traîne, un immense tas de déchets étant petit à petit formé à l'extérieur. Restes de héros y côtoient gravas en tous genres. Aucun respect. Bande de barbares !

« - Monsieur le ministre, que pensez-vous de ce projet ? »

Hum, quoi ? Oh, le chef des enfoirés visite le chantier on dirait. Et c'est un type un peu bizarre qui a demandé ça. Visiblement un fouille-merde, à voir comme il marche auprès de son supérieur en étant complètement voûté de soumission, prêt à saisir la moindre occasion pour lui lécher le cul.

« - Cette idée d'user des anciennes icônes de cet endroit me plaît, » répondit Soinner. « Répartir les étudiants en quatre groupes d'étude permettra d'engager un certain esprit de compétition. Ce sera utile pour les forcer à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. »

« - Quel nom souhaitez-vous donner à ces groupes monsieur ? »

« - L'évidence, bien entendu. Ces _maisons_ seront nommées Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. »

…dit-il alors qu'au dehors, ses ouvriers déblaient les reliques de leurs futures idoles comme de vulgaires déchets.

…

« - Le ministère de la magie et l'ordre Sorcier doivent s'imposer partout ! Renforcez les troupes d'Aurors ! »

« - A vos ordres monsieur le ministre ! »

…

« - Pitié ! Nous n'avons plus rien ! Nous mourrons de faim ! »

« - Silence, impur ! Estime-toi heureux de vivre pour nous servir ! »

…

« - La morale des impures est intolérable ! Il faut organiser un _nettoyage_ radical ! Le plus rapidement et amplement possible ! »

« - A vos ordres monsieur le ministre ! »

A vos ordres, qu'il dit…

…j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

…

« - Combien pour une livre ? »

« - Seulement une noise, comme d'habitude ! De toute façon, ça ne vaut rien ! C'est la bouteille le plus cher ! »

Hein, quoi ? De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent, ces deux espèces de clodos ? On dirait… un marchand d'ingrédients de potions et son client ?

« - Et voilà ! Et si tu en veux d'autres, n'hésite pas à faire des stocks ! Il paraît que la production est tellement énorme qu'on a des réserves pour des siècles ! »

Mais bordel, de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent ?! Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trembler, fébrile à en vomir ?!

« - Ça tombe bien, je prévois justement d'en utiliser beaucoup dans les prochains mois ! Tu crois que tu pourrais m'en fournir quelques dizaines de centaines de livres ? »

« - Houlà… ça fait un peu beaucoup pour mes capacités de livraison, ça… je crois que tu vas devoir traiter directement avec un producteur… tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi, je dois justement aller refaire mes réserves dans deux jours ! »

« - Volontiers ! J'ai toujours été curieux de voir ça de mes propres yeux… et d'en profiter, aussi ! »

Et ils partirent dans un répugnant rire grassouillet…

…mon mauvais pressentiment se renforce.

…

« - Qui va là ? » demanda une voix à travers une épaisse porte.

« - Des clients ». Et revoilà les deux clodos !

« - _Avenir_ ? »

« - _Pureté absolue_. »

« - _Impureté_ ? »

« - _Soumission. Exploitation_. _Extermination_. »

« - Vous pouvez entrer. »

Tu parles d'un mot de passe… La porte s'ouvrit lentement, sans un bruit, comme le ferait un tombeau dans un mauvais film d'épouvante… mais pourquoi est-ce que je tremble de partout ?! Je me sens fébrile à en mourir, comme si j'étais en route pour me confronter à quelque chose d'horriblement angoissant…

« - Pour quoi venez-vous ? Achat uniquement ou aussi production ? »

« - Les deux. Pour moi, vous pouvez préparer vingt-mille livres, et pour mon client ici présent… combien déjà ? »

« - Huit-cent livres. Dites-moi, en vendez-vous pour un usage personnel ? »

« - Navré, ce n'est pas possible. Le ministère l'interdit, de peur qu'elles s'échappent. Mais si vous vous montrez doué, vous pourrez revenir souvent pour en profiter. Hahaha ! »

Et les deux autres recommencèrent leur rire grassouillet…

Tout d'un coup, je comprends quelle est la chose qui me met mal à l'aise ! C'est l'odeur ! Une constante odeur de mort qui flotte dans l'air ! La même odeur métallique de sang que lors des précédents massacres que j'ai vécus ! BORDEL, C'EST PAS VRAI ! PAS ÇA ! SI JE VOIS ENCORE DU SANG, JE VAIS DEVENIR FOU !

Rapidement, je suis les trois sorciers à travers un large couloir, vers une grande porte d'où s'élèvent de nombreux cris étouffés… des cris de bébés ?

Les portes s'ouvrent, révélant une atroce odeur d'urine ! Et… ET ! NON ! NOoOoOoOoN !

BOUARGH ! Je vomis aussitôt tous mes intestins ! Un jet d'acide qui me brûle la gorge et la bouche ! Si seulement il pouvait me rendre aveugle ! Si seulement ! Ce qu'il y a là surpasse en horreur tout ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent !

C'est… ce sont des Vélanes ! Des centaines, des milliers ! Accrochées à des chaînes pendantes comme des jambons qu'on fumerait ! Les bras et les jambes tranchés nets, elles ont toutes des piques plantés dans leurs moignons et sont maintenues ainsi, face au sol, regardant leur absence d'avenir… quoique… en y regardant de plus près, aucune ne possède plus d'yeux. Elles sont toutes méconnaissables ! De vrais cadavres vivants !

En plus d'êtres horriblement amputées, la moindre surface de leur corps est exploitée. Toutes sont enceintes, toutes ont d'énormes seins difformes branchés à des trayeuses magiques, leurs cheveux sont enchantés pour pousser à toute allure, et coupés à répétition… pour un peu, je croirais qu'ils servent à faire des vêtements !

Soudain, un bruit de chaînes retentit plus fort que les autres. C'est une des Vélanes enceintes. Mais, quoi ? Elle s'urine dessus, ou quoi ? Il y a plein de liquide qui s'écoule d'entre ses moignons… C'est… Oh non, c'est une naissance ! Elle accouche d'une future victime, la pauvre ! Et les barbares qui se contentent de regarder le spectacle ! Mais aidez-la bordel ! Vous voyez bien qu'elle souffre la pauvre !

Les larmes aux yeux, je ne puis m'empêcher de vomir un nouveau flot de dégout en comprenant qu'ils prennent plaisir à voir tant de souffrance. Quelle bande de monstres ! Pourvu qu'ils épargnent au moins les bébés !

Bien sûr, c'est ma crédulité qui parle. Probablement ses derniers mots d'ailleurs…

« - Ah, on peut dire que vous tombez bien ! Juste au moment d'une récolte ! Vous en voulez un peu de frais ? » demande l'un des bourreaux à ses clients en s'approchant de sa victime.

« - Volontiers ! J'ai toujours entendu dire que c'était meilleur frais, avant d'avoir des sorts de stase. »

Une naissance. Une récolte. Frais. Une odeur de sang. J'ai peur. Je comprends. Et je vomis encore de plus belle en m'imaginant ce que je vais voir.

En quelques minutes, plusieures petites vélanes naissent de leur pauvre mère, qui hurlerait si elle n'avait pas été privée de ses cordes vocales… la première tomba au sol à peine née, plus d'un mètre plus bas, un gros CRAC ! l'accueillant lorsque sa petite tête toucha le sol de pierre. Et elle ne bougea plus jamais. Les autres suivirent en peu de temps, et chutèrent sur le cadavre de leur sœur, hurlantes de douleur. Pour un peu, j'aurais souhaité pouvoir vomir sous elles, histoire d'imaginer que mes souillures amortissent un peu leur chute. C'est incroyable toutes les bêtises que le cerveau humain peut inventer lorsqu'il n'a plus d'espoir…

Le bourreau qui s'occupait des deux clodos s'approcha… saisit les bébés sans aucune douceur, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde de leurs pleurs… ou de leur silence… puis il revint vers ses clients, près du mur… où se trouvaient de nombreux piques recouverts de sang séché, juste au dessus de ce qui ressemble à un lavabo… je vomis encore en comprenant. Ce n'est pas bien dur. Cet endroit, c'est un élevage produisant des ingrédients de potion.

D'un sort, le bourreau trancha nettes les têtes des bébés. Les planta sur une pique, et de même le reste du corps à l'envers, à côté. Et que commence la récolte.

« - Et voilà ! » dit-il. « Dans quelques minutes, vous devriez en avoir pour environ un demi-litre de _sang de jeune vierge_ ! En attendant, voulez-vous passer à la partie production ? Hahaha ! »

Et les deux clodos rirent aussi, retirant tous leurs vêtements… c'est qu'il fallait apporter de la diversité dans la reproduction, si on voulait éviter la consanguinité.

…

Prostré sur moi-même, complètement entouré de mon vomi qui emplissait chaque recoin, pleurant sans pouvoir m'arrêter, je me trouvais dans une obscure petite pièce, la prison de mon esprit. Je me refusais à voir quoi que ce soit d'autre que le barrage de mes paupières, de crainte de devoir de nouveau supporter d'autres horreurs.

Rien qu'y repenser un instant me provoqua une nouvelle nausée, et un jet d'acide jaillit pour aller rencontrer le mur d'en face. J'allais le percer si je continuais ! A vomir à chaque fois que mon esprit repensait à ce qu'il avait vu… c'est-à-dire tout le temps, sans interruption. Un énième haut-le-cœur me prit de nouveau, et je m'épandis encore.

Tout ce que j'avais subi à Poudlard, le rejet, le massacre de la chambre, la trahison, les manipulations de Dumby, la torture par les aurors et la partouze des détraqueurs… tout ça, ce n'était rien en fin de compte. Ce que je venais de voir était bien pire. Tout au long de l'histoire, nombre de gens avaient subi bien pire. Moi, je n'étais qu'une personne lambda parmi la multitude.

Les Purs étaient les pires des ordures. Leur religion, leur culture, tout ça, la pire des choses qui soit arrivée à l'humanité. Il fallait s'en débarrasser à tout prix. Et pour ça, une seule et unique solution…

…radicale. Définitive. Absolue.

Je me vengerais. Je vengerais leurs victimes. Bientôt.

Bientôt…

…après un dernier jet de bile.

…

 _ **A suivre… dans le prochain chapitre, retour d'un personnage bien connu ! Indice, il porte une cravate comme d'autres une barbe. Ou peut-être l'inverse…**_

 _ **Ça va ? Vous n'êtes pas trop dérangés par les descriptions (un peu) hardcore de ce chapitre ? Je vous rassure, le pire est passé. Rien d'aussi fort n'est prévu dans la suite du scénario.**_

 _ **Quelques commentaires SVP ? Paraît que ça empêche les mauvaises notes à l'école…**_

…

 _ **I.**_ _Le prénom Léonard/Leonard :_ _ **dans mes fics, ce nom revient souvent, et il y a une distinction avec la présence ou l'absence de l'accent. Ce nom avec accent désigne l'OC principal d'UHDS/UHDT. Ce nom sans accent désigne le Père Créateur. Même en majuscules, l'accent est toujours marqué si besoin.**_

 _ **II.**_ _Gobelbabil_ : _**le nom donné à la langue des Gobelins par JKR. Je le trouve hideux. Beurk.**_

 _ **III.**_ _La prière des Purs :_ _ **si vous voulez savoir à quoi ça ressemble, allez lire «**_ _Un monde à Part_ _ **», ça y est détaillé. Prévoyez de quoi vomir proprement.**_

 _ **IV.**_ _La bande de purs qu'Harry a déjà vue dans le journal_ _ **: bien évidemment, il s'agit du maggenmagot, ou de son ancêtre.**_

 _ **V.**_ _Magelus Soinner :_ _ **ce nom doit être prononcé «**_ _ma-gué-lousse-soie-n'heure_ _ **». Même si en fait, ça n'a aucune importance.**_


	15. L'âge sorcier

NVJM

 _ **Un long chapitre qui marque la fin des visions de Ryry. Exceptionnellement, la prochaine fois il y aura deux chapitres d'un coup ! (parce qu'ils sont très courts). Bonne lecture !**_

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 15 : L'Âge Sorcier_

Lors de la chute de l'Union magique, de nombreux représentants de chaque peuple avaient secrètement été dispersés de par le monde dans le but d'y prospérer, échappant ainsi à la ruine. Des Nains s'étaient rendus aux Amériques avec les Vikings, les Nymphes se faisaient discrètes dans les îles Britanniques, les Vélanes gagnaient la France, les Géants la Russie… et les Vampires, la Roumanie. Un endroit où, du fait de la peur des dragons qui y pullulaient, pas un sorcier n'osait mettre les pieds. C'était un endroit parfait pour prospérer.

Là, les vampires se multiplièrent rapidement, voyant de loin la chute tragique des leurs, divinisant eux aussi leur bienfaiteur tant regretté… mais à aucun moment, ils ne bougèrent le petit doigt pour aller porter le coup de grâce aux Purs affaiblis. Ils avaient une mission, ils l'accompliraient sans faillir, par delà les générations s'il le fallait. Et lorsqu'ils seraient prêts… les Purs n'auraient qu'à bien se tenir.

A l'origine, les différents peuples étaient censés vivre cachés des sorciers, Purs ou non, soit en se cachant sous terre, soit en dressant de formidables illusions autour de leurs cités, et ce jusqu'à ce que plusieurs d'entre eux soient assez puissants pour organiser une coalition capable de surprendre l'ennemi sur plusieurs fronts.

Mais le terrible sort du peuple Vélane avait changé la donne.

Lors de l'âge d'or, trois peuples en particulier prospérèrent plus que les autres : les Gobelins, les Sorciers –de toutes origines mêlées-, et les Vélanes. Petit à petit, chacun d'eux devint un symbole d'un aspect particulier de l'Union. Les Gobelins et leur grande diversité physique devinrent symboles d'organisation, de science et de prévision les Sorciers acquirent réputation de pouvoir tout comprendre et furent très appréciés en tant que précepteurs et enseignants et enfin… les Vélanes, et dans une moindre mesure leurs cousines les Nymphes, **(I)** furent considérées comme des idéaux de morale et de beauté, tant physique que mentale.

Bien que drastiquement différente de celle des Moldus de toutes époques **(II)** , la morale de l'Union était considérée comme très importante et très valorisée, et ses symboles en étaient tout autant idéalisés. C'est pour cette dernière raison que de tous temps, les Purs étaient haïs, considérés comme les pires traîtres qui soient, et qu'après l'âge d'or, les sorciers, oubliant le passé et ayant rompu avec les autres peuples, furent aussi mal vus.

Et ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire… ça ne pouvait être toléré plus longtemps.

Que tombent les illusions. Que se révèlent les cités Vampires. Et que se fassent nuit leurs armées. **(III)**

…

« - ON NOUS ATTAAAAAAAQUE ! »

Hein ?! Kikekoi ?! Qui c'est qui a hurlé ça ?! Arrêtez de me faire sursauter, bordel !

Me retournant soudain, je vois que le décor a complètement changé ! Encore ?! Grumble, et dire que je croyais commencer à m'y habituer ! Prêtant attention à ce qui m'entoure, je me rends compte que me voilà finalement dans un endroit que je connais… ça ressemble à s'y méprendre au grand hall du ministère ! Du moins dans le décor, pas dans les occupants. Car ici, on est loin des bouseux désorganisés et luxueusement habillés, puisque les lieux sont remplis de bouseux désorganisés et pauvrement habillés. Un sacré changement.

« - QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ?! » Hurla soudain, toute puissante, la voix d'un nouvel arrivant. Me retournant, je vois arriver, en une charismatique grande pompe, le désormais imprésentable ministre Magelus Soinner. Aussitôt, ses chiens se précipitent vers lui.

« - MONSEIGNEUR ! DES VAMPIRES ATTAQUENT LES NÔTRES EN ROUMANIE ! »

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Aussitôt, Soinner répondit calmement « Convoquez immédiatement l'ensemble des généraux et des conseillers ! Placez les garnisons en alerte maximale jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Alertez les populations de se réfugier dans les casernes ! EXÉCUTION ! »

« - À vos ordres ! »

…

 **(IV)**

…

Nous y voilà ! Après avoir vu la multitude des bouseux ministériaux courir dans tous les sens, voilà que je me retrouve en plein cœur du ministère, dans le saint des saints de la pitoyable institution.

« - Membre du Magenmagot ! Votre attention je vous prie ! Monsieur le ministre de la Magie, l'illustre Magelus Soinner, s'apprête à vous parler ! »

C'est un énième vieux pochtron qui a dit ça. Entouré de toutes ces saletés de Purs… bande d'ordures !

Magelus Soinner s'avança rapidement au pupitre, et amplifia sa voix en se jetant un sort sur la gorge. Sans aucun doute, il allait parler de la guerre déclenchée par les Vampires… dommage que les sorciers disposent d'un chef aussi charismatique ! Je les aurai mieux vus se faire massacrer dans tous les sens à cause de leur désorganisation…

Ne prêtant pas le moindre intérêt à la tension montant autour de lui, les badauds admiratifs prêts à jouir rien qu'en voyant celui qu'ils admirent tant, il prit le temps de se servir un verre d'eau qui se trouvait là. J'entendis distinctement chacune de ses gorgées, comme si le constant brouhaha nous entourant tous deux avait disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à un duel de présences. Finalement, la pression se relâcha lorsqu'il commença son discours.

« - Purs et Pures, illustres membres du Magenmagot, respectables gens de bonne famille !... »

Quoi ? Vas-y, continue ! Sors-nous tes sempiternelles bêtises de raciste !

« - Je… »

Il ne semble pas aller bien. Il se voûte soudain, posant une main sur son ventre par réflexe… le silence se fait roi sans prévenir, alors que tout le monde remarque que quelque chose ne va pas. Puis il s'effondre au sol en poussant un râle de souffrance ! Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?!

Inquiets, des sorciers se précipitent aussitôt pour lui porter secours. Il est maintenant effondré au sol, son visage crispé de souffrance et des spasmes agitant son corps. En quelques instants, avant que quiconque ne puisse parvenir à ses côtés, il cesse tout mouvement, et sa tête s'effondre au sol. Définitivement immobile.

Et le verre qu'il a bu l'instant d'avant achève de se dissoudre, rongé par l'acide qu'il contenait.

…

L'assassinat de Soinner a fait grand bruit dans le monde de la magie. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que l'ennemi parvienne à atteindre « le grand chef » en plein cœur de sa forteresse. En un rien de temps, quelques heures à peine, une imprévisible désorganisation s'est emparée de tout le système. Le peuple, bouseux comme à son habitude, attend qu'un nouveau chef vienne lui remplir la mangeoire, alors qu'un peu plus haut, les gradés s'agitent. Et alors que les nombreux suiveurs se réunissent pour célébrer l'enterrement de leur chef tant admiré, d'autres s'empressent de réunir leurs troupes. Voilà une occasion à ne pas manquer pour les ambitieux ! Immédiatement, ils ont compris l'intérêt qu'ils avaient, non seulement à se présenter aux nouvelles élections à venir, mais aussi à veiller _personnellement_ à ce qu'elles se déroulent bien… et si leurs troupes peuvent _comme par hasard_ influencer le déroulement du scrutin…

De son côté, dès l'annonce de la nouvelle par ses espions, le haut-commandement Vampire n'a pas perdu un instant. Ils ignoraient qui pouvait bien être l'assassin, mais qu'importe. Les sorciers étant ce qu'ils sont, l'occasion allait bientôt se présenter de donner un assaut massif… et ça ne rata pas ! La désorganisation des différentes troupes sorcières fut presque instantanée, les quelques généraux talentueux ou fidèles à leur poste ne parvenant plus à se faire obéir par leurs ambitieux et pitoyables sous-fifres. Une occasion rêvée !

En quelques heures à peine, la mobilisation générale fut ordonnée en Roumanie. Les ultimes réserves furent appelées au combat, les enfants placés à l'abri dans les cités ou envoyés en exil au cas ou, les femmes appelées à la guerre elles aussi, les vieillards forcés à la manutention de tout le matériel nécessaire…

Lorsque les sentinelles sorcières virent apparaître au loin un premier vampire, elles ne s'en étonnèrent pas. Un éclaireur, rien de plus. Quand il y en eu dix, un peu plus près, elles alertèrent leurs camarades de garnison. Juste une petite escarmouche sans importance, elles pourraient s'en charger seules. Mais lorsqu'elles en virent cent se précipiter sur elles… il fut trop tard pour répandre l'alerte.

Et les lignes Pures furent enfoncées en un rien de temps. Les Vampires, emportés par leur élan, enfoncèrent le front sur des centaines de kilomètres, s'emparant de gigantesques quantités de matériel, conquérant des dizaines de cités sorcières, se dépêchant d'acculturer tout ce monde pour en faire de serviles troupeaux…

Mais malgré toute la désorganisation suivant l'assassinat de Magelus Soinner, les Purs se reprirent bien vite. En une semaine à peine, un nouveau ministre fut élu, un civil, au nez et à la barbe des généraux un peu trop ambitieux, qui furent accusés de rébellion, exécutés et remplacés par de plus fidèles. Et la bataille reprit de plus belle, cette fois-ci au net avantage des Vampires. La perte de tant et tant de villes, de soldats et d'équipement avait fait grand mal à la pureté. Un très grand mal. Si elle continuait à se battre ainsi, elle finirait tôt ou tard par être vaincue…

Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution... relancer les antiques élevages. En espérant qu'ils aient le temps de produire avant l'arrivée des Impurs.

En quelques jours seulement, les femmes Pures furent appelée à accomplir leur « pur devoir », et se retrouvèrent réduites en esclavage dans les mêmes caves qu'auparavant leurs ancêtres. Aidées par des potions de fertilité, consentantes au cours de massives « prières communes » mais quand même violées, il ne leur fallu que peu de temps pour tomber enceintes. Maintenant, il ne restait plus aux hommes qu'à tenir le front jusqu'à la naissance de la relève…

Les vampires avaient bien conscience du colossal péril dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Mais il ne leur restait plus grand-chose à faire pour atteindre leurs buts. Le front s'étendait maintenant en une longue ligne allant du Danemark jusqu'à l'ouest de la péninsule Italienne. Encore un peu. le gros des usines de mort se trouvait en France. Encore un peu…

Se mobilisant de plus belle, pillant les territoires conquis sans aucune pitié pour rassembler le matériel nécessaire à la guerre, plaçant d'énormes foules de sorciers et de moldus sous impérium pour augmenter le nombre de leurs combattants, il repartirent à l'assaut après à peine plus d'un mois. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de grand chef mort pour désorganiser les sorciers. Les Vampires eurent beau concentrer leur assaut sur un point précis et peu défendu, les sorciers n'eurent aucun mal à les intercepter grâce à une multitude de portoloins, qui amenèrent leurs soldats à la mort en quelques instants dès l'alerte donnée.

La bataille qui s'ensuivit fut effroyable. Plus de dix-mille vampires avec plus du double d'impériumisés faisaient face à plus encore de Purs et de sorciers de tous bords. En moins d'une heure, de nombreuses vallées des Alpes Suisses se couvrirent de sang. Reprenant l'avantage la nuit, les nocturnes étaient repoussés à leur point de départ le jour, bien entendu à l'avantage des diurnes… le front stagna des semaines durant, sans qu'il fut possible de déterminer un vainqueur. Ce qui était gagné un moment au prix de lourdes pertes était perdu le lendemain à cause d'un désastre encore plus grand.

Face à un tel état de la situation, avec deux camps ennemis qui possédaient maintenant des forces égales, il n'y avait plus qu'une solution pour espérer remporter la victoire, outre un coup de chance : l'épuisement complet de l'adversaire. Faire en sorte qu'il n'ait plus assez de soldats pour combattre. Mais les vampires savaient bien qu'il ne leur restait plus que peu de temps avant de voir l'irrémédiable défaite arriver face à eux. Car les rapports de leurs espions étaient formels : dans les élevages Purs, les grossesses allaient bien plus vite que prévu, à cause d'on ne savait quelle atrocité nécromancienne. Nul doute qu'il faudrait maintenant à peine plus de trois mois au total pour que les premières portées soient prêtes au combat. Autrement dit, le prochain assaut serait le dernier, qu'il réussisse ou soit un échec.

Conscients que de leur victoire dépendait la survie de leur peuple ou son anéantissement, les vampires se mobilisèrent plus encore qu'auparavant. S'inspirant des livres d'histoire relatant l'Âge d'Or et sa gloire sans précédent, ils se transformèrent eux-mêmes en machines de guerre à coup de potions de toutes sortes, passèrent tout leur temps libre à s'entraîner… finalement, ils se réunirent tous ensemble, au même endroit, déterminés à mettre fin à cette guerre sans espoir. Prêts à entrer dans la légende pour leur sacrifice plutôt que pour leur victoire.

Ils étaient à peine plus de cinq-mille, contre près de quatre fois plus pour les sorciers. Il était inutile d'attaquer de front, ils seraient stoppés et décimés en un rien de temps. Tenter d'affaiblir l'ennemi petit à petit leur avait coûté bien plus que prévu, pour un résultat bien faible. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution : frapper en plein cœur du système Pur. Frapper partout à la fois. Frapper… définitivement.

A la stupéfaction Pure, l'assaut fut lancé au petit matin. Comme un seul corps, les vampires enfoncèrent les lignes ennemies sous le feu de leur propre artillerie, puis transplanèrent par centaines droit sur leurs cibles : les élevages Purs, les ministères, les villes, les usines à Vélanes… avant même que les Purs sur place n'aient pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ils furent abattus par centaines, par milliers ! Facilitée par les espions, l'attaque fut un colossal succès en un rien de temps ! Toutes les portes s'ouvrirent devant les assaillants, et comme les traîtres sur place avaient prit soin de saboter tous les moyens de communication et de tuer immédiatement ceux qui savaient transplaner, la désorganisation fut de nouveau totale.

Envahissant les élevages de Purs, les vampires n'eurent aucune pitié et abattirent toutes les femelles crochetées au plafond, tuant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin, du plus ordurier éleveur au plus innocent nourrisson. De toute façon, ils n'étaient et ne seraient jamais des enfants. Juste des machines de guerre.

Les différents centres de pouvoir sorcier furent tous envahis simultanément, les bureaucrates assassinés sans pouvoir opposer la moindre résistance. Les agresseurs ne prirent même pas la peine de les chasser jusqu'au dernier, à peine se furent-ils assurés d'avoir tués les chefs et détruit tout le matériel pouvant représenter une quelconque utilité pour leur ennemis qu'ils emplirent les lieux de poix et de goudron, et incendièrent le tout, ne prêtant aucune attention aux hurlements de ceux qui étaient calcinés vifs. Même si les vampires se battaient pour une cause ont ne peut plus juste, l'horreur n'était pas le propre des Purs. Dans une guerre, il n'y avait que les mentalités perdantes qui faisaient preuve de pitié.

Aussitôt tous les pouvoirs sorciers exterminés, comme pris dans une course contre le temps, les vampires se retournèrent sur les arrières des armées pures, les surprenant totalement, attaquant tous ensemble contre une cohorte à la fois. Une multitude de nouvelles effroyables batailles s'ensuivit, décisive, dans laquelle les deux camps perdirent d'innombrables guerriers. Une par une, toutes les troupes pures furent dévastées. La guerre s'était achevée sur un coup de maître en à peine une journée. La victoire fut totale.

Mais les vampires n'étaient plus que peau de chagrin. Malgré toutes les pertes adverses, la guerre avait été si effroyable pour les nocturnes que les sorciers étaient maintenant plus de cent fois plus nombreux qu'eux. S'ils tentaient une occupation du territoire ennemi, ils seraient bien vite confrontés à des révoltes partout où cela est possible. Mieux valait conclure un accord juste, puis se retirer chacun chez soi.

Les nouveaux dirigeants sorciers, rien de plus que quelques bourgeois sans expérience politique, furent sommés de se rendre en Roumanie, surveillés de près par les rares vampires encore indemnes dans l'une des rares forteresses encore intacte. Il ne fallait pas que les conquérants laissent paraître la moindre trace de leur faiblesse.

Au cours de négociations bluffantes, dans tous les sens du terme, et relevant plus du chantage complet que de quoi que ce soit d'autre, les sorciers furent forcés de renoncer à de véritables fortunes. Sous la surveillance des soldats ennemis, ils durent remettre un tribut d'innombrables livres, objets ou autres richesses, et durent même accepter de livrer plusieures centaines de « criminels de guerre »… presque tous de sang pur, aussitôt alignés et exécutés.

Bien entendu, ils durent aussi déclarer solennellement qu'ils renonçaient définitivement à toute forme d'exploitation des peuples vivant à leurs côtés. Les Vélanes furent délivrées de leurs chaines par des vampires en pleurs, qui, voyant leur situation déplorable, durent se résigner à définitivement les libérer de leurs souffrances par centaines. Ce peuple magnifique avait échappé à l'anéantissement de bien peu. Les quelques dizaines d'enfants survivantes viendraient en Roumanie, en compagnie des Vampires, en espérant qu'elles pourraient de nouveau parvenir à prospérer…

…

Pour les sorciers, la guerre du sang avait été un désastre colossal. Certes moindre que pour les vampires ou les vélanes, qui se retrouvaient tous deux presque anéantis, mais néanmoins une véritable apocalypse. Des milliers de survivants étaient estropiés à vie, la population européenne avait été divisée par deux, et à n'en pas douter, si aucune invasion étrangère n'était à prévoir, ce n'était bien que grâce au fait que les autres peuples sorciers étaient bien trop divisés et faibles pour s'attaquer aux Purs.

Justement, la grande situation de faiblesse des Purs eut des conséquences que bien d'autres n'auraient pu prévoir. Mis en minorité partout où il en restait des survivants, ils furent supplantés par des sang-mêlés ou des nés-moldus, qui, dénués de tout sens d'unité purement religieuse, n'avaient plus la moindre raison de rester unis par delà les langues et les régions. Influencés par les différentes situations moldues, nombre de groupes rebelles apparurent et se détachèrent du ministère d'origine pour en former de nouveaux.

Le siècle des lumières sorciers avait vécu.

Et moi, je pensai : _« C'est donc ainsi que la sorcellerie européenne s'est retrouvée aussi divisée… c'est sûr qu'en prenant modèle sur les Moldus de l'époque, il ne pouvait pas vraiment en être autrement. »_

…

Magelus Soinner était certes un Pur particulièrement fervent et raciste, il n'en était pas moins un sorcier avant tout, et un grand homme comme l'histoire n'en fait que bien peu. Par delà le sang, par delà les origines, les croyances ou la culture, il avait subjugué l'ensemble de la population au point d'en être devenu une légende. Savoir qu'il avait été lâchement assassiné enrageait tous ses admirateurs, et bien qu'il n'y avait nul doute sur l'identité des coupables –les vampires-, la crainte que ceux-ci inspiraient désormais freinait toute volonté vengeresse.

Mais il n'en fallait pas moins un coupable. Ou peut-être… _des_ coupables… peu importe qui, pourvu que leur massacre puisse faire retomber la rage qui animait de plus en plus les populations sorcières frustrées et ivres de colère.

Les Gobelins de Gringotts furent des cibles toutes trouvées. En déchéance totale depuis maintenant des siècles, leur peuple voyait son nombre se réduire sans cesse plus. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les pitoyables banquiers qui s'occupaient des comptes des peuples magiques : petits, chétifs, hideux… nul doute que les soumettre serait facile. Et en pillant… ou plutôt _en récupérant comme il se doit_ le contenu de leurs coffres, il serait rapidement possible de reconstruire la société sorcière.

Quelques années après la guerre du sang, face à un ennemi estimé tout au plus à un millier de bestioles fragiles, ce furent des troupes de quelques cinq-mille aurors qui furent mobilisées, et qui se ruèrent à l'assaut sans attendre, se contentant d'une stratégie sommaire résumée en une ligne : « purifiez tout ! ».

La déroute fut immédiate. Prévenus largement à l'avance par leurs espions, les gobelins avaient rempli leur territoire de pièges de toutes sortes, et surtout… bien loin de l'image de fragilité qu'ils avaient volontairement donnée en public, dans leurs cités souterraines ils étaient des dizaines de milliers capables de prendre les armes, soldats surentraînés. En moins de quelques heures de combat, les Aurors furent balayés, repoussés, exterminés.

Les Gobelins sortirent en masse de Gringotts et se déversèrent partout dans le chemin de traverse, prenant en otage le moindre sorcier qui se trouvait là, exécutant aussitôt ceux qui étaient identifiés comme Purs ou ceux qui manifestaient la moindre tentative de résistance. En une heure seulement, ils envahirent en masse le ministère Britannique et le ravagèrent totalement, prenant en otage tous les membres du gouvernement.

Voyant la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle les Gobelins avaient vaincu les Britanniques, les autres gouvernements sorciers entrèrent aussitôt en contact avec Gringotts pour leur jurer que cette guerre n'était qu'une tentative isolée et particulièrement injuste, qui n'engageait absolument pas les continentaux.

Pour une raison inconnue, alors même qu'ils auraient pu soumettre une grande part de l'Europe sorcière en quelques jours seulement, les Gobelins acceptèrent ces excuses et se retirèrent dans leurs cités après n'avoir fait que demander des garanties pour une paix durable… et bien entendu, après avoir amplement pillé toutes les possessions des sorciers Britanniques. Tant qu'à faire.

…

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la situation des sang-purs n'était pas au beau fixe. Suite à l'invasion vampire et à la guerre du sang, c'est un véritable désastre qui avait frappé la Pureté. Son traditionnel fief en Germanie avait été ravagé, tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à sa culture avait été détruit, nombre d'anciennes familles avaient été décimées, le culte n'était plus rendu… les survivants, frappés de toutes parts de sorts de mémoire et privés de ce qui faisait leur âme, avaient tout oublié de leur glorieux passé. Il y en avait même maintenant qui osaient l'hérésie de côtoyer des Impurs !

Paradoxalement, c'est dans les îles Britanniques que la culture Pure avait le mieux survécu, malgré le terrible assaut mené par les Gobelins, qui avaient décimé la pureté et l'avait réduite à une dizaine de familles, soit à peine une cinquantaine d'individus. Une cinquantaine bien décidés à ne pas abandonner. Car il fallait réagir ! Pas question de tomber dans les travers des pauvres continentaux ! Pas question d'oublier le culte, d'oublier tout ce qui faisait la pure identité !

Il n'y a pas de fort pouvoir identitaire sans une forte influence politique. Il fallait donc coûte que coûte parvenir à reprendre les rênes du peuple. Et suite aux destructions occasionnées par les Gobelins, quoi de mieux qu'une politique centrée sur quelques familles en particulier, avec un peuple n'ayant pas son mot à dire ?

Que revive la juste injustice du Magenmagot.

…

Dans le monde magique, les années passèrent petit à petit. Les décennies s'égrenèrent patiemment, approchant bientôt le siècle. Les sorciers se reconstruirent progressivement, multipliant leur nombre sur le continent et partout ailleurs. Portée par les découvertes technologiques amenées par les nés-moldus, leur natalité explosa, les faisant passer de quelques milliers à travers l'Europe à plus de cinquante-mille mi dix-neuvième siècle.

Chez les Gobelins, on commençait à s'inquiéter de cette rapide augmentation. Nul doute que les sorciers n'avaient rien oublié des humiliations successives des siècles précédents, et que le leurre de ne montrer que des banquiers chétifs via Gringotts ne suffirait pas à endormir leur vigilance, comme cela avait précédemment été fait avec succès.

Face à la brutale augmentation de la population ennemie, les dirigeants Gobelins réunis en conseil conclurent bien vite que… une bonne guerre, tout de même ! Voilà qui ne peut pas faire de mal !

Cette résolution prise, un but fut établi, à savoir la limitation au maximum de la population sorcière sur les iles Britanniques, et éventuellement un peu sur le continent, grâce à une méthode très simple : plutôt que de brûler les maisons et capturer les femmes et les enfants, les Gobelins se montreront magnanimes et pilleront les maisons, puis brûleront les femmes et les enfants. Un plan d'une grande humanité. **(V)**

La mobilisation fut donc ordonnée, la propagande déchaînée, les civils transformés en gardes chargés de défendre les cités au cas où, et les soldats métamorphosés en machines de guerre à coup de potions, d'équipements runiques et d'entrainements constants. Et c'est finalement par un discours du roi Ragnok XIX que la guerre fut déclenchée. Face à ses armées réunies, il prophétisa une victoire d'une ampleur sans précédent dans l'Histoire Gobeline, une victoire telle qu'elle égalerait la gloire de l'âge d'or.

« - Depuis maintenant des siècles, notre peuple se prépare en secret, depuis des siècles nous accumulons la science et les ruses afin de miner au mieux la pullulation des traîtres sorciers ! Depuis maintenant des siècles, chaque génération rêve d'être celle qui vengera nos glorieux ancêtres et rétablira la gloire de la grande Union magique ! CE JOUR EST ENFIN ARRIVÉ ! Nous sommes les élus qui allons accomplir le rêve qui a guidé la vie de tant et tant des nôtres ! AUJOURD'HUI, NOUS VENGERONS LE DESTIN ! GLOIRE AU GRAND DIA-MÊKNEN-LEONARD ! _GLOIRE_ ! »

« - _GLOIRE ! GLOIRE ! GLOIRE_ ! »

« - A L'ASSAUT ! »

Le chemin de traverse était paisible depuis maintenant des décennies, aussi personne ne s'attendait à ce qui allait arriver. Les badauds qui se promenaient là eurent à peine le temps d'entendre les hurlements d'horreurs des clients de la banque qu'un flot de milliers de Gobelins fanatisés se déversa par les grandes portes de Gringotts, et se dépêcha d'abattre à vue tout ce qui portait une baguette… ou n'était pas encore en âge d'en porter. La rue commerçante et ses diverses allées furent bien vite ravagées, puis l'armée s'empressa de transplaner, de cheminetter ou de se portloinner, direction les hauts lieux de la sorcellerie. Il fallait faire vite, plus la surprise serait grande, moins l'ennemi serait capable d'opposer de résistance !

Mais les sorciers avaient retenu la leçon de la précédente guerre, et ils avaient mis en place une intense surveillance de l'enclave gobeline qu'était la banque de Gringotts. Voyant de nombreux signes inhabituels, comme l'augmentation des relèves dans les rondes des gardes, l'affutage des armes, l'astiquage des armures et bien d'autres choses, la paranoïa issue de la précédente humiliation leur fit prévoir un plan au cas où le pire ait lieu. Usant de la diplomatie autant que possible, n'hésitant à s'endetter massivement pour acheter l'aide des autres pays si nécessaire, le ministère Britannique prévit l'intervention d'une puissante force pour compléter la mobilisation de ses quelques centaines d'Aurors.

Ainsi, dès que les Gobelins sortirent de leur cité, l'alerte retentit partout dans le ministère. Le gouvernement fut immédiatement évacué vers une base secrète parfaitement prête à l'accueillir pour lui permettre de diriger la guerre malgré son exil, et les aurors revêtirent immédiatement des armures d'un nouveau type, basées sur la découverte récente d'une technologie consistant à améliorer l'effet des enchantements en les traçant à coup d'encre de magie. **(VI)**

Les premiers envahisseurs Gobelins à poser le pied dans le grand hall du ministère furent ceux ayant utilisé les cheminées… en un instant, sans même pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait, ils furent transformés en combustible pour alimenter le feu de ceux qui les suivaient. Le massacre continua pendant encore près d'une minute, jusqu'à ce qu'un des corps fut renvoyé accidentellement jusqu'au point de départ de l'armée. Les gobelins comprirent alors ce qu'il se passait, et envoyèrent un bon nombre de bombes magiques réglées pour exploser dès qu'un sort les touchait. Ce qui ne manqua pas. Quand, quelques secondes après, ils virent revenir un fragment de mur teint en rouge, ils n'eurent plus de doute et s'élancèrent de nouveau.

Mais voilà que l'alarme résonna au cœur de la banque ! Les éclaireurs étaient de retour, et annonçaient l'arrivée de plus de vingt-mille sorciers armés jusqu'aux dents ! Nul doute qu'il s'agissait de renforts !

« - TOUS À LEUR RENCONTRE ! » Ordonna le roi Ragnok. « PLAN D'ATTAQUE NUMÉRO UN ! PAS DE PITIÉ ! PAS DE SURVIVANT ! »

Pas de survivant… nul doute qu'il espérait pouvoir faire en sorte que ce soient ses ennemis qui se retrouvent dans cette situation déplorable…

Ne disposant pas de portoloins pour autant de combattants, et le réseau récent des cheminettes ayant été immédiatement saturé, les sorciers se retrouvaient obligés de gagner la bataille en transplanant en masse, le plus vite possible, pour espérer arriver à temps pour tuer quelques envahisseurs. Mais, contrairement à leurs espoirs, il leur fallu bien plus de temps que prévu initialement. Le transplanage se faisant grâce au son et à la vitesse de celui-ci, il était soumit aux mêmes limites, et sa vitesse variait considérablement en fonction de la température.

La guerre avait été déclenchée en plein hiver, par grand froid, l'air était donc plus concentré, plus épais, ce qui avait pour effet qu'un transplanage vous emmenait moins loin qu'en été, quand l'air était dilaté. Sitôt arrivés sur les côtes de la Manche, il fallu aux renforts plus de cinq minutes pour parvenir jusqu'au lieu du massacre, à quelques kilomètres au nord de Londres. Minutes que les Gobelins mirent à profit sans hésiter.

Se précipitant droit sur la route de leurs ennemis, ils envahirent un village moldu qui se trouvait là, tuant les habitants sans hésitation, et en un instant, mus par de redoutables entraînements, ils effondrèrent les bâtiments pour en faire des murs, creusèrent des tranchées pour s'y enterrer, aménagèrent les caves en poste de commandement, dressèrent une multitude d'enchantements de défense, recouvrirent le terrain alentour de bombes magiques grimées en toutes sortes d'objets naturels, et organisèrent leur résistance et leur approvisionnement au pas de course… ça ne leur prit pas plus de trois minutes top chrono.

Dans leur urgence, les sorciers n'avaient que faire de se montrer aux Moldus, un troupeau d'Oubliators les suivait de près et réglait tous les problèmes possibles à grands coups de sorts de mémoire. Dans le plus clément des cas.

Une terrible explosion retentit soudain, me faisant sursauter jusqu'au ciel ! HEIN KIKIKOI ?! Voilà que les sorciers ont été fauchés par dizaines, juste entre deux transplanages ! Ils sont arrivés face au piège des Gobelins ! L'ennemi attaque ! Les autres aurors s'arrêtent ou reviennent en arrière, et aussitôt comprennent se qui se passe, se ruant à l'assaut ! Et je comprends soudain la stratégie des gobelins ! L'infortuné petit village qu'ils ont rasé va leur servir de fortin, qu'ils défendront jusqu'à la mort ! Dans la digne fibre des guerres moldues qui suivront quelques décennies plus tard, cette guerre se passera sous terre !

Voyant ça, les quelques cours d'histoire que j'ai suivis dans les écoles de l'Union me reviennent en mémoire. Nul doute que les Gobelins veulent rejouer le miracle qu'ils avaient accompli lors de la première guerre Pure, avant la fondation de la cité de Pôdlad, lorsque leur prince Malagia, élu dictateur pour l'occasion, avait transformé moins de deux centaines des siens en une garnison terriblement efficace, tenant sans faillir et des semaines durant une simple ruine qu'ils avaient transformée en forteresse improvisée. Armés de leur seul courage, ils avaient combattu les Purs des semaines durant, en tuant des milliers, et infléchissant de façon décisive l'issue de la guerre !

Mais voyant le combat se transformer en guerre de position, les aurors s'enterrant eux aussi sans attendre, je me mis à redouter ce qui allait arriver aux envahisseurs gobelins. Leur glorieux héros et les siens avaient certes tenu des semaines, accumulé les exploits, mais à peine avaient-ils été libérés par les armées unies menées par le Père Créateur qu'ils s'étaient tous effondrés d'épuisement, et étaient morts dans les quelques heures qui avaient suivies… un sort certes glorieux, mais terrible !

Moins d'une heure après le début du siège, les aurors lancèrent leur première attaque ! Ils ne disposaient pas de batteries d'artillerie, alors pendant qu'un large troupeau chargeait, boucliers dressés, un autre lançait une multitude de sorts explosifs dans les airs, visant les lignes gobelines dans l'espoir de les occuper suffisamment longtemps pour que leurs lignes puissent être enfoncées par les autres !

Mais la réaction ne se fit pas attendre ! Pendant que les sorciers préparaient leur siège puis leur assaut, les gobelins avaient gardé le doigt sur la gâchette, ou plutôt sur les enchantements qu'ils avaient mis en place sur le terrain avant que leur ennemi n'arrive ! Et dès que la masse adverse fut toute entière entrée sur le _no mage's land_ **(VII)** … BOUM ! Dans un rayon précisément délimité et contrôlé, tous les pièges qu'ils avaient répandu pendant leur préparation explosèrent en un parfait ensemble ! Je ferma aussitôt les yeux pour ne pas voir cette horreur… les Vélanes m'on suffi, merci bien !

Le calme revint un instant plus tard. Du bon millier de sorciers qui avaient chargé, il ne restait maintenant que des cris d'horreur et d'agonie. Ce qui était auparavant un champ de pommes de terre était maintenant devenu une large culture de membres déchiquetés, de salades de cervelles, de navets humains, le tout généreusement irrigué de sang et enrichi d'une bile copieusement déversée par des kilomètres d'intestins… de quoi faire une bonne récolte pour le cimetière. **(VIII)**

Emportés dans leur sanglant élan, c'est au tour des gobelins de se précipiter à l'assaut ! Foulant du pied les restes de leurs ennemis, achevant les rares survivants en les écrasant sans pitié, ils se jettent sur les tranchées sorcières, faisant tomber leurs boucliers au dernier moment, et se jetant sur leurs adversaires pour les massacrer au corps à corps !

Mais les sorciers s'étaient préparés, et les repoussèrent avec facilité, endiguant l'assaut grâce à leurs différentes lignes, la première encaissant le choc et les suivantes bombardant à tout va. Les gobelins cessèrent rapidement leur attaque, comprenant qu'ils faisaient couler leur sang inutilement.

Le temps sembla soudain s'accélérer, et je vis les assauts se succéder inlassablement, jour et nuit, le nombre des attaquants et des défenseurs de chaque camp se réduisant progressivement. Chacun fit preuve d'une ingéniosité sans cesse grandissante pour tenter de l'emporter. Les sorciers tentèrent un bombardement général via un large survol en balai, des potions explosives prêtes à être lâchées, mais les gobelins n'eurent aucun mal à les cueillir, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient monter hors de portée de tir, le vent risquant trop de les y déstabiliser. De leur côté, les gobelins tentèrent de creuser des tunnels de sape sous les lignes adverses, les bourrant d'explosifs avant de reboucher et de déclencher le tout, provoquant d'immenses cratères à chaque coup. Mais grâce à la magie, les sorciers n'avaient aucune peine à les repérer, et parvenaient à évacuer leurs lignes avant l'attaque, et les réoccupant immédiatement en quelques instants sitôt le danger passé…

La bataille s'acheva finalement des semaines plus tard, faute de combattants. Par la suite, je devais apprendre dans un livre d'histoire que les Gobelins, voyant leur nombre se réduire dangereusement et craignant des renforts sorciers du continent, contactèrent le ministère pour signer la paix. Après d'âpres négociations, le statu quo fut décrété, foulant au pied le courage des milliers de combattants tombés pour ne satisfaire que la simple soif de gloire d'un roi…

Regardant ce qui fut le théâtre de l'une des plus féroces guerres depuis la chute de l'Union, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser aux familles qui vivaient là jadis. Il y avait probablement des gens innocents parmi ceux que les gobelins avaient massacrés. Des enfants, des bébés…

…pourquoi ?

…pourquoi est-ce que je ne parviens pas à pleurer ?

Je ne comprends pas. D'habitude, penser à toutes ces choses atroces me met mal à l'aise. Me donne la nausée. Mais là, je ne ressens rien. Je suis comme vide. Comme si toutes les horreurs que mes visions m'avaient faites voir étaient finalement parvenues à me vider de mes larmes…

C'est dans un état apathique que je ferme les yeux, semblant comme m'endormir…

…

Hum ? En relevant la tête, je peux voir que le décor a encore, pour l'énième fois, changé. J'espère que ce sera la dernière, je suis lassé à force ! Où est-ce que je suis encore tombé cette fois ? Une pièce bien sombre, une table branlante, des chaises en un pire état encore, quelques verres vides… et… un paquet de bonbons ?

J'ai un étrange sentiment. M'approchant, je vois qu'il s'agit d'un paquet aromatisé au citron…

…mon sang ne fait qu'un tour ! Il n'y a qu'une personne de toute l'histoire de l'humanité à être capable d'avaler des trucs aussi infects ! La vieille ordure de Dumbledore !

Je me fige ! J'entends soudain des voix, derrière une porte ! Qui va là ?! Oubliant momentanément mon état fantomatique, je me dépêche d'aller me cacher derrière une haute armoire, avant de me rappeler que ça ne sert à rien. Qui que ce soit, ils ne peuvent pas me voir.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, deux personnes entrent discrètement, et prennent place à la table. L'une sort sa baguette pour allumer la petite lampe à pétrole qui traîne là, me permettant de voir son visage. De longs cheveux blonds, un visage très charmant, figé dans une expression aristocratique… s'il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi chaleureux, j'aurais presque pu croire à un Malfoy.

Me retournant vers l'autre personne, je ne fus tout d'abord pas interpellé, ni par ses jeunes cheveux roux, ni par sa barbe déjà hirsute. Jusqu'à ce que je croise ses lunettes en demi-lune… DUMBLEDORE ! Toutes mes pulsions meurtrières remontèrent en un instant à la surface ! Tuer ! Déchirer ! Écorcher ! Les mots du basilic de la chambre me revinrent aussitôt en mémoire ! Graaah, cette ordure a bien de la chance que je ne sois pas en mesure de le toucher ! Comme j'aimerais le torturer des jours durant ! L'amputer des bras et des jambes, le pendre à des crocs de boucher ! Voire même le rendre immortel, pour pouvoir être sûr qu'il souffre à tout jamais !

Mais il faut que je me calme. Que je me maîtrise. Quand bien même nous retrouverions-nous en face à face, ce SALOPARD ! n'aurait aucune difficulté à me maîtriser, à m'effacer la mémoire et faire de moi tout ce qu'il veut.

« - Alors Gellert, où en es-tu dans ta part du plan ? »

« - Ça avance bien Albus. Mes troupes sont chaque jour plus nombreuses, nul doute que lorsque la guerre éclatera, je pourrais _nettoyer_ la société de manière efficace. Et de ton côté ? »

« - Tu connais les Britanniques. Bien que très peu nombreux, ils se croient le centre du monde. L'idée qu'un continental comme moi puisse vouloir faire de la politique chez eux… ça les dérange amplement. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu mènes une attaque là bas, avec quelques sous-fifres sans valeur, histoire que je puisse les arrêter et me faire passer pour un « _puissant sorcier héroïque_ » ! » Il a prit une insupportable voix nasillarde en disant ça. Nul doute qu'il se moque des sentiments du peuple. Rien d'étonnant venant de lui, en somme.

« - Je devrais pouvoir organiser une attaque rapidement, en effet, » acquiesça le dénommé Gellert, avant de se taire et de laisser dominer le silence.

Du coin de l'œil, je les vois se jeter un regard méfiant. Ils sont complices pour je ne sais quoi, mais ils n'en semblent pas moins ne pas beaucoup s'apprécier. Rien que pour sa suspicion à l'égard de Dumbledore, j'en viendrais presque à apprécier le blond. Presque, car malgré son côté charismatique, il me donne une désagréable impression de malaise. Il empeste la magie noire, c'est vraiment désagréable.

« - Alors nous nous voyons quand tout ça sera fini, » termina Dumbledore en se levant. « Bonbon au citron ? »

« - Volontiers, » répondit le blond en se servant dans le paquet rempli de poussière.

Et une fois Dumbledore parti, lui-même marchant au dehors, je le vis donner le bonbon à un chien errant… qui s'effondra en un instant, agité de spasmes de douleur. Empoisonné.

Le blond sourit sadiquement, avant de transplaner.

…

Voilà que je me retrouve en pleine bataille ! Des aurors font face à des types masqués d'une large capuche toute blanche ! Et ils sont des centaines de chaque côté ! Ma parole, ce n'est pas juste une petite escarmouche comme annoncé ! C'est une véritable guerre !

Survolant la scène comme mon esprit volatile m'en avait donné l'habitude, regardant tout autour pour essayer de trouver un point de repère et mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je vois soudain le type blond de la vision précédente, entouré de dizaines de ses serviteurs dressant une multitude de boucliers autour de lui. Dirigeant la bataille bien à l'abri, il semble que sa seule présence décuple les forces de ses hommes ! Mais c'est qui ce type ? Raaah, si seulement ce vieil attardé de Binns n'avait pas parlé que de sa vision des guerres gobelines ! Et si j'avais écouté plutôt que m'endormir !

Comprenant qu'il s'agit sans aucun doute là de la bataille que lui et Dumby avaient fomentée, je m'efforce de comprendre précisément ce qu'il se passe. Lors de leur complot, ils avaient conclu de mener une simple escarmouche, et j'avais compris que le blond enverrait quelques éclaireurs tâter les défenses Britanniques… mais là ! Face à plus d'un millier d'Aurors flamboyants dans leur uniforme rouge, ce sont bien le triple, voire le quadruple de capuches blanches qui les bombardent dans tous les sens !

« - GELLERT ! QU'EST-CE QUE TOUT ÇA SIGNIFIE ?! ON N'AVAIT PRÉVU QU'UNE SIMPLE ESCARMOUCHE ! »

C'est Dumbledore qui approche ! En rutilante armure de combat, il semble n'avoir pas encore prit part au massacre, comme s'il s'était réservé juste pour ce moment, sachant qu'il y aurait besoin de toutes ses forces. Sans doute est-le cas, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imaginer coquet, faire attention au moindre pli de ses robes jusqu'en pleine bataille… une image amusante.

Le dénommé Gellert, pas impressionné pour deux sous, l'attaque aussitôt ! Un énorme sort de mort jaillit de sa baguette, comme pour faucher une armée entière en un seul coup ! Trop puissant pour être paré ! Et… Dumbledore le laisse s'écraser sur un bouclier plus énorme encore ! MAIS COMMENT ILS FONT ÇAaaaaah ?!

« - AH ! C'EST TOI QUI AS DEMANDÉ UNE PETITE INCURSION, ALBUS ! JE N'AI RIEN PROMIS ! TU CROYAIS VRAIMENT QUE JE LAISSERAIS PASSER PAREILLE OCCASION DE ME DÉBARASSER DE TOI UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE ?! J'AI DÉJÀ CONQUIS TOUTE L'EUROPE ! TES SATANÉES ILES SONT LA DERNIÈRE BARRIERE ENTRE MOI ET LE MONDE ! LE TEMPS EST VENU D'EN FINIR ! EN GARDE ! »

Il lance aussitôt un véritable flot de mort droit sur son adversaire ! Toute trace d'amitié a disparue, seule la mort pourra apporter un semblant de paix entre les deux frères ennemis ! Que l'agonie et la destruction frappent de partout !

Impressionnant ! Incroyable, même ! Dès que le duel commence, ce sont les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit en voyant les exploits des deux combattants. Seul Merlin lors du siège de Pôdlad a été plus ahurissant, ce qui n'est tout de même pas peu dire ! Entre les deux adversaires, les sorts volent par dizaines à chaque instant, les parades et les ruses se succèdent à un rythme effréné, la danse de mort est sans cesse plus violente ! Ils marchent… non, ils dansent littéralement dans tous les sens, exécutant à la perfection une chorégraphie apprise par cœur, évitant tous les obstacles jonchant le sol sans même y faire attention !

Mais le blond est progressivement en train de prendre l'avantage ! Ses sorts sont plus puissants que ceux de Dumbledore, il en lance de plus nombreux et tend plus de pièges à son adversaire, et bien que cela ne suffise pas pour l'instant à faire la différence, nul doute que ça ne va pas tarder. Je ne sais pas quel âge ils ont, mais avec sa barbe hirsute, Dumbledore semble être plus vieux, et pas dans sa meilleure jeunesse. A moins d'être un insoupçonnable athlète, il finira sans doute par être le premier à s'épuiser.

Les sorts pleuvent les uns après les autres ! Tout en me concentrant pour ne pas rater une miette de ce spectacle, je remarque distraitement que leurs incantations sont loin d'être toutes en latin. Certaines sonnent à mes oreilles comme du français, du russe, du chinois, ou je ne sais quelles sortes de sons gutturaux qui ne veulent probablement rien dire. Et ça, c'est quand ils prennent la peine de s'exprimer ! Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, mais il semble possible de jeter des sorts sans mot dire, et même sans faire de geste ! Sinon, comment expliquer qu'ils puissent frapper plusieures dizaines de fois par seconde ?

Regardant autour de moi pour voir où en sont les armées, je puis voir que la plupart des combattants ont cessé de se battre pour se ranger chacun d'un côté de la scène du duel, regardant la suite avec appréhension. Nul doute que la victoire ou la défaite de leur meneur respectif déterminerait radicalement et immédiatement la fin de la guerre ! Car eux tous, que je soupçonne n'être que de pitoyables bouseux, ne feraient certainement pas le poids contre Dumby ou son adversaire, même s'ils étaient blessés.

Ne connaissant pas l'histoire du blond et ce qu'il a fait jadis, je ne puis pas vraiment m'autoriser à prendre parti. Toutefois, il combat _écharpe-poilue_ … il ne peut donc pas être si mauvais que ça… si ? Donc, par défaut : vas-y blondinet ! MASSACRE-LE, CET ENFOIRÉ !

Comme un signal suite à ma prise de position, le combat évolue soudain ! Dressant son plus puissant bouclier, Dumbledore charge son ennemi, prenant de plein fouet une multitude de sorts, résistant tant bien que mal ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire ?! Il voit bien qu'il n'y arrivera pas ! Déjà ses défenses commencent à faiblir face à l'assaut !

J'ai à peine fini de dire ça qu'il arrête sa course, à quelques pas du blond, ses boucliers reprenant aussitôt en vigueur, et sort de sa poche une seconde baguette ! KWOA ?! Et le combat qui reprend de plus belle !

Les cours de première année donnés par Quirrel me reviennent soudainement en mémoire. Une fois, il nous avait bégayé les avantages et les inconvénients qu'il y avait à utiliser plusieures baguettes en même temps. Faire ça vous permettait de jeter encore plus de sorts qu'en temps normal, mais c'était au prix de la puissance que vous pouviez y mettre. Une baguette agissant en un sens comme un aimant à magie, la vôtre se trouvait comme aspirée de deux côtés à la fois, vos sorts étaient largement affaiblis, à moins que vous ne soyez capable de parfaitement maîtriser le flux que vous y envoyez…

Le blond semble surpris par ce changement soudain, il marque une hésitation pendant un bref instant, laissant une petite trouée dans son déluge de sorts ! Et Dumby en profite sans attendre ! Aussitôt, il colle ses baguettes l'une à l'autre, et lance un énorme sort de toute sa puissance ! Pendant moins d'une demi-seconde, une énorme boule jaune d'une puissance effroyable se concentre au bout de ses mains ! Son adversaire semble comprendre qu'il ne peut pas esquiver ça, et cesse toute attaque pour dresser ses plus puissants boucliers ! Mais entre vouloir et pouvoir, il y a une différence. Il n'a pas le temps d'agir que déjà, l'attaque est expulsée par son lanceur, jaillissant à travers les airs pour aller frapper de plein fouet les défenses ennemies !

Une énorme explosion m'envoie valdinguer dans tous les sens, alors même qu'un éclair de lumière achève de m'aveugler, et que l'infernal tonnerre qui en résulte me brise le crâne dans tous les sens !

Tout s'achève en un instant, et en rouvrant les yeux, je suis ébahi par le spectacle qui s'offre à moi ! Un immense cratère occupe maintenant l'endroit où, un instant avant, s'était trouvé le blond ! Tout autour de Dumbledore, parfaitement protégé par ses énormes boucliers, les soldats de tous bords qui avaient cessé le combat pour regarder le duel étaient maintenant réduits à l'état d'engrais. Pas un n'avait survécu, comme emporté par les flammes de l'enfer.

Mais où donc est le blond ?! Ne me dites pas que cet enfoiré de citronné a gagné ! Il n'a même pas souffert ! Ma soif de vengeance n'a même pas pu s'humecter les lèvres !

Regardant tout autour de moi, je finis par le repérer ! Allongé au sol, entouré de boucliers faiblissants, le blond a été violemment heurté par toutes sortes de projectiles que l'explosion a envoyé valdinguer dans tous les sens. Un filet de sang coule sur un côté de sa tête, tandis que l'une de ses jambes forme un angle bizarre.

Dumbledore s'approche, ses boucliers toujours prudemment dressés, et toise son ancien allié du haut du cratère. « Nous voici maintenant débarrassés des gêneurs, Gellert. Tu peux te lâcher ! »

Quoi ?! Attends, tu veux dire que vous n'y avez pas été sérieusement jusqu'à maintenant ?! C'est une blague ?!

J'ai à peine pensé ça que le blessé disparaît sans prévenir, comme une illusion qui aurait été rompue ! Et c'est probablement le cas, car en un instant, Dumbledore se retourne pour repousser un puissant sort de mort d'un coup de baguette ! Et le blond qui reparaît derrière lui, l'air en pleine forme !

« - Tu n'aurais pas pu croire à ma petite comédie, Albus ? Ça m'aurait évité de devoir te faire souffrir inutilement. »

L'enfoiré ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire narquois, et repassa aussitôt à l'attaque ! Et le duel reprend de plus belle ! Dumbledore invoqua une énorme flamme au bout de sa baguette, un sortilège surpuissant qui prit immédiatement la forme d'un énorme phénix ! De son côté, le blond se contenta de ranger sa baguette… il est fou ou quoi ?! Il compte se battre contre ça à mains nues ?!

Mais j'ai à peine le temps d'avoir peur qu'il sort autre chose de ses poches… hum ? Une… corne ? **(IX)**

« - FEUDEYMON ! » Hurla Dumbledore en attaquant soudain, envoyant son immense piaf lacérer l'ennemi de ses serres !

« - Aguamenti, » se contenta simplement de répondre son adversaire. ET UN TORRENT D'EAU JAILLIT DE SA BAGUETTE ! Le phénix fut totalement éteint en un instant, et l'assaut se précipita sur Dumbledore désarçonné par cette puissance, qui voyait un véritable océan se précipiter sur lui ! Réagissant au quart de tour, il donna un bref coup de baguette vers le haut, et dressa un énorme mur de terre devant lui avant d'élever un dôme de roche tout autour de lui, s'élevant en un instant !

SHRBAM ! Le choc est terrible ! Je suis bien content de ne pas être emporté par tout ce bordel, pour une fois ! Toutes les faibles défenses du barbu ont été emportées en un instant, balayées comme un fétu de paille ! Lui-même doit être dans un sale état maintenant ! Mort, j'espère !

Le blond fit disparaître l'eau d'un autre geste, agissant nonchalamment comme s'il coupait un bout de pain, et chercha son frère-ennemi du regard. Et moi aussi ! Je regarde partout autour de nous, juste dans l'espoir de voir l'Enfoiré sanguinolent, prostré sur lui-même et se retenant de ne pas hurler de douleur ! Voire même tenant sa barbe entre les bras pour se consoler un peu de la dureté de la vie !

Mais nous avons beau chercher, rien ! Intrigué, le blond dresse un bouclier autour de lui par sécurité, puis s'avance… à peine a-t-il fait un pas qu'une colonne de pierre se dresse en un éclair, jaillissant depuis le sol, et le heurte en plein menton, l'envoyant valser dans les airs sur plusieurs mètres ! Outch ! Que je n'aimerais pas être à sa place ! Et Dumbledore qui apparaît dans un trou soudain formé ! Je comprends, il a creusé un tunnel avec la matière qu'il a utilisée pour ériger son mur et son dôme, quelques instants avant ! Sacrément bien pensé !

Mais le blond reprend bien vite ses esprits ! Avant même de toucher le sol, alors qu'il est encore en train de tournoyer dans les cieux, l'air à moitié sonné, il fait jaillir un nouveau bouclier autour de lui, stoppant sa course juste avant de s'écraser ! Et il atterrit habilement, n'hésitant pas à fouler du pied les restes de ses propres soldats, et s'en servant de tremplin pour repartir aussitôt à l'assaut, comme enragé de s'être fait avoir !

« - Maintenant, CA SUFFIT ! » Hurla le blond, hors de lui. C'est vrai ça, si ça continue Dumbledore va gagner ce duel sans même se tortiller de douleur ! Manquerait plus que ça ! Je veux le voir souffrir moi !

A peine ais-je fini de penser ça qu'il fait jaillir son aura tout autour de lui, et le citronné qui l'imite aussitôt ! D'énormes sphères, de bien dix mètres de large ! C'EST COLOSSAL ! Ce ne sont pas des sorciers, ce sont des dieux ! Une telle puissance, c'est incroyable !

Tout d'un coup, en les voyant envoyant de véritables pulsion de magie brute un peu partout, comme pour forcer leur aura à prendre une forme particulière, je comprends ce qu'ils font ! Un duel d'aura ! Vraiment pas bête, je n'avais jamais envisagé ça !

Loin du calme relatif que laissent paraître leurs corps, se contentant de s'avancer tranquillement l'un vers l'autre pas après pas, le spectacle offert par leurs magies opposées est vraiment incroyable ! Mieux que le plus formidable des feux d'artifice ! Les chocs entre les différents jaillissements de magie sont si lumineux que le jour autour de nous en paraît devenir nuit à chaque coup ! Et cette chaleur ! Ils produisent tant de chaleur que je suis entré en nage en un instant ! Je bous littéralement dans mes vêtements ! Je n'ose imaginer ce que ça doit être pour eux !

Alors qu'ils se rapprochent inéluctablement, annonçant sans cesse plus la fin prochaine de leur duel et de cette guerre, je vois le blond prendre le dessus petit à petit ! Sa sphère d'aura grandit sans cesse ! Elle va bientôt totalement englober celle de Dumbledore ! Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais j'ai l'impression que sa corne-baguette amplifie considérablement sa puissance ! Un peu comme si elle avait une vie propre ! Cette puissance, que dis-je ! Cette beauté ! C'est incroyable ! C'est magnifique ! Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi beau !

L'aura de Dumby est en train de se faire totalement englober ! Il semble avoir de plus en plus de mal à lutter, il s'est même arrêté de marcher pour pouvoir mieux se concentrer ! Il lance assaut après assaut, tentant de briser l'aura de son adversaire, tentant de l'atteindre lui, mais rien n'y fait ! Il est totalement écrasé par toute cette puissance ! C'est le bon moment, vas-y le blond ! Attaque ! Il ne va pas y résister cette fois ! Continue à avancer !

Mais à peine ais-je pensé ça que le regard de cet enfoiré de vieille barbe s'illumine soudain ! Comme s'il s'écriait « Ça y'est ! Maintenant ! » Et comme jaillissant du sol, il se redresse en un instant et fait de plus belle jaillir sa magie, plus puissamment encore qu'il ne l'a jamais fait depuis le début du duel ! Ma parole, il va finir comme Serpentard, à exsuder sa magie comme ça !

Et… Et le blond n'a même pas le temps d'être surpris que son adversaire lance un énorme assaut, droit vers… le tunnel ! Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais le tunnel creusé quelques minutes avant se trouvait maintenant être parfaitement entre les deux rivaux, chacun à un de ses bouts ! Et Dumby lance son attaque à travers, un énorme flot de magie qui épouse parfaitement la forme de la terre et de la roche pour aller jaillir droit sous les pieds du blond ! Qui ne peut rien faire, totalement surpris, et qui s'envole dans les airs, propulsé par une puissante explosion ! Et Dumbledore qui ne laisse pas passer sa chance ! Qui attaque de plus belle, renvoyant un nouveau feudeymon plus énorme et puissant que la fois précédente !

Et qui heurte le blond de plein fouet !

Tout s'arrête soudain. Le feu s'éteint après quelques secondes. Les deux aura disparaissent en un instant, laissant le jour redevenir maître des lieux et le ciel reprendre sa teinte de bleu. Dans le complet silence de la soudaineté, je vois le corps incinéré du blond s'écraser au sol, se fragmentant en plusieurs morceaux de cendre, comme une buche qu'on aurait trop utilisée.

Dumbledore ne peut s'empêcher de poser un genou au sol, épuisé, vidé de ses forces par cet éreintant combat. Mais après quelques instants, je le vois se forcer à se relever, pour marcher vers les restes du blond. Sans doute veut-il s'assurer qu'il est bien mort, et que ce n'est pas une ruse comme la fois précédente.

Il ne lui faut que quelques instants pour claudiquer tant bien que mal jusqu'au tas de cendres. L'accompagnant en voletant comme j'en ai pris l'habitude, je le vois se baisser et ramasser quelque chose… quoi ? C'est… la corne-baguette du blond ! Ça alors, elle a résisté aux flammes ? Incroyable ! Quelle résistance !

A peine l'enfoiré l'a-t-il prise en main que son aura reparaît autour de lui ! GIGANTESQUE ! ENCORE PLUS ÉNORME QUE JUSTE AVANT ! ELLE MESURE BIEN UNE TRENTAINE DE MÈTRES DE LARGE ! C'EST DÉMESURÉ ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE BAGUETTE DES ENFERS ?!

Il reprend bien vite le contrôle, parvenant à réduire la taille de sa sphère d'aura sans toutefois la faire disparaître totalement. Je ne saurais dire si c'est volontaire ou juste parce qu'il n'y parvient pas.

Finalement, après quelques instants à rester statique, je le vois partir et progressivement revenir vers les restes de des troupes, loin de là, les quelques qui n'avaient pas interrompu le combat pour regarder le duel, et qui sont toujours occupées à lutter contre les ultimes serviteurs du blond. Combattre, ou plutôt pourchasser. Ils ont l'air terrorisés par la défaite de leur maître.

Voyant la fin de la bataille, la déroute totale des troupes d'invasion et l'énorme aura de puissance entourant Dumbledore, je ne puis m'empêcher de déglutir. Jusqu'à présent, je l'avais sous-estimé. Une erreur qu'il vaut mieux ne pas refaire dans l'avenir. Car il n'y a pas à douter qu'il est la personne la plus puissante qui soit depuis Merlin lui-même.

 _ **À suivre…**_

…

 _ **Avez-vous une idée de l'identité de l'assassin de Magelus Soinner ? Maintenant que le voyage dans le temps de Ryry s'achève, que pensez-vous de toute cette chronologie que j'ai créée ? Vous semble-t-elle cohérente avec l'univers de JKR ?**_

 _ **Voui, j'ai tué Grindelwald… pas grave, on n'aura qu'à en faire de l'apéritif.**_

 _ **La prochaine fois, Harry est de retour à son époque !**_ _ **Exceptionnellement, il y aura deux chapitres d'un coup ! (parce qu'ils sont très courts).**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser de (nombreux) commentaires ! Paraît que ça empêche la chute des cheveux…**_

…

 _ **I.**_ _A propos de la parenté des Nymphes et des Vélanes propre à mes fanfictions :_ _ **jadis, elles n'étaient qu'un seul et même peuple doué de magie. Lors d'une invasion, celui-ci fut décimé, à tel point qu'aucun homme, aucun garçon ne survécu. Seules restèrent les femmes, forcées de fuir leurs foyers, souvent séparées par le sort et la peur. Lorsqu'elles parvinrent de nouveau à retrouver une sécurité relative, deux groupes principaux avaient été formés. Au long des siècles, les survivantes restèrent aussi isolées que possible, de crainte de revivre la terreur d'autrefois devenue légende. Et la spéciation évolutive fit son effet… en version un peu spéciale. Ces femmes avaient vu leur peuple être décimé, et leur magie réagit en leur donnant une forte propension à la reproduction. Les Vélanes acquirent une forte et précoce beauté physique et obtinrent la capacité de charmer les hommes grâce à leur magie. Leur vitesse de gestation s'accéléra considérablement. Les Nymphes, de leur côté, virent leur corps conserver une jeunesse adolescente quasi perpétuelle, et furent affublées de la malédiction d'une multiplication de leurs hormones, leur donnant un féroce et constant appétit sexuel.**_

 _ **II.**_ _A propos de la culture de l'Union magique étant radicalement différente de celle des Moldus de toutes époques :_ _ **oui oui, y compris la nôtre réelle !**_

 _ **III.**_ _« Que se fassent_ _nuit_ _les armées Vampires »_ _ **: non non, ce n'est pas une erreur. On parle de vampires après tout…**_

 _ **IV.**_ _Pour les lecteurs d'Un monde à part_ _ **, il faut vous imaginer que c'est à partir de ce moment là de l'histoire que le chemin prit par les sorciers change complètement. En gros, s'ils l'avaient emportée contre les vampires, ils auraient pu parvenir à fonder leur empire, et la culture Pure n'aurait plus eu la moindre barrière devant elle, et aurait donné le pire de ce dont elle est capable…**_

 _ **V.**_ _« Une bonne guerre, ça ne peut pas faire de mal ! », « Plutôt que brûler les maisons et capturer les femmes et les enfants, on va capturer les maisons et brûler les femmes et les enfants ! »_ _**Hein, quoi ? Fred du Grenier ? Son let's play sur civilization ? Non non, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez…**_

 _ **VI.**_ _Encre de magie_ : _**en gros, utiliser sa baguette comme un crayon et sa magie comme une encre, afin de pouvoir tracer des runes. L'invention sorcière décrite ici ne doit pas être comprise comme la technologie runique utilisée par les gobelins et les autres peuples de l'Union, mais comme les « runes scandinaves » sans aucune logique que l'on voit dans de nombreuses fanfictions (oui, j'ai horreur de cette définition des runes).**_

 _ **VII.**_ _No mage's land :_ _ **L'un des jeux de mots les plus nuls qui soient, on est d'accord ?**_

 _ **VIII. Appétissante, cette description bien sanglante, n'est-ce pas ? Mouahaha ! (Bon, ok, je prends mes calmants).**_

 _ **IX.**_ _La corne de Grindelwald_ _ **, c'est bien évidemment la baguette de sureau. Soit une corne de licorne. Oui je sais. Cherchez pas à comprendre la logique, y'en a pas.**_

 _ **X. Wahou ! Je n'avais encore jamais fait des annexes aussi longues ! Nouveau record !**_

…

 _ **Je vous mets maintenant une petite chronologie retraçant les évènements des visions de Ryry, de la chute de l'Union magique jusqu'à son arrivée à son époque. Dates selon notre calendrier (grégorien).**_

 **1125** **Chute de la cité de Pôdlad. Mort du Père Créateur. Capture de Merlin. Fin de la première Union magique.**

 **1136** **Guerre des résistants Gobelins.**

 **1138** **Fin de la guerre des Gobelins (victoire sorcière). Fondation de Gringotts par les survivants.**

 **1208** **Recréation de la culture Pure.**

 **1224** **Fondation de l'école de Pure magie de Durmstrang**

 **1524** **Début du "siècle des lumières Sorcier".**

 **1549** **Naissance de Magelus Soinner le quinze avril**

 **1559** **Magelus Soinner entre à Beauxbâtons à l'âge de dix ans.**

 **1564** **A quinze ans, Magelus Soinner créée le Sortilège du Stupéfix.**

 **1603** **Magelus Soinner rédige «** _La Légende des Quatre_ **».**

 **1612** **Magelus Soinner rédige** _« La pure vérité de la Vie de Merlin l'Enchanteur»_ **.**

 **1612** **Magelus Soinner créée le calendrier dit « Soinnerien » en remplacement du « Julien » (en tous points semblable au Grégorien mais en version « pure »).**

 **1613** **Magelus Soinner est élu ministre de la magie.**

 **1614** **Fuite des géants jusqu'en Russie. Début des rafles menées par les sorciers. Les ruines du château de Poudlard sont transformées en école de sorcellerie.**

 **1615** **Sur ordre de Magelus Soinner, début du génocide des Vélanes par les sorciers. Mise en élevage de celles-ci. L'Europe Sorcière adopte le calendrier dit « Soinnerien », copie conforme du grégorien en version purement Pure.**

 **1616** **Début de la Guerre du sang.**

 **1617** **Magelus Soinner créée la profession d'oubliator, afin de réguler la population des impurs.**

 **1619** **Assassinat de Magelus Soinner par empoisonnement. Coupable non connu.**

 **1624** **Fin du "Siècle des Lumières Sorcier". Fin de la guerre du sang. Libération des Vélanes par les Vampires. Acculturation massive des Purs par les Vampires. Travail non achevé à cause de leur trop petit nombre.**

 **1672** **L'école de magie de Durmstrang devient un institut, enseigne au niveau des facultés et devient plus libérale, accueillant des élèves non-Purs.**

 **1680** **Fondation du Chemin de Traverse.**

 **1712** **Guerre Gobeline.**

 **1716** **Fin de la guerre Gobeline (victoire Gobeline).**

 **1885** **Guerre Gobeline menée par Ragnok XIX. Fin de la guerre Gobeline (statu quo).**

 **1894** **Mort de Ragnok XIX. Son fils, Ragnok XX, devient le Seigneur des Gobelins d'Angleterre et du Royaume-Uni.**

 **1945** **Gellert Grindelwald attaque massivement le territoire Britannique. Menés par Albus Dumbledore, les aurors l'affrontent près des côtes. Gellert Grindelwald est vaincu après un duel singulier contre Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci est fêté en héros, plus rien ne s'oppose à ce qu'il devienne tout puissant dans l'Europe sorcière… du moins le croit-il.**


	16. Trelawney

NVJM

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 16 : Trelawney_

Où suis-je maintenant ?

Quel est cet endroit ? J'ai l'impression de le connaître… comme si j'y avais déjà vécu. Cette maison sombre, typique des vieilles bâtisses campagnardes, avec un toit bas et toutes les pièces en enfilade…

Je m'avance lentement, pour peu que l'on puisse appeler ça un déplacement. Sur une commode, je vois des photos. Des photos sorcières. Je me rapproche donc de mon époque.

Jetant un œil indiscret sur les images, je vois une femme aux grands yeux verts me regarder tranquillement. A côté d'elle se tient un homme avec une tignasse farouchement incoiffable. Tous deux regardent et sourient dans ma direction. Comme s'ils me voyaient. Et…

Et mon cœur rate un battement. Mes parents ! Ce sont mes parents ! Je reconnais ma mère, mon père !

 _« Théoriquement, tu devrais t'incarner dans ton corps au moment où tu commenceras à être conçu par tes parents »,_ avait dit Merlin.

« - Ça veut donc dire que je suis bientôt à mon époque ! » m'écris-je.

Arrachant mon regard de la photo, je prête un peu plus d'attention à l'endroit. Je l'ai déjà vu, lui aussi ! Je suis à Godric's Hollow, là où mes parents vivaient quand je suis né ! Là où…

M'efforçant de me calmer, l'excitation étant mauvaise conseillère, je me mets à réfléchir quelques instants. « _Voyons… Merlin a dit que je m'incarnerais dans mon corps dès que je verrais ma conception…_ »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Est-ce que ça veut dire que …?

Quoi ?

J'ai entendu un bruit ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Me retournant comme l'éclair, je vois une forme encapuchonnée en train d'ouvrir une fenêtre de l'extérieur. Ce n'est tout de même pas Voldemort !? Ce n'est pas possible !

Non, ça ne peut pas être lui. Je le vois mal ne pas entrer par la porte, en grande pompe et au milieu de feux d'artifices. Rassuré, je me calme donc et observe l'inconnu.

Visiblement, il est un habitué de l'endroit, car il se dirige sans hésitation vers un porte-manteau où il dépose sa cape. Il, ou plutôt devrais-je dire elle. Je connais cette personne. Je l'ai déjà vue quelque part… à Poudlard. Je crois… je crois que c'est une prof. Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle déjà ? Je ne l'ai jamais eue… Tara… Téra… Tétra… Trolla…

Trelawney ! C'est ça, Trelawney ! Elle est prof de divination ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

L'observant, je la vois exactement comme dans mon souvenir, attifée de cheveux hirsutes, délavés et certainement pas lavés, une multitude de trucs et de machins accrochés dedans, à ses oreilles, à ses vêtements… on dirait une vieille doux-dingue superstitieuse comme tante Pétunia avait l'habitude d'en consulter. Enfin, avait… plutôt a, maintenant.

Je sursaute en entendant quelques coups très légers donnés à la fenêtre. Trelawney est surprise elle aussi, car elle sort sa baguette en un instant, la pointant vers l'origine du bruit. Toctoctoc. Toc toc. Toctoctoc. Trois coups rapides, deux lents et trois rapides. Elle abaisse sa baguette, me donnant soudain l'impression d'être détendue. Il semblerait donc qu'il n'y ait pas de danger. Un code ?

Elle s'approche de la fenêtre par laquelle elle est difficilement entrée. D'ailleurs, elle semble avoir bien du mal à marcher. Est-ce qu'elle est blessée ?

A peine ais-je pensé cela que je subis comme un flash noir qui obscurcit ma conscience, ma vision, mes sens... je me sens attiré vers elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Elle ouvre très légèrement la fenêtre, juste assez pour laisser entrer… un rat ? Quoi ?

Non, ce n'est pas un rat ! A peine a-t-il touché le sol qu'il se transforme tout soudain en homme ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

« - Tout s'est passé comme prévu Peter ? » Demande Trelawney à voix basse, comme si elle craignait d'être entendue.

Le dénommé Peter met quelques secondes à répondre. Je le reconnais lui aussi, il était sur les photos de mes parents, celles qu'Hagrid m'avait données. Il semblait bon ami avec eux. Que fait-il ici ?

« - Oui, » répond-il lentement, comme effrayé, « tout s'est bien déroulé. Enfin je crois. »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Tes sorts n'ont pas lâché, mais je me demande tout de même s'il n'a pas compris que j'étais un espion… »

« - Il t'aurait tué immédiatement s'il avait su, » dit Trelawney en serrant Peter dans ses bras, comme pour le réconforter.

Je subis soudain un autre flash noir ! Et encore un ! Je me sens tout d'un coup nauséeux, comme si j'allais me trouver mal ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

« - Je pense aussi, oui… » répond Peter. « Mais il n'empêche que je suis méfiant. Je me demande si ton plan va bien fonctionner. »

« - Je ne sais pas, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Soit nous faisons chuter Voldemort et Dumbledore en même temps, soit nous condamnons notre monde à des années de guerre en plus… »

« - Mais tu crois qu'une simple prophétie pourra y changer quoi que ce soit ? »

Pardon ? Une prophétie ? Je sens soudain mon attention s'accroître. Est-ce que… ?

Trelawney se redresse alors, tant bien que mal, et enlève ses cheveux. Une perruque. Et de nouveau, mon cœur rate un battement.

Ma mère ! C'est ma mère ! Lily ! Mais que fait-elle ainsi déguisée ?

Mon effarement est soudain interrompu alors qu'elle s'effondre au sol en gémissant, une main sur le ventre. Peter se précipite aussitôt sur elle. « Lily ! Tout va bien ? C'est le bébé ? »

Je vais bientôt entrer en arrêt cardiaque, tant mon cœur est soumit à rude épreuve. Avant de me souvenir que je suis sous l'état d'un esprit volatile. Le bébé ? Le bébé de ma mère ? Est-ce qu'il parle de moi ?

« - Tout va bien, ce n'est qu'une petite contraction. Il est juste un peu agité. Il reste encore deux mois avant l'accouchement. Il ne peut pas venir maintenant, nous ne sommes que fin juillet… AAAH ! »

Alors que je vois ma mère tomber au sol, je suis soudain prit dans un tourbillon de flash obscurs, de plus en plus rapide. En un instant, je suis comme évanoui.

Et je n'ai pas le temps de me demander ce qu'il se passe que tout devient noir.

…

 _ **Chapitre intéressant… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de prophétie ?**_

 _ **Exceptionnellement, prochain chapitre dans deux jours, soit dimanche.**_

 _ **Quelques commentaires svp ? Paraît que ça augmente la libido…**_


	17. Renaissance

NVJM

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 17 : Renaissance_

 _Le 31 juillet 1980…_

« - AAAAAAH ! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?! J'AI MAL ! AU SECOURS ! AAAAAH ! »

Qui me torture ?! Comment se fait-il que je me retrouve en un instant de l'état de quasi fantôme à celui de… de prisonnier d'une obscurité totale ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cette impression que l'on essaie de m'arracher à un endroit d'un parfait confort pour m'entraîner dans un véritable enfer ? Et la douleur qui revient tout d'un coup ! Non !

« - AAAAAH ! »

« - Vas-y Lily, pousse ! » crie une voix que je reconnais... peut-être. Mais Lily ? C'est donc ma mère qui crie, et pas moi ? Mais…

Une lueur de lucidité me fait soudain comprendre ! Je suis en train de naître ! Exactement comme l'avait dit Merlin ! Je suis en train de naître !

Alors que j'avais précédemment l'impression de baigner dans une douce piscine, voilà que je me retrouve enserré de toutes parts dans un étau indescriptible ! C'est comme si l'on essayait de me faire passer dans un tuyau bien trop petit pour moi ! Je sens ma tête râper, cogner contre des morceaux de machins durs ! Ça fait mal bon sang !

« - Il… IL ARRIVE ! » Cria ma mère. « LE VOILA ! »

Alors que l'instant d'avant, je souffrais le martyr dans une douce chaleur, voilà que soudain je sens un froid dévastateur mordre ma tête toute entière, comme cherchant à s'en emparer de ses doigts griffus pour me l'arracher du reste du corps ! Et alors que je tente d'inspirer pour pouvoir hurler ma souffrance, je suis comme paralysé par un mal encore bien plus grand ! Entrant dans mes poumons, me figeant brutalement, un air plus gelé que l'humour même de Voldemort s'empare de moi, me mets les larmes aux yeux… et finalement, dans un spasme, je me mets à hurler alors que je sens tout mon être assailli par la torture.

« - C'est un garçon ! »

Ma mère a arrêté de crier, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé ! Mais je ne risque pas de l'entendre, puisque maintenant c'est moi qui hurle pour deux ! En plus du froid incessant, voilà des mains inconnues qui s'agrippent à moi, me saisissent sauvagement et m'entraînent dans les airs ! Que se passe-t-il ?

« - Il faut le laver et vite le mettre dans des couvertures », murmure une voix fatiguée, que j'identifie comme celle de ma mère. Et je comprends. Alors c'est ça la naissance ?! Cette torture ?!

Je n'ai pas le temps de plus réfléchir que je suis soudain plongé dans un bain d'acide qui me brûle tout le corps, me brûle plus fortement encore que lors de ma détention au ministère ! Arrêtez-ça !

Mais au fur et à mesure que l'acide me recouvre, je sens ma douleur diminuer, la chaleur revenir, le confort reprendre le dessus. Et je m'assoupis progressivement, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts… j'ai rarement été autant épuisé…

« - Le voilà Lily, » murmure doucement une voix d'homme, alors que je sens que l'on me pose quelque part… et des bras m'enserrent tendrement alors que je suis enveloppé dans ce qui me semble être la douceur incarnée. J'aimerais bien ouvrir les yeux, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne vois rien d'autre qu'une faible lueur à travers mes paupières. Mais je sais d'instinct où je me trouve…

…dans les bras de ma mère.

Enfin.

Si longtemps que je l'attendais.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en pleurer de joie.

« - Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? » demande la voix de l'homme.

« - Harry. Je vais l'appeler Harry. Tu en penses quoi ? »

« - C'est très beau, en effet. »

Un silence s'installe alors que je remue sans cesse entre les bras de ma mère, faisant tout pour ne pas en sortir, tout pour y rester aussi longtemps que possible.

« - Peter ? » L'entends-je soudain murmurer.

« - Oui ? »

« - Merci d'être là. »

Et je m'endors sur ces mots.

…

 _ **Pensez-vous cette description d'accouchement correcte ? C'est que je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ma naissance…^^**_

 _ **Ce chapitre et le précédent sont très courts, oui… la suite redevient de taille normale, rassurez-vous. ^^ C'était exceptionnel.**_

 _ **Un petit commentaire pour les lecteurs, un grand pas pour les auteurs ! ^^**_


	18. Papa !

NVJM

 _ **Publication plus rapide que la normale… les chapitres précédents étaient si courts que même en en ayant publié deux, je n'ai pas atteint le minimum de mots que je me suis fixé. Donc, voici la suite ! Bon appétit.**_

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 18 : Papa ?!_

 _Premier jour_

« - LILYYYY ! »

« - LILYYYYYYY ! »

Aglbzt ? Gnest-ce que c'est ? Qui hurle comme ça ?

Je me réveille difficilement, les évènements de la veille me revenant aussitôt en mémoire. Je suis né ! Enfin ! Me dire ça me rappelle très vite que… ma mère est là, toute proche ! Penser ça me donne aussitôt de la sentir me prendre dans ses bras, alors je fais instinctivement la seule chose dont je me sens capable : je pleure !

« - OUINNNNN ! »

« - LILYYYYYYY ! À BOIRE ! »

Du coin de l'oreille, à travers mes hurlements et les cris de je ne sais qui, j'entends un mouvement non loin. Je suppose que c'est ma mère, elle s'est endormie tout près de moi hier soir. J'espère qu'elle va bien !

« - LILYYYYYY ! »

GRAAAH, MAIS TA GUEULE ABRUTI ! Qui c'est à la fin, cette espèce d'emmerdeur qui me brise le crâne ?!

« - OUINNNNN ! »

« - J'arrive, James ! J'arrive ! »

Hum ? C'est la voix de Peter qui a dit ça ! Mais quoi, James ? Il parle de mon père ? C'est lui qui hurle comme ça, tel un pochtron ?

Mon instinct n'a pas le temps de me faire hurler de nouveau que je sens de douces mains se saisir de moi. En un instant, je suis serré tout contre quelqu'un. Je reconnais cette odeur ! Maman ! Je me laisse aussitôt envahir par un flot de bonheur. Que je suis bien dans ses bras !

Mais l'instinct reprend vite le dessus ! Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu avant, mais je suis affamé. Alors je sens monter une forte envie de hurler encore une fois !

« - OUINNNNN ! »

« - Chut, du calme mon chéri. Maman est là… du calme… » Rapidement, je sens qu'elle porte à ma bouche un truc un peu boursouflé. Hey, c'est quoi ça ?! ça a une drôle d'odeur… une odeur appétissante… et j'ai faim, tellement faim… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gober le machin, tentant aussitôt de manger avec les moyens du bord, et ne parvenant qu'à obtenir une petite succion. Mais c'est qu'il n'y a rien à avaler ma parole ! Je m'apprête à hurler encore une fois, déçu, quand soudain je sens un liquide très chaud se mettre à couler sur ma langue. Très chaud, et vraiment merveilleusement bon ! Je m'envole au paradis en un instant ! Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà goûté quelque chose d'aussi incroyable !

Du coin de l'oreille, j'entends soudain des pas revenir vers nous.

« - Rien à faire Lily, je leur ai dit que tu avais accouché, mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir… »

« - Ils ? »

« - Sirius est là lui aussi. Dans le même état… je leur ai donné une potion de cuvage, ça va les assommer quelques heures, et ça devrait aller mieux après. »

« - Oui, je pense… merci Peter. Merci pour tout. » Aussitôt, il devient tout rouge et bafouillant.

« - Oh, euh ! Ce… ce n'est rien. Je veux dire, c'est la moindre des choses. Je n'allais pas t'abandonner. Ça aurait été horrible de ma part. »

Un petit coup de vent à côté de maman et moi m'indique qu'il s'est sans doute agenouillé. « Bonjour petit Harry, » chuchote-t-il. « Tu as de la chance d'avoir une aussi jolie maman, tu sais ? »

Oui, je m'en doute. Mais là, je ne peux te répondre, pas que ça à faire. J'ai faim ! Alors je mordille de plus belle le petit machin qui me donne à manger. Seul un petit rire de ma mère lui répond. Oups, je crois que je la chatouille…

J'ai à peine fini de manger que je sens une incroyable fatigue s'abattre sur moi, telle une montagne insupportable. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais dormir des siècles ! Alors, à peine ais-je relâché le sein de ma mère, rassasié, que je ne puis étouffer un petit bâillement. Entendre les petits rires de maman et Peter alors que je me blottis dans les bras maternaux me fait comprendre que je dois être très comique. Mais pas grave, du moment que je dors.

L'instant d'après, juste avant de sombrer dans de douces ténèbres, je sens qu'on me pose dans quelque chose de très doux… mon berceau, pense-je aussitôt. Et je m'endors…

…

 _Deux jours_

« - Qu'il est mignon ! »

Zzzzgnya ? Qui c'est qui va là ? Je me réveille en faisant preuve de toute mon éloquence, un « gah ! » retentissant haut dans les airs.

« - Mince, je l'ai réveillé ! Désolé Lily. »

« - Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas Remus. Il va vite se rendormir. Tiens, avant que ça n'arrive, tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ? »

Qui c'est ça, Remus ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui. Enfin, je ne crois pas m'en souvenir. Mais à peine maman a-t-elle fini sa phrase que j'entends comme des pas reculer précipitamment. Je peux sans peine imaginer la scène, avec un Remus cloué contre le mur, les mains tendues devant lui et faisant signe de refuser, tout en disant, « Oh, non ! Je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de lui faire du mal ! Tu te rends compte, fragile comme il est ! On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut lui arriver, et… ! »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je sens les douces mains de maman se saisir de moi, et me placer dans de nouveaux bras. J'ignore qui est ce Remus, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il sent fort ! Pas une odeur désagréable, loin de là, mais un peu… sauvage. Comme si je côtoyais un chien des rues. Mais c'est bizarre, pourquoi il tremble ? Il a si peur que ça de me faire du mal ?

Bah, pas grave ! Il est pas loup-garou que je sache, il n'y a aucun danger. Et puis je n'ai pas que ça à penser, car une chose bien plus importante me vient soudain à l'esprit… ou plutôt au ventre ! J'ai faim !

Et je me remets à pleurer…

…

 _Trois jours_

Y'a pas moyen, j'arrive toujours pas à distinguer ce qu'il y a autour de moi ! Mes paupières sont comme collées à mes yeux ! A croire que mon petit corps n'est pas encore assez musclé pour parvenir à les ouvrir. Pff, tu parles d'une sinécure ! Voilà bien quelque chose qui ne m'arrange pas. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir voir le doux visage de maman ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêve !

Alors quand je ne dors pas, disons peut-être pendant une heure par jour vu que je ne fais que ronfler, je m'efforce d'ouvrir les yeux. Je contracte les muscles comme pour forcer mes paupières à s'arracher du machin qui les colle à mes yeux, mais rien à faire ! Il est trop bien scellé ! Mais mes efforts aident tout de même, et je finis par parvenir à distinguer quelques lueurs à travers mes fines paupières. Avec le jeu de la lumière, je parviens à distinguer quand quelqu'un se penche sur moi ou quand je suis seul. C'est mieux que rien. Ma cécité ne devrait plus durer très longtemps. J'espère.

…

 _Un mois_

Je vois enfin ! C'est après plus d'une semaine d'efforts que j'ai, enfin ! pu parvenir à ouvrir les yeux… pour les refermer aussitôt, totalement ébloui ! Argh, mais qui c'est qui a allumé le soleil ?! Je vois à peine que j'ai l'impression de me retrouver totalement aveuglé !

Sous la douleur qui me saisit la tête et me donne mal au crâne, je ne peux m'empêcher de réagir instinctivement… en pleurant ! Graaah, mais tais-toi moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce corps doit tout le temps me faire pleurer pour un rien ?!

J'entends maman monter les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, accourant pour venir s'occuper de moi. Maman ! Enfin, je vais pouvoir l'admirer ! Depuis le temps que je rêve de voir tout son amour pour moi…

Elle arrive devant moi en un instant, et me voyant réveillé, approche son visage du mien… et, wow !… qu'elle est belle ! Je sens mon petit cœur s'éprendre d'une folle émotion. La voir me sourire me donne envie de pleurer de joie. Elle-même s'émerveille de voir mes yeux d'émeraude pour la première fois, et en a même les larmes aux yeux. Non ! Je ne veux pas la voir pleurer, pas question ! Alors je tends mes petits bras vers elle, comme pour la supplier de me prendre entre les siens… ce qu'elle fait aussitôt avec plaisir, me faisant de petits bisous partout sur le visage.

Que je peux l'aimer.

…

 _Quatre mois_

« - OUINNNNN ! »

Encore une fois, je braille à m'en casser la voix. Mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas pour demander à manger, ou pour me faire changer la couche suite à une petite fuite. Cette fois, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose de sérieux à montrer à maman !

Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'ai senti un truc bizarre dans ma gorge… comme si elle avait changée. Et maintenant, à chaque fois que je veux émettre un son, ça sort naturellement, avec plus de facilité que jamais auparavant. Il ne m'est pas dur de comprendre que mon petit corps continue à évoluer, et que je commence à pouvoir parler. Et je compte bien en profiter !

Maman est à peine arrivée à mes côtés, se demandant ce qu'il se passe encore, que j'arrête de pleurer pour la fixer avec un air de boursouf battu. Elle me regarde. Je la regarde. Nous nous regardons. Et je lance ma bombe, un petit « Mum ! » qui retentit bien haut dans le silence de la pièce.

D'abord surprise de me voir parler aussi vite, maman n'en est pas moins enchantée. Elle doit probablement me prendre pour un petit génie en devenir, vu ma précocité. Elle pleure même de joie. Moi aussi. Et pour peu que ce soit possible, son amour pour moi semble faire croître les montagnes pour en rehausser les sommets.

…vous croyez que c'est possible, un bébé affichant un rictus machiavélique ?

…

 _Six mois_

Voilà maintenant que je me trouve dans la cuisine de la maison, en compagnie de maman. Elle est occupée à préparer le repas de ce soir, et a descendu mon berceau pour pouvoir me surveiller sans mal. J'aime bien quand elle fait ça, ça me permet de l'admirer avec tout l'amour que je ressens pour elle.

A cet instant, je suis debout au bord de mon petit lit, occupé à la regarder travailler. Elle me parle de temps à autres, et moi je lui réponds comme je peux, en faisant attention à ne pas employer un vocabulaire trop compliqué. C'est qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ! Qui sait comment elle prendrait le fait que son bébé a déjà une mentalité d'une quatorzaine d'années ? Même si j'ai confiance en elle, je dirais pas très bien.

Un claquement retentit soudain, annonçant que Jam… papa plutôt –il va bien falloir que je me résigne à appeler ce pochtron ainsi- est de retour du boulot. Bien qu'un peu appréhensif, je suis tout de même content. C'est mon père après tout ! Peut-être va-t-il me faire un petit bisou, comme quand il est sobre ?... bon, certes, ça n'arrive pas souvent… bon, ok, je n'ai pas souvenir que ce soit arrivé, vu que c'est toujours maman qui s'occupe de moi et que quand je me réveille il est toujours soit au travail, soit assommé par le pinard.

Il entre en trombe dans la cuisine, jette sa cape sur une chaise sans y prêter attention, ne fait pas attention à nous et se précipite sur le frigo magique pour en sortir une bouteille de whisky, qu'il débouche et s'enfile en un instant. Evidemment. Sauf que cette fois, pas de chance ! La bouteille est quasiment vide, il n'en a que pour une gorgée. Grognant, il jette sa bouteille sur la table et rouvre le frigo pour en prendre une autre. Mais il n'y en a pas.

« - Lily ! Où est-ce que tu as encore mis mes bouteilles ?! Je t'avais pourtant dit de toujours en laisser au frais ! »

« - Je n'en ai pas racheté, James, » répond Maman en pâlissant. « Il faut que tu arrêtes de boire comme ça, ce n'est pas responsable, et… »

« - DE QUOI EST-CE QUE JE ME MÊLE ?! » Et il se jette sur elle pour lui coller une puissante baffe qui la fait tomber à la renverse. Elle s'effondre au sol, sa tête le heurtant violemment, et ne bouge plus. James, enragé, n'y prête pas attention et lui lance plusieurs atroces coups de pieds, hurlant sa folie, avant de finalement se détourner d'elle et sortir de la cuisine. La porte de la maison claque, et puis plus rien. Il va probablement au bistrot.

« - Maman ? »

Rien. Pas de réponse. C'est inquiétant. De là où je suis, de l'autre côté de la table, je ne vois pas comment elle va, mais son absence de mouvement me rend malade d'inquiétude. Quel enfoiré ! Oser faire du mal ainsi à sa femme ! C'est vraiment monstrueux !

Il faut plus de dix minutes pour qu'enfin, à mon grand soulagement, Maman montre des signes de réveil. Enfin ! Les interminables secondes de l'horloge ont usé ma patience comme jamais.

« - Maman ! » m'écris-je, soulagé de la voir s'asseoir à table, tenant sa tête comme pour l'empêcher de se décrocher. Mais elle ne m'entend pas, et pour cause : à peine s'est-elle assise qu'elle se prend le visage entre les mains, et laisse couler ses larmes sans se retenir.

Je me tais en voyant ça. Et je comprends ce qu'elle peut ressentir, pauvre femme battue.

Le soir, allongé dans mon berceau et repensant à tout ça, je me dis que si un jour j'ai la chance de pouvoir me marier, de pouvoir avoir des enfants, alors je ferais en sorte d'être un exemple de bonté et d'équité. Je ferais tout pour rendre ma famille heureuse, tout pour ne jamais perdre la tête… en commençant par bannir cette saleté d'alcool responsable de ces maudits malheurs.

Je m'endors les larmes aux yeux, le cœur pincé de tristesse, me disant pour la première fois que j'aurais préféré ne pas recommencer ma vie. Juste pour ne pas voir ça. Pour ne pas subir ça. Papa ne m'a même pas fait un petit bisou… enfoiré.

…

 _Huit mois_

Je me fais chier. Littéralement. Je sais bien que de tels mots ne sont pas très bienvenus dans la bouche d'un bébé, alors je me retiens de les dire à voix haute, mais ils n'en sont pas moins vrais. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis coincé ici, dans ce berceau, mais bordel ! Qu'est-ce que le temps peut me paraître long ! Plus long même que pendant mon petit voyage dans le temps, c'est dire.

Depuis tout ce temps, je n'ai pas oublié mes idées de vengeance à l'encontre de tous ceux qui m'ont tant faire souffrir. Je ne me suis pas non plus laissé bercer pour la merveilleuse douceur des bras de maman, Enfin, si, mais vous comprenez. Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai pas oublié ce qui risque d'arriver dans quelques mois, et que j'ai bien l'intention de l'empêcher comme je peux. Bien qu'avec mon petit corps de nourrisson, ce ne soit pas vraiment facile.

Toujours est-il qu'il est temps de réagir ! Je ne peux rester indéfiniment dans mon berceau, et même si les débuts vont être durs et épuisants, il faut que j'accomplisse la première étape de ma vengeance… marcher !

Alors, dès que maman a le dos tourné, je tente de sortir de mon petit nid, et je m'aventure un peu partout dans la maison, faisant des allers-retours aussi actifs que possible.

…bon, ok, pour l'instant je ne parviens guère à faire plus d'un à deux mètres avant de m'effondrer au sol et de m'endormir, épuisé. Mais, euh… on va dire que c'est mieux que rien ! J'ai encore le temps de progresser.

…

 _Dix mois_

Le temps passe, maman commence à se méfier sans cesse plus de mes petites escapades hors berceau. Elle a dressé une petite barrière en haut des escaliers, pour ne pas prendre le risque que je ne les dévale par accident quand elle a le dos tourné. C'est gentil ça. Merci maman. Tante Pétunia n'avait jamais prêté attention qu'à Dudley, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis rétamé, à Privet Drive… alors avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour moi d'une manière aussi visible, ça me rend heureux.

Ça fait maintenant deux mois que j'ai commencé à m'efforcer de réapprendre à marcher. Enfin je crois. J'imagine ça par rapport aux différentes dates que j'entends quand mes parents discutent. Mais je ne comprends pas encore tout. Papa parle souvent très fort. Trop fort… je m'inquiète pour maman.

Toujours est-il que j'ai fait beaucoup de progrès ! J'arrive maintenant à marcher plusieures minutes avant que la fatigue ne se rappelle à mon bon souvenir. J'ai bien évolué. Enfin, euh… sauf quand il s'agit de regagner mon berceau. Il est un peu haut pour moi. Alors je continue à m'endormir par terre. C'est que la moquette est douce…

…

 _Treize mois_

« - LILYYYYYYY ! AU PIED ! »

Je sursaute soudain en entendant ce cri, manquant tomber de mon berceau sous le coup de la surprise. Maman aussi semble étonnée. Il n'est pourtant qu'à peine quinze heures, ce n'est pas l'heure habituelle à laquelle James rentre du travail… « Maman ? » ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander de ma petite voix, inquiet de soudain la voir afficher un air alarmé. A peine le cri s'est-il arrêté qu'elle s'est levée précipitamment, abandonnant toute idée de s'occuper de moi. « Je reviens tout de suite mon chéri, » me glisse-t-elle avec un petit bisou, avant de s'en aller en courant.

« - Je suis là James ! Qu'y a-t-il ? » puis-je entendre du dessous, en tendant l'oreille.

« - Pas trop tôt ! Préparez-vous, toi et Harry. Nous sortons. » A peine a-t-il dit ça que j'entends un bruit de bouteilles s'entrechoquant. Evidemment.

« - Où allons-nous ? »

« - Pas de discussion ! Dépêches-toi ! » Et j'entends clairement le glouglou d'une bouteille qui se vide. Bon, il y a du progrès… au moins cette fois, il fait l'effort de prendre un verre…

Finalement, apparemment assez sobre pour faire preuve d'un minimum de maîtrise de soi et de sociabilité, il finit par répondre. « Dumbledore veut nous voir. Avec Harry. »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour en entendant ce nom mille fois honni.

Et je me remets à pleurer.

…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **« Mum », ou « mom », est une abréviation anglaise signifiant « maman ». Je suppose que c'est ça que les jeunes parents tentent généralement de faire apprendre à leurs bébés.**_

 _ **Commentaire svp ? Paraît que ça augmente l'espérance de vie…**_


	19. Infidélitas

NVJM

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 19 : Infidélitas_

Dans le monde magique, la situation n'était pas au beau fixe, et ce depuis maintenant longtemps. En effet, cela faisait plusieures années qu'une étrange secte, répondant au nom de Mangemorts, se répandait tranquillement au cœur même des plus riches et anciennes familles.

Cette secte racontait diverses fariboles à qui voulait bien l'entendre, principalement des histoires de supériorité des sangs-purs… Et, un peu plus en cachette, projetait diverses solutions pour l'établir.

La puissance de cette organisation croissant sans cesse, le ministère de la magie fut forcé d'intervenir, et ordonna au gourou de se présenter face au magenmaggot afin que soit établie la vérité. Que voulait-il faire ? La chouette ayant envoyé la convocation leur revint métamorphosée en bombe, et aussitôt, les servants fanatisés se lancèrent dans une multitude d'attentats sanglants partout en Grande-Bretagne et en Irlande.

La réaction gouvernementale fut immédiate : voyant l'organisation et la puissance mises en œuvre, la corruption s'envola aussitôt de toutes parts, chacun faisant tout son possible pour se mettre à l'abri de la verve destructrice des agresseurs. Surtout qu'ils ne s'attaquaient qu'à des Nés-Moldus, des Sangs-mêlés et des traitres. Rien de bien important, vu que le pouvoir était dominé par les anciennes familles, et bien souvent faisant partie de la secte.

Avant de pouvoir émettre le moindre jugement sur la lâcheté dont fit preuve le pouvoir, il faut bien comprendre la situation particulière dans laquelle se trouvait la société magique Britannique.

D'une population extrêmement faible à cause des multiples guerres et massacres l'ayant touchée les siècles passés, s'élevant a à peine plus de cinq-mille âmes, elle était trop peu nombreuse pour parvenir à générer sa propre culture, d'autant plus que la majorité de ses citoyens étaient immigrés depuis le monde moldu. L'influence de celui-ci était de fait colossale… et surtout néfaste.

Les immigrés étaient quasiment tous des jeunes générations, marquées par les déplorables modes du pacifisme, de l'abus de droits, de l'égoïsme, de l'insouciance et encore bien d'autres. Arrivés dans cette société qui les accueillait, ils ne faisaient pas le moindre effort pour s'y adapter, s'imaginant follement que leur habilité à utiliser la magie faisait d'eux des intouchables, les autorisant à ne pas œuvrer pour l'avenir.

Du point de vue des familles au sang-pur, pour qui l'hédonisme était considéré comme un crime religieux capital, tout cet ensemble de faits était de moins en moins supportable au fil du temps. Il n'y avait qu'une solution _efficace_ pour se débarrasser du problème… la guerre.

Sitôt après le déclenchement des hostilités, les morts se comptèrent par dizaines. Dans une population aussi petite que celle des sorciers, de telles pertes représentaient un traumatisme colossal. Alors finalement, voyant que le pouvoir restait statique, quelques-uns se levèrent, menés par un puissant chef…

« - James, tu as l'emplacement du QG ? » demanda maman.

« - Ouais, le vieux Dumbledore me l'a donné ce matin. Tiens, lis-ça. »

Aussitôt, il tendit un vieux papier à bonbon juste devant le visage de maman. Bien qu'il le cache largement avec ses mains, pour éviter au maximum qu'un espion ne puisse l'apercevoir de loin, je parvins à déchiffrer un mal-écrit : « Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, 25 rue du souvenir, Chelsea, Londres. » Evidemment, rue du souvenir. Après tout, pour une telle bande de couillons, quoi de mieux que de se battre au nom de leur putain de glorieux passé à la con ?

Maman dû ressentir mon agitation soudaine, car elle resserra ses bras autour de moi, me balançant légèrement en me disant des mots doux. Oups, faut que je fasse attention ! Manquerai plus que je sois découvert…

Après quelques secondes, nous entrâmes dans la maison nouvellement apparue au beau milieu des autres, une simple bâtisse d'ouvrier comme la région en avait construit des milliers. Bon, c'est mieux que rien. Au moins, si Voldy espérait se fier à la description du QG pour pouvoir attaquer, il risquait d'avoir du mal à trouver. Bien que ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il décide de tout raser…

« - James ! On peut… hips ! dire que t'en a mis du temps ! »

« - Salut Patmol ! » répondit James en zyeutant largement le verre que tenait son ami. Grumble, et dire qu'un pareil pochtron est mon parrain ! Pas dur de deviner que maman n'a pas eu son mot à dire à ce sujet… tiens d'ailleurs, je me demande qui est ma marraine… pourvu que ce ne soit pas une bouteille ! Ça ne m'étonnerait pas ça !

Je sens maman me serrer contre elle de plus belle, et je lui jette un œil furtif. Elle ne semble pas apprécier l'alcolo du coin… rien d'étonnant, je ne peux qu'approuver. Laissant les deux pochtrons partager leur fond de bouteille, maman se dépêcha de parcourir le petit couloir pour finalement arriver dans une large pièce, sans doute magiquement agrandie, où se trouvaient déjà quelques autres personnes. Tiens, un autre bébé ? Je me demande qui c'est…

« - Bonjour Lily ! »

« - Bonjour Alice ! Comment vas-tu ?

« - Très bien, et toi ? Et Harry ? » demande l'amie de maman et se penchant vers moi et tendant la main pour me caresser la joue. « Rohh, mais c'est qu'il est de plus en plus mignon ! AÏE ! Mais c'est qu'il mord ! »

Grrr ! Pas toucher ! Seule maman a droit de me faire un câlin, compris ?! Je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre ! Bon, évidemment, je ne dis pas ça. A la place, je me contente de pleurer. Encore. D'ailleurs, je viens de réveiller l'autre bébé, qui fait de même. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre.

« - Chut Neville, chut… » Dit sa mère en le berçant, pendant que maman fait de même avec moi. Mais quoi, Neville ? _Le_ Neville ? Je comprends pourquoi il s'est mit à pleurer, tiens…

Finalement, après une dizaine de minutes d'attente, et alors que quelques bouteilles ont, évidemment, été placées sur la table, Dumbledore arrive. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me mettre aussitôt en colère… en pleurant. Mais non, stop à la fin ! C'est que c'est épuisant de chialer, et je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! Manquerait plus que je m'endorme en plein pendant la réunion !

« - Mes amis, nous irons droit au but, » commença Dumby dès que tout le monde fut assis. Bien entendu, son seul but étant de proposer un de ses bonbons au citron. Heureusement que mon corps est trop petit et frêle pour manger une de ces saletés, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils contiennent une potion de confiance ou de je ne sais pas quoi pour qu'on lui lèche le cul…

« - Bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous satisfaits, nous pouvons en venir à l'objet de cette convocation. Voici de cela quelques mois, j'ai été témoin de l'annonce d'une prophétie... »

Aussitôt, c'est le bordel autour de la table. Maman remue légèrement sur sa chaise, bien évidemment mal à l'aise en comprenant de quoi il s'agit, James et Sirius lèvent la tête comme l'éclair à l'entente du mot _apéritif_ , puis se reconcentrent sur leur nouvelle bouteille en comprenant qu'ils ont mal entendu, et enfin les autres paraissent choqués. Et il y a de quoi ! Même si je ne crois pas le moins du monde en ces couilloneries, nul doute qu'elles ont une grande influence sur le monde, rien qu'à cause de tous les attardés qui y prêtent de l'attention.

« - Pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, je ne vous parlerais pas de son contenu. Je me contenterais de vous dire qu'elle annonce l'arrivée d'un Elu, qui sera capable de vaincre Voldemort… »

Je sens maman trembloter un peu alors que le vieux schnock jette un regard sur toute la tablée. Je me serre aussitôt contre elle, en espérant que ma petite comédie sera assez convaincante pour qu'il croie qu'elle est inquiète pour moi. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle a prévu pour faire tomber l'ordure, mais si je peux être utile en quoi que ce soit…

« - Il m'a fallu plusieurs mois pour clairement comprendre les différentes implications possibles des phrases sibyllines du message. Mais finalement, je suis parvenu à comprendre qui était cet élu… ou plutôt devrais-je dire quels sont les deux candidats. »

Soudain, je me souviens d'un truc bizarre. Quand je suis né, une voix a dit que « c'était deux mois trop tôt »… comme si je devais en fait naître en septembre plutôt qu'en juillet…

« - Ces deux candidats, vous l'avez deviné, sont Neville et Harry. »

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne fais pas attention au tollé qui se déclenche aussitôt, chacun des adultes sobres se levant pour crier que ce n'est pas possible. Même maman se joint à la partie, histoire de pousser la comédie un peu plus loin. Car, tout de même… quand elle a piégé Dumby en lui racontant sa fausse prophétie, elle ne devait pas avoir dans l'idée qu'elle accoucherait trop tôt, et que cet évènement imprévu ferait de son propre enfant un candidat potentiel à son petit projet. Donc, elle avait sans aucun doute prévu que Neville serait le seul candidat. Mais pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que lui pourrait être choisi, et pas un quelconque autre enfant né en juillet ? Il doit y en avoir des centaines de par le monde magique…

Alors que Dumbledore tonne pour faire revenir le silence et que maman se rassoit, intimidée comme tout le monde, la prophétie me revient en mémoire… car je ne doute pas un instant que celle que j'ai entendue dans le bureau de Dumby, peu avant l'orgie des détraqueurs que j'ai subie à Azkaban, est la même que celle qu'elle a raconté sous l'apparence de Trelawney… hum, donc, je suppose que Neville était censé être l'élu à ma place. Mais ça m'étonne de me dire que maman a, en un sens, volontairement mit en danger le bébé d'une de ses plus proches amies. Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle serait prête à faire quelque chose comme ça…

Et alors que je ne parviens plus à rester éveillé, une autre idée me vient en tête… une idée effrayante. Et si ce coup du sort avait été joué par le destin ? Et si la fausse prophétie était en quelque sorte devenue réelle ? Et si j'étais, quoi qu'il advienne et quoi que je fasse, destiné à combattre le seigneur des ténèbres ?

Je m'endors finalement d'un sommeil agité. Nul doute que je vais faire des cauchemars…

…

Je me réveille je ne sais pas combien de temps plus tard, toujours dans les bras de maman, cette fois-ci en extérieur. Où sommes nous donc ? Une vieille bâtisse campagnarde avec un tout petit étage, à moitié enfoncée dans le sol pour je ne sais quelle raison stupide… un jardin absolument misérable recouvert de plus de mauvaises herbes qu'il n'y a de cafards qui y trainent… je sens que les prochains mois vont être joyeux.

« - C'est ici que j'ai passé mon enfance ! » révèle soudain la voix de Dumby. Ah bon ? Ça explique les mauvaises herbes alors. Etonnant qu'il ait réussi à s'arracher d'ici et à prendre forme humaine.

Je le vois soudain entrer dans mon champ de vision, et ne m'étonne même pas d'avoir soudain dans l'esprit des images d'épines à la place de sa barbe… finalement, je me reconcentre sur son insupportable voix pour suivre un peu ce qu'il se passe. « Je vais maintenant m'en aller et vous laisser choisir qui sera votre gardien. Ma chère Lily, avez-vous bien compris de quelle manière il vous fallait procéder pour achever l'enchantement ? Ou bien avez-vous besoin que je vous donne de plus amples informations ? »

« - Je pense que ça devrait aller professeur. Merci. Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous. » Quelle sacrée comédienne ! Alors que je suis dans ses bras, je la sens trembler imperceptiblement. Nul doute qu'il lui fait peur plus qu'autre chose. Et soudain, elle se penche vers lui pour lui embrasser la joue. Tant qu'à jouer la comédie, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. J'espère juste qu'elle n'attrapera pas un cancer des lèvres ! Ou que la barbe n'est pas une maladie contagieuse…

…Tiens ! En parlant de barbe…

« - AÏE ! » hurle soudain Dumby, alors que je tire aussi fort que possible sur ses maudits poils. Mouahaha ! Et je joue moi aussi la comédie en riant gaiement, tendant mes petits bras vers sa pseudo cravate pour mimer une envie de m'amuser avec encore plus.

« - Oh ! Excusez-moi professeur ! » S'empresse de dire maman, l'air sincèrement contrite cette fois-ci. Vraiment, excellente comédienne.

« - Ce… ce n'est rien. Je vais y aller maintenant ! » Et il transplane sans plus attendre. Bon débarras !

Maman soupire soudain, relâchant la pression et son stress. Nul doute qu'elle est soulagée de se savoir débarrassée de lui et de son maudit regard pétillant ! Et finalement, elle se dirige vers la petite maison, d'où j'entends jaillir quelques cris de pochtrons. Je sens que les prochains mois vont être chargés. Dans tous les sens du terme.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, nous nous retrouvons dans la cuisine de la maison. Les provisions viennent d'être faites par papa et un Sirius miraculeusement a jeun, aidés par Peter et Remus. Maman, de son côté, a prévu énormément de livres de toutes sortes, sans doute pour pouvoir s'occuper ans les prochaines semaines. Bien que je ne doute pas un instant que la plupart soient aussi là pour lui permettre d'étudier le moyen qu'elle mettra en œuvre pour vaincre Voldemort. Je n'ai pas encore tout compris de son plan, mais il n'est pas dur de deviner qu'il nécessite de le piéger, et que notre mise sous fidélitas suite à la révélation de la prophétie faisait partie intégrante du plan.

Alors que James, Sirius et Remus discutent tout en chargeant leur magie dans un étrange objet que je devine être une sorte de réserve d'énergie qui alimentera le fidélitas, maman s'approche timidement de Peter pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille… « Peter, ça ira à partir de maintenant ? Tu vas te retrouver tout seul… »

« - Oui Lily, je ne m'en fais pas. Nous avons tout répété des dizaines de fois, je suis sûr que ton plan fonctionnera. Je dois faire visage bas jusqu'à ce que je ressente une modification dans les défenses accompagnant le fidélitas, ce qui sera signe que tu auras achevé de mettre en place le piège. A ce moment, je me rendrais auprès de Lui et je révèlerais l'emplacement de la maison… et il n'y aura plus qu'à prier Merlin pour que tout fonctionne bien. »

« - Je suis sûre que ça ira, » le rassure maman en le voyant trembler. « Je suis absolument certaine de la réussite de ce que j'ai prévu, il faut juste que tu t'arranges pour survivre aussi longtemps que possible. Et si tu dois fuir, je te jure que le portoloin spécial que je t'ai donné pourra traverser toutes les barrières possibles et imaginables. »

« - Je te fais confiance, Lil' » dit-il en lui jetant un doux regard… Il n'y a pas à douter qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Et, regardant James, qui ouvre le frigo pour sortir une énième bouteille, je me dis que j'aurais amplement préféré avoir comme père le timide Peter plutôt que l'alcoolique auror…

C'est finalement en maugréant de sombres pensées de patricide que je vois maman activer le sort. Peter est choisi comme gardien du secret, et jure de mourir plutôt que de nous trahir… un bon comédien, lui aussi. Soudain, de derrière une énorme sphère de magie apparue de nulle part et qui englobe la maison en un instant, je vois les regards de Sirius et Remus changer du tout au tout. Ils ont probablement oublié jusqu'à notre existence, bien que pour l'un d'entre eux, je doute que ce soit dû à l'enchantement.

Et alors que maman retourne à l'intérieur, une nouvelle sombre pensée me traverse l'esprit. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais obligé de subir les aléas de mon petit corps de bébés. Mais désormais, alors que je commence à le maîtriser, il faut que je me concentre sur l'avenir. Sur ma vengeance.

Que les choses sérieuses commencent.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	20. Le piège et le petit génie

NVJM

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 20 : Le piège et le petit génie_

Les quelques douze semaines passées sous le fidélitas furent une période bénie, passées dans le jardin d'Eden qu'était la compagnie de ma mère. Plus encore qu'auparavant, nous restions ensemble autant de temps que possible. Moi, car je l'adorais, et elle car en plus de ça, elle devait me considérer comme un petit génie. Sans compter que… avec qui d'autre aurions nous pu passer notre temps ?

James, que je ne parvenais toujours pas à appeler « papa », déprimé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir sortir de la maison pour au moins des mois et des mois, avait réfugié dans la boisson sa tristesse de ne pas voir ses copains alcooliques. La seule autre chose qu'il faisait, hormis bien entendu roupiller et arroser les fleurs de sa pisse à 90°, était de chaque jour remplir une case d'un petit tableau où il compilait les bouteilles vidées. Sans doute pour comparer son score avec celui de Sirius quand ils se retrouveront.

Enfin… je me plains, mais en un sens je ne devrais pas trop. Au moins, grâce à ça, il nous laisse tranquilles, moi et maman, et ne vient pas nous poser de problèmes.

Quand je dis que nous passions ensemble autant de temps que possible… c'était bien sûr sans compter sur tout ce que je passais à roupiller dans mon nouveau petit lit à barreaux. La nouvelle arme de maman pour m'empêcher de me balader partout dans la maison ! Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas trop, car elle me prenait souvent dans ses bras et venait travailler à côté de moi, vu qu'il n'y avait aucun autre endroit tranquille pour le faire. Et quand il arrivait qu'elle ne soit pas là, je pouvais tranquillement faire mes exercices. Oui oui, vous avez bien lu, mes exercices. Moi, le petit bébé de treize mois, je m'amusais à courir sur place aussi longtemps que possible, pour pouvoir parfaire mon endurance. Un petit sort de silence habilement lancé autour de moi, et voilà ! Je ne risquais pas d'être entendu !

Ça peut paraître bizarre, et ça le serait certainement si j'étais découvert, mais oui : dès que nous avions été mis sous le fidélitas, j'avais réfléchi à quels sorts me seraient le plus utiles, et j'avais entrepris de m'efforcer autant que possible de les maîtriser. C'est qu'il fallait que je commence mon entrainement aussi tôt que possible, que ce soit physique ou magique ! Car je ne me faisais pas d'illusions : dans l'avenir, quelle que soit la façon dont il se déroulerait, j'aurais éminemment besoin de savoir me battre, autant pour me défendre que pour attaquer. Et plus tôt je commencerais, mieux ça vaudrait.

Dans l'une des rares excursions que j'avais réussi à faire hors de mon petit territoire matelassé, j'étais parvenu à trouver la réserve de potions de maman… elle m'avait vite découvert, mais j'avais quand même réussi à boire discrètement toute une fiole de potion d'éveil et une autre de nutrition. C'est qu'il fallait que j'étudie le plus possible, et pour ça, la seule limite que j'avais, à savoir le temps, devait tomber ! Pas question de passer seize heures par jour à dormir comme je l'avais fait jusqu'à maintenant ! Quelle perte de temps ! Et puis aussi… de telles potions n'étaient pas prévues pour des enfants si jeunes que moi, d'une part car ils n'en avaient pas besoin, et d'autre part car on ne savait pas quel effet elles pourraient avoir sur de si petits corps… intérieurement, j'espérais que leur effet sur mon organisme pourrait le faire évoluer vers des besoins en sommeil moins, beaucoup moins importants.

En dehors de tout ça, maman avait fini de « m'apprendre » l'alphabet et les chiffres. Du moins le croyait-elle. Bien entendu, je m'en souvenais parfaitement, mais il avait bien fallu que je fasse l'effort de les réapprendre, sinon ça aurait mal passé… vous imaginez votre bébé se réveiller et vous demander « salut ça va ? Fait quel temps dehors ? ». Je pense qu'elle serait surprise. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Conséquence de cet apprentissage éclair, elle avait décidé de m'apprendre à lire dès maintenant. Et bien entendu, pourquoi perdre du temps ? Là encore, je m'étais démené à forcer mon petit corps à tout prononcer parfaitement. Ça n'avait pas été facile, surtout au début, mais j'y étais finalement parvenu. En un temps record. Cinq jours, pas mal, non ? Là encore, maman avait été impressionnée. Mouahaha ! Maintenant, il est temps de passer à des trucs plus intéressants, non ? Non ? Allez, quoi… pfff…

Malheureusement, dans mon enthousiasme, j'avais oublié le léger détail qu'était mon apparence physique. Comment voulez-vous être pris au sérieux quand vos doigts sont si petits que vous ne pouvez même pas tenir un crayon correctement ?! Grumble ! Donc, dans un tel cas de force majeure, il fallait que j'en vienne aux choses sérieuses ! D'abord, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour sortir de mon lit aussi souvent que possible, et aller jusqu'à la bibliothèque que maman avait installée dans notre chambre à tous les deux. Oui, tous les deux. Elle était prévue pour tous les trois à l'origine, mais la serpillère… pardon, James, passait tout son temps dans le canapé, endormi ou devant la télé.

Et lorsque maman travaillait à mes côtés à l'établissement du piège pour Voldy, et que je ne pouvais donc pas aller me chercher un livre… alors qu'ils viennent à moi ! Après le sort de silence, que vienne celui de lévitation ! Vite maîtrisé lui aussi, surtout que j'avais tout mon temps pour m'y efforcer… très vite, les premiers livres apparurent auprès de moi.

Bon, évidemment, je n'allais pas faire venir un livre de _« théories sur la magie relatives aux runes »_. Déjà parce que je n'y comprendrais rien, c'était bien trop loin de mon niveau, et puis… vous imaginez trouver votre bébé lire ça dans son berceau ? Le trouver une bouteille de bière à la main serait moins choquant ! Quoiqu'avec James à proximité, ce serait plutôt du pinard. Bref, passons.

J'avais donc choisi de faire venir à moi un livre de calcul mental. J'étais très mauvais là dedans, et d'ailleurs dans tout ce qui concernait les mathématiques. Ce qui est un énorme défaut, quant on sait à quel point tout ça est utile, partout et tout le temps ! Pour progresser, il fallait que je revoie les bases les plus primaires qui soient. M'efforcer de réapprendre les tables de multiplication, le calcul de base…

Evidemment, maman m'a vite découvert. En un sens, pas étonnant : c'est un peu étrange d'entendre votre bébé tourner page après page tranquillement, plutôt que passer son temps à ronfler et pleurer son envie de faire pipi. Alors elle a voulu me reprendre le livre, comprenant immédiatement, à n'en pas douter, que j'ai fait de la magie « accidentelle ». Graaah, mais non ! Faut que j'étudie moi ! Mon corps est trop frêle pour que je m'entraîne efficacement, alors faut que je compense par autre chose ! Allez, par ici le livre ! Et un autre, tiens ! Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, il faut qu'elle comprenne que je suis un surdoué ! Enfin, euh… presque.

D'un petit geste du poignet, j'ai arraché le livre des mains de maman au moment où elle allait le ranger à sa place, et je l'ai fait voleter aussi habilement que possible pour le poser à côté de moi tout en douceur. Et dès qu'il a été posé, pas touche ! À moi, à moi ! Je l'ai serré entre mes bras en fronçant les sourcils d'un air comiquement menaçant, comme pour protéger mon nouveau doudou ! « Veux lire ! » ais-je alors lancé en m'efforçant d'être aussi sérieux que possible. Bon, là l'effet impressionnant a été un peu raté, vu que ma voix ressemble plus à un piaillement d'oisillon qu'à celle d'un impressionnant ténor… m'enfin, on fait avec les moyens du bord.

Mais le principal, c'est que ça a marché ! Maman a vite compris que je ne faisais pas là un caprice de bébé, surtout quand elle a écrit de petites opérations sur une feuille de papier et que je les ais remplies aussi vite que possible, sans hésiter un instant. Et maintenant, nous faisons tous les deux ensemble beaucoup plus d'exercices qu'avant…

…je sais que j'aurais dans l'avenir un destin pourri au possible, mais tout de même… pouvoir ainsi passer du temps avec ma maman chérie… C'est ce qui s'appelle être aux anges ! Je ne sais pas qui ou quoi je dois remercier pour ce bonheur, mais… merci.

…

Le temps a passé, et maintenant nous sommes vers la mi septembre. Il reste à peu près six semaines avant que Peter ne mettre en œuvre le plan, et que Voldemort n'attaque. Du moins normalement. Au fond de moi, je suis terriblement angoissé à l'idée que quelque chose aurait pu changer par rapport à la première fois. Alors je me dépêche autant que possible. Déjà, j'ai subtilisé en cachette les portoloins de secours que Dumbledore nous a donnés, ceux qui sont censés traverser tous les pièges et toutes les protections pour nous amener directement à Poudlard, dans son bureau. Je préfère encore l'affronter lui que Voldy. Ensuite, je me suis entraîné au maximum à faire léviter de toutes petites choses avec le maximum de précision. Et enfin, j'ai fait en sorte de pouvoir déclencher à distance ces mêmes choses… bon ok, faire exploser des dragées surprise n'est pas vraiment le résultat que j'espérais. A se demander ce qu'ils mettent dedans. Mais au moins, j'arrive à obtenir un effet ! Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'au moment de l'attaque, je pourrais facilement faire en sorte que Maman et moi soyons vite mis à l'abri, si jamais le piège qu'elle a prévu ne fonctionne pas.

Hein, quoi ? James ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne parle pas de lui ? Oh, et bien… disons que je ne le regretterais pas s'il venait à disparaître.

Oui, je sais, je le rabâche moi-même tout le temps : ce genre de propos n'a pas sa place dans la bouche d'un petit enfant comme moi. Mais zut à la fin ! Je n'arrive pas à l'apprécier cet enfoiré, je n'y peux rien ! Il passe tout son temps à picoler, à roupiller et à regarder la télé ! Maman n'ose même plus aller dans le salon, tant c'est devenu un dépotoir ! Il est violent, dans ses mots comme dans ses gestes, il ne fait rien de rien… vraiment, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher : je le hais ! Graaah, elle est bien loin l'époque où je chérissais les quelques photos que j'avais de lui… satané pseudo-joueur de quidditch ! Sa seule façon de voler, c'est de se bourrer la gueule ! Je le hais, JE LE HAIS !

Il faut que je me calme. Que je pense à autre chose.

Tiens, venons en à maman et au piège qu'elle est en train de mettre en place pour piéger Voldy ! A vrai dire, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné auparavant, mais ma mère est une véritable génie ! En se servant de vieux livres horriblement poussiéreux, elle a littéralement réinventé le système runique que j'avais vu au moyen-âge, dans les laboratoires de l'Union ! Enfin, euh… disons plutôt qu'elle commence à le réinventer. C'est sûr que toute seule, ce n'est pas vraiment facile à faire.

Mais j'ai vraiment grand espoir qu'elle y parvienne très vite ! Elle a déjà recouvert toutes les surfaces de notre chambre de différentes runes de renforcement, un véritable maillage de petits sorts écrits à même le matériau et formant comme un circuit infini dans lequel circulent sans cesse des sorts de renforcement. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'imaginais, mais c'est mieux que rien ! Surtout que les tests ont été impressionnants ! Quand elle a voulu casser un œuf qu'elle avait recouvert, il n'y a pas eu moyen ! Même un énorme sort de fracturation osseuse n'a eu aucun effet, alors qu'elle s'était contentée de ne placer que deux runes, une à chaque sommet de l'œuf !

…oui, j'ai bien parlé d'un sort de fracturation osseuse. Non, ce n'est pas un sort de cuisine. Oui, c'est bien de la magie noire. Parce que oui, à ma grande surprise, maman la pratique. Et pas qu'un peu d'ailleurs. Vous me direz, il faut bien ça si elle veut espérer coincer Voldy.

Par chance, je m'y connais un peu en magie des runes ! Je sais que ça peut paraître étonnant, mais il y avait des cours à ce sujet à Pôdlad. Et pas des petits cours sur un truc expérimental, mais vraiment un domaine à part entière, basé sur une science clairement construite et incroyablement riche. Parce qu'à l'époque, il y avait des runes partout ! Littéralement partout ! Le moindre objet était rendu incassable, les baguettes étaient recouvertes de runes de conduction pour mieux gérer la magie, les vêtements possédaient diverses propriétés très intéressantes… la moindre tunique de lin, le vêtement réglementaire, était plus solide qu'une armure de chevalier ! Alors disons simplement que… après tout cet apprentissage, modifier les travaux de maman est pour moi plutôt simple.

Déjà, il faut ajouter ici des runes de pompage pour que l'énergie magique sauvage qui nous entoure soit absorbée et renforce d'autant le piège. Bien sûr, il ne faut pas trop en mettre, sinon ça pourrait poser problème en absorbant la magie déjà maîtrisée, et tout court-circuiter. Ce qui serait dommage.

Au fur et à mesure que j'apporte ma petite touche personnelle, je comprends quel est le projet de maman. Après avoir préparé un vrai petit bunker dans notre chambre, elle s'est attelée à recouvrir tout le chemin allant de la porte d'entrée jusqu'à ma chambre en passant par les escaliers avec un système primitif de runes d'affaiblissement magique. En gros, elle veut créer comme un courant électrique, sauf que là il s'agit de magie, et ayant pour but de décharger en énergie le point central, afin de l'affaiblir au maximum. Le point central étant bien évidemment Voldemort. Et afin de s'assurer qu'il entre bien par la porte, et pas qu'il nous tue en faisant tout exploser, elle a « repeint » tout le jardin et toute la porte avec des runes d'exsudation, qui relâchent un peu de l'énergie récoltée à l'intérieur. Ça devrait influencer sur son instinct et l'attirer comme du miel une mouche.

Mais il ne suffit pas d'attirer Voldy et de l'affaiblir pour pouvoir le vaincre ! Car il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est l'un des plus puissants sorciers de tous les temps, ce qui n'est tout de même pas peu dire. Donc, il reste une dernière étape à s'occuper… et aussi une question à se poser : qu'est-ce qui pourrait être à la fois suffisamment rapide et puissant pour pouvoir au moins l'incapaciter assez pour qu'il ne puisse plus s'opposer à une duelliste de niveau moyen telle que maman ?

La réponse a été vite trouvée : tout ! Tout ce qui nous passe par la tête peut être une distraction suffisante, tout peut être une blessure utile ! Le moindre petit morceau de plâtre décroché du mur ? Je le recouvre d'une rune de résistance et le relie à une d'exsudation de magie, et voilà une petite catapulte ! Bon d'accord, ça ne risque pas de lui faire de mal. Mais si ça peut lui faire croire qu'il est attaqué par derrière, ça devrait le déconcentrer assez pour nous être utile !

Hey ! Ne vous moquez pas de mes pièges ! Je sais que maman fait mieux, mais n'oubliez pas que je suis coincé dans un corps de bébé !

Parce que oui, maman fait mieux. Vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. Quand je vous ai dit qu'elle s'y connaissait en magie noire, et bien… je n'exagérais vraiment pas ! En plus du sort de fracturation osseuse que j'ai déjà vu auparavant, et bien sûr en plus de tous les sorts classiques tels que le stupéfix, elle fait preuve d'une imagination débordante ! Sort de calvitie étouffante pour forcer vos cheveux à tomber et à vous étrangler, sort de liquéfaction testiculaire pour vous devinez quoi, sort d'épaississement du sang pour l'empêcher de circuler correctement, diverses illusions, des fioles de violents poisons installées sur des catapultes runiques reliées à un enchantement de reconnaissance de personne –en gros, ça visera les intrus uniquement-, et encore une multitude d'autres petites choses, telles que de la surdité, de la nausée, de la fièvre, de la toux, et j'en passe encore et encore. Je pourrais passer des heures à compiler tout ce à quoi j'ai été témoin !

Et au fur et à mesure que le temps passe et que l'heure fatidique approche, je me sens de plus en plus confiant… on va l'avoir ! Et cette fois, maman survivra ! J'en fais le serment !

 _ **A suivre…**_


	21. La bouteille dans ta tronche !

NVJM

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 21 : La bouteille dans ta tronche !_

Quand je disais tout à l'heure que les douze premières semaines passées sous le fidélitas avaient été une période bénie, en fait, j'aurais plutôt dû dire les onze premières semaines. Car la dernière, aïe… parce que oui, on a un problème. James n'a plus rien à picoler. Re-aïe. C'est arrivé bien plus tôt que prévu. Sacré pochtron. Il a vidé les réserves en moins de trois mois, alors qu'on avait prévu tout ce qu'il fallait pour six… non pas que ça aurait été très grave en temps normal, et puis Voldemort doit normalement attaquer à la fin de la semaine, mais tout de même… maintenant qu'il est redevenu sobre et que l'effet de manque se fait sentir sans cesse plus, il devient violent.

Hier soir, j'ai entendu maman crier de douleur, alors qu'elle était dans la cuisine en train de me préparer un petit repas. Et lui qui s'est mit à gueuler des mots trop pâteux pour que je les comprenne. Et quand finalement maman a monté les escaliers, ça a été pour s'effondrer sur le palier et pleurer tout son saoul. Un grand « TA GUEULE ! » retentissant bien vite, alors que le son de la télé augmentait dans des proportions insupportables. Alors moi, je n'ai fait qu'écouter mon petit cœur, celui qui se serre dans notre poitrine quand on voit souffrir ceux qu'on aime. Et j'ai vite appliqué sur moi-même mon sort de lévitation, pour aller aux côtés de maman et la serrer dans mes bras. Enfin, euh… plutôt me serrer dans ses bras. Oui, je suis encore trop petit. Grumble.

Et dire qu'il reste encore une semaine à le supporter comme ça…

Je sens que le temps va être très long.

…

Ça y est. C'est le grand jour. Hier, maman a achevé de mettre en place les pièges et a finalement modifié la structure du fidélitas. Peter doit avoir senti les changements et prévenu Voldemort, comme prévu dans le plan. Encore quelques heures à attendre. Je ne sais pas exactement quand face-de-serpent va attaquer, mais je suis prêt à l'accueillir ! J'ai roupillé toute la journée, juste pour ne pas être fatigué au moment fatidique, et j'ai même réussi à piquer une autre potion de nutrition, histoire d'être en pleine forme pour de nombreuses heures.

Maman aussi est angoissée. Nul doute qu'elle ressasse sans cesse tout ce qu'elle a mis en place pour vérifier dans l'urgence si rien n'a été oublié. Elle a tellement peur de m'avoir mit en danger pour rien qu'elle en a été malade tous les jours précédents, vomissant son malaise à de nombreuses reprises.

Ah, et aussi ! L'autre, là…

« - LILYYYYY ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore celui-là ?! Ça ne lui suffit pas de nous assommer quasi-continuellement avec sa télé hyper forte ?! Il n'arrête pas de malmener maman depuis plusieurs jours, lui faisant sans cesse des reproches pour un rien, n'arrêtant pas de lui donner des ordres, l'insultant gratuitement… et ça, c'est devant moi ! Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça doit être quand elle me croit endormi, et qu'ils sont tous deux en bas, avec un sort de silence pour ne pas me réveiller… j'ai vraiment peur pour maman ! Ce type est dangereux ! Si ça continue, il lui faire du mal !

D'ailleurs, maman est elle aussi exaspérée ! Irritable devrais-je dire. Elle a tant de travail à abattre, entre préparer le piège et s'occuper de moi, qu'elle ne dort plus que quelques heures par semaine, elle est si fatiguée que même les potions de nutrition qu'elle boit comme du petit lait ne suffisent plus à assurer qu'elle soit en forme. Il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'elle explose à son tour… je suis sûr que l'engueulade qui en résulterait serait redoutable.

« - PLUS TARD JAMES ! JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS ! » C'est maman qui a hurlé ça. C'est vrai quoi, elle a bien mieux à faire que d'être à tes pieds ! Je te rappelle qu'elle œuvre pour nous sauver tous ! Toi y compris !

Mais… oups, je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça ! Du moins à en croire le hurlement qui jaillit du salon.

« - QUOI ?! COMMENT OSES-TU ?! »

Visiblement, le manque est capable de changer le comportement d'un être à un point vraiment tristement incroyable. Rien que s'être fait envoyé balader a suffit pour le mettre dans une colère noire ! Je sens que ça va encore finir avec maman pleurant sa douleur en me serrant entre ses bras… il paiera un jour ! Enfin, euh… si nous survivons à l'attaque, bien sûr.

« - Fiche-moi la paix James ! » réponds maman, soudain pâlissante. « Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi ! Débrouille-toi tout seul ! »

Ce n'est visiblement pas ce qu'il faut répondre à un type encore imbibé même une semaine après sa dernière bouteille. Et encore moins à quelqu'un qui a toute sa vie durant été éduqué dans l'idée que les hommes commandent et les femmes se soumettent. Ahlàlà, les sangs-purs…

« - C'EST CE MAUDIT GAMIN QUI T'EMPÊCHES DE T'OCCUPER DE MOI, C'EST CA ?! GRAAAH, J'ÉTAIS SÛR QUE C'ÉTAIT UNE MAUVAISE IDÉE ! J'EN AI JAMAIS VOULU DE TOUTE FACON ! J'AURAIS DÛ TE FORCER À AVORTER, TIENS ! » Et il marche vers moi à grands pas, menaçant, alors que mon petit cœur se brise de plus belle… quel père peut oser dire une chose comme ça ?!

« - JAMES ! ARRÊTE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?! TU ES FOU ! » Oui, c'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ducon ?! Tu ne vas quand même pas me frapper moi aussi ?! Je suis un petit bébé je te rappelle ! Le moindre de tes coups pourrait me tuer !

« - TOUT ÇA C'EST DE TA FAUTE, SALETÉ DE GAMIN ! » Il… il approche ! Il va entrer dans la chambre ! Non ! NON ! Il va frapper ! Il va … !

« - EXPELLIARMUS ! » hurle maman d'en bas, un large rayon bleu se précipitant droit sur James, qui doit s'écarter d'un bond pour éviter l'attaque ! C'est que maman est bien décidée à ne pas le laisser me faire du mal ! Ouf, juste à temps ! Je me dépêche de me cacher un peu, au cas où.

« - TU M'ATTAQUES MAINTENANT ?! MAUDITE SALOPE ! » Lui aussi sort sa baguette, et dévale aussitôt les escaliers pour attaquer à son tour ! Et soudain, je comprends pourquoi dans mon autre vie, on me disait de lui qu'il était l'un de plus puissants opposants à Voldemort ! Le sort qu'il lance est énorme de puissance !

Maman le bloque aussitôt en faisant apparaître un petit bouclier tout autour de sa main, et réplique immédiatement avec un sort de magie noire ! La… liquéfaction oculaire ! La vache, c'est qu'elle n'y va pas de main morte ! « TU NE FERAS PAS DE MAL À MON BÉBÉ ! » Hurle-t-elle à son tour sur un James tellement surprit qu'il a failli se faire avoir. Et dans son esprit obtus d'attardé, nul doute que ses rouages endommagés s'imaginent maintenant que maman est une mage noire !

Je regarde la scène du haut des escaliers, tenant la balustrade de mes petites mains tandis que les deux se battent en contrebas. Quelle violence ! Ma parole, ils sont bien décidés à s'entretuer ! Maman lance sort de magie noire sur sort de magie noire, acculant James à la défense ! Il est visiblement submergé, presque à genoux au pied des escaliers ! Ah, ça t'apprendras à passer ton temps à picoler plutôt qu'à travailler ! Vas-y maman, fais le souffrir cet enfoiré !

Il est submergé, mais il a assez de présence d'esprit pour comprendre qu'il lui reste un moyen de faire plier maman ! Moi ! Aussitôt pense-t-il ça qu'il jette son meilleur bouclier autour de lui et se précipite pour m'attaquer ! NON ! MAMAN, AU SECOURS ! Je m'enfuis le plus vite possible, mais il m'a eu par surprise ! Je ne vais pas réussir à lui échapper, je le sais ! Je le sens, je le ressens ! MAMAN ! A L'AIDE !

Je ne cesse de la supplier mentalement à chaque marche que je vois monter James … quand soudain, avec l'impression que le temps s'écoule incroyablement lentement, je la vois lever sa baguette et l'entends prononcer le sort qui décidera de ma vie ! « AVADA … »

BOUM !

QUOI ?! C'EST QUOI CA ?! La porte d'entrée a explosée ! C'est… oh non ! VOLDEMORT ! NON ! PAS MAINTENANT ! ON N'EST PAS PRÊTS !

« … KEDAVRA !

Le nouveau venu chasse la poussière volant partout d'un ample geste de la main, juste à temps pour voir la mort frapper James en plein dos et l'abattre violement contre les escaliers, un énorme craquement retentissant haut dans l'angoissant silence ! Wow, elle a mit tant de puissance dans son sort qu'elle lui a brisé la colonne ! Tué sur le coup !

Le silence retenti immédiatement après ça, terrifiant ! Se retournant instantanément, maman pâlit en faisant face à tronche de serpent ! Eh mais, attendez… non, ce n'est pas lui ! Qui c'est ce type ? Avec son visage parfait du genre à faire fondre toutes les femmes…

…hey, mais si, c'est bien Voldy ! Je reconnaitrais ces yeux rouges de partout ! Mais d'où est-ce qu'il tient cette apparence ? Il ressemble sacrément plus à son ancienne tronche de Jedusor qu'à un serpent comme on me l'a décrit !

« - Eh bien, eh bien ! Voilà qui est intéressant ! » finit-il par dire d'une voix douce, incroyable charmante, qui retenti dans mon cerveau comme un appel à venir me joindre à lui. « Si je m'attendais à ça ! »

« - Vous venez pour Harry, c'est ça ?! A cause de la prophétie ?! » C'est maman qui a dit ça, les dents serrées, l'œil aux aguets, en position de combat, prête à tout.

« - Oh, ça… je ne crois pas aux prophéties, » dit Voldemort, commençant à discuter comme s'il faisait ses courses. « En revanche, je constate tristement la bêtise de tous ceux qui y prêtent foi. Et donc leur dangerosité s'ils venaient un jour à s'unifier contre moi autour de quelqu'un qu'ils s'imaginent un leader. Le moindre des principes de précaution exige donc que j'étouffe dans l'œuf toute velléité d'opposition. »

« - Je ne vous laisserais pas faire de mal à mon bébé ! » Et aussitôt, maman tente de lui envoyer le sort de mort, qu'il balaye sur le côté d'un négligent geste de la main ! Mais comment il a fait ça ?!

« - Mais qui a dit que je lui ferais du mal ? Rien n'indique avec assurance que c'est bien lui l'élu de la prophétie. De plus, je n'ai aucunement besoin de le tuer pour empêcher celle-ci de s'accomplir. »

Maman ne répond rien, à n'en pas douter trop occupée à guetter le moindre signe de danger, prête à se battre jusqu'à la mort pour moi.

« - Rejoignez-moi ! » proposa-t-il soudain en tendant une main vers maman, à ma grande stupeur. « Lily Potter ! Vous êtes une sorcière puissante, douée et intelligente ! Je suis certain qu'il en sera de même de votre fils. Ne voulez-vous pas rompre avec ce monde archaïque qui a fait de vous une femme battue ? Ne voulez-vous pas vous venger de toutes les injustices qui vous ont été faites depuis que vous êtes arrivée ici ? »

« - Pas question de rejoindre un assassin ! Vous massacrez tout ce qui ne correspond pas à votre idéal de pureté ! Vous êtes répugnant ! »

« - Oh, ce petit détail… » Il se détourna, légèrement, commençant à faire les cent pas. « Ne croyez pas tout ce que vous lisez dans les journaux à la botte du ministère. Il y a dans mes troupes bien plus de sangs-mêlés que de sang-purs ! Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, je le devine, cette guerre n'est pas une affaire de racisme, c'est une question de culture ! Il n'y a quasiment aucun sang-mêlé ou né-moldu qui fait l'effort de s'adapter à nous et notre monde, comme votre ami Severus ! Ils se croient en terrain conquis, et détruisent petit à petit tout ce qui fait notre identité ! Moi, et d'autres précédemment, nous avons tout tenté pour les aider à s'adapter. Aides sociales, cours spéciaux dans les écoles de magie, découverte du monde magique plusieures années avant l'entrée à l'école pour leur laisser le temps de s'acclimater… vraiment, nos efforts ont été énormes. S'il y a des responsables dans le triste résultat que nous constatons tous maintenant, ce n'est certainement pas nous. »

« - Un discours charmant, » admit maman. Et effectivement, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il sait parler ! Un très grand talent d'orateur qui est sans doute l'une des principales raisons expliquant son succès en tant que leader, peut-être même plus encore que sa puissance magique. « Mais j'ai une bien meilleure connaissance de l'Histoire que vous ne le croyez ! J'ai passé des mois à l'étudier pour savoir dans quel monde je me trouvais, et je ne me suis pas contentée que des sources sorcières, loin de là ! A chaque fois que j'ai pu trouver quelque chose venant d'un autre peuple, je me suis empressée de l'étudier. Et s'il y a bien une chose qui transparait de tout cela, c'est la folie qu'est la culture des Purs ! Violente, répugnante ! Raciste, xénophobe, misogyne, et j'en passe ! Je sais parfaitement quel sera mon avenir si je vous rejoins ! Je serais réduite en esclavage, violée à longueur de journée et obligée de porter des dizaines de pauvres enfants jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, juste pour alimenter vos armées en chair à baguette ! PLUTÔT MOURIR MAINTENANT ! »

Tout au long de ce discours, le regard de Voldemort a changé du tout au tout. Tout d'abord guilleret, presque compréhensif, il s'est fermé, figé un temps, jusqu'à enfin laisser transparaitre quelques traits trop fermes pour être naturels. Et finalement, je vois trembloter ses lèvres, signe de sa colère naissante.

« - Voilà qui peut s'arranger. » Dit-il froidement. Et il sortit sa baguette en un éclair, jetant aussitôt un démesuré sort de mort ! MERDE ! C'EST PARTI ! FAUT QUE JE ME METTE A L'ABRI ! VITE, DANS MON LIT !

Avant de passer la porte de la chambre, j'ai juste le temps de voir maman dévier le sort grâce à un bouclier, qui explose en un instant sous la toute puissance de l'impact ! Et le rayon de mort, bien loin de mourir à son tour, traverse les escaliers comme du beurre, puis le mur, et enfin touche terre dehors et explose en faisant trembler toute la maison ! Impressionnant ! Et dire qu'il ne semble même pas avoir fait le moindre effort !

« - QUICONQUE S'OPPOSE À MOI EST CONDAMNÉ À MOURIR ! » hurle-t-il, soudain dément, alors que maman détale dans les escaliers pour gagner l'étage ! Et moi, dans ma chambre, je vois nos systèmes runiques s'échauffer, rougeoyer, signe qu'ils se remplissent d'énergie ! Le plan semble fonctionner ! Il est en train d'être affaibli ! Merveilleux ! Vite maman, dépêche-toi de venir !

Du coin de l'œil, caché derrière la porte, je Le vois commencer à monter les escaliers. Depuis le palier, maman le bombarde de sorts redoutables à une vitesse incroyable, je ne vois même pas bouger ses bras, elle ne prononce même pas de formules ! Mais ça ne sert à rien ! Il les envoie tous sur le côté, que ce soit d'un geste de la main ou en invoquant de minuscules boucliers surpuissants !

Finalement, après quelques secondes de bataille, maman comprends qu'elle n'arrivera à rien de rien, et se jette sur le côté pour passer la porte de la chambre, faisant aussitôt voler mon petit lit pour en faire une barricade, et se précipitant derrière ! Et moi, je me hâte de la rejoindre ! Vite, il faut que je me concentre sur ma magie pour activer mes petits pièges ! Mes petites catapultes à bouchons de pinard ! Attends un peu pour voir ! J'ai plein de munitions, mouahaha !

Quelques instants plus tard, nous l'entendons fouler du pied le cadavre de James, un nouveau CRAC s'ajoutant à la collection, et le voilà qui apparaît sur le palier ! Lentement, presque négligemment, il se tourne vers nous, et avance d'un unique pas dans l'encadrure de la porte… maman le bombarde de nouveau de sorts de plus en plus faibles, volontairement, le seul but de tout ça est de le retarder pour que les runes puissent lui pomper un maximum de magie ! Il faut que je l'aide à gagner du temps !

…A L'ATTAQUE ! Caporal bouchon, à vous ! Je relâche aussitôt la magie d'une dizaine de mes petites catapultes, celles situées dans le couloir derrière Voldy, et paf ! Il s'en prend plein la tête ! Surpris, il se détourne aussitôt, sur ses gardes, cherchant l'ennemi ! Mais j'ai prit garde à bien rendre mes bouchons invisibles ! Mouahaha !

Maman profite aussitôt de l'ouverture pour attaquer de nouveau, plus sérieusement cette fois-ci ! Attendant encore avant d'activer les pièges, elle lance un doloris, si seulement il pouvait se tortiller au sol ! Que ce serait jouissif à voir !

Mais Voldemort n'est pas réputé un excellent combattant pour rien ! En un instant, son esprit aiguisé comprend que ce n'était qu'une pitoyable petite diversion, et il ne reste pas une demi-seconde à s'interroger qu'il se retourne en coup de vent pour bloquer le sort d'un énième bouclier ! Mince, presque !

La prochaine fois sera la bonne, j'en suis sûr ! Mais cette fois, il ne se laissera pas faire ! Il faut que je passe à l'étape supérieure pendant que maman recommence son déluge de sorts de sa baguette, et que de son autre main elle se vide de sa magie pour accélérer au maximum la prise de puissance des systèmes runiques !

…A L'ATTAQUE ! Capitaine bouteille, à vous ! De nouveau, je relâche le lien que je conservais avec plusieurs de mes pièges, et re-paf ! Cette fois, c'est une bouteille accrochée à une corde qui se décroche du plafond et vient le percuter en pleine tête ! La bouteille dans ta tronche ! Mais attention, ce n'est pas n'importe quel cru ! Du 90°, je l'avais piquée à James en cachette ! Et aussitôt, grâce à un petit sort de fracture que j'y avais lancé, elle se casse et l'asperge de pinard ! Et vite, je relâche encore plusieures de mes petites catapultes, celles qui lancent des étincelles ! Mouahaha, crame, CRAME !

Un vrai brasier s'empare aussitôt de lui ! Il hurle soudain, tant de surprise que de douleur, et agite sa baguette pour se lancer un sort d'aguamenti ! Mais il ne parvient pas à se concentrer assez, et rate ! Excellent ! Vas-y maman ! N'essaie pas de comprendre d'où vient l'aide, ATTAQUE !

« - CREVE, ORDURE ! » hurle-t-elle aussitôt, en plantant littéralement sa baguette dans le plancher et en relâchant une énorme vague de magie ! Elle active tout en même temps ! IL VA MORFLER !

Mais non ! Il se reprend juste à temps ! Eteint finalement le feu ! Et comprenant qu'il est tombé dans un piège et que quelque chose d'énorme lui arrive dessus, il s'entoure en un instant de son plus puissant bouclier, et tente en même temps d'arrêter l'assaut en s'attaquant à sa source ! Un énorme rayon violacé jaillit de sa baguette, incroyablement rapide ! Fulgurant ! MAMAN, NON !

Et alors même qu'un atroce hurlement d'horreur fracasse le silence de la nuit, signe de la défaite de l'assaillant, mes petits yeux s'emplissent de larmes en voyant maman s'envoler et percuter le mur, les insupportables craquements qui en résultent m'anéantissant les tympans. Sa chute me semblant plus lourde encore que la tante Marge.

Puis plus rien.

Elle ne bouge plus.

Et je me retrouve seul.

…

 _ **À suivre…**_


	22. L'alcolo et la colle aux

NVJM

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 22 : L'alcolo et la colle aux…_

Maman !

Maman, réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi ! Ne me laisse pas seul !

N'arrêtant pas de pleurer, j'accoure aux côtés de maman, affalée au sol, seulement évanouie, du moins je l'espère ! Ne m'abandonne pas maman, je t'en prie !

C'est fou d'angoisse que je vois un mince filet de sang couler depuis de multiples plaies tout autour de sa tête. Non, NON ! Maman, reste ici ! Reste avec moi !

« - JAAAAAAAMES ! » hurle soudain quelqu'un, me faisant sursauter jusqu'au plafond. Cette voix de débauché, c'est…

Très vite, j'entends l'arrivant débouler dans l'entrée, un « merde ! » retentissant en même temps qu'un bruit de casse. Probablement s'est-il étalé par terre.

De l'aide ! Il me faut de l'aide pour maman ! Vite ! Je me dépêche d'aller à l'encontre de Sirius, en espérant qu'il soit sobre pour une fois !

A peine suis-je arrivé sur le palier que je le vois, penché sur le cadavre de James et pleurant tout son saoul. Pour un peu, ça me ferait presque mal au cœur… presque. Si je ne les détestais pas autant. Mais là, il faut que je passe outre ma colère. Maman a besoin d'aide. C'est plus important que tout ce que je peux leur reprocher.

« - Irus ! » dis-je de ma petite voix d'enfant en m'efforçant de simuler des larmes. Il ne m'entend pas, trop occupé à pleurer sur le cadavre de James. « Irus ! » répète-j'en commençant à descendre les escaliers. Et enfin, il fait attention à moi !

« - Mini-cornedrue ? » s'étonne-t-il à travers ses pleurs. « Tu es vivant ! » Et il se lève en un instant et se précipite sur moi pour s'assurer que je vais bien, mais comme une ultime blague pitoyable faite par delà la mort, il s'empêtre les pieds dans le trou qui traverse James, et me tombe droit dessus ! J'essaie de m'écarter aussi vite que possible, mais je n'évite pas son bras, qui me heurte violemment et m'envoie valdinguer contre la rambarde ! AÏE ! MA TÊTE !

Et tout devient noir alors que je m'évanouis…

…

« - Non, Sirius ! Le prof'seur Dumb'dore a dit de l'emmener à Poudlard ! »

Hum ? Je me réveille soudain en sentant une atroce douleur me dépecer la tête, juste sur le front. Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?! Et qui c'est qui vient de parler ?

Mes souvenirs me reviennent rapidement. Maman, Voldemort, Sirius le maladroit… Ah, oui. C'est vrai. Mon front qui a heurté la rambarde de l'escalier. J'ai probablement une grosse cicatrice maintenant, et…

…je me fige en comprenant ce que je viens de dire. Voldy n'a pas réussi à me toucher avant de disparaître, de quelque façon que ce soit. Donc, aucun de ses sorts de mort ne peut être responsable de cette blessure…

…ce qui veut dire que… le vieux schnock de Dumby a tout inventé à propos de ma survivance… mais pourquoi ?

« - J'insiste Hagrid ! Je suis son parrain, il est sous ma responsabilité maintenant ! Je … ! »

Revenant à la réalité, j'ouvre les yeux pour regarder autour de moi ce qu'il se passe. Je comprends rapidement en recollant les morceaux. Pour la bonne tenue de la suite de ses projets, l'Enfoiré en chef a ordonné que je sois amené sous sa coupe. Peut-être veut-il me lancer des sorts étranges pour faire de moi sa chose ?! Manquerait plus que ça ! Cette seule pensée me donne des sueurs froides, et aussitôt, mon petit corps réagit instinctivement en se mettant à pleurer !

Les deux attardés cessent aussitôt leur chamaillerie pour se précipiter vers moi. Sirius ne fait pas le poids, et la masse d'Hagrid le rejette aussitôt sur le côté pour s'emparer de moi de ses grosses mains. Hey, fait attention ! N'oublie pas que tu pourrais m'écraser en un instant sans même t'en apercevoir ! Barbare !

Alors qu'il me hisse un peu trop haut à mon goût, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une nouvelle vague de dégoût pour ce simplet. Sa soi-disante gentillesse n'est qu'une feinte grossière ! Comme les autres, il m'a trahi le jour où j'ai le plus eu besoin d'aide et d'assistance. Et le fait qu'il venait de rentrer chez lui après plusieurs mois d'internement à Azkaban n'est pas une excuse ! Ce n'est qu'un enfoiré, un lâche sans aucun courage ! Point ! Et en plus, il a une barbe ! Grumble, manquait plus que ça !

Soudain, j'entends une multitude de gros « BANG ! » typiques de transplanages, et j'arrête de pleurer en me demandant ce qu'il se passe. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour reconnaître les atroces uniformes rouges des Aurors. ENCULÉS ! C'est à cette heure là que vous arrivez ?! Le soleil est levé depuis plus d'une heure, et l'attaque a eu lieu au début de la nuit ! Maudits fainéants ! Heureusement que maman s'est débrouillée sans vous !

Je me tais soudain alors qu'une effroyable sueur froide traverse tout mon corps ! Bordel de …! Maman ! Je l'avais oubliée ! Dans quel terrible état elle doit être, depuis tout ce temps qu'elle est évanouie ! Il faut que je donne l'alerte ! Sinon, je sens que ces enfoirés de mysos vont se contenter de prêter attention à James uniquement ! Alors je me remets, encore, à pleurer !

« - Allons allons Harry, que t'arrive-t-il ? » demande Hagrid en tentant maladroitement de me bercer. Il me remue tant dans tous les sens que j'ai l'impression d'être prit en plein tremblement de terre ! Argagaga ! çarterê-a ! Euh, arrête-ça !

« - Maman ! » dit-je de ma petite voix en lui lançant des regards suppliants, espérant fêler son gros cœur de fainéant… euh, de géant.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, les aurors s'occupent d'elle. Ils vont l'emmener à l'hôpital tout de suite, regarde ! » De ses gros doigts boudinés, il me montre qu'en effet, plusieurs ENCULÉS ! s'occupent d'elle. « Ils viennent de la hisser sur un brancard pour rapidement l'évacuer hors de la zone des sorts anti-transplanage et compagnie, et l'enverront ensuite par portoloin droit aux urgences de Sainte-mangouste. » Bon, me voilà un peu rassuré. Au moins, elle est vivante ! J'espère qu'elle le restera ! Je ne sais pas comment elle est morte la première fois, tuée par Voldemort ou ayant succombé à ses blessures, mais j'espère vraiment qu'elle ne me laissera pas tout seul ! Je crois bien que je ne pourrais pas le supporter !

C'est finalement un peu rassuré que je cesse de pleurer et laisse Hagrid m'emmener à Poudlard…

…tiens ? Pas que je m'inquiète pour lui, mais… où est passé Sirius ? Encore au bistrot sans doute.

…

BLEUARG !

Ouin… enfin, nous sommes arrivés ! Hagrid me pose sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, et je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie de m'y retrouver ! Parce que… BLOUARGH !

Beurk, quelle horreur ! Entre les soubresauts dus à sa façon de me bercer, et en plus le voyage sur sa maudite moto, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant vomi de toute ma vie ! Non, ne me rappelez pas l'autre épisode, merci.

« - MON DIEU ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?! » hurle soudain une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille, tant je l'ai entendue me faire des remontrances. Mrs Pomfresh arrive soudain dans mon champ de vision, l'air d'un dragon en furie, et se jette sur Hagrid pour m'arracher de ses bras. La brutalité de ce geste me donne un nouvel haut de cœur, et m'arrache des larmes et un long gémissement. « Du calme mon petit », dit-elle en me caressant le dos tout doucement. « Du calme. Je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant, ça va aller, tu verras. » Wow, je ne lui aurais jamais soupçonné une telle douceur ! Rien qu'avec sa voix et le ton employé, elle a réussi à m'emplir de sérénité.

Soudain, je sens un sort de surdité m'envelopper ! LA TRAÎTRESSE ! Elle a voulu endormir ma méfiance pour m'attaquer par derrière !

Je lutte aussitôt de toutes mes forces magiques pour forcer la disparition de ce maudit sort ! Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour y parvenir, je parviens de mieux en mieux à utiliser ma magie. Et à peine est-ce fait que…

« - …INCONSCIENT ! JAMAIS VU ÇA DE MA VIE ! AURAIS DÛ TE DONNER DU POISON LA DERNIÈRE FOIS QUE TU AS EU UN PROBLÈME ! GÉANT DE TAILLE ET AUSSI DE BÊTISE ! TONNEAU DE BIÈRE AMBULANT ! PACHYDERME ! CHAUDRON A GAUFFRE ! »

…AAAAAARGH ! Mes oreilles se brisent sous l'assaut de décibels ! Vite, le sort ! Il faut que je remette le sort ! Comment est-ce que l'on fait ?! VITE !

Ouf ! J'y suis enfin parvenu ! Ça va mieux. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Elle a conscience de la portée de sa voix, et voulait me protéger. J'ai eu peur…

…oui, bon, d'accord, je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû la traiter de vieille trainée adoratrice des barbes hirsutes, je sais…

Bref. Protégé de l'agression sonore, j'ai maintenant tout loisir pour regarder autour de moi. Je puis voir que l'infirmerie n'a pas changée depuis l'époque où j'y avais souscrit un abonnement. Ou plutôt, qu'elle n'avait pas changé à ce moment là. D'ailleurs… cette salle me dit quelque chose… je l'ai déjà vue, quand j'étais à l'orphelinat. Elle servait à quoi déjà …? Hum, une salle de soins aussi je crois. Bien que j'ai un étrange sentiment à ce propos là…

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Hagrid sortir par la porte, ou plutôt s'encastrer dans l'encadrement en tentant de s'en extraire. Et enfin, Pomfresh se tourne vers moi… « Allez petit Harry, il faut aller dormir maintenant. Je vais te donner une petite potion de sommeil sans rêve spéciale bébé, pour que tu ne fasses pas de cauchemars cette nuit. Après toutes les horreurs que tu as dû voir… Tiens, d'ailleurs ! Tu vas venir dormir dans ma chambre, je vais demander au professeur McGonagall de te métamorphoser un petit lit près du mien ! Ça me permettra de te surveiller, et ça t'évitera aussi d'être sans cesse dérangé par les élèves… »

…et ainsi de suite. Quelle bavarde ! Faites qu'elle se taise ! Pitié ! Vite, une stratégie ! Pour qu'un bébé obtienne le silence, une solution : dormir ! Zzzzz…

…

Cela fait maintenant quelques jours que je suis arrivé dans l'infirmerie. Quelques jours de pur plaisir, Mrs Pomfresh est d'une gentillesse exemplaire, et est aussi enchantée de pouvoir s'occuper d'un petit enfant plutôt que d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones. Mais c'est aussi là quelques jours d'ennui profond et de maladive inquiétude.

Ennui, car même si elle est gentille, le fait qu'elle me prenne pour un enfant normal m'horripile et use ma patience, au point de souvent me faire piquer de petites crises de colère. Je crois que je me suis un peu trop habitué au traitement de petit génie que me donnait maman…

Inquiétude, enfin, justement au sujet de maman, car je n'ai aucune nouvelle. J'ai beau régulièrement harceler Pomfresh avec des yeux de boursouf battu et en lui couinant de petits « maman ? » à faire fondre d'émotion Voldemort lui-même, pas moyen de savoir où en sont les soins qu'elle reçoit. Est-elle morte ou encore en vie ? Et si oui, dans quel état ? Quel était le sort que tronche-de-bouteille lui a envoyé ? Quand vais-je pouvoir la retrouver ? C'est que je meurs d'envie de me serrer dans ses bras !

C'est finalement presque une semaine après la bataille que j'ai enfin quelques informations à me mettre sous la dent de lait ! Aïe, d'ailleurs où est passée ma tétine ?! Maudite Miss Teigne !

En ce cinq novembre, alors que j'étais, résigné, en train de m'amuser avec ma tortio… ma protectrice, j'entendis venir de loin l'effroyable bruissement caractéristique d'une barbe frottant sur des vêtements. Inutile d'imaginer qu'il s'agisse d'Hagrid, il n'ose plus venir ici depuis sa remontrance, et n'osera sans doute pas de nouveau avant un bon moment. Donc, c'est forcément Dumbledore, vu qu'il est improbable qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, quel être civilisé porterait une barbe ?

« - Bonjour Pompom, » dit-il gaiement alors que je m'efforce de lutter contre la bouffée de haine qui s'empare de moi ! Puisses-tu mourir d'un infarctus, ordure ! « Comment va le petit Harry ? »

« - Très bien Albus, il s'est étonnement bien remis de son traumatisme, » dit-elle en me renvoyant la balle que nous faisons rouler au sol depuis bien trop longtemps à mon goût. Puis, reportant son attention sur son supérieur, « Quelles nouvelles ? »

« - Bien tristes, malheureusement, » soupire Dumby en s'asseyant sur une chaise, pendant que mon petit cœur manque un battement. Ne me dis pas qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à maman ! « Le traître Sirius Black a attaqué et tué Peter Pettigrow, ainsi que plusieures dizaines de Moldus en même temps. Il a été aussitôt arrêté par les Aurors, et envoyé à perpétuité à Azkaban. »

Attends, quoi ? Le traitre Sirius ? Je ne comprends pas, en quoi est-il un traître ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était notre gardien du secret… à moins que ça n'ai fait partie du plan de maman ? Peut-être pour protéger Peter ? Faire croire qu'il n'était pas le gardien du secret, pour le mettre à l'abri en cas de problème à ce sujet. Peut-être. Mais, ils se sont entretués aussi ? Pauvre de lui… non pas que je regrette ce qui arrive à ce pochtron de Sirius, on ne peut qu'espérer que quelques années de prison vont pouvoir lui servir de cure de désintoxication, mais je trouve vraiment ça triste pour le pauvre Peter… sa fidélité sans faille lui aura coûté cher.

« - James Potter est mort, d'un sort d'avada reçu en plein dos. Il a été littéralement fracassé au sol par la puissance de l'attaque. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Voldemort n'a pas été tendre avec lui. L'autopsie révèle aussi un alcoolisme latent, qui a sans aucun doute participé à son incapacité à se défendre efficacement. »

Mouarf, voilà qui n'est pas étonnant. Quel abruti ! Vivement que je sois grand pour venir pisser sur sa tombe, tien…

« - Des nouvelles de Lily ? » demande Pomfresh. Oh, oui ! Maman ! Comment va maman ?! Dis-moi qu'elle va bien !

« - Elle survivra, » dit Dumby en esquissant un faible sourire. Que je peux être rassuré ! Je vais pouvoir passer mon enfance avec maman ! Hourra ! HOURRA ! « Malheureusement… » ajoute-t-il en faisant aussitôt taire ma joie intérieure, « il aurait mieux valu pour elle de mourir… vu le sort qui est le sien. » Quoi ?! Comment ça ?! Que s'est-il passé ?! Parle, salaud ! PARLE ! « Voldemort l'a vraisemblablement envoyée percuter un mur, et c'est sa tête qui a reçu tout le choc. Elle souffre de multiples commotions cérébrales, les médicomages ont dû pomper plus d'hémorragies que je ne puis en citer… et elle est plongée dans le coma. Ils n'ont aucune idée de quand elle se réveillera, si ça arrive un jour. Il est probable qu'elle passera toute sa vie ainsi. »

…de loin, du monde de ténèbres où mon petit cœur s'est réfugié pour ne pas éclater en pleurs et faire tomber ma couverture, j'entends Mrs Pomfresh retenir un sanglot. Les jours précédents, j'ai pu voir qu'elle appréciait beaucoup maman, c'était probablement l'une de ses élèves préférées quand elle était à l'école. Nul doute que lui apprendre un si triste avenir doit lui faire un choc à elle aussi.

Et moi… moi, je me sens vide. J'ai comme un trou dans la poitrine. Comme si on m'avait retiré mon petit cœur.

Comme si j'étais mort, moi aussi.

Cette fois, c'est sûr.

On n'échappe pas à son destin.

Et le mien est celui de la solitude.

…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **Commentaire svp ? Paraît que ça empêche le cancer…**_


	23. Le plan de Dumby

NVJM

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 23 : Le plan de Dumby_

Mouahaha ! Il est temps de piquer un petit somme…

…enfin, ça, c'est ce que les autres couillons doivent croire ! Car en fait, il faut que je m'efforce de me maintenir aussi alerte que possible. Car aujourd'hui, c'est mission espionnage !

Mrs Pomfresh a été convoquée dans le bureau de Dumby pour une affaire importante, et il a bien précisé qu'elle devait venir avec moi, car ça me concernait. Nul doute que dans quelques heures, je vais me retrouver chez les Dursley ! J'en ragerai presque si ma nouvelle mentalité, celle forcée à la maturité par la dureté de la vie, n'y voyait pas moult possibilités.

Mais en attendant d'en arriver là, il faut que je sache ce que manigance précisément le vieux shnock ! Car ça m'étonnerait que son projet de m'affaiblir l'esprit en m'envoyant dans une famille maltraitante soit le seul aspect de ses plans me concernant.

Agréablement balloté dans les bras de l'infirmière, je dois lutter contre l'envie de m'endormir. Pas maintenant ! Pas que ça à faire ! On verra plus tard ! Car oui, j'ai beau avoir un temps de sommeil largement moindre que celui d'un enfant de mon âge, une dizaine d'heures plutôt qu'environ seize, il n'empêche que quand mon corps dit de roupiller… même les potions que j'ai prises chez maman, et qui ont visiblement modifié mon métabolisme avec succès, ne suffisent pas à arrêter l'appel du berceau !

Alors que je lutte contre l'ennemi, nous parvenons finalement juste devant la statue de chimère ou je-ne-sais-quoi qui garde l'entrée du bureau du vieux. « Couilles de mammouth ! » dit bien haut Pomfresh, tout en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Ah, tiens ! Bizarre, j'aurais cru que le mot de passe serait un truc du genre de « acide citrique »…

Zyeutant avec étonnement que les escaliers en colimaçon que nous montons maintenant ne sont visiblement pas adaptés pour l'accueil des fauteuils roulants typiques des personnes âgées telles que le citronné, et regrettant un instant que le monde magique ne soit pas soumis aux mêmes normes que les Moldus –ça m'aurait amusé de pouvoir leur causer des ennuis !-, je profite de ces derniers instants pour vérifier une ultime fois la qualité de mes défenses mentales.

Je sais, dit comme ça, ça a l'air impressionnant. Ça alors, un enfant de moins d'un an et demi qui commence à maîtriser l'occlumancie ! Incroyable ! Moui, c'est plutôt pas mal, mais dans les faits, je maîtrise surtout mes accès de colère. Pas mal, même. Enfin… un peu.

Bon, ok : disons suffisamment pour ne pas tous les tuer, danser sur leurs cadavres et leur pisser dans la bouche avant de les faire exploser à coup de bonbons au citron. Je ne ferais pas tout ça ensemble, c'est promis. Par contre, séparément…

Bref. Je cesse de fantasmer sur tout ce que je ferais subir au vieux salaud quand je l'aurais sous les mains pour finalement revenir à la réalité. Nous sommes arrivés ! « Entrez ! » lance la voix étouffée de l'enfoiré-en-chef, alors qu'à travers la porte, la multitude de bruissements d'étoffes qui me parvient m'indique que ses morpions sont là en nombre. Sans aucun doute une des pitoyables réunions de ce lamentable ordre du phénix…

« - Ah, Pompom ! Entrez, entrez ! Tenez, mettez le petit Harry ici ! » dit-il en agitant sa baguette pour faire apparaître un petit berceau… de couleur jaune citron ! Mais ma parole, il veut me corrompre ou quoi ?! Pomfresh m'y pose délicatement, et je m'empresse de faire semblant de dormir pour pouvoir être tranquille dans mon écoute.

« - Nous voici maintenant tous réunis ! » dit-il encore en prenant place à son bureau, en vue de tous les attardés maintenant bovinement assis. Je reconnais l'enfoiré de Maugrey, tellement parano qu'il surveille son ombre plus que les autres. Je reconnais aussi différents aurors qui m'avaient… plutôt qui me feront faire l'amour avec leur baguette, ainsi que McGonagall, Hagrid, et diverses autres personnes que je ne connais pas. La seule chose sûre à leur sujet : ce sont des enfoirés !

« - Mes amis ! Les nouvelles dont j'ai à vous faire part sont inquiétantes, » dit solennellement le vieux schnock. Ah ! Et devinez quoi : moi, je suis un mage noir !

« - Le sort mortel auquel a survécu le jeune Harry ici présent l'a imprégné d'une sombre aura de magie noire. » Ben voyons ! Dans mon berceau, je ne puis m'empêcher d'avoir un reniflement méprisant. Qu'est-ce que je disais !

Aussitôt, tous les moutons laissent s'exclamer leur ânerie avec de grands bêlements effrayés. Prévisibles eux aussi ! Les plus proches de moi reculent leur chaise, et Maugrey cesse de se méfier de l'ombre du troisième centimètre de son trente-et-un-millième cheveux en partant de la gauche pour discrètement dresser sa baguette vers moi. Ou vers mon berceau ? Je me le demande…

« - Soyons tout de suite clairs ! » Continue Dumby. « Il n'est pas un prochain Voldemort. » Ah ? Etonnant ça. Je ne te donne pas quinze ans avant que tu n'inondes les journaux du contraire ! On tient le pari ? **(I)**

Alors que les bouseux se calment un peu et que Maugrey soulève le bas de son pantalon pour surveiller ses poils aux jambes, il reprend calmement, « Il n'est pas un prochain Voldemort, toutefois, il a le potentiel de le devenir ! » Ben voyons ! Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! « Je veux dire par là que cette magie résiduelle qui reste en lui est capable de l'influencer inconsciemment si nous ne faisons rien pour la contrecarrer. »

« - Mais justement Albus, » demande une pouffiasse que je ne connais pas, « qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire pour le sauver de ce triste destin ? Pour nous sauver nous ?! »

« - La réponse à cette question est très simple, » rassura aussitôt le citronné. Et il faut croire que l'acide citrique qu'exsude son haleine possède des propriétés relaxantes, vu comme la pression retombe d'un coup à ces mots. « L'éducation ! Il suffit de l'éduquer en lui faisant avoir peur de la magie ! Ainsi, lorsqu'il parviendra à Poudlard, il sera parfaitement formaté pour apprécier la bénéfique magie de la lumière, et pour craindre la maléfique magie noire ! »

« - Dumbledore, » lance Maugrey en pointant de sa baguette la célèbre barbe, au cas où elle devienne vivante, « Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il pourrait tout simplement devenir craintif à l'idée de toute forme de magie, indistinctement ? Car pour obtenir le résultat que vous conseillez, il faudrait que sa famille d'accueil soit vraiment… haïsse littéralement la magie ! Ne craignez-vous pas que cela puisse donner jour à un autre Voldemort ? Certes différent, mais tout autant dangereux ! »

« - C'est un risque à prendre Alastor, mais ne craignez rien ! Le jeune Harry ne sera pas sans surveillance ! D'importantes protections seront dressées partout autour de lui, et je serais averti au moindre problème. Allons, est-ce que vous me faites confiance pour l'avenir de ce jeune enfant ? » Question piège. Evidemment que tout le monde va répondre oui. Comme les bons toutous qu'ils sont tous.

Après un simulacre de vote, au cours duquel toute notion d'opinion divergente est anéantie par un consensus pas le moins du monde biaisé, mon sort semble clos. Les bouseux sortent presque tous, seuls restent les plus irréductibles attardés.

« - Dumbledore ! » demande soudain Maugrey, alors que ne restent dans le bureau que les plus fidèles des plus fidèles toutous. « Avez-vous des nouvelles concernant le traître Peter Pettigrow ? »

« - Oui, » confirme le virus acidophile, « des mangemorts ont parlé. Peter Pettigrow est volontairement entré dans leurs rangs voici de cela de nombreux mois, bien avant même de devenir le gardien du secret des Potter. Selon leurs témoignages, serments et souvenirs, tout porte à croire qu'il n'a à aucun moment été sous l'influence d'un Imperium ou d'un quelconque sortilège du même acabit. »

« - Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il attendu tant de temps pour trahir ? »

« - Les mangemorts l'ignoraient, et sur ce point je les crois volontiers, bien que ça demande vérification. Il est très probable qu'il n'ait pas eu conscience de l'importance de ses connaissances, ou bien qu'il ait eu trop peur pendant longtemps, ou bien encore que sa loyauté ait vacillé pendant tout ce temps avant de finalement basculer. »

« - Cela signifie donc que Sirius Black est innocent ? Il a été condamné sur la croyance qu'il était le gardien du secret après tout ! Je n'aime guère savoir un innocent derrière les barreaux ! » dit Maugrey, et miraculeusement, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui. A condition que l'innocent en question ne gêne pas mes plans pour l'avenir. Et Sirius est un incapable. Autrement dit, il me gênera. Donc, il peut bien aller crever ! Je n'en ai rien à faire ! D'ailleurs, Dumby semble d'accord avec moi…

« - Il n'est pas coupable de cela, en effet, mais il est tout de même responsable de la mort de tous les moldus tués pendant son duel avec Pettigrow. Sa place est donc sans nul doute derrière les barreaux. »

Le ton net employé ne souffre pas de répartie. Pas de doute qu'il considère Sirius gênant pour la suite de ses plans. Après tout, en tant que mon parrain, il est parfaitement en droit de demander mon adoption. Et je doute qu'il ferait de moi un enfant aussi malléable que ce qu'aimerait Dumby… la discussion est donc close.

Bien vite, tous partent vers leurs ultimes occupations, retournant à leurs vies de bouseux… seule reste McGonagall. Sans doute va-t-elle accompagner son seigneur et maître pour m'emmener chez mes bourreaux.

Et finalement, Dumbledore me prend dans ses insupportables bras, et nous partons pour quitter le château.

Au revoir, Poudlard. Quand je reviendrais, ce sera pour te faire trembler jusqu'à tes fondations. **(II)**

…

Brrr ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ! L'hiver est vraiment en avance cette année ! Même les venteux couloirs du château me paraissent chaleureux en comparaison !

Je me trouve maintenant dans les bras de McGonagall, alors que nous avançons dans le parc. Tant mieux ! Elle pue le parfum à pas cher et le renfermé, mais au moins je ne suis plus constamment agressé par de la barbe ! Comme quoi, jouer avec peu être un moyen efficace de s'en débarasser… mouahaha !

Il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour parvenir jusqu'au portail. Hagrid se tient là, une lanterne à la main, prévenu de notre présence par je ne sais quel messager. « Tu t'en vas déjà petit Harry ? » murmure-t-il de sa voix de tonnerre, tout en tendant un de ses répugnants doigts boudinés vers moi. Hey ! Ne va pas me transpercer un œil, barbare ! Dégage ! Je réagis à son agression en grimaçant et me fendant d'un pleur, et aussitôt la vieille me serre un peu plus dans ses bras, jetant, je le devine, un regard menaçant sur le gros merdeux. Et elle se met à me murmurer une petite chanson. Je l'apprécierai si son haleine ne puait pas autant.

Finalement, après que Dumbledore se soit assuré que nous ne soyons en aucune manière suivis, il se saisit du bras de McGonagall, et nous fait tous transplaner sans prévenir. YAAAARGH AGAGAGA ! Je me sens aussitôt prit dans un atroce tourbillon ! J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau malade, accroché à _mon mur_ , dans la salle de torture du ministère, et _justement_ _aimé_ par ces enfoirés d'aurors !

Blouargh ! A peine sommes-nous arrivés que je ne peux m'empêcher de vomir, malade comme un chien !

« - Albus ! » le gronde la vieille en n'osant pas élever la voix de peur de se faire repérer. « Vous êtes fou ! Vous savez bien que le transplanage est mauvais pour les enfants ! Qu'auriez-vous fait s'il s'était désartibulé ?! »

« - Je m'en excuse Minerva, mais nous n'avions guère le choix. Les cheminettes sont à n'en pas douter surveillées, je vous rappelle que le ministère n'appréciera pas apprendre que nous nous sommes chargés nous-mêmes de mettre le jeune Harry en sécurité, et nous ne pouvions pas non plus nous permettre un vol en balai ou quoi que ce soit d'aussi lent. Le transplanage était la meilleure option dont nous disposons. »

Mouais… peut-être, mais permet-moi d'en douter ! Vu le nombre de bêtises que tu racontes habituellement…

…m'enfin. L'important c'est d'être arrivé à destination en entier. D'ailleurs, je sens que ça va déjà mieux. C'était juste une petite nausée passagère. McGo m'a déjà nettoyé. Heureusement que je ne me suis pas fait dessus…

…oups.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le climat de ma couche devenu un peu plus sec sous les rires à peine dissimulés de la vieille, nous nous hâtons au beau milieu du quartier résidentiel où Dumby nous a transplanés. Inutile d'être plus précis, je sais à la perfection où nous sommes. Là-bas, le vieux parc rabougri avec sa balançoire à moitié décrochée… là, la bouche d'égout bouchée qui déverse ses mauvaises odeurs dans tout le quartier… bienvenue à Privet Drive !

Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à dire concernant la suite des évènements. Les deux péquenauds sont entrés discrètement dans le jardin des Dursley, toujours aussi immaculé de sa sainte connerie. McGo s'est penchée pour me déposer sur le pas de la porte, et son seigneur et maître a glissé un petit papier dans mes langes, sans doute pour prévenir Pétunia et sa décharge publique de mari de la situation. Et peut-être aussi pour les convaincre avec un peu d'argent. Car je doute qu'ils m'auraient gardé s'il n'y avait pas eu un avantage financier. Compte sur moi pour tout récupérer par la suite, tiens.

Soudain, je vous les deux autres guignols s'en aller ! EH ! Bande d'enfoirés ! Ce serait trop demander de me jeter un sort de réchauffement ?!

…

Bon. Bien. Donc. Voilà. Alors.

Bref. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il vaut mieux que je reste avec les Dursley, comme Dumby le veut ? Où est-ce qu'il vaut mieux que je fasse croire à un potentiel enlèvement en partant avant que ces maudits couillus ne me découvrent ?

Hum, je me tâte. Rester ici me permettrait probablement de tromper le vieux schnock, car il n'y a pas à douter que la maison est déjà bardée de toutes parts de sortilèges de surveillance. Si je partais, en revanche, j'aurais une chance de disparaître définitivement, et donc d'être totalement libre des intrusions de cet enfoiré. Quoique, il a probablement truffé mes vêtements et moi-même de sorts de traçage. Mauvaise idée. Je serais probablement capable de les enlever avec une poussée de magie si je parvenais à les repérer, mais… Dumby n'est pas réputé excellent sorcier pour rien ! J'ai beau me concentrer encore et encore, je ne repère rien, alors même que _je sais_ qu'il y a quelque chose. Je le sais, je sens une présence. _Je la sens_.

Un terrible frisson me parcoure alors, secouant tout mon être et apportant une réponse à mon dilemme. Je suis bien trop petit et frêle pour m'aventurer dehors. Avec ce corps de bébé, je crèverais de froid en un rien de temps. Et nous ne sommes même pas encore en hiver !

Donc, mieux vaut supporter les Dursley. En attendant que je puisse m'en débarrasser…

Pour l'instant, mieux vaut attendre. En faisant un petit somme…

…

Je me souviens d'un étrange rêve que j'ai fait à ce moment-là, alors que le froid commençait à engourdir mon esprit. Un rêve mettant en scène une créature inconnue…

Hum, mieux vaut que je vous raconte ça en détail.

Voyant la scène avec les yeux de _la chose_ , quoi ou plutôt qui qu'elle soit, je me trouvais dans une obscure forêt, je ne sais pas où. Derrière-moi, au fur et à mesure que j'avançai et errai sans but, des dizaines puis des centaines de cadavres de petits animaux s'entassaient dans tous les recoins. Aucun ne survivait à mes tentatives de possession. Leurs esprits étaient si fragiles ! Je pouvais les dominer sans peine, mais ces pitoyables créatures mourraient avant que je ne puisse m'emparer de leur corps.

Bah ! Qu'importe. Je finirais bien par y arriver. De toute façon, ce n'est là qu'un corps d'emprunt, le temps que je reprenne assez de forces pour m'emparer d'un humain. Et que je puisse orchestrer ma vengeance.

 _« Prend garde, Harry Potter… un jour, je me vengerai de tout le mal que tu m'as fait… »_ Murmurai régulièrement une voix sifflante, tel un mantra la maintenant sur terre.

Voilà à peu près le résumé de cet intrigant rêve, qui reboucla de nombreuses fois avant de s'arrêter. Aujourd'hui, j'imagine qu'il s'agissait de l'esprit errant de Voldemort. Mais… le doute ne cesse de me transpercer les boyaux. Un terrible doute…

…il y a quelque chose d'autre.

…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **A votre avis, qui ou qu'est la « chose » dont rêve Harry ? Croyez-vous qu'il s'agit de Voldemort ?**_

 _ **Commentaire svp ? Paraît que ça apporte plus de cadeaux de noël... je dis ça, je dis rien...  
**_

 _ **I. Ça, c'est une prophétie.**_

 _ **II. Ça aussi.**_


	24. Les Dursley

NVJM

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 24 : Les Dursley_

« - M-m-m-mais q-q-qu'est-ce q-q-qu'ils f-f-f-foutent, B-B-BORD-D-DEL ?! »

C'est vrai ça ! Ça fait des heures et des heures que je grelotte dans le froid ! Je suis frigorifié, presque au point d'en mourir ! Nul doute que je vais me taper une bonne grosse gerbe après ça ! Et bien évidemment, l'entrée de la maison est orientée plein ouest, autrement dit je n'ai même pas le soleil pour me réchauffer ! Graaah, quand je serais plus grand je ferais crever Dumbledore en lui gelant tous les membres à petit feu, tiens ! Enfoiré !

Il fait plein jour maintenant, il doit être pas loin de midi, et toujours aucun signe des Dursley ! Vernon est en grève ou quoi ?! Comme par hasard aujourd'hui ! Lui qui est d'habitude heureux de se lever tôt pour échapper à Pétunia ! Maudit gros porc !

DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS ! Brrr !

…

ENFIN ! Enfin j'entends du mouvement derrière la porte ! Quelqu'un s'apprête à sortir ! Vite, j'en peux plus ! Pour presser le mouvement, je m'efforce de me mettre à pleurer, espérant que même leurs cœurs d'ordures sauront passer outre leur puanteur et avoir pitié.

« - Pétunia ! » crie Vernon depuis le salon. Donc, c'est tatie qui va sortir. « Va t'occuper de Dudley, je ne peux pas ! » Attends, quoi ?!

…et je l'entends monter les escaliers. Mon appel au secours se retourne contre moi…

…

OUIIIN ! Cette fois, je ne pleure pas volontairement ! Mon pauvre petit corps est arrivé à la limite de sa patience, je suis gelé, frigorifié, congelé, bref j'ai froid ! Le soleil tape enfin sur moi, mais le soir venant, il est de moins en moins puissant ! Tu parles que ça sert à rien ! En plus, de gros nuages apparaissent à l'horizon ! Il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir ! Et en plus de tout ça, ça fait des heures et des heures que je n'ai rien eu à manger ! Je suis affamé, épuisé ! Sans compter avec ma couche qui est en alerte tsunami ! Et je n'ai même pas pu dormir, sans cesse réveillé par mes frissons ! Je ne sais pas qui je dois le plus détester entre Dumby et les Dursley, alors je maudits les deux ! Bande de barbares ! Oser faire souffrir un pauvre enfant ainsi !

…

ENFIN ! Enfin quelqu'un ouvre cette satanée porte ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Le soleil est déjà quasiment disparu à l'horizon, le froid se fait de nouveau encore plus mordant pour peu que ce soit possible…

La porte à peine ouverte en grand, un intense flot de chaleur me parvient tel un coup de fouet, et je l'accueille avec joie ! Je laisse aussitôt échapper un petit « gah ! », histoire d'attirer l'attention sur moi… et c'est une réussite ! Pétunia n'a pas fait un pas qu'elle baisse la tête vers moi… et en lâche aussitôt son sac-poubelle, stupéfaite ! Elle reste comme ça quelques instants, ahurie, et se reprend vite en voyant mon état. Je dois être tout bleu ! Elle se penche vers moi, me soulevant et m'emportant à l'intérieur, refermant la porte et abandonnant au dehors son sac-poubelle… nul doute que dès le lendemain, Vernon hurlerait après moi pour avoir sali son jardin. Impossible dites-vous ? Si si, j'en suis sûr ! Tenez, on prend le pari ?

« - Vernon ! Regarde ce qu'il y avait devant notre porte ! » dit Tatie en se dépêchant d'aller dans le salon.

« - Le laitier a encore cassé la bouteille je parie ? » grogna-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même. **(I)**

« - Non, un bébé ! »

« - PFQUOARGH ?! » Il recrache aussitôt son verre d'alcool, et se retourne plus vite qu'imaginable pour un gros porc comme lui, et constate avec stupeur que sa femme n'a pas abusé sur la boisson contrairement à lui. « Mais ! Mais qui a bien pu laisser un gamin ici ?! » Il se lève pour s'approcher de sa femme, qui m'a déposé sur la table du salon et a entrepris de me débarasser de mes langes sales pour m'en passer des propres.

« - Regarde Vernon, une lettre ! » dit-elle avec surprise. Et effectivement… c'est le vieux Dumby qui a laissé ça. « Voyons… »

 _Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de magie de Poudlard…_

Elle s'arrête soudain, et je n'ai pas besoin de la voir pour imaginer sa soudaine pâleur. Après, ce sera comme ça à chaque fois que quelque chose lui fera penser à de la magie, je suppose que ça doit déjà être le cas. Elle reprend d'une voix hésitante.

 _Chère famille Dursley, je vous écris cette lettre en des heures aussi tristes que réjouissantes. De graves évènements se sont produits dans le monde magique, évènements qui vous concernent directement. La nuit du trente-et-un octobre, l'autoproclamé Seigneur des Ténèbres Lord Voldemort a attaqué le foyer de la famille Potter. C'est avec mes plus sincères condoléances que je dois vous apprendre le décès de James Potter, tué en tentant de défendre sa famille de l'agresseur. Lily Potter a survécu, mais se trouve dans un grave état comateux. Nos médecins craignent qu'elle n'en sorte jamais._

 _Le jeune Harry, enfin… nous ignorons ce qui s'est précisément passé dans cette maison, mais selon toute vraisemblance, le jeune Harry Potter est parvenu à faire acte d'une puissante magie accidentelle et a retourné contre son lanceur le sort de Mort perpétré par Lord Voldemort… le vainquant ainsi fait._

 _Aujourd'hui, le monde de la magie est en fête, la terrible guerre qui le ravageait depuis des années a prit fin. Et tout cela, nous le devons à un tout petit enfant… vous le devinez, l'avenir va être mouvementé, surtout pour lui. C'est pourquoi, en concertation avec les différents responsables de notre société, nous avons décidé de placer ce jeune homme chez vous, afin qu'il puisse vivre avec sa seule famille restante et bénéficier d'une enfance paisible avant d'être confronté aux tourments de la célébrité._

 _Pour vous aider financièrement dans votre tâche, je joins à cette lettre la somme de cinq-mille livres. A cela vous sera versé chaque mois un complément de deux-cent autres livres._

 _Bien à vous, Albus Dumbledore._

L'appel de l'argent, l'argument imparable pour ce rapace de Vernon. Nul doute que Dumby s'est renseigné à son sujet avant de m'amener ici. Sacré manipulateur. J'en rirais si…

« - Harry Potter, hein ? » grogne Vernon en tournant vers moi un regard infernal, le visage soudain rouge-brique, me donnant presque envie de déglutir de peur. Et je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir une quelconque réaction qu'il se lève, se saisit de mes langes et de moi en même temps, et s'avance dans le couloir de l'entrée pour ouvrir le placard sous l'escalier et m'y jeter rageusement, refermant aussitôt la porte et son verrou. Ma tête tape le mur, m'arrachant un petit cri et commençant à me faire pleurer. Barbare !

Mais bref, fallait s'y attendre. Je me reprends vite, sachant pertinemment que pleurer ne ferait qu'attiser sa haine et m'apporter de nouveau coups. Je ne me plains pas non plus de la faim qui continue à me tirailler le ventre, ni de l'odeur qui continue à émaner de mes langes, Pétunia n'ayant pas eu le temps de les changer. Bah aussi, j'arriverais bien à trouver un moyen de jeter un sort de récurage bientôt. Un truc que j'aurais dû apprendre avec maman, tiens…

…

« - DEBOUT ! J'AI DIT DEBOUT SALETÉ ! »

Aglbzt ? Je me réveille soudain en sursaut en entendant d'énormes coups être donnés contre ma porte. Aussitôt, je me rappelle tout ce qui s'est passé la veille. Laissez-moi deviner ce qu'il veut…

« - TU VAS ALLER NETTOYER MON JARDIN ET PLUS QUE ÇA SALE GOSSE ! JE T'APPRENDRAIS À Y RÉPENDRE DES POUBELLES ! »

Et allez, par ici la monnaie ! Je vous l'avais bien dit, il ne faut jamais parier que l'ordurisme de Vernon puisse avoir une limite.

…

Pfiou, c'est ce qui s'appelle une dure journée ! Je n'ose énumérer le nombre de corvées que Vernon ou Pétunia ont tenté de me faire faire pour voir ce que j'étais capable d'accomplir. Et je ne vous parle même pas des claques et autres coups lorsque je n'arrivais pas à obéir… autrement dit presque tout le temps, vu les capacités de mon petit corps.

M'enfin bref ! Passons à autre chose. Maintenant que le soir est venu, il faut que je commence à me pencher sur la suite de mes projets. Fini de s'amuser désormais, le temps béni que j'ai passé avec Maman est terminé, l'heure de s'entraîner est arrivée ! Que ma vengeance prenne forme !

Au petit coin ! Vite ! Ça fait au moins deux heures que j'ai envie d'y aller !

Ouf ! Voilà qui fait du bien ! Je tire la chasse d'eau tout doucement pour ne pas me faire entendre par mes geôliers, et m'en vais dans la cuisine. C'est que s'ils me surprenaient en dehors de mon domaine sous l'escalier, ils n'hésiteraient pas à me le faire subir _avec tout leur amour_. Sans compter qu'ils se serviraient de cette excuse pour établir un record du nombre de cadenas à une porte… et cette fois là, je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à les ouvrir. Un seul, j'y arrive sans peine, une centaine en revanche…

J'ouvre le frigo pour commencer un pillage en règle. C'est que le climat est à la faim ! Mon dernier repas, pour peu qu'on puisse appeler ainsi quelques restes, remonte au midi. Heureusement que mon ventre n'est pas du genre à trop gargouiller ! Et je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre que j'avale immédiatement une large part du repas du soir. Miam ! C'est que Pétunia cuisine sacrément bien, autant que Vernon gueule ! C'est dire !

Après m'être restauré, je m'attèle à faire des réserves en m'en prenant au placard. Quelques sachets de riz, des gâteaux secs… je laisse en place les _hamburgers double-gras_ et les _frites_ _huile-max_. C'est répugnant, et en plus je ne voudrais pas en priver Dudley. C'est qu'il va bientôt falloir qu'il mange de la nourriture « d'homme », comme le dit si mal ce pitoyable esprit inférieur qu'est Vernon.

Mon petit forfait achevé, je m'en retourne vers mon placard pour passer à la suite de mon plan quand je me fige soudain, les yeux rivés sur la cafetière. Pétunia a préparé le café hier soir, en prévision du prochain petit-déjeuner. Je le regarde. Il me regarde. Nous nous regardons. Et une folle envie de le piéger me prend les tripes. Une petite blague ne ferait certainement pas de mal, si ? Je souris diaboliquement en m'imaginant ma chère famille tout recracher sur la table, surprise par un atroce goût de moutarde ou de piment…

…je soupire en me détournant. Ça ne sert à rien. Déjà, je n'ai pas le temps de fouiller partout pour trouver de quoi agir, en plus je ne suis pas en mesure de me défendre. Nul besoin d'être un devin pour comprendre qu'au moindre problème, Vernon me frappera, sans même tenter de savoir si je suis responsable ou pas. Je préfère donc remettre mes pulsions _jumeauxweasleyennes_ à plus tard.

Retournant dans mon placard, je m'allonge comme je peux sur la couverture que j'ai réussi à piquer dans une armoire, et entreprends de me contorsionner pour atteindre la planche cassée du plancher, afin d'y dissimuler mon petit larcin. En espérant qu'il n'y aura pas trop de souris pour me les piquer. Impressionnant, l'appétit de ces petites bestioles. Presque égal à celui de Dudley.

Maintenant que je suis tranquille _chez moi_ , il faut que j'établisse mon organisation pour la suite. Pour les prochains jours, les prochaines semaines… et surtout, les années à venir. Jusqu'ici, j'ai dit que je voulais me venger, tout ça tout ça… mais bon, faut bien avouer que ce n'est ni très intelligent, ni très utile. Surtout quand on ne sait pas comment faire.

Les besoins immédiats d'abord. Si je veux pouvoir progresser, il faut que je sois débarrassé de la dictature des Dursley, ce qui signifie un jour partir. Mais ça, ça ne devra pas être avant d'avoir un corps assez développé pour que je puisse me débrouiller seul. Mais me débarasser des Vernon & co signifie que j'ai besoin d'une baguette. Sinon, je ne risque pas de voir ce boxeur amateur me laisser tranquille. Mais comment avoir une baguette ? Il n'y en a pas à voler dans les environs, et bien évidemment, si je me rends sur le chemin de Traverse, je me ferais surprendre sans aucun doute possible. Je pourrais peut-être parvenir à m'en fabriquer un semblant en associant du bois avec un quelconque bout d'ingrédient magique ? Je n'ai besoin que de pouvoir pratiquer des sorts très basiques et peu complexes. Ce n'est même pas pour m'entrainer. Mais en me disant ça, je ne fais que reporter le problème du _quand_ … bah, on verra plus tard.

Un peu plus tard dans le temps, il faut que je puisse accéder à un maximum de connaissances, aussi bien moldues que magiques, et surtout, de tous horizons. Je dois parvenir à entrer en contact avec les peuples magiques afin d'acquérir, si possible, les vestiges des connaissances de l'Âge d'Or. Quel avantage ce serait ! Surtout qu'avec les quelques cours que j'y avais suivis, je pourrais peut-être parvenir à boucher les trous, qui sait…et ainsi obtenir une avance non négligeable !

Mais avant de me dire qu'il faut que j'apprenne plein de choses, il faut aussi que je définisse quoi. Inutile d'étudier la fabrication des poignées de portes, c'est peut-être très intéressant mais ça ne me servira à rien. Il faut donc que j'établisse un programme précis, avec des plages horaires réservées à la découverte des sujets que je ne connais pas. Pour l'accès aux connaissances moldues, leur libre-circulation va me faciliter la tâche. Quand à l'obtention des ouvrages magiques, si je veux en avoir avant d'entrer à Poudlard… hum, peut-être pourrais-je parvenir à mettre Pétunia sous impérium ? Ou quelque chose comme ça. Avec quelques déguisements moldus, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Maintenant, il faut que je réfléchisse à la question la plus épineuse. Que veux-je faire de ma nouvelle vie, de ma nouvelle chance ? Me venger, bien sûr. Torturer Dumbledore, le tuer. Massacrer un à un tous les aurors qui m'ont tant fait souffrir. Faire payer leur trahison aux Weasley. Et aussi, en passant, me débarasser de Voldy. Tant qu'à faire. Ce serait pas plus mal, c'est sûr.

Mais à quoi bon détruire juste pour le plaisir ? Car il faut bien être honnête, j'ai beau détester Dumby et le ministère, ils valent tout de même mieux qu'une totale anarchie. Ça, ce serait le désastre par excellence. Donc, une fois que je les aurais fait tomber, il faut que je prenne le pouvoir. Mais il ne sert à rien d'avoir le pouvoir juste pour dire « je l'ai ». En plus, je ne le supporterais pas, je m'ennuierais. Mais quel genre d'idées je vais pouvoir mettre en œuvre ?

…la réponse est simple. Réformer le monde magique, à grands coups de pieds dans le cul. Et si ce doit être au moyen d'une dictature à la façon de l'Âge d'Or, et bien soit.

Soudain, une idée me vient. Pendant un instant, j'ai eu une image de l'époque de l'Union. De toute cette unité, de tout ce progrès. C'est triste de voir l'état de délabrement du monde magique, alors qu'il était si puissant et organisé à cette époque.

Voilà une bonne idée ! Forcer la création d'une nouvelle union magique ! Mais pour ça, il faudra commencer par anéantir les Purs. C'est le seul et unique moyen d'avoir la moindre chance de réussite. Je sais que je puis apprendre, mais je ne pense pas être un stratège aussi génial que le Créateur. Et puis en plus, ça m'étonnerait que les mentalités actuelles soient aussi malléables et obéissantes que celles du moyen-âge.

Pour devenir apprécié de tous les peuples magiques, sauf les Purs vu que j'en ai rien à faire de ces monstres, il faut déjà que je sois célèbre. Bon, ça c'est fait, merci maman, merci Voldy. Mais il faut que je le devienne plus encore. Chaque instant de mes apparitions publiques doit être calculé. Il faut aussi que je fasse preuve d'une moralité exemplaire, car nul doute que je serais sévèrement jugé à ce propos. Je devrais aussi montrer une parfaite connaissance de l'Histoire et des cultures de tous les peuples… aussi, leur offrir une vision de l'avenir qui soit valable. Bref, je devrais me montrer aussi intelligent, puissant et charismatique que possible.

J'arrête-là mes réflexions pour l'instant. Je suis épuisé, et en plus demain il faudra se lever tôt. Nul doute que Pétunia va vouloir m'apprendre à faire le petit-déjeuner. Si je veux apprendre à dominer ces maudits Dursley pour être débarrassé des corvées, il faut que je les accomplisse le plus vite possible tant que je ne peux pas les esquiver.

Allez, bonne nuit tout le monde…

…

« - DEBOUT SALETÉ ! J'AI DIT DEBOUT ! »

Hum aglbzt ? Skisspass ?

Je mets un petit instant à revenir à la réalité. Un petit instant de trop, visiblement. Vernon ouvre violemment ma porte, et se penche dans mon placard pour se saisir de moi et me jeter dans la cuisine. AOUILLE ! Spèce de barbare ! Ça va pas non ? Faire ça à un petit enfant !

Grumble ! Bon anniversaire Harry ! Car oui, aujourd'hui, j'ai deux ans. Et bien évidemment, je n'ai pas le droit à un quelconque bravo, le moindre petit bisou ou je ne sais quoi. Hier, c'était corvées. Demain, ce sera corvées. Et aujourd'hui, tant qu'à faire, autant prendre de l'avance ! Après tout, ce ne sera que la vingt-cinquième fois de la semaine que je coupe l'herbe au ciseau. Ahlàlà, c'est dans ces moments là que maman me manque… je suis sûr, non, je suis totalement persuadé que si elle n'était pas dans le coma, je serais immensément plus heureux que ce n'est le cas aujourd'hui.

Tiens, d'ailleurs ! Pendant que je casse les œufs de l'omelette, parlons de maman ! Ou plutôt pensons, je n'ai pas envie de me faire _justement_ corriger pour avoir _osé faire souffrir le silence de mes abjects gargarismes_. Comme aime bien le dire Vernon.

Maman, donc. Je sais, via les lettres que l'hôpital sorcier envoie à Dumbledore, qui lui-même les renvoie à Pétunia, que maman est toujours dans le coma. Apparemment, son état s'est stabilisé, elle est totalement hors de danger, mais il n'y a depuis aucune amélioration. D'où mon nouveau but ! Parvenir à la sauver ! Je ferais en sorte de financer d'amples recherches médicales afin que l'on puisse trouver le moyen de la guérir ! Car il n'est pas question qu'elle passe le reste de sa vie à l'état de légume ! Et pas question non plus que je me passe de ses câlins ! Ils sont si doux ! Une vraie drogue !

Alors que je me dépêche d'amener l'omelette à la table et de grimper sur le tabouret _généreusement mit à mon infecte disposition_ afin de pouvoir servir son poulailler à Vernon, je vérifie si mes boucliers d'occlumencie sont en bon état. C'est qu'il ne faudrait pas que je fasse une crise de nerf face à ce gros porc ! Sinon, je n'ose imaginer la baffe que je subirais !

Il y a maintenant quelques mois de ça, alors que je vivais encore à Godric's Hollow avec maman et l'autre alcolo, j'ai dévoré –littéralement- plusieurs livres traitant du sujet des Arts de l'esprit, et le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que j'ai été ahuri par toutes les possibilités que cette merveille magique permet ! Alors depuis, je m'efforce de maîtriser les bases de ces techniques. Imaginez, pouvoir développer ma mémoire au point de la rendre presque photographique, avoir un parfait contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit… réduire son temps de sommeil, empêcher autrui de nous manipuler… et encore tant et tant d'autres choses !

Alors je m'efforce d'accomplir mes corvées le plus vite possible, avant de retourner dans mon placard afin _d'effacer_ _la pollution que je suis_ de la vue de mes écolos de gardiens. Et j'y entraîne mes pensées. Il faut que je progresse vite.

…

Hya ! Et d'une ! Encore ! Et de dix ! Et encore ! Vingt ! Et allez ! ENCORE !

Argh ! Je m'effondre sur le sol de la cave, épuisé ! Et dire qu'il n'est que six heures du matin ! Faire des pompes à peine réveillé, c'est pire que de la torture…

Oui, je sais, je suis dingue de faire des pompes alors que je n'ai même pas trois ans. Mais n'oubliez pas quel sera mon avenir ! J'ai besoin d'être magiquement puissant, et je crois dur comme fer à l'idée « un esprit sain dans un corps sain ». Donc, je m'efforce de me muscler.

Je vous rassure, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de devenir un type complètement bodybuildé qui confond muscle et cerveau. Pas besoin de frimer, être capable est tout ce que je vise. D'ailleurs, je m'intéresse bien plus à mon endurance qu'à la capacité de soulever de lourdes charges. C'est pour ça que chaque matin, après m'être démené à faire une trentaine de pompes, je fais des tours de la cave, encore… encore… et encore. Jusqu'à être trop épuisé pour continuer. Le tout en étant bien entendu protégé par un sortilège de silence, et par une petite alarme magique placée sur la porte de chacun des autres merdeux qui ronflent en haut.

Oui oui, j'ai bien dit un sort de silence. Car j'ai enfin réussi ! Il était temps d'ailleurs. Ça fait plusieurs mois que j'y travaille, m'efforçant de ressentir et analyser ma magie, et provoquant quelques accidents par-ci, par-là… du genre la laque à coiffer de Pétunia qui devient du ciment liquide, ou la bouteille d'huile de Dudley qui devient de l'eau, lui provoquant une grave crise d'allergie… bref, plein de petites choses qui n'ont eu de cesse de m'apporter des baffes et de nouvelles corvées. Et aussi un peu de bonne humeur, il faut bien l'avouer.

En plus de ces deux sorts là, j'ai aussi réussi quelques petites autres choses. Par exemple, l'herbe du jardin ne pousse plus au-delà d'un certain point. Je ne perds donc plus de temps à la couper. De la même manière, je devrais réussir d'ici quelques semaines à faire en sorte que la vaisselle se lave toute seule, ou que la poussière fuie la maison. Ça me fera toujours ça de moins à faire, même si je me doute que _mon_ _très cher oncle_ remplacera ces corvées là par d'autres.

En dehors du domaine ménager, j'ai pour projet de tenter quelques petites autres choses, mais pour ça, j'ai encore besoin d'analyser ma magie pendant de nombreux mois. Je m'efforce de ressentir aussi précisément que possible la moindre petite variation que prend ma magie en fonction de ce que je lui demande. Mon but derrière ça est de peut-être pouvoir, un jour, lancer des sorts informulés, voir même sans baguette !

Oui je sais, c'est déjà un peu ce que je fais, mais là je ne parle pas de petits machins sans importance, mais vraiment de tous mes sorts ! Je suis sûr que j'y parviendrais un jour ou l'autre !

D'ailleurs, l'un de mes plus pressants projets avance à grands pas…

…

Un regard derrière. La porte d'entrée. Encore quelques heures avant que Vernon ne revienne du boulot.

Un regard à droite. Un mur.

Un regard à gauche. Dudley qui casse ses jouets.

Un regard devant. Pétunia qui fait la cuisine.

Un regard à mes pieds. Moi, prêt à leur jouer un mauvais coup. Mouahaha !

Aujourd'hui, il est temps que je mène des tests de grande ampleur ! Cela fait maintenant des mois que je m'exerce sur mes amies les souris, et j'arrive parfaitement à les manipuler. Il faut donc que je passe à une plus grande échelle !

Je suppose que vous avez compris de quoi je veux parler. Non ? Mais de l'imperium bien sûr ! Ce sort merveilleusement utile ! Je me suis efforcé de maîtriser tout ce que je savais à son propos, et maintenant, je sens qu'il est temps que je m'en serve ! J'ai imaginé une multitude d'applications qui me seraient incroyablement utiles… je vous laisse la surprise… et pour mon test, j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais faire !

Comme Dudley est encore une fois occupé à faire une bêtise pour que je me fasse punir à sa place, il faut bien que quelqu'un le corrige. Après tout, si je ne m'occupe pas de son éducation, qui le fera ?

M'approchant furtivement de Pétunia, un sort de silence me recouvrant tout entier, je me fais discrètement léviter et j'approche mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête, me dépêchant avant qu'elle ne me voie dans le reflet de la faïence du mur. Et hop ! Je fais ressortir ma magie, la faisant passer d'une main à l'autre à travers sa tête pour littéralement transpercer son esprit ! Et tout d'un coup, je vois son dos se raidir, sa mâchoire se crisper et ses yeux se figer !

Est-ce que c'est bon ? J'espère que je ne lui ai pas fait de mal, j'ai encore besoin d'elle pour le moment ! Me reposant au sol tout en m'efforçant de maintenir mon lien magique avec son esprit, je lui murmure un « va donner une baffe à ton fils et fais lui une remontrance pour son mauvais comportement ! » ça, c'est ce qui s'appelle un test. Jamais, au grand jamais Pétunia n'irait frapper son _Dudlynouchet_. Pas même si sa propre vie en dépendait. Autrement dit, si elle le fait maintenant, ça signifiera que j'ai réussi mon sort ! Et je pourrais donc envisager d'aller plus loin… beaucoup plus loin… mouahaha !

De nouveau caché derrière la porte du couloir au cas on elle reprenne soudain ses esprits et se demande ce qu'il se passe, je la regarde avancer lentement vers le salon, là où porcinet junior casse ses deux nouveaux jouets en espérant en avoir trois en consolation –pas si con que ça tout compte fait ! -. Et alors qu'il la remarque enfin, la graisse ayant dû boucher ses oreilles avant, et qu'il s'apprête à dire que c'est de ma faute… CLAC !

Un instant plus tard, on pourrait entendre une mouche voler ! Il est si surpris qu'il ne pense même pas à se plaindre ! Et Pétunia enchaîne ! « Ton comportement est intolérable, jeune homme ! Tu vas immédiatement ranger tout ce bazar, et après tu monteras dans ta chambre ! Tu n'en sortiras que ce soir pour le repas ! Et… » Vite ! Je profite de cette bonne lancée pour amplifier un peu le sort ! « …et tu feras la vaisselle après le repas avant d'aller te coucher ! Pas de télévision pour le reste de la semaine ! Que ça t'apprenne les bonnes manières ! » Et ayant fini, elle retourne à sa cuisine, laissant son fils figé d'incrédulité.

Quand à moi, je me dépêche d'aller me cacher dans mon placard, un grand sourire aux lèvres ! J'ai réussi ! J'AI RÉUSSI ! Merveilleux ! Tout se passe comme prévu !

Et c'est finalement d'une merveilleuse bonne humeur que je m'endors, me couchant tôt en prévision du lendemain. C'est qu'à partir de maintenant, les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer…

…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **Quelques commentaires svp ? Paraît que ça empêche l'incontinence…**_

 _ **I. Dans certains pays, le lait est livré chaque matin par un laitier, un peu comme le facteur avec le courrier. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas en Grande-Bretagne, mais on va faire comme si.**_


	25. Bébé côté en bourse

NVJM

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 25 : Bébé coté en bourse_

« - Demain, j'emmènerais Dudley assister à son premier match de boxe ! Il est temps qu'il forme ses muscles ! »

« - Mais Vernon, notre petit chéri n'est-il pas un peu jeune ? Il est si frêle ! Si maigre ! »

Maigre, tu parles ! Il doit avoir au moins trois fois plus de graisse qu'un enfant normal de son âge ! Mauvaise mère ! On pourrait s'en tartiner des mois durant qu'il en resterait assez pour remplir une piscine ! Et regardez-le qui vient déjà de manger une plaquette de beurre toute entière… et on n'en est qu'au petit déjeuner ! Répugnant !

Bref. J'arrête-là mes critiques silencieuses de mini-porcinet, et me repenche sur mon projet. Car aujourd'hui, il est temps de voir grand ! Très grand ! Cela fait maintenant quelques semaines que j'ai réussi à placer Pétunia sous impérium, et après un temps de latence pour vérifier si je n'avais pas déclenché de quelconques détecteurs de magie noire que Dumby aurait placé là, j'ai recommencé à de nombreuses reprises, rassuré par le manque de réaction de la barbe ambulante, m'entraînant plusieures fois par jour sur ma chère tante ou mon très apprécié cousin, obtenant sans cesse plus de maîtrise, au point de pouvoir aujourd'hui les soumettre à ma volonté presque rien qu'en claquant des doigts ! Presque, car il faut encore que je me concentre un peu. Mais c'est tout de même remarquable ! N'oublions pas que je ne possède pas de baguette !

Le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que je me montre suffisamment habile pour qu'ils ne remarquent rien ! Enfin je crois… à moins qu'ils ne soient juste trop bêtes pour soupçonner quoi que ce soit… même si la fois où j'ai envoyé Pétunia chez le voisin pour lui demander de lui prêter sa tondeuse pour qu'elle lessive la mousse qui pousse sur les tuiles de la cave du premier étage était trop grosse pour que leur simple bêtise explique tout. Je me demande si mes imperiums à répétition n'ont pas des effets sur leur mémoire ? Il va falloir que je m'y penche bientôt. Ça pourrait toujours être utile de pouvoir manipuler leurs souvenirs à volonté.

Retour au présent ! Ça y'est, Porcinet-en-chef est servi. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me retourner pour aller poser la poêle dans l'évier qu'il a déjà à moitié terminé. Il faut que je me dépêche ! S'il a fini de manger avant que je ne puisse agir, il va prêter attention à autre chose que son assiette, et je devrais reporter mes projets au lendemain ! Certes, une journée de retard ce n'est pas très grave, surtout que je pourrais faire autre chose en attendant, mais plus vite je puis réaliser mes plans, mieux ça vaut !

Trottinant aussi vite que possible sur mes petites pattes, je me faufile derrière Vernon et me fait aussitôt léviter pour pouvoir placer mes mains sur le côté de sa tête, comme je l'avais fait pour Pétunia précédemment. Je suppose que je pourrais lui aussi le manipuler à distance, mais quelques tests m'ont permis de constater qu'il avait un esprit plus fort que celui de sa femme. Je préfère donc ne pas prendre de risque, car s'il parvenait à comprendre que je fais acte de magie sur lui, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau…

Il ne me faut qu'un instant pour prendre possession de l'esprit de la décharge publique ! Et sans attendre, je lance deux autres attaques, sur Pétunia et Dudley, pour les forcer au calme et empêcher qu'ils ne tentent de m'arrêter. Je ne prends aucun risque ! Il y a bien trop en jeu ! Et maintenant… « Vernon, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Dis que tu aimes la magie. »

« - Je-t-en-tends, » Commence sa voix étrangement robotique. Hum, on dirait qu'il tente de lutter ! Bah, pas grave ! Je n'en ai que pour quelques instants, puis je m'efforce de lui effacer le souvenir de ce qu'il a fait. « J-ai-me-la-ma-gie. » achève-t-il après quelques instants, semblant avoir rendu les armes face au soudain assaut de puissance que j'envoie pour le mater.

« - Tu vas te rendre sur ton vidéotex **(I),** te connecter à ton compte en banque, créer un compte à mon nom, et m'y déposer la totalité de l'argent que tu as reçu pour supporter ma présence ici. Et tu y feras chaque mois un versement automatique du montant que te verse Dumbledore. Exécution ! »

« - A-tes-or-dres. »

…

Et voilà ! Une bonne chose de faite !

Je me lève de mon siège le sourire aux lèvres. Je referme le livre qui est devenu ma bible ces derniers mois, puis l'emmène pour le cacher sous la planche cassée de mon placard. C'est que j'y tiens à cette « _Introduction à la malhonnêteté_ » trouvée à la bibliothèque municipale ! Une vraie petite merveille ! Grâce à ses conseils, depuis maintenant plusieurs mois que j'ai réussi à placer Vernon sous impérium, avec un départ d'environ six-mille livres, j'ai bien progressé en spéculant à fond sur les matières premières ! Je crois que jamais dans l'Histoire humaine un gamin de cinq ans n'a été aussi riche grâce à son propre travail, héhé ! **(II)**

Ah, je ne vous ai pas dit ? Ça y'est, j'ai cinq ans ! On peut dire que c'est pas trop tôt ! Je vois approcher de plus en plus ce jour béni où je pourrais partir d'ici et me libérer de l'emprise des Dursley… m'enfin avant ça, j'ai encore beaucoup de boulot à abattre !

Notamment, je dois continuer à développer mon empire financier ! Car depuis que j'ai forcé Vernon à me verser un petit capital de départ, je ne suis pas resté inactif ! J'ai immédiatement été investir en bourse, dans un marché pas trop compliqué tel que les matières premières. Grâce à mes souvenirs de l'avenir et en épluchant quelques articles scientifiques, il ne m'a pas été difficile d'imaginer quelles ressources seront un jour en pénurie… j'ai donc acheté un grand nombre d'actions, que je revends en temps et en heure. Et ça marche si bien que j'ai déjà multiplié ma cagnotte vernonesque par quinze ! Je possède maintenant près de cent-mille livres !

Maintenant que j'ai assez d'argent pour ne plus me concentrer que sur la bourse, il faut que je me concentre sur des investissements dans des entreprises et des infrastructures qui me permettront de mener ma guerre sans difficultés matérielles. Oui, j'ai bien dit ma guerre. Ben oui, n'oubliez pas que je compte renverser le ministère pour rétablir une union magique. Car là où lui dispose des impôts, Voldy des fortunes de ses mangemorts et Dumbledore de la gratuite bonne volonté de ses pions, moi je dois partir de zéro. Pas très pratique. Et puis je n'ai pas d'illusions sur le fait que tout ça ne se fera qu'avec de nombreux bains de sang. Il n'y aura pas de miracles, c'est certain. Juste des désastres. Et organiser tout ça, ça coûte cher !

En plus d'avoir acquis des parts majoritaires dans différentes compagnies d'armement, j'ai entrepris l'acquisition de plusieurs entrepôts à travers le pays, pour stocker d'abord les matières premières que j'achète, et ensuite les armes que je me ferais livrer. Dans quelques années, j'ai le temps encore. **(III)**

Maintenant, vous devez sûrement vous demander comment un gamin de cinq ans peut bien avoir réussi à faire tout ça ? La réponse est simple. Vous connaissez Harry Evans ? Ce jeune trentenaire, trader de son métier, en train de se forger une belle réputation dans le monde de la finance ?

Oui, évidemment, vous avez compris. Ce changement de nom n'est pas particulièrement habile, m'enfin ! Je ne me sentais pas très inspiré, et de toute façon ça suffira. Après tout, j'imagine mal un quelconque de mes adversaires venir chez les Moldus et se servir de leur puissance matérielle ! Sinon, le camp qui aurait fait ça l'aurait bien vite emporté, et vu que c'est encore le statut-quo après plus de deux décennies… bref, sans commentaire. User d'une fausse identité ne va pas pouvoir longtemps tromper de potentiels inspecteurs financiers moldus, alors je place régulièrement de fortes sommes dans divers paradis fiscaux, je les en enlève aussitôt pour les mettre dans un autre, les faire passer dans une multitude de comptes différents, parfois de façon apparemment contre-intuitive, et je continue plusieures fois, avant de tout récupérer sur un compte tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Sacrément patient et doué est le fouille-merde qui me trouvera !

En plus de ces vastes mouvements bancaires, je sécurise mes biens par d'autres moyens. Entre autres, je place de temps à autres Vernon et Pétunia sous impérium, pour aller à Londres avec eux, ou dans une quelconque autre grande ville, et de là nous nous rendons dans une bijouterie où nous achetons toutes sortes de biens précieux, pourvu que leur matière première soit en or ou en diamant. Bien sûr, je ne les fait pas payer avec mon argent… Ensuite, une fois que nous sommes revenus à Privet Drive, je leur confisque tout et leur efface la mémoire. Puis, un jour suivant, je suis l'un d'entre eux dans une banque de dépôt, où je leur ai fait louer un coffre où nous pouvons placer mes biens. Le tout relié à une tentative de portoloin automatique, au cas ou…

Dans l'avenir, j'aurais besoin de beaucoup d'argent, du genre vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Au bas mot des dizaines de millions de gallions. Je ne sais pas encore quel est le taux de change des livres vers la monnaie sorcière, mais je suppose que je peux accumuler sans risquer de me retrouver avec du surplus. Et si jamais j'en ai trop pour mener ma guerre, alors j'en aurais largement l'utilité après, pour mener ma vie tranquille et corrompre les récalcitrants à ma dictature.

Retournant dans mon placard et m'allongeant confortablement sur le doux matelas que j'ai fait acheter à Pétunia, je pousse un large soupir de bien-être, avant de penser : « Je sens que l'avenir va être… payant. _Totalitairement_ payant. »

…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **Quelques commentaires svp ? Paraît que ça empêche aglbzt…**_

 _ **I.**_ _Le vidéotex_ _ **: nommé «**_ _minitel_ _ **» en France, il s'agit d'un ancien système d'exploitation d'Internet, autre que le WWW que nous utilisons actuellement, et étant particulièrement connu pour sa lenteur et sa laideur graphique. Ce système a été définitivement arrêté en 2012.**_

 _ **II**_ **.** _ **Hors salaire, bien entendu.**_

 _ **III. Dans le cas des bourses de matières premières, on ne se fait pas livrer ce qu'on achète, mais on obtient des « bons » garantissant notre propriété d'une quantité donnée de marchandise. Les entrepôts d'Harry lui servent au stockage de réserves qu'il utilisera pour sa guerre, pas pour son enrichissement (Vous l'imaginez se faire livrer des pétroliers entiers ? Pas très pratique).**_


	26. L'école primaire

NVJM 12/2016

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 26 : L'école primaire_

Dans le système scolaire Britannique, les enfants sont envoyés à l'école primaire à partir de six ans. Autrement dit, il est temps pour moi « de faire acte d'écologie et d'aérer l'espace vital de ma famille », pour reprendre les mots employés par Vernon. Car il est vrai que ma présence est la cause évidente de la moisissure qui recouvre certains murs. Connard.

Ah, au fait ! Je ne vous ai pas dit ? J'ai six ans ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Si pour vous ça vous a peut-être paru rapide, pour moi qu'est-ce que c'était long ! Moins que la première fois certes, vu que cette fois j'ai largement de quoi m'occuper plutôt que de ne faire que des corvées à longueur de temps, mais tout de même ! Avoir tout souvenir de son enfance, c'est sûr que ça aide à prendre conscience du temps qui passe.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve envoyé en CP. Pff, je m'ennuie déjà. Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour ne pas être remarqué par le vieux schnock ! Je sens que je vais perdre un temps colossal. Heureusement que je ne suis plus aussi timide que dans ma première vie… nyark !

…

« - Bonjour les enfants ! »

« - Bonzour ma'ame ! »

Blablabla scrogneugneu.

« - Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« - On va ben ma'ame ! »

Ta gueule.

« - Vous êtes prêts à faire votre rentrée ? »

« - OUIIIII ! » crient en cœur tous les enfants. Ou presque. Car moi, je pense : vos gueules. VOS GUEULES BORDEL !

Graaah, j'avais oublié à quel point ça peut être insupportable, ces rentrées scolaires à la con… avec tous ces profs qui nous prennent pour des enfants !

…bon, ok, c'est le cas. M'enfin quand même ! À les entendre nous raconter n'importe-quoi, on dirait que nous sommes tous des attardés mentaux ! Qu'est-ce que je peux avoir horreur de ça !

C'est finalement après plusieures interminaaaaaaaables minutes que nous pouvons enfin suivre notre maîtresse attitrée jusque dans notre salle de classe. C'est étonnant de la part d'un _quidditcher_ **(I)** comme moi, mais je dis vive la pluie ! C'est grâce aux lourds nuages à l'horizon et à l'orage qui s'annonce que nous sommes débarrassés de la vieille directrice et de son dentier postillonnant. Heureusement que j'ai réussi à me faufiler au dernier rang ! Je n'ose imaginer quelles maladies j'aurais attrapé sinon !

« - Regardez ça les gars ! » lance déjà la voix grassouillette de Dudley. Evidemment, je ne peux pas avoir de chance un petit instant sans avoir une large dose de malheurs juste après. Merci ma vie. L'apprenti-porcinet est lui aussi en âge d'entrer à l'école, et vu que nous sommes dans un petit établissement, il n'y a qu'une seule classe pour notre âge. Nous sommes donc évidemment ensemble. Ô, joie.

Je me retourne nonchalamment vers mon cher cousin, qui s'approche en faisant bander ses couches de graisse, sous le regard impressionné de la plupart de nos camarades, qui croient qu'il s'agit de muscles. Ahlàlà, les enfants…

« - Que puis-je faire pour toi, mon très cher Dudley ? » lui demande-je sur un ton tellement moqueur que même ses circuits neuronaux à la bêtise hypertrophiée ne peuvent pas ne pas comprendre mon mépris.

« - Je suis le chef ici, » dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. « Toi, t'es anormal. Alors tu vas morfler. Grouik. » Beurk, ses reniflements sont toujours aussi répugnants !

Pour appuyer ses pitoyables dires, il s'approche jusqu'à avoir prit assez d'élan pour pouvoir soulever sa graisse, et alors m'envoie son poing à une vitesse fulgurante ! Tellement que je n'ai aucune chance de l'éviter, et il m'envoie valser loin sur le gravier de la cour !

Je plaisante. Ça fait déjà bien cinq minutes que son poing a commencé à se diriger vers moi, non ? Il est si lent que j'ai déjà eu le temps de me ronger les ongles des deux mains. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Tout de même pas m'attaquer aux pieds ! Bon, ben autant commencer une petite sieste…

Ah, ça y est ! Il est assez avancé pour être en quasi déséquilibre ! Rapide comme l'éclair, je me baisse et envoie un balayage en plein dans les sacs de graisse qui lui servent de pieds, et voilà ! Il s'effondre au sol en _grouïkant_ sa surprise et sa douleur ! Mouahaha ! Alors que moi, je me relève comme si de rien n'était, parfaitement propre. Je m'avance d'un pas et pose un pied en plein sur son visage.

« - Eh bien alors Dudley, on essaie de se prendre pour plus fort qu'on est ? On veut être le chef ? » Je lui fais si peur en cet instant qu'il ne parvient pas à émettre autre chose qu'un lent et pitoyable « _grouiiiiiik_ … », tel un vieux pneu qui se dégonfle. Et en un sens, c'est le cas.

La situation est parfaite. Il faut que je donne un exemple. Pour éviter tout acte de rébellion future, mais aussi pour être définitivement débarrassé de tous ces imbéciles qu'on appelle _copains_. Je les méprise déjà. Rien qu'à les voir, je ne peux m'empêcher de les imaginer devenir de pitoyables adultes sans aucun intérêt. Je me penche donc vers mon très estimé cousin, et lui lance à l'oreille : « Aujourd'hui, j'ai été gentil. Recommence encore à me poser problème, même une seule fois, quelle que soit la raison, et je te ferais souffrir à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. C'est compris ? » Il me réponds aussitôt en agitant frénétiquement son triple menton, un simple « blob-blob » me répondant. Répugnant. En me relevant, je lui envoie un coup de pied dans le ventre, aussi fort que possible, et le laisse allongé au sol à pousser de petits cris de douleur.

« - L'avertissement vaut aussi pour vous, compris ? » lance-je aux autres enfants en leur jetant un regard aussi _voldemoresque_ que possible. Ils ne me répondent pas, mais les voir reculer de quelques pas me suffit pour bien comprendre que l'ordre est établi. C'est moi le chef désormais.

Reste plus qu'à s'occuper des années supérieures. On verra ça dès la récré. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

…

« - Répétez après moi les enfants ! Èh… bi… si… di… » **(IV)**

Blablabla scrogneugneu. Le deuxième jour est à peine commencé que je m'ennuie déjà, seul assis au fond de la classe. Fort heureusement, aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé à amener des livres intéressants ! Bien entendu, je suis obligé de ne pas prendre trop compliqué, sinon j'éveillerais de bien trop grands soupçons, alors j'ai emmené un bouquin de calcul mental. J'ai fait de sacrés progrès depuis l'époque où je piquais une crise pour que maman me laisse lire des livres tranquillement ! Mais ce n'est toujours pas assez, il faut que je continue encore et encore à étudier ! Les mathématiques, c'est la vie !

Et c'est donc pour ça que je suis occupé à griffonner toutes sortes d'opérations sur des bouts de papier, m'efforçant de faire encore et encore plus d'exercices. Là, je suis en train de réapprendre les fractions et compagnie. Bien entendu, pas juste les trucs tels qu'un tiers ou que sais-je, mais des machins bien plus compliqués que ça. Et tout ça, en toute discrétion alors que mes camarades s'efforcent d'apprendre à prononcer leur médiocrité.

Tiens ? Pourquoi ils ne disent plus rien tout d'un coup ?

Je lève la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passe, et je m'aperçois que tout le monde a cessé de travailler pour se tourner vers moi, la maîtresse se tenant à mes côtés, serrant ses bras et fronçant ses sourcils dans une pitoyable tentative de paraître menaçante. Nul doute que les autres imbéciles croient que je vais devoir plier. « Harry, pourquoi tu ne participes pas comme tout le monde ? » me gronde-t-elle en croyant m'impressionner. Pitoyable, je confirme. Je sens qu'elle va être surprise.

« - Inutile, » lui répond-je dans le plus grand des calmes, l'impressionnant en maîtrisant parfaitement ma voix. Ben oui, la diction fait partie intégrante de mon entraînement ! C'est qu'en tant que futur dictateur, j'aurais besoin de faire des discours… et là où les médiocres lisent ce qu'ils racontent en direct, les Grands qui marquent l'Histoire improvisent ou on tout apprit par cœur. « Inutile, » répète-je, « je sais déjà lire et écrire. Je lis un livre parce que sinon, je m'ennuie. » Nul doute que cette réponse la surprend ! Je suppose qu'elle s'attendait plutôt à quelque chose du genre d'un « euh ben euh c'est que euh ben… », comme aurait pu en donner n'importe quel autre gamin. Mais pas moi ! Mon niveau est amplement supérieur à celui proposé ici, et si je peux assez impressionner les profs pour obtenir de sauter des classes, et me retrouver à travailler avec un niveau intéressant, alors je ne dis pas non !

Visiblement surprise, la maîtresse se saisit de ma feuille de calculs pour lire ce que j'y ai écrit, et je la vois écarquiller les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rend compte que je ne faisais pas du recopiage. « Tu vas rester après le cours, » me dit-elle en reposant la feuille et en retournant s'occuper des autres morveux. Sans me dire d'arrêter.

Harry vs profs, un à zéro.

…

« - Harry, soit le bienvenue en CE1 ! » me lance ma nouvelle prof. Car ma comédie a marchée ! Elles m'ont fait sauter une classe ! Mouahaha !

« - Merci, » répond-je en m'asseyant à ma place, jouant la comédie pour paraître guilleret.

Pour tromper cette nouvelle prof qui ne me connaît pas, je m'efforce d'écouter son insupportable cours pendant un temps démesurément long. Une vingtaine de minutes. Ma patience est exemplaire.

Et finalement, je sors un nouveau livre, d'un niveau plus élevé, et me détourne du cours pour travailler plus intelligemment.

Dans quelques jours, elles me feront passer de nouveaux tests. Se rendront compte que je suis d'un niveau bien meilleur encore qu'elles ne le pensaient jusqu'à maintenant. Et me feront sauter une nouvelle classe. Et rebelote.

…

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?!

C'est bien la seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit, effaré que je suis de voir que la bibliothèque de l'école est remplie de tout, sauf de choses intéressantes ! Contes plus débiles les uns que les autres, leçons sans intérêt… pff, mais quelle merde ! Il n'y a guère que les livres de cours qui présentent un intérêt, et même pas pour moi, vu que j'ai largement dépassé leur niveau depuis longtemps…

Cette fois, c'en est trop ! J'ai perdu assez de temps à subir la déplorable normalité de cette école de sous-doués ! Je me dirige donc vers la prof chargée de nous surveiller pendant qu'une autre nous fait la lecture.

« - Harry ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » S'étonne-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tends un livre de cours, du plus haut niveau disponible dans cette école, et lui lance : « Vous avez plus intéressant ? C'est trop facile. »

…

« - Les enfants, faites tous bon accueil à votre nouveau camarade ! Dites-lui bienvenue ! »

« - Bienvenue Harry ! » répètent tous les futurs bouseux et autres poufiasses qui s'entassent face à moi, tremblotants de peur de me savoir dans leur classe, moi, le démon de la cour de récré. Mouahaha ! Même les grands de plusieures années de plus que moi ne peuvent rien face à ma dictature de pacotille… bande de simplets !

Comme précédemment, on me fait prendre place à côté de mes camarades. Et comme d'habitude, je joue ma petite comédie. Un peu plus longtemps pour paraître crédible. Je la répète pour les différentes matières. Et puis je recommence à sortir un livre. D'un encore meilleur niveau.

Que ça peut être facile de manipuler autrui. Mouahaha !

…

Graaah, mais lâche-moi espèce d'emmerdeuse ! Tu vas faire foirer mes plans si tu continues !

Grumble ! Aujourd'hui est vraiment un mauvais jour ! La prof de CM1 sur laquelle je suis tombé n'est vraiment pas comme les autres ! Encore plus conne pour peu que ce soit physiquement possible ! Même Pétunia paraît plus mature ! J'ai beau lui répéter encore et encore que ce n'est pas la peine, qu'il ne faut pas… cette saleté s'est mise en tête de me ramener chez les Dursley pour parler de moi à ma « mère » et la féliciter de l'incroyable éducation qu'elle m'a donnée ! Bah !

Nous entrons dans le jardin de Privet Drive, je tente de m'accrocher comme je peux à la boite aux lettres, mais rien à faire ! L'ampleur de sa connerie est plus forte que mes petits muscles ! Et nous nous retrouvons bien vite en face à face avec tatie, qui me regarde d'un air sombre, m'annonçant milles tortures et corvées.

« - Votre fils est un génie Mrs Dursley, c'en est incroyable, et patati et patata… » si je prêtais le moindre crédit aux dires de cette idiote, j'en serais flatté. Mais voilà, je préfère largement faire appel à mon instinct de survie pour décider vite fait de quoi faire une fois que je serais seul avec tatie. Ce qui ne tarde pas.

A peine la prof est-elle partie que la porte est refermée à clef. A triple tour, même si on ne peut en faire que deux. C'est qu'il ne faudrait pas que je puisse échapper à la juste punition qui m'attend, n'est-ce pas ? « Alors comme ça, tu as osé surpasser mon petit Dudlynouchet, hein ? » grogne Pétunia en s'approchant doucement de moi, l'air menaçante comme rarement, décidée à me mettre la baffe de ma vie.

« - Hep hep hep ! » lui lance-je en levant une main vers elle et en faisant briller le bout de mes doigts. Elle se fige aussitôt, pâle comme la mort. Elle aussi, il est temps de lui montrer qui commande. **(II)**

Avant de lui effacer la mémoire.

…

Victoire ! VICTOIRE ! HOURRA !

Ça y'est ! Enfin ! Je suis enfin débarrassé de cette maudite école inutile !

Enfin presque. La bonne nouvelle est tombée il y a quelques heures, à la fin de la journée, alors que ma prof m'a emmené voir la directrice ! Pétunia était là, visiblement convoquée pour parler de mon avenir. En bref, les profs ont conclu que j'étais un petit génie d'un niveau si élevé que rester dans cette école ne serait que contre-productif pour moi et me ferait plus de mal que de bien. Et lorsque Pétunia –influencée par un petit impérium- leur révéla qu'en fait, j'avais tout appris tout seul en lui piquant des livres et en pillant la bibliothèque municipale, ce fut le coup de grâce à leurs hésitations ! Mieux valait que je reste à la maison à étudier par moi-même, et que je ne vienne plus à l'école que pour les activités de groupe, afin de développer mes relations sociales.

J'aurais pu être envoyé en classe de troisième, au collège, mais je vous rappelle que je n'ai guère que six ans un quart ! Un peu jeune, de leur point de vue, pour être placé en compagnie d'un trop grand nombre de « grands », qui pourraient profiter de mon jeune âge pour me poser des problèmes. Mouahaha… envoyez-moi y donc, je suis sûr que je deviens la terreur de la cour de récré de nouveau, et en un rien de temps !

C'est finalement après avoir effacé la mémoire de Pétunia, de retour à Privet Drive, que je m'effondre dans mon placard avec plaisir. Quelle bonne journée !

…

Grumble. Voilà que s'annonce une nouvelle journée sacrément chiante.

Comme dit précédemment, je suis certes libéré des cours, mais toujours obligé de venir participer aux activités de groupe. Dont les cours de sport. Et bordel, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être nuls ! Mais nuls ! Les profs ne font rien de plus que nous apprendre des jeux, et les autres gamins sont si médiocres qu'ils ne parviennent même pas à les accomplir correctement !

Alors moi, je dis merde ! Pas de temps à perdre ! Puisque je suis obligé de venir ici, alors autant prendre de l'avance dans mon entraînement, je pourrais compenser mes études ce soir. Je commence donc à courir, faisant des tours de la salle de sport à petite cadence. Encore. Encore. Et encore. Il faut que je continue à travailler mon endurance, ça me sera à jamais utile, j'en suis certain.

« - Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Me lance la prof de sport, cette espèce de grognasse qui doit avoir des gènes de Dursley dans les veines tant elle est grasse et ne bouge pas le cul de sa chaise.

« - Du sport ! » lui répond-je. « Ce que vous êtes censée nous enseigner ! »

Et désormais, je fais fi de ses récriminations. Au pire, si elle veut me poser problème, un petit impérium ou sort de mémoire fera l'affaire.

…

« - A présent, nous allons nous pencher sur le cas particulier du jeune Harry Potter. »

Dans la salle des profs de l'école, la directrice achève cette phrase en posant devant elle le dossier de l'élève en question.

« - Je me suis rendue chez un médecin voici quelques jours, afin de l'interroger sur le comportement pour le moins… particulier, disons-le franchement, de ce jeune garçon. Bien entendu, il m'a prévenue qu'il ne pourrait donner d'avis définitif que s'il pouvait examiner lui-même le petit. Toutefois, au vu de tout ce que je lui ai rapporté, il m'a assurée ne pas avoir de doutes : notre élève est un autiste atteint du syndrome du savant, avec, comme vous l'avez remarqué, une forte propension à l'asocialité. **(III) »**

Elle arrêta sa lecture pour jeter un large regard sur l'ensemble de la tablée de ses professeurs. Nul doute qu'eux tous pensaient comme elle.

« - Nous allons chacun et chacune notre tour exposer ce que nous pensons de la situation de ce garçon, puis nous déciderons de ce qu'il convient de faire à son sujet. Allons-nous le laisser continuer son chemin ? Ou bien allons-nous le faire interner ? A vous de faire valoir votre point de vue. »

Et tout un chacun parla, longuement, de ce qu'ils pensaient d'Harry. De la vieille prof religieuse qui craignait une possession jusqu'à la jeune libertaire qui appelait sans s'en cacher à _l'élimination définitive_ de ce futur dictateur qui terrorisait ses camarades, la pauvre directrice eu le droit à toutes sortes d'opinions contradictoires. Et finalement, très tard le soir, une décision fut prise…

« - Donc, nous allons attendre la fin de l'échange scolaire des prochains jours, afin de ne pas troubler les autres élèves. L'arrivée de nouveaux élèves sera aussi un test décisif pour Harry, s'il ne parvient pas à nouer d'autres liens que de l'intimidation avec de nouveaux camarades, alors nous devrons nous résigner à l'emmener passer des examens. Et alors, la décision ne nous appartiendra plus. »

…

Un échange scolaire. Non mais franchement, ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux pour me faire PERDRE MON TEMPS ?! GRUMBLE ! Une classe de jeune Français de notre âge est venue ici pour partager une semaine avec nous, et l'année prochaine, ce sera au tour de notre école d'envoyer des élèves là-bas, et ainsi de suite… heureusement pour ma peau que les profs n'ont pas demandé aux Dursley si on pouvait héberger des correspondants ! Je n'ose imaginer leur humeur s'il fallait qu'ils dépensent de l'argent ! _Mon_ argent !

Moi je dis, qu'ils soient Anglais, Français, Aglbztiens ou que sais-je encore, les couillons restent des couillons ! Bah ! C'est donc en exprimant largement mon dégoût que je me contente d'aller m'asseoir sous un petit porche, avant de sortir un livre. Je reste ainsi tranquillement pendant plusieures minutes, ne prêtant attention que de loin à l'accueil des correspondants. La petite cérémonie organisée pour eux prend vite fin avec une micro-chorale, ma folie merci j'ai appris à lancer des sorts de silence qui m'épargnent ça.

C'est alors que je suis proche de la fin de mon bouquin que je suis interrompu par une petite voix. « Bonjourr, » me lance un accent français. Relevant la tête pour voir de qui il s'agit, je remarque aussitôt une petite fille, probablement d'environ mon âge, qui est timidement penchée vers moi. Une très mignonne petite fille, avec ses longues nattes blondes qui encadrent un vrai visage d'ange. Pour un peu, je croirais avoir affaire à une enfant Vélane tant elle est charmante.

« - Bonjour, » lui réponds-je. « Que puis-je pour toi ? »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » me demande-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés, ne semblant pas remarquer l'exaspération qui monte en moi.

« - Des mathématiques avancés. » Je ne donne pas plus de précisions, c'est bien au delà de son niveau, elle n'y comprendrait rien.

« - Oh, tu comprrendrres les équations de physique classique toi aussi ? » **(V)**

Attends, quoi ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever un sourcil étonné en entendant ça. « Tu veux dire que toi aussi ? »

« - Oui ! Ma maman me les apprrends quand je suis à la maison. Elle m'apprrends plein de choses tu sais ! Elle dit que je devoir êtrre très intelligente pour mon avenirr. »

Intéressant. « Tu ne restes pas avec tes camarades ? » lui demande-je, curieux de savoir pourquoi elle préfère se tourner vers un asocial comme moi. Elle fait la moue, terriblement mignonne, avant de me répondre.

« - Ils ne sont pas trrès gentils avec moi. Ils disent que je êtrre anorrmale. Alors je préfèrre êtrre seule. » Je vois. Une rejetée. Je la plains sincèrement.

« - Tu n'es pas un peu petite pour faire un voyage pareil ? » lui demande-je, étonné de la voir parmi de plus grands de plusieures années.

« - Je parrler trrès bon ineglish ! » me répond-elle en échouant à supprimer son accent. « Ma maman m'apprrendrre depuis longtemps, et elle a insisté pourr que je venirr. Elle a dirre que ça êtrre bon pourr prrogrresser. »

« - Comment t'appelles-tu ? Moi, c'est Harry. J'ai six ans et demi, je suis né le trente-et-un juillet 1980. » Elle me sourit largement, comprenant aussitôt qu'elle a été acceptée. Et ça lui fait plaisir.

« - Enchantée Harry. J'ai six ans et demi aussi, je suis née le prremier août 1980. Je m'appelle Fleurr. »

Je lui souri en réponse, et je pose mon livre pour commencer à discuter. L'échange scolaire ne dure qu'une petite semaine, je peux bien faire une pause dans mes études.

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Oui, j'ai donné à Fleur le même âge qu'à Ryry. Parce que c'est bien mieux pour la suite de la fic. Et oui, je sais, elle**_ _ **NOUS**_ _ **semble un peu jeune pour faire un tel voyage toute seule. Mais pour ça, il faut prendre en compte qu'**_ _ **elle fait partie d'une autre culture que la notre, celle des vélanes, avec un point de vue sur la question différent du nôtre**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Quelques commentaires svp ? Paraît que ça aide à lutter contre la solitude…**_

…

 _ **I.**_ _Quidditcher_ _ **en version anglaise**_ _, Quidditcheur_ _ **en version française : joueur de quidditch.**_

 _ **II. Cette scène est un fantasme de fanfictioneur HP enfin accompli ! Mouahaha !**_

 _ **III.**_ _Le syndrome du savant :_ _ **forme d'autisme très particulière se caractérisant par le fait que les personnes en étant atteintes possèdent des capacités cognitives hors-normes dans un ou plusieurs domaines précis, et frôlant l'incroyable tant elles sont impressionnantes. Il est fréquent que cette particularité ne soit accompagnée d'aucun aspect négatif, et ne puisse donc être décelée qu'après examen approfondi, la personne étant alors simplement vue comme un « génie ». Bien entendu,**_ _ **Harry n'est pas le moins du monde autiste**_ _ **, mais comme il est le seul à connaître la vérité, c'est l'une des explications les plus plausibles que peuvent concevoir des adultes.**_

 _ **IV.**_ _« Répétez après moi les enfants ! Èh… bi… si… di… »_ _ **: Prononciation de l'alphabet anglais.**_

 _ **V.**_ _La physique classique_ _dont Harry apprend les équations_ _ **: tout ce qui à voir avec ce qu'on apprend au lycée. Rien à voir avec Einstein ou la physique quantique, je vous rassure. Il n'est pas Mgary Sue non plus, n'oubliez pas qu'au delà de son petit corps, il est âgé de plus de dix-huit ans.**_


	27. Ragoût de chat

NVJM 1/2017

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 27 : Ragoût de chat_

Une semaine plus tard, je me retrouve de nouveau dans la cour de récré, encore pour subir une cérémonie avec les correspondants Français. Je pourrais me montrer heureux, après tout ils vont enfin dégager et nous laisser tranquilles, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement à mon petit cœur. Car Fleur aussi va partir.

Cette petite semaine de pause, vécue comme le ferait n'importe quel enfant de mon âge, m'a fait le plus grand bien ! Savoir que quelqu'un m'attendait avec bonne humeur chaque matin a été sacrément bon pour mon moral. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent, mais il était sacrément bas, un peu comme si j'étais devenu une machine à accomplir ma volonté sans ressentir le moindre sentiment pour qui ou quoi que ce soit…

Je suis donc un peu triste de la voir partir. Je me suis bien amusé…

…bah ! Qu'importe le divertissement ! Il est temps de recommencer à travailler ! Je mets donc de côté mes sentiments, et reste à faire de timides gestes d'au revoir à mon amie, la regardant monter dans le bus qui va les ramener au ferry, puis en France. Et finalement, quand il devient hors de vue, je me détourne sans hésiter.

Fini de rire. Maintenant, on va passer à la vitesse supérieure.

…

 _Quelques mois plus tard…_

Bon. Maintenant que cette satanée année scolaire est terminée, il est temps d'enclencher la prochaine étape de mes plans. C'est qu'il faut inaugurer mes presque sept ans. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de très particulier. Une baguette. Car j'ai essayé de lancer les sorts comme ça, en m'efforçant de maîtriser ma magie, mais rien à faire. Je n'en ai pas encore une assez grande maîtrise, et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre des mois à m'entraîner juste pour si peu comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant. Donc, il faut que j'obtienne une baguette.

Mais si je me rends chez Ollivanders, ou chez n'importe quel autre marchand de baguette, je vais me faire instantanément repérer, bien évidemment, puisque les boutiques de ce genre sont truffées de sorts de surveillance de toutes sortes. Ben quoi, ça vous étonne ? C'est évident pourtant. Vous pensez bien que s'il existait des marchands de bombes atomiques, les moldus feraient en sorte qu'elles ne tombent pas aux mains de n'importe qui. Non ?

Je suis donc apparemment coincé. Je dis bien apparemment, mais ça, c'est sans prendre en compte le fait que ma mentalité ne colle vraiment pas avec l'apparence de mon corps.

Au fil de mes études, il ne m'a pas été dur de comprendre que les baguettes ne sont rien de plus que des sortes de gouvernails à magie. Juste de quoi faire en sorte qu'elle ne prenne que le chemin précis que vous avez demandé et pas qu'elle s'éparpille partout, ce qui augmente donc largement son efficacité. Mais il y a tout de même quelque chose d'étrange.

Réfléchissant au pourquoi et au comment les baguettiers parlaient de « crin de licorne » et autres « morceaux de ventricule de dragon » pour désigner les cœurs de leurs réalisations, je me suis dit qu'il devait y avoir là-dessous tout un mystère de dénominations professionnelles faites uniquement pour tromper les espions qui voudraient percer les mystères de leur art. Ben oui, nombreux sont les groupes criminels qui aimeraient bien pouvoir fabriquer eux-mêmes leurs baguettes.

Mais alors que je réfléchissais, un triste fait me revint en mémoire. Le monde de la magie n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il n'était rien de plus que le cadavre décharné de sa gloire du moyen-âge. Et cet état de fait valait pour quasiment tout, y compris pour la fabrication de baguettes. Ces imbéciles remarquaient que tel ou tel morceau de machin permettait de mieux conduire leur magie ? Alors hop, on le met dans un bout de bois auquel on prête toutes sortes de superstitions, et voilà ! Une baguette !

En gros, tout ça est parfaitement stupide. A moins bien sûr qu'il n'y ait des éléments que je ne connais pas, ce qui est fort probable et que j'espère de tout mon cœur, et parce que j'ai du mal à m'imaginer que toute la société sorcière soit aussi… stupide. Je sais, je me répète.

Je n'arrête pas de les critiquer, mais pourtant je vais avoir besoin d'eux et de leur barbarisme. Car j'ai vraiment, urgemment besoin d'une baguette pour passer à la suite de mes projets, même très faible, même de mauvaise qualité, et que je ne peux pas passer des mois à m'en fabriquer une en suivant mes intuitions et mes idées. Ça, ce sera après.

Mais où donc obtenir un ingrédient magique ? Si je me rends à Londres, je me ferais repérer… hum…

Mais oui ! C'est bien sûr ! Chez cette vieille peau de Mrs Figgs ! Cette saleté d'espionne de Dumbledore ! Graaah, on peut dire que j'ai une dent contre elle ! Cette espèce de vieille emmerdeuse… Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou Pétunia m'a envoyé sous sa garde pendant qu'elle partait en vacances avec ses deux porcs ! Insupportable ! Toujours à parler de ses chats ! C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai découvert qu'elle était totalement à la solde du vieux schnock… heureusement qu'elle ne m'a jamais vu en train de manipuler les trois attardés, sinon je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau !

Pour mon petit cambriolage, j'ai un plan. Pas question d'attendre que Pétunia m'y envoie, vu que je ne sais jamais quand ça va se produire. Pas question non plus de me pointer là par surprise et de la mettre sous impérium, elle a beau _sembler_ être cracmole, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut en être réellement. Le mieux à faire, c'est encore d'attendre qu'elle s'absente pour faire des courses ou je ne sais quoi. Moi, pendant ce temps là, je me tiendrais à l'affut, et dès que possible, j'irais au bout de la rue chercher _Adolf_ et _Benito_ , les deux chiens-loups de Piers, un copain de Dudley. Nommés à l'image de leurs maîtres. Un petit impérium pour qu'ils ne me posent pas de problème, et je les envoie bouffer du chat ! Ces sales bêtes ! Parce que oui, la maîtresse se prétend sans pouvoirs, mais elle en a pourtant un dès qu'il s'agit de parler avec ses griffes sur pattes ! Je suis sûr que si je me pointais là-bas sans précautions, ils lui rapporteraient tout de ma petite escapade !

Par chance, l'occasion idéale se présente dès le lendemain ! On est dimanche, la vieille va au marché de la ville, à pied évidemment, et en profitera pour alimenter les ragots à la messe. Ou pour lécher les hémorroïdes du curé. Bref, je préfère ne pas savoir. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle s'en aille assez longtemps !

Après avoir drogué avec du somnifère le verre d'eau de chevet de Pétunia, la bouteille de vin de Vernon et le tonneau d'huile de Dudley, puis m'être assuré qu'ils prennent bien soin de leur médiocrité en les attachant en plus à leur lit et en scellant la porte de leur chambre respective, je me suis rendu invisible et suis vite sorti dehors. Pas un instant à perdre ! J'entre silencieusement dans la maison de Piers, je les assomme tous dans leur sommeil comme pour ma _très chère famille_ , sans toutefois faire plus pour ne pas avoir à revenir les détacher, puis je vais dans le jardin soumettre mes chers petits soldats. Les premiers d'une longue liste, à n'en pas douter.

WOUAF WOUAF GRRR ! Ouais c'est ça, ouaf ouaf ! Vos gueules sales bêtes ! Sans leur laisser la possibilité de sentir ma soudaine méfiance, je leur lance mon impérium à travers le grillage de leur niche, puis les force à en enfoncer la porte. Ben oui, la police va sûrement venir enquêter sur les causes du massacre qui va avoir lieu, et si elle voit que ces cabots à la con ont été libérés, elle va se poser des questions… manquerait plus que je sois découvert !

Et c'est parti ! Je lance un petit afflux de magie vers les nazis canins, pour leur ordonner d'attaquer tout ce qui miaule ! Et ils partent aussitôt en aboyant leur rage droit vers le jardin de Figgs ! Mouahaha ! Allez-y, bouffez-les tous ! BOUFFEZ-LES !

Caché derrière la haie, j'entends aussitôt un vrai concert de miaulements de douleur ! D'aboiements de sadisme ! Mouahaha ! Le combat fait rage ! Passant la tête à travers les feuilles, je regarde le spectacle avec avidité ! Déjà deux chats sont morts, la tête broyée par les mâchoires d' _Adolf_ et _Benito_ ! Probablement pris par surprise lors de l'attaque ! Une vraie blitzkrieg canine !

Je lance un petit afflux de magie pour forcer _Benito_ à se débarasser d'un matou en particulier, qui tente de faire le tour pour le prendre par surprise. Vas-y, ravage-lui la _fasce_ !

Attaque _Adolf_ ! Lui aussi a réussi à saisir un de ses ennemis dans sa gueule, l'envoyant aussitôt valdinguer dans leur litière commune ! Et la sale bête s'y immobilise aussitôt en poussant un ultime miaulement d'horreur ! L'odorat _gazé_ par la puanteur !

Mouahaha ! Voilà qui est bien ! Quatre chats de moins en un instant, la zone est nettoyée ! Les deux molosses sont en sang, autant le leur que celui de leurs victimes ! J'espère qu'ils vont crever aussi ces saletés ! Sortant de ma cachette dans la haie, je vais droit vers eux pour leur donner mes nouveaux ordres, veillant avant qu'ils soient bien immobilisés. C'est qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'ils m'attaquent ! « Allez parcourir toute la ville ensemble, et dès que vous voyez un chat, attaquez-le et tuez-le ! Massacrez son cadavre ! Ne vous attaquez qu'aux chats ! Faites-le jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus ! Quand vous les aurez tous tués, entre-dévorez-vous ! » Je n'ai pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'ils se précipitent dans la rue, droit vers leurs prochaines victimes… nyark !

Vérifiant dans la rue que personne n'a été attiré par le raffut… non, tout va bien, je peux enfin entrer chez l'ennemi ! En espérant que je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien !

Comme d'habitude, la porte n'est pas fermée à clé ! La vieille espère que ses chats montent la garde… j'espère pouvoir être là quand elle découvrira la scène ! J'entre donc en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit, et aussi en faisant attention à la moindre perturbation dans la magie ambiante. On ne sait jamais. Manquerait plus que Dumby ait mit des sorts ici aussi !

Tout va bien, rien à signaler. Il fait un peu sombre, elle n'a pas ouvert les volets, mais ce n'est rien. Je vais vite m'y habituer.

Bon, réfléchissons. Si elle possède quoi que ce soit de magique, où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu le mettre ? Les ordres du citronné étant que je n'apprenne pas l'existence de la magie avant mes onze ans, elle doit avoir tout caché bien comme il faut… hum…

Patiemment, mais le plus vite possible toutefois, j'ouvre tous les tiroirs, tous les placards et tous les meubles en espérant y apercevoir quoi que ce soit de suspect ! Je me concentre en même temps sur ma magie pour m'assurer que rien ne soit caché par un quelconque sort… Tiens, des bijoux ! Vous tombez bien vous, venez là ! Je vous vendrais dès que possible pour faire disparaître les traces. Nyark ! Il y a pas un peu de sous quelque part aussi ? Tant qu'à faire…

Plusieures fois, je crois tomber sur mon affaire, mais je suis toujours déçu. Photos de chats par ici, jouets pour matous par là… vieille litière oubliée dans un coin, boules de poils qui traînent partout… elle ne fait jamais son ménage ou quoi ?! ATCHOUM !

Mon angoisse monte au fur et à mesure que le temps passe ! Je ne trouve rien ! Rien ! Après plus d'une heure, j'entre dans la dernière pièce, la chambre, en espérant que cette fois ce sera la bonne ! Et ce sera vite fait, il n'y a à fouiller qu'une seule armoire… L'ouvrant avec un atroce grincement, qui retentit telle une alarme à la con, je tombe directement sur de vieilles robes toutes miteuses ! Berk ! Et mon imagination ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer leur propriétaire les porter… argh ! Un atroce frisson d'horreur me fait trembler de la tête aux pieds, et je m'efforce de penser à autre chose ! Vite, le souvenir de Pétunia qui donne une baffe à Dudley !

Tiens ? Une petite boîte épargnée par les griffures… c'est physiquement possible ça ? Je l'aurais jamais cru.

Je retire donc la boîte du fond de l'armoire, là où elle avait été bien soigneusement dissimulée par toutes sortes de vieux vêtements moisis. Hum, ça sent la vieille qui veut cacher un truc !

Je pose vite la boîte sur le sol, et m'empresse de l'ouvrir. Il n'y a qu'un petit sachet d'une poudre grisâtre, une enveloppe et un parchemin indiquant « _Poudre d'anus de fée coupée au hachis de bonnet de schtroumpf. Une seule cuillérée le soir, au moment du coucher_ ».

Oh. Je vois. Les cours de ma première vie me reviennent aussitôt en mémoire. C'est un somnifère magique. C'EST TOUT BORDEL ?! C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?!

Déjà enragé de n'avoir trouvé que ça, mais le foutant quand même dans ma poche, on sait jamais, je me dépêche d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, et… wow ! C'est quoi ça ?!

Une plume s'échappe du papier dépecé et tombe sur le sol en virevoltant dans les airs, entamant un ballet hypnotisant. Le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est : magnifique. Une plume de phénix. Probablement issue de Fumseck, le piaf de Dumby. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? ça doit valoir une fortune colossale un truc aussi rare ! J'ai du mal à croire qu'une vieille poivraute comme Figgs ait pu en obtenir une ! Et encore plus que le citronné la lui ait donnée !

Hum, probablement Fumseck l'a-t-il laissée tomber pendant une réunion de l'Ordre, et elle l'aura ramassée sans se faire voir. C'est sans doute ça. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications probables. Et elle est à moi maintenant !

Je m'apprête à remettre en place la boîte, vidée de son contenu, quand je sursaute soudain, un énorme « IIIIIIIRK ! AU SECOURS ! » retentissant du dehors ! Je jette un rapide coup d'œil sur ma montre, et voit que ça fait déjà deux heures que je fouille la maison ! Merde ! La messe est terminée, et la vieille peau est revenue ! Elle a découvert mon petit cadeau sanglant !

Vite, il faut que je me barre ! Mais comment faire ?! Cette maudite bicoque n'a qu'une entrée, et les fenêtres sont toutes fermées ! Et je ne suis pas assez grand pour ouvrir les volets ! Sans compter qu'ils doivent tous grincer, à coup sûr ! Un plan, il me faut un plan ! Vite ! Mais quoi ?!

Je sais ! Mon lien avec Adolf et Benito tient-il encore ? Il faut que je les rameute par ici pour occuper la vieille !

Oui ! Je les tiens encore sous mon impérium ! Allez sales bêtes, revenez par ici ! Les ordres précédents sont annulés, venez attaquer la sale foldingue !

J'entends retentir au loin un double gros « WOUAF WOUAF GRRR ! », signe que j'ai réussi ! Maintenant, il faut que je me poste dans un endroit d'où je pourrais partir en courant au moment opportun… pour ça, il faut que je me rende invisible ! Je m'efforce donc de me calmer et de faire appel à ma magie en me concentrant au maximum, le sort d'invisibilité étant l'un de ceux que je maîtrise le moins. J'espère que la folle n'aura pas l'idée d'entrer pendant que je suis en train de me concentrer !

« - A L'AIDE ! AU SECOURS ! » Ça y'est ! Mes deux aides canins sont là ! Je leur envoie un petit afflux de magie pour les forcer à harceler la folle, sans la tuer toutefois. Il ne manquerait plus que Dumby enquête sur sa mort et décide de renforcer les protections et la surveillance de Privet Drive ! Je risquerais d'être totalement coincé ici ! Par contre… ça ne les empêche pas de la blesser ! Mouahaha ! Allez-y, mordez-là !

Ça y'est ! J'ai enfin terminé de me lancer mon sort ! Je me précipite dans le couloir de l'entrée. Caché derrière la porte, je l'ouvre discrètement en guettant le moment opportun ! Pas maintenant, elle essaie de repousser Benito avec son parapluie et a le regard tourné dans ma direction… un petit ordre magique, et Adolf se retire discrètement pour faire le tour de la haie et la prendre par derrière… MAINTENANT ! ATTAQUEZ SALES BÊTES ! Blitzkrieg canine ! Benito bondit soudain dans les airs pendant qu'Adolf la saisit au mollet, la mordant profondément ! C'est le moment ! Ouvrant la porte aussi discrètement que possible, son grincement largement couvert par les hurlements de la vieille, je sors en courant et détale vers Privet Drive !

La porte des Dursley est vite refermée ! Je souffle pour faire tomber mon stress, je ne l'avais pas senti monter celui-là ! Ne perdant pas de temps, je lance un dernier afflux magique et ordonne aux deux cabots de laisser Figgs et de s'élancer vers l'autre bout de la rue pour aller s'y entre-dévorer ! Puis je vais libérer les porcs et la jument de leurs attaches, tout en leur lançant un petit sort de mémoire de mon cru dans l'improbable cas où ils se seraient réveillés et auraient compris que je suis responsable de leur situation. Et enfin, je retourne dans mon placard et m'y effondre, vidé de mes forces. Une petite sieste s'impose !

Je m'endors finalement en souriant, pensant : « Mission ingrédient : réussie ! »

…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **Commentaires svp ? Paraît que ça aide à farmer des ressources…**_

 _ **Un indice pour deviner ce que sera le chapitre suivant : « pyramide ». A vos idées ! Mouahaha…**_


	28. Un sac de patates

NVJM 1/2017

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _28 : Un sac de patates_

Bon, maintenant que les plans sont terminés, je suis prêt à fabriquer ma baguette ! Plusieurs jours ont passés depuis que j'ai réussi mon petit vol chez la voisine, et je ne suis pas resté inactif, loin de là ! Dès que les Dursley ont été réveillés, j'ai lancé un impérium sur Vernon pour lui faire prendre commande d'un petit quelque chose de particulier…

Avant de me lancer dans mon petit larcin, j'avais établi tous les plans dont j'avais besoin pour me fabriquer ma baguette. Et ce faisant, je m'étais retrouvé confronté à un problème… dans quoi la fabriquer ? Du bois ? Est-ce vraiment la matière la plus recommandée ?

M'interrogeant sur le pourquoi est-ce que les sorciers fabriquaient toujours leurs baguettes dans du bois, j'ai vu plusieures possibilités. La première, c'est bien entendu parce que cette matière est la plus apte à cela. Sans compter avec toutes ses variétés et sa disponibilité, qui permettent de s'adapter à toutes les particularités d'ingrédients et de magies. Et puis je me suis dit… est-ce vraiment pour ça ?

La deuxième possibilité, c'est que les sorciers sont tout simplement trop nuls ou fainéants pour pouvoir les faire avec autre chose. Je les imagine mal être assez habiles de leurs sorts pour façonner des tiges de métal creuses, et ne parlons même pas de les forger eux-mêmes ! Faire un effort physique ? Folie ! Hérésie ! Raison de plus pour essayer.

Je ne connais vraiment rien aux baguettes, et de toute façon je ne garderais pas celle-là très longtemps. Juste ce qu'il me faut pour lancer quelques sorts de déguisement sur moi et Pétunia, et ainsi pouvoir aller acheter une meilleure arme ! Mais entretemps, je compte bien tester différentes choses…

…

Hum… « _Poussdentstaface_ ! » Un faible rayon bleuâtre s'échappe aussitôt de ma baguette, et hop ! Les dents de Dudley se mettent à pousser exagérément ! Mouahaha, quelle tête de con ça lui fait ! Quoique, ça l'améliore en un sens…

Je lance aussitôt un _finite_ , puis me reconcentre. Fini de rire, il faut que je me dépêche. Un « _Hippirasta_ » plus tard, ce sont ses cheveux qui poussent, poussent, encore et encore, autant que je m'efforce d'alimenter mon sort ! Ils débordent bien vite de son lit, emplissent les gouttières censées contenir la graisse qu'il transpire, tombent au sol, s'enroulent sur eux-mêmes… tout en les laissant encore prendre de l'ampleur, j'attache leur bout au pied du lit, et fait plein de nœuds de partout, les emmêlant dans tout ce qui traine. Nyark ! Et enfin, je sors de la chambre en lançant un _finite_ programmé, qui s'activera et fera tout disparaître aussitôt que quelqu'un tentera d'ouvrir la porte… nul doute qu'il va avoir une sacrée peur !

Regardant ma montre, je vois qu'il est bientôt vinasse. Vernon ne va pas tarder à se lever. Oui, vinasse. Sept heures en gros. Soit quand il se lève. Et à huit heures, quand il s'en va, c'est « adultère », à midi c'est « putes »… etc, en fonction de leurs conneries de la journée à tous les trois. **(III)**

Retournant dans mon placard, je vérifie encore une fois mon sac à dos, pour voir si je n'ai rien oublié. De l'argent en grandes quantités, petite monnaie comme gros billets, une liste de course apparemment discrète mais codant en réalité tout ce que je veux… c'est vrai ça, quel sorcier imaginerait que « un sac de patates » puisse signifier « aller à Gringotts arnaquer les Gobelins » ? En plus de ça, j'emporte aussi quelques provisions, des déguisements moldus au cas où mes sorts ne tiennent pas ou si je n'ai pas le temps de les changer… etc.

Je lève soudain la tête en entendant un énorme « _GROUIIIIIIIK_ _!_ » envahir toute la maison ! Dudley s'est réveillé on dirait ! Probablement Vernon a-t-il voulu ouvrir sa porte pour vérifier si ses perfusions de graisse étaient encore pleines… tirant de fait sur les poils que j'avais attachés à la poignée, et scalpant efficacement son fils. Mouahaha !

Ma petite distraction passée, Vernon calmé à coup de baguette et les deux autres levés –tout de même !-, le moment vient enfin où il ne reste plus que moi et Pétunia dans la maison.

Aussitôt me suis-je assuré que Dudley est bien parti voler le goûter de nos camarades que je sors de mon placard pour gagner la salle de bain, où tatie est occupée à prendre une douche. Vision d'horreur ! Heureusement, mon esprit est protégé par la vitre opaque. Je ne perdrais pas la raison immédiatement. Un rapide impérium lancé à travers la vitre, une serviette pudiquement tendue, et Pétunia se tient devant moi, prête à être _refaite_ de fond en comble.

Voyons, de quelle manière puis-je la déguiser pour empêcher que quiconque ne puisse la reconnaître ? Que ce soit Dumby ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Après tout, peut-être a-t-elle déjà été dans le monde magique, avant d'y devenir allergique, et peut-être y connaît-elle des gens… paranoïa mon amour.

Après quelques minutes, mes choix sont faits ! Désormais, Pétunia se prénommera Pénélope Trasaţion **(I)** , sorcière née-moldue d'origine Française, mariée à un moldu Britannique et depuis peu ayant décidé de revenir dans le monde magique, après de nombreuses années d'exil du fait de la guerre. Brune, courts cheveux coiffés en chignon, dépression aux lèvres et habillement très pudique, vêtements noirs d'encre et ternes à en faire reluire Rogue lui-même.

Maintenant, il me faut faire face à un autre problème : les sortilèges d'anti-déguisement qu'il y aura à Gringotts. Théoriquement, il est très simple de les passer, mais en pratique en revanche…

Quand on jette un sort ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de magique, la puissance obtenue est définie selon plusieurs facteurs, parmi lesquels la _volonté_. Si vous _voulez_ jeter un sort puissant, il sera _réellement_ plus puissant. Dans le cas qui nous intéresse maintenant, mes transformations seront plus stables si _je veux_ qu'elles soient stables que si j'ai _uniquement_ « jeté un sort de déguisement » sans y prêter attention. La nuance est légère, certes, mais elle est là, et est très importante.

Et c'est là tout le problème : si j'ai mis moins de volonté de _faire tenir mes déguisements_ qu'il n'y en a dans la banque de _faire tomber les déguisements_ , alors ils ne tiendront pas, quelle que soit leur qualité ou leur puissance apparente.

Maintenant, comment faire pour performer une suffisamment grande quantité de _volonté_ ? Ça fait déjà un moment que je réfléchis à un moyen de contourner ce problème, et je suis certain d'avoir trouvé la solution… à ce sujet, les émotions jouent le rôle de puissants émulateurs. Jetez sur le coup de la colère un sort qui nécessite d'être en colère, et il sera considérablement plus puissant qu'autrement !

Maman. Encore un fois, c'est maman la solution. Je pense chaque jour à elle. Au funeste destin qui sera le sien si je n'interviens pas. Déjà cinq ans que je ne l'ai pas vue. Elle me manque comme je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un pourrait me manquer. Et au fond de moi, je ressens toujours une sans cesse plus grande volonté de la sauver. Je suis convaincu que tout ce que je fais, ce n'est pas que pour me venger, mais aussi pour elle. Pour la sauver. J'en suis convaincu.

Mes sorts tiendront. Ça aussi, c'est certain.

Et sinon… disons que je collecterais quelques ingrédients de potion en plus. Ou que j'en deviendrais un.

…

Go ! Il est temps d'agir, pendant que Figgs l'endeuillée est trop occupée à pleurer pour surveiller mes mouvements ! Mais faisons tout de même attention.

« - On va où tatie ? » demande-je tout haut de ma petite voix, alors qu'une Pétunia normale est en train de refermer la porte. Une petite poussée de magie, et elle me répond exactement ce que je veux.

« - Je te l'ai déjà dit, » soupire-t-elle en me regardant avec amour, me donnant envie de la torturer. « Il faut que nous fassions de grandes courses aujourd'hui, alors nous allons à Londres, dans les grands magasins qu'il y a là-bas. »

« - Yahouuu ! »

Et je monte aussitôt dans la voiture, me précipitant pour dissimuler mon envie de vomir ! Berk-berk-berk ! Dire qu'il faut que je subisse pareille ignominie juste pour tromper la putain de Dumby… Le jour viendra où elle me paiera tout ça, vous verrez… les chats n'étaient qu'un avant-goût !

La petite scène terminée, la voiture démarrée et Privet Drive derrière-nous, je m'autorise enfin à faire tomber mon masque, et le petit enfant redevient le mini-dictateur. « Et maintenant, direction le Chemin de Traverse ! » ordonne-je. Vroum, vroum !

…allez quoi, vroum vroum ! Accélère !

…graaah, oui c'est vrai ! J'oubliais que Pétunia n'a pas le permis. Pfff, je sens que nous en avons pour un long moment…

…

ENFIN ! Nous sommes enfin arrivés, après deux heures de souffrance ! Graaah, vivement le jour où je pourrais faire souffrir cette saleté qui me sert de tante ! Vous allez me dire qu'il est étrange que je trouve une qualité à Vernon, mais lui au moins il sait bien conduire ! On serait arrivés depuis plus d'une heure si je l'avais emmené…

…même si il est vrai que je l'aurais probablement tué en cours de route, vu que sa seule présence suffit à me donner des envies assassines. M'enfin bref, passons à autre chose !

Après un temps atrocement long à subir les embouteillages, je fais stopper Pétunia à quelques pâtés de maison du chaudron baveur. C'est qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop s'en approcher tant que nous ne sommes pas déguisés ! Nous descendons donc de la voiture, et je repère aussitôt une maison un peu plus isolée que le reste… elle sera parfaite pour se cacher ! Et si je peux y trouver un peu de _financement_ , en passant…

Entrant l'air de rien, jetant un simple _alohomora_ du bout de ma baguette cachée dans ma manche, je lance un simple « mamie, tu es là ? » qui s'entend du bout de la rue, et ne laisse personne me répondre que je fais fermer la porte à tatie, et que nous nous précipitons à travers la maison pour nous débarasser des intrus.

« Ici Harry ! » me lance rapidement Pétunia, alors que je fouille la cuisine. Je me dépêche de la rejoindre pour découvrir un couple de vieux machins en train de dépérir devant leur télé… quoique non. Même pas des vieux. Rien de plus que des restes. Des restes d'une époque révolue, incapables d'évoluer. Ils sont répugnants. Ils me dégoûtent. « Vois tatie, » lui dis-je en la forçant à regarder ces créatures inférieures. « Vois ce que ta mentalité va faire de toi dans l'absence d'avenir que tu t'infliges ». Je n'attends pas de réponse, et je me dépêche d'endormir et ligoter les restes. Tellement absorbés par leur pitoyabilité qu'ils n'ont rien remarqué.

Je me dépêche de sortir ma baguette et de jeter toute la liste de sorts que j'ai prévus. C'est qu'il y en a un sacré paquet ! Vêtements, voix, odeur… si je ne veux pas que nous courrions le moindre risque de nous faire repérer, il faut que tout soit parfait ! Il faut aussi que je pense à faire boiter Pétunia, ça sera une bonne excuse pour expliquer sa démarche hésitante due à l'impérium. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais dû l'entraîner à ça. Bah, pas grave. Je n'ai plus le temps, alors je me dépêche de lui trouver une canne dans les possessions des restes. Et j'en profite pour taxer un coffret de bijoux qui traînait là _comme par hasard_. Ce n'est pas du vol, non. C'est un sauvetage. De toute façon, ils ont probablement oublié son existence.

Je laisse passer environ une demi-heure après notre entrée avant de nous faire ressortir. C'est qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'un potentiel espion s'étonne qu'une visite chez papy-mamie ne dure que quelques minutes. Et c'est finalement vers quinze heures que nous sortons à l'air pur. Enfin ! Avec toutes les poussières de médicament que nous avons respirées, faut croire que Pétunia va être immunisée contre sa stupidité pendant… quelques minutes, la connaissant.

Nous nous dépêchons de gagner la rue, et de là le quartier du chaudron-baveur. Je suppose que ce réservoir à bouseux est ouvert h24, après tout il faut bien remplir les réservoirs des merdeux avant qu'ils aillent aux putes, mais je préfère ne pas prendre le risque d'arriver à une potentielle fermeture. Surtout que j'ai besoin de me faire ouvrir le passage, vu que je ne me souviens plus sur quelles briques il faut apposer sa baguette ! Le mur qui cache la rue marchande est bien la seule chose correctement faite dans ce repaire de soulards.

Il ne nous faut que quelques minutes pour enfin arriver à destination. Je ressens aussitôt de plein fouet la barrière magique du sort de repousse-moldus. Outch, c'est qu'ils y ont été sacrément fort ! Malgré son impérium, Pétunia a un mouvement de recul. Je renforce mon sort d'un geste de la main, la forçant à avancer. Allez poufiasse ! On y va !

DING DONG ! Une désagréable sonnette fait remarquer notre entrée à une dizaine de poivrots plantés là. Ils ne nous regardent quelques instants, avant de s'arroser plus encore pour peu que ce soit possible. Manipulant tatie du bout de ma baguette, gardée bien dissimulée dans ma poche, je lui fais débiter le texte que je lui ai appris…

« - Bonjour ! » dit-elle froidement, attirant l'attention de Tom-le-dealeur. « Nous aimerions aller sur le chemin de traverse, mon fils et moi. »

« - Bien sûr ! Veuillez me suivre madame ! » Répond gaiement le trafiquant de crasse. Et il sautille aussitôt jusqu'au local à poubelles, où se trouve le passage. Sans doute son coin préféré de tout ce bouiboui. Il nous ouvre rapidement, et Pétunia lui donne une pièce moldue via impérium-express. Dégage maintenant !

Et voilà, bonjour à toi, Chemin de Traverse ! Voici ton futur maître qui te rend visite !

Enfin, euh… pour l'instant, ton maître la file douce. C'est qu'il faut être discret. Remarquez, ça ne va pas être très dur, vu le nombre de crétins qui promènent leur médiocrité. Un petit ordre magique et Pétunia me prend la main, me donnant envie de le pendre avec sa peau, et nous marchons en direction de Gringotts aussi vite que son imperium le peut, sa canne s'agitant avec toute l'absence de grâce d'une malfoyite aigüe.

Il ne nous faut que cinq minutes pour parvenir devant la banque, et faire face aux deux énormes gobelins, immobiles comme la mentalité des sorciers, qui gardent les immenses portes d'or. Sans aucun doute du cuivre avec un sort de reluisance. M'étonnerait que des radins comme les gobelins laissent une telle quantité d'or à portée des voleurs.

Voir les deux plantes en pot dans leurs armures me remue aussitôt la mémoire. Ce sont exactement les mêmes que les armures de l'Union ! Les mêmes que j'ai vues défiler lors de la bataille des plaines de sang… nul doute qu'elles sont encore parfaitement adaptées aux besoins de l'époque ! Je me demande d'ailleurs si elles sont d'origine, où si ce ne sont que des reproductions…

Nous entrons finalement dans la banque, et je cesse mon interrogation pour me reconcentrer sur mon plan. Tout d'abord, il nous faut trouver un gobelin plutôt jeune, car c'est bien connu : plus c'est jeune, plus c'est con. Et mieux ça se laisse arnaquer. Nyark ! Et ensuite, il faudra faire preuve de ruse… comment ça, JE suis jeune ?! Eh oh, je ne vous permet pas !

« - Bonjour madame, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« - Bonjour monsieur. Je viens ici pour différentes choses. Tout d'abord, pour ouvrir un compte pour mon fils ici présent. »

« - Très bien, quelle somme souhaitez-vous y mettre pour commencer ?

« - Une petite somme suffira, disons cinq-mille livres. » Le gobelin paraît s'étouffer en entendant ça, me faisant mentalement rire.

« - Cinq… cinq mille ?! Et je suppose que votre fils n'aura pas accès à cette somme avant sa majorité ? »

« - Du tout, il pourra en faire ce qu'il veut. Il n'est pas un de ces imbéciles mal éduqués. »

« - Très bien, à votre guise… comment comptez-vous alimenter le compte ? Devons-nous prélever l'argent quelque part, ou préférez-vous faire un dépôt ? »

« - Un dépôt, pour commencer. » Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Tatie sort de son sac une large liasse de billets de cent livres, qui fait se décrocher la mâchoire du râteau sur pattes.

« - Madame, je dois vous avertir que la banque de Gringotts n'accepte pas les monnaies moldues dans ses coffres. Vous allez devoir passer par notre service de change. »

« - Qui est de ? »

« - Le taux actuel est d'une livre pour 1, 28 gallions **(II)**. Ce qui vous fera un total de… six-mille quatre-cent gallions, avec des frais de cinquante gallions. »

« - Humpf ! Voilà qui est bien cher pour un si petit service ! » Wow, c'est que Pétunia joue bien la comédie dis-donc ! Même sans imperium, elle n'aurait pas pu paraître si méprisante ! Plus encore qu'avec les autres femmes de Privet Drive, c'est dire ! D'ailleurs, le gobelin semble l'avoir mal pris, et se montre aussitôt beaucoup plus froid.

« - Gringotts peut-elle faire autre chose pour vous être agréable, madame ? » dit-il sur un ton coulant signifiant sans équivoque « dégage pouffiasse ». Et je suis bien d'accord avec lui. Mais plus tard, pour l'instant j'ai encore besoin d'elle.

« - Oui, j'aimerais louer un coffre au nom de mon mari, afin d'y faire des dépôts réguliers d'argent et d'objets précieux. »

« - Très bien madame, » et il sort un papier de sous son bureau avant d'ajouter « Voici un devis. Veuillez cocher ici l'ensemble des options que vous souhaitez et préciser toutes les informations qui nous permettront de personnaliser votre coffre, et le prix de la location paraîtra progressivement en bas de page. » Raaah, merde ! J'avais pas prévu ça ! Je suis trop petit pour voir ce qu'il y a de marqué, et je ne peux pas dire à tatie de tout cocher, ce ne serait pas prudent avec un gobelin de l'autre côté du comptoir ! Ça sent l'arnaque à plein nez ! Une idée, vite !

Je sais ! A peine Pétunia a-t-elle saisit le papier que je lui saute dessus pour lui faire peur, et une petite décharge de magie surprise la fait sursauter ! Timing parfait ! Elle lâche le papier sans prévenir, et il tombe sur le sol. « Jonathan ! » me gronde-t-elle, l'air mécontente. « Fais un peu attention voyons ! » Je mime aussitôt un air désolé, affichant en même temps un empressement tout enfantin, et je me penche pour ramasser le doc et le lui rendre. Tout en activant au maximum mes capacités occlumenciennes pour m'efforcer de faire une photo mentale de la liste ! Je n'ai jamais réussi ça, ni même ne l'ai tenté, mais cette fois il le faut ! C'est capital ! C'EST POUR MAMAN !

« - Tu seras privé de dessert ce soir, jeune homme ! » me lance Pétunia en reprenant le papelard. Vraiment, très bonne comédienne. Elle a raté une carrière, cette fainéasse.

Je me retourne aussitôt, mimant un air boudeur, et je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer. Hum… je visualise plutôt bien la feuille, je pense que ça ira ! Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à dicter mes souhaits à tatie… C'est fait en quelques minutes. Le gobelin reprend vite fait possession de la liste.

« - Et vous en aurez pour… 1090 gallions par mois ?! » Il jette un regard méfiant vers sa cliente. « Madame, êtes-vous réellement sûre de vouloir payer un tel prix ? »

« - Monsieur, votre travail nécessite de poser des questions, mais pas d'être indiscret ! Je suis sûre de mon choix. Veuillez l'enregistrer que nous puissions passer à la suite. » Et c'est avec un imperceptible haussement d'épaules que le gobelin rangea la feuille en attendant de la traiter. Après tout, si cette folle voulait se ruiner… ce n'est pas Gringotts qui allait s'en plaindre !

« - Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous être agréable, madame ? » dit-il, déjà plus poli que tout à l'heure. Wow, pour un peu il parviendrait à être aussi hypocrite que moi ! Balèze lui aussi ! Je l'aime bien.

« - Je souhaite maintenant prendre un rendez-vous avec un conseiller financier, ou qui que ce soit d'un tel grade, afin de parler d'affaires plus complexes. »

« - Puis-je avoir plus d'informations, afin de pouvoir vous orienter vers la personne la plus qualifiée pour traiter votre demande ? »

« - Mon mari souhaite étendre ses activités au monde magique, il lui est donc nécessaire d'être en contact fréquent avec les instances financières de cette société. »

« - Et votre mari est… »

« - Président-directeur général de la société d'investissements _Trasaţion & co,_ et trader à la City de Londres **(IV)**. Il gère les biens que lui confient ses clients, et les fait fructifier en échange d'un pourcentage.

Le gobelin resta statique pendant un instant. Nul doute qu'il paraissait étonné de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et que son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime pour comprendre toutes les implications de ce que je viens de dire. Ben ouais, les moldus sont intelligents. Plus que toi, en tout cas. Vas-y mon gars, tombe donc dans mon piège…

Il resta ainsi à réfléchir pendant quelques minutes, ne semblant pas se rendre compte du temps passant, marmonnant dans son absence de barbe. Nul doute qu'il est lui aussi un ambitieux, qui n'a pas l'intention de reste à un guichet très longtemps ! Je confirme, je l'aime bien. Mais dépêche-toi quand même, je n'ai pas toute la journée devant moi, loin de là ! Allez hop, imperium express…

« - Monsieur ? » demande Pétunia. Il sursaute soudain, se demandant ce qu'il se passe, et se reprend rapidement.

« - Veuillez m'excuser madame, un léger moment d'absence… je connais effectivement un investisseur qui se dédie aux affaires avec le monde moldu, je pense qu'il sera très heureux de vous rencontrer. Pour quand souhaitez-vous prendre un rendez-vous ? »

« - Dès que possible, si cela se peut aujourd'hui, ou demain avant la mi après-midi. »

« - Très bien madame… » il sortit un carnet de sous son guichet. « Je puis vous proposer demain, à quatorze heures, dans ses locaux personnels de l'Allée des Oubliés. Cela vous convient-il ? »

« - Et où cela se situe-t-il ? »

« - Allez au fond de l'allée des embrumes, et entrez par la porte entourée de deux chênes miniatures en pot. Les locaux de cet investisseur sont au numéro cent vingt-cinq. »

« - Très bien, j'y serais. »

« - Alors le rendez-vous est pris madame. Encore autre chose ? » Et en disant cela, il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser voir le jour à ses douze canines. Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas voir mon propre rictus, caché que je suis dans les plis de la robe de tatie.

« - Non, cela sera tout. Je vous remercie monsieur. Bonne fin de journée. »

« - Au revoir madame, ça aura été un plaisir. » Tu m'étonnes ! Nyark ! Et finalement, nous nous dépêchons de sortir de la banque, tant que mes sorts tiennent encore.

Bon. Maintenant que j'ai le portefeuille plein… il est temps de faire un rire sadique ! Mouahaha ! Chemin de Traverse, tiens-toi bien ! Me voilà !

…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **Quelques commentaires svp ? Paraît que ça empêche de se faire avoir… mouahaha…**_

 _ **Devinette : à votre avis, qu'est-ce que « L'allée des Oubliés » dont parle le gobelin ? A vos idées ! Mouahaha… (réponse au chap 30).**_

 _A propos de la devinette du chapitre précédent_ _ **:**_ _ **Harry convainc des gobelins d'investir dans sa fausse société en faisant miroiter que le faux mari-moldu de Pénélope (Pétunia) est un grand financier moldu, et met ainsi en place une « pyramide de ponzi », une escroquerie nommée d'après son créateur et consistant à accumuler l'argent de gens souhaitant le faire fructifier, et de ne le redonner avec intérêts que lorsqu'il y en a la (rare) demande, faisant croire qu'il y a eu fructification grâce à l'apport des autres clients. Très pratique pour faire des escroqueries de masse : la plus grande arnaque de l'histoire a été réalisée avec cette technique. Allez voir sur wikipédia, c'est sacrément intéressant.**_

…

 _ **I.**_ _Pénélope Trasaţion_ _ **: mélange de «**_ _pénétration_ _ **» et «**_ _salope_ _ **». Un pseudo idéal pour Pétunia, non ?**_

 _ **II.**_ _Le taux de change livres-gallions :_ _ **difficile à calculer. En un sens, l'économie sorcière et magique en général étant archaïque en comparaison de celle des moldus, on pourrait imaginer une différence d'inflation titanesque, avec une livre pour des millions de gallions. Soit un désavantage titanesque pour les sorciers. Mais dans un autre sens, les magiques dépendant tellement des moldus pour d'innombrables aspects, on peut penser que leur économie est depuis longtemps stabilisée et adaptée… donc, j'ai pris un nombre au pif. Allez hop, on passe à la suite !**_

 _ **III.**_ _Les moments de la journée nommés selon les conneries que font les Dursley :_ _ **juste pour rire, voici une petite liste (vive le dico des synonymes) :**_

 _ **\- Dudley : Grouïk, graisse, grouïk, huile, grouïk, gras, grouïk, saindoux, grouïk, lipides, grouïk, lard, grouïk. Grouïk.**_

 _ **\- Pétunia : Ragots, commérages, Dudlydamour, rumeurs, Dudlychéri, maquillage, médisance, Dudlygnon, diffamation, dénigrement, Dudlynouchet…**_

 _ **\- Vernon : Racisme, poufiasses, bêtises, salopes, alcool, pétasses, chasse-au-Harry, putes, vinasse, adultère…**_

 _ **\- NVJM : Mouahaha, mouahaha, miam, mouahaha, mouahaha, nyark, mouahaha, mouahaha, tarecongénitale, mouahaha, mouahaha. Mouahaha !**_

 _ **IV.**_ _La City de Londres :_ _ **le quartier financier de la ville.**_


	29. Les travers du chemin

NVJM 2/2017

 _ **Le titre le plus original de tous les temps. Ironie.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 29 : Les travers du chemin_

Bon ! Maintenant que nous sommes sortis de la banque, les bourses pleines de gallions et l'esprit hilare d'avoir une bien belle arnaque en route, il est temps de passer à la suite. Et la suite, c'est : faire des courses ! Il faut que je profite d'enfin être sur le Chemin des Trouducs pour faire le plein de fournitures magiques ! J'ai toute une liste prête, plus longue encore que la connerie de tatie. C'est dire.

Le premier magasin intéressant qui se trouve à notre portée est un fournisseur d'ustensiles de bureau magiques. Hum, je ne risque pas d'utiliser des plumes de sitôt, les stylos c'est vraiment bien mieux ! Pareil pour le papier moldu, d'incroyablement meilleure qualité que n'importe quel parchemin. Mais allons tout de même voir, qui sait ! Il y aura peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant.

 _DRINGDELINDEDONG !_ Ta gueule maudite sonnette ! Raaah, mais quel est le crétin qui a eu l'idée de mettre un truc pareil ?! On doit l'entendre dans tous les recoins de Londres ! Le proprio est sourd ou quoi, pour avoir besoin d'un boucan pareil ?!

A peine ais-je pensé ça qu'un vieux crouton sort de l'arrière-boutique, et se terre derrière son comptoir sans rien dire. Nul doute qu'il est à moitié parano et craint de se faire voler sa marchandise ! Bah, c'est tellement de la merde…

…attends, quoi ? Plumes auto-rédactrices ? « Ecrivez votre texte avec la plume rouge, et fournissez du parchemin et de l'encre aux plumes vertes pour qu'elles recopient sans cesse jusqu'à la fin des temps. Simple sort de finite pour les arrêter. » Hey, pas mal ça ! Pourquoi pas, je pourrais essayer. Si c'est vraiment assez pratique, je pourrais me faire ainsi une mini imprimerie portative… qui sait, ça pourrait être utile pour l'avenir. Je fais donc impérium à Pétunia de prendre un paquet du machin, et me balade dans le reste du magasin en n'oubliant pas de m'efforcer de prendre un air enfantin.

Je teste le parchemin, pour voir, et même s'il n'est pas de trop mauvaise qualité –pour de la peau animale à moitié dégueulasse-, il est tout de même loin de valoir un bon vieux papier. Est-ce qu'il y en a avec des enchantements intéressants ? Hum, « parchemin à encre intégrée », pas mal mais moins bien qu'un stylo, « Parchemin-propre : si propre qu'il ne supporte pas d'être écrit ! » Mais à quoi ça sert alors ? Bah, mieux vaut ne pas chercher à comprendre les sorciers. « Parchemin à dessin : dessine ce que vous voulez ! » Intéressant ça ! Allez, je m'en prends un stock pour tester. On ne sait jamais. Mais à part ça, vous pouvez être sûrs que le seul parchemin que j'utiliserais dans l'avenir sera celui fait de la peau de mes ennemis.

La prochaine marchandise, ce sont des enveloppes. Mouaif, je ne vois pas ce qu'elles ont de plus que celles des moldus… attends, quoi ? « Enveloppe antivol », « autodestructrice », « Beuglante », etc… ah, ça c'est bien ! Ces trois là vont m'être très utiles dans l'avenir, je le sens… allez, je m'en prends aussi une large réserve de chaque ! Ou plutôt, je fais impérium à tatie pour qu'elle en prenne. Bref.

La dernière marchandise, c'est l'encre, et il y en a de toutes sortes ! Mû par l'habitude, je ne perds pas de temps avec le matériau de base et regarde directement celui qui est enchanté. « Encre auto-effaçante », « invisible », « puante », « rebelle »… mouaif, pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Si leur invisible ne peut jamais réapparaître… Hum, « Dominante », quoi ? « _Cette encre empêche d'arrêter la lecture jusqu'à la fin du texte_. » Hey, pas mal ça ! Je vois déjà le genre d'application que je pourrais en faire… allez hop, j'en enfourne une bouteille ! Je la testerais, et si ça me convient j'en recommanderais par hibou. Imaginez si je peux l'alterner avec une encre de « nemelisezpas », je pourrais faire des contrats sacrément avantageux… pour moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les bras un peu plus chargés et le porte-monnaie un peu plus léger à mon grand regret, nous sommes enfin sortis de la papeterie ! Allez, au suivant. L'un des nombreux libraires du Chemin. Ça tombe bien, il y en a un tout près.

 _DING DONG_ ! Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils vendent ici ? Hum… des guides touristiques ? Mouaif… je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de faire d'autres voyages que des invasions. Il y a peut-être des livres sur les différentes cultures magiques ? Ça ne me serait pas inutile d'apprendre un maximum de choses à ce sujet.

Je trouve rapidement mon bonheur, et impérium aussitôt à tatie de se servir largement. Allez, je prends un exemplaire de tout ! Je n'aurais qu'à organiser un ou deux _sauvetages_ chez les retraités richards de Privet Drive pour me rembourser. Une centaine de gallions plus tard, nous nous retrouvons de nouveau dehors. Allez, la suite ! Il ne faut pas perdre de temps ! Surtout que je compte bien faire un arrêt au glacier… héhé !

Jetant un œil à tatie, je la vois chargée à bloc. Elle n'a même pas besoin d'impérium pour boiter. Hum, il faudrait que je l'aide à tout porter… pas que ça me dérange de la voir souffrir et se casser le dos, bien au contraire, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire de la voir se trainer à deux à l'heure. Bon, prochain arrêt : les malles magiques ! On reviendra en arrière après.

 _Re-DING-DONG-POUET_ ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sonnerie à la con ? Bah, ne cherchons pas à comprendre. Je crois que je serais souvent étonné aujourd'hui.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont d'intéressant à vendre ici ? Est-ce que par hasard il y aurait des malles assez grandes pour que je puisse y vivre ? Même si ça m'étonnerais que j'ai les moyens pour l'instant, on ne sait jamais.

Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ! En voilà, des « malles appartement », « Vous n'avez pas de placard pour ranger votre balai ? Pas de terrain de Quidditch hors de vue des Moldus pour vos enfants ? Voilà la solution ! Cent-mètre carrés continus… » et blablabla, c'est très bien tout ça, mais où est le prix ? Ah, c'est là ! C'est… QUOIIIII ?! CENT-MILLE GALLIONS ?! AAAAAH ! Même à cette distance, je peux sentir le compte en banque de Vernon frémir d'horreur ! Le fidèle toutou, digne de son maître !

Je me remets de mes émotions en impériumant à Pétunia d'aller s'occuper du vendeur. A la vue du prix, même moi je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pâlir ! C'est beaucoup trop cher, vraiment beaucoup trop ! Je vais être obligé de… blablabla… _sauvetage_ vous-savez-quoi. Du moins quand j'aurais assez de discrétion et de technique pour m'attaquer à une boutique magique.

M'interrogeant un instant sur pourquoi ces malles ne sont pas plus massivement utilisées partout où c'est possible, pour pouvoir bien mieux se cacher des moldus par exemple, je vais lire la notice et vois « limité à deux personnes à la fois, attention risque de rupture des enchantements d'agrandissement au-delà. » Ah, ok, je vois ! C'est vrai qu'être compressé en purée n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que l'on peut souhaiter. Je force au silence la petite voix de Dudley qui me souffle que ce serait parfait pour son régime, et passe à la suite. Je vais quand même en prendre une, pour… un usage personnel. En la rétrécissant un maximum et en la portant en collier, par exemple, ça pourrait être utile. Pourquoi pas servir de repaire en cas de fuite nécessaire, qui sait ?

A côté des plus grandes malles se trouvent de nettement plus petits articles, notamment des porte-monnaie agrandis. Ah, tiens ! Pas mal ça ! Pour avoir vécu chez les moldus, je peux dire que c'est vraiment chiant d'avoir la poche à pièces être constamment pleine, à tel point qu'on ne peut plus la refermer. Ici, pas de problème, elle fait un mètre cube ! Et il y a un sort d'allègement de poids qui fait que le tout ne pèse jamais plus d'un centième de son poids réel. Très intéressant, vraiment. Allez, j'en prends un ! C'est un peu cher, mais ça va être très utile !

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a après ? Des mallettes, pourquoi pas ! Ça pourrait être utile pour transporter de nombreux documents, voire même pour éviter de se casser le dos avec des tonnes de bouquins quand je serais à Poudlard ! Cent gallions pièce pour le modèle de base ? Allez, j'en prends une petite réserve. Trois, ce sera un bon début.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre dans cette boutique, hormis des lots de sacs à tout faire. Allégés, et ou agrandis, avec décors mouvants, style moldu pour se fondre dans leur monde, sac à morsure pour les voleurs… ce serait pratique pour faire maigrir Dudley ça… le prix est intéressant, dix gallions pour cent sacs. Allez, je m'en prends un lot d'allégés-agrandis. Ça pourra toujours m'être utile, pour le jour où je quitterais Privet Drive. On ne sait jamais tout ce que je pourrais avoir à ce moment là.

Le porte-monnaie un peu plus léger, littéralement, nous sortons de la boutique avec les bras enfin libres ! Bien, maintenant, revenons un peu en arrière ! Nous avons raté plusieurs magasins. Hum, l'un d'eux est un apothicaire spécialisé en ingrédients végétaux. Allez, go ! C'est parti.

 _SCRIIIIIGAAAAAH !_

QUOI ?! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE SONNERIE DES ENFERS ?! Même Pétunia se bouche les oreilles, son impérium n'est pas assez fort pour l'en empêcher tant ce boucan est terrible ! Mais quel est l'attardé mental qui a équipé le chemin en sonnettes ?! Grumble, si je le tiens, celui-là !

Je me reprends rapidement en regardant les étals garnissant la boutique. C'est qu'il y a un sacré choix ! Il doit bien y avoir des dizaines, et même des centaines de milliers de petits bocaux répartis sur une multitude d'étagères branlantes. Et autant de trucs et de machins sans aucun doute utiles… hum, je n'ai pas particulièrement l'intention de fabriquer beaucoup de potions, hormis quelques unes utiles par ci par là, mais il y a quelque chose à savoir qui me sera à n'en pas douter nécessaire pour mon avenir : comment fonctionne le potionnisme ? Comment le simple fait de mélanger des machins apparemment sans intérêt peut-il avoir un effet magique ? Comment les effets chimiques parfois potentiellement dévastateurs peuvent-ils être neutralisés ? Comment… tant de questions actuellement sans réponse, et que je compte bien résoudre ! Et pour ça, outre mes études, je vais devoir mener un grand nombre de tests… autrement dit, il me faut beaucoup de matières premières.

J'impérium à tatie de se rendre directement au comptoir, pendant que je reprends mon rôle de gamin perturbateur pour fouiller tout ce qui bouge –littéralement-, et repérer aussi vite que possible les machins les plus intéressants. J'ai ordonné à Pétunia de commander toute une liste de l'ensemble des produits en stock ici, sous prétexte d'alimenter un laboratoire personnel détruit suite à une fabrication ayant mal tournée. Cette liste est très généraliste, je n'ai pas d'assez bonnes connaissances du domaine pour me spécialiser, mais bien entendu, si je peux trouver des choses qui me paraissent utiles… je lui impériumerais d'en prendre plus que prévu.

Dans l'immédiat, ce qui m'intéresse le plus dans ces ingrédients, outre le potionnisme classique, c'est de pouvoir fabriquer une chose particulière : des bombes issues de produits magiques. Afin de les utiliser dans le monde moldu, là où leurs ingrédients sont méconnus et pourraient de fait être probablement sous-estimés par des enquêteurs potentiels. Et inversement chez les sorciers, où j'userais d'explosifs moldus, bien évidemment sous-estimés ici de la même façon que là-bas. Ahlàlà, les simples d'esprit…

La commande est vite prise, le paiement effectué d'avance. La livraison devra être effectuée via portoloin dans l'un des entrepôts que j'ai fait louer à Vernon. Je l'enverrais sous impérium pour tout transporter dans différents endroits plus sûrs dès que possible, puis je rendrais l'endroit. Ne pas laisser de traces, c'est important. Diviser la marchandise, puis la réunir ailleurs, en usant de toutes sortes de moyens de transport –poste, hiboux, portoloins, transplanage…- me permettra de perdre de potentiels fouineurs qui voudraient suivre à la trace la personne ayant commandé une si inhabituelle quantité de marchandise. Car je ne doute pas que le ministère pourrait s'intéresser à tout ça… paranoïa, mon amour.

Nous sortons de ce premier apothicaire en éternuant un bon coup ! ATCHOUM ! Mais quelle poussière ! Je crois que je vais atchoumer toute la journée moi… grumble !

Le prochain taudis servant de magasin est un fripier. Enfin, plutôt un _noblissime marchand de vêtements de grand luxe trop biens pour un gueux comme moi_. Du moins, c'est le sentiment que m'inspire la devanture, bourrée d'un luxe indécent et appelant à la pureté sans s'en cacher. Bah, quels imbéciles ! Nul doute qu'ils se retrouveront un jour sur ma liste noire… en attendant, entrons quand même ! J'espère qu'ils vendent de la qualité ! Pétunia va m'être utile, elle s'y connaît bien en vêtements et tissus.

Pour tout ce que j'ai acheté ici, inutile de vous décrire tout ce dont j'ai besoin, vous vous doutez que c'est beaucoup. Je n'avais jamais pris soin de me constituer une garde-robe digne de ce nom, et bien entendu il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que _ma chère et tendre famille_ ait l'idée folle de dépenser de l'argent pour moi. Les seuls vêtements à ma taille que j'ai jamais eus, ce sont ceux que j'ai un jour réussi à piquer dans les poubelles d'un magasin du quartier marchand près de Privet Drive. Et encore, il n'a pas fallu que je fasse le difficile…

Bref. Ma réserve de caleçons gonflée à bloc et une dizaine de sacs sans-fond remplis plus tard, nous sommes de retour sur le Chemin des Pochtrons, et je ne perds pas de temps à repérer le prochain magasin qui m'intéresse. Et c'est Ollivander's !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir. Mes déguisements ont tenus à Gringotts, mais est-ce que ce sera le cas ici ? Les sorts de surveillance du ministère sont-ils médiocres ou excellents ? Et Ollivander lui-même, qu'en est-il ? Ce vieux machin décrépi est réputé pour avoir un certain don pour repérer ceux qui tentent de le flouer. Est-ce qu'il sera dupe ou pas ?

Je sors de mes pensées en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule. C'est Pétunia, qui me regarde en souriant tendrement, me donnant envie de la voir crever. Incroyable à quel point un bon petit impérium peut changer un comportement. J'en viendrais presque à l'apprécier, cette saleté.

Bref, passons. Je respire un grand coup pour me donner du courage, et c'est parti ! Et tout en marchant vers mon but, je m'efforce de me remémorer mon plan… il ne faut pas que je rate quoi que ce soit ! Juste avant d'entrer, je précise à tatie « N'oublie pas : ici, tu dois te comporter _le_ _plus normalement du monde_ ! Compris ? »

« - Compris », me répond-elle. Et c'est parti !

 _DING DONG dong… mip !_

GRAAAAH, ta gueule maudite sornette ! Euh, sonnette ! Ma parole, je crois que je vais avoir droit à tous les pires machins aujourd'hui ! Je me répète, mais si je croise l'installateur de ces saletés…. grr !

« - Bien le bonjour madame, mon garçon ! » résonne aussitôt la voix du vieux machin. Déjà là celui-là ?! Mince ! Et moi qui espérais avoir quelques secondes pour repérer les lieux ! « Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ? » demande-t-il sans attendre.

« - Je suis venue acheter une baguette pour moi-même, » dit Pétunia sur un ton _malfoyement_ hautain. « Cela me semble une évidence, au vu de votre boutique », continue-t-elle en toisant le vioque comme s'il n'était qu'une sous-merde indigne d'exister. Et moi, je pense un petit « oups ! » Quand je lui ai dit d'être normale, je ne pensais pas qu'elle le comprendrait comme « être la saleté de Pétunia normale » ! Bon ben tant pis, il est trop tard pour changer. Le reste humain risquerait de s'en apercevoir, sans compter avec les sorts de surveillance.

« - Très bien madame, permettez-moi de prendre vos mesures ! » se propose Ollive en déroulant un mètre ruban et en tentant de s'approcher de tatie… qui lève aussitôt la main pour lui donner une baffe ! Il s'écarte juste à temps pour l'éviter !

« - Ne me touchez pas, pervers ! » s'écria Pétunia d'une voix suraigüe tout en se raidissant ! Les lèvres tellement pincées qu'elles en deviennent invisibles !

« - Veuillez pardonner ma brutalité madame, » dit Ollive. « Mais j'ai besoin de prendre vos mesures afin de pouvoir plus facilement déterminer quelles sont les baguettes qui pourraient le mieux vous convenir. Si je ne le fais pas, cela risque de nous prendre considérablement plus de temps que normalement ! »

Argument en bêton. Je ne peux effectivement pas me permettre de perdre de temps, il y a tellement à faire aujourd'hui ! J'amplifie donc mon impérium aussi discrètement que possible pour forcer tatie à plier. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est répugnant mais il ne va rien te faire ! Même un troll en rut ne voudrait pas de toi !

La suite de la séance est une véritable torture… pour Ollivander. Pour moi, c'est un grand moment de rire. Pétunia est intenable, littéralement ! Elle fait pleuvoir les critiques acérées à un rythme incessant, trouvant toujours le petit mot qui blesse ! En un rien de temps, je sens que le machin est au bord de la dépression nerveuse ! Nyark !

« - Voici madame, bois de sapin et cœur en cheveu de Vélane ! »

« - Humpf ! Un bois de cercueil et un poil de cul de putain ! Je sens que cette baguette va vite être _enterrée_ avec les autres _saloperies_ que vous m'avez faites tester ! »

« - Essayez celle-ci madame, bois de roncier et cœur en épine de commère ! » Il essaie de faire passer un message je crois.

« - Ah ! J'espère qu'il sera meilleur que toutes les autres pitoyables branchettes ! Je n'ose imaginer où vous les faites fabriquer ! Sans doute par des trolls, vu leur qualité ! » Et à peine a-t-elle la baguette en main qu'elle la jette par terre, avec le reste.

Et ça continue comme ça pendant pas loin d'une heure. Je n'en peux plus ! Si ça continue, il va se rendre compte qu'elle est moldue, ma parole ! Si je n'avais pas aussi confiance en ma ruse… car oui, je suis certain qu'une baguette ou une autre va finir par convenir à Pétunia. Car j'ai tout prévu ! Théorisant que les baguettes choisissent leur sorcier en fonction de leur correspondance avec sa signature magique, j'ai imprégné de ma magie un gant en peau humaine –peau arrachée à tatie sans anesthésie, bien évidemment-, et ce matin, juste avant que nous arrivions au Chemin, je lui ai fait enfiler. Nul doute que cette ruse suffira pour que la baguette qui conviendra apparemment à tatie sera en fait une qui me conviendra à moi !

Une heure après notre arrivée, Ollivander semble au bord de la dépression nerveuse. « Tenez madame, je suis certain que celle-ci sera la bonne ! » Ce n'est que la cent vingt-cinquième fois après tout. On n'est pas à ça près.

« - Et ça ne marche toujours pas ! » s'exclame tatie en la jetant avec le reste. « Deux-mille ans que votre magasin existe, vraiment ? Votre amateurisme et votre manque de professionnalisme font vraiment honte à vos ancêtres, monsieur ! »

« - Veuillez m'excuser madame, je dois me rendre dans ma cave pour aller chercher les prochaines baguettes à tester ! » dit-il soudain, comme une réaction de survie pour s'empêcher de hurler. Et il s'en va avant de recevoir une réponse, sans aucun doute pour se donner du courage en allant vider une bouteille de whisky pur-feu.

Et moi, j'en profite pour réaliser un petit larcin ! Mouahaha ! ça a beau faire près d'une dizaine d'années que je suis venu chercher ma baguette de phénix dans ma première vie, mais je me souviens encore parfaitement d'où elle est rangée ! Et j'impérium aussitôt à tatie de s'en saisir, avant de la retirer de sa boîte et de la cacher dans ma manche ! Hop, ni vu ni connu !

Nous voyons revenir le vioque quelques minutes après, les bras chargés d'une lourde boîte encore plus remplie de poussière que sa cervelle. C'est dire ! « Voilà madame, veuillez pardonner l'attente, » dit-il en exsudant une haleine suspecte légèrement alcoolisée. « J'ai dû fouiller un peu pour retrouver cette caisse, il y a une éternité qu'elle se trouve dans ma cave ! Je crois même qu'elle y est depuis avant l'époque de mon père… » ah oui, quand même, ça commence à dater, je confirme. Même Dumbledore doit être moins vieux !

« - Ces baguettes sont très anciennes madame, tant que je suis bien incapable… » _Pour changer !_ lance vite fait tatie. « …de leur donner un âge. Toutefois, je puis vous assurer qu'elles sont réalisées avec une technique toute différente de la mienne, peut-être aurons-nous plus de chance avec celles-ci ! » Et il ouvre le coffret pour en retirer ses machins, lance un rapide recurvite pour les nettoyer, et…

…et mon cœur rate un battement en voyant de quelles baguettes il s'agit ! Car il y a un petit « P » en or qui est incrusté sur chacune d'entre elles ! Ce sont des baguettes datant de l'époque de l'Union magique ! Celles renforcées aux runes magiques ! IL ME LES FAUT ! VITE ! A peine tatie a-t-elle une baguette en main que j'utilise la mienne pour interférer avec les sorts de son gant, et provoquer des petites étincelles ! Mince, ce n'est pas aussi efficace qu'avec moi jadis… mais à voir le regard d'intense soulagement du vioque, ça suffira pour expédier cette saleté de cliente ! Et je suis bien d'accord avec lui ! Dégageons avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de la supercherie ! De toute façon, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut !

Cinq gallions plus tard, je pousse un large soupir de soulagement en posant le pied dehors. Ouf ! Tout s'est finalement bien passé ! Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu tenir une minute de plus tant j'étais stressé ! Et à peine la pression retombe-t-elle que je me sens pris d'une intense envie de faire la sieste…

Mais la journée est encore loin d'être finie ! Ça me passera ! Maintenant, il faut continuer à éplucher les boutiques ! D'ailleurs, la prochaine qui m'intéresse se trouve à quelques pas à peine. C'est un marchand de mobilier magique.

 _« ÇASONNEÇASONNEÇASONNEÇA… ! »_

Par réflexe, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un large regard noir sur l'espèce de coucou qui hurle cette phrase en boucle. Heureusement, il capte vite qu'il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il se taise ! Je me sens de plus en plus incapable de faire preuve de patience envers cette collection de sonnettes toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres…

Bref ! Revenons donc à nos moutons. Ou plutôt à nos meubles. C'est qu'il y a du choix ici ! Outre les classiques chaises, armoires, commodes et autres lits, il y a aussi quelques petites choses typiquement sorcières, comme par exemple des armoires à ingrédients, enchantées pour donner ce que l'on veut automatiquement dès qu'on le demande, ou bien encore des tables à potions, parfaites pour préparer tout ce qui nous passe par la tête, et assez enchantées pour résister à une explosion atomique de poche. Et encore bien d'autres choses ! Je sens que je vais perdre beaucoup de gallions ici… grumble !

Me rappelant de la liste que j'avais faite, j'impérium à Pétunia d'aller droit vers le vendeur, pendant que moi-même je me mets à errer apparemment sans but. Mais en fait, je me dépêche d'étudier les meubles magiques que je ne connais pas. Mais il n'y a rien de particulièrement incroyable : le plus souvent, de simples petites choses très évidentes, comme les meubles à potion cités avant, ou encore des mannequins d'entraînement pour le combat magique, une piste de duel dépliable, ou une table à boule de cristal –avec pot à potions frelatées incorporé-.

Allant vers la caisse, je plonge dans les plis de la robe de tatie, et me saisit de ma baguette pour lui donner mes instructions. Et c'est ainsi que, quelques dix minutes plus tard, nous sortons avec les bourses un peu – _beaucoup_ \- plus légères. Ça m'a coûté cher, mais ça en valait le coup ! Maintenant, j'ai ma grande malle, achetée plus tôt, qui est pleinement garnie d'assez de meubles pour que j'y mène une vie de pacha ! Fini, le placard sous les escaliers ! A moi la grande vie dans un lit à ma taille ! Enfin !

Outre cette malle, j'ai aussi fait modifier deux de mes mallettes, afin d'avoir une réserve à ingrédients de potions parfaitement rangée, et une réserve à potions finie tout aussi pratique –et sécurisée-. Pour résumer, je suis paré !

Le prochain magasin qui égratigne mon intérêt est une espèce de quincaillerie magique, du moins à en croire par les insupportables casseroles chantantes qui se balancent devant la vitrine. Je me demande bien quel intérêt elles peuvent avoir, pour compenser pareil défaut ! M'enfin bon, passons.

Entrant, je vois aussitôt un effroyable bric-à-brac de trucs et de machins aussi variés que les _grouïkements_ de Dudley. Heureusement, et pour une fois, tout est plutôt bien rangé et organisé, il n'est pas dur de s'y retrouver. Tout fouiller et choisir ce qui me plaît est vite fait, et seulement quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve équipé en nouveaux chaudrons, spatules, et tout un attirail d'instruments de cuisine, de botanique, et encore bien d'autres choses que je découvrirais à l'usage. Nous quittons la boutique sans attendre…

…hum ? Alors que je m'apprête à sortir, mon attention est attirée par un machin au dessus de la porte, qui fait un petit bruit bizarre. On dirait une sonnette constipée… je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un sourire sadique. Nyark ! J'y aurais échappé cette fois !

Revenus dehors, il ne nous faut que traverser la rue pour arriver dans une autre boutique, un lieu de pèlerinage que je pourrais sans aucun doute nommer _Dieu tout-puissant_. La boutique de balais magiques ! ALLELUIA ! Ma folie soit louée !

Mais ne nous emportons pas ! Je ne suis pas ici pour m'amuser. Je pourrais sans aucun doute jouer au quidditch quand je serais de retour à Poudlard, mais pas avant. Si je veux acheter des balais, c'est pour pouvoir les étudier. Savoir comment ils fonctionnent. Et surtout, surtout… m'en faire une arme. Car il n'y a pas à douter que n'importe quel militaire moldu qui découvrirait ces machins se retrouverait aussitôt en pleine crise d'apoplexie en imaginant tout ce qui pourrait être fait avec ces petites merveilles. Imaginez, des avions personnels maniables à la perfection ! Toutes les armées du monde ont de quoi en rêver !

Voyant ce qu'il y a en rayon tout en m'efforçant de cacher mon sérieux derrière une façade d'émerveillement tout ce qu'il y a de plus enfantin –j'avoue que pour une fois, ce n'est pas difficile-, j'étudie rapidement la marchandise. A mon grand étonnement, je vois qu'il n'y a pas encore de Nimbus 2000, ni même une série précédente. Peut-être ces balais là sont-ils nés d'une amélioration qui aura lieu plus tard… bah, tant pis.

Nous ne restons pas longtemps dans les rayons, en effet mon choix est vite fait. Je me contenterais d'un _Comète_ et d'un _Déménageur_ , deux balais spécialisés dans la vitesse pour l'un, et le transport de lourdes charges pour l'autre. C'est qu'ils ne servent pas qu'au Quidditch ces machins là ! En plus de tout ça, je prends un exemplaire de tous les bouquins spécialisés qui trainent ici, ainsi que plusieures séries de protections de différentes tailles, afin de prévoir ma croissance future. C'est que je ne pense pas revenir sur le chemin de sitôt, alors il faut que je sois prévoyant. Même si je pourrais très bien commander via hibou, certes…

 _GROUUUUÏÏÏÏÏÏÏK !_

QUOI ?! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?! ON NOUS ATTAQUE, AU SECOURS ! Je plonge aussitôt dans la robe de tatie pour chercher une sécurité toute enfantine ! Quand soudain, j'entends un petit rire… je relève la tête pour voir Pétunia me regarder en souriant, me donnant envie de la dépecer. Et soudain, alors que l'agresseur inconnu _dudlise_ de nouveau un redoutable _grouïk_ , je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de… mon ventre. Ah. C'est vrai qu'il est bien plus de midi, nous n'avons rien mangé depuis longtemps. Très bien, alors le prochain arrêt sera le restaurant-glacier ! Miam !

Les balais et tout le bordel payés, nous sortons pour nous diriger rapidement vers l'établissement de Florian Fortarôme. J'ai honte de dire ça d'un sorcier, mais celui-là il a du talent ! S'il s'installait au beau milieu du Londres moldu, il ferait fortune en un rien de temps !

Nous entrons et nous asseyons rapidement dans un coin, pas très loin de la vitrine pour avoir une échappatoire facile, moi le dos au mur pour surveiller les badauds et Pétunia devant pour me servir de bouclier humain au cas où. On ne sait jamais. Paranoïa mon amour. Notre commande est vite prise, pour moi le classique et merveilleux steak de sombral, une viande noire d'encre et saignante à en remplir une baignoire, qui a un goût… absolument divin ! Le tout est accompagné de frites de mandragores. L'air de rien, une fois qu'elles ont fini de hurler, ces saletés sont sacrément bonnes elles aussi.

Regardant Pétunia un instant, j'hésite à lui faire commander quelque chose pour elle. Elle ne le mérite pas. Crève de faim, saleté. Je te hais.

Mais en un sens, ce ne serait pas à mon avantage de la voir s'évanouir d'inanition en plein pendant nos courses. Je me résigne donc à dépenser un peu pour lui commander un « curry de xyloma avec ses dés de cervelle de boursouf ». Le xyloma est un légume magique extrêmement, horriblement, atrocement épicé. Cette chère tatie a horreur de tout ce qui est épicé. Nyark. Juste au cas où, j'amplifie mon impérium pour la forcer à obéir. Il ne faudrait pas que la force des piments l'aide à vaincre mon emprise. Et tu me rembourseras en vendant ta bague de mariage, ça t'apprendra à avoir des besoins. Connasse.

Nous sommes très vite servis, seulement quelques secondes après la prise de notre commande. A table ! Je lève aussitôt mes couverts tels des armes acérées comme les griffes d'un dragon, et m'empresse de m'attaquer à l'ennemi ! Je suis tellement affamé que je n'ai plus aucune retenue ! Je dois même donner l'impression d'être en train de torturer Dumbledore, c'est dire !

BURP ! Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, je suis à moitié avachi sur ma chaise, le ventre plein à en craquer. Enfin, presque plein. Car le dessert arrive ! Merveille des merveilles ! Je me suis commandé une glace caramel triple-boule, accompagnée d'un petit vermicelle de dragées surprises ! J'ai toujours adoré ce machin là ! J'espère quand même que je ne tomberais pas sur le goût _vieille barbe_ ! Et pour Pétunia, j'ai pris un café _effroyablement_ fort. Elle déteste le café. Et celui-là, c'est limite de la poudre tant il est concentré. Et je rigole en la voyant tout manger de bon cœur grâce à mon impérium. Mouahaha ! Elle aura un sacré mal de ventre quand je la libèrerais de mon emprise !

Nous sortons rapidement du resto pour nous diriger sans attendre sur notre prochaine cible. La ménagerie magique ! Ces attardés de sorciers ne disposant pas encore d'un système postal digne de ce nom, malgré leur merveilleusement pratique réseau de cheminettes, de portoloins, leur transplanage, et j'en passe il faut bien que je m'adapte à leur archaïsme. Je peux vous dire que quand j'aurais prit le pouvoir, réformer tout ça fera partie de mes priorités ! Donc, vous avez compris : je vais acheter des chouettes. Plusieures chouettes. Comme ça, si un jour j'ai la dalle, j'en ferais frire une. ça servira d'avertissement aux autres. Nyark.

Et aussi… acheter ces abrutis de piafs n'est pas mon seul but. N'étant pas sans savoir que le potionnisme utilise massivement une multitude de morceaux de tout et n'importe quoi, je vais faire en sorte d'acheter des réserves d'ingrédients… vivantes… mouahaha ! On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même après tout !

Je préfère ne pas vous décrire _l'innommablissimement innommable_ sonnette qui nous a accueillis dans le magasin, provoquant aussitôt un chaos apocalyptique dans toutes les cages. Cet attardé de marchand n'a jamais entendu parler de stress animal ?! C'est qu'il est en train d'abimer sa marchandise là ! Pas que ça me dérange de voir ces saletés souffrir, m'enfin quand même… j'ai pas envie de devoir jouer les psychologues pour emplumés moi !

A peine entrés, nous nous dirigeons sans attendre au rayon piafs. Hiboux, chouettes, faucons, pigeons… il y a le choix ! Chacun a son point fort, les hiboux et chouettes sont très endurants mais un peu lents, les faucons très rapides, plutôt endurants, mais surtout très chers, et les pigeons sont lents mais ne se perdent jamais. Ou ne reviennent jamais.

Le choix est vite fait. Pour le côté luxueux, je prends un faucon, un jeune, que j'utiliserais à Poudlard. Et pour le reste, je prends trois chouettes. Elles serviront aux corvées. Et je suis un peu déçu de voir qu'il n'y a pas encore Hedwige. Elle était gentille, elle au moins. Elle ne m'avait jamais trahi, dans ma précédente vie…

…bah ! Peu importe les sentiments ! Ce n'est pas en me reposant sur le passé que je vais avancer ! Va donc crever, Hedwige !

Le reste des machins est vite achetés, car à ma grande déception, tout ce que cet abruti de marchand vend, ce sont les seuls animaux autorisés à Poudlard. Tout un busines. Chats, piafs, rats… rien de très intéressant en somme. Ils pourraient éventuellement faire des compagnons utiles s'ils avaient des capacités magiques, mais même pas. Saletés.

Le prochain marchand est un potionniste vendant ses créations aux gens ne sachant ou ne pouvant pas en faire. C'est très intéressant. Voyons voir tout ce qu'il y a là bas !

En entrant, la première chose qui nous saute aux yeux, c'est bien évidemment la multitude de fioles qui s'alignent par milliers à chaque recoin. Et en regardant les étiquettes qui les accompagnent, j'ai l'impression que tout pourrait m'être utile ! Allez, je ne cherche pas à comprendre et j'en prends une dizaine de chaque exemplaire ! Les potions de soin risquent de m'être tout particulièrement utiles, autant en avoir beaucoup.

Feuilletant un petit catalogue pas loin de la caisse, je peux voir que ce qu'il y a en boutique est loin, très loin d'être tout ce que vend ce marchand. En fait, il n'y a là que les potions _sans danger_ , si l'on peut dire. Il y en a beaucoup d'autres, plus spécifiques et parfois horriblement chères. Notamment… Eh ! Sacrément intéressante celle-là ! Felix Felicis, potion de chance ! Pour sûr, ça serait très utile dans de nombreuses situations ! J'aurais dû venir ici pour en prendre une avant de me pointer chez Ollivander's, tiens… ça m'aurait évité de stresser à mort.

J'ai acheté tellement de trucs et de machins dans cette boutique des merveilles que vous vous doutez bien que je pourrais jamais me souvenir de tout pour vous le lister. Disons juste qu'en plus des potions de soin, de celles ayant un intérêt stratégique ou de celles pouvant avoir des réactions… explosives en cas de mélange, j'ai aussi pris quelques boîtes à surprises. Histoire de me détendre un peu en réalisant quelques tests sur mes Dursley. Mouahaha !

Quand nous sortons, je suis surpris de voir qu'il est presque seize heures. Mince ! C'est que l'heure avance sacrément ! Et il nous reste encore beaucoup de boulot avant ce soir ! Heureusement que nous ne rentrons pas à Privet Drive aujourd'hui…

…oui, je sais, je prends l'énorme risque de déclencher les alarmes de Dumby en étant absent de ma prison pendant plus d'une journée. Mais qui ne risque rien n'a rien ! Et si Dumby m'emmerde, je n'aurais qu'à impériumer à Pétunia de prendre son balai et de… mouahaha…

Le prochain arrêt est, enfin, la célèbre et on-ne-peut-plus classique librairie Fleury & Bott ! Avec sa profusion de trucs et de machins ! Contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu, je ne m'attarde pas à fouiner dans les rayons et nous nous dirigeons directement vers la caisse. Et un petit geste de baguette plus tard, tatie passe commande de ni plus ni moins qu'un exemplaire de la totalité des ouvrages présents dans leur catalogue ! Le caissier semble entrer en pleine crise d'apoplexie en entendant ça, mais se reprend vite en ne semblant pas nous prendre au sérieux. Alors j'impérium à tatie de sortir notre dernière bourse, et de la jeter sur le comptoir en prenant bien soin de faire tinter le contenu. Ding-ding ! Cet attardé de vendeur reprend alors vite fait sa crise d'attardement en comprenant que nous ne plaisantons pas, et sort aussitôt l'index de ses réserves pour se mettre à calculer le prix de tout ça. Et moi, je sens comme un pincement au cœur en voyant monter l'addition, encore… encore… et encore, mais stop ! Ouin ! Mon argent… j'en pleurerais si je n'étais pas convaincu que c'est pour la bonne cause !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous ressortons enfin sur le chemin des attardés, Pétunia me soutenant tant bien que mal tant ma démarche est boitillante. Un soudain accès de faiblesse. Parce que… DIX MILLE GALLIONS ! J'ai frolé la crise cardiaque en entendant ce montant… il a même fallu que j'impérium à tatie de donner l'argent sans que je la regarde, tant ça m'aurait arraché le cœur de voir tout ce bon argent, MON argent, s'en aller à jamais…

…bah, je n'aurais qu'à faire vendre sa montre en or à Vernon. Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore fait, tiens. Et puis je pourrais aussi le mettre sous impérium pour le faire spéculer sur vidéotex toute une nuit durant.

Bref, j'arrête de penser à tout ce que je pourrais faire pour me rembourser, et nous nous attaquons aussitôt à la suite ! Et au pas de course ! Vite, vite, PLUS VITE ! Il faut avoir fini tôt si nous voulons avoir une chambre au Chaudron Baveur ! Et surtout avant qu'une marée de poivrots ne vienne pour son arrosage du soir !

Le premier arrêt est un notaire magique ! Je veux demander des catalogues recensant les propriétés magiques. Mon but derrière tout ça est d'acheter des maisons un peu partout en Europe, voire dans le monde, et aussi proche que possible des lieux de pouvoir magiques, tels que les écoles ou les sièges de gouvernements, afin d'avoir une multitude de bases arrières pour pouvoir lancer des assauts rapidement et par parfaite surprise le jour où je lancerais ma guerre…

La suite est un herboriste. Ou botaniste, comme vous voulez. Toujours via catalogue, je lui fais commander toute une liste de plants à potions que je fais livrer dans l'un de mes entrepôts, pas au même endroit que le reste, bien entendu –pas tous les œufs dans le même panier !-. Bien vite, je me retrouve avec assez de plantes de toutes sortes pour créer une serre ! Et bien entendu, j'achète aussi tous les manuels disponibles ici. C'est qu'il ne faudrait pas que je fasse une bêtise avec des machins que je ne connais pas.

Après ça, j'ai prévu de me rendre chez un lunettier magique. Si je peux avoir des lunettes avec un peu plus de capacités que les machins que je porte pour l'instant… ça m'arrangerait ! Voire même, est-ce qu'il ne serait pas possible de guérir ma myopie définitivement ? Les moldus ne peuvent peut-être pas encore le faire, mais les sorciers, qui sait ? Et c'est ainsi, à ma grande joie, que je me retrouve rapidement équipé de tout un attirail de lunettes amplifiées, avec tout plein de sorts divers et variés. Essuie-glace, antibuée, anti-traces… et tout ce genre de choses. Bien entendu, la fonction zoom est un bonus. De même que celle de repérage des capes et sorts d'invisibilité, et de tous ces machins là. Cette ordure de Maugrey m'a inspiré ma parole. J'ai aussi acheté des jumelles, un télescope, des miroirs à double-sens, et surtout, surtout ! Une grosse fiole d'une potion que je vais chérir pendant un long moment ! Une goutte dans chaque œil tous les soirs pendant un mois, et je devrais normalement retrouver une vue parfaite !

Nous faisons aussi un saut chez une esthéticienne magique, soit disant pour Pétunia… bien que je doute qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit qui puisse être fait pour arranger l'air con qui la caractérise. En fait, mon seul vrai but est d'obtenir des idées et toutes sortes de petits trucs pour pouvoir améliorer mes sorts de déguisement. Nous repartons bien vite, équipés d'une foule de produits avec lesquels je vais pouvoir bien m'amuser à redécorer cette chère tatie ! Nyark !

Dans la même veine, nous nous arrêtons au siège de chacun des journaux présent sur le Chemin. Gazette du Sorcier, Chicaneur, Sorcière-Hebdo, Les maniaques du balai… etc. Je ne laisse rien au hasard ! On ne sait jamais ! Et là encore, je fais en sorte que l'adresse de livraison soit l'un de mes entrepôts. Je me ferais livrer en tant qu'Harry Potter le jour où je serais officiellement arrivé dans le monde magique -aux yeux de Dumby, s'entend-. D'ici là, aucun risque ne doit être prit !

Notre dernière étape de la journée est un installateur de cheminette. Je compte bien en faire poser dans chacun de mes entrepôts, c'est vraiment sacrément pratique ! Bon, certes, ce n'est pas dans ce genre de bâtiment qu'on trouve habituellement des cheminées, je vais aussi être obligé de les faire construire… m'enfin bref, on n'a rien sans rien comme on dit ! Et comme il n'est pas question de relier Privet Drive, déjà car ce serait trop dangereux et ensuite parce que Dumby s'en rendrait tout de suite compte, il faut bien que je fasse avec les moyens du bord…

En plus de faire nos emplettes, tout au long de la journée j'ai prêté attention à absolument toutes les boutiques, toutes les entreprises, tous les badauds, afin de repérer quelles seraient les affaires les plus intéressantes pour investir dans le monde magique. Et je n'ai qu'un chose à dire : il y a ici de quoi faire le bonheur d'une armée d'investisseurs moldus !

Et devinez quoi ? Je ne suis pas moldu. Mais ! Je suis un investisseur… autrement dit… mouahaha ! Monde magique, tiens toi bien ! Ton futur seigneur et maître arrive ! Je vais bientôt faire main basse sur toi dans ta totalité !

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **Quelques commentaires svp ? Paraît que ça empêche les insomnies…**_


	30. L'allée des oubliés

NVJM, rédigé 3/17, publié 17/3/17

 _ **Deuxième chapitre de suite que je suis obligé de finir en direct… plus de 4500 mots écrits aujourd'hui. J'ai failli battre mon record. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ça sort si tard. Engueulez-moi dans les commentaires svp, que je me bouge les fesses pour la prochaine fois, hahaha ! ^^**_

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 30 : L'allée des Oubliés_

DRING ! DRING ! DRING ! DR…

« - FLIPPENDO ! »

BOUM ! Aussitôt, l'horrible seigneur des anti-ténèbres qu'est le si honni réveil est projeté contre le mur, heurté de plein fouet par mon sort de coup-de-poing. Mouahaha ! « _Ça t'apprendra à me réveiller, saleté !_ » pense-j'en ouvrant les yeux tant bien que mal. Regardant l'heure sur ce qui reste du tortionnaire, je vois qu'il n'est encore que six heures du matin. La grasse-matinée a été large. C'est de bonne humeur que je saute de mon lit.

« - Debout Pétunia, » lui ordonne-je en donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre de _l'informe_ avachie au sol qui me sert de tante. « Dépêche-toi, fais tes besoins et utilise les déguisements achetés hier pour te donner une nouvelle apparence. Une différente. On ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver aujourd'hui, alors soit habillée à la sorcière normale, avec des couleurs neutres, gris clair ou foncé, ce sera très bien. Exécution. » Après ça, moi-même irait me changer. Une perruque blonde fera bien l'affaire. Avec un peu de colle pour que ça tienne en place.

Sans prêter plus d'attention à tatie, je me tourne vers la multitude de sorts de protection que j'ai jetée sur la porte et la fenêtre de la chambre. Le Chaudron Baveur a beau avoir bonne réputation, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer la stupidité des pochtrons qui le peuplent ! Ils seraient bien capables de venir tenter de me voler mon argent ! Surtout que je me suis sacrément exposé en dépensant autant, même si j'ai toujours fait attention à être aussi discret que possible… il ne faut jamais ignorer les abrutis lorsqu'ils voient de l'argent facile.

Effectivement, il y a eu un intrus, vers deux heures du matin. Bénie soit ma maîtrise des sorts de silence, personne n'a rien entendu. Moi non plus. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon ma victime n'aurait pas été « juste » transformée en… en… bref. Je lancerai un discret _finite_ à « ça » en sortant, quoi que « ça » soit devenu. En attendant, contentons-nous d'actionner la petite sonnette magique qui est accrochée à la porte. Le son est aussitôt transmis aux cuisines pour signaler que deux petits-déjeuners sont attendus. Je n'ai à patienter qu'une dizaine de secondes avant que la table de la chambre se recouvre automatiquement d'une nappe et d'une multitude de bonnes choses. Miam ! A l'attaque !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, je me précipite à l'assaut pour mettre à l'abri le pot de chocolat en poudre. Saint graal ! Déjà que j'ai la bonté d'avoir prit à manger pour Pétunia, il ne faut pas non plus abuser !

Elle revient rapidement, les cheveux recoiffés comme la veille mais le visage remaquillé pour lui enlever son apparence de déprime humanoïde. Elle paraîtrait presque sympathique comme ça. Sur un signe, elle s'assied à table et commence à manger discrètement. Du pain sec et de l'eau suffiront. La confiture est chasse-gardée ! Elle adore la confiture. Un petit coup d'impérium du bout de la baguette, et il ne me sera pas difficile de m'assurer qu'elle obéisse sans rechigner.

Je me lève quelques minutes plus tard le ventre plein et l'esprit enfin totalement réveillé ! « Allez, debout saleté ! » lance-je à tatie en l'interrompant dans son repas. Puis je me jette rapidement quelques sorts d'hygiène trouvés dans l'un des livres achetés hier, je mets ma perruque et enfin nous sortons tous deux de la chambre. Sans pouvoir manquer l'espèce de… de… qui repeint à moitié les murs. Oups. Mieux vaut ne pas lui rendre sa forme normale finalement. Je me contente de le pétrifier et de m'en saisir pour le balancer par la fenêtre. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entends un gros _crac !_ que je me penche pour lancer un discret _finite,_ le tout après m'être assuré que personne n'est en train de nous espionner. Paranoïa mon amour. Disons qu'il a eu un accident de balai en volant de nuit. Je ne sais pas encore métamorphoser de balai, et encore moins faire des transformations définitives, alors je sacrifie mon coûteux _Comète_ en le jetant par-dessus bord. Grumble, que d'argent gâché ! Ça m'apprendra à mal doser mes pièges ! Bah, je n'aurais qu'à profiter de la nouvelle apparence de tatie pour aller en racheter un. Je nettoie vite fait ce qu'il reste dans le couloir, j'enlève mes sorts, et voilà ! Ni vu ni connu.

Bon, revoyons le programme du jour ! Cet après-midi, nous avons rendez-vous avec le guichetier gobelin sur l'Allée des Oubliés. Si cet imbécile s'imagine que je crois à son histoire stupide de « contact » qui serait intéressé par mon piège… il empestait bien trop l'ambition et l'avarice pour pouvoir être honnête. Pire que moi, c'est dire.

Mais d'ici à cet après-midi, nous avons bien du temps à passer ! Et pas question de le perdre inutilement ! Je ne connais pas l'Allée des Oubliés, et il n'est pas question de me rendre dans cet endroit sans avoir repéré les lieux. Et pas question non plus de nous y faire repérer, tatie et moi. C'est pour ça que je lui ai dit de changer d'apparence. Si cette allée est ce que je crois, le plus inaperçu serait qu'elle s'y promène transformée en sculpture de déesse, mais il ne faut pas trop exagérer non plus. Et puis de toute façon, aucune magie ne pourrait enlever sa laideur à Pétunia. Sans parler de son air con.

Nous sommes rapidement de retour au bar du Chaudron, puis de là sur le Chemin. Et pendant que nous marchons vers notre but, je réfléchis à l'emploi du temps que j'avais prévu à l'origine, avant que ce rendez-vous ne vienne tout chambouler… je prévoyais de ne passer sur l'allée des embrumes que dans la nuit, pas avant, afin de pouvoir profiter de ses « vrais » magasins. Pas des quelques machins stupides qu'on trouve n'importe où sur le Chemin, et qui ne sont là que pour tromper l'attention des aurors.

Bon, ben… tout bien réfléchi, léger changement de programme. Je pensais profiter de la journée pour me rendre dans des centres commerciaux moldus et y faire une razzia identique à celle du Chemin, mais je vais remettre ça à demain. Aujourd'hui, l'Allée des Oubliés ! Cette nuit, l'Allée des Embrumes ! Et demain, les moldus !

Je m'inquiète un instant en pensant que cette absence prolongée risque de déclencher les alarmes de Privet Drive… je ne me suis jamais absenté aussi longtemps. Pendant un instant, j'ai espoir que rien ne se produira, après tout quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'étais absent des mois durant sans que rien ne se produise. Mais le doute m'envahi aussitôt une fois de plus quand je me dis que le vieux schnock a probablement adapté les défenses à ce moment là… bah, on verra bien plus tard ! Qui ne risque rien n'a rien !

Alors que nous tournons soudain pour nous faufiler dans l'espèce de moitié de couloir ravagé qui sert d'entrée à l'Allée des Embrumes, j'impérium à tatie de faire profil bas. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle a joué le rôle d'une personne fière, imbue d'elle-même et surtout méprisante avec autrui. Ici, dans les bas-fonds du monde sorcier, il vaut mieux se montrer discret, voire soumis, si on veut vivre assez pour ne pas servir d'engrais aux épidémies qui doivent pulluler dans cet espèce de bidonville. Elle se couvre les cheveux d'un foulard sombre, et moi-même d'une capuche.

Traverser l'Allée n'est pas très long, elle n'est pas très grande, à peine deux cent mètres, loin du kilomètre du Chemin, et il n'y a presque personne à cette heure. Juste des mendiants encore endormis et des pochtrons en train de cuver. Nous ne sommes pas le moins du monde embêtés pendant notre traversée, ma folie merci.

 _« Allez au fond de l'allée des embrumes, et entrez par la porte entourée de deux chênes miniatures en pot. Les locaux de cet investisseur sont au numéro cent vingt-cinq_. » C'est ce qu'à dit le gobelin. Reste juste à espérer que ce ne soit pas un piège. Surtout qu'en plus, l'Allée des Embrumes est en courbe, pas moyen de voir ce qu'il y a au bout tant qu'on n'y est pas ! Un endroit parfait pour une embuscade ! C'est donc fébrile et un peu inquiet que je continue mon chemin, main dans la main avec tatie. Pour me rassurer, je m'imagine qu'il s'agit de maman, même si ce n'est pas facile d'ignorer le dégoût que ce simple contact m'inspire.

Il ne nous faut que quelques minutes pour parvenir à la fin de l'allée, et à part deux types louches qui cuvent, il n'y a rien ! RIEN ! Pas de chênes, même pas la moindre mauvaise herbe ! Et cette puanteur ! Même Pétunia a un mouvement de recul ! C'est dire à quel point cet endroit est répugnant, si même de la merde ne veut pas s'y trouver !

Je m'efforce au calme un instant pour réfléchir. Après tout, ce n'est pas forcément un piège. Si l'Allée des Oubliés est ce que je crois, nul doute que tout ce petit monde préfère être aussi caché que possible du ministère et de ses aurors. Hum…

Alors que je n'oublie pas de jouer la comédie en me faisant passer pour un gamin apeuré, et que j'impérium discrètement à Pétunia de prendre un air réfléchi, la déformant grossièrement –tout le monde sait que la réflexion ne fait pas partie de ses habitudes-, je remarque un truc étrange… les deux types louches, avachis contre un mur, apparemment en train de cuver. Ils ont tous deux une position sans équivoque : ils ne sont pas affalés contre le mur. Mais en train d'y prendre appui pour bondir sur n'importe quel ennemi qui viendrait ici. Et puis… sur leurs vêtements, au niveau du torse… il y a deux petits arbres cousus d'or.

Et l'illumination se fait soudain ! Ce sont des gardes ! Des plantés ! Ce sont eux les chênes en pot !

…tu parles d'un jeu de mots à la con ! Digne d'un auteur de merde !

Je cesse de maudire le gobelin et son test à deux balles pour impériumer à tatie de prendre la suite des opérations. Elle se dirige donc vers les deux guignols, et moi je traîne à sa suite en me cachant dans sa robe. « Puis-je entrer ? » demande-t-elle sur un ton inhabituellement gentil. Wow, ça change !

« - V'z'êtes qui ? Hic-hic-qui ? » bafouille un garde, jouant à la perfection son rôle de pochtron. Problème, que répondre ? C'est que j'ai pas envie de nourrir les égouts moi !

Une idée me vient rapidement. S'ils sont ce que je crois, ils comprendront. Sinon, ils ne devraient pas réagir. Un petit coup de baguette, et…

« - Je suis une fidèle, » dit Pétunia sur le ton de la confidence, assez fort pour les gardes l'entendent, et assez bas pour que personne ne puisse espionner.

Un double « Rrzzz… » est la seule réponse que nous obtenons. Ils se sont endormis ! Est-ce un signal pour dire que c'est bon sans trahir leur masque ? Peut-être. Je fais donc signe à tatie que nous pouvons passer, et elle se dépêche d'ouvrir la porte pour nous faire entrer.

Un CLAC ! plus tard, la porte est refermée et nous sommes passés ! Hourra ! Je peux enfin souffler ! C'est que j'ai eu sacrément peur que ma vie s'arrête ici ! Mais pas le temps de rêver ! Je me reprends aussitôt pour surveiller l'endroit !

Nous sommes dans une petite pièce totalement vide, avec juste une porte massive à l'autre bout. Hum, eh bien il n'y a pas beaucoup de choix ! C'est toutefois à tous petits pas, craignant le moindre piège, que nous avançons vers notre but.

A peine avons-nous mit le pied dehors et fait quelques timides pas, le temps de nous habituer au soleil soudain éclatant, que nous nous arrêtons de stupéfaction ! L'Allée des Oubliés ! C'est bien ce que je pensais !

L'incroyable ne réside pas ici dans l'Allée en elle-même, mais dans ses occupants ! Il y a d'innombrables races représentées dans les marchands, les badauds, les enfants qui s'amusent en courant partout… Centaures, Nains, Gobelins, Nymphes, Elfes de maison libres, Strangulots, Loups-Garous plus ou moins transformés… tout est différent du Chemin de traverse ! Et pas qu'au niveau des occupants, mais aussi de l'ambiance, de la mode, des marchandises, et de tant d'autres choses ! Ici, tout le monde semble heureux, tout le monde est poli. Loin de l'austérité morbide des sorciers, qui se couvrent de plus de vêtements que dix moldus, ici tout le monde prend grand soin de son apparence. Les hommes sont vêtus pour prendre un air aussi charismatique que possible, et les femmes cherchent par tous les moyens à mettre en valeur leur beauté. Certaines se baladent même les seins à l'air, le plus normalement du monde, portant des vêtements prévus pour cet effet, et personne ne vient leur reprocher ! Vraiment, je suis à milles lieues du Chemin ! Un instant, je me croirais revenu à l'époque de l'Union !

Je me calme bien vite. À Pôdlad aussi, tout m'avait paru merveilleux au premier regard, puis quand j'avais pu voir à travers les voiles de lumière, j'ai découvert une caserne remplie de soldats fanatisés. Ne nous emportons pas, je sens que mon impression sera totalement renversée d'ici à la fin de la journée.

Il est à peine plus de sept heures du matin, et pourtant la rue principale est bondée ! Ces gens vivent la nuit ou quoi ? Nous nous faufilons donc tant bien que mal entre les uniformes et les paires de seins, et je remercie mon impérium et mon absence d'hormones ! Sinon, je sens que Pétunia aurait fait un scandale de voir tant de " _poufiasses"_ s'exhiber, et moi-même je me serais laissé déconcentrer, à n'en pas douter !

Le premier magasin qui attire mon attention est un marchand de tapis volants et de plein de machins dans le genre ! Je ne vois pas en quoi jouer au fakir pourrait m'être utile, mais allons tout de même voir, on ne sait jamais !

Je n'ai guère le temps de vous décrire toutes les merveilles d'ingénierie magique que j'ai pu voir ici, je me contenterais donc de vous dire ce que j'ai acheté. Pas de tapis, ce n'est ni discret, ni pratique, mais des sortes de cabines et de caisses servant au transport de biens et de personnes via portoloin. C'est tout simple, et ça évite de ressentir les effets désagréables du transport, sans compter que ça offre une protection efficace si le lieu d'arrivée n'est pas sûr. Restera plus qu'à trouver des portoloins, car ils ne sont pas fournis.

En plus de cette première boutique, il y a aussi de nombreux marchands identiques à ceux du Chemin. J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut, alors je me contente d'un petit passage très rapide dans chaque endroit afin de compléter ce que les sorciers ne vendraient pas. Potions, livres, ustensiles de toutes sortes… Mine de rien, je me retrouve bien vite avec un sac sans-fond totalement plein !

Tout en continuant notre route, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil une "boutique", si l'on peut dire, de mercenaires magiques. Intéressant ça… je me demande dans quelle mesure ils font le travail demandé. Pour s'afficher comme ça, ça ne doit rien être d'illégal, mais qui sait… je verrais un jour pour faire appel à leurs services. Je relève l'adresse sur un petit papier que je cache dans mon caleçon, pour être sûr de ne pas me le faire voler.

Hum ? Des maçons géants ? Tiens, intéressante cette boutique ! Je me demande ce qu'ils vendent… si c'est ce que j'imagine… nous entrons vite fait, et je constate aussitôt à quel point les sorciers peuvent être en retard technologiquement. Enfin, euh… magiquement plutôt. Des espèces de cubes enchantés sont vendus à des prix exorbitants, mais garantissent des effets vraiment très intéressants ! Par exemple, agrandissement de l'espace intérieur d'une pièce, sans modifier l'espace extérieur ! On peut aussi modifier la forme d'un endroit, toujours vu de l'intérieur, ajouter une pièce dans une autre… des portes d'apparence normale peuvent être placées contre un mur pour conduire à des endroits particuliers, comme une pièce non-contigüe, ou même carrément une autre maison ! Et sans effet de transport désagréable !

Réfléchissant à quoi tout ça pourrait me servir, j'envisage immédiatement une quantité d'idées tout simplement ahurissante. Mais il faut que je me calme ! N'oublions pas que je suis encore logé dans mon placard. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre qu'éventuellement l'agrandir. Ça, ce serait vraiment utile.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous ressortons tant bien que mal, Pétunia portant dans ses bras mon corps tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Car je me suis évanoui… DIX MILLE GALLIONS ! PAR METRE CARRÉ ! Même tous mes efforts pour jouer la comédie n'ont rien pu faire ! La graine de radin qui vit en moi a flétri en un instant !

Me reprenant tant bien que mal en reposant pied à terre, je me console en me disant que cet argent n'a pas été inutilement dépensé. Surtout qu'il y a une garantie que l'objet est réutilisable une fois. J'espère que c'est vrai, sinon je prendrais d'assaut leur magasin pour me faire rembourser ! Géants ou pas !

Le prochain magasin qui m'intéresse est un tapissier. Si j'avais été dans le monde moldu, je n'y aurais pas mit les pieds, pas de temps à perdre à décorer la maison des Dursley ! Mais là, il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes chez les Magiques ! Il ne faut rien sous-estimer !

Nous entrons donc par pure curiosité, pour nous retrouver immédiatement dans un tout autre monde ! Wow, c'est vraiment magnifique ! Toutes ces tapisseries sont si bien faites qu'on se croirait face à des photographies ! Sans compter avec tout l'art qui se trouve dans leurs motifs ! Certaines représentent des forêts si détaillées qu'on les croirait vivantes, d'autres des villages pleins de vie, ou encore des foules chantantes ou des personnes en particulier, comme s'il y avait eu volonté de faire un portrait.

Mon regard est vite attiré par une incroyable merveille bien mise en évidence au beau milieu de la boutique. Je me demande pourquoi il y a une barrière autour de cette tapisserie ci… elle représente une femme, mais quelle femme ! Habillée à la mode de l'époque de l'Union, pas loin de ce que nous avons vu ici avec leur nudité bien vue, elle est absolument magnifique, tout en elle semble l'incarnation de la perfection. Epoustouflante. Je reste à la contempler de longues minutes, oubliant toute notion de temps.

Je sens soudain une main se poser sur mon épaule, et il me faut tout mon entraînement en occlumencie et comédie pour m'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de l'ennemi, et adopter un comportement normal ! C'est-à-dire pousser un petit cri de peur complètement ridicule.

« - Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » demande une vieille femme, la vendeuse sans doute, que je n'avais pas remarqué. Eh, on est dans un magasin d'antiquités en un sens, les marchandises se ressemblent toutes ! « Fais attention, ne reste pas trop longtemps à la contempler mon petit, sinon tu risques d'y perdre la raison. »

« - Comment ça ? » Je crois que je comprends, mais j'ai du mal à y croire.

« - Cette femme, c'est une Vélane, dans une de leurs traditionnelles robes d'apparat. Rien que ça a de quoi retenir le regard pour l'éternité, mais en plus la tapisserie toute entière est cousue avec des cheveux. Les siens. Elle les a patiemment donnés au fur et à mesure de leur pousse pour pouvoir obtenir ce résultat. C'est pour ça qu'il y a cet effet hypnotique, les cheveux de vélane attirent le regard, comme toute leur personne. Et ceux-là ont en plus été enchantés pour accentuer leur effet. »

« - Elle est à vendre ? » demande-je en oubliant d'impériumer à Pétunia de le faire.

« - Désolé mon garçon, mais non. Celle-ci n'est pas une marchandise, mais un souvenir. » Du doigt, elle me montre un écriteau fixé sur la barrière, et que je n'avais pas vu auparavant. Un simple « N'oublions pas » marqué dessus. Et je comprends. Il s'agit d'une référence au génocide des Vélanes. Il est vrai que ces femmes magnifiques avaient une réputation exemplaire en tous points à l'époque de l'Union, et même après. Avant leur massacre et leur oubli par le monde.

Après une dernière séance de contemplation -non je ne suis pas un pervers et oui elle est vraiment magnifique à ce point là-, je me décapite les yeux pour me détourner de la tapisserie. C'est qu'il faut que je visite la suite.

Nous ressortons finalement une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Encore une fois, nous avons rempli un de nos sacs sans-fond ! Plusieurs même ! Heureusement qu'ils ne prennent pas plus de place pleins que vides !

Les merveilles que j'ai acquises n'ont pas volé ce nom ! Car les images qui y sont tissées ne le sont pas au hasard, mais ont des rôles très importants. Par exemple, le village que j'ai vu en entrant est en fait une espèce d'armoire, où chaque maison est un espace de rangement raccordé à une poche enchantée par un _sans-fond_ ! Une autre, qui représente plein de scènes différentes, sert à dissimuler des souvenirs que l'on aurait envie de cacher, un peu à la manière d'une pensine, et elle permet même de les revisionner après ! Elle m'a coûté un bras celle-là, mais pour une fois je ne regrette pas cette dépense, elle valait vraiment son coût ! Un autre encore, illustrant l'entrée d'un château fort, a en fait une jumelle, et toutes deux ont la même utilité que les portes que j'ai vues chez les maçons géants ! Nul doute que je vais en faire un sacrément bon usage, héhé !

Du coin de l'œil, j'ai une fois de plus la confirmation que bien peu de choses ici sont comme chez les moldus ou les sorciers. Une boutique s'affiche en grand, « MAISON DE PROSTITUEES, famille Xenger de mère en filles ». Et il y a plusieurs clients qui attendent à l'extérieur, sans complexe, personne ne les regardant de travers. Tout semblant normal. C'est sûr, ce n'est pas chez les « autres » qu'on verrait un truc pareil.

Un marchand d'armes se tient non loin, vendant toutes sortes de lames, du simple poignard jusqu'à toutes sortes d'épées impressionnantes. Bien entendu, il ne fait nul doute que toutes sont enchantées. Je m'en achèterai bien, mais un garde plutôt impressionnant est posté à l'entrée, et contrôle toutes les personnes qui approchent. Aucune chance que je puisse passer. Tant pis.

Le prochain magasin intéressant est un potionniste. Et le proprio est un loup-garou ! Transformé ! Et en pleine maîtrise de lui-même !

Je farfouille vite fait, et en dehors des grands classiques que j'ai déjà achetés au Chemin, j'ai encore une fois la confirmation que les mœurs de l'endroit sont vraiment différents de ce à quoi j'ai été habitué ! Potions de soin côtoient sans complexes philtres de contraception ou d'endurance sexuelle, fioles de mort liquide ou sortilèges concentrés ! Bon, évidemment les plus dangereux sont protégés et hors de portée des mains baladeuses, faut pas exagérer non plus.

Après quelques minutes à fouiner, nous ressortons chargés à bloc, et un autre sac sans-fond totalement rempli ! C'est que la centaine que j'ai acheté ne va pas me suffire à ce rythme là ! Entre les fioles de soin garanties bien plus efficaces que celles des sorciers, les philtres de concentration, d'endurance physique, d'apprentissage accéléré, de sentiments en boîte… mon porte-monnaie souffre, décidément !

Un fripier se trouve non loin de là. Enfin… plutôt un marchand de tuniques. Il n'y a que ça. Trois modèles seulement, un façon uniforme pour les hommes, et deux pour les femmes, avec décolleté plongeant ou poitrine totalement nue. A la mode de l'endroit. N'ayant pas envie de subir l'hideuseté de Pétunia et n'ayant aucun cadeau à faire à une quelconque fille, je me contente de regarder le rayon hommes. Et mon cœur rate un battement en voyant… des runes ! Ce sont des vêtements enchantés, comme à l'époque de l'Union ! Merveilleux ! Alors cette incroyable technologie a perduré !

Mais je suis vite déçu en voyant la liste des runes qui peuvent les équiper. C'est très intéressant, certes, mais bien loin d'être du même niveau qu'à l'ancienne époque. Les sorts de résistance ne font pas mieux que retenir des coups de poing plutôt que des éléphants comme avant, il n'y a pas d'armure intégrée… je retire ce que j'ai dit, l'antique technologie n'a pas perdurée, au mieux son idée a-t-elle été retrouvée.

Mais ne nous attardons pas sur ce qui n'est plus ! Je ne suis pas un de ces pitoyables passéistes qui me donnent des envies de meurtre chaque fois que je les entends déblatérer leur stupide « c'était mieux avant » ! Je suis un aveniriste, je vais de l'avant avec passion, et peu m'importent les obstacles !

Et le prochain obstacle à affronter, c'est justement l'un des pires qui soient ! L'appétit ! C'est qu'avec toutes ces boutiques que nous avons faites, il est bientôt midi, le petit-déjeuner est loin ! Je cherche du coin de l'œil s'il n'y a pas un restaurant par ici, même une petite gargote me conviendrait. Et je suis servi ! Les habitudes moldues semblent mieux accueillies ici que chez les sorciers, car je vois au loin un grand panneau hurlant –littéralement- « sandwicherie ». Nous nous y précipitons rapidement ! Miam, j'espère qu'il y aura des frites !

…

Il est maintenant plus de treize heures, nous sommes tranquillement assis sur un banc dans un magnifique petit parc coincé entre deux maisons. Au moins ici, il y a un certain souci de l'esthétique ! Pas comme dans la montagne de crasse qui sert de Chemin aux sorciers !

Nous sommes passés devant le numéro cent vingt-cinq pour gagner ce petit parc, et depuis je suis très inquiet. Car il s'agit d'une veille bâtisse en ruines. Enfin, je dis en ruines mais en fait elle est occupée. Même si ça doit être par des espèces de libertaires stupides, vu son état de délabrement.

Quatorze heures viennent rapidement, il est temps de se présenter là-bas. Pendant notre petite détente dans le parc, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire pour parvenir à garder un minimum de maîtrise de la situation. Cachés derrière quelques arbres, nous en avons aussi profité pour revêtir de nouveau notre apparence de la veille, celle avec laquelle nous avons traité avec le guichetier Gobelin, à Gringotts. Ben oui, tant qu'à faire autant éviter de trahir l'une de nos fausses identités. C'est que c'est précieux ces machins là.

Il ne nous faut que quelques instants pour nous présenter à l'entrée du bâtiment. Un simple « toctoc ! » plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur un couloir vide, et une voix nous invite à entrer. Sans que nous ne voyons personne. Ça pue le piège à plein nez. Mon inquiétude me reprend. Surtout qu'à peine sommes-nous à l'intérieur que la porte se referme dans un gros claquement qui me fait sursauter ! Je me dépêche de jouer la comédie, et je me réfugie dans la robe de tatie comme le ferait n'importe quel gamin de mon âge.

Quelqu'un sort d'une pièce, et sans dire un mot nous invite à le suivre. Nous traversons plusieures pièces et grimpons quelques escaliers avant de nous retrouver dans une pièce toute sombre, avec des volets si bien condamnés qu'ils ne laissent pas passer la moindre lumière, malgré leur état de délabrement plus important que celui de Dumbledore. C'est dire. Là encore, l'endroit a été aménagé pour donner une impression désagréable à des visiteurs qui ne s'y attendraient pas. Pas de chance pour eux, je vis dans un placard depuis des années. L'obscurité, ça me connaît !

« - Madame Pénélope Trasaţion ? » demande une voix que je reconnais rapidement.

« - Et à qui avons-nous affaire ? » répond tatie. Une faible lumière est allumée en réponse, et le guichetier gobelin se révèle aussitôt. Evidemment. Plus prévisible, tu meurs. Il est nonchalamment assis à un bureau massif, entouré de deux gros bras. Des versions gobelines de Crabbe et Goyle, sans doute. On se croirait dans un mauvais film, où une bande de mafieux amateurs tente de faire peur à d'autres, plus rusés.

« - Vous me connaîtrez sous le nom de Kernarkadoff, » **(I)** dit-il. « Ça vous suffira. » Ce n'est bien sûr pas une question.

« - Et que nous voulez-vous en réalité ? » demande Pétunia sur un ton exemplairement méprisant. Pour un peu, je croirais qu'elle a prit des leçons auprès de Rogue ! C'est dire ! « Je suppose que vous n'avez que peu d'intérêt pour la proposition d'affaire de mon mari ? »

« - En vérité, si. Votre proposition à la banque m'a beaucoup intéressé. Il y a bien longtemps que nous autres gobelins avons envie d'investir dans le monde moldu, nous ne sommes pas aussi racistes ni méprisants que les sorciers. Mais malheureusement, à cause des ministères, nous ne pouvions pas le faire sans trop révéler notre étendue réelle, nous avons dû nous contenter de minuscules actions sans réel intérêt. » Il se leva, et commença à faire les cent pas tout en parlant. « Mais vous voilà soudain ! Avec une excellente proposition ! »

Il se retourne soudain en claquant les mains sur son bureau, l'air menaçant, ses douze canines de sorties ! C'est qu'il fait peur comme ça, ma parole ! Je me serre de plus belle contre tatie, et ce n'est pas de la comédie cette fois !

« - Vous m'avez proposé des intérêts de trois pourcents. J'en veux dix ! Et en échange, je puis vous garantir que… vos affaires dans le monde magique vont prospérer. Mon second ici présent… » il désigne un type maigrichon resté dans un coin, totalement silencieux et encapuchonné, « …est un homme de confiance qui travaille en relation avec le ministère de la magie. Nous pourrons sans peine vous trouver de nombreux clients, et vous indiquer des affaires intéressantes. »

« - Vous plaisantez ! Dix pourcents, c'est beaucoup trop enfin ! » Répond aussitôt Pétunia. « Mon mari est talentueux en affaire, mais lui-même à ses limites ! Ce sera possible au début, mais plus la somme grandira et plus ce sera difficile d'atteindre une telle somme d'intérêts ! »

« - Ça, très chère, ce n'est pas mon problème ! Estimez-vous heureuse que je me sois contenté d'une seule dizaine ! Je ne vous ai pas posé des conditions, mais des ordres. Nous ne concluons pas ici un contrat, mais un… _accord amical_. Je suis certain que vous n'avez pas envie que votre très cher mari reçoive la visite de mercenaires prêts à le tuer pour quelques simples piécettes. Et au cas où vous en doutiez, j'ai déjà toutes les informations qui me sont requises. Mes menaces ne sont pas du vent. J'ai vérifié tout ce que vous m'avez dit à la banque, hier, et il y a effectivement une société nommée _Trasaţion & Co _qui travaille chez les moldus. L'infiltrer au besoin ne sera pas bien difficile. »

Evidemment que les Trasaţion existent, abruti ! Tu croyais que j'allais inventer ce nom totalement au hasard ? Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie ! Bon ok il s'agit d'une société de nettoyage, pas de financiers…

« - Avons-nous un accord ? » demande-t-il en esquissant un sourire de prédateur. Mais arrête ça enfin ! Spèce d'auteur sadique !

Il me paraît tellement effrayant que je n'ai même pas besoin d'impériumer à tatie de jouer la comédie !

« - Nous avons un accord, » répond-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

« - Parfait ! » Il semble soudain bien plus amical, son visage semblant _presque_ gentil. Il ouvre alors un des tiroirs de son bureau. « Voici des miroirs à double-sens, » dit-il. « Vous connaissez ? »

« - O… oui. »

« - Très bien. Ceux-ci sont artisanaux, de moins bonne qualité que ceux du commerce mais débarrassés de la trace du ministère. Ils nous permettront de rester en contact si besoin. Et le petit parchemin que voici indique une adresse où nous envoyer des hiboux si besoin. Aucun de nous n'a vraiment l'intention de se faire remarquer dans son logement normal avec d'incessants va-et-vient volatiles. » Il nous tend son miroir, et tatie le glisse rapidement dans son sac à main. « Avez-vous des questions ou des remarques ? » demande-t-il sur un ton de fausse politesse. En vrai, il n'en a rien à faire.

« - N… non, rien. » Répond tatie.

« - Alors dehors ! Maintenant ! » ordonne-t-il.

Alors qu'un des sbires du gobelin nous entraîne brusquement vers la sortie, nous poussant régulièrement dans le dos, je fais mine de tomber sur le paillasson de l'entrée. Et pendant que tatie se penche pour m'aider à me relever, sa large robe trainant sur le sol et cachant ce que je fais, je glisse vite fait de nombreuses fioles de potions sous le tapis ! Héhé ! Et pas n'importe quelles potions ! Disons que celles-ci ont… un effet explosif. Béni soit le marchand loup-garou et l'organisation de son magasin. Pas dur de comprendre que quand des potions sont gardées dans des armoires différentes bourrées de protections et d'enchantements anti-explosions, c'est parce qu'elles ne s'aiment pas vraiment.

Une fois le gobelin tué par cet accident absolument accidentel, j'utiliserais Pétunia déguisée pour faire peser sur ses sbires restants la peur d'une menace importante, via le miroir à double sens. Comme ça, ils pourront me servir de mafia, et mon plan d'escroquerie sera sauf, de même que ma fierté. Oui je sais, la fierté, l'honneur, tout ça, ce sont des conneries. Mais je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi comme l'a fait le gobelin. Et s'il faut que je me débarrasse d'autres, je n'aurais qu'à utiliser les mercenaires qu'il y a pas loin. J'ai relevé l'adresse. Ou envoyer un hibou piégé. Boum ! Hahaha !

Mon petit méfait accompli, je me relève vite fait en laissant couler quelques larmes. Sincères. Eh, rigolez pas ! C'est que ça fait mal de s'érafler le genou ! J'aimerais bien vous y voir moi !

Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire. DÉGAGER D'ICI ! Le plus vite possible ! Car nul doute qu'une fois que mon plan aura marché, s'il marche bien sûr, peu importe que ce soit le gobelin ou un autre merdeux qui soit tué, nous aurons plusieurs puissants magiciens à nos trousses ! Et mieux vaudra être loin à ce moment là ! Nous nous dépêchons donc de quitter l'Allée des oubliés, marchant à grands pas et ne prêtant plus aucune attention aux magasins nous entourant. Pas grave, j'essaierais de revenir plus tard.

Alors que Pétunia referme la porte nous ramenant sur l'Allée des Embrumes, une explosion retentit au loin. Des cris horrifiés suivent aussitôt.

Et hop, un gobelin de moins. Ça lui apprendra à me sous-estimer.

…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **Commentaire svp ? Paraît que ça évite les trop longues notes d'auteur…**_

 _ **Devinette ! Au chap 28, je vous avais demandé si vous aviez une idée de ce qu'était l'Allée des Oubliés. Il y a eu plusieures bonnes réponses, bravo ! Maintenant, essayez de répondre à celle-là : un nouveau personnage de premier plan va être introduit dans quelques chapitres, au 33 si je ne découpe pas de chap d'ici là. A votre avis, de qui s'agit-il, et quel sera son rôle ? N'hésitez pas à donner vos idées dans les commentaires ! Indice, ce n'est pas un OC.**_

 _ **Je mets ici un petit index des onomatopées (=bruits) que j'utilise dans mes textes, pour qui ne les connaîtrait ou comprendrait pas.**_

 _ **\- «**_ _Mouahaha_ _ **! » : rire sadique complètement cliché. Imaginez-vous le rire des ridicules seigneurs des ténèbres du fantasy-comique.**_

 _ **\- «**_ _Nyark_ _ **! » : rictus sadique.**_

 _ **\- «**_ _Grumble_ _ **! » : grommellement signifiant un fort mécontentement.**_

 _ **\- «**_ _Aglbzt_ __ _?_ _ **» : marmonnement sans aucun sens prononcé au réveil, pour illustrer l'état d'endormissement du personnage.**_

 _ **\- Il arrive aussi que je déforme volontairement différents mots, pour accentuer leur impact sur le lecteur. Par exemple, « quoi » devient «**_ _kwoa_ _ **». D'autres encore :**_ _kèskesékesa_ _ **(qu'est-ce que c'est que ça),**_ _nièskiya ?_ _ **(qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?), etc…**_

 _ **\- Mon usage de la ponctuation est capital pour bien comprendre certains passages. Si vous voyez un passage qui vous paraît bizarrement écrit mais qu'il n'y a pas de fautes, analysez-le en lisant à voix haute et en accentuant la ponctuation. Vous aurez l'air con, mais puisque vous me lisez, c'est signe que vous êtes déjà bien atteints.**_

 _ **\- Si je mets d'autres onomatopées, je les expliquerais en bas des chapitres les concernant. Si j'y pense.**_

 _ **Et j'en profite aussi pour un index des sorts que j'utilise régulièrement :**_

 _ **-**_ _Flipendo_ _ **: Sort de coup de poing. Aussi nommé « juste punition contre les tortionnaires matinaux ».**_

 _ **-**_ _Expelliarmus_ _ **: Sort de désarmement. Surtout utilisé par ces demoiselles pour désarmer les puceaux trop mal armés.**_

 _ **-**_ _Epluche-patate_ _ **: Sort de décapitation. Sert aussi à éplucher les patates et autres.**_

 _ **-**_ _Imperium_ _ **(formule :**_ _impero_ _ **) : Discours politique/idéologique très convaincant. Totalement interdit et usage puni de prison à vie.**_

 _ **-**_ _Avada-Kedavra_ _ **: Sort de mort, tue à coup sûr. Sert aussi à faire des réserves de viande pour l'hiver.**_

 _ **-**_ _Presse-purée_ _ **: Sort de… berk. Sert aussi à faire de la purée de légumes ou de fruits.**_

 _ **-**_ _Finite_ _ **: Sort d'annulation, pour mettre fin aux autres sorts.**_

 _ **-**_ _Feudeymon_ _ **: Sort de briquet. Sert aussi d'incinérateur généralisé quand on en perd le contrôle.**_

 _ **-**_ _Endoloris_ _ **,**_ _Doloris_ _ **: Sort de chatouillis. Pratique aussi pour soumettre les récalcitrants ou punir les imbéciles. Voldy a un faible pour les chatouilles.**_

 _ **-**_ _Reparo_ _ **: sort de réparation. Sert à réparer des objets cassés, détruits ou brûlés à condition que leur forme chimique soit dans le même état qu'auparavant. Harry l'a testé sur la mentalité des Dursley, sans résultat.**_

 _ **I.**_ _Kernarkadoff_ : _**goblinisation du nom de Bernard Madoff, l'homme réel devenu le « plus grand escroc de l'histoire » grâce à l'escroquerie dites de la « pyramide de Ponzi », utilisée ici par Ryry.**_

 _ **Commentaire svp ? Paraît que ça évite les trop longues notes d'auteur…**_


	31. Putain de l'ombre

NVJM, rédigé 3/17 publié 31/3/17

 _ **Ça y est ! Enfin, euh… presque !**_

 _ **Dans deux jours, le 2 avril, ça fera déjà un an que j'ai commencé à publier cette histoire, et un an que je parviens à garder un rythme de publication régulier ! Un vrai miracle quand on sait à quel point je suis un inarrêtable taré doublé d'un incurable procrastinateur… et j'espère bien continuer comme ça pendant longtemps !**_

 _ **Tous ces efforts, ça mérite bien un petit commentaire, non ? (imaginez un regard de chaton battu… miaou !)**_

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 31 : Putain de l'ombre_

QUOI ?! CINQUANTE LIVRES STERLING ?! aaaaargh…

Mon âme de radin souffre l'enfer ! Je me sens défaillir ! Heureusement, je garde encore assez de contrôle pour réussir à m'accrocher à la robe de Pétunia, et rester à peu près debout. Un petit bâillement improvisé, et hop ! Tout les moldus autour de nous vont croire que ce n'est que la fatigue d'un enfant.

Mais tout de même, quelle arnaque ! Cinquante livres la nuit pour une chambre de deux personnes ! Tout ça parce que nous sommes dans le quartier historique de Londres, ces espèces d'escrocs se croient autorisés à pratiquer des prix exorbitants ! Grumble, comptez sur moi pour un jour acheter votre taudis deux étoiles et tous vous virer !

Parce que oui, depuis maintenant plus de deux heures que nous avons quitté le Chemin de Traverse et les quartiers magiques, nous cherchons une chambre dans un hôtel moldu. Pas trop cher. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous cherchons depuis si longtemps. Parce qu'en cette période, il y a des chambres libres un peu partout, la saison est calme… mais ces salauds en profitent quand même ! Grr ! Il faut vraiment que je fasse appel à tous mes talents de comédien pour ne pas en forcer un à nous loger gratis ! Si le ministère n'était pas si près, avec ses maudits détecteurs de magie…

C'est finalement résigné, n'ayant pas envie de dormir dehors, que j'impérium discrètement à tatie de sortir SON portefeuille. Un instant, je retiens un souffle de soulagement, mes chers petits sous sont épargnés ! Heureusement qu'elle a eu le réflexe d'emmener son sac à main, avec les conneries qu'il y a dedans ! Tiens, pour te récompenser je t'autoriserais à me regarder manger de la confiture, au prochain petit-déjeuner. Et à avoir une seconde tartine de pain sec. Ma bonté me perdra.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes arrivés dans notre chambre. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner en voyant le machin merdique dont il s'agit ! Grumble, tout ça pour si cher ?! Juste deux lits miteux, une télé, une salle de bain trop petite pour laisser entrer la laideur de Pétunia…. re-grumble ! Bon, ben tant pis, il va falloir faire avec.

Pendant que tatie se prépare pour la suite, se confectionnant une nouvelle apparence, moi je passe en revue ce qu'il me reste à faire. Tout d'abord, nous devons entrer en contact avec le second du gobelin pour faire peser sur lui mes chères petites menaces. Et aussi pour lui dire que désormais, cette fois là sera la seule où nous utiliserons les miroirs à double-sens qu'ils nous ont fournis. Paranoïa mon amour ! Il faut toujours utiliser SON propre matériel si l'on ne veut pas avoir de mauvaises surprises ! Surtout dans le monde magique, car s'il peut être facile de voir un sabotage physique, voir un enchantement ou je ne sais quoi, c'est déjà plus dur. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on va vite fait changer d'hôtel dès l'appel terminé. Outch, mes sous ! Rien que penser ça me fait mal !

Je ne pensais pas à déjà commencer à m'établir une mafia. J'imaginais plutôt faire ça quand je serais débarrassé des Dursley, après avoir semé les pièges de Dumby. Mais en un sens, tant mieux. Commencer plus tôt que prévu ne peut pas faire de mal. Le plus important, c'est qu'aucun de mes soumis ne s'imagine que je ne suis qu'un enfant, et ce tant que je ne suis pas en mesure d'imposer ma loi par la force s'il le faut. Jouer la comédie, en laissant peser la menace d'un « hypothétique pseudo-mari » de tatie déguisée, je les laisse imaginer qu'il y a quelqu'un de très rusé et de prêt à tout qui se cache dans l'ombre. Vivre dans la terreur, rien de mieux pour devenir obéissant. Mouahaha !

Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de particulier de prévu pour ce groupe. Se développer sera suffisant, recruter du monde, s'imposer aux autres groupes agissant dans le monde magique… puis quand j'aurais des gens de confiance, aller prendre le contrôle de divers cartels chez les Moldus. Comme ça, j'aurais pouvoir et influence chez les deux, ce sera pratique.

Une fois changé d'hôtel, nous allons nous rendre de nouveau sur l'allée des embrumes, afin de… faire les boutiques. Celles qui ouvrent de nuit, ou bien qui ne sont intéressantes qu'à ce moment là. Car l'allée a beau être une zone de relatif non droit, il y a par endroit des marchandises si illégales que même les plus doués des trafiquants ne prendraient pas le risque de les exposer au plein jour.

Je pense notamment à la boutique de _Barjow & Beurk_, dont j'ai tant entendu parler à l'époque de l'Holomagus, le massacre de la Chambre des Secrets dans ma première vie. Je n'ai jamais tenté de recenser le nombre de fois où j'ai été accusé de m'y fournir en toutes sortes de choses de magie noire, sinon je serais probablement encore en train de faire le calcul. Vu la réputation de cet endroit, il doit y avoir pas mal de choses intéressantes, et pas que ce qui est exposé dans la partie visible ! Ça, c'est plus des farces et attrapes que de la vraie magie noire…

Une fois que nous serons revenus dans notre hôtel, nous changerons d'apparence vite fait et sortirons discrètement « par la porte de derrière » -j'espère que ce prochain bouiboui ne demandera pas de payer au début !-, le tout pour enfin se dépêcher de monter dans un taxi et prendre une autre chambre, dans un encore autre hôtel. Bien habitué aux moldus sera le magique qui parviendra à me suivre. Autrement dit improbable, vu que par définition, les magiques ne sont ni rusés, ni habitués aux moldus.

En attendant que Pétunia achève de se préparer pour que je prenne la place, je m'allonge sur un lit pour réfléchir. Car il y a quelque chose qui m'étonne. A savoir que… je ne ressens rien. A propos de ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. Je veux dire, j'ai tué quelqu'un. Voir peut-être d'autres par accident. Et avec préméditation. Sans parler des cris que ça a provoqué, plein de gens doivent être traumatisés, peut-être à vie. Il y avait sans doute des enfants parmi la foule. Voir ça à leur âge, les pauvres…

…je ne ressens rien. Ni honte, ni dégoût de moi-même… c'est tout le contraire en fait, plus je pense à la façon dont j'ai maîtrisé et retourné la situation, plus je suis fier de moi. Après tout, cet abruti de gobelin m'avait menacé. C'était de la légitime défense. Même pour l'abruti que j'ai accidentellement tué en piégeant ma porte, au Chaudron Baveur… il a eu un accident de balai. Littéralement. Personne ne pourrait le nier.

J'ai beau chercher des contre-arguments pendant de nombreuses minutes, je n'en trouve aucun. J'essaie bien d'argumenter, de me rappeler mes propres traumatismes, ma volonté de paix… rien à faire. Plus j'y pense, plus j'en suis convaincu : c'était de la légitime défense pour l'un, un accident pour l'autre. Oui, on va dire ça.

Je fronce soudain les sourcils. Allez hop, ça suffit avec le moment des regrets ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va de l'avant, il faut passer à la suite ! Je me lève du lit tel un ressort en entendant Pétunia sortir de la salle de bain. Enfin ! On voit bien que la fana du maquillage a réussi à passer à travers mon impérium ! Passant devant elle, je lui ordonne de se prostrer dans le placard à vêtements pendant que je me prépare.

Je n'ai jamais tenté de jeter un sort de modification de la voix, il va falloir s'y faire. Je prends dans mes nouvelles affaires deux larges capes noires à capuche, et nous en mettons chacun une. Un petit sort d'obscurité, et nos visages seront invisibles ! Et aussi, pour pouvoir voir le visage de notre interlocuteur dans le miroir sans pour autant être vu, je descelle le miroir de la salle de bain et le positionne de façon à pouvoir y apercevoir le reflet de l'autre machin, sans pour autant qu'il ne puisse me voir à son tour. Et voilà !

La salle est vite prête, un drap teint en noir d'un coup de baguette est accroché au fond de la pièce, une chaise inconfortable préparée pour Pétunia… et voilà, c'est parfait ! Je me dépêche de faire tenir en équilibre sur une table l'espèce de miroir à deux sous donné par le gobelin, et qui me servira à communiquer avec sa petite bande. J'espère que son « second » n'a pas été tué lui aussi, je n'aimerai pas avoir affaire avec des sous-fifres incapables de comprendre le moindre mot !

Voilà, nous sommes parés ! Je me mets donc derrière le miroir, et j'en touche le verre du bout de ma baguette. Il se met très vite à grésiller, signe que la communication est active. Reste plus qu'à attendre…

…ah, ben voilà ! Ça aura été rapide ! La silhouette encapuchonnée du Second apparaît bien vite, apparemment dans un nouveau taudis vu l'état de délabrement des volets encore plus important qu'auparavant.

Il reste devant le miroir sans rien dire, alors je fais signe à Pétunia de commencer à débiter le texte que je lui ai appris. De force.

« - Second du gobelin Kernarkadoff ! » somme-t-elle. « Je vous contacte suite aux récents évènements. Votre supérieur a été victime d'un… malencontreux accident. Ceci est _extrêmement_ regrettable. » Bien sûr, personne n'en croit un mot. Le ton dédaigneux au possible qu'elle emploie ne tromperait même pas un troll. Faut croire que me côtoyer lui a appris des choses. Elle se débrouille très bien. Elle n'attend pas que l'autre réponde, et reprend aussitôt.

« - En l'absence d'une personne qualifiée, je me vois contrainte de vous avertir que mon mari, monsieur Trasaţion, co-titulaire du contrat que nous avons signé, se considère désormais comme votre seul et unique maître. Dans sa grande bonté, il vous met en garde contre certains funèbres évènements qui pourraient malencontreusement survenir. »

A mon signe, elle marque une pause pour laisser le fouille-merde parler à son tour. Une voix chevrotante de peur se fait aussitôt entendre. « Ma-ma-mada-a-ame, me-me ! Je crois que vous vous méprenez sur la situation. Mon camarade a décidé de soudainement se retirer de votre association… » Pitoyable. Sa tentative est pitoyable.

« - Inutile de mentir mon cher, » répond Pétunia. « Je sais de source sûre qu'une _certaine personne_ a pu s'occuper de votre cher ami gobelin. Nul doute que cette même personne dispose encore de nombreux moyens de… vous faire entendre raison. » Sur ce, j'envoie une de mes chouettes se poser sur le bord de la chaise de tatie. Le poulet tend aussitôt la patte, et la pouffiasse y accroche un petit papier avant de laisser s'envoler le rôti.

« - Votre désobéissance vient de vous priver d'un autre de vos amis, » dit-elle. Et en effet, je ne suis pas à un meurtre de soulard près. De toute façon, en recruter d'autres ne sera pas très difficile. L'argent peut faire des miracles. Surtout auprès de mercenaires prêts à tout…

A travers le second miroir, je peux voir l'imbécile esquisser un mouvement de recul. Très faible, mais tout de même. La partie est gagnée, au moins pour l'instant. Peut-être faudra-t-il redonner quelques avertissements par la suite, mais je suppose que ça devrait suffire pour aujourd'hui. Du moins je l'espère. C'est que ça coûte cher les mercenaires !

« - Je vois que nous avons un accord, » sourit froidement Pétunia. « C'est très bien. » On dirait pas, vu la tronche qu'elle tire. « Voici donc les premiers ordres de mon mari : vous allez commencer par faire un inventaire de l'état de votre organisation. Cela fait, vous vous rendrez dans le village de Pullcester, dans le Wessex, et entrerez dans l'entrepôt numéro sept-cent vingt-quatre. Vous y trouverez de l'argent et de nouvelles instructions. Un hibou vous y attendra afin que vous fassiez le rapport de vos activités. Inutile d'essayer de nous mentir, nous avons des moyens efficaces de vérifier si nos ordres sont bien suivis. » Elle lui lança un nouveau regard noir qui le fit un peu plus se tasser contre le mur derrière lui. Nul doute qu'il tente de se faire passer pour une peinture murale.

« - Avez-vous des questions ? » demanda tatie. L'imbécile répond aussitôt « non », comme si sa vie en dépendait. Effectivement, c'est le cas. Nyark.

« - En ce cas, je vous laisse accomplir votre mission. J'attends vos premiers résultats pour dans une semaine, même jour et même heure. Passez une bonne fin de journée. » Tu parles ! Je suis sûr qu'il ira s'imbiber généreusement dans un quelconque bar pour oublier son traumatisme. M'enfin, du moment qu'il ne m'oblige pas à dépenser encore pour lui faire subir une correction.

J'éteins le miroir d'un coup de baguette en fronçant les sourcils. Je me méfie un peu. Est-ce que ce type a peur ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il fait semblant ? Hum, oui je sais, paranoïa mon amour j'abuse de toi parfois. Mais bon, tant pis. Mieux vaut ça que de se faire avoir.

Bref ! Maintenant, il est temps de se rendre sur l'Allée des Embrumes ! La nuit est tombée depuis déjà un moment, et nous avons un peu de chemin à faire, il ne faudrait pas que nous nous fassions avoir à arriver à la fermeture des _vrais_ magasins.

Nous nous dépêchons tous deux de revêtir une nouvelle apparence, pour n'être reconnus de personne, et nous nous habillons avec une masse de vêtements démesurée. Je dois avoir plus de tissus sur moi que ne pèse le reste de mon corps, c'est dire ! Mais là où nous allons, mieux vaut ne pas être reconnus. Quelques instants plus tard, je jette sur nous de nombreux petits sorts, les classiques en somme, avec l'anti-odeur, etc… et aussi plusieurs sorts d'obscurité un peu partout où c'est possible. Ça nous aidera à paraître menaçants. C'est sûr qu'entre un gamin et une pouffiasse, ce n'est pas nous qui y arriverions.

Nous arrivons à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes environ une heure plus tard. Tout est plutôt calme, il y a juste quelques pochtrons qui s'arrosent dans des bars ou des égouts moins malodorants qu'eux. Rien de bien dangereux… apparemment. Je n'oublie pas la leçon des gardes de l'Allée des Oubliés. S'ils avaient ressenti le moindre danger, je serais mort avant de m'être aperçu de quoi que ce soit. Nous nous avançons donc prudemment, et je garde la main dans ma poche, la baguette à l'affut.

Le premier magasin à notre portée est le célébrissime Barjow & Beurk. Sans aucun doute doit-il sa renommée au fait qu'il se trouve juste à l'entrée de la triste allée. Car en regardant le contenu de la vitrine, il ne semble pas y avoir grand-chose de dangereux. Une ruse, sans aucun doute.

Le magasin semble fermé. J'impérium à tatie de tourner la poignée quand même, juste au cas où. Et bingo, la porte s'ouvre sans un bruit. Pas si fermé que ça.

Nous entrons discrètement, en nous faisant aussi silencieux que possible. Qui sait, peut-être y a-t-il des aurors ENFOIRÉS ! qui patrouillent dehors, à la recherche de mages noirs en puissance. Cette idée m'arrache un discret rictus. Nul doute que ces couillons n'ont pas conscience que les affaires se font à l'intérieur…

Nous faisons quelques timides pas dans l'obscurité, le temps de laisser nos yeux s'habituer au manque de lumière. Et à peine sommes-nous capables de nous repérer que je sursaute en voyant, immobile dans le fond, une espèce de vieille croûte humaine. Sans doute un épouvantail fait d'une momie, non ?

« - Bonne nuit, madame, mon garçon, » dit soudain le machin. Wow, c'est vivant ? Je l'aurais pas cru ! « Anotolus Beurk pour vous… servir, » se rattrape-t-il. Nul doute qu'il a failli dire « escroquer », ou quelque chose dans le genre. Tu vas voir, tiens…

« - Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ? » continue-t-il en se frottant les mains à la manière d'un rapace.

« - Nous venons pour… faire des achats. De véritables achats, plus intéressants que ce que vous proposez ici. »

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, madame, » répond aussitôt le vieux, trahissant son mensonge par son empressement.

« - Je pense que si. » Et à peine a-t-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle sort une énorme bourse de sa robe. J'ai un pincement au cœur en voyant tout cet argent, MON argent, en si mauvaise posture. Ça me fend le cœur.

« - Oh, mais je me rappelle ! J'ai eu ce matin même un arrivage de marchandise que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de disposer en rayon. Je suis certain qu'il y a des choses qui pourraient vous intéresser. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans l'arrière-boutique… » Ben voyons. Il est encore plus prévisible que le gobelin, ma parole. Plus stupide, j'ai bien du mal à croire que ce soit possible. Même Dudley est capable de faire preuve de plus de ruse, c'est dire. A moins que…

Après avoir traversé un rapide couloir, nous nous retrouvons dans une remise très intéressante, effectivement. Sur de nombreuses étagères s'accumulent une multitude d'objets hétéroclites, allant de la potion de soin à la plume de phénix en passant par le poignard sanglanteur et la baguette dilatatrice. Ce serait pratique pour Vernon ça, histoire qu'il puisse plus facilement évacuer la merde qui le remplit. Bref, passons. D'un discret coup de baguette, j'impérium à tatie de passer à la suite. Elle se tourne aussitôt vers Beurk.

« - Monsieur, votre marchandise est très intéressante, j'en conviens, mais il n'y a ici rien d'exceptionnel, tout au plus rare. N'avez-vous rien de… mieux ? »

« - C'est là tout ce que vend ma boutique madame, vous m'en voyez désolé. » Il ment comme un dentiste sadique à un patient peureux. Mais force est de constater qu'il se méfie, et qu'insister ne fera que m'apporter des ennuis. C'est que je n'ai pas envie de quitter l'Allée des Embrumes dans un coffre de bois moi ! Je me contente donc de me résigner et de penser que je pourrais toujours revenir dans quelques années, avec des arguments plus… poignants.

Pendant que je regarde discrètement ce qu'il y a ici, j'envoie tatie faire le tour des rayons pour faire comme si elle s'intéressait à la marchandise. En vrai, heureusement qu'elle a mon impérium, sinon elle serait déjà à l'autre bout du monde tant elle se serait dépêchée de prendre la fuite.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois des armes magiques très intéressantes. Une épée ne serait pas vraiment utile, bien trop voyante, mais un jour peut-être, pour frimer un peu… et puis ce n'est pas trop cher. Reste juste à savoir quels enchantements il y a dessus. Et sur les poignards aussi, pratique ça. Facile à cacher et à utiliser.

J'ai ma réponse quelques instants plus tard. En plus des très classiques et inutiles à citer enchantements de solidité, d'affutage, de brillance, et j'en passe, il y a un poignard qui a un sort de « buveur de sang ». Inutile de faire un dessin, c'est bien assez explicite comme ça. Ce machin a à l'origine été conçu pour les potionnistes, afin qu'ils puissent collecter le sang de leurs ingrédients sans en perdre une goutte. Le tout a été interdit et classé en magie noire presque immédiatement, vu les usages assez… violents qu'il est possible de faire.

Il y a une rapière tout aussi intéressante, qui en plus d'avoir un cœur en poil de dragon, et donc de pouvoir servir de baguette, a la capacité de pomper la magie de son porteur pour lui servir, littéralement, d'antenne portative. En gros, on ressent la magie ambiante. ça sert à repérer les ennemis et les sorts cachés. Très pratique. Cher, aïe mes sous, mais très pratique. J'en prends une.

A mon grand regret et au soulagement de mon portefeuille, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre d'intéressant hormis des banalités. J'ai terminé de remplir ma réserve d'ingrédients avec des trucs aussi rares que des plumes ou larmes de phénix, ou encore du sang ou des écailles de basilic, mais aussi… du sang de jeune vierge. Je vous rassure, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'utiliser. Je vais plutôt le garder de côté pour un jour lui offrir une tombe digne de ce nom. Pauvre enfant.

Ma bibliothèque gonflée à bloc et probablement condamnée à déborder pour toute ma vie, il n'y a plus grand-chose qui m'intéresse. Tu parles d'une boutique renommée pour sa marchandise de magie noire ! Bah ! Dépêchons-nous de payer pour partir, avant que je n'assomme l'abruti pour fouiller un peu partout. Je me retiens, car on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se cacher dans les ombres, surtout ici.

Sortant de chez Barjow & Couillon, je regarde ma montre pour voir qu'il est plus de deux heures du matin. Mince ! Il faut nous dépêcher, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps ! Les magasins intéressants vont bientôt fermer, et je ne peux tout simplement pas prendre le risque d'allonger encore une fois mon séjour Londonien !

Et à peine ais-je ramené les yeux devant moi que je suis confronté à un autre grave problème auquel je n'avais pas pensé : comment savoir quelles sont les boutiques ouvertes la nuit ?! Pour BB je n'ai pas eu de souci, mais ça c'était bien juste parce qu'ils n'ont plus aucune renommée à protéger. Mais là, je suis bien dans la merde ! Grr, honte à moi ! Faudra que je me donne une baffe en punition, tiens. Ça m'apprendra à avoir une faille dans ma réflexion…

…

C'est avec un soulagement non-feint que nous quittons enfin l'Allée des Embrumes. Il est environ quatre heures du matin, et la fatigue commence à se faire sérieusement sentir !

Je repense rapidement aux deux « magasins » que nous avons eu le temps de visiter après BB. L'un qui vendait pas très légalement des portoloins. J'ai pu y acquérir un livre pour apprendre à en faire, c'est cool. Ce sera très pratique. Malheureusement, ce sort utilise beaucoup de magie, avec une empreinte très reconnaissable que le ministère pourra facilement repérer. Il faudra donc que j'attende d'être à Poudlard pour m'entraîner. M'enfin, je peux bien faire ce petit sacrifice.

Le second magasin, quand a lui, est aussi une librairie. Encore, me direz-vous. Mais là, elle avait un petit quelque chose très intéressant ! Elle ne vendait pas des livres édités, mais des manuscrits rédigés par une multitude de personnes lambda qui s'en étaient séparé pour toutes sortes de raison. Nul doute que je pourrais y apprendre des choses très intéressantes… mouahaha !

Rentrant avec empressement dans notre chambre, dans un encore nouvel hôtel, je commence à préparer ce qu'il nous faut pour le lendemain et nos acahts hez les moldus. Et... merde. Merdemerdemerde. Je n'ai presque plus d'argent. Plus assez en tout cas pour faire les courses prévues. Et je ne peux tout simplement pas aller dans une banque et en retirer de mon compte. Ce serait trop suspect. Je ne peux pas non plus faire payer Pétunia, il n'y aura pas assez sur son compte, vu tout ce que j'ai à acheter. Donc, je suis dans la merde.

Tournant en rond, je passe mes options en revue. Voyons, tatie n'a plus aucun bijou sur elle, je ne peux pas en vendre. Je pourrais tenter un _sauvetage_ chez un couple de vieux attardés, mais c'est sacrément risqué de le faire sans aucune préparation ni repérage du terrain. Surtout si près du ministère. Donc, on va éviter.

Je pourrais éventuellement vendre une des parties les moins précieuses de tout ce que j'ai acheté chez les magiques. Mais non, même ça ce n'est pas souhaitable ! J'ai déjà pris un risque considérable en organisant cette sortie, recommencer serait une folie ! Donc non, pas ça.

Marchant dans toute la pièce en maugréant, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui m'entoure, je suis soudain tiré de mes pensées par un cri de douleur. AÏE ! Je me retourne aussitôt pour voir Pétunia se tenir le pied en grimaçant. Oh, je lui ai marché dessus. ET ELLE OSE ME DERANGER POUR SI PEU ?! « Souffre en silence, maudite salope ! » lui lance-je, énervé, avant de revenir à ma réflexion.

Je m'arrête soudain, toute colère oubliée. Salope. Effectivement, Pétunia l'est. Pas juste cocue. Et… nous sommes en plein Londres, pas loin de la City. Et de sa foule de richards pleins aux as. Hum, je suis sûr que je pourrais en tirer quelque chose… quelque chose d'intéressant et d'amusant à la fois.

J'ai une bonne intuition là, je le sens. Cogite Harry, cogite ! Il faut trouver comment la réaliser !

JE SAIS ! Je me précipite aussitôt sur mes sacs de course, et cherche avec empressement celui qui contient ce que j'ai acheté chez l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse ! Il y a un truc qu'il me faut immédiatement !

Quand nous étions sur l'Allée des Oubliés, plus précisément chez le tapissier, pendant que j'étais perdu dans mon admiration de la merveille représentant une vélane de l'Âge d'Or, la marchande m'a appris que les cheveux de ces femmes avaient la propriété d'attirer le regard des hommes à coup sûr, d'une façon parfaitement impossible à empêcher, pas même à travers un voile ou une quelconque épaisseur de vêtements. Une propriété très intéressante.

Ah, voilà ! D'un geste triomphant, je sors une fiole contenant des longues mèches de cheveux de vélane. Et aussitôt, sans que je puisse rien y faire, je sens mon regard être attiré par une force invisible… heureusement que mon corps est encore celui d'un enfant, et pas d'un adolescent bourré d'hormones ! Sinon, je sens que ma couette aurait été agitée cette nuit.

Me forçant à m'arracher à l'attraction magique, faisant appel à toute ma concentration et mes capacités d'occlumancie, je sors les cheveux de leur fiole et les laisse tomber le long de ma main. Ils s'étendent aussitôt sur un long mètre, enchantant ma vision. Si rien qu'une mèche de cheveux coupés a cet effet, je n'ose imaginer la beauté de la vélane qui les a donnés !

M'approchant de Pétunia, lui impériumant de rester assise sur le bord de son lit, je lui glisse les cheveux de la vélane dans les siens, les liant patiemment avec des nœuds aussi fins que possible, pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent ou qu'ils soient trop visibles. Heureusement, tatie est blonde elle aussi !

Pendant les longues minutes qu'il me faut pour œuvrer, je m'efforce de me concentrer et de faire abstraction de ce qui m'entoure, mais lorsque je termine enfin et que je recule pour regarder si l'air con de tatie est toujours là ou non… wow ! J'en reste béat ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que même une laideur comme elle puisse être arrangée d'une pareille façon ! Bon ok, en y regardant de près on a toujours l'impression d'avoir affaire à une guignole, mais c'est toujours mieux qu'avant. Je crois.

Sortant de l'hôtel en priant toute la folie du monde que le foulard de Pétunia ne détonne pas trop avec l'environnement, nous marchons quelques minutes droit en direction de la City.

Au fil des rues, je repère l'endroit parfait pour faire ma basse œuvre, près d'un lieu très passager pour qu'il y ait de nombreux clients, et avec des poubelles assez grosses pour que je puisse me dissimuler sans être vu. Et pour que personne ne voie les deux attardés cachés derrière lorsqu'ils feront leur œuvre. Berk ! Et même double berk dès que j'ouvre une des poubelles ! Heureusement que j'ai acheté des livres traitant de sorts hygiéniques, et que j'ai pensé à les apprendre avant de quitter notre hôtel ! Un petit _evanesco_ **(II)** plus tard, je me suis préparé un petit repère comme de nombreux enfants aiment s'en faire. Sauf que là, je ne vais pas vraiment m'amuser, héhé ! Nyark !

Les sorts, l'habillement provoquant, le déguisement et les cheveux de la vélane… tout ça attire très vite un premier client. A peine Pétunia l'a-t-elle emmené derrière une poubelle que je l'assomme pour lui piquer le contenu de son portefeuille. Et puis en passant, j'utilise mes plumes magiques pour copier les documents de sa sacoche. Sais-t-on jamais, je pourrais obtenir des infos intéressantes. On est dans le quartier financier après tout, faire du chantage ne peut pas me faire de mal.

Une petite question se pose toutefois, que faire de ces queutards ? Je ne vais pas les laisser s'accumuler dans le fond de la rue, ce ne serait pas très pratique… d'autant qu'il faudrait que je leur lance un sort de mémoire. Et si un seul ne poserait sûrement aucun problème aux détecteurs du ministère, plusieures dizaines en revanche… la solution me vient bien vite, et je leur lance un discret impérium les obligeant à se rendre à pied à l'autre bout de la ville, avant d'y picoler comme des Vernons, puis de se chercher un coin de caniveau pour cuver tranquillement. Nul doute qu'ils ne se poseront pas de questions sur leur mésaventure. Et je maîtrise assez les impériums pour les lancer avec un minimum de magie et un maximum d'efficacité. Je ne serais pas repéré.

Un second client arrive. Et encore un. Et encore. J'ai déjà _sauvé_ plus de cinq-cent livres. Ma parole, je vais devenir milliardaire avant le matin si ça continue comme ça !

A un moment, deux clients se précipitent en même temps. Ils sont totalement en rut. Et bourrés aussi. Avec l'alcool violent. Je n'ai que le temps de maîtriser le premier que le deuxième a déjà sorti sa baguette. Et je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il se fait faire ce pour quoi il va se faire détrousser. Il faut que j'aide Pétunia ! Surtout qu'avec son impérium elle obéit sans broncher, cette traînée !

Je m'arrête soudain, laissant faire l'attardé. Je suis interloqué par la stupidité de ce que je viens de dire. Moi, aider Pétunia ? Plutôt la prostituer pour le reste de sa vie que de faire quoi que ce soit pour elle. Tant qu'elle reste en assez bon état pour me servir… le reste ne me regarde pas. De toute façon, elle a déjà le corps totalement ravagé par sa connerie. Avec un peu de chance, être violée l'améliorera…

…restons encore un peu. Après dix clients, j'ai déjà largement assez d'argent, mais un peu plus peut toujours être utile. Et puis… faire souffrir Pétunia ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Après tout, un viol de plus ou de moins, vu le nombre de fois où Vernon l'a forcée… faudra juste lui faire prendre une potion préventive pour éviter qu'elle ne contamine de sa stupidité un second pauvre enfant.

…

Le lendemain arrive enfin, meublé par une bonne grasse mat' jusqu'à huit heures et une matinée chargée dans les magasins moldus, et c'est avec un soulagement non feint que je monte dans la voiture de Vernon. Un petit sourire me vient quand je pense aux kilos que ce gros porc a dû perdre en devant aller et revenir à pied de son boulot… à dix kilomètres de là. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on le retrouve svelte en arrivant !

Pendant que Pétunia se casse le dos à charger dans le coffre notre multitude de sacs de courses, je me remémore tout ce que nous avons acheté durant ces trois jours. Et ça fait une sacrément longue liste. Hum-hum, alors, dans l'ordre…

J'ai déposé cinq mille livres sur un compte au nom du fils de la fictive famille Trasaţion, ouvert encore un autre pour participer à la dissimulation de mes vastes mouvements d'argent… quand au reste, euh… beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup-beaucoup-beaucoup. Et même encore plus. J'ai beau avoir une bonne mémoire, ce n'est pas au point d'avoir tout retenu. Bah, c'est pas grave. Je ferais l'inventaire plus tard. D'ailleurs, faudra pas que j'oublie de réveiller mes piafs de leur stase. Ce serait pas très bon pour leur santé de les stocker continuellement dans des sacs de course.

Enfin, chez les moldus, outre un pillage en règle de plus de librairies spécialisées qu'il n'est possible de l'écrire, je me suis équipé en une énorme masse de matériel informatique. Et aussi plusieurs révolvers et de nombreuses cartouches chez un marchand d'armes. Un petit impérium et il ne m'a pas embêté avec une quelconque autorisation à la con. Bien sûr que j'ai le droit de porter des armes ! Vu que je me le permets… nyark !

Bien entendu, tout ces achats ont été fais aux frais de Vernon. Eh, Pétunia avait la carte bancaire familiale sur elle, autant en profiter ! Disons que ça rattrapera mes anniversaires en retard. Enfin, juste une partie. Au cas où j'ai encore besoin de leur faire dépenser des sommes trop grosses pour mon humble porte-monnaie.

Le mieux que j'ai acheté chez les non-magiques, c'est probablement les manuels traitant de l'informatique. Nul doute que ce domaine merveilleux a un grand avenir devant lui ! D'ailleurs, dès qu'on arrive à Privet Drive, je me connecte au vidéotex et je recherche des sociétés dans lesquelles investir massivement. Je sens que tout ça va me rapporter gros !

Et bien entendu, dans ces quatre endroits, une formidable quantité de livres. Je n'ai même pas pu retenir le nombre. Probablement près d'un millier. Tellement que pour la première et sûrement seule fois de son histoire, le quatre, Privet Drive contiendra plus de quelque chose que de bouteilles d'huile. C'est dire. Et puis pour les stocker, je n'aurais qu'à réquisitionner la seconde chambre de Dudley. Et puis la première aussi. Il n'aura qu'à dormir dans la cave, bien au frais. C'est qu'il ne faudrait pas que sa graisse rancie. Bref, passons.

…

Occupé à glander dans la voiture, je m'ennuie fermement. J'ai bien essayé de prendre un bouquin, mais je suis vite malade quand je ne regarde pas la route. Et mes potions anti-nausée sont dans le coffre. Bah, pas grave. Pour ne pas perdre mon temps, je me contente de penser. Et petit à petit, j'en viens à ce que j'ai fait subir à l'espèce de sous-être au féminin qui conduit à mes côtés.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi et comment je peux me montrer aussi horrible avec ma propre tante. La réponse est aussi simple que vous vous en doutez : je la hais. Vraiment, je la hais. Au plus profond de mon âme. Au-delà de l'imaginable. Si je ne l'ai jamais torturée, c'est bien uniquement parce que j'ai besoin d'elle, et qu'elle m'est plus utile _en bon état_. Mais le jour où elle me sera devenue inutile, je suis certain qu'elle sera très douée pour… _se faire pardonner_ d'être une pareille aberration d'intelligence.

J'ai beau essayer de faire preuve d'une pseudo-morale pacifiste, de me dire qu'il faut que je lui pardonne… rien à faire. Je la hais pour tout ce qu'elle m'a fait, dans ma première vie autant que dans celle-ci. Surtout que je me souviens de quasiment tout. Les coups, les insultes, le harcèlement constant, les critiques sans fondement, les regards noirs, les privations, et je vous passe une multitude de synonymes tous plus parlants les uns que les autres. Et le pire, c'est probablement tout le venin qu'elle a pu cracher sur ma maman adorée. Lily. Je ne parviens toujours pas à croire qu'une si merveilleuse personne peut être la sœur d'une sous-créature aussi détestable que Pétunia. Et ça ne fait que renforcer ma haine. Autant pour James, je n'aurais fait qu'approuver, mais pour maman… intolérable.

J'ai une folle envie de me venger. Mais la vengeance est un acte immature, stupide, irrationnel, et j'en passe. Alors j'ai établi un plan pour assouvir cette pulsion avant qu'elle ne me pose problème. Et faire souffrir Pétunia, via mon impérium et tout ce que je lui fais faire ainsi, fait partie intégrante de cette solution. Car quand nous rentrerons à Privet-Drive, je la priverais totalement de ses souvenirs en tentant de tout lui prélever pour les stocker dans des fioles comme je l'ai déjà vu faire, ou alors dans la tapisserie-pensine que j'ai achetée. Même si je pense que l'image de Pétunia en flétrirait les fils. Et lorsque viendra le jour où je quitterai cette saleté, je lui rendrai tout… nul doute qu'elle en sera si horrifiée, si dévastée, qu'elle entrera dans une crise de démence magistrale. Un spectacle à voir. Peut-être même qu'elle s'en suicidera. J'hésite même à reproduire le souvenir pour en vendre des exemplaires par la suite, histoire d'exploiter cette saleté jusqu'au bout. Mais faudrait pas non plus exagérer.

Bref, passons tous ces questionnements existentiels. Car pendant que je pensais, nous sommes arrivés à Little Winning **(I)**. Il faut faire attention, au cas où les alarmes de Dumby se soient activées pendant ma trop longue absence.

Prudence est mère de folie.

…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **A votre avis, Harry va-t-il avoir des problèmes avec Dumby ? N'hésitez pas à en blablater dans les commentaires ! ^^**_

 _ **D'ailleurs… commentaire svp ? Paraît que ça aide à faire de belles escroqueries.**_

 _ **I.**_ _Little machinchose_ _ **: je sais, j'ai mal écrit ce nom. Je me souviens jamais de comment c'est.**_

 _ **II.**_ _Evanesco_ : _**sort servant à faire disparaître les déchets, débris, et autres.**_

 _ **Je vous mets ici un résumé de tous les achats faits par Harry et Pétunia au cours de ces quelques jours passés à Londres. Cherchez bien, il y a peut-être des indices sur ce que sera la suite de l'histoire…**_

 _ **Liste de tout ce qu'Harry a acheté durant ses emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'Allée des Oubliés, l'Allée des Embrumes et le monde moldu. Chapitres 28, 29, 30 et 31.**_

GRINGOTTS :

\- Un compte de 5000 livres (6400 gallions), à l'usage du fils de la fictive famille des Trasaţion (l'une des identités de mafieux d'Harry).

\- Un compte adulte pour servir de point de passage à de grands mouvements de fond servant à dissimuler sa fortune « en sécurité ».

...

CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE :

\- Plumes auto-rédactrices. « Ecrivez votre texte avec la plume rouge, et fournissez du parchemin et de l'encre aux plumes vertes pour qu'elles recopient sans cesse jusqu'à la fin des temps. Simple sort de finite pour les arrêter. »

\- Parchemin à dessin. « Dessine ce que vous voulez ! »

\- « Enveloppe antivol », « autodestructrice », « Beuglante ».

\- Encres « Dominante » et « nemelisezpas ». « _Cette encre empêche d'arrêter la lecture jusqu'à la fin du texte_. » « Cette autre détourne le regard pour ne pas être lue ». Pratique pour rédiger des contrats légaux TRES avantageux.

\- De nombreux guides touristiques magiques parlant des différentes cultures du monde magique.

\- Une malle appartement de cent mètres carrés limitée à deux personnes à la fois, pour servir de repère caché et de réserve. Rétrécie en temps normal pour être porté en collier, en piercing, boucle d'oreille ou dans le caleçon.

\- Porte-monnaie agrandi.

\- Trois mallettes de bureau pour faciliter le port de documents, de potions, etc. Une modifiée pour servir d'armoire à potion portative, et d'armoire à ingrédients.

\- Un lot de cent sacs « allégés-agrandis », soit des sans-fond, pour faciliter ses courses.

\- Un lot généraliste de l'ensemble des marchandises vendues par un apothicaire d'ingrédients de potions végétaux.

\- Une large garde-robe de tous les vêtements sorciers classiques.

\- Harry vole sa baguette de phénix chez Ollivander's, et aussi une baguette renforcée aux runes datant de l'époque de l'Union magique.

\- Des meubles classiques et magiques pour meubler la malle achetée plus tôt.

\- Quincaillerie magique : chaudrons, spatules, et tout un attirail d'instruments de cuisine, de botanique, et encore bien d'autres choses que je découvrirais à l'usage.

\- Deux balais magiques, un Comète et un Déménageur, des balais spécialisés pour le quidditch et le port de lourdes charges. Le Comète est sacrifié peu après suite à un incident, mais est compensé par un autre acheté le lendemain.

\- Série de livres sur le quidditch et les balais magiques

\- Différentes tailles de protections de quidditch, en prévision de sa future croissance.

\- Un faucon transporteur de courrier, qu'il utilisera à Poudlard, et trois chouettes pour ses divers besoins, ainsi qu'une TRES large réserve de nourriture pour ces bestioles. Il n'y a pas encore Hedwige.

\- Une grande quantité de potions déjà prêtes, en une dizaine d'exemplaires de chaque. Notamment du Felix Felicis, la potion de chance. Et aussi des boîtes à surprise, pour s'amuser avec les Dursley.

\- Un exemplaire de l'ensemble des livres vendus chez Fleury & Bott.

\- Des catalogues de notariat magique pour rechercher des propriétés à acheter dans des emplacements stratégiques.

\- Des plantes magiques pour servir de réserve à potion, et de nombreux manuels de botanique.

\- Des lunettes magiques améliorées avec de nombreux sorts différents : Essuie-glace, antibuée, anti-traces, zoom, repérage de capes et sorts d'invisibilité.

\- Des jumelles magiques, un télescope, plusieurs lots de miroirs à double-sens, un traitement de guérison de la myopie pour s'en guérir.

\- Cosmétiques magiques, pour améliorer ses déguisements.

\- Des abonnements à tous les journaux et magazines sorciers : Gazette du Sorcier, Chicaneur, Sorcière-Hebdo, Les maniaques du balai.

\- Projet d'installation de cheminettes dans ses entrepôts.

...

ALLÉE DES OUBLIÉS :

\- Des cabines et des caisses de protection facilitant le transport par portoloin ou cheminette, évitant les accidents et les impressions désagréables.

\- Complément de ce qui n'était pas vendu chez les sorciers en potion, quincaillerie, livres, etc.

\- Un enchantement d'agrandissement de l'espace d'un mètre carré, pour agrandir son placard.

\- Une tapisserie-armoire.

\- Une tapisserie-pensine.

\- Un duo de tapisseries servant de porte magique.

\- Chez un potionniste : philtres de concentration, d'endurance physique, d'apprentissage accéléré, de sentiments en boîte

\- Un lot de tuniques magiques équipées de runes pour différentes améliorations. Qualité moyenne, peu efficaces.

\- Il parvient à commencer la mise en place de ses projets d'organisation mafieuse en prenant le contrôle d'une bande de petites frappes.

...

ALLÉE DES EMBRUMES :

\- Un poignard et une rapière chez Barjow & Beurk, ainsi que des compléments rares pour des ingrédients de potions et des livres.

\- Un manuel pour apprendre à fabriquer des portoloins.

\- Une cargaison de plus ou moins vieux livres achetés dans une librairie peu recommandable.

...

CHEZ LES MOLDUS :

\- Du matériel informatique pour améliorer le sien.

\- Des livres des livres des livres des livres vive le copier-coller des livres des livres des livres.

\- Des révolvers et une réserve de balles. Au cas où.


	32. Le génie grandit

NVJM rédigé 4/2017, publié 14/4/2017

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 32 : Le génie grandit_

« - JWOAYEU Z'ANIVÈRSÈR-euh RYRY ! JWOAYEU… »

« - Oui bon ça va, on a compris ! Vos gueules ! » Ces abrutis de Dursley se taisent aussitôt, laissant revenir un bienfaisant silence. Ouf ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir les faire chanter ?! J'aurais pourtant dû me douter que ça effriterait le plafond… A croire que je deviens stupide moi aussi !

Ne leur adressant plus un regard, je me contente de souffler sur le gâteau, éteignant aussitôt mes neuf bougies, avant de m'emparer d'un large couteau. Couteau en main, plus Dursleys à côté… une pulsion meurtrière calmée plus tard, je m'en découpe une unique part, me la pose dans une large assiette et me rassied à table, juste en face des trois attardés.

 _« GROOoooUUÏÏÏK ! »_ Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en entendant ça. Héhé, même avec un impérium pour le forcer à rester calme, Dudley ne peut s'empêcher de laisser _grouïker_ son ventre… sacré gros porc ! Tiens, tu iras dormir sans manger ce soir, ça t'apprendra. Ne me remercie pas, je fais ça pour ton bien. Depuis que j'ai repris ta santé en main, tu as déjà perdu un kilo. Par jour. Plus qu'une troisième centaine à faire dégager et tu pourras commencer à être appelé obèse. Spèce de malformation.

Mon repas achevé, j'impérium aux attardés de débarasser la table, puis de revenir à leurs occupations habituelles. Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux pour l'instant. De mon côté, je monte à l'étage prendre ma sélection de bouquins du jour dans ma seconde bibliothèque personnelle, la première ayant été dévorée depuis maintenant bien longtemps. Entrant dans l'ancienne seconde chambre de Dudley, je zyeute l'air satisfait qu'il ne me reste plus que deux étagères pleines à étudier. Une bonne quatre-centaine de livres. L'affaire d'un à deux mois. J'en prends une dizaine avant de regagner mon placard pour ne pas être dérangé.

Tiens, mon placard ! Parlons-en ! Je l'appelle toujours du même nom par habitude, mais en fait je devrais maintenant plutôt parler de mon futur empire. Oui je sais, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. Vos gueules c'est Harry. **(I)** J'ai agrandi ma petite maison avec le cube magique que j'ai acheté à grand prix sur l'Allée des Oubliés. J'ai pu meubler le tout d'un lit pour deux personnes, d'une chaise, d'une petite table et d'une micro-étagère. C'est beaucoup plus vivable comme ça. Et les sorts anti-poussière que j'ai appris laissent assez peu de traces pour que je puisse les lancer sans être repéré par qui que ce soit. Et au moins maintenant, je n'éternue plus pour un rien.

Pour résumer, tout va pour le mieux dans le plus dictatorial des mondes.

Enfin… presque. Même si mes plans se déroulent comme prévu, je ne puis m'empêcher d'être agacé et inquiété par deux problèmes. Le premier, ce sont mes sorts. Le second, c'est Dumby.

Le vieux shnock d'abord. Quand je suis revenu de Londres avec Pétunia, je craignais beaucoup de trouver le citronné ou un de ses pions en train de vérifier si tout allait bien dans ma prison, et surtout si le prisonnier était toujours bien tenu en laisse. Problème : je n'ai rien vu. Il n'y a eu personne. Et comprenez bien où je veux en venir : quand je dis personne, c'est vraiment personne, au point que c'en est totalement suspect. Pour vous dire, même la vieille Figgs n'a pas racheté de chats ! Et elle ne va même plus à la messe ! Ça pue le piège à plein nez. Et cette fois, je suis certain que ce n'est pas juste ma paranoïa qui me fait ça. Il y a quelque chose. J'en suis sûr.

Il y a quelque chose…

Ce qui nous amène au second problème : mes sorts. J'apprends plein de trucs et de machins sans m'arrêter, j'obtiens une maîtrise théorique colossale à force de travailler, je m'efforce de parfaitement imaginer les sorts, leurs effets, la façon de les lancer, tout ça… mais il est hors de question de prendre le risque d'en lancer un que je ne maîtrise pas déjà. Ce serait de la folie, je risquerais de me faire repérer en un instant par Dumby, le ministère, et tous leurs morpions respectifs.

Tiens, tant qu'on parle du ministère ! C'est en lisant un de mes plus précieux bouquins que j'ai découvert comment ces enfoirés font pour tracer les sorts. Ils ont deux moyens pour ça. Déjà, il y a la « trace », sorte d'espion placé obligatoirement sur toutes les baguettes fabriquées « légalement ». Dès un sort lancé, ce machin envoie aussitôt des signaux au ministère, où des machines ou je ne sais quoi se charge de définir automatiquement si le sort est légal ou pas, lancé en présence de moldus ou pas, lancé par quelqu'un d'autorisé ou pas, et probablement encore bien des choses. Cette trace est une merveille d'enchantement, une arme redoutable aux mains d'un pouvoir généralement incapable. Mais même des incapables peuvent faire de grandes choses si tout est déjà fait par d'autres, et qu'ils n'ont qu'à donner des ordres.

Le second moyen dont dispose le ministère pour repérer les sorts illégaux n'a pas besoin de la trace pour fonctionner, bien que celle-ci en améliore l'efficacité. Et c'est justement ce second moyen qui me pose problème : la quasi-totalité de la population magique, moi y compris, habitons au beau milieu d'une énorme masse de moldus. Les probabilités sont très faibles pour qu'il y ait une autre source de sorts qu'un foyer en particulier. Aussi, il suffit de situer approximativement l'origine d'un sort pour connaître son lanceur. Définir par la suite si c'est de la magie accidentelle ou je ne sais quoi, c'est secondaire, et je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que je suis sous surveillance. Vu qu'il n'y a personne de magique autre que moi à des lieux à la ronde. Je le sais, j'ai enquêté.

Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai eu de la chance… entre mon âge et ma prétendue « surpuissance » vu que j'ai soi-disant vaincu Tronche-de-Bouteille, personne ne s'est étonné de régulièrement ressentir de fortes surcharges de magie en provenance de Privet Drive. Mais maintenant, à neuf ans, je suis sensé commencer à sérieusement maîtriser ma magie. Je ne peux pas me permettre de nouveaux éclats. Pour l'impérium, pas de problème, je le maîtrise si bien que je commence à croire que je pourrais me passer de magie pour le lancer, c'est dire. Mais le reste… ma paranoïa, je te demande en mariage !

En bref, j'ai beau avoir rapidement acquis d'énormes connaissances en théorie magique, au point que le programme de Poudlard a plus de mystères pour les profs que pour moi ces connaissances ne me servent littéralement à rien pour leur grande majorité, vu que je n'ai pas appris à lancer les sorts correspondants… grr, ça m'énerve !

Heureusement, j'ai une petite idée sur comment résoudre ce problème. Mais pour ça, il me faudra me débarasser des Dursleys. Avant d'aller à Poudlard. **(II)**

Dans tous ces innombrables livres, j'ai bien évidemment appris de la magie « noire ». Putain que ce nom est con. Elle n'est pas plus noire que l'obscurité de mon portefeuille, c'est dire. Bien sûr, certains sorts ne sont vraiment pas recommandés, ça c'est vrai. Mais en fait, la seule et unique chose qui est « mauvaise » dans une écrasante partie de cette magie, c'est le regard qu'en ont les autorités magiques.

Comprenez : si un mage noir apparaît en maîtrisant des magies rares que vos troupes ne connaissent pas, c'est gênant. Mais quand vous êtes un gouvernement magique, qui plus est avec l'appui d'une confédération internationale, vous n'avez pas grand mal à mater le rebelle. Voldy a été une exception. Une courte exception, mouahaha… mais imaginez maintenant qu'une large proportion de votre populace est capable de maîtriser une magie qui, par exemple, l'exempterait d'impôts ? Une magie que vous ne pouvez pas contrer par quelque moyen que ce soit ? Ce serait très problématique. Le meilleur moyen d'empêcher ça, c'est encore de l'interdire. Mais comment ? Pour qu'une interdiction soit efficace, il ne suffit pas de dire « faites pas ça ou je vous tape sur les doigts ! Grr ! » Il faut que les personnes soumises acceptent cette interdiction… et quoi de mieux que de faire accepter quelque chose par la peur, la superstition, la religion ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ? Les dirigeants magiques qui ont institué cette idée de « magie noire » l'avaient bien compris, sans nul doute….

Vous vous rappelez de quand j'ai forcé Pétunia à se prostituer ? Oui, je sais, c'était pas bien blablabla. Bref, vu qu'on était dans le quartier financier de Londres, la City, j'ai pu en profiter pour copier le plus honnêtement du monde les papiers contenus dans différentes sacoches. Eh bien… je ne m'étendrais pas des heures là-dessus, mais disons que j'ai trouvé des choses très intéressantes ! Entre autres des projets de différents banquiers, que j'ai pu contrecarrer le plus innocement du monde… en m'en mettant plein les poches au passage. Il y avait aussi des preuves de diverses fraudes et autres, j'ai pu faire mon devoir de citoyen en en envoyant une copie à la police… en m'en mettant plein les poches au passage. Et bien sûr, il ne faut pas oublier les bonnes affaires qui ont attiré mon regard, et dans lesquelles j'ai investi généreusement, dans toute ma bonté… en m'en mettant plein les poches au passage. Maintenant, je gagne plus de cinquante-mille livres chaque mois, sans plus avoir à bouger le petit doigt ! Nyarknyarknyark !

Le petit espionnage industriel que j'ai mené pendant mes visites chez les magiques m'a bien servi. Sous d'énièmes faux noms, pas les mêmes que les précédents par sécurité, je suis entré en contact avec différentes boutiques qui m'intéressaient, j'y aie investi, ait obtenu les noms de leurs différents fournisseurs, et là encore y ai investi. Tout ça m'a coûté cher, mais ça va me rapporter gros, j'en suis sûr ! Sans compter avec tous les avantages que je pourrais en retirer _plus tard_ : fournitures faciles, obéissance de personnes influentes, boycott de mes concurrents… héhéhé !

J'ai aussi pas mal progressé en ce qui concerne ma petite mafia. J'ai planté un beau jardin rempli de légumes.

Dans des termes plus clairs, il ne reste plus dans mon organisation qu'un seul des ses membres originaux, à savoir le « second ». Un par un, tous ses anciens camarades sont allés servir de nourriture aux plants d'un quelconque champ abandonné. Et maintenant, il est parfaitement obéissant. Nul doute qu'il tremble de peur tous les soirs !

Je n'ai plus non plus de doutes quand à sa soumission. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus le seul membre de la troupe, il est placé sous constante surveillance, et n'a jamais donné signe d'une quelconque tentative de révolte ou de machination. Il est parfaitement sage et fait de son mieux pour obéir. Il ne doit pas avoir envie de mourir… mais malgré tout ça, je le garde encore à l'œil. Un étrange pressentiment me dit qu'il vaut mieux.

En dehors de ce type, je commence à bien organiser ma bande. L'Allée des Oubliés est totalement sous surveillance. Entre des impériums que je lance sur diverses personnes plus ou moins moldues, j'ai aussi créé une branche non-magique, qui s'occupe pour l'instant de quelques petits sauvetages chez des vieux. Pas de trafics de putes ou de drogue avec moi, j'ai bien plus utile à leur faire faire. Une utilité plus… politique. Car pour me créer un empire, il ne faudra pas que je n'ai de l'influence que chez les magiques. Les moldus sont d'une importance capitale. Alors je mets en place un système d'enlèvement, de chantage et autres joyeusetés. Mon réseau d'espionnage est presque prêt au niveau infrastructures, il ne me manque plus qu'à recruter des magiques maîtrisant des techniques d'infiltration, et tout pourra aller pour le mieux. Avec des serments absolus.

Bien. Maintenant que j'ai fait le point, il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à finir : organiser mon départ ! Enfin ! Bye bye les Dursleys-attardés, il est temps pour moi de partir ! Héhé ! Et pour ça je…

Soudain, j'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe que je vois mon placard s'ouvrir, la main répugnante de Vernon posée sur la poignée, et un truc être jeté droit sur moi sans ménagement ! Et bien sûr, je me le prends en pleine tronche ! OUTCH ! Mékèskisépasé ?!

Mais ! Attendez, quoi ? C'est quoi ce truc ?! On dirait que c'est humain ! Eh mais oui, ça a des bras, et des jambes ! Et des cheveux qui me rentrent dans le nez, ATCHOUM !

« - Mais qui es-tu ? » Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander, ébahi par cette soudaine apparition. Des pleurs me répondent durant quelques minutes, puis finissent par se calmer tant bien que mal.

« - Snif ! Je… je m'appelle… »

 _ **À suivre… nyark nyark nyark…**_

…

 _ **A votre avis, qui est ce nouveau personnage de première importance ? A vos commentaires !**_

 _ **Indice :**_ _ **j'ai fait une erreur dans le chap 31, dans la liste de fin où j'indique la totalité des achats de Ryry. J'avais préparé cette liste pour moi, en pense-bête, en y mettant plein de notes pour ne pas me perdre dans l'usage que je veux en faire… et en faisant la version à publier, j'ai oublié d'effacer l'une de ces notes ! Et comme par hasard, c'en était une où se trouvait le nom du/de la nouveau/elle arrivant/e. Heureusement, je m'en suis vite aperçu, et j'ai pu effacer le problème…**_

 _ **Commentaire svp ? Paraît que ça aide à calmer la folie des auteurs tarés…**_

…

 _ **I.**_ _Vos gueules c'est Harry :_ _ **nouvelle version du TGCM : « ta gueule c'est magique ».**_

 _ **II.**_ _« Heureusement, j'ai une petite idée sur comment résoudre ce problème. Mais pour ça, il me faudra me débarasser des Dursleys. Avant d'aller à Poudlard. »_ _**Si vous voulez essayer de savoir quelles seront les prochaines actions de Ryry, cette seule et unique phrase peut vous en apprendre beaucoup si vous parvenez à la décoder… je dis ça, je dis rien.**_


	33. Le Goret

NVJM, rédigé 4/2017 publié 28/4/2017

 _ **A propos de ce chapitre : un chapitre qui se révèle bien plus « noir » que prévu, avec un fort « réalisme » volontairement mit dans la rédaction. De fait, n'oubliez pas que**_ _ **vous lisez ici des propos tenus par des personnages**_ _ **. En tant qu'auteur, je n'ai rien à voir avec eux.**_

 _ **Si vous n'arrivez pas à lire ce chap, il y a un résumé à la fin…**_

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 33 : Le Goret_

 _Soudain, j'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe que je vois mon placard s'ouvrir, la main répugnante de Vernon posée sur la poignée, et un truc être jeté droit sur moi sans ménagement ! Et bien sûr, je me le prends en pleine tronche ! OUTCH ! Mékèskisépasé ?!_

 _Mais ! Attendez, quoi ? C'est quoi ce truc ?! On dirait que c'est humain ! Eh mais oui, ça a des bras, et des jambes ! Et des cheveux qui me rentrent dans le nez, ATCHOUM !_

 _« - Mais qui es-tu ? » Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander, ébahi par cette soudaine apparition. Des pleurs me répondent durant quelques minutes, puis finissent par se calmer tant bien que mal._

 _« - Snif ! Je… je m'appelle… »_

…

Vernon Dursley était un homme qui avait toujours été animé par une seule et unique volonté : lui-même. Il était de ces personnes stupides pensant que tout leur était dû, et que la seule raison de leur existence était d'être satisfait. Et si cela n'est pas un problème pour des gens ayant une bonne mentalité, ça le devient lorsque l'on n'est rien de plus qu'un pitoyable résidu d'être humain.

Dès un âge très jeune, il avait été affublé du très gênant trouble d'une libido particulièrement développée, qui l'avait amené à fréquenter toutes sortes de prostituées, à exercer du chantage sur nombre de jeunes filles de son âge, obtenant leurs faveurs en les menaçant de détruire leurs vies via des photos prises au bon moment, et encore bien d'autres actes répréhensibles.

Ce comportement était, de son point de vue, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Il était du genre à se prendre pour ce qu'il y a de meilleur, ses capacités cognitives étant si pitoyables qu'il était totalement incapable de douter de lui-même, de quelque manière que ce soit.

C'est d'ailleurs cette déplorable mentalité qui l'avait poussé à épouser Pétunia Dursley. Elle n'était pourtant pas un exemple de beauté, loin de là, n'était ni une riche héritière ni une femme agréable ou intelligente, tout au plus était-elle acceptable dans ces domaines mais néanmoins elle avait le mérite d'être ce qu'il aimait le plus chez une femme : un exemple de soumission.

Vernon n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant. Ces espèces de machins répugnants, agaçants au possible, et surtout parfaitement inutiles. Et pire encore, qui coûtaient de l'argent ! SON argent, durement gagné ! Qui lui permettait d'aller aux putes à volonté ! S'il avait une descendance, il serait obligé de partager avec lui, de réduire son budget-salopes… inacceptable ! Sauf que…

Un jour, alors qu'il se rendait à la maison close de la ville voisine, stupidement affublé d'une fausse barbe ne cachant rien de sa si reconnaissable graisse il était arrêté à un feu rouge, pestant contre les _inférieurs_ qui l'empêchaient de _dominer la route_ _comme il se doit_. Et l'attente faisant son œuvre, son regard avait vagabondé sur ce qui l'entourait. Et la chose qui attira le plus son regard, hormis le fessier de la jeune serveuse du bistrot du coin de la rue, ce fut… l'école qui se trouvait là. Une école primaire, en pleine heure de récréation, remplie d'enfants surveillés avec amour par leurs poufiasses de _madame les maîtresses_. Et, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ça lui activa sa libido. Plus que jamais auparavant. Et sur un coup-de-sang, il fit demi-tour violemment, frôlant une voiture venant en face, et partant à toute allure pour regagner Privet Drive. Peu importaient les putes ! Il venait de trouver bien plus à son goût !

Cela faisait maintenant de nombreux mois que Pétunia voulait un enfant. Bien entendu, il avait refusé en faisant rouler ses muscles, et elle s'était soumise. Ce qui était _on ne peut plus normal_. Mais c'était là quelque chose qu'elle voulait vraiment beaucoup. Après tout, _c'était tout à fait normal_. Alors elle insistait. Et il avait prit beaucoup de plaisir à refuser de plus en plus fortement, obligeant sa femme à se soumettre à sa force brute à de nombreuses reprises.

À peine fut-il arrivé, garé en trombe, qu'il se précipita dans la maison, ferma la porte à clef et interrompit sa femme dans son ménage _tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal_. Et se saisit d'elle pour l'emmener à l'étage, dans leur chambre. La jeta sur le lit sans prêter aucune attention à ses cris de peur soudaine. Ferma fenêtre et volets, pour qu'on ne les entende pas.

Et tant pis si Pétunia ne voulait plus. _Lui_ , il le voulait. Il l'ordonnait. Il était _supérieur_ , alors qu'elle se soumette. De force… ou de force.

Surtout de force…

…

Et merde. Merdemerdemerde. Ces quelques mots étaient un résumé plutôt fidèle des pensées de Vernon Dursley en ce moment. Car sa femme venait d'accoucher. Oh, de ce côté rien de grave. L'accouchement s'était déroulé _tout ce qu'il y a de plus normalement_. Pétunia restait fidèle à elle-même dans toutes les situations, même les plus exceptionnelles.

Le problème, c'était le bébé. Un garçon. ET LUI VOULAIT UNE FILLE ! Re-merde ! Il était un homme ! Et pas un de ces inférieurs de pédés !

Bon, tant pis. Il l'appellerait Dudley. Un nom ridicule au possible, tiens. Ça lui ferait du bien de pouvoir se moquer de ce gamin, de ce résultat d'une pulsion aussi pitoyable que lui.

…

« - Vernon ! Regarde ce qu'il y avait devant notre porte ! »

« - Le laitier a encore cassé la bouteille je parie ? » grogne-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« - Non, un bébé ! »

« - PFQUOARGH ?! »

Une fille ! Une fille ! Faites que ce soit UNE FILLE ! Un vide-couilles sur pattes _gratuit_ , un distributeur à jouissances _gratuit_ , un… un… bref, une femelle !

« - C'est… un garçon ! » Et merde.

Bon, ben… il allait falloir trouver de la marchandise ailleurs. En attendant, on allait bien pouvoir se débarasser de ça. Le placard sous l'escalier ne sert pas à grand-chose, non ?

…

 _« - Voici maintenant les informations de ce vingt-huit avril 1986… »_

 _« - …Le Goret, ainsi que nous nommons le pédophile qui a déjà violé trois enfants depuis le début de l'année, a encore sévi, cette fois ci dans le Wessex. Une petite fille de six ans a été retrouvée morte dans un sous-bois, sauvagement détruite par son tortionnaire, plus de sang hors que dans son corps, probablement décédée des suites d'une strangulation sans pitié et d'une hémorragie issue d'une déchirure vaginale massive. Des traces de sperme ont été retrouvées_ _dans_ _le lieu du crime, tout cela ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Ecoutons maintenant les déclarations du commissaire de police Yann Brenney…_

 _« - Ce crime atroce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un être humain ! Nous avons ici affaire à un animal de la pire sorte, ne vivant que pour assouvir des pulsions barbares, incapable d'imaginer le bien d'autrui ! Nos forces de police font d'ores et déjà tout leur possible pour retrouver cette créature et la traîner devant la justice ! Nous ratisserons tout le pays, investirons de force tous les foyers s'il le faut, mais nous l'aurons avant qu'il ne puisse sévir à nouveau ! Nous ne laisserons pas se reproduire une telle horreur ! J'y mets mon honneur de policier ! »_

Ses couilles vides bien carrées dans son fauteuil, l'attardement généreusement arrosé par un énième verre de pinard à deux sous, Vernon Dursley laissa sa moustache frétiller en entendant tout cela. Comment osaient-ils le traiter ainsi ! Un monstre, lui ?! Il était un artiste ! Il composait des œuvres d'art véritables ! Des tableaux vivants d'une beauté inouïe ! Les petites filles, bah… il lui fallait bien trouver de la matière première. Et l'extraire de son contenant aussi. Pas de quoi en faire tout un drame.

Démoulant sa médiocrité du fauteuil à la fin du journal d'infos, il toisa Pétunia de toute sa supériorité patriarcalement patriarcale, et daigna lui dire, « Je vais dans mon bureau prendre de l'avance pour demain. Ne me dérange pas. Sois prête à être femme dès que je reviendrais. » Autrement dit, écarte les jambes de plein gré ou de force.

Et il s'en alla sans attendre de réponse, sûr de sa domination, et pressé d'y être. C'est que ça l'avait excité ces infos, il avait les couilles pleines.

Et aussi des photos à développer. Pas du genre qu'on confie au photographe.

…

« Impero ! » Le petit garçon afficha un sourire victorieux en voyant les yeux de sa victime devenir vagues. Voilà, il était sous ses ordres maintenant !

Mais… hum ? Tiens, Vernon tremblait. Nul doute qu'il essayait de se libérer, ce gros porc ! C'est qu'il en avait de la volonté, quand il s'agissait de faire ses conneries… bah, IMPERO ! Et encore, Impero, Impero ! Il fallait le soumettre à sa volonté et à son Impérium sans qu'il ne puisse avoir la moindre possibilité de s'en libérer, quitte s'il le fallait à lui ravager sa mentalité déjà bien entamée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le maître du monde en herbe retourna dans son placard pour continuer à étudier, ne faisant plus attention à sa _chère famille_ , et jeta un sort de silence pour s'assurer de ne pas être dérangé.

Dans le salon, le cousin, la bonne et Le Goret restèrent debout des heures durant, forcés à l'immobilité la plus totale par _La Volonté Supérieure_ de leur tortionnaire. Dans la tête de l'une et de son fils, il ne se passait rien de particulier. Ils se complaisaient de plaisir.

Et dans la tête du Goret, il ne se passait rien, une fois n'est pas coutume. Mais dans son caleçon, l'usine à hormone fonctionnait à plein régime. La chimie de son corps ravagé par la stupidité ne cessait d'envoyer des messages de plus en plus suppliants à son cerveau atrophié. Et elle s'y heurtait à la volonté étrangère qui le poussait à obéir.

Et le choc entre chimie et magie fit des ravages dans les neurones déjà bien estropiés de leurs fonctions initiales. Dans la zone du cerveau affectée au mouvement volontaire, tous les neurones qui n'y étaient pas déjà consacrés se convertirent aux religions contraires de la DISCIPLINE ! et du vidage de couilles.

Nul doute que lorsque l'une serait désactivée, l'autre submergerait tous les restes du peu de volonté que possédait encore ce déchet humain nommé Le Goret.

…

 _« - Voici maintenant une déclaration de l'éploré commissaire de police Yann Brenney. Pour rappel, ses jumelles, âgées de deux ans seulement, ont été envoyées par colis à leurs parents, mortes des suites d'un viol d'une sauvagerie sans pareille dans l'Histoire de notre pays, et probablement même de toute l'Humanité. Les images qui vont suivre sont d'une violence insoutenable, éloignez vos enfants de l'écran… »_ le journaliste fut renvoyé dès le lendemain pour avoir osé montrer de telles horreurs.

Les couilles déjà de nouveau pleines et bien carrées entre les fesses d'une fillette pleurant de douleur et d'horreur, Vernon Dursley regardait les informations sur son petit téléviseur portable, le tout d'un air jovial en se plaisant à faire grincer les amortisseurs de sa voiture, garé qu'il était au fin fond d'une forêt perdue. Hahaha, Vernon VS commissaire, deux à zéro ! Cet imbécile de flicard avait osé le défier, Lui Vernon le Merveilleux, alors il en avait payé le prix.

Le mieux, c'est qu'avec ça, plus de la moitié des policiers s'étaient désengagés de l'affaire. Tous ceux qui avaient des enfants en bas âge ne voulaient pas prendre le risque qu'il leur arrive la même chose. Leurs enfants étaient plus importants que tout. La traque faiblissait.

Désempalant sa victime du moment après avoir tenté d'imiter un goret plusieures minutes durant, d'où son surnom, il se demanda un instant quelle sorte de photos il allait pouvoir en faire… hum, il y avait un arbre aux branches bien ajustées non loin, avec un peu de chance ça tiendrait.

Vernon Dursley quitta le bois une dizaine de minutes plus tard, laissant derrière lui, accroché à un arbre, un pantin atrocement désarticulé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui pour faire usage de toute sa supériorité patriarcalement patriarcale, et de dire à Pétunia de se préparer à être femme. Lui, il avait des photos à développer…

Arrivé à Privet Drive, il gara sa _voiture des ténèbres_ , prenant une dernière fois le temps de vérifier s'il avait bien nettoyé toutes les traces de sang et de sperme. C'est qu'il ne fallait pas que qui que ce soit remarque quoi que ce soit. Surtout pas sa femme et la Volonté Supérieure qui dirigeait ses actions lorsque ses couilles n'avaient pas le dessus. Vu qu'ils avaient besoin du véhicule dans les prochains jours.

…

La Bête se réveilla en sursaut en pleine nuit, réveillée une énième fois par une érection insupportable, affublé d'une envie impossible à contenir. Il lui fallait le faire, MAINTENANT ! Mais comment, sans éveiller de soupçons ? Hum…

…ah, voilà l'idée ! Il réveilla sa femme en lui secouant l'épaule, et lui dit dès qu'elle fut assez éveillée pour l'écouter, « Je viens de recevoir un appel de mon sous-chef. Un problème à l'atelier de perceuses. Je suis obligé d'y aller en urgence… » Quelques instants plus tard, il dévalait l'escalier tel un éléphant en s'efforçant d'enfiler un caleçon malgré le machin proéminant qui l'en empêchait…

…dans la chambre conjugale, Pétunia avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait ce que son monstre de mari allait faire. Ce n'était pas dur à deviner. Elle avait vu les photos, par accident. Leur boîte s'était renversée quand elle faisait le ménage. Et puis il n'avait pas de sous-chef, de toute façon. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de prendre Dudley avec elle pour s'en aller loin, aussi loin que possible du démon qui partageait sa vie. Mais…elle ne le pouvait pas. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une _Volonté Supérieure_ qui lui intimait de rester.

Mais cette _Volonté Supérieure_ ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire une chose… alors elle cacha son visage entre ses genoux, pour pleurer autant que possible, tentant de se rassurer en position fœtale. Espérant rapidement sombrer dans l'inconscience pour oublier son horrible vie.

Pendant ce temps là, le troisième adulte des lieux ne remarquait absolument rien, cloitré dans son placard et le sommeil protégé par de puissants sorts de silence qui l'isolaient de tout…

La Bête démarra sa voiture en toute hâte, et roula une centaine de miles pour se garer dans une rue discrète… où de nombreux enfants passaient pour se rendre à l'école. Un endroit discret et peu surveillé. Nul doute qu'il allait pouvoir faire des provisions…

…

Au fil des années, « Le Goret » devint un nom terrifiant pour tous les parents de Grande-Bretagne. Le système scolaire fut transformé en profondeur pour que jamais, au grand jamais les enfants ne puissent sortir de leurs écoles sans surveillance. La paranoïa devint totale. Une légende urbaine se répandit dans tous les foyers, prétendant qu'un monstre allait enlever les enfants pour leur faire du mal s'ils sortaient dans la rue… un des rares mythes à être vrai. Les enfants en oublièrent bien vite le croque-mitaine caché sous leur lit, craignant Le Goret qui rôdait probablement dans la rue voisine…

…

En ce premier jour de l'été, d'innombrables Britanniques profitaient des premiers rayons du soleil pour aller dans la campagne faire un picnic en famille. Les Dursleys ne faisaient pas exception à la règle, après tout c'était là quelque chose de _parfaitement normal_.

Mais les moldus ne sont pas les seuls à apprécier cette tradition. Les magiques aussi la connaissent et l'aiment. Mais là où de riches nobles se contenteraient de se faire servir par leurs elfes de maison dans un coin reculé du parc de leur manoir, les plus pauvres n'avaient pas ce luxe, et devaient s'abstenir, ou prendre le risque de côtoyer les non-mages.

C'était le cas de cette famille là. Un père exubérant, une mère d'une douceur infinie, et tous deux qui regardaient leur petite fille de huit ans avec un amour sans faille. « Tiens ma chérie, attrape le bouchon ! » dit le papa en le lançant en l'air.

« - Un bouchon, ahaha ! » rit la petite, l'attrapant habilement et jouant avec sans attendre. Elle aimait bien les bouchons.

Non loin de là, la _on-ne-peut-plus-normale_ famille Dursley assista à toute la scène avec une horreur grandissante. Des anormaux ! En liberté ! Quelle honte !

Mais alors que Pétunia et Dudley s'indignaient qu'aucun zoo n'ait voulu de _ça_ , Vernon quand à lui était aux prises avec sa seconde personnalité. Celle qui n'était pas soumise à la _volonté supérieure_ de son neveu. Celle que les médias appelaient Le Goret.

Alors, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il remonta en toute hâte dans sa voiture. Alluma le moteur en trombe, pressa l'accélérateur, et fonça droit devant lui à toute vitesse.

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Seul un accès de magie accidentelle sauva la petite fille, la faisant transplaner à quelques mètres de l'horreur. Et sans qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, une main pleine de graisse se saisit d'elle, et la jeta dans le coffre de la voiture.

Avant que le capot ne se referme, tout ce qu'elle vit furent les cadavres en sang de ses parents.

…

Et voilà, de retour à Privet Drive. Profitant de la nuit, Le Goret se précipita et sortit sa victime du coffre sans prêter la moindre attention à ses pitoyables tentatives pour se débattre. Il entra dans le couloir en claquant la porte. Voyons, où mettre son jouet ? Hum, sous l'escalier. Ce sera bien, à portée de libido. Il ouvrit la porte précipitamment, sans prêter aucune attention à ce qu'il y avait dans le placard, et y jeta son jouet. Il viendrait faire mumuse plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait effacer les traces. Et il laissa sa victime toute seule…

Enfin, presque toute seule. « Mais qui es-tu ? » Demanda la voix d'un petit garçon, l'air ébahi par cette soudaine apparition. Des pleurs répondirent quelques minutes durant, puis finirent par se calmer tant bien que mal.

« - Snif ! Je… je m'appelle… »

 _ **A suivre…**_

…

 _ **Je le répète : vous avez lu ici des propos tenus par des personnages. Pas par l'auteur. Inutile de stupider dans les commentaires. Merci.**_

 _Petit résumé de ce chap :_

 _\- Vernon est un pédophile, le plus terrible de tous, d'une violence inouïe, à cause d'une libido démesurée, surnommé « le Goret » par les médias à cause de ses cris ridicules semblables à ceux d'un porc, lorsqu'il… bref._

 _\- On apprend qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants, et que s'il a accepté d'avoir Dudley, c'était en espérant avoir une fille qui pourrait lui servir d'esclave sexuelle._

 _\- Cette mentalité désastreuse est amplifiée lorsqu'Harry ravage son cerveau à coup d'impériums._

 _\- Il enlève, viole, torture et tue de nombreuses petites filles au fil des années, et devenant une légende urbaine effrayant les enfants. Toute la police de Grande-Bretagne est sur ses traces, mais rien à faire. Il demeure invisible, prenant grand soin à dissimuler ses traces._

 _\- Pétunia sait. Elle a compris. Elle aimerait quitter son monstre de mari, mais l'impérium d'Harry l'en empêche. Alors elle se contente de pleurer._

 _-_ _Harry ne se rend compte de rien_ _, entre ses impériums qui changent les personnalités de sa famille lorsqu'il est avec eux, ses sorts de silence qui l'isolent totalement lorsqu'il n'a pas besoin d'eux, et la prudence paranoïaque de Vernon._

 _\- Un jour où il va piqueniquer en famille, le Goret rencontre une famille sorcière. Sur une pulsion mêlant excitation et racisme anti-magiques, il tue les parents et enlève la petite fille. Une petite fille de huit ans, qui aime jouer avec les bouchons que ses parents lui donnent…_

 _Ce chapitre tient un rôle semblable à celui qui relatait la terrible chute de l'Union magique du début. Alors qu'on pensait que tout allait pour le mieux, avec un Harry semblant tout maîtriser à la perfection, on découvre soudain que c'est loin d'être le cas, et que l'horreur couvait dans l'ombre, attendant son heure…_

 _ **La petite fille ramenée par Vernon est le perso important dont je vous parlais précédemment. Une idée de qui elle est ?**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos idées dans les commentaires !**_


	34. La paranoïa

NVJM, rédigé 5/2017 publié 12/5/2017

 _ **Agaga, dix-huit commentaires au chap précédent ! Vous avez explosé votre record ! Merci ! ^^**_

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 34 : La paranoïa_

Dans mon placard agrandi, assis sur ma chaise, je reste aussi immobile que mes capacités de pitié, milles pensées de toutes sortes me traversant l'esprit. Devant moi, avachie sur mon lit, se tient la petite fille ramenée par Vernon. Endormie, anesthésiée par l'épuisement. La pauvre, elle a tellement pleuré qu'elle va bien dormir des jours entiers.

Cela fait maintenant plusieures heures que je tourne et retourne ma folie dans tous les sens, luttant pour ne pas vomir de dégoût envers ma propre personne. Car j'ai compris. J'ai compris toutes les conséquences que ma manipulation des Dursley a eues.

Bien sûr, j'ai régulièrement regardé les journaux. J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce monstrueux Goret, cet atroce pédophile. Mais jamais je ne me serais imaginé qu'il puisse s'agir de mon propre oncle ! Même avec toute sa méchanceté, avec toute la haine que je ressens pour lui, je n'aurais pas cru qu'il puisse être aussi ignoble.

M'imaginer tout ce qu'il a pu faire me remémore les horreurs du passé. Les viols de masse lors de l'invasion de la cité de Pôdlad. Le génocide des Vélanes, avec leur mise en élevage intensif…

…je me sens en bonne partie responsable de tout ça. Il faut que je règle le problème. D'une manière radicalement définitive. Pour que ça ne recommence jamais !

En un sens, cette affaire tombe bien, aussi horrible à dire ce soit. Il était temps pour moi de quitter Privet Drive, et je n'avais pas encore trouvé de scénario pour tromper Dumby. Merci tonton, tu m'as fourni tout ce qu'il me faut…

…

Sortant de mon placard pendant que la petite dort encore, je me rends dans la cave, là où j'ai immobilisé les trois merdeux à coup d'impériums. A peine suis-je entré que j'entends « flic-flac » sous mes pieds. Inutile de se baisser pour voir de quoi il s'agit, je le sais très bien, vu que j'ai laissé Vernon pisser le sang après mon… malencontreux sort de découpe lancé entre ses jambes. Je vous jure, c'était un accident. Si si. Et de toute façon, il peut bien crever ce monstre, je n'en ai rien à faire.

M'enfin, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. J'ai encore besoin de lui. Je me résigne donc à lancer un petit sort de cicatrisation sur les bouts de peau pendouillants qui lui restent. Un travail très grossier. Il ne pourra même plus aller aux chiottes. M'enfin, ce n'est pas grave, je vais le tuer, LE TUER ! bien avant que l'accumulation de déchets ne lui pose de réel problème.

Le plan que j'ai prévu est très simple, très rapide à mettre en place. Surtout que j'avais déjà commencé à préparer la paperasse. La seule question qui se pose encore, c'est : qu'est-ce que je fais de cette pute de Pétunia, et de ce cétacé de Dudley ? Hum… à peine ai-je pensé ça que je trouve la réponse. Pas difficile. Je leurs modifie vite fait la mémoire, pour qu'ils ne gardent aucun souvenir de moi. Aucun, à la seule exception de mon accueil, il y a de ça déjà plusieures années.

Reste plus qu'à attendre jusqu'au lendemain…

…

La nuit tombe quand enfin, la fillette se réveille. De nouveau assis sur ma chaise, je repose mon livre sur mon bureau en la voyant remuer légèrement, et me lève pour approcher. A peine ais-je fais un pas qu'elle sursaute et se redresse précipitamment pour se prostrer tout contre le mur du fond, tremblant de tout son être.

« - Qui es-tu ?! » me demande-t-elle de sa petite voix, clairement terrorisée. C'est sûr qu'on le serait à moins.

J'aimerais bien lui répondre « Je suis le futur seigneur des ténèbres et maître du monde », mais même si c'est la vérité, je ne suis pas sûr que ça aiderait. Je me contente donc d'un simple « Je m'appelle Harry ». Pas la peine de lui mentir. Sans lui en dire trop, bien sûr. J'y ai bien réfléchi, mais je n'ai pas vu de raison de la tromper. Au pire, un accident est si vite arrivé…

A peine ais-je dis mon nom qu'un œil passe à travers les longs cheveux blonds pour me fixer… curieusement ? Sauvagement ? Je ne saurais dire, mais ce n'est clairement pas de la peur. Étrange… à moins que ce ne soit ma paranoïa qui me fasse imaginer ça. Bref, peu importe.

« - Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » me demande-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. « Mes parents ! Où est maman ? »

Oh. Merde. Vernon a été jusque là ? Bordel, la maudite ordure. Va falloir que je le torture plus que prévu en punition. Oser faire une telle chose !

« - Je sais pas où sont tes parents, » réponds-je en m'efforçant d'adopter un langage enfantin. Pas facile, je suis largement adulte dans ma tête. « Je sais pas non plus où sont les miens. Le méchant monsieur m'a rien dit. »

Espérons que comme ça, elle croira que moi aussi, je suis une victime de Vernon. Ce n'est qu'une bien piètre tentative de manipulation, mais j'ai été tellement prit au dépourvu…

La voyant trembler un peu moins qu'avant, je grimpe sur le lit et tente de m'avancer à quatre pattes. Elle se tend aussitôt, prête à s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Manquerait plus que ça. Je m'arrête par prudence, pour la ménager, et m'assied en tailleur calmement.

« - Jure-moi que t'es pas là pour me faire du mal, » lui demande-je en la regardant avec crainte. Du moins, j'espère parvenir à effacer mon habituel air de dominateur en herbe.

Elle met un instant à me répondre. « Je ne te ferai pas de mal Harry. Mais pour… ».

« - Jure-le-moi ».

« - Euh, je te le promets ? »

« - Tu me le jure vraiment ? Vraiment-vraiment ? »

« - Vraiment-vraiment, » répète-t-elle avec toujours le même air de pure d'innocence.

Hum, est-ce qu'elle le fait exprès ou pas ? C'est suspect. Mais en un sens, les serments inviolables sont bien connus dans le monde sorcier, et vu leurs effets potentiellement dévastateurs, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que les parents apprennent à leurs enfants à en avoir peur, et ce dès leur plus jeune âge.

La regardant droit dans les yeux, je ne vois pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Rien de plus qu'une enfant. Je pousse ma paranoïa bien trop loin.

« - Est-ce que je peux aller prendre une douche ? Je suis toute sale, » me demande-t-elle gentiment. Effectivement, elle est pleine de terre. Grumble, va falloir que je nettoie encore mon lit… À peine lui ai-je indiqué la salle de bain qu'elle se retourne en faisant voler ses cheveux. Mignonne, pense-je en rougissant. Elle deviendra magnifique dans quelques années.

Mais quelque chose capte soudain mon regard. Le miroir qui se trouve non loin. Et ce qui s'y reflète. Un visage d'ange et un sourire de démon. Ça ne dure qu'un instant. Elle franchi vite la porte, et puis plus rien en une seconde. Mais ça suffit pour faire dérailler mon cœur. Ais-je rêvé ?

Non. Non, je n'ai pas rêvé. La porte était fermée à clef et à coup de sorts. J'y ai veillé à plusieures reprises. Et elle l'a ouverte sans aucun effort, sans même sembler remarquer qu'il y avait de la magie dans l'air.

Et moi, je pense un grand « Oh putain ! Putain ! OH PUTAIN DE BORDEL ! » Il va falloir que je multiplie l'ampleur de ma paranoïa, je le sens.

…

Pendant que la petite est allée prendre une douche, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire les cent pas dans le salon, rongé par l'inquiétude. Oh, pas dans le sens d'avoir peur pour elle ou pour qui que ce soit, non, mais plutôt dans le sens qu'en ce moment, rien ne semble aller comme il faut. Et le pire, c'est sans aucun doute le comportement de cette gamine. Dans ma tête, je ne cesse d'encore et encore retourner les mêmes mots. _« Comment peut-elle être aussi mâture à son âge ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! Intelligente pourquoi pas, mais pas mâture ! Je suis censé être la seule exception, vu mon passif ! »_

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des sueurs froides en m'imaginant le pire, une multitude de scénarios tous plus fous les uns que les autres. Et si je n'avais pas été le seul à avoir remonté le temps jusqu'à l'époque de l'union magique ? Et si je n'avais pas été le seul à être renvoyé à mon époque par Merlin et co ?

Car cette fillette est bel et bien actuelle, ça ne fait aucun doute. Ce n'est pas une native du moyen-âge qui aurait été envoyée à mes côtés pour m'aider ou me surveiller. Je me souviens un peu d'elle, à l'époque de ma première vie. Une élève de première année de Serdaigle, pendant l'hécatombe de la Chambre des Secrets. Elle avait été repeindre les murs avant la fin du premier mois. Je le sais, j'ai moi-même vu ses restes s'écouler jusqu'au sol. Une parmi tant d'autres.

Conclusion, elle n'a pas fait de voyage dans le temps comme moi. Mais comment expliquer qu'elle puisse être aussi mâture ?! Elle ne s'est même pas faite avoir par toutes mes tentatives de manipulation pendant que je l'obligeai à prêter serment ! Et en plus, elle est beaucoup trop puissante pour mon propre bien ! Si elle décide un jour que je représente un danger pour elle… brrr ! J'ai plutôt intérêt à me préparer !

Je m'arrête soudain de tourner en rond pour regarder l'heure à l'horloge. Hum… ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est sous la douche ? Plus d'une heure, non ? Ça commence à faire long… non pas que je m'inquiète pour elle, elle peut bien crever, je m'en fiche complètement, mais je n'aimerais pas découvrir qu'elle a fouiné dans mes affaires pendant que j'ai le dos tourné.

…ça fait une heure et demie maintenant. Vraiment, c'est trop long. Pas que je craigne le montant de la facture d'eau, vu qu'elle ne sera plus payée… À moins que ! Ne me dites pas qu'elle est encore plus fanatique du maquillage que Pétunia ?! Quoique non, elle n'a que huit ans. Faut pas abuser.

…Deux heures ?! Maintenant, ça suffit ! Il faut que j'aille voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose d'étrange. Au pire, si elle n'apprécie pas que je la vois toute nue, un petit sort de mémoire fera l'affaire…

Posant mon livre, je sors de mon placard et grimpe les escaliers rapidement, arrivant devant la porte de la salle de bain en un instant. Ecoutant à travers le panneau, j'entends l'eau en train de couler. Et rien d'autre. Hum, étrange. J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas suicidée…

…je souris sadiquement à mes morbides pensées. Nyark-nyark-nyark, ça m'arrangerait bien ! Nul doute que ça m'éviterait de devoir me débarasser d'elle plus tard !

Je me tais soudain en entendant un petit bruit étrange ! Mais c'est… Poussant légèrement la porte en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, j'entends de nouveau ce son si familier. Des pleurs !

Entrant sans plus hésiter, je comprends aussitôt ce qu'il se passe et ce que je dois faire. Je me saisis donc sans attendre de la plus grande serviette de bain que je trouve, assez grande pour contenir un Dudley et demi, c'est dire, puis j'ouvre grand la cabine de douche.

La petite est là, prostrée au sol, de l'eau désormais gelée coulant sans s'arrêter sur ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle a réussi à vider le chauffe-eau… grumble, je suis sûr qu'elle va être malade cette nuit ! Bon ben tant pis, je sacrifierais quelques-unes de mes potions de soin…

La regardant furtivement pendant que j'éteins l'eau, ne prêtant aucune attention à sa surprise ni à sa pudeur, je remarque qu'elle a la peau toute rouge, comme si elle avait tenté de se l'arracher par un frottement incessant. Hum, typique des personnes ayant subi un viol. Même si pour elle, son corps n'a pas été touché, son esprit a beaucoup souffert en peu de temps.

A peine l'eau est-elle éteinte que je me baisse pour l'entourer de la serviette, ne prêtant aucune attention à ses tremblements, et je l'enveloppe dans un large cocon protecteur avant de la soulever hors de la douche. Ma muscu fait son effet, je n'ai aucun problème à la ramener dans mon placard. Elle n'est pas lourde, de toute façon.

Et à peine sommes nous arrivés que je nous pose sur le lit. Et je la serre dans mes bras, tapotant et massant son dos à tour de rôle. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour serrer ses bras autour de mon cou et se mettre à pleurer tout son saoul. Elle est si inoffensive ainsi… nul doute que ma peur précédente n'est pas justifiée.

Dans mon esprit, je soupire imperceptiblement. La nuit va être longue, je le sens…

Et dans la tête de la petite fille tourbillonnent de biens sombres pensées. Ses parents ont été tués par un fou. Ce fou habite une maison où un autre fou précocement magique lui a ravagé l'esprit à coup de sorts. Elle le sait, elle a ressenti la magie sur la porte du placard. C'était la même que celle d'Harry. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir réussi à maîtriser sa magie prématurément. Donc… _« Tu as tué mes parents Harry ! Je me vengerais ! De toi, du monde, peu importe, je me vengerais de tous ceux qui ont détruit ma vie ! Je me vengerais… »_

Et elle s'endormit sur ces funestes pensées…

…

Le lendemain venu, j'ai terminé de préparer mes bagages personnels pendant qu'elle se charge de mettre en sac tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Ustensiles de cuisines, appareils moldus, paperasse, etc. Je tente sans grand succès de rétrécir quelques meubles, doutant d'en trouver des utilisables là où nous allons. Mais le seul résultat que j'arrive à obtenir, c'est une charpie de bois et de mousse de rembourrage. Tant pis, n'insistons pas. Mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable en risquant de nous faire repérer par Dumby ou le ministère.

« - Harry ! » me demande la petite en amenant dans le couloir ses derniers sacs pleins. « C'est bien joli de vouloir partir discrètement, mais où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? Nous ne sommes que des enfants ! Nous allons vite nous faire repérer ! »

J'arbore un sourire satisfait en lui répondant : « Ma chère Luna, nous allons… »

…

 _ **Pas taper. Défoulez-vous plutôt sur votre clavier en écrivant un commentaire ! :)**_

 _ **Mes félicitations, vous êtes très nombreux à avoir trouvé que c'était Luna ! Cookie ! :)**_

 _ **A votre avis, où est-ce qu'Harry et sa nouvelle amie-ennemie vont aller ? Et quel sera le rôle de Luna dans la suite de l'histoire ? Je vous préviens, avec ce perso, le scénario va commencer à devenir compliqué ! Parce que oui, il était simple jusqu'à maintenant… mouahaha ! A vos idées !**_


	35. L'envol d'un fou

NVJM, rédigé 5/2017 publié 26/5/2017

 _ **J'ai légèrement modifié le chapitre précédent pour améliorer une faiblesse narrative que plusieurs d'entre vous m'avaient faite remarquer. N'hésitez pas à aller le relire, on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être utile…**_

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 35 : L'envol d'un fou_

Mode paranoïa activé.

Mode Ryry-gamin activé.

Voilà, comme ça ce sera bien.

Allongé sur mon lit, agité par mille pensées angoissées, je me méfie de Luna, endormie juste derrière moi. Elle est suspecte. Il est bien trop étrange qu'un évènement aussi imprévu qu'une rencontre avec une sorcière de mon âge arrive maintenant. Et si elle était envoyée par Dumbledore pour me surveiller ? Et si le vioque avait des soupçons ? S'il avait repéré mes effusions de magie, malgré toute ma prudence ? Paranoïa mon amour, bénie sois-tu.

Est-ce qu'il vaut mieux que je me débarrasse d'elle ? Que je la tue, lui efface la mémoire ? Ou que je l'utilise comme un pion ? Hum, sacrément bonne question.

Il me serait utile de préparer dès maintenant mes relations pour les années à Poudlard. C'est que ça approche vite, très vite. Tellement vite que je risque bien de recevoir ma lettre alors que je croirai avoir encore longtemps devant moi. Mieux vaut éviter d'être pris au dépourvu.

Luna serait-elle un bon pion pour l'avenir ? Je ne me souviens pas énormément d'elle dans sa version de ma première vie. Elle avait un an de moins que moi, était très discrète, peu aimée, et a fait don de ses organes aux murs de Poudlard parmi les premières victimes de l'Holomagus. Hum, et si son comportement de l'époque avait été une ruse pour se dissimuler ? Voire même, et si elle n'avait pas été tuée jadis, mais avait utilisé l'occasion comme un prétexte pour se cacher et mener quelques projets dans l'ombre, comme je le fais actuellement ?

…hum, je me demande si je ne fais pas un abus de paranoïa. Bah, pas grave. On verra ça plus tard.

DRIIIIIIING ! DRIIIIIING !

Ah, il est sept heures ! Déjà l'heure de se lever ? J'aurais bien dormi plus, la nuit a été courte, presque la plus courte que j'ai jamais faite. C'est dire. Bon ben tant pis, au boulot !

C'est que j'ai bien bossé ! Hier soir, après m'être assuré que Luna dormait bien –j'ai drogué sa nourriture avec une lourde dose de potion de sommeil sans-rêve-, j'ai été rendre une petite visite à Figgs l'Endeuillée, ainsi qu'à littéralement la quasi-totalité des habitants de Little Winghing. Potion d'endurance aidant. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'imaginez si Dumby enquête après ma disparition, que les Dursley ne se souviennent pas de moi mais que les autres bouseux se rappellent bel et bien qu'il y a eu un petit Harry Potter ici ? Le vioque soupçonnera immédiatement qu'il y a vif d'or sous gazon **(I).** Et peut-être même qu'il comprendra que je ne suis pas ce que je semble être. Mieux vaut donc éviter.

J'ai aussi profité de la nuit pour impériumer Pétunia et prendre contact avec ma mafia. Je vais être obligé de recourir à leur aide, mais encore une fois pas question de prendre le moindre risque ! Ils vont me préparer diverses choses dans des sacs agrandis-allégés, comme ceux que j'avais utilisé sur le Chemin de Traverse, et les enverront par chouette à un endroit où un moldu impériumé pour l'occasion va renvoyer le tout par portoloin, à un autre moldu qui relaiera par chouette, puis encore, et le tout aussi rapidement que possible. S'il y a des attardés d'aurors qui suivent le colis, alors bonne chance pour parvenir à me retrouver ! Surtout avant mon départ ! Tout est chronométré parfaitement, aucun faux pas ne peut être admis !

Le dernier point qu'il m'a fallu préparer pour dissimuler ma fuite, c'est de faire disparaître Harry Potter du quatre, Privet Drive. Une petite histoire plutôt classique, du genre abandonné par les Dursley et confié à une famille d'accueil abusive, retiré et confié à une autre, et encore, etc… quelques dizaines comme ça. Et les joies de l'administration aidant, la dernière famille d'accueil de la liste, ce sera… la famille Dursley. A la même date qu'au début. Mouahaha, bonne dépression nerveuse à qui me poursuivra !

« - Allez, debout Luna ! » lui dis-je en la tapotant sur l'épaule. « Il faut qu'on s'en aille, les méchants vont bientôt arriver ! » Se forcer à adopter un langage plus enfantin que je n'y suis habitué n'est pas facile. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'y parvenir. Pourvu que je n'ai pas l'air trop suspect. C'est qu'elle me paraît sacrément intelligente la petite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons tous dans la cuisine, moi, Luna et Dudley, prenant notre petit-déjeuner, Pétunia nous servant en gardant le ventre vide, et l'ordure-en-chef tentant de faire des pompes tout en portant l'un des fauteuils sur son dos. Souffre, saleté. Expie tes crimes. Ton enfer ne fait que commencer.

Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi je traite Dudley d'une manière relativement correcte ? Eh bien, il ne faut pas oublier que malgré son comportement déplorable, il n'est qu'un enfant de neuf ans. Sa façon d'être, il la doit à ses pitoyables parents plus qu'à sa propre personnalité. Le traiter de la même manière que je le ferais pour son Goret de père serait plutôt injuste. On ne choisit pas sa naissance. Non pas que j'en ai quoi que ce soit à faire de la justice, ce n'est que très secondaire pour un futur dictateur, mais je pense que ça me ferait tout de même mal de vivre en me disant que j'ai détruit l'avenir de mon seul cousin. Et puis… il pourrait très bien être un pion utile par la suite, qui sait…

À la fin du repas, je profite d'un instant où Luna est dans la salle de bain pour effacer de la mémoire de Dudley un maximum de ce qui concerne ses parents. Allez, va cousin. Rends-toi aux services sociaux de la ville. D'ici à ce que ton corps de pachyderme arrive à destination, le sang aura coulé et ta vie sera changée pour le mieux.

Mes petites affaires terminées, je demande à Luna d'aller dans le couloir préparer nos sacs pour notre fuite. Je préfère qu'elle ne me voie pas faire de magie, même si plusieurs signes me montrent qu'elle se doute déjà que j'en suis capable. M'approchant de cette chère tatie, je me demande un instant si je ne suis pas un peu trop sévère avec elle. Je lui suis redevable en un sens, vu qu'elle a été un pion très utile pendant mes emplettes… mais je repense bien vite à sa connerie toute-puissante, et ma haine à son égard rejaillit soudain. Pas de pitié pour les attardés.

Je la revêt de nouveau d'un sortilège d'attirance, et ordre lui est aussitôt donné de monter dans sa chambre s'habiller des vêtements les plus indécents qu'elle possède, quitte à les préparer elle-même : micro-mini-jupe montrant plus de culotte que de jupe, chemise déchirée montrant un décolleté digne des moins timides des exhibitionnistes, un des godemichets de Vernon dépassant de son sac à main préalablement rempli de préservatifs, et bien sûr, pas de sous-vêtements. Et puis aussi une petite modification de sa mentalité pour lui donner une insatiable soif d'hommes. J'y mets toute ma force, pourvu que ce soit définitif. Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Avec ça, sa si chère réputation de mère de famille _parfaitement normale_ va prendre un sacré coup. Bien fait pour ta gueule, pouffiasse.

Et la voyant partir à l'étage pour se préparer, je lui lance en pensées un petit « adieu tatie ». Car je me doute bien que c'est à coup sûr la dernière fois que je la vois. J'espère d'ailleurs ! Je n'ai pas envie de la voir habillée en pute de quartier ! Je serais traumatisé à vie !

…bref. Le moment est venu. « Tu es prête Luna ? » lui demande-je en passant la tête dans le couloir d'entrée.

« - Ou… oui, » répond-elle en hésitant un peu, affichant une petite moue effrayée. Mignonne.

« - Alors écarte-toi s'il te plaît. » Je retourne dans le salon sans attendre de réponse. Elle ne va pas s'interposer, je le sais. Il est même probable que je la retrouve en train de pleurer dans mon placard, allongée sur le lit en position fœtale, en proie à son traumatisme. Car l'heure est venue de s'occuper de La Bête.

Je regarde cette ordure de Goret souffrir le martyr en tentant de faire des pompes impossibles, plusieures dizaines de kilos de meubles hissés sur le dos. Souffre, saleté.

J'ai un instant d'hésitation en songeant à ce que je compte lui faire faire, à ce que mon esprit dérangé a imaginé. Car pour ma fuite, je compte me servir non pas de Vernon Dursley, mais du Goret. Non pas que j'ai pitié de lui, pas du tout, j'aimerai bien être son bourreau pour des siècles. Mais ce que je m'apprête à lui ordonner est vraiment extrême…

Je ferme les yeux un instant et repense à maman, à l'époque de l'Union, au génocide des Vélanes, en bref à toutes ces choses que je m'efforce de me remémorer chaque fois que j'ai besoin de vaincre mes ultimes vestiges de morale _beaucoup trop normale_. Et je lève ma baguette pour lancer mon ultime imperium Vernonesque.

Allez, va ordure. Va commettre ton ultime crime…

…

L'école _Sainte-Pouffiasse & Normalité_. C'est ainsi que j'appelle dans mes pensées ce lamentable établissement primaire où Pétunia nous a envoyés, Dudley et moi. Cet endroit où de futurs alcooliques côtoient toute la journée de futures putes famille. Et ce sera l'ultime endroit où Le Goret commettra un crime. Ou plutôt, essaiera.

Dans la rue, La Bête court à en perdre haleine, agitée de pitoyables petits « grouïks » lancés en rythme avec les soubresauts de son quintuple menton et de ses poignées d'attardement. La _volonté supérieure_ qui le domine depuis tant d'années vient de lui ordonner de se vider les couilles dans une petite fille de son choix, ne lui imposant que le lieu de son plaisir. Alors forcément, pour une fois que cette _volonté supérieure_ est en accord avec ses pulsions, il ne va pas dire non ! Et c'est pour ça qu'il court plus vite que jamais auparavant. L'appel des couilles est plus fort que tout. Plus fort que lui.

Il enfonce la porte de l'école. Se précipite en trombe vers la cour de récréation. Ne prête pas attention aux professeures occupées à surveiller leurs enfants qui sursautent soudain, surprises par cette intrusion. Repère aussitôt une fillette en train de s'amuser. Une blonde, parfait. Ses préférées. Elles sont si belles lorsqu'elles pendouillent, inertes telles des morceaux de viande à un croc de boucher, sa domination s'écoulant d'entre leurs jambes à jamais brisées, les yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites. C'est pratique les yeux, y enfoncer les doigts pendant qu'il utilise leur propriétaire permet de bien la tenir en place. Et puis elles ne se débattent pas longtemps comme ça.

Le Goret se précipite sur sa victime, _grouïkant_ comme si sa vie en dépend. Grouïk, Grouïïïïïïïïïk !

Il n'a pas le temps de se faire plaisir que toutes les professeures se jettent sur lui pour tenter de le maîtriser. Grouïk.

La volonté supérieure lui a ordonné de se laisser capturer, alors il les laisse faire. Grouïk.

Mais elle lui a aussi demandé de se faire plaisir. Grouïk-grouïk !

S'il ne peut se vider dans la fillette, alors il va quand même faire des photos ! Grouïk !

Alors il tente de tuer sa victime en lui fracassant le crâne contre le gravier de la cour. Du sang, DU SANG ! Grouïïïïïïk ! Grouïïïïïïk !

Et tout devint soudain noir, alors qu'une barre de fer s'abattait sur son crâne.

…

Dans tous les médias du pays, on s'empressa d'annoncer l'incroyable nouvelle…

« - _Flash spécial d'informations_ ! » dirent simultanément des centaines de journalistes. « _Une annonce faite par la police de la petite ville de Little Winghing, dans le Surrey, annonce qu'un homme a été arrêté en tentant de violer une fillette en plein dans une cour de récréation ! Nous attendons encore confirmation, mais tout porte à croire que cet homme est le Goret ! Nous restons en direct, plus d'informations dès que possible !_ »

J'éteins la télé sur ces mots. Eh ben, Vernon n'a pas perdu de temps ! Regardant ma montre, je vois que ça fait seulement vingt-deux minutes et trente-sept secondes qu'il est parti d'ici. Alors que l'école est à deux kilomètres à pied. Il n'a probablement jamais été aussi rapide de toute sa vie.

A nous maintenant. La police ne va pas tarder à rappliquer ici. Mieux vaut que nous ne soyons pas là.

« - Luna, prends ça dans tes mains, » lui dis-je en sortant de ma poche deux pièces de monnaie, et en lui en donnant une. « Ce sont des portoloins. Ils nous amèneront dans un endroit où nous seront en sécurité. » Merci ma mafia, tu es très efficace. Mais en fait, on va faire un voyage en multipliant les différents portoloins, cheminettes, et compagnie. L'important est de ne pas pouvoir être suivis. Paranoïa mon amour.

« - Allez, c'est parti. »

…

Vingt-six minutes et dix-sept secondes. Quelques instants seulement après le départ des deux enfants, des dizaines de policiers envahissent le Privet Drive, cette rue habituellement si tranquille et _normale_. Leurs véhicules roulants en trombe évitent de justesse une prostituée en train de courir après un vieillard qui se demande ce qu'il se passe.

Les militaires cernent le numéro quatre en un instant, assiégeant le repère présumé du Goret et braquant leurs fusils vers de potentiels ennemis. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que le Goret n'est pas une seule personne, mais tout un groupe. Il a déjà causé bien assez de malheurs pour que quelqu'un puisse prendre le risque de se faire tuer.

La scène a de quoi faire peur. On se croirait en pleine guerre. Tous les policiers ont le visage encagoulé. C'est le nouvel uniforme réglementaire, afin que le Goret ne puisse pas aller violer leurs enfants après avoir identifié les parents. C'est le meilleur moyen qu'ont trouvé les dirigeants politique pour mettre fin à la fuite d'effectifs qu'a connu la police suite au sauvage massacre des enfants du commissaire Yann Brenney, le premier chargé de l'enquête.

« - POLICE ! RENDEZ-VOUS IMMÉDIATEMENT OU NOUS OUVRONS LE FEU ! » Un petit « BAM ! » est la seule réponse. Un policier s'effondre aussitôt, touché en pleine tête. « FEU A VOLONTÉ ! » ordonne le lieutenant qui a prit en charge l'opération. Un déluge de balle s'abat aussitôt sur ce qui ne sera plus jamais une maison normale. Les vitres volent toutes en éclat, des milliers d'impacts se dessinent sur les murs en quelques instants. L'artillerie lourde a été sortie sans hésitation. Pas de pitié pour le Goret.

Tellement pas de pitié d'ailleurs, que malgré l'interdiction de la peine de mort dans le pays, des milliers de pétitions demandant l'exécution du Goret ont reçu des millions de signatures. Et les Deux Chambres ont-elles aussi donné leur accord à la quasi-unanimité. Même la reine, habituellement totalement retirée de la politique, a laissé entendre qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à envoyer ses gardes faire leur sanglant office si le juge qui s'occuperait du procès du Goret n'était pas coopératif avec la volonté populaire. S'il est attrapé et prouvé responsable, Vernon Dursley ne vivra pas plus de quelques jours d'un lynchage absolu.

Vingt-neuf minutes et quarante secondes. Des hélicoptères bondés de troupes d'intervention arrivent en toute hâte. Toujours prêts, à tout instant du jour ou de la nuit. Ils se posent en plein dans les pelouses des différentes maisons, tailladant les haies et les arbrisseaux, écrasant les parterres de fleurs et les nains de jardin. Des bazookas sont aussitôt sortis et mis en position, droit vers toutes les portes de la grotte du démon.

« - C'EST NOTRE DERNIÈRE SOMMATION ! RENDEZ-VOUS OU NOUS DONNONS L'ASSAUT ! » Une nouvelle détonation retentit, et un autre policier s'effondre, mort sur le coup. « À L'ATTAQUE ! » Ordonne le lieutenant, et des dizaines de soldats quittent leurs abris alors même que les bazookas tirent leur déluge de vengeance, réduisant en poussière les portes de l'antre de la Bête.

Trente minutes et six secondes. Un déluge de balle venu d'on ne sait où déferle aussitôt sur les policiers, en tuant plusieurs sur le coup. Les gilets pare-balles font leur effet et en sauvent plusieurs. Maudit soit le Goret ! Encore des victimes à mettre à son compte !

La porte est franchie en un instant, toutes les pièces investies, les fusils braqués pour mettre en joue n'importe quel potentiel criminel, les meubles aussitôt renversés pour vérifier que rien ni personne ne se cache. Et la plupart des soldats retirent aussitôt leur cagoule pour vomir tout leur saoul. Car tous les murs sont décorés. Des centaines, des milliers de photos garnissent le moindre espace vide, montrant le suspect nu aux côtés des cadavres de ses victimes, dans toutes sortes de positions d'horreur, posant tel un chasseur exhibant sa proie.

Il n'y a plus nul doute possible sur la culpabilité du suspect. Mais il y a des règles à respecter. La loi est la loi. Même le Goret va avoir le droit à un procès. Oh, pas pour lui, ça non. Mais nombre de psychologues sont unanimes sur le fait que ça pourrait aider les familles des victimes à faire leur deuil. Alors le public a accepté, prit de pitié pour les dizaines de parents éplorés.

Vernon Dursley fut amené jusque chez lui, menotté, encagoulé, couvert de bleus des pieds à la tête après s'être fait tabasser par les soldats. sommé de reconnaître les lieux, sommé d'avouer qu'il s'agit bien de lui sur les photos. Mais il n'y parvient pas. Il se tord de douleur, seules ses menottes l'empêchant de déchirer son pantalon. Il fait tout son possible pour se frapper l'entre-jambes. « ÇA BRÛLE, ÇA BRÛLE ! » hurle-il lorsque ses paroles sont intelligibles. Il bouge tant qu'il parvient finalement à se libérer de la poigne des deux colosses qui le maintiennent debout de force, et attaque aussitôt ses vêtements, déchirant le tissu et révélant la sauvagerie de sa castration. Pas étonnant que ça le brûle, avec tous les déchets qui ont dû s'accumuler dans cette poubelle humaine…

Trente-et-une minutes et vingt-trois secondes. Boum. Dans la cave, un chronomètre se déclencha, sa sonnerie retentissant dans la maison de la Bête. Tout le monde eut le réflexe de lever la tête en entendant ça. Qu'est-ce que ? Les vibrations de la sonnette heurtèrent aussitôt une petite fiole, remplie d'une potion instable qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire trembler. Une réaction en chaine s'ensuivit. La potion explosa, faisant voler son flacon en éclat. Les impacts touchèrent plusieures autres mêmes fioles, des centaines, des milliers, provoquant de nouvelles réactions en chaîne. Boum. Boum. BOUM !

Trente-deux minutes. La déflagration retentit dans toute la paisible ville de Little Winghing. L'épicentre de l'explosion est rasé en un instant. Toute trace d'une quelconque vie humaine en disparait aussitôt. Le Goret n'est plus, remplacé par un cratère aussi vide qu'il l'avait jamais été.

Quarante secondes plus tard. Alors qu'un champignon de fumée s'élève dans le ciel, sa sanglante splendeur célébrée par toutes les sirènes de la ville, une prostituée en chaleur parvient finalement à attraper le vieillard qu'elle poursuit depuis tant de minutes, et se jete sur lui pour le violer. Le tuant sur le coup. Et elle fit ce que la volonté supérieure lui avait ordonné. Se mit à rire comme la folle qu'elle était. Le tout au milieu d'une mare de sang. Pour elle, la punition ne sera pas la mort.

Trente-trois minutes précisément. Alors que les badauds envahissent les lieux pour porter secours aux policiers encore vivants, un vieillard à la trop longue barbe joue des coudes pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Pâle comme la mort.

Trente-quatre minutes et trop d'inquiétude pour faire attention à combien de temps il resta immobile, stupéfait, le vieillard se précipita chez son serviteur, cette vieille folle de Figgs. Peut-être sait-elle quelque chose pouvant expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer !

Il la retrouva en un instant, agenouillée au sol, dans son salon étrangement meublé. Une toux le prit aussitôt, ses poumons étouffés par l'atmosphère puante de tabac et d'encens bon marché. La vieille psalmodiant un om en se prosternant régulièrement au sol, ponctuant ses suppliques en plantant des aiguilles dans des statuettes d'argile représentant vaguement des chiens, des chats empaillés l'entourant de toutes parts.

Ne prêtant aucune attention à la folle, le vieux la saisit à la gorge et la souleva de force pour la regarder droit dans ses pupilles dilatées par la drogue et la transe. Il envahit aussitôt ses pensées, se hâtant de chercher tout ce qu'il est possible de trouver dans un esprit aussi limité.

Ah, le voilà ! Harry Potter ! Il doit avoir deux ans vu sa taille. Il joue dans le jardin de sa tante, penché sur l'herbe. Tout semble aller pour le mieux. Figgs le surveille, cachée derrière ses rideaux. La scène se reproduit de nombreuses fois. Il est probable que cet enfant est parfaitement bien traité. Tout à fait aimé par sa famille, sans nul doute possible. Inutile de se fatiguer à le surveiller. Plutôt s'occuper des chats, c'est plus intéressant.

Un autre souvenir. Tiens ? Plus aucune trace de l'enfant… c'est étrange. Un miaulement retenti soudain. Les chats ont faim. Un dernier regard dans le jardin du voisin. Rien. Bah, c'est sans importance. L'enfant doit probablement être très heureux. Et puis s'occuper des chats est bien plus intéressant. Inutile de se fatiguer.

Plus rien. Le vioque se retira de la tête de son pion pâle comme un fantôme. Tellement inquiet qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que l'esprit de sa victime est totalement ravagé. Probablement les drogues qu'elle consomme sans cesse. Face à une telle évidence, l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu altérer sa raison ne lui vient même pas à l'idée.

Le soir tomba enfin sur Little Winghing, après la journée la plus mouvementée de son histoire. Deux maisons ont été vidées de leurs occupants aujourd'hui. Les uns victimes du futur maître du monde, l'autre jetée au cachot pour toute forme de procès. Sans ses chats.

Loin de là, dans une maison investie au hasard, un dictateur en herbe regarde les informations en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire sadiquement. Une petite fille endormie à ses côtés. Du moins le croit-il…

Prochaine destination : là où se trouve Sa gloire.

…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **Une idée sur l'endroit où veut aller Harry ? A vos claviers ! N'hésitez pas à commenter et faire part de vos idées !**_

 _ **I.**_ _Vif d'or sous gazon_ _ **: expression mise à la mode sorcière. Equivalent de « Il y a anguille sous roche ».**_


	36. Gloire en ruines

NVJM, rédigé 5/2017 publié 9/6/2017

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 36 : Gloire en ruines_

« - Allez Luna, encore un effort ! »

Ça fait déjà la centième fois que je lui dis ça ! Elle est complètement épuisée la pauvre, ses genoux sont à la limite de trainer au sol au rythme de ses pieds, et pourtant elle continue à avancer sans se plaindre. Ça fait pourtant bien huit heures que nous marchons, avec à peine quelques minutes de pause chaque heure, et je ne l'ai jamais entendue gémir ni rien. Plutôt impressionnante, la petite. Sa ténacité est exemplaire.

Moi, je ne suis pas à plaindre. L'entrainement d'endurance que je me fais subir depuis des années fait son effet. Je ne suis rien de plus que suant, et je pourrais continuer à marcher jusqu'au lendemain sans problème.

…mais on ne va pas exagérer non plus. Je n'ai pas envie que Luna devienne un cadavre. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Alors je me mets à la recherche d'un coin pour nous abriter pour la nuit.

On aperçoit bien vite une ferme non loin de là. C'est bien ça une ferme, y'a toujours plein de trucs à manger, et en général il n'y a pas grand-monde. Il ne reste que quelques lumières de veille, les propriétaires sont sûrement en train de dormir. Tant mieux d'ailleurs. Être discret, c'est le mot d'ordre du jour.

Arrivés à quelques dizaines de mètres du cottage, nous sommes arrêtés par un large mur. Hum, trop haut pour qu'on puisse se hisser au dessus, surtout dans notre état d'épuisement, et surtout impossible de le franchir à la magique, de quelque manière que ce soit. Les risques de se faire repérer sont tout simplement trop grands, je ne peux en aucun cas me permettre de les prendre. Mais alors, que faire …?

…pas bien dur à deviner. Un simple coup d'œil de côté me montre aussitôt un immense hangar abritant… de la paille ! Une véritable profusion de paille ! Ô merveille des merveilles ! Un large sourire franc et sincère me défigure aussitôt. Oui, je n'ai pas l'habitude des sourires sincères. « Bonne nouvelle Luna ! » lui dis-je. « On va pouvoir dormir au chaud cette nuit ! »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - La paille ! Il suffit de s'y creuser un petit abri loin des regards indiscrets ! » Lui explique-je avec enthousiasme. J'ai beau avoir un mental de vingt-et-un ans, le petit garçon qui me sert de corps est tout excité à l'idée de pouvoir s'amuser comme ça !

« - Bonne idée ! » Sourit Luna en comprenant soudain, sa fatigue oubliée à l'optique d'une bonne partie de rigolade. Rien de mieux pour oublier les traumatismes !

Par contre… c'est sacrément haut ! Est-ce qu'il y a une échelle dans le coin ? ...oui ! Sauvé ! Et je me dépêche de prendre Luna par la main pour l'entraîner avec moi. C'est parti ! Sommet Paille, nous voici !

Pendant plus d'une heure, nous nous amusèrent à créer un confortable abri dans la paille, riant chaque instant un peu plus de nous voir couverts d'épis, criant quand l'un d'entre eux se faufile dans nos vêtements… il a beau faire encore frais la nuit, la chaleur du fourrage est telle qu'on pourrait y passer toute une année !

Revenant quelques instants à mon sérieux, sentant monter une envie pressante et rougissant à l'idée que je ne vais tout de même pas faire ça face à Luna, je me dépêche de prendre à pleins bras une large brassée de paille, que je m'empresse d'emmener dans le coin le plus éloigné, avec l'un des rouleaux de papier-toilette que j'ai eu la bonne idée d'emmener. Parce que s'essuyer le… avec de la paille, ça doit pas être très agréable ! Et je reste dans mon coin le temps de faire mon affaire.

Hum ? Tiens, je n'entends plus Luna s'amuser à remuer la paille dans tous les sens. Elle s'est endormie ? Soudain inquiet, ma paranoïa refaisant surface, je me dépêche de me torcher dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables avant de me rhabiller et de sortir de mon coin. Et à peine puis-je voir la petite du coin de l'œil que ma folie se fige d'horreur !

Ma baguette ! Elle a ma baguette entre les mains ! Euh non, MES baguettes ! Par sécurité je les avais dissimulées dans les bagages, pour éviter qu'elle ne me surprenne avec ! Quelle erreur ! J'étais si pressé d'aller blabla que j'ai oublié de les prendre avec moi ! Et elle en a profité pour fouiller dans mes affaires, la grognasse ! Graaaah, je vais la tuer la traîtresse ! JE VAIS LA TUER !

Reprends-toi Harry, reprends-toi ! Du calme ! Si ça se trouve c'est un hasard. Elle était à la recherche de nos réserves de nourriture et sera tombée sur mes baguettes par hasard ! Ça se peut, alors calme-toi Harry ! Vérifie ce qu'il s'est réellement passé avec de commettre un acte regrettable !

« - Que fais-tu Luna ? » lui demande-je en m'efforçant d'adopter un ton diplomate. Elle sursaute aussitôt en m'entendant, et lève la tête vers moi. Elle se maîtrise sacrément bien, mais je crois voir passer dans ses yeux un bref regard paniqué. Je crois.

« - Je cherchais à manger Harry, » me répond-elle sans sourciller. Sûrement un mensonge effronté ! « Mais j'ai vu ça. Comment t'as fait pour trouver des baguettes magiques ? »

« - Des quoi ? C'est juste des bâtons de bois. Je pensais m'en servir pour remplacer les piquets manquants de la tente que j'ai emmenée. » Une tente ! Mince, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pensé à en prendre une ? Ça m'aurait évité d'avoir à improviser pareil mensonge !

« - Il n'y a pas de tente dans nos bagages Harry, » me dit-elle aussitôt en me jetant un regard suspicieux. Allons bon, je passe d'inquisiteur à hérétique ! Pas de doute, elle est bien en maîtrise de la situation ! La garce !

« - Ah ? Pas de tente ? Ben, euh… j'ai dû oublier de l'emmener, sans aucun doute ! On était si pressés, ce n'est pas étonnant tu sais. » Une excuse valable, mais je doute que ça prenne. Elle m'a bien eu !

« - Ce sont bel et bien des baguettes magiques, j'en suis sûre. Je le sens quand je les tiens en main. Et toi, tu sais faire de la magie. »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, alors que ses yeux bleus me noient dans leur ahurissante profondeur ! Elle essaye de m'hypnotiser ou quoi ?!

« - Je me doute de quelque chose depuis que je t'ai vu. Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je réponde à ça ? Je n'ai aucune échappatoire. Elle sait. Si je lui mens, elle ne pourra pas me faire confiance. Et je ne parviendrais pas à faire d'elle une bonne groupie bien servile. Alors… je relève la mèche de cheveux qui recouvre ma cicatrice, et y frotte un peu de salive pour enlever le fond-de-teint que je mets pour la cacher. « Oui, c'est bien moi, » dis-je en soupirant. « Comme tu peux le voir... »

« - …et oui, c'est bien ma baguette, » lui dis-je aussitôt en me penchant en avant pour attraper ma très chère du bout des doigts. Surprise, ne s'y attendant pas, elle la laisse échapper sans aucune résistance ! Aha, la situation est inversée maintenant ! Me voilà de nouveau en position de force ! Car la baguette qui lui reste est de celles que les gens de l'Union donnaient aux enfants, bridée de toutes parts et incapable de lancer nombre de sorts. Je le sais, je l'ai testée.

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je la tue ? Je l'impériume ? Je lui efface la mémoire ? Hum… la dernière idée n'est pas bonne, je ne maîtrise pas assez bien ce genre de chose. L'impérium, pas de problème, je suis devenu un expert. Mais elle est très intelligente. Il suffirait de la moindre faille de ma part pour qu'elle ne se laisse plus jamais prendre au piège. C'est un risque énorme. Sans compter qu'elle me considérerait définitivement comme un ennemi si je fais ça. C'est le genre de risque que je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre.

…ne reste plus qu'une seule solution. Je la tue. Et tant pis pour mes projets de la fanatiser. Je jetterai mon dévolu sur quelqu'un de plus malléable.

« - Je peux savoir comment ça se fait que tu te comportes comme un adulte ? » me demande-t-elle en me regardant de travers.

« - Je pourrais te retourner la question. Tu ne fais vraiment pas tes neuf ans tu sais. »

« - On se dit chacun notre secret ? Une phrase chacun notre tour, c'est équitable, non ? »

« - Hum… pourquoi pas. » J'approuve en silence. C'est plutôt un bon marché. Et puis je peux sans peine mentir en donnant une raison tout à fait vraie. Le mensonge par omission n'en est pas vraiment un, si ? Je commence donc en premier. « C'est ma mère qui m'a éduqué comme ça avant que nous ne nous fassions attaquer par Voldemort. »

« - Moi aussi c'est ma mère, » dit-elle sans s'effrayer du nom honni, ne refrénant qu'un léger début de sanglot dû à son drame récent, « elle a toujours pensé que je devais devenir mâture aussi tôt que possible et a tout fait pour. »

« - Après ma mère, c'est ma tante moldue qui a veillé à mon éducation magique. Bien que n'y connaissant rien, elle a fait de son mieux. Et c'est après son décès que j'ai échoué chez ces ignobles gens chez qui nous nous sommes rencontrés. » En un sens, ce n'est pas un mensonge. Je me suis tellement servi de mes très chers Dursleys sous impérium qu'on peut dire sans peine qu'ils ont fait tout leur possible pour me favoriser la meilleure éducation qui soit. Et que ça ait été contre leur gré, bah… aucune importance, si ?

« - Ma mère voulait que je devienne mâture aussi vite que possible en prévision de mon adolescence, car les jeunes filles comme moi ne survivent que rarement à leur puberté. Et encore moins en bon état. » Ah ? Comment ça ? C'est intriguant ce qu'elle me dit là… en l'entendant, j'ai un étrange pressentiment qui pointe en moi, mais je ne parviens pas à mettre la main dessus… si c'est la vérité, va falloir que je m'y intéresse. Ça pourrait toujours faire une bonne arme contre elle, qui sait.

« - Ma mère le voulait aussi pour moi, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi. Voldemort et tout ça. Elle savait qu'à cause de tous les bruits plus ou moins fondés qui courraient sur moi à l'époque, je n'aurais pas une vie tranquille. Et elle a voulu m'épargner ça. »

« - Aujourd'hui, ma mère est morte, comme tu le sais. Mais je n'oublie pas tout ce qu'elle a fait pour me rendre consciente des risques que j'encoure dans mon avenir proche. Et il est hors de question que je me fasse violer par le premier crétin en rut venu. »

« - Ma mère n'est pas morte, » lui dis-je, et je lui surprends un léger regard étonné, « mais ça vaudrait mieux pour elle je pense. Elle est internée à vie à Sainte-Mangouste, dans la section des handicaps incurables, plongée dans un coma sûrement éternel à cause d'un sort de Voldemort. »

Elle n'ajoute rien, ayant sans doute fini sa part. Et pendant ce temps là, une soudaine pensée décevante me traverse l'esprit. C'est elle qui a dominé la conversation. Elle a révélé son affaire en trois parties, sans forcer les détails, pendant que moi je parlais à quatre reprises, et en donnant même l'emplacement de maman ! Quelle erreur ! C'est à coup sûr son regard qui m'a mit en confiance ! Ces yeux sont un véritable enchantement à eux seuls !

…bon heureusement, à part le détail de maman, je n'ai rien révélé de trop grave. Faudra que je fasse attention dans l'avenir. Mais je vais tout de même faire en sorte de déplacer maman-chérie. Pas question de prendre le moindre risque. J'impériumerais à ma mafia de lui aménager un coin tranquille en campagne, avec un médicomage et un médecin moldu chargés de veiller sur elle H24. Tout pour maman.

Revenons à Luna. Je sors de mes pensées en la voyant faire un mouvement. Elle fait de son mieux pour tenir, mais la fatigue de la journée lui tombe de plus en plus dessus. Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps avant de s'endormir. Tant mieux. Je vais pouvoir récupérer ma seconde baguette.

…quoique… là où nous allons, elle pourra en avoir plein, et je n'aurais guère les moyens de l'empêcher d'en prendre. Autant que je lui en laisse une maintenant. Et puis celle-là est bridée, contrairement aux autres _là-bas_. Je n'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le choix.

« - Garde la baguette, » lui dis-je alors qu'elle a de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. « Et fait dodo. Je ne vais pas t'attaquer pendant la nuit voyons… » Je m'allonge moi-même sur la petite couche que je me suis préparé, à quelques mètres de là, et ferme les yeux aussitôt, les mains reposant sur le ventre. Prêtes à se saisir de ma baguette.

…

Nous nous réveillons le lendemain aux cris du coq. « Ta gueule sale bête ! » grommelle-je en ouvrant tant bien que mal les yeux. Grumble, je me ferais bien un poulet frit moi, tiens ! Mon estomac gargouille comme un monstre de légendes, et je me dépêche d'aller manger. Luna est déjà réveillée, assise contre un ballot de paille comme sur un transat, en train de lire un livre. Elle me jette un regard furtif, revenant aussitôt à sa lecture en rougissant en s'apercevant que je l'ai surprise.

Nous partons peu après, nous faisant tous petits pour que les habitants de la ferme ne nous remarquent pas. Manquerait plus qu'ils préviennent la police ! Faudrait sûrement que je les tue, et ça ne serait pas très discret. Donc, soyons furtifs.

La journée passe rapidement. Nous marchons encore plusieures heures, ne nous arrêtant un peu que vers midi pour prendre un petit repas. A cette occasion comme à de nombreuses au cours de la matinée, Luna me demande plus ou moins franchement « où allons-nous comme ça ? », mais je ne lui réponds pas. Je suppose qu'elle ne connaît pas notre destination. Et de toute façon, elle va bientôt se reconnaître. Nous sommes tous près du but. Encore quelques vallées, et c'est bon.

Et en effet, nous arrivons seulement deux petites heures après notre repas. Marchant sur un chemin de forêt, une ouverture dans les arbres nous laisse une superbe vue sur la vallée en contrebas, et…

« - Mais c'est Poudlard ! » s'écrie Luna, ébahie, en admirant le vieux château. Nul doute qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de le voir, comme tant d'autres enfants magiques avant elle.

« - En effet, c'est bien Poudlard, » acquiesce-je sans la regarder.

« - C'est là que tu veux aller ? Mais on ne nous y acceptera jamais, nous sommes trop jeunes ! »

« - Ce n'est pas là, non. Viens, on continue. Il ne reste plus que quelques kilomètres. On contourne le domaine du château et Pré-au-lard, et nous serons à destination. »

Le silence revient entre nous pendant encore une heure de stressante furtivité. Si près de Dumbledore, ma paranoïa s'active au-delà de tout ce que j'ai jamais fait jusqu'à présent ! Si le vieux mets le grappin sur moi, ma vie est fichue ! Nous faisons donc attention à ne pas nous faire voir un seul instant.

« - Nous sommes arrivés ! » dis-je enfin à Luna, la faisant sursauter. Et à peine eut-elle regardé l'endroit dont je parle qu'elle me jette un regard torve, comme semblant me prendre pour un fou.

« - La Forêt Interdite, vraiment ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu as conscience de tous les dangers qu'il y a là-bas ? »

« - Probablement bien plus que toi, crois-le bien. Allons-y. » Et j'entre dans la forêt sans attendre de réponse. Elle me suit rapidement.

Et je me retrouve maintenant confronté à un problème auquel je n'ai jamais trouvé de solution vraiment convaincante, malgré les années que j'ai eues pour y réfléchir. Comment faire pour aller « là-bas ? » Littéralement « là-bas », car il n'y a à coup sûr aucune entrée. Ce serait complètement idiot. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il va falloir que nous creusions. C'est pour ça que j'ai emmené tout un matériel pour. Pelles, pioches, marteau-piqueur enchanté pour être silencieux, et tout ce genre de chose.

Mais le pire des problèmes est encore de savoir OÙ il faut creuser. Car la forêt est grande, très grande, et l'endroit que je vise à beau l'être lui aussi, il est loin de couvrir toute la superficie des arbres.

Je suppose que vous avez compris de quel endroit je veux parler. Il s'agit de la cité de Pôdlad. Oui, celle-là même qui a été dissimulée sous un immense dôme de magie, et recouverte artificiellement par une forêt désormais interdite.

Pour savoir où creuser, j'aurais pu utiliser une espèce de détecteur de magie, mais non seulement ces machins sont extrêmement chers et surveillés par le ministère, et en plus ils ne fonctionneraient pas ici. La magie ambiante est d'une ampleur si démesurée que n'importe lequel de ces machins serait saturé dès son allumage.

Je n'ai qu'un seul moyen pour trouver l'endroit, et il s'agit de mes souvenirs. Lorsque j'étais avec Gryffondor et qu'il m'a emmené de la ville jusqu'à l'orphelinat de Poudlard, nous avons traversé une courte forêt qui servait de parc au château. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'il s'agit désormais de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Il ne me reste plus qu'à essayer de me repérer avec ce que je me souviens de la scène, et trouver l'entrée de la cité ne devrait pas être trop dur. J'espère. Je n'ai pas envie de passer des jours à creuser. Tout est dangereux ici, la nature bien sûr, et aussi l'espèce d'enfoiré qui est tout près…

Environ une heure plus tard, je trouve enfin ce que je cherche ! Enfin, vraiment ! Un intense soulagement s'empare de moi lorsque je suis sûr de reconnaître un rocher en particulier. Il faut dire que je n'ai que ça, car en huit siècles, les arbres ont beaucoup changés… quoique. Tiens, salut vieille branche ! Alors, tu utilises toujours tes racines pour chatouiller les enfants qui passent là ? Je passe sans attendre de réponse. Faut pas abuser la folie quand même. Mais je me retourne soudain en sentant un truc me chatouiller les chaussures… un regard au sol me montre un tout petit arbrisseau qui se frotte contre moi au rythme du vent. Sûrement un descendant de la vielle branche. Étonnant hasard. Si c'en est un.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai terminé de mesurer les distances à coup de pas, en en faisant quelques uns de plus par sécurité. « C'est par ici, » dis-je à Luna. « Il faut creuser là. Sortons les pelles, et au boulot ! » J'espère qu'il n'y aura rien de plus que de la terre, je n'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer. C'est que nous sommes tous près du parc du château, et ont peut entendre au loin les élèves qui crient et s'amusent. Pourvu qu'Hagrid n'ai pas l'idée de faire un tour dans la forêt !

Nous passons près d'une nouvelle heure entière à creuser. Voyant mon empressement et mon stress, Luna se joint à moi avec ardeur, donnant de nombreux coups de pelle pour évacuer la terre que je pioche. Le tout est disposé sur un large drap bien solide relié à un système de cordes et à un portoloin. Comme ça, quand je voudrais reboucher, la terre se renversera toute seule sur le trou, et le matériel sera aussitôt transporté dans mes bagages. Ahlàlà, vive la magie !

Soudain, quelque chose d'étrange se produit. La terre se réchauffe sous nos pieds. C'est bizarre. Et quelques coups de pelles plus tard, elle commence à devenir lumineuse. « On y est ! » lance-je à Luna en faisant un grand sourire. « Allez, courage ! Cour… AAAAAH ! »

Oui, AAAAAH ! Le sol s'effondre ! Au secours ! Et dans ma panique, je tire accidentellement sur mon système de cordes ! La terre va s'effondrer su nous ! Non, NON ! Enterrés vivants ! Pas çaaaaah !

Et soudain, alors que je crois ma dernière folie venue, le sol se dérobe sous nos pieds ! Et nous passons à travers la terre avec un grand flash ! AAAAAH ! Au secours maman ! Je m'accroche à Luna en signe de désespoir ! Tant qu'à mourir, autant ne pas le faire seul comme à Azkaban !

Et nous tombons dans le vide ! Les yeux grands ouverts, trop terrorisé pour les fermer, je vois le sol s'approcher, s'approcher ! On va mourir écrasés ! NON ! Et je ne suis pas sur un balai cette fois-ci !

« - WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA ! » m'écris-je, en sortant ma baguette par réflexe ! Et je mets tellement de force dans ce sort que nous ralentissons en un rien de temps, pour nous poser sur le sol tout doucement ! Sauvés ! Et nous nous effondrons d'émotion, les jambes flageolantes, ne parvenant pas à rester debout tant le choc nous a éprouvés !

Il nous faut quelques minutes pour nous remettre et parvenir à nous redresser, et quand cela est enfin fait, un incroyable spectacle se dresse devant nous ! Pôdlad ! La merveilleuse cité de Pôdlad !

Enfin, euh… plutôt ce qu'il en reste. Tout est en ruine. Tout.

Mais surtout, le plus incroyable, c'est… l'immense dôme de magie qui se dresse au dessus de nos têtes. A plusieures dizaines de mètres au dessus de nous, il se dresse glorieusement, invincible monument de magie recouvrant tout le ciel et soutenant la forêt au-dessus. Comme agité par une vie propre, il est en constant mouvement, des sortes de veines de magie se répandant partout depuis le cœur, incarné par l'immense tour centrale, pulsant au rythme des battements renvoyant régulièrement un peu de puissance pour lutter contre l'usure. Chaque canal de magie se sépare régulièrement en deux, multitude de routes bondées devenant de plus en plus petites pour alimenter jusqu'au plus petit recoin. Et ce machin là tiens en place de puis plus de huit siècles ?! C'est incroyable ! C'est ahurissant ! Comment une telle puissance est-elle possible ?!

Je m'arrache à ma contemplation abasourdie pour regarder Luna. Elle aussi joue au poisson. Je suppose à juste titre qu'elle n'a sûrement jamais imaginé une telle scène de toute sa vie, et qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait par la suite. « Viens, suis-moi ! » lui dis-je en rejoignant un reste de route tout proche qui monte sur le côté d'une falaise avant de plonger dans la forêt et disparaître dans le dôme. Probablement celle qui rejoignait le château de Poudlard.

Très vite, alors que nous descendons, nous nous retrouvons entourés d'une multitude de cadavres. Ou plutôt de squelettes. Depuis le temps, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chair à se mettre sous la dent.

Nous cessons de courir pour nous mettre à marcher respectueusement. Nous sommes dans un cimetière après tout. Ne dérangeons pas les morts. Quoique… d'un coup de pied rageur, j'envoie valser un crâne portant encore un de ces hideux masques en tête de mort. Les os se brisent sous mes pieds. Dommage que tu sois crevé enfoiré, je t'aurais bien torturé un peu.

Bien vite toutefois, je cesse pour faire attention à où je mets les pieds. Les morts des deux camps se sont tous effondrés les uns sur les autres, leurs restes sont tellement imbriqués que même un amoureux des puzzles aurait du mal à s'y retrouver.

« - Alors nous sommes dans la légendaire cité de Pôdlad ? » me demande soudain Luna sur le ton de la conversation. Elle ne paraît même pas effrayée par le décor apocalyptique.

« - Quoi ? Comment le sais-tu ? » C'est vrai ça, comment c'est possible qu'elle soit au courant ?

« - Regarde cette femme, » dit soudain Luna en examinant les restes d'un squelette en deux morceaux. « Cette vélane pour être précise. »

« - Mais comment est-ce que… ? » ça m'étonne de l'entendre dire ça avec tant d'assurance.

« - Regarde cette taille de hanches démesurée. C'est typiquement féminin. Mais chez une sorcière normale, une telle largeur serait considérée comme une malformation. Celle-ci avait sans aucun doute un corps optimisé pour la reproduction. Donc, une Vélane. Peut-être une Nymphe aussi, c'est possible, elles ont un physique semblable, mais elles ont toujours été bien moins nombreuses que leurs cousines Vélanes. Donc, peu probable. Donc, une Vélane. »

Je reste un instant stoïque, surpris des capacités de déduction de Luna. J'en ai vu des Vélanes, et je n'avais jamais remarqué ça… Et un doute s'immisce en moi. Serait-elle …? Je jette aussitôt un coup d'œil sur ses propres hanches, mais rien ne me paraît anormal. Elle semble de taille "classique". Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Peut-être que ça viendra à sa puberté. Bah, de toute façon c'est sans importance. Qu'elle soit Vélane ou Humaine, je m'en fiche, elle ne reste qu'un pion.

« - Allons-y, » lui dis-je en partant. « Explorons l'endroit, pour voir s'il n'y a pas de danger. » C'est qu'en près de huit siècles, il doit y avoir eu une sacrée quantité de bestioles de toutes sortes qui ont élu domicile ici ! N'oublions pas que nous nous trouvons en dessous de la forêt interdite de Poudlard ! Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer si Aragog et ses descendantes ont accès à cet endroit… brrrr ! Je frissonne à cette seule idée !

Mais après plus d'une heure de marche au milieu des décombres et des squelettes, force est de considérer qu'il n'y a rien, mais alors vraiment absolument rien. Le silence est absolu. Il n'y a pas le moindre souffle de vent. Nos pas résonnant sur les pavés brisés me semblent un boucan insupportable. Le sol ne paraît même pas recouvert de poussière ! C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté pendant les huit derniers siècles. _« Mais comment diable le Créateur a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ? »_ me demande-je sans cesse en jetant de fréquents regards sur le dôme de magie au dessus de nous. Je suis toujours impressionné par sa taille colossale. Littéralement des kilomètres de superficie. _« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas dressé cette incroyable défense avant la bataille ? Avec ça, jamais les Purs n'auraient pu passer ! Ce machin pourrait sans aucun doute résister à un bombardement atomique ! »_

Je mets fin à mes pensées alors que nous arrivons sur la grand-place. Il y a encore plus de cadavres ici que partout ailleurs, pour peu que ce soit possible ! Tous en deux morceaux. Je me souviens des Purs qui s'étaient massés là pour prendre d'assaut l'immense tour-palais qui fait face. Encore quasi-intacte, seuls s'y voient quelques impacts de l'artillerie Pure.

Le champ de bataille qui s'étale devant nous est indescriptible. Les restes humains sont des milliers, des carcasses de géants dominant le tout. Le sol de la place est défoncé par endroits, dévoilant qu'il ne s'agit en fait que du toit d'un immense entrepôt souterrain, maintenant plein d'herbes folles. Le lac central, autrefois si rafraichissant, est devenu un marais empli de vase et de nénuphars. Je n'ose imaginer quel genre de créature doit désormais s'y baigner. Mieux vaut ne pas en approcher.

Tout autour de la place, les avenues qui partent dans toutes les directions sont couvertes de cadavres et de désolation, les rues aériennes, celles qui passent sur les toits plats pour faciliter l'accès aux plus hauts bâtiments, ne sont pas épargnées par l'âge et se sont effondrées en maints endroits, mélangeant leurs gravas en un florilège de pierres tombales pour toutes les victimes tombées en dessous d'elles. Les immeubles eux-mêmes ne sont pas en meilleur état, la plupart sont effondrés en plusieurs endroits, là où les artilleries pures les ont frappés. Tout ça est une vision digne d'un cauchemar, digne d'une dystopie, entre la désolation du sol et la beauté indescriptible du ciel.

J'ai soudain une sueur froide en me remémorant ce que j'avais vu dans mes visions. La scène de l'horrible mise à mort de Créateur. Je me précipite aussitôt à l'endroit où ça a eu lieu. J'ai le film comme gravé dans ma mémoire. Luna court après moi pour ne pas se laisser distancer, m'appelant en s'étonnant de ma course soudaine.

Je m'arrête une centaine de mètres plus loin, face aux restes d'un géant. Et je me penche aussitôt à genoux face à un humble squelette, l'air innocent. C'est lui, j'en suis sûr. En position fœtale comme lorsque je l'ai vu mourir.

Je reste là un moment, parfaitement silencieux. Triste fin pour un si grand homme…

…je lui creuserais une tombe plus tard. Pour l'instant, je me contente de sortir une cape de nos bagages, et d'en recouvrir le glorieux squelette. « Paix à votre âme, Père… reposez en paix. »

Je me lève finalement, prêt à repartir, et me tourne vers Luna pour lui faire signe de… « Luna ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » Elle est toute pâle, semblant prête à s'évanouir.

« - Comment as-tu dis que ce squelette s'appelait ? » me demande-t-elle d'une voix blanche, comme terrorisée.

« - C'est… quelqu'un. Un très grand homme qui a tout sacrifié pour autrui. »

« - Mais comment le sais-tu ? Comment peux-tu le reconnaître au milieu de tous ces cadavres ? Il n'a aucun signe distinctif qui puisse permettre de… »

« - Hum, question d'intuition disons. »

Et je me détourne pour me diriger vers la tour-palais. La nuit va bientôt tomber, il faut nous presser. Même si on se croirait continuellement en plein jour ici, avec la lumière produite par le dôme de magie, mieux vaut ne pas trop perdre le rythme de la réalité. Me retournant un instant pendant ma marche, je vois Luna agenouillée face au Créateur, les mains jointes devant sa poitrine. Serait-elle en train de remercier ? **(I)** Ce serait étonnant qu'elle connaisse cette pratique de l'Union, mais je la laisse faire tout de même. C'est là quelque chose que je respecte. Et puis elle ne me dérangera pas pendant ce temps…

…

Quelques jours sont passés depuis notre arrivée. Nous nous sommes installés dans la tour-palais, plus précisément dans la bibliothèque. J'espère pouvoir retrouver un grand nombre de livres qui m'en apprendront plus sur la magie de l'époque de l'Union. Elle était tellement supérieure à celle des sorciers d'aujourd'hui ! La maîtriser serait pour moi un avantage considérable.

De son côté, Luna s'est installée dans une ancienne petite réserve. Usant de sa baguette pour aménager l'endroit, elle a lévité dehors ce qui gênait et a réparé les quelques meubles qu'elle a pu trouver. Elle passe le reste du temps entre lire ce qui lui tombe sous la main, et se rendre auprès du squelette du Père Créateur pour remercier avec ferveur. Elle y reste parfois près d'une heure ininterrompue.

Maintenant que nous sommes arrivés à destination… il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous préparer pour Poudlard. Nous n'avons qu'environ deux ans devant nous, ça ne sera pas de trop. A ce moment là, il me faudra être prêt à faire face à Dumbledore. Sacrément gros morceaux.

Et c'est sur ces pensées que je retourne étudier...

…

 _ **Les passages avec le tas de paille et la chute dans le sol sont les tous premiers que j'ai imaginés dans la genèse de cette fanfics, soit… vers 2010. Ahlàlà, qu'est-ce que je suis content d'avoir enfin pu les publier ! Youhou ! ^^**_

 _ **Commentaire svp ? Paraît que blabla !**_

…

 _ **I.**_ _Remercier_ _ **: Rappel, ce mot a ici le sens de «**_ _prier_ _ **». Les gens de l'Union «**_ _remercient_ _ **» les Grands Hommes de leur Histoire et honorent leur mémoire en guise de religion. Le comportement fervent de Luna n'a rien d'étonnant, le Père Créateur étant devenu un véritable dieu dès son vivant, et plus encore après sa mort. Vous pouvez relire les chapitres 5 à 14 si vous voulez vous le remémorer…**_


	37. Enquète et farfouille

NVJM, rédigé 6/2017 publié 23/6/2017

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 37 : Enquête et farfouille_

Hum…

Allez, encore quelques mètres et j'y suis… courage, moi !

C'est finalement soufflant comme un hippogriffe en chaleur que j'arrive enfin au bout de la branche la plus haute de l'arbre le plus proche du dôme de magie que j'ai pu trouver. J'ai grimpé là-haut pour mener une petite enquête. Car depuis que je suis arrivé ici, il y a un détail qui me titille. Pourquoi cette formidable barrière de magie m'a-t-elle laissé passé alors qu'elle bloque le chemin à des centaines de milliers de tonnes de terre et d'arbres depuis maintenant plus de huit siècles ? Cette construction est vraiment parfaite, même collé à elle je ne ressens pas la moindre faille !

Mon souffle repris, je tends la main pour toucher du doigt l'incroyable structure magique. Mais je m'arrête juste avant, soudain prit d'un étrange sentiment. Et si je le faisais s'effondrer totalement ? Et si cette puissance se déchargeait sur moi et me foudroyait sur place ? Glups. Je n'ai pas envie d'être transformé en ryry grillé moi ! Je prends ma folie à deux mains et tend de nouveau la main, essayant de m'empêcher de trembler alors que s'approche peut-être mon destin.

Ma main traverse soudain le dôme, comme s'il n'y avait rien, et vient toucher la terre au dessus. J'en saisis une poignée par réflexe, et me retire aussitôt. Ma main revient sans encombre, avec son chargement. C'est incroyable, je n'ai rien senti ! C'est comme si le machin savait que j'étais là, et qu'il m'avait laissé passer… on dirait un fidélitas…

Intrigué, laissant mes pensées vagabonder, je redescends machinalement de mon arbre, puis regagne le cœur de la cité pour revenir dans ma petite chambre. En y passant, un rapide coup d'œil me permet de voir que Luna est allongée sur son lit, en train de lire. Encore. Depuis près d'un mois que nous sommes là, elle ne fait presque que ça. Bon, en même temps il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre pour s'occuper, à part si on a envie de jouer au fossoyeur.

Une fois chez moi, je me prépare pour une petite excursion. Maintenant que nous sommes bien installés et que les restes de la bibliothèque ont été bien fouillés, c'est-à-dire que les livres les plus précieux ont été mis hors de portée de Luna –au cas où-, j'ai différents projets d'importance à accomplir.

A peine ais-je quitté la biblio que je monte les étages de la tour-palais et me retrouve les pieds pris dans un océan de squelettes. Beurk, c'est toujours aussi flippant !

Mon premier grand projet ici, c'est de retrouver et visiter les restes de quelques lieux particulièrement intéressants, comme… le bureau de Merlin. Ou celui du Père Créateur… qui sait quels secrets peuvent s'y cacher ? Peut-être même que je pourrais y découvrir les secrets du dôme qui recouvre la cité ! Vous imaginez, pouvoir à mon tour dresser une aussi formidable merveille d'architecture magique ? Ma quête de domination du monde en serait soudain considérablement simplifiée…

Les premiers étages de la tour enfin passés, le champ de squelettes prend soudainement fin pour laisser place à un vide parfait. Mis à part la poussière et l'absence de lumière, on croirait que tout est neuf tant rien n'a changé. Pour un peu, je ne serais pas étonné de voir quelqu'un apparaître au détour d'un couloir, vaquant tranquillement à ses occupations.

Même si tout ici semble aller plutôt bien, je reste méfiant, n'avançant qu'à petits pas. On ne sait jamais, peut-être y a-t-il des pièges un peu partout. ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi la masse de cadavres s'est soudain interrompue.

Je monte encore et encore, parcourant plusieures dizaines d'étages et montant à plus de deux-cent mètres au dessus de la grand-place. Par une fenêtre, elle me parait minuscule. Prenant un instant pour admirer la vue, j'aperçois au loin Luna, encore une fois agenouillée devant le squelette du Père Créateur. Hum, elle ne me dérangera pas comme ça…

…

Un petit regard au loin. Le Potter passe une porte et s'en va quelque part, croyant bêtement que je ne le vois pas. Quel idiot !

Je me lève de mon lit et repose le livre sans intérêt que je feuilletais pour le tromper sur mes activités. Cet imbécile croit vraiment que je vais rester là comme une gentille petite fille studieuse ? Alors que lui passe son temps à projeter des plans d'avenir ?

Alors que je sors de ma chambre pour gagner la sienne, je souris discrètement en pensant à quel point je me joue bien de lui… oh, bien sûr il a remarqué que je ne suis pas aussi insouciante qu'une fillette normale de mon âge. Mais il ne me prend que pour une petite génie à peine précoce. Rien de bien incroyable. Mais en pensant ça, il croit que tous les enfants du monde sont comparables à ceux des moldus qu'il a connus dans son enfance ! Il n'imagine pas un instant que chez les magiques, et surtout chez les descendants de l'époque de l'Union comme moi, la vie est considérablement plus exigeante, et ce bien plus tôt. Et qu'en conséquence, l'éducation est faite pour nous rendre responsables beaucoup plus vite. Il n'y a rien, mais vraiment rien d'étonnant à ma maturité.

Sortant de mes pensées, je sors la baguette qu'il m'a donnée pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas de sorts de surveillance sur la porte menant à sa chambre. Le sortilège de détection magique est facile à apprendre, pour qui y a accès… Encore une fois, un petit détail au sujet du Potter est un élément très troublant. S'il avait été un enfant normal, il n'aurait pas eu de problème à l'idée de dormir dans la même chambre qu'une fille. Aucun de nous deux n'est encore soumis à la dure loi de ses hormones d'adolescent, il n'y aurait donc eu aucun souci… peu probable aussi qu'il tienne cette volonté de son éducation, sa famille moldue était parfaitement déplorable. D'ailleurs, il m'a bien semblé qu'il était du genre à s'être éduqué lui-même. En fait, nul doute qu'il a voulu faire chambre à part car il a des choses à cacher. Et je compte bien les trouver !

Il y a un petit sort de fermeture sur la porte. Bah, rien de gênant. Un petit _alohomora_ d'ouverture, et hop ! le problème est réglé. Surtout que cet idiot n'a pas pensé à dresser un sort multiple, avec plusieures alertes imbriquées les unes dans les autres. Quel… quel idiot ! J'ai parfois du mal à croire que j'ai affaire à un type qui veut s'imposer. Il agit des fois comme un vrai gamin ! Bon d'accord, c'est ce qu'on est… mais tout de même ! C'est pas une raison !

A peine suis-je entrée dans la pièce que je dresse un sort de silence aussi gros que j'en suis capable. Pas dur, maman me l'a appris quand j'avais quatre ans. Elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses, ma chère petite maman…

…je refoule mon début de larmes en me frottant les yeux d'un air rageur. Ce qui est fait est fait, inutile de revenir dessus !

Faisant attention à la moindre plus petite effluve de magie pouvant me signaler quoi que ce soit sur un éventuel sortilège de surveillance, je me dirige vers les bagage du Potter. Il doit y avoir tant de trésors là dedans !

Evidemment, à peine suis-je arrivé à un pas des sacs que ma baguette m'indique plusieures dizaines de sorts ! C'était trop beau. Nul doute que cet imbécile pas si idiot que ça s'est contenté d'une simple fermeture de porte afin de me mettre en confiance si je venais à vouloir fouiner. Hum, cette découverte n'est pas dure à interpréter en des termes paranoïaques. Il se méfie de moi. Et il a bien raison ! Car tant que je n'en sais pas plus sur lui, il est un ennemi ! Et pour après, on verra.

Une rapide analyse me révèle que je ne pourrai rien tirer des sacs. Il y a trop de sorts, et surtout ils sont trop puissants pour moi. Même si je pouvais m'en débarasser, ça me prendrait trop de temps. Ce sera pour une autre fois.

Détournant le regard de mon but échoué, je regarde autour de moi s'il n'y a pas autre chose d'intéressant. Qui sait, le Potter a peut-être oublié de dissimuler certains de ses secrets !

Tiens ? D'étranges miroirs sont posés sur l'espèce de table de chevet qu'il s'est bricolée avec des morceaux de machins branlants. Je dis étranges, car ma baguette s'excite quand je la pointe sur eux. Ils sont bourrés de magie, mais ce n'est pas un sort de surveillance ou je ne sais quoi de ce genre. On dirait… des miroirs à double sens ? Hum, intéressant…

Un bipbip ! retentit soudain, me faisant sursauter ! L'ennemi est là ! Il attaque ! Je me précipite à genoux derrière le lit, dans l'espoir de m'en servir de ligne de défense, avant de me rappeler que j'avais réglé ma montre moldue pour ne pas rester trop longtemps ici. Je ne sais pas combien de temps le Potter va s'absenter, alors mieux vaut faire vite. Je me saisis des miroirs et file de la chambre, ne prenant que le temps de remettre en place le sort de fermeture avant d'aller rejouer la comédie auprès du squelette du Créateur. Ou de qui que ce soit en vérité, peu importe pour ça. Un mort reste un mort, quelle qu'ait été sa grandeur durant sa vie.

Arrivée face au tas d'ossements, je sors de nouveau ma baguette, m'agenouille et la pose devant moi avant de la prendre entre deux doigts de mains différentes, un à chaque bout. Et je me mets à murmurer des sorts d'annulation, encore une fois. Car si je veux que cette baguette me soit vraiment utile, il faut que je parvienne à rompre le bridage qui la maintient à faible puissance.

Je murmure. Encore et encore. De loin, on croirait que je remercie…

…

Je cesse mon admiration de la cité pour retourner à mes recherches. En bas, Luna est toujours en train de se recueillir. Quelle idiote ! Perdre du temps ainsi !

Je continue encore à monter les escaliers. Heureusement, la tour est une merveille de construction, et tout est parfaitement organisé pour faciliter l'ascension. Je n'ai pas risqué de prendre les ascenseurs, car vu leur âge ils ne doivent plus très bien fonctionner, mais les escaliers sont tout aussi bien. A l'époque de l'Union, il y avait même un sort de légèreté incorporé, pour grimper sans se fatiguer ! Vu que je suis rapidement soufflant et suant, je me doute que le sort ne marche plus depuis longtemps… bref.

A plusieures reprises, je franchi ce que j'identifie comme des portes de sécurité. Vous savez, ces sortes de poste de garde où un sortilège de poids vous réduisait en purée en un instant si vous n'aviez pas l'autorisation de passer. Heureusement, ils sont devenus inopérants avec le temps. C'est presque en riant que je passe à travers comme si de rien n'était !

C'est après plus d'une heure de montée et d'exploration que je parviens enfin à mon but. Le bureau de Merlin ! J'en reconnais la porte !

Vous devez vous dire, après tant de siècles, il ne doit plus rester grand-chose de la masse de documents qui l'emplissait de toutes parts. C'est vrai. Mais même malgré ça, les lieux doivent être sacrément intéressants ! Des petits objets, par exemple… comme un cure-dent rangé dans une cage à oiseaux… héhéhé…

Je pousse la porte tant bien que mal, grimaçant quand son grincement me déchire les oreilles ! Graaaah, saleté ! Faudra que je pense à te faire abattre quand j'aurais prit le contrôle du monde, ça t'apprendra…

L'obscurité règne dans l'antique pièce, mais ce n'est pas gênant. Lancer un _lumos_ ici n'est pas un problème.

Ah oui tiens ! Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé d'un truc génial ! On peut faire de la magie ici, sans limite ! Parce que la cité est située dans la limite du domaine de Poudlard, le ministère ne peut pas nous repérer !

…ou plutôt, il serait plus juste de dire que c'est Poudlard qui est dans la limite de l'influence de la cité. Parce qu'à votre avis, d'où vient l'impossibilité de tracer les sorts lancés dans l'école ? Un petit livre d'Histoire sorcière acheté sur le chemin de traverse m'a permis d'apprendre un détail très intéressant. C'est parce que les détecteurs du ministère sont surchargés lorsqu'ils pointent vers l'école. Comme si un truc ou un machin d'une phénoménale puissance dominait toutes les autres effluves magiques et les rendait impossibles à repérer !

Bien sûr, vous avez compris. Ce machin, c'est le dôme de magie pure qui protège la cité. Il a beau être merveilleusement conçu, avec très peu de pertes, il en émet tout de même assez pour tout dominer dans les environs. Une explosion atomico-magique serait peut-être même moins puissante, c'est dire ! Et c'est pour ça que je peux enfin me lâcher ici. Mouahaha, je vais bientôt pouvoir passer à un entrainement bien plus poussé que ce n'était le cas jusqu'à présent !

Bref, passons. Mon lumos lancé, je peux voir avec surprise que le bureau du vieux machin qui s'appelait Merlin est encore en parfait état de conservation ! Et pour cause, les étagères luisent toutes d'une pâle lumière rougeâtre… des sorts de stase !

C'est avec un grand sourire que j'enfourne autant de documents que possible dans des sacs sans-fond. J'étudierais tout ça plus tard ! Pour l'instant, il faut tout mettre à l'abri, pour ne pas prendre le risque que Luna ne découvre des documents sensibles. Imaginez s'il reste des traces de mon passage au moyen-âge ? De potentiels ennemis politiques pourraient s'en servir pour me faire beaucoup de mal ! Ce serait désastreux !

Le ménage est rapidement fait, les étagères vidées et le bureau fouillé. Il ne me reste plus qu'un petit détail à vérifier… la cage à oiseaux. Un petit détail insignifiant. L'idéal pour cacher des secrets importants. C'est d'ailleurs là que le vioque rangeait son bourdon lorsqu'il ne l'utilisait pas. Mais si, vous savez, son bâton de magicien. Le truc qui doit sans aucun doute être considérablement plus puissant qu'une baguette. Mouahaha… si je le retrouve, ça va pouvoir m'être sacrément utile !

Mais j'ai beau passer et repasser la main dans une couche de je-ne-veux-pas-savoir-quoi mêlant crottes fossilisées, poussière et un petit squelette de rossignol, rien à faire, je ne retrouve rien. Et une rapide fouille de la pièce ne m'en apprend pas plus. Dommage. Il faudra que je vérifie plus tard s'il n'y a pas des cachettes quelque part. Mais plus tard, car pour l'instant j'ai autre chose de plus urgent à faire.

Je sors rapidement du bureau de Merlin pour gagner celui de son frère, quelques étages plus haut. Presque tout en haut en fait. Ça se voit qu'il devait aimer dominer celui-là.

Le bazar est encore pire ici qu'ailleurs ! A peine ais-je poussé la porte qu'elle se retrouve bloquée par la masse de machins répandus partout par terre ! Et même mon entrainement physique rend difficile la tâche de la pousser assez pour pouvoir entrer, c'est dire ! Et à peine suis passé et ais-je lâché la porte qu'elle se referme toute seule sous la pression, faisant tomber masse de poussière des poutres du plafond.

Le choc de la porte ne fait pas que déranger la saleté séculaire d'ailleurs ! De l'établi de peintre se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce tombe une large feuille où il y avait écrit « purge », pour en laisser voir une autre où est inscrit « héritage ». Kwoa ?

Je m'approche, intrigué, sans plus faire attention aux documents peut-être inestimables que je foule du pied. Sur la feuille est inscrite une phrase plus petite, « Puisse mon héritier faire bon usage de tout ce que je lui laisse. » Et après ça vient une suite de lettres et de chiffres apparemment sans aucun sens… mince, la chute de poussière que j'ai faite en entrant en a abimé une grande partie, impossible de lire le début ! J'aurais dû faire plus attention !

…23LéoSR24Léyóds25L'… eo…

Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire tout ça ? Il y a plein de petites tâches un peu partout avec la poussière, impossible de distinguer les accents des petits tas, et mieux vaut que je ne frotte pas ! ça risquerait d'achever le tout ! Je me contente donc de lancer un sort de stase sur la feuille avant de la mettre bien à l'abri. Mieux vaut faire bien attention. J'ai bien compris la leçon la plus importante de ma visite au temps de l'Union : avec le Créateur, le moindre plus petit détail doit être pris au sérieux ! Même s'il se mettait à chanter la digue du cul complètement bourré, il pourrait y avoir un sens caché là-dedans. Si si, vraiment.

Tout comme pour le bureau de Merlin, je n'ai pas le temps de fouiller comme je le voudrais. Il faut que je continue à surveiller Luna, pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises. Je me dépêche donc de place sous sort de stase tous les documents qui ne le sont pas, et j'enfourne le tout dans un nouveau sac sans-fond.

Et je me dépêche de redescendre les escaliers…

…

Bon, assez joué la comédie. Si jamais le Potter m'observe, il doit probablement être maintenant certain que je suis en train de remercier. Il faut que je découvre à quoi peuvent bien lui servir les miroirs à double-sens que j'ai piqué sur sa table de chevet. Pour peu qu'ils aient une utilité. Mais ça, je n'en doute pas.

Discrètement, je pose le premier par terre, entre les pieds squelettiques du Créateur, puis j'applique ma baguette dessus pour envoyer une petite impulsion magique.

…rien. Je retente encore. De nouveau rien. Je passe donc au miroir suivant.

…ah ! Là, il y a quelque chose ! L'image d'une pièce sombre s'est affichée, et je peux voir des ombres bouger légèrement, à la lueur tremblotante d'une faible bougie. Et quelqu'un arrive ! Mince, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pensé à prendre de quoi me dissimuler ?! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?!

Ah, je sais ! La cape qui recouvre le Créateur, vite ! En quelques secondes, je la passe autour de ma tête, ne laissant paraître qu'une simple bande pour mes yeux.

« - Que puis-je faire pour vous servir, chef ? » demande un type encagoulé. Impossible de le reconnaître comme ça, à part sa taille il ne laisse pas paraître le moindre trait physique. Bah, qu'importe. Si un jour je veux savoir, je pourrais toujours torturer le Potter pour lui arracher les secrets que je veux avoir.

« - Où en est la situation ? » demande-je. C'est une simple phrase passe-partout, car je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Et s'il me répond, je pourrais en retirer des informations très intéressantes. Et bingo ! A peine ais-je demandé à ça que l'inconnu se saisit d'une feuille sur une table, et commence à lire.

« - Chef, le pactole que vous nous avez confié a fructifié et se monte désormais à… 538244 livres sterling. Nous avons fini les achats que vous nous aviez demandé de réalisé, tout a été livré à l'adresse prévue et confié à vos relais. Nous avons soit acheté, soit intimidé les propriétaires de cinq magasins de l'Allée des Oubliés, et avons désormais un accès illimité à leurs marchandises. Il s'agit des maçons, d'un potionniste, d'un marchand de balais, et de deux libraires. Voilà la situation pour le moment. »

Hum, intéressant. Ainsi, le Potter serait à la tête d'une espèce d'organisation mafieuse ? Trèèèèèès intéressant. Surtout pour faire pression sur lui un jour. Je pourrais le faire chanter en faisant miroiter la possibilité de dévoiler ses activités souterraines au ministère…

« - Chef ? » redemande le type, visiblement en attente d'ordres. Oups, je me suis un peu trop perdue dans mes pensées ! Vite, quelque chose… ah, je sais ! Je m'efforce aussitôt de prendre un air autoritaire et une voix forte. Même si ce n'est pas facile chez une petite fille de huit ans comme moi.

« - Vous allez faire de nouveaux achats pour moi, » ordonne-je en m'efforçant de ne pas tousser. C'est que je m'arrache la gorge à vouloir parler comme un homme adulte ! « Vous allez vous rendre chez un traducteur magique acheter des souvenirs d'apprentissages pour toutes les langues disponibles. Vous vous rendrez aussi dans un cabinet de médicomagie, acheter un équipement de premiers-secours complet. Il y a aussi un marchand de pièges au fond de l'allée des oubliés. Vous m'achèterez cinquante alarmes enchantables. » Ça pourrait être utile, on ne sait jamais… « Vous vous rendrez enfin chez le marchand d'occlumencie de l'allée des embrumes, et achèterez une pensine et un lot de mille fioles à souvenirs. »

« - Très bien chef. Autre chose ? »

« - Oui. Ces achats doivent rester hautement confidentiels, alors vous allez de suite me prêter un serment inviolable puni de mort de ne pas les révéler à qui que ce soit d'autre que la personne qui vous parle maintenant, sous peine d'une… désagréable et définitive punition. » Nul doute que ça suffira à le convaincre !

Et effectivement, il est bien convaincu ! Je le vois aussitôt esquisser un léger mouvement de recul, et tenter de se maîtriser tant bien mal. Nul doute que le Potter a dû le terroriser plus d'une fois !

Le contact est vite interrompu, et c'est soulagée que je dissimule les miroirs sous mes vêtements avant de remettre en place la cape qui recouvre le squelette du Créateur, et de me relever tranquillement pour regagner ma chambre. Il ne me reste plus qu'à remettre en place les miroirs sur la table de chevet du Potter, et de replacer un sort de fermeture sur sa porte ! Et la journée aura été plutôt fructueuse ! Héhéhé !

Tu te prends pour un dominant, hein Potter ? Eh bien fait attention, car tu as à tes côtés une dominante !

…

Le soir tombe lorsque je reviens finalement vers la tour-palais, et de là dans la bibliothèque où j'ai aménagé ma chambre. Luna doit dormir, vu l'heure. Je dis le soir, mais c'est un peu dur à dire, vu que le dôme émet toujours exactement la même lueur à toute heure de la journée. Heureusement que ma montrer est un système mécanique qui ne grille pas au contact de la magie !

Tapotant machinalement mes poches, je souris en pensant à la petite merveille qui s'y trouve. Car après avoir fouillé les bureaux de Merlin et du Créateur, j'ai été explorer la ville… et outre une profusion colossale de vieilles baguettes en plus ou moins bon état, d'une multitude de petits objets de toutes sortes, armes, bijoux, artefacts magiques, etc, j'ai aussi réalisé l'un des autres projets que je m'étais fixé ici. Je suis content, car je ne pensais pas le faire de sitôt ! Et ce projet, c'est… étudier les restes des artilleries magiques amenées par les Purs, lors de la bataille de la cité. Il y en a plein, partout ! Pour quelqu'un qui n'y connait rien, ça a juste l'air d'être un truc en ruine, mais pour moi qui les ai vues en action… ça va m'être sacrément utile pour la suite !

Je retourne finalement dans les quartiers habités. Un coup d'œil par la porte de Luna m'indique qu'elle dort profondément. Rassuré, je retourne dans ma propre chambre, lève le sort de fermeture et me prépare à passer une bonne nuit.

Et c'est finalement sur une douce pensée que je m'endors… mes projets avancent bien. Encore quelques petits détails à régler, et après… Poudlard !

…

 _ **Quelques commentaires svp ? Paraît que ça mouahaha !**_


	38. Alliance

NVJM, rédigé 7/2017 publié 7/7/2017

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 38 : Alliance_

Bon alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

 _Gafagec jaslij fser je nvzlsvcls… gfdgae gdtez…_

Graaaah, tu parles d'un bordel ! Comment est-ce que je suis bien censé pouvoir lire tout ça ?! Presque tout est codé dans je ne sais quelle sorte de langage indéchiffrable ! Des jours, des semaines que je m'y casse la tête, et aucun résultat en vue ! C'est à croire que le Créateur ne voulait pas que quiconque connaisse sa liste de courses !

D'un geste rageur, je repousse la feuille rebelle, et en attrape une autre. Ne perdons pas espoir ! Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant dans le fouillis démesuré qui remplissait les bureaux du Créateur et de Merlin !

Je me frotte un instant les yeux et le front, espérant ainsi faire passer mon début de mal de crâne. Depuis le temps que j'ai le cul collé sur ma chaise, c'est un miracle que je ne sois pas couvert de toiles d'araignées jusque dans le cerveau !

Et… miracle ! A peine rouvre-je les yeux que je vois du blabla déchiffrable ! En espérant que je parvienne à comprendre cette fois-ci ! Parce que oui, en plus d'être souvent codé, tout ce bordel est aussi rédigé dans la langue telle quelle était au moyen-âge… et si je pense que je n'aurais pas trop de problèmes avec du vieil anglais, c'est une toute autre paire de manches avec sa version magique ! Il y a tant de mots et d'expressions que je ne connais pas ! Graaah, j'ai le crâne qui va exploser !

Plusieures heures plus tard, j'ai terminé de tout recopier mot à mot. C'est que c'était sacrément long ce bordel ! Et je peux enfin commencer à tout lire !

 _« Recette de la tourte aux champignons à l'escargot baveux »_

 _« Pour quatre personnes, utilisez une livre de champignons frais, nettoyez-les et… »_

« - BORDEL DE MERDE ! RAAAAH ! » C'est que cette paperasse se fout de moi en plus ! A peine ais-je poussé mon hurlement de rage que je sors ma baguette pour incendier cette saleté de feuille qui m'a fait perdre mon temps ! Mouahaha, bien fait pour ta gueule, pouffiasse ! Ça t'apprendra à faire chier le futur maître du monde !

« - Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Me demande une voix à la porte, en toquant un peu pour se faire remarquer.

« - RIEN DU TOUT ! FICHE-MOI LA PAIX ! DEHORS ! » Et je lance aussitôt un sort pour faire chauffer la poignée ! Un petit « Irk ! » retentit aussitôt, vite suivit par des pas précipités. C'est ça, dégage Luna ! J'ai pas le temps de jouer aux baby-sitters !

Calme-toi Ryry, calme-toi. Inspire, expire. Voilà. Pense à tout le sang que tu feras couler bientôt, ça va te calmer. Imagine-toi en train de dépecer Dumbledore… CET ENFOIRÉ ! GRAAAAH !

Décidément, je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour me calmer ! Va vraiment falloir que j'arrange ça, sinon je risque d'avoir des problèmes quand je serais à Poudlard… et c'est que ça va venir vite ! Dans un peu plus d'un an seulement, je recevrais ma lettre… du moins si le poulet volant arrive à venir jusqu'à moi… nul doute qu'il serait grillé en un instant par le dôme de magie ! Tiens, ça me donne envie de bouffer du piaf…

Bref, passons. C'est finalement après avoir apaisé mes pulsions meurtrières que je retourne à mon bordel, l'air aussi misérable que si j'allais à l'enterrement de maman. Ah oui tiens, maman ! C'est aussi pour elle que je fais tout ça ! Allez hop, au boulot ! Soudain revigoré par mon amour pour elle, je me précipite à la tâche !

Les heures passent encore et encore, fidèles à leur réputation de lenteur. A ma droite, la pile des documents à lire s'épuise lentement, tandis qu'à gauche, la réserve de combustible pour ma future cheminée grandit sans cesse. J'en profite aussi pour faire un petit compte de tous les sujets abordés dans les différentes notes. Qui sait, peut-être que voir tout ce bordel de cette façon pourrait m'aider à comprendre quelque chose que je ne pourrais remarquer autrement.

…et voilà, enfin fini avec le bordel du Créateur ! Mais comme je m'y attendais, rien d'un tant soit peu intéressant ! Quelle tristesse ! Quand je pense que j'aurais pu passer tout ce temps à m'entrainer !

Bon, il est temps de faire une pause ! Allons fracasser quelques squelettes de Purs, ça me détendra. Je prends juste le temps de regarder la liste résumant le contenu des différents documents…

 _Insultes et grommellements : 7562 feuilles._

 _Textes codés : 4081 feuilles._

 _Documents intéressants : rien._

 _Autres : 1257 recettes de tourtes aux champignons._

Je tique soudain en voyant ça. Comment ça, rien d'intéressant ?! On parle du Créateur quand même ! Un type qui a dominé le monde de la magie pendant plus d'un siècle, et qui a accompli plus de merveilles que quiconque avant lui ! Voire plus que tout le monde réuni avant et après lui ! Alors comment ça, rien ?! Et puis pourquoi des tourtes aux champignons ?! Berk-berk-berk !

Je me reprends de nouveau en activant ma réflexion. Ne soit pas un stupide Gryffondor, moi, prends le temps de te rappeler que tu as une âme de Serpentard !

Et s'il y avait vraiment des documents intéressants ? Mais dissimulés pour éviter que le premier intrus venu ne puisse espionner ? Hum, vu le personnage, ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout. C'est même certain, il était encore plus paranoïaque que moi.

…je sais ! Les sorts de stase ! A coup sûr, ce sont des leurres ! Je ne vois que ça ! Ça expliquerait pourquoi les papiers du Créateur sont abimés, contrairement à ceux de Merlin ! Le stase n'est là que pour faire illusion, il est lié à un autre sort, qui sert à tout faire passer pour des recettes de cuisine à la con ! Heureusement que je connais le sort de _finite_ ! Et… « _Finite Incantatum_ ! » Voilà !

 _\- Projet de massacre des Purs,_

 _\- Génocide_

 _\- Massacre des Purs, bilan n°1 : 7100 morts_

 _\- Génocide_

 _\- Massacre des Purs, bilan n°204 : 40'600 morts_

Houlàlà, c'est que c'est pas du joli-joli tout ça… pas étonnant que ce soit aussi bien caché !

 _\- Achèvement des bombes de type « Mou-aha-ha »_

 _\- Génocide_

 _\- Liste des purgés_

 _\- Génocide_

 _\- Massacre des Purs, bilan n°573 : 3'754'800 morts_

 _\- Génocide_

 _\- Expérience Harry Potter_

…

« - _Hourralleluia_ ! » s'écrie soudain le Potter, toujours cloîtré dans sa chambre. Arrêtant précipitamment d'écouter à la porte, je me cache vite fait derrière l'une des antiques étagères qui emplissait jadis la bibliothèque de Pôdlad, au cas où il lui prendrait l'idée de sortir en trombe pour crier sa joie. Mais après quelques instants, rien ne paraît, alors je reprends discrètement ma surveillance.

La dernière fois que j'ai pu réussir à enquêter sur les véritables activités du Potter, je n'ai pas réussi à faire grand-chose, la « commande » que j'ai prise auprès de ses sous-fifres ne sera pas disponible tant qu'il n'aura pas lui-même demandé à se faire amener un truc. C'est que j'ai pris un gros risque à ce moment là. Mais tant pis, vu ce que j'ai demandé, ça vaut le coup.

Et maintenant, c'est pire que tout ! Il passe tout son temps enfermé, son repaire bardé de toutes parts de sorts qu'il vaut mieux que je n'affronte pas… et même quand il sort pour faire sa course, tous les matins, il se contente désormais de faire des tours de la bibliothèque, et encore, seulement là où les étagères sont effondrées, tout ça uniquement pour pouvoir continuellement surveiller sa porte, bien évidemment après l'avoir blindée de protections ! Il se méfierait même de son ombre ma parole ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches là-dedans, mais compte sur moi pour le découvrir !

Je me reconcentre sur mon espionnage en entendant l'autre idiot marmonner. Cette fois-ci, toute la paranoïa du monde ne m'empêchera pas de savoir ce que tu caches ! Rien ne m'échappera !

…

C'est ça ! Expérience Harry Potter ! C'est moi ! Voyons…

 _Projet de sauvegarde de l'Union_

 _Idée n°48 : Expérience Harry Potter_

 _\- Résumé de l'idée :_ _endormir l'âme du sujet dans un cocon de magie runique, et la réveiller dans le futur à une époque donnée, afin de réaliser un voyage dans le temps. Coder son corps en runes pour pouvoir en reconstituer un au besoin._

 _\- Buts :_ _faire aller le sujet à une époque de grand épuisement et désespoir de la société magique, afin de lui permettre de plus facilement refonder une Union. Exterminer les Purs. Préparer le terrain à un héritier potentiel pour continuer la lutte._

 _\- Nécessités :_ _le sujet ne doit pas avoir conscience du projet tant qu'il n'est pas arrivé à destination. Il lui faut être propagandé pour haïr les Purs de toute son âme, comme il se doit. Il est nécessaire qu'il voue une grande admiration à mon personnage du Créateur._

 _\- Bilan de l'expérience :_ _Tout s'est bien passé. Harry Potter ne s'est douté de rien, à aucun moment. Il semblerait toutefois que les systèmes de runes n'aient pas opéré parfaitement, leur énergie a été pompée accidentellement par le remplissage des réserves de magie du dôme. Cela a eu pour conséquence d'exposer le sujet à quelques visions des époques traversées. Toutefois, il est peu probable qu'il ait pu voir quoi que ce soit de compromettant à mon sujet, bien que l'enquête ne pourra évidemment pas pousser plus loin que la destruction de l'Union._

…et ça continue pour encore quelques lignes sans grand intérêt.

A mon bureau, je suis ébahi par toutes les significations de cette découverte. Ce type était incroyable ! Bordel… il savait que Pôdlad allait être vaincue ! Il a tout prévu ! Voilà pourquoi il voulait un successeur… il se savait condamné, et a œuvré pour donner des armes à celui qui prendrait sa suite !

Je m'effondre dans mon fauteuil, écrasé par le choc.

Toutes ces nouvelles données… il va falloir que je révise mes plans en conséquence.

…

Plusieurs jours ont passé depuis que j'ai découvert le document du Créateur parlant de moi. Quelques jours pendant lesquels je n'ai pas cessé de réfléchir à tout ce que la moindre tournure de phrase pouvait signifier. Avec lui, mieux vaut faire gaffe à tout. Même les détails les plus absolument insignifiants pourraient avoir une utilité colossale. Tiens, regardez ! Ce grain de poussière qui vole devant moi ! Si ça se trouve, c'est un espion !

…bon d'accord, j'exagère un peu. Un petit peu. Un tout petit peu. Bref, retournons à l'entraînement.

Enfin ! Enfin, après tant d'années d'attente, je peux enfin commencer à sérieusement travailler ma pratique de la magie ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu fantasmer ce moment ! Tout au long des dizaines, des centaines de milliers de pages que j'ai lues et dévorées et déchiquetées, je n'ai eu de cesse d'espérer le jour où je pourrais lancer les centaines de sorts ainsi appris sur des mannequins barbus, avec un nez crochu, une jambe de bois, ou une bouteille de pinard à la main… mouahaha…

L'objectif avant d'arriver à Poudlard, c'est de connaître la totalité ou presque de ce qui y est enseigné. Et surtout, de le comprendre. Pour la pratique, vu le temps dont je dispose, je ne peux me permettre d'être aussi exigeant, alors je ne vise que d'achever la quatrième année et atteindre une bonne part de la cinquième. Comment ça, c'est beaucoup ? Mais non c'est pas tant que ça, n'oubliez pas que je connais parfaitement les deux premières années, vu que je les ais déjà vécues… dans mon autre vie. Et j'ai une assez bonne mémoire pour ne pas en avoir trop oublié.

Allez, fini la parlotte, c'est reparti pour une séance de massacre ! D'un geste, je répare les mannequins dont je me sers depuis un bon bout de temps. Les pauvres ! Je les fais tellement souffrir que j'en viendrais presque à ne pas en souhaiter autant pour ceux qu'ils représentent ! Presque. « _Bombardum_ ! » hurle-je à quatre reprises, avant de me jeter au sol derrière un mur, et de rouler en boule juste à temps pour me cacher les oreilles et ne pas être assourdi par le bruit de l'explosion ! Et aussitôt s'est-elle terminée que je me relève précipitamment pour viser d'un nouveau _bombardum_ les fragments volants !

Et allez ! Encore, ENCORE !

…

Hum… un discret regard m'indique que le Potter est encore en train de batailler contre ses peluches. S'il croit que cet entrainement de pacotille va lui servir, une fois qu'il devra se battre ! Ce n'est même pas l'ombre de ce que doit faire une recrue de l'armée Gobeline ! Je le sais, ma maman m'avait emmenée voir un défilé à Gringotts… enfin, euh, disons plutôt en dessous de Gringotts. Parce qu'hormis ses gardes, la banque est parfaitement pacifique, l'affiche propagandement propagandeuse d'un peuple on ne peut plus doux et docile à la loi sorcière. Si si, vraiment.

Bref. Il faut que je profite que cet abruti de Potter soit prévisible pendant un moment pour aller moi aussi explorer les ruines ! S'il a pu y trouver des trucs intéressants en haut, peut-être y en a-t-il en bas ? J'ai déjà repéré l'entrée des souterrains ! D'ici à ce qu'il achève de faire mumuse, j'ai environ cinq heures de tranquillité devant moi ! Allez, au boulot !

Un sac-à-dos, une gourde remplie la veille à une source proche, quelques boîtes de conserves moldues, une couverture, une trousse de soins en cas de problème, et hop ! Je suis prête ! C'est parti !

Un dernier regard furtivement jeté vers le Potter… tout va bien, il fait toujours le con… et je pars en courant vers l'immense pièce qui devait sûrement servir de hall, jadis. Quand je pense que des centaines de milliers de personnes l'ont parcourue, et qu'aujourd'hui il n'en reste que de la poussière… et des squelettes aussi. Faut que je fasse attention à où je mets les pieds !

Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour franchir les restes d'une barrière, sûrement un antique poste de garde, et je file comme l'éclair dans les escaliers ! Avant de m'arrêter précipitamment ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Prudence avant tout ! On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut y avoir plus loin ! Je reprends donc ma marche plus doucement, la baguette sortie… au cas où.

Je débouche rapidement dans une immense succession de sous-sols. Encore une fois, des centaines de cadavres recouvrent tout… mais ici, il y a en plus des tas de cendres un peu partout. Et comme ils sont visiblement bien rangés à espaces réguliers, les Fidèles avaient sûrement prit soin d'incendier certaines choses précises pour ne pas prendre le risque de les voir tomber entre les mains des Purs. Hum, intéressant… je me demande s'il en reste quoi que ce soit…

Je sais ! Ce sont à coup sûr les légendaires laboratoires de Pôdlad ! Là où tant et tant de merveilles magiques auraient été découvertes et expliquées ! Pas étonnant que les défenseurs n'aient pas voulu les voir tomber entre les mains des Purs ! On serait sûrement encore sous leur joug, sinon !

Je cherche un peu partout s'il y a quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, fouinant dans tous les recoins, parcourant plusieurs étages, mais rien ! Il ne reste rien d'autre que des cendres et des machins trop difformes pour deviner ce que ça a bien pu être jadis. Graaah, j'en ragerai si je ne devais pas être discrète !

Je me précipite soudain derrière un mur ! Il y a quelqu'un !

Pourvu que je n'ai pas été vue ! Mais qui est-ce que ça peut être ?! Le Potter et moi sommes pourtant censés être les seuls ici ! Non ? Ne me dites pas qu'il y a d'autres personnes ayant connaissance de la survivance de la cité ! Ce serait un sacré problème !

Ne rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que vienne l'intrus n'est pas une solution. Je ne connais pas encore le sort de mort, maman pensait que j'étais trop jeune pour l'apprendre, mais je suis suffisamment rusée pour faire comme si… hum… je repère vite fait une belle masse métallique qui traîne non loin, sûrement un ancien chaudron fondu dans l'incendie. Je le soulève d'un petit sort de lévitation, et… BAM ! Je l'envoie à toute vitesse dans la tronche de l'inconnu !

BOUMBADABOUM !

« - Yirk ! » cri-je en me bouchant les oreilles ! Un horrible fracas retentit soudain, comme si une montagne de chaudrons avait décidé de s'effondrer d'un coup ! Et en un sens, c'est un peu ça ! Regardant la scène dès que le boucan a prit fin, je peux voir que ce que j'avais prit pour un intrus était en fait une énorme armure d'or, avec le squelette d'un géant dedans ! Sûrement est-il mort en montant la garde… avec ses os surpuissants, même mourir n'a pas réussi à l'abattre au sol. Même les siècles n'ont pas eu raison de cette puissance… impressionnant.

Mais ? Quoi ? Derrière… une porte ? Donc, il avait été chargé de monter la garde, probablement jusqu'à la venue d'une relève qui ne devait jamais arriver. Et il était resté en poste… un vrai Fidèle, digne de son nom.

« _Archives_ », qu'il y a d'indiqué sur un petit écriteau. Tu veux dire que les archives des laboratoires seraient encore là ? Ce serait merveilleux ! La porte est encore en bon état, bien que commençant à pendouiller sur ses gonds, signe de son grand âge. A peine me saisis-je de la poignée que je suis forcée de sauter en arrière, tout s'effondrant dans un amas de poussière ! Atchoum ! Berk !

Un petit sort de nettoyage plus tard, je peux continuer mon avancée. Cette fois, c'est une énorme porte métallique qui se présente à moi ! Est-ce que j'aurais trouvé quelque chose de précieux ? Du genre d'un coffre-fort ? Ce serait merveilleux ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut y avoir dedans !

Une rapide petite analyse de la porte me révèle qu'elle était jadis bardée de toutes parts de systèmes runiques, probablement de quoi la rendre plus solide que dix montagnes ! Mais ça, c'était avant… maintenant, la magie qui la maintenant fière et forte est toute entière mobilisée pour assurer la présence du Dôme, il n'y a rien à gâcher pour un simple portillon. Un _alohomora_ pour forcer la serrure et les cadenas, puis une pichenette, et… hourra ! C'est ouvert !

Oups ! A peine la porte est-elle ouverte qu'une masse de paperasse s'étale au sol ! Mince ! J'espère que rien n'est abîmé ! Vu à quel point c'était gardé, ça doit être sacrément précieux !

Un regard vite fait me fait voir quelques mots d'un anglais magique très archaïque… heureusement, maman a veillé à m'en apprendre un peu ! C'est que savoir parler la langue telle qu'elle était à l'époque de l'Union est sacrément bien vu, chez leurs descendants. Et… « Procédé amélioré de création d'une rune de renforcement », « Sortilège-prototype de… » mince, je l'ai abîmé ! Bah, tant pis… si toutes cette masse de milliers de documents ne contient que des trucs comme ça, c'est incroyable tout les avantages que je vais pouvoir en retirer !

BIP-BIP ! BIP-BIP ! Mince ! Ma montre sonne ! Ça fait déjà si longtemps que ça que j'explore les souterrains ? Il faut que je me dépêche ! Plus qu'environ une heure avant que le Potter n'arrête son entrainement !

…

« - Argh ! Stop ! Au secours moi-même, aie pitié de toi ! »

Je m'effondre au sol alors que s'achève enfin mon entrainement ! D'un coin de l'œil, je vois le mannequin barbu achever de se consumer… héhéhé ! Bien fait pour toi ! Un autre regard, à ma montre cette fois, m'indique que j'ai fait tout mon programme du jour en un temps record ! Environ une heure de moins que prévu ! C'est super, je vais pouvoir prendre plus de temps pour lire la paperasse du Créateur… je l'ai presque achevée ! Bientôt, je pourrais m'occuper de celle de Merlin !

Je me relève après quelques minutes à même le sol, attendant que mon souffle me revienne, puis je marche pour me rendre derrière la tour-palais, au bord de la falaise qui délimite la fin de la vallée où est construite la cité, et de fait l'ancien bras de forêt qui la séparait de Poudlard. ça paraît incroyable à dire, mais je me demande si la construction de la ville dans une vallée si encaissée, pourtant grand désavantage stratégique, n'a pas été prévue dans le seul but de pouvoir faciliter l'installation du dôme de magie… après tout, c'est le Créateur qui a ordonné l'installation de la cité ici… hum…

Bref. Il y une petite source ici, qui a creusé un bassin avec le temps. L'eau est un peu froide, mais avec toute la chaleur dégagée par le Dôme, ça permet une détente plus que bienvenue ! Je me déshabille en un instant pour plonger dedans avec plaisir.

Aaah, que c'est bon…

…

Ça y est, j'ai fini de ranger toute la paperasse dans un sac sans-fond que j'ai piqué au Potter ! Remontant les escaliers en vitesse pour revenir chez moi, je laisse un instant mon regard vagabonder sur l'immense enfilade d'antiques établis incinérés sur place. Que de merveilles magiques ont dû être découvertes ici, et perdues depuis… bah, pas le temps de regretter le passé, concentrons-nous plutôt sur l'avenir ! Et j'accélère le pas vers la prochaine montée.

Hep ! Un instant ! Je m'arrête précipitamment en me retenant à un bout de mur ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il y a un machin étrange qui transparaît des cendres… un truc qui n'a pas cramé comme il aurait dû !

Je m'approche vite fait pour voir… une armure ? Enfin, un morceau. Une sorte de plastron, visiblement faite pour un petit gobelin, vu sa taille… c'est intéressant ça… ça pourrait m'aller comme un gant ! Il ne faut jamais cracher sur un peu de protection, surtout dans ma situation… alors je la prends sans hésiter !

Un petit sort de récurage après, la voilà brillante de mille feux !... éteints, les feux. A voir tous les traits et tout le câblage qui recouvre le machin de toutes parts, il semble que le système runique qui était en cours de test a encore la capacité d'être opérationnel ! Ce serait super ça ! Voyons… ça n'a pas l'air si compliqué que ça… si je ne me trompe pas, il suffit de charger la magie ici… et hop ! Une petite décharge de puissance, et l'armure brille comme au premier jour ! Luisante de magie ! Ça marche ! Merveilleux !

…mais ça s'arrête aussitôt. Mince ! Il faut à coup sûr l'alimenter en continu pour qu'elle fonctionne correctement ! Mais c'est que je ne suis pas assez puissante pour faire ça moi ! Pas encore en tout cas… bah, ce sera pour plus tard ! Elle sera un peu petite pour moi quand je serais adulte, mais un peu de rafistolage suffira sûrement. J'espère.

…mince, je n'ai plus de place dans mon sac sans-fond ! J'ai beau pousser sur la paperasse, rien à faire, ça ne veut pas ! Impossible de le refermer comme ça ! Et je ne peux pas me permettre de la prendre dans une main, elle est bien trop encombrante et lourde…

…bon ben, seul moyen de l'emporter : la porter sur moi ! Je l'enfile vite fait comme je peux, grimaçant de douleur quand je soulève mes cheveux pour les faire revenir en arrière et qu'il y en a qui se coincent un peu partout. Aïe !

Allez hop, on se dépêche !

…

Rentrant de mon bain bien propre, souriant de plaisir, j'entre tranquillement dans la bibliothèque en baillant. Je me paierai bien une petite sieste moi… mais j'ai du boulot ! Faudra que j'attende cette nuit !

« - Luna ? » lance-je tout haut alors que j'arrive devant sa porte.

Rien. Pas de réponse. Elle dort peut-être ? Hum… mieux vaut vérifier. J'entrouvre donc légèrement la porte… le lumos automatique fourni par ma mafia éclaire largement tout, mais aucun signe de Luna. Mais où est-ce qu'elle est passée ?

J'entre plus avant, pour enquêter sur cette disparition paranoïaquement inquiétante. Je ne l'ai pas vue en train de remercier auprès des restes du Créateur… j'espère qu'elle n'est pas allée se promener dans la cité ! Je lui ai pourtant explicitement interdit !

Je retourne rapidement dans ma chambre pour m'équiper en vue d'une expédition ! Graaah, c'est qu'elle va entendre parler de moi celle-là !

Alors que je suis en train de m'habiller de vêtements propres, un petit bip-bip ! retentit soudain. Oh, mes miroirs ! Cet abruti de « second » qui commande à ma mafia demande le contact. Comme si j'avais que ça à faire ! M'enfin, ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Luna peut bien attendre quelques minutes de plus. Je me grime donc vite fait, passant une cagoule et me plaçant à un point prédéfini de ma chambre pour que personne ne puisse voir mon visage. Au cas où. On ne sait jamais. Paranoïa mon amour.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » demande-je de ma voix modifiée d'un sort.

« - Chef, la commande que vous avez passée la semaine dernière est prête. ça n'a pas été facile de tout se procurer, nous avons dû fournir un large surplus de gallions… »

« - La commande ? Quelle commande ? De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« - Euh… eh bien, ce que vous avez demandé. Vous avez envoyé une fillette passer commande de plein de choses, il y a quelques jours. »

Mais non, je n'ai rien commandé ! Et comment ça, une fillette ?! J'espère que ce n'est pas ?! « Envoyez-tout à l'adresse habituelle, » ordonne-je avant de décrocher en vitesse. Et dès la communication rompue, je m'approche de mes miroirs à double-sens pour leur jeter un sort d'historique ! Un machin bien utile, développé pour vérifier si un artefact magique a été utilisé récemment. Vite lancé, il m'apprend que la dernière utilisation remonte à… la semaine dernière ! Alors que je ne m'en étais pas servi depuis mon arrivée à Pôdlad !

…Luna ! C'est elle la fillette dont parlait l'autre abruti, j'en suis sûr ! La salope ! La… « La salope… LA SALOoOoOoPE ! » hurle-je, enragé, sortant en courant de ma chambre pour aller dans la sienne, que je ne parviens pas à la trouver où que ce soit, et que je peux voir dans ses affaires qu'il manque précisément tout ce qu'il faut pour prévoir une petite excursion dans les ruines ! Et mes sorts de surveillance m'indiquent que la porte de la bibliothèque menant au grand hall, la seule sortie, a été franchie pas quelqu'un d'autre que moi, justement pendant mon absence ! Nul doute qu'elle a essayé de me tromper ! LA PUTAIN DE POUFFIASSE !

Cette fois, c'en est trop ! Elle va payer ! Et de sa vie ! Tu es trop dangereuse pour mes plans Luna, alors crève ! CRÈVE !

…

Ça y est ! La bibliothèque ! Encore quelques minutes, et je suis prête !

« - AVADA KEDAVRA ! » hurle une soudain une voix, et je m'arrête précipitamment, juste à temps pour ne pas me retrouver sur le chemin de l'atroce rayon verdâtre ! Je l'ai échappée belle ! Ouf ! Mais qui ?!

Un regard sur le côté, et je vois aussitôt le Potter se précipiter sur moi, l'air enragé ! Et je n'ai besoin de rien de plus pour comprendre qu'il ne veut pas me faire un câlin ! Mince, je suis démasquée ! Plus le choix maintenant, il faut se battre ! Alors soit !

Je sors ma baguette, et me jette aussitôt un bouclier ! Ça semble le surprendre un instant, après tout ce sort n'est enseigné qu'en seconde année, à Poudlard ! Mais il ne faut pas croire que j'ai passé mon enfance à m'amuser ! J'apprends à me battre moi aussi ! Bien obligé, vu la vie qui s'annonce à moi…

Ah, mais oui ! J'ai bien mieux qu'un bouclier sur moi ! L'armure que je porte ! Je ne sais pas si c'est un hasard ou je ne sais quoi que je l'ai trouvée à ce moment précis, mais elle tombe bien celle-là ! Je l'active aussitôt en concentrant ma magie dessus ! Me voilà bien protégée ! Je peux faire tomber mon bouclier sans peine pour me concentrer sur l'attaque ! Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que le Potter est assez épuisé par son entraînement pour que je puisse parvenir à le vaincre !

…

« - _Avada Kedavra ! Bombarda Maxima ! Endoloris_ ! » Je hurle sort après sort, ne laissant pas le moindre répit à cette putain de Luna ! Mais rien à faire ! Son espèce d'armure est trop puissante pour mes sorts ! Elle les absorbe ou dévie tous, même les plus puissants ! Et il y a une espèce d'extension qui enveloppe la tête ! Il ne me reste plus que les bras et les jambes comme cibles potentielles… alors soit ! Je vais te dépecer et te regarder te vider de ton sang, SALOPE !

Mais de son côté, elle n'a pas l'intention de se laisser faire ! Elle aussi enchaîne les sorts, certes bien moins puissants que les miens, mais tout de même bien assez forts pour m'handicaper gravement ! Pas question de me retrouver dans le même état que maman !

En espérant que je ne m'effondre pas de fatigue avant de la vaincre ! Car je suis complètement essoufflé ! Et en espérant aussi qu'elle ne prenne pas conscience de mon terrible désavantage sur elle…

…

Bon sang, mais c'est qu'il est vraiment sacrément endurant ce Potter ! Visiblement, ça ne lui a pas servi à rien, tous ces exercices physiques qu'il s'impose depuis tout petit ! Je vais bien me faire avoir si ça continue !

Mais ça y est, j'ai trouvé une faille ! Sa défense ! Il n'a pas encore lancé le moindre bouclier depuis le début de notre combat ! Il ne s'est que contenté d'esquiver, ou de heurter mes sorts avec un autre pour les faire s'autodétruire, ou encore de léviter un morceau de machin pour que mon attaque s'y encastre ! A coup sûr, il n'a pas encore appris à faire de bouclier !

Il faut que je le piège, et que je mette toute ma force dans ma prochaine attaque, avant que l'armure ne me pompe toutes mes forces !

…

Putain, mais tu vas crever, espèce de saleté ?! J'en peux plus moi ! C'est moi qui vais me faire exécuter si ça continue ! Graaah, j'aurais dû être plus prévoyant ! Avaler des potions énergisantes, plutôt que de me précipiter en me laissant aller à ma rage !

Merde ! Soudain, alors que je recule d'un pas, je me prends les pieds dans un tas de machin qui traîne là, et je trébuche en arrière ! NON !

…

MAINTENANT ! Hurle-j'en voyant le Potter faillir ! « _STUPEFIX_ ! » hurle-je de toutes mes forces, désactivant l'armure pour économiser mon énergie et pouvoir mobiliser toute ma puissance !

…oui, je sais, stupéfix ! Ça pourrait être mieux, mais je ne suis pas encore douée en sorts de combat, alors faites avec, merde !

…

« - Allez, réveille-toi abruti ! » me dit une voix de petite fille, alors que je sens des coups secs être portés tout contre mes joues ! Aïe, mais c'est qu'on me met des baffes ma parole !

Revenant à la réalité, j'ouvre les yeux pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Luna ! Je me tends aussitôt pour me défendre, avant de grimacer de douleur en me sentant retenu de toutes parts ! Merde ! Elle m'a eu ! Et a profité de mon absence pour me ligoter, cette salope ! Graaah ! Non, non, NON !

« - Cette fois, tu vas parler franchement Potter ! » me lance-t-elle quand elle me considère suffisamment réveillé pour comprendre ce qu'elle me dit. « Dis-moi ce que tu manigances, et quels sont tes projets ! Et ne me ment pas ! J'ai débridé la baguette que tu m'as donnée, elle est parfaitement opérationnelle maintenant ! Et je suis tout à fait capable de ressentir un mensonge, ça fait assez longtemps que je pratique les bases des arts de l'esprit pour ça… »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, maudite que tu es ? » lui crache-je en la regardant avec toute la haine du monde, et alors que je m'efforce de mobiliser ma magie aussi discrètement que possible, pour obliger mes liens à se défaire…

« - Tu vas commencer par prêter un serment magique ici même ! Je ne vais pas te demander de ne pas me mentir, ce serait bien trop handicapant pour la suite… alors tu vas jurer de dire la parfaite vérité à toutes les questions que je vais te poser ! Exécution ! » Elle se tût alors, me regardant d'un œil torve. « Et ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi ! Tu as dix secondes pour me dire la vérité ! Ou je te tue ! Je pourrais très bien me servir des merveilles de cet endroit toute seule ! Tu as intérêt à être convaincant ! Une… deux… »

Et merde ! Elle n'est vraiment pas bête, cette petite peste ! En si peu de temps, je ne pourrais jamais réussir à me libérer ! Je suis fait ! Pas d'autre choix que de mourir ou d'avouer ! Alors soit… « D'accord, j'avoue ! Je travaille si durement dans le but de… » AÏE ! Elle m'a piqué avec une pichenette de magie ! C'est que ça fait mal !

« - Le serment d'abord, j'ai dit ! Les aveux ensuite ! Tu as cinq secondes ! MAINTENANT ! »

« - Graaah ! Très bien ! Moi, Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans, je jure sur ma vie et ma magie de dire la vérité aux questions que… ton nom complet ? »

« - Luna Bianca Lovegood. »

« - Moi, Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans, je jure sur ma vie et ma magie de dire la vérité aux questions que Luna Bianca Lovegood me posera, dans la limite de la discrétion maximale inhérente à ma connaissance de la situation de l'instant ! Ainsi soit-il ! » Dépourvu de baguette pour signifier que j'avais bel et bien prêté serment, je dois me contenter de mes mots et de mon regard. Espérons que ça lui suffise ! En gros, avec ce serment, je serais forcé de lui dire la vérité ou de me taire, sauf si je pense sincèrement que quelqu'un est en train de nous espionner ou peut nous surprendre, de quelque manière que ce soit. Dans ce cas là, je ne serais pas soumis au serment. Ainsi, si elle me pose une question compromettante en plein dans un endroit bondé, je ne risque pas de me retrouver mort ni cracmol.

« - Hum… même menacé de mort, tu restes prudent, hein ? » dit-elle, l'air peu engageant. « Mais je comprends. Ça me va pour l'instant, on verra plus tard pour faire un peu mieux. J'espère pour toi que tu vas être intéressant ! Vas-y, parle ! »

Et je parla. Encore et encore, au point que j'en oublia bien vite de me concentrer sur ma magie pour faire tomber mes liens. Mais… même si elle m'a forcé à lui dire la vérité, elle ne m'a pas obligé à lui dire TOUTE la vérité ! Héhéhé ! Alors je sélectionne certains passages…

« - Comment sais-tu tant et tant de choses sur l'Union magique ? » me demande-t-elle.

« - Ma mère avait une énorme bibliothèque dans notre maison, elle possédait quelques livres pour enfants qui en parlait, et elle me les a raconté. En plus de cela, elle a elle-même toujours cru à l'existence de l'Union, que ce n'était pas une légende dorée, et elle s'était mise en tête de découvrir la cité. Comme j'ai toujours eu bonne mémoire, je n'ai jamais oublié ses idées sur l'emplacement possible de la cité. Et force est de croire qu'elle avait trouvé son bon emplacement. Qu'il soit le premier sur ma liste à explorer était un hasard. » Bon, j'ai un peu tortillé la vérité. Il est vrai que maman avait connaissance qu'il y avait eu « quelque chose » à l'époque du moyen-âge, et qu'elle s'était mit en tête de le rechercher pour meubler sa misérable vie de femme-au-foyer battue. Et visiblement, c'est suffisant pour les termes un peu vagues du serment ! Tant mieux !

« - Continue ! » m'ordonne-t-elle en me donnant une autre pichenette magique. Aïe ! Grrr ! Tu me paieras ça un jour !

Je lui raconta donc mon but de reconstruire l'Union magique, en parvenant tant bien que mal à protéger le secret de ma seconde vie et de mon voyage dans le temps à l'époque de l'Union. Et c'est pas facile ! Heureusement que je n'ai pas le vocabulaire simple d'un enfant de mon âge, sinon je ne parviendrais pas à m'en sortir !

Mon récit achevé, je la vois rester silencieuse un bon moment. Elle se détourne un instant, l'air pensante, mais ne me laisse pas le temps de pouvoir faire tomber mes liens qu'elle les renforce par sécurité ! Mince ! Encore raté !

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais, » dit-elle. « Potter, toi et moi avons le même but. »

« - Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

« - Je suppose que tu t'es déjà demandé comment il se fait que j'ai autant de connaissances supposément interdites par le ministère ? Comment il se fait qu'une simple enfant de mon âge puisse être aussi mâture ? Eh bien sache que c'est tout à fait normal. Je suis une descendante de l'Union. Mon père était un sang-pur d'une branche repentie, qui avait prit conscience des crimes de ses ancêtres et les avait reniés. Et ma mère… elle était une Vélane. Rejetée par ses sœurs pour avoir épousé un sang-pur. Car même repentis, les Purs sont et seront toujours les ennemis absolus des Fidèles. C'est pour ça, de par cette origine magique, que tu m'as trouvée aussi « mignonne »… inutile de le cacher, ce n'est pas dur à deviner. C'est comme ça avec tout le monde. »

« - Non, je ne… »

« - Inutile de le cacher j'ai dit ! Tu n'as pas encore eu de pensées perverses car tu n'as que le corps d'un enfant. Mais quand tu entreras en puberté, il en ira tout autrement. »

« - Tu es descendante de l'Union, soit ! C'est possible ! Mais comment, ou plutôt pourquoi est-ce que tu agis ainsi ? Si maturément ? »

« - Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis une Vélane. A part entière, car les Vélanes sont toujours des femmes. Un garçon né d'une Vélane ne sera rien de plus qu'un sorcier normal. Et cette particularité magique va avoir de graves conséquences sur ma vie future. Rejetée comme je suis par mon peuple, considérée comme la fille d'une traîtresse, je n'aurais aucun secours des miennes, aucune entraide, et je devrais me débrouiller seule tout au long de ma vie. Ma mère a veillé à tout faire pour que j'en sois capable, dès mon plus jeune âge. Elle m'a donné de nombreux cours de toutes sortes, et m'a préparé mentalement à ce qui risque de m'arriver. »

« - Quoi donc ? » lui demande-je pour la forme en la voyant hésiter. Je sais bien de quoi elle parle. Oh oui, que je le sais bien… peut-être même mieux qu'elle.

« - Je suis une Vélane. Autrement dit, quand ma puberté commencera, ma magie commencera à exsuder une puissante aura sexuelle. Si je ne deviens pas assez douée dans les arts de l'esprit pour parvenir à la refouler, alors j'attirerais les regards du moindre mâle suffisamment en rut pour me remarquer. Dit plus crûment, si je ne suis pas capable de me défendre, alors je suis condamnée à être violée à répétition par une multitude de bouseux, traitée comme une bête de foire à cause de mon corps qui va devenir superbe, littéralement, et sans aucune vantardise. »

« - J'ai déjà vu des Vélanes… en photo. Je n'en doute pas. » Oups, je me suis rattrapé juste à temps !

« - Tu comprends donc, je suppose. L'époque de l'Union était un âge d'or pour les Vélanes. On nous y enseignait dès notre plus jeune âge à maîtriser nos pouvoirs, et tous les hommes avaient aussi l'obligation d'apprendre à leur résister. Au pire des systèmes runiques spéciaux ou des potions pouvaient inhiber nos pouvoirs les plus problématiques. Et il n'y avait aucune restriction à notre beauté, nous pouvions la laisser aller à notre aise, sans crainte de qui que ce soit. Nous étions plus heureuses que jamais. Nous n'avions aucune peine à trouver des maris sincèrement aimants, qui nous appréciaient pour ce que nous sommes réellement, et pas juste pour coucher avec nous un soir, et ensuite nous laisser enceintes comme des connes, affublées de la malédiction de notre fécondité hyperdéveloppée, condamnées par notre corps à être enceintes à répétition et à jamais, où a nous faire amputer de notre utérus avant d'avoir pu avoir le moindre enfant d'amour. Un cauchemar absolu pour une vélane. Quelque chose de pire que la mort. L'impensable à l'état « Pur ». Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ? Je n'ai pas d'avenir dans ce monde. Seule une nouvelle Union pourra me permettre d'être heureuse. Et je me battrai pour ça ! Je préfère mourir maintenant plutôt que d'avoir la vie de merde que vont m'imposer les sorciers si je reste statique ! »

« - Je comprends tout à fait, » lui dis-je sincèrement. « Crois-moi, je sais parfaitement de quoi tu parles. » Et ce n'est pas un mensonge, car je dois m'efforcer de ne pas me laisser submerger par les atroces souvenirs du génocide des Vélanes perpétré par les Purs il y a quelques siècles.

« - Tant mieux. Alors tu vas jurer de ne jamais m'attaquer ou me faire du mal ou ordonner à quelqu'un d'autre de me faire du mal, qui que ce soit. »

« - Seulement si tu fais de même ! Et ce serment deviendra caduc si tu en viens un jour à me trahir !

« - Soit, c'est honnête. Et ce sera réciproque ! Moi, Luna Bianca Lovegood, je jure sur ma magie de ne pas attaquer Harry James Potter ici présent, aujourd'hui et à jamais, de quelque manière que ce soit, directement ou par tierce personne, tant qu'il n'aura pas rompu ses propres serments me concernant, ou fait acte de trahison à mon encontre ! Ainsi soit-il ! »

« - Pas sur ta vie ? Recommence ! »

« - Tu n'en vaut pas le coup, Potter ! Je pourrais tout aussi bien agir sans toi ! Tout au plus me permettras-tu de gagner du temps ! »

« - Je m'en doute que je te suis inutile ! Et c'est bien un problème ! Pas besoin de magie pour trahir ! Recommence ! » Elle me jette un regard exaspéré, mais obtempère malgré tout. Elle a beau dire, elle n'a que des avantages à le faire. Si elle se débarrassait de moi, elle se compliquerait considérablement la tâche… voire même pourrait échouer. Nul doute que cette idée lui fait horreur !

Toute une séance de serments plus tard, nous sommes tous deux satisfaits de ce qui a été conclu. Elle me détache, laissant mes liens tomber au sol. C'est pas trop tôt ! Ma montre m'indique qu'il est plus de minuit ! Je suis épuisé ! Nul doute que je vais bien dormir dans les prochaines heures…

…et ça vaut mieux. Poudlard arrive bientôt. Et on s'y faufilera à deux.

…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **J'ai créé une conv Discord pour parler fanfictions avec quelques autres tarés comme moi, et on est à la recherche de gens pour peupler un peu l'endroit. Des candidat(e)s ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire par mp ou dans vos coms :) Seuls critères de sélection, être sympa et aimer les fanfics HP ^^ (Pour qui ne connaît pas, Discord c'est comme Skype, mais en beauuuuucoup mieux. Et gratuit. Et même encore mieux que ça).**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, et n'oubliez pas de mettre un pouce bleu sur cette vidéo, et… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?**_

 _Bombardum_ _ **: [bon-bar-doum] Sort provoquant une explosion dans la puissance dépend de la force mise dans le sort.**_


	39. Désamour d'amour

NVJM, rédigé 7/2017 publié 21/7/2017

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 39 : Désamour d'amour_

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? » me demande Luna en entrant soudain dans ma chambre, ouvrant la porte sans prévenir.

« - Grumble ! » lui réponds-je avec ma grande science du savoir-vivre. Comme d'habitude.

« - Oui c'est ça, moi aussi je t'aime, » dit-elle d'un ton doucereux faisant résonner un grand « ALERTE ! » dans la partie de mon cerveau réservé à la paranoïa. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix que lui parler, maintenant que nous sommes censés être « alliés »…

« - J'étudie les moyens possibles d'entrer dans Poudlard... précocement. »

« - Et pour quoi faire ? » Elle penche légèrement sa tête sur le côté en disant ça, me faisant aussitôt rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être mignonne comme ça ! Ses longs cheveux d'un blond laiteux, légèrement ondulés, qui cascadent tout autour de son visage d'ange…

…graaaah, réveille-toi moi ! Ne te laisse pas avoir ! N'oublie pas que tout ça est dû à sa nature de Vélane ! Et qu'elle a un cœur de pierre derrière sa beauté ! Je me passe les doigts sur l'arrête du nez tout en me frottant les yeux pour me forcer à oublier ma défaillance de l'instant. Allez Harry, imagine-toi avoir affaire à Pétunia jeune… berk !

« - Dumbledore est le directeur, » réponds-je finalement. « Pour lui, Poudlard n'est pas une simple école. C'est une arme dont il se sert sans vergogne. Une arme parfaitement huilée pour formater les élèves à l'admirer, et donc à les transformer en véritables petits fanatiques pour quand ils finiront leur scolarité. C'est comme ça qu'il place ses pions dans le monde. A leur insu. »

« - Intéressant, » dit-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés, l'air sombre. « Continue. »

« - A ton avis, comment est-ce qu'il a fait, tout au long de ces dernières décennies, pour obtenir la réputation d'omniscience qu'on lui connaît ? » Elle ne répond rien, mais ce n'est pas étonnant. Un rapide regard me montre qu'elle est soudain crispée sur sa chaise. Elle a compris. Très bien ça.

« - L'école est truffée de sorts de surveillance ? »

« - Exactement. Ma mère s'en était aperçue quand elle était en cinquième année, sans toutefois parvenir à y échapper. Elle l'a noté bien en avant dans ses mémoires. Visiblement, elle espérait m'apprendre à les éviter avant que je n'entre là bas moi aussi. Une intention louable. Et je compte bien m'en dépêtrer, ou plutôt ne jamais y tomber. Et cela nécessite de prévoir une esquive dès maintenant. » Bon, évidemment, c'est un mensonge, maman n'avait pas de tels documents. Mais c'est pas grave. Car nul doute que je dis vrai malgré tout.

« - Explique-moi ce que tu as prévu, » demande Luna en faisant racler sa chaise pour s'approcher de moi. Faisant se hérisser tous mes poils. Ahlàlà…

…il va falloir que je me calme à son sujet… nous sommes alliés maintenant. Et ça nécessite de se faire confiance…

…

Grumble ! Je suis d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui !

Cela fait maintenant quelques jours que Luna et moi sommes alliés. Quelques jours que je suis obligé de retenir mes envies de la dépecer… et le moins que je puisse dire, c'est qu'à cet instant, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de faire couler son sang ! « Redis-moi COMBIEN tu as dépensé ?! »

« - Deux-cent mille gallions. » A l'entendre, on dirait qu'elle est juste allée prendre son pain ! Et qu'elle a acheté la boulangerie !

« - RAAAAAAAAARGH ! » hurle-je au ciel sans pouvoir m'en empêcher ! « MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE ?! »

« - Bien sûr. »

« - ET TU TE FOUS DE MOI EN PLUS ! »

« - Bien sûr ! » me nargue-t-elle en riant, souriante, tout en poussant un petit rire musical qui chasse toute ma colère en un instant. Je lui jette aussitôt un regard noir.

« - Les pouvoirs des Vélanes n'apparaissent qu'à la puberté, hein ? » lui lance-je ironiquement, avant de me détourner. « Retiens-toi, » lui dis-je sans parvenir à lui en vouloir. « Ou sinon, la prochaine fois, je serais obligé de considérer ça comme une agression. » Je dis ça pour la forme, mais je n'en crois rien moi-même. C'est à croire que j'ai un faible pour les Vélanes.

« - C'est quoi ça ? » lui demande-je en montrant du doigt une espèce de bassine de pierre, posée sur une table non loin.

« - Une pensine, ça sert à… » **(I)**

« - UNE PENSINE ?! » hurle-je en me précipitant aux côtés de la merveille, l'air soudain complètement extatique. Depuis le temps que j'ai envie d'en obtenir une !

« - Euh oui, pourquoi tu connais ? »

« - Evidemment ! De vraies petites merveilles ! » Et, lui jetant un regard torve, « À moi ! » dis-je d'un ton ne souffrant aucune réplique. « Disons que ça participe à pardonner tes dépenses… »

Elle ne répond rien, mais semble ne pas apprécier. Bah, fallait pas faire l'idiote ! Un peu de discipline ne te fera pas de mal, Luna ! C'est MOI le chef, ici !

« - Et ça, c'est quoi ? » continue-je en montrant des fioles contenant des sortes de filaments de fumée, toutes soigneusement entreposées sur des coussins enchantés avec une multitude de sorts de précaution, le tout enfermé dans des boîtes transparentes et blindées de sorts de renforcement. Ça a l'air sacrément précieux.

« - Des souvenirs d'apprentissage linguistique. »

« - C'est-à-dire ? »

« - On se met ces souvenirs dans la tête. Et après un gros mal de crâne de quelques jours, on a appris la langue correspondante. »

Hey, intéressant ça ! Très intéressant ! Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler ! Mais… « Et ça t'a coûté combien ces machins ? »

« - Mille gallions pièce… »

« - QUOIIII ?! »

« - …et c'était pas cher ! » se dépêche-t-elle de dire en levant les mains devant elle. « Dis-toi que pour chacune, quelqu'un a dû apprendre une langue pendant des mois et des mois, avant de tout se faire oublier pour en vendre les souvenirs ! Si ta mafia n'avait pas été… persuasive, tu en aurais eu pour un bon zéro de plus ! »

« - Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! Il y en a TRENTE ?! Trente-mille gallions ?! » Je me sens défaillir ! Mes petits sous ! Ouin !

« - C'est toujours utile de savoir parler de nombreuses langues… disons que ça ouvre de nombreux horizons ! » Et elle me dit ça d'un ton innocent…

« - J'en… réquisitionne une partie, » dis-je en m'en emparant sans hésiter. « Français, espagnol, portugais, italien, allemand, néerlandais, grec, russe, turc, hébreu, arabe, hindi, mandarin, japonais, espéranto. La moitié en gros. Tu te contenteras du reste. »

« - Mais ! Ce sont les moins utiles ! »

« - Tu n'avais qu'à utiliser ton propre argent ! SILENCE ! » Peut-être que je suis trop sévère avec elle… elle risquerait de m'en vouloir… bah, pas grave ! Discipline ! Bref, passons à la suite. « Ça, c'est quoi ? Et ça ? »

« - Des fioles à souvenirs, pour pouvoir conserver ses souvenirs en dehors de son esprit sans pour autant devoir les mettre en pensine. Et des alarmes magiques. Les sorts sont faciles à repérer et neutraliser, pour de petits machins discrets, c'est autre chose… »

« - Pas bête, en effet. J'approuve. On va partager, la moitié pour toi, la moitié pour moi ! » Ma bonté me perdra. M'enfin, je suppose –j'espère- qu'elle ne peut pas en faire d'usages particulièrement retors… si ?

« - Il ne reste plus que ça, » dit-elle en me montrant une espèce de valise avec le symbole de sainte-mangouste dessus. « Une trousse complète de premiers secours magiques… »

« - J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. Tu peux la garder. » Voyant qu'il ne semble plus rien avoir, je pousse un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Mon porte-monnaie est encore vivant ! Ouf ! Mais… « Tu es bien sûre que c'est VRAIMENT tout ce que tu as acheté ? » lui demande-je en fronçant les sourcils. On ne sait jamais.

« - Oui oui, c'est vraiment tout. J'ai fait ça sans avoir le temps d'y réfléchir tu sais, alors… »

« - Tu es VRAIMENT sûre que c'est VRAIMENT tout ? » J'insiste. Avec elle, ma paranoïa habituelle n'est pas malvenue. Et même insuffisante.

« - Oui, » soupire-t-elle, « c'est VRAIMENT tout ! Tu pourrais me faire confiance quand même ! » Elle me dit ça comme si ça coulait de source ! Heureusement que j'ai ma rationalité pour me maîtriser, parce que sinon je suis sûr que j'aurais déjà sombré du côté clair de la force depuis longtemps… oui oui, j'ai bien dit le côté clair.

…

Pfff… j'ai envie de dormir… zzzz… je suis tellement penché en avant que mes lunettes vont bien finir par me transformer en hibou !

AH ! Non, réveille-toi, moi ! Il ne faut pas ! Surtout alors que tu es en train de trier une aussi importante paperasse ! Même si la plupart ne traitent que de la taille des barbes…

Ah, oui ! Je ne vous ai pas dit ! Je suis en train de m'occuper de tout le bordel de documents retrouvés dans le bureau de Merlin. Tout plein de trucs et de machins qui doivent sûrement être importants, vu les sorts de stase qui les préservaient de l'âge…

…c'est pour ça qu'à ma droite se trouve une petite pile d'une centaine de feuilles utiles, intéressants, etcetera. Et qu'à ma gauche, il y a une ENORME montagne de « Comment rendre sa barbe brillante », « recette de la barbe au chocolat », « Comment avoir une barbe multicolore », et encore et encore ! Et cette fois ci, ce n'est pas des leurres comme dans le bureau du Créateur ! J'ai tout retourné dans tous les sens, lancé maints sorts de vérification… résultat, rien d'autre que ce que ça semble être réellement ! Ahlàlà, si Merlin ne m'avait pas paru intelligent lui aussi, j'en jurerais qu'il était amoureux de sa barbe…

Ça fait bien trois heures que je trie tout ! Et il vaut mieux que je finisse aujourd'hui, sinon je crois que je n'aurais pas le courage d'à nouveau affronter une chose pareille… qu'est-ce que j'aimerais me bouger un peu le cul, en faisant une course par exemple ! ça me soulagerait…

Hum ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

 _« Programme d'entraînement des soldats »_. Merveilleux ! Et aussi, _« Programme d'entraînement des soldats », « Programme d'entraînement des enfants »_ , et ainsi de suite !

Je me prends à afficher un large sourire sadique en imaginant les progrès que je vais pouvoir faire, grâce à ça…

…enfin, euh ! Que NOUS allons pouvoir faire ! Nyark-nyark-nyark !

…

« - Allez Luna, encore dix kilomètres ! Après quoi on fera cinquante pompes ! » Je lance ça à l'espèce de tas de sueur humanoïde qui se traîne derrière-moi. Heureusement que j'essaie de ralentir le rythme pour ne pas la semer !

« - Argh ! Stop ! Pitié ! Harry, je n'en peux plus ! Je… je vais mourir ! » Elle semble en effet prête à fondre tant je l'ai faite travailler ! Ahlàlà, ces sorciers et leur mauvaise éducation physique…

« - Allez, encore un effort ! Il ne nous reste plus que neuf kilomètres et neuf-cent cinquante mètres ! Courage ! »

« - Spèce de sadique ! » me lance-t-elle en s'effondrant pour haleter tout son saoul, et en jetant un regard à sa montre. « Déjà trois heures qu'on y est ?! Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?! »

« - On prendra un bon bain bien relaxant après les pompes, » lui promet-je. Elle affiche aussitôt un sourire extatique en s'imaginant y être ! « Et après, il y aura une séance d'haltères pour se muscler les bras, puis on passera au lancer de sorts sur mannequins… et on se fera une séance de duels aussi ! Si tu veux me faire mordre la poussière, tu as intérêt à être en forme ! Allez, au boulot ! » Et je repars sans attendre de réponse. Pas besoin. Je me doute bien de ce qu'elle doit se dire à cet instant. _« C'est ça, ta vengeance pour ta défaite pendant notre duel ? Spèce de sadique… »_ Et quand mon tour de pâté de ruines me ramène à elle, elle s'est endormie à même le sol ! Ahlàlà… je soupire en voyant ça. Il y a encore du travail ! Mais ne la surmenons pas. Allons-y doucement.

En attendant qu'elle se réveille, je la prends dans mes bras et l'emmène dans sa chambre, pour doucement la déposer sur son lit.

Et alors que je vais pour sortir, je me détourne sur le pas de la porte, et la regarde ainsi, tendrement endormie… elle est mignonne comme ça. Très mignonne. J'aimerais bien faire un roupillon moi aussi…

…je me détourne en rougissant. Puis m'en vais finir mes exercices. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, moi ?!

…

 _« Procédé de runification pour rendre incassable une valise agrandie : A2J145F13 DGK47E85D6S9 VB147SZ3V2V… »_

Hum… je repose pensivement la feuille que je tiens en main, me laissant aller à mes réflexions. Voilà qui est sacrément intéressant ! Serait-ce ça, le secret des légendaires systèmes runiques de l'Union ? Cet espèce de codage apparemment sans signification ? Si oui, je vais pouvoir obtenir un avantage incroyable pour la suite ! Même Harry ne pourra rien contre moi ! Il sera même obligé de reconnaître ma supériorité !

…mais ne nous emballons pas trop vite. Il y a une sacrée différence entre avoir retrouvé une partie d'un lexique et quelques démonstrations, et avoir réussi à tout comprendre et tout recréer. Même si… j'ai comme une intuition…

Le système runique de l'Union ressemble beaucoup à un système informatique. Enfin, pas complètement, mais pas loin. C'est plutôt contre-intuitif à première vue, mais ça coule de source dès qu'on s'y intéresse un peu. C'est même d'une si simple logique qu'on ne peut tout simplement pas ne pas comprendre ! Bon, évidemment, ça c'est pour les bases et les systèmes simples. Dès qu'on arrive à un niveau plus compliqué, c'est sacrément retors !

Mais je ne désespère pas d'y parvenir un jour ! Courage, Luna !

…

Hum… « Protego ! » dis-je en visant deux cailloux posés sur une table, l'un à côté de l'autre. Et je me retrouve aussitôt entouré d'un bouclier ! Mince, ça va pas ça ! Allez Ryry, on recommence !

« - re-Protego ! » Ah, c'est mieux cette fois ! Le sort est parti en avant et s'est dissipé en un instant, plutôt que de m'envelopper… continuons comme ça !

« - encore-Protego ! » Ah, encore mieux ! Les cailloux ont un peu brillé cette fois ! Est-ce que je peux espérer que ce soit bon ? Hum… Je m'approche de la table, et avance tout doucement une main vers mon expérience… et à peine suis-je arrivé à quelques centimètres que AÏE ! ça pique ! Je me suis pris une décharge de magie ! Ouin, ça fait mal !

« - énième-Protego ! » Pfff, je progresse, mais à ce rythme là je vais mourir de vieillesse avant d'y arriver… j'ai dû lancer ce sort des milliers de fois ! Et toujours pas grand-chose !

« - blabla-tégo-machinchose ! » Pfff, j'y suis depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai du mal à tenir ma baguette… je veux dodo… mais soudain, mon sort file droit vers la caillasse et les fait reluire une bonne seconde, avant que ça ne se dissipe ! Mais ma baguette m'indique qu'il y a encore un sort d'actif dedans ! Hum, ça a l'air mieux cette fois-ci ! Est-ce que j'aurais réussi ? M'approchant de nouveau, je ne me prends pas de décharge de magie. C'est bon signe ça ! Ryry content ! Et tout va bien aussi quand je pose ma main sur mon expérience ! Et lorsque je les éloigne l'un de l'autre, tout doucement… très doucement… encore plus doucement… je vois pendant quelques instants une sorte de filament de magie qui relie les deux. Une espèce de minuscule bouclier de magie, qui défie le monde de son insignifiance avant de s'avouer vaincu et de s'évanouir comme si de rien n'était.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à pleines dents, extatique ! J'ai réussi ! Un jour, moi aussi je parviendrais à construire mon propre dôme de magie ! Tiens-toi bien le Créateur, j'arrive pour te surpasser !

…

Voyons… si je relie cette rune de bouclier à celle-ci de renforcement, et que je fais se mélanger leur effet dans cet emplacement vide… hum… ça devrai me donner une sorte de rune de bouclier plus performante ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marche pas ?! Raaaah, je ne comprends pas ! COMMENT EST-CE QUE C'EST CENSÉ FONCTIONNER CE BORDEL ?!

Recommençons. Si je fais un plus un, je devrais obtenir trois, non ? Ben oui, parce que l'effet d'une rune mêlé à celui d'une autre rune donne un nouvel effet tout en permettant la conservation des deux premiers ! Du moins normalement ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive à rien ? Pfff, qu'est-ce que ça peut être compliqué… et je n'ai pas encore trouvé quoi que ce soit, ni dans les restes de la bibliothèque ni dans les archives des laboratoires, qui puisse me permettre de comprendre ce qu'il se passe !

J'y arriverai un jour, vous verrez ! Et à ce moment là… je deviendrais la plus puissante des sorcières !

…

« - Allez Luna, on continue ! Tu t'améliores ! C'est bien ! » Elle arrive à finir la course désormais, après quelques mois d'entraînement. Elle a encore du mal à aller beaucoup plus loin, mais c'est vraiment mieux que rien ! Elle progresse bien ! « Allez, cinquante pompes maintenant ! » dis-je en me jetant au sol dès que j'ai franchi la ligne d'arrivée. Quand à elle, elle pose ses mains sur ses genoux pour souffler comme un Vernon en rut !

« - Tu es vraiment horrible Harry ! » me dit-elle sans sembler avoir les forces d'y croire elle-même. « Tu vas vraiment finir par me tuer ! »

« - C'est pour ton bien ! » dis-je en me relevant pour commencer une série d'étirements. « Être en bonne forme physique est nécessaire pour être magiquement puissant ! L'inné n'est pas la seule chose qui compte, quoi que puisse en dire les sorciers ! » Elle en a conscience, bien sûr. Elle ne me fait la tête que par habitude.

« - Je vais dans le bassin me rafraîchir, » me dit-elle en s'éloignant. « Je reprendrais après. » Hum, voilà qui me donne une idée ! Elle veut aller boire, hein ? Eh bien je vais m'amuser un peu !

La suivant discrètement derrière la tour-palais, là où une source d'eau bien fraîche a creusé un petit bassin au fil de siècles d'érosion, je me cache derrière un mur et prépare ma baguette… et… « AGUAMENTI ! » hurle-je en jaillissant soudain ! Et un long jet d'eau gelée jaillit de ma baguette pour la heurter de plein fouet, l'inondant complètement ! Hahaha !

J'arrête mon sort après quelques instants, tordu de rire, puis regarde la scène avec un grand sourire aux lèvres… je deviens aussitôt pâle comme la mort en apercevant un démon ! Luna est debout dans le bassin, toute nue, et me regarde avec une colère telle que l'eau autour d'elle semble commencer à bouillir ! IRK ! Au secours ! Repli stratégique !

« - DEGAGE, PERVERS ! » hurle-t-elle aussitôt remise de sa surprise, et elle se précipite sur sa baguette pour me bombarder de sorts de pichenettes ! AÏE ! AÏE ! re-AÏE ! Pitié, je recommencerais pas ! AÏE ! Mais c'est pas ma faute aussi ! AÏE-AÏE-AÏE ! Comment je pouvais savoir qu'elle allait prendre un bain ? Je croyais qu'elle se contenterait de boire un peu moi !

Je me précipite dans ma chambre sans hésiter un instant, fermant la porte à clef et la bardant de sorts de fermeture ! Bon ben, l'entrainement va se finir prématurément aujourd'hui ! Tant pis ! Je ne sors pas avant quelques heures moi !

Evacuant ma soudaine panique en m'allongeant sur mon lit et en respirant profondément, mes pensées vagabondent aussitôt sur ce que j'ai pu voir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être belle ! Je n'ose imaginer ce que ce sera dans quelques années…

Et je rougis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je crois que je commence à apprécier Luna.

…manquait plus que ça.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **Le mois d'août arrive, et avec lui la pause indiquée au début de l'histoire. Le prochain chapitre paraîtra normalement dans deux semaines, le 4 août, et le suivant quatre semaines après, soit le 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **septembre. Je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance depuis un bon moment, je ne peux donc pas me permettre de sauter la pause cette fois-ci. Condoléances.**_

 _ **J'ai créé une conv Discord pour parler fanfictions avec quelques autres tarés comme moi, et on est à la recherche de gens pour peupler un peu l'endroit. Des candidat(e)s ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire par mp ou dans vos coms :) Seuls critères de sélection, être sympa et aimer les fanfics HP ^^ (Pour qui ne connaît pas, Discord c'est comme Skype, mais en beauuuuucoup mieux. Et même encore mieux que ça).**_

 _ **Commentaire svp ? Paraît que… euh… quelque chose !**_

 _ **I.**_ _Pensine_ _ **: objet magique inventé par JKR. Il permet de stocker des souvenirs extraits de son esprit ou d'un autre, et de les revisualiser à volonté tout en les voyant en tant que spectateur. On peut aussi juste s'en servir pour stocker les souvenirs dérangeants, ou pour oublier qu'on a fait quelque chose de répréhensible avant d'être interrogé par les aurors… héhé !**_


	40. Poudlard !

NVJM, rédigé 8/2017 publié 4/8/2017

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 40 : Poudlard !_

Déjà ! Déjà un an que Luna et moi sommes arrivés à Pôdlad ! C'est impressionnant de voir à quel point le temps passe vite ! Surtout qu'il est bientôt l'heure d'infiltrer Poudlard pour préparer notre scolarité !

« - Tout est prêt de ton côté, Luna ? » lui demande-je à travers sa porte, toquant légèrement.

« - Oui oui, j'arrive ! Je mets mes bouchons et je suis là ! » Quoi ? Comment ça, ses bouchons ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ?

A peine sort-elle, quelques instants plus tard, que j'ai ma réponse. Une étrange créature se tient devant moi. Mais qui c'est ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Des bouchons de bierraubeurre accrochés aux oreilles, d'énormes lunettes absolument hideuses sur le nez qui font un effet de loupe et grossissent ses yeux, les cheveux dans un méli-mélo tel qu'en comparaison même moi et ma tignasse sommes disciplinés, et une plume à écrire sûrement plus vieille que le rôti qui l'a donnée… je veux pas savoir à quoi elle a déjà bien pu servir !

« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » lui demande-je en la regardant avec de grands yeux. C'est vraiment Luna, ça ?! Cette… cette bestiole, à défaut de mieux, qui semble être allée s'acheter ses vêtements dans je ne sais quelle déchetterie ! On dirait une vieille diseuse de bonne aventure ! Plus cliché, tu meurs !

« - C'est mon nouveau déguisement, il te plaît ? » me demande-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même, faisant voler ses dix-huit robes autour d'elle. Et encore, je suis gentil, je n'ai pas compté la trentaine de culottes ! Pire que Dobby !

« - Euh ben euh c'est que euh… euh… c'est original… très particulier. » Mieux vaut ne pas la vexer. Elle entre dans l'adolescence, et a en plus un caractère qui se résume à " _la castration résous tous les problèmes"_. « Mais pourquoi cet accoutrement ? » demande-je, sincèrement curieux.

« - Par nécessité, » explique-t-elle. « Comme tu l'as justement fait remarquer récemment, mes pouvoirs de Vélane commencent à apparaître. Plutôt précocement d'ailleurs. Pour les contrer, j'ai deux solutions : utiliser un inhibiteur magique… » Elle sortit un petit objet de ses poches en disant ça, « ce machin va affaiblir ma magie, et donc mes pouvoirs. Juste de quoi les dissimuler, n'espère pas en profiter. Et pour cacher mon physique naissant, le cacher derrière toute cette masse de vêtements hideux empêchera que des mâles en rut ne se jettent sur moi. Même si je ne suis qu'une enfant pour l'instant, du point de vue d'ados en chaleur, je suis tout à fait désirable. » Des explications qui tiennent tout à fait bien la route.

« - Mais… ça ne fait pas un peu de trop, tous ces vêtements ? » Et à peine ais-je dis ça qu'elle s'avance maladroitement de quelques pas… et s'étale de tout son long ! Ses robes sont si amples qu'elle n'a pas vu une pierre qui trainait au sol, et s'est empêtré les pieds dessus ! Ben voyons, tu m'étonnes !

« - Mouaif, t'as pas tort, » me dit-elle. « Je vais aller en retirer quelques-uns. »

Et quand elle revient, une demi-heure après –OUI, une demi-heure !-, elle a perdu une bonne dizaine… non, plutôt vingtaine… quoique, disons une bonne trentaine de kilos. Régime express ! « Ben voilà, c'est déjà mieux comme ça ! Au moins maintenant tu ressembles à une humaine plutôt qu'à un yéti ! » lui lance-je pour cacher mon trouble. Parce que oui, cette nouvelle apparence me dérange elle aussi ! Elle est maintenant le parfait sosie de la Luna de ma première vie ! Nul doute que celle-ci s'attifait bizarrement juste pour cacher sa véritable identité…

« - Bon allez, on y va ! » lance-je en me détournant vivement pour cacher mon trouble.

Sortir de la cité est vite fait. Au fil des semaines et des mois, nous avons progressivement prit nos repères dans les ruines, et parfois tracé de petits chemins dans les tas d'ossements. Mais maintenant se pose un problème : comment allons-nous sortir d'ici ? Pour rappel, le dôme de magie qui entoure la cité est surmonté par des centaines de milliers de tonnes de terre et d'arbres ! Pas facile de passer par là. « On pourrait creuser un trou sous le dôme ? » propose Luna, une fois que je lui ai exposé le problème.

« - Possible, mais peu probable que ça fonctionne. Je soupçonne ce dôme d'être en fait une sphère. Pour empêcher que quiconque n'entre par en dessous. » Ce serait idiot que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Alors que nous parvenons en haut de l'antique route qui menait jusqu'à Poudlard, tout en haut d'une falaise dominant la cité, Luna s'arrête un instant pour réfléchir, prenant aussitôt le réflexe de se tortiller le bout du menton avec les doigts de la main droite. Je rate un battement de cœur en voyant ça. Quelle ressemblance avec… !

…ne pensons pas à ça. Les morts le sont à jamais, se souvenir d'eux ne les ramènera pas.

« - Bon ben alors, on fait comment ? »

« - Comme tu l'as dit : on creuse ! » lui réponds-je en passant mes mains à travers la paroi translucide du dôme. Elle semble aussitôt surprise de me voir faire. « Quoi, tu n'avais pas remarqué ? Ce machin agi comme un fidélitas pour les personnes. » Visiblement, quelque chose l'étonne. Est-ce vraiment si incroyable que ça que ce dôme soit un vrai couteau-suisse ? « Allez, sorts les pelles ! » lui dis-je. « On en a pour un bon moment ! »

Un bon moment, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Même en nous étant rapprochés de la surface autant que possible, ça fait déjà une dizaine d'heures qu'on creuse… j'aurais dû prévoir des sorts d'excavation ! Heureusement que je me doutais que ça nous prendrais du temps, et qu'on est parti vers midi… en espérant que ma montre n'indique pas minuit à mon insu !

L'air libre, enfin ! Dire que ça fait plus d'un an que nous ne sommes pas sortis de ce trou à rat de cité en ruine ! A mes côtés, Luna se précipite en riant, tournant sur elle-même en tendant les bras, comme pour embrasser la nature qui nous entoure. Et quelle nature ! Arbres morts, troncs d'un noir d'encre, fleurs empoisonnées, herbe moribonde, toiles d'araignées… « Sois prudente Luna, n'oublie pas que nous sommes dans la forêt interdite ! C'est dangereux par ici ! »

« - T'inquiètes ! » dit-elle en s'éloignant… et « YIIIIIIRK ! » elle hurle aussitôt passé un coin d'arbre ! Ben tiens, tu m'étonnes ! Je me précipite à son secours, baguette aussitôt sortie !

« - Qu'y a-t-il ?! » Je la vois les mains sur le cœur, les yeux si exorbités qu'ils manquent de faire tomber ses lunettes.

« - Rien ! Un lapin ! J'ai juste eu peur en voyant quelque chose bouger… c'est que j'en ai perdu l'habitude à force d'être dans la cité ! »

Hum, je la comprends. C'est sûr que Pôdlad est un véritable désert maintenant, vu qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et moi. « Essaie de te maîtriser ! » lui dis-je sévèrement. « Une fois dans le château, la moindre erreur risque d'être fatale ! »

« - Je sais, je sais ! Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! » Elle a dit ça sur un ton si mignon que je me sentirais presque coupable de lui faire des remontrances…

« - Bon et maintenant, on fait comment pour s'introduire dans le château ? » me demande-t-elle.

« - Quelle question ! On passe par la grande porte bien sûr ! » Luna parait tellement décontenancée par cette réponse qu'elle ne trouve rien à répondre, et se contente de me regarder avec de grand yeux. « Je plaisante bien sûr… suis-moi. »

Je l'emmène discrètement vers le château, faisant bien attention à rester caché sous le couvert des arbres. Enfin, arrivés au plus près possible du château, je lui murmure « Maintenant, cours ! » et je m'élance dans la nuit vers le mur voisin, distant d'une dizaine de mètres ! Heureusement, la lune est cachée par de lourds nuages !

« - Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? » demande Luna, une fois que nous sommes cachés dans l'ombre d'un recoin. Du doigt, je lui montre une fenêtre. S'il avait fait plein jour, je suis certain que je l'aurai vue pâlir ! « Là… là-haut ? » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« - Tu as le vertige ? »

« - Euh, non, euh… » je suis sûr qu'elle doit être soudain toute rouge ! Je souris en m'imaginant la scène, si inhabituelle, si… mignonne.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, il faut juste monter trois ou quatre mètres. La première fenêtre donne sur une pièce vide. Des petits sorts d'ouverture, et hop ! Le tour sera joué et on sera entrés. »

« - Mais comment on monte ? Le mur est lisse, on n'a pas d'échelle, et on ne peut pas lancer de sorts, on se ferait repérer aussitôt ! » elle me jette un regard suspicieux. « Tu as des balais, c'est ça ? »

« - Yep ! C'est que je la prépare depuis longtemps cette infiltration ! » Et je sortis de ma poche un de mes nombreux sacs sans-fond, d'où je tira mon Comète et mon Déménageur. « Fais attention, » lui dis-je en lui tendant le second, qui valait moins cher, « c'est que je les ai payés chers ces deux là ! »

Entrer dans la petite pièce est vite fait, sans aucuns heurts malgré la maladresse de Luna. Visiblement, elle ne tentera pas de faire du quidditch plus tard !

« - Et maintenant ? » demande Luna. « C'est sacrément imprudent de se balader dans le château comme ça, sans se faire voir ! »

« - Je sais, mais malheureusement on n'a pas le choix, » lui réponds-je l'air sombre. « Nous n'avons pas de cape d'invisibilité, et je n'ai pas encore réussi à correctement lancer de sorts de désillusion. »

« - Et donc, la suite ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas recommencer cette escalade tous les jours ! » Je ne réponds pas, et me contente de sourire en montrant mon sac sans fond. « Regarde dedans, et tu verras. » Elle s'éxecute, et sort rapidement… une tapisserie.

« - Et ? A quoi ça va nous servir ? »

« - Déroule, et tu verras ! » J'ai déjà testé cette merveille, la seconde se trouve dans ma chambre… nul doute que ce sera parfait pour infiltrer le château !

« - Elle représente… une porte ? Attends, tu veux dire que tu possèdes des tapisseries de transport ?! »

« - Et oui ! Achetées à grand prix d'ailleurs. Il nous suffit de les cacher ici, derrière tout un bordel de vieux machins… derrière cette armoire par exemple, » dis-je en pointant une espèce de… chose ? sûrement plus vieille que Dumbledore tant elle semble branlante. « Et une fois posée et activée, il suffira d'ouvrir la porte pour avoir un accès facile à la base. Et en cas de problème, on peut facilement la changer d'endroit ! »

…

La méthode d'infiltration maintenant rodée, la tension se relâcha progressivement et les semaines passèrent l'une après l'autre. Piéger les coins et recoins du château est plutôt facile, du moins tant que l'on fait attention à quelques petits désagréments, comme les professeurs, les élèves errants, les préfets, Rusard, Miss Teigne, les fantômes, les tableaux, les armures mouvantes, les… oui bon ok, il faut faire attention à tout. C'est pour cette raison

Poudlard était de plus en plus rempli de toutes sortes de systèmes de surveillance, de même que Pré-au-Lard et le Chemin de Traverse, ces deux derniers grâce à l'aide de la mafia Ryryienne.

« - Espionner les dortoirs, tu es sûr ? » me demanda Luna en me regardant bizarrement.

« - Certain ! Crois-moi, tu n'as pas idée de tout ce qu'il peut s'y passer ! »

« - Mouais… je m'occupe des dortoirs des filles alors ! Pas touche ! » Elle dit ça comme si j'avais des intentions perverses derrière la tête ! Ahlàlà… sacrée Luna !

…

Outre le château qui est piégé en compagnie de Luna, ce que celle-ci ignore c'est qu'en cachette, je mets aussi sous surveillance de nombreux autres endroits. Pré-au-lard, chemin de traverse, allée des embrumes, allée des oubliés… régulièrement, sous divers faux noms, j'achète une maison ou un appartement, et j'y place un des nombreux moldus que j'ai placé sous impérium, et ils restent là, bien dissimulés, à regarder ce qu'il se passer et à noter la moindre chose suspecte. C'est bien ça, les impériumés. Jamais à se plaindre, toujours à obéir… et puis ce ne sont rien de plus que des clodos moldus, personne ne va les rechercher ni s'inquiéter de leur disparition. En un sens, je fais acte de bonté en ruinant leur vie de cette manière.

J'étends mon emprise sur le monde magique… mouahaha, tiens-toi bien, monde sorcier ! Ton maître arrive !

…

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?! » chuchote Luna à mon oreille. « Tu veux encore jouer les pervers, c'est ça ? » Pfff, elle ne va jamais me lâcher avec ça !

Bon, d'accord, l'emmener dans les toilettes des filles en disant que « je veux espionner », ça a de quoi paraître étrange. Heureusement que je suis encore un enfant et pas un vieux monsieur, sinon j'aurai des ennuis !

« - Il y a quelque chose d'important ici, je veux enquêter à son sujet. Et tu n'es pas là pour rien ! Va occuper Mimi ! Fais-lui des compliments ! Soudoie-là ! »

« - Quoi ?! » A peine-a-t-elle dit ça que je me désillusionne, et qu'une voix fantomatique lance un inquiétant « quiiii vaaaaa làaaaa ? »

Ouf, j'ai réussi à me débarasser de Luna ! Heureusement, je n'aurais pas aimé qu'elle puisse m'entendre parler fourchelangue, ou qu'elle puisse voir la chambre des secrets ! Parce que oui, j'ai bien l'intention de m'y rendre en avance… disons, pour faire un peu de nettoyage, histoire d'empêcher l'Holomagus de se reproduire, et aussi pour explorer les lieux. Qui sait quelles choses intéressantes je pourrais y découvrir ? Héhéhé !

« - _**Ócstoa**_ ! (Ouvre-toi) » siffle-je en fourchelangue en m'approchant tout doucement de la gravure en forme de serpent. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre quelques instants, et…

…et…

…et quoi ? Tu fais quoi, robinet à la con ? « _**Ócstoa**_! Allez, _ **Ócstoa**_! » Eh, oh ! Ecoute donc ton maître ! Sinon j'appelle un plombier ! « _**Ócstoa !**_ » Allez, ouvre-toi ! Graaaah, rien à faire ! Cette saleté est bloquée !

Je me calme tant bien que mal en m'efforçant de me maîtriser. Mais pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?! Est-ce dû au fait que Voldy ne soit pas encore repassé par là ? Est-ce qu'il y a un mot de passe qu'il faut donner en plus de l'ordre d'ouverture ? C'est sûrement ça… et ça fait bien chier ! Surtout que j'ai beau essayer plein de combinaisons, mais rien à faire !

Tant pis, ce sera pour plus tard. De toute façon, je n'ai pas encore de quoi massacrer le basilic. Résigné, n'ayant plus rien à faire ici hormis placer mes habituels sorts de surveillance, ce qui est vite fait, je me dirige rapidement vers la sortie, un bref et sec « toctoc-toc ! » codé frappé contre un des panneaux de bois me permettant de faire comprendre à Luna, enfermée dans une cabine à discuter avec Mimi, qu'il est temps d'y aller.

Enfin, la nuit est finie ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à regagner Pôdlad pour y faire une bonne sieste… la routine, depuis le temps qu'on le fait. On prend ce passage secret, on se retrouve dans une petite pièce discrète, et…

« - Halte-là vous deux ! Arrêtez-vous ! »

Merde !

…

Pfff, que ça peut être chiant de faire sa ronde ! Maudit soit ce poste de préfète-en-chef ! Bien évidemment, elle est toute seule, comme d'habitude, vu que son collègue la juge effrayante. Un peu comme tous les garçons de l'école en fait. Alors que c'est pourtant pas sa faute si elle a été obligée de les castrerà coup de pied, ces maudits voyeurs ! Si ? Hum, bon d'accord, un peu de sa faute quand même. Juste un peu. Un tout petit peu, et…

...mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle se précipita aussitôt derrière un pan de mur pour ne pas se faire repérer ! Et, se penchant légèrement en espérant ne pas se révéler ce faisant, elle espionna les intrus… « Grumble enfoiré de Dumbledore, grr-grr méchant pas beau, salaud d'hyperglycémique de… » et cetera. Un petit coup d'œil, et son œil attentif n'eut aucun mal à remarquer que ces deux premières années semblaient un peu jeunes… et qu'ils n'avaient pas d'insigne à leurs vêtements ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'ils ne portaient même pas l'uniforme réglementaire ! Voilà qui sentait les points en moins !

Alors qu'elle allait intervenir, un bruit retentit dans le couloir derrière elle, suivi d'un miaulement douloureux et d'un juron. Rusard et Miss Teigne ! Ils ne peuvent pas être plus discrets ces deux là ?! Devant elle, les deux intrus juvéniles se figèrent, et elle eut à peine le temps d'entendre un « retour à la base ! » qu'ils s'élancèrent tous deux vers les escaliers. Merde !

Elle se lance un sort de silence pour recouvrir ses chaussures, et partit elle aussi à la poursuite des deux imbéciles ! Ils allaient entendre parler d'elle, tiens !

Mais elle eut bien vite autre chose à penser que le nombre de points qu'elle allait leur retirer… voilà que ces abrutis empruntent l'un des passages secrets menant dans le parc ! Et elle n'allait pas pouvoir les y suivre, sous peine de se faire repérer à coup sûr… vigilance constante, comme dirait l'autre ! Elle ne se révèlerait que lorsqu'elle serait certaine de les tenir. En attendant, elle n'eut à faire qu'un rapide détour d'une dizaine de mètres pour trouver une fenêtre fermant mal… l'ouvrir, sauter sur le toit, se laisser glisser sur le toit couvert de mousse, se rattraper à la gargouille à moitié cassée qui traîne là… comment ça, passer par les escaliers aurait été plus rapide ? Oui, certes, mais aussi bien moins amusant !

Elle atterrit finalement au sommet d'une tour, et s'engouffra dans l'une des énormes gouttières drainant l'eau des toits –heureusement qu'il fait sec en ce moment !-, et se réceptionna droit dans les anciennes douves. Un petit passage secret qu'elle avait découvert par hasard ! Aidée par son entrainement physique, il ne lui fallut qu'un instant se hisser jusque sur la pelouse du parc.

Merde ! Les gosses l'ont devancée ! Et les voilà qui courent à toutes jambes ! C'est qu'ils sont rapides les bougres ! Ils se précipitent vers…

…son cœur rata un battement en voyant ça ! Ils vont dans la forêt interdite ! Les fous ! « Arrêtez ! » leur hurla-t-elle en les prenant en chasse, mais entre la distance et le bruit de la forêt, ils ne l'entendirent pas et s'enfoncèrent sous les arbres sans hésiter. Rien que ça suffit à lui faire voir rouge ! Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour discipliner ses abrutis de condisciples ! Pour ça, ce ne sont pas de simples points en moins qu'ils allaient avoir, c'est un renvoi pur et simple !

Elle entra dans la forêt sur leurs pas, se transformant en jument pour pouvoir plus facilement les prendre en chasse. Heureusement que les branches sont hautes par ici ! Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes à suivre leurs traces pour les retrouver dans son champ de vision, et pour aussitôt ressentir une authentique terreur ! Une acromentula géante, là, devant eux ! Et ces imbéciles ne l'ont pas vue, ils continuent à courir comme si de rien n'était ! Merde, accélère !

…l'ordre n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à son cerveau qu'elle stoppa sa course en voyant l'impossible. Là, sous ses yeux, d'un simple geste du poignet, le garçonnet venait de réduire en poudre l'araignée, sans même prendre la peine de se tourner vers elle, comme si cette prédatrice redoutable était indigne de lui !

Impossible. Même elle en était incapable après des années d'entraînement quasi-militaire. Même un professeur ne pourrait pas ! Alors un enfant ? Elle se remit bien vite de sa stupeur, mais trop tard. Les deux intrus avaient eu le temps de disparaître. Merde !

Le lendemain, toujours pendant sa ronde, elle se montra tout particulièrement attentive, espérant pouvoir retomber sur ces mystérieux enfants. Et ça ne manqua pas ! Sitôt arrivée à peu près au même endroit que la veille, elle entendit des voix murmurer des insultes envers le directeur. Cette fois-ci, recommençant à jouer l'espionne, elle se montra plus prudente et s'assura de jeter un sort de discrétion sur le couloir derrière elle. Ces enfants l'avaient intriguée. Serait-ce des adultes sous polynectar ? Vu leur puissance, voilà qui est probable…

Elle passa la soirée à suivre les intrus, jouant de prudence et rusant autant que possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer malgré sa maladresse légendaire. Elle n'apprit pas grand-chose, si ce n'est sa première déduction, à savoir qu'ils ne semblaient pas aimer Dumbledore. Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi semblaient-ils truffer le château de sorts ? Une petite étude auprès d'une statue lui indique qu'elle avait été enchantée d'un sort de « regard », et que la fille avait tracé des trucs à l'arrière de la pierre, côté mur, là où personne ne les remarquerait. Des runes ? Non, ces étranges petits symboles ne ressemblaient à rien de ce qu'elle connaissait ! Et pourtant, ils semblaient bien que c'était ça. Très intrigant, vraiment.

Les jours suivant, sans cesse plus curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passait, elle se surprit à avoir envie de résoudre cette affaire toute seule, excitée à l'idée de pouvoir résoudre seule toute une enquête ! Elle commença ses observations en remarquant un schéma dans la façon de se faufiler dans le château qu'avaient ces intrus juvéniles. En général, tous deux passaient dans les passages secrets les moins connus, prenaient les chemins les moins probables, et parvenaient à s'échapper en un rien de temps, ce qui traduisait une connaissance parfaite des couloirs, des salles et des passages.

Mais tous les aurors s'accordent pour le dire : un bandit qui n'a qu'un chemin de fuite est un bandit emprisonné ! Sous-entendu que s'il prend ses habitudes, c'est soit qu'il est en prison, soit qu'il ne va pas tarder à y être. Cet imbécile. « Et c'est exactement ce qui est en train de se produire ! » se dit-elle en souriant, satisfaite d'elle-même.

A chacune de leurs fuites, ces enfants passaient toujours dans une petite pièce abandonnée qui donnait sur une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée. De là, ils n'avaient aucun mal à se laisser tomber sur l'herbe pour regagner la forêt interdite et y faire leur affaire, quoi que ça puisse être. C'est cette habitude là qui les perdrait !

Un après-midi, profitant d'une heure libre au milieu de ses cours, elle se rendit dans le local, et aménagea une cache discrète entre plusieures vieilles tables de cours qui avaient été entreposées là, puis truffa la salle de sorts en tous genre : de silence pour ne pas se faire repérer, d'espionnage pour compléter les souvenirs qu'elle aurait de sa prise et servir d'éléments de preuve au cas où elle se retrouve accusée d'agression, des menottes renforcées pour immobiliser les intrus, et cetera. Elle parvint même à dénicher un très vieux sort de fermeture de porte dans un livre poussiéreux de la bibliothèque ! Cette fois, ça y était ! Son plan était complet, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre !

Le soir venu, elle se faufila dans sa cachette quelques dizaines de minutes avant l'heure normale d'arrivée des intrus, soit vers quatre heures du matin. Juste avant de venir, elle avait discrètement placé un sort d'alerte sur l'entrée du passage secret qui menait ici ! Ainsi, dès qu'il serait utilisé, un petit signal mental lui indiquerait de se tenir prête, et elle n'aurait qu'à cueillir ses proies de ces sorts habilement placés que tout le monde redoutait, au club de duel.

Et ça ne rata pas ! Ses victimes étaient toujours à l'heure ! Et alors qu'elles se précipitaient vers la porte, elle leur cria : « Halte-là vous deux ! Arrêtez-vous ! » Et elle lança un puissant sort de fermeture sur la porte, les piégeant ainsi ! Enfin !

N'essayant même pas de résister, sans aucun doute sachant que ce serait vain, les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers elle tranquillement…

« - Tel est piégé qui croyait piéger », dit le garçon, levant sa baguette si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Et il l'assomma sans pitié.

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **C'est la pause ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera donc dans quatre semaines, le vendredi premier septembre. Condoléances.**_

 _ **A votre avis, qui est-ce qui a surpris Harry et Luna ? Et quelles en seront les conséquences ? N'hésitez pas à donner vos idées en commentaires !**_

 _ **J'ai créé une conv Discord pour parler fanfictions avec quelques autres tarés comme moi, et on est à la recherche de gens pour peupler un peu l'endroit. Des candidat(e)s ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire par mp ou dans vos coms :) Seuls critères de sélection, être taré(e) et aimer les fanfics HP ^^ (Pour qui ne connaît pas, Discord c'est comme Skype, mais en beauuuuucoup mieux. Et même encore mieux que ça). Entrez mon pseudo et mon identifiant pour me trouver : NVJM#3762**_


	41. Soumission

NVJM, rédigé 8/2017 publié 1/9/2017

 _ **Pfiou ! Heureusement que j'ai respecté la pause cette fois-ci ! J'aurais pas réussi à tenir mes délais sinon…**_

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 41 : Soumission_

 _« Halte-là vous deux ! Arrêtez-vous ! » cria la voix. Et elle lança un puissant sort de fermeture sur la porte, les piégeant ainsi ! Enfin !_

 _N'essayant même pas de résister, sans aucun doute sachant que ce serait vain, les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers elle tranquillement…_

 _« - Tel est piégé qui croyait piéger », dit le garçon, levant sa baguette si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Et il l'assomma sans pitié._

…

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ? Une idée, Harry ? »

« - On la torture ? Histoire de lui apprendre à ne pas espionner les affaires des grandes personnes… » venant d'un enfant, cette phrase avait un grand potentiel comique.

« - Pourquoi pas. Mais te connaissant, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit en assez bon état pour être interrogée. Attends un peu. Et puis si on la relâche, mieux vaut qu'elle soit capable de donner une bonne image sans avoir à aller à l'infirmerie. Ce serait suspect. »

« - Hum… ok, je la réveille et on commence à lui soutirer des infos. Avec amour. »

…

 _Hum… keskispass ? Jsuioù ? Je vois… je vois la lumière… à travers mes paupières… éteignez-la ! J'veux dormir… rzzz…_

« - DEBOUT ! » hurla une voix, et elle se reçu un horrible choc sur les fesses ! Aïlleuh ! Encore le matelas mordant ?! Elle qui croyait pourtant l'avoir dressé pour n'attaquer que les intrus !

Ouvrant les yeux et voyant deux personnes la regardant de haut, elle n'eut aucun mal à se souvenir de ce qu'il se passait. Les intrus juvéniles ! Elle s'était faite avoir ! Merde !

Quelques instants après son réveil, attendant juste ce qu'il fallait pour que son esprit se reprenne, le garçon la saisit au col de la chemise et la souleva vers lui sans l'ombre d'un effort. « Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il avec un grognement, tentant de se montrer agressif. Ce qui n'eut pour seul résultat que de la faire rire !

« - Hahaha ! Un gamin comme toi qui essaie de me faire peur ?! C'est trop drôle ! » Intérieurement, elle se forçait un peu à être hilare. Car elle savait bien que cet enfant ne l'était pas tant que ça, pour peu qu'il soit effectivement aussi jeune qu'il le paraissait. Et aussi qu'il était vraiment fort, le prouvaient la facilité avec laquelle son sort l'avait assommée, et la force dont il avait fait preuve en la soulevant si facilement. Même elle après des années d'entrainement avait un peu de mal !

« - Je peux la torturer ? » demanda-t-il à sa compagne. « Juste un peu, pour lui apprendre la discipline… » le ton effroyablement sérieux sur lequel il avait dit ça stoppa net l'amusement de la préfète-en-chef. La quantité de romans policiers qu'elle avait lu, la foule d'aventures qu'elle s'était imaginée, les remontrances des professeurs… tout ça lui avait bien fait comprendre que lorsque CE ton là était employé, ça n'augurait rien de bon. La menace n'était pas là pour faire joli.

« - Je t'ai dit non ! » dit la fillette sur un air réprobateur. « Sauf si elle n'accepte pas de se montrer… disons… coopérative. » Sur ce mot, elle s'approcha face à sa victime. « Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas envie de connaître toute la douleur qu'il est capable de t'infliger… alors obéis, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas plus patiente que lui, juste plus rationnelle. Je ne te protège pas en lui disant de se calmer, je sers mes intérêts. Arrange-toi pour qu'ils ne passent pas dans le camp de la douleur… » elle avait achevé sa phrase sur un ton doucereux que bien des gens auraient jugé érotique chez une adulte. Mais chez une enfant… ça n'eut pour seul résultat que d'arracher un frisson à la préfète.

« - Que… que voulez-vous savoir ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant légèrement pour s'accroupir en une position paraissant mieux soumise… mais qui en vérité lui permettrait de mieux bondir en avant lorsqu'elle décèlerait la moindre faille chez ses adversaires. Et visiblement, vu la façon dont ils s'occupaient de la surveiller, chacun dans un coin de la pièce et bien éloignés d'elle pour tout surveiller tout en se couvrant mutuellement, ils s'y connaissaient en interrogatoires.

« - Ton nom. Tes infos. Et pourquoi tu nous espionnais. Et pas de blabla inutile ! La pichenette, c'était pour te réveiller. Nous avons bien plus… agréable. »

Glups ! « Je… je m'appelle Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks. Mais je préfère être appelée Tonks tout court ! »

Harry et Luna se jetèrent un bref regard. Inconnue au bataillon. **(I)**

« - Très bien, Nymphadora, » dit Harry en insistant bien sur le prénom, s'attirant un regard noir. « La suite ! Allez ! »

« - J'ai dix-sept ans... je suis préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor. Je fais une ronde chaque soir, et je vous ai surpris par hasard en train de vous balader dans les couloirs. Je vous ai pris pour des premières années en vadrouille, et vous ai suivis jusque dans la forêt interdite… » ils se jetèrent un nouveau regard. Heureusement qu'ils avaient eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas laisser en place leur tapisserie-téléportante pendant leur vadrouille ! Elle l'aurait sûrement trouvée sinon ! « _Vu le prix auquel je l'ai payée, manquerait plus que ça !_ » se dit Harry.

« - …c'est là que je t'ai vu tuer une acromentula sans aucun effort. Un exploit impossible même pour de nombreux professeurs. Voir ça m'a convaincue de vous espionner pour savoir qui vous êtes. »

« - C'était le huit mai, c'est ça ? » Tonks ouvrit de grand yeux en entendant ça.

« - Euh… j'ai été si facile à démasquer ? »

« - Tu as lancé un sort de silence, mais pas sur tes chaussures. Sur toi, ton corps, et pas tes vêtements. Tu ne t'es pas entendue approcher, alors que nous n'avons pas eu le moindre effort à faire pour t'entendre. Tu as encore bien du travail à faire pour devenir douée en filature… » le garçon avait dit ça sur un ton condescendant horriblement odieux. Tout simplement insupportable ! Mais même s'énerver contre lui ne pouvait lui faire oublier sa soudaine honte. Quelle idiote !

« - Et merde… heureusement que je ne suis pas encore à l'école des aurors… » maugréa-t-elle en grimaçant.

« - Tu veux devenir une ordure ? » s'étonna le garçon, l'air soudain sombre. « Alors autant que je te tue tout de suite. » Il s'approcha d'un air menaçant, baguette sortie et luisant d'une pâle lueur verte. Un avada ?! Tonks se recroquevilla aussitôt tout contre son coin de mur, tremblante de peur en voyant ça ! Ils sont fous !

« - Assez Harry ! » le réprimanda la fillette en s'interposant, coupant la trajectoire de la baguette. C'est le moment, MAINTENANT !

Tonks s'élança droit sur elle pour lui rentrer dedans en plein dos ! Cela permettrait de l'envoyer valser sur le garçon, qui lâcherait sa baguette sous le coup de la surprise ! Elle n'aurait alors plus qu'à s'en emparer pour s'assurer la victoire ! Du moins en théorie…

…mais à peine s'était-elle relevée qu'elle s'écrasa face la première contre un puissant bouclier, totalement invisible et dressé pile en face de son visage ! Juste après le choc, elle glissa pitoyablement vers le sol, comme une mouche qui tombe après s'être écrasée contre une vitre. Le garçon se précipita aussitôt pour la relever de force, la tirant vers l'arrière en saisissant ses vêtements avec violence et l'envoyant valdinguer contre les restes d'un vieux bureau de classe. Il semblait prêt à commettre un meurtre.

« - Du calme Harry ! » lui dit la fillette en l'attrapant par le bras, alors qu'il allait frapper sa victime pour mieux la mater. « Arrête ! Dois-je me répéter ? On n'en tirera rien si elle n'est pas en bon état ! Et on compromettra le secret de notre présence ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Te faire découvrir par Dumbledore ? » la seule mention du vieil homme tira un grondement furieux au gamin, qui se figea et se mit à respirer lourdement, comme pour s'efforcer de se calmer. Mais il ne répondit rien, et tous regagnèrent bien vite leur place, chacun dans un coin de la pièce, baguette prête à tirer au cas où. Pendant que Tonks se relevait, ils vérifièrent et renforcèrent encore la force de leur bouclier, douchant tous ses espoirs de parvenir à s'échapper. Ses cheveux se colorèrent en un blanc luisant de peur, faisant aussitôt ouvrir de grands yeux aux gamins.

« - Une métamorphomage, hum ? » s'étonnèrent-ils. « Intéressant… »

Après la séance de questions, tous deux restèrent un moment silencieux, comme s'ils réfléchissaient à la démarche à suivre pour se tirer de la gênante affaire dans laquelle ils s'étaient engouffrés. Après quelques minutes, probablement passées à réfléchir chacun aux bénéfices qu'ils pourraient retirer de la situation, ils se mirent à discuter à voix basse, trop bas pour que leur victime puisse les entendre. Ils semblèrent finalement se mettre d'accord après quelques instants, puis se retournèrent vers Tonks.

« - Comme tu t'en doutes, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser t'en aller tranquillement, maintenant que tu nous as découverts. Ce serait trop risqué. De plus, aucun de nous deux ne maîtrise suffisamment bien les sorts d'amnésie pour que nous y fassions confiance, nous ne pouvons donc pas envisager l'option de t'effacer la mémoire, » dit le garçon.

« - Nous allons donc te laisser choisir ton avenir entre plusieures possibilités… » termina la fille.

« - Sois tu meurs, sois tu te soumets, » résuma Harry. « Poudlard est rempli d'une multitude de coins et de recoins, tous parfaits pour cacher des corps… » il avait murmuré ça aussi tendrement qu'un hurlement d'agonie, faisant incontrôlablement frissonner Tonks. Flippant !

Mourir ou être soumise, probablement à vie. Rien que penser à cette phrase lui fit avoir les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'elle réalisait tout ce que ça signifiait. Tout ça n'était pas une blague d'écolier ! Elle était _vraiment_ à un tournant capital de sa vie ! C'était soit mourir pour ses convictions, soit servir de futurs seigneurs des ténèbres ! Car elle n'avait aucun doute que c'est ce qu'ils allaient devenir !

« - Je… je veux vivre… » Pleurnicha-t-elle, pitoyablement avachie au sol. Evidemment qu'elle veut vivre ! Elle n'a que dix-sept ans, adore la vie, veut un avenir de paix, se marier à un bel homme, avoir des enfants, bref être heureuse ! Et pas crever maintenant, abandonnée dans un pitoyable caniveau, torturée et ravagée, ne faisant rien d'autre que prier Merlin en espérant que tout ça ait une fin !

« - Alors répète tes serments après moi… » dit Harry en s'approchant, lui saisissant le menton d'une main pour violemment la forcer à lever le visage vers lui. « De gré ou… de force mentale. » Et c'est une Tonks d'une soudaine extrême pâleur qui prit la suite.

« - Moi, Nymphadora Tonks, je…jeje jure sur ma vie et ma magie de toujours servir fi-fidèlement les intérêts communs de mes m-m-maîtres Harry James Potter et Luna Bianca Lovegood, de t-t-toujours me battre pour la cause d'avenir qui est la leur, de ne j-j-jamais les trahir de quelque manière que ce soit, et-et de ne j-j-jamais prendre parti pour l'un aux dépends de l'autre, sauf si j'y suis autorisé. Puisse la t-t-torture me saisir et la m-m-mort être ma seule délivrance si je trahis mon serment de quelque manière que ce soit. Ainsi soit-il. » Et à peine eut-elle achevé sa phrase que sa baguette, tendue devant elle tout du long, s'illumina d'une douce lueur qui scella leur accord et son destin.

Et elle s'effondra en pleurs.

Ça pouvait avoir cet effet là, d'être condamné à vie.

« - Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! » dit Harry en faisant tomber le bouclier de magie qui retenait Tonks prisonnière. « Maintenant, je suppose que tu as droit à quelques informations… » disant cela, il regarda sa victime, et la voyant en train de laver le sol de son sel, « GARDE À VOUS, SOLDATE ! » hurla-t-il dans ses oreilles, la faisant sursauter ! Et elle eut aussitôt le réflexe de se relever, droite comme un i, le bras au salut !

« - À V'Z'ORDRES MON CAP'TAINE ! » hurla-t-elle sur le même ton, semblant heureuse de pouvoir dire ces simples mots. Avant de se rappeler où elle était, et qui se prétendait son supérieur. Et de grogner de dépit en se laissant aller au repos.

« - Pichenette ! » lança Luna, et une étincelle de magie fonça droit sur la poitrine de Tonks, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et la faisant tomber au sol !

« - J'AI DIT GARDE À VOUS, SOLDATE !» Aucune réaction. Tonks se contenta de lui jeter un regard torve, la respiration sifflante, grimaçant de douleur. C'est qu'elle n'y était pas allée de main morte la gamine ! « Suffit la comédie, soldate ! GARDE A VOUS ! Me f'rez c'quante pompes ! Maintenant ! 'xécution ! Ou v'f'rez connaissance avec la douleur ! » Cette promesse la fait travailler illico !

« - N'hésitez pas à désobéir plus souvent, soldate, » murmura Luna en la regardant souffrir. « J'ai besoin de m'entraîner sur des cibles vivantes pour améliorer ma maîtrise des pichenettes… » ce ton doucereusement Roguien fit frissonner la pauvre préfète ! Elle aussi elle était effrayante !

« - Voilà qui est mieux ! » dit finalement Harry en levant la tête pour toiser Tonks d'un air supérieur, dès qu'elle a fini ses exercices. Même avec une tête en moins, il semblait plus grand qu'elle tant il savait être menaçant ! « Nous allons donc pouvoir passer à des choses plus sérieuses ! » Commençant à faire les cent pas tel un chef de régiment particulièrement mal luné, il hurla plus qu'articula, « Soldate ! Vous faites maintenant partie de l'armée de l'Union magique ! Votre devoir est de combattre pour le bien des peuples de l'Union jusqu'à la victoire où la mort ! Toute votre vie durant, vous n'aurez pour seul but que l'unité de la magie et la lutte contre la tyrannie sorcière ! Les aurors, le ministère, Dumbledore, les Purs et tous les apparentés de ces gens sont maintenant vos ennemis ! Vous ne vivez que pour mourir glorieusement ! GLOIRE A L'UNION ! » Il acheva son monologue en se tournant vers sa soldate, un regard insistant lui indiquant la suite…

…aucune réaction. Elle semblait complètement ahurie.

« - SOLDAaAaAaATE ! J'AI DIT GLOIRE À L'UNION ! EXÉCUTION, BORDEL DE MERDE ! » Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire sursauter sa pauvre victime !

« - Glunion à la l'oire ! » Répéta-t-elle, rougissant aussitôt de son erreur mais n'osant pas se reprendre tant la peur lui tordait les tripes !

« - Je peux la torturer ? » demanda Harry en se tournant vers Luna. « Juste un petit doloris, juste un… » sa camarade ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, et l'écarta d'un signe de main pour prendre le relai.

« - Peut-être as-tu des questions à nous poser ? » propos-t-elle sur un ton plus doux, mais qui résonna néanmoins tout aussi dangereux dans l'esprit de Tonks, qui hésita machinalement, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'être punie par cette folle. Mais la curiosité l'emporta bien vite.

« - Oui, est-ce que vous pouvez me jurer que vous ne voulez pas devenir des seigneurs des ténèbres ? » murmura Tonks, effrayée à l'idée d'être punie, mais ne pouvant se retenir.

« - Je te le jure ! » mentirent aussitôt Harry et Luna, parfaitement synchrones dans leur hypocrisie. Et ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en un parfait ensemble, amusant Tonks, qui préféra toutefois n'en rien montrer, ne voulant pas risquer une punition. Elle garda donc ses pensées pour elle… ces gamins avaient-ils conscience qu'ils semblaient faits l'un pour l'autre ?

« - Autre chose. Si je comprends bien, vous avez découvert ma filature le huit mai, mais nous sommes aujourd'hui le quinze ! C'était très imprudent de ne pas me… » elle déglutit et pâlit, « de ne pas m'éliminer. »

« - Tu as toujours été sous surveillance, n'en doute pas un instant. » dit Harry, avant d'ordonner « Attila ! » Et un petit faucon apparut dans un froissement de plumes à peine perceptible, sans aucun doute transporté par portoloin, et après un court instant à retrouver son équilibre, repéra les lieux en bon prédateur et alla se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Je te présente Adolf. Je l'ai dressé à coups de sortilèges pour en faire une arme très efficace. Il est relié à moi via un sort d'écoute, et peut entendre mon appel de n'importe-où, est capable d'utiliser à volonté le portoloin fixé à sa patte gauche et peut très discrètement lâcher une goutte de poison dans un verre de jus de citrouille ou dans une bouche ouverte avec une précision redoutable. Une goutte de toxine botulique peut tuer en une fraction de seconde, et est insoupçonnable par les moyens magiques comme moldus. Mon petit Mao en a toute une réserve à sa seconde patte, de quoi commettre un vrai massacre. Et en plus, ce cher Joseph a le talent d'être naturellement très silencieux, et de ne brasser que très peu d'air pour parvenir à voler. Il pourrait être juste au dessus de ta tête en plein jour, tu ne t'en apercevrais même pas. »

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui donnes un nom différent à chaque fois ? » s'étonna Tonks en s'efforçant de ne pas succomber à la terreur qui lui tordait les boyaux.

« - Qui a dit que je l'avais appelé _lui_ ? » Le gamin sourit sadiquement à ce mot, alors que plusieurs bruissements d'ailes se firent soudain entendre dans les ombres de la pièce, indiquant sans équivoque qu'il y avait plusieurs autres piafs-tueurs prêts à œuvrer. Mieux valait ne pas contrarier leur chef. Et pour qu'il ait révélé l'une de ses armes, probablement les autres étaient-ils équipés de moyens différents... et peut-être plus efficaces.

« - Autre chose pour satisfaire ta curiosité ? » demanda Luna impatiemment.

« - Oui, juste une dernière question ! Est-ce que tu es VRAIMENT Harry Potter ? »

« - Evidemment, quelle question ! » et ce disant, il dégagea ses cheveux de devant sa cicatrice. La magie qui en pulsait régulièrement ne laissait aucun doute sur son authenticité. « Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à en être sûre ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant froidement, sa paranoïa soudain au plus haut.

« - Je… je suis ta cousine ! » Il se en entendant ça ! Voilà une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas !

« - Comment ça, ma cousine ? Tu plaisantes ! Je le saurais s'il me restait de la famille ! » Sous-entendu, s'il en restait dont je pourrais profiter. « Pour autant que je sache, ma mère n'avait qu'une seule sœur, et mon père était fils unique. Comment pourrais-je être ton cousin ? »

« - Je devrais plutôt dire ta cousine à je-ne-sais-pas-combien-de-degrés. Ma mère est issue de la famille Black, comme ta grand-mère Doréa Potter… sa tante je crois. On n'est pas extrêmement proches, mais on est en famille quand même. » Tonks avait dit ça avec un sourire. Nul doute que ça permettrait d'attendrir ce cœur de pierre !... C'était mal le connaître.

« - Et alors ? » dit Harry sans laisser transparaître le moindre sentiment. « Je n'ai qu'une seule famille, celle que je bâtirais dans l'avenir. Tous ceux qui se prétendent des miens alors que je ne les ai pas invités, je ne les considère que comme des profiteurs et des bourreaux d'enfants. Vous m'avez tous abandonné à la merci de moldus sans amour ! Et peu importe que tu n'ais toi-même été qu'une fillette à cette époque, tu n'en es pas moins une sous-merde à mes yeux. »

L'air agacé, il se retourna sans prêter la moindre attention à l'air choqué de sa cousine. « Bref, fini les questions à la con, nous devons partir. L'aube se lève bientôt, les profs vont commencer à errer dans les couloirs. » Il sortit une petite fiole d'une de ses poches, et la tendit à Tonks. « Voilà une potion énergisante, pour compenser ta nuit blanche. Bois. Maintenant. » En voyant son regard noir, elle s'exécuta aussitôt, priant toutes les justices de ce monde pour que ce ne soit pas du poison. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en se sentant soudain remplie d'énergie ! Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, toute à l'adrénaline du moment, mais elle était complètement épuisée !

« - Ne crois pas que tu seras tranquille une fois que nous nous quitterons, » la prévint Harry. « Tu es ma soldate maintenant… » un « hum-hum ! » de Luna l'arrêta, et en lui lançant un regard noir il reprit, « Tu es NOTRE soldate maintenant, cela veut dire que tu vas te mettre à travailler ! Pas question d'être aussi fainéante que pendant ta scolarité ! » Tonks semblait presque choquée en entendant ça. Elle qui travaillait plus que toutes les filles de son dortoir réunies ! « Tu recevras un programme d'entraînement via l'un de mes piafs, et parfois quelques missions à accomplir. Tu seras aussi convoquée de temps à autres, histoire de… renouveler ton allégeance. Et crois-moi, pendant le mois qu'il te reste à passer à Poudlard, tu travaillerais comme jamais auparavant ! Fais en sorte de te préparer des potions énergisantes si tu ne veux pas crever à la tâche… A la prochaine ! » Et il sortit par la fenêtre, aussitôt suivit par sa camarade. Leur nouvelle soldate ne prit pas la peine de les regarder partir, c'était inutile, ils avaient probablement déjà disparu.

Elle quitta cette petite pièce désormais honnie, et s'en alla chercher ses affaires pour ses premiers cours en s'efforçant de se maîtriser, se répétant sans cesse mentalement « _ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer_ … »

…

Après le ralliement de Tonks à La Cause, le temps passa d'autant plus rapidement pour Harry et Luna qu'ils purent dresser leurs sorts et runes d'espionnage partout dans le château avec encore plus de facilité, n'ayant presque plus à prêter attention à surveiller les couloirs, puisque quelqu'un qui avait légalement le droit d'être là le faisait pour eux…

La mise sous surveillance de Poudlard s'acheva finalement à quelques semaines de septembre.

« Enfin Poudlard ! » sourit Harry en s'endormant, la veille de la rentrée.

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre : la rentrée en première année ! Enfin !**_

 _ **Juste pour qui se poserait la question, non les piafs tueurs d'Harry ne lui permettraient pas de se débarasser de Dumbledore, et ne feraient qu'attirer l'attention sur lui, c'est pour ça qu'il ne les utilise pas pour sa petite vengeance. Plus d'infos dans la suite de l'histoire.**_

 _ **J'ai créé une conv Discord pour parler fanfictions avec quelques autres tarés comme moi, et on est à la recherche de gens pour peupler un peu l'endroit. Des candidat(e)s ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire par mp ou dans vos coms :) Seuls critères de sélection, être taré(e) et aimer les fanfics HP ^^ (Pour qui ne connaît pas, Discord c'est comme Skype, mais en beauuuuucoup mieux. Et même encore mieux que ça). Entrez mon pseudo et mon identifiant pour me trouver : NVJM#3762**_

 _ **I.**_ _Tonks inconnue d'Harry_ _ **: n'oubliez pas que dans sa première vie, il n'a vécu que les deux premières années. Il n'a donc pas fait la connaissance de Tonks.**_


	42. Recrutement

NVJM, rédigé 9/2017 publié 15/9/2017

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 42 : Recrutement_

« - Six heures ! SIX HEURES ! Et moi qui espérait pouvoir faire la grasse matinée tard aujourd'hui, au moins jusqu'à six heures trente ! Tu es un bourreau d'enfant Harry ! »

« - Fier de l'être. »

« - Et tu te fous de moi en plus ! »

« - Bien sûr ! » rit-je un instant avant de me taire, mal à l'aise, en croisant le regard infernal de la démone qui me servait d'amie. « _Calme-toi Ryry, n'oublie pas qu'elle peut te castrer à tout instant…_ »

« - Tu peux au moins me dire pourquoi est-ce qu'on a dû se lever si tôt ? Le train ne part qu'à onze heures je te rappelle ! »

« - Il faut bien qu'on prépare notre voyage, non ? Entre les adieux, les amis, les marchands de bonbons… quelques heures ne seront pas de trop, crois-moi ! »

« - A quoi bon ? Nous n'avons personne sur le quai à qui nous pourrions dire au revoir, je te rappelle ! » Un rapide regard faussement angélique me fit trembler des pieds à la tête. Ce sourire éblouissant, cet air guilleret de la plus sincère hypocrisie… elle semblait prête à me dépecer sur place. Pourquoi mon humour ne marchait jamais ? Ahlàlà…

« - Bon, ok ! Maintenant que commence l'école, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer à recruter du… du personnel. Surtout que Tonks a terminé ses études et n'a pas redoublé, on ne peut donc plus compter sur elle au château. Le Poudlard Express est idéal pour tester nos camarades. Pour ça, j'ai étudié un charme qui devrait normalement permettre d'attirer dans notre compartiment tous ceux qui passeront devant notre porte. »

« - Un charme d'attirance modifié ? »

« - Yep, c'est ça. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il faudra être plutôt rapide à les tester, si on ne veut pas prendre le risque de se retrouver avec un attroupement. » Et, ajoutant mentalement, « _Reste le problème de parvenir à me détacher de mes souvenirs_ … »

Trouver un compartiment bien placé fut facile, de même que mettre en place le charme, mais l'esprit n'y était pas. Pendant toute la préparation, je fus perdu dans mes pensées. « _Je vais revoir Hermione, après toutes ces années… et tous les autres traîtres… mais surtout Hermione. Qu'est-ce que je dois penser à son sujet ? Elle ne m'a jamais trahi, mais ne m'a pas cru non plus_ … »

« - Ça va Harry ? » demanda Luna. « Ne me dis pas que tu as le trac ? »

« - Hein ? Non, pas du tout ! Pourquoi ça ? »

« - On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Tu es tout pâle. »

« - Oh, eh bien il doit y avoir un peu d'appréhension, c'est sûr… » Tu m'étonnes que j'ai vu un fantôme ! La plupart de ceux qui nous rendront bientôt visite sont censés avoir fini en peinture murale ou en gueuleton pour basilic… ça va me faire tout drôle !

« - Tu te souviens comment mettre en place ton déguisement, Luna ? »

« - Oui oui, une teinte rousse vive, plein de taches de rousseur, Merlin merci ce sont des fausses ! Et enfin, pas la moindre trace de bouchons et autres bijoux de grand luxe. Et des lunettes discrètes. »

« - Et moi, une coupe très courte, des lentilles de couleur noire, et une coloration de la peau pour me faire paraître bronzé. Et pour la durée du voyage, tu me surnommeras, hum… Henry. C'est assez proche pour que je ne me trompe pas, tout en n'étant pas assez étrange aux yeux de potentiels espions. »

« - Ah, ça y'est ! J'entends les premiers attardés commencer à arriver ! »

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les premières voix d'élèves que nous entendîmes approcher furent celle de… « _Oh non, pas eux !_ » suppliai-je en pensée en levant les yeux au ciel, déjà exaspéré, lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte du compartiment.

« - Tiens tiens, tu as vu ça mon cher Gred ? »

« - Très bien vu, mon cher Feorges. On dirait une espèce de… »

« - De fdgshfhsfssf. »

« - Mais comment t'as réussi à prononcer ça ? »

« - Aucune idée, Feorges. »

« - Eh bien bravo Gred. »

« - Alors comme ça, vous vous appelez Fred et Georges ? » intervint Luna souriante pour mettre fin à cette bêtise, pendant que je faisais une tentative de dépression en cachant mon visage entre mes mains. Et évidemment, elle semblait s'amuser ! Aussi folle l'une que les autres !

« - Et à qui avons-nous l'honneur de présenter nos illustres noms ? » quémanda machin numéro un en faisant une révérence complètement exagérée qui envoya une de ses mains heurter le nez de bestiole numéro deux.

« - Louane, future maîtresse du monde et de tous les univers, mouahaha ! » Elle accompagna cette phrase d'un rire sadique aussi cliché que possible, accompagné d'un air parfaitement fou. Je rata un battement de cœur pendant un instant, craignant qu'elle ne révèle nos plans, mais je me rassura en comprenant que personne ne serait assez bête pour la croire.

« - Houlà, alors il va falloir que nous alertions les aurors en ce cas, » dit créature numéro une en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Nous voulions piéger ce compartiment avec une charge explosive de poil à grattchoum… »

« - …comme nous l'avons fait pour les autres… »

« - …mais il va falloir redevenir sérieux un instant…

« - …ce qui se passe ici est grave ! »

« - En effet, il va falloir que nous recourions à notre arme secrète de justiciers ! Mon cher aiooieyeusoai, es-tu prêt ? »

« - Je suis prêt, mais je préfère les consonnes ! »

« - Alors A L'ATTA … ! »

« - Expelliarmus ! » criai-je deux fois en visant chacune des deux _sales bêtes_ , qui s'effondrèrent au sol comme le tas de _gibier_ qu'ils étaient. « Dàdlapì ! » Et aussitôt, avant de pouvoir réagir, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux affublés d'énormes oreilles de lapins et de dents proéminentes. Sitôt remis de leur petit accident, ils éclatèrent de rire en se regardant l'un l'autre, et piaillèrent en s'éloignant comme si le diable était à leurs trousses lorsqu'une série de petites pichenettes de magie leur heurta les fesses. De vrais _civets_ en devenir !

« - Pourquoi tu as fait ça Harry ? On n'a même pas eu le temps de faire connaissance pour savoir ce qu'ils valent ! »

« - Facile. Farceurs invétérés, amateurs de mauvaises blagues, bon bricoleurs magique, bons potionnistes, inventeurs doués. »

« - Tu as déduit tout ça dans le peu de temps qu'ils ont passé ici ? »

« - Euh… oui ? Ça te paraît si dur que ça ? » Elle ne répondit pas, et m'adressa un regard que je traduisis en devinant ses pensées… nul doute qu'elle va faire attention à mesurer ses mots en ma présence, désormais ! Mince !

Reprenant la conversation, j'ajouta, « Je pense qu'ils pourraient être utiles, toutefois il faudrait pour ça qu'ils se disciplinent. On pourrait les traumatiser en tuant certains membres de leur famille… » une proposition pacifique comme une autre.

…

« - Ah, les suivants approchent ! » En effet, pas difficile d'identifier qu'il s'agit de deux filles vu le timbre de la voix. Et vu la façon dont elles parlent, en piaillant des suites de mots sans queue ni tête, je peux sans peine imaginer qu'elles sont des pipelettes…

Attirées par mon sort, elles entrèrent inconsciemment sans s'arrêter de blablater, et s'assirent nonchalamment en continuant à débiter leurs âneries. « Et alors, il a dit que… » « Tu as vu ses beaux yeux ? Qu'il est mignon ! » « blablabla blablabla » et AU SECOURS QUELQU'UN ! SAUVEZ MON ÂME DE CES CRÉATURES DÉMONIAQUES OU JE COMMETS UN GÉNOCIDE AVANT L'HEURE ! » Oui je sais, deux personnes ce ne serait pas un génocide, mais elles parlent tant et tant que j'ai l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'une foule de milliers d'imbéciles !

« - Dites, vous pourriez baisser d'un ton ? » demanda fortement Luna, l'air mécontente, en exhibant un livre qu'elle faisait mine de lire, comme pour se donner une couverture inutile, pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'elles étaient dérangeantes. L'une d'elles, une asiatique, la regarda de haut en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue dans notre compartiment si on te dérange ? » demanda-t-elle sans aucune gêne.

« - Hé ! C'est vous qui êtes venues dans le nôtre ! »

« - Sans blague ? Arrête de raconter des bêtises, on s'en serait aperçues ! Allez, dégage, et plus vite que ça ! » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Luna sorte sa baguette. Ça allait lui faire du bien de se détendre un peu !

« - Tu veux te battre en duel ? » réagit agressivement l'asiate en tirant sa propre baguette, l'air menaçant.

« - Non, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, » et à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle lança un flipendo, le sort de coup de poing, qui envoya valdinguer l'intruse jusque dans le couloir. « Tu prends vos affaires et tu sors tranquillement, » siflla Luna à la seconde fille, « ou sinon je me défoule un peu mieux. » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'elle se fasse obéir ! Et heureusement que nous sommes déguisés, sinon ça nous aurait fait deux ennemies potentiellement dangereuses à affronter à Poudlard.

A peine le silence fut-il revenu dans notre compartiment que je demanda, « Alors Luna, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé de ces deux là ? »

« - Noms et prénoms : Cho Chang et Marietta Edgecombe, c'était écrit sur leurs valises. Entrent en première année. La première est plutôt fiérote, imbue d'elle-même et probablement indigne de confiance, mais pourrait devenir une bonne officière de bas niveau si elle prend en maturité. Au pire, de la chair à baguettes ou une machine à se reproduire. La seconde est plus timide et réservée, elle n'a rien dit et s'est contentée d'observer, elle semble donc plus maligne. Malheureusement, elle parait n'être qu'une suiveuse, vu la façon dont elle se soumet à l'autorité de son amie. »

« - Mêmes conclusions pour moi. »

…

La prochaine personne fut une très timide petite fillette, qui entra toute rouge de gêne en s'excusant de nous déranger, et se présenta comme Hannah Abbot. Elle offrit un frêle sourire à Luna et sursauta en voyant son regard inquisiteur, prenant la fuite sans demander son reste. Visite expresse !

« - Entrez ! » dis-je lorsque la personne suivante essaya d'enfoncer la porte et d'arracher la poignée, semblant ne pas savoir frapper poliment. Et je regretta aussitôt mon invitation en voyant entrer… oh putain. Ron. Ce fils de… de… de vagin dilaté. Ce connard. Cette ordure. Ce fils d'éjac précoce qui aurait mieux fait de se vider dans un tas de merde ce jour là plutôt que de faire ça, le résultat aurait été bien meilleur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne noie pas les bouseux à la naissance ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Luna en baissant son livre. Et elle plissa aussitôt le nez en sentant une étrange odeur. Luna, je te présente Ron, un type qui n'a pas l'habitude de prendre des douches. Ron, je te présente Luna, une maniaque qui connait des sorts de récurage très efficaces. Condoléances à toi, bon jeu à elle.

« - Euh, je, euh… euh… » Quelle éloquence ! Il n'a pas changé. Incapable d'être intéressant dès qu'il s'agit de dire autre chose que des bêtises. « J'suis à la r'cherche d'Harry Potter, paraît qu'l'est dans c'train… l'auriez pas vu passer ? »

« - Il est passé tout à l'heure, il allait vers le fond du train, » répondit-je en souriant mentalement. Il est tellement con que sept années à côté de mon déguisement ne lui permettraient pas de me reconnaître, j'en suis sûr ! « Mais tu crois vraiment qu'il va prêter attention à quelqu'un comme toi ? C'est Harry Potter quand même. »

« - Keske t'veux dire ? » postillonna Ron, l'air mécontent alors qu'il comprenait enfin qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans ce wagon.

« - Tu pues, tu es moche et tu nous emmerdes. Compris ? Ou tu veux que je répète plus simplement ? » dis-je en sortant ma baguette. « Non ? Alors dégage maintenant. »

Bien évidemment, cet attardé était du genre à toujours vouloir entretenir sa réputation d'incapable. Il essaya aussitôt de se jeter sur moi pour me ruer de coups de poings. Mais il n'avait pas passé des années à s'entrainer, lui… je lui fis un fauchage en un instant, le faisant pitoyablement tomber face contre terre. Aussitôt, je me pencha sur lui et m'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer, « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Te couper le nez ? Ou peut-être te castrer, mon amie est très douée pour ça… »

« - AAAAAAH ! Au secours maman ! » hurla-t-il en prenant la fuite, pâle comme la mort. Bien fait pour sa gueule !

« - Pourquoi as-tu été aussi méchant Harry ? » me demanda Luna alors que je regagnai ma place en soufflant profondément pour me calmer. « On n'a même pas eu le temps de le tester. »

« - C'est un incapable. Point. Pas de discussion. »

« - Il en a l'air, mais… »

« - J'AI DIT PAS DE DISCUSSION ! »

Elle n'ajouta rien, mais sembla ne pas apprécier de se faire ainsi rabrouer.

…

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda pompeusement une voix de fouine que je reconnu sans peine. Onze années c'étaient peut-être écoulées, mais jamais je n'oublierais l'emmerdeur en chef !

Draco Malfoy entra majestueusement dans le wagon, écartant la porte avec grâce, mille trompettes de gloire accompagnant son entrée tandis que des fées des bois répandaient des pétales de roses à ses pieds. Du moins ça, c'était dans son esprit insuffisant. Dans le mien, chacun de ses pas faisait résonner un pet aussi puissant que tout l'air qui le remplissait, et il était bien joliment déguisé avec une perruque toute rouge et un nez de clown. Ça lui va à merveille les nez de clown. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec lui, pendant les prochaines années… nyark-nyark-nyark ! Derrière lui se tenaient bien évidemment les deux tas de consanguinité qui lui servaient de toutou… comment ils s'appellent ceux là déjà… bah, peu importe ! Et tout derrière, il y avait un noir, que je reconnu comme Blaise Zabini en fouillant un peu ma mémoire.

« - T'es qui toi ? » demandai-je, affalé sur mon banc sans lui prêter plus d'attention qu'à une poussière voletant devant moi. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour lui faire voir rouge.

« - Nous sommes Draco Malfoy ! Sang-pur du premier clan, descendant en pure lignée de notre glorieux Père Fondateur, et… »

« - Ouais ouais, c'est ça ! » Je me releva d'un bond pour me planter devant lui, plus grand d'une dizaine de centimètres et le fixant droit dans les yeux d'un air de dominateur. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour le faire pâlir. « Il va falloir que tu apprennes très vite à parler avec plus de respect aux gens qui te sont supérieurs, compris la petite merde ? Tut-tut, pas de discussion ! Sors d'ici en t'excusant platement et je consentirai à t'épargner, sinon je serais dans l'obligation de t'inculquer quelques leçons de politesse moldue… » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour l'emplir d'indignation !

« - CRABBE ! GOYLE ! A l'ATATTaAaAaAaAQUE ! » hurla-t-il en fuyant derrière les corps massivement gras et lents de ses sous-humains en chef. Si lents. Teeeeeeeellement lents. Oh et puis merde.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de faire un pas que je m'avança vers eux et envoya un solide coup de pied dans les parties du premier, le faisant s'effondrer droit sur son camarade, qui tomba lui aussi, déséquilibré par le soudain afflux de graisse. Peuh. Encore pire que dans mes souvenirs. « Allez, ça suffit. Dégagez les inférieurs, » et je leur envoya une succession de sorts en pleine tête. Ils se retrouvèrent aussitôt avec des cheveux rose-bonbon ! Il ne leur fallu qu'un instant pour prendre la fuite en piaillant leur incompétence. Hahaha, bonne chance pour l'enlever celui-là ! Il va tenir longtemps ce sort !

Je retourna à ma place en respirant lourdement, bien malgré moi énervé par ces désagréables retrouvailles. Vivement que j'ai une occasion de les tuer, tiens…

« - Tu en penses quoi de ceux là, Harry ? » me demanda Luna sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de son livre.

« - Des incapables. Des attardés imbus d'eux-mêmes et sans plus de capacités magiques qu'un cracmol dopé à la poudre de cul de fée. »

« - Tu es sévère. Le blond pompeux n'avait pas l'air si faible que ça. Et le noir semblait plus intéressant. Il faudra qu'on prête plus d'attention à celui-là. »

« - Si tu veux sacrifier tes capacités de patience, libre à toi, Lu' ».

…

Quelques minutes plus tard entrèrent deux autres gamins, et… encore une fois, mon pauvre cœur de pierre rata un battement. Neville. Le pot de peinture humain. Et surtout… Hermione. Oh bordel de merde, Hermione. Identique à mon souvenir, avec sa touffe de cheveux et ses dents de devant trop grandes. Tout un flot de souvenirs plus ou moins heureux me revinrent soudain en mémoire, et il me fallu lutter contre tant bien que mal pour parvenir à cacher mon trouble.

« - Bonjour, » dit-elle, « est-ce que… »

« - Non, nous n'avons pas vu de crapaud, » répondis-je en l'interrompant.

« - Ah ? Comment sais-tu que j'allais te demander ça ? »

« - Les abrutis du compartiment précédent parlent si fort qu'on les a entendus se moquer de vous à l'autre bout du train. Pas difficile. »

En réponse, elle se tourna vers son camarade. « Désolée Neville, on a fait tout le tour de ce wagon. C'est improbable que Trevor soit passé dans un autre. » Elle se retint clairement de dire quelque chose du genre « _il a dû tomber par-dessus-bord et crever comme la merde qu'il était_. » Hein, ça ne ressemble pas à Hermione de dire ça ? Oui, bon, d'accord, j'ai un peu amélioré la fin… il sembla toutefois ne pas vouloir se résigner, et partit de nouveau à la recherche de sa cuisse de grenouille.

« - Je peut rester ici ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers nous, tout sourire. « J'ai été chassée de mon wagon par un idiot blond et ses deux gorilles…

« - Tu peux, » dis-je avant que Luna ne les chasse. « Mais évite de la déranger pendant sa lecture, elle est du genre à… »

« - Tu lis quoi ? » se précipita Hermione avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase. Pas de doute, c'est bien elle ! Elle n'a pas changé !

« - Comment massacrer les emmerdeurs, » répondit Luna sans prendre la peine de la regarder. Bien sûr, Hermione n'étant pas Ron, elle comprit aussitôt le message, et c'est en serrant les dents de s'être faite si froidement renvoyer qu'elle se retourna vers moi pour discuter avec quelqu'un d'un peu plus sociable. Du moins l'espérait-t-elle.

« - Comment t'appelles-tu ? Moi, c'est Hermione Granger. »

« - Je suis Henry pour la durée de ce voyage en train. Mais je vais faire une exception pour toi, et tu pourras m'appeler Harry Potter si tu veux. » Luna porta aussitôt son attention sur nous en fronçant les sourcils, étonnée que je me révèle ainsi à l'encontre du plan. « Dis-moi Hermione, tu me parais du genre à beaucoup aimer lire, je me trompe ? » j'avais dit ça en profitant qu'elle soit encore ébahie de la découverte de mon identité, et avant qu'elle ne se lance dans tout un listage de la totalité des livres où elle avait entendu parler de moi.

« - Euh, oui ! J'adore ça ! Découvrir tous ces mondes merveilleux, découvrir plein de nouvelles choses… c'est super ! D'ailleurs, j'ai lu sur toi que… »

« - STOP ! Arrête ! » Elle se tut en un instant. « Un conseil d'ami. Cesse dès à présent de montrer tes connaissances aux gens qui t'entourent. Sinon crois-moi, tu t'attireras de nombreuses inimitiés, surtout dans le monde sorcier où l'éducation est d'une bien moins bonne qualité que chez les moldus. Tu comprends ? »

« - Euh, je… oui… » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, légèrement tremblante.

« - Je te donne ce conseil comme un ami Hermione, parce que je n'aime pas voir des gens se faire rejeter pour leurs qualités. »

« - …merci. C'est gentil à toi. Je ferais attention, c'est promis. Mais, euh… »

« - Quand tu dis que tu es mon ami, tu veux dire … ? »

« - Que je veux bien qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance. J'aime côtoyer des gens intelligents plutôt que des fanatiques des autographes, tu comprends ? »

Elle me rendit aussi un sourire resplendissant, faisant fondre mon âme de dictateur. Onze ans ! Onze ans que je n'avais pas vu ce magnifique sourire ! Et même douze, vu qu'elle a plus pleuré qu'autre chose, pendant l'année de l'Holomagus…

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous plongeâmes tous dans une lecture différente, Hermione ouvrant l'Histoire de Poudlard pour probablement la 547343ème fois, et moi lisant une série de biographies prise au hasard, « Les plus grands génocidaires de ce monde. » Passionnant.

…

Peu de temps après qu'Hermione se soit installée, nous reçûmes la visite d'un duo de crétins que je reconnus sans peine, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Deux attardés. J'en garde de bons souvenirs de ceux là. Pendant l'Holomagus, leur activité favorite était la _chasse au Harry_. En plus de me tabasser, m'insulter, me frapper, se moquer de moi, me boxer, etc. De vrais incapables. Et même si j'essaie de passer outre ces mauvais souvenirs de la seconde année, je ne me rappelle rien de plus que deux incapables qui ne parlaient que sport et nichons. Tu parles d'une conversation intéressante. Je vais les virer vite fait ceux-là…

Plusieures minutes plus tard, vers dix-sept heures, mon sort attira une autre fille. Probablement l'une des dernières, vu l'heure qu'il était. D'ailleurs, va falloir que je désactive mon sort discrètement, sinon on va se retrouver envahis quand il s'agira de se changer en uniformes et que plein de gens se retrouveront dans le couloir.

« - Bonjour ! Enchantée de vous rencontrer ! Dites-moi, est-ce que vous sauriez où se trouve Harry Potter ? Il paraît qu'il est dans ce train. » C'était une blondinette affublée de nattes qui lui donnaient un air parfaitement innocent.

« - Fausse rumeur, » répondis-je aussitôt pour ne pas être devancé par les autres. « Harry Potter n'est pas ici. On l'a cherché nous aussi, mais aucune trace. Il va sûrement gagner Poudlard en balai ou portoloin, je suppose. Je l'imagine mal venir ici sans une escorte. » Et allez, vas-y, interrompt-moi pour nous dire à quel point je suis sûrement merveilleux, tellement fort qu'aucun mage noir ne pourrait me toucher, et…

« - Tu exagères, » dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione. « Il n'a que onze ans, et n'a vaincu Tu-sais-qui qu'à un peu plus d'un an ! Nul doute que la plupart de ses exploits sont totalement exagérés, voire inventés. »

…wow. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. « Tu le cherchais pour quoi ? » dis-je.

« - Je voulais avoir des informations de sa part. C'est toujours bien de pouvoir puiser à la source la plus primaire qui soit. J'ai toujours été intriguée par le mystère de sa victoire contre Tu-sais-qui. Mais s'il n'est pas là, tant pis. » Elle réprima un petit soupir déçu en me regardant, puis demanda, « à qui ais-je l'honneur de parler ? »

« - Je suis Henry. Henry Smith. Et tu t'appelles ? »

« - Susan Bones, future historienne ! Enchantée de te rencontrer, Harry Potter. »

« - … »

« - Ben quoi, tu croyais que je ne te reconnaîtrais pas ? Allons ! Aucun garçon ni aucune fille de notre âge ne réagirait comme tu l'as fait en apprenant qu'une célébrité est dans le coin ! Et puis franchement, « henry », tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme pseudo, vu la ressemblance avec ton prénom ! C'est un peu comme si tu essayais de déformer le nom d'une des maisons de Poudlard… ou si tu étais pro-végétarien en que tu déformais un nom de légume… ou que tu te contentais d'aligner tes initiales, ou je ne sais encore quelle idée aussi nulle ! Faut faire preuve d'imagination voyons ! »

…wow. Intéressante celle-là. Je sens que je vais la garder auprès de moi.

« - Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas aller courir dans tout le train en hurlant que tu es là. Je comprends parfaitement ton désir d'être discret, ma propre tante occupe un poste haut placé au ministère, et je suis souvent visitée par diverses personnes qui veulent l'influencer à travers moi. Alors bref, tout ça pour dire que je te comprends. »

En résumé : cette fille est intéressante. Je crois bien que je vais plus prêter attention à elle que je ne l'ai fait durant ma première scolarité…

…

Deux des dernières personnes à nous rendre visite furent des garçons, l'un visiblement fan de quidditch qui prit la mouche en un instant lorsque je dis que je préférais les machins de jesépakoa à son équipe favorite. Il s'en alla sans demander son reste. Bah, rien de plus qu'un fanatique arriéré. Terry Boot je crois.

Le second garçon entra discrètement, poussant la porte si silencieusement que personne ne le remarqua jusqu'à ce que Neville sursaute et pousse un pitoyable petit cri de peur. L'inconnu nous regarda tous à la suite, sans dire un mot, puis s'en alla sans rien ajouter, furtif comme une ombre. Visite éclair, encore une fois.

…

Les prochaines personnes à entrer me firent aussitôt passer dans un état de profonde dépression. « _Allons bon, un trio de pipelettes maintenant… ô saint génocide, sauve-moi de ce fléau !_ »

« - Bonjour, » dit Luna sans se laisser démonter, bien que sa légère raideur indiquait sans peine qu'elle en avait un peu marre elle aussi. Et d'autant plus qu'un rapide coup d'œil suffisait à se faire une idée de leur personnalité. Deux hindoues, l'une silencieuse tenant un gros bouquin compliqué, l'autre affichant un sourire si démesuré qu'elle devait avoir une crampe à la mâchoire, et enfin une blonde aux yeux bleus qui commençait déjà à avoir des formes et qui en avait conscience, vu les vêtements adultes très osés qu'elle portait. Bah, rien de plus qu'une machine à enfanter celle-là, j'en suis sûr !

« - Bonjour, » répondirent toutes les trois. « On peut s'installer ici ? On s'appelle Parvati et Padma Patil, et voici Lavande Brown… »

« - Vous pouvez si vous la fermez, » dit-je fermement en me levant, les fixant froidement de mes yeux noirs. « Pas un mot. Pas un geste. Pas de protestation. Le silence le plus complet. C'est compris ? » La dénommée Padma sembla presque soulagée d'entendre ça, et s'assit silencieusement pour lire sitôt qu'elle eu hissé sa valise. Bien, au moins une qui a compris qui commandait ! Nul doute qu'elle survivra un peu plus longtemps que les autres.

« - Hey, mais tu te prends pour qui ? On a le droit de parler si on veut ! »

« - Alors pas ici, compris ? » Et je les renvoya d'une rapide succession de pichenettes magiques ! Mouahaha ! Et je me retourna vers la troisième, Padma, pour lui signifier, « silence et pas de bruit, compris ? » Elle répondit d'un rapide hochement de tête, et retourna à sa lecture. Un bouquin de quatrième année. Intéressant.

Les deux emmerdeuses parties et leur amie sous surveillance, je me retourna vers la fenêtre du compartiment pour regarder le paysage. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, on n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ce serait bientôt le moment de se changer. Une légère pensée me traversa l'esprit en songeant à Luna en train de passer son uniforme, doux songe aussitôt suivi d'un cauchemar en imaginant ce qu'elle serait capable de me faire si elle me surprenait à espionner. Brrrr !

Machinalement, je leva un doigt juste avant de me détourner, et écrasa un scarabée importun. Ainsi mourut une emmerdeuse.

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre : la répartition ! À votre avis, dans quelle maison vont aller Ryry et Luna ? À vos claviers !**_

 _ **Pour vous aider et vous mettre le doute tout à la fois, je vous mets ici la façon dont fonctionne la répartition dans mes fics : en gros, on est réparti dans une maison en fonction des qualités qui nous manquent, pas des qualités dont on dispose déjà. Si on a besoin de devenir courageux ou de maîtriser son intrépidité, on ira à Gryffondor. Par exemple. Et si on a besoin de deux qualités dans des maisons différentes, on ira à celle qui nous fait le plus défaut…**_

 _ **Pour rappel : Gryffondor = courage et héroïsme, Poufsouffle = amitié et loyauté, Serdaigle = travail et érudition, Serpentard = ruse et ambition.**_


	43. La répartition

NVJM, rédigé 9/2017 publié 29/9/2017

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 43 : La répartition_

« - Qui êtes-vous, mademoiselle ? »

Luna se tourna tranquillement vers la personne qui l'avait interpellée, réaction tranquille comme son déguisement de bouchons et son air rêveur laissait à s'attendre. Face à elle, la célèbre professeure McGonagall. « Bonjour professeure. Je suis Luna Lovegood. » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour faire perdre toutes ses couleurs de tartan à l'enseignante !

« - Suivez-moi ! » ordonna-t-elle en se détournant en un instant. Luna s'exécuta sous le regard inquiet d'Harry, qui ne s'y attendait pas, et la suivit dans une petite salle jouxtant le hall, ses longs cheveux blonds et ses bouchons de nouveau présents.

Heureusement, ni Hermione, ni Susan, ni Padma n'avaient dit un mot lorsqu'elle et Harry avaient retiré leurs déguisements, au moment de changer leurs uniformes ! Pauvre Harry d'ailleurs, chassé du compartiment par quatre regards noirs au lieu d'un seul… il avait été forcé de se changer en plein dans le couloir ! _Mais au moins_ , se disait-il, _j'ai échappé à la castration_.

McGonagall prit place à un petit bureau, et invita Luna à s'asseoir en face d'elle, commençant aussitôt. « Ainsi donc, vous êtes vraiment là. Je vous avoue que j'ai été très surprise quand j'ai reçu votre lettre demandant à vous faire entrer en avance à Poudlard. Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas là une procédure très fréquente, bien qu'il y ait déjà eu des précédents. Mais venons-en au plus important : où étiez vous passée pendant ces derniers mois ? Les aurors du ministère de la magie ont enquêté pendant des semaines sur la mo… euh, sur la disparition de vos parents, et… »

« - Vous pouvez être franche professeure, » interrompit Luna sans montrer le moindre sentiment, regardant le plafond comme s'il était passionnant. « Ils sont morts sous mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre espoir de les voir survivre à leurs blessures. Je sais que je suis orpheline, et que je n'ai plus que les ronflaks cornus pour me tenir compagnie. » McGonagall paru gênée pendant un instant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une si froide réaction, c'est certain ! Et puis c'est quoi, ces machin, là, les… bref.

« - Hum… soit, alors revenons-en à nos affaires. Nous avons traité votre demande pendant les réunions professorales de cet été, et avons en conséquence décidé d'appliquer à vous les mêmes règles que pour les précédents élèves ayant été confrontés à cette situation. C'est-à-dire que vous allez rester une semaine à Poudlard, le temps de passer quelques tests et examens spécifiques pour que nous vérifiions si vous êtes capable de rester ici. Vous ne serez acceptée avant l'heure que dans les situations où vous courriez un danger hors de l'école, ou bien si vous êtes un danger hors de l'école, par exemple à cause d'une magie instable, ou bien encore si vous n'avez tout simplement pas d'autre choix que de rester ici. Poudlard n'est pas un orphelinat et ne l'a jamais été, mais nous ne laisserions pas un enfant dehors quoi qu'il arrive. »

« - Merci professeure. Je comprends tout à fait la situation. » On dirait pas ! Dire ça tout en faisant… en faisant… en faisant quoi d'ailleurs ? Mieux vaut ne pas chercher à comprendre.

« - Maintenant, pouvez-vous me détailler votre situation hors de l'école ? Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous avez été recherchée longtemps avant que l'on ne vous considère morte vous aussi… »

« - Oui professeure. J'ai été recueillie par des moldus. Quand mes parents ont été tués, il y avait des moldus proches de nous, qui ont été alertés par le bruit, et qui sont venus à notre secours. Ils ont alerté les secours moldus et m'ont aussitôt emmenée hors de vue des corps de mes parents pour me confier à leurs services sociaux. Le temps que les secours moldus arrivent toutefois, les aurors avaient déjà emmené les corps de mes parents, et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de votre passage… »

« - Hum… effectivement, c'est cohérent. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de nous aventurer au cœur de l'administration moldue, sauf en cas d'affaires extrêmement graves. Le risque de rompre le Secret est trop grand, vous comprenez. Et vous auriez été retrouvée à onze ans pour venir à Poudlard. »

« - Je comprends tout à fait, professeure. »

« - Très bien, alors vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades. Vous participerez à la cérémonie de la répartition comme tous les autres. »

…

Luna rejoignit les autres élèves peu de temps après dans la très connue petite pièce connexe à la grande salle, là où les élèves de première année devaient patienter en attendant que leurs aînés s'installent. Du coin de l'œil, Harry la regarda se faufiler, inquiet de ce qu'il s'était passé, et eu un instant l'envie d'aller la rejoindre pour obtenir des infos. Il ne se retint qu'au dernier moment. Ce serait beaucoup trop suspect ! Paranoïa avant tout !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que McGonagall ne vienne les chercher, et ils passèrent en peu de temps de l'obscurité de leur petite foule à la lumière de l'attention générale en entrant dans la grande salle. Toujours aussi magnifique ! Harry ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer nombre de souvenirs de son passage à l'époque de l'Union. Tous les heureux repas qu'il avait pris ici, avec ses camarades de toutes origines… et aussi tout le sang qui avait coulé, le jour où la cité de Pôdlad avait été prise d'assaut ! Il retint difficilement une nausée.

Alerte ! Il revint aussitôt à la réalité en sentant quelqu'un titiller ses défenses mentales ! Dumbledore, à coup sûr ! Mobilisant aussitôt sa volonté, il s'efforça de garder la tête baissée et les épaules basses, espérant parvenir à correctement mimer la timidité, et se concentra pour appliquer la défense prévue dans cette situation. Très vite, il fit remonter bien en évidence nombre de souvenirs sans grande importance et les laissa errer librement à l'entrée de son esprit. Avec un peu de chance, le vieux machin croirait qu'il avait affaire à un esprit de gamin normal ! Et dans le tas, il y avait surtout de faux souvenirs de plusieurs fausses familles adoptives, d'orphelinats miteux où les maltraitances étaient courantes… Harry espérait que cela suffirait à faire croire au vieux machin qu'il avait été trimballé des mois durant comme un vulgaire vieux paquet, et traumatisé par une triste expérience de vie. Si ça marchait, nul doute que le vioque ne se méfierait pas plus avant ! Craignant pour sa vie et tout le reste, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sentir ses intestins se tordre en tous sens. Non, vomir de peur n'était pas une solution non plus !

La présence se retira bientôt, et Harry n'en sentit plus aucune trace en un instant. Risquant un coup d'œil après quelques secondes, il vit Dumbledore parler avec une prof voisine en affichant un sourire resplendissant. Enculé de connard de merde. Mais au moins, la ruse semblait avoir fonctionné ! Sinon, s'il avait vu la vérité, il ne pourrait tout simplement pas être souriant. Impossible. Harry s'autorisa tant bien que mal à se détendre, et reporta son attention sur la répartition…

…

« - Lovegood, Luna ! »

 _« Bien bien bien… tiens, voilà une petite précoce ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu d'enfant entrant à Poudlard avant l'heure, »_ pensa le choixpeau à Luna dès qu'elle en fut attifée.

 _« Youpi yeepee ya ! »_ fut tout ce que la "petite" répondit.

 _« Euh ? »_

 _« M'sieur, m'sieur ! Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de manger mes bouchons ? Et mes oreilles aussi, tant qu'à faire ? »_

 _« Quoi ?! Mais ! Je ne fais rien ! »_

 _« Héhéhé… nyark-nyark-nyark… »_

 _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette folle_ ? Se demanda le Choixpeau en poussant un gémissement qu'il espérait discret. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur un pareil phénomène ?

 _« Reprenons. Bonjour, jeune fille ! »_

 _« Piou-piou-piou ! »_

 _« J'AI DIT BONJOUR ! TU POURRAIS ME RÉPONDRE, MALPOLIE ! »_

 _« Prout. »_

 _« Bon, redevenons sérieux, veux-tu ! »_ supplia le Choixpeau, sentant monter une envie suicidaire.

 _« Non ! »_

 _« Si ! »_

 _« Non ! »_

 _« Si ! »_

 _« Non ! »_

 _« J'AI DIT SI ! »_

 _« Envoyez-moi à Serpentard. »_

 _« POURQUOI ?! Euh, pourquoi ? »_

 _« Parce que c'est pas là que vous allez vouloir me mettre. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »_

 _« Vous êtes intelligent. Vous allez vite comprendre que je vous fais volontairement tourner en bourrique pour altérer votre jugement et vous faire me mettre là où je veux. Et en déduire que je suis rusée. Et donc, que je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller. »_

 _« Pourquoi tu me poses la question, alors ?! Tu m'énerves ! »_

 _« Restez calme. Allongez-vous, respirez profondément. Voilà… allez-y, racontez-moi vos problèmes, je suis là pour vous écouter et vous aider. »_

 _« Je crois que je deviens trop vieux pour la répartition docteur, et je SUIS PAS MALADE ! ARRÊTE TES BÊTISES ! »_

 _« Si vous n'êtes pas malade, pourquoi vous êtes aussi énervé alors ? Ça cache quelque chose ça… »_

 _« Ah ? C'est grave ? »_

 _« Aucune idée. »_

 _« POURQUOI TU TE PRENDS POUR UN MÉDECIN ALORS ?! »_

 _« Je pense que je n'ai pas non plus besoin d'aller à Gryffondor. Je suis courageuse, pour preuve j'ose faire souffrir le légendaire Choixpeau. Et je ne suis pas non plus téméraire, je sais m'arrêter avant que ses hurlements ne me détruisent les oreilles. »_

 _« … »_

 _« Vous ne dites plus rien ? »_

 _« … »_

 _« Vous pourriez répondre, malpoli ! »_

 _« Graaaah, stop, STOP ! Toi tu vas aller à… »_

 _« Serdaigle ! Je veux Serdaigle ! »_

…

Nombre de jeunes élèves furent appelés les uns après les autres. Les observant un à une, Harry identifia patiemment chacun selon ses souvenirs, et scruta discrètement leurs différentes réactions lors de l'énoncé de leur maison.

Susan Bones, parmi les premières appelées, fut envoyée à Gryffondor, au grand étonnement d'Harry qui se souvenait qu'elle avait été à Poufsouffle. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu motiver ce changement ? Etait-ce simplement le fait qu'il lui ait parlé, dans le train ?

Padma Patil gagna timidement la table des Serpents. Visiblement, elle ne s'y attendait pas, et garda la tête enfouie dans son livre pour ne pas voir l'air choqué de sa jumelle. Pensait-elle que les serpentards étaient tous d'atroces mages noirs maléfiques ? Ou était-elle juste anxieuse de ne pas se chamailler avec sa sœur ?

Mais la répartition qui étonna le plus Harry, ce fut celle de…

« - Granger, Hermione ! »

Elle s'avança timidement en s'efforçant de paraître sûre d'elle. Un effort bien inutile, car tout le monde voyait ses mains trembler. Mignonne. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'être attendri, surtout en repensant à tous les bons souvenirs que j'ai de ma première scolarité…

« - POUFSOUFFLE ! » hurla le choixpeau après seulement quelques secondes. Hein, quoi ? Poufsouffle ? Pas Gryffondor ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'a pourtant pas besoin d'apprendre l'amitié, si ? Elle est une bonne amie ! A moins que… encore faut-il qu'elle parvienne à s'en faire, des amis. Hum, ça doit être ça. Elle avait été toute seule pendant près de deux mois, avant que Ron et moi ne soyons avec elle. Mais pourquoi avoir été à Gryffondor à ce moment là ? Est-ce la présence de Ron et son insistance pour aller chez les griffons qui l'a influencée ? À réfléchir…

…

« - Potter, Harry ! » Ah, enfin !

« _Hum… hum-hum… alors comme ça, te voilà enfin, Potter ?_ » pensa la voix du Choixpeau dès qu'Harry l'eut mit sur sa tête. « _Sois le bienvenue, et… AAAAAH !_ »

 _« Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi vous hurlez comme ça ? »_

 _« Tu es ami avec l'autre folle ! »_

 _« Luna ? »_

 _« Ne prononce pas ce nom diabolique, elle pourrait nous entendre ! Elle a bien failli me mettre à l'agonie, cette sorcière maléfique ! »_

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait ?_ se demanda Harry, avant de renoncer à comprendre. Il tenait à sa santé mentale. « _Reprenons. Vous sembliez me connaître_ ?» risqua-t-il, craignant de se faire prendre. Pourvu que cette saleté de vieux machin ne fouille pas trop loin dans sa mémoire ! Et ne raconte pas ce qu'il a vu à Dumbledore ! Il serait obligé de le faire recoudre sinon !

« _Non, mais j'ai une étrange impression de déjà-vu… bizarre…_ » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour faire déglutir Harry ! « _Mais c'est pas grave, passons à notre sujet du jour ! Ta répartition ! Voyons, où est-ce que nous allons te mettre ?_ »

« _Mettez-moi à Gryffondor s'il vous plaît. Gryffondor, Gryffondor !_ »

« _Pour que tu massacres 99 % des membres de la maison ? Non, je vois bien que tu n'as pas la capacité à supporter ce genre de personnes. Ils sont trop insouciants pour toi, je me trompe ?_ »

« _…bon ben ne me mettez pas à Serpentard ! Surtout pas ! Sinon, c'est moi qui me ferais tuer ! Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas avoir un meurtre sur la conscience_? »

« _Bof, j'ai déjà commit des erreurs aux conséquences… définitives. Certains parents préfèrent tuer leur enfant plutôt que subir l'opprobre de le voir dans une maison honnie. Une victime de plus ou de moins, ça ne m'empêchera pas de prendre la poussière dans les étagères du directeur ! Pas serpentard alors ? C'est vrai que tu n'as pas besoin d'apprendre la ruse, ni l'ambition, tu sembles en déborder au point d'exploser._ » Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer imperceptiblement. Sauvé ! S'il était devenu un serpent, Dumbledore l'aurait dépecé sur place, c'est certain, et toute sa couverture serait tombée ! Maudite soit cette répartition qui lui fait prendre des risques inconsidérés !

« _Mettez-moi à Gryffondor, vous dis-je ! C'est là que je serais le mieux, vraiment ! Je suis sûr que_ … »

« _Soit, alors tu vas aller à_ … »

…

 _ **À suivre… si le méchant auteur que je suis parvient à survivre aux foudres de ses lecteurs… au secours !**_

 _ **À votre avis, dans quelle maison vont aller Ryry et Luna ? À vos claviers !**_

 _ **Pour vous aider et vous mettre le doute tout à la fois, je vous mets ici la façon dont fonctionne la répartition dans mes fics : en gros, on est réparti dans une maison en fonction des qualités qui nous manquent, pas des qualités dont on dispose déjà. Si on a besoin de devenir courageux ou de maîtriser son intrépidité, on ira à Gryffondor. Par exemple. Et si on a besoin de deux qualités dans des maisons différentes, on ira à celle qui nous fait le plus défaut…**_

 _ **Pour rappel : Gryffondor = courage et héroïsme, Poufsouffle = amitié et loyauté, Serdaigle = travail et érudition, Serpentard = ruse et ambition.**_

 _ **Beaucoup d'élèves du canon n'ont pas été dans la maison que leur a assignée JKR. C'est normal, vu que le système de répartition a changé.**_

…

 _ **J'ai créé une conversation Discord pour parler fanfictions avec quelques autres tarés comme moi, et on est à la recherche de gens pour peupler un peu l'endroit. Des candidat(e)s ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire par mp ou dans vos coms :) Seuls critères de sélection, être taré(e) et aimer les fanfics ^^ (Pour qui ne connaît pas Discord, c'est comme Skype, mais en beauuuuucoup mieux. Et même encore mieux que ça). Entrez mon pseudo et mon identifiant pour me trouver : NVJM#3762**_


	44. Tuto d'innocence

NVJM, rédigé 10/2017 publié 13/10/2017

 _ **Question à vous poser avant de lire le chap : qui sont les plus tyranniques des dictateurs ? Réponse à la fin du chap ! ^^**_

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 44 : Tuto d'innocence_

Poufsouffle ! POUFSOUFFLE ! Mais qu'est-ce qui a prit à cet espèce de vieux tas de merde de Choixpeau de m'envoyer ici ?! La maison des faibles ! La maison des démocrates ! JE SUIS UN FUTUR DICTATEUR, BORDEL DE MERDE ! Raaaaah ! Je vous jure, si je vois le moindre blaireau qui vient m'emmerder pour faire copain-copain, je lui arrangerai la gueule à tel point qu'il deviendra lui-même le totem de la maison !

Calme-toi Ryry. Pense aux génocides que tu commettras dans l'avenir. Respire profondément, imagine couler les fleuves du sang de tes ennemis. Voilà… caaaaalme… RAAAAAAAAAAH !

Aaah, soulagement ! Ça fait du bien de crier un peu ! Heureusement que j'ai pensé à jeter un sort de silence autour de mon lit, ça n'aurait pas été très discret sinon…

Poufsouffle, non mais franchement… cet évènement imprévu me force à réviser mes plans, vu que je pensais pouvoir aller à Gryffondor jouer un rôle d'enfant brave en simplet. Maintenant, il va falloir que je sois… hum… toujours simplet, ça oui… et aussi… couard ? Non, tout de même pas. Timide ? Hum, pourquoi pas. Ne pas se faire remarquer et se faire sous-estimer est la règle d'or tant que je ne suis en mesure d'affronter le vioque. Moui, tout bien réfléchi, jouer un rôle timide serait très bien. Aller, on part sur ça, mes multiples personnalités et moi !

Que Luna soit à Poufsouffle, ça m'étonne aussi. Si je me souviens bien, elle était allée à Serdaigle pendant ma première scolarité. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? Est-ce le fait de m'avoir rencontré en avance qui a fait changer ça ? Ou d'être entrée à l'école une année plus tôt ? Certes, elle n'est pas bien dangereuse, mais il faut tout de même que je me méfie. On ne sait jamais. Paranoïa mon amour.

DRIIIIIIING !

Ah, c'est l'heure d'aller au petit-dèj et en cours ! Miam ! À L'ATTAAAAAAQUE !

Moins d'une demi-heure après, je me retrouve devant la porte de métamorphose en réfléchissant. Voyons, est-ce je pourrais improviser quelque chose pour commencer à charmer McGo ? Parce que je ne peux tout simplement pas ressortir mes années d'entrainement comme ça, ce serait bien trop suspect. Dumby suspecterait quelque chose.

Si je me souviens bien, pendant ma première scolarité, elle nous a accueillis en classe sous sa forme animagus… une chatte à l'air un peu con. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas de mauvais poil…

Bref, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? Demander à haute voix « ça a quel goût le chat ? » ne serait pas une bonne idée. Tiens, faudra que j'essaie ça aux prochaines vacances ! Au pire, si j'aime pas, c'est mes piafs qui seront contents. Nyark-nyark-nyark ! Mais à bien y réfléchir, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je-ne-dois-surtout-pas-me-faire-remarquer ! SURTOUT PAS ! Alors gardons plutôt les menaces sur McGo pour plus tard. Jouons plutôt le rôle du gentil Ryry. Caressons-la dans le sens du poil. En espérant qu'elle soit du genre à s'épiler.

Entrant dans la salle en jouant l'air timide, je vis aussitôt ma cible du coin de l'œil. Bien, à l'attaque ! Je… BOUM ! AÏE ! Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?!

Luna ! Elle m'a foncé dessus ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?!

J'ai à peine eut le temps de penser ça qu'elle fonça droit vers McGo, qui se releva en feulant, ne sentant pas la nouvelle arrivante… pour cause, Luna entreprit aussitôt de l'inspecter sous tous les angles. Vraiment, TOUS les angles. « Alors c'est ça, un ronflak-cornu ! Incroyable ! Ces espèces de traces rondes, autour des yeux, on dirait des lunettes… sûrement est-ce dû à leur vision magique ! Et ça là… » elle retourna la pauvre professeure pour lui inspecter le ventre ! « C'est un mâle, à n'en pas douter ! Mais pourquoi des mamelles ? Une femelle ? Houlà, elle est mal formée celle-là ! Si c'était une humaine, elle serait sacrément moche ! »

Autour de nous s'est formé un véritable attroupement, tous les élèves de la classe regardant le spectacle avec amusement… sauf pour quelques uns qui savaient que McGo était une animagus, et qui étaient complètement hilares… et Luna qui continue à n'en faire qu'à sa tête ! Pour un peu, je vais croire qu'elle est vraiment folle ! Si je n'avais pas vu sa véritable personnalité à l'œuvre ! « Bon, seul moyen vraiment sûr de savoir ce que c'est : lui mettre ma baguette dans le cul ! Et… » il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la pauvre prof pousse un miaulement horrifié, et saute de la table pour se précipiter entre les bras du premier élèves venu ! Comme par hasard, moi !

Mince, ça ne se passe pas du tout comme prévu ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ça, moi ? Je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver avec une enseignante tremblante entre les bras ! « Arrête Luna, » lui dis-je alors qu'elle venait vers nous pour faire ses expériences. « Ce n'est pas un chat, c'est… »

« - Je sais, c'est un démon d'outre-monde qui a prit l'apparence d'un gentil Ronflak pour nous piéger ! N'ayez pas peur tout le monde, je vais le transformer en ouistiti poilu du bulbe ! » Et elle cria aussitôt une formule que je n'avais jamais entendue, sa baguette crachant un long rayon bleu ! Je ne dû qu'à mes réflexes longuement entraînés de parvenir à me baisser à temps pour l'éviter, contrairement au pauvre élève derrière moi ! Ron se retrouva aussitôt transformé en… en…

…en quelque chose. Mais je ne veux pas savoir quoi. De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que ça puisse être pire qu'avant.

Voyant le désastre en cours, McGo sauta de mes bras pour se retransformer, redevenant humaine en touchant le sol. Entretemps, Luna avait lancé sort sur sort, faisant passer sa victime par toutes les couleurs de la folie, et par de nombreuses formes… informes. Et la pauvre bestiole piaillait de tous ses crocs, claquant sa gueule édentée en menaçant mille maux à sa tortionnaire… qui continuait, encore et encore…

« - Stop, STOP ! » hurla McGonagall en saisissant Luna par le bras. Un dernier sort envoya voler dans les airs Ron-le-je-sais-pas-quoi, et Luna eut le temps de jeter une ultime formule qui le fit redevenir normal, pour ce que ça l'avantageait. Il tomba en se fracassant les fesses sur le coin d'une table. L'espace d'un instant, entre un furtif sourire de satisfaction, je me pris à imaginer que Luna avait _visé_ …

« - Que se passe-t-il professeure ? » s'étonna Luna en regardant le plafond, parfaite incarnation de l'innocence. Une chose est sûre, elle joue sacrément bien la comédie !

« - Comment avez-vous put oser faire subir ça à votre camarade ! » la gronda McGo en montrant Ron du doigt.

« - Oups, en effet… excusez-moi professeure, je vais le faire redevenir normal ! » Elle tenta aussitôt de lever sa baguette, mais elle en fut empêchée lorsque je lui mit un discret coup de coude dans le côté.

« - Ne le touchez plus, jeune fille ! Il a déjà bien assez souffert comme ça ! »

« - Ah, vous voulez dire qu'il est normal, là ? Je n'aurais jamais deviné, vu la tête qu'il a… »

« - Dix points en moins pour insultes à un camarade ! Et trente points pour mise en danger de la vie d'un autre élève par usage complètement inconscient de la métamorphose humaine ! Vous auriez pût le tuer, petite sotte ! »

« - Je maîtrise tout ça professeure, vous savez ! Je… »

« - Vous rien ! C'est impossible, ne me mentez pas ! Dix points en moins p… » Elle ne parvint pas à achever sa phrase, et resta la bouche ouverte, les yeux ébahis de stupéfaction. Devant elle, Luna avait levé sa baguette pour se transformer la main en une sorte de nageoire de poisson, puis en une aile d'oiseau, puis pour changer sa peau en écailles…

« - Ma maman m'a appris à faire tout ça professeure, je… » Elle fut aussitôt interrompue, et l'allumette que nous avions à transformer en aiguille pour le premier cours fut tendue vers elle, et aussitôt transformée…

Voyant Luna enchaîner en un temps record toutes les métamorphoses de première année que lui demandait McGo, je retins un soupir en comprenant qu'elle venait totalement de chambouler mes plans. Plus moyen de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi, maintenant…

…

« - Sortez vos chaudrons et faites la potion inscrite au tableau ! Exécution, bande de pitoyables animaux de terrier ! » Difficile de dire qui Rogue vise avec cette phrase, les Poufsouffle ou bien leurs camarades de Gryffondor qui partagent la classe ? Pour ces derniers, si fiers de voler haut dans les airs, être ramenés plus bas que terre est très mal prit…

« - Et si j'entends voler ne serait-ce qu'une mouche … »

Ben voyons ! Une menace pleine de poésie. Rogue est toujours aussi acariâtre… on dirait une vieille grand-mère aigrie ! Tiens, d'ailleurs… amusons-nous un peu ! Mouahaha ! « Professeur ! » dis-je bien fort en souriant mentalement.

« - POTTER ! Cinq points en moins pour avoir osé me déranger ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! » Je l'imagine bien arborer des crocs dégoulinants de bave et d'organes de Gryffons imprudents…

« - Professeur Rogue… »

« - Je connais mon nom, merci ! Cinq points en moins, espèce de pus de vérolé ! »

« - Excusez ma stupidité professeur… »

« - Je ne vous le fait pas dire, cramé de fond de chaudron ! Cinq points en moins ! »

« - …mais pourriez-vous écrire vos instructions plus grand, ou nous les lire à haute voix ? Avec ma mauvaise vue, je ne parviens pas à les distinguer d'ici… »

« - Vous vous foutez de moi Potter ?! Avancez au premier rang, abruti de vermine puante ! »

« - Je suis déjà au premier rang, professeur… »

« - Avancez votre table, coulis de consanguinité ! »

« - Vos conseils sont de l'or professeur, mais je l'ai déjà fait. » Il s'aperçut soudain qu'il avait oublié de m'enlever des points à ses phrases précédentes.

« - Cinq points en moins pour oser gêner le passage comme la trainée de bave de veracrasse qu'est votre cerveau ! Cinq points en moins pour oser comploter de faire tomber votre professeur en gênant le passage ! Cinq points en moins pour oser gêner vos camarades en encombrant le passage, cinq points en moins, CINQ POINTS EN MOINS ! »

Ça y'est, il commence à péter un câble ! Comme quoi, dire à un de mes piafs de jeter quelques gouttes de potion énervante dans son jus de citrouille, c'était une bonne idée… et vive le plafond magique qui les cache à la vue de tout le monde ! Enfonçons le clou, maintenant !

« - Professeur, » dis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux, « je… » …n'eut pas le temps de finir mon geste, volé à la mémoire de mon abruti de père, qu'un hurlement de rage résonna dans toute la classe. Bingo, rien que voir cette simple habitude lui rappela aussitôt mille souvenirs de James, et le fit enrager comme jamais ! Héhé ! Leur haine légendaire n'a pas de secrets pour moi !

« - RAAAAAAAH ! POTTeEeEeEeR ! DIX POINTS EN MOINS POUR OSER FRIMER DANS MA CLASSE, ESPECE DE RÉSIDU D'USTENSILE ANAL ! »

« - Veuillez pardonner mon arrogance professeur, c'est une tare familiale, vous comprenez. »

« - Je confirme ! En vous souhaitant de devenir alcoolique comme votre arriéré de père ! Cet espèce de géniteur de truies multicolores ! »

« - Cela risquerait de me soigner professeur, je préférerais devenir potionniste, c'est beaucoup plus radical pour perdre sa santé mentale. Mais je penserai à suivre vos excellents conseils professeur. Merci de me donner l'exemple, professeur. »

« - VOUS OSEZ VOUS FOUTRE DE MOI ?! CINQUANTE POINTS EN MOINS ET CENT… NON, MILLE HEURES DE COLLE AVEC RUSARD ! QU'IL VOUS TRANSFORME EN LA SERPILLÈRE LÈCHE-CUL QUE VOUS ÊTES ! »

« - Merci infiniment professeur, ce sera un plaisir. Miss Teigne équivaut bien votre compagnie. »

« - SILENCE, POTTER, PITOYABLE SIPHON À POTION DE MERDE ! FAITES VOTRE POTION ! »

« - Comme vous le souhaitez professeur. »

« - J'AI DIT SILENCE, OU JE TRANSFORME VOTRE DOS EN ÉTABLI POUR TRANCHER MES INGRÉDIENTS LES PLUS INTRANCHABLES ! VOTRE POTIOoOoOoOoN ! »

« - A vos ordres professeur. » Comprenant que ma politesse _pas du tout volontairement_ excessive ne lui apporterait rien, Rogue tenta tout son possible pour se calmer… je l'en empêcha en passant ma main dans mes cheveux à de –très- nombreuses reprises, entretenant sans cesse le feu de la rage.

Le cours n'avait commencé que depuis dix minutes, et Poufsouffle était en tête du classement des maisons, avec cent points… en négatif. Et on n'était que le premier jour. Je m'en fiche bien des points, désormais ! J'ai bien mieux à faire que ça, et s'amuser est un vrai plaisir ! Mouahaha !

« - Professeur, professeur ! » lançai-je quelques minutes plus tard en sautillant à ma place. Tout pour attirer son attention ! Héhé !

« - POTTEeEeEeEeR ! CINQ POINTS EN MOINS POUR TENTER DE FAIRE S'ÉCROULER LE CHÂTEAU EN ATTAQUANT LES POUTRES DE SOUTÈNEMENT AVEC VOTRE CERVEAU VIDE ! »

« - Veuillez m'excuser professeur. Ma potion… »

« - JE VOUS AI DIT DE LA FAIRE ! MAUDIT RAMASSIS DE FIENTE DE BOCAL PÉRIMÉ ! »

« - Je l'ai terminée professeur… »

« - CINQ POINTS EN MOINS POUR OSER ALLER PLUS VITE QUE JE NE L'ORDONNE ! ESPÈCE DE BRANLEUR DE BAGUETTE ! »

« - Merci professeur. » Il s'avança aussitôt pour vérifier si ma potion était bien faite.

« - Cinq points en moins pour avoir osé rendre votre professeur inutile en faisant un travail trop parfait pour être honnête ! »

« - Merci professeur, mais ma réussite vous est entièrement due… »

« - RECOMMENCEZ, SI VOUS ÊTES SI BON ET RAPIDE QUE ÇA ! ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA, FILS DE COUILLES DE BOUTEILLE ! » Nul doute que pour dire ça, il avait vu James tenter de féconder une bouteille un jour où il était bourré ! Une image hilarante.

« - Voici professeur, » dis-je aussitôt en montrant un second chaudron à côté de moi, « j'ai eu l'indicible audace d'en préparer en même temps un second chaudron. En espérant vous satisfaire professeur. »

« - CINQ POINTS EN MOINS POUR AVOIR OSÉ GÂCHER DE COÛTEUX INGRÉDIENTS, ESPÈCE DE FISTULE D'ANUS DE SOMBRAL ! »

« - Professeur, puis-je vous demander l'autorisation de sortir, puisque j'ai terminé en avance ? »

« - Première et dernière chose intelligente que vous dites de toute votre existence de misérable, Potter ! Disparaissez à jamais de ma vue ! À JAMAIS ! »

« - A vos ordres professeur. Professeur, comprenez bien que je fais cela avec un terrible pincement au cœur. Ne plus pouvoir acquérir votre infini savoir est une perte sans précédent, que je regretterais pour toujours à n'en pas douter. Ne plus entendre votre voix douce comme un gazouilli d'oiseau… »

Je me fis mettre dehors d'un magistral coup de pied au derrière, et m'en alla avec un sourire plus grand que jamais. Et une auréole sur la tête.

…

Libéré de tous les cours de potion pour les sept prochaines années –c'est que je compte bien prendre au mot le « disparaissez à jamais de ma vue ! » que m'a hurlé Rogue, héhé !-, je me dirigea vers le prochain cours en analysant un peu ce que je venais de faire.

Outre une bonne dose de rire mental et un souvenir hilarant, voilà qui me vaudrait le respect de tous les autres élèves, ou presque ! Car nul doute que résister ainsi à la terrifiante bête des cachots, ce n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde. Surtout que là, on avait dû l'entendre hurler à l'autre bout du plus grand passage secret ! Même les fantômes ont dû en avoir des sueurs froides !

Bon, certes, les autres Poufsouffles allaient peut-être m'en vouloir pour les points que je viens de perdre. Probablement plus d'une centaine ! J'ai perdu le compte après quelques dizaines. Mais pas de souci pour ça. Vu que ces punitions sont totalement abusives, Dumbledore ou un de ses servants vont vite me les redonner. Après tout, il est important que leur petit chien-chien de héros se prenne pour un enfant gâté… bref.

Pour les colles avec Rusard, j'irais uniquement à la première, histoire de bien terroriser comme il faut cette espèce de sous-merde. Et puis pareil pour Miss Teigne. Bien entendu, pas question de travailler, je me contenterais de m'asseoir sur son fauteuil, les jambes sur le bureau, pendant que lui travaille sous ma surveillance et que sa saleté de fourrure sur pattes essaie de déchirer les barreaux de sa cage. Et qu'un de mes piafs lui crotte sans retenue sur les poils. Bref, je trouverais bien de quoi m'amuser. Et puis ma maîtrise discrète des sorts d'oubliette me protège… ainsi que ma virtuosité avec l'impérium, héhéhé…

Mais revenons à plus important. A savoir, ce que Luna a fait pendant le cours de McGo, user de toutes les connaissances que nous avons tiré de nos études et de notre entrainement pour se faire passer pour une génie en métamorphose. Elle a totalement chamboulé mes plans ! Je lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il fallait que nous soyons discrets pour cette année au moins, le temps de nous faire connaitre comme des élèves timides et studieux ! Là, elle vient d'amener toute l'attention sur elle…

…pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? J'ai bien une idée, plutôt convaincante, mais je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. Je m'explique. Sachant qu'elle est en phase de test du fait de son jeune âge, et qu'elle ne pourra rester à Poudlard que si elle convainc les profs qu'il le faut, elle a dû trouver une idée pour leur forcer la main. Et c'est ça qu'elle a choisi de faire, passer pour une virtuose dans un domaine en particulier… et comme par hasard, avec McGonagall ! La prof la plus influente de l'école, et elle a réussi à lui faire avoir des étoiles dans les yeux. Aucun doute qu'elle ne lâchera pas cette élève prodige, sous aucun prétexte ! Pour un prof amoureux de son métier, pouvoir enseigner à quelqu'un de si brillant est un plaisir inouï.

Est-ce que le coup d'éclat de Luna risque d'attirer l'attention sur moi ? Surtout qu'il était prévu que je fasse ami-ami avec elle… il ne faudrait surtout pas que Dumby soupçonne que je sois trop surdoué moi aussi ! Je veux bien avoir un domaine de prédilection, probablement la défense, vu que j'y suis effectivement doué, mais il ne faut pas que ça frise le génie comme l'a fait Luna !

Soupirant, je m'arrête devant la porte de Voldemort pour assister à son premier cours. Arrêtons de penser à Luna, et concentrons-nous plutôt sur la douleur de cette maudite cicatrice… aïe ! Grrr… ça m'énerve ! Vivement que je puisse me le farcir, ce salaud ! Un jour, je lui ferai payer ce qu'il a fait à maman ! En attendant, je vais me soulager sur son cours, en lui faisant peur… Attention Voldy, Ryry vient te donner un avertissement !

…

« - Allons allons Severus, calmez-vous… » Dans son bureau, Dumbledore tentait tant bien que mal de prendre soin de son professeur en lui tapotant sur la main pour le calmer. Il était affalé dans un fauteuil tel une serpillère, épuisé à la simple idée d'exister.

« - Ce gamin est un monstre, vous dis-je ! Un démon venu des enfers ! » Le pauvre tremblait tellement d'un mélange de rage, d'énervement et de surtension qu'il semblait prêt à exploser !

« - Je comprends bien Severus, je comprends bien… » En fait pas du tout, les souvenirs du pauvre potionniste montraient un enfant timide et d'une politesse exemplaire, terrifié par un professeur violent et haineux sans aucune raison. Mais il fallait bien être hypocrite pour diriger une école. Un elfe de maison apparut soudain, et tendit un plateau avec des tasses et une carafe fumante. « Tenez mon cher, prenez un peu de tisane… attention, elle est chaude ! » Dumbledore servit une large dose à son pauvre enseignant, et à peine lui eut-il donné la tasse que ses tremblements en répandirent la moitié par terre !

« - POUAH ! » À peine bue une gorgée, il la recracha droit sur Fumseck ! Le pauvre phénix s'en enflamma aussitôt de colère !

« - Je vous avais dit de faire attention Severus, la tisane est toute chaude ! »

« - Ce n'est pas ça ! Vous y avez ENCORE mit du citron !»

« - Bien sûr ! Tout le monde sait que le citron détend, et vous en avez bien besoin… »

« - Première fois que j'entends ces fadaises ! Allons, resservez-moi votre maudit breuvage ! Et sans y mettre votre maudit citron ! Vous savez bien que je déteste ça ! »

« - Très bien, si vous voulez… vous me semblez bien énervé en ce moment, Severus. J'ai envoyé un message à Pompom, qu'elle vous amène un de ses vieux trucs dont elle a le secret. Elle vous détendra en un instant, vous verrez ! » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que l'infirmière arrive en enfonçant la porte, tel un dragon fonçant sur sa proie ! C'est qu'il y a un patient à soigner !

« - Tenez Severus, » dit-elle en lui tendant une boîte d'un air dominateur ne souffrant aucune réplique, « mâchez une de ces pastilles à chaque fois que vous serez énervé, vous verrez, ça vous calmera en un instant ! »

« - J'espère que ça a bon goût votre truc, empoisonneuse ! » maugréa-t-il, les mains tremblantes et les yeux exorbités, en arrachant la boîte des mains de sa sauveuse et en avalant tout son contenu en un instant.

« - Bien sur que ça a bon goût ! C'est parfumé au… » elle n'acheva pas sa phrase qu'un hurlement d'agonie eut raison de ses oreilles ! AAAAAAAAAAH ! Son patient s'était effondré sur sa chaise, évanoui, la bave aux lèvres ! Son cerveau avait soudain décidé de se mettre en mode « off » !

« …parfumé au citron. »

…

« - Mot de passe ? »

« - Scoubidou-bidou-wa… » Maudit soient les gardiens idiots ! Complètement ridicule, ce passe !

La statue s'écarta devant moi, et je fus aussitôt assailli par l'éternel raffut de la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Pire que des Gryffondors ceux-là, pour peu que ce soit possible. Sans prêter la moindre attention à tout ce troupeau d'incapables, je me dirigea aussi vite que possible vers mon dortoir, espérant pouvoir faire une rapide sieste. C'est que c'est sacrément épuisant de côtoyer des arriérés à longueur de journée !

« - Harry ! Par ici ! » m'interrompt soudain une voix. Grrr, si c'est encore une fan énamourée du héros Potter, je…

…je me calme soudain en voyant Luna me faire signe d'un coin de la zone fauteuils. Confortablement installée non loin d'un feu sans chaleur, elle est en train de discuter avec… Susan et Padma, les deux filles du train ? « Que font une Griffante et une Sifflante ici ? » leur demande-je en approchant, étonné de les voir hors de leur maison de prédilection.

« - On s'ennuyait chez nous, » commença Susan, « Les lions ne sont pas vraiment d'un grand niveau intellectuel… »

« - Et la plupart des serpents n'aiment pas ma couleur de peau, » acheva Padma.

« - Et ta sœur ? » oups, vu l'air sombre qu'elle prend soudain, ce n'était pas une question à poser !

« - …je ne l'ai pas vue depuis le train. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite… elle n'est même pas venue me dire bonjour ce matin, au petit-déjeuner ! Et quand je suis allée vers elle, elle a détourné le regard… »

« - Si quelqu'un t'embête, ou si ta sœur joue l'idiote longtemps, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Je n'aime pas dire ça, mais Harry Potter le magnifique devrait parvenir à leur remuer le popotin… » ma grimace en disant long sur mon sentiment à ce sujet ! Il n'en fallu pas plus pour les faire rire toutes les trois.

« - De quoi parliez-vous ? » dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de Susan, et en face de Luna.

« - On faisait connaissance, » répondit Luna en regardant au plafond. « Je leur parlai des ronflaks décornés… »

« - …de mes livres d'histoire préférés… »

« - …du manuel de troisième année que je lis en ce moment… »

« - …une rencontre du troisième type virgule quatorze, quinze, nonante-deux… »

« - …Griselda Marchebank, mais si tu sais, la célèbre historienne… »

« - …et le sort _jhgdhdfhjum sfsgdfhdhtator_ , oui c'est du latin… »

« - …lapinou le tigre canin nous a attaquées ! Et… »

« - …en bref, c'est pour ça que les troupes de Grindelwald ont été vaincues… »

« - …mon programme d'études me permettra d'avoir fini les sept années de Poudlard d'ici ma quatrième… j'espère ne pas avoir de retard, comme ça ! »

…les écoutant parler toutes les trois, je me surpris à leur sourire tendrement, égaillé par leur bonne humeur contagieuse. Du moins, c'est ce que j'aimerais dire. Car en vérité…

« - Stop, STOP ! » hurlai-je soudain, au bord de la crise de nerfs ! De vraies pipelettes !

« - VOS GUEULES LÀ-BAS ! ALLEZ VOUS COUCHER ! » hurla à son tour une voix, dans le lointain des dortoirs. Un rapide regard vers l'horloge nous indiqua… une heure du matin ?! J'ai subi leur parlotte pendant plus de SIX HEURES ?!

« - Je vais dormir, » leur dis-je en me levant. « On se retrouve dans la grande salle pour le petit-déj ? » Trois larges sourires me répondirent, gonflant mon cœur de bonheur lorsque je le leur rendis.

Montant les escaliers menant à mon lit, je leur jeta un dernier regard alors que Luna invitait les deux autres à dormir dans son dortoir pour leur éviter le couvre-feu. La voyant tout sourire, heureuse de pouvoir se comporter normalement comme toutes les filles de son âge, une innocente pensée me vint…

…je crois que je me suis fait des amies…

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Qui sont les plus tyranniques des dictateurs ? Réponse : les innocents ! Mouahaha ! ^^**_

 _ **Je me suis lâché pour le cours de potion… mouahaha ! C'était super marrant à écrire ! ^^**_

 _ **J'ai créé une conversation Discord pour parler fanfictions avec quelques autres tarés comme moi, et on est à la recherche de gens pour peupler un peu l'endroit. Des candidat(e)s ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire par mp ou dans vos coms :) Seuls critères de sélection, être taré(e) et aimer les fanfics ^^ (Pour qui ne connaît pas Discord, c'est comme Skype, mais en beauuuuucoup mieux. Et même encore mieux que ça). Entrez mon pseudo et mon identifiant pour m'y trouver : NVJM#3762**_


	45. Moitié d'année

NVJM, rédigé 25, 26 et 27 10/2017 publié 27/10/2017

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 45 : Moitié d'année_

Sortant du dernier cours de la semaine, défense, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir envie de ricaner sadiquement. Vite, un sort de silence ! Si je suis surpris à faire montre de ma folie, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau !

Profitant d'une cache d'armure, je me précipite derrière son occupant pour enfin éclater de rire ! Qu'est-ce que cette semaine a pu être amusante ! J'en viendrais presque à plaindre le pauvre Voldrell… Quidemort… bref, l'autre abruti de possédé ! Je passe mon temps à le ridiculiser ! Chaque sort qu'il veut nous apprendre, je le connais déjà et le lance mieux que lui, j'explique aux autres comment faire mieux qu'il ne le peut avec son bégaiement à la con, et encore bien d'autres choses… la moindre occasion est bonne à prendre ! Et bien sûr, comme avec Rogue, je fais tout ça avec une politesse exemplaire. Ça ne fait qu'ajouter au comique de la situation ! Hahaha !

Bon allez, fini de rire ! Redevenons raisonnable. C'est que le travail sérieux commence, maintenant que je suis à Poudlard ! Enfin, maintenant que j'y suis officiellement. Bref.

Le gros morceau de cette année, c'est la pierre philosophale. Bien évidemment, maintenant que je ne suis plus aveuglé par ma simplicité enfantine, je vois clair dans le jeu de Dumbledore. Trouver le caillou et être confronté à Voldemort, c'était son plan dès le début ! Pourquoi, ce n'est pas certain. Peut-être pour avoir la confirmation que je suis bien son héros tant attendu. Pour m'entraîner. Pour faire chier Voldy. Il y a plein de possibilités, mais peu importe laquelle lui tient à cœur. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je ne passe pas pour un héros, pas encore, c'est trop tôt, et que le vieux lui-même doute que je sois bien l'élu. Et puis aussi, tant qu'à faire, que je pique la pierre… héhéhé, on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être utile ce machin ! J'ai pas l'intention de devenir immortel, mais ça pourrait quand même être pratique de vivre plusieurs siècles, si une seule vie ne me suffit pas pour atteindre mes buts.

Première étape. Je dois me montrer fort dans certains domaines ben précis. Défense. Sortilèges. Vol et quidditch. Pour le reste, je dois paraître dans la moyenne, voire même être médiocre. Paraître, bien évidemment, car dans les faits je serais aussi doué que possible, à force d'un travail acharné. C'est déjà bien parti, je dois avoir le niveau d'un cinquième voire sixième année dans toutes les matières, je pourrais obtenir mes BUSES sans grand problème.

Seconde étape. Manipuler Dumbledore. Il faut que je paraisse être aussi doué pour la sottise que l'élu qu'il souhaite avoir, et pour autant je NE DOIS PAS lui faire croire que je suis cet élu. Neville était l'autre candidat possible à la fausse prophétie de maman, il faut donc que je fasse croire que c'est bien lui qui doit vaincre tronche de bouteille, et pas moi. Le point précédent est déjà un palier de manipulation bienvenu. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile à mettre en place.

Troisième étape. Je dois me constituer un groupe de pions qui soient des gens doués, et surtout qui soient admiratifs du graaaaaaaand Harry Potter. Il faut aussi que ce soit un harem de pions aussi varié que possible. Et comme je dois les garder auprès de moi, je dois être fort, admirable dans mes talents comme dans mon comportement, gentil et ferme… bref, je dois être parfait. La moindre incartade, la moindre faille, et je risque de le payer très cher. C'est d'ailleurs pour tout ça que je compte devenir à nouveau, et encore bien plus, un joueur de quidditch dès que possible. Dès le premier cours de vol en fait, je ferai des miennes en ridiculisant Malfoy à coup de figures acrobatiques et autres risques inconsidérés.

Quatrième étape… hum… pour l'instant, c'est prématuré. Je ne pourrais vraiment faire augmenter ma gloire et ma célébrité que quand l'affaire de la chambre se sera tassée, pour être sûr de ne pas y être associé. Et pour faire mourir dans l'œuf un maximum de soupçons. Sans compter qu'il y a énormément de petits détails à mettre en place, comme faire connaissance avec TOUS les élèves pour pouvoir les ficher, donner l'impression que je me contrefiche du système des maisons et des points –ce qui est le cas-, essayer d'entrer dans cette FOUTUE chambre des secrets ! et encore bien d'autres choses.

Je sens que cette première année va passer très vite…

…

« - Nous allons voir aujourd'hui le sort de récurage ! » piailla la voix fluette du professeur Flitwick. « Vous avez toutes et tous trouvé une grosse tache sur votre bureau, en arrivant ! Une fois que je vous aurais expliqué le sortilège, vous devrez tout nettoyer, et… »

« - _Récurvite_ ! » se firent entendre deux voix… le petit professeur se retourna en un instant, et ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant mon bureau et celui de Luna resplendissants de propreté.

« - Monsieur ! » dis-je en levant la main. « Vous avez une tâche plus compliquée, s'il-vous-plait ? »

…

« - Vous allez aujourd'hui apprendre à monter sur des balais ! » cria la voix autoritaire de la prof de vol, je-sais-plus-qui… elle est tellement chiante que j'ai déjà oublié son nom. _Bébête_ je crois.

« - Mdame ! C'quand qu'on joue qu'au quidditch ? » coupa Ron. Toujours fidèle à lui-même, celui-là ! Impoli à ce point, c'est incroyable ! Et dire que leurs parents en ont fait d'autres comme ça !

« - Mr Weasley ! J'avais dit SILENCE ! Déposez votre balai, vous êtes privé de cours pour le mois à venir ! EXÉCUTION ! »

Eh ben ! Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle punition. C'est sacrément sévère, surtout pour le pauvre attardé… il paraît si choqué que j'en viendrai presque à le plaindre si je n'étais pas hilare mentalement !

« - En espérant que ça vous servira d'exemple, les autres ! L'apprentissage du vol est quelque chose de dangereux ! Je ne tolérerais pas la moindre incartade ! C'EST COMPRIS ?! »

« - Madame, oui madame ! »

« - Bien ! Et maintenant… »

…et elle nous noya sous son traditionnel discours. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être chiant. Je sais bien que c'est son rôle de prof de le rappeler, mais franchement… est-il possible d'être assez bête pour ne pas avoir conscience de tout ça ? À peine ais-je pensé cette phrase que mon regard tombe sur Ron. Oui, c'est possible.

Ne prêtant plus aucune attention à la prof, je jette un œil sur Malfoy. Bien, il papote avec ses orangs-outans. Un regard vers Neville, et je vois ses tremblements allez de sa tête à ses pieds et demi-tour. Bien aussi. Une silhouette s'active dans les serres, non loin de là. Chourave, ma prof principale. Elle est sans doute venue voir discrètement comment se portent ses petits Creusants. Parfait. Tout se passe comme la première fois, tous les ingrédients sont prêts. Une ombre sur un toit du château me montre un chat en vadrouille. Une chatte en fait. McGonagall. Ah, un petit bonus ! Il n'y a plus qu'à laisser la place à Ryry l'attrapeur !

« - A vos balais ! » ordonne la prof !

« - DEBOUT ! » crions nous tous ensemble !

PAF ! Aussitôt, plusieurs d'entre-nous se prennent leur balai dans la tronche ! Hahaha ! Et Neville qui parvient à décoller, monter à plusieurs mètres en hurlant de peur, et tomber par terre avec un magnifique « crash » ! Et je me délecte en entendant ses cris de douleur… hum, c'est si jouissant…

Tout se passe comme prévu, à ma grande satisfaction. Neville a un poignet cassé, la prof l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Je pourrais le soigner d'un rapide sort, mais j'ai bien mieux à faire que ça… et Luna pourrait aussi, mais elle est trop occupée à démêler son balai de ses cheveux ! Et je soupçonne que ça ne lui déplaît pas non plus d'entendre quelques hurlements de souffrance…

« - Regardez ce que Londubat a fait tomber ! » s'exclame une voix trainante. C'est bien Malfoy, tu es à l'heure. Tu es capable de faire ça au moins, comme quoi tout est possible. Tu remontes dans mon estime. En récompense, peut-être que j'aurais pitié de toi le jour où je te tuerai, et que je t'épargnerai une séance de torture... une seule, faut pas abuser quand même !

J'enfourche mon balai pour me tenir prêt, puis lui lance, « Donne-le moi Malfoy ! C'est à Neville ! »

« - Viens donc le chercher, petit Potty ! » Et il s'élance dans les airs. Bien sûr, il a déjà fait du balai. Mais il le monte si mal, cet incapable… décollage à moitié raté, pieds qui trainent par terre sur plusieurs pas, même pas capable de monter au-delà d'une dizaine de mètres… pfff… j'aurais presque pas envie de lui donner une leçon si ça ne servait pas tant mes plans ! Allez, GO !

Je décolle en une demi-seconde pour aussitôt me retrouver haut dans les airs, bien plus que ne le fait cet arriéré de sang-pur. Il est si surpris qu'il ne pense même pas à cacher le machin de Neville, et que je peux lui reprendre en un geste ! Et aussitôt, je fais une énorme embardée vers la droite pour éviter un tronc mal placé, spèce de sale bête, qui a eu l'idée de planter un arbre à côté d'un terrain de vol ?! Je virevolte sans attendre dans l'orée de la forêt interdite, riant alors qu'aucun végétal ne parvient à me frôler. Hey, salut toi ! Alors, tu crois pouvoir me faire peur avec tes racines, cette fois-ci ?

Je sors de la forêt à quelques dizaines de mètres de notre groupe pour faire une pointe de vitesse, droit vers le château. Les vieux _Brossdur_ de l'école ne vont pas à plus de cinquante à l'heure, hein ? Peuh ! Fadaises ! Une bonne grosse dose de magie dans les poils, et le mien fonce à bien plus de cent ! Je trace la distance en quelques secondes, relevant juste à temps pour éviter d'heurter une certaine chatte, qui voit la catastrophe venir à mille lieues, terrée qu'elle est dans sa gouttière ! Elle n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe que je disparais de sa vue pour plonger droit dans les douves ! Vite, plus vite ! Encore plus vite ! Et hop, je redresse au dernier moment, exécutant une chute de Wronski parfaite !

Bon, je pense que ça suffira pour ma petite démonstration. Je pourrais faire bien plus, mais ça suffira… je me permets une dernière pirouette en arrivant face à Malfoy, bouche bée sur son balai, et je tourne tout autour de lui à plusieures reprises, allant si vite que je forme comme un parfait cercle dans les airs ! Et je daigne enfin me poser tout doucement, au milieu des autres élèves, qui font eux aussi les poissons…

Il ne nous faut que quelques secondes d'attente pour que retentisse le « MIAOU MROWL ! » d'une chatte en colère. Et aussi le « POTTER ! » extatique d'une droguée aux plantes qui a tout vu depuis ses serres !

« - Euh… professeure McGonagall ? Professeure Chourave ? » m'efforce-je de dire l'air soudain inquiet, dissimulant tant bien que mal hilarité et sincère hypocrisie.

Et… comme prévu. Pendant que l'une m'engueule et me retire des points pour prise de risques inconsidérés, l'autre m'encense et jouit sur place, digne fana de quidditch trop heureuse d'avoir trouvé l'attrapeur qui lui manquait. Tout se passe comme prévu, sauf un petit détail… quelque chose qu'ELLE n'a pas prévu. Mais chut, moi ! Ce sera une surprise.

« - Je vous ferai parvenir un bon balai dès que possible, Potter. Et vous vous entrainerez assidûment avec le reste de l'équipe, compris ? » Elle a l'air si autoritairement fanatique de son équipe que même Voldemort n'oserait pas la contredire si elle lui disait de jouer le rôle du vif d'or.

J'hoche la tête pour la forme. Pas besoin de ton vieux nimbus à la con, mégère. J'ai bien mieux que ça. C'est que ça fait longtemps que je prévois d'entrer dans l'équipe et de tout dominer, alors j'ai fait entrer dans ma mafia, à grand renfort d'impériums, une petite société de jeunes obsédés de quidditch. Des gamins tout juste sortis de leurs études, et qui veulent créer le meilleur balai qui soit. Je les ai fait enlever suite à… un petit accident… hum-hum, et je les ai placés dans un atelier magique tout neuf, fraichement volé à son propriétaire, avec des fonds importants pour mener à bien leur projet. C'est qu'un balai nettement plus rapide que la moyenne, ça me sera sacrément utile par la suite… une armée volante, je ne dis pas non…

Je crois que le bout de bois en question s'appelle « l'éclair de feu », ou un truc dans le genre. J'en recevrais un prototype dès demain matin, au courrier. Et j'ai déjà des protections, largement trafiquées bien sûr. Et invisibles. C'est pour ça que j'ai prit tant de risques fous aujourd'hui. Même heurter la planète entière ne m'aurait pas fait de mal. Manipulation des apparences, mon amour.

Quidditch poudlardien, tiens-toi bien ! Me voilà !

…

Minerva McGonagall n'était pas la seule à avoir vu les exploits d'Harry. Perché là-haut dans sa tour directoriale, le vieux Dumbledore tentait de régler de la paperasse lorsqu'il avait été dérangé par les cris de quelques élèves indisciplinés. Se levant pour aller fermer la fenêtre et se couper du chahut, il se stoppa net en voyant une flèche humaine virevolter en tous sens…

Le spectacle achevé et Harry identifié, le directeur revint pensif sur son fauteuil. Harry Potter, le survivant. Son survivant. Il se montrait vraiment talentueux, bien plus que prévu… plus qu'excellent en défense. En sortilèges. En vol. Et qui sait en quoi d'autre.

Il faudra faire bien attention à ce gamin. Il n'est qu'un pion, et un pion n'a pas à être autre chose qu'obéissant. S'il montre trop de talent… autant en changer.

…

« - Luna ? » J'ai enfin réussi à lui parler dans un recoin discret, où je suis sûr que Dumby n'a rien pour espionner…

« - Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? Tu sembles inquiet… »

« - J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Elle soupire. « Que veux-tu ? »

« - Que tu sois une génie. »

…

« - Miss… Lovegood, c'est cela ? Que puis-je pour vous ? »

On était un soir tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, lors du repas dans la grande salle. À ce détail prêt que Luna semblait… agitée. Stressée serait peut-être plus véridique. Nul doute qu'elle prépare quelque chose de gros. De très gros. Pire encore que la torture de McGonagall pendant son premier cours. Je crains le pire.

Le dessert terminé, elle s'est levée pour aller voir une prof… c'est laquelle celle-là, je ne l'ai jamais eue… euh… bref, c'est la prof d'arithmancie, les maths appliqués à la magie. Un domaine passionnant.

« - Professeur, est-ce que je pourrais rejoindre votre cours en avance s'il vous plaît ? » demande-t-elle innocemment en regardant le plafond. Oups ! Pourvu qu'elle ne voit pas mes piafs jeter des potions piégées dans les verres de Ron et Draco !

« - Allons miss, que racontez-vous ? Mes cours ne sont accessibles qu'à partir de la troisième année. Vous n'avez pas le niveau, vous n'êtes qu'en première ! » Juste à côté, McGonagall joue au poisson. Elle a comprit en un instant, et n'en revient pas.

Alors Luna écarta l'assiette de la prof, sorti des parchemins de sa poche, et les claqua sur la table.

Quelques instants après, elle était considérée comme la plus précoce génie en arithmancie de toute l'Histoire de Poudlard. Et bien sûr, acceptée en cours. Et Dumbledore faisait le poisson à son tour, cet espèce de vieux hareng.

Voilà comment détourner l'attention de soi… faire en sorte qu'elle passe à quelqu'un d'autre !

…

« - UN TROLL ! UN TROLL DANS LE CHÂTEAU ! » hurle Quidemort en entrant en trombe dans la grande salle. Quoi, un troll ?! Au secours, j'ai peur !

Plus sérieusement, faut croire que cohabiter avec cette sous-merde de Quirrel a fait disjoncter le cerveau de Voldy… UN SEUL troll ? Quel amateur…

La panique gagne bien vite la grande salle, comme on peut s'y attendre de la part de jeunes élèves. Cette fois-ci, chose étonnante, je ne me moque pas d'eux, car leur peur est légitime. Si le troll pouvait entrer ici, il les tuerait toutes et tous. Ce serait un bon débarras. Mais il va falloir que je la tue, cette bestiole…

…où que je la fasse tuer. Je-ne-dois-pas-attirer-l'attention !

« - Neville ! Où est Hermione ? » demande-je au Gryffon peureux en m'approchant de lui. C'est vrai ça, elle n'est pas là ! Elle fait partie de ma maison après tout, c'est une blaireaute elle aussi ! C'est que je m'inquiète pour elle !...

…comment ça, je suis pas crédible ?

Ça semble toutefois suffire à convaincre Neville, qui cesse de trembler un petit instant pour regarder autour de lui. Et visiblement, son amie n'est pas là. Il se souvient aussitôt, « dans les toilettes des filles ! Weasley l'a faite pleurer tout à l'heure, et elle est allée se cacher dans une cabine je crois ! J'ai entendu des filles qui en riaient ! »

« - Il faut aller la prévenir ! Viens, on y va ! » Il acquiesce, et je le tire aussitôt par la manche. Nous sommes sortis de la grande salle avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer ! Et avant que les profs ne parviennent à maîtriser le bordel ambiant et ne pensent à fermer les portes… héhéhé…

Gagner je-ne-sais-plus quel étage est facile, on entend le troll beugler comme un Malfoy décoiffé depuis l'autre bout du château, au point que même un Crabbe ou un Goyle pourraient le trouver, c'est dire ! J'espère que les profs ne se perdront pas en venant nous féliciter…

Tout en courant, je repasse dans ma tête le plan d'attaque, et je ralenti aussitôt le rythme pour laisser Neville passer devant moi. Hop, je sors ma baguette en un éclair et l'impériume discrètement ! Facile, je n'ai même pas besoin de pousser la puissance, il a si peu de volonté qu'il ne m'oppose pas la moindre résistance ! Va falloir que tu progresses, toi…

Nous tournons en trombe le dernier coin de couloir, et j'impériume aussitôt à Neville de lancer un flippendo droit dans les yeux du troll ! ça ne sert à rien d'attaquer sa peau, elle est trop résistante ! Je pourrais facilement l'entamer à coup de magie noire, mais la plus élémentaire prudence m'en empêche, je serai découvert aussitôt…

Le sort de coup de poing, lancé de toute la puissance du frêle corps du gryffon tremblant, fait aussitôt son effet, et le troll beugle de douleur en se couvrant les yeux ! Je lance un autre puissant flippendo dans ses jambes, ce qui le fait basculer en un instant ! Il s'étale de tout son long sur le dos, enfonçant à moitié le sol de l'étage ! « Neville ! » lui impériume-je ! « Enfonce-lui ta baguette dans le nez, et _wingardium leviosa_ ! »

Toute timidité oubliée, mon pion s'exécute aussitôt, faisant fi de la morve qui dégouline à tout va, et hurle le sort de lévitation sans attendre, y mettant toute sa puissance ! La cervelle est atteinte en un instant, et s'envole pour heurter le crâne, défonçant les ultimes traces d'intelligence de la bête ! Un spasme balaie aussitôt Neville, l'envoyant valser contre un mur, mais mon impérium lui fait oublier toute douleur, et il repart à l'assaut ! Attaque une oreille, et _Expelliarmus_ ! Le sort qu'il n'a jamais réussi en cours, il le réalise à la perfection ! Comme quoi, être manipulé, ça aide… ma bonté me perdra !

Pendant que mon pion se surpasse, j'ouvre la porte des toilettes et cours aussitôt vers la cabine d'Hermione, que j'entends hurler de terreur. J'enfonce le panneau de bois, et sans prêter attention à ses cris et ses faibles tentatives de défense, je la soulève sans effort pour la ramener dans le couloir ! D'un tour de poignet, je l'impériume elle aussi, assez faiblement pour qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas, et lui ordonne de graver dans sa mémoire la scène qu'elle va voir, ouvrant à fond les vannes de sa crédulité…

…à peine avons-nous posé le pied dans le couloir que nous voyons Neville sauter haut dans les airs, atterrir en un éclair sur le visage du troll, et donner le sort final d'une magnifique pichenette de magie qui lui arrache la moitié du nez et fait fumer sa sale caboche en un instant ! Un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione me la montre bouche bée. Nul doute qu'elle n'oubliera jamais cette scène. Faut avouer que les impériums sont bons pour le cinéma…

…vite ! J'entends les profs qui arrivent ! Je pose Hermione au sol et cours me terrer au milieu des décombres, me couvrant de poussière et m'efforçant de faire couler mes plus sincères larmes d'hypocrisie ! Il faut que j'aie l'air terrifié !

« - MIAOU MROWL ! » miaule aussitôt McGonagall en voyant trois de ses élèves en danger !

« - Que se passe-t-il ici ?! » tonne la voix autoritaire de Dumbledore, dressé du haut de sa barbe-cravate. J'ai beau le haïr du plus profond de mon âme, faut bien avouer qu'il en impose…

…un petit coup d'impérium, et Hermione débite aussitôt une phrase préconçue. « Neville m'a sauvée, professeur ! » ment-elle comme une arracheuse de dents. « Il est si fort ! C'était incroyable ! C'était… » blablabla.

« - Monsieur Potter ! Que faites-vous là ?! » s'étonne Chourave en me voyant, tremblotant dans les décombres. Et je me précipite aussitôt dans ses bras pour pleurer tout mon saoul, jouant la comédie jusqu'au bout tout en impériumant d'une pensée à Neville et Hermione de continuer leur jeu. Pfff, ce qu'il ne faut pas faire…

…un rapide coup d'œil me montre Dumbledore, pâle comme un linge, son regard passant sans cesse de Neville à moi. Il semble stupéfait, presque incapable de prendre une décision.

Les premières graines du doute sont plantées en lui. Phase suivante !

…

« - ET C'EST LE BUUUUUUUUUUUT ! GRYFFONDOR MÈNE 130 À 90 ! ALLEZ LES GRYFFONS, ÉCRASEZ-LES CES IDIOTS DE BLAIREAUX ! » hurle Lee Jordan, le présentateur rouge-et-or le moins partial du monde ! Moins que moi en tous cas !

« - JORDAN ! » le reprend aussitôt McGonagall, assise à ses côtés dans les tribunes pour s'assurer qu'il ne se mette pas à raconter n'importe quoi !

« - Oui professeure. ET POTTER PART EN TROMBE SUR SON BALAI DOPÉ AU SANG DE DRAGON, MAIS POURQUOI N'EST-IL PAS VIRÉ POUR TRICHERIE CE NABOT ?! AURAIT-IL REPÉRÉ LE VIF D'OR ?! » Evidemment abruti ! Je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de la partie, tellement c'est facile… et puis votre attrapeur est complètement merdique ! Je n'ose pas imaginer quel genre de menace les jumeaux Weasley ont utilisée pour faire entrer leur frère Percy dans l'équipe !

« - JORDAN ! DU CALME ! »

« - Oui professeure. ET POTTER ATTRAPE LE VIF ! POUFSOUFFLE L'EMPORTE 240 À 130, BON SANG MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! BANDE DE TRICHEUUUURS ! »

« - JORDAN ! »

« - NON PROFESSEURE, RÉVOLUTIOOOOOOON ! »

« - MIAOU MROWL ! »

« - Oui professeure ! »

…

« - Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais mumuse à jouer au quidditch ? N'as-tu pas mieux que ça à faire ? Tu perds ton temps ! »

« - Ma chère Luna, tu te trompes lourdement… » nous nous trouvons tous deux cachés dans un passage secret, pour mener une de nos fréquentes réunions stratégiques pour décider s'il faut modifier nos plans ou non. Là, c'est Luna qui m'a convoqué. Elle semble s'inquiéter que je fasse l'idiot avec mon balai…

« - Comment ça, je me trompe ? Explique-toi Harry ! C'est que tu as sacrément l'air d'être un vrai gamin quand tu parades fièrement ! »

« - Je suis en train de constituer mon équipe personnelle. Cette équipe de Poufsouffle… dans peu de temps, sûrement dès l'année prochaine, j'en serais le capitaine, sois en sûre. Et donc, l'entraîneur. Et je ferais en sorte qu'elle devienne la meilleure équipe de toute l'Histoire de Poudlard ! Elle deviendra célèbre pour sa cohérence et son travail de groupe ! »

« - Tout ça pour ça ?! Tu plaisantes ! Ce sont de vraies gamineries ! »

« - …et un jour, cette équipe personnelle changera de nom pour être nommée mon armée de l'air. Et lorsque les souaffles, cognards et autres vifs d'or seront remplacés par des bombes et des sorts, mes ennemis et opposants tomberont comme des mouches ! »

Elle n'osa rien répliquer.

…

TCHOU-TCHOUUUUUUUUUU !

Ouais c'est ça, ta gueule Poudlard Express ! Ou je jette un sort de colique à ta cheminée !

Bref. Quittant le quai neuf trois-quarts par l'habituel portail magique, je me dirige tranquillement vers l'accueil, là où m'attendent… les voilà ! « PAPA ! MAMAN ! » crie-je bien fort pour me faire entendre par les espions de Dumbledore. Et je me réceptionne dans les bras de mes parents, qui… mon père me flanque une baffe sans attendre. « Silence, sale gosse ! » siffle-t-il en me lançant un regard noir. Et mon cœur se serre à toute cette comédie alors que je baisse la tête et frotte ma joue.

Ben oui, de la comédie. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que James est ressuscité, et maman-chérie sortie de son coma magique ? Pour elle, ce serait génial, c'est sûr… snif… mais elle n'est pas là, alors je fais avec les moyens à ma disposition !

Sous l'œil attentivement pas discret du tout des clodos de Dumby, merveilleusement bien fondus dans le paysage avec leur accoutrement pitoyable de vestes de chantier avec un tutu rose, nous gagnons le parking, puis la voiture familiale où m'attend ma petite sœur de six ans. Qui me fait aussitôt la gueule. « Coucou France ! » lui souris-je en la serrant bien fort dans mes bras pour l'empêcher de me castrer au prétexte d'un câlin.

« - Lounes n'est pas là ? » demande-je innocemment. C'est mon grand frère, un coureur de jupons qui a une nouvelle petite amie chaque semaine, et qui les appelle tout le temps "ma biche"…

« - Non, il a préféré rester à… bref, tu le connais ! Il a plein de pages de magazines à décoller… » Oups ! Hey, pas trop fort ! N'oublie pas qu'on est surveillés ! Faudrait pas qu'on passe tous pour une famille de pervers !

Nous partons tranquillement sur les routes, roulant une petite demi-heure jusqu'à arriver dans un tranquille petit quartier de banlieue. A peine sorti de la voiture, mon père me flanque un coup de pied aux fesses et m'ordonne de décharger mes bagages moi-même, puis rentre dans la maison. Passant devant une fenêtre, j'entends des petits cris bizarres venant de la maison. Ah, le grand-frère recolle les pages de ses magazines !

Nous entrons finalement dans la maison, alors que du miroir placé dans l'entrée, je compte pas moins de trois espions pitoyablement mal dissimulés dans la rue…

…bon allez, fini la rigolade.

La porte fermée, le dictateur Harry Potter reprend du service !

« - Tout s'est passé comme vous le vouliez, chef ? » me demande "papa", un simple glandu impériumé que j'ai fait entrer dans ma mafia il y a quelques mois, peu avant la rentrée à Poudlard.

« - Très bien, merci. Où sont les proprios de la maison ? » Je me dirige vers le salon sans attendre de réponse, pour y voir un père, une mère et leurs trois jeunes enfants trembloter à travers leurs liens. « Les illusions aux fenêtres sont prêtes ? Les faux bruits dans la cheminée ? Vos déguisements sont au point ? »

« - Tout est prêt chef. »

« - Ces cinq là ont des capacités spéciales ? »

« - Le père est garagiste. La mère, agente d'entretien. Les enfants sont en primaire. Le garçon est fan de foot, et les deux filles sont des pipelettes en devenir... »

Je m'approche du lot en quelques pas, sort ma baguette et les impériume tous aussitôt à pleine puissance, détruisant leurs personnalités sans aucune pitié. « Un mécano pourra nous être utile. Emmenez-le à une cache où il pourra servir en attendant la création d'une antenne mécanique pour nos forces. »

« - Et les autres ? »

« - Des inutiles. Prostituez la mère, qu'elle soit rentable. Mettez les gosses en atelier ou au ménage. On s'en débarrassera dès qu'il y aura besoin de chair à baguette. Au pire, les filles prendront des potions de croissance mammaire, et elle rejoindre leur mère sur le trottoir dès que possible. »

« - A vos ordres, chef, » me dit "maman" en les emmenant à la cave, pour les garder prisonniers en attendant leur transfert.

« - Et s'il y a la moindre tentative de résistance… tuez-les. »

« - Oui chef. » Faire passer "maman" de prostituée sans avenir à meurtrière, bah… quelle importance ! De toute façon, elle n'est qu'une pionne elle aussi.

Jetant un œil par un judas magique, je vois que les espions de Dumby s'installent confortablement, ne faisant déjà plus attention à leur surveillance. Pfff, quelle bande d'amateurs, je vous jure… nul doute que me voir maltraité par ma « chère famille » les a convaincus que ce serait une mission tranquille.

Quelques instants après, une fois que je me suis déguisé bien comme il faut pour parfaitement dissimuler mon identité, je prends un portoloin, direction l'Allée des Oubliés et la base de l'endroit, histoire de terroriser bien comme il faut les rares membres de ma mafia à ne pas être sous impérium. Et de là, j'emprunte tout un labyrinthe de cheminettes et autres transports magiques, jusqu'à arriver non loin de Poudlard. Et je gagne discrètement la forêt interdite, puis les ruines de Pôdlad, où Luna m'attends.

Au programme des vacances : entrainement et études !

…

 _ **Commentaire svp ? Paraît que ça aide à… euh… quelque chose !**_

 _ **J'ai créé une conversation Discord pour parler fanfictions avec quelques autres tarés comme moi, et on est à la recherche de gens pour peupler un peu l'endroit. Des candidat(e)s ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire par mp ou dans vos coms :) Seuls critères de sélection, être taré(e) et aimer les fanfics ^^ (Pour qui ne connaît pas Discord, c'est comme Skype, mais en beauuuuucoup mieux. Et même encore mieux que ça). Entrez mon pseudo et mon identifiant pour m'y trouver : NVJM#3762**_


	46. Fin d'année

NVJM, rédigé 30/10/2017 publié 3/11/2017

 _ **Bonne résolution : je vais essayer de passer la publication à un chapitre par semaine. Je ne promets pas de toujours y arriver, surtout en décembre et août, mais... au pire, vous êtes là pour m'engueuler ! ^^**_

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 46 : Fin d'année_

« - Ohé ! Les garçons ! » Cria une voix dans le lointain. Neville et moi nous retournons sur les marches du château pour voir arriver Hermione et Luna, tout sourire, heureuses de faire leur rentrée.

« - Comment ça va ? » demande-je platement, histoire de lancer la discussion, alors qu'Hermione serre Neville dans ses bras, puis s'attaque à moi. Luna se contente d'un bisou plus réservé.

« - Super ! Mes parents m'ont offert une cinquantaine de livres pour Noël, je les ai déjà tous lus ! » nous dit… bah, vous devinez qui.

Nous entrons dans le hall en discutant tranquillement, puis de là dans la grande salle. Je modifie aussitôt mon comportement pour adopter un air timide, affaissant mes épaules et agitant mon regard pour paraître stressé. D'un furtif coup d'œil, je vois Dumbledore, à la table des profs, rayonner de plaisir. Salopard ! Nul doute que ses pions lui rapportent régulièrement des nouvelles de ma "famille", et de son petit train-train quotidien rythmé par leurs impériums. S'il savait que tout le quartier de la ville, _je-sais-plus-quoi sur rivière-à-la-con_ , ainsi que tous les services publics comme privés, sont intégralement sous impérium et surveillance de ma mafia ! Héhéhé !

Ah, ma mafia… elle a bien travaillé, chez ces moldus ! J'y ai passé des jours à tout mettre en place, mais ça valait le coup, surtout que j'ai pu mettre la main sur un beau pactole de comptes en banque, et plein de biens utiles. Ça fera ça de moins à voler plus tard. J'ai aussi trouvé toutes sortes d'esclaves, mères au foyer et filles superficielles à envoyer sur le trottoir, pères alcooliques et fils footballeurs pour faire les corvées les plus dégradantes qui soient… je sais, ça a de quoi paraître violent de ma part de leur infliger de tels traitements, mais rassurez-vous ! Grâce à mes impériums, tout ce petit monde ne travaille que dix-huit heures par jour. Et je m'assure de leur bonne santé, de leurs repas… de leur repas plutôt, faut pas abuser ma générosité, et je veille aussi à ce qu'ils n'aient jamais de raison de se plaindre. Vive les menaces !

Vivement l'avenir… MON avenir !

…

« - Harry ! On ne devrait pas sortir comme ça ! Si les profs nous surprennent… »

« - T'inquiètes Nev, ça va être amusant, tu vas voir ! » Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que ça ne va être amusant que pour moi…

Quelques mois sont passés depuis que j'ai fait vaincre le troll d'Halloween à Neville, quelques mois durant lesquels Dumbledore n'a cessé de douter de l'identité réelle de son héros… il est donc temps d'ajouter une couche d'angoisse à ses manipulations !

Vous vous rappelez du miroir du Riséd, dans ma première vie ? Eh bien, j'ai longuement réfléchi à ce machin pendant les vacances, et il n'y a pas grand doute que c'était là encore un des nombreux tests du vioque pour avoir des estimations et autres infos à mon propos. Sûrement savoir à quel point je suis influençable… il va être surpris !

Grâce à tous les sortilèges espions dont je dispose dans le château, quelques élèves par ci par là que j'ai placés sous impérium, je sais où est placé ce maudit miroir. J'y emmène donc Neville, afin qu'il le trouve, admire l'image de sa famille défunte… un discret petit coup d'impérium pour attiser sa curiosité, et il reviendra là-bas tous les soirs ! Forçant finalement Dumbledore à intervenir, et à déplacer le miroir. Que je retrouverais grâce à vous-savez-quoi. Et j'y renverrais le Gryffon timide… encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le vioque renonce et imagine de plus belle que le destin veut que son pion soit Neville !

Quelques jours après, le succès est total. Bien caché dans un recoin, une pleine vue sur le miroir m'assure que mon plan se déroule sans accrocs. Sans doute désespéré, Dumby a été parler avec Neville comme il l'avait fait avec moi, lui blablatant tout un tas de niaiseries. Mieux vaut pas que je vous les relate, je risquerais de faire une crise de nerf face à tant de stupidité. Heureusement qu'il n'en croit pas lui-même le moindre mot ! Sinon, je n'ose imaginer quel ennemi inintéressant il ferait…

…

Seul dans son bureau directorial, Albus Dumbledore réfléchissait tant bien que mal, affalé dans son fauteuil, en proie au doute pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi Mordred tout ne se passait-il pas comme prévu ?! Tout avait pourtant été parfaitement mit en place, aucun accroc ne s'était révélé, tout jusqu'ici indiquait qu'Harry Potter était le survivant… alors pourquoi le destin lui jouait-il un tel tour ?! Pourquoi Neville Londubat se révélait-il maintenant ?! Un tel incapable ! Qu'il ose régulièrement sortir après le couvre-feu est déjà un miracle en soi… alors qu'il soit l'Elu !

Se levant brusquement pour faire les cent pas autour de son bureau, ne prêtant aucune attention au trille apaisant de son phénix, le vieillard n'eut aucune peine à comprendre que quelque chose d'imprévu était venu déjouer ses plans. Quelque chose d'imprévu, et surtout d'inidentifié. Mais quoi, QUOI ?!

Maugréant dans sa barbe-cravate, il attrapa sans y faire attention une des boîtes de pilules calmantes au citron oubliées là par son professeur de potion, et la goba toute entière. Voilà qui lui serait bien utile...

…

« - Allez, plus vite que ça, bande de vermisseaux ! Vous apprendrait, moi, à foutre le bordel comme ça ! » Sacré Rusard ! Toujours aussi poétique…

« - Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » pleurnichait Hermione, occupée tout comme moi à astiquer des trophées. « Ma première retenue ! Quelle honte ! Quand mes parents sauront ça ! Bouhouhou ! » J'en viendrais presque à avoir le cœur serré face à une si émouvante détresse, si mes plans ne se déroulaient pas à merveille.

L'épisode du miroir du Riséd réussi, il est temps de passer à la suite. Je vous explique, vous allez bien rire ! Ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, j'ai envoyé l'un de mes piafs fanatisés sur les poutres de la grande salle, irrepérable au dessus du plafond magique, afin de laisser tomber une goute de potion d'énervement dans le verre de Malfoy. Une potion ciblée, c'est-à-dire contenant quelque chose permettant à l'énervé de viser une cible en particulier… un cheveu de moi et Hermione.

Oh, bien sûr je n'en ai pas assez mit pour lui donner envie de se jeter sur nous et nous tabasser. De toute façon, il sait bien qu'il ne ferait pas le poids… non, il en bu juste ce qu'il faut pour devenir encore plus abominablement exécrable que d'habitude, toujours dans nos pattes à Hermione et moi, ne cessant de nous lancer insultes, remarques désobligeantes et j'en passe, le tout alors que je m'efforçai de retenir mon amie près de moi. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : en plein après-midi, sur les nerfs depuis le matin, elle craqua finalement lorsque l'albinos insulta ses dents de lapin, et couru vers lui comme l'éclair pour lui flanquer une baffe qui résonna dans tout le couloir, et le projeta violemment au sol… ça a dû lui faire tant de bien que je crois que je vais désormais le surnommer « l'albinos à la marque de baffe rougeoyante ». Hein, quoi ? ça ferait trop long ? Hum, pas faux… bon ben tant pis, je trouverais bien une autre fois !

Pour être plus précis sur la façon dont se sont déroulés les évènements, je dois dire que je m'inquiétais de la patience d'Hermione. Certes, elle était énervée, mais elle faisait aussi de son mieux pour se maîtriser. Alors j'ai profité de la cohue d'élèves entrant dans la salle de McGonagall, comme par hasard me direz-vous, pour discrètement reprendre le contrôle de l'impérium que je lui avais lancé à Halloween, et elle a aussitôt reçu l'ordre d'aller baffer du merdeux. Je suis sûr que ça lui a fait du bien, de se lâcher comme ça ! Hahaha ! Et moi, j'ai aussitôt suivi le mouvement en lui lançant un _flipendo_ à faible puissance, juste assez pour lui décrocher la mâchoire. Pas grand-chose.

Bien sûr, voyant ça, la prof « MIAOU MROWL ! » en un instant, et nous retira aussitôt cinquante points chacun. Ça suffit à calmer Hermione, me laissant parfaitement de marbre alors qu'elle s'effondrait dans mes bras, dévastée à l'idée d'avoir perdu des points ! Hérésie ! Et un micro-impérium à McGo, juste assez pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas, lui donna l'envie de nous coller tous les deux ensemble. Comme par hasard, me direz-vous.

C'est pour ça que nous nous retrouvons tous les deux en train d'astiquer les trophées de la salle des… trophées, bravo vous suivez. Le tout bien sûr en pleine nuit, et alors que la colle est censée être finie depuis plusieures heures ! Comme par hasard, me direz-vous.

La punition d'astiquage des trophées est parfaite, car la salle se trouve non loin du repaire de Touffu. Pile poil sur le chemin du retour vers notre salle commune de Poufsouffle. Comme par hasard, me direz-vous.

Je suppose que vous avez compris pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça, non ? Non ? Bon, ben en fait j'avais besoin d'une excuse parfaite pour lancer l'affaire de la pierre philosophale. Mais bien entendu, pas question de m'y frotter moi-même ! Ça risquerait d'interpeller Dumbledore, et ça, c'est hors de propos ! C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi Hermione, parce qu'elle a des… relations utiles. Elle est la meilleure amie de Neville, tous deux s'entendent très bien, entre mal-aimés des autres élèves. Avec de la chance, elle lui parlera de ses soupçons, et ça suffira pour qu'il fasse preuve d'un peu de courage et décide de jouer les héros. Pile poil ce qu'il me faut pour accentuer encore plus l'idée que c'est lui l'Elu.

Allez, on y va.

Arrêtant soudain d'astiquer le trophée de je-ne-sais-quel-glandu, je jette nonchalamment ma serpillère par terre. Aussitôt, ça suffit pour faire miauler Miss Teigne, et Rusard se relève en sursaut pour venir m'engueuler. C'est vrai quoi, oser maltraiter ainsi une serpillère de seulement dix-huit ans d'âge, et qui vaut bien plus que ma misérable vie ! Quelle honte !

Cet attardé de concierge n'a pas le temps de dire un mot que ma baguette est déjà sortie, et que lui et Hermione se prennent un puissant sortilège de sommeil en pleine tête. Avec ça, si je ne les réveillais pas, ils dormiraient des semaines !

Allez, passons à la suite. Pendant les vacances, j'ai travaillé durement à améliorer ma maîtrise des arts de l'esprit afin d'enfin parvenir à extraire quelques souvenirs de mon cerveau dérangé. Des souvenirs bien précis, construits de toute pièce, que je me suis efforcé d'imaginer comme s'ils étaient vécus par d'autres que moi…

M'approchant d'Hermione, je m'agenouille à ses côtés et sort de ma poche une fiole à souvenir. Quelle bonne idée Luna a eue d'en acheter ! C'est merveilleusement pratique ces machins là… très bien pour dominer le monde, héhé ! Ma baguette sortie en un éclair -non pas celle-là lecteurs pervers !-, je lance aussitôt un double « _oubliettes_ ! », histoire de leur effacer de la mémoire les dernières heures…

Cela fait, j'entre le bout de ma baguette dans la fiole, et lui fait aussitôt exsuder une minuscule quantité de magie, juste assez pour attirer le filament de souvenir et l'y faire adhérer. J'approche le tout de la tête de ma victime d'amie, au niveau de la tempe, et y insère petit à petit la nouvelle version des dernières heures. A votre avis, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai « comme par hasard » insufflé à Rusard l'envie de faire durer la retenue ? Pour avoir le plus parfait des alibis bien sûr ! De toute façon, avec ce sadique, ça n'a rien d'étonnant…

Voilà, c'est fait ! Désormais, Hermione croira avoir été libérée par le concierge à pas d'heure, totalement épuisée, et se sera endormie en plein couloir après avoir eu une étrange mésaventure avec un chien à trois têtes…

L'opération est recommencée en un éclair avec l'abruti de concierge, qui croira désormais avoir eu envie de se payer quelques bouteilles de la réserve de la cuisine. Autrement dit, il ira en chercher et se saoulera jusqu'à en être malade… voire jusqu'à en mourir si j'ai la main assez lourde… mais bon, je me sens d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui, alors tu vivras pour l'instant, espèce de sous-merde. Ton inutilité peut encore être utile.

Mon travail fait, je prends Hermione dans mes bras pour la porter à quelques couloirs de là, remerciant mon entrainement qui me permet de soulever sans peine cette impressionnante masse de cheveux. Puis ma paranoïa reprend le dessus, et je vérifie à plusieures reprises si tout s'est bien passé, si je n'ai rien oublié. Non, ça va.

Et c'est finalement le cœur joyeux que je retourne dans mon dortoir… je sens que je vais faire des rêves de vieillard en panique !

…

Quelques jours ont passé dans la tanière directoriale, un large sillon circulaire entoure désormais le bureau de chêne dominant la salle, marque de l'angoisse et du doute du vieux Dumbledore. Le pauvre, il n'a eu de cesse de tourner en rond !

Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que tout va de mal en pis ! En plus du fiasco du test du miroir, il y a maintenant les prémices d'un échec en ce qui concerne la pierre philosophale ! Harry ne semble même pas avoir conscience de son existence, tandis que Neville, en revanche… aidé de sa née-moldue d'amie je-sais-tout, il résout les énigmes à un rythme endiablé ! Si ça continue ainsi, il va bien finir par tout accomplir avant même l'arrivée de Voldemort ! Manquerait plus que ça ! Ce serait des années de travail fichues en l'air en un instant, une harassante préparation pour rien, des dizaines de nuits blanches inutiles…

Le vieil homme retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, et attrapa sans y faire attention deux boîtes pleines des pastilles au citron que son professeur de potion semblait faire exprès d'oublier là, et il les goba toutes entières en un instant.

…

« - ET COMME D'HABITUDE, SERDAIGLE EST EN PREMIERE PLACE POUR LA DÉFAITE ! POUFSOUFFLE MENE 300 À 40, LES PIAFS PARVIENDRONT-ILS À ATTRAPER LE VIF POUR LIMITER L'HUMILIATION ? »

« - JORDAN ! Un peu de respect pour vos camarades ! »

« - Oui professeure. ET LES ATTRAPEURS DE POUFSOUFFLE REPASSENT À L'ATTAQUE, LES BATTEURS AILÉS SONT CLOUÉS SUR PLACE PAR CE DÉPART FULGURANT ! LEUR COHÉSION EST INCROYABLE, ILS SE PASSENT LE SOUAFFLE À TOUTE VITESSE ! LE GARDIEN ADVERSE TOURNE LA TÊTE DANS TOUS LES SENS, IL SEMBLE INCAPABLE DE DEVINER D'OÙ VIENDRA LE BUT ! Eeeeeeeeeeet… BUuUuUuUuUuUT ! POUFSOUFFLE MONTE À 310 POINTS ! PRENEZ ÇA DANS LES PLUMES, LES EMPLUMÉS !

« - JORDAN ! Arrêtez de vous moquer de vos camarades ! »

« - Oui professeure. ET POTTER JAILLIT DE NULLE PART ! ALORS QU'IL RESTAIT DISCRET JUSQU'À MAINTENANT, SE CONTENTANT DE FAIRE MOUILLER SES CAMARADES FÉMININES… »

« - JORDAN ! »

« - Oui professeure, EN ACCUMULANT LES FIGURES INUTILEMENT IMPRESSIONNANTES… »

« - JORDAN ! »

« - Oui professeure, TEL LE TRICHEUR QU'IL EST… »

« - JORDAaAaAaN !

« - Je ne fais que décrire la réalité, professeure ! ET POTTER ATTRAPE LE VIF ! POUFSOUFFLE L'EMPORTE PAR 460 À 40 ! C'EST ENCORE UNE VICTOIRE POUR LES BALAIS TRAFIQUÉS !

« - JORDAN ! MIAOU MROWL ! »

« - Lâchez-moi, spèce de vieille folle ! Il faut rétablir la vérité ! LE PUBLIC SAURA-aAaAaAaAH ! »

Lee Jordan fut présenté à l'infirmerie en urgence, pour cause de multiples griffures de chatte en colère.

…

Voyons voir, qui est-ce que je vais viser… Malfoy ? Non, faut quand même pas abuser, ce serait beaucoup trop suspect. Il me hait tellement qu'un tel revirement est impossible, même Ron serait assez malin pour se rendre compte qu'il y a vif d'or sous gazon.

Je reprends ma liste pour énumérer les quelques noms que j'ai trouvés utiles. Tout d'abord, il y a la totalité des garçons de première et seconde année qui ont un intérêt pour le quidditch, excepté les Serpentards qui sont censés me haïr. Inutile de vous donner leurs noms, ce ne sont que des imbéciles sans aucun autre intérêt que de servir mes desseins.

Viennent ensuite de très, très, TRÈS, nombreuses adolescentes en chaleur, choisie pour leur espoir de pouvoir un jour se marier au graaaaand et meeeeerveilleux Harry Potter. Mais si, vous savez, toutes ces petites idiotes qui ne voient leurs idoles que comme des pénis humains juste bons à les féconder et à payer des pensions alimentaires ? Bon, eh bien voilà, c'est de ce genre de sous-êtres que je parle.

M'arrêtant un instant dans la réalisation de cette phase de mes plans, je m'interroge sur le bien fondé de ce que je suis en train de m'infliger. Je n'ose imaginer ce que va devenir ma scolarité dès les prochaines semaines ! Ça va être impossible de faire un pas sans être assailli par des demandes d'autographes, sans voir des utérus sur pattes se coller à moi dans l'espoir que mon seul regard puisse être fécond…

Hein, quoi ? Pourquoi je fais ça ? Mais pour me créer un fan-club, bien sûr ! Vous savez, ces élevages intensifs de pions à sacrifier ? Oui, vous voyez où je veux en venir ? C'est bien, cookie !

Parce que oui, si je veux pouvoir augmenter mon emprise sur le faune de Poudlard, il va falloir en passer par là, par toute cette souffrance... bon, heureusement, ça ne m'empêchera pas de repousser sans ménagement les emmerdeurs les plus envahissants. Héhéhé, finalement, je crois bien que je suis pressé d'y être…

…

C'est les vacances de Pâques, enfin ! Mais cette fois-ci, ni Luna ni moi ne retournons à Pôdlad, il y a bien trop à faire ici ! Et puis je suis sûr que Dumby sera heureux de pouvoir me garder à l'œil.

C'est le moment idéal pour donner un coup de fouet à mon projet de fan-club ! Il y a beaucoup de monde qui est resté au château, bien plus qu'à Noël, ce qui va me permettre de placer ici et là quelques micro-impériums. En visant les chefs de groupe, je devrai pouvoir me permettre de n'avoir à influencer qu'un minimum de personnes. Ce sera l'idéal, comme ça je ne prendrai pas trop de risques.

Il faut aussi obtenir un local, comme c'est le cas pour les clubs de bavboule, d'échecs, et cetera. Impériumer un peu plus sérieusement quelques années supérieures devrait suffire à convaincre les profs de leur accorder ça. Un truc assez grand pour faire honneur à ma merveillosité, bien entendu. J'aimerai bien pouvoir faire occuper la totalité du château, mais faut pas abuser, ce sera pour dans quelques années. Quelques dizaines de mètres carrés suffiront bien, juste ce qu'il faut pour réunir mes fans et leur faire des discours qui prendront une allure de plus en plus autori… charismatique au fil des années. Sans compter aussi avec l'aspect politi… sportif, bien entendu. C'est important ça aussi.

Faire fabriquer de petits objets à mon nom serait aussi une bonne idée pour que je puisse gagner un peu d'argent. Ma mafia a tellement grandi, pendant que je m'occupais d'elle à Noël, que certains de ses membres ne travaillent désormais que quinze heures par jour ! Intolérable ! Alors je vais leur faire faire quelques centaines de machins et de trucs à deux mornilles, histoire de les occuper et de leur faire mériter leur absence de salaire. Et je revendrais le tout à plusieurs gallions pièce, histoire de me faire un bénéfice. Bien entendu, l'idée ne viendra pas de moi, oh non ! Ce serait bien trop suspect. Alors j'en soufflerai l'envie à l'un ou l'autre de mes pions…

Je sens que cette année va bien se passer… héhéhé !

…

« - Hermione ? Neville ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » leur demande-je, étonné de les voir venir de leur propre volonté dans l'une des salles d'entrainement. A côté de moi, Luna s'interroge elle aussi. Bien sûr, je ne lui ai rien dit de ma petite manipulation impériumesque, même si ça n'aurait rien changé en fait. Pour quelque chose comme ça, je peux avoir confiance en elle.

« - On peut s'entraîner avec vous ? » propose Hermione. « On a un peu de mal avec certains sorts à apprendre pour les prochains cours, et vu que vous y arrivez bien… »

« - Vous vous intéressez auxquels ? » demande Luna en baissant sa baguette pour essuyer son front plein de sueur.

« - Euh… alohomora, tu connais ? »

« - C'est… un sort d'ouverture de serrures, c'est ça ? Tu veux apprendre à ouvrir la bibliothèque en pleine nuit, pour pouvoir lire un peu plus ? » la charrie-je en souriant. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle veut pouvoir forcer discrètement la porte de Touffu. Mais chut, moi ! Continue à jouer la comédie.

« - Allez, venez ! » lance Luna en souriant. « Ce n'est pas dur, vous verrez ! Je suis sûre que vous l'apprendrez en quelques minutes ! »

Et nous passons le reste de la soirée à quatre, contrairement à d'habitude où seuls Luna et moi préparons nos plans machiavélique…

…

Au… au secours ! J'en peux plus ! Vivement que cette torture se termine !

« - ET SERPENTARD MARQUE SON DIX-HUITIÈME BUT, PORTANT LES SCORES À 180 CONTRE 170, EN FAVEUR DES SERPENTS ! LES SCORES SE RESSÈRENT SANS CESSE PLUS ! LES POUFSOUFFLES SONT MAINTENANT OBLIGÉS DE MARQUER DE NOUVEAU DEUX FOIS AVANT D'ATTRAPER LE VIF S'ILS VEULENT POUVOIR EMPORTER LA COUPE ! QUEL SUSPENSE MES AMIS, QUEL SUSPENSE !

Quelle fatigue tu veux dire ! Même moi, je commence à être essoufflé, malgré toutes mes années d'entrainement. Déjà CINQ heures que je tourne dans les airs comme un con ! J'aurais pu attraper le vif à des centaines de reprises, mais malheureusement, le score de la coupe est largement en faveur de Serpentard, à tel point qu'il nous faut gagner ce match avec au moins cent trente points d'avance si nous voulons gagner la saison… ce qui va être sacrément difficile vu comme c'est parti !

Un coup de sifflet retenti dans tout le stade, et l'arbitre madame Bibine nous fait signe que c'est la pause. Enfin ! Je commençais à crever sur place !

Tous les joueurs se posent au sol en trébuchant à moitié, tous épuisés, et nous regagnons nos vestiaires tant bien que mal pour nous effondrer sur les bancs.

Quelle plaie, ce match ! Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire ! Si remporter la coupe n'était pas si important pour mes plans, j'aurais attrapé le vif depuis longtemps, peu importe que ce soit pour une victoire ou non…

…hum…

…un coup d'œil à droite, à gauche, dans tous les sens, et je ne vois que mes camarades épuisés. Pas d'arbitre en vue. A quelques mètres de là se trouve la bassine d'eau fraiche, mais personne ne semble en état d'aller se servir, à moins de plonger tout entier dedans, tant le simple fait de lever un bras pour saisir un gobelet leur rappelle leur épuisement.

Bon, il est temps de donner du crédit aux bêtises que raconte Lee Jordan dans son micro. A travers les cloisons de bois, je l'entends haranguer la foule, qui n'en fini pas de chanter les louages de son équipe favorite. Ces supporters ne se fatiguent jamais, ou quoi ?!

Me levant tant bien que mal en faisant craquer plus d'os que je ne le pensais possible, je me dirige vers la bassine d'eau tout en sortant une petite fiole de ma poche…

…oui, c'est ce que vous croyez, de la triche. Du dopage pour être précis, avec une bonne potion énergisante. Ben quoi, ça vous étonne de me voir tricher ? Sérieusement, vous avez encore le moindre espoir de me voir avoir un accès d'innocence ? Hahaha, la bonne blague !

Je verse sans hésiter la totalité de ma fiole dans la bassine, puis me saisit des gobelets pour aller abreuver mes camarades…

« - ET C'EST REPARTI ! LES ÉQUIPES S'ENVOLENT DANS LES AIRS SANS HÉSITER, LEUR ENTRAIN RETROUVÉ ! ET WARRINGTON ATTRAPE LE SOUAFFLE, LE PASSE À NOTT ! MAIS POTTER PASSE COMME UNE FLÈCHE ET PERTURBE LE LANCER DE NOTT, QUI PERD LE SOUAFFLE ! AUSSITOT RÉCUPÉRÉ PAR DIGGORY, QUI FONCE, ET BUUUUUUUT ! »

« - POUFSOUFFLE REPREND LA TÊTE ! SES JOUEURS SEMBLENT EN BIEN MEILLEURE FORME QUE LES SERPENTARDS, ET ÇA SEMBLE POUVOIR FAIRE LA DIFFÉRENCE ! LES SCORES SONT DE 320 À 310, C'EST LE BON MOMENT POUR QUE LES BLAIREAUX ATTRAPENT LE VIF ! »

Oui, je sais, j'aimerais bien ! Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Voilà maintenant que cette saleté de balle à la con a décidé de jouer à cache-cache, alors qu'elle me narguait sans cesse quand le score était trop bas pour que je puisse me permettre de l'attraper ! Saloperie !

« - LES SCORES SONT MAINTENANT DE 350 PARTOUT ! QUEL SUSPENSE, MES AMIS ! QUEL SUSPENSE ! »

« - POUFSOUFFLE REPREND LA TÊTE ET MENE PAR 370 A 360 ! L'INITIATIVE REVIENT DE NOUVEAU AUX BLAIREAUX ! NOUS DIRIGEONS-NOUS VERS LA FIN DE CE MATCH INTERMINABLE ? »

Oui ! J'ai enfin aperçu le vif ! Il traîne nonchalamment juste à côté de la tribune des serpentards, et quelques supporters malhonnêtes tentent tant bien que mal de l'attraper pour le dissimuler. Quel honte ! Oser tricher dans ce noble sport qu'est le quidditch ! Ce n'est pas moi qui oserais commettre pareille infamie ! Hein, quoi ? Oui, bon ok… mais chut !

« - ET POTTER ATTRAPE LE VIF ! LE SANG DE DRAGON L'EMPORTE UNE NOUVELLE FOIS ! »

« - JORDAN ! »

« - Oui professeure. ET C'EST LA FIN ! POUFSOUFFLE L'EMPORTE FINALEMENT SUR LE SCORE DE 520 À 360 ! ET REMPORTE LA COUPE DE QUIDDITCH POUR LA PREMIÈRE FOIS DEPUIS PLUS DE VINGT ANS ! »

…

Le lendemain, après une longue fête de la victoire dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles et une bonne nuit de repos aidée d'une potion énergisante, je me rends l'air dominateur en direction de la salle allouée à mon fan-club. Juste histoire d'haranguer mes troupes un petit peu.

J'ouvre grand la porte, lançant un grand « BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! » en affichant mon plus sincèrement hypocrite sourire, accueillant avec joie la clameur générale qui…

…qui…

…bon, ça vient ?! Je ne vais pas rester comme un con dans l'encadrure de la porte pendant des heures !

Rouvrant les yeux pour regarder ce qu'il se passe, je vois le problème. Il n'y a presque personne. A peine une dizaine de pucelles et quelques simplets, tous endormis, épuisés d'avoir veillé toute la nuit en attendant mon arrivée.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! J'ai pourtant bien signifié qu'en cas de victoire de Poufsouffle, il y aurait une distribution gratuite d'autographes pour les garçons, et de bisous sur la joue pour les filles ! De quoi attirer la totalité de mes impériumés ! J'ai enchanté près d'une centaine de ces attardés, alors POURQUOI N'Y EN A-T-IL QUE DIX ?!

Me concentrant discrètement sur ma magie pour essayer de ressentir à distance mes impériums, je ne trouve que quelques liens épars parmi ceux lancés sur la population poudlardienne…

…je sens poindre un problème. Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu…

…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **Commentaire svp ? Paraît que c'est bon pour l'appétit !**_

 _ **Vous voulez discuter avec moi ? Me dire à quel point je suis fou ? Parler en vocal ? Subir mes blagues de merde ? Vous convertir à la religion du « Mouahaha ! » ? Ça tombe bien ! J'ai créé une conversation Discord pour parler fanfics avec toutes sortes de tarés dans mon genre. Pour participer, il vous suffit de télécharger l'application (sur ordi comme sur smartphone), et de me rechercher avec mon pseudo et mon identifiant : NVJM#3762. Je vous enverrais l'invitation vers ce monde de franche rigolade qu'est un univers peuplé uniquement de fanfictionneurs tarés…**_


	47. Philosophie d'un coeur de pierre

NVJM, rédigé 30/10 et 3, 8/11/2017 publié 10/11/2017

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _47 : Philosophie d'un coeur de pierre_

« - Harry ! Luna ! » nous crie une voix, alors que nous sommes tranquillement en train de massacrer un mannequin dans la salle d'entrainement des Poufsouffles, juste à côté de la salle commune.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? » lui demande-je en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il se passe. Nous sommes à la fin de l'année, les examens sont passés… ne reste plus qu'à s'occuper de la pierre philosophale ! Enfin ! Le moment est enfin venu ! Depuis le temps que je l'attendais !

Aujourd'hui, ce cher Neville va devenir un héros. Et moi, j'espère que ça suffira pour que Dumbledore considère définitivement que je ne suis pas son élu à la con ! Car oui, vous l'avez compris, je compte bien faire en sorte que ce soit le gryffon peureux qui vainque Voldemort, s'empare de la pierre avant que je ne la lui pique, et soit célébré par toute l'école.

« - On pourrait vous parler dans un coin discret ? » nous murmura Neville, si bas que j'aurais été forcé de lui demander de répéter si je ne savais pas déjà ce qu'il allait me dire.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Luna, une fois que nous fûmes tous les quatre discrètement réfugiés dans le recoin d'une armure.

« - On a besoin de votre aide ! On a découvert quelque chose d'incroyable, et vous êtes les seuls en qui on a assez confiance pour nous aider ! Aucun prof n'a voulu nous écouter, et en plus Dumbledore n'est pas dans l'école… »

« - Le directeur est absent ? » m'étonne-je pas du tout, juste pour jouer la comédie. « Mais que se passe-t-il donc de si important ? »

« - Rogue ! C'est un traître ! Il veut essayer ce soir de voler la pierre philosophale conservée dans le couloir interdit ! »

Luna et moi restâmes un instant interdits, puis je demanda, « Mais ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait faire un truc pareil ? Il n'a aucune raison de faire ça, si ? »

« - Mais si, voyons ! On parle de la pierre philosophale Harry ! » me rabroua Hermione. « C'est un objet magique légendaire, capable de transformer le plomb en or par simple toucher, et qui entre dans la fabrication de l'élixir de longue-vie, un breuvage encore plus légendaire que la légende, qui allonge considérablement l'espérance de vie ! »

Je déglutis en imaginant les conséquences si Rogue parvenait à s'en emparer. « Attends, tu veux dire que… qu'on serait obligés de supporter à jamais ce prof colérique ?! Mais c'est… c'est horrible ! »

« - N'est-ce pas ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut nous-mêmes l'empêcher d'agir, puisque les profs ne veulent pas nous écouter ! Allons, vous êtes avec nous ? »

« - On vient ! » répondis-je en retroussant mes manches.

Luna me regarda, étonnée que je prête attention à de si pitoyablement mauvais arguments et à une si puérile aventure, et je lui répondis d'un simple coup d'œil. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour comprendre que tout se déroulait selon des plans prévus longtemps à l'avance… nul doute qu'elle ne serait pas contente que je ne lui en ai pas parlé, et qu'elle me ferait toute une comédie quand on se retrouvera seuls, mais bon… tant pis !

…

Les couloirs furent vite traversés, pour cause il n'y avait absolument personne. Rusard avait reçu l'ordre de se saouler dans son repaire pour ne pas nous déranger, et Miss Teigne devait probablement être harcelée par mes piafs, coincée quelque part et couverte de crottes… héhéhé !

A peine franchie la porte de la salle où se trouvait Touffu, ma paranoïa s'éveilla instinctivement à son maximum. C'était comme si j'avais inconsciemment senti une présence…

…mais en analysant les lieux, rien. Hum… c'est suspect tout ça… très suspect…

Revenant à l'instant présent, je fis signe aux autres de ne pas faire de bruit. Touffu dort, la harpe invoquée par Voldy continue à jouer comme prévu ! Et vu la taille de ses griffes, mieux vaut ne pas le réveiller !

Nous nous approchons rapidement de la trappe menant vers les sous-sols, et je me saisis vite fait de l'anneau de métal permettant de l'ouvrir, soulevant le tout en grognant sous l'effort. « Neville, vas-y ! » ordonne-je. « Toi d'abord ! »

« - Quoi ?! Mais ! Pourquoi moi ?! J'ai peur ! Je … ! » il se tait en voyant mon regard noir.

« - Je soulève déjà la trappe, abruti ! Je doit attendre que vous soyez passés ! Et tu ne voudrais pas que les filles affrontent un inconnu potentiellement mortel ? Soit galant ! » Ahlàlà, je vous jure ! Quelles excuses à la con il faut inventer pour convaincre pareil simplet…

Heureusement pour ma patience et sa bonne santé, il sauta dans le trou sans plus rien objecter. Quand même ! « Allez Luna, à toi… »

« - _KAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ_ ! » hurlèrent en cœur trois voix beaucoup trop identifiables !

« - HARRY ! ATTENTION ! » cria Hermione, soudain paniquée, elle et Luna fuyant vers la porte !

J'eu à peine le temps de me baisser qu'une énorme patte heurta la trappe de plein fouet, le choc m'envoyant valdinguer par terre ! Le chien ! Il s'est réveillé ! Merde ! C'était pas prévu ça !

« - IMPERO ! » hurle-je aussitôt de toutes mes forces en visant une de ses trois têtes ! Il se figea un instant, juste assez pour me permettre de bondir hors de portée de ses crocs ! « ON DÉGAGE ! » hurle-je aux filles en me précipitant sur elles, droit vers la sortie !

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil juste avant de fermer la porte, je pu voir quelque chose d'étrange. La harpe invoquée par Voldemort avait été détruite d'un sort. Pas par Touffu, mais vraiment par un sort. Et le cerbère lui-même était blessé à une patte, la chair été à vif et fumait encore. C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait poussé un hurlement de douleur, et était aussitôt entré dans une rage folle ! Il y a quelqu'un qui l'a réveillé…

…pas quelque chose. Mais bel et bien quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

…

Dans le couloir interdit, je me pris à légèrement angoisser quand à la suite des opérations. Certes, que Neville soit seul à affronter Voldy était prévu, et pour ça tout va bien… mais j'aurais dû être avec lui pour l'aider à passer les épreuves !

 _Calme-toi Harry, même si tu n'es pas là pour mettre en œuvre tes manipulations, il n'y a rien à craindre. Neville est féru de botanique, vaincre le filet du diable sera un jeu d'enfant pour lui, même sous l'emprise de sa trouille légendaire. Et après ça, quand il en arrivera au jeu d'échecs géant, il lui suffira de mettre en œuvre la stratégie que tu lui as apprise. C'est au coup près celle que Ron avait mise en œuvre, voici si longtemps. Et normalement, un micro-impérium devrait lui donner envie de prendre position sur une pièce qui ne craindra rien, pas comme l'avait fait cet attardé de rouquin._

Quand Neville arriva dans la première salle, il fut aussitôt forcé de se jeter au sol pour avoir la vie sauve. Car face à lui, les pièces d'échec ne se comportaient pas, mais alors pas du tout comme elles étaient censées le faire ! Plutôt que sagement attendre qu'un joueur arrive pour les défier, elles étaient retranchées derrière les cadavres de leurs soldats tombés, et se livraient à une véritable guérilla, se balançant des sorts à tout va ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Elles ne sont pas censées se comporter comme çaaaaaah !

…

 _Si tout se passe bien avec le jeu d'échec, Neville arrivera ensuite face à l'épreuve de Flitwick, les clefs enchantées. Ça, ce sera plus difficile, vu qu'il est irrémédiablement nul sur un balai. Mais avec de la chance, il se souviendra de nos entrainements communs avec moi, Hermione et Luna ! Et donc aussi, de ce sort hum-hum légal hum-hum qui ressemble à s'y méprendre au célèbre Accio, sort censé attirer les objets visés, mais qui a un aspect… euh… blabla magie-pas-très-blanche blabla. Même Hermione ne s'est rendue compte de rien, alors ça devrait aller, surtout que je me suis bien assuré que ce sort était extrêmement peu connu, et qu'il était donc improbable que les clefs aient été enchantées pour y résister._

Regardant derrière lui pour voir si ses amis étaient en approche, Neville angoissa quelques instants en ne voyant aucun signe d'eux. Ce satané chien les avait-il dévorés ? Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Mais il n'y avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur cette possibilité. S'il n'arrêtait pas Rogue, nul doute qu'il parviendrait à s'emparer de la pierre philosophale, et que le monde serait confronté à un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres ! Et il fallait à tout prix l'éviter !

Progressant en clopinant vers la salle suivante, il fut étonné d'entendre des bruits d'ailes résonner de derrière une porte. Entrant sans hésiter, le gryffon timide regarda aussitôt autour de lui pour tenter de deviner ce qu'il fallait faire, et… hurla de toutes ses forces !

Des plumes ! Des griffes ! Des becs ! AAAAAAH ! DES HARPIES ! UNE ATTAQUE DE HARPIES !

…

 _En ce qui concerne le troll, Quirrel-Voldy l'aura sans aucun doute assommé, il ne devrait donc pas y avoir trop de difficultés à ce sujet-là. Mais ma paranoïa, bénie soit-elle, m'a enseigné à la dure qu'il ne fallait rien tenir pour acquis. Et donc, que je devais considérer comme impossible qu'il n'y ait pas de troll à combattre pour le petit Neville. Mais rassurons-nous ! Ça ira ! Je lui ai laissé ses souvenirs d'Halloween. Il saura comment faire pour vaincre la bête, même si je ne suis pas là pour l'impériumer._

A peine Neville eut-il poussé la porte qu'il fut accueilli par un énorme « GRAAAAAH ! », et dû aussitôt se précipiter en arrière pour éviter d'être déchiqueté en deux par l'ennemi ! Se relevant rapidement, il identifia vite son adversaire, et déglutit en voyant sa taille. Si grand ! Bien deux fois plus que celui qui avait menacé Hermione ! Et puis aussi… pourquoi ce troll-ci portait-il des lunettes de protection ?

…

 _Une fois que Neville aura passé la salle du troll, il se retrouvera face à l'énigme de Rogue. Aïe. Là, il risque d'y avoir un problème. Car j'ai beau avoir fait de mon mieux pour l'entrainer aux énigmes et autres mystères, il est toujours resté irrémédiablement nul à chier. J'espère que la poudre de bézoard que je lui fais discrètement bouffer depuis des jours suffira à vaincre le poison si jamais il venait à le boire…_

Mais ce qu'Harry n'avait pas prévu, c'est l'état d'épuisement dans lequel serait son camarade… forcé de courir partout pour éviter les sorts des pièces d'échecs, les becs et les griffes des harpies, puis la massue et les poings du troll, heurté de toutes parts par des sorts, éraflé à chaque recoin de peau visible, percuté par nombre de morceaux de murs gracieusement envoyés dans les airs, il arriva face à l'énigme des potions dans un état déplorable.

« - La suite… c'est quoi… c'est… une énigme ?! »

 _Pour passer les flammes,_

 _Cœur et corps de pierre,_

 _Durci jusque dans l'âme,_

 _Volonté et esprit de fer._

 _Potion de flammes froides pour l'espoir,_

 _Potion de flammes chaudes pour la joie,_

 _Potion de flammes gelées pour la mémoire,_

 _Potion de flammes saintes pour la foi,_

 _Potion de flammes sadiques pour la souffrance,_

 _Potion de flammes éteintes pour un roi,_

 _Potion de flammes joueuses pour l'enfance._

 _Une œuvre de tort pour le salut vous échappera,_

 _Deux sœurs doucement vous charmeront,_

 _Une œuvre de vie pour l'avant vous aidera,_

 _Les autres à jamais vous endormirons._

 _Dans une trompeuse démence,_

 _L'agonie se saisira de vous,_

 _Dans un doux rêve d'engeance,_

 _La mort se glissera en vous._

Et Neville n'eut aucun mal à voir une petite phrase, là, dans le bas de la feuille…

 _« Toutes ces potions nécessitent les mêmes ingrédients en les exactes mêmes quantités, seule la méthode de fabrication change. Il n'y a des ingrédients que pour deux tentatives. »_

Regardant autour de lui d'un air paniqué, il vit un établi avec tout un attirail de potionniste. Avec plusieures feuilles détaillant la façon de réaliser différentes potions affreusement compliquées. Et un chaudron sale et vide indiquait clairement que quelqu'un était déjà passé par là… alors c'est vrai, il faut la faire soi-même ?! NOoOoOoN !

Le pire était probablement un tout petit portrait animé accroché sur le mur face à l'établi. Une petite note y indiquait : « Le professeur Rogue vous regarde », et en effet, un gros plan montrant ses yeux ténébreux ne laissait aucun doute sur le côté horriblement sadique de cette épreuve…

C'en fut trop pour Neville, qui poussa un autre cri d'angoisse. Et il s'évanouit d'épuisement…

…

Pendant ce temps, face au miroir du Riséd, Volderell s'impatientait. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore l'avait bien eu ! Cette ultime protection lui donnait bien du fil à retordre !

« - Besoin d'aide ? » demanda soudain une voix inconnue, le faisant sursauter et se retourner comme l'éclair, baguette prête à génocider l'importun

« - AVADA KEDAVRA ! » hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces, mais un bouclier apparu aussitôt sur sa victime, et repoussa sans aucune peine son sort préféré ! QUOI ?! Mais depuis quand l'avada peut-il être repoussé ?! « Qui va là ?! Qui es-tu ?! »

« - Garde ton avada pour toi Voldemort, » répondit nonchalamment la voix, son maître sortant de l'ombre…

« - Un élève ? » s'étonna Quidemort. « Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin fait ici ? »

« - Un gamin qui t'a aidé toute l'année mérite un peu de considération, ne crois-tu pas ? »

« - Aidé ? Comment cela ? »

« - A ton avis, qui a empêché Harry Potter d'arriver ici en énervant le cerbère ? Qui a arrêté Neville Londubat en enchantant les pièces d'échec ? En métamorphosant de nulle part une nuée de harpies à la place des clefs ? En réveillant le troll qui tu n'as pas tué que de justesse ? En lui donnant des lunettes magiques pour le protéger de la pitoyable stratégie utilisée à Halloween par cet imbécile de Gryffon ? Qui a empêché que ton Potter ne se créée une base d'armée en les impériums qu'il a placés sur ses groupies de quidditch, tout ça pour qu'ils le négligent ? Et encore bien d'autres détails apparemment insignifiants, mais qui ont généreusement participé à ta présence ici ce soir, n'en doute pas. »

« - Quand bien même, pourquoi aurais-je l'inhabituelle mansuétude de t'épargner ? Tu n'es qu'un pion pour moi, gamin… »

« - Tu le feras, car nous avons le même but. »

« - Qui est ? »

« - Tuer Harry Potter. » Et l'inconnu sortit des ombres.

« - TOI ?! » hurla Voldemort, ahuri, en se mettant en position de combat, prêt à tuer !

Mais l'inconnu ne fit pas plus attention à lui qu'à un moucheron, et se dirigea vers le miroir. Le regarda un instant, et sentit la pierre tomber dans sa poche. La sortit, et la montra de loin à son adversaire, qui n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la vraie pierre.

« - Comment ?! Comment as-tu fait ?! »

« - Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore voulait que ce soit Potter qui trouve la pierre. Il ne voulait pas te bloquer la route. Il suffisait de vouloir prendre la pierre pour autre chose que soi-même, pour l'obtenir… ce vieux fou n'a pas pensé que quelqu'un d'autre que son cher Potter puisse parvenir ici ! Ni que ce quelqu'un pourrait très bien envisager de TE donner le caillou… »

En quelques instants, Voldemort passa par tous les synonymes possibles et imaginables. Ahuri, étonné, surpris, abasourdi, et enfin il éclata de rire.

« - Je sens que nous allons nous entendre, gamin ! Que veux-tu en échange de cette pierre ? »

…

Dans la salle du miroir du Riséd, Lord Voldemort, son corps enfin retrouvé grâce à la toute puissance de la pierre philosophale, se fabriqua rapidement un puissant portoloin, largement de quoi passer les soi-disantes impassables défenses de Poudlard. Sa puissance elle aussi lui était enfin revenue !

Juste avant de s'en aller, il daigna jeter un regard sur son pion de cette année, et ne parvint pas à se retenir de se moquer de lui. « Alors Quirinus, tu espérais que notre victoire t'apporterait puissance et pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais que le monde te regarde avec respect, te traite comme son égal malgré ton bégaiement ? Pauvre imbécile ! Tu n'as toujours été qu'un pion pour moi ! Mais tu m'as toutefois été bien utile. Aussi me montrerais-je magnanime. Je te laisse donc vivre, en te souhaitant de pouvoir mourir de tes blessures avant que Dumbledore ne te trouve et ne t'envoie à perpétuité à Azkaban ! »

Et il partit en un éclat de rire sadique, activant son portoloin et s'en allant vers ses sombres desseins…

…aussi ne vit-il pas se faufiler là l'ombre de celui qui l'avait si bien aidé en secret, ces derniers mois. Et qui leva sans hésiter sa baguette pour lancer un retentissant « AVADA KEDAVRA ! » qui libéra le pauvre Quirrel de sa douleur.

Et l'inconnu se dépêcha de s'en aller lui aussi. Après tout, il serait indigne de la part d'un seigneur des ténèbres miniature de se faire surprendre dans son œuvre…

…et il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'Harry Potter le surprenne. Surtout pas lui, son ennemi juré…

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Une idée à propos de l'identité du « seigneur des ténèbres miniature » ? Non, ce n'est pas Harry ! Nyark-nyark-nyark…**_

 _ **Saurez-vous résoudre l'énigme des potions ? Oui, j'ai créé une énigme valable ! Réfléchissez bien, mais attention… le chaudron déborde ! Héhéhé ! Boum !**_

 _ **Commentaire svp ? Parait que… euh… aucune idée !**_

 _ **Vous voulez discuter avec moi ? Me dire à quel point je suis fou ? Parler en vocal ? Subir mes blagues de merde ? Ça tombe bien ! J'ai créé une conversation Discord pour parler fanfics avec toutes sortes de tarés dans mon genre. Pour participer, il vous suffit de télécharger l'application (sur ordi comme sur smartphone), et de me rechercher avec mon pseudo et mon identifiant : NVJM#3762. Je vous enverrais l'invitation vers ce monde de franche rigolade qu'est un univers peuplé uniquement de fanfictionneurs tarés…**_


	48. Mises au point

NVJM, rédigé 13, 15 et 17/11/2017, publié 17/11/2017

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _48 : Mises au point_

« - Allons Albus, allons… tout va bien voyons, le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent… » dans le bureau directorial, Severus Rogue prenait un plaisir malsain à s'arracher la langue en prononçant ces mots inhabituellement doux.

La raison en était qu'il se trouvait assis aux côtés de son employeur, lui tapotant gentiment le dos pour tenter de faire passer sa morosité. Parce que pour Albus Dumbledore, l'année scolaire qui s'achevait n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas été joyeuse ! Et même pire que ça, ç'avait été un véritable désastre, tel qu'il n'en avait pas connu depuis des décennies ! D'ailleurs, la seule chose intelligible qu'il trouva à répondre à son potionniste fut un très poétique « Grumble ! » marmonné dans une barbe bien trop broussailleuse.

« - Allons… dites-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je suis là pour vous aider… »

« - Grumble ! »

« - Vous ne voulez pas me faire part de vos soucis ? C'est souvent la meilleure solution pour aller mieux, vous savez… même cette empoisonneuse de Pompom est d'accord avec ça ! C'est dire ! »

« - Grumble ! »

« - Albus, j'ai la solution miracle pour vous faire retrouver votre bonne humeur ! »

« - GRUMBLE ! »

« - Moi aussi je vous aime. »

« - Que ?! Quoi ! » En un instant, le vieux s'étouffa dans sa salive. Où comment prendre au dépourvu les barbes hirsutes.

« - Je plaisantais. Je vous déteste, en fait. »

« - Grumble… »

« - Je disais : j'ai la solution miracle pour vous faire retrouver votre bonne humeur ! »

« - MAIS GRUMBLE À LA FIN ! »

« - Vous ne voulez pas deviner ce que c'est ? »

« - Je m'en grumble, vous dis-je ! »

« - Même de ces pastilles calmantes au citron ? Pompom a renouvelé son stock… »

…

Sa maîtrise de soi retrouvée en quelques instants, le leader auto-proclamé du camp de la lumière éteinte convoqua aussitôt une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'organisation pas très secrète qu'il avait créée, voici de cela de nombreuses années, afin d'en fanatiser les membres à sa cause… et aussi dans le but de combattre Voldemort. Secondairement.

Moins d'une heure après, son bureau fut rempli de dizaines de badauds de toutes provenances, du haut-fonctionnaire du ministère jusqu'à la putain de basses-fosses. Et toutes et tous se posaient la même question : pourquoi donc leur ancien chef les avait-il convoqués en usant de l'ancien signal d'alarme ? La bague à l'écusson de Phénix que tous portaient encore à leur doigt par nostalgie, symbole de leur Ordre et souvenir d'une ancienne lutte, était enchantée pour siffler discrètement en cas d'appel. Tout ce monde l'avait entendue, et tous avaient machinalement accouru.

BAM ! La mise en scène dignement appliquée, Albus Dumbledore, toute barbe sortie, entra dans son bureau en faisant claquer la porte. Tous les regards se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers lui, vers sa robe parfaitement blanche, lumineuse de magie, vers son regard pétillant comme rarement, vers enfin son visage dessiné de rides fermes, marque d'une vie passée à diriger. C'était là la marque de sa puissance, de son autorité. La marque d'un guide que tous suivraient aveuglément vers l'avenir.

« - Allons droit au but ! » s'exclama-t-il aussi fort que possible, faisant aussitôt taire tous les « _bonjour_ » et les « _keskispass Bubus_ ».

» Allons droit au but ! Poudlard a été infiltrée ! Le professeur Quirinus Quirrel était possédé par l'esprit de Lord Voldemort… SILENCE ! » Aussitôt, toutes les exclamations horrifiées et incrédules se turent pour laisser parler le maître. « Vous savez aussi que cette année, l'école accueillait en son sein la légendaire pierre philosophale. C'est dans le but de s'en emparer que Voldemort… CESSEZ D'AVOIR PEUR DE CE NOM, NOM D'UN CITRON ! » Foudroyant la foule de ses chiens-chiens d'un froncement de buissons, il ne leur fallut qu'un instant pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier…

» Malheureusement, Quirinus est mort lorsque Voldemort l'a quitté… nous procèderons à son enterrement d'ici quelques jours, quand Sainte-Mangouste aura procédé à une autopsie magique.

» Vous l'avez compris, Voldemort est revenu ! Il a utilisé la pierre philosophale pour se recréer un corps ! Nous sommes en guerre ! L'ordre du Phénix renaît de ses cendres, et aucun refus d'obéissance ne sera toléré, nous en en guerre et en état de guerre ! Vous allez obtenir des missions à accomplir, je compte sur vous !

» Alastor Maugrey ! Je vous charge de réunir une troupe d'aurors dont le ministère n'aura d'autre choix que de se passer ! Vous irez enquêter en Albanie, là où Quirinus a passé ses précédentes vacances d'été, et probablement là où a eu lieu la tragique rencontre. Réunissez autant d'informations que possible sur le parcours de Voldemort, et sur ce qu'il a pu faire là-bas ! Interroger les populations magiques, saisissez-vous de tous les éléments qui pourraient vous sembler pertinents ! Je vous fournirai une autorisation spéciale signée de la main du président-sorcier de la confédération internationale pour palier aux oppositions des notables locaux. »

» Amelia Bones ! Vous allez avoir beaucoup de travail ! En tant que directrice du département de la justice, je vous charge de préparer les lois nécessaires à la mise en place d'un état de guerre ! Vous devrez aussi mettre sous surveillance magique la totalité des suspects pouvant potentiellement rejoindre Voldemort lorsqu'il les appellera ! Tous, y compris ceux qui ont soi-disant été déclarés innocents lors de la précédente guerre ! En tant que future ministre de la magie, vous êtes chargée de mettre en place un gouvernement _obéissant_ en remplacement de l'actuel ! Vous organiserez donc des élections dès que possible, et vous vous arrangerez pour y être la seule candidate légale ! »

» Aux professeurs de Poudlard ! Nous allons revoir de fond en comble le programme de l'école afin de l'adapter à la situation ! La discipline va devoir être drastiquement renforcée, les élèves doivent apprendre l'obéissance et la discipline s'ils veulent survivre à cette guerre, et il faudra le leur faire comprendre ! Des séances d'entraînement pratique vont être mises en place pour les préparer physiquement ! Il faudra leur apprendre à survivre et à se battre en groupe ! »

» A moi-même, enfin ! En tant que président-sorcier de la confédération internationale, je vais réunir des troupes d'aurors pour m'efforcer de contrer aussi vite que possible les futurs agissements de Voldemort ! Je ferai aussi en sorte de destituer Fudge, il a été un bon gestionnaire pendant notre reconstruction mais n'est pas capable d'affronter une guerre, il est donc dispensable ! »

» Mes amis ! Cette guerre-ci ne se déroulera pas comme la précédente ! Le temps que notre ennemi ne reprenne des forces et ne parvienne à reconstituer ses réseaux, ses financements et son armée, nous avons l'avantage ! Bien assez de temps devant nous pour nous assurer à coup sûr notre victoire à venir ! Jadis, nous n'avons eu que des moyens limités pour défendre notre cause ! Mais aujourd'hui, Lord Voldemort va voir de quelle manière j'ai réussit à vaincre Grindelwald ! ROMPEZ ! »

…

Bien loin de là, dans un lieu tenu secret, ledit Lord Voldemort s'était retranché quelques temps afin de mener une discussion avec… quelqu'un. Le gamin qui l'avait si secrètement aidé durant cette année écoulée. Retranché dans une pièce solidement renforcée, son beau visage de jadis retrouvé lorgnait dédaigneusement un miroir magique fait de bric et de broc, où apparaissait son interlocuteur.

« - Bonjour à vous, Lord Voldemort, la paix soit sur vous. »

« - Assez de sincère hypocrisie, gamin ! » ordonna froidement le maître des lieux. « Parle maintenant, et veille à bien parler ! Je ne t'ai accordé cet entretien qu'en remerciement de ton aide, mais n'espère pas que je me montre patient plus que de mesure ! »

« - Qu'il en soit ainsi, _my Lord_. Allons droit au but. »

« - Tu as dit vouloir tuer Harry Potter, dans la salle de la pierre. Explique-toi mieux. Cette volonté est… quelque peu intrigante. »

« - Harry Potter doit disparaître. Il n'est qu'une gêne pour mes projets futurs. »

« - Voilà un point où nous ne risquons pas d'entrer en désaccord. Plus tôt j'en suis débarrassé, mieux ça vaut. Mais… explique-moi comment tu comptes t'y prendre. Pour moi, il me suffit de le tuer, ce qui sera bien assez compliqué comme cela. Mais pour toi, le tuer ne sera pas assez, il faut aussi qu'il soit _oublié_. »

« - Vous pointez précisément le défaut de mon plan. Cette action n'est pas impossible, loin de là, mais nécessitera que nous fassions une application minutieuse de mes plans, et… »

« - Assez, gamin ! De « tes » plans ? Tu espère vraiment que je vais te considérer comme mon égal, à t'obéir sans discuter ? Tu ne sembles pas avoir compris la situation ! Cette conversation n'est pas une discussion entre alliés, c'est un aveu de soumission de ta part ! »

« - En êtes-vous sûr ? »

Et à peine le gamin avait-il dit cela que porte et fenêtres furent enfoncées, verre et éclats de bois volant de toutes parts. Lord Voldemort ne dû qu'à ses réflexes de combattant aguerri de ne pas être éborgné par l'un des morceaux.

A peine se fut-il protégé qu'il dissipa la poussière d'un geste de poignet, le tout n'ayant prit que quelques millisecondes. Et il se retrouva aussitôt nez à nez avec des dizaines de baguettes pointées sur lui de toutes les directions, chacune luisante d'un sort de mort prêt à être froidement prononcé. Des aurors, des badauds, et encore toutes sortes de gens, le regard dans le vague, sans nul doute possible soumis par imperium.

« - Mon cher Lord Voldemort, » appela la voix, dans le miroir. Se retournant en un éclair, le menacé se récria de colère.

« - Que signifie ceci ?! Quelle est cette trahison ?! »

« - Mon cher Lord Voldemort, vous avez tenté de jouer au plus malin avec moi. Vous êtes pitoyablement prévisible, et c'est évidemment un échec. La guerre qui arrive ne sera pas une simple réunion d'alcooliques comme celle qui vous a opposé à Albus Dumbledore voici quelques années. Ce sera un génocide de masse du perdant, le destin de toute la magie en sera changé. Et vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur de la tâche qu'est la direction de notre camp. Il vous faut comprendre que désormais, vous n'êtes plus qu'un pion. »

« - Comment oses-tu ?! »

« - Pour résumer : JE suis le seigneur des ténèbres, et vous un serviteur... dispensable. Oh, et je précise : inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit, cet endroit est blindé d'une telle multitude de pièges de toutes sortes que rien ne pourrait vous sauver, même si vous tuez mes _centaines_ d'impériumés qui vous encerclent… il m'a déjà été si simple d'influencer votre destination d'un unique _Imperium_ nonchalamment lancé… »

 _» Alors, my Lord ? Allez-vous me jurer fidélité maintenant, à moi le véritable Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou mourir comme le simplet que vous êtes ? Vous avez dix secondes... »_

…

BAFFE !

« - AÏE ! MAIS EUH ! Keskispass ?! »

A peine suis-je entré dans la vieille salle de classe où Luna m'a donné rendez-vous qu'elle s'est précipitée vers moi pour me coller une baffe monumentale ! « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Tu es folle ?! »

« - C'est ta punition pour ton mauvais comportement de cette année, Harry ! » me coupe-t-elle en me regardant froidement, semblant vouloir faire tout son possible pour m'effrayer. Et elle semble mettre tous les moyens pour me faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas contente ! Abandonné, son accoutrement de foldingue, elle est vêtue d'une tunique de lin à la mode de l'allée des Oubliés, des poches et des galons placés un peu partout lui donnant un air d'uniforme.

« - Comment ça, mon mauvais comportement ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! »

« - Tu plaisantes ? Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ?! » Elle tire sa baguette de sa poche en disant ça, la pointant sur moi en rougissant de colère. « Toute l'année tu m'as prise pour une idiote ! Je croyais que tu avais des plans intelligents, que tu m'en ferais part comme nous l'avions conclu ! Mais tu m'as prit pour une idiote tout du long de l'année ! »

« - Euh… comment ça ? »

« - Tu as joué cavalier seul ! Tu ne m'as JAMAIS fait part du moindre détail de nos plans ! Tu savais que c'était la pierre philosophale qui était cachée dans le couloir interdit, et tu ne m'en as rien dit, rien ! Tu as mis en place un plan pour t'en emparer, et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ! Moi qui te faisais confiance ! Je te rappelle que nous sommes alliés !

« - Mais je… »

« - MAIS RIEN ! Tu devrais avoir honte de ton comportement ! »

Faisant un peu plus attention à Luna, je me rends soudain compte que ce n'est décidément pas l'élève foldingue que j'ai face à moi, mais bel et bien une vélane fière de l'être et qui s'assume sans aucun complexe. Sa tunique est bien plus serrée près de son corps que ce n'est normalement autorisé avec l'uniforme de l'école, et ça a pour effet de mettre en valeur ses formes merveilleuses… nul doute que d'ici à an à peine, elle sera plus en forme que n'importe laquelle des filles de septième année !

Les larmes aux yeux, elle affiche un air mignon au-delà de l'imaginable qui me fait rougir en un instant. Ce sourire… ce regard bleu d'azur… ces longs cheveux blonds qui encadrent un visage d'ange… sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me sens terriblement honteux de l'avoir négligée, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'approcher pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Et je lui dis, « Tu as raison Luna. Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser de côté. »

« - SNIRFL ! Tu vas arrêter de me prendre pour une idiote ? »

« - Oui, promis ! Dès qu'on sera en sécurité tu-sais-où, nous préparerons ensemble nos plans pour l'année prochaine. J'ai des informations très inquiétantes qui nécessitent notre pleine attention. »

« - Tu me fais confiance ? » demande-t-elle en me regardant comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

« - Oui Luna, je te fais confiance… » et je le prouve en lui déposant un petit bisou sur la joue.

…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **Commentaire svp ? Paraît que ça aide à devenir taré !**_

 _ **Vous voulez discuter avec moi ? Me dire à quel point je suis fou ? Parler en vocal ? Subir mes blagues de merde ? Ça tombe bien ! J'ai créé une conversation Discord pour parler fanfics avec toutes sortes de tarés dans mon genre. Pour participer, il vous suffit de télécharger l'application (sur ordi comme sur smartphone), et de me rechercher avec mon pseudo et mon identifiant : NVJM#3762. Je vous enverrais l'invitation vers ce monde de franche rigolade qu'est un univers peuplé uniquement de fanfictionneurs tarés…**_

…

 _ **Solution de l'énigme des potions du chapitre 47 :**_

 _1\. Pour passer les flammes,_

 _2\. Cœur et corps de pierre,_

 _3\. Durci jusque dans l'âme,_

 _4\. Volonté et esprit de fer._

 _5\. Potion de flammes froides pour l'espoir,_

 _6\. Potion de flammes chaudes pour la joie,_

 _7\. Potion de flammes gelées pour la mémoire,_

 _8\. Potion de flammes saintes pour la foi,_

 _9\. Potion de flammes sadiques pour la souffrance,_

 _10\. Potion de flammes éteintes pour un roi,_

 _11\. Potion de flammes joueuses pour l'enfance._

 _12\. Une œuvre de tort pour le salut vous échappera,_

 _13\. Deux sœurs doucement vous charmeront,_

 _14\. Une œuvre de vie pour l'avant vous aidera,_

 _15\. Les autres à jamais vous endormiront._

 _16\. Dans une trompeuse démence,_

 _17\. L'agonie se saisira de vous,_

 _18\. Dans un doux rêve d'engeance,_

 _19\. La mort se glissera en vous._

 _ **\- Phrases 18 et 19, engeance = descendance, donc enfance, donc potion de flammes joueuses, donc poison. Donc :**_

 _FAUX : Potion de flammes joueuses pour l'enfance._

 _ **\- Phrase 13, deux sœurs doucement vous charmeront. Les phrases 5 et 7, potions froide et gelée, sont les seules semblables. Donc, elles charmeront le joueur pour un effet inconnu, mais ne permettront pas d'aller de l'avant ni de s'enfuir. Donc :**_

 _ _FAUX :_ Potion de flammes froides pour l'espoir,_

 _ _FAUX :_ Potion de flammes gelées pour la mémoire,_

 _ **\- Phrase 12, une œuvre de tort pour le salut vous échappera, donc pour partir. Donc, il faut avoir la foi pour partir. Donc, potion de flammes saintes. Donc :  
**_

 _ _FAUX :_ Potion de flammes saintes pour la foi,_

 _ **\- Ne restent plus que deux potions mortelles et une pour passer l'énigme. Phrase 16, dans une trompeuse démence : cette phrase correspond aussi bien à l'illusoire joie trompeuse qu'à la bienveillante souffrance réparatrice, donc potions mortelles, donc :**_

 _ _FAUX :_ Potion de flammes chaudes pour la joie,_

 _ _FAUX :_ Potion de flammes sadiques pour la souffrance,_

 _ **\- Ne reste plus que la « potion de flammes éteintes pour un roi ». Ça correspond très bien à tous les indices. C'est donc celle-ci qu'il faut pour pouvoir passer à la suite. Et pour résumer :**_

 _Potion de flammes froides pour l'espoir, =_ _charme_

 _Potion de flammes chaudes pour la joie, =_ _poison_

 _Potion de flammes gelées pour la mémoire, =_ _charme_

 _Potion de flammes saintes pour la foi, =_ _retour en arrière_

 _Potion de flammes sadiques pour la souffrance, =_ _poison_

 _Potion de flammes éteintes pour un roi, =_ _aller de l'avant_

 _Potion de flammes joueuses pour l'enfance. =_ _poison_

 _ **Voilà voilà ! ^^ C'était une petite énigme à la con faite en une dizaine de minutes… si vous voulez plus difficile, allez lire le chapitre « Les secrets de la chambre » de ma fic UHDS-UHDT.**_


	49. Recrutement chevelu

NVJM, rédigé et publié 24/11/2017

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _49 : Recrutement_

Ça y'est ! Les vacances sont là ! Cette maudite première année est terminée !

Enfin ! C'est que ça a été sacrément le bordel, surtout à la fin… dire que j'espérais bêtement que tout serait un copié-collé de ma première vie, et que j'aurai du temps pour mettre en place mes pions ! J'ai été un satané imbécile !

Pour être tout à fait franc, je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi donc les épreuves permettant d'accéder à la pierre philosophale étaient-elles totalement différentes de ce qui était prévu ?! Et surtout, pourquoi étaient-elles si dures ?! C'est un miracle que Neville n'ait pas été tué !

…bon ok, il n'en est pas passé loin. Sitôt secouru par Dumbledore revenu de ses affaires londoniennes, il a été transporté d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier, et y est resté plus de deux semaines. Ce n'est que lors de la dernière journée qu'il est revenu, enveloppé dans plus de bandages que Pomfresh ne doit en avoir en réserve. Apparemment, ses blessures ne pouvaient pas être soignées magiquement à cause de plusieurs sorts qu'il a subis… sans compter avec son traumatisme. Tout au long du festin de fin d'année, il est resté silencieux au dessus de son assiette, n'osant pas bouger, murmurant on ne sait quoi sur une potion à faire… l'épreuve de Rogue semble l'avoir traumatisé, le pauvre. Même quand Dumbledore l'a appelé pour lui distribuer les points qu'il a gagnés en récompense, il n'a pas bougé. Le vioque n'a pas insisté.

Le vioque, justement ! En remettant la coupe des maisons à Gryffondor et celle de quidditch à Poufsouffle, il semblait complètement dévasté. Il n'a même pas réussi à faire semblant de sourire pour son discours d'adieux ! Visiblement, il semble sérieusement commencer à envisager que Neville soit son héros tant attendu… et le voir dans cet état ne doit pas le réjouir ! Il semblait si préoccupé qu'il n'a apparemment pas pensé à me faire suivre par ses toutous, je n'en ai vu aucun… ça ne m'a pas empêché de faire preuve de la plus exemplaire paranoïa. On ne sait jamais.

De retour à Pôdlad, j'ai laissé Luna à ses études pour aller surveiller ma mafia. Là-bas, rien à signaler de particulier. Les vols et autres extorsions continuent à un rythme soutenu, remplissant largement mes réserves. Toutes sortes de matières premières sont patiemment accumulées, des plans d'assaut de divers lieux sécurisés et utiles à ma future dictature sont patiemment préparés, aussi bien côté sorcier que moldu… nul doute que lorsque je serais prêt à passer à l'action, tous mes ennemis seront pris au dépourvu !

Bon. Maintenant, il y a quelque chose qu'on doit faire… recruter un nouveau pion. Ou plutôt, une nouvelle pionne.

…

DRING DRIIIIIIING !

Grumble ! Qu'est-ce que je peux détester les sonneries ! Ça me donne des pulsions meurtrières, ces maudits machins ! « Calme-toi Harry, » me souffle Luna en me prenant le bras. Depuis le temps qu'on se côtoie, elle n'a aucun mal à repérer les moments où je suis énervé… à croire qu'elle lit en moi !

Fort heureusement pour mes nerfs et la population du voisinage, je n'ai pas besoin de recommencer à jouer avec cet engin de mort, la porte s'ouvrant rapidement sur la maîtresse de maison… la quarantaine, de longs cheveux châtains qui n'ont pas dû voir un coiffeur depuis une éternité tant ils sont amples, des lunettes plus épaisses que des loupes… identique à sa fille ! Pas de doute, c'est bien la bonne adresse !

« - Madame Granger ? Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! Je m'appelle Harry Potter… »

« - …et moi Luna Lovegood. Nous sommes des amis d'Hermione à Poudlard… »

« - …et nous venons lui rendre visite ! »

« - Euh… bonjour les enfants ! Vous me prenez par surprise ! J'ignorais que vous alliez venir… »

Pas de panique, c'était prévu dans le plan. Prendre Hermione au dépourvu, et manipuler la conversation à venir pour la forcer à accepter notre présence au moins une journée, afin que nous ayons le temps de mettre en œuvre notre manipulation. Ou… notre conversion. C'est qu'elle est une pionne au précieux potentiel, et les évènements récents ne se passant pas comme prévu, il est nécessaire d'apporter plus de force à nos plans… surtout avec tout le bordel que va être la seconde année, avec l'Holomagus v2 qui approche !

Maman Granger nous fait entrer poliment, appelant aussitôt « HERMIONE ! » tout en nous montrant où laisser nos chaussures sales. Il ne faut que quelques instants pour que nous entendions quelqu'un descendre tranquillement un escalier, et Hermione apparaît au bout d'un couloir, le nez plongé dans un livre. « Hermione ! Combien de fois t'ais-je dit de ne pas lire dans les escaliers ?! Tu vas finir par tomber et te faire mal ! »

« - Oui oui maman, oui oui… hum sortilège de _grumblus_ … hum-hum… »

« - Tes amis sont là, Hermione. Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu les avais invités, quand même ! »

« - Hum-hum, faire trois tours baguette et… HEIN, QUOI ?! » Elle releva aussitôt les yeux pour nous apercevoir, Luna et moi, lui faire de faibles sourires.

« - Coucou ! » dis-je timidement, m'efforçant de jouer la comédie.

« - Mais ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« - Tu nous as invités à passer te voir, tu ne te souviens pas ? » mentit Luna sans la moindre trace d'hésitation. Et, fronçant gentiment les sourcils, « tu n'aurais pas oublié de prévenir tes parents ? »

« - Ben, euh… » Hermione se tortilla soudain sur place, rougissante de honte. « Je… je ne me souviens pas que… » ça fit aussitôt rire Luna.

« - Hahaha ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te laisser fouiller dans mes livres de chevet ! Tu es incorrigible ! »

Oui, bon ok, c'est bien, passons ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en blabla inutile… aussi discrètement que possible, je laisse glisser ma baguette de ma manche jusque dans ma poche, la saisissant fermement et la dirigeant vers maman Granger. Et en quelques instants, elle se raidit imperceptiblement et ses yeux se voilent, signes d'un _imperium_ parfaitement réussi. « _Ne nous dérange pas, ne te préoccupe pas de ta fille. Continue tes occupations habituelles sans tenir compte de notre présence,_ » lui ordonne-je en pensée. Et elle obéit aussitôt, interrompant les soi-disantes retrouvailles des deux filles.

« - Hermione, voyons ! Emmène-les donc avec toi pour jouer dans votre chambre ! Les enfants, je suppose que vous voudrez rester manger ici ce midi ? »

« - Euh, ben… » elle semble toute pâle à cette idée, comme effrayée. Aurait-elle déjà peur de nous ? Bien ! C'est une bonne chose, ça facilitera la suite ! Héhéhé !

« - Alors c'est dit ! » continue maman Granger. « Je vais préparer deux repas de plus ! C'est mon mari qui va être content d'avoir des invités ! » Et blablabla, au pire si cet imbécile fait la tête, un petit _imperium_ pour lui aussi suffira à le calmer.

…

A peine la porte de la chambre d'Hermione est-elle refermée que je dis adieu à la comédie. La coinçant contre l'une des INNOMBRABLES bibliothèques garnissant les murs et le moindre espace libre, je ferme mon visage pour… la mettre en situation, pendant que Luna se poste devant la porte, baguette sortie et pointée sur notre victime.

« - Hermione Jane Granger, nous avons à parler ! »

« - Que… quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« - Assieds-toi, » lui propose-je sur un ton ne souffrant aucune contestation. Et elle le comprend en un instant, n'opposant pas la moindre idée de révolte. « Voilà… maintenant, arrêtons les gamineries ! Nous ne sommes plus ici de simples élèves de Poudlard. Luna et moi devons te parler sérieusement. Avant d'en venir aux faits, soit bien consciente d'une chose : une fois notre discussion terminée, tu auras le choix entre accepter au refuser la proposition que nous te ferons. Un refus sera toléré. Mais cela, ça ne sera que dans le cas où tu parviendras à nous satisfaire. Si quelque chose en toi a le malheur de nous décevoir… eh bien, disons que nous serons trois ici à être orphelins. »

« - Mais ! Mais je… »

« - SILENCE ! Contente-toi d'écouter !

» Hermione, comme tu peux le constater, Luna et moi ne sommes pas simplement de studieux petits enfants. Derrière les apparences, nous sommes bien plus mâtures qu'il ne le paraît. Nous avons pleine et entière conscience du monde dans lequel nous vivons, loin des illusions de nos attardés de camarades de classe. Nous savons de quoi va être fait notre avenir, et bien que nous ayons des raisons différentes pour cela, nous ne pouvons pas le tolérer ! »

« - Je ne l'ai jamais montré, » dit Luna en prenant la suite, « mais je suis une vélane. Pour faire très simple, les Vélanes sont un peuple magique au même titre que les gobelins ou les elfes de maison. Et dans le monde sorcier, nous ne sommes rien de plus que des machines à nous faire violer. Je me refuse à être réduite en esclavage, je veux un avenir heureux ! »

« - Et moi, » repris-je, « comme tu l'as sûrement entendu dire des dizaines de fois pas jour, je suis considéré comme le sauveur du monde sorcier de par ma miraculeuse victoire contre Voldemort quand j'avais un an. Et de fait, tout le monde s'attend à ce que, à peine sorti de Poudlard, je devienne auror et prenne en main la lutte contre tous les mages noirs et autres criminels aussi merdiques. Mais cet avenir de héros à la con ne m'intéresse pas ! Je me refuse à être un gentil petit chien-chien manipulé dans l'ombre par des politiciens corrompus qui détruiront tout ce que j'aurais construit à la sueur de mon front !

» Nous ne sommes pas ici pour te faire part de nos plans, nous n'en avons pas le temps et ce serait d'une imprudence folle. Non, nous venons à toi car tu nous intéresse. Hermione, tu es intelligente, bien plus que nombre d'adultes ! Il ne te manque que la possibilité de prendre en maturité rapidement, et il n'y a pas à douter que tu deviendras une femme brillante ! Joins-toi à nous, à nos projets ! Prête-nous main forte, aide-nous à construire un avenir radieux loin de l'esclavagisme que subira Luna, loin des politiciens corrompus que je dois affronter ! »

Mon petit monologue terminé, nous restâmes tous trois silencieux. Puis Hermione nous surpris en disant, d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée, « j'ai quelques questions… »

Et c'est ainsi qu'entre questions et réponses incessantes, nous passâmes toute la journée à parler de l'avenir. A ma grande satisfaction, Hermione se montra parfaitement réceptive à nos menaces, et mit de côté ses douze ans pour se comporter bien plus maturément que ne l'auraient fait nombre d'adultes. Brave petite, je suis fier de toi !

L'heure s'avançant, mon impérium fit que maman Granger nous proposa de rester pour la nuit, proposition aussitôt acceptée, Hermione n'ayant aucune objection. Pour cause, elle semblait très intéressée par tout ce que nous avions à lui dire…

Nous ne nous couchâmes qu'à plus de minuit, épuisés d'avoir tant conféré, moi réquisitionnant le canapé du salon, et Luna s'étalant de tout son long sur un matelas sorti du placard pour l'occasion, et posé au sol dans la chambre d'Hermione. Ben oui, mes impériums ont beau être puissants, je doute qu'ils suffisent à convaincre papa et maman Granger de passer outre la menace de laisser un ado dormir dans la même chambre que leur petite chérie !

La nuit passe vite, et le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, je vis qu'Hermione me regardait étrangement à travers la broussaille qui lui servait de cheveux… aurait-elle mal dormi ? Hum…toujours est-il qu'en cours de matinée, nous ayant posé toutes les questions qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, et nous autres ayant répondu à toutes celles que nous pouvions satisfaire, elle demanda à passer quelques heures seule, c'est-à-dire discrètement surveillée par un judas magique discrètement placé dans sa chambre.

…et lorsqu'elle en sortit, ce fut avec un serment magique tout prêt, et qui me satisfit pleinement. Sacrément intelligente, je le confirme sans cesse plus ! Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas une âme de meneuse, ou sinon elle pourrait être dangereuse… hum, faudra que je fasse attention à ça par la suite…

Bref. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que désormais, Luna et moi avons un nouveau pion ! Et avec ses capacités, nul doute que la prochaine année ne se déroulera pas aussi mal que dans ma première vie…

…

De retour à Pôdlad, le temps passa entre entraînements, études et réflexions sur les plans. Après de longs mois d'un dur labeur, Luna devint finalement capable de terminer à mes côtés notre programme sportif, attendant de se trouver dans le bassin de la petite source pour se mettre en état de décès prématuré. Et non, je ne l'espionne pas pour savoir ça ! Disons que… je surveille. Oui, voilà, c'est ça ! Je surveille…

…comment ça, je suis pas crédible ? Mais si voyons !

Rappelez-vous de ma première vie ! Quelle est l'étrange bestiole qui m'a rendu visite lors des vacances entre la première et la deuxième année ? Oui, cet enfoiré de Dobby. Je vais le tuer. Ou le réduire en esclavage. Peu importe, de toute façon il ne vivra pas longtemps. Sa stupidité est trop dangereuse pour ça. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être mis en danger par ses pitoyables tentatives de sauvetage !

Bien entendu, tout ça passera pour un accident. Eventuellement un suicide. Je sais, les elfes de maison ne sont pas censés pouvoir penser à ça, mais lui est tellement bizarre que ça ne serait pas étonnant. Nul doute que ses Merdfoy de proprios ne remarqueront rien. Et si au pire ils me posent des problèmes, j'enverrai ma mafia procéder à quelques discrets assassinats.

C'est qu'avec toutes les victimes qu'il va bientôt y avoir, ce sera le moment idéal pour… préparer le terrain en finançant généreusement les pompes funèbres sorcières. Héhéhé ! J'ai tellement d'ennemis à exterminer…

…les heures, puis les jours et enfin les semaines passent, mais aucune trace de Dobby. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, ce pitoyable imbécile ?! Les vacances sont quasiment terminées !

…c'est la veille de la rentrée que je découvre la raison de son absence. Un article plutôt discret, dans la rubrique des faits divers, fait mention du cadavre d'un elfe de maison retrouvé cloué à un mur, non loin de l'entrée du ministère, à Londres. La tête étant relativement épargnée, je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître celui qui aurait dû être MA victime.

Et, laissant tomber le journal à mes pieds, je me demande… mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi tout va de travers ?!

…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **Au cas où : comprenez bien qu'Harry n'a pas encore conscience qu'un nouvel ennemi est apparu. Rien ne lui permet de le deviner. De son point de vue, il n'y a que Neville qui a échoué et Voldemort qui a réussi à revenir.**_

 _ **Vous voulez discuter avec moi ? Me dire à quel point je suis fou ? Parler en vocal ? Subir mes blagues de merde ? Ça tombe bien ! J'ai créé une conversation sur Discord pour parler fanfics avec toutes sortes de tarés dans mon genre. Pour participer, il vous suffit de télécharger l'application (sur ordi comme sur smartphone), et de me rechercher avec mon pseudo et mon identifiant : NVJM#3762. Je vous enverrais l'invitation vers ce monde de franche rigolade qu'est un univers peuplé uniquement de fanfictionneurs tarés…**_


	50. Seconde année

NVJM, rédigé 30/11 et 1/12/2017 et publié 1/12/2017

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _50 : Seconde année_

Les vacances terminées, il est temps de commencer la seconde année. Déjà ! C'est incroyable à quel point le temps peut passer vite…

Tranquillement assis sur mon siège dans le compartiment du poudlard express que j'ai _réquisitionné_ , je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder mes mains trembler légèrement. C'est bientôt que va recommencer l'Holomagus, ce terrible massacre faisant suite à l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets par tronche de bouteille… j'espère que tout va mieux se passer, cette fois-ci ! C'est que je n'ai pas envie d'être encore traîné dans la boue ! Même si cette fois-ci j'ai ma mafia qui est là pour me tirer d'affaire, mieux vaut faire attention !

Assises à mes côtés se trouvent Hermione et Luna, occupées à parler des cours d'arithmancie. Apparemment, Mione a été tellement impressionnée que Luna ait réussi à entrer en avance dans ce cours que tout l'été durant, sa priorité a été d'étudier ce domaine encore et encore, tout ça pour pouvoir elle aussi avoir plus vite accès à ces connaissances plus que nécessaires.

Me redressant alors que les wagons commencent à être envahis par l'habituel troupeau des sous-êtres nommés élèves, je lance un rapide sort pour fermer notre porte à quintuple tour, puis me tourne vers les filles pour leur murmurer, « Bien, maintenant que la diversion des bouseux est là et que quelques amis discutant à voix basse n'étonneront personne, il est temps de réviser les plans de cette année. » Aussitôt, elles se font toutes les deux très sérieuses, se calant toutes droites dans leur fauteuil.

« - Allons droit au but ! Comme vous le savez, Voldemort a réussi à retrouver un corps avec la pierre philosophale, et blablabla on en a déjà parlé suffisamment vous savez déjà tout ce qu'i savoir et même plus ! La question qui se pose maintenant, c'est : que va-t-il faire ? Car il n'y a nul doute qu'il va faire tout son possible pour déclencher une nouvelle guerre et tenter à nouveau de prendre le pouvoir. Mais par quoi va-t-il commencer ? Se cacher le temps de reprendre des forces et de reconstituer quelques troupes ? Ou partir tout de suite à l'attaque ? Et dans ce cas, par quoi va-t-il commencer ?

» Quelques informations rapportées par mes espions indiquent que quelqu'un a déjà réuni de nombreux servants dans une bicoque d'un village moldu. Il a été repéré facilement après avoir tué un bon nombre de passants sans aucune raison apparente. Nul doute que nous tenons là le responsable bien connu… une dizaine de victimes sont à déplorer, et ça ne fait que commencer ! Voldemort a choisi de passer à l'attaque de suite, n'en doutons pas ! Et cette année qui commence sera un vrai massacre, c'est une certitude ! »

Intérieurement, je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir en me souvenant de ma première vie. J'espère que s'il y a autant de victimes et de dégâts, j'aurai au moins le plaisir de les infliger, et pas de les subir !

« - Nous devons donc enquêter dans tout le château pour repérer le moindre indice nous montrant quelles seront les… activités périscolaires de Voldemort. Et il faudra les contrer ! »

« - Harry ? Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il attaquera l'école ? » me demande Hermione.

« - Parce que ça va de soit ! La guerre qu'il va déclencher, que ce soit maintenant ou dans plusieures années, nous concernera directement. Nombre d'élèves actuels seront adultes et en état de se battre, à ce moment là. Ne vaut-il pas mieux pour lui les tuer maintenant, alors qu'ils sont inoffensifs, plutôt qu'attendre qu'ils deviennent des soldats accomplis qui risqueront de le mettre à terre ? » Elle ne répond rien, semblant un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir pensé à cette évidence.

» Hermione, tu sembles avoir encore un peu de mal à comprendre dans quoi nous t'avons embarqué… ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ! Tu es dans un monde d'adultes désormais, qu'importe l'apparence de ton corps ! Nous devons être sérieux, c'est compris ? » Elle semble pâlir encore une fois. Rien d'étonnant, et je ne lui en veux pas. Tout le monde ne peut pas être dictateur dans l'âme comme moi ou Luna. Il lui faudra quelques années pour s'adapter.

« - Oui… je comprends, oui… » Bien.

« - Maintenant, nous allons… »

TOC-TOC-TOC !

Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?! Je croyais pourtant avoir jeté un sort de silence sur la porte pour qu'on ne soit pas dérangés !

J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner vers les emmerdeurs que la porte s'ouvre en grand pour montrer un gamin sans galons, à coup sûr un des nouveaux première année, entrer tant bien que mal en soutenant… « NEVILLE ! » hurle Hermione en se précipitant vers son ami.

« - Coucou Hermione ! » souffle-t-il tant bien que mal entre deux halètements d'épuisement, et à peine est-il entré qu'il s'effondre sur la première place libre venue, révélant…

« - Mais ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! » s'horrifie Hermione en voyant la jambe de pantalon pendouillante qui affuble le bas du genou droit de son camarade.

« - Un troll… un gros, cette fois-ci ! » Il dit ça sur un ton se voulant rassurant et confiant, mais rien qu'à entendre sa voix chevrotante, on comprend qu'il est encore traumatisé par ce qu'il a subi avec les épreuves. Peuh, abruti. Il continue à parler, et je le laisse faire pour ne pas choquer Hermione, assise à côté de lui et qui tient sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Voyant ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur… elle tient beaucoup à son premier ami, et dans cette vie ci, ce n'est pas moi…

« - Et toi, tu es ? » demande-je au première année qui était toujours là, silencieux. Il sursaute en m'entendant m'adresser à lui, et réponds, « Oh, euh ! Je… je m'appelle Jack ! J'ai aidé Neville à monter dans le train, et… »

« - Les jumeaux Weasley ont trouvé amusant de me voler ma béquille, je ne pouvait pas monter les marches sans aide. Jack m'a vu et s'est aussitôt proposé… merci encore, d'ailleurs ! »

« - Merci aussi ! » dit Hermione en donnant un bisou au gamin, qui rougit aussitôt. Hey ! Moi aussi j'en veux un !

…

Le voyage en train terminé, les calèches aux sombrals parquées dans leurs écuries jusqu'à la prochaine fois, nous nous retrouvons tous bien vite dans la grande salle, Hermione prenant le relais de Jack qui va rejoindre ses camarades à l'appel de McGonagall.

Discutant de tout et de rien avec nos camarades afin de paraître normaux et inoffensifs, nous ne prêtons qu'une vague attention à la répartition. Sauf que… quelque chose ne va pas.

« - Dites, les filles… vous avez remarqué ? » demande-je en fronçant les sourcils alors que passe le dernier élève. Visiblement oui. Hermione semble soucieuse depuis le début de la cérémonie, et Luna est prête à tuer du Ronflak. Chez les Gryffondors, Neville semble agité lui aussi, et ce n'est visiblement pas à cause des jumeaux Weasley tout près.

« - Oui… le gamin qui a aidé Neville dans le train n'est visible nulle part, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Il n'a même pas été appelé… on dirait… »

« - …qu'il n'existe pas… »

…

 _ **À suivre… mouahaha…**_

 _ **Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, ça arrivera le quinze décembre. Condoléances.**_

 _ **Au cas où : comprenez bien qu'Harry n'a pas encore conscience qu'un nouvel ennemi est apparu. Rien ne lui permet de le deviner. De son point de vue, il n'y a que Neville qui a échoué et Voldemort qui a réussi à revenir. Bien qu'il va commencer à suspecter que quelque chose ne va pas…**_

 _ **Vous voulez discuter avec moi ? Me dire à quel point je suis fou ? Parler en vocal ? Subir mes blagues de merde ? Ça tombe bien ! J'ai créé une conversation sur Discord pour parler fanfics avec toutes sortes de tarés dans mon genre. Pour participer, il vous suffit de télécharger l'application (sur ordi comme sur smartphone), et de me rechercher avec mon pseudo et mon identifiant : NVJM#3762. Je vous enverrais l'invitation vers ce monde de franche rigolade qu'est un univers peuplé uniquement de fanfictionneurs tarés…**_


	51. Holomagus 20

NVJM, rédigé 14 et 15/12/2017 et publié 15/12/2017

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _51 : Holomagus 2.0_

« - POMPOM ! » hurla une voix poileusement bien connue.

« - Posez les là, Albus, avec les autres, » répondit l'infirmière en faisant de son mieux pour retenir un sanglot. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, sachant bien de quoi il s'agissait.

« - Déjà le huitième de la semaine… »

« - …et nous ne sommes même pas encore en octobre ! » oubliant toute retenue, elle se précipita vers son employeur et le saisit au col, les larmes aux yeux. « MAIS QU'ATTEND LE MINISTÈRE POUR FAIRE ÉVACUER L'ÉCOLE ?! Albus, vous devez le savoir ! Répondez-moi ! »

« - Je ne comprends pas moi-même, Pompom ! Fudge sait ce qu'il se passe, mais ne veut rien entendre ! Il m'a non seulement interdit d'évacuer, mais menace d'envoyer les aurors si je tente quoi que ce soit… il a mit Poudlard et Pré-au-lard en quarantaine, et censure toute information ! »

« - Mais comment peut-il espérer taire un tel massacre ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Et en effet, massacre était bien le mot qui convenait. Tout avait commencé dès la semaine de la rentrée, un groupe de cinq élèves avait été retrouvé à terre dans un couloir. Tous morts, le corps raidit par on ne sait quelle magie. Voyant ça, le directeur Dumbledore avait aussitôt décrété l'état d'urgence dans l'école, et s'était rendu au ministère pour demander l'évacuation immédiate de l'école. Visiblement, il se souvenait bien de l'unique victime qu'il y avait eu une cinquantaine d'années auparavant, et ne comptait pas laisser tout ça recommencer. « Au moins, on ne peut pas lui reprocher de ne pas être réactif, » me dis-je à ce moment là. « _Mais… sait-il ce qui est derrière tout cela ? Il n'est pas idiot, il a dû le deviner…_ »

Mais, les jours suivants, je ne vis aucune trace d'une quelconque tentative de riposte. Pas même une pitoyable tentative au troupeau de coqs ! Bon, certes, ça n'aurait servi à rien. La légende selon laquelle les basilics sont tués rien qu'en entendant chanter un coq, c'est vraiment une belle connerie. Une bande de piafs, vaincre un véritable démon… peuh ! Et pourquoi pas un morceau de gibier tant qu'on y est !

Mais je peux quand même apporter une petite consolation à l'infirmière. Avec une cinquantaine de victimes en septembre, le pire est déjà passé pour l'école. Du moins en nombre de morts, pas en sang versé. Car bientôt, le basilic et Voldy seront trop occupés à tuer tout autour du château pour pleinement avoir le temps de s'y consacrer. Il y aura encore une quarantaine d'élèves qui crèveront en octobre, et après il y aura une baisse drastique, avec seulement des « exemples » pour rappeler la menace qui plane au dessus de nos têtes. Et là, l'enfer commencera pour le « coupable » désigné par la colère populaire. En espérant que ce ne soit pas moi, cette fois-ci.

…en y pensant, je me demande… est-ce qu'il faut que je sème discrètement quelques indices ici et là pour amener Dumbledore à deviner où se trouve l'entrée de la chambre des secrets ? Serait-il capable de passer outre les défenses mises en place par Voldemort ? Je me le demande… car au cas où vous vous posiez la question, oui j'ai déjà réessayé d'entrer dans la chambre. Plusieures fois. Presque toutes les nuits en fait. Mais à chaque essai, je me suis heurté au même problème qu'avant la première année, à savoir que l'entrée était scellée par un puissant sort à mot de passe. J'ai essayé des dizaines, des centaines et même des milliers de mots et de phrases, dits normalement ou sifflés en fourchelangue, mais rien à faire !

On est maintenant mi-octobre, et toujours aucun signe d'évacuation du château. À ce moment, le bilan est d'une cinquantaine d'élèves tués, et de plus d'une centaine d'habitants de pré-au-lard que je n'aurai pas à génocider par la suite. Plutôt pas mal. ça m'aidera bien, surtout qu'il n'y a pas encore à déplorer de pertes regrettables, toutes les victimes sont soit de futures putains au foyer, soit des quidditcheurs à éjacs précoces.

Je me demande bien ce que font tous ces imbéciles au pouvoir ! Si j'étais à leur place, il y a bien longtemps que Poudlard aurait été rasé si cela pouvait permettre de retrouver le coupable ! Et puis bien sûr, j'en profiterai pour mettre en place une petite chasse aux opposants… tout à fait innocemment, bien entendu.

En parlant de chasse ! Ça fait déjà plusieures nuits que je parcours le château en toute discrétion pour faire les relevés des sorts de surveillance que j'ai placés avec Luna, il y a déjà plus d'un an de ça. Mais… je ne repère rien de suspect. Rien de rien, absolument rien. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! Pourtant, le moindre couloir, la moindre salle de classe a été truffée de runes de surveillance ! La moindre mouche peut être repérée si je le veux, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'un truc aussi gros qu'un basilic ne laisse aucune trace ?!

Oui, je sais, il se déplace dans la tuyauterie, et à cet endroit là je n'ai rien pour espionner ses mouvements. Une toute petite faille dans la toile de ma surveillance, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi je ne le repère pas dans les couloirs quand il sort de je-ne-sais-où pour tuer des élèves ! A croire que quelqu'un trafique mes runes ! Si je n'avais pas confiance en Luna, et aussi bien sûr si elle n'avait pas que des intérêts à lutter elle aussi contre le basilic, je croirai qu'elle est derrière tout ça ! Mais ce n'est pas possible…

Soudain, alors que je me balade je ne sais même plus où, j'entends un sifflement retentir dans le lointain. Je me fige aussitôt, tous les poils dressés ! D'un geste de poignet, ma baguette jaillit dans ma main, prête à attaquer ! Prête à tuer !

…le sifflement s'amplifie ! Ça vient du mur ! Cette sale bête est en train de se promener ! Je me précipite aussitôt, collant l'oreille contre la pierre froide, pour essayer d'écouter dans quelle direction il va, et espérer le coincer ! Et… oui, il siffle ! Il…

« _\- Ksh-ksh-ksh !_ _Youpi yeepee ya_ ! »

…

« - Harry ? » m'interrompt soudain une voix. Sortant de mes pensées en sursautant, je vois que mes amies me regardent l'air inquiet. Susan, Padma, Hermione et bien sûr Luna. Lâchant ma fourchette sans y faire attention, je me tourne vers elles.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« - Tu trembles, » s'inquiète Padma, la plus innocente du groupe. « Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Baissant les yeux vers mes mains, je peux voir qu'effectivement, je ne suis pas un exemple de calme… rien d'étonnant à ça. Je me remémore tant et tant de mauvais souvenirs de ma première vie que simplement trembler est plutôt un bon résultat. A une époque, je me serais effondré dans un coin pour pleurer tout mon saoul. Je progresse, c'est bien.

« - Tout va bien, rassurez-vous. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. » Excuse probable, vu que je ne carbure qu'aux potions énergisantes la plupart du temps. Le seul problème dans tout ça, c'est que je ne suis pas près de pouvoir dormir correctement avant encore pas mal de temps… je passe toutes mes nuits à essayer de démasquer Voldemort et son serpent. J'ai mis au point un petit plan qui devrait me permettre de les avoir sans grande peine, héhéhé… mais encore faut-il parvenir à les trouver ! Et en plus, l'étrange comportement du basilic m'étonne… depuis quand est-ce que ce genre de bestiole est censé rire et siffler de joie ? Dans ma première vie, il ne faisait que prononcer des menaces de mort !

« - Allez Harry, mange ! » m'ordonne Susan sur un ton autoritaire en montrant mon assiette du doigt. « Tu n'as encore rien avalé ! Il faut que tu prennes des forces, que… »

…elle se tait soudain alors que résonne un hurlement d'horreur, à l'entrée de la grande salle ! « AAAAAAH ! » Plusieurs élèves se lèvent précipitamment, et prennent la fuite vers la table des professeurs !

« - QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ?! » tonne Dumbledore en se levant de tout son charisme. La réponse arrive aussitôt, les tables vides laissant voir… des serpents ! Des dizaines de serpents ! Et ils ne sont pas durs à reconnaître, ce sont… des minis basilics ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ces cons ?!

Les profs réagissent aussitôt, reconnaissant la menace pour ce qu'elle est, et se précipitent à l'attaque ! Quelques rares élèves se joignent à eux, parvenant à vaincre leur peur. Chose étonnante, Neville est de la partie ! « Pas question de nous laisser encore emmerder ! » a-t-il le culot de lancer ! Il jette aussitôt un sort d'expeliarmus, qui parvient à envoyer valser un des serpenteaux !

A côté de lui, un première année de gryffondor passe lui aussi à l'attaque ! « Dégagez bande de sales serpentards ! » stupide-t-il. Mais son faible flippendo ne fait pas grand-chose…

Me tournant vers Luna, je lui jette un rapide coup d'œil, et il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour comprendre. Elle sort aussitôt sa baguette, réactive comme à son habitude, et nous nous jetons droit vers l'ennemi ! Les sorts pleuvent, rien de bien impressionnant, mais tout est jeté avec assez de force pour envoyer valser les serpenteaux, et les laisser s'éventrer contre les murs !

Tout est fini en quelques instants, et le calme revient dans la grande salle. Jetant un œil à Neville, je peux coir qu'il a réussi à abattre trois basilics à lui seul. Pas mal, bien joué ! Sincèrement. A côté de lui, le première année en a eu un. Mieux que rien, pour un début. Et pour moi et Luna… euh… il ne reste plus grand-chose d'indentifiable, alors c'est dur à dire.

Je me retourne vers la foule des élèves, entassés au fond de la grande salle et protégés par les professeurs. Ces incapables n'ont même pas eu le temps de traverser la salle que tout est déjà fini ! Mais… je me demande… pourquoi ont-ils un air aussi menaçant ? Et pourquoi nous visent-ils ?

« - Miss Lovegood, messieurs Potter, Londubat et Demort. Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, » nous dit-Dumbledore en nous pointant de sa baguette. Et il ne me faut qu'un instant pour comprendre pourquoi.

On a parlé fourchelangue.

Tous les quatre.

Et merde.

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines, le 29 décembre. Si Noël ne me tue pas. ^^**_

 _ **Vous voulez discuter avec moi ? Me dire à quel point je suis fou ? Parler en vocal ? Subir mes blagues de merde ? Ça tombe bien ! J'ai créé une conversation Discord pour parler fanfics avec toutes sortes de tarés dans mon genre. Pour participer, il vous suffit de télécharger l'application (sur ordi comme sur smartphone), et de me rechercher avec mon pseudo et mon identifiant : NVJM#3762. Je vous enverrais l'invitation vers ce monde de franche rigolade qu'est un univers peuplé uniquement de fanfictionneurs tarés…**_

 _« Ksh-ksh-ksh » :_ _ **imaginez un rire sifflant de serpent.**_


	52. Arrestation, évasion

NVJM, rédigé 26 et 28/12/2017 et publié 29/12/2017

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _52 : Arrestation, évasion_

 _ **GAZETTE DU SORCIER**_

 _ **édition du 16 octobre 1992**_

 _ **LES RESPONSABLES DES MASSACRES IDENTIFIÉS ! ARRESTATION DES ASSASSINS !**_

 _Hier, les responsables des mystérieux massacres frappant notre bon peuple ont été identifiés et appréhendés en même temps qu'ils allaient tenter une nouvelle exaction ! Les purs et courageux professeurs de Poudlard, n'écoutant que leur pureté et leur bravoure, ont prit d'assaut les trois élèves responsables, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat, tous trois des criminels notoires à la pureté douteuse, alors qu'ils menaient à l'assaut une armée de basilics, de redoutables créatures capables de pétrifier et tuer d'un seul regard._

 _Le témoignage de Sibylle Trelawney, illustre professeure de l'école et héroïne de l'évènement, nous éclaire sur les faits. « J'étais dans ma tour, occupée à polir ma boule de cristal… » (nul doute que le combat a dû être éprouvant) « …au moment du diner, j'ai vu que j'avais faim… » (quelle épique aventure !) « …je suis donc descendue dans la grande salle… » (une véritable épopée !) « …et j'ai aperçu les aurors emmener ces pauvres enfants... » (quelle bonté d'âme, encore parvenir à pleurer de pitié pour ces criminels après tous leurs méfaits ! Et quelle émotion !)_

 _Seconde bonne nouvelle, l'otage que les criminels avaient pris pour tenter de forcer les professeurs à l'inaction, le jeune fils de pure et bonne famille John Demort a été innocenté de toutes les charges pesant sur lui. En sortant de la section transactions de Gringotts en compagnie du ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge, son père a répondu aux questions de notre reporter sur place._

 _« - Votre pureté et celle de votre famille sont exemplaires. »_

 _« - En effet, nous sommes purs. »_

 _Quelle dignité. Si seulement il pouvait en être de même pour tous._

 _Maintenant que les criminels ont été appréhendés et que l'Affaire à prit fin, parions que la paix va revenir sur notre pure société, et que nous pourrons faire notre deuil en toute pureté._

…

MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

Voilà que moi, Luna et Neville nous trouvons enfermés dans une des cellules du ministère en attendant notre procès ! OUI, notre procès ! Tout recommence comme dans ma première vie, non non NON !

Assis sur le banc branlant qui me sert de couche, j'ai le regard dans le vague alors que je fixe les chaînes qui m'entravent les poignets. Je ne parviens pas à m'empêcher de ressasser sans cesse des images de mon arrestation de ma première vie. Les différentes visites, avec les Weasley qui me trahissent définitivement et me tabassent, Maugrey qui se révèle un toutou de Dumbledore et qui me tabasse, ma façon complètement pitoyable de convaincre l'ancienne Hermione de mon innocence, tout ça…

« - Ça va Harry ? » demande nonchalamment Luna, tranquillement occupée à compter ses cheveux. A la regarder, on se croirait en weekend à la campagne !

« - Mais comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ?! » l'interrompt Neville, les larmes aux yeux.

« - Je sais déjà ce qu'il va m'arriver, » répond-elle d'une voix sans âme. « Des aurors vont bientôt arriver m'emmener « _pour interrogatoire_ ». Autrement dit, je vais être violée… puis je serais envoyée en prison, c'est-à-dire en élevage… et je vais être violée. Je serais mise enceinte, j'accoucherais jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive… et mon cadavre sera violé. Mis sous sorts de stase, et vendu comme poupée sexuelle… et violé. Plusieurs de nos camarades de sang traditionnalistes m'on déjà dit qu'ils aimeraient bien me réserver ce sort, quand ils seraient adultes. Ou alors, on me dissèquera pour me transformer en ingrédients de potions, selon les besoins du marché. »

« - Mais c'est horrible ! Et tu dis ça comme si tu allais faire tes courses ! »

« - C'est l'avenir de toutes les vélanes. Vu que je n'ai pas le choix, j'essaie de faire avec. » Elle fait de son mieux pour paraître courageuse, mais je peux voir qu'elle aussi est terrorisée. Les jointures de ses doigts sont toutes blanches, et elle ne desserre par les dents au point que j'ai l'impression de les entendre grincer, alors que d'habitude elle est beaucoup plus… détendue.

Revenant à ma triste réalité, j'entends des pas approcher dans le couloir. Un léger bruissement m'indique que la croupionne de service, une aspirante auror faisant ses corvées, se met au garde-à-vous. Chose incroyable, le visiteur, qui que ce soit, semble prendre le temps de s'essuyer les pieds sur le paillasson et de faire retentir la sonnerie. Spèce de sadique.

C'est le destin qui frappe à notre porte.

…

 _ **GAZETTE DU SORCIER**_

 _ **édition du 17 octobre 1992**_

 _ **SPECTACULAIRE ÉVASION DU CRIMINEL DES GEÔLES DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE !**_

 _Terrifiante nouvelle que nous apprenons ce matin ! L'atroce criminel responsable des massacres des jours précédents, le futur seigneur des ténèbres Neville Londubat, est parvenu à s'évader des geôles du ministère de la magie !_

 _Pour rappel des faits, ce criminel notoire et tristement bien connu avait été démasqué suite à un concours de circonstances lorsqu'il avait momentanément perdu le contrôle du monstre qu'il utilisait pour commettre ses exactions._

 _Pour parvenir à s'évader, ce monstre a tracé un véritable chemin de mort dans les couloirs du ministère, plus de trente aurors et employés ayant été retrouvés morts, envoyés repeindre les murs de leurs organes, alors qu'ils étaient pour la plupart en train d'achever leur journée et n'était pas sur leurs gardes. Les dégâts matériaux sont eux-aussi considérables, d'innombrables installations ayant été détruites, notamment une grande partie du célèbre couloir aux cheminées qui fait la fierté de notre ministère._

 _Deux des élèves de Poudlard arrêtés avec lui, Harry Potter et Luna Lovegood, ont été retrouvés dans la cellule qu'ils partageaient avec le monstrueux criminel, affalés au sol et dans un état déplorable, visiblement savamment torturés des heures durant. Nos braves aurors les ont aussitôt emmenés à l'hôpital de Ste-Mangouste, et le ministre Cornélius Fudge a bien évidement prononcé leur libération immédiate._

…

 _ **GAZETTE DU SORCIER**_

 _ **édition du 18 octobre 1992**_

 _ **CENT MORTS ! (I)**_

 _Holomagus. C'est sous ce nom qui retentit froidement dans les cœurs que le ministre Fudge a nommé le terrifiant évènement qui frappe notre société. Holomagus, mort des mages. Car c'est bien notre mort qui s'avance. Cette nuit, partout dans le pays, plus de cent victimes ont été retrouvées mortes, pétrifiées et tuées par une force inconnue, dont une vingtaine de pures et exemplaires personnes de pure lignée._

 _Face à un tel massacre, à une telle volonté de tout détruire, que peut le peuple ? Le ministre n'a pas répondu à cette question, semblant comme désemparé. Comme le dit si bien l'adage, l'argent ne peut pas tout._

 _Selon le grand maître du culte, lord Lucius Malefoy, ces évènements sont probablement l'expression d'une punition divine, tant redoutée depuis des décennies par les bonnes familles. N'oublions en aucun cas de prier à la gloire de nos Père et de nos Mères !_

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Saurez-vous résoudre l'énigme de ce chapitre avant la réponse dans le prochain ? Pourquoi est-ce que Neville est considéré comme un seigneur des ténèbres en puissance ? Et bordel de merde, MAIS QUE FONT HARRY ET LUNA ?!**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre dans une semaine.**_

 _ **I.**_ _Cent mort_ _ **: oui je sais, une seule centaine de morts ça doit vous paraître peu. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'on est ici dans une société cachée, peuplée de quelques milliers de personnes seulement, cinq mille grand maximum dans le cas des îles britanniques. Cent victimes en une nuit est un traumatisme considérable pour eux.**_


	53. Raz-le-bol

NVJM, rédigé et publié 5/1/2018

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _53 : Raz-le-bol_

« - Encore une fois toutes nos excuses, monsieur Potter, Miss Lovegood. Nous allons immédiatement vous raccompagner à Poudlard. »

Au sortit de Sainte-Mangouste, les deux ex-accusés ne répondirent rien, murés dans le silence, se contentant d'un air constipé en disant long sur leurs pensées…

…

Dans son célèbre bureau directorial, Albus Dumbledore faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop affalé sur son fauteuil, ce à quoi il échouait lamentablement. La tête dans les mains, la barbe trempant mollement dans un pot d'encre, il semblait en pleine dépression. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi tout ne pouvait-il pas aller comme il le voulait ?! Ce serait tellement plus simple !

Voilà maintenant que Neville Londubat se révélait être l'élu ! Car avec tous les évènements qui avaient lieu autour de lui, plus de doute possible… et c'était encore un coup dur ! Tous ces investissements placés pour rien en cet imbécile d'Harry Potter !

Mais qu'importe… se lamenter sur les échecs du passé n'est pas une chose intelligente à faire, surtout qu'on est aussi haut placé que lui dans la hiérarchie du pouvoir ! C'est pour cela qu'il remit en place sa barbe-cravate et se redressa sur son fauteuil, s'activant à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire pour retourner la situation à son avantage.

Le pire dans les récents évènements, ce n'était pas son erreur concernant l'élu, non… c'était que Neville se révélait être un seigneur des ténèbres en herbe ! Toutes les personnes qu'il avait tuées en s'évadant du ministère, c'en était incroyable ! Et avec une telle facilité en plus ! A vrai dire, de tous les gens ayant croisé sa route, une seule avait survécu, la croupionne qui était chargée de garder l'entrée de la cellule, Nymphadora Tonks. Les analyses magiques lancées sur elles ont toutes indiqué la même chose, elle a été victime d'un impérium magistralement lancé _à travers la porte de la cellule_ , qui lui a fait ouvrir ladite porte avec ses clés, ne faisant ainsi pas résonner les sortilèges d'alarme. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été tuée elle aussi, voilà une bonne question… mais une seule énigme à la fois !

…

« - Par ici ! J'AI DIT ICI ! » La toute-puissante maîtresse de Poudlard se précipita sur ses nouvelles victimes dès qu'elles apparurent devant le portail du château. Transperçant de sa furie les cadavres en sursit face à elle, Mrs Pomfresh ordonna aussitôt « À L'INFIRMERIE ! X'ÉCUTION ! PAS DE DISCUSSION ! Non mais je vous jure, vous lever dans cet état ! Regardez ça, cette démarche que vous avez ! Vous pourriez vous effondrer à tout instant ! »

Ni Harry ni Luna n'osèrent se confronter à plus fort qu'eux. A _beaucoup_ plus fort...

…

Bon allez, on arrête les conneries.

Dissimulés dans l'orée de la forêt interdite, nous vîmes l'infirmière emmener les faux-nous. De simples aurors attrapés au hasard et placés sous impérium, puis grimés avec les moyens de bord pour avoir notre apparence. Juste deux pions à l'esprit détruit par mes impériums, ce qui explique leur démarche mécanique, et au corps ravagé par mes sorts de déguisement. Ils seront bons à jeter, mais du moment qu'ils tiennent jusqu'à ce soir, je m'en fiche. Ce sont des aurors. Je _hais_ les aurors. Qu'ils crèvent tous !

« - On y va Luna, » ordonne-je en me rendant invisible d'un sort rapide, et nous nous dépêchons d'entrer discrètement dans le château via les gouttières. Une petite astuce que nous a indiquée Tonks. Un peu casse-cou, mais très pratique pour ne pas se faire repérer, du moins tant qu'on est silencieux.

Une fois dans le château, nous prenons la route du plus proche passage secret. Il ne faut pas que nous nous fassions repérer, car nous sommes là en toute discrétion… pour enquêter. Il est plus que temps que je reprenne la main dans le déroulement des évènements. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe pour que tout aille de travers à ce point, mais ça commence à bien faire !

Il me faut des informations ! Et je vais en trouver ! Quitte à _malencontreusement aider_ le monstre de la chambre… avec tous les aurors que Luna et moi avons tués cette nuit, on n'est pas à ça près !

…

La nuit passe lentement, entre inspection de tous les sortilèges de surveillance que nous avons placés partout dans le château voici de cela plus d'un an et surveillance des toilettes de mimi.

Résultat : rien. Absolument, totalement rien. Aucun signe de mouvements suspects. Aucune trace de quiconque pouvant posséder le carnet de Voldy. En fait, les seuls à être venus dans les toilettes de mimi, c'est moi, Luna et quelques filles venant faire leurs besoins. Rien de bien suspect. Donc, ça l'est. Paranoïa mon amour.

Existe-t-il une autre entrée à la chambre des secrets ? Peut-être, vu tout le réseau de galeries qu'il y a là en bas. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Voldy en connaisse au moins une, vu tout le temps qu'il a eu pour tout explorer, depuis des décennies qu'il l'a ouverte. Donc…

« - Je suppose que Voldemort se cache dans la chambre. »

« - Probablement, » répondit Luna en s'asseyant face à moi. « Si le monstre est bien un basilic comme tu le penses, tu crois que le fourchelangue pourrait le contrôler ? »

« - Sans doute. Je suppose que c'est comme ça que fait Voldemort. »

« - ça pourrait donc sûrement permettre d'ouvrir la chambre. Ne crois-tu pas qu'en si mettant à deux, on y arriverait mieux que toi tout seul ? »

A deux …?

AH ! Mais oui ! L'incident des minis-basilics ! Et Luna qui parle fourchelangue elle aussi ! Comment ça se fait ?!

Elle semble devancer ma question, me disant aussitôt, « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Vraiment, je ne sais pas. » Dur à croire. Et tout aussi dur à ne pas croire, vu le sourire d'ange qu'elle me fait. Grr ! Arrête de rougir Harry !

« - Il est tard, » dis-je, « l'infirmière va bientôt se réveiller. Allons mettre nos aurors au recyclage. » Les gouttières de l'école sont assez grandes pour ne jamais avoir besoin d'être inspectées. Pratique pour y dissimuler quelque chose.

…

« - Et voilà ! Une bonne nuit de sommeil vaut mieux que bien des potions ! Vous n'auriez pas pu être mieux sur pieds que maintenant ! »

En effet. Et pas grâce à toi, espèce d'idiote ! Tu es une tellement bonne infirmière que tu ne t'es même pas rendue compte que tes patients ont changé… pitoyable !

Je passerais bien quelques heures de plus à l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui me viennent à l'esprit, mais il n'y a pas vraiment que ça à faire. Nous devons pour l'instant faire acte de présence dans la grande salle pour rassurer Dumbledore et subir les regards torves de nos camarades. Surtout moi.

Pendant que nous nous rendons au rez-de-chaussée, je réfléchis à la façon dont je vais faire revenir Neville. Ben oui, vous croyez qu'il est devenu quoi cet abruti ? En s'échappant du ministère -discrètement je précise, pas en grande pompe comme l'on raconté les scribouillards de la gazette- nous l'avons emmené avec nous. Un bouclier humain est toujours utile _au cas où_. Et puis… je soupçonne Neville de pouvoir devenir un pion utile dans l'avenir, s'il parvient à prendre confiance de lui. Et s'il ne sort pas trop traumatisé de toute cette expérience. Le pauvre petit chou. En attendant, je l'ai laissé endormi dans une bâtisse délabrée bien discrète. J'enverrais ma mafia le libérer quand le moment sera venu.

Est-ce qu'il faut que je le fasse revenir comme un héros au beau milieu d'une série d'explosions bien badass ? Ou que je m'arrange pour que ces enfoirés d'aurors le retrouvent abimé dans un caniveau ? Hum… la seconde option est un peu mieux je pense. Plus discrète. Il faut que Dumbledore pense que Neville est le survivant, certes, mais faut pas abuser quand même.

Arrivés dans la grande salle, Luna et moi gagnons la table des Poufsouffles sans prêter la moindre attention à nos imbéciles de camarades. Le petit-déjeuner soit loué ! Je suis affamé ! A peine assis, je me précipite sur les toasts, et…

« - AAAAAAAAH ! » hurle une voix ! Quoi, encore ?! Ah mais ça suffit ! C'est qu'y a pas moyen de manger en paix dans cette école ?!

Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? Je me tourne vers la table des professeurs, là où tous les regards convergent… et je crache aussitôt tout ce que j'avais en bouche !

Neville !

Juste devant la table des profs, il est apparu avec un portoloin ! Attaché de toutes parts, évanoui, couvert de cicatrices sanguinolentes, et avec la marque des ténèbres de pacotille de Voldy tatouée sur le front ! Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! C'est pas possible ! C'était pas censé se passer comme ça, bordel de merde !

Le chaos se répand en un instant dans toute la salle, nombre d'élèves tentant de fuir par la grande porte. Ils s'arrêtent aussitôt en entendant un grand « BANG ! » C'est Dumbledore qui tente de faire revenir le silence !

« - Les cours sont annulés pour aujourd'hui ! Que tous les élèves regagnent leur salle commune ! MAINTENANT ! Interdiction totale de sortie ! » Ordonne-t-il en faisant tonner sa voix. Le regardant furtivement, je lui vois de larges rides d'inquiétude… tu m'étonnes ! Nul doute qu'il ne parvient plus à savoir qui est son élu à la con, avec tout ça ! Ça aura au moins eu cette utilité !

Et alors que nous rentrons vers l'antre des blaireaux, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir l'air bien sombre. Ça fait un moment que je suis manipulé apr les évènements. J'en ai marre. C'est _moi_ le maître ! Il est temps de réagir ! Alors je m'approche de Luna pour lui murmurer, « jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai été bloqué par ma terreur de tout voir recommencer _comme avant_. C'était une erreur. L'heure de la contre-attaque a sonnée. »

…

 _ **À suivre… mouahaha…**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre dans une semaine, le 12 janvier.**_


	54. Le piège

NVJM, rédigé 11 et 12/1/2018, publié 12/1/2018

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _54 : Le piège_

On va entrer.

Je sais pas comment, mais on va y entrer, dans cette maudite Chambre des Secrets !

Il faut piéger l'ennemi… le forcer à sortir déclencher une attaque, et profiter du bref moment où l'accès sera ouvert pour s'y infiltrer et aller commettre un petit massacre, héhéhé… mais comment faire ?

« - Une idée Luna ? » Je lui demande ça en lui souriant. Ces derniers jours, elle a trouvé de nombreuses bonnes idées. Bon, aucune n'a fonctionnée… mais c'était quand même sacrément bien trouvé, à plusieures reprises ! Comme par exemple, imaginer que l'ennemi aurait pu se cacher parmi la réserve de bouchons de la cuisine, ou encore s'être aménagé un repaire dans la litière de miss Teigne…

« - Oui. Utilisons un pion. »

« - Qui ? »

« - Hermione. Le dingue de la chambre fait la chasse aux impurs… je suis sûre qu'une impure aimera faire la chasse au dingue. Surtout si on lui raconte un mensonge, comme par exemple que l'endroit est réputé accueillir la _légendaire bibliothèque de Serpentard_ , ou autres bêtises… »

« - Excellente idée ! C'est tout elle de tomber dans ce genre de piège ! » souris-je largement. « Et c'est sûr qu'après tant de temps, même s'il y avait des bouquins, ils risqueraient d'être usés… allez, à l'attaque ! Préparons-nous ! »

…

« - Mais vous êtes complètement fous ! Dingues ! Tarés ! »

« - Fiers de l'être. » Ben oui, on a une réputation à tenir quand même, Luna et moi !

« - On n'a pas le choix Hermione, » continue Luna, « il faut tenter quelque chose pour mettre fin à cette affaire ! Il y a déjà eu plusieures centaines de morts, et ça ne va faire que continuer sans cesse ! Bientôt, le monstre va s'attaquer aux villes moldues, n'en doute pas ! Et que va-t-il se passer à ce moment, à ton avis ? Les victimes se compteront bientôt par dizaines de milliers ! »

« - Mais… »

« - Et comment crois-tu que tu réagiras si un jour tu reçois une lettre t'annonçant la mort de tes parents, retrouvés mystérieusement tués ? »

« - Mais ils sont innocents ! A quoi ça servirait à l'ennemi de faire ça ?! »

« - A répandre la terreur, évidemment ! Pour bien montrer que personne n'est à l'abri, et qu'il n'a pas peur de commettre des exactions pour atteindre ses buts. »

 _Un homme respectable_ , pense-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Mieux vaut que je ne le dise pas à haute voix, je risquerais de me faire castrer…

« - Mais si je fais ça, quelqu'un va suspecter quelque chose ! Ce serait trop bizarre que je me mette soudain à me vanter, alors que je suis plutôt timide en temps normal… »

« - Ne le prends pas mal Hermione, mais tu n'as pas une réputation de timidité… en fait, nos camarades sont nombreux à te trouver arrogante… » ça me fait un peu mal de lui dire ça, mais c'est malheureusement vrai, même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Elle avale difficilement sa salive avant de répondre. Ça semble lui faire mal d'entendre ça.

« - Quand bien même, vous avez conscience que je vais mourir à coup sûr ?! Quelle espèce de folle ferait une chose pareille ?! »

« - Y'a la légendaire bibliothèque de Serpentard, dans la chambre des Secrets, » dit Luna. Ah, elle sort notre arme secrète !

« - Et alors ? » répond Hermione à ma grande surprise en lui lançant un regard torve. « Depuis le temps, ils doivent être dans un tel état que même la magie ne pourrait pas les rendre lisibles… » oups ! Loupé !

« - Les sortilèges de stase étaient très courants au moyen-âge, tu sais ? » dis-je sans y penser en me remémorant les bibliothèques que j'avais vu là-bas. Tous les documents possédaient chacun leur propre protection ! Luna saute sur l'occasion de sauver son argument, et prends aussitôt la suite.

« - Oui, tu penses qu'un sorcier réputé aussi immensément doué que Serpentard ne les a pas laissés pourrir à l'humidité… » Elle n'ajoute rien, se contentant de regarder les étoiles dans les yeux d'Hermione. Je crois que c'est gagné…

…

« - Vous avez peur de ce soi-disant monstre, vous ? Peuh ! Vous êtes bien des purs ! »

« - Faut vraiment pur pour croire bêtement qu'il y a un monstre ! Les moldus, eux au moins, sont capables de se maîtriser ! »

« - Si le monstre considère la consanguinité comme une marque de pureté, il n'en a plus pour longtemps à sévir ! Quel imbécile ! »

Un soir, de retour dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, les trois compères profitèrent d'une fictive et tardive révision pour faire le point sur la situation…

« - Tout ça ne sert à rien, » se plaignit Hermione en grimaçant. « Les purs se contrefichent de ce que je peux bien leur dire ! Ils croient dur comme un sort de résistance que je vais me faire tuer par le monstre ! Et si ça n'arrive pas, alors ce seront eux qui s'occuperont de moi ! J'ai déjà retrouvé un papier ensanglanté dans mon cartable ! »

« - Tu as raison, » lui répondis-je, « ils sont plus patients que je ne le pensais. »

« - Il faut passer au niveau supérieur, » acquiesça Luna.

« - En effet. Hermione, tu vas te mettre à dénigrer non plus les purs eux-mêmes, mais les Parents. »

« - Leurs parents ? Mais voyons, ça ne sert à rien ! Je l'ai déjà fait des dizaines de fois, ils m'ont encore moins prêté d'attention que lorsque je les ai attaqués personnellement ! »

« - Je ne parlai pas de leurs parents, mais Des Parents. Les Parentaux, quoi. »

« - Mais qui c'est ceux là ? Et puis de toute façon, je m'en fiche ! Tout ça me fiche la frousse ! Pas question de continuer, j'ai trop peur qu'il m'arrive du mal ! »

« - …Hermione ! » se contente de la gronder Luna, en lui lançant un regard à refroidir un glaçon. Mione ne semble pas apprécier, et lève la tête pour un duel de regards… et capitule après quelques instants.

« - Ok, mais ce sera la dernière journée ! Après, ça suffira ! »

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, une seule insulte devrait suffire… »

« - C'est pas rassurant ce que tu dis là ! »

Et en effet. Passant à l'attaque au beau milieu du repas de midi suivant, Hermione profita d'une anodine occasion pour hausser la voix et dénigrer les divinités des Purs. Elle n'eut pas le temps de recommencer que plusieurs poufsouffles se levèrent, rouges de colère, pour tenter de la tabasser, aussitôt suivis par une trentaine d'élèves de toutes les maisons. Les quelques professeurs qui l'avaient entendue réagirent aussitôt, juste à temps pour l'empêcher de se faire probablement lyncher par les religieux, sans pouvoir toutefois lui épargner un sort de tarentelle et un bon coup de poing en plein nez…

…

Pendant qu'Hermione joue l'hameçon, Luna et moi restons dissimulés dans les toilettes de mimi. Oh, bien évidemment, nous n'y passons pas tout notre temps à glander comme des idiots. Nous y alternons notre garde en fonction des possibilités tout en restant continuellement en « contact » avec nos sortilèges de surveillance recouvrant le château. Après tout, nous ne devons pas oublier la possibilité qu'il y ait une autre entrée à la Chambre, et il est peu probable que l'Ennemi se révèle dès la première bravade lancée par _miss-je-sais-tout_. Ce serait stupide, et force est de croire qu'il ne l'est pas.

Près d'une semaine se passe sans que rien de bien particulier n'ait lieu. Hermione a commencé à prendre confiance en elle, à force de voir que personne ne réagit à ses insultes aux purs. Plusieurs ont déjà tenté de sortir leur baguette, mais _comme par hasard_ , il y avait toujours moi ou Luna pour les arrêter. C'est qu'il ne faudrait pas que nous perdions notre pion à cause des pulsions de quelques attardés.

Il y a quelqu'un ! Je suis en train de manger tranquillement dans la grande salle quand j'entends les alarmes des chiottes retentir dans ma tête ! Heureusement que nous en sommes au dessert, et que je suis du genre à manger rapidement, ça me permet de partir en même temps que les premiers élèves sans éveiller de soupçons… et à peine arrivé dans le hall, hors de vue des profs et de Dumbledore, je cours droit jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi, là où Luna est cachée dans un cabinet. Pourvu que tout aille bien !

Me jetant un rapide sort de désillusion, je profite de la porte ouverte pour me faufiler dans la salle… seulement éclairée par quelques bougies éternelles, on n'y voit pas grand-chose, mais c'est toutefois assez pour que je voie que rien n'a changé.

Mimant une envie pressante, je cours droit vers le cabinet agrandi où est cachée Luna, et à peine entré, elle pointe sa baguette sur moi… « Mot de passe ? » demande-t-elle, l'air menaçante. Elle a raison, il faut toujours s'assurer de l'identité d'autrui, surtout dans le monde magique !

« - Puisse l'avenir être uni, », lui dis-je sans hésiter.

« - Comment ? »

« - Par l'extermination de nos opposants. » Un code empreint d'une magnifique poésie. « Que s'est-il passé ? » lui demande-je. « Les alarmes ont retenti dans ma tête plus fort que jamais, j'ai failli sauter au plafond tant ça m'a surpris ! »

« - Une fille est venue faire ses besoins, et s'est lavé les mains au lavabo en premier. Pile celui que tu suspectes, et elle y a été directement. »

« - Tu l'as laissée partir ? »

« - Non. Elle dort tranquillement dans le cabinet d'à côté. » Autrement dit, elle aura besoin de l'aide de Mrs Pomfresh pour se réveiller. Ou alors, d'un bon coup de baguette dans le cul, au choix.

« - Elle te paraît suspecte ? » Luna a toujours eu un sacré flair à ce sujet. Elle est encore plus paranoïaque que moi, c'est dire !

« - Pas particulièrement, c'est juste une seconde année un peu pisseuse… rien d'alarmant. Donc, c'est suspect. Donc, il faudra l'interroger discrètement dès que possible. »

« - Je confirme, je… hein ? » Les alarmes retentissent à nouveau dans nos têtes ! Quelqu'un vient d'entrer dans les chiottes !

Nous nous précipitons aussitôt sur les judas magiques que nous avons installés sur les portes, bénissant les sorts de silence bunkerisant notre cabinet lorsque nos nez se heurtent et que nous grognons de douleur ! Aïe ! Pourquoi elle a choisi le même judas que moi ?!

Un gamin est entré ! Un première année, vu son âge… et je crois le connaître, il me dit quelque chose ! Et en plus, il fait léviter le corps d'Hermione devant lui ! Elle semble paralysée ! J'espère qu'elle va bien !

Il s'appelle… il s'appelle comment déjà… euh… John Demort ! Ça y'est, ça me revient ! Il a été arrêté en même temps que nous, quand les minis basilics ont prit d'assaut la grande salle ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Nous le voyons marcher de façon complètement erratique, comme si… comme s'il était sous impérium ! C'est lui, j'en suis sûr ! C'est lui que Voldemort a prit sous son emprise ! C'est pour ça qu'il a parlé fourchelangue l'autre fois, c'était un effet imprévu de sa possession !

« - Luna ! Plan d'action numéro un ! » Autrement dit, on attend qu'il ait sifflé le bon mot de passe, et aussitôt on attaque ! Pas la peine de le tuer, ce serait un peu trop suspect, on va juste l'assommer !

« - _**Légitimité**_ , » siffle-t-il d'une voix chevrotante et d'un fourchelangue approximatif. Et la chambre commence à s'ouvrir ! Ah ben voyons, tu m'étonnes qu'on n'ait pas trouvé ! Quelle légitimité pourrait avoir quelqu'un qui s'oppose à ma dictature, non mais franchement !

« - Maintenant ! » Nous jaillissons de notre cabinet sans attendre, baguette levée, et jetons aussitôt chacun un _flipendo_ , le sort de coup de poing ! Il se le prend en pleine poire, et se retrouve projeté contre une porte alors qu'Hermione tombe au sol !

« - AVADA KEDAVRA ! » Hein, quoi ?!

Le sort de mort jaillit sans prévenir d'un cabinet, droit sur le gamin ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de réagir qu'il est projeté dans les airs par la force de l'attaque, tué sur le coup, et il va s'empaler droit sur une gargouille, répandant ses tripes partout !

« - AVADA KEDAVRA ! » Hurle à nouveau la voix ! Et encore, et encore ! Trois rayons se précipitent aussitôt sur moi, Luna et Hermione ! Nous levons aussitôt nos plus puissants boucliers tout en esquivant tant bien que mal ! D'un réflexe bienvenu, je mets un gros coup de pied dans la tête d'Hermione, juste à temps pour que le rayon s'écrase par terre plutôt que dans sa caboche ! Oups ! J'espère ne pas lui avoir fait mal !

Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'une ombre jaillit du cabinet suspect, et se précipite droit dans l'ouverture de la chambre ! C'est l'ennemi, c'est lui !

« - MERDE ! Il va nous échapper ! » Je me tourne aussitôt vers Luna alors que la chambre est en train de se refermer ! « Vite Lu', suis-moi ! » Et nous nous précipitons tous deux dans l'entrée juste avant qu'elle ne claque par terre avec un grand bruit sinistre…

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Ce chapitre s'appelle le piège, sauf que… héhéhé… qui est piégé, voilà la question…**_

 _ **Pas de date précise pour le prochain chapitre, dans une ou deux semaines au plus tard.**_

 _ **Vous voulez discuter avec moi ? Me dire à quel point je suis fou ? Parler en vocal ? Subir mes blagues de merde ? Ça tombe bien ! J'ai créé une conversation Discord pour parler fanfics avec toutes sortes de tarés dans mon genre. Pour participer, il vous suffit de télécharger l'application (sur ordi comme sur smartphone), et de me rechercher avec mon pseudo et mon identifiant : NVJM#3762. Je vous enverrais l'invitation vers ce monde de franche rigolade qu'est un univers peuplé uniquement de fanfictionneurs tarés…**_


	55. La chambre des secrets

NVJM, rédigé 25 et 26/1/2018, publié 26/1/2018

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _55 : La chambre des secrets_

 _ **« Le vainqueur triomphe avant même de partir à la guerre, le vaincu part à la guerre, puis rêve de triomphe. » Sun-Tzu.**_

 _« - AVADA KEDAVRA ! » Hein, quoi ?!_

 _Le sort de mort jaillit sans prévenir d'un cabinet ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de réagir que le suspect est projeté dans les airs par la force de l'attaque, tué sur le coup, et il va s'empaler droit sur une gargouille, répandant ses tripes partout !_

 _« - AVADA KEDAVRA ! » Hurle à nouveau la voix ! Et encore, et encore ! Trois rayons se précipitent aussitôt sur moi, Luna et Hermione ! Nous levons aussitôt nos plus puissants boucliers tout en esquivant tant bien que mal ! D'un réflexe bienvenu, je mets un gros coup de pied dans la tête d'Hermione, juste à temps pour que le rayon s'écrase par terre plutôt que dans sa caboche ! Oups ! J'espère ne pas lui avoir fait mal !_

 _Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'une ombre jaillit du cabinet suspect, et se précipite droit dans l'ouverture de la chambre ! C'est l'ennemi, c'est lui ! Viens ici, enculé !_

 _« - MERDE ! Il va nous échapper ! » Je me tourne aussitôt vers Luna alors que la chambre est en train de se refermer ! « Vite Lu', suis-moi ! » Et nous nous précipitons tous deux dans l'entrée juste avant qu'elle ne claque par terre avec un grand bruit sinistre…_

« - Harry ! » m'interrompt Luna, « tu crois que l'ennemi serait cette fille ? »

« - Celle que tu as enfermée ? Toute idée est bonne à prendre ! On verra quand on l'aura tuée ! VITE ! Les lavabos se referment ! »

« - ATTENDS ! Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux envoyer des coqs avant d'y aller ? S'il y a un basilic… »

« - Tu crois à cette théorie stupide ?! Arrête de raconter des conneries, ET VIENS BORDEL ! » Et je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer que je m'engouffre droit dans le tuyau-toboggan !

L'obscurité fut soudain complète, alors qu'un grand « CLAC ! » résonnait dans le lointain, signe de la fermeture des lavabos. Plus de retour arrière possible maintenant ! Ce serait la victoire ou la mort ! Ce qui est tout de même mieux que pendant ma première vie…

Il ne nous fallu guère plus d'une ou deux minutes de chute quasi-libre pour atterrir sur un matelas de squelettes de souris, probablement accumulés là depuis des siècles. M'éloignant aussitôt pour éviter de réceptionner Luna en pleine tronche, je sortis ma baguette et lança un _lumos_ pour éclairer les lieux. Et quels lieux ! Je n'y avais pas prêté attention dans ma première vie, trop occupé à trembler de peur, mais tout ici semble démesuré !

« - Mais où est-ce qu'on est ? » me chuchote Luna en se serrant contre moi, me faisant trembler de plaisir. Ah non, pas maintenant ! Calme-toi Ryry ! Reviens à la réalité !

Regardant autour de moi, je détailla les lieux attentivement. Nous nous trouvions au début d'une espèce de long couloir dont le plafond était à plus de vingt mètres de hauteur. Sur les parois de pierre brute, on voyait nettement les traces de sortilèges excavateurs. Les murs les plus proches, qui devaient être éloignés d'au moins vingt-cinq mètres l'un de l'autre, présentaient les mêmes marques. Et les bouts du tunnel n'étaient pas visibles, perdus dans le lointain et l'obscure clarté de mon sortilège…

« - Luna ! Protège-toi les yeux ! » lui ordonne-je soudain en le faisant moi-même, « _Lumos maxima_ ! » Un flot de lumière jaillit soudain de ma baguette, illuminant tout en un instant ! Tant qu'à être une cible parfaite pour notre ennemie, autant essayer de l'aveugler comme ça ! Héhéhé ! Si elle nous espionnait, on va peut-être la retrouver en train de pleurer sa douleur oculaire, et pouvoir la tuer ainsi…

Evidemment, parce que ç'aurait été trop facile, je ne vois nulle trace nulle part de la fille qui nous a attaqués. Saleté. J'la torturerais bien pour m'emmerder ainsi… « Allez, en avant Luna ! Tiens tes boucliers prêts, on ne sait jamais ! » Je partis en avant sans attendre de réponse, mettant aussitôt fin à la proximité des pouvoirs de vélane de mon amie et du trouble qu'ils me procurent.

Nous marchâmes de longues minutes entre le tas de squelettes de rongeurs, certains répandus n'importe comment, d'autres savamment entassés comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé avec. De longues trainées dans la poussière du sol indiquaient sans équivoque qu'une large masse rampait là depuis bien longtemps… saleté de basilic ! « Une idée pour vaincre cette bestiole, Luna ? » lui murmurai-je en continuant à avancer, baguette prête à parer à toute éventualité.

« - Oui. Faisons-le exploser. »

« - Comment ça ? On n'a pas de potion explosive, et nos sorts ne pourraient pas percer sa peau ! Ces démons en ont une sacrément épaisse, tu sais ! »

« - Je sais… on va faire comme ça ! Regarde ! » Me retournant vers elle, je la vis se saisir d'un morceau de pierre tombé du plafond, et y appliquer sa baguette dans tous les sens, lançant divers sorts à un rythme trop rapide pour que je puisse les identifier. Puis elle jeta violement le tout contre un mur, et une minuscule explosion désintégra le machin. « Et voilà ! Il suffira de lui jeter ça à pleine puissance dans la gueule, et au contact d'acides, ça explosera en l'éventrant ! Et peu importe si ça ne perce pas sa peau, ça m'étonnerait qu'il puisse survivre à l'état de purée interne… » brrr ! Elle a dit ça l'air de rien, mais son regard de sadique en dit long sur les pensées qui lui traversent la tête !

« - Bonne idée, ça peut fonctionner, » lui murmure-je. « Mais comment comptes-tu lui faire ouvrir la gueule ? On ne va pas attendre qu'il nous mâche ! »

« - Bonne question… hum, les serpents ont une très mauvaise ouïe, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de l'assourdir, et ça nous gênerait bien plus que lui… on pourrait générer des odeurs puissamment désagréables ? Vu qu'il les goûte avec sa langue, il aura besoin d'un minimum ouvrir la gueule. Il suffirait de lui tirer dessus pendant ce court laps de temps pour lui faire assez mal, peut-être avec un doloris. »

« - Pas bête. Mais et ses yeux ? C'est eux le plus grand danger pour le début, plus encore que la fille ! » Et surtout, cette fois-ci je n'ai pas Fumseck pour faire la moitié du boulot…

« - Ça fait des mois qu'on s'entraîne à lancer toutes sortes de sorts dans tous les sens. La précision ne nous a jamais posé de problème…Aie un peu confiance en toi, Harry ! » Me sermonne-t-elle.

« - Oui petite sœur ! » lui réponds-j'en souriant, espérant détendre l'atmosphère. Raté malheureusement, elle semble bien trop stressée… « Prépare une dizaine de ces petites bombes runiques, et donne-m'en la moitié. Tu crois que tu pourrais faire d'autres sortes de pièges ? »

« - Pas grand-chose. Quelques bombes à feu, qui explosent faiblement mais font un déluge de flammes, mais ça ne serait pas très efficace contre le basilic. Et contre la fille, on pourrait essayer, mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit utile, là aussi. »

« - …attends ! Je sais ! On est idiots ! Puisque ce sont les yeux qui nous posent problème, arrangeons-nous pour qu'il ne puisse pas faire autrement que de les fermer ! Tu sais lancer le lumos maxima ? »

« - Bien sûr ! » Elle semble presque vexée que je lui pose la question. Il est vrai que c'est très maladroit de ma part, après tout c'est seulement un sort de cinquième année. Evidemment qu'elle l'a appris il y a bien longtemps. « Et oui, je devrais pouvoir réussir à faire des bombes éblouissantes… monte la garde pendant que je m'en occupe ! »

Je m'exécuta sans rien dire, me tournant vers la porte aux serpents pour laisser libre cours à toute ma paranoïa, pendant qu'elle allait ramasser plusieurs morceaux de caillasse de bonne taille. Je me retrouva bien vite à errer dans mes pensées… cette porte, cette maudite porte ! La véritable entrée de la chambre, du moins je suppose. Je n'en suis plus très sûr. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de tout explorer, dans ma première vie. Il ne faut pas que je parte avec des acquis qui pourraient se révéler faux, ça risquerait de nous jouer des tours sinon.

Luna revint bien vite à mes côtés, et s'assit au sol pour œuvrer. Du coin de l'œil, je la vis faire s'écouler sa magie avec une remarquable maîtrise. Quand je lui ai demandé de se faire passer pour une génie de la magie runique, quand j'avais besoin de détourner les regards de moi, je n'imaginais pas qu'elle serait si douée…

…je me retourna vers ma surveillance en souriant. Heureusement que je l'ai à mes côtés ! Sinon, elle serait sacrément dangereuse…

« - C'est bon, c'est prêt ! » Elle me fit sursauter en s'écriant ça !

« - Chuuuuut ! » lui souffle-je en grimaçant. « L'ennemi va nous entendre ! » Elle rougit soudain, se rendant compte de sa bêtise.

« - Oups ! Désolée ! » Elle se tordit sur un pied en disant cela, affichant une moue gênée. Tellement mignonne !

« - Ce n'est pas grave… allons, montre-moi comment ça fonctionne ! »

« - C'est très simple ! Les pierres rouges sont des bombes à feu, rappelle-toi, ça fait plein de flammes mais ce n'est pas très puissant. Les cailloux normaux sont les bombes les plus puissantes. Ils sont réglés pour exploser au contact d'acides, comme ceux de l'estomac du basilic, mais on peut aussi les enclencher en brisant les runes ici, là et là ! Ce sont les sécurités. Si tu choisis cette option, fais attention, tu n'as que dix secondes pour lancer la pierre ! Sinon, dis adieu à Harry ! Et c'est pareil pour toutes les autres. Compris ? »

« - Compris ! Et les jaunes, ce sont les lumos ? »

« - C'est ça. Fait attention, j'ai mis des runes d'amplification qui vont largement en augmenter la puissance, fermer les yeux ne suffira pas pour ne pas être aveuglé ! Se cacher derrière un mur ou quelque chose comme ça serait l'idéal. C'est dangereux si on se fait avoir, sûrement fatal, mais tu peux être sûr que ça grillera les yeux du basilic en un instant ! »

« - Excellent ! Bravo Lu' ! Autre chose ? »

« - Non, c'est tout. Ne les gâche pas ! J'aurais du mal à en refaire en plein combat ! »

« - T'inquiètes ! Allez, on y va ! »

Me retournant vers l'entrée de la chambre, je sentis l'adrénaline monter en moi ! Enfin ! Enfin, nous en sommes à l'épilogue de tout ce que j'ai vécu dans ma première vie ! Très bientôt, je nagerais dans un parfait inconnu…

La porte était déjà ouverte, la fille n'avait probablement pas eu le temps de la fermer, aussi n'eûmes nous aucune peine à entrer. Heureusement d'ailleurs ! S'il avait fallu trouver un nouveau énième mot de passe, j'aurais piqué une crise !

Avançant sans faire le moindre bruit, observant les lieux à l'attention du plus petit mouvement, je fis silencieusement signe à Luna de se dissimuler dans les ombres pour avancer à l'opposée de moi. Elle s'exécuta sans discuter, les lèvres serrées d'appréhension. La pauvre, elle doit être terrorisée ! Moi, j'ai déjà plusieurs épisodes sanglants à mon actif, j'ai souvent tué, mais elle…

…bah ! Ça lui fera un baptême du feu ! Un peu hardcore pour une première fois, certes, mais pas d'inquiétude ! On va s'en sortir, je n'en ai aucun doute !

Revenant à la réalité, j'observa la chambre attentivement. Elle n'a pas changée depuis la dernière fois… toujours la même impressionnante succession de colonnades, toujours les mêmes torches magiques diffusant une lueur verdâtre flippante au possible…

« - Sois… le-le bi-bienvenu-nue, Harry Pot-potter ! » bégaya une voix chevrotante. Hein, quoi ?! Quirrel ?!

Ah, non. La fille apparut de derrière une colonne, elle aussi, et claudiqua jusqu'au milieu de la salle. « Qui es-tu ?! » lui intimais-je de répondre en la visant de ma baguette ! De courts cheveux bruns, un visage froid taillé au couteau, un maquillage outrancier lui donnant l'air d'une morte, un uniforme scolaire inconnu la couvrant de la folie aux pieds sans laisse une once de formes visible, elle était une définition de la laideur, un exemple de la vilénie au féminin.

« - Tu-u es donc-onc venu, us-surpate-teur ! » continua-t-elle sans prêter la moindre attention à ma question. « Quel imbécile tu es ! MEURS ! _**Atat, cazilit !**_ (Attaque, basilic !) »

« - KSHHHH ! » siffla soudain la bête ! Elle jaillit des ombres sans prévenir, dardant son regard sur moi, gueule grande ouverte pour me gober tout cru ! Je ferma les yeux sans attendre, courant me réfugier derrière une colonne tout en déclenchant une bombe à Lumos ! Pourvu que Luna ne se fasse pas avoir !

Maintenant ! Je jeta ma charge derrière-moi, aussi haut que possible, et me précipita à l'abri ! J'eu à peine le temps de souffler et de regarder alentour pour voir Luna armer une bombe qu'une détonation assourdissante retentit partout ! Je fus aussitôt aveuglé par un flash d'une incroyable puissance, collant mes mains sur mes yeux en gémissant de souffrance alors qu'un « KSHHH ! » torturé retentissait de partout !

Une seconde plus tard, tout était fini ! Faisant fi de ma douleur, je me précipita droit au front… argh, non ! Je recula aussitôt en voyant Luna jeter une de ses bombes droit dans la gueule ouverte du basilic ! Vite, retour arrière !

BOUM ! A peine à l'abri, je fus assourdi par une nouvelle détonation, encore plus forte que la précédente ! Et un SPLASH ! se fit aussitôt entendre, alors que le basilic se gerbait lui-même !

Vive les plans sadiquement bien préparés ! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapide ! Mais tant mieux. Maintenant, la fille ! « AVADA KEDAVRA ! » hurla-t-elle dès que je fus de retour dans son champ de vision. Mais rien ne jaillit de sa baguette ! Elle retenta, une fois, deux, trois, et encore, mais rien !

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?! » s'étonna Luna en courant me rejoindre.

« - Sûrement une ruse ! Fait gaffe ! »

« - ADAVRA KEVARDA-A ! » Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! Elle ne sait plus prononcer son sort ou quoi ?! Tu parles d'une seigneure des ténèbres de pacotille ! On dirait une moldue nourrie aux clichés !

Jaillissant aussi vite que possible, je ne laissa pas passer l'occasion, et Luna et moi la heurtâmes de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser tête la première contre le mur derrière elle ! Elle s'y assomma aussitôt alors qu'un _crac_ ! retentissant ne laissait aucun doute sur son sort. « IMPERO ! » hurle-je aussitôt avant qu'elle ne crève ! « Dis-nous qui tu es, maudite salope ! » dis-je en lui détruisant l'esprit de toute ma puissance ! Vaincue en un instant, elle s'exécuta sans attendre.

« - Je m'appelle Joanne Lowring… Je suis élève au lycée _Queen Victoria_ de Glasgow… »

« - Une moldue ?! C'est une blague ! » M'énervant, je la saisis à la tête et la fracassa au sol pour la forcer à aller plus loin. « PARLE ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

« - Je… j'étais en train de rentrer… maison… me souviens… plus… »

« - PARLE, PARLE ! PARLE SALOPE ! » hurle-je en lui fracassant encore et encore la tête au sol. Mais c'était inutile, elle se mit à agoniser, poussant des borborygmes indéfinissables. Oups ! Je crois que je l'ai tuée…

La rejetant sur le côté pour la laisser crever, je me jeta droit vers les ombres de la salle, baguette levée et prête à génocider avec autant de sauvagerie que possible, pourvu que le véritable ennemi sois là ! Mais rien, RIEN !

« - RAAAAH ! On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus ! »

Soudain prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, Luna se précipita vers l'entrée de la chambre, et voulu courir jusqu'au toboggan. Mais à peine arrivée à la porte aux serpents, je l'entendis crier « C'est fermé ! » Merde ! C'était un piège !

Sans que nous ne nous apercevions de rien, occupés à laisser libre cours à notre colère autant contre l'ennemi que nous même, une paire d'yeux bleus nous observait depuis les ombres de la salle, goûtant l'air de sa langue bifide…

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous promets le plus gros cliffhanger que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent… non, torturer l'auteur n'est pas recommandé. Bref, on verra ça dans**_ _ **deux semaines**_ _ **. Oui je sais, c'est long, mais**_ _ **il faut**_ _ **que ce passage soit parfait. C'est l'un des plus importants de l'histoire. Et après, la période un peu calme des deux premières années à Poudlard va se terminer, et on entrera dans la dernière partie, la plus mouvementée. Héhéhé !**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs auteurs et lecteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_


	56. Ovation

NVJM, rédigé 27/1/2018, 5, 6 et 8/2/2018, publié 9/2/2018

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _56 : Ovation_

 _ **« C'est un fait que les masses avalent plus facilement un gros mensonge qu'un petit. » Adolf Hitler**_

« - Rien ici ! »

« - Et rien là ! »

« - Toujours rien ici ! »

« - Et encore rien là, GRAAAAH ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Et cette maudite porte qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir ! Saleté ! » Machinalement, je donna un coup de pied dans le métal brut de la porte aux serpents, faisant aussitôt résonner ma douleur avec un ridicule petit piaillement. Grumble ! Tout va de mal en pis ma parole ! « On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus ! » Luna se tourna vivement vers moi en entendant ça.

« - Dis plutôt que TU t'es fait avoir ! Rappelle-moi qui voulait prendre le temps de réfléchir ? MOI ! C'est TOI qui t'es bêtement précipité ! Et c'est encore grâce à MOI que nous avons pu nous en sortir ! C'est MOI qui aie créé le matériel nécessaire à notre victoire ! Tu n'as servi à rien pendant ce combat ! Tu ne fais qu'obéir sans cesse à tes pulsions primaires ! Tu n'es qu'un dangereux imbécile ! »

Elle s'arrêta en me pointant de doigt, les sourcils froncés et le visage rouge de colère. Brrr ! Elle semble prête à commettre un Harrycide ! Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà vue autant en colère depuis nos petites altercations à Pôdlad ! Et ça ne donne pas confiance en la suite !

« - Et maintenant, on va chercher une issue de façon coordonnée et organisée ! » Elle se détourna un instant, et s'arrêta aussitôt pour de nouveau me toiser et me hurler, « SILENCE ! PAS DE DISCUSSION ! » Je crois que mieux vaut pas, en effet. Je l'ai rarement vue aussi énervée !

Nous séparant pour chacun explorer un côté de la salle, je me dirigea vers la droite, derrière les statues de serpents qui garnissaient la vaste allée centrale. Il y avait là une colonnade soutenant un couloir bas aux murs couverts de superbes mosaïques. Intrigué, je les étudia un instant… la première représentait une vue que je connaissais bien, c'était un Poudlard neuf, celui de l'époque de l'Union, couvert de toutes parts de drapeaux colorés, rien à voir avec la ruine actuelle complètement moisie. La chambre des secrets daterait-elle de l'époque de l'union ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi la statue représentant Serpentard est bien son visage réel de vieillesse humanoïde, et pas les clichés de vieux serpent démoniaque qui le représentent actuellement…

Une autre mosaïque montrait des femmes superbes enchaînées dans une cave emplie d'horreur. Je ressenti une nausée me prendre en reconnaissant des vélanes… je retins difficilement mes horribles souvenirs, les empêchant de refaire surface avec grande peine. Mais qu'est-ce que cette image faisait ici ? Ces pauvres femmes avaient-elles subit une autre mise en élevage avant l'époque de l'Union ? Ou bien cela avait-il été fait à une époque postérieure par quelques rares personnes connaissant encore les lieux ? Hum, l'accès se faisant par le château plutôt que par la cité, c'était bien possible.

Un regard lancé à Luna, à l'opposée de moi dans un autre couloir, me montra qu'elle aussi étudiait des mosaïques. J'irai bien les voir, mais j'ai pas envie de me faire castrer ! On verra ça plus tard.

La troisième et dernière image de mon côté était un portrait… un type aux courts cheveux prématurément gris, au dessus d'un visage ferme. La quarantaine, semblant prêt à tenir le monde dans sa main et le dardant d'un dédaigneux regard méprisant, je l'ai déjà vu… c'est… c'est Magelus Soinner ! Le premier ministre de la magie, celui qui est responsable de tant de malheurs, y compris du génocide des vélanes ! Cette ordure ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait représenté ici ?!

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur mes pensées que Luna m'appelle. « Il n'y a personne ici, Harry ! Allez, on passe à la suite ! Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de mourir de faim ici ! » Bon, tant pis. Je reviendrai étudier tout ça plus tard.

La prochaine étape, c'est la sortie. Ou plutôt, devrais-je les sorties. Car ce que nous n'avions pas remarqué en arrivant, c'est que la petite porte aux serpents par laquelle nous sommes entrés peut effectivement être qualifiée de _petite_ … placée sur le côté gauche de la salle en suivant le regard de la statue de Serpentard, elle est jumelée à un couloir sur la droite, qui s'enfoncent loin, juste décoré d'une statue de serpent pendant dans le vide et dardant tout intrus de son regard. Brrr ! J'ai un horrible pressentiment en voyant ça. Mieux vaut ne pas aller pas là tant qu'on a d'autres choix disponibles !

Et justement, le prochain choix se trouve entre les deux. Encadré d'énormes colonnes, sculpté de superbes voûtes, un énorme escalier remonte glorieusement vers la surface ! Nul doute qu'il s'agit de l'entrée de la chambre, de la véritable entrée ! Mais où mène-t-elle donc ? « On y va Luna ? » lui demande-je en me retournant vers elle… elle n'est plus là ?!

Je la retrouve aussitôt d'un regard. Elle est penchée aux côtés du cadavre du basilic. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demande-je en m'approchant pour la voir prélever prudemment des crocs suintants de venin et les yeux morts de la bête. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un frisson me hérisser tous les poils lorsqu'elle lui ouvre les paupières pour arracher les globes, le nerf optique venant avec dans un répugnant jaillissement de sang ! Berk !

« - Je prélève ce que je peux tant que je peux. Les crocs et les yeux de basilic, ça vaut une fortune, c'est une occasion à ne pas manquer ! Je m'en voudrais beaucoup de les gâcher si les professeurs nous demandent de leur dire où se trouve la chambre. Car tu peux être sûr qu'ils s'empareront de tout ça sans hésiter ! Ça redresserait les finances de l'école pour longtemps ! » Ça c'est sur ! Vu la masse de la bestiole… me penchant à mon tour, je me mets à couper quelques morceaux moi aussi. C'est effectivement une occasion à ne pas manquer.

Plusieures minutes plus tard, tous deux couverts de sang et les poches pleines de tout ce qu'on a pu prendre, nous nous dirigeons vers l'escalier de ce que nous espérons être la sortie.

L'esprit calmé après tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières heures, je vois mes pensées s'en aller plus haut, et me surprends à me demander ce qu'il est arrivé à Hermione…

…

Dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, Hermione se réveilla tant bien que mal, un atroce mal de crâne l'abattant au sol de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne puisse parvenir à s'agenouiller… pour vomir tout son saoul, l'équilibre payant soudain le prix du coup de pied qu'Harry lui avait mit en pleine tête pour la sauver d'un sort de mort.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici… il s'est passé quoi ?... » Pour autant qu'elle se souvienne, elle était en train de marcher dans les couloirs pour gagner la bibliothèque, quand un garçon l'a interpellée… puis plus rien.

Revenant progressivement à la raison, elle se souvint. Une agression ! Nul doute, ce gars était un pur qui avait profité d'un instant d'inattention pour l'attaquer ! Il fallait bien que ça arrive !

Regardant autour d'elle, elle se surprit en voyant où elle était… et eu un mouvement de recul en voyant le cadavre à ses côtés. Le pauvre garçon manipulé par on-ne-sais-qui, tué par la fille qui avait à son tour attaqué Harry et Luna… mais ça, Hermione n'en savait rien, évanouie qu'elle était.

Elle tenta de se relever tant bien que mal, n'y parvenant qu'au bout de longues et pénibles minutes, d'atroces vertiges la faisant retomber au sol à de multiples reprises. Quand…

Les lavabos commencèrent à s'écarter sans bruit, la faisant sursauter, et elle sentit son cœur rater un battement alors que son cerveau hurlait « ALERTE ! »

Un inconnu encapuchonné sorti de la chambre des secrets, vêtu de l'uniforme de l'école, une large cape noire sur la tête cachant tout signe distinctif. Il sortit calmement, semblant ne prêter aucune attention à Hermione, occupée à ramper au sol en claquant des dents. Mais qui est ce type ?! Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas s'empêcher de trembler ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui fait aussi peur ?! Elle baissa la tête en sentant quelque chose de chaud lui couler entre les jambes, et s'aperçut qu'elle était en train de se faire dessus !

L'inconnu lui prêta enfin attention, tournant négligemment la tête vers elle. « Potter tiens à toi, Granger… » dit-il sur un ton si froid qu'elle faillit en défaillir. « Raison de plus pour me débarasser de toi… » Il leva sa baguette, la faisant léviter de force. « Chaque morceau de souffrance que je t'inflige sera plus durement ressentit par lui… » et il la propulsa contre une des portes ! Encore ! Et encore !

Et encore, et encore !

…

« - 997, 998, 999, et mille marches ! Argh ! Je suis en train décéder ! » dis-je en m'appuyant contre le mur de l'escalier, essoufflé comme un Dudley qui s'est imaginé courir.

« - Mais combien y'en a ?! » souffle aussi Luna en face, toute aussi épuisée que moi, et à peine plus dignement affalée. « J'ai l'impression qu'on monte depuis des siècles ! »

« - Il était dix-sept heures trente quand on en était à la quatre-centième, j'ai regardé… il doit être au moins mille heures du soir maintenant ! » Je regarde ma montre, et… « Ah non tiens, seulement dix-huit heures vingt ! Bientôt l'heure du repas… »

…nos ventres _grouïkèrent_ _dudleyment_ en imaginant le bon festin que nous étions en train de manquer. « Aller, vite ! On continue ! » dit Luna en se levant telle l'éclair pour repartir d'un pas vif. Ok, me voilà ! Pfff, je sens qu'on va bien dormir ce soir, si on arrive à se sortir de ce pétrin !

Marchant inlassablement en veillant à respirer profondément pour ne pas être trop essoufflé, je me demanda un instant… comment vais-je faire, une fois que nous serons arrivés là-haut, pour ne pas que Dumbledore comprenne que j'ai pris part à cette aventure de la chambre ? C'est que je n'ai pas envie que tout recommence comme dans ma première vie !

J'aimerais bien avoir Neville sous la main, histoire d'encore plus faire croire à Dumbledore que c'est lui son élu à la con. Mais je l'ai déjà trop utilisé, il est dans un tel état…

…bah, tant pis ! Il n'a qu'à crever, puisqu'il ne s'est pas montré à la hauteur ! Mais…

…quel pion utiliser ?

…

 _Et maintenant, refermons la chambre définitivement ! Ce chien de Potter et sa pute n'auront plus qu'à crever de faim…_

« - Hum, quel mot de passe vais-je utiliser cette fois-ci ? » se demanda à voix haute le seigneur des ténèbres en herbe en se détournant du cadavre d'Hermione, trop occupée à pisser le sang pour pouvoir lui faire encore quoi que ce soit, plongée dans les tréfonds de son inconscience.

Passant un instant à réfléchir, il finit par trouver quelque chose d'idéal ! « Avec ça, jamais le Potter ne pourra trouver ! Il crèvera dans la chambre, sans aucun doute ! Et je serai enfin libre de cette menace ! » Et, s'approchant du lavabo au serpent, il siffla, « _**Nouveau mot de passe : Je suis l'original**_. »

Et il s'en alla retrouver son rôle d'élève simplet, ne prêtant aucune attention aux restes d'Hermione. Pas même lorsqu'elle parvint à l'effort surhumain de lever sa baguette pour produire un grand « BANG ! » et alerter quelqu'un de lui venir en aide.

Quelqu'un. Tant qu'elle est encore en vie.

N'importe qui. Avant qu'elle n'agonise.

…

« - Luna ? »

« - Hum ? »

« - Que dirais-tu de… »

« - Je t'arrête ! Pas encore une idée à la con ! » Hey ! Mais elles sont bien mes idées ! M'enfin, je peux comprendre qu'elle soit un peu énervée…

« - T'inquiètes… » dis-je, « en fait il faut que… tu sois une héroïne. »

A peine ais-je fini ma phrase que je sens venir le « encore ?! » soupiré lassement, mais rien. A la place, elle s'arrête pour me lancer un regard méfiant. « Toi, tu me caches quelque chose Harry, » répond-elle. « Et comment tu espères ne pas être remarqué cette fois-ci ? Avec tout le boucan qu'on a fait, si ça se trouve on aura tout le ministère aux trousses ! » Manquerait plus que ça ! Mais en un sens, c'est une question plutôt légitime. Vu ce que j'ai vécu _avant_ , rien ne m'étonnerait plus.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que soudain, comme un miracle, nous arrivons au bout de l'escaler ! Enfin ! Je commençais à croire qu'il était sans fin ! Plus de trois-mille marches !

Nous voilà maintenant sur une petite plate-forme, juste devant une porte constituée de… vitraux sans-tin ? Et c'est… ! C'est la grande-salle derrière ! Y'a tous les attardés qui sont tranquillement en train de manger ! On est arrivés juste derrière la table des profs ! C'est donc ça, la véritable entrée de la chambre ?! Une porte dissimulée à cet endroit ?!

« - A coup sûr, il faut ouvrir ça en sifflant fourchelangue, » dit Luna, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

« - ATTENDS ! » lui cris-j'en paniquant soudain. Je ne dois pas être vu ! Surtout pas ! Non non NON !

« - Mais quoi ?! » s'exaspère-t-elle.

« - Voilà ce qu'on va faire ! Moi, je vais me lancer un sort d'invisibilité ! Aussi puissant que j'en suis capable, j'en connais plusieurs ! Et toi, tu vas ouvrir cette porte pour assumer seule la victoire de la chambre, d'accord ? »

« - Mais enfin, pourquoi est-ce que tu as si peur ? »

« - Pour rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu… »

« - Justement SI, je m'inquiètes ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ?! PARLE HARRY ! J'en ai marre de tes cachotteries ! »

« - Chuuuuut ! Ils vont nous entendre ! » chuchote-j'en grimaçant, agitant les mains devant elle en signe d'apaisement ! « Je ne peux pas y aller, c'est encore trop dangereux pour moi ! Mais toi, tu peux ! Ce serait tout bénef ! Rends-toi compte, si tu t'en tires bien, tu pourrais… je sais pas… te faire plein d'amis ! Par exemple ! »

Ça semble lui donner une idée, car soudain, elle se tait alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre vertement, et je la vois se mettre à réfléchir activement. « C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » s'assure-t-elle en me regardant l'air méfiant.

« - Oui ! Je sais, c'est lassant, mais je ne suis pas encore en mesure de me confronter à… à tous ces gens qui voudront ma mort. »

« - …soit. Alors allons-y. Tu as une exigence particulière ? Tu veux que j'utilise une ruse quelconque ? »

« - Je te fais confiance. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est que tu taises ma présence. Fait croire que tu étais seule dans la chambre. »

« - …soit. » Et elle se détourna de moi. « Allons-y alors. »

Me coinçant contre le mur, je me dépêcha de me jeter mon sort d'invisibilité, et aussi un de silence pour ne pas faire de bruit, et un autre d'anti-odeurs. On n'est jamais assez prudent !

« - _**Ócs-toa**_ ! » siffla Luna, me faisant frissonner ! Brrr, moi aussi je n'aime pas entendre le fourchelangue, du moins quand ce n'est pas moi qui l'utilise…

Grinçant de tous ses siècles d'inutilisation, les portes de pierre brute s'ouvrirent en grand vers l'intérieur de la chambre, attirant aussitôt tous les regards. Un silence terrifié se fit dans la grande salle, alors que pas un regard ne s'emplissait pas de peur.

Réagissant aussitôt, les professeurs furent nombreux à se mettre en position de tir, certains parmi les plus aguerris allant jusqu'à sauter derrière la table pour s'y abriter. Paranoïa ! Au vu de tous les morts qu'il y avait déjà eus, il ne fallait surtout pas faire l'erreur de sous-estimer le monstre !

Et alors que les battants achevaient de s'ouvrir, quelqu'un sortit des ombres du grand escalier…

« - Miss Lovegood ?! » s'exclama Dumbledore en baissant sa baguette en signe d'apaisement, mais en la gardant fermement en main. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

Regardant autour d'elle, Luna déglutît indiscernablement en voyant toute cette puissance de feu pointée sur elle. Les professeurs de Poudlard n'étaient vraiment pas à prendre la légère ! Mieux valait ne pas les fâcher… mais… impossible de rater une telle occasion, il ne s'en représenterait sans doute jamais une aussi belle ! Alors elle se lança… et scella son destin.

« - Le monstre est mort, » osa-t-elle enfin, d'une faible voix qui retentit pourtant haut dans la salle. Et ce fut comme un déclic pour elle, son dos se redressa, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire, et alors que les professeurs regardaient ébahis les crocs suintants de venin et les yeux qui pendaient à ses mains, elle avança face à Dumbledore, qui s'écarta par réflexe en voyant cela, l'air ahuri, et elle regarda la salle de toute l'ampleur de sa folie, improvisant son avenir sans plus aucune hésitation, son heure enfin venue !

« - Le monstre est mort ! La chambre des secrets à vécu ! » Elle brandit ses trophées glorieusement, prouvant sans le dire que c'était bien _elle_ qui l'avait vaincu. Elle, et elle _seule_ !

« - Comment cela ?! » l'interrompit Dumbledore. « Expliquez-vous ! Êtes-vous pour quelque chose dans l'agression de Miss Granger ? » Il la vit le darder d'un court regard méprisant, si bref qu'il cru avoir rêvé. Personne ne pouvait sembler si mégalomaniaque, si ? Alors se retournant face à la foule, elle commença à parler, discourant bien plus que parlant.

 _» Le monstre est mort ! JE l'ai vaincu !_

 _» En début d'après-midi, accompagnée de ma bonne amie Hermione, j'étais allée aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour faire mes besoins, lorsqu'un garçon et une fille sont entrés. Ne s'attendant pas à nous voir ici, pensant que l'endroit serait vide, ils nous ont attaqués sauvagement, nous bombardant de sorts de mort ! Nous nous sommes précipitées dans des cabinets pour réagir, alors qu'ils sifflaient en fourchelangue pour commander l'ouverture de l'entrée de la chambre ! N'ayant pas l'intention d'être de nouvelles victimes comme tant d'innocents avant nous, nous avons sorti nos baguettes et répliqué comme nous l'avons pu. Grâce à nos positions opposées, le garçon a été rapidement neutralisé, et il a été possible de repousser la fille juste à côté du trou que l'entrée de la chambre a formé dans le sol ! Et alors qu'elle parvenait à assommer Hermione et prenait la fuite, je me suis précipitée à sa poursuite juste avant qu'elle ne parvienne à refermer son repaire !_

Bien. C'est pas trop mal dit comme ça. Au moins, ma présence devrait rester discrète.

 _» Nul doute qu'elle comptait aller chercher son monstre pour commettre encore un horrible massacre après s'être débarrassé de moi ! Alors je suis partie à sa poursuite pour l'empêcher de faire, évitant les sorts de mort comme je pouvais ! C'est là que j'ai compris que le monstre était un énorme basilic en voyant plusieures énormes mues au sol de la chambre. Comprenant que je n'avais aucune chance contre cette bête avec ma seule baguette, j'ai réfléchi aussi vite que possible, et j'ai improvisé un plan avec les moyens à ma disposition ! J'ai créé des bombes runiques renfermant des sorts, l'une contenant un Lumos Maxima, pour aveugler le monstre et le forcer à fermer ses yeux assassins, et plusieures autres avec des sorts explosifs pour le faire imploser !_

« - Qu'est-ce qui nous fait croire que vous dites la vérité, miss Lovegood ? » demanda Dumbledore, l'interrompant l'air sceptique.

« - Une démonstration vous ira, je suppose ? » Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, vive comme l'éclair de sa folie, elle sorti de sa poche une de ses bombes, l'activa et la jeta haut dans le ciel. Le _lumos maxima_ éclata tel un soleil, arrachant des cris stupéfaits à la foule, forçant tout le monde à fermer les yeux subitement, à se les protéger de ses mains !

Lorsque tout le monde se réhabitua à la lumière normale, ce fut pour découvrir un spectacle ahurissant. Debout sur la table des professeurs, Luna avait profité de l'instant pour faire tomber ses multiples robes et ses breloques.

Adieu les bouchons ! Adieu les bagues, le maquillage ridicule, les châles et autres chiffons ! Adieu l'uniforme ! Salut, Luna ! Salut à toi, superbe vélane !

Me révélant implicitement qu'elle préparait tout ça depuis longtemps, n'attendant que l'occasion idéale, elle portait sous son uniforme une magnifique robe blanche immaculée, auréolée de la lueur encore luisante dans les yeux des badauds, révélant tout de ses formes naissante, de ses hanches majestueuses d'une illustre féminité, de ses seins déjà apparents rehaussés par un décolleté outrancier ! Ses cheveux flamboyants d'or voletaient dans son dos, soulevés par un vent invisible sans nul doute _runiquement_ provoqué, et son visage d'ange resplendissait d'un sourire maternel rayonnant de bonté ! C'était une vision idyllique, et nul ne parvint à en détacher le regard, tous émerveillés d'une si parfaite beauté.

Les yeux se calmèrent, et Luna fut de nouveau vêtue de l'insupportablement pudique uniforme de l'école, laissant de nouveau voir la petite fille de onze ans plutôt que la femme qu'elle deviendra. Assombrie, elle reprit son discours comme si de rien n'était, laissant croire à tout le monde que ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'un doux rêve éblouissant de splendeur.

 _» Entrant dans la pièce principale de la chambre, je vis aussitôt la fille ordonner au monstre de me tuer, et nul doute d'aller après détruire toute l'école ! Passant aussitôt à l'attaque moi aussi, j'ai fait exploser une bombe à Lumos, bien plus puissante que celle que je viens de vous montrer, aussi fulgurante que le soleil ! Le basilic a tout pris en plein dans les yeux, ils ont cramés sur place ! J'ai aussitôt profité de sa douleur et de ses hurlements pour jeter une bombe explosive dans sa gueule -je ne vous fait pas de démonstration-, et il a implosé sans pouvoir rien faire ! Le monstre est mort ! Je l'ai vaincu !_

Achevant son monologue en levant les bras victorieusement, un croc dans une main et un œil encore sanguinolant dans l'autre, elle récolta une ovation des élèves, plusieurs professeurs se joignant au délire ! Toute la salle se leva, applaudissant si fort que je cru que les poutres allaient s'en rompre !

Luna leva à peine les mains devant elle en signe d'apaisement, et tout le monde se tut en un instant, tous obnubilés, tous buvant ses paroles comme des moutons ! Leur bergère méprisante reprit sans attendre son œuvre d'ameutement.

« - Des centaines de morts ! »

 _» Des centaines de victimes innocentes ! Des centaines des nôtres qui sont morts ces dernières semaines, tout ça à cause de la folle STUPIDITÉ ! de deux sang-purs arriérés ! Deux fous à lier qui n'ont pas hésité à sacrifier jusqu'aux leurs les plus fidèles pour atteindre un objectif sans aucun sens, sans aucune réalité ! Deux fous qui ont trouvé un moyen de mettre en œuvre leur stupidité, et qui inspireront parmi nous d'autres plus fous encore, qui attendent leur heure pour agir et de nouveau répandre la mort et la destruction parmi nous ! Nous qui ne voulons que la paix !_

Dissimulé dans les ombres, je me figea en entendant ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte cette folle ?! Je l'entendis continuer avec plus encore d'emphase, accompagnant son discours de gestes amples parfaitement maîtrisés. Mais d'où est-ce qu'elle tire cette oration parfaite ?! Elle va affoler tous ces bouseux ! Ne me dites pas que c'est ce qu'elle veut !

« - J'ai combattu pour rien ! J'ai vaincu pour rien ! » Hein, quoi ? Comment ça ?

 _» Ce que j'ai accompli aujourd'hui en arrêtant deux fous avant leur pleine maturité, d'autres insensés vont bientôt venir le détruire ! Ceux qui viennent de sévir ont été vaincus avant de pouvoir mettre en œuvre tous les plans, mais qu'en sera-t-il des prochains ? Allons-nous attendre que surgisse un autre VOLDEMORT ?! »_

Outch ! Elle a appuyé sur ce nom avec tant de ferveur que la plupart des bouseux se sont affalés sur leur chaise, geignant leur connerie…

 _» J'ai combattu pour RIEN ! J'ai vaincu pour RIEN ! Et c'est inacceptable ! Je ne peux pas l'accepter ! NOUS ne pouvons pas l'accepter ! Il faut nous lever contre cette tyrannie d'assassins ! Il faut faire entendre notre voix ! Il faut dire « NON ! Nous ne voulons pas ! » à tous ces dictateurs en jupons qui veulent soumettre le monde à leur mégalomanie ! Il faut ROMPRE tous ces SERMENTS qu'ils nous imposent pour nous enchaîner à leur volonté ! Il faut rompre avec eux tout ce qui a été conclu, tout rompre pour reconstruire sainement par-dessus !_

…je rêve ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte cette folle ?! Elle n'ose quand même pas… ?!

 _» Ce ne sont tous que des traîtres incapables ! Ils ne trouvent leur pouvoir que dans la peur qu'ils infligent ! Aucune confiance ne peut leur être faite, aucune attention ne doit leur être donnée ! Il est temps de nous montrer forts, il est temps de dire adieu à jamais à toute terreur !_

 _» J'ai combattu pour la paix ! J'ai vaincu pour la paix ! Et nous l'aurons, cette paix ! Je m'en assurerai ! Car je continuerai à combattre pour la paix ! Je continuerai à vaincre pour la paix ! Vous et moi, tous ensembles, nous pouvons créer l'avenir que NOUS voulons ! Ensembles ! TOUS ENSEMBLES !_

Nouvelle ovation ! La grande salle se leva une nouvelle fois telle l'éclair pour applaudir cette folie à en rompre son propre vacarme !

Levant une nouvelle fois ses trophées, Luna les exhorta à encore plus de joie en leur hurlant « _Liberté_ ! », mot sans aucun sens que ces bouseux sniffèrent avec avidité, jouissant encore plus de leur arriération pour se mettre à stupider encore plus fort !

Plusieurs élèves se jetèrent sur Luna et la soulevèrent sur leurs épaules pour la porter en triomphe ! « _Vive la tueuse de démons ! Vive la liberté ! Vive Luna ! Tous ensembles ! »_ qu'ils scandent ! Ces grossièretés m'arrachèrent une nausée si puissante que je cru que j'allais en vomir ma précieuse folie ! Voir cet étalage de médiocrité me donna l'impression d'être en face d'étudiants se croyant faire de la politique, alors qu'ils ne sont que les pions de manipulateurs qui les méprisent !

Et alors que Luna passait de porteur en porteur, je la vis furtivement regarder derrière elle. On aurait pu penser qu'elle regardait en souriant cette foule qui l'ovationnait, mais c'était un rictus démoniaquement humain, d'une répulsive bonté, dépourvu de toute mégalomanie, empli de la satisfaction d'un acte longtemps prémédité ! Nul doute, c'était bien à moi qu'il s'adressait !

Ce fut si court, si bref, si fulgurant, que je cru avoir rêvé ! Mais rien ne pouvait m'enlever les dernières minutes de la tête. Ressassant tout à toute allure, je ne vis pas les élèves entraîner Luna dans le parc pour un triomphe de plus, les professeurs étant forcés de suivre le mouvement pour aller pacifier cette foule primitivement incontrôlable. Bien rares furent les élèves qui restèrent dans la grande salle. Sans doute des déçus de la mort du monstre…

Alors que les tables se vidaient, je resta seul, debout dans l'encadrure de la véritable entrée de la chambre des secrets. C'est atterré, perdu dans mes pensées stupéfaites, que je ne prêta plus aucune attention au monde autour de moi, plus aucune attention à tous ces gens qui me font vomir, à ces « _Luna ! Luna !_ » qui retentissent du dehors, à ces rires d'attardés déments, à cette cécité si caractéristique de ces toutes-puissantes saletés nommées _pions_ !

Toute cette emphase, ces mots, cette euphorie du public, ces ovations successives, ces professeurs impuissants ! Cette Luna portée en triomphe, cette manipulation de génie ! Ces imbéciles d'élèves bouseux qui adhérent à la masse sans réfléchir à tout ce qu'implique cette folie ! Tout ça, ce n'est pas un simple discours !

C'est une trahison.

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

… _ **génocider l'auteur n'est pas recommandé pour la suite de la fic. Et oui,**_ _ **tout**_ _ **est prévu depuis le début ! ^^**_

 _ **Oui, Luna a trahi Harry en rompant les serments magiques qu'elle avait prêtés envers lui. Précisément, elle en a passé et rompu un, prononcé au chapitre 38, que voici :**_

 _« - Potter, tu vas jurer de ne jamais m'attaquer ou me faire du mal ou ordonner à quelqu'un d'autre de me faire du mal, qui que ce soit. »_

 _« - Seulement si tu fais de même ! Et_ _ce serment deviendra caduc si tu en viens un jour à me trahir_ _!_

 _« - Soit, c'est honnête. Et ce sera réciproque ! Moi, Luna Bianca Lovegood, je jure sur ma magie de ne pas attaquer Harry James Potter ici présent, aujourd'hui et à jamais,_ _de quelque manière que ce soit,_ _directement ou par tierce personne_ _,_ _tant qu'il n'aura pas rompu ses propres serments_ _me concernant, ou_ _fait acte de trahison_ _à mon encontre ! Ainsi soit-il ! »_

 _« - Pas sur ta vie ? Recommence ! »_

 _« - Tu n'en vaut pas le coup, Potter ! Je pourrais tout aussi bien agir sans toi ! Tout au plus me permettras-tu de gagner du temps ! »_

 _« - Je m'en doute que je te suis inutile ! Et c'est bien un problème ! Pas besoin de magie pour trahir ! Recommence ! » Elle me jette un regard exaspéré, mais obtempère malgré tout. Elle a beau dire, elle n'a que des avantages à le faire. Si elle se débarrassait de moi, elle se compliquerait considérablement la tâche… voire même pourrait échouer. Nul doute que cette idée lui fait horreur !_

 _ **Si Luna peut rompre ce serment sans mourir ni perdre sa magie, c'est parce qu'elle est intimement persuadée qu'Harry a fait acte de trahison à son encontre. Cette idée, en un sens justifiée bien que ce n'ait pas été directement fait, est due à l'accumulation du manque de confiance d'Harry, des cas où il l'a mise en danger, etc, car le serment a été prêté sur la confiance qu'Harry était capable de l'aider en la menant haut dans son destin. Qu'il paraisse tant et tant être mauvais a finalement rompu la confiance que Luna mettait en lui. On en est arrivés à un point où elle pense qu'Harry est un incapable qui ne lui servira plus à rien pour réaliser ses ambitions dévorantes, elle profite donc de l'occasion parfaite qu'est cette apparition dans la grande-salle pour rompre et en tirer un profit à la mesure de sa mégalomanie en manipulant le peuple.**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs auteurs et lecteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_


	57. Le Second

NVJM, rédigé 15 et 16/2/2018, publié 16/2/2018

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _57 : Le second_

 _ **Rien n'est mieux caché que ce qui est sous nos yeux.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **GAZETTE DU SORCIER**_

 _ **édition du 1er novembre 1992**_

 _ **L'HÉROÏNE LUNA LOVEGOOD**_

 _C'est une incroyable épopée héroïque qui a eu lieu hier à Poudlard ! Une jeune élève, Luna Lovegood, n'écoutant que son courage, est parvenue à riposter à une agression du monstre de la chambre des secrets, et à partir à la poursuite du criminel manipulant l'horrible créature ! S'infiltrant dans le repaire des ténèbres, elle est parvenue à vaincre le monstre en duel singulier, puis à neutraliser l'horrible criminel à l'origine de l'Holomagus !_

 _Apprenant la nouvelle au cours de la nuit, le ministre de la magie Cornélius Fudge a aussitôt réuni une conférence de presse pour annoncer que miss Lovegood recevra l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, pour service héroïque et exceptionnel rendu à la nation sorcière._

 _Elève surdouée, génie en devenir selon ses professeurs unanimes, nul doute qu'elle est une femme promise à un grand avenir d'épouse soumise comme il se doit Purement. Selon les rumeurs, nombre de mâles de nobles familles lui ont déjà fait des offres de mariages traditionnellement exemplaires, lui proposant de se soumettre à leur volonté patriarcale comme il se doit Purement. Elle n'a encore donné suite à aucune de ces demandes. Nul doute qu'elle choisira le plus beau et pur parti possible pour devenir une exemplaire sorcière soumise comme il se doit Purement. Aux dires de ses camarades de Poudlard, nos glorieux Père et Mères l'ont déjà douée d'une Pure beauté._

 _Miss Lovegood a accepté de donner une interview à notre journal, que nous publierons dès demain._

Grinçant des dents en achevant ma lecture, hésitant à vomir le pitoyable conservatisme de la journapute ayant écrit cette Pure merde, je leva les yeux pour regarder Luna, installée au loin à la table des professeurs. Cette salope ! Cette pouffiasse ! Si un jour je l'attrape, je la torture au point que personne ne sera capable de comprendre que ce qu'il reste d'elle n'est qu'un tas de bouillie !

Oui, j'ai bien dit à la table des profs. Elle est tant et tant harcelée de remerciements par les autres élèves qu'il a été décidé qu'elle mangerait « à l'abri », là où les élèves trop timides n'oseraient pas la déranger. Bon en fait, ça n'a rien changé, il y a juste une longue file d'attente de bouseux qui viennent lui lécher le cul. Cette salope !

Je détourne le regard dans le fond de mon verre pour ne pas la voir se pavaner. Sinon, je sens que je vais commettre un lunacide. Maudite soit-elle ! Oser me trahir comme elle l'a fait !

Quittant le petit-déjeuner en avance, juste pour ne plus subir les blablas insupportables glorifiant la traîtresse, je peux voir à ma montre que j'ai encore plus d'une demi-heure avant que ne commencent les cours… j'en profiterai bien pour aller voir Hermione à l'infirmerie. La pauvre, elle semble avoir été agressée pendant que Luna et moi étions enfermés dans la chambre… Si je tenais l'enfoiré qui a osé faire ça ! Je le torturerais aussi fort que Luna ! CETTE GROGNASSE !

Calme-toi moi, calme-toi, ce n'est pas bon pour ton cœur…

…GRAAAAAAH ! Je vais finir par me jeter un sort d'oubliettes juste pour ne plus penser à elle, si ça continue !

Arrivant à l'infirmerie, j'entre discrètement en toquant faiblement. Il n'en faut pas plus pour faire surgir les crocs de la créature hantant les lieux. Quand on dit que le monstre de la chambre était dangereux, ce n'est rien comparé à celui qui me demande soudain, chuchotant tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller son garde-manger, « C'EST POUR QUOI À CETTE HEUuUuUuRE ?! »

« - Chuuuuuuut ! » lui dis-je en grimaçant et en tendant mes mains devant-moi en signe d'apaisement. « Vous allez les… ! » ...mais trop tard, à peine ais-je dis ça que tout le monde se réveille petit à petit en grognant. Tout le monde, sauf…

« - Que venez-vous faire ici, monsieur Potter ? A cette heure ! Vous auriez pu attendre ce midi, ou ce soir ! » me gronde Pomfresh à peine moins fort.

« - Je viens visiter Hermione… » voyant mon air d'Harry battu et mes grands yeux verts larmoyants, sa rage protectrice semble fondre comme sorcier devant un dragon. C'est le cas de le dire. Soupirant, elle m'autorise finalement,

« - Allez-y. Mais dix minutes, pas plus ! De toute façon, elle n'est pas encore réveillée… » et voyant son air, je comprends sans peine que ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

M'approchant du lit de mon amie, je vois le cœur serré qu'elle n'est effectivement pas éveillée… pas étonnant, vu le nombre de bandages qui l'entourent. Car en plus de l'amocher salement, le salaud qui l'a agressée a aussi utilisé des sorts de magie noire empêchant toute cicatrisation par des moyens magiques. Il n'y a donc pas d'autre choix que d'attendre que tout se fasse à la moldue… et vu son état, ça va prendre du temps. M'asseyant à ses côtés, je lui attrape doucement la main. Qu'elle est froide ! Pauvre Mione…

…je sorti soudain de mes pensées, ne m'étant pas rendu compte que je m'y étais perdu, en entendant la porte de l'infirmerie être de nouveau enfoncée. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Pomfresh se précipiter, prête à cracher son feu… quand elle s'arrêta, toute pâle. Aussitôt retentit un effroyable hurlement, « OÙ EST MA FILLE ?! » Maman Granger !

Et effectivement, elle se précipita droit à travers les draps tendus séparant les différents patients, les faisant tous s'embraser d'inquiétude maternelle, et se précipita au chevet de sa fille, suivie par un père non moins inquiet et à peine plus maîtrisé. A peine se fut-elle assuré qu'Hermione était bien prise en charge que, « QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST PASSÉ ?! » Elle se précipita sur l'infirmière pour la saisir au col et la secouer comme un prunier ! Ma parole, mais c'est qu'elle ne tient pas à la vie !

…mais il faut croire qu'un dragon n'est que bien peu fasse à une mère inquiète. Voyant maman Granger prête à tuer Pomfresh me rappela Lily, ma chère maman ! tuer ce salaud de James pour l'empêcher de me faire du mal. Un souvenir que je n'oublierai jamais.

« - Qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ? » me demanda une voix, me sortant encore de mes pensées. Décidément ! Levant les yeux, je vis papa Granger me regarder étrangement. Je baissa aussitôt les yeux pour me voir encore tenir la main d'Hermione. Oh. Je la lâcha aussitôt en comprenant quel genre de pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit, rougissant comme une victime de dragon enragé.

« - Oh, euh ! Juste un ami ! J'étais venu chez vous lui rendre visite, l'été dernier… » son regard s'illumine un instant, signe qu'il s'en souvient, mais ça ne semble pas le convaincre, car il me jette un regard torve de prédateur surprotecteur. Gloups ! Je préfère battre en retraite plutôt que d'être pris dans le champ de mine qui s'annonce.

Enjambant Pomfresh en train de se débattre contre maman Granger, « RÉPONDEeEeEZ ! KÈSKISÉPASÉ ?! », je sors de l'infirmerie. Je sens qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je retourne voir Hermione aujourd'hui, ni même dans les prochains jours… bah, pas grave. J'attendrais qu'elle se réveille et revienne en cours.

Au repas de midi, apprendre par les rumeurs que ses parents l'avaient définitivement retirée de Poudlard et rapatriée chez les moldus me ficha un gros coup au moral. Ma dernière amie…

Je suis de nouveau seul maintenant. Encore.

…

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, c'est fébrile que j'attends l'arrivée des journaux pour lire le résultat de l'interview que Luna a donnée à la Gazette du Sorcier… nul doute que c'est là une marque de mon masochisme, car il est certain que j'y lirai nombre d'informations décevantes. M'enfin, il faut bien souffrir dans la vie ! Surtout moi…

…encore et toujours moi…

 _ **GAZETTE DU SORCIER**_

 _ **édition du 2 novembre 1992**_

 _ **INTERVIEW DE L'HÉROÏNE**_

 _\- Miss Lovegood, bonjour !_

 _\- Bonjour…_

 _\- Ma première question pour inaugurer cette interview sera, « comment se sent-on lorsque l'on est devenu une héroïne ? »_

 _\- Je suis très contente d'être encore en vie, et surtout en bon état. Je remercie mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, pour ses bons soins, et…_

Blablabla ta gueule. J'ai horreur de toutes ces formules de politesse hypocrites ! Allez, la suite !

 _\- Maintenant, une question qui intéressera nos lecteurs, sans nul doute. Quand avez-vous l'intention de révéler à quel beau mâle vous avez l'intention de vous soumettre ?_

 _\- Jamais. A aucun._

 _\- Pardon ? Vous êtes timide mademoiselle ?_

En lisant ces mots, j'ai l'impression d'entendre bêtement rire la prostipute qui demande ça. Elle a l'air si conne que j'en viendrai presque à plaindre Luna ! Si je ne la détestais pas autant ! Ces traditions arriérées, voilà quelque chose qu'il serait bien de changer…

 _\- Vous m'avez mal comprise madame, je n'ai pas l'intention d'accepter la moindre proposition de mariage avant de nombreuses années, pas même de fiançailles._

 _\- Mais ! C'est…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas indécent, c'est mon choix de personne libre de ne pas prendre part à ces traditions rétrogrades d'exploitation de la femme. Question suivante._

 _\- …_

 _\- Question suivante !_

J'imagine sans peine la scène, avec une Luna stoïque montrant les crocs, et une péripapétruie pâle comme la mort à l'idée que ses traditions chéries soient ainsi bafouées…

 _\- Et… et que comptez-vous faire pour votre avenir ? A onze ans, je suppose que vous n'y avez encore pas pensé…_

 _\- Je compte terminer mes études [à Poudlard, NDLR] avant de prendre une décision définitive._

 _\- N'avez-vous aucune idée, même vague ?_

 _\- Quelques envies pour l'instant, mais rien de certain._

 _\- Pourriez-vous nous en faire part ? Nous sommes entre nous…_

 _\- …_

Bien évidemment, Luna n'est pas assez stupide pour révéler tous ses plans… son discours face aux élèves était déjà un risque considérable, certes payant, mais tout de même démesuré. Recommencer le même plaidoyer dans le journal serait suicidaire, avec tous les politiciens corrompus et les chefs de famille privilégiés qui feraient tout pour protéger leurs pitoyables petits avoirs, y compris faire assassiner une petite fille.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus qui pouvait avoir le moindre intérêt. En dehors des questions insipides de la journvagin et des réponses prudentes et sans contenu de Luna, qui constituaient 90% du contenu de l'interview, il n'y avait que les quelques à peine intéressantes du début.

Autour de moi, les bouseux sont tous plus ou moins agités par un regain d'admiration pour Luna. Même parmi les années supérieures, presqu'aucun ne parvient à voir à travers les ruses pourtant basiques qu'elle a utilisées pour esquiver les questions, déformer ses réponses, et tout ça. Pitoyables.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je reposa mon journal devant moi pour ne plus prêter attention à rien. Je vis passer devant mes yeux des images de détraqueurs affamés, d'aurors sadiques, de rouquins traîtres…

C'est avec la certitude d'avoir raté ma seconde vie que je m'en vais, l'air las, pour regagner mon dortoir et sécher les cours.

…

Enfin les vacances de Noël ! C'est pas trop tôt ! J'en pouvais plus de toute cette ambiance lunaphile qui emplit le château depuis des semaines ! C'est déprimant de voir toute cette médiocrité où que l'on soit ! Plein de filles se sont teint les cheveux en blond juste pour lui ressembler, les garçons surnommes leurs copines « lune » pour leur faire plaisir, ce qui fonctionne pour une raison incompréhensible à tout cerveau civilisé… et bien sûr, la principale responsable de tout ce foutoir ne fait rien pour empêcher ça ! C'est même le contraire, elle l'encourage autant que possible ! Nul doute qu'elle est en train de fomenter une nouvelle étape de ses plans de traîtresse…

J'ai envie de tout arrêter, j'en ai marre… marre de me battre pour sauver tous ces imbéciles, marre de souffrir pour une cause que je suis bien le seul à défendre sincèrement… qu'ils crèvent donc tous aux mains de Luna, puisque c'est ce qu'ils veulent !

Mais je ne peux pas disparaître comme ça, ce serait trop simple. Il faut que j'efface mes traces, surtout auprès de Luna qui en connaît beaucoup trop. Même les ruines de Pôdlad ne sont plus un endroit sûr, c'est pour dire ! Imaginez, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus à ma botte elle pourrait décider de révéler l'existence de la cité à n'importe qui ! Même si je trouve que ça serait stupide de sa part, la cité et le dôme de magie faisant une cachette merveilleuse, il ne faut pas négliger la moindre possibilité. Qui sait ce qui pourrait passer dans son esprit complètement fou !

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je comprends pourquoi Luna m'a trahi. Ces derniers temps, je sentais qu'elle n'était pas contente de moi, sans oser le dire. Il semblerait qu'elle ait perdu confiance en mes capacités, à force de me voir rater, être dupé, rater, être pris pour un con, rater… donner des idées foireuses… rater…

J'ai envie de tout arrêter, et simplement me ménager une petite vie tranquille sur une île perdue au milieu de rien…

Hum… effacer mes traces, ça me fait penser que je pourrais utiliser ma mafia pour organiser mon départ, puis tous leur ordonner de se suicider. À part le Second, tous sont totalement soumis à ma volonté, ils seraient honorés que je les génocide après les avoir forcés à violer, torturer et bouffer leurs enfants, c'est dire.

Mouais, c'est plutôt pas trop mauvais comme idée. Je vais faire ça.

Quelques heures après, j'avais pris contact avec mes esclaves pour leur annoncer à l'improviste que « le chef » viendrait les voir en personne. Ils avaient pour mission de me trouver un endroit aussi discret et sûr que possible pour cette rencontre, ce qui fut vite fait avec le nettoyage d'une famille moldue vivant dans un coin paumé, sur une petite île perdue de la côte irlandaise.

Tous les faire crever ne devrait pas être trop dur, en revanche, il faut que je prenne garde à ce qu'il ne reste pas la moindre trace qui pourrait me compromettre de quelque manière que ce soit. La première mesure sera de soumettre le Second à ma volonté en l'impériumant aussi fort que possible pour lui détruire l'esprit et le forcer à me révéler jusqu'au dernier de ses petits secrets.

« - SOLDATS ! Gaaaaaaarde à vous ! » C'est bien, ta gueule lieutenant soumis. Pfff, ces idiots sont de si bons toutous qu'ils ont même organisé une petite fête pour m'accueillir… quel gâchis ! Je veux de l'efficacité moi ! Faudra que je leur dise de s'auto-torturer avant leur suicide collectif accidentel…

Entourés de toutes parts par mes sbires au garde-à-vous, j'entre dans la principale pièce où tout ce petit monde m'attendait fébrilement. Ça fait du bien d'être le maître incontesté de quelque chose. S'ils savaient qu'aucun n'allait survivre à cette journée… face à moi se trouvait le second, qui m'attendait tremblotant. Comme d'habitude.

C'est alors que je m'apprêtais à ordonner un mignon petit « saisissez-le » à mes impériumés que je l'entendis souffler un « Harry ?! » ahuri, et un bruit de tissus froissés m'indiqua qu'il avait vivement abaissé sa capuche. Me retournant curieusement, je devint à mon tour un poisson en le reconnaissant.

« - Peter ?! »

…

 _ **Et oui, depuis le début, « le second » est en fait Peter Pettigrow… héhéhé…**_ _ **personne**_ _ **n'avait deviné ! Comme quoi, j'arrive quand même à cacher des choses ^^ N'oubliez pas que jusqu'à présent, Harry ne s'est montré à lui que soit sous des fausses identités, soit en se cachant… et Peter est toujours resté dissimulé aussi, Harry ne cherchant pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait du moment qu'il se montrait obéissant.**_

 _ **Harry fait une petite dépression, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la trahison de Luna et ça l'a ébranlé. A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer par la suite ? Va-t-il reprendre confiance ? ^^**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs auteurs et lecteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762**_


	58. Peter

NVJM, rédigé 21, 22 et 23/2/2018, publié 23/2/2018

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _58 : Peter_

 _C'est alors que je m'apprêtais à ordonner un mignon petit « saisissez-le » à mes impériumés que j'entendis le Second souffler un « Harry ?! » ahuri, et un bruit de tissus froissés m'indiqua qu'il avait vivement abaissé sa capuche. Me retournant curieusement, je devins à mon tour un poisson en le reconnaissant._

 _« - Peter ?! »_

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Harry ?! » me demanda-t-il en approchant, ahuri. Il s'arrêta soudain, retenu par les mains prudentes de mes esclaves. Prudence et paranoïa ! Est-ce bien Peter ? Ou un espion ? Un fidèle ou un traître ? Pour le savoir, il n'y a qu'une seule et unique chose à faire…

« - Jure-moi que tu es bien Peter Pettigrow avec un serment magique, et… en me révélant ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de ma naissance. » Bien qu'étonné par cette demande, il obtempéra aussitôt.

« - Moi, Peter Tyler Pettigrow, je jure sur ma vie, ma magie et tout ce qu'il est possible, que je suis, ait été et serait toujours fidèle à Lily Potter et tous ceux qui partagent sa cause ! Ainsi soit-il ! » Son corps tout entier s'illumina quelques instants, signe que sa magie répondait et validait le serment. « Moi, Peter Tyler Pettigrow, je jure sur ma vie, ma magie et tout ce qu'il est possible, que je suis bel et bien le Peter Tyler Pettigrow qui, le trente-et-un juillet 1981, suis revenu d'une réunion de mangemorts où Lily Potter m'avait envoyé en tant qu'espion révéler une fausse prophétie au seigneur des ténèbres Lord Voldemort. J'ajoute que je suis bien celui qui, le même soir, revenant faire mon rapport dans la maison du petit village de Godric's Hollow où vivait celle que j'aimais, l'ait aidée à vivre son soudain accouchement en mettant au monde son fils Harry, qui se tient ce soir devant moi… ainsi soit-il ! » La lueur s'évanouit après un ultime flash, preuve que le serment était valable.

Je me détendis aussitôt, rassuré, mais ne fit pas pour autant signe à mes sbires de le lâcher. « Pourquoi as-tu dit « celle que tu aimais » ? »

« - Elle est morte… » dit-il l'air si misérable que j'eu presque envie de le prendre entre mes bras. Je me retins juste à temps en me souvenant que c'était un interrogatoire que je menais, et pas une discussion entre de vieux amis.

Il versa une larme et faillit commencer à pleurer, quand je lui lança, « elle est vivante. » Il se redressa soudain, stupéfait.

« - Vivante ?! Comment ça ?! Comment est-ce possible ?! Tous les journaux ont dit qu'elle était morte pendant l'assaut ! »

« - Elle a survécu… même s'il aurait mieux valu pour elle de mourir, vu son état. Elle est internée à vie à Sainte-Mangouste. Dans la section des affections magiques incurables. Un sort noir de Voldemort. » Peter se décomposa au fur et à mesure que je parlai, à tel point qu'à la fin, je cru qu'il s'était transformé en rat tant il avait l'air misérable.

Son regard se réillumina soudain, et je revis apparaître le Second, le mafieux redoutable. A des yeux humides près.

« - Mais… Harry, comment est-il possible que tu te souviennes de moi ? Tu étais encore tout petit quand je suis venu à Godric's Hollow pour la dernière fois. Bien trop petit pour avoir souvenir de moi. » Mince ! C'est qu'il est pas con ! Une excuse, vite !

« - Hem… Hagrid m'a donné un album de photos où tu figures aux côtés de mes parents. Il m'a raconté plein de choses à ton sujet. Et grâce à l'occlumancie, j'ai des souvenirs qui sont remontés, avec quelques images de toi… » excuse valable. Heureusement qu'Hagrid m'a vraiment donné un album !

Cet argument semble le convaincre suffisamment, car il passe à la suite sans montrer signe de méfiance. « Mais… comment sais-tu que Lily est à l'hôpital ? Et comment as-tu fait pour devenir ainsi le chef d'une mafia ? C'est ta famille d'adoption ? S'ils t'ont fait du mal, ils vont entendre parler de moi ! »

J'aurai fondu d'affection pour ce père de substitution si je n'avais pas soudain senti mes tripes se tordre dans tous les sens. Je du me retenir de toutes mes forces pour empêcher ma vessie de tomber par terre de terreur. Maman ! Comment ais-je pu penser à m'enfuir sans songer à elle ?! Honte à moi !

Qui dit maman à l'hôpital dit maman à portée de tous mes ennemis ! Et Luna, cette maudite traîtresse, sait que ma petite maman-chérie est à portée de ses plans diaboliques ! Vous imaginez si elle venait à tenter de l'utiliser contre moi ?! Comment pourrais-je faire pour ne pas me soumettre à la volonté de cette folle ?! Ce serait impossible que je ne vole pas au secours de maman-chérie ! Mais je ne pourrais rien faire…

« - Changement général de plan ! Second Peter Pettigrow ! » Il se redressa aussitôt en entendant la voix de celui qui l'avait tant fait trembler, à moitié tremblotant et à moitié ahuri que ce puisse être son quasi-neveu qui en soit la source.

« - Chef, oui chef ! »

« - Vous êtes promu au rang de lieutenant en chef ! Réunissez tous nos membres médecins, infirmiers, et tous les corps de métier travaillant dans ces domaines ! Vous allez me dénicher l'endroit le plus sûr et discret qui soit, une maison à la campagne dans l'endroit le plus paumé possible et imaginable ! Vous ferez aménager cette bâtisse en forteresse imprenable, et y aménagerez une unité médicale aussi complète que possible pour que nous puissions y loger Dame Lily Potter et prendre aussi bon soin d'elle qu'il est nécessaire ! EXÉCUTION ! »

« - Chef, oui chef ! »

Et ainsi fut fait. Ma mafia comptant nombre de corps de métier et ma fortune très honnêtement acquise aidant, mes notaires me trouvèrent et m'achetèrent une ruine qui fut rénovée en trois jours top chrono par mes maçons, plombiers, couvreurs, électriciens et j'en passe. L'acquisition nocturne de matériaux de construction aidant.

Un commando avec Peter à sa tête fut entraîné, alors que les plans de Sainte-Mangouste étaient discrètement volés chez un employé quelconque du ministère. Une entrée fut trouvée, la chambre de maman repérée par de nombreuses visites incognito de plusieurs de mes pions allant voir des parents imaginaires, et enfin, une nuit…

Une fenêtre fut ouverte par une infirmière infiltrée, en fait la première abrutie venue que j'avais mise sous impérium, et Peter entra avec ses complices. Le cœur fébrile, il débrancha les divers appareils magiques prenant soin de maman et la souleva tendrement dans ses bras alors que les autres emportaient tout le matériel médical possible. Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils étaient repartis comme ils étaient venus, et pour un visiteur lambda, rie n'aurait pu indiquer que Lily Potter avait un jour séjourné dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Arrivée à destination après les quelques minutes qui prirent les transplanages et portoloins successifs utilisés pour égarer de potentiels emmerdeurs, maman fut aussitôt rebranchée, confortablement installée sur le lit le plus douillet que j'avais pu vol… acheter, prise en charge par une équipe complète de plus de cinquante médecins, infirmières, médicomages, spécialistes et j'en passe, moldus et sorciers mêlés, soit des dizaines d'abrutis que j'avais été visiter discrètement pour les impériumer, leur détruire l'esprit de toutes mes forces et en faire des esclaves dévoués à tout jamais à prendre soin de maman.

Dès que le sauvetage fut accompli et toutes les traces possibles et imaginables effacées, j'envoya un courrier à Sainte-Mangouste leur annonçant que « Lily Potter avait été retirée de leurs soins irresponsables par son fils aimant, et placée sous la surveillance intensive de soignants plus expérimentés et capables. » Et ce n'était pas faux, car j'avais séquest… recruté les meilleurs médecins de tout le Royaume-Uni, moldus comme magiques.

...

« - Comment va-t-elle ? » me demanda Peter en s'asseyant à mes côtés. J'étais assis sur une chaise, veillant sur maman avec affection, lui tenant sa maigre main… si froide !

« - Les médecins sont parvenus à la stabiliser. Ils disent que ça pourrait s'améliorer lentement, et ils commencent des recherches pour tenter de la guérir. Selon eux, son état n'a fait que se dégrader ces dernières années, comme si elle avait été négligée… » une soudaine crispation des mains de mon Second me fit comprendre que les soignants responsables de ce problème n'allaient pas vivre très longtemps. « Accordé, » dis-je, « mais garde-moi des photos et des souvenirs, que je puisse savourer leur souffrance. »

« - Pas de problème. Ce sera fait. » Le silence revint quelques instants, alors que des infirmiers allaient et venaient pour préparer tout ce qui pouvait être utile à maman. « Dis-moi Harry… comment as-tu fait… tout ça ? Comment ? » Question légitime.

« - Je suppose que ça ne sert plus à rien de le cacher, désormais. » Levant les yeux vers lui, je prépara vite fait un semi-mensonge. C'est qu'il n'est pas encore question de parler de l'époque de Pôdlad à qui que ce soit ! « Je suis un surdoué. Pendant que maman, l'autre imbécile et moi étions coincés sous le fidélitas de Godric's Hollow, elle a découvert que je parlais et comprenais bien des choses beaucoup plus jeune que la normale. Alors elle m'a appris énormément de choses pour occuper ses tristes journées de femme battue. »

« - Femme battue ?! » s'étrangla Peter.

« - Oui, James était un alcoolique violent. »

« - Si Tu-sais-qui ne l'avait pas tué, je… ! »

« - C'est maman qui l'a tué. »

« - Hein ?! »

« - Le soir d'Halloween, il avait encore une fois trop picolé. Il s'est emporté contre moi et a essayé de me faire du mal. Maman a vu rouge elle aussi. Et quand elle a compris qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à me prendre dans ses bras avant que lui n'arrive à moi, elle lui a jeté un sort. Un avada. Si puissant qu'il lui a transpercé le ventre. »

« - Alors Tu-sais-qui … ? »

« - Il n'est pas responsable de cette mort-là. Pour une fois. »

« - Mais comment Lily pouvait-elle connaître le sort de mort ?! Elle qui était si douce ! »

« - Tu l'ignores visiblement, mais aussi dur à croire ce soit, elle était passionnée de magie noire. »

« - HEIN ?! »

« - Tu m'as bien entendu. Elle la voyait de façon bien plus rationnelle que le premier couillon venu. Elle ne prêtait pas la moindre foi aux clichés et autres légendes urbaines comme quoi c'était ma magie du mal. En fait, elle voulait mener des recherches pour réellement la comprendre et en vaincre les mauvais effets, comme par exemple l'addiction gagnant ses pratiquants. »

 _» Après cela, j'ai été recueilli à Poudlard, où Pomfresh s'est occupée de moi le temps que Dumbledore décide quoi faire de moi. Finalement, j'ai été envoyé chez Pétunia, la sœur de maman. »_

« - Chez cette… cette… merde ?! Il a osé t'envoyer là-bas ?! »

« - En effet. Mais rassure-toi ! » Il se rassit, se rendant soudain compte qu'il s'était un peu trop emporté. « Ils ne m'ont jamais posé le moindre problème. Quand je te disais que maman s'intéressait à la magie noire et voulait en vaincre les plus mauvais côtés, elle avait déjà commencé. En fait, elle a réussi à recréer certains sorts sans leurs problèmes. Un en particulier, dont tu as pu voir les effets de première main. »

« - …quand même pas… l'impérium ? »

« - En effet. Tu as devant toi un gamin qui est probablement le plus grand virtuose de tous les temps en ce sort. Sans vouloir me vanter. »

Il resta coi un long moment, la bouche grande ouverte, semblant avoir bien du mal à y croire. Mais tout ce qu'il avait vu ces dernières années, la façon dont j'avais détruit l'esprit de tous ces gens nous entourant sous les coups de ma volonté supérieure, tout ça ne pouvait que le convaincre que je disais vrai. Et en effet, il ne lui fallu pas très longtemps. « C'est incroyable ! Ce talent, c'est juste… inouï ! Tout ce que tu vas pouvoir faire avec ça ! Si seulement Lily avait eu ce pouvoir à disposition avant ta naissance, le monde serait tellement différent désormais ! »

« - Bonne remarque, tiens ! Qu'est-ce que vous comptiez faire, justement ? Cette histoire de prophétie… »

« - Oh, ça… comme tu le sais, la guerre contre Tu-sais-qui opposait réellement deux camps, Lui face à Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais du point de vue de Lily, certes l'Ordre valait mieux que les mangemorts, le ministère valait mieux qu'un seigneur des ténèbres, mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un désastre attendant un coup de chaud pour entrer en ébullition et déborder, faisant jaillir encore et encore un, deux, trois mages noirs, et plus encore, indéfiniment. Elle pensait qu'il fallait une réforme colossale du monde magique, mais a très vite compris que rien ne pourrait être fait en ce sens tant que les pontes de ce système possédaient encore de la crédibilité aux yeux du peuple. Notamment… »

« - Dumbledore. Avec sa lutte bien plus efficace que celle du ministère, il avait et a encore énormément de crédibilité. C'est ça ? »

« - Exactement. Lily a donc monté tout un plan pour le tourner en ridicule et lui faire perdre toute vraisemblance. Elle a créé de toutes pièces une prophétie racontant la venue d'un soi-disant élu qui aurait un pouvoir capable de vaincre Tu-sais-qui. Un ramassis de bêtises ahurissant, et pourtant formulé en mots suffisamment alambiqués pour faire croire à une véritable prophétie. Elle a profité que Poudlard était en recherche d'un professeur de divination pour prendre l'apparence d'une voyante foldingue, Sibylle Trelawney, et se porter candidate.

 _» Convoquée par Dumbledore dans une vieille taverne miteuse, elle l'a reçu dans la chambre qu'elle a louée pour l'occasion. Là, pour faire croire qu'elle entrait en une transe prophétique, elle a prit une drogue légère, juste de quoi exorbiter ses yeux et dilater ses pupilles, rien de grave… du moins le pensait-on. En fait, force est de croire que ça a provoqué de force l'accouchement. Tu étais censé naître en septembre. Pas le soir même. Ça a un peu fait paniquer Lily, qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. C'était comme si sa fausse prophétie était devenue vraie et s'accomplissait soudain. »_

« - Mais comment Voldemort a-t-il su ? Je veux dire, pour la prophétie. C'est toi, c'est ça ? »

« - En effet. Le plan de Lily prévoyait qu'en même temps qu'elle la révélait au vieux, je faisais de même. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle m'avait demandé de jouer le rôle d'espion. Avec toutes les choses horribles qui allaient avec. Crois-le bien, ça a été dur à faire en sachant que ce faisant, je mettais ta mère en danger. »

« - Mais comment avez-vous fait pour que Voldemort ne parvienne pas à investir tes pensées et repérer que c'était un mensonge ? Il est pourtant l'un des meilleurs occlumanciens de tous les temps ! »

« - Lily a mit au point un système runique qui pouvait s'implanter dans la tête comme on le ferait pour un souvenir **(I)**. En y mettant un maximum de puissance, ça a créé un faux souvenir empli de certitude, de sincérité, etcetera, et il faut croire que ça a fonctionné. » Hum, ça ne semble pas être un mensonge. Je me souviens que juste avant ma naissance, alors que mon fantôme d'âme errait dans Godric's Hollow, quand j'ai surpris la conversation entre maman et Peter, ils avaient parlé de ça, un système de runes, une fausse prophétie…

« - Je te crois, » dis-je en espérant que je ne commettais pas une erreur. Bien que cette fois-ci, les serments prêtés avaient largement de quoi paraître à l'épreuve de toute trahison. Pas comme avec cette MAUDITE SALOPE ! de Luna.

« - Et de ton côté Harry, que comptes-tu faire désormais ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi nous as-tu tous convoqués ? » Je rougis de honte en entendant ça. J'avais complètement oublié ! D'autant plus que maintenant… est-ce que je peux vraiment toujours me permettre de tous les tuer, Peter inclut, juste pour m'enfuir comme un lâche, ou bien rester ici à prendre soin de maman ? C'est que je leur suis sacrément redevable à tous ces esclaves, avec ce qu'ils ont fait ces derniers jours…

« - Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire… » et je lui raconta la façon dont les évènements s'étaient déroulés ces dernières années, avec mes échecs et erreurs constants, mon manque de chance, la confiance portée en Luna et l'ignoble façon dont elle m'avait trahi…

« - Il ne faut pas abandonner Harry ! Ressaisis-toi, non d'un rat ! Crois-tu que Lily aurait abandonné pour si peu ? Elle a été confrontée à bien pire ! Tu t'imagines être enfermé des mois durant avec un mari violent, comme ça a dû être dur pour elle ? » Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison le bougre.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire à ton avis ? Tout ce que j'ai établi jusqu'à présent, elle va pouvoir en profiter pour elle seule ! Hormis la mafia, sur qui elle n'a pas le moindre pouvoir, mais qu'elle connaît toutefois, et qu'elle va sûrement chercher à détruire ou à contrôler par quelque moyen que ce soit ! »

« - Ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner ! Il faut tout réorganiser, mobiliser tous les hommes, en impériumer d'autres, recruter des spécialistes, leur faire suivre tout un entraînement, établir des plans meilleurs que ceux que tu as fait jusqu'à présent ! Harry, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

« - Hum… vu les serments que tu as passé, je suppose que oui… »

« - Alors donne-moi carte blanche ! Depuis le temps, je connais les réseaux du crime ! Avec des moyens financiers suffisants et des sbires bien entraînés, je t'offre le contrôle entier de tout ce qui est illégal en Grande-Bretagne avant un délai de deux mois ! Je noue des alliances en ton nom, réel ou faux, nous faisons assa… avoir des accidents à tous nos opposants, et l'air de rien tu auras un contrôle total sur une force impossible à négliger ! »

« - Eh bien, si tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose, alors va ! Mais je n'hésiterais pas à poser mon véto à tout instant si ça s'avère nécessaire. Et je n'aurai aucun problème à te forcer à accomplir des choses que tu réprouveras peut-être si je les pense nécessaires. Te voilà prévenu. »

« - Chef, OUI CHEF ! À vos ordres ! » Et il s'en alla en souriant.

Restant sur ma chaise, je souris discrètement. L'Holomagus n'est pas terminé. En fait… il ne fait que commencer.

…

Une semaine passa, et la une de la Gazette parla à peine de la dizaine d'assassinats… d'accidents accidentellement accidentels qui provoquèrent le décès de maintes personnes pourtant bien en vue. Les aléas de la vie, sans nul doute.

« - Harry, si tu veux te révéler un peu dans la vie politique… »

« - Ça ne me plaît pas, mais il n'y a plus vraiment le choix maintenant, j'y suis forcé. Donc, tu disais ? »

« - Si tu veux te révéler dans la vie politique, il est capital que tu sois émancipé. Car il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète… après l'attaque de Tu-sais-qui sur Godric's Hollow, la mort de James, l'hospitalisation de Lily et l'emprisonnement de Sirius, c'est Dumbledore qui a eu tous pouvoirs sur toi. Pour autant que je sache, le ministère n'a rien fait te concernant. Qu'il ait eu un temps de retard, j'aurai pu le comprendre, mais qu'il n'ait _absolument rien_ fait, ça m'étonne. Je me questionne donc sur la possibilité que le vioque soit actuellement ton tuteur légal, sans que tu ne le saches. » Réfléchissant à ces remarques, force est de remarquer qu'il a raison. C'est une possibilité envisageable qu'il faut absolument prendre en compte.

« - Mais comment penses-tu qu'il soit possible de m'émanciper ? Si j'en fait la demande au ministère, ça prendra des semaines, des mois, peut-être des années ! Sans compter que Dumby l'apprendra sans aucun doute grâce à toutes ses relations, et qu'il s'y opposera. »

« - Je sais, mais je ne vois pas vraiment d'autre possibilité… »

« - Hep ! » m'exclamai-je soudain alors qu'une idée me venait. Le ministère ne voudra pas, certes, mais… qui a dit que je devais me fier à lui ? Avant, il y a eu un pouvoir bien plus grand et intéressant, un pouvoir à vocation universelle, là où le ministère ne prétend étendre son pouvoir que sur les sorciers. A bien des yeux, le pouvoir de l'Union magique vaut bien plus que celui d'un cercle de vieilles familles corrompues. Même si l'Union n'existe plus, se prétendre d'elle et en ramener le souvenir pourrait m'apporter des soutiens non négligeables, surtout envers… héhéhé… « Peter, fait préparer une escorte de deux gardes du corps et tous mes notaires, avocats, juristes et tout ce qui est possible qui soit spécialisé en juridisme magique. »

« - Que veux-tu faire ? »

« - Rendre une petite visite au pouvoir le plus légitime que nous pouvons contacter. Les Gobelins. »

…

Entrant en grande pompe dans Gringotts dès l'ouverture de la banque, je fis claquer les portes et m'avança droit vers le plus lointain guichet ouvert. Et le plus central aussi.

Tous les regards soudain pointants sur moi, je vis avec satisfaction qu'il n'y avait encore aucun client, uniquement les quelques premiers guichetiers qui s'installaient et les équipes chargées du ménages qui œuvraient encore.

« - Bonjour monsieur, » me dit le premier glandu à douze canines venu. « Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ? »

« - Salutation, ami Fidèle, » répondis-je sans un sourire, froid comme un glaçon. Il sursauta imperceptiblement. Et voilà, la partie est déjà à moitié gagnée, j'ai toute son attention. « Je souhaite voir le directeur de la banque. Je suis Harry James Potter, et je me réclame de plein droit membre de la glorieuse union magique. En tant que tel viens demander mon émancipation. »

« - Veuillez me suivre ! » s'étrangla le gobelin, puis en interpellant un autre, « allez prévenir le seigneur Ragnok ! »

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que nous gagnions une magnifique grande salle, démesurée. Occupée à l'opposée de la porte par un unique bureau de chêne massif, le gobelin occupant le trône situé derrière semblait insignifiant, même malgré son armure dorée semblable en tous points à celles de l'Union. Mais ce qui heurtait le plus le regard, c'était l'immense, le démesuré, le gigantesque portrait derrière lui, qui occupait tout un pan de mur. « Messieurs ! » ordonnai-je à mes esclaves en m'arrêtant pour faire tomber mon petit chapeau melon. « Veuillez vous découvrir pour saluer le glorieux Père Créateur, messieurs ! » Et baissant la tête, je _remercia_ sincèrement la gloire de ce si Grand **(II).**

« - Salut à vous, seigneur Ragnok ! » dis-je en m'avançant dignement face au gobelin. « Puisse la fidélité être récompensée ! »

« - Salut à vous, monsieur Potter, » répondit-il machinalement, ahuri, la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à un tel spectacle ! Un sorcier qui se souvient du temps passé, c'est déjà incroyable, et qui en plus s'en réclame ! Du jamais vu depuis bien des siècles !

La suite des évènements ne fut rien de plus qu'une formalité qu'il est inutile de vous relater. Je pourrais bien sûr m'étendre sur toute la durée de cette petite réunion, mais il n'y a rien eu de particulier. Ponctuant sans cesse mes phrases de mots de fidélité à l'Union, faisant d'innombrables références à cette époque, parlant comme si de rien n'était de choses et d'autres qu'aucun sorcier n'est censé connaître, le seigneur Ragnok n'eut aucune hésitation à accéder à ma demande d'émancipation, et une copie conforme de la paperasse de l'époque apparu bientôt devant moi, dûment remplie et signée. Après tout, les gobelins sont les héritiers du Conseil de la Magie de l'Union, et leur roi en est le chef…

Harry Potter est maintenant émancipé ! Et désormais, peu importe que le ministère ne le reconnaisse pas, son autorité ne vaut rien à mes yeux.

Je pensais repartir tranquillement, le saluant poliment, quand… « au revoir Seigneur Ragnok, soyez remercié pour votre générosité. Puisse votre or prospérer éternellement. »

« - Encore une chose monsieur Potter… »

« - Oui ? »

« - A propos du testament de Lord Sirius Black… »

…

« - Harry, » me dit Peter, « il faut qu'on prévoie dès maintenant ce que nous devons faire à propos de Sirius. Le testament révélé par les gobelins te déclare son héritier en cas de décès ou d'incapacité de James et Lily, mais… »

« - Fait-le éliminer. »

« - …tu en es sur ? C'était un bon ami tu sais, il pourrait… »

« - Ce n'était qu'un alcoolique, un imbécile, un déchet ! C'est le genre de type à allaiter un bébé à coup de bière ! Même s'il n'avait pas été emprisonné, je m'en serais débarrassé. Il tenait déjà plus de la loque que d'autre chose avant, alors après tout le temps qu'il a passé à Azkaban ! Il ne vaut plus rien. Introduis là-bas un de nos pions sacrifiable de n'importe quelle façon, et fait-le exécuter l'autre imbécile. Exécution ! »

Deux jours plus tard, la rubrique nécrologique de la Gazette du Sorcier annonça dans l'indifférence générale la mort de Lord Sirius Black, tué lors d'une bagarre avec un prisonnier qui avait malencontreusement été enfermé dans la même cellule que lui.

La fusion des nobles et anciennes familles Potter et Black sous l'égide de leur héritier commun, Lord Harry Potter-Black, ne fut qu'une anecdote de plus.

…

« - Maintenant que ça c'est fait, nous devons nous occuper de ton apparence. »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Voyons Harry, est-ce que tu t'es regardé ? Tu n'as aucun charisme ! On dirait une serpillère ! »

« - Merci, c'est gentil… »

« - De rien. Plus sérieusement, ne te méprends pas sur mes propos. Je ne veux pas dire que tu es une loque, je n'oserais pas. Je veux dire que la façon dont tu t'habilles et te mets en valeur est vraiment désastreuse ! Si tu veux attirer les regards pour être suivi par une masse soutenant tes idées, il faut avoir du charisme ! Et ça passe par une attention toute particulière portée à tes vêtements. Plus question désormais que tu retournes à Poudlard avec leur vieil uniforme tout pourri ! »

« - Mais le règlement oblige à le porter, je n'y peux rien ! »

« - Allons Harry, depuis quand te plies-tu aux règlements ? Peux-tu justement me rappeler la partie à propos de l'uniforme ? »

« - Euh… je crois que… ça dit que l'uniforme doit respecter les caractéristiques établies par le règlement, qui sont la propreté, la décence, la pudeur, le blason de Poudlard, l'écusson et les couleurs de la maison… »

« - En effet ! Sauf qu'à aucun moment il n'est dit qu'il faut porter un uniforme. Du moment que tu respectes les caractéristiques, tu pourrais même venir habillé en tutu rose ! » Je failli aussitôt m'étouffer dans ma salive.

« - Hey ! Ça va pas non ?! Jamais je ne ferai une telle chose ! Même chez les filles c'est d'une laideur atroce, alors chez un garçon ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ! » Brrr !

« - Je ne parlais pas de ça, rassure-toi. Mais désormais, tu vas devoir porter des vêtements bien plus seyants ! Nous allons recruter des couturières, et elles te confectionneront un uniforme à mi-chemin de l'écolier et du militaire. Et je compte sur toi pour être digne de le porter ! Tu devras désormais toujours veiller à te tenir droit et digne ! Plus question de t'affaler dans un fauteuil de la salle commune de Gryffondor ! »

« - …je suis à Poufsouffle. »

Le pauvre Peter mit plusieures heures à s'en remettre.

…

Début janvier vint enfin, et avec lui la rentrée prochaine. Comme prévu, mes esclaves-couturières me confectionnèrent en un temps record un superbe costume militaire. Sans chichis, fait d'un tissu plutôt raide, mais rendant remarquablement bien, il rehaussait effectivement ma future prestance naturelle.

BAM ! Arrivant exprès en retard au festin de la rentrée, alors que tout était déjà commencé, je fis claquer les grandes portes, attirant tous les regards sur moi ! Le silence se fit, lourd et pesant. Un pas botté claqua au sol, et j'avança dans la lumière pour révéler mon uniforme nettement plus militaire que tous les débraillés qui m'entouraient. Une chemise d'un blanc immaculé mettant en valeur mes muscles naissants, une veste de velours noire cousue de nombre de boutons et de galons, un pantalon de même tissu et teinte moulant au corps, de larges bottes noire montant presque jusqu'aux genoux… et partout, de fines coutures de fils d'argent dessinant milles et une arabesques, discrètes et pourtant clairement visibles, mettant le tout en généreuse valeur, mon haut col garni à en déborder de ce colifichet pompeux, des feuilles de chêne magnifiquement représentées entourant le tout.

Pendant ce temps, profitant de la diversion, certains de mes sbires faisaient discrètement disparaître un bout de vitrail, et s'introduisirent dans la grande salle pour aussitôt effacer toute trace de leur forfait, et se dépêchèrent d'aller se perdre derrière le plafond magique. Personne ne pourrait les voir ainsi ! Ils attendraient que la nuit tombe et que tout le monde soit couché pour dépoussiérer un peu l'endroit et y établir une petite base avancée. Ainsi, si j'avais besoin à l'improviste d'assassiner quelqu'un, ou bien de m'enfuir sait-on jamais, ils seraient là prêts à se sacrifier pour moi.

Avançant tranquillement dans l'allée centrale, l'air de rien, je regarda en souriant le vieux Dumbledore. C'était bien sûr un rictus sadique plus qu'autre chose, et totalement forcé. En vérité, mes tripes se tordaient dans tous les sens, et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me précipiter aux chiottes pour vomir toute mon angoisse. Fort heureusement, tout avait été prévu et j'étais complètement bourré à la potion anti-gerbe.

Gagnant ma place, je m'y installa dignement et commença à me servir à manger, puis sortit ma baguette et jeta au vu et au su de tous toutes sortes de sorts pour m'assurer que rien n'avait été versé dans la nourriture. Plusieurs des elfes de Poudlard seront bientôt placés sous mes impériums, voire tous si je le peux, je n'aurai donc rien à craindre, mais mieux vaut tout de même faire attention. Et je commença à manger tranquillement, alors que les conversations revenaient sur un tout nouveau sujet…

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Luna froncer les sourcils. Héhéhé, nul doute que cette traîtresse a une alerte qui résonne dans sa tête ! Et elle a bien raison !

Harry Potter est de retour !

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Quelques commentaires ? Vous êtes plus de cent à avoir cette fic en favoris, mais presque personne ne commente… pauvre petit auteur maltraité… (Imaginez un regard de taré battu…)**_

 _ **I. Pour tous les détails concernant Lily et sa conspiration, voyez au chapitre seize. Eh oui, tout est prévu depuis le début ! ^^**_

 _ **II. Pour rappel, le terme «** remercier **» est ici utilisé dans le même sens que «**_ _prier_ _ **». Il s'agit de remercier les grandes figures du passé pour leur gloire et tous les bienfaits apportés. Rappelez-vous aussi que les gobelins honorent le Père Créateur tel un dieu.**_


	59. L'écolier mafieux

NVJM, rédigé 25/2/2018 et 1/3/2018, publié 2/3/2018

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _59 : L'écolier mafieux_

Plusieurs jours ont passé depuis mon entrée fracassante dans la grande-salle. Tout ce temps durant, tout en restant discrètement en contact avec Peter la nuit venue pour gérer à distance la nouvelle phase de développement de ma mafia, je fis en sorte de nouer des relations cordiales avec tout le monde. Du moins ceux qui ne me hérissaient pas trop les poils.

Les semaines allant tranquillement, je me rapprocha de toutes sortes de manières de différentes personnes. La jeune Susan Bones, en particulier, fut une amie précieuse. Elle fut la première à comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre moi et Luna, et fit son choix tout aussi vite, venant à mon encontre pour me proposer de monter un duo, voire un groupe, qui pourrait œuvrer à étudier en commun pour améliorer nos résultats. Il faut croire qu'elle avait lu dans mes pensées, car c'était exactement l'une des choses que j'avais l'intention de faire. Constituer un noyau dur de gens pensant comme moi.

Constituer le noyau dur d'une future armée.

D'un futur pouvoir.

Trois élèves dont je n'ai pas retenu les noms se proposèrent pour se joindre à notre duo dès la seconde « séance ». Aussitôt, avant que Susan ne puisse parler, je prévint que le « programme » d'entraînement était déjà prévu et qu'il faudrait attendre que celui en cours soit terminé avant qu'un autre soit commencé. En fait, je n'en avais absolument rien à faire de respecter cette organisation ou non. Tout ce qui m'importait était de m'imposer comme figure d'autorité, ce qui fit parfaitement effet, mon charisme et mes notes aidant.

Pour tenter de recruter plus de monde encore, dès la troisième séance je parcouru les différentes salles communes pour proposer à des premières années, mes bonnes notes bien en vue, de les aider à trava… à s'amuser en apprenant. Très vite, ce furent dix personnes qui m'entourèrent dans l'une des salles d'entraînement à disposition des élèves, et une quinzaine la séance d'après.

Tout allait bien, mais ça ne dura pas. Quelques jours après le commencement de ce petit plan, Luna apprit et surtout comprit aussitôt ce que je faisais, et décida immédiatement de s'y mettre à son tour. Et… à peine avait-elle affiché sur le panneau des annonces à l'entrée de la grande-salle qu'elle ouvrait un club d'entraînement commun que ce furent des dizaines et des dizaines de bouseux qui se précipitèrent pour lui lécher l'anus. Berk ! Quelle bande de cons !

Résultat, début février, il y avait deux groupes concurrents qui se voyaient d'un mauvais œil, l'un sur-organisé mené par ma douce poigne, et l'autre dirigé d'une main de fer par la charmante gouvernance totalitaire d'une Luna dépassée par son propre succès. Ses pions étaient si nombreux à avoir mordu à son hameçon qu'elle avait bien du mal à dominer ses troupes. Mouahaha, bien fait pour ta gueule !

Mais je me doute bien que ça ne durera pas. Elle est aussi douée qu'intelligente, il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour repérer les potentielles perles autour d'elle, les prendre sous son aile et leur permettre de s'élever. Il faut que je fasse attention, sinon tout ça sera très dangereux dans l'avenir.

De mon côté, je fis très vite comprendre à ceux qui étaient à mes côtés -seulement huit en nous comptant moi et Susan, car beaucoup nous avaient quitté pour rejoindre Luna-, que dans mon groupe, nous n'avions que des buts très précis : travail et efficacité ! Bien loin du groupe de Luna, où plein d'imbéciles foutaient le bordel et ne cessaient de s'amuser plutôt que travailler à leur avenir. Parmi ces sous-êtres, Ron était bien placé pour obtenir le titre de roi des cons. Étrangement, ça ne m'étonna pas du tout.

Une certaine forme d'amitié naquit dans ma troupe, si bien qu'à la veille des vacances de Pâques, plusieurs projets extrascolaires étaient nés. Outre les entraînements classiques pour lesquels nous avions prévu de nous retrouver de temps à autres, je proposa aussi qu'on se retrouve tous sur le chemin de Traverse, histoire qu'on puisse… hum… s'équiper un peu mieux que ce qui se faisait jusqu'à maintenant. Notamment, mes objets semblaient souvent baver sur mon uniforme, aussi fis-je en sorte que ma mafia m'en fasse livrer plusieurs modèles. Cela enchanta mes membres, qui m'en remercièrent chaleureusement. Les quelques filles furent particulièrement ravies, car j'avais dit à mes couturières de ne surtout pas lésiner sur la richesse et la beauté lors de la conception, et ça se vit sur le résultat final. D'une magnifique féminité...

Au fil des semaines et des mois, la différence de gestion entre les deux groupes fit son effet. Luna parvint finalement à se choisir des lieutenants capables pour maîtriser son groupe, mais il était déjà en grande partie trop tard, quasiment tous les élèves souhaitant un bel avenir étaient autour de moi. Certes, entre un groupe de plus de deux-cent membres et un autre d'une vingtaine seulement, il y avait une sacrée différence. Pourtant, si une guerre rangée devait éclater entre nous, je n'aurais aucune peine à gagner, car j'entraînais les miens activement, et les habituait à se battre en groupe et à compter les uns sur les autres, ce que Luna était bien en peine de faire.

En parlant de tensions ! Très vite, il y en eut effectivement. Ce ne furent d'abord que quelques insultes par ci, par là, les uns disant aux autres que leur groupe n'était qu'un ramassis d'amateurs, ou que j'étais un idiot jaloux de Luna, toutes ces sortes de choses… mais vers le mois de mai, tout s'accéléra soudain lorsqu'éclata la première bagarre. Un certain Ronald W. eut la stupidité de vouloir flanquer son poing en pleine face d'un de mes membres. Une rigolade. Même encerclé et désarmé à un contre dix rouquins de ce genre, il aurait pu s'en sortir sans le moindre problème, car je leur enseignais aussi à se défendre sans baguette, au cas où ils en soient privés. Et ça fit son effet, d'autant plus que le rapport de forces était largement en ma faveur : j'avais bien fait comprendre aux miens d'éviter autant que possible de se déplacer seuls, et ils avaient bien assimilé la leçon, à tel point que ce furent dix baguettes qui transformèrent Ron en _ouistiti poilu du bulbe_ , une espèce magique de macaque réputée pour sa pitrerie. Ça lui va si bien !

Dès que la nouvelle se répandit, ce fut comme une déclaration de guerre froide. D'innombrables bagarres naquirent dans tous les couloirs. Dès qu'aucun professeur n'était en vu, nombre d'élèves se mettaient sur la tronche en biais, abandonnant toute rationalité pour frapper là où ça faisait physiquement mal dans le cas des suiveurs de Luna, et là où ça faisait moralement souffrir pour les miens. Les idiots ne durent qu'à leur avantage numérique de parvenir à maintenir le statuquo.

Et maintenant, je me retrouvai en train de monter les escaliers menant au bureau du vieux shnock. Inquiété par les récents évènements, il m'avait convoqué pour tenter d'y mettre fin. Dire que mes tripes se tordaient dans tous les sens serait un euphémisme. Elles devaient probablement aller jusqu'à m'enlever toute ressemblance avec un humanoïde tant je les sentais partir dans tous les sens. Fort heureusement, j'avais plus ingurgité de potion anti-gerbe que de quoi que ce soit d'autre au précédent repas.

Grand bien m'en fit, car à peine fus-je entré dans le vieux bureau qu'un regard effroyablement suspicieux me scruta sans s'en cacher, pas même derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Bonjour monsieur Potter, » me dit-il sur un ton paternaliste qui me hérissa les poils.

« - Bonjour professeur. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il me voit comme un danger politique, sinon il n'aurait aucun mal à m'éliminer ! Même si… ce sont là mes vieux démons qui parlent. Si je peux, je me montrerai timide, mais si je n'ai pas le choix, alors on dira adieu à ce Ryry là !

« - Je vais très bien monsieur Potter, et vous aussi je suppose, au vu des récents évènements. »

« - Il faut croire… je devine pour quelle raison vous m'avez convoqué, les bagarres ayant eu lieu entre les membres de mon groupe d'études et ceux de la secte de miss Lovegood. »

« - Je n'appellerai pas miss Lovegood une sectaire, à votre place… ses camarades l'admirent pour l'exploit qu'elle a réalisé, elle a bien gagné le mérite qu'ils lui offrent. »

« - Hum… »

« - Vous ne semblez pas convaincu… » lui non plus, il sembla suspicieux un instant et me fixa froidement. N'hésitant guère, je fis de même en souriant gentiment, donnant l'impression de n'être rien de plus qu'un gentil garçon studieux, alors qu'en vérité je déployai toutes mes capacités occlumenciennes pour lui résister, et ne laissait paraître que les souvenirs d'un garçonnet inoffensif. Il se détendit rapidement, bien que je me doute que ce n'était qu'une façade, et qu'il avait des alarmes qui résonnaient dans la tête.

« - Pourquoi souhaitez-vous m'entretenir des troubles récents, professeur ? Pour autant que je sache, je n'ai été prit dans aucune bagarre. Je n'ai été ni agresseur, ni agressé. »

« - Allons monsieur Potter, nous savons tous deux très bien que vos camarades vous ont choisi comme responsable de votre petit groupe d'étude. C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici. Pour y mettre fin. Dites à vos amis de cesser ces rixes, sans quoi je devrais dire à nos professeurs de sévir ! Certains pourraient bien risquer le renvoi de l'école ! » Ah, c'en est à ce point ? Tu veux m'affaiblir en renvoyant les miens ? Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on va voir, vieille barbe…

« - Professeur, je comprends tout à fait ce que vous voulez me dire. Tout. » Et j'insista bien sur le "tout", histoire qu'il prenne conscience que je n'étais pas dupe de ses vieilles ruses de politicien. « J'en toucherai mot à mes camarades, vous pouvez compter sur moi. » Il sembla resplendir un instant, un franc sourire naissant. Il se leva, s'apprêtant sans doute à me congédier, mais je l'arrêta aussitôt. « Toutefois… » lui dis-je tranquillement, « je ne pense pas que cela suffira ».

« - Vraiment ? »

« - En effet. Si vous daignez le remarquer, jusqu'à présent, de toutes les bagarres ayant eu lieu, celles provoquées par des membres de mon groupe ne représentent guère qu'à peine dix pourcents de toutes. C'est bien peu pour nous en tenir responsable. Pourquoi miss Lovegood n'est-elle pas convoquée elle aussi, pour répondre de ses responsabilités bien plus grandes que les miennes ? »

« - Allons monsieur Potter, » dit le papy-gâteau de retour, « vous savez bien, tout comme nous tous, que jamais Miss Lovegood ne ferait une chose pareille. Certes, peut-être que quelques chahuteurs parmi ses camarades ont pu avoir un comportement désagréable envers vos amis, mais rien jusqu'à présent ne permet de penser que les choses ont eu lieu comme vous l'avez souligné. »

« - Je comprends TOUT à fait ce que vous voulez dire, professeur. »

« - Je vous en remercie… mais ? Car je suppose que vous n'avez pas terminé. »

« - En effet. Comme dit, je parlerai à mes camarades, en espérant que ce soit réciproque, mais je ne doute pas un instant que ce sera sans effet. En vérité, il ne faudra pas compter sur nous pour nous laisser agresser sans nous défendre, ce n'est pas le moins du monde envisageable. » Le voyant prêt à répliquer, je leva la main en signe de paix, l'interrompant aussitôt. « Ce n'est pas un point discutable. Je vais plutôt vous proposer une solution qui sera bien plus efficace… »

« - Je vous écoute, » dit-il en se penchant légèrement vers moi, l'air méfiant comme s'il écoutait la proposition d'un de ses adversaires lors d'une séance de l'assemblée du Magenmagot.

« - Pour canaliser les tensions entre les différents élèves, pour les inciter au calme et à la maîtrise, il faudrait quelqu'un qui les connaisse, quelqu'un qu'ils écoutent et qui puisse rapporter aux professeurs quels sont les problèmes, les inquiétudes des élèves. Il faudrait que vous annonciez à l'école l'idée de la création d'un poste de délégué des élèves. »

« - Et quelles seraient les responsabilités de ce… délégué ? »

« - Gérer les tensions entre les différents élèves. Rapporter leurs inquiétudes, revendications et autres idées aux professeurs. S'assurer de régler les conflits en toute impartialité. En somme, être le représentant des élèves auprès des professeurs. Cela signifierait la possibilité d'enlever ou rajouter des points, d'assister aux réunions de professeurs pour apporter le point de vue de quelqu'un connaissant mieux les élèves qu'eux… et peut-être d'autres choses encore qui viendront par la suite. » Je le vis se décomposer discrètement au fur et à mesure que je parlai, sa barbe semblant flétrir. Héhéhé !

« - Votre idée est intéressante, mais inapplicable. Nous avons déjà les préfets, deux dans chaque maison, et en plus un couple de préfets-en-chefs pour tout coordonner. Tout est déjà prévu. »

« - Vraiment ? Pourtant, il me semble que les préfets ne sont rien de plus que des élèves sages ou suffisants ne pensant qu'à réviser ou profiter de leur pouvoir. Ils retirent des points par pur chauvinisme de maisonnée ou par favoritisme, les injustices sont constantes et flagrantes. Trouvez-vous vraiment que vos préfets soient utiles ? Et ne parlons pas des préfets-en-chef. Dois-je vous rappeler que l'année dernière, monsieur Brown et miss Smith ont été surpris dans un placard en train de baiser… »

« - Restez poli je vous prie ! » me sermonna-t-il. Je fis comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

« - …en train d'avoir des rapports sexuels torrides au point qu'en pleine nuit et à un étage de distance, le boucan qu'ils ont fait a réveillé tous les serdaigles ? Et tout le reste de l'année durant, ils ont plus passé de temps à s'embrasser au vu et au su de tous, et à profiter de la moindre ronde pour se retrouver, plutôt qu'à accomplir leurs devoirs. Je crois d'ailleurs savoir que miss Smith a accouché récemment de leur premier enfant… c'est dire le sérieux qu'ils accordaient à leurs responsabilités. Et de mémoire d'élèves, c'était pourtant les plus consciencieux préfets-en-chefs depuis sept années. C'est vous dire à quel point ce système est périmé et ne fonctionne plus du tout. Il n'est que la risée des élèves, et une honte pour Poudlard ! Allons professeur, décidez-vous ! Mettez fin à l'archaïsme, faites en sorte qu'un délégué des élèves soit élu par eux ! »

Bien évidemment, ma proposition était totalement inacceptable. A sa place, jamais je n'aurais dit oui. Et… « Il en est hors de question, monsieur Potter. »

« - Vraiment ? Est-là votre décision ? »

« - Effectivement. »

« - Alors cela met fin à notre entretien. » Et je me leva dignement sans plus mot dire, pour m'en aller tranquillement. En arrivant, j'étais l'accusé, et maintenant me voilà juge.

« - Monsieur Potter ! Veuillez vous rasseoir ! Je n'ai pas terminé ! » Mais je fis la sourde oreille. « Monsieur Potter ! Dix points en moins à Poufsouffle ! » Ah ! La bonne blague ! Croit-il vraiment que j'en ai quoi que ce soit à faire ? Je ne suis pas l'un de ces gamins stupides qui peuplent son zoo…

Le lendemain, je fêla d'un premier coup l'édifice traditionnel de Poudlard lorsque tous les élèves et professeurs reçurent gratuitement un exemplaire d'un magazine nommé « Le Journal de Poudlard ». Les journalistes de ma mafia avaient travaillé toute la nuit pour écrire des articles bien supervisés par Peter, qui avaient pour but de s'adresser au cœur des élèves et frapper de plein fouet leurs sentiments. En page de couverture se trouvaient quelques photos -fausses, mais qu'importe- montrant les préfets dans des situations pas le moins du monde à leur avantage, histoire de les tourner en ridicule, et les gros titres criaient -littéralement- à qui voulait bien l'entendre à quel point ce système de représentation des élèves était obsolète, et devait être changé.

« - Monsieur Potter ! Dans mon bureau, immédiatement ! » s'énerva Dumbledore dès qu'il eut fini de s'étouffer avec ses tartines au citron. Oups ! Quel idiot ! Les regards de toute la grande-salle le quittèrent aussitôt pour converger vers moi d'un seul chef. Héhéhé ! Tous avaient de fait aussitôt compris que " _l'élève qui avait fait cette proposition au directeur_ ", comme relaté dans ce journal, c'était moi !

Me levant calmement et dignement, je vins sur le chemin central, grandit par l'attention portée sur moi, marchant tranquillement en regardant le vieux schnock en souriant. Il dû sentir qu'il avait fait une bêtise, car il me regarda en fronçant les buissons plus que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire. Et à peine étais-je monté sur l'estrade où se trouvait la table professorale que je me retourna sans prévenir, et commença aussitôt à parler, la voix claire et nette, discrètement amplifiée d'un sort.

« - Mes amis ! Depuis maintenant de nombreuses années, nos préfets ne sont rien de plus qu'une affiche montrant au monde à quel point notre école régresse ! Orgies ! Indiscipline ! Injustice et irrespect ! Favoritisme et punitions imméritées ! Nombre d'entre nous ne supportent plus ce système archaïque ! C'est dans l'optique de le changer que J'ai été rendre une visite au directeur Dumbledore, hier, et que JE lui aie fait par de MON idée d'élire UN délégué des élèves ! » Et outre toute la modestie de la première personne, j'insista bien sur le "un" et le masculin, histoire de bien faire comprendre que ce devait être un garçon, moi, qui obtienne ce poste ! Et surtout pas une fille -Luna-, aussi injuste cela puisse paraître. Mais la passion touillée par mes paroles spécialement travaillées pour leur connerie, nul doute que bien peu d'imbéciles parviendraient à comprendre ce qui était en train de se jouer, et qu'encore moins feraient attention à de si petits détails…

» Il ne faut pas que nous acceptions que cela continue ! Nous sommes élèves ici, nous avons des droits, et surtout le droit au respect de nos avis ! Avoir un délégué pour nous défendre est bien le MINIMUM que nous puissions vouloir ! C'est pourquoi je me présente comme candidat à ce poste ! Mes amis, qu'en dites-vous ? Voulez-vous continuer à étudier dans de mauvaises conditions, ou bien avoir une école optimisée pour VOUS ?! » Et nombre d'attardés se levèrent aussitôt pour applaudir, une véritable ovation !

…non, pas une ovation…

…un plébiscite.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Luna, froidement assise sur sa chaise, l'air stoïque et les yeux écarquillés. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à ce qui venait de se passer en moins de cinq minutes. Héhéhé, chacun son tour d'être surpris, maudite traîtresse !

Tout mon plan fonctionna parfaitement. Malgré les plaintes des préfets arrachés à leurs petits privilèges, Dumbledore fut obligé de céder à la pression populaire, et le poste de délégué des élèves fut créé, avec tous les pouvoirs que j'avais exposé au vioque la veille.

Quand je disais qu'Harry Potter est de retour, ce n'était pas des bêtises !

…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **Quelques commentaires svp ? Ayez pitié d'un pauvre taré…**_

 _ **J'ai tellement aimé écrire ce chapitre que je l'ai fait d'une traite… vous aussi vous avez aimé ?**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs auteurs et lecteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_


	60. Duels

NVJM, rédigé 2, 8 et 9/3/2018, publié 9/3/2018

 _ **Note : « Celouero » se prononce « kéloVéro ».**_

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _60 : Duels_

Quelques semaines après mon élection au poste de délégué des élèves, tout allait pour le mieux. J'étais de plus en plus respecté par nombre d'élèves, mon groupe de soumis… de camarades comptait désormais une trentaine de membres avec un bel avenir.

Pourtant, malgré ces quelques points positifs, il en restait un qui ne changeait guère : les bagarres de couloir. Elles continuaient à un point tel que tous les sabliers des maisons étaient à un plus bas historique pour une quasi fin d'année -on était mi-mai -. Pour la première fois dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, il était envisageable que la coupe des maisons soit remise pour un total de moins de quarante points. Ce qui ne mettait pas de bonne humeur les directeurs des maisons, McGonagall serrait les lèvres plus qu'à son habitude et nous accueillait dans son cours toutes griffes sorties, nous feulant de bien nous comporter, sinon…

De son côté, Rogue était en grande forme et multipliait les injustices flagrantes à un rythme effréné. Sa punition préférée était de faire manger aux mécréants de répugnantes pastilles d'un calmant au citron… personne n'osait y revenir.

Chourave avait planté plusieures plantes carnivores à l'entrée de ses serres, sans doute comme avertissement. Et Flitwick ne donnait désormais plus ses cours en étant assis sur sa célèbre pile de livres de sortilèges, mais sur des traités sur la discipline militaire et l'éducation martiale… mais bien peu étaient capable de comprendre ce subtil avertissement.

De mon côté, toute cette ambiance bagarreuse ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, puisque c'était quasiment toujours mes pions qui l'emportaient, notamment grâce à l'entraînement drastique que je leur faisais subir.

Toutefois, si les évènements continuaient ainsi, il se pourrait bien que ce soit à mon désavantage, ce qui est un risque que je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre. Il fallait donc que je réagisse en trouvant un moyen de canaliser la violence ambiante encore plus dans mon intérêt.

« - Une idée ? » demandai-je à mes camarades lors d'une réunion, en leur prétendant chercher un moyen de mettre fin à tout ça, en exemplaire délégué des élèves que je parais être. Une main se leva aussitôt. « Oui ? »

« - Monsieur Potter, pourquoi pas un tournoi de duels ? Ça fait plus de dix ans qu'il n'y en a plus, ce serait bien de donner envie à tout le monde de participer. Comme ça, les concurrents se concentreraient sur leur entraînements, et les non-concurrents pourraient s'occuper de les encourager plutôt que se bagarrer. »

Pas bête, en effet. Avec une bonne propagande bien orchestrée pour orienter les mentalités, et un peu de faste pour que je paraisse un peu plus charismatique encore, et mon image en sortirait considérablement améliorée. Ma mafia pourrait sans peine me fournir en affiches, grigris et autres babioles, ce qui me permettrait au passage d'empocher une belle somme, et mon journal gratuit envoyé régulièrement aux élèves serait bien pour manipuler leur fanboyisme. Avec des articles rédigés avec talent, rien de plus facile, sans oublier que j'ai de bons journaleux dans ma mafia… héhéhé…

« - Il en HORS DE QUESTION ! » s'énerva aussitôt le vioque dès que je lui en fis part, innocemment assis que j'étais dans son bureau.

« - Vous n'y pensez pas, monsieur Potter ! » me sermonne à son tour McGonagall, un peu mieux maîtrisée que son seigneur et maître.

« - Il s'agit pourtant bien du seul moyen envisageable de mettre fin à… »

« - Rien du tout, monsieur Potter ! Vous ne proposez que de remplacer une violence par une autre ! Les cours de duel étaient dispensés voici une décennie car il était nécessaire d'apprendre aux élèves à se défendre dans un monde en guerre. Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui ! Nous devons maintenant éviter le recours à la force brute, et c'est ce que nous ferons ! »

« - En êtes-vous bien certain ? »

« - Parfaitement ! »

« - Je voulais parler de la guerre… » et je le laissa bouche bée à son bureau. Il ne me restait plus qu'à contacter Peter…

Le lendemain, Dumbledore s'était probablement attendu à l'arrivée d'un journal vantant les mérites de l'organisation d'un tournoi de duel. Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il y eut en plus des affiches collées dans tous les coins du château ! Il faut dire qu'être gentil avec les elfes des cuisines peut servir, héhéhé… vas-y mon vieux, essaie donc d'en empêcher l'organisation maintenant…

Il ne s'y aventura même pas. Son expérience de la politique lui fit aussitôt comprendre que c'était peine perdue, aussi se joignit-il de fait à mon idée l'air joyeusement résigné, un sourire forcé en disant long sur ses pensées. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir retirer pour lui seul la popularité qu'engendre toujours ce genre d'évènement, mais j'avais bien fait attention à ce que les affiches et les articles de journaux mentionnent bien que tout venait de moi, héhéhé…

…et le mieux dans tout ça, c'était de voir que cette traîtresse de Luna semblait encore une fois ne pas s'y être attendu. Nul doute qu'elle se fustigeait intérieurement pour ne pas y avoir pensé elle-même !

…

Quelques jours après, tous les détails de l'organisation furent décidés. Ce tournoi débuterait par des éliminatoires afin de sélectionner les élèves en fonction de différents critères : puissance, réflexes, et vivacité d'esprit. Les seize qui obtiendraient les meilleurs scores participeraient aux duels, les autres seraient automatiquement disqualifiés. Pour moi, tout allait pour le mieux, tandis que Dumbledore enchaînait les boites de calmants au citron plus vite que son ombre.

Toutefois, une ombre s'invita à la fête en cela que je terminai… à la troisième place. J'avais été devancé à peu de choses par Luna, et confortablement devant nous se trouvait un inconnu, membre du groupe de la grognasse. Un dénommé ItaqueCelouero __ **(I)** , membre sans importance d'une famille sans intérêt inconnue au bataillon.

Les règles du tournoi étaient simples, calquées sur celles du duel international avec quelques restrictions supplémentaires pour protéger les élèves les plus fragiles d'accidents évitables… ainsi, il était interdit d'user de sorts de magie noire, grand classique, mais il y avait aussi une limite de temps d'une demi-heure, l'infirmière Pomfresh pouvait ordonner une fin prématurée si elle jugeait un élève trop blessé, et enfin différents moyens d'abandonner avaient été mis en place pour palier à toutes les éventualités : le dire à haute voix, taper au sol de son poing, tomber hors de l'estrade… etcetera. Et si la limite de temps était dépassée, la victoire se jouerait au sort-à-sort, chacun jetant un sort alternativement, le premier touché perdant tout.

La seconde ombre fut que l'ordre des duels ne fut pas décidé par le score obtenu aux éliminatoires, mais par un tirage au sort -littéralement. Un sort était jeté sur un chapeau contenant les noms de chaque duelliste, et il en sortait un au hasard. Le problème ? C'était que je ne serai pas confronté à Luna avant d'atteindre la finale ! Pour peu qu'elle ne se fasse pas éliminer avant cela, même si c'était peu probable : mes espions de tous poils m'avaient tous rapporté avec assurance qu'elle avait mignonnement demandé à ses pions d'abandonner automatiquement s'ils se retrouvaient face à elle.

Autrement dit, sa dictature faisait son effet malgré son affaiblissement des derniers mois, et elle avait bien l'intention de se retrouver confrontée à moi, probablement pour m'humilier et regagner du prestige. Sans doute espérait-elle ainsi reprendre sur moi l'ascendant qu'elle avait perdu face à mes machinations. Et il était probable qu'elle y parvienne, car tous ses objets avaient accepté, disant que jamais ils n'auraient le courage de se confronter à sa puissance. Peuh.

Le hasard parla de telle façon que je me retrouvai à la troisième place, second duel. Luna obtint la neuvième, cinquième rencontre. Bah, tant pis, je pourrai quand même l'humilier, il me faudra juste attendre un peu plus que j'aurai aimé. Pas grave. De toute façon, personne dans mon groupe n'est un danger, je suis bien trop puissant pour eux tous.

Toutefois, il y avait un peu d'optimisme dans ce monde désobéissant. Par exemple, outre moi, six des finalistes faisaient partie de mon groupe d'étude, et de même pour celui de Luna, les autres concourant sans se prétendre admiratifs de l'un ou de l'autre. ça n'était pas pour me plaire de voir qu'il y avait encore des indépendants… bah, ils n'en seront que de plus fervents admirateurs après ma victoire.

DING ! Ah ! La cloche sonne pour nous prévenir que tout va commencer, enfin ! C'est donc avec plaisir que je reporte mon attention sur l'estrade, où Dumbledore va prononcer quelques mots pour inaugurer le tournoi. Pauvre vieux radoteur, tu me fais tellement pitié des fois que je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'enlever ce petit plaisir… c'est dur d'être sénile, quand même…

« - Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! » dit-il en levant dramatiquement les bras au ciel. Sans blague, on n'a pas remarqué que tu voulais parler ! Ahlàlà, pauvre antiquité… passons donc sur toutes tes âneries !

…

Le premier duel opposa Katie Bell, membre de mon groupe, à un gryffondor de troisième année, illustre inconnu au bataillon. Peuh, nul doute qu'elle n'en fera qu'une bouchée !

Rogue, arbitre pour cette fois, donna le signal. Comme c'était presque toujours le cas, les deux adversaires commencèrent par tâter le terrain d'un simple _expeliarmus_ , le fameux sort de désarmement. Chacun para sans aucune difficulté, Katie esquivant d'un pas de côté et l'autre renvoyant l'attaque d'un coup de baguette, le laissant s'éteindre contre le sol. Et c'était une erreur.

Ce n'était certes pas grand-chose, mais dans un tel cas, la meilleure chose à faire était de ne pas faire acte de la moindre magie. Car sinon, vous révéliez à votre adversaire quel était votre niveau minimal, et il pouvait ainsi attaquer immédiatement en se mettant à l'échelle. Ce qui pouvait vous jouer des tours si vous aviez prévu de vous montrer plus faible que prévu…

Ce troisième année ne semblait pas idiot. Peut-être avait-il prévu de prendre Katie de vitesse en jetant son sort aussi rapidement que possible… c'était une stratégie possible, mais qui reposait sur trop de chance pour être parfaitement viable. Si votre adversaire était plus lent que vous, il était possible de jeter votre sort et de le toucher avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à jeter le sien, ce qui vous permettait tout à la fois d'analyser votre concurrent, et d'esquiver sans peine s'il tentait de faire de même.

Ce premier coup joué, Katie attaque aussitôt, sachant d'habitude à quelle puissance elle devait doser ses sorts pour être sûre de ne pas trop sous-estimer son adversaire. Elle avait dosé son premier assaut précisément, et pouvait ainsi en retirer assez d'informations, compte tenu d'à quel point l'autre s'était défendu, pour être sûre de ne pas perdre de temps et laisser passer la moindre occasion.

Le duel ne dura pas longtemps. Une erreur particulièrement stupide avait été faite par le gryffondor, qui était monté sur scène en gardant sa robe de sorcier. Le con. Katie, elle, s'était intelligemment débarrassée de tout vêtement superflu qui pourrait entraver ses mouvements, restant sur l'estrade en simple jupe, chemise et veste. Ce n'était qu'un détail minime, certes, mais dans un duel à mort, le moindre plus petit truc pouvait faire la différence. Notamment, si vous vous preniez les pieds dans ce qui traînait par terre…

C'est ce qui arriva au gryffondor. Repérant aussitôt le problème, Katie attaqua en lui lançant un _tarentagrella_ , sort qui forçait à remuer les jambes dans tous les sens sans aucun contrôle, et suivit aussitôt avec un de _glue_ sur la robe de l'adversaire. Il se retrouva aussitôt saucissonné dans ses propres vêtements, et le duel se termina lorsque les tissus furent solidifiés d'un _pétrificus totalus_. Rogue mit aussitôt fin au match, considérant que le pauvre griffon ne pourrait pas se libérer.

Premier duel remporté par mon équipe ! Bravo Katie !

…

C'est à mon tour ! Enfin ! « Bonne chance Harry ! Tu vas y arriver ! » me dit Susan, ma meilleure pionne, assise à côté de moi. Juste avant de me lever, je me pencha légèrement pour lui mettre un petit bisou sur la joue.

« - Merci Susan, » dit-je en lui souriant gentiment. Et je me détourne pour gagner l'estrade sans plus lui prêter d'attention. Nul doute qu'elle est rouge comme une tomate !

« - Le second duel opposera monsieur Potter, seconde année de Poufsouffle, à Liam Neeson, cinquième année de Gryffondor ! Messieurs, à vos baguettes ! » Rogue sauta aussitôt hors de l'estrade, signe que le duel pouvait commencer ! Il n'eut même pas encore atterrit que ma baguette était déjà sortie, et qu'un stupéfix prononcé aussi bas que possible en jaillissait. Ben oui, pourquoi hurler son sort ? Déjà, contrairement à une légende urbaine, ça n'avait aucune incidence sur la puissance, et ensuite c'était complètement stupide, puisque ça donnait à l'adversaire la connaissance du sort qu'il allait devoir contrer.

Neeson réagit un peu lentement d'un _protego_ , et ne parvint que de justesse à se protéger. Mon attaque brisa son bouclier, mais s'affaiblit trop de ce fait pour lui poser un quelconque problème, et il la reçut en plein poitrail sans ciller.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de respirer, car à peine avais-je terminé de lancer mon premier sort qu'un autre jaillissait, un salbutomus, simple sort médical pour soigner les crises d'asthme… le truc ? C'est que lorsqu'il était lancé sans rien avoir à guérir, il forçait le patient à incontrôlablement respirer à plein poumons pendant quelques secondes, ce qui lui coupait généralement toute concentration. Ce qui ne manqua pas, comme je m'y attendais. Il ne me manqua plus qu'un classique expeliarmus pour le désarmer.

« - Victoire à monsieur Harry Potter ! » déclara Rogue. Héhéhé !

…

Le troisième match opposait un membre de mon groupe à un de ceux de Luna. Poufsouffle contre Serpentard, Jonas Clearness, discret sixième année, face à Blaise Zabini, tout aussi discret seconde année, qui semblait avoir atterri là sans trop comprendre comment.

Le pauvre Zabini, j'en viendrai presque à le plaindre ! D'abord forcé par obligation d'intérêt familial à rester dans les bottes de Malfoy, cet espèce d'albinos attardé l'avait en plus ordonné de le suivre dans le groupe de la pouffiasse. Sacré pur idiot ! Dès qu'il y avait quelque part le moyen de se comporter en mouton, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il serait là, avec ses toutous derrière lui !

Plutôt intellectuel dans l'âme que combattant, Zabini avait certes réussit à se qualifier, plus par chance qu'autre chose, mais n'avait aucune envie d'aller plus loin. A dire vrai, il daigna ne pas abandonner que pour ne pas être trop honteux, même s'il semblait s'en moquer complètement. Et ce ne fut pas nécessaire, car être vaincu lui prit tout autant de temps que se déclarer forfait, il ne daigna lancer qu'un simple sort de pichenette à si basse puissance que sa baguette ne fit que briller une seconde avant de s'éteindre.

« - Victoire à monsieur Jonas Clearness ! »

…

Le duel suivant n'eut aucune importance, il opposa deux membre du groupe de Luna parmi les plus lèche-cul. Nul doute que ces attardés n'avaient participé que dans l'espoir de la voir leur prêter un peu plus d'attention. Pitoyables. Je ne retins même pas leurs noms, c'est pour dire. A dire vrai, ce ne fut que par la grâce de leur ridicule que je retins le numéro du gagnant, le huitième.

…

Enfin ! C'est au tour de Luna ! Et elle affronte Fred Weasley, un des membres de mon groupe ! Oui je sais, c'est suspect, les jumeaux qui demandent sérieusement à faire partie d'un groupe d'étude… d'autant plus étrange qu'ils s'y montraient sérieux… m'enfin, s'ils étaient là pour espionner pour le compte de Dumby, ce n'était pas un problème, car je faisais toujours très attention à ne rien laisser transparaître qui ne soit pas prévu. Bref.

Le résultat du combat était déjà couru d'avance. Fred avait beau être en quatrième année et un élève en toute honnêteté très doué, avec un beau potentiel, il ne pouvait absolument pas faire face à Luna, qui s'entraînait depuis toute petite aussi bien à la force brute qu'à la stratégie, à la vitesse, etcetera. Sans compter qu'en plus, elle avait une forte puissance naturelle. En somme, elle allait gagner avec brio.

Et effectivement, ça ne traîna pas, le duel ne durant que trois secondes, soit le temps entre le « Combattez ! » lancé par l'arbitre Rogue, et le moment où Fred s'envola dans les airs, éjecté hors du ring par un simple flipendo de Luna.

« - Victoire à miss Luna Lovegood ! » déclara aussitôt Rogue, qui n'avait qu'à peine eut le temps de se retourner pour voir la scène après avoir sauté de l'estrade.

Ce fut aussitôt une véritable ovation, tous les membres du groupe de la traîtresse applaudissant à en rompre jusqu'à leur médiocrité même. « Ah ! Est-ce donc cela, le difficile entraînement donné par Potter ? Cette blague ? » Les claquements de main furent instantanément remplacés par un flot de rires moqueurs, nombre d'élèves nous montrant du doigt en s'esclaffant. Peuh.

Bien entendu, c'était parfaitement prévisible. Le matin, lors de la dernière réunion de mon groupe avant le tournoi, je les avais tous prévenus que cela allait probablement arriver. Plusieurs ne m'avaient pas cru, ayant bien du mal à imaginer que « _quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que miss Lovegood ne pourrait pas avoir un comportement aussi médiocre !_ » Mais force leur était maintenant d'admettre que je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Tout le monde prit modèle sur moi, et resta parfaitement stoïque. Fred salua dignement Luna, et descendit sans mot dire de l'estrade, regagnant sa place sans montrer la moindre émotion.

…

Le sixième duel opposa deux des membres de mon groupe, une poufsouffle de seconde année, Hannah Abbot, et un garçon de septième, Albert Chadwick. Là encore, le résultat était couru d'avance, pour une raison toute simple : malgré un talent naissant à ne pas sous-estimer, Hannah était amoureuse folle de son camarade… il fallait avouer qu'il avait de solides arguments parfaitement bien mis en valeur par l'uniforme que je lui avais fourni. Nombre de filles un peu superficielles adoraient ainsi admirer les muscles saillants que l'entrainement physique que je donnais aux miens faisait progressivement apparaître.

Ma prédiction fut réalisée en quelques minutes, mais pas par un abandon comme je m'y attendais. Hannah combattit comme une lionne défendant ses petits, ne quittant jamais son adversaire du regard -bien qu'il soit difficile de dire si c'était grâce à sa concentration ou son amour insensé-. Bien que ne faisant pas du tout le poids face à un élève de cinq années de plus qu'elle, et qui plus est très doué en duels, elle parvint à remarquablement bien tenir, avant d'être prise au piège par un double sort, esquivant l'un pour se faire heurter par l'autre. Elle se retrouva au sol, où elle parvint difficilement à faire signe qu'elle abandonnait.

« - Et la victoire va à monsieur Albert Chadwick ! » dit Rogue en remontant sur l'estrade.

Et l'un alla aider l'une à se relever, l'aidant à retourna à sa place en la prenant gentiment dans ses bras…

…

Le septième duel fut parmi les plus inintéressants de tout le tournoi. Pour dire, mon camarade fit tellement peur à celui de Luna qu'il trébucha en reculant de crainte lorsqu'ils se saluèrent, et… cassa sa baguette ainsi. Il fut déclaré forfait aussitôt.

Le huitième combat alluma au contraire de multiples alarmes dans ma tête. Car l'un des concurrents était ni plus ni moins que l'inconnu ItaqueCelouero _ **,**_ le seconde année qui avait établi le meilleur score aux éliminatoires…

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment…

Pourtant, il ne sembla pas y avoir de quoi. Pendant toute la demi-heure de temps réglementaire, ni lui ni son adversaire ne parvinrent à se départager, ne lançant que des sorts sans grand intérêt et esquivant continuellement. Il fallu en venir au sort-à-sort, et ça ne sembla être que par chance que Celouero parvint à se qualifier… « _Il fait semblant_ », pensai-je instinctivement. « _Il cache sa véritable force…_ »

…et ça ne calma pas mon inquiétude.

…

Le neuvième duel m'opposa à mon amie Katie Bell. Contrairement à ce qu'avait fait Luna avec ses chiens-chiens en leur ordonnant de perdre s'ils faisaient face à elle, j'avais bien fait comprendre aux miens de se battre de leur mieux, même si tous savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, car jusqu'à maintenant, dans tous les combats que nous avons fait pour nous entrainer, je l'ai toujours emportée, et n'ait été touché que quelques rares fois sans conséquences.

Mais Katie n'était vraiment pas du genre à sous-estimer ! Ses réflexes à vif grâce à ses nombreux entraînements de _quidditcheuse_ , nul doute que si je ne lui prêtai pas une attention de tous les instants, elle serait capable de m'avoir.

Quand retentit le signal, aucun de nous deux ne perdit de temps à tâter l'autre, c'était inutile. Katie savait bien que non seulement j'étais bien plus fort qu'elle, mais qu'en plus je me battais pour gagner. J'avais prévenu tous mes camarades que je n'hésiterai pas face à eux, et ils n'avaient aucune raison d'en douter…

J'attaquai aussitôt d'un verdimillious, un sort peu connu qui inversait les mouvements du membre touché : si elle voulait lever un bras, elle ne ferait que le baisser, etcetera. L'air de rien, c'était très déconcertant.

Elle para sans peine, comme je m'y attendais, et tenta de contrattaquer d'un expeliarmus, qui heurta de plein fouet mon second sort au milieu de l'estrade, un simple flipendo envoyé justement à cette attention. M'agenouillant pour mieux viser, tenant ma baguette à deux mains, je suivis aussitôt d'un _danlcus_ , sort médical très handicapant s'il n'était pas utilisé dans un endroit précis, car il liquéfiait les selles… pour dire cela poliment.

Bien évidemment, Katie para encore une fois sans difficulté, car j'avais envoyé ce sort à faible vitesse. Toutefois, elle sembla déconcertée de me voir utiliser pareil stratagème, aussi ne fit-elle pas attention à ce qui traînait par terre… car en fait, si je m'étais agenouillé, ce n'était pas pour soi-disant être plus précis, mais pour lancer discrètement plusieurs sorts de _reptus_ , qui avaient cette particularité qu'au lieu de voler dans les airs, ils rampaient au sol discrètement, lentement ou rapidement selon la façon dont ils étaient lancés.

Pour qu'elle ne remarque pas ma ruse, je visa sa tête avec un flipendo, le sort de coup de poing, qu'elle para tant bien que mal, commençant à être dépassée… et se prit aussitôt les pieds dans mes _reptus_ , qui la firent trébucher, scellant l'issue du duel. Il ne me fallu qu'un simple expeliarmus pour la terminer.

« - Le duel est remporté par monsieur Harry Potter ! » déclama Rogue.

…

Le dixième fut sans aucun intérêt, disputé entre Jonas Clearness et un des membres du groupe de Luna, dont je ne parviens toujours pas à me souvenir du nom. Bah, peu importe. Comme prévu, le vainqueur fut mon camarade. Ainsi, je connaissais mon prochain adversaire. Il ne poserait pas de problème lui non plus, car sans vouloir être méchant, il était parmi les plus mauvais, malgré des efforts remarquables.

…

En revanche, le onzième duel était très intéressant, car il opposait Luna Albert Chadwick. C'était une occasion parfaite pour venger légalement l'humiliation subie par Fred Weasley, ce qui ne manqua pas… d'être tenté.

Faisant preuve tout du long d'une paranoïa maladive, Albert resta sur la défensive sans arrêt, se protégeant constamment d'un puissant protego circulaire l'englobant de toutes parts -un sort parfait-, sa baguette précisément pointée vers son adversaire, prête à la survenue du moindre point faible pour en tirer parti.

Luna semblait parfaitement détendue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait trouver comme ruse, cette fois-ci ? Hum… pendant un long moment, elle resta bien sagement à regarder son adversaire, ne tentant rien, laissant sa baguette rangée, alternant entre esquiver nonchalamment les quelques sorts qui la visaient et faire ses mains de ses poches à son dos. Beaucoup dans le public crurent qu'elle voulait attendre la fin de la demi-heure réglementaire, mais je n'étais pas de cet avis… elle manigance quelque chose… elle n'est pas du genre à attendre improductivement…

Je fis passer dans ma tête des dizaines d'idées probables, mais aucune ne semblait correspondre, car toutes nécessitaient de tenir la baguette, hors celle-ci était bien visible, dépassant d'une poche sur le devant de sa poitrine…

…je compris soudain lorsque les poches où elle gardait ses mains se mirent à briller ! Des runes !

Avant le début du tournoi déjà, elle cachait ses mains autant que possible, même pendant son précédent duel ! Car elles étaient recouvertes de runes de conservation de l'énergie magique ! En gros, un truc semblable à des batteries électriques. Sauf que là, c'était considérablement plus puissant, surtout en prenant en compte non seulement son talent en runes, mais aussi tout le temps qu'elle avait dû passer à "charger" sa puissance ! Et personne ne pouvait l'accuser d'avoir truqué le combat en préparant son sort avant le combat, car il n'y avait absolument aucune trace, même l'inspection anti-triche légale n'ayant rien repéré.

Se saisissant de sa baguette et tendant l'autre main face à son adversaire, elle s'effleura la paume du bout du bois… et ce fut aussitôt un déchaînement de puissance ! Sa magie accumulée jaillit toute-puissante dès que les runes qui la retenaient furent effacées, à toute vitesse, fracassa le puissant bouclier de son adversaire et l'envoya valser hors de l'estrade si fort que s'il n'y avait pas eu moult sécurités mises en place par les profs, il se serait sûrement écrasé contre un mur !

« - Le duel est remporté par miss Luna Lovegood ! » proclama Rogue. Vivement mon tour, que je l'humilie !

…et le pire, c'est qu'elle disposait encore de l'autre main chargée à bloc.

…

Le douzième duel opposa Itaque Celouero, celui qui avait obtenu le meilleur score aux éliminatoires, à mon camarade de Gryffondor Jack London.

J'aimerai bien vous dire que ce duel fut superbe, passionnant à regarder, et tout ça… mais en fait non, ce ne fut qu'un étalage de médiocrité d'un bout à l'autre. Les crotdenéminator succédèrent aux proutus pendant TOUTE la demi-heure que dura le duel, et si Celouero parvint à tout esquiver, il n'en fut pas de même pour son adversaire, qui dû à de nombreuses reprises se jeter des sorts d'annulation des odeurs pour ne pas perdre en s'évanouissant. Mais putain Jack, réveille-toi ! T'es pourtant meilleur que ça à l'entraînement !

Mais rien à faire. A croire qu'il était en mode zombie aujourd'hui. Celouero l'emporta comme la fois précédente, d'un expeliarmus bien placé dès le premier coup de sort-au-sort. Complètement pitoyable.

Lorsque Jack revint s'asseoir à sa place, complètement abattu, je me leva pour aller m'enquérir de son état, et me figeai en le regardant dans les yeux. Il avait les pupilles complètement dilatées.

Pour l'expert de l'impérium que je suis, ce n'était pas anodin.

…

Le treizième duel m'oppose à mon camarade Jonas Clearness. Je pourrai passer des pages entières à vous raconter tout cela dans les moindres détails, mais ce ne fut qu'une formalité. Me voyant arriver devant lui très énervé, il perdit aussitôt confiance, sûrement croyant que ma colère lui était destiné, et ne parvint plus à se concentrer. Je l'élimina dès mon troisième sort, un simplissime sort de glissade qui rendait le sol glissant, le fit déraper et sortir de l'estrade. Peuh.

…

On approche de la fin ! Je vais bientôt pouvoir humilier Luna ! Enfin, héhéhé !

Le quatorzième duel opposa cette maudite pouffiasse à Itaque Celouero. Contre toute attente -je pensais que Luna ne se méfierait pas-, elle tâta le terrain en lançant un petit expeliarmus… qu'il envoya au plafond d'un coup de baguette.

Toute la salle en souffla un instant d'étonnement. C'est que ce genre de coup n'était pas donné à tout le monde ! Il fallait non seulement être plus puissant que le sort reçu, mais aussi avoir un timing parfait ! Sinon, c'était la défaite assurée ! Et là, il avait fait ça à la perfection !

Luna comprit aussitôt que ce pion là, contrairement aux autres, n'obéirait pas à son injonction de la laisser gagner, et attaqua de toutes ses forces. Elle lança sortilège après sortilège, _expeliarmus_ pour désarmer, _stupéfix_ pour paralyser, _nausecae_ pour donner la nausée… elle alterna toutes sortes de sorts, de celui de repassage du linge pour raidir ses vêtements et le déconcentrer, à d'autres plus vicieux, comme un _sadus,_ qui agissait comme un mouchard et assurait que les sorts lancés touchent bien leur cible. Des sortes de sorts à tête chercheuse, en somme.

Elle bombarda son adversaire sans relâche pendant plusieures minutes, sans effet. Tout du long, il envoya tout au plafond, virtuose du détournement de sorts.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, essoufflée, elle dû se résigner à comprendre qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids. PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Ce connard va la vaincre, ma parole ! Je n'aurai pas la possibilité de l'humilier moi-même ! Manquait plus que ça pour me mettre de bonne humeur, tiens !

Ah, non ! Elle a encore se main de runes chargées ! Nul doute qu'elle la gardait pour moi, comme une sorte d'arme secrète ! Mais il semble bien qu'elle se résigne à l'utiliser maintenant. En même temps, si aucun de ses sorts ne parvient à toucher son adversaire, la meilleure chose à faire est bien de le prendre de vitesse…

Effaçant les runes de sa main du bout du bois, elle fit jaillir son surplus de magie ! …mais sembla tout faire pour en garder le contrôle ! Elle plongea sa baguette dedans aussitôt, et s'en servit comme d'un gouvernail pour diriger le flux de magie ! Lorsque son adversaire esquiva de côté, elle fit faire demi-tour à son espèce de boule de magie, et lui renvoya en plein dans le dos ! Elle l'a eu ! Hourra ! Je pourrais l'humilier moi-même, cette grognasse !

Elle…

…elle…

…Celouero fit jaillir sa baguette et la plongea dans la boule de magie juste avant qu'elle ne le touche, et d'un mouvement puissant, la propulsa droit sur Luna tel que le ferait un joueur de bowling.

Ce fut si rapide et inattendu qu'elle ne put rien y faire, et se prit sa propre attaque de plein fouet, valsant hors de l'estrade.

« - Et ce duel est remporté par monsieur Itaque Celouero ! » clama Rogue, semblant lui aussi complètement éberlué ! Il faut dire que ce coup était vraiment superbe !

Quel indéniable talent de duelliste !

…

C'est la finale, enfin. Montant sur l'estrade en regardant mon adversaire avec méfiance, je réfléchissais à toute allure pour trouver une tactique m'assurant la victoire. C'est que cet adversaire là n'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment PAS à prendre à la légère ! J'ai intérêt à déployer ma paranoïa au-delà de tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent ! Dommage que je n'ai pas les connaissances en runes de Luna, tiens…

« - Messieurs, à vos baguettes ! » ordonna Rogue. Je fis sortir la mienne de son holster d'un vif mouvement de poignet, ne quittant pas mon adversaire des yeux, et commença aussitôt à la charger de puissance magique, la faisant reluire comme un avertissement.

Ce type n'est pas là pour rigoler.

Moi non plus.

« - Messieurs, saluez ! » ordonna encore Rogue, et je fis un bref mouvement de tête, n'osant pas cesser de le fixer, même si m'attaquer maintenant entraînerait sa disqualification d'office.

Regardant la main qui tenait ma baguette, je la vis trembler légèrement. J'étais fébrile. Rien d'étonnant à ça, vu l'enjeu que représentait ce duel. Certes, ça ne serait pas un désastre si je perdais, mais… quand même un peu, car la victoire m'offrirait sur un plateau une immense popularité, que je pourrai faire croître encore plus à coup d'habiles manipulations… héhéhé…

…la victoire sera à MOI !

« - Messieurs, à mon signal ! Faites trois pas en arrière et combattez ! » dit Rogue. Il descendit de l'estrade, se retourna et baissa le bras. Maintenant !

Mon adversaire se détourna pour faire ses trois pas, alors que je me contentais de trottiner légèrement en marche arrière pour être sûr de ne pas le quitter des yeux… et de ne pas bêtement laisser de faille comme lui ! Comment peut-on laisser passer une si parfaite occasion ? Je me saisit plus fort encore de ma baguette, la mort aux lèvres…

…et je ne fis rien. C'était trop beau. Ça cachait quelque chose. Paranoïa mon amour, tu m'avais manqué.

Aussitôt eut-il achevé ses trois pas qu'il se retourna tel l'éclair et me jeta aussitôt un surpuissant expeliarmus ! Je n'esquiva que de justesse, sentant la chaleur du sort passer juste à côté de moi ! Oh putain ! Quelle puissance incroyable ! Si un sort pareil me touchait, il ne se contenterait pas de me désarmer, il irait jusqu'à briser ma baguette !

J'eu à peine le temps de me reprendre qu'il envoya un autre sort, un presse-purée, simple sort de cuisine qui pouvait faire des ravages sur un animal ! Et lancé à cette puissance, nul doute que ce serait… mais c'est qu'il veut ma mort, ma parole !

Je dressai aussitôt mon plus puissant bouclier, un _defendo_ , mieux encore qu'un protego, mais esquiva quand même le sort par réflexe. Bien m'en prit, car même s'il ne fit que frôler ma défense sur le côté, il la brisa nette, me faisant reculer de plusieurs pas sous le choc ! Je failli tomber hors de l'estrade ! Quelle puissance ahurissante !

Voyant que je ne pourrai rien faire au niveau magique, du moins pas tant qu'il se serait fatigué -ce qui n'arriverai probablement pas avant la limite de temps-, je me résigna à ranger ma baguette. Il était trop puissant pour moi, elle ne me servirait à rien, et la garder à sa portée lui donnait de trop belles occasions de me l'enlever d'un expeliarmus vicieux. Pas question de prendre un si stupide risque.

« - Vous abandonnez, monsieur Potter ? » s'étonna Rogue en interrompant le duel un instant, la main levée, alors que nombre de murmures naissaient parmi le public. Visiblement, mon geste surprenait.

« - Certainement pas ! » répondis-je hargneusement. Et le duel reprit, mon adversaire repassant aussitôt à l'attaque.

Mais alors, me direz-vous, quelles possibilités de gagner me reste-t-il si la magie ne peut rien faire contre lui ? Attendre le sort-par-sort, et espérer le toucher avant qu'il ne le fasse ? Non, trop risqué. Déjà parce que passer encore plus de vingt-cinq minutes à esquiver avec succès des sorts aussi puissants était complètement improbable, et ensuite parce que même si je réussissais, nul doute qu'il parviendrait finalement à m'avoir au moment du sort-par-sort.

Il ne me reste qu'un seul atout.

La force des magiques, c'est… leur magie. Oui je sais, c'est con dit comme ça. Mais ce dont que bien peu de gens ont conscience, c'est qu'il s'agit aussi là de leur faiblesse. Car ils ne comptent que sur elle, nombre de sorciers sous-estiment lourdement les exercices physiques. Je ne vous raconte pas le mal que j'ai eu à convaincre mes pions de l'utilité du sport que je les oblige à faire.

Hors, moi, je n'ai pas cette stupidité. Je m'entraîne depuis tout petit, le prouvent ma grande endurance et mes muscles saillants généreusement mis en valeur par mon uniforme. Il n'y a qu'à voir l'effet que ça a auprès des filles pour comprendre que ce n'est pas du chiqué.

Et en plus de m'être musclé, je me suis aussi entraîné à toutes sortes d'arts martiaux, tels que le judo, le karaté, la boxe, etcetera. Certes, je n'ai qu'un niveau de débutant en pratique, mais pour la théorie, je connais largement plus d'une centaine de prises.

C'est décidé, je vais faire ça. M'approcher de lui aussi vite que possible, puis le saisir par un bras et l'envoyer valser par-delà l'estrade.

Résolu, sûr de ma réussite, je commença à marcher lentement vers mon adversaire, qui continuait régulièrement à me balancer des sorts tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Mais quelle puissance ! Faudra que j'essaie de me le mettre dans la poche, après le tournoi, il fera un allié plus que désirable.

Au fur et à mesure que j'avançai, Celouero se mit à reculer, semblant soupçonner ce que je voulais faire. Mais bientôt, il ne le pu plus, arrivé au bord de l'estrade ! Un pied un peu trop posé en dehors le fit trébucher, et il ne parvint à ne pas chuter que de justesse ! MAINTENANT !

Je m'élança à toute vitesse, droit sur lui, et lui attrapa le bras pour lui faire un clé, et l'envoyer valser ! Et… !

Et… !

Vif comme l'éclair, il se jeta au sol droit devant moi, heurtant mes jambes sans que je ne m'y attende, et me fit lourdement trébucher par terre. Se retournant en un instant, il ne lui resta plus qu'à me pousser hors de l'estrade.

« - Et la victoire revient à monsieur Itaque Celouero ! » déclara Rogue. Non, non, NON ! PUTAIN DE MERDE !

J'ai perdu !

J'arrive pas à y croire !

Je me suis fait avoir comme un Dudley !

La majorité de la foule se déchaîna en applaudissements, seul mon groupe se retenant. Susan se précipita vers moi pour m'aider à me relever. « Tu vas bien Harry ?! Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? »

« - Non, ça va. » Je me releva sans peine. Etonnamment, il m'avait relativement épargné, je ne m'en sortirai qu'avec quelques menus hématomes. Je reporta mon attention sur l'estrade, l'air sombre. Rogue faisait signe à tous les concurrents de revenir pour la petite cérémonie de la remise des prix. Peuh ! J'en n'ai rien à foutre de ta médaille de second !

Forcé de prendre place aux côtés de Luna, chacun se retenant du mieux possible pour ne pas égorger l'autre, les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent un vrai calvaire. Il fallut tout d'abord supporter l'interminable remise de médaille en chocolat à chacun des seize finalistes par ce vieux gâteux de Dumbledore. Puis après que Luna et enfin moi soyons décorés, McGonagall entra pompeusement dans la grande salle avec une superbe coupe argentée pour le vainqueur. C'est le marchand de bonbons de Pré-au-Lard qui doit être content…

Elle monta sur l'estrade tant bien que mal, son âge n'aidant pas, et tendit la coupe à son supérieur, qui faillit ployer sous un tel poids de chocolat, et enfin remit à son tour sa récompense à Celouero, accompagnée de cent points pour sa maison. Et de nouveau, tous les élèves -ou presque- s'esclaffèrent en _bravos_ ! et en applaudissements.

« - Avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer pour célébrer votre victoire, monsieur Celouero ? » demanda Rogue lorsqu'il parvint enfin à obtenir le silence.

« - Oui, » dit le suspect de sa voix fluette d'adolescent pas encore mué, « je tiens à remercier Luna Lovegood. » Placée à côté de lui, elle en sursauta d'étonnement.

« - Votre adversaire ? Pourquoi cela ? »

« - En arrivant à Poudlard, j'étais un élève chétif. Même encore en début d'année, je ne parvenais pas à grand-chose. C'est grâce à elle et la création de son groupe d'entraînement, grâce à tous ses précieux conseils, que j'ai enfin réussi à me surpasser et devenir plus fort. »

Et sans plus prêter attention à Rogue, il s'approcha de Luna et lui prit la main. « Merci d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi, miss Lovegood. Je vous suis à jamais redevable de m'avoir appris à prendre confiance en moi ! » Et il leva sa coupe bien haut, forçant Luna à en saisir l'une des anses et à l'imiter ! Et la salle repartit encore une fois en un insupportable concert d'applaudissements !

M'éloignant, écœuré, je me détourna un instant et vit mon adversaire triomphant, mon mauvais pressentiment ne cessant de croitre, me tordant les tripes plus fort que jamais. Et soudain, alors qu'il regardait dans ma direction au hasard des crétins qui le félicitaient, il capta mon regard et me répondit…

Jamais plus de ma vie je ne vis un regard aussi haineux.

 _« C'est lui »,_ pensai-je aussitôt instinctivement, sans trop savoir d'où me venait cette idée _. « Je suis sûr que c'est lui… »_

L'Inconnu.

L'Ennemi.

Ce soir, après le couvre-feu, j'enverrai un message à Peter pour lui demander d'enquêter sur ce type et sa famille. Je ne peux pas laisser passer la possibilité que mon instinct dise vrai.

…

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, Dumbledore nous apprit qu'Itaque Celouero était mort dans la nuit, des suites d'une soudaine crise cardiaque survenue en plein sommeil.

Et Peter m'envoya une lettre m'annonçant qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. La famille Celouero n'existait pas… ou plutôt, n'existait plus. Tous hormis le fils étaient morts voici plusieures années dans un mystérieux accident de balai commun.

Encore un pion.

Réfléchissant toute la journée à ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, je ne vis pas beaucoup d'hypothèses probables. C'était un avertissement qui m'était envoyé. L'Ennemi savait que j'étais sur sa piste, et me signifiait qu'il était inutile que je m'oppose à lui, car il pouvait me supprimer quand il le voulait sans même avoir à se montrer.

Et il pouvait me nuire quand ça lui chantait, car une folle rumeur naquit, venue de nulle part, et nombre d'imbéciles me soupçonnèrent de meurtre, arguant que je vivais mal ma défaite. Même si ce mensonge était d'une grossièreté éhontée, ça suffit aussitôt pour faire disparaître toute la bonne réputation que j'avais retirée de mon poste de délégué des élèves et initiateur du tournoi de duel.

Il semble que l'Ennemi ne veule pas que je sois populaire. Faut croire que ça nuit à ses plans. En revanche, que Luna soit aimée paraît le servir…

Luna serait-elle ce mystérieux adversaire ?

Ou peut-être est-ce Voldemort, qui veut me faire tourner en bourrique ?

Bon.

Qu'importe.

Puisque cet inconnu veut la guerre… il l'aura.

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Quelques commentaires svp ? Ayez pitié d'un pauvre taré…**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs auteurs et lecteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_

 _ **I.**_ _Itaque_ __ _Celouero_ _ **: prénom composé de**_ _itaque_ _ **,**_ _celo_ _ **et**_ _uero_ _ **(véro), respectivement**_ _pourquoi,_ __ _cacher_ _ **et**_ _vérité_ _ **en latin.**_


	61. Mafiarmée

NVJM, rédigé 10, 13 et 14/3/2018, publié 16/3/2018

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _61 : Mafiarmée_

Ce maudit seigneur des ténèbres de pacotille veut la guerre… il l'aura ! Pour ça, il peut compter sur moi !

L'été enfin arrivé, je suis de retour dans ma mafia après avoir -encore une fois- semé les imbéciles de l'Ordre du Phénix que Dumby a envoyé pour me surveiller. Pff, quelle belle bande d'amateurs, je te jure… vivement que je puisse les torturer ! Ça leur apprendra !

Mais concentrons-nous plutôt sur les choses sérieuses.

« - Tout va bien Harry ? » me demanda Peter tout en me serrant la main. Derrière-lui, plusieures dizaines de mes esclaves sont au garde-à-vous.

« - RETOURNEZ À VOS POSTES, imbéciles ! » leur hurle-je hargneusement. « Et non Peter, tout ne va pas bien. On a un ennemi d'une extrême puissance qui s'est ouvertement déclaré. » Et tout en gagnant le chevet de maman pour voir comment elle allait -peu d'améliorations-, je lui expliquai ce qu'il s'était passé, et quels étaient mes soupçons. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« - Eh bien… tous ces éléments sont en effet inquiétants. Il faudrait mener une enquête approfondie, toutefois, pour être vraiment sûrs que ce n'est pas juste une accumulation d'étonnantes coïncidences. »

« - Oui, en effet. J'irais dès que possible impériumer quelques enquêteurs de tous poils pour constituer une solide équipe de recherche. »

« - Et quels sont tes autres projets pour la mafia, cet été ? »

« - Nous allons cesser d'être une mafia. »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Le groupe actuel va continuer à agir dans l'ombre, et va être massivement développé. Mais nous allons aussi créer une autre troupe, constituée de gens normaux, non-impériumés, qui agiront en pleine lumière dans la sorcellerie. Nous commencerons dès cet été avec l'ouverture et ou l'achat de nombreux commerces en mon nom, autant sur le chemin de traverse qu'à Pré-au-lard, avec « Potter » écrit bien en vue sur les vitrines, et nous continuerons par diverses associations caritatives dans des domaines très variés, afin que je puisse avoir une certaine renommée de bienfaiteur. »

« - Laisse-moi deviner, tu envisages d'entrer en politique plus tôt qu'à ta majorité ? »

« - En effet. Je ne pourrais pas siéger au maggenmagot, les sièges des Potter et des Black ayant été déclarés vacants et remplacés depuis longtemps, mais je peux m'assurer d'obtenir une solide influence qui m'assurera que j'en obtiendrai un dès ma majorité. »

« - Alors si tu le veux aussi vite, il va te falloir un organe de presse très actif. Il faudra généraliser ton journal, non seulement le publier tous les jours, mais aussi le distribuer à tout le monde sorcier Britannique, voire même au-delà dans les autres pays. »

« - En effet. Et si nous voulons être lus autant que possible, il va falloir continuer à le distribuer gratuitement. »

« - Tu en es sûr ? Faire quelques trois-cent exemplaires une fois de temps en temps ne nous a pas coûté cher, mais en faire peut-être dix ou vingt-mille tous les jours, ça va être autre chose. »

« - Il suffira de piller quelques-uns de nos adversaires, ça devrait compenser. »

« - Certes… »

« - Autre chose aussi. Tu vas réunir tous nos architectes et autres travailleurs du bâtiment et les réserver pour un projet d'envergure. »

« - Qui est ? »

« - Jusqu'à maintenant, hormis cette petite maison, nous n'avons fait que nous dissimuler dans des ruines ou des bâtisses volées à leurs proprios impériumés. Ça va changer. Nous allons nous construire un bunker aussi solide que bien dissimulé, d'où nous pourrons non seulement habilement diriger nos opérations, mais aussi nous réfugier en cas de problème grave. Car il se pourrait bien que l'Ennemi réagisse à notre développement public en s'efforçant d'abattre ma réputation au point que je sois considéré comme un criminel. »

« - C'est en effet un risque à prévoir, » dit Peter en prenant des notes.

« - Il faudra aussi procéder à l'achat de nombreuses maisons disposées en cercle autour des différents ministères et points de pouvoir de la totalité du monde magique. Dans TOUS les pays. Quitte à faire construire ces dites maisons. Ça nous sera utile, pour… un certain projet. »

« - Très bien. Autre chose ? »

« - Tu vas me réunir autant d'esclaves que possible, seules les missions primordiales comme le bunker ou les soins de maman continuerons au rythme normal. Tous ceux que tu rameuteras seront ré-impériumés par sécurité, et devront prêter une multitude de serments magiques. J'ai un projet de peut-être grande importance à leur faire réaliser. »

« - Ce sera fait. » Il ne chercha même pas à discuter…

…paranoïa mon amour. « Peter ? »

« - Oui ? »

« - Toi aussi, tu vas reprêter des serments. Par sécurité. » N'oublions JAMAIS que les traîtres peuvent être partout.

« - A tes ordres ! » Et il s'agenouilla aussitôt devant-moi pour à nouveau me jurer fidélité, sur la vie de maman.

Nous passâmes plus d'une heure ainsi, moi inventant sans cesse de nouveaux serments pour m'assurer que ma paranoïa soit satisfaite, et lui les récitant avec foi. C'est ce que j'aurai dû faire avec Luna, dès qu'elle m'eut libéré, la forcer à se soumettre…

Bah ! Tant pis, ce qui est fait est fait. Inutile de s'apitoyer sur le passé.

…

Comme dit, il est temps de sortir les grands moyens. Enquêter, fouiller… et pas que cette affaire du seigneur des ténèbres anonyme. Il faut aussi chercher des trucs et machins intéressants dans les ruines du passé.

Pôdlad. Tu es si grande que même en m'y efforçant, les mois que j'ai passé en ton sein ne m'auraient jamais suffit à explorer un dixième de tes ruines. Et quelles ruines ! Grâce à la présence du dôme de magie qui te recouvre, c'est comme si presque rien n'avait bougé depuis plus de huit siècles. Certaines de tes armes magiques sont encore fonctionnelles, c'est dire !

« - Mais où sommes-nous ? » me souffla Peter à mes côtés en admirant le spectacle depuis un des balcons de la tour-palais.

« - Juste en dessous de la forêt interdite… »

« - HEIN ?! »

« - Cette cité date du moyen-âge. C'est quasi-inconnu de nos jours, mais à l'époque, il y a eu une grande union magique… »

« - Tu veux dire que les légendes qui sont crues dans l'allée des oubliés… c'est la vérité ?! »

« - Tu as la réponse sous tes yeux. » Je me tu pour continuer à admirer le spectacle. Vivement que je puisse prendre et sécuriser mon pouvoir ! Que cette magnificence soit enfin rénovée et repeuplée !

« - Et que veux-tu que nous fassions ici, Harry ? Tout est en ruine ! »

« - Plusieures choses. Déjà, fouiller pour collecter autant d'armes et d'artefacts de l'époque, les étudier et rénover. Cette union avait une considérable avance sur nous, dans la technologie magique. Nous sommes comme des barbares par rapport à eux. » Il ne me répondit pas, plus ahuri à chaque instant.

» Une fois cela fait, il faudra que nous déblayons une large zone aux environs de cette tour, que nous fortifierons et transformerons en un bunker… »

« - Un autre ? »

« - Oui, on n'est jamais assez prudent. L'autre nous servira de voie de secours ultime, tandis que celui-ci sera pour les affaires courantes. Nous y laisserons accéder diverses personnes au fur et à mesure du développement de notre parti. »

« - Mais pourquoi ici ? Dès que cet endroit sera connu, son existence se répandra comme une trainée de poudre, et d'innombrables personnes viendront s'y installer, piller, etcetera… »

« - Je sais. C'est pour ça que c'est NOUS qui allons piller, puis laisser s'installer progressivement les seules personnes qui nous intéressent. Bien entendu, toutes seront placées sous de solides serments magiques. »

« - Je vois que tu as tout prévu… »

« - Je suppose. J'espère. On verra bien à l'usage. Allons, viens maintenant ! Nous avons certaines choses à faire d'urgence, avant que nos _employés_ ne commencent à travailler. »

Nous descendîmes jusqu'à la grand-place, où nous attendaient au garde-à-vous plus de quatre-cent de mes esclaves. « Amenez-moi un cercueil ! » ordonnais-je sans leur prêter attention. Heureusement qu'ils étaient impériumés, sinon nul doute qu'ils m'auraient soupçonné d'être un vampire ayant envie de faire un somme !

Lentement, sans dire un mot, nous approchâmes d'un squelette en particulier. Un simple tas d'ossements parmi les dizaines de milliers d'autres qui nous entouraient. Je le reconnu pourtant sans problème, parce que la scène de sa mort serait à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire, et aussi car il y avait encore là la cape que j'avais disposée par-dessus lui, voici quelques années.

« - Mesdames, messieurs ! » m'exclamai-je solennellement. « Veuillez faire une minute de silence en l'honneur du plus grand héros de toute l'Histoire de la magie, le Père Créateur ! »

Peter faillit s'étouffer en entendant ça.

« - Tu es sûr que c'est bien lui ?! » il semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles, et il y avait de quoi.

« - Oui, c'est certain. Même s'il est vrai qu'il va falloir que nous réunissions des preuves un peu meilleures que celle-ci… d'ailleurs, les enquêteurs devront s'y concentrer en priorité, bien avant-même la recherche de l'Ennemi. »

« - Ça devrait être possible, si les légendes à son propos disent vrai… mais que veux-tu en faire ? »

« - Nous allons lui donner une sépulture digne de lui, en plein milieu de la grand-place. D'un luxe maximal, et ultra-sécurisée. Nous placerons l'ensemble sous plusieures couches de fidélitas, afin d'être sûrs que ce soit protégé au maximum de nos possibilités. Puis cela fait, nous ferons lorgner auprès de divers peuples magiques l'adorant la possibilité de se rendre sur sa tombe. Avec les Gobelins, notamment. Ils sont tellement fanatiques à son sujet qu'en échange, on pourrait obtenir beaucoup. »

« - …tu es sûr que le Choixpeau t'a envoyé à Poufsouffle ? »

« - Malheureusement oui, il n'a pas tenu compte de mon âme de Serpentard... »

…

Les semaines passèrent rapidement, meublées d'un travail considérable pour développer massivement ma mafia. Pendant que mes pions travaillaient à nettoyer Pôdlad de tout ce qui s'y trouvait d'intéressant, de mon côté j'enquêtais dans les mondes moldus et sorcier afin de… recruter toutes sortes de nouveaux pions. Médecins, ouvriers du bâtiment, avocats, boulangers, et encore bien d'autres… j'embrigadai ainsi plus de mille personnes, multipliant par trois la taille de ma mafia. Et ce n'était pas fini, mais on verrait par la suite en fonction des besoins.

Concernant l'exploration de la cité, malheureusement, tout n'était pas aussi rose. Dans la bibliothèque par exemple. Je me souviens de l'incroyable spectacle des millions de livres qui s'accumulaient sur des kilomètres de rayon… dont il ne restait plus grand-chose. L'autodafé mené par les Purs lors de l'invasion de la cité avait été remarquablement efficace, à tel point que ce ne furent qu'une dizaine de livres qui furent retrouvés par mes esclaves. Sans oublier qu'avec le temps passé, leur état n'était guère glorieux… heureusement que j'ai pensé à faire acheter des ouvrages d'archéologie magique à mes libraires ! Avec un peu de pratique, ça devrait suffire à les restaurer. Reste plus qu'à espérer que leur contenu soit important, et qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un recueil de grognements ou de recettes de tourte aux champignons…

Dans la ville, mes esclaves travaillaient à plein régime, déblayant les gravats sur les principales voies d'accès pour faciliter leur déplacement, remettant en état quelques bâtiments pour nos différentes affaires, et aussi… accumulant soigneusement dans une fosse commune nombre des squelettes des anciens fidèles, dans l'espoir de pouvoir un jour leur offrir une sépulture plus digne de leur héroïsme.

Et tous ceux qui étaient identifiables comme des Purs, faciles à reconnaître avec leur masque métallique à l'apparence d'une tête de mort, étaient jetés sans ménagement dans un tas de boue, et soigneusement bombardés de sorts explosifs à chaque fois que je ressentais le besoin de me détendre. Autrement dit, souvent.

Tous les objets magiques trouvés étaient mis de côté en attendant l'analyse de mes experts. D'innombrables quantités d'armes et d'armures d'époque furent retrouvées et soigneusement étudiées, malheureusement sans grand résultat probant. Les corps avaient été généralement tant et tant anéantis par les Purs que bien peu pouvaient encore avoir la chance d'être dans un état "juste" déplorable.

Il y avait aussi quelque chose que je savais d'avance être très intéressant à retrouver… quand j'avais été au moyen-âge, Merlin m'avait emmené dans une espèce de coffre-fort bourré à en craquer de documents relatant les découvertes de l'Union. Une accumulation de merveilles, dont j'avais pu voir à l'œuvre la plupart. Nul doute que tout ça me donnera un avantage considérable, héhéhé !

Le coffre fut vite retrouvé, encore en parfait état ! Un géant avait été chargé de monter la garde, solidement planté devant la porte, prêt à la défendre jusqu'à la mort ! Et c'est le cas de le dire… il en était réduit à l'état de squelette dans son armure d'or. « Récupérez l'armure pour l'étudier, » dis-je à mes pions, « et veillez à lui offrir une tombe digne de son courage. »

Le coffre, sa magie protectrice totalement pompée par les besoins du dôme, fut ouverte sans aucune peine, et… et…

…VIDE ?!

Regardant autour de moi, effaré, je dû me rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait rien, RIEN ! Tout au plus des traces de brûlure ! Nul doute que les Fidèles ont tout incinéré en comprenant qu'ils avaient perdu, juste pour que ça ne tombe pas aux mains des Purs ! Peut-être même que ce crime a été commis par le géant gardien ! Ce salaud ! « Rectification ! Envoyez le squelette du géant au broyage ! Qu'il ne reste rien de lui ! » Grr, je lui apprendrai à avoir pourri mes espoirs !

Me détournant pour ne pas faire une crise de nerf, je retourna à mon QG, histoire de me détendre en gueulant un peu. « Où en sont les explorations des souterrains ? LE RAPPORT, MERDE ! PLUS VITE ! » Un de mes chiens s'empressa de courir à mes pieds pour obéir. Pfff, qu'ils peuvent être leeeeeeents… c'est à croire que mes impériums neutralisent leurs capacités mentales !

« - Du calme Harry, du calme… » me murmura Peter en grimaçant. Peut-être un reliquat de l'époque de son espionnage pour Voldy, il détestait quant quelqu'un haussait la voix.

« - Grumble ! »

» _Cent-trente-huit kilomètres de couloirs explorés, reste encore apparemment beaucoup à faire. Aucune estimation viable ne peut en être faite. Dix-mille sept-cent vingt-et-une salles souterraines découvertes. La quasi-totalité vides, ou avec d'antiques stocks de nourriture. Quelques ouvrages d'archives mis en sécurité. Une grande salle avec des statues de serpents découverte. Trois caches d'armes en bon état. Une zone de protection des civils emplie de centaines de squelettes. Une…_ Attends, QUOI ?! Comment ça, une salle avec des statues de serpents ?! Explorateur-en chef ! Au pied ! »

« - Oui, maître ! »

« - Emmenez-moi là-bas ! Immédiatement ! Escorte maximale ! Emmenez les archéologues, photographes et archivistes ! Et des médecins aussi ! Priorité absolue ! »

« - Oui maître, à vos ordres ! »

Vite, vite ! Plus vite ! Il faut que je m'assure de mon mauvais pressentiment ! Pitié, ô déesse folie, faites que ce ne soit pas la chambre des secrets !

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, après une course folle, nous arrivâmes enfin dans un semblant de cavernes naturelles, toutefois clairement aménagées, en témoignait le chemin soigneusement taillé dans la roche. « Et putain de… » soufflai-je, car bien vite, nous en vînmes à marcher dans un long couloir empli de squelettes de rongeurs… avec une énorme mue de basilic en plein milieu…

« - Quel est cet endroit Harry ? » me demanda Peter. « Tu sembles le connaître… »

« - C'est la chambre des secrets, là où j'ai vaincu le basilic, il y a quelques mois… »

« - Hein ?! TU as vaincu le… ? »

« - Oui, avec Luna, la traîtresse… elle a préparé les armes avec ses connaissances en runes, et j'ai combattu la bestiole. Mais à ce moment là, je pensais encore qu'il était préférable que je me cache au maximum, alors elle a profité de l'occasion pour me trahir en s'en mettant plein les poches. »

« - Tu as été trahi ? Elle ne t'avait pas prêté de serments ? »

« - Si, un… mais je n'ai pas été assez prudent. Il était trop approximativement formulé, elle en a profité pour saisir une occasion où il est devenu caduc sans que je ne m'en rende compte. »

« - …tu envisages de t'en débarasser ? C'est qu'il ne faudrait pas laisser passer une trahison sans la punir. De façon… définitive. »

« - …je ne sais pas. Elle peut être dangereuse, c'est vrai, mais aussi… elle est bourrée de talent et d'ambition. Et ce qu'elle espère faire, du moins si elle ne m'a pas menti, est très semblable à mes propres projets. Et fait, la seule différence notable, c'est qu'elle préfère elle-même être à la tête de tout ça, plutôt que ce soit moi. »

« - Alors tu préfères le statuquo en attendant d'avoir de plus amples informations, c'est ça ? »

« - C'est ça. »

Je me tu, tout à mes pensées, et avança vers le cœur de la chambre. Arrivé là, j'ordonna aussitôt à mes esclaves de se mettre en œuvre. Les médecins se précipitèrent pour disséquer ce qui restait du basilic. Une telle fortune, on ne pouvait tout simplement pas passer outre. Les archéologues et historiens se précipitèrent vers les fresques qui entouraient la salle, étudièrent les statues, prélevèrent attentivement tous les objets qui pouvaient traîner. On retrouva aussi les restes de la bombe lumineuse que Luna avait fabriquée pour éblouir le basilic. Mes ingénieurs magiques l'étudieront, peut-être qu'on pourra reproduire les astuces inventées par cette traîtresse, qui sait… ce serait utile. Mes photographes criblèrent chaque recoin de leurs flashs, au point qu'aucun grain de poussière ne fut oublié, je le parierai.

Le soir venu, la chambre avait été totalement fouillée, pas un seul centimètre carré oublié… et rien de particulier de trouvé…

Pourquoi est-ce que personne de l'école ne semble avoir exploré la chambre ? Pourtant, ils ont eut le temps, et pas qu'un peu ! Moi qui pensais que Rogue se précipiterait faire un câlin aux restes du basilic… et nous n'avons pas repéré le moindre signe d'une surveillance magique que Dumbledore aurait pu placer discrètement…

Ce n'est toutefois pas ça le pire problème.

Pôdlad est connectée à la chambre des secrets.

L'Ennemi a eu accès à cette chambre.

Donc, l'Ennemi a très probablement eu accès à Pôdlad.

Par ma folie, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Ordonner l'évacuation générale et abandonner la cité, car pas assez sûre ? Ou bien mieux fortifier tout ça ? Je sens que je vais avoir mal à la tête…

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Quelques commentaires svp ? Ayez pitié d'un pauvre taré…**_

 _ **Non, il n'y a pas d'incohérences dans ce chapitre par rapport au reste de l'histoire. Vraiment, il n'y en a PAS. Si vous pensez que si, alors vous êtes sur la piste du grand mystère… héhéhé…**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs auteurs et lecteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_


	62. Mi damnée

NVJM, rédigé 14, 16, 18 et 23/3/2018, publié 23/3/2018

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _62 : Mi damnée_

C'est déjà la rentrée ! L'été a passé si vite !

C'est un peu fébrile que je pose le pied dans le Poudlard-express. Avec cette troisième année qui commence, j'entre dans un territoire totalement inconnu… dans ma première vie, je n'avais pas réussi à survivre jusque là. Et, pour autant que je sache, il n'y avait pas non plus de nouveau seigneur des ténèbres dissimulé bien décidé à me faire tomber…

À peine entré dans le premier wagon, je fus approché par plusieurs des membres de mon groupe d'influence. Ces braves petits avaient eu la bonne idée de me réserver une place dans un compartiment. J'en fus agréablement surpris. Moi qui pensais que les semaines passées auraient refroidi leur ardeur à me lécher le cul !

« - Bonjour Harry ! » me dit aussitôt une voix féminine en m'enserrant dans un câlin redoutablement suspect.

« - Bonjour Susan, » répondis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue, lui souriant chaleureusement, ce qui la fit aussitôt rougir incontrôlablement. « Que me vaut l'honneur de cet accueil ? »

« - Euh je bltz euh bip ! » bugua-t-elle, ne parvenant même plus à parler, bien trop timide, ce qui me fit gentiment rire.

« - Hahaha, mais encore ? » Je la rassura en lui caressant gentiment les cheveux, en un inoffensif geste qui rappelait un chef charriant ses serviteurs, héhéhé…

Finalement, elle parvint à se reprendre, et dit, « j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais d'être accueilli par tes amis. Nous te devons tous beaucoup tu sais, et… »

La porte de notre compartiment s'ouvrit soudain, laissant apparaître quelqu'un cherchant une place, et… « Hermione ?! » m'écris-je, stupéfait de la voir là ! Moi qui croyais qu'elle avait définitivement quitté Poudlard après son agression ! Elle a dû convaincre ses parents de la laisser rester, juste pour profiter de la bibliothèque…

Encore entourée de bandages en plusieurs endroits, les rares zones à n'en pas être protégées étaient zébrées de cicatrices, sinistres reliquats de l'attaque que le mystérieux seigneur des ténèbres lui avait fait subir. Pauvre petite…

A peine m'eut-elle remarqué que son sourire aimable se transforma en peur panique, et elle poussa un petit « irk ! » avant de s'enfuir.

« - Hermione ! Attends ! » lui lançai-je en la suivant. Je me précipitai dans le couloir pour la rattraper… mais quelqu'un l'avait déjà fait avant moi. Luna ! Cette salope venait de barrer la route à Hermione ! Qui n'en menait pas large, tremblant de tous ses membres ! « Laisse-la ! » ordonnai-je à la traîtresse en m'approchant. Elle me regarda d'un air narquois, me toisant du bas de ses centimètres en moins.

« - Bonjour monsieur Potter, » persifla-t-elle, « que puis-je faire pour vous être désagréable ? »

« - Je t'ai dit de laisser Hermione tranquille ! Je la mets sous ma protection ! »

« - Navré Harry, elle se trouvera à mes côtés désormais. »

« - Hors de question, elle… »

« - TAISEZ-VOUS ! » hurle soudain Hermione, nous interrompant en sursaut. « Je n'irai avec aucun de vous deux ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! » Et elle bouscula Luna pour partir en courant dans un autre wagon, espérant nous échapper.

« - Hermione ! » somma fortement la traîtresse, la faisant s'arrêter soudain, « n'oublie pas tes serments ! Je n'apprécierai pas devoir te punir… » **(I)** Elle avait achevé ces mots sur un accent sadique au-delà de ce que je pouvais faire moi-même…

Hermione ne bougea pas pendant un moment, pleurant sans retenue, me brisant le cœur de la voir ainsi. J'espérais qu'elle se détourne pour venir se consoler dans mes bras, mais… elle revint à petits pas. Vers Luna. Et s'arrêta docilement devant elle, tête basse, inondant le sol de ses larmes. « Bien ! » s'exclama froidement la traîtresse. « Et que je n'ai plus à te rediscipliner ! Suis-je claire ? » Aucune réponse. « Suis-je claire ?! » refit cette juda, agacée de devoir se répéter.

« - Snirfl ! Oui… oui maîtresse… »

« - C'est bien ! Allons, viens maintenant ! » Et elle partit en bousculant Mione, qui en sanglota de plus belle, me brisant le cœur.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! » m'énervai-je, voulant des explications. Luna se détourna un instant pour me répondre, narquoise suffisamment bas pour que je sois seul à l'entendre…

« - Quand nous sommes allés chez Hermione, elle a prêté plus de serments que tu ne le crois… c'est depuis le début que je prévois de te laisser tomber, Harry. Tu n'as toujours été qu'un poids mort, imbécile… hahaha ! » et elle s'engouffra dans un compartiment où l'attendaient ses plus fidèles esclaves.

Je demeurai immobile dans le couloir quelques minutes, maugréant contre cette maudite grognasse. Revenant finalement vers Susan et mes pions, l'air sombre, je restai un instant à réfléchir, discrètement observé par leur silence respectueux. Ils savaient bien que lorsque j'étais dans cet état, il ne fallait pas me déranger, à moins d'avoir envie de perdre sa peau… et rééducation aidant, estimaient, souvent à juste titre, qu'une bonne idée allait naître dans mon esprit de chef.

Et en effet.

Le seigneur des ténèbres n'est visiblement pas le seul à vouloir la guerre, Luna aussi a des intentions bellicistes… alors soit. Puisqu'il faut que je me batte sur deux fronts, ce sera fait. Et je l'emporterai avec une gloire qui n'a été vue qu'une fois dans l'Histoire !

Il faut que j'accélère le rythme, sans avoir crainte de trop me révéler ! Dumbledore n'a pas réagi lorsqu'il a pu voir que j'étais bien plus que le gamin chétif que j'avais laissé paraître pendant la première année et demi. Il faut donc que je profite de ma chance…

…il faut que je me lance en politique.

…

Quelques jours après la rentrée eut lieu la première réunion de mon groupe d'étude, étrangement dégarni de plusieurs membres. Pendant les vacances, Luna n'était pas restée inactive, et avait envoyé toutes sortes de courriers dans tous les sens pour tenter, avec un certain succès il faut bien l'avouer, de convaincre quelques uns de mes esclaves de rejoindre son camp. En somme, elle avait profité de ma négligence de ma troupe durant l'été, tout occupé que j'étais à renforcer ma mafia, pour m'affaiblir à l'école…

Mais même ça, ça ne durera pas. J'ai mit en place tout ce qu'il faut pour que Peter puisse s'occuper seul de mes troupes, et force est de constater qu'il y est doué. Je puis donc me consacrer quasi-exclusivement à étendre mon influence à Poudlard… héhéhé ! D'autant plus que je puis bénéficier de la précieuse aide de ma lieutenante Susan, qui s'est révélée très efficace pour conserver à mes côtés nos camarades.

« - Bonjour tout le monde ! » dis-je sévèrement, droit comme un taré, face à mes esclaves bien alignés pour le salut traditionnel faisant débuter mes réunions.

« - Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui, Harry ? » demanda Susan, sortant déjà sa baguette pour un duel.

« - Pas de combat aujourd'hui, » et je récoltai aussitôt leur désapprobation. J'en vis même un regarder la porte d'un air las. À leurs yeux, je n'étais bon qu'à leur apprendre à se battre, vu que j'étais très doué en ce domaine… cette croyance allait prendre fin brutalement ! « Depuis que nous avons commencé nos petites réunions, nous n'avons quasiment fait que nous battre ou apprendre des stratégies. Mais cela n'est d'aucune utilité sans ce qui fait le fondement même de toute bataille ! À votre avis, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Tous me regardèrent sans trop comprendre où je voulais en venir. Tous, sauf Susan, qui arborait un petit sourire en coin satisfait, mais ne semblait pas vouloir intervenir… « Tout simplement, pourquoi se battre ? Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas plonger dans un pitoyable discours pacifiste. Je veux dire, quelle est la raison qui fait que vous apprenez à vous battre ? SILENCE ! » criai-je pour arrêter ceux qui allaient répondre de pitoyables _parce que c'est amusant_ ou autres âneries. Allez crever, bande de crétins. « Toute personne qui se bat le fait pour défendre ses idées ! Quelles qu'elles soient ! Rien de plus simple et compliqué à la fois ! Et c'est pour cela que nous allons nous efforcer de trouver un but à nos entrainements ! Un but noble, cela va de soi ! » Je me tu pour apprécier du regard les différentes réactions… et ce que je vis me plu. Aucune désapprobation. Tout le monde semblait n'attendre que ma parole. Bien. Bons esclaves…

Et j'organisa de fait, de plus en plus souvent, des réunions où je monologuai avec application, discourant savamment sur toutes sortes de sujet, rarement interrompu et semblant convaincre de plus en plus de monde… s'ensuivait ensuite une séance de questions-réponses où, rusant, je m'efforçait de tourner le sens des propos à l'avantage de mes buts. Ainsi, nous parlions de politique…

« - …et voici pour quelle raison ce régime a été renversé ! La faiblesse de la mentalité de son peuple, allié à la profonde stupidité qu'est la démocratie… »

…de social…

« - …c'est pour cela que l'intérêt commun sera toujours supérieur à l'intérêt individuel ! Les droits des personnes ne doivent PAS être privilégiés sur les droits du groupe ! » …comme vous le diraient unanimes tous les dictateurs totalitaires.

…d'Histoire…

« - …ainsi eut lieu la troisième guerre gobelino-sorcière, les tensions à son origine étant provoquées par un régime démocrate, sans vision d'avenir et sans volonté, composé uniquement de faibles ne pensant qu'à leur profit personnel ! » Soit le ministère actuel…

…de religion…

« - …Le monothéisme a cet avantage qu'il évite une très large majorité des dissensions possibles dans le polythéisme ! Mais toutefois, cela ne peut se faire qu'à condition que la divinité révérée, ou quoi que ce soit, puisse être comprise et acceptée partout et par tous ! Pas de démiurge tout-puissant ! Pas de panthéon recouvrant tous les aspects de la vie réelle ! Non, RIEN de tout cela ! Juste une figure qui attise l'admiration de tous, une figure d'autorité exemplaire ! Une figure inspirée d'un héros de l'ancien temps, d'une légende idéalisée ! » Autrement dit, bien que je ne le révélai pas, du Père Créateur…

Bientôt, je décidai d'ouvrir les portes de ces réunions non plus juste à mes pions, mais à toute personne demandant à y assister. C'est ainsi que nous vîmes nous rejoindre de plus en plus d'élèves de toutes les années, et même quelques professeurs, à tel point que je dû faire la demande à Dumbledore d'acquérir une nouvelle salle plus grande… ce à quoi il rechigna un bon moment, ne me l'accordant qu'avec nombre de regards torves… il se méfie de plus en plus de moi. Rien d'étonnant à cela.

…en nous fîmes encore des réunions politiques…

« - L'avenir est la meilleure chose en laquelle il est possible de croire ! Un mouvement aveniriste seul a la vision nécessaire pour nous sortir du marasme actuel et nous faire retrouver la grandeur du passé ! » Bien évidemment, je ne précisai pas de quel passé il s'agissait, ni ne contredit les attardés croyant que je parlai du siècle des Lumières sorcier… héhéhé…

…il y eut aussi des séances de… "découverte" de choses "différentes". Par exemple, des objets exotiques que je ne révélai pas être d'origine moldue pour ne pas froisser les Purs et autres CONservateurs.

Outre le blabla, je procédai aussi à la tenue d'encore plus de réunions d'entraînement commun, bourrant à craquer mon emploi du temps, obligé d'en faire certaines en séances multiples car ne pouvant pas gérer tous les candidats à la fois. Car charmés par mon blabla, nombre d'élèves avaient rejoint mon groupe. Là, je les inondai sans cesse de propos mettant en valeur tout ce dont je pouvais parler lors des réunions d'oral, gagnant ainsi petit à petit une emprise sans cesse plus grande sur eux…

Toutefois, la cinquantaine de membres que j'avais attirés n'était pas suffisante. De son côté, Luna en avait encore plus de deux-cent… grrr !

« - Tu es trop sévère avec eux Harry, » me murmura Susan, à la fin d'une réunion. Elle me dit cela tout timidement ! Aurait-elle peur de moi ?

« - Tu crois ? Pourtant, on n'est pas à un entraînement militaire, ce serait tout autre chose sinon… »

« - Oui, je sais bien, mais comprends-les. Ils ne sont pas habitués à cela, même s'ils en saisissent l'intérêt, et de plus ils ne sont pas motivés par une urgence historique. Il n'y a pas de seigneur des ténèbres ou je ne sais quoi qui s'active dans l'ombre à tenter de gagner le pouvoir. Rien n'indique qu'il puisse y avoir une guerre. Ils sont détendus. Si tu vas dans leur sens, je suis sûre que tu pourrais obtenir encore bien plus de succès… »

…et ce n'est pas bête. Car jusqu'à maintenant, ce sont surtout les intellos qui sont venus à moi, attirés par les bonnes notes et les constants succès remportés par moi et mes suivants. Mais les attardés sans avenir, tels que le désormais célèbre incapable RW, ne cessaient de suivre Luna, les uns attirés par sa beauté et voulant soit coucher avec, soit la reluquer, et les unes enviant sa beauté et écoutant religieusement ses conseils maquillage… peuh, rien que de futures putes et des clients à demi-molle ! La quasi-totalité des talents est dans mon groupe, les seuls que Luna a su garder sont ceux qu'elle couvre d'honneurs ou… ceux qu'elle a soumis à sa volonté, telle Hermione… pauvre Mione…

Mais ! Il est vrai que Susan a juste. Bien qu'inutiles en tant que futurs officiers, ces attardés n'en sont pas moins de bons boucliers humains, de bonnes reproductrices, ou encore un bon gros tas répugnant de chair à baguette. En avoir en surplus n'est jamais une mauvaise idée. Alors d'accord, je vais daigner me les mettre dans la poche…

…reste plus qu'à faire preuve d'assez de stupidité pour m'abaisser à leur niveau. Par ma folie, je sens que je vais faire une crise de misanthropie…

…

Les semaines passèrent ainsi, meublées par une activité parascolaire sans cesse plus active. Cette guerre studieuse entre moi et Luna sembla plaire aux professeurs, qui m'appréciaient de plus en plus, car outre le fait que je sois bon élève dans toutes les matières, j'avais aussi, comme promis lors de mon élection de délégué des élèves, réussi à mettre fin aux incessantes bagarres entre les deux groupes majoritaires. Comme tout bon délégué, je… …AH !

Le poste de délégué ! Vu que l'année a changée, il n'est théoriquement plus occupé ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là ! Et bien évidemment, ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui allait me le rappeler ! Enfoiré de vieux citronné !

Mais je me demande… même s'il n'y a pas eu d'élection, tout le monde fait comme si j'étais délégué _de facto_. Dois-je donc faire comme si de rien n'était, ou bien organiser de nouvelles élections pour confirmer mon pouvoir ? Hum…

…s'il y a bien une leçon que j'ai retenu de mes précédents échecs, c'est que je ne dois pas prendre à la légère les risques potentiels. Si je ne me fais pas réélire, il se pourrait bien qu'un jour, quelqu'un conteste mon autorité _pas du tout abusivement obtenue._

…tandis que si je réorganise une élection, je risque de me faire coiffer au poteau par Luna… manquerait plus que ça ! Même si je pourrai très bien trafiquer les votes en toute discrétion, héhéhé !

Bref, les prochaines semaines s'annoncent stressantes pour mes nerfs. Sans compter avec ce maudit _seigneur des ténèbres_ qui ne montre pas le moindre signe de vie… ça m'inquiète…

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs auteurs et lecteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_

 _ **I. Extrait du chapitre 49, où Hermione est recrutée par Harry et Luna :**_ _« Nous ne nous couchâmes qu'à plus de minuit, épuisés d'avoir tant conféré, moi réquisitionnant le canapé du salon, et_ _Luna s'étalant de tout son long sur un matelas sorti du placard pour l'occasion, et posé au sol dans la chambre d'Hermione._ _La nuit passe vite, et le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner,_ _je vis qu'Hermione me regardait étrangement_ _à travers la broussaille qui lui servait de cheveux… aurait-elle mal dormi ? Hum… »_ _ **En fait, ce qu'il se passe, c'est que Luna, qui prévoyait déjà de trahir Harry, a profité d'être seule à dormir dans la chambre d'Hermione pour la forcer à prêter des serments supplémentaires, de fidélité à elle-seule…**_


	63. Le propagandien

NVJM, rédigé 24, 25, 26, 28, 29 et 30/3/2018, publié 30/3/2018

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _63 : Le propagandien_

 _ **Le poudlardien**_ _#1_

 _Gazette de l'école, Harry Potter éditions_

 _29 octobre 1993_

 _Élections du nouveau délégué des élèves !_

 _Élèves de Poudlard, vous êtes appelés aux urnes le trente octobre pour choisir qui sera votre nouveau délégué des élèves !_

 _Candidats : Harry Potter_

À peine eu-t-il lu l'en-tête qu'Albus Dumbledore cracha de surprise son thé au citron, toussant à tout rompre. Comment ce maudit gamin osait-il …?! Sans même lui en demander l'autorisation en plus ! Ah, mais ! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Se levant tel un ressort de son fauteuil multi-souillé par ses effluves acides, il se précipita dans la grande-salle. C'était justement l'heure du petit-déjeuner ! Profitons-en !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes de la grande-salle, l'honorable vieillard vit avec mécontentement que tous les élèves ou presque étaient en train de lire cet espèce de bout de papier-cul. Grumble ! Marchant jusqu'à la table des professeurs, il se posta devant, remarqué par tous, et leva les bras pour signifier clairement qu'il souhaitait parler. Et surtout, se faire entendre. « Votre attention ! »

» Mes chers élèves ! Tout comme vous, j'ai pu lire ce matin ce document. En ma qualité de directeur de cette école, je me dois de faire cesser cette mascarade ! Aucune élection n'a été prévue ! Comme nous avons tous pu le constater l'année dernière, la création du poste de délégué des élèves a été un échec ! Et… » Il s'interrompit soudain en sentant quelqu'un se placer à son côté. Tournant la tête, il vit… Harry Potter ?!

« - Merci cher professeur Dumbledore, » dis-je sincèrement en lui souriant de ma plus sincère hypocrisie. Cet espèce de vieux salaud tentait de me voler le peu de pouvoir que j'avais demandé ? Eh bien, on va voir ça !

» Avez-vous entendu cela, camarades ? » dis-je fortement, m'amplifiant discrètement la voix pour être sûr d'être bien entendu. « Dans la masse de postes à responsabilités donnés aux élèves au long de l'Histoire de Poudlard, celui de délégué a été le plus grand des succès ! C'est la seule fois de mémoire d'étudiant que nos demandes ont pu être exaucées comme nous le souhaitions ! C'est la seule fois que les professeurs ne les ont pas abusivement détournées ! C'est la seule fois, LA SEULE ! Pouvons-nous accepter de voir notre volonté être ainsi bafouée ?! »

« - NON ! » hurlèrent aussitôt quasiment tous les bouseux, m'arrachant un franc sourire. Bien, bons chiens ! Faudra que je réfléchisse à leur donner une croquette…

« - Je suis candidate ! » retentit une voix. Je baissa tranquillement le regard vers la table des Poufsouffles pour voir que Luna s'était levée. Prévisible, bien évidemment. Je l'avais totalement prise par surprise l'année précédente en organisant les élections, nul doute qu'elle n'allait pas laisser passer une seconde occasion.

 _Candidats : Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood_

« - Quelqu'un d'autre souhaite-t-il poser sa candidature ? » demanda McGonagall en se levant. Personne ne répondit, à mon grand soulagement. Ce serait déjà bien assez difficile de l'emporter face à la traîtresse, alors si mes voix venaient à être volées par un couillon… grrr, il n'aurait pas survécu bien longtemps !

L'élection eut lieu le jour-même, son organisation facilitée comme par hasard par la réception surprise, le midi venu, d'un colis contenant quelques centaines de bulletins de vote à nos noms, à moi et Luna… Dumby me regarda étrangement, et je lui répondis avec mon habituel sourire d'ange. C'est pas moi, promis juré ! Quoique…

Après un discours de chacun vantant ses mérites et exposant quelques projets pour tenter de convaincre les attardés, mes bulletins _pas-du-tout-trafiqués_ furent aussi vite pliés que dépliés, et les résultats tombèrent après plusieurs recomptes sous les yeux des professeurs et des deux candidats…

 _Harry Potter : 231 voix sur 421. 54,87%._

 _Luna Lovegood : 190 voix sur 421. 45.13%._

Ouf ! C'était juste ! Mais j'ai sauvé ma place…

…

« - Que voulez-vous, monsieur Potter ? » grogna Dumby en me voyant entrer dans son bureau tout sourire, quelques jours après ma réélection.

« - Bonjour professeur, comment allez-vous ? » hypocrisai-je sincèrement.

« - Allez droit au but mon garçon, je ne suis pas d'humeur. » Tu m'étonnes ! Pour un peu, il aurait grogné que ça ne m'aurait pas étonné !

« - Mon très cher directeur bien-aimé… » minaudai-je en n'abusant pas du tout de la situation, « j'ai eu une idée que je pense excellente pour promouvoir l'éducation de mes chers camarades de toutes les années… »

« - Qui est ? »

« - Organiser un voyage scolaire… »

« - Pardon ?! »

« - …dans le monde moldu… »

« - QUOI ?! » Il bondit hors de sa chaise, la barbe hérissée de colère ! « Il en est hors de question ! Vous êtes complètement fou ! Vous rendez-vous compte des risques que cela ferait prendre au Secret ?! »

Sa réaction étant plus que prévisible, je lui répondis le plus calmement du monde, « Bien évidemment, c'est pour cela que j'ai élaboré tout un programme de mesures de sécurité… »

« - Faites-voir ! Euh, non ! De toute façon, c'est non ! »

« - …programme que j'ai transmis au professeur McGonagall, qui en a été enchantée, et a aussitôt accepté ma proposition, enjouée comme je ne l'ai jamais vue, _ne cessant d'en parler devant ses classes_ et _jurant de_ _tout faire pour vous en convaincre_ … » Il se décomposa au fur et à mesure de ma phrase, comprenant qu'encore une fois, je l'avais manipulé sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

» Un bonbon au citron ? » lui proposai-je en ouvrant la boite qui se trouvait sur son bureau, et en la lui tendant avec un sourire d'ange. Mouahaha, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange congelé !

…

Quelques semaines après, vers début décembre, eut enfin lieu cette sortie tant attendue ! La quasi-totalité des élèves avait répondu présente, seuls quelques irréductibles sang-pur restant au château… avec Rusard. Même nombre de conservateurs avaient été convaincus par l'argument « allez étudier vous-même votre ennemi ». Comme quoi, la propagande, c'est efficace…

Le programme de mesures de sécurité que j'avais proposé aux professeurs pouvait se résumer en une phrase : « _vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer !_ » Dis plus précisément, et pour des quelqu'un d'averti, c'est-à-dire personne, cela signifiait que ma mafia était là, habilement dissimulée, prête à tout en cas de problème.

Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas son seul rôle… car parmi tous mes esclaves se trouvaient aussi de nombreux sorciers suffisamment talentueux pour avoir une utilité certaine. Oh, rien de bien grave, rassurez-vous. Juste jeter par-ci par-là quelques sorts renforçant l'admiration du public cible pour certaines personnes en particulier… comme des militaires par exemple.

Oh ! Ça alors ! Comme par hasard, on est tombés en pleine fête du village ! Et les militaires de la caserne du coin font un défilé ! Quelle coïncidence !

Je sentis un regard me foudroyer, et me tourna l'air innocent vers le vioque, pauvre petite chose habillée d'un jean et d'une chemise qui ne lui allaient absolument pas. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Après tout, ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai besoin de rendre plus appréciable l'aspect rigide et militaire de mon groupe d'études… nul doute qu'après ça, je vais avoir nombre de nouvelles recrues qui se seront découverte une vocation, héhéhé !

…

 _ **Le poudlardien**_ _#13_

 _Gazette de l'école, Harry Potter éditions_

 _14 janvier 1994_

 _Visite d'une caserne d'aurors organisée par votre délégué bien-aimé !_

 _Concours d'échecs !_

Hum… « Cavalier en D5, et échec et mat ! » exultai-je, encore une fois victorieux !

À côté de moi, Susan nota « et vingtième victoire sur vingt parties ! », tandis qu'autour de nous, mes esclaves applaudissaient franchement. Depuis que j'ai commencé à organiser des matchs d'échecs pour leur apprendre la tactique, je ne cesse de faire de mon mieux pour les massacrer… héhéhé, la règle d'or est claire ! Aucune pitié !

…

 _ **Le poudlardien**_ _#42_

 _Gazette de l'école, Harry Potter éditions_

 _30 mars 1994_

 _Fondation d'un journal de l'école !_

 _Votre délégué bien-aimé Harry Potter a proposé l'idée de la création d'un journal de l'école, fait par les élèves, pour les élèves ! Votre "Poudlardien" favori sera désormais rédigé par vos soins !_

« - Il y faudrait une rubrique parlant du championnat de bavboules ! »

« - Non, le quidditch DOIT être en première page ! C'est le quidditch, quoi ! C'est sacré ! Gloire au quidditch ! »

« - Il faut mettre à l'honneur les examens ! BUSES et ASPIC ! »

« - Seule la pure pureté mérite d'avoir la première page ! »

Raaaah, vos gueules bande d'abrutis ! Affalé à ma place, autour de la large table où j'avais réuni les meilleurs élèves de chaque maison et année, j'étais en train de souffrir le martyr en subissant leur médiocrité de plein fouet. Tous des imbéciles sans aucune vision d'avenir ! À les écouter, c'est à croire que leur vie prendra fin dès qu'ils quitteront Poudlard…

…oh et puis merde ! Ça suffit les bêtises !

BAM ! Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, alertés par mon poing s'abattant fermement sur la table ! « Voici ce que nous allons faire, » dis-je d'un ton ne souffrant aucune répartie, tout en les dardant tous d'un air en disant long sur les tourments que subirait le moindre récalcitrant.

…

 _ **Le poudlardien**_ _#67_

 _Gazette OFFICIELLE de l'école, _HARRY POTTER _éditions_

 _17 mai 1994_

 _Les examens arrivent ! Le classement des meilleurs élèves ! Meilleur troisième année :_ _HARRY POTTER_ _!_

 _Poufsouffle emporte la coupe de quidditch grâce à son génial attrapeur_ _HARRY POTTER_ _!_

 _Concours de bavboules de fin d'année ! Un superbe tir de vingt points, score maximal, a été réalisé par le brillant_ _HARRY POTTER_ _!_

 _« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de pureté du sang, rien ne l'indique. » Parole_ _d'HARRY POTTER_ _!_

 _HARRY POTTER_ _par-ci !_ _HARRY POTTER_ _par-là !_ _HARRY POTTER_ _partout !_

 _GLOIRE À HARRY POTTER_ _!_

Je reposa mon journal sur mon bureau, désinvolte, et me permit un petit sourire satisfait. Vive la propagande…

…

Déjà la fin de l'année ! Ça a passé si vite, encore une fois ! Et, miracle, celle-ci a été tranquille ! Pas de prof possédé, pas de serpent à la con tentant de me bouffer… ça cache quelque chose. Paranoïa mon amour.

Bref ! Il est temps de faire un petit bilan.

Depuis que je me suis repris, j'ai sacrément bien progressé ! Ma mafia a prit une ampleur considérable, j'ai maintenant plus de mille péquenauds sous mes ordres… et je parle de ceux qui ne sont pas sous impérium. Les soumis, il doit y en avoir trois fois plus…

L'air de rien, ils sont tous de multiples sortes de brigands et divers criminels qui ont été soumis à ma volonté par Peter et nos impériumés. Avec quelques armes moldues pour l'efficacité et quelques attentats de ci de là pour la terreur, tous sont venus nous manger dans la main après avoir vu leurs chefs successifs être éliminés sans avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Et bien entendu, tous on dû prêter moult serments magiques de fidélité absolue à ma personne. On n'est jamais assez prudents.

M'étirant sur mon fauteuil en baillant, je laisse de côté mes réflexions sur ma mafia pour me concentrer sur Poudlard et mon groupe d'étude.

Les diverses réformes que j'ai entreprises ont fait leur effet, j'ai désormais quarante-cinq esclaves sous mes ordres, contre environ cent-quarante pour Luna. Je me répète, mais chez moi, au moins, tous sont là pour l'efficacité, et si tous n'ont pas du talent, au moins font-ils de leur mieux, avec un suivi efficace qui les motive. Tandis que de son côté, la traîtresse n'en finit pas de tenter de calmer les ardeurs des plus attardés de ses chiens. Il paraît même qu'elle a recruté deux trolls, un roux et un blond…

Allons, au dodo ! Demain, c'est le voyage en train, il faudra que je sois en forme pour être capable de supporter la médiocrité de tous ces imbéciles qui vont tout faire pour envahir mon compartiment. Et je ne peux même pas passer outre ce train à la con, étant une célébrité il faut bien que je fasse acte de présence…

…

Enfin chez moi ! Arrivant face à Peter, j'allais pour le saluer gaiement, mais son air sombre me refroidit aussitôt. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« - Nos espions au ministère ont intercepté une inquiétante nouvelle, » me dit-il en me suivant dans les couloirs de notre bunker.

« - Et ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire, on dirait que tu as vu un chat. Laisse-moi deviner, c'est une affaire faisant intervenir une vieille barbe ? »

« - Si ce n'était que ça… les ministères de Fudge, de France et de Russie se sont mis d'accord pour ressusciter une vieille tradition sorcière. Le tournoi des trois sorciers. »

« - Encore une de leurs âneries… et ça consiste en quoi ? Un concours de duel ? »

« - Si seulement ! Ce sont différentes épreuves magiques terriblement dangereuses. Mais vraiment, le taux d'élèves morts est de plus de la moitié… »

Je me figea en entendant ça, un mauvais pressentiment me tordant les tripes. C'est que ce serait l'occasion idéale pour que l'Ennemi frappe un grand coup…

…je sens que l'année prochaine sera mouvementée.

…il va falloir que j'accélère encore le rythme de croissance de mes forces.

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Commentaire svp ? Paraît que ça aide à… euh… à commenter !**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs auteurs et lecteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_


	64. La question Luna

NVJM, rédigé 5 et 6/4/2018, publié 6/4/2018. Record de rédaction battu le six ! 6800 mots en un jour !

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _64 : La question Luna_

L'été commença bien. J'étais sans cesse à l'œuvre sur mes petits projets, commençant à sérieusement développer ma mafia. Enfin ! C'est qu'il m'aura fallu un sacré temps pour y parvenir… c'est dur de partir de zéro !

Mon groupe d'étude se porte bien, lui aussi… oh, évidemment, il y a forcément des trolls, ou des espions au service de l'autre, m'enfin… dans l'ensemble, j'ai réussi à en retirer plusieures personne de talent qui me seront bien utiles dans l'avenir. Certaines me lèchent déjà comme si j'étais leur déesse.

Ah, au fait ! En lisant ces mots, vous avez sans doute cru que c'est le Potter qui les a écrits ? Raté, je suis Luna Lovegood, et pour le temps d'un chapitre de ces mémoires, c'est moi qui vais vous conter ce qu'il s'est passé en cet été 1994…

…

Depuis que j'ai rompu d'avec le Potter, j'ai eu un long moment pour développer mes propres plans d'avenir. Car c'est bien joli d'avoir des idées, mais encore faut-il savoir comment se battre pour les faire appliquer !

Pour commencer, outre bien entendu mon groupe d'étude dont vous avez dû entendre parler de la part de l'autre imbécile, je cherche moi aussi à me créer une sorte de mafia. Avant qu'il ne soit dépassé par l'ampleur de sa mégalomanie d'incapable, il avait eu beaucoup de bonnes idées, notamment celle-ci.

Malheureusement, je ne maîtrise pas aussi parfaitement l'impérium que lui. Beaucoup moins bien en fait. Et c'est un problème, car même si je peux tout à fait demander à mes futurs servants de me prêter des serments absolus dans tous les sens, ma paranoïa requiert bien que je puisse en plus avoir le contrôle de leurs moindres pensées…

Second souci à ce sujet, c'est que si je veux pouvoir m'entraîner à la pratique de ce sort béni, il faut que ce soit dans un endroit que le ministère ne soit pas capable de surveiller. Et je n'en connais qu'un… vous avez déjà deviné duquel je veux parler.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans la forêt interdite ? » me souffla Hermione, tremblotante des pieds aux lunettes, se cachant de désespoir derrière ses longs cheveux.

« - Silence ! Ne fais pas de bruit, il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse repérer ! » Ahlàlà, Hermione, pensai-je… tu es une lieutenante au grand potentiel, mais quand tu te laisses submerger par tes émotions, tu ne vaux pas grand-chose ! Vivement que tu t'endurcisses !

Me reconcentrant sur notre tâche du jour, guettant autant que possible les environs au cas où un gros porc de garde-chasse décide que deux jeunes filles puissent faire un bon petit-déjeuner, je nous fis avancer vers le cœur de la forêt, là où cet imbécile de Potter m'avait imprudemment révélé l'existence de l'une des plus grandes merveilles qui soient au monde… Pôdlad !

Vous l'aurez deviné, je compte faire de la cité une base puissante, peuplée de mes pions et dirigée d'une main de fer par mon futur gouvernement démocratiquement auto-élu. Quel symbole incroyable ce serait, que je puisse révéler tout ça au monde après l'avoir fait reconstruire ! Imaginez, Luna Lovegood, héritière du Père Créateur ! Mouahaha !

Oh, bien sûr il me faudra de très grands moyens, mais ce n'est pas un problème. Une fois que je serai moi aussi devenue une virtuose de l'impérium et de quelques autres sorts bienvenus, je n'aurai pas de mal à me construire une immense mafia secrète qui sera heureuse de travailler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. À ce sujet, je pense même faire en sorte de soumettre à ma volonté un maximum de ces chiens de Purs. Que ce serait jouissif de les faire crever à la reconstruction de leur pire cauchemar, héhéhé !

« - C'est ici, » dis-je à Hermione en m'arrêtant sans prévenir entre deux arbres lambdas, et je sortis aussitôt de mon sac plusieurs exemplaires de pelles magiques pour que nous puissions creuser. Si mes calculs étaient bons, c'était précisément sous nos pieds que se trouvait l'une des routes menant jusqu'à la vallée abritant la cité. Ainsi, on devrait pouvoir éviter de tomber dans le vide, comme quand cet attardé de Potter m'a fait découvrir l'endroit. On avait eu de la chance à ce moment là, ce n'est pas dit que ça se reproduise…

Il nous fallu plusieures heures à creuser, meublées de « j'ai mal au dos ! » et autres « silence ! » pour finalement atteindre un point où la terre se mit à se réchauffer, puis à reluire. « On y est ! » dis-je victorieuse, et juste avant que le sol ne se dérobe sous nos pieds, je sortis un balai de mon sac. Nous y montâmes prestement, puis je jeta un faible _bombarda_ pour faire s'écrouler ce qu'il restait de caillasse.

« - Youhou ! » Nous tombâmes aussitôt dans un nuage de poussière, éternuant à nous en rompre les poumons tout du long, puis atterrîmes doucement au sol. Et alors que nous allions nous relever, et que je m'apprêtai à jeter un sort de vent pour nous aérer…

« - Qui êtes-vous ?! » nous crièrent plusieures voix, « répondez ! ». Hein, quoi ?!

Ma poussière fut balayée d'un coup de vent, et nous vîmes plus d'une dizaine de baguettes pointées sur nous. Mais qu'est-ce que ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, ces cons ?!

« - Allez prévenir le maître ! » ordonna l'un des inconnus, avant de dire, « saisissez-les ! ». Ah non ! Ça, pas question ! Je me releva aussitôt, vive comme l'éclair, et sortit ma baguette pour les assommer en série d'un puissant _stupéfix_ ! Et un, et deux ! Plusieurs parvinrent à fuir, soudains paniqués au point d'en lâcher leur baguette. Quelle belle brochette de couillons ! J'attira immédiatement leurs armes d'un _accio_ , et les brisa dès qu'elles furent entre mes mains. Pas question de prendre le risque de leur laisser tout ça !

« - Viens Hermione, on y va ! » lui ordonnai-je en prenant sans attendre le chemin du cœur de la cité, toute à mes pensées moroses. Mais qui donc étaient ces types ? Feraient-ils partir de la mafia du Potter ? Aurait-il lui aussi eu l'idée d'établir une base dans la cité ? En un sens, c'est tout à fait prévisible… vu qu'il connaissait cet endroit bien avant moi, et semble en savoir bien plus à son sujet, rien d'étonnant qu'il ait des projets le concernant !

…et alors que nous marchions, je fus forcée de constater qu'effectivement, il n'était pas resté inactif. En une multitude d'endroits, des squelettiers, sortes de charniers à squelettes, étaient accumulés à profusion, en vrac pour certains et respectueusement pour d'autres. Nul doute qu'un tri avait été fait entre les restes des Purs et ceux des Fidèles… au moins quelque chose de bien que cet imbécile de Potter aura fait. Du moins si c'est bien de lui qu'il s'agit, mais je n'ai pas grand doute à ce sujet.

Bien vite, faisant en sorte de marcher tranquillement et dissimulant nos baguettes pour paraître faire partie de la foule, nous en arrivâmes dans les quartiers centraux, ceux bordés de l'absence de ruines des immeubles constituant les environs. Oui, l'absence ! Car tout était en train d'être reconstruit ! Des centaines, et même des milliers d'ouvriers travaillaient à tout redresser ! Déjà, plusieurs bâtiments étaient flambants neufs et paraissaient habités. Sûrement les logements de tous ces bouseux.

Le pire fut lorsque nous débouchâmes sur la grand-place, avec une vue sur la tour-palais… devrais-je dire la forteresse-palais ! Des murailles avaient été construites tout autour, avec des barricades en plus, des douves, des fossés, des meurtrières, des redoutes, et encore plein de toutes sortes de pièges !

« - ALERTE ! INTRUS ! » hurla soudain une alarme dès que nous eûmes franchi ce qui passait pour une limite apparente entre la zone où œuvraient les esclaves et celle où commençaient les défenses. Merde ! Sûrement un sort de surveillance relié à un autre pour l'alarme !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les portes de la tour-forteresse s'ouvrirent en grand, et un flot de types armés en jaillit ! Et cette fois, ce n'était même pas la peine de tenter de résister, entre les baguettes, les kalachnikovs et autres bazookas, l'idée ne pourrait même pas m'en frôler l'esprit ! Et Hermione et moi fûmes rapidement mises en joue par tout un cercle d'ennemis prêts à lâcher tout un flot de mort…

« - Qui va là ? » retentit une voix du haut des remparts, et je leva les yeux pour voir ce que je redoutais… le Potter ! C'était donc bien cet imbécile qui était à l'origine de tout ça !

« - Que signifie tout ceci ?! » dis-je bien haut, le sommant de me répondre, prenant le rôle de l'accusatrice pour tenter de dissimuler la faiblesse de ma position.

« - Cela signifie que tu as intérêt à te calmer, traîtresse ! » m'ordonna-t-il en me jetant un regard noir. Oups, ma tentative a pitoyablement raté… « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« - Ça ne te regarde pas ! » lui cracha-je, ma haine envers lui transparaissant sans équivoque possible.

« - En effet, pour une fois tu as raison. » Étonnant d'entendre ça de sa part… « Ta présence ici est un coup de chance ! Ça m'évitera d'avoir à te faire capturer par mes troupes ! » Comment ça, _ses troupes_ ? Voudrait-il dire qu'il a suffisamment de soldats à ses ordres pour pouvoir parler de _troupes_ ?! C'est une blague !

» Luna Bianca Lovegood ! Au nom des pouvoirs qui sont les miens, je te somme de te soumettre à la justice de Pôdlad et de l'Union magique ! Ton sort sera décidé par un tribunal légal, en attente duquel tu seras détenue en prison ! Les chefs d'accusation pesant sur toi sont les suivants : crime de haute trahison à l'égard du pouvoir légitime, et tentatives de complot visant à lui nuire ! Soldats, saisissez-vous d'elle ! »

Ah non ! Ça, sûrement pas ! À peine les chiens du Potter tentèrent-ils d'approcher que je pesai le pour et le contre des différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à moi… et n'en vis qu'une qui en valait vraiment la peine. Et ce n'était pas pour me plaire, mais… oh et puis merde, il n'y a pas le choix ! Moi d'abord, après tout !

Réagissant telle l'éclair, je sortis ma baguette pour m'entourer d'un puissant bouclier magique, et me précipita derrière Hermione, un poignard à la main, et le lui plaça sous la gorge ! « Pas un geste ! Ou elle y passe ! » criais-je assez fort pour être sûre d'être entendue par tout le monde. Héhéhé, nul doute que le Potter ne s'y attendait pas, à ça !

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » cria aussitôt l'autre simplette, des larmes lui jaillissant aussitôt autour des yeux. Et voilà qu'elle pleure encore ! Pfff, quelle sentimentale !

« - Laisse-la tranquille ! » réagit aussitôt l'autre abruti, alors que ses sbires se raidissaient, prêts à tuer au moindre ordre de leur maître. « Arrête-ça, Lovegood ! Tu sais bien que tu n'as aucune chance ! Rends-toi ! »

« - JAMAIS ! »

« - J'ai des snipers qui sont en train de te mettre en joue ! Ils pourraient t'abattre sans aucune conséquence sur Hermione sans même que tu ne t'en aperçoives ! Renonce à ta folie ! »

« - Ah ! Quelle blague ! Tu crois que je suis idiote ? » je fis un rictus hideux pour bien qu'il comprenne à quel point je pouvais le trouver stupide. « Même si tu m'abats, ta si chère Hermione ne s'en sortira pas indemne ! Je te rappelle qu'elle m'a prêté des serments inviolables de fidélité ! Si tu me tues, elle en mourra elle aussi ! » Comprenant que je ne mentais pas, je le vis reculer d'un pas, comme frappé par la dure vérité. Il se tourna aussitôt sur sa droite, vers un type encagoulé, et s'entretint calmement avec lui pendant quelques instants. Calmement, voilà qui a de quoi m'étonner ! Ce petit imbécile parviendrait-il enfin à faire montre d'un peu de maîtrise de soi ?

« - Je te propose un marché ! » dit-il finalement en revenant vers moi.

« - Dis toujours ! Mais tu as intérêt à être généreux ! »

« - Tu pourras quitter cette cité libre et sans contraintes si tu libères Hermione, autant de ta poigne que de la totalité des serments que tu lui as fait prêter, et que tu jures aussi de ne plus jamais tenter de l'attirer dans ton camp ! »

Hum… je laissai passer quelques instants, durant lesquels je fis de mon mieux pour réfléchir tout en conservant mon attention à l'affut du moindre geste suspect des attardés m'entourant. Mais je dû bien vite y renoncer, car dans mon état, force était d'admettre que je ne parviendrai pas à une réflexion efficace. « J'accepte, » maugréai-je, résignée.

« - Libère-la ! Maintenant ! » ordonna-t-il.

« - Imbécile ! Récite ta part du serment d'abord ! »

« - Grumble ! Moi, Harry James Potter, jure de laisser Luna Bianca Lovegood ici présente quitter en paix, sans contrainte ni poursuite, l'enceinte de la cité de Pôdlad où nous nous trouvons présentement, à condition qu'elle libère Hermione Jane Granger ici présente de toute emprise, tant physique que magique, et jure magiquement de ne plus jamais tenter de lui faire le moindre mal ni d'établir à nouveau une relation de domination à son encontre ! Ce serment de sa part aura un effet perpétuel ! » Il se fout de moi, où quoi ?!

« - Tu plaisantes ! Tu n'as pas précisé que…. » et blablabla, nous passâmes ainsi plusieures looooongues minutes à chipoter sur les moindres détails, bien évidement tout en nous arrosant de toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux. Et je fis de mon mieux pour ne rien lâcher ! C'est qu'il n'aurait pas ma peau si facilement, cet enculé !

Finalement, nous parvînmes à un semblant d'accord, et j'accepta finalement de prêter mon serment… comme si j'avais le choix ! « Moi, Luna Bianca Lovegood, je jure de libérer Hermione Jane Granger ici présente de toute emprise que je puisse avoir sur elle, et de ne plus jamais tenter d'en établir une quelconque, exception faite d'une relation hiérarchique si le hasard de l'avenir venait à la provoquer, à la condition qu'Harry James Potter ici présent me laisse quitter l'enceinte de la cité de Pôdlad sans tenter de me nuire ! Il devra aussi accepter de ne pas lancer de poursuites à mon encontre une fois que j'aurai quitté l'enceinte de la présente cité ! »

« - Moi, Harry James Potter, accepte ce serment et jure de ne pas tenter de faire pourchasser Luna Bianca Lovegood ici présente après qu'elle ait quitté l'enceinte de la cité de Pôdlad, et ce pendant une durée d'une semaine, au-delà de quoi cette précision deviendra caduque ! » Tout de même, on y arrive ! Je ne m'offusquai pas de son ajout d'un délai. Il avait été généreux pour le coup, une semaine me suffirait largement pour disparaître de son attention, du moins jusqu'à la rentrée.

Les serments prêtés et acceptés, je me tourna vers la sortie de la cité, gardant toujours Hermione contre moi, immobilisée d'un sort et ma lame fermement coincée contre sa gorge. Je ne prêtai pas non plus la moindre attention à ses pleurs… « Tais-toi, idiote ! » la sommai-je en lui donnant un coup de genoux dans le dos, la faisant couiner de douleur. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de réprimer sa terreur, n'y parvenant qu'à peine. Grumble ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de vouloir d'elle comme lieutenante ?! Que je peux avoir horreur des imbéciles incapables de se maîtriser !

Le cercle de petits chiens du Potter cessa de me mettre en joue et s'ouvrit pour me laisser passer. Bien entendu, je n'en profitai pas pour bêtement courir et relâcher mon otage, car nul doute que la menace des snipers n'était pas là pour faire joli ! C'est donc en marchant lentement que je remontai toute la cité, jusqu'à enfin parvenir à ce qui semblait une porte, avec le dôme de la cité comme battants, à un endroit où il plongeait verticalement dans le sol, sûrement juste avant de revenir vers le cœur de la ville tel une coquille circulaire…

« - Te voilà à la sortie ! Relâche Hermione ! » m'ordonna le Potter.

« - Pas encore ! Je ne suis toujours pas sortie ! Et je n'ai pas la preuve que cette porte soit une vraie sortie ! » Je m'en assurai sans attendre, plongeant une main dans la magie pure du dôme, étant aussitôt satisfaite de voir que tout se passait bien. Je souris sauvagement, puis m'approcha de l'oreille d'Hermione pour lui murmurer, « te voilà libre, maudite simplette ! Mais ne crois pas être protégée de tout, un accident est vite arrivé ! »

Et je la relâcha en la poussant en avant, puis disparu en courant à travers le dôme. Quelle putain de journée de merde !

…

Hermione trébucha et s'étala aussitôt au sol en couinant de surprise. Je me précipita pour la relever, inquiet de la savoir blessée, et m'enquit aussitôt de son état. « Tout va bien ? » lui demandai-je avant de la voir toute tremblotante, comme en état de choc. Tu m'étonnes ! On le serait à moins, après avoir côtoyé la traîtresse ! « MÉDECIN ! » ordonnais-je à mes esclaves en soulevant Mione pour l'emmener dans notre infirmerie.

Elle se réveilla en soirée, et mon corps médical m'en avertit aussitôt, si bien que je fus rapidement à son chevet. « Ça va mieux ? » lui demandai-je en banalité, ne sachant guère par où commencer notre discussion, et ne souhaitant pas la brusquer.

Elle resta plusieures minutes adossée à son oreiller, regardant ses mains encore tremblantes, n'osant pas répondre. Puis finalement, elle osa un minuscule « que vas-tu faire de moi ? », et baissa aussitôt la tête, prête à pleurer de nouveau.

J'avais bien nombre d'idées, comme lui proposer de rejoindre ma mafia, mais je doute que ça serait bon pour elle vu son état psychologique. Mieux valait laisser passer un peu de temps. « …et toi, que veux tu faire, Hermione ? » dis-je finalement, faisant tout mon possible pour ne pas la brusquer.

« - Je veux recommencer ma vie d'avant, » pleurnicha-t-elle, « avant que vous deux ne veniez tout détruire ! » Et elle se saisit le visage des mains, pleurant à chaudes larmes, ce qui me fissura le cœur. Que je pouvais avoir horreur de la voir dans cet état…

Me levant, je fis signe à mes infirmiers de l'endormir discrètement, puis la laissa se reposer. Il lui faudrait encore du temps pour se remettre…

Ce fut finalement vers mi-juillet qu'elle commença à aller suffisamment mieux pour avoir une conversation maîtrisée, et non plus submergée de pleurs et autres émotions. Je revins vers elle alors qu'elle se promenait dans un petit parc de toit que mes jardiniers avaient remis en état, admirant la cité en reconstruction. « Hermione ? » lui dis-je tout doucement.

Elle sursauta par réflexe, mais se reprit rapidement tant bien que mal, et se tourna vers moi pour me confronter. Je tenta de me rapprocher lentement, mais elle recula aussitôt, et je n'insista pas.

« - Tu vas mieux, Hermione ? »

« - Je vais mieux, oui. Merci de m'avoir libérée, Harry. »

« - J'en avais l'occasion, c'est bien le moins que je pouvais faire… »

« - Et maintenant ? Que vas-tu m'imposer ? » Elle demanda ça en baissant les yeux au sol, déjà résignée à l'idée de me servir d'esclave pour tout le reste de sa vie.

« - Veux-tu être libre ? » lui répondis-je, la prenant sûrement au dépourvu. Elle ne répondit pas. « Peut-être veux-tu plutôt me rejoindre ? » elle ne dit à nouveau rien, mais ses légers tremblements en révélèrent long. Insatiable curieuse, en souhaitant comprendre où elle se trouvait elle avait souvent discuté avec les quelques de mes esclaves qui avaient accès à la cité sans pour autant être sous impérium, et nul doute qu'elle avait appris que se tenir à mes côtés signifiait aussi prêter serment d'obéissance éternelle. Et ça, ça devait la terroriser comme bien peu de choses pourraient le faire.

Je me résignai finalement. « Peter ! » ordonnai-je, et il vint aussitôt nous rejoindre, alors qu'il s'était tenu en retrait jusqu'à maintenant. « Tu vas réunir une enveloppe d'un million de gallions et de livres sterling, que tu donneras à Hermione sans aucune condition. Dès qu'elle s'en sentira prête, tu lui proposeras de partir rejoindre ses parents, et tu lui fourniras un portoloin de qualité maximale pour qu'elle puisse regagner son foyer. » Puis, je retournant vers mon amie, « Hermione, il est important que tu comprennes que tout ce qui est survenu aura toujours des conséquences sur ton avenir. Rien ne pourra redevenir comme avant. Dès que tu seras chez toi, convainc tes parents qu'il faut que vous déménagiez au loin, si possible dans un autre pays. Cet argent que je te donne vous servira à vous établir dans un endroit discret, où personne ne pourra à nouveau vous faire de mal. »

Ainsi s'en alla-t-elle.

…

« - GRAAAAAH ! MAUDIT SOIS-TU, POTTER ! » hurlai-je en brisant un miroir d'un sort, puis réduisant un meuble en allumettes, et encore un autre ! Dans ma cachette, je laissa libre cours à ma rage de m'être faite avoir d'une si pitoyable façon par ce maudit chien !

Une fois tout réduit en poudre, je daigna commencer à me calmer et réfléchir un peu sur ce qu'il advenait de faire. C'est que cet ENFOIRÉ ! m'a sacrément surprise ! Autant il était prévisible qu'il tente d'établir une base dans la cité de Pôdlad, autant je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il le fasse avec une telle ampleur ! Un imbécile pareil qui me devance ! Quelle honte ! Car oui, c'est bien ainsi que je le vivais. J'avais quitté cet incapable car il passait son temps à faire œuvre de paranoïa sans rien tenter, et ne faisait rien de plus que me bloquer et m'empêcher de développer mes propres plans. Il était pétrifié par sa peur de voir Dumbledore ou le ministère le repérer, au point d'en avoir complètement endormi ses capacités ! Et voilà qu'il se réveillait alors que je l'avais quitté ! À croire que ma trahison était tout ce qu'il lui manquait pour se remuer !

Calme-toi Luna, calme-toi… tu n'arriveras à rien tant que tu seras énervée. Et en plus, voilà que mes pouvoirs en profitent pour se réveiller ! Maudites capacités de vélane !

Après un rapide exercice de relaxation pour retrouver ma maîtrise, et bien entendu après avoir calmé mes cheveux qui commençaient à reluire de magie, j'en vins à me demander ce que je pouvais bien faire pour retrouver la pleine maîtrise de la situation. Hum… tenter de retrouver la grâce du Potter est exclu, il ne me considère plus comme autre chose qu'une traîtresse. Quel imbécile ! C'est lui le traître ! Ah, je vous jure ! Quand j'aurais pris le pouvoir et établi ma dictature, il finira sur le bucher sans tarder, et sans jugement ! Et en plus après un long et agréable passage par ma salle de torture…

…le seul moyen réalisable que je vois, c'est de me réveiller à mon tour. J'aimerais bien ! Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de maîtriser l'impérium ! Et ça me nécessite un endroit où m'entraîner sans que le ministère ne puisse me repérer ! La cité de Pôdlad était parfaite pour ça, mais maintenant… et puis ne pensons même pas à négocier avec l'autre chien, il n'hésiterait pas à me faire supprimer _par accident_ …

Je ne peux pas apprendre l'impérium. Du moins pas tout de suite. Il faut donc que je me reconcentre sur un équivalent… mais quoi, QUOI ?!

La révélation me frappa soudain. Il y a quelques instants, j'avais pensé qu'il fallait que je me réveille, mais dire ça m'avait paru être plus un réflexe idiot qu'autre chose, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Moi aussi, comme le Potter il y a quelques mois, je suis endormie.

Car je suis une vélane. Ce que j'ai toujours refusé.

Et qu'y a-t-il qui soit un parfait remplaçant à l'impérium ? Une parfaite maîtrise des capacités des vélanes…

…je sens que je vais avoir un été chargé.

…

Deux semaines après, fin juillet, je m'effondra toute nue sur mon lit, soufflant d'épuisement, et recommença aussitôt à me caresser par réflexe.

Depuis tout ce temps, je n'avais eu de cesse de faire de mon mieux pour maîtriser mes pouvoirs, et je pense que j'ai fait de sacrément bons progrès ! Même si je suis loin d'avoir parfaitement réussi… pour preuve qu'il me faut encore énormément d'entrainement, j'ai les tétons et le clitoris en constante érection, je suis surexcitée sexuellement au point d'être incapable de porter le moindre vêtement, et je ne cesse d'avoir des visions érotiques dès que je ferme les yeux ! Eh oui, c'est ça dès qu'une vélane abat son occlumancie pour se laisser aller _au naturel_ de sa magie…

Le bon côté des choses, c'est que ma maîtrise augmente elle aussi ! La dernière fois, je vous avais dit que mes cheveux jouaient les rebelles en s'illuminant de magie. C'est un phénomène naturel caractéristique des vélanes, une stratégie reproductrice que notre évolution a mise en œuvre pour attirer les regards des mâles sur nous. Leurs yeux sont fixés sur nos longs cheveux blonds flamboyants et sur nos seins parfaits, incapables d'en détacher le regard, alors que nous les enchantons et que nos phéromones envahissent tous leurs sens pour les faire entrer en érection et les surexciter…. grumble, maudite malédiction ! Nul doute que l'évolution n'avait pas prévu qu'on aurait affaire à une foule de violeurs tout au long de notre vie !

Mais dans mon cas, je pense être plutôt à l'abri. Mes cheveux font maintenant ce que je veux, littéralement, aussi bien rester calmes qu'aller me chercher le journal ou tendre la papatte. Oui, je parle bien de ma chevelure.

A vrai dire, pour faire le point sur mes progrès, j'ai besoin de faire un test grandeur nature… c'est-à-dire me confronter à un mâle. En fonction de sa réaction face à mes pouvoirs, c'est-à-dire si l'enchantement le fait se jeter sur moi pour me violer ou bien s'il parvient à se maîtriser, je saurai si je m'améliore ou non. Et puis si non, je pourrai lancer un sort ou sortir mon couteau pour le maîtriser.

Regardant le plafond un moment en continuant nonchalamment à me caresser, je soupira de bonheur. Enfin, enfin je pouvais prétendre être moi-même ! C'est depuis ma naissance que je refoule mes pouvoirs, depuis ces treize années que je vis comme prisonnière de mon propre corps à cause de la bêtise du monde sorcier ! Que ça peut faire du bien d'en être libérée !

Ce soir là, comme tous les autres depuis deux semaines, et nul doute comme tous les futurs de ma vie, je jouis à de nombreuses reprises. Heureusement que j'avais tout insonorisé… et que je connaissais les sorts de nettoyage adéquats.

…

Le lendemain, je sortis de ma cachette pour mettre en œuvre mon test. Le monde moldu était idéal pour cela, car en plus du fait que mes pouvoirs en action étaient intraçables par le ministère, il y avait une profusion de beaux mâles bien membrés…

…oups ! Calme-toi, Luna ! N'oublie pas que tu n'as que treize ans ! Ni quelle est la malédiction de ton corps ! T'accepter est une chose, mais ce serait folie que de céder à tes hormones !

Je me renfrogna légèrement à ce rappel à l'ordre de ma conscience, et revint à la réalité. Marchant, j'étais finalement parvenue à un quartier fêtard, où d'innombrables jeunes sortaient le soir pour faire la fête, et pour beaucoup espérer perdre leur pucelage au détour d'une ruelle. Nul doute qu'avec ma jupe courte et mon chemisier blanc moulant laissant clairement transparaître ma lingerie, nombre d'entre eux seraient charmés même si mes pouvoirs n'avaient pas été à l'œuvre. C'est qu'il faut dire que même si je suis une jeune adolescente, je n'en ai pas vraiment l'apparence. Clairement plus grande que la moyenne de mon âge avec un mètre soixante-dix, je paraissais plutôt avoir dans les dix-huit ans. Et ne parlons pas non plus de ma poitrine opulente qui était naturellement considérablement plus développée que chez toute jeune fille de mon âge qui ne soit pas une vélane ! Je n'ai jamais rien compris à toutes ces complications de mensurations, mais je crois que je suis dans un bonnet D, plutôt un bon score à treize ans, même pour une vélane. Et ce n'est pas encore fini, j'en ai pour plusieures années à continuer de m'améliorer de ce côté.

Me sentant fière de moi et de mon corps magnifique, je ne refoulais presque rien, hormis quelques signes ne trompant pas comme l'érection de mes tétons. C'est qu'il ne fallait pas non plus que je passe pour être une pute. Une prostituée passe encore, mais pas une pute ! **(I)**

Très vite, marchant tranquillement parmi les fêtards en déployant bien attentivement mes pouvoirs sur les mâles les moins répugnants, j'en vins à être suivie par une dizaine de puceaux en rut qui ne devaient pas avoir d'autre pensée en tête que de planter leur graine dans la jolie plante qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Satisfaite de cette chasse, je quitta la zone la plus bruyante pour gagner un bois proche, contente de n'avoir pas affaire à une bande de violeurs. Sinon, qui sait quel stratagème ils auraient pu mettre en place en se concertant !

Restant bien en vue de leur excitation, je m'enfonça entre les arbres jusqu'à arriver à une minuscule clairière. J'y avais jeté en début de journée un très discret sortilège automatique de repousse-moldu. C'était l'un des très rares sorts que le ministère ne traçait pas, sinon, ses alarmes résonneraient en continu, vu le nombre à être lancé partout tout le temps !

Ce repousse était l'un des principaux tests que je mènerai ce soir. Si mes moldus de mâles parvenaient à le franchir, cela signifiait que j'avais réussi à suffisamment les charmer, les remplissant d'assez de ma magie pour que le sort ne les identifie pas comme des non-mages. Sinon, c'était signe que je ne maîtrisais pas assez bien mes pouvoirs.

Le verdict tomba rapidement. Un premier tas de spermatozoïdes apparu, comme groggy, et s'effondra à mes pieds après avoir maladroitement déambulé jusqu'à moi. Je l'assomma aussitôt d'un stupéfix assez faible pour ne pas être repéré.

Il fut tout aussi vite suivit par sa dizaine d'autres camarades, à ma grande satisfaction ! Et ce furent bientôt autant de bosses de pantalons qui rejoignirent la première. Hum… miam…

Secouant la tête pour m'éclaircir les pensées, je revins à la réalité. Il ne fallait pas que je cède à l'appel de la reproduction ! Sinon, mes pouvoirs se lieraient au mâle pour l'éternité, et je serai prisonnière de la dictature de mon propre corps ! Toute ma vie serait foutue sans aucune chance de retour arrière !

Faisant appel à mes capacités d'occlumancie, je me calma tant bien que mâle… que mal, et en réveilla un. Le second test pouvait commencer ! Il s'agissait maintenant de savoir si je maîtrisais assez mes pouvoirs pour en retirer un effet semblable à celui d'un impérium. Il s'agissait donc de demander au mâle de faire des choses assez absurdes pour que même sous le charme de ma volonté et malgré l'appel de ses couilles à se vider en moi, il refuse de m'obéir. Je choisis par réflexe de prendre le plus beau, et il se dressa aussitôt au milieu de la clairière, tel une érection… oups ! Tais-toi, moi !

« - Tue-moi directement ! » lui ordonnais-je pour penser à autre chose. Il commença un pas en avant pour obéir, mais se stoppa tout aussi net, figé par la contradiction. S'il y avait bien une chose qui était absolue, avec les pouvoirs des vélanes, c'est qu'ils empêchaient le mâle charmé de tuer sa femelle. C'était totalement impossible. On pouvait la mettre en élevage, lui faire avoir un accident, la réduire aux pires sévices possibles, mais tant que vous étiez sous son emprise, il était impossible de la tuer directement. C'est bien pour ça que j'avais fait attention à prononcer ce mot précis. Pas folle !

« - Calme ton érection ! » lui dis-je. Encore un ordre qu'il serait absolument incapable de réaliser, tant mes phéromones envahissaient chaque recoin de son corps et de son esprit. Il bandait tant que ça devait en être horriblement douloureux ! Sûrement un peu comme moi quand mon clito hurlait à la mort, le soir…

…je retins tant bien que mal un nouvel accès d'hormones. J'avais encore failli perdre le contrôle ! Calme-toi Luna, calme-toi !

Après quelques minutes et un infructueux « reste parfaitement stoïque pendant qu'un autre mâle m'entreprends », soit un troisième ordre qu'il serait absolument incapable d'accomplir si mon emprise était suffisante, je pus enfin me réjouir en le voyant rester immobile ! Hourra ! J'avais acquis suffisamment de maîtrise de mes pouvoirs pour charmer des mâles à ma volonté ! Je n'aurai donc plus besoin d'apprendre l'impérium, sans compter qu'il me restait une large marge d'action ! Et pour indication, s'il s'était rebellé à mon ordre, il se serait jeté sur moi pour me violer avant le second mâle fictif. C'était là encore un effet de nos pouvoirs, à nous les vélanes, les mâles n'hésitaient jamais à se battre à mort pour être le premier arrivé.

Quittant la clairière sans me préoccuper de mes mâles, je me dépêcha de regagner ma cachette pour encore une fois me caresser toute la nuit et calmer mes hormones. Hein, quoi ? Les paires de couilles sur pattes ? Oh, ceux-là n'étaient que des tests, je ne les ais pas baignés de mes phéromones à un point de non-retour, alors dès que je ne serai plus à leur portée, ils se réveilleront petit à petit comme si de rien n'était. Nul doute que les mois suivants, cette dizaine de puceaux allait passer tout son temps à mouiller des mouchoirs en pensant à moi, hahaha ! Cette pensée me remplit de jouie, et me rendit immensément fière de moi.

Fière d'être une femme.

Fière d'être… une vélane !

…

Avoir enfin commencé à acquérir la maîtrise de mes pouvoirs était une bien belle chose, mais ce n'était pas tout ce qui comptait. Outre mon projet de mafia que je commencerai à mettre en œuvre en août, il fallait aussi que je me préoccupe de mes camarades de Poudlard et de mon groupe d'étude, et surtout de l'influence que j'avais sur eux.

Durant tout le mois de juillet, j'avais envoyé de multiples lettres à chacun d'entre eux. Et je précise bien à CHACUN, car je faisais là œuvre de mes pouvoirs, qui bien entendu ne fonctionnaient pas sur les femmes. Évidemment. Berk ! Je réprima un frisson en imaginant cette scène horrible, et revint aussitôt à mes pensées mâlefaisantes.

Chacun de mes courriers était agrémenté d'un de mes cheveux pour le côté charmant, et aussi, méthode radicale, d'une goutte de ma cyprine plaisamment récoltée. Parce que oui, n'oubliez pas que les vélanes sont des tas d'ingrédients sur patte… TOUT dans notre corps peut servir en potionnisme. Y compris les parties les moins probables.

Le résultat de tout cela fut que je me trouvai sur le chemin de traverse le trois août, prête à retrouver mes camarades. Pour l'occasion, j'avais été forcée de redresser mes boucliers d'occlumancie pour redevenir le temps d'une journée la Luna que j'étais à Poudlard, voici quelques semaines déjà. Enfin, presque… je m'autorisa quelques plaisirs, notamment l'abandon de l'horriblement anti-féminin uniforme de Poudlard, et opta pour une robe toute blanche agrémentée d'une ceinture dorée parfaitement assortie à mes cheveux, et surtout… d'un magnifique décolleté qui ne cachait plus grand-chose de mon opulente poitrine. D'ailleurs, quand je serai à l'école, je ferai comme le Potter, j'introduirais des uniformes pour mon groupe d'étude… avec quelque chose de très sexy pour moi, héhéhé ! Pour un peu, j'en serais heureuse de retourner là-bas malgré toute la foule d'imbéciles qui y sévit !

Arrivant au chaudron-baveur, là où j'avais donné rendez-vous à mes mâles… euh, à mes camarades, je vis avec surprise qu'ils étaient plusieures dizaines à avoir répondu présents ! Tous les mâles… les garçons étaient là, sans exception, et de nombreuses filles étaient venues aussi. Malgré l'absence de charme magique dans leurs enveloppes, la formule toute-puissante du « on va faire les boutiques ? » avait l'air d'avoir parfaitement bien marchée.

« - Bonjour tout le monde ! » dis-je bien fort pour me faire remarquer malgré le brouhaha incessant, et à peine les regards se tournèrent vers moi que maintes mâchoires tombèrent au sol. Hahaha, nul doute que personne ne s'attendait à une apparition aussi magnifique que moi ! Cette pensée m'emplit de bonheur… et de plaisir… ce n'est pas encore ce soir que je dormirai beaucoup !

Je pourrais passer des heures et des heures à vous parler de ce que nous avons fait ce jour-là, mais il n'y eut rien de particulièrement incroyable. Je commença par me faire plaisir avec un bisou sur la joue à chacun des garçons, tous rougeoyants lorsque je les serra dans mes bras, laissant leur regard tomber dans mon décolleté par un total hasard. Ronald, Draco, John Dack, John Jones -très original je sais-, John Meredwick et John Deson, Julius Fallawerth, Jack Bitween et Matthias Brettor en furent particulièrement contents. Et non, je ne me suis pas inutilement répétée. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les parents ne savent pas faire preuve de bon goût en nommant leurs enfants !

En parlant des parents ! Nombre d'entre eux étaient aussi venus pour partager cette journée avec leur progéniture. Ils auraient put me poser problème, mais forte de ma nouvelle confiance en moi, je charma discrètement les pères de famille pour les convaincre que je serais une bonne gardienne, et ils se chargèrent activement de convaincre leurs épouses qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. Surtout que je pouvais compter sur mes lieutenants.

« - Bonjour Johannah, » dis-je à Johannah Threeborn, une poufsouffle de cinquième, une jeune fille très douée avec un grand avenir… à mes côtés. « Bonjour Anger », continuais-je pour Carl Anger, un serpentard de mon année très doué en cours, travailleur acharné et bourré d'envie d'avoir un bel avenir. Deux perles que j'avais réussis à ranger dans mon camp avant que le Potter ne réussisse à les obtenir. Et avec tout ce que je leur avais fait miroiter, nul doute qu'ils resteraient fidèles ! Sans compter que désormais, Carl ne pourrait plus me trahir même s'il le voulait, héhéhé…

Quand je vous disais qu'il ne s'était rien passé de particulièrement incroyable dans cette journée, ce n'était pas faux. Je divisa notre compagnie entre moi et mes lieutenants, en confiant un tiers à chacun afin de mieux nous répartir entre les différentes boutiques et ne pas avoir à faire la queue pendant des heures à chaque fois, Johannah emmenant la plupart des filles, et mon groupe se composant comme par hasard exclusivement de mâles… Carl et sa célèbre absence de sens de l'orientation parvinrent à se perdre, et à finir dans une ruelle perdue qui les fit déboucher en plein milieu de l'allée des embrumes ! Heureusement, à défaut de bien se repérer, il avait bien assez de présence d'esprit, et il lança à un sort de direction qui lui indiqua le chemin à suivre. Tout se termina sans problème, et tous mes camarades conclurent entre eux de ne rien rapporter à leurs parents pour que tout ça ne me retombe pas dessus.

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement, sans aucun problème. Tout s'était parfaitement bien déroulé, et vers dix-huit heures, nous retrouvâmes les parents au chaudron-baveur. La plupart des mères de familles étaient imperceptiblement décoiffées, et les pères souriaient sans pouvoir se retenir. Nul doute que l'influence de mes pouvoirs en ce jour allait bientôt provoquer une forte augmentation de la population… je ressentis une bouffée d'hormones m'envahir à cette pensée, et eut un mâle mal de chien à me calmer, fantasmant par réflexe à l'idée de pouvoir un jour être mère…

Nous nous dîmes au revoir en riant, les garçons insistant tous pour me faire un bisou sur la joue, prétextant à plusieures reprises ne plus se souvenir s'ils l'avaient déjà fait ou non, tout ça pour pouvoir à nouveau reluquer mon généreux décolleté. Je les laissai faire avec plaisir. Pour une vélane, savoir que des mâles vous trouvaient belle était un compliment très agréable. Tout ça continua pendant de longues minutes, et nous nous quittâmes finalement.

Et je pus enfin retourner dans ma cachette pour de nouveau laisser libre cours à mes pouvoirs… et leur côté plaisant… j'étais si excitée qu'à peine je laissa tomber mes boucliers d'occlumancie que je me mis à jouir incontrôlablement !

…

Le portoloin me fit apparaître directement dans le salon familial. J'en soupira aussitôt, soulagée. Enfin ! Enfin, j'allais pouvoir être libre ! Fini d'être l'esclave de ces deux maudits mégalomanes d'Harry et Luna ! Regardant à l'horloge du salon quelle heure il était, je vis qu'elle indiquait près de vingt-heures. Donc, mes petits parents chéris devraient être rentrés de leur cabinet de dentiste ! Hourra ! Que je peux avoir envie de les serrer dans mes bras ! C'est qu'ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude, depuis le temps que je suis absente !

« - Papa ! Maman ! » criai-je de joie. Mais je ne reçu aucune réponse. Tiens ? Seraient-ils absents ?

Je me mis à les chercher, tout d'abord dans la salle à manger… rien… puis dans l'entrée, toujours rien, et me dirigea vers la cuisine.

…je hurla d'horreur en voyant les cadavres desséchés de mes parents affalés au sol, un message magique flottant dans les airs et indiquant « _toute liberté se paie_ ». Avec une écriture facilement reconnaissable… Luna.

 _Quelques minutes après, les alarmes du ministère de la magie résonnèrent bien fort, indiquant que quelqu'un avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie. Lorsqu'une troupe d'aurors arriva au domicile de la famille Granger, elle ne trouva qu'une ruine en flammes, et aucun signe des occupants, si ce n'est comme un rire de jeune fille folle résonnant lugubrement dans les airs…_

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est publié le six avril 2018… cela fait donc deux ans et quatre jours que cette fic est en cours de publication, et surtout que je parviens à tenir mon rythme ! Clavierlullia ! Joyeux anniversaire, ma folie ! Commentaire pour fêter ça ? ^^**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs lecteurs et auteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_

 _ **I. Pour comprendre ce point de vue, vous pouvez aller relire le chapitre 30 sur l'allée des oubliés.**_


	65. Le tournoi des sangs

NVJM, rédigé 12 et 13/4/2018, publié 13/4/2018.

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _65 : Le tournoi des sangs_

« - Soyez le bienvenu, monsieur Potter ! »

« - Soyez la bienvenue, dame Luna ! »

Entendant ça, je jeta un regard de glace à Luna, tout comme moi en train de monter les marches du château. Face à nous se tenait la quasi-totalité des élèves, masse consciencieusement divisée en deux groupes strictement distincts. On aurait pu croire qu'ils se tenaient séparés pour nous laisser une allée centrale nous permettant de dignement gagner la grande-salle, mais il n'en était rien. Il suffisait de voir les uniformes différents entre les deux, les regards hostiles et les poings fermés pour s'en convaincre.

Pour la première fois de son Histoire, l'institut de Poudlard était divisé par delà les maisons.

« _Comme quoi, même des bouseux peuvent acquérir un semblant de conscience politique_ », pensais-je en souriant mentalement. « Merci pour ce magnifique accueil », dis-je tout sourire aux miens en m'approchant de Susan, ma fidèle lieutenante, pour lui serrer la main. À côté, Luna fit de même pour les siens, Johannah et Carl, saluant l'une dignement d'une courte révérence dévoilant son généreux décolleté, et faisant un bisou sur la joue du second, faisant râler d'excitation et de jalousie nombre des mâles des deux groupes.

D'ailleurs… gagnant finalement la grande-salle pour la cérémonie de répartition, je me pencha à l'oreille de Susan pour lui demander, « C'est une impression ou nous avons perdu des garçons et gagné des filles, dans notre groupe ? » Elle me répondit après avoir jeté un regard farouchement hostile au dos de Luna.

« - Malheureusement, le comportement de gourgandine de l'autre, là, a attiré les plus puceaux d'entre eux… il paraît qu'elle a organisé plusieures sorties de groupe durant l'été. Il faudra qu'on réfléchisse à comment y réagir, quand on pourra discuter tranquillement… et il y a aussi les indécis qui sont de moins en moins nombreux… » brave Susan, toujours là pour être sérieuse !

Alors que Luna prenait tout son temps pour faire un bisou à chacun de ses camarades masculin, semblant s'exhiber un peu plus à chaque instant, et alors que McGonagall la pincée ses lèvres, je m'installa à ma place, précisément au milieu des miens, qui s'empressèrent de monopoliser les deux tables à droite de l'entrée, celles de Serdaigle et Serpentard, sans se préoccuper aucunement de leur maison propre. Je profita de la cohue pour jeter une discrète œillade à Dumbledore. Assis à sa place, il souriait discrètement. Aurait-il trouvé un nouveau moyen de me nuire ? Paranoïa mon amour.

La répartition se déroula tranquillement, sans rien qui ait retenu mon attention, et il en fut de même pour le repas, jusqu'à ce que commence le traditionnel discours du directeur… « Mes chers élèves bien-aimés ! » dit-il, et blablabla, « en ce début de nouvelle année, j'ai deux annonces d'une immense importance à vous faire ! » Oui on sait, le tournoi des trois sorciers et sûrement un truc avec l'élection des délégués. On parie ?

» Cette année, pour la première fois depuis des décennies, Poudlard accueillera un évènement considérable ! Issu d'un projet commun aux ministères Britannique, Français et Russe, nous accueillerons le tournoi des trois sorciers ! » Et ce fut aussitôt une véritable ovation ! Car la plupart des élèves avaient bien évidemment entendu parler de cette compétition magnifique, de son spectaculaire… et moi, je pensa que ce serait l'occasion idéale pour l'Ennemi de frapper un grand coup !

Mémo à moi-même : penser à fonder un groupe d'espionnage dans ma mafia. Je ne l'ai pas encore fait, c'est une erreur qui pourrait me coûter cher ! Paranoïa, ô mon amour de toujours…

» Nous accueillerons en conséquence des délégations d'élèves des écoles de magie de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons le trente septembre ! Ce sera là l'occasion d'une fête magnifique et d'un banquet splendide ! » Une grande partie des bouseux se leva pour applaudir à en rompre les poutres, extatiques à l'idée de recommencer à s'empiffrer. Même si je doute que certains aient terminé de digérer d'ici là… bref.

» La seconde grande nouvelle concerne la prochaine élection de délégué des élèves. » Ah ! Mon attention fut tout de suite sérieusement captée, et je me raidis sur mon siège en attendant la suite, aussitôt imité par nombre de mes partisans.

» Le poste de délégué a été testé ces deux précédentes années, et force est d'avouer que c'est un succès suffisant pour être désormais reconduit à chaque nouvelle rentrée ! » Tiens, ça m'étonne de toi ça… quelle connerie as-tu encore inventée, vieux fou ? « …toutefois, force est d'admettre que c'est aussi un poste à grandes responsabilités, qui nécessite que les élèves candidats disposent d'une maturité certaine. » On est bien d'accord pour une fois. « …de fait, en concertation avec le conseil des professeurs, j'ai décidé que seuls les élèves à partir de la cinquième année pourront désormais candidater à ce poste ! »

De chaque côté de la salle, en un même mouvement commun, les deux groupes de quasi-fanatisés se tournèrent vers leur divinité en devenir, attendant le moindre signe indiquant ce qu'il fallait faire. Et en moins d'un demi-instant, parfaitement synchrones, Luna et moi fîmes un léger mouvement de tête méprisant envers l'hérétique à notre dictature…

Et ce fut aussitôt le bordel.

Une masse considérable de hurlements de colère jaillit de la marée de connerie humaine, accompagnée d'insultes toutes plus roguiennes les unes que les autres. Les « pustule de citron ! » et autres « pédobarbe ! » dominèrent nettement les hideux borborygmes de simplicité d'esprit blablatés par l'amas des couillons.

Les professeurs n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que la révolte prit de l'ampleur avec une, puis deux, trois et quatre bagarres, et encore plus, entre les partisans des deux _évidents_ candidats. Moi et Luna.

N'ayant guère d'autre choix, car ne souhaitant pas voir la situation dégénérer -ce serait contreproductif-, je me leva prestement, et écarta d'un geste de bras un chemin de gloire parmi mes camarades pour gagner le devant de la table des professeurs. Me voyant approcher, Dumbledore compris aussitôt qu'il avait encore perdu la partie, et me jeta un regard désespéré, comme pour me supplier de reprendre ma place pourvu que j'arrête tout ce bordel. Il allait être exaucé !

« - SILENCE ! » hurlai-je après m'être amplifié la voix d'un sort. Je n'eut pas à me répéter, et le calme revint, quelques poings restant toutefois prêts à reprendre leur œuvre au cas où. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Luna avait elle aussi tenté de gagner l'estrade, mais je l'avais devancée. Elle me darda d'un _regard de la mort_ sans équivoque… et resta debout, à l'affut de la moindre occasion.

» Camarades ! » commençai-je, « en tant que votre ex-délégué… » blablabla, ce serait certainement très bon de ne pas me croire réélu d'office, « …je prends en charge l'organisation des élections ayant pour but de trouver un nouvel occupant au poste de délégué des élèves ! Que tous les candidats s'avancent à mes côtés maintenant, ou renoncent à toute prétention électorale jusqu'à l'année prochaine ! »

« - Je suis candidate ! » dit aussitôt Luna, parfaitement prévisible. Elle s'avança magnifiquement vers moi, incroyablement embellie par sa robe d'écolière toute blanche, ceinturée d'or en harmonie avec ses cheveux, un écusson de Poufsouffle sur le côté d'un sein et un symbole tétonnant sur l'autre, représentant une silhouette féminine de dos dans le plus simple appareil, asexuée pour ne pas être censurée par les profs mais clairement identifiable, un halo de pure magie l'englobant. Chacune de ces coutures était toutefois complètement éclipsée par l'outrancier décolleté, alors que leur poids, très clairement magiquement augmenté, menaçait de découvrir un morceau de téton à chacun des pas de la grognasse. Mais elle avait semble-t-il pris garde à ce que ça n'arrive pas, pour ne pas subir les foudres des profs… grumble, maudite sois-tu, Luna ! À peine a-t-elle repris mon idée des uniformes spécialisés qu'elle a réussi à l'améliorer en y mettant de la magie ! Faudra que je dise à mes couturiers de me préparer un truc comme ça pour dès demain…

Ne prêtant pas attention à tout cela, je repris, « Miss Lovegood est candidate ! Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre qui souhaite se présenter ? » Mais comme prévisible, il n'y eut aucune nouvelle proposition. « …alors avec moi-même me présentant à ma succession, et miss Lovegood en concurrente, je déclare closes les candidatures à l'élection du délégué des élèves ! » Bien entendu, chacun de mes mots était soigneusement choisi pour rabaisser la grognasse. Masculin en priorité, Luna personnellement désignée comme forcément moins bien que moi… tout pour dédaigner qu'elle puisse avoir la moindre importance tout en étant assez prudent pour ne pas paraître misogyne.

Cela fait, me tournant vers elle, je lui demanda, « miss Lovegood, je vous propose de tenir l'élection d'ici une semaine, disons le samedi dix septembre, afin que chacun de nous ait la possibilité de mener campagne pour proposer ses idées. Êtes-vous en accord avec cela ? » Elle me jeta aussitôt un regard hautain, et eu une exclamation méprisante qui fit magnifiquement tressauter ses seins. Je ne pu m'empêcher par réflexe d'y jeter un œil… ce qu'elle remarqua aussitôt, souriant magnifiquement.

« - Monsieur Potter, je pense qu'au vu de votre déplorable bilan, il serait bon que nous procédions de suite à votre succession, afin que la délégation des élèves échoie à une personne responsable… » il y eut quelques rires gras dans la salle, tous venus du groupe de puceaux cunimaniaques menés par le RW.

Suspectant un piège, je mis quelques instants à répondre, essayant de rassembler mes pensées tant bien que mal, déconcentré par la tétonnante paire de… euh, par le physique de ma camarade. Il me fallu un grand effort de volonté pour me ressaisir, et tout en me sentant durcir dans mon pantalon, je fis de mon mieux pour renforcer mes boucliers mentaux, sentant aussitôt comme une pression disparaitre de mon esprit. Mon excitation disparut comme par magie…

…cette maudite grognasse aurait-elle tenté de m'enchanter ?!

Lui jetant un regard noir pour bien lui faire comprendre que j'avais déjoué sa tentative, je me et re -pris, « Cela ne me dérange pas, miss. Nous pouvons donc procéder à l'élection dès la fin de ce banquet, du moins si notre illustre directeur est en accord avec cela… » nous nous tournâmes vers le vioque en un parfait ensemble pour le voir à moitié affalé sur sa chaise, résigné. Il grogna un " _aglbzt_ " inidentifiable, et leva sa baguette pour faire apparaître une urne magique et un tas de bulletins à nos deux noms, puis jura -dans les deux sens du terme- « _kqglm dsqjgml qmlc qmd. Aglbzt_ », c'est-à-dire « _je jure sur ma vie et ma magie que cette urne et ces bulletins ont été invoqués par ma main avec une parfaite impartialité. Je dépouillerais les bulletins sous les mêmes conditions, scrogneugneu !_ », ce qu'il confirma aussitôt d'un simple _lumos_ pour montrer qu'il était toujours vivant et capable d'user de sa baguette. Quoique…

Et ainsi fut fait, encore plus vite que je l'espérais. Un à une, tout le monde vota, les premières années un peu perdues mais gentiment guidées par leurs camarades fanatisés. Tout est bon pour gagner une voix ! Et finalement, Dumbledore jeta un sort sur l'urne, et le dépouillement se fit automatiquement…

 _412 votants_

 _4 abstentions_

 _408 votes exprimés_

 _Harry Potter 210 votes, 51.4%_

 _Luna Lovegood 198 votes, 48.6%_

 _Harry Potter est réélu délégué !_

Je souffla aussitôt un imperceptible _ouf_ ! de soulagement, alors que la grande-salle explosait autant en applaudissements qu'en râles de mécontentement. Les scores sont nettement plus serrés que l'année dernière, mais que ça ne m'empêche pas de triompher ! Et juste pour le plaisir, je décida d'enfoncer le clou.

…mais je me retins. L'idée de saluer Luna d'une révérence reviendrait littéralement à planter mon nez entre ses glandes mammaires, ce qui ne serait pas très bon pour mon image auprès des autres mâles jaloux. Je me contenta donc d'un simple signe de tête aussi froidement respectueux que possible, qu'elle ne daigna même pas me rendre. Quelle malpolie !

Et alors que les applaudissements de mes petits chiens ne cessaient pas, je me retourna vers eux, leur souriant tout en observant Luna quitter la salle, aussitôt suivie par sa lieutenante Johannah Threeborn, quelques rares filles, et une multitude de bosses de pantalons.

La victoire est mienne !

…

La fin septembre vint enfin, et avec elle l'arrivée des délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang.

Les cours s'étaient exceptionnellement terminés plus tôt pour que tout le monde puisse avoir le temps de faire ses devoirs avant l'accueil de nos camarades étrangers, afin de bénéficier de tout le temps libre nécessaire pour se préparer pour la cérémonie du soir. Les uniformes d'écoliers, déjà amplement améliorés, avaient tous connu une cure de jouvence, et bien que toujours strictement conformes aux codes du règlement de l'école, ils tenaient maintenant plus de la tenue de soirée qu'autre chose… à sa place, Luna resplendissait, nonchalamment assise sur un luxueux fauteuil amené là par ses groupies, qui se pressaient derrière elle pour obéir à ses moindres caprices.

Il était dix-huit heures, nous étions tous alignés en rangs bien ordonnés sur les marches du château, face au parc. Certains espéraient pouvoir se faire de nouveaux amis, quelques autres parlaient des vélanes qui vivaient en France, espérant qu'il y en ait quelques unes pour se rincer l'œil -les plus puceaux étant aussi les plus bêtes, ils n'avaient pas compris que Luna était l'une d'elles-.

Et moi ? Oh, rien de particulier… je me trouvais devant toute cette foule, aux côtés de Dumbledore et McGonagall, devant même les autres profs. Eh, c'est que ça donne des privilèges d'être le délégué des élèves ! Même s'il faut parfois savoir s'imposer sans aucune gêne… ce qui ne semblait pas plaire à Rogue d'ailleurs. À portée d'oreille, je l'entendais maugréer des « _fils de couilles de bouteille_ » et autres insultes aussi joliment fleuries. Juste pour le plaisir de l'embêter, je me retourna à un moment en prétextant surveiller nos camarades, et en profita pour me passer la main dans les cheveux d'une très _Jamesienne_ façon… voyant ça, il s'absenta quelques instants pour retourner dans ses cachots, et à peine eut-il passé quelques portes que tout le monde pu entendre un hurlement de rage, héhéhé…

Je revins à mon attente, scrutant le parc à la recherche du moindre signe pouvant traduire l'arrivée de nos futurs camarades. Ce maudit Dumbledore avait refusé de nous dire quoi que ce soit sur la façon dont ils viendraient ! Pas même à moi ! Il prétendait que « ce serait un magnifique spectacle », et en retirait un plaisir tout enfantin… grrr, saleté de vieille barbe !

Bien entendu, l'idée de me voir autant en évidence n'était pas pour plaire à certains. Dès que j'avais manifesté mon désir d'obtenir cet avantage, le vioque avait tenté de s'y opposer, vite suivi par Luna -la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans toute l'école-. Il me suffit d'un regard narquois pointé sur lui tout au long d'un repas dans la grande-salle pour bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'il risquait. Le fait que je sois le seul dans l'école à parler couramment à la fois russe et français avait probablement joué en ma faveur… merci Luna et tes fioles de souvenirs linguistiques, tu n'imaginais sûrement pas que ça me serait utile pour l'emporter face à toi… héhéhé… **(I)**

Et me voilà donc, petit jeune en remontrant aux adultes qui m'entouraient et tentaient de m'écraser par leur grand âge. J'étais grandement aidé là-dedans par mon nouvel uniforme, confectionné par mes couturières et enchanté par mes meilleurs sorciers. Il s'agissait d'un ensemble très militaire, encore une fois -on ne se refait pas-, qui avait pour particularité d'attirer le regard et d'aussitôt mettre en valeur mes attributs. Bien moulé au corps, n'importe qui pouvait voir le résultat de mes années d'entraînement physique, et aussi les quelques décorations que je portais sur le poitrail. Oh, plus du factice qu'autre chose, mais qu'importe. Elles sont juste là pour faire joli, de même pour mes galons ou ma casquette d'officier à la française. Et pour aller avec tout ça, je prêtai aussi une attention toute particulière à mon comportement, m'efforçant de me tenir droit, le visage ferme et calme, le regard bien en avant, portant à l'horizon… on aurait dit un tableau. J'avais d'ailleurs demandé à ma mafia de discrètement en prendre une photo à distance, et d'en exécuter un tableau pour ma propagande.

L'attention générale fut soudain portée sur le lac ! Il était en train de bouillonner !

Très vite, alors que les rumeurs allaient bon train, Dumbledore nous intima au silence, et nous pûmes voir apparaître un pavillon aux couleurs de Durmstrang, noir sur fond noir -oui je sais-, suivit par un mat, et une voile, puis deux, et trois, et enfin paru un pont tout entier, et un magnifique galion se révéla à nous. Mouais. Sympa, mais rien de plus qu'une pièce de musée. J'aurais préféré un truc du style porte-avion nucléaire moldu. Ça, ça en jette ! Mais visiblement, ce fut suffisant pour la foule de sous-êtres derrière moi, qui fit jaillir à n'en plus finir les « ooooh ! » et les « aaaah ! » admirativement ridicules.

Il fallut quelques longues minutes pour qu'une passerelle s'avance du pont jusqu'au rivage, et qu'enfin nous entendions des voix entonner une sorte d'hymne. Il ne fut pas difficile de reconnaitre que c'était celui de Durmstrang, au vu de la sonorité très métallique. Plutôt joli, je dois avouer.

Leur délégation sortit de ses cabines, et gagna le parc en une file parfaitement organisée. Menés par le directeur Karkaroff venaient vingt garçons au bras d'autant de filles, chacun portant un uniforme garni de fourrures à n'en plus finir, de boutons inutiles à chaque recoin pour donner un air sévère… une bien piètre tentative. Nul doute qu'ils allaient pâlir d'envie en me voyant, héhéhé…

« - Soyez le bienvenu, directeur Karkaroff ! » dit Dumbledore en s'avançant tout sourire vers son collègue, aussitôt suivit par McGonagall. Ils se serrèrent la main sans attendre, le russe semblant toutefois y répugner un instant… pas étonnant. Les services de renseignement que j'avais demandé à Peter d'organiser avaient enquêté sur la totalité des enseignants et élèves des autres écoles, au cas où quelqu'un puisse se révéler suspect. Et aussi pour essayer de dénicher quelques petits secrets pouvant être utiles pour un potentiel chantage, héhéhé…

Regardant la file des élèves, rigides comme les traditions sorcières, je me dirigea vers eux sans prêter aucune attention aux grands pontes. « Soyez les bienvenus à Poudlard », leur dis-je en russe, les étonnant sans doute. Ils ne s'y attendaient sûrement pas ! Après tout, les britanniques sont unanimement reconnus pour leur renfermement d'esprit… apprendre une autre langue ? Hérésie !

Souriant à m'en donner des crampes aux joues, je serra la main de tous les garçons et fis une petite révérence devant chaque fille, leur disant un mot poli à chacun en les appelant par leur nom. Eh oui, j'avais bien pris soin de tous les retenir ! Que voulez-vous, on fait bien les choses ou pas… je salua ainsi le célèbre Victor Krum, mais aussi d'autres, tels que le riche fils de famille pure Marleganicus Hüttle, ou encore la charmante Katerina Pounine, et la désirable Susana Letine, deux héritières qu'il serait bon de mettre de mon côté si un jour j'étends mes activités hors de la Grande-Bretagne… « Mais qui êtes-vous ? » s'étonna l'un d'eux.

« - Je suis Harry James Potter, délégué élu des élèves de Poudlard, pour vous servir, chers amis », répondis-je en n'abusant pas du tout de la politesse.

Les salutations terminées, j'échangea quelques mots avec eux, puis revins à ma place, sur le devant des marches, où je me posta aux côtés du directeur Karkaroff. « Enchanté de vous rencontrer, monsieur le directeur, » lui dis-je sans le regarder, restant fixé sur l'horizon.

« - De même, monsieur …? » il tenta de me serrer la main, mais je resta froidement stoïque.

« - Monsieur Harry Potter… » il tressaillit instinctivement en entendant le nom de celui qui avait vaincu son ancien maître. Le surprenant sans doute, j'eu un discret petit rire que lui seul entendit. « Votre nom m'étonne, je l'avoue », lui dis-je.

« - Vraiment ? Comment cela ? » Il était soudain agressif…

« - J'ai entendu parler d'un serviteur de l'éploré Voldemort qui s'appelait comme vous. Un russe qui a eu la bonne idée de trahir son maître, paraît-il… se faisant ainsi un bon nombre d'ennemis parmi les Purs. Mais personnellement, je ne crois pas du tout que cet homme se soit repentit de quoi que ce soit. Si je venais à le rencontrer, nul doute qu'il adorerait me faire part de tous ses petits secrets, ne serait-ce que pour rencontrer quelqu'un de gentil, plutôt que celui qui a vaincu son ancien maître alors même qu'il n'était qu'un bébé… » Chacun de mes mots était tourné pour être aussi poli que possible, mais même un imbécile n'aurait aucune difficulté à y reconnaître une menace de mort s'il n'était pas coopératif…

« - Je ne… »

« - Mais je digresse, veuillez m'en excuser monsieur le directeur. Ah ! Tiens, je crois bien que voilà nos amis de Beauxbâtons ! » Et en effet, à l'horizon était apparu un point sombre qui grossissait sans cesse plus…

Dans le public, plusieurs attardés s'écrièrent que ça devait très certainement être un dragon. Peuh, quels imbéciles… ça se voit qu'ils n'ont pas dû se renseigner bien loin… s'ils avaient mis en place une troupe d'espions comme moi, ils auraient su qu'il s'agissait de chevaux magiques géants. Parmi les derniers d'ailleurs. Dans l'indifférence générale, cette espère était vouée à l'extinction… bref.

Très vite, nous pûmes voir qu'il s'agissait d'un aussi immense que magnifique carrosse, peint d'un superbe bleu ciel, empli de dorures et d'un faste typiquement baroque. Une vraie merveille, mais un peu trop tape à l'œil à mon goût. Là encore, je préférais largement les véhicules moldus tels qu'un bon char d'assaut, ou une de ces vieilles traction-avant du début XXème… passons.

Le carrosse se posa dans un grand bruit, semblant prêt à se rompre sous le choc, mais tint bon le coup et finalement roula tranquillement jusqu'aux marches, s'arrêtant à une dizaine de mètres de nous.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et la première personne à en sortir fut une demi-géante, madame Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Et alors que Dumbledore et McGonagall s'avançaient pour la saluer, mon regard se porta sur les élèves, qui descendaient tous en couple… tous, sauf une jeune fille, toute seule, la tête timidement baissée, qui se dépêcha de gagner le côté de sa cheffe pour ne plus avoir à affronter les regards hostiles de ses camarades. Ses longs cheveux d'or me révélèrent bien vite pourquoi elle semblait mal-aimée. Car ils paraissaient animés d'une vie propre…

...une vélane…

« - Sois la bienvenue », lui dis-je en un français parfait en m'approchant d'elle tout sourire. Et elle releva la tête pour me regar…

…Fleur ?!

…je resta coi un instant en reconnaissant mon amie de l'école primaire. Mais si, souvenez-vous, la petite française de six ans qui avait participé à un échange scolaire moldu… celle qui m'avait ravi par son que j'avais un temps cru être une enfant vélane ! À aucun moment je n'imaginais être dans le vrai… **(II)**

Qu'elle pouvait être belle, maintenant adolescente ! Vêtue de l'uniforme de son école, elle était absolument parfaite, incarnation de toute la noblesse des vélanes. Loin de s'exhiber autant que Luna, elle n'en était pas moins bien plus désirable encore, tant son visage pouvait être mignon, la fusion de la beauté de toutes les plus magnifiques femmes que j'avais vues au cours de ma vie…

…et un souvenir me revint en mémoire… elle était le sosie parfait de la tapisserie qui m'avait tant émerveillé, lors de ma découverte de l'Allée des oubliés… **(III)**

« - Bonjourr », me répondit-elle, faisant aussitôt fondre mon cœur à cette musique de tous les dieux ! « Enchantée de vous rencontrer, monsieur… » mon cœur se brisa un instant en comprenant qu'elle ne me reconnaissait pas.

Bah, qu'importe. Je trouverais bien un moment pour aller la saluer et discuter gentiment avec elle, histoire de renouer notre courte amitié. J'en serais très heureux.

…elle est magnifique…

…

Quelques jours passèrent lentement, oh ! si lentement ! Car pas un instant ne passait sans que je ne pense à la vision de perfection qui avait enchanté mes yeux, en ce jour dont je me souviendrais longtemps.

Je n'avais pas encore trouvé ni le temps ni l'occasion d'aller parler à Fleur, à mon grand regret, mais j'étais toutefois content de voir qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour s'intégrer parmi les britanniques à défaut d'être bien accueillie par ses camarades français. Mais… ça semblait surtout être en comparaison avec Luna. Et pour mater son corps plutôt que faire connaissance avec elle. Ainsi, toutes les futures putes qui souhaitaient ressembler à la grognasse venaient harceler Fleur pour lui demander des conseils maquillage, et tous les pervers tentaient de lui toucher des parties intimes pour « savoir comment c'était », car au vu du volume en place, Luna n'était pas la mieux fournie niveau mammaire. Elle passait son temps à les éviter, dissimulée sous une masse de vêtements considérables, mais… rien ne parvenait à dissimuler sa beauté fulgurante. Et moi seul semblait la voir, signe qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs de vélane.

Tout le monde bien installé dans la grande-salle, les élèves de Durmstrang parmi les deux tables de mon groupe, et ceux de Beauxbâtons parmi les groupies de Luna, je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer un seul instant. Sans que je ne puisse me retenir, pas même avec mes plus puissants boucliers d'occlumancie, l'image de Fleur me venait sans cesse à l'esprit. Toutes les fois où je l'avais vue me revenaient en mémoire, m'enchantant chaque instant un peu plus… impossible de faire le vide dans ma tête, aussitôt envahie d'un flot de cheveux d'or… soyeux… doux à en mourir…

…je fus sortit de mes pensées par le « votre attention je vous prie ! » que prononça Dumbledore à la fin du repas. Ah oui, c'est vrai ! C'est aujourd'hui qu'ont lieu les sélections pour savoir qui seront les participants au tournoi des trois sorciers !

Personnellement, j'ai longtemps hésité à me présenter, pesant le pour et le contre avec les conseils de Peter. Poser ma candidature serait bon pour mon image, c'est certain, surtout qu'il serait facile de… _très honnêtement_ emporter les épreuves avec un peu de… _préparation_ _honnêtement honnête et légalement légale_. Selon ma loi, bien entendu, mais chut !

Mais finalement, il fut décidé que je ne candidaterai pas. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car ce tournoi était l'occasion idéale pour l'Ennemi de me tendre un piège. Oui oui, l'Ennemi ! Vous l'aviez oublié ? Moi pas. Depuis l'affaire de la chambre des secrets, ma mafia traque le moindre signe pouvant permettre de l'identifier, mais rien ! Rien ! Ce salaud se cache si bien que j'en viendrais à douter de son existence si je n'avais pas été aux premières loges pour la constater ! Et il en est de même avec Voldemort, aucune trace de lui non plus…

Nul doute que chacun d'entre eux veut me nuire autant que possible. Et je me répète, quoi de mieux qu'un tournoi de magie potentiellement mortel ? Si je me porte volontairement candidat, et que les sélections ont été truquées pour me faire participer d'office, alors je ne pourrais pas en savoir quoi que ce soit. Mais si je ne candidate pas ? Et que je suis choisi ? Ce sera alors une preuve certaine qu'il y a un complot visant à me nuire. Et je pourrai alors prendre des mesures radicales pour me mettre en sécurité. Paranoïa mon amour, je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où je vais t'invoquer cette année.

« - Et le candidat de Durmstrang est… monsieur Marleganicus Hüttle ! »

De son côté, Luna n'a pas hésité un instant. J'ignore ce qu'elle compte faire, mais j'imagine qu'elle aussi a l'intention de profiter de la médiatisation de toute cette affaire pour se mettre encore plus en avant. Et pour assurer ses chances au maximum, elle a même interdit à ses groupies de se présenter. Et a fait jouer ses nichons et ses relations d'élèves pour convaincre les miens de faire de même, par la menace ou l'envie. Et moi-même n'ayant donné aucune instruction, tout le monde à compris qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne candidatent pas. Ce qui fait que Luna est la seule candidate de Poudlard.

« - Et la candidate de Poudlard est… »

…le vioque ne termina pas sa phrase, la bouche grande ouverte de surprise. Quoi, vas-y ! On la connaît la suite, vu qu'il n'y a qu'une seule candidate ! À moins qu'il n'y ait réellement un complot contre moi ?

« - …et le candidat de Poudlard est monsieur Carl Anger ! »

QUOI ?! La totalité des regards se tournèrent au côté de Luna pour transpercer son second lieutenant ! Mais comment ?! Il ne s'est même pas présenté !

« - Veuillez vous avancer, monsieur Anger », ordonna Dumbledore, alors que le pauvre garçon timide était complètement ébahi, tremblant de toutes parts. Tu m'étonnes ! Il est un rat de bibliothèque, pas un combattant… il n'a aucune chance ! J'en viendrai presque à le plaindre sincèrement s'il n'était pas aux pieds de Luna.

D'ailleurs, vu la façon dont elle le fusille du regard, elle-même ne semblait pas du tout s'y attendre, et n'apprécie clairement pas. Nul doute qu'il sera privé pendant longtemps de bisous tétonnants ! Voire même pourrait-il perdre sa place de lieutenant… c'est qu'elle a la rancune tenace la grognasse !

Et alors que Carl allait se placer aux côtés du Pur de Durmstrang, la coupe de feu cracha un nouveau nom… ne perdant pas de temps, Dumbledore saisit le petit bulletin, et…

« - La candidate de Beauxbâtons est mademoiselle Fleur Delacour ! »

Re-QUOI ?! Je tourna la tête vers Fleur à la vitesse du torticolis, pour la voir ébahie elle aussi, la main devant la bouche et les yeux écarquillés. Certes, elle avait candidaté, mais à voir sa réaction, nul doute qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envisagé avoir la moindre chance !

…que sa surprise peut être belle… et quelle démarche gracieuse…

…oups ! Réveille-toi Harry ! Je me ressaisis tant bien que mal en la voyant gagner l'estrade aux côtés des autres candidats, reine de gloire et de beauté côtoyant deux espèce de clodos…

Je reviens à ma réflexion, surpris. Ainsi donc, l'Ennemi n'avait pas profité de l'occasion du tournoi pour me tendre un piège mortel ? Du moins pas en apparence. Quel avantage pourrait-il avoir à utiliser des innocents ? Anger est doué, certes, mais il est trop maladivement timide pour être mieux qu'un bureaucrate. Au mieux pourrait-il devenir chef d'un département du ministère, ou équivalent. Et encore, pas un truc important. À ses côtés, Marleganicus Hüttle est un Pur tout ce qu'il y a de plus purement malfoyien. Riche à millions, pompeux à s'en dégonfler, il n'y a rien de propre à tirer de lui, je suppose. Il est quasiment cracmol à force d'être consanguin. Nul doute que sa participation sera un vrai spectacle comique.

…à moins bien sûr que ce ne soit une ruse… paranoïa mon amour, il faut toujours se méfier des Purs.

Et puis il y a Fleur. En quelle manière l'Ennemi pourrait-il l'utiliser pour me piéger ? Je n'ai aucune relation avec elle… même si j'aimerais bien…

« - Harry Potter ?! »

Oui, c'est moi… ahlàlà, qu'elle peut être belle ! pensai-j'en la regardant rêveusement.

« - HARRY POTTER ! » Hein, quoi ?! Je sortis de mes pensées pour remarquer que tout le monde me regardait étrangement. Et Dumbledore repris, montrant clairement un quatrième bout de papier…

« - Harry Potter ! Candidat de l'orphelinat ! »

Et merde.

…

 _ **La gazette du sorcier**_

 _LE TOURNOI DES RACES !_

 _Marleganicus Hüttle ! Sang-pur ! Durmstrang !_

 _Harry Potter ! Sang-mêlé ! Sans affiliation !_

 _Carl-Anger ! Né-moldu ! Poudlard !_

 _Fleur Delacour ! Bétail ! Beauxbâtons !_

 _À la surprise générale, voici les quatre candidats choisis par la magie de la coupe de feu !_

 _Que le tournoi des races commence !_

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs lecteurs et auteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_

 _ **I.**_ _Les fioles de souvenirs linguistiques que Luna a achetées_ _ **: voir aux chapitres 37 pour la commande et 39 pour l'appropriation par Harry.**_

 _ **II. Chapitre 26 pour la première rencontre entre Harry et Fleur.**_

 _ **III. Chapitre 30 pour le passage de la tapisserie.**_


	66. La première épreuve

NVJM, rédigé 15 et 19/4/2018, publié 20/4/2018.

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 66 : La première épreuve_

Terreur.

Voilà le seul mot pouvant décemment décrire quel était mon sentiment en cet instant.

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre de délégué -un agréable privilège de fonction-, et depuis le début de la nuit, passais tout mon temps à tourner en rond, l'esprit ravagé par l'inquiétude. Par ma folie, mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien prit à cette maudite coupe de dire ça ?! _Candidat de l'orphelinat_ , et puis quoi encore ? Autant révéler tout de suite que je suis un voyageur temporel !

Je n'ose pas imaginer quel désastre ce serait ! Tout le monde voudrait ma mort ! Les purs en apprenant que je connais la vérité à propos de l'union magique du moyen-âge, les ministères qui tenteraient de me disséquer pour essayer de comprendre comment ça c'est produit, et sûrement aussi les descendants des Fidèles qui me prendraient pour un menteur bafouant leur glorieux passé… me voilà empêtré dans un beau bordel !

Reprenant un peu le contrôle de mes pensées, j'arrêta de trembler de peur un moment pour rationnaliser de mon mieux. Si la coupe a dit ça, ça signifie qu'elle a connaissance de ce qu'il y avait avant… à moins que ça ne fasse partie du piège que l'Ennemi m'a bel et bien tendu. Mais comment lui-même le sait-il ?! C'est censé être mon secret le mieux gardé ! Je n'en ai parlé à absolument personne, n'en ai pas laissé la moindre trace écrite ! Même Peter et maman-chérie n'en savent absolument rien ! En sachant qu'ils sont plus dignes de ma confiance que moi-même, c'est dire à quel point je suis paranoïaque à ce sujet !

Il faut que je réagisse ! Pas question de me réfugier dans ma folie et ma méfiance comme je l'avais bêtement fait avant que Luna ne me trahisse…

…l'Ennemi, qui qu'il soit, prépare une guerre pour me nuire, j'en suis sûr. Du moins, vu l'ampleur de ma mafia, et vu ce que je vais l'agrandir dans les prochaines semaines, il lui faudra au moins ça pour me faire tomber ! Et qui dit guerre dit aussi qu'il faudra faire preuve d'une stratégie et d'une tactique à toute épreuve…

…je sens que je vais dévorer bien des livres à ces sujets… les nuits blanches vont de nouveau devenir mes amies !

…

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, j'étais tranquillement en train de lire les journaux lorsqu'un article attira mon attention, dans la rubrique des faits divers. Rien de bien important, et pourtant… un étrange pressentiment me pris.

 _Gazette du sorcier_ _: un jardinier moldu a été magiquement assassiné dans la petite ville de Little-Hangleton !_

 _Le chicaneur_ _: Voldemort est de retour ! C'est lui le coupable ! La preuve : il est de retour !_

 _Le poudlardien_ _: …nulle preuve d'une quelconque culpabilité n'a encore été découverte. Restons prudents._

C'est bien, mes journalistes sous impérium ont bien fait leur travail… vu ce que je les paye -rien du tout-, c'est bien la moindre des choses !

« - Votre attention je vous prie ! » s'exclama Dumbledore, me sortant de mes pensées. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore le vioque ?

» Mes chers élèves bien-aimés… » blablabla, continue comme ça et ton surnom de pédobarbe ne sera pas usurpé ! « …il est maintenant temps pour vous de connaître la date de la première épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers ! »

Ah ! Voilà une info intéressante ! Comme ça, je saurais combien de temps j'ai pour me préparer à toute éventualité… « Cette première épreuve aura lieu le dimanche trente octobre ! »

Hein, si vite ?! Mince, il va falloir que je dise à Peter de donner le fouet à mes impériumés… sinon, ils n'auront jamais tout fini à temps ! Sans compter qu'ont ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit… mes espions n'ont encore rien trouvé.

Une idée me vint soudain. Et si Hagrid savait quelque chose ? Il est si facile de le faire parler… héhéhé… j'irais le voir dès ce soir !

…

« - Encore un biscuit, Harry ? » me proposa le demi-géant.

« - Euh, non ! Merci beaucoup, ils sont excellents, mais je n'ai plus faim ! » Tu m'étonnes ! Heureusement que je connais des sorts pour ramollir les choses, sinon j'aurais perdu toutes mes dents… mes dentistes sont doués, mais pas au point de pouvoir récupérer l'irrécupérable ! Et ne parlons pas de son thé qui a un goût de goudron… berk !

« - Et sinon Harry, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? » Ah, ça y est ! Nous y voilà ! Le moment de le faire parler… essayons déjà de le lancer sur sa passion…

« - Hagrid, une étrange rumeur court parmi les élèves… »

« - Vraiment ? »

« - Oui, ils sont de plus en plus nombreux à dire qu'ils entendent à l'improviste des cris d'animaux très effrayants, surtout la nuit… » je n'eu pas la possibilité de continuer qu'il tenta de s'auto-fracturer le crâne à coup de tapes sur le front.

« - Je savais bien qu'on avait oublié quelque chose ! Les sortilèges de silence ! Ah, quel imbécile ! »

« - Il y a donc vraiment des… créatures ? »

« - Oui, pour le tournoi. On a fait venir des dragons de Roumanie… » glups, quoi ?! « …et aussi des léprechauns, plusieurs orques, des strangulots… »

À ma place, je ne prêtai plus aucune attention à la récitation de cet imbécile d'Hagrid. Des dragons ! Ma parole, mais ils sont complètement fous ! Encore plus que moi, c'est dire !

…je dois bien avouer que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelle meilleur occasion pour me faire avoir un accident que me confronter à un putain de bordel de dragon ? L'Ennemi, qui qu'il soit, doit sacrément bien rire…

…

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que j'avais appris en quoi consisterait précisément la première épreuve. Ce serait une succession d'affrontements envers différentes créatures, d'abord douces et inoffensives telles avec des objets moldus enchantés, passant à plutôt redoutables avec un cerf aux bois anaux, puis finalement terrifiantes avec le dragon tant attendu. Ô, joie. Et d'après les écoutes que mes espions avaient réalisées auprès des gardiens des bestioles, il faudrait en vaincre un maximum afin d'obtenir au hasard différents énigmes permettant, si on les résolvait bien sûr, d'obtenir des avantages pour la seconde épreuve… mais en quoi cela consistait-il, il faudrait attendre.

Comment pourrais-je bien faire pour réussir à m'en sortir ? Vaincre les pizzas magiques et autres gibiers serait facile. Mais face aux plus dangereuses des bestioles, j'ai plutôt intérêt à bien faire attention ! C'est qu'il va me falloir un sacré équipement…

…hum… le règlement du tournoi nous a été transmis le jour même de notre sélection, et il me semble qu'à aucun moment il n'est dit que nous n'avons pas le droit de prendre un peu d'équipement. Héhéhé, autrement dit je pourrai amener avec moi toutes sortes de petites choses très utiles ! Comme par exemple une tenue de combat en peau de basilic ! Avec tout ce que j'ai récupéré dans la chambre des secrets, on a de quoi faire ! C'est sacrément résistant ces machins-là. Je pourrais aussi prendre plusieures baguettes, juste au cas où.

Et puis pourquoi pas des armes moldues, par exemple ! Les pistolets sont mécaniques, et les cartouches utilisent des réactions chimiques. Rien que la magie ne puisse gêner comme de l'électronique. Parole de mafieux, ça fonctionne bien ! Et ce ne sont pas des magiques qui s'y attendraient ! Y'a qu'à voir les réactions ébahies de ceux que j'ai soumis, quand ils ont vu nombre de leurs camarades tomber à terre, un trou dans le crâne… héhéhé…

Bref. Avec un peu de préparation en amont, et en me transformant en tank magique le temps de l'épreuve, elle devrait être relativement facile à passer. Du moins tant que je ne suis pas encore face au dragon. Celui-là, ce sera une autre affaire… comment procéder ? Toujours selon mes espions, il faudra récupérer une boîte autour de leur cou, qui contient la révélation de ce que sera la prochaine épreuve. Et ça, ça posera problème. Je pourrais lancer un sort de découpe sur la chaîne ou la corde ou le je-sais-pas-quoi attachant le coffret, mais le risque de toucher la bête et de la rendre furieuse est énorme. Même si je ne vois pas trop comment faire autrement… surtout qu'il me suffirait ensuite d'un accio pour récupérer mon butin et pouvoir m'en aller tranquille… hum, faudra que je concentre mes entraînements sur la précision de mes sorts, ça me sera utile.

Je me répète, mais les prochaines semaines vont être chargées.

…

Un soir venu, dans les dortoirs des poufsouffles, une jeune fille était aux prises avec ses pouvoirs de vélane. Heureusement que nombre de ses camarades masculins étaient suffisamment à ses pieds pour lui avoir laissé la pleine disposition d'une chambre entière pour elle seule ! Ainsi, lorsque la nuit venait, il lui était possible de s'enfermer solidement à multiples tours et sortilèges pour laisser jaillir toute l'excitation accumulée dans la journée.

Poussant un autre cri de jouissance en s'épandant sur ses draps, Luna souffla un instant, profitant d'une courte pause dans le plaisir tortureur de ses hormones pour attirer à elle un des oreillers ayant appartenu à ses _camâlerades_. Elle le huma sans retenue pendant un long moment, s'enivrant de cette odeur masculine qui l'emportait toujours au paradis… et sentit monter en elle une nouvelle attaque !

Sans attendre, désormais mue par l'habitude, elle se saisit de son ennemi clitoridien et s'empressa de se caresser de plus belle, jouissant aussitôt en s'imaginant que ses doigts devenaient un membre surpuissant, un membre qui pourrait la satisfaire en profondeur chaque jour et chaque nuit, qui pourrait chanter en chœur avec son utérus enfiévré à tout instant où ses hormones prenaient le contrôle pour la transformer en furie de la reproduction !

Chacune de ses pensées étaient envahies de mâles magnifiques, aux muscles puissants et à l'entrejambe glorieusement dressé. À peine en avait-elle un à portée de songe qu'elle humait l'air incontrôlablement, s'enivrant de sa fictive senteur et s'imaginant le goûter à pleine langue. Elle fantasmait constamment à l'idée de le recevoir en elle et sentir une douce chaleur liquide envahir son ventre…

…et comme souvent, dès que les crises d'hormones prirent fin, apaisées par ses jouissances successives, sa raison reprit le dessus pour lui rappeler, avec un ricanement maléfique se faisant entendre en fond, quel désastre incommensurable ce serait si elle venait à céder à ses envies…

…et elle s'effondra en pleurs sur son lit. Comme toutes les nuits.

…

Séchant ses larmes tant bien que _mâle_ , la jeune fille se dénuda aussi vite que possible, jetant ses vêtements en vrac au sol, et se précipita sur son lit pour aussitôt se préparer à subir la chute de ses boucliers d'occlumancie, son habituel seul rempart contre la dictature de ses hormones.

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'adolescence, elle avait connu une montée de ses pouvoirs tout simplement ahurissante. Même son talent dans les arts de l'esprit, qu'elle apprenait pourtant depuis sa plus tendre enfance et maîtrisait particulièrement bien, même lui n'était pas capable de la libérer des crises qui revenaient chaque nuit, à l'heure propice à laquelle les amants s'étreignent…

…Aaaah ! Poussant un cri de panique, et encore une fois remerciant intérieurement les sortilèges de silence qui emplissaient le carrosse, elle précipita ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de hurler, gênée à l'idée de déranger quelqu'un, et s'attaqua en même temps à ses seins, les saisissant de son autre main pour jouir à l'idée que cette sensation de bonheur emplissant toute sa poitrine pourrait être due au _mâle charmant_ tant désiré. Il se pencherait sur elle avec douceur pour déposer un baiser sur ses joues, la serrerait entre ses bras avec un amour infini, et tous deux resteraient ainsi jusqu'au petit jour, et elle serait heureuse à jamais, ses pouvoirs s'apaisant au contact de l'être complémentaire…

Cette nuit là fut différente des autres, car pour la première fois, alors que ses doigts lui procuraient son énième jouissance d'une longue série, elle parvint à mettre un visage à son fantasme tant chéri du _mâle charmant_ …

…pourquoi ne cessait-elle de voir en pensée l'image de ce jeune garçon qui l'avait accueillie à Poudlard ? Il est vrai qu'il avait de magnifiques arguments… dignes de ses envies… mais il était un sorcier. Inaccessible, et de toute façon indigne de confiance par nature.

…et elle s'effondra en pleurs sur son lit. Comme toutes les nuits.

…

Ça y'est ! Nous voilà enfin arrivés au tant attendu jour de l'épreuve !

« - Chers candidats, nous allons maintenant tirer au hasard l'ordre dans lequel vous affronterez l'épreuve ! Miss Delacour, honneur aux dames, » dit un type que je ne connaissais pas, envoyé par le ministère pour arbitrer le tournoi. Donc, suspect.

Fleur s'avança timidement, toujours empêtrée dans une improbable masse de vêtements pour dissimuler un maximum de son corps merveilleux. La voyant toute gênée d'être le centre de l'attention, je m'autoflagella de n'avoir pas encore pris le temps d'aller lui rendre visite. Quel imbécile ! Elle semblait si triste que ça me brisa le cœur… allez, promesse à moi-même, dès cette épreuve finie, ma priorité sera d'aller la voir dans le carrosse de Beauxbâtons !

« - Miss Delacour passera en seconde position ! » Et il lui fit signe de gagner la tente suivante pour patienter.

» Monsieur Anger, à vous. » Le lieutenant de Luna leva le nez de son bouquin du jour, et s'approcha en rougissant, comme gêné à l'idée de faire attendre les autres. « Monsieur Anger passera en première position ! » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le pauvre manque s'évanouir.

» Monsieur Potter ! Veuillez tirer votre tour. » Ah, à moi de faire mumuse ? Pfff, ces corvées à la con, je vous jure… maugréant intérieurement, je me dépêchai toutefois de m'exécuter, pressé de gagner la tente suivante pour retrouver Fleur. Sa présence me manquait déjà. « Et monsieur Potter passera en quatrième position ! » Le pur récoltant de fait le troisième tour.

Et l'attente fut longue ! Si longue ! Non pas car je fus dernier, mais parce que "certains" avaient un petit peu de mal à accomplir leur épreuve.

Carl Anger commença plutôt bien avec les premiers adversaires -il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient rien de très dangereux-, mais commença à peiner à partir de la troisième partie. Si ressortir les cours de défense magique ne lui fut pas difficile, les appliquer, en revanche… il parvint tant bien que mal à vaincre le zèbre magique de six mètres de haut qui tenta de le piétiner. Il l'ensevelit sous plusieurs rochers difficilement lévités. Son agresseur suivant fut une horde de strangulots. Plutôt dangereux pour le coup. Mais ces putains d'attardés d'organisateurs avaient oublié que ces gens -oui oui, des gens !- vivaient sous l'eau la majorité du temps, et ne pouvaient survivre longtemps à l'air libre. Or, ceux-ci étaient privé de toute trempette depuis des jours… autrement dit qu'ils n'ont même pas dû remarquer leur ennemi, qui n'eut qu'à marcher tranquillement jusqu'à la suite.

Son dragon lui causa une grande peine. N'imaginant visiblement pas avoir à affronter pareille bébête, il ne s'y était pas du tout préparé, et passa près d'UNE HEURE à réfléchir à un plan, sous les quolibets du public, avant de finalement retourner en arrière pour ramasser le cadavre de ses précédents adversaires et les mettre sous le nez du lézard géant. Il profita de l'occasion offerte par l'appétit de la bestiole pour lancer plusieurs sorts tranchants à distance… ne parvenant certes pas à blesser le dragon, du fait de sa peau quasi-indestructible, mais l'énervant beaucoup. La boîte à récupérer fut allègrement écrasée par des pattes agacées, et ce n'est que lorsque la bombance fut achevée et l'heure de la sieste arrivée qu'Anger put finalement récupérer ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Lorsque vint ENFIN mon tour, j'étais déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs. Les candidats précédents avaient eu droit à toute une ribambelle de bêtises avant leur dragon. Beaucoup d'objets moldus enchantés, des créatures tellement dangereuses que personne n'apprenait jamais à s'en défendre, etcetera… Qu'est-ce que cette épreuve pouvait être chiante ! Rien d'intéressant, rien qui ne présente le moindre plus petit truc pouvant éveiller ma curiosité ! C'est donc qu'il y a un piège. Paranoïa mon amour.

Fleur affronta dans l'ordre un essaim de déchets plastiques -oui oui !-, suivi par une voiture enchantée, un troupeau de boursoufs carnivores à dents acérées -une version particulièrement mignonne de l'espèce la plus inoffensive de toute l'Histoire de l'évolution-, puis, premier défi sérieux, une espèce de zombie nécrosé qui avait pour particularité d'escalader tout ce qui se présentait à toute allure pour ensuite se jeter sur ses victimes. Elle eut un peu de mal à vaincre celui-là, mais s'en sortit très bien en rendant glissantes les parois de pierre de l'arène, l'empêchant de grimper sur la moindre chose se présentant et l'obligeant à ramper au sol, en faisant une cible idéale. Son dragon fut vite trompé par une ruse habile qui lui permit de détacher à distance la boîte à récupérer, de l'attirer d'un _accio_ , puis de s'en aller à toutes jambes quasi incognito. Bien joué !

Entrant dans l'arène en dernier, je fus accueilli par les _hourras !_ et autres _connard !_ des différents groupes de supporteurs. Ne leur prêtant aucune attention, je m'avançai vers mon premier ennemi, redoutant le pire. Et pas dans le sens que vous croyez. Car c'était… des restes de repas.

Je plaisante. Pas.

Jetant une œillade noire à la tribune des organisateurs, je m'imaginai momentanément leur jeter un feudeymon en pleine tronche… mais mieux valait éviter, ce serait contreproductif. Me reconcentrant sur mes "adversaires", je leur jetai aussitôt un sort d'incinération, que mon énervement rendit si puissant que tout crama en un instant ! Mouahaha ! Seules m'échappèrent une boîte à pizza et son contenu. Je me fis un plaisir de m'en servir de cible pour une petite salve de sorts particulièrement vicieux, les métamorphosant en un mini-potager aussitôt mis sous serre par un caillou transformé en bloc de verre qui s'écrasa dessus sans aucune pitié. Raaaah, ça détend ! Voilà qui fait du bien !

Passant à ma seconde épreuve, je poussai un grognement de lassitude dès que je vis mon nouvel adversaire.

Il s'agissait d'une famille de lapins carnivores, version magique plutôt dangereuse pour qui ne savait pas y faire… malheureusement pour eux, Peter était particulièrement friand de cette viande là, particulièrement sous forme de civet, et m'avait appris un sort de son cru capable de transformer une proie en plat prêt à manger en quelques secondes. Autant vous dire que tout fut réglé plus vite que le public ne pu s'en apercevoir.

Pfff, tu parles d'une difficulté ! C'est tellement pitoyable que même le Pur pourrait réussir, c'est dire ! Quoique…

Bon, la suite ! C'est quoi ? Un… oh non !

Mais ils ont fumé quoi, les organisateurs ?! À croire qu'ils ont préparé un défilé de toutes les bestioles les plus ridicules que l'on a jamais vues ! Voilà maintenant que j'ai affaire à un cerf à nales ! Me demandez pas ce que c'est, j'en sais rien… toujours est-il que dans mes souvenirs, cette choses répugnante est une espèce magique de cervidés, qui a la particularité de tirer sa magie de… euh… de son… de ses… bref. Et il en résulte une odeur effroyable ! Surtout qu'on est en pleine période du rut, où il passe son temps à marquer son territoire, c'est vous dire l'aspect fétide et répugnant de la chose !

Allez, on expédie ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, par ma folie !

Me jetant un sort anti-odeurs pour quelques minutes, je métamorphosai aussitôt un caillou en rouleau de papier-cul, et le fit discrètement léviter vers la chose tout en attirant son regard en me dirigeant vers elle l'air menaçant. Reniflant un danger de son odorat atrophié -heureusement pour elle !-, je la vis se préparer à me charger, quand soudain… d'un coup sec de baguette, je modifiai la course de mon sort de lévitation, et lui fit pénétrer le torche-merde bien profond. Il hurla aussitôt d'horreur, certainement pas habitué, et j'en profitai pour courir dans sa direction, et aussitôt lancer un sort de découpe qui lui coupa les bois. Sans hésiter à aller plus loin dans l'horreur, je les attrapai d'une main et les fourra dans sa gueule grande ouverte d'effroi. Ressentir soudain le goût de ses gratouillements hygiéniques lui procura un terrible spasme, et il chuta au sol pour convulser un moment, avant de mourir en quelques secondes.

Cerf à nales : zéro. Harry Potter : bordel de merde, on passe aux choses sérieuses, oui ou non ?! C'est tellement pitoyable que j'ai l'impression d'être face à des Purs encore plus consanguins que la moyenne ! C'est dire !

La porte menant à la cinquième partie s'ouvrit, et je pris le temps de me jeter une multitude de sorts de propreté et de parfum. Sinon, je traînerai cette odeur innommable pour le reste de ma vie, j'en suis sûr !

Je fus accueilli par un énorme rugissement de colère ! Le dragon ! Et bien évidemment, ces attardés du public n'avaient pas pu résister à l'envie de lui jeter des cailloux… pfff, bande de sous-êtres, ça se voit qu'il y a des dresseurs pour vous protéger, vous feriez moins les malins sinon…

Observant la bête, je vis aussitôt ma cible. Comme prévu par mes espions, il fallait récupérer une boîte autour de son cou, contenant à la fois le ticket gagnant pour valider cette première épreuve et un indice pour comprendre en quoi consisterait la seconde, et se préparer en conséquence.

M'approchant d'un des éleveurs qui veillait sur le bord de l'arène, je lui lançai « ça ne fait rien si je le tue ? » Il ne me répondit pas, le bec cloué, et je n'attendis pas pour soudain m'élancer, prêt à mettre en œuvre mon plan !

Courant droit vers la bête, je levai soudain ma baguette pour lancer un puissant sort explosif -pas de magie noire rassurez-vous-, mêlé à plusieurs autres de fumigènes. Le dragon se retrouva complètement enveloppé de poussière et de fumée ! Nul doute qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, héhéhé !

Allant sans hésitation, je transplanai directement dans le sens opposé, juste à temps pour éviter tout un jet de flammes ! Héhé, tu croyais m'avoir saleté ?

Je recommençai ma petite danse à plusieures reprises, lançant parfois des sorts explosifs au hasard pour faire du bruit par là où je ne me trouvais pas. Le but ? Épuiser les réserves d'hydrogène des poches natatoires du dragon. Ainsi, il deviendrait incapable de cracher son feu, autant que de s'envoler. **(I)**

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, et la bête devint progressivement trop épuisée pour continuer à se défendre. Agissant avant qu'elle ne se recroqueville sur elle-même et ne mette ma cible hors de portée, je sauta sur son dos, grimpa le long de ses écailles à toute allure, lança un sort de découpe sur la chaîne enserrant ma boîte, l'attira d'un accio, et prit appui sur mes pieds pour conjuguer un saut en l'air avec des sorts de lévitation et de légèreté ! Et je m'éleva haut dans les airs, hors de portée de toute attaque de la bête !

Et il ne me resta plus qu'à lancer un sort d'explosion à l'opposée de la tente des candidats pour que le principe de réaction me ramène à la maison, avec un petit sort de ramollissement du sol pour ne pas finir en crêpe. Et voilà !

…

 _ **Le poudlardien**_

 _Gazette_ _OFFICIELLE_ _de l'école,_ _HARRY POTTER_ _éditions_

 _31 octobre 1994_

 _HARRY POTTER_ _remporte la première épreuve !_

 _HARRY POTTER_ _: 25 points ! Score maximal !_

 _Fleur Delacour : 17 points !_

 _Carl Anger : 12 points !_

 _Marleganicus Hüttle_ _: 3 points !_

 _HARRY POTTER_ _en tête !_

 _C'est à la suite d'un combat magnifique contre diverses redoutables créatures que le magnifique_ _HARRY POTTER_ _, glorieux participant au tournoi des trois sorciers, édition 1994, est parvenu à accomplir l'exploit de remporter la première épreuve avec un score maximal !_ _HARRY POTTER_ _est grand !_ _HARRY POTTER_ _est beau !_

 _Mention honorable pour la brillante Fleur Delacour, la candidate française de l'école de magie de Beauxbâtons, pour une prestation magnifique digne même du grand_ _HARRY POTTER_ _!_

 _Monsieur Marleganicus Hüttle, candidat de Durmstrang qui a eu affaire à un service de vaisselle moldue, a été vaincu dès sa première arène, frappé d'horreur à l'idée de « côtoyer de telles impuretés », pour citer sa déclaration pitoyablement arriérée. Lui répondant avec dédain pour sa stupidité, le grand monsieur_ _HARRY POTTER_ _a fustigé « la typique absence de capacités apporté par la consanguinité caractérisant le peuple Pur »._

 _Félicitons encore à monsieur_ _HARRY POTTER_ _pour sa brillante et magnifique réussite !_

 _HARRY POTTER_ _par ci !_ _HARRY POTTER_ _par là !_ _HARRY POTTER PARTOUT_ _!_

Reposant le journal sur ma table, je félicitai intérieurement Peter et mes journalistes pour leur talent en propagande, ne m'attarda pas sur la gazette du sorcier qui gueulait qu'il y avait eu triche -le candidat pur avait été vaincu par les créatures, et seule la pitié du jury lui avait permis de gratter quelques points-, puis sortis de ma chambre avec un franc sourire pour regagner les couloirs où, fidèles à leur poste, mes petits chiens s'empressèrent de m'acclamer aussitôt fus-je en vue. Comme il se doit.

La victoire est à moi !

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Signification respective des rêves des deux filles : là où Luna ne rêve que de sexe pour assouvir la pression de ses pouvoirs dans une complète débauche des corps, n'ayant aucune émotion et étant incapable d'aimer, Fleur ne songe qu'à trouver un homme qui puisse l'aimer pour son esprit plutôt que son corps, et qui l'aiderait à maîtriser ses pouvoirs sans profiter de la situation. Le terme "**_ _mâle charmant"_ _ **étant bien entendu synonyme de "**_ _prince charmant"_ _ **.**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs lecteurs et auteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_

 _ **I.**_ _À propos des capacités de vol et de crachage de flammes du dragon_ _ **: j'ai repris les théories d'un docu-fiction qui tentait d'expliquer par l'évolution comment devrait être une de ces bestioles pour avoir une chance d'exister. Je ne me souviens plus du nom de ce docu, mais il devrait être facile à trouver sur youtube. Un chercheur rêveur et fan de dragons découvre les restes congelés d'un petit et de sa mère dans un glacier. Bref ! ^^**_


	67. Fleur d'édelweiss

NVJM, rédigé 16, 17, 21 et 22/4/2018, publié 27/4/2018.

 _ **Ce chapitre, le plus mignon que j'ai jamais écrit jusqu'à présent, a été inspiré par une amie qui se reconnaîtra…**_

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _67 : Fleur d'édelweiss_

Dès le lendemain de ma victoire à la première épreuve, c'est avec des papillons dans le ventre que je me dirigeai vers le carrosse de Beauxbâtons pour aller rendre visite à Fleur. Enfin ! Je n'avais quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, ne faisant que penser à ce moment, et n'avais pas non plus pu me concentrer de toute la journée…

Pour l'occasion, j'avais demandé à mes couturières de me confectionner un costume seyant tout de velours noir, avec multitude d'arabesques de fils d'argent pour la richesse, et bien serré près du corps pour souligner cette musculature qui plaisait tant aux filles. J'avais toutefois renoncé à apporter un bouquet de fleurs. Le message aurait pu être mal compris, et puis j'aurais trop eu l'impression d'être ridicule.

Toctoctoc ! Arrivé à destination, je frappai à la porte, et attendis le cœur fébrile… « Qui est là ? » demanda la voix autoritaire de madame Maxime.

« - Monsieur Harry James Potter, le délégué des élèves de Poudlard », dis-je en évitant au maximum de prendre un ton trop autoritaire. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt.

« - Bonsoir monsieur Potter », dit-elle en me souriant poliment, mais sans me laisser entrer pour autant. « Que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir ici ? »

« - Bonsoir madame. Je souhaiterai pouvoir m'entretenir avec quelqu'un en particulier, si cela est possible. »

« - Mes élèves sont désormais libres pour la soirée, cela ne posera pas de problème, du moins jusqu'au couvre-feu. Qui souhaitez-vous rencontrer ? »

« - Demoiselle Fleur Delacour… » je la vis aussitôt froncer les sourcils. Bien entendu, elle connaissait la nature de vélane de sa protégée, et craignait ce qu'il pourrait arriver si un mâle tentait de lui en faire. La voyant quelque peu indécise, j'ajoutai tranquillement, « ne craignez rien madame, je maîtrise l'occlumancie à un niveau amplement suffisant pour résister aux pouvoirs de miss Lovegood, la vélane de Poudlard. Ceux de demoiselle Fleur ne devraient pas me poser de problème. » Ça ne suffit pourtant pas à empêcher qu'elle ne me zyeute étrangement…

…mais je vis rapidement changer son expression, et il ne me fut pas difficile de deviner ses pensées. Car si mon amie avait toujours la même mentalité que lorsque nous étions petits, nul doute qu'elle serait parfaitement capable de se défendre contre une agression.

« - Soit, entrez monsieur Potter. Je vais vous introduire dans un salon de discussion, et prévenir mademoiselle Delacour de votre visite. » Gagné ! Hourra !

C'est en sentant remonter en moi tout un flot d'appréhension que j'entrai enfin dans le carrosse. Et quel bel endroit ! Considérablement agrandi en son intérieur, c'était une vraie merveille d'architecture magique. Je n'osai imaginer le coût considérable d'une telle création ! Il y avait quarante-deux personnes qui étaient venues à Poudlard, vingt élèves de chaque sexe, ainsi que madame Maxime et un surveillant, mais nul doute qu'il aurait pu y en avoir le double ! Et ce luxe, c'en était impressionnant ! Il y avait des tapis incroyables à chaque recoin du sol, des vitres merveilleusement colorées aux fenêtres, des lumières magiques baignant toute l'atmosphère d'un halo bienfaisant…

…je fus interrompu dans mon admiration par une porte se claquant, et revins à la réalité. Je me trouvai maintenant dans un petit salon, valant probablement plus cher à lui seul que plusieures grandes-salles de Poudlard. Madame Maxime était partie chercher Fleur, me laissant seul pendant un temps.

Repérant les lieux, j'y vis une table entourée de plusieurs fauteuils, un coin cheminée de même aménagé, et un mini salon avec un bar et quelques bouteilles d'alcool à disposition. Hum, aucun risque que je touche à cette cochonnerie. Et de toute façon, la beauté de Fleur m'enivrera bien assez…

Je résolu de lui proposer de nous asseoir auprès du feu. Il commençait à faire froid, et c'était l'endroit le plus convivial. Je ne venais pas pour conclure une froide affaire, ni pour picoler avec un péquenaud, mais renouer une agréable amitié avec une amie. Ce serait ça le mieux. Surtout qu'il y avait aussi un large canapé où nous pourrions être côte à côte…

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir, et me tourna aussitôt vers la nouvelle venue. « Bonjour, demoiselle Fleur », lui dis-je en français en sentant mes entrailles se soulever de toutes parts à cette vue magnifique. Quelle beauté ! Elle n'était plus vêtue de sa robe d'écolière lourde de dix épaisseurs, mais d'un simple pull en épaisse laine blanche et d'une longue jupe ample d'un blond accordé à ses cheveux, le tout certes là encore dissimulant une large part de sa magnificence, mais lui allant à la perfection. C'en était à croire que tout ce qu'elle portait acquérait sa beauté comme une extension de son corps.

Faisant appel à toute mon occlumancie pour me retenir de poser les yeux sur ses formes merveilleuses, je me dirigeai vers elle tout sourire alors qu'elle refermait la porte… et lorsqu'elle se retourna, je pus la voir rouge comme une fleur de sang -une plante magique à la floraison magnifique utilisée dans les potions de régénération sanguine-. « Bonjour monsieur Potter », me dit-elle en semblant soudain vouloir disparaître dans son épais col de laine. « Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

Je ne répondis pas de suite, et lui saisit la main pour l'amener à mes lèvres, déposant dessus un léger baiser. Il me fallu un grand effort de concentration pour ne pas être emporté au paradis par son parfum enchanteur. Il lui allait à la perfection ! Une senteur de rose pour une fleur…

« - Je souhaiterai pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, mademoiselle, » lui dis-je en l'invitant à venir s'asseoir au coin du feu, faisant de mon mieux pour afficher un franc sourire et des yeux joyeux, ce qui était très difficile tant l'éclat de sa beauté envahissait tous mes sens. Elle avait beau avoir le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, je pouvais les sentir comme palpiter au rythme de son cœur. Elle était soudain terriblement stressée… sentirait-elle un danger, ou bien avait-elle le trac ? Je ne saurais le dire…

Nous nous installâmes chacun dans un fauteuil en face à face -c'est qu'il ne fallait pas que je me montre trop vite familier-, puis, ne disant rien, je la regarda en souriant, alors qu'un service à thé apparaissait devant nous. « Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir plus tôt Fleur, » lui dis-je en passant au tutoiement. « Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, pardonne m'en. Invoquer un emploi du temps chargé serait une insulte à notre ancienne amitié, que j'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir renouer. »

Je la vis le regard perdu, faire une petite moue hésitante. Elle ne se souvenait pas. Ne prêtant pas attention à mon cœur qui se serrait soudain douloureusement, je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas perdre mon sourire, généreusement aidé par la magnificence de sa gêne. Qu'elle pouvait être mignonne ! « Je suis désolée monsieur Potter, mais… je… » Elle semblait terriblement honteuse, au bord des larmes.

« - Ce n'est rien Fleur, ne pleure pas ! » dis-je en m'agenouillant face à elle pour lui tendre un mouchoir de soie, et lui permettre de sécher ses pleurs naissants. Elle en sembla encore plus troublée, mais à ma grande surprise, parvint à se reprendre. Nul doute qu'elle devait elle aussi pratiquer l'occlumancie à un haut niveau pour parvenir ainsi à maîtriser ses émotions.

La voyant toutefois encore très hésitante, je restai à genoux face à elle et continuai à lui parler tout doucement, décidant de reprendre dès le début. « Bonjour Fleur. Je suis très heureux de te revoir. Je m'appelle Harry, j'ai six ans et demi, je suis né le trente-et-un juillet mille neuf-cent quatre-vingt. »

Elle ouvrit soudain grands les yeux en me reconnaissant ! Et mon cœur fit aussitôt un bond de joie ! « Harry ?! » répéta-t-elle, semblant stupéfaite.

« - Eh oui… content de te revoir », continuai-je en me relevant pour m'asseoir à ses côtés, à distance d'amitié, mais toutefois assez proche pour que…

…elle se jeta dans mes bras sans que je ne m'y attende ! Et se serra si fort contre moi que je me sentis comme mourir de bonheur ! La pression de ses formes contre mon torse étant bien sûr un bienheureux supplément…

« - Si je m'attendais à ça ! » dit-elle en reprenant sa place, un sourire fabuleux l'illuminant telle une étoile. Et elle s'éteignit aussitôt en prenant un air contrit, devenant toute rouge de honte. « Je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas reconnu… » je me dépêchai de me dresser en barrage face au flot de larmes qui menaçait de déborder.

« - Ce n'est rien ! » la rassurai-je en lui relevant la tête, quelques doigts sous le menton. Et je ne pus me retenir de lui faire un petit bisou sur la joue, la faisant aussitôt devenir écarlate.

« - Enchantée Harry », dit-elle en se reprenant à nouveau, la voix chevrotante d'émotion, « je m'appelle Fleur, j'ai six ans et demi aussi, je suis née le premier août mille neuf-cent quatre-vingt… »

« - Enchanté de vous revoir, mademoiselle, » répondis-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire. Pas difficile d'ailleurs, face à une beauté pareille !

Et nous parlâmes inlassablement des heures durant. En tête à tête, tout entiers dans notre discussion, nous ne remarquâmes même pas madame Maxime ouvrir discrètement la porte pour vérifier si tout allait bien pour sa protégée. Nul doute que la voir sourire plus que jamais dû la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas tombée sur un des habituels violeurs que les vélanes avaient à redouter à chaque instant de leur vie.

Se confiant sans plus la moindre hésitation, elle me raconta ce qu'elle était devenue après notre séparation, suite à notre courte amitié de l'école primaire. Rentrée en France parmi sa famille, elle avait continué à étudier comme une démente, puis à dix ans avait accompagné sa mère à Beauxbâtons, afin de rencontrer la directrice. C'est dans l'optique de ce rendez-vous qu'elle avait passé toute une enfance d'études, afin de convaincre la demi-géante de la prendre sous son aile et lui permettre d'avoir une vraie scolarité, plutôt que d'être condamnée à l'ignorance que la société française réservait à ses vélanes.

Madame Maxime, impressionnée par l'intelligence de cette petite fille, accepta de la protéger, et lui enseigna l'occlumancie pour l'aider à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, qui allaient bientôt se déclarer. Là encore, Fleur excella, acquérant très vite un niveau suffisant pour pouvoir suivre une scolarité normale…

…ou presque. Car la bêtise étant tout aussi forte sur le continent que partout ailleurs, elle ne parvint pas à se faire le moindre ami. Ses pouvoirs très tôt éveillés, et bien plus fortement que la normale, d'innombrables garçons se mirent à la harceler, les filles devinrent très vite jalouses de sa beauté et de ses formes croissant à toute allure. Bien vite, elle devint l'ange solitaire de l'école, enviée et admirée par tout le monde, mais pas pour de nobles raisons.

Autrement dit : en dehors de ses camarades vélanes, cette semaine de notre enfance avait été la seule amitié de toute sa vie. Elle était toujours restée seule, de toute sa scolarité.

Penser ça me serra le cœur de douleur, comme si je souffrais avec elle.

Elle me raconta ensuite ses années à Beauxbâtons, où elle passa tout son temps réfugiée à la bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre personnelle -un privilège dû à ses pouvoirs, car ses camarades féminines avaient catégoriquement refusé d'accueillir une "trainée" parmi elles. En me disant cela, elle ne pu se retenir et sanglota tristement, versant une larme. Je la serrai aussitôt dans mes bras par réflexe, ne supportant pas de la voir ainsi. J'avais l'impression de souffrir autant que lorsque maman-chérie pleurait après avoir été frappée par James.

Elle se reprit en souriant, semblant heureuse d'avoir un ami à qui se confier, et me raconta les trop rares anecdotes heureuses qu'elle avait. Il y eut par exemple la cérémonie de fin de première année, où on lui remit son diplôme avec la mention « record », pour signifier que jamais auparavant dans l'Histoire de l'école quelqu'un n'avait accompli son premier cycle avec un score aussi haut. Même les regards hostiles de ses camarades et la totale absence d'applaudissements ne parvinrent pas à lui faire oublier la joie de ce moment, le regard fier de madame Maxime, et la fête que sa mère et sa sœur organisèrent lorsqu'elle rentra à la maison. Elle pleura de nouveau en me racontant le partage de la miche de pain saupoudrée de sucre, luxe rare…

…pendant un instant, je sentis mon sang se glacer en comprenant que les vélanes n'étaient qu'à peine mieux traitées aujourd'hui que… avant.

Après que je l'eus consolée, elle continua en me confiant la fois où ce fut le tour de sa petite sœur de réussir à entrer à l'école. Intérieurement, je n'eus aucune peine à deviner la joie de la petite Gabrielle, et bénis mentalement leur mère pour son incroyable générosité envers ses enfants. Elle avait tout sacrifié pour leur offrir autant de livres que possible, leur permettant d'avoir une scolarité plutôt qu'être promises à une carrière de prostituées soumises par leurs pouvoirs à un proxénète ordurier.

Au fil de notre discussion, nous en vînmes à discuter du tournoi dans lequel nous étions tous deux embarqués, et sans aucune méfiance échangeâmes nos indices respectifs et les mystères récoltés durant la première épreuve. Ainsi aidés, il ne fut pas difficile de comprendre que nous aurions bientôt à affronter une sorte de parcours semé de multiples pièges, que nous pourrions soit confronter, soit passer en payant un péage avec la résolution d'une de nos énigmes. Le premier arrivé serait vainqueur.

Tout en grignotant quelques biscuits, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, se racontant quelques blagues et riant de bon cœur. Tout du long, j'eus le cœur transporté dans un bonheur que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant…

« - Hum-hum ! » retentit une voix. Nous nous retournâmes en sursaut pour voir madame Maxime dans l'encadrure de la porte. « Monsieur Potter, mademoiselle Delacour, il est plus de minuit, le couvre-feu est passé depuis plus de deux heures… » Nous rougîmes tous deux en comprenant le sens caché de ces mots. Nous n'avions pas vu le temps passer !

« - Veuillez m'excuser madame, » dis-je en me levant. Et, me tournant vers mon amie, je lui fis un petit bisou sur la joue, et lui dit, « Au revoir Fleur. Passe une bonne nuit. Je serai ravi de discuter à nouveau quand tu le voudras. » Elle ne parvint pas à me répondre, souriante comme jamais, mais son regard en disait long sur son émotion.

Je revêtis mon manteau alors qu'elle se relevait. M'apprêtant à gagner la porte pour que madame Maxime me raccompagne hors du carrosse, je m'arrêtai, une pensée me traversant l'esprit en un flash. Et je me retournai pour revenir au côté de Fleur en quelques pas, la surprenant, puis m'agenouillai face à elle en lui prenant la main.

« - Fleur, Poudlard va organiser un bal pour Noël. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de bien vouloir être ma cavalière ? » Je sentis la réponse autour de mon cou et sur mes joues plus que je n'entendis son grand « ouiiiii ! ».

Cette nuit là, une jeune vélane dormit merveilleusement bien, épargnée par ses pouvoirs et bercée par ses rêves emplis d'un _mâle charmant_ au visage parfaitement identifiable…

…

 _Cher Peter,_

 _J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi. Tu vas réunir des fonds et monter une enquête pour faire le point sur la situation du peuple des vélanes de France._

 _Dans toute la mesure du possible, tu devras faire créer ou acheter une ou plusieures entreprises sous un faux nom -« Potter » ne doit apparaître nulle part-, et tu embaucheras un maximum de vélanes, toutes si possible, avec un salaire très généreux. Les employés chargés de les surveiller devront être des impériumés de catégorie une, ceux qui sont capables de garder une apparence et des relations normales. Évite les hommes autant que possible, privilégie les femmes. Tout homme s'y rendant devra prêter serment absolu de mort de ne pas agresser une vélane ni n'avoir de relation sexuelle avec elles. Il faudrait même envisager de leur faire une ablation du pénis pour ne prendre aucun risque._

 _Tu devras aussi proposer aux vélanes employées de bénéficier d'un logement de fonction, que tu feras construire neuf par nos maçons, dans des maisons individuelles avec un jardin privé, le tout protégé par des fidélitas qui leur seront offerts par nos meilleurs enchanteurs._

 _Une vélane nommée Delacour -j'ignore son prénom-, mère de Fleur et Gabrielle Delacour, devra être espionnée pour que l'on puisse connaître quel est le travail de ses rêves, et elle devra se le faire proposer avec un salaire généreux dans toute la mesure du possible. Si son souhait te paraît irréalisable, recontacte-moi par courrier, et je réfléchirai à une solution. Toute personne lui voulant du mal ou la maintenant dans un état indigne sera capturée et amenée dans notre prison, afin que je puisse la torturer personnellement. Si nécessaire, dans une situation extrême, cette femme devra être protégée à Pôdlad, de même la petite Gabrielle. Chacune d'elle devra être personnellement surveillée h24 par des gardes veillant sur leur bonne santé et leur intégrité._

 _Tout acte malveillant que subiraient les vélanes sera puni avec une éternité de torture, autant pour nos membres qu'envers quiconque. Arrange-toi pour que ces criminels survivent dans un état déplorable à des accidents horriblement douloureux._

 _Harry._

Je scella ce courrier d'un sort, puis le raccorda à un portoloin pour l'envoyer à Pôdlad. Peter serait sans doute surprit que je ne l'ais pas contacté via nos miroirs à double-sens, mais je n'étais pas vraiment en état de le faire. J'avais trop d'étoiles dans les yeux.

Lorsque Fleur rentrera chez elle l'été prochain, ce sera pour ne pas perdre le sourire. Parole d'Harry !

…

Le trac. Cet ennemi impitoyable qui pouvait transformer le plus beau des princes charmants en un concentré de bile et de vêtements souillés. Voilà quel était l'adversaire que j'étais en train d'affronter, alors que je gagnais le carrosse de Beauxbâtons pour aller chercher Fleur.

Comment se présenterait-elle à moi ? Magnifique, bien sûr, mais je veux parler de ses habits. Sachant qu'elle ne disposait pas d'une robe de soirée, sa famille étant bien trop pauvre pour cela et son école n'en fournissant pas, j'avais envoyé madame Guipure, la couturière du chemin de traverse, lui rendre une visite discrète avec pour ordre « _faites-lui ce qu'elle veut, veillez à ce que ce soit terminé pour le bal, et ne dites pas que c'est moi qui vous envoie ! Peu importe le prix_ ».

Arrivé au carrosse, j'entrai par la porte ouverte pour me retrouver au milieu des élèves français apprêtés pour la fête. Tous me regardèrent étrangement, certainement surpris de voir leur adversaire venir parmi eux un bouquet d'édelweiss à la main. En discutant avec Fleur, j'avais appris que c'était ses préférées…

Saluant tous ceux que je croisai sans trop leur prêter attention, je me rendis dans le salon de la dernière fois, là où il était conclu que nous devions nous retrouver. Je dû faire un effort terrible pour parvenir à ne pas m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Ce rendez-vous me terrorisait bien plus que dix Voldemort réunis !

Alors que je regardais le feu, perdu dans mes pensées, je sentis quelqu'un se saisir de ma main, et sursauta. Me retournant, prêt à en découdre avec l'ennemi, je me figea de surprise, faillissant perdre le contrôle de mon occlumancie tant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était enchanteur !

Fleur s'était faite faire une robe bleue ciel tombant jusqu'aux chevilles, dans une soie d'une finesse à couper le souffle. Ce ciel se mariait à ses longs cheveux d'or à la perfection, faisant ainsi jouer le soleil et son hôte dans un exquis ballet de merveille, des nuages de soie blanche venant soutenir le tout en de délicates bretelles et une magnifique ceinture lui ceignant le ventre, soulignant sa finesse. Les jambes étaient drapées ample, le dos couvert de la soie du tissu comme de celle de ses cheveux, le ventre et les hanches étaient un enchantement moulé tel une seconde peau pour mettre en valeur de près le joyau qu'était sa vélanité. Enfin, chose sublime de rareté chez sa timidité, elle avait osé demander un décolleté plongeant. Bien loin de paraître aussi outrancier que chez Luna, il ne faisait que souligner et accentuer l'incroyable beauté de son absolue féminité, et tout dans son visage indiquait à quel point elle était heureuse de pouvoir se montrer ainsi, dans toute sa gloire, et il y avait de quoi. Si flamboyante, elle paraissait l'oriflamme de la cause vélane, affichant au vent avec fierté leur symbole le plus resplendissant, son corps d'absolu.

« - Tu es magnifique Fleur », lui dis-je en venant prendre sa main sans l'abandonner des yeux, puis en lui offrant un baisemain avant de faire se croiser nos regards, et ne plus parvenir à m'en séparer. Ce bleu si profond…

« - Merci Harry, » répondit-elle en me faisant un bisou sur la joue, m'emportant au paradis. « Et merci pour la robe… » je rougis aussitôt, démasqué ! « C'est un cadeau magnifique », ajouta-t-elle pour faire passer ma gêne. Autrement dit, l'un des plus beaux qu'elle ait jamais reçu.

« - Euh, je… » Je ne savais pas où me mettre !

« - Chut, ne dis rien », murmura-t-elle en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres, et m'offrit un autre bisou sur la joue, me faisant à nouveau monter parmi les étoiles.

Le temps nous pressant, nous interrompîmes ces retrouvailles et quittâmes le salon pour revenir dans le hall du carrosse, et voir avec gêne que les beauxbâtonniens et bellesbatôniennes étaient restés uniquement pour la curiosité de voir qui j'avais invité. Ils en furent cois, sans nul doute éblouis par la merveille qui tenait mon bras. Il faudra que je la raccompagne avec la baguette prête à toute éventualité, et pas avant que madame Maxime ne soit rentrée elle aussi, sinon je risquerais d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle, demain…

Sur le chemin du château, marchant en tête de la procession française, elle m'expliqua pourquoi elle avait choisi une telle robe. L'absence de traîne était une sinistre tradition chez les vélanes, afin d'empêcher que quelqu'un ne l'arrache en marchant dessus _pas du tout involontairement_. C'était souvent arrivé, et pas pour le meilleur… elle n'en dit rien, mais à voir son visage fermé une courte seconde, je devinai que sa mère avait dû se faire violer à de nombreuses reprises.

Et probablement Fleur elle-même était le fruit d'un viol…

…penser ça ne fit qu'encore plus m'emplir de respect et d'affection pour sa mère. Quelle femme courageuse ! Chérir ainsi le fruit de son cauchemar, quelle force d'âme !

Nous dévorant chacun du regard, nous arrivâmes dans le hall du château dans un parfait silence, seuls les bruits de nos pas résonnant sur le sol. Oh, non pas qu'il n'y ait personne, loin de là, car toute l'école ou presque patientait que la grande-salle soit ouverte. C'était juste que nul ne s'attendait à ce que deux des champions sortent ensemble, ni même à pouvoir admirer une telle vue…

…par réflexe, Fleur serra ma main un peu plus fort, et je fis doucement de même pour la rassurer. Tant que je serai là, personne ne lui ferait du mal !

Nous fûmes bien vite approchés par diverses personnes. Au bras de Fred Weasley, ma lieutenante Susan vint nous saluer, nous souhaitant une bonne soirée avec un franc sourire, même si elle semblait un peu triste…

Très vite toutefois, McGonagall appela les champions et leur cavalier ou cavalière à venir la rejoindre dans une salle attenante au hall. Inutile que je vous décrive sa surprise et son air déçu en nous voyant main dans la main, Fleur et moi. La vieille bique n'était pas vraiment connue pour sa francophilie… ni pour son goût des fêtes, car elle paraissait encore plus sévère qu'habituellement. Nul doute qu'elle prévoyait de passer la soirée en compagnie de Rusard, à la poursuite des couples tentant de se dissimuler pour bécoter.

« - Messieurs et mesdemoiselles », commença-t-elle froidement, « en tant que champions du tournoi, vous allez avoir l'honneur de commencer la première danse, avant que ne débute le banquet, que là aussi vous inaugurerez, étant assis à la table d'honneur en compagnie des directeurs d'écoles et du ministre Fudge… » et merde, moi qui espérait pouvoir me trouver une petite table tranquille pour être en tête à tête avec Fleur…

» …c'est seulement après que vous serez libérés. Votre entrée dans la salle devra se faire aussi dignement que possible ! Tenez votre dos bien droit ! Si un seul d'entre vous fait honte à son école, comptez sur moi pour vous faire avoir une retenue dont vous vous souviendrez ! » Ben voyons…

Après ce discours chiantissime, nous pûmes enfin regagner le hall, intégralement vidé de tous ceux qui l'occupaient juste avant, puis nous mîmes en rang. McGonagall plaça en tête le couple que Luna formait avec Carl Anger. À ma grande surprise, elle ne semblait pas avoir eu la rancune tenace… sûrement avait-elle compensé avec des menaces. Le pauvre garçon avait intérêt à gagner le tournoi s'il ne voulait pas passer le restant de sa vie à lécher les pieds de la grognasse.

Venait ensuite le couple du champion de Durmstrang, Marleganicus Hüttle, qui était au bras d'Ekaterina Ridikulobov, une de ses compatriotes. Et quand je dis _au bras_ , je devrais plutôt préférer l'expression "pendouillant à elle"… car elle était nettement plus grande que lui, dans le genre bulldog. Des cheveux bruns coupés très court, à la masculine, une robe noire dissimulant toute sa peau hormis la tête, même le cou étant ainsi emprisonné, des gants sombres semblant faire ressortir des ongles crochus, un surpoids clairement visible, un visage crabbement goylien et un air malfoyement fouineur, elle était certes effroyablement laide, autant de corps que d'esprit, mais avait l'avantage, du moins aux yeux de son compagnon, d'être une Pure. Berk.

Et enfin, placé tout dernier, venait le couple que je formais avec Fleur, duo magnifiquement complémentaire qui illuminait tout autour de lui. Et rien que penser ça, ce simple mot "couple", me fit avoir des papillons dans le ventre… Nous me paraissions avoir une telle présence que le hall me semblait minuscule par rapport à nous. En nous mettant à cette position, il était très probable que McGonagall ait voulu nous rabaisser, comme pour dire que nous n'étions bons qu'à fermer une marche. Mais en mon for intérieur, je sus inconsciemment que nous n'en serions qu'encore plus admirés par tout le monde. Nous rayonnions tant que rien n'aurait pu éclipser notre exemplarité. Placez-nous en tête, nous serions des rois suivis par leurs serviteurs, mettez-nous au milieu, nous serions des seigneurs entourés de leurs servants, offrez-nous la queue, nous serions des empereurs précédés des badauds déclamant nos honneurs.

Les portes s'ouvrirent finalement, et nous avançâmes dans la large allée laissée à notre intention par les spectateurs. Luna fut généreusement applaudie par tous ses groupies, et il fallait bien avouer qu'il y avait de quoi. Dans une robe magnifique, elle avait conservé ses habituelles couleurs -du blanc avec une ceinture d'or assortie à ses cheveux-, mais avait changé de tissu et de style pour un ensemble qui la grandissait remarquablement. Sa robe, ample de multiples couche dans sa partie basse, était toute fine en hauteur, presque transparente, et laissait voir sa peau de lait. C'était une vision magnifique, et je ne dis pas ça pour son désormais habituel décolleté qui laissait plus de sein en dehors que dedans, son moulage laissant clairement entendre que les tétons n'étaient pas une légende. Nombre de puceaux en eurent les yeux complètement exorbités, aidés par son sourire éclatant. Pour une femme ordinaire, ça aurait effectivement été sublime, mais pour qui connaissait sa véritable personnalité, tout cela paraissait plus glauque qu'autre chose…

Le couple des Purs ne fut quasiment pas applaudi, la plupart des convives n'ayant d'autre réflexe que reculer à la vue de la bête sauvage semblant prête à leur sauter dessus à tout instant. Il n'y eut guère que Malfoy pour les saluer, et encore lui-même s'esquiva-t-il dès que possible, comme effarouché à l'idée de se confronter à pareille preuve de sa pureté.

Et enfin… « On y va ? » murmurai-je à Fleur en lui souriant pour la rassurer. Et je fis le premier pas en lui serrant la main pour l'encourager, la menant à mes côtés.

Nous franchîmes la porte tel un couple divin ! Ce fut du moins l'impression que j'eu lorsque nous fûmes frappés par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Tous mes petits chiens-chiens m'acclamaient aussi fort que possible pour tenter de contrer la popularité de Luna -et ils y parvinrent remarquablement bien-, et tous les puceaux se rendirent soudain compte que leur maîtresse n'était pas la seule vélane existante. Fleur les illumina de sa présence, et nombre d'entre eux reculèrent, comme frappés par la foudre en pleins yeux, ébahis de la voir si magnifique ! Mais alors qu'une certaine autre aurait pu s'en gargariser, faire gigoter ses seins tels de la gelée, déployer ses pouvoirs pour charmer les bosses de pantalon à portée et s'auto-flatter, ma chère et tendre se serra timidement contre moi, et baissa la tête craintivement, rougissante sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Je lui serrai un peu plus la main, et la senti d'autant plus se détendre.

Nous gagnâmes l'estrade centrale et la piste de danse. Dans le monde sorcier, il était de tradition de commencer une fête comme ça… fort heureusement, je prenais des cours depuis de nombreuses années ! Et oui, puisque j'avais pour ambition de mener une carrière politique, ce qui induisait de devoir participer à de barbantes réceptions, et éviter les pieds grassouillets d'une multitude de truies… savoir danser était nécessaire si je ne voulais pas finir infirme prématurément !

Les trois hommes se placèrent sur la gauche de la salle, face aux femmes sur la droite. Une douce musique commença à s'élever, et nous nous saluâmes en nous inclinant profondément, avant de nous redresser pour se prendre les mains et commencer à valser. Regardant ma cavalière en plein dans les yeux, je lui souris tendrement, « je te souhaite une bonne fête Fleur » lui dis-je à l'oreille juste avant de la faire tournoyer. Elle me répondit en revenant à mes côtés, me parlant de ses yeux emplis d'étoiles. Aucun mot n'aurait pu en dire plus que ce message unique et inestimable.

Bien trop vite à mon goût, la musique prit fin, et avec elle la danse. Nous nous inclinâmes à nouveau face au public, qui applaudit poliment, tout en ponctuant ses claquements de mains de râles de couilles à vider. Pfff, les puceaux…

Tout le monde gagna une table avec son compagnon du soir, nous champions allant à la grande au centre, où nous retrouvèrent les directeurs d'école et… bwarf, le malheur du hasard fit que je me retrouvai à côté du ministre Fudge. Manquait plus que ça. Fort heureusement, il y avait une compensation, puisque Fleur restait à ma droite, et qu'elle-même côtoyait madame Maxime. Ainsi, elle serait en sécurité pour au moins la durée du repas. Pour ressentir ce bonheur, supporter un politicien à deux sous était un bien petit prix à payer.

À de nombreuses reprises, nous fûmes obligés de participer à toutes sortes de conversations orientées, du moins… devrais-je dire que Fleur fut totalement ignorée hormis par moi et sa tutrice, et que Luna fit de son mieux pour ne cesser de dire du mal de nous, et de ma chère en particulier. Mais je n'avais pas la langue dans ma poche moi non plus, et à chaque insulte plus ou moins franche, je répondis en faisant de mon mieux pour ridiculiser l'agresseuse.

La tempête passée, Fudge tenta de me parler politique, mais c'était malheureusement avec la vision étriquée qu'il en avait, c'est-à-dire rien de très intéressant… plutôt que supporter ses idées pitoyables, je fis de mon mieux pour lui exposer mes projets d'avenir -bien entendu pas les véritables, je ne suis pas suicidaire, mais des suffisamment clairs pour bien lui faire comprendre que je ne l'appréciais pas du tout, et que je comptais bien remuer le maggenmagot dès que j'en aurais l'âge.

« - Voyez-vous monsieur Potter, les difficultés de notre monde sont toutes dues à la plaie qui nous affecte depuis notre origine. Toutes ces créatures différentes qui nous minent de leur variété, c'est… »

« Comment ! » m'exclamai-je, outré, me sentant soudain pousser d'inexplicables ailes d'éloquence. Je n'avais jamais clairement fait part de mes idées politiques à quiconque hormis Luna, et entendre un tel étalage de médiocrité alors que ma main tenait la cible de ces propos m'indigna et me révolta.

 _» Comment ! Vous osez parler d'une politique de répression des libertés bienfaitrices ?! Alors même qu'il se trouve à cette table deux exemples de la magnificence de la diversité dont nous manquons terriblement ? N'avez-vous aucune honte, monsieur Fudge ? Qui plus est avec pour seul prétexte la satisfaction cupide de vos pitoyables ambitions personnelles ! »_

 _» Non, ne m'interrompez pas ! Ne vous offusquez pas ! C'est inutile. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, car tout mal est déjà fait. Tout le monde ici sait que vous n'envisagez le pouvoir dont vous disposez que comme un moyen de faire choir votre stupidité de sa source intarissable qu'est votre esprit pour la faire emplir le puits sans fond qu'est votre bourse ! »_

 _» Vous prétendez que la diversité nous tue ! Vraiment ? Êtes-vous donc à ce point borné pour ne pas voir les ravages causés par la consanguinité ? Alors même que vos financiers -je n'ose dire vos électeurs, ce serait insultant pour ceux qui ont eu foi en vous- n'en sont que le plus pur produit ?! Ah, ça ! Pour oser insulter ainsi la beauté de notre monde, je n'oser imaginer quel esprit étriqué il faut avoir ! »_

 _» Non, monsieur Fudge, ce qui nous ruine c'est notre renfermement sur nous même, notre refus de voir les solutions qui emplissent notre monde par la faute de notre seule médiocrité d'esprit ! La diversité des magies est la seule façon possible de sauver notre monde des dangers qui le guettent ! Il ne nous faut pas une destruction comme nous le faisons actuellement, il nous faut une union ! »_

 _» Une union, oui ! Une union de tous les peuples magiques, afin de construire une société équilibrée, fondée sur le principe du complémentarisme des pouvoirs ! Une union qui ne laisse aucune place ni à l'intolérance haineuse, ni à la surtolérance stupide ! Une union où la pureté du sang serait enfin déclarée l'ennemi public ! Une union où cette pureté monstrueuse serait vue comme ce quelle est, le pire vice de toute l'Histoire de l'humanité ! »_

Je me tu en me rendant compte que, sans m'en apercevoir, je m'étais levé et mis à discourir plus qu'à parler, et que toute la grande-salle s'était progressivement tue pour m'écouter. Inutile que je vous décrive les regards haineux. Par réflexe, je regardai le plafond magique, au-delà duquel se trouvaient dissimulés quelques-uns de mes mafieux, prêts à intervenir à tout moment, et me bénis pour cette précaution on ne peut trop paranoïaque.

« Merci », dis-je simplement en m'inclinant vers le public stoïque, et je repris ma place en faisant un petit clin d'œil à Fleur. Elle avait un sourire éblouissant qui en disait long… elle m'admirait soudain, et ça me rendit plus heureux que jamais auparavant.

Fudge n'osa plus m'adresser la parole après ça, évitant mon regard et me jetant de noires œillades. Stupide certes, mais pas au point de ne pas comprendre qu'il venait de se faire un ennemi ambitieux. Vexé, vaincu sans même avoir pu combattre, il s'en alla par la petite porte sans finir le repas, et on ne le revit plus. Dumbledore, joyeux avant mon effusion, était maintenant songeur, et ne prêtait même plus attention à sa soupe de citrons.

Le banquet prit fin -enfin !- et revint le moment d'aller danser. Libérés de nos obligations, j'invitai aussitôt Fleur à échapper à tout le cérémonial pompeux, et la remmena sur la piste, au milieu des dizaines d'autres couples qui allaient et venaient. Nous nous mîmes aussitôt à virevolter, discrètement guidés par un enchantement de danse recouvrant la piste, et qui nous faisait aller instinctivement là où il n'y avait aucun risque de heurter quelqu'un, fluidifiant ainsi nos pas et nous emmenant dans un monde féérique, fait de lumières tourbillonnantes et d'ombres fugaces qui nous isolèrent de tout dérangement. « Passes-tu une bonne soirée, Fleur ? »

« - Merveilleuse », me répondit-elle simplement, la gorge serrée, ses yeux en disant plus long que n'importe quel discours…

« - Que dirais-tu d'une petite ballade dans le parc, après cela ? » lui proposai-je, ce qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter d'un signe de tête ému, semblant ne pas croire en ce qu'elle vivait, elle qui était plutôt habituée à voir les fêtes dans les livres.

Nos pas nous guidèrent petit à petit vers la grande porte, et nous nous arrêtâmes soudain de danser pour nous retrouver tout étourdis par nos incessants tourbillons. Fleur se réceptionna en riant dans mes bras, se serrant contre moi un court instant, me laissant le nez dans ses cheveux… j'en fus comme drogué, et répondis à son étreinte aussitôt, m'enivrant de sa douceur.

Nous séparant à contrecœur, nous sortîmes au dehors en souriant. Le parc tout entier avait été recouvert de sorts de chaleur, si bien que nous n'eûmes pas du tout froid, et chaque recoin était décoré de petites lumières charmantes, nous permettant de marcher joyeusement. Fleur souhaitant probablement ne pas être trop en vue des autres badauds qui commençaient à arriver, je l'emmenai à l'orée de la forêt, dans une minuscule clairière, et nous nous assîmes sur un banc pour tranquillement discuter de tout et de rien. Ce fut un moment si doux que je ne parvins pas à quitter ses yeux du regard…

Plus d'une heure passa, lorsqu'elle me demanda « on retourne danser ? » avec un sourire si resplendissant que je perdis toute conscience, et me leva pour enfermer mes bras autour de sa taille, la faisant aussitôt virevolter dans tous les sens, et lui arrachant le plus beau des rires.

Minuit sonna et s'en fut, et vint le temps d'achever la fête. Nos cœurs ne parvenant pas à se séparer, nos mains et nos regards restèrent liés jusqu'à ce que se présente le carrosse de Beauxbâtons. « Après vous gente demoiselle », lui dis-je en m'inclinant, et nous montâmes les marches côte à côte.

Je raccompagnai Fleur jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, simple cellule entre quatre murs, isolée des autres par le rejet et l'inaccessibilité de la perfection. Pendant plus de dix minutes, elle se tint dans l'encadrure de sa porte, et j'étais face à elle, et nous étions main dans main, yeux dans les yeux, et nous restâmes là sans parvenir à nous saluer.

« - Hum-hum ! » fit une voix, et nous sursautâmes comme jamais, nous tournant vivement pour voir madame Maxime sourire aux lèvres. Elle regagnait sa propre chambre, juste à côté de celle de Fleur. Je compris le message, et fis un baisemain à ma cavalière, qu'elle me rendit sur la joue. Nous ne nous dîmes pas au revoir, chacun sachant sans le savoir que seuls les corps seraient séparés, et que les esprits ne cesseraient de s'entremêler en pensées. Lorsque nos mains s'effleurèrent et se séparèrent, je laissai mon cœur dans sa paume, lorsque nos regards furent fusillés par un angle de mur, nous échangeâmes… nos âmes.

Je revins au château dans la plus totale obscurité, séparé de ma lumière, les lampes du parc et les torches des couloirs me guidant, et ce fut pour me coucher plus heureux que jamais, pour m'endormir comme éteint à défaut d'être étreint.

Au travers de la porte de la grande-salle, une autre vélane me vit passer, et d'une humeur massacrante ne dit rien, m'observant de sa glauquité, me dardant de ses tétons glorieusement dressés tels des défaites, me zyeutant de ses aréoles assiégeant ses étendards, pensant m'étouffer de ses renforts globuleux et blobants, écrasant sans pitié les pieds de son dernier partenaire assommé par ses pouvoirs. Luna ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une profonde haine pour Fleur, cette espèce de putain, elle ressentait une jalousie viscérale, une rivalité de femmes mues par leurs instincts, et maudit sa concurrente en pensée, car elle était en train de réussir là où elle-même avait échoué… charmer le Potter.

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Je trouve ce chapitre magnifique, j'en suis très fier. Et vous ? Commentaire ?**_

 _ **Pour le nom d'Ekaterina Ridikulobov, il faut comprendre "**_ _ridicule"_ _ **et "**_ _beauf"_ _ **… hahaha, je me suis bien amusé en l'imaginant celle-là ! ^^**_

 _ **Oui je sais, il m'arrive d'inventer des adjectifs de nulle part. J'en suis conscient, je le fais exprès, car ça rend bien mieux je trouve. "Glauquité" signifie évidemment glauque, "blobant" est en référence à l'onomatopée désignant quelque chose agissant comme une surface de gelée.**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs lecteurs et auteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_


	68. La seconde épreuve

NVJM, rédigé 16, 22 et 23/4/2018, publié 4/5/2018.

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _68 : La seconde épreuve_

Enfin, nous voici à la seconde épreuve ! Le parcours magique !

Dans l'attente, Fleur n'était pas en grande forme. Comme par hasard la veille, elle avait dû briquer des coupes et autres trophées dans ladite salle jusqu'à plus de minuit à cause d'une retenue infligée par McGonagall. Cette maudite grognasse l'avait accusée de tous les maux, gueulant à n'en plus finir que son comportement de gourgandine lors du bal avait fait honte à son école, et blablabla… malheureusement habituée, elle avait affronté cette injuste remontrance avec une grande dignité, ne montrant aucun sentiment sur son visage d'ange, même si je me doutais bien que ça lui faisait beaucoup de mal intérieurement. Et j'eu beau tenter d'intercéder en sa faveur, rien n'y fit.

Quelle injustice… quand on pense que ce même soir, Luna avait prit la poudre d'escampette dans l'orée de la forêt avec une dizaine de garçons différents, tous ceux qui l'avaient vue faire se doutant bien que c'était pour apaiser ses pouvoirs de la plus égoïste des façons, faire bander ses _camâlerades_ tels des arcs et transpercer leur cœur d'une flèche d'avance brisée. Et bien sûr, personne ne l'avait dérangée à ce sujet, puisqu'elle était la favorite de nombreux profs. Elle n'avait même pas été punie après que les pauvres types aient dû être hospitalisés d'urgence, en crise de dépression suite à un trop plein de phéromones de vélane…

Bien décidé à compenser cet abus à défaut de pouvoir l'annuler, j'avais profité de mon droit de délégué pour me balader dans le château après le couvre-feu, et étais allé rejoindre Fleur, endormant Rusard et miss Teigne d'un sort. Et nous astiquâmes tous les deux, discutant joyeusement au point que nous ne vîmes pas l'heure passer, et ne nous couchâmes qu'à près de deux heures du matin, après que je l'eus raccompagnée près de sa chambre et me soit assuré qu'elle y parvienne saine et sauve.

En un sens, McGonagall avait eut raison. En nous menaçant d'une retenue sévère, au moment du bal de Noël, elle nous avait prévenus que ceux qui la subiraient s'en souviendraient. Et effectivement, Fleur semblait si heureuse qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas avant longtemps…

« - Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! » Ah, ça commence enfin ! Et le péquenaud-arbitre apparut dans la tente. « Chers candidats et chère candidate, aujourd'hui va avoir lieu votre seconde épreuve ! » Sans blague, on n'avait pas deviné. « Comme vous l'avez probablement compris, vous vous affronterez tous les quatre en même temps sur un parcours parsemé de différentes épreuves magiques, qu'il vous faudra soit affronter soit passer grâce à la résolution de l'une des énigmes que vous avez récolté lors de la première épreuve ! » Le Pur soupira en entendant ça. Ce nul n'avait rien pu obtenir… tant mieux ! « Gagnera qui arrivera en premier ! Les obstacles sont là pour vous retarder et creuser les écarts, alors soyez vifs autant de corps que d'esprit ! Je précise qu'il y a interdiction d'attaquer ses concurrents, c'est une course pure ! »

« - Bonne chance Fleur », lui dis-je en m'approchant pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Et du coin de l'œil, je l'admirai avec approbation. Visiblement, elle avait prit exemple sur moi, car elle se trouvait vêtue d'une tenue de combat composée d'un pantalon et d'un épais maillot de corps, de quoi outrer McGonagall, sans aucun doute, car ça ne cachait rien de ses formes, alors qu'il n'y avait pourtant aucune volonté de s'exposer. Elle avait resserré ses cheveux en un chignon parfait, ne laissant rien pour qu'un adversaire puisse prendre prise. Le moindre recoin de peau était prétexte pour placer du tissu, le moindre recoin de tissu pour placer une poche, le moindre recoin de poche pour placer de l'équipement, une corde magique, un couteau, des fioles de potions de soin, de quoi déconcentrer ses adversaires, des gants pour se protéger, d'autres encore pour s'aider à grimper si besoin, d'épaisses chaussures de randonnée allégées d'un sort, etcetera… entre elle et moi, on aurait dit deux soldats prêts à la bataille.

« - Tu sembles prête à la guerre dis-moi ! » plaisantai-je. Et je redevins soudain sérieux, « ici, nous sommes adversaires… compte sur moi pour gagner ! », la provoquai-je avec un franc sourire.

« - Moi de même Harry, je suis là pour gagner ! Pas de pitié ! », répondit-elle en me faisant un bisou sur la joue, aussitôt rendu. Heureusement que ce n'était pas considéré comme du dopage, car je me sentis soudain capable de soulever une montagne ! Et nos mains ne se séparèrent que lorsque retentit le sort de départ.

Go ! Nous nous élançâmes en courant, et le Pur fut aussitôt distancé, incapable d'imaginer devoir faire un effort physique. Il regarda outré les juges, estimant qu'il s'agissait de triche, mais personne ne fit attention à lui.

Après une vingtaine de mètres d'un chemin de terre, nous fûmes face à un torrent d'eau surmonté de plateformes de terre volantes, et nous sautâmes en cœur par-dessus, pas un des trois ne parvenant à distancer les autres si tôt dans la course.

Allant aussi vite que possible, la première énigme retentit soudain dans nos oreilles, et nous fûmes chacun enveloppés dans un sort d'isolation sonore, afin qu'aucun n'entende la réponse des autres !

 _De pureté impure,_

 _De pure impureté,,_

 _Pure potion alimentée,_

 _Je suis du bétail._

Les trois portes numérotées s'ouvrirent en chœur, et nous passâmes ce premier péage au coude à coude, continuant vers la suite ! Enragé, je lançai un regard sur Fleur pour la voir les larmes aux yeux, et il lui fallu toute son occlumancie pour se reprendre. Déconcentrée, elle avait prit un pas de retard sur moi et Anger.

Après être passés sous une chute d'eau et s'être retrouvés trempés, au détour d'un coin de chemin apparu le second péage, avec son épreuve, une chimère à esquiver ! De nouveau, juste avant d'y arriver nous fûmes englobés de sorts d'isolation sonore, et retentit la seconde énigme !

 _Grand héros et hérault,_

 _De la Pureté le premier,_

 _Espion de génie,_

 _Génie des pions,_

 _J'ai été envoyé._

La porte notée Potter s'ouvrit, et je m'y engouffrai sans attendre, mon cœur se pinçant de frayeur en apercevant du coin de l'œil Fleur et Carl Anger se faire attaquer ensemble par la chimère ! Fort heureusement, ce n'était qu'un individu vieux et malade qui ne leur opposa qu'une courte résistance, et ils purent franchir leur porte ensemble quelques dix secondes après moi, leur ennemi assommé ne se réveillant que quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque vint enfin le Pur.

Mais ne pensons pas aux autres ! Déjà le troisième péage se profilait, et après avoir dû passer sous et par-dessus des panneaux de bois barrant le chemin, m'y montrant parfaitement habile grâce à mon long entraînement physique, l'énigme me fut récitée aussitôt !

 _Aux six dents pointues,_

 _Âme grise dans peau grise,_

 _Cœur d'or emprisonné,_

 _Je reste un lâche caché._

Passant en maudissant le racisme des sorciers, je profitai d'un énième détour de la piste pour voir mes concurrents. Fleur était en train de passer les panneaux de bois, allant aussi vite que possible mais étant gênée par ses… euh, les protubérances qu'elle avait sur les poumons, car la place laissée pour le passage n'était pas faite pour une beauté d'une telle ampleur. Quelques pas derrière elle, Carl Anger avait nettement ralenti, déjà essoufflé, et passait les obstacles sans coordination ni souci de la vitesse. Et au loin, le Pur gisait au sol, assommé par la chimère…

La difficulté augmenta soudain, et je dus monter à une corde d'escalade pour franchir une falaise de quelques mètres afin d'arriver au quatrième péage !

 _Je mords les cœurs,_

 _Je suis un démon,_

 _Ennemi du jour,_

 _Que suis-je ?_

Je passai ma porte en maugréant contre les sorciers et leurs superstitions, et m'empressai de courir vers la suite ! Il y eut soudain un ravin face à moi, et de nouveaux des mottes de terre volantes. Sans perdre un instant, je les sautai à toute allure, et parvins au cinquième péage, aussitôt englobé des désormais habituels sorts d'isolation sonore.

 _Je suis partout._

 _Je suis tout._

 _Je suis invisible,_

 _Mais pourtant là,_

 _Je suis partout._

 _Je suis tout._

Hein, quoi ? Je restai un moment immobile, ne parvenant pas à trouver la bonne réponse. Dieu ? La magie ? Je proposai ces deux réponses aussitôt, comme un réflexe dû à mes habitudes moldues, mais ce fut pour me faire attaquer par un filet d'anges, une plante cousine du filet du diable, mais vivant le jour ! Et du coin de l'œil, alors que je passais en revue quel sort de feu je pourrais utiliser sans risque de paraître trop puissant, je vis Fleur passer sa porte en un instant. Mince ! Quelle malchance d'être tombé sur une des rares énigmes dont je n'avais pas disposé en avance !

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour incinérer mon ennemi, mais j'avais déjà près de dix secondes de retard sur Fleur, et Anger passait le péage précédent lorsque je pus enfin franchir ma porte. Grumble ! Et nul doute qu'il m'a vu faire ! S'il doit affronter lui aussi un filet d'ange, il n'aura aucun mal à m'imiter, vu que l' _incendio_ est un sort de troisième année !

Je couru à la suite de Fleur aussi vite que possible, parvenant à regagner une petite seconde lorsque retentit la sixième énigme !

 _Putain des putes,_

 _Je suis traînée,_

 _Je suis impure,_

 _Je suis répugnante,_

 _Qui suis-je ?_

Grumble ! Mais que ce puritanisme sorcier pouvait être agaçant ! Décidément, c'en était à croire qu'il n'y avait rien à tirer d'eux ! Je passai la porte au pas de course, n'hésitant pas à l'enfoncer d'un sort de coup de poing pour la forcer à s'ouvrir plus vite, et me retrouvai finalement à quelques pas seulement de Fleur ! Et voir de dos ses soubresauts d'épaules ne fut pas difficile à interpréter. Elle pleurait de nouveau… grrr, si j'attrape le juge à la con qui a osé poser des énigmes aussi révoltantes ! Je lui apprendrais à oser faire pleurer ma Fleur !

Mais j'oubliai momentanément mes pulsions assassines, car survint la septième énigme ! Et du coin de l'œil, on pouvait voir que nous étions dans la dernière ligne droite ! Il ne restait que moins de cinq-cent mètres de parcours avant l'arrivée, et aucun péage ! Allez, courage moi !

 _Peau de pierre,_

 _Cervelle de pierre,_

 _Cœur de pierre,_

 _Roc dressé,_

 _Que suis-je ?_

Décidément, faut croire que l'attardé qui a écrit ces énigmes est l'un des plus pitoyables produits du monde sorcier… Fleur et moi passâmes nos portes sans attendre, nous retrouvant de nouveau au coude à coude ! Loin derrière, Carl Anger passait difficilement la sixième énigme, ne parvenant plus à courir, trop fatigué et sans entrainement. Le Pur était évacué suite à un choc anaphylactique dû à une réaction allergique. Nul doute que c'était le résultat de sa proximité avec tant et tant d'impurs et d'anormalités.

C'en était maintenant fini des énigmes, il n'y avait plus qu'à piquer un sprint jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée ! Mais franchir les derniers obstacles se révéla plus difficile que prévu, car en plus de devoir nager pendant un temps dans un fort courant, nous dûmes sauter dans des cercles de feu, atterrir sur un lit de piques, et enfin franchir jusqu'à la fin une succession de plateformes volantes !

Passer le courant fut facile, je m'entraînais à la nage depuis longtemps et ma force physique me permis de mieux résister à la force des eaux que ce ne fut le cas de Fleur, elle se retrouva déportée sur le bord du parcours et ne parvint que de justesse à y revenir ! J'avais plusieures secondes d'avance sur elle !

Les cercles de feu étaient si larges que ce ne fut qu'une formalité pour tous les deux. Les piques nous firent peur, mais là encore ils étaient assez largement espacés pour ne pas être un problème, et de toute façon n'étaient pas assez pointus pour faire le moindre mal. J'avais perdu un tout petit peu d'avance, mais étais encore largement en tête !

Vinrent les plateformes volantes, et je les passai au pas de course… pour trébucher sur l'une, toute boueuse ! Ne m'y attendant pas, je me retrouvai les fesses par terre, et me releva sans attendre au moment même où Fleur passait à côté de moi ! Mince, elle est en tête !

Mais je cours plus vite qu'elle, malgré ma douleur au popotin ! Je la rattrape, je …!

« - POTTER ET DELACOUR ! EX AEQUO ! » Hurla l'arbitre de sa voix amplifiée ! Mince, j'ai raté !

Soufflants d'épuisement, nous fûmes bien vite soulevés par nos partisans respectifs, et emmenés recevoir notre récompense. Tout sourire, Fleur semblait tout autant heureuse qu'effrayée par cette attention si inhabituelle.

Sur le podium, elle et moi parûmes main dans la main, et nous reçûmes en même temps la petite coupe d'or récompensant la première place, la saisissant chacun d'une anse pour la lever au ciel d'un même ensemble.

Mais ma plus belle récompense fut lorsqu'elle me fit un bisou sur la joue. Et je le lui rendis sans hésiter.

…

 _ **Le poudlardien**_

 _Gazette_ _OFFICIELLE_ _de l'école,_ _HARRY POTTER_ _éditions_

 _26 février 1995_

 _HARRY POTTER_ _et la belle Fleur Delacour ex aequo remportent la seconde épreuve !_

 _HARRY POTTER_ _: 25 points ! Score maximal !_

 _Fleur Delacour : 25 points ! Score maximal !_

 _Carl Anger : 20 points !_

 _Marleganicus Hüttle_ _: 4 points !_

 _HARRY POTTER_ _en tête du tournoi !_

 _Scores totaux :_

 _HARRY POTTER_ _: 50 points !_

 _Fleur Delacour : 42 points !_

 _Carl Anger : 32 points !_

 _Marleganicus Hüttle : 7 points !_

 _Félicitons encore à monsieur_ _HARRY POTTER_ _et mademoiselle Fleur Delacour pour leur brillante et magnifique réussite !_

 _HARRY POTTER_ _par ci ! Fleur Delacour par là !_ _TOUS LES DEUX PARTOUT_ _!_

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **À propos des énigmes, j'ai fait exprès de ne pas donner les solutions pour que vous puissiez vous y coller vous aussi. Les résoudre ne nécessite rien de plus qu'avoir attentivement lu les chapitres précédents… alors à vos commentaires ! Si quelqu'un parviens à toutes les résoudre, je lui révèle quelques petits secrets en récompense.**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs lecteurs et auteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_


	69. Crise d'amour

NVJM, rédigé 24 et 25/4/2018, publié 11/5/2018.

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _69 : Crise d'amour_

Confortablement assis à la table du petit-déjeuner, je morfalais tranquillement tout en lisant la gazette du sorcier. Comme d'habitude, tout y était absolument pitoyable, et ça me faisait mentalement souffrir le martyr, j'avais l'impression de perdre des neurones à chaque mot. Tout était rempli de " _Dizénine Dizane a perdu son balai en plein match ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il lui est arrivé ensuite !_ ", et d'autres " _Cette sorcière est incroyable ! Regardez-la réciter une publicité pour Astiqbalai® pour en savoir plus !_ ". Mais que voulez-vous, il fallait bien s'informer sur ses ennemis pour essayer de traquer le moindre plus petit défaut… ou plutôt devrais-je dire savoir les trier, tant il y en avait…

Passant à la rubrique des faits divers, je vis encore une fois qu'il y avait mention de plusieures familles moldues qui avaient dû être exécutées pour que ne soit pas révélé le secret magique. Ce genre d'annonce était fourré dans un coin quelconque, comme si c'était sans importance… quelque chose de très révélateur était que " _les braves sorciers éminemment courageux_ " qui avaient fait face " _à ces moldus barbares et répugnants_ " étaient tous sans exception des sang-purs particulièrement Purs. Ça alors, quelle incroyable surprise. Pfff, voilà encore quelque chose qu'il faudra que je règle dans l'avenir…

« - Bonjour Harry ! » me dit une voix joyeuse. Me tournant, je vis que ma lieutenante Susan s'était assise à mes côtés pour prendre son repas.

« - Bonjour Susan, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« - Très bien ! Que dirais-tu qu'on aille à la kermesse ensemble ? »

Ah oui ! J'avais oublié de vous dire ! Le tournoi des trois sorciers ne se limitait pas qu'aux seules épreuves, c'était aussi l'occasion pour Poudlard comme pour le gouvernement de mettre en avant toutes sortes de divertissements et d'évènements. Et après le bal de Noël, voilà maintenant une kermesse pendant les vacances de Pâques, où les trois écoles avaient été invitées à proposer des ateliers pour mettre en avant leurs talents respectifs, les ministères exposant les cultures propres de leur pays, et divers amusements égayant le tout. Ça promettait d'être un très beau week-end, surtout qu'il y avait un magnifique feu d'artifice prévu pour ce soir.

« - Désolé Susan, j'accompagne déjà quelqu'un d'autre », lui dis-je l'air contrit. Mais pas tant que ça, car vous avez bien entendu deviné qui allait venir à mes côtés.

Sortant de table, je retournai me laver et me faire beau, et remis le même costume que lors du bal. Fleur m'avait avoué en rougissant qu'elle me trouvait magnifique dedans… il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour le porter presque tous les jours.

Revenant dans le grand hall, je la vis de loin, adossée dans un coin de mur, solitaire et timide, les yeux baissés vers le sol telle une fleur fanée. Et lorsqu'elle leva la tête en entendant ma démarche typique, elle s'illumina soudain, devenant une étoile magnifique. Mon cœur se serrait chaque fois que je la voyais, et me semblait exploser à chaque bonjour que nous échangions, bien sûr meublé d'un petit bisou sur la joue. « On commence par quoi ? » me demanda-t-elle joyeusement en me prenant la main.

« - Dans l'ordre ? » proposai-je. « Il est tôt, on devrait avoir le temps de tout faire. »

Et ainsi fîmes-nous. Nous parcourûmes tout d'abord une zone où l'artisanat magique était mit en valeur, et il fallait avouer qu'il avait beaucoup de petits objets intéressants, souvent insolites, mais parfois aussi très pratiques, comme par exemple de la poudre de cheminette de beauté, qui vous recoiffait et vous remaquillait automatiquement au sortir de la cheminée… bon ok, ce n'était pas encore au point vu que ça se contentait d'étaler la suie, mais il y avait de l'idée !

Après cela, nous arrivâmes dans la partie consacrée au monde magique en général et à sa diversité. Nous y entrâmes tous joyeux, et…

« - Venez découvrir ces appeaux à bétail, idéaux pour tuer des impurs ! Appeaux à vampires, appeaux à loups-garous ! »

« - Peaux de géants, venez découvrir notre nouvelle collection de peaux de géants ! Toute fraiche prélevée de ce matin ! Résistance garantie ! »

« - Vêtements en cheveux de vélane, venez découvrir notre nouvelle collection en poils de bétail ! Prix réduit, la récolte a été bonne cette année ! »

…Fleur se crispa et se mit à trembler incontrôlablement. Je l'attirai contre moi et nous fîmes aussitôt demi-tour. Mais ça n'empêcha pas toutes ces horreurs de continuer à nous suivre de loin.

« - Vagins de nymphes, fraichement prélevés ! Jeunes adolescents, venez acheter ces vagins de nymphes tous frais ! Parfaits pour vos envies nocturnes ! Seulement trois mornilles le vagin de nymphe ! Tous les âges sont disponibles d'un à cinquante ans, virginité garantie ! »

« - Ailes de fées, venez arracher des ailes de fées ! Concours d'arrachage d'ailes de fées pour les plus petits ! Venez amuser vos enfants en arrachant leurs ailes à des fées ! »

« - Pour les plus virils, tir au strangulot ! Messieurs, venez tester votre adresse au tir au strangulot ! Un gallion à ceux qui parviennent à leur faire exploser la tête ! »

« - Mesdames, venez admirer l'efficacité de nos cosmétiques ! Sang de vélane adulte pour vos masques de beauté, cyprine pour faire briller votre peau ! Tous nos produits sont fraichement prélevés quelques secondes avant la vente ! »

…J'en eu la nausée, et nous nous dépêchâmes de nous éloigner autant que possible. Fleur avait les larmes aux yeux. Nul doute qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs et son horreur avec son occlumancie. « C'est fini, on n'y retournera plus », la consolai-je dans un recoin en la serrant dans mes bras et en lui embrassant les cheveux. Et je lui faisais des ronds dans le dos pour l'aider à se reprendre.

Elle se ressaisit tant bien que mal après quelques minutes, et me fit signe que nous pouvions continuer. Mais… quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. Il s'était illuminé ce matin en me voyant, et le voilà éteint… savoir qu'une de vos sœurs vélanes était en train de se faire décapiter vivante à quelques mètres de vous pouvait faire cet effet là.

Faisant le tour de tout le parc pour esquiver l'horreur, nous nous dirigeâmes de l'autre côté de la kermesse. Là, diverses tentes avaient été dressées, et des conférences de toutes sortes avaient lieu. L'une d'elles en particulier était presque pleine à craquer. Nous y entrâmes par curiosité.

…et à peine fûmes-nous dedans que le conférencier s'arrêta de parler pour nous regarder, comme stupéfait de nous voir. Interloqués, tous les badauds l'écoutant se tournèrent vers nous. Beaucoup nous pointèrent du doigt. Mais que se passait-il ?

« - …peu importe, reprenons, » dit le péquenaud sur l'estrade. « Nous en étions au moment où les vélanes ont été punies de leurs méfaits par une correction exemplaire ! Emprisonnées comme il se doit dans d'agréables prisons, ces criminelles furent condamnées à approvisionner nos potionnistes… »

…Fleur lâcha ma main et sortit en courant, complètement effondrée.

« - Fleur ! » l'interpellai-je, et après avoir lancé un regard assassin sur les autres attardés, je me dépêchai de courir dehors pour la rattraper. La voyant de loin quitter la zone de la kermesse, je la suivis aussi vite que possible, et parvins à la rattraper alors qu'elle allait revenir dans le carrosse de Beauxbâtons, sûrement pour s'effondrer en pleurs sur son lit. « Fleur ! » lui dis-je en lui prenant la main juste à temps, et en l'attirant contre moi. Elle se serra dans mes bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, complètement abattue, inondant mes vêtements de larmes.

Soupirant, je décidai de l'emmener dans un coin tranquille. C'en serait fini de la kermesse, après moins d'une heure… mais en revanche, j'avais bien l'intention de quand même passer la journée avec elle ! Pas question de la laisser toute seule ! Je me sentirais aussi barbare et sans cœur que les autres attardés sinon…

Lui prenant gentiment la main en la rassurant de mots doux, je la guidai jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite, et nous en gagnâmes rapidement une partie assez proche du château pour être sans danger, et assez éloignée pour que nous soyons tranquilles toute la journée. C'est ainsi que nous débouchâmes dans une magnifique petite clairière, déjà verdoyante en ce début de printemps.

Nous asseyant contre un arbre, je continuai durant un long moment à la serrer contre moi, alors que ses pleurs ne cessaient pas. Elle se blottit dans mes bras sans attendre, et je lui caressai les cheveux et la joue inlassablement, faisant de mon mieux pour la consoler. Et, gagnée par l'épuisement, elle s'endormit paisiblement. Soupirant, je l'enserrai encore un peu plus en un signe protecteur, et me mis à penser.

Tout ce que nous avions vu et entendu était vraiment horrible, il n'y avait tout simplement pas de mots pour décrire la décadence du monde sorcier. Oser faire de telles choses, et appeler cela de l'art, de la tradition, de la noblesse ! De la barbarie, oui !

Je songeai un instant qu'il faudrait peut-être que j'accélère mes projets. Attendre ma majorité pour entrer en politique me donnerait bien d'autres tristes occasions de voir pleurer Fleur, et ça, il n'en était pas question ! Ça me fendait le cœur à chaque fois…

Midi sonna au loin, et Fleur dormait toujours dans mes bras. Je la laissai faire avec plaisir. La sentir serrée contre moi était un bonheur indescriptible, surtout avec la douceur de ses cheveux effleurant mon visage, et son parfum de rose enchanteur… pris d'une envie soudaine, je ne pus m'empêcher de couvrir sa soie et son front de multiples baisers.

Il était presque quinze heures lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Au loin, un concert avait commencé, et cette cacophonie hideuse l'avait tirée de ses songes. Probablement s'agissait-il d'une démonstration de nécromancie censée réveiller un mort. Il y avait de quoi.

« - Quelle heure est-il ? » me demanda-t-elle en s'étirant. Mon cœur manqua un battement alors que je la regardai. Si mignonne !

« - Quinze heures » lui dis-je doucement. Se relevant prestement alors que je restai adossé contre l'arbre, elle en rougit aussitôt de gêne.

« - Tu… tu es resté là depuis neuf heures ce matin ?! » elle semblait ne pas y croire. Il faut dire qu'elle n'y avait pas été habituée.

« - Oui… tu étais triste, je n'allais pas te laisser. Et puis je t'avais promis que nous passerions cette journée ensemble. » Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle rougisse encore, cette fois-ci de plaisir. Elle s'attendait visiblement à être abandonnée, comme bien trop souvent auparavant. Que ce ne soit pas le cas était quelque chose de nouveau qui la touchait au cœur.

« - Merci », me dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Je lui répondis d'un grand sourire.

« - Que veux-tu faire maintenant ? » lui demandai-je. Elle se mit à danser sur un pied, encore gênée, ne sachant que dire.

« - Euh… je ne sais pas… et toi ? » disant cela, elle me dévorait du regard, et je le lui rendais bien.

« - Oh, du moment que je suis avec toi… » je rougis aussitôt à mon tour ! J'avais dit ça sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Mon cœur avait parlé au dépend de ma langue.

Jetant un regard gêné sur Fleur, je la vis complètement immobile, comme pétrifiée de peur. Elle me regardait fixement, paraissant… morte ? « Fleur ? » l'appelai-je, inquiet. « Ouh-ouh ! Fleur ? Tu vas bien ? » Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Je commençai à me relever pour venir à ses côtés, quand…

…sans prévenir, ses cheveux commencèrent à reluire de magie, d'abord très faiblement, mais ce fut suffisant pour m'hypnotiser. Quelle magnificence ! Tout aussitôt, l'air s'emplit d'une odeur merveilleuse, le parfum de rose d'une fleur en pleine éclosion. Sans pouvoir me retenir, je humai cette perfection à pleins poumons, sentant mon esprit partir au paradis.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? » me demanda-t-elle sur un ton étrange, qui résonnait dans mon esprit comme mes propres pensées, envahissant le moindre recoin de mon âme.

Une voix s'éleva et répondit « je veux rester avec toi », et il me fallut un moment qui me parut une éternité pour m'apercevoir que c'était moi qui avait parlé. L'esprit tout engourdi, je vis Fleur s'entourer d'une aura de magie d'une somptuosité que je n'avais jamais vue, même jamais imaginée. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas de mots pour décrire cette beauté.

Mon admiration cessa alors qu'un choc soudain m'entrainait à terre. Je revins un instant à la réalité lorsqu'une ombre me recouvrit, et un clignement d'œil plus tard, je vis le visage de Fleur au-dessus de moi. Elle versait des larmes à n'en plus finir, mais pourtant souriait de sa plus grande joie, les yeux en cœurs, semblant plus heureuse que jamais.

Lentement, comme paralysés par sa magie, l'esprit déconnecté du reste de nos corps, elle me caressa la joue d'une main, puis la fit descendre le long de sa robe. Elle écarta un pan de tissu, et sans prévenir fit jaillir une aréole, puis le sein entier, puis l'autre, et découvrit tout son haut, laissant retomber le tissu sur ses fesses.

Ne sachant plus ce que je faisais, mon instinct parlant sans que j'ai le moindre contrôle, je me redressai un peu pour me saisir de sa gloire, et apporta ses tétons ensemble contre ma bouche, les titillant de ma langue comme si c'était la plus naturelle des choses.

J'ignore combien de temps je restai là à faire ça. J'avais perdu toute notion de durée alors que je sentais sa magie s'écouler en moi comme du petit lait. Sa magie, et aussi sa beauté. Tout mon esprit était désormais comme envahi par l'image de sa magnificence. Je ne parvenais plus à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'être à elle.

Après quelques bienheureuses minutes à téter sa magie, elle cessa de me serrer la tête entre ses bras et contre ses seins, et se releva, toujours le regard fou, pour faire tomber le reste de sa robe, vite suivit par le moindre vêtement. Il ne me fallu qu'un instant pour sentir mon pantalon comprimer mon entrejambe, et ce fut si intolérable que je ne pus m'empêcher de m'en débarasser, faisant jaillir mon membre glorieusement dressé.

Fleur poussa toute une succession de petits cris d'excitation. La regardant, je la vis le regard perdu dans sa magie, admirant mon sexe comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle merveille qu'elle avait jamais vue, et moi-même ne pouvait m'empêcher de faire de même pour le sien. Chacun paraissait si beau à l'autre, si… complémentaire…

Alors nous commençâmes à bouger, et sans mot dire elle se lécha les mains, et se saisit de moi pour me lubrifier de sa salive, me faisant ressentir plus de plaisir que jamais auparavant. Bien entendu, comme tous les garçons il m'était déjà arrivé de prendre du plaisir nocturne, mais ce n'était absolument rien en comparaison de ce que je ressentais soudain ! Et je me cabrai sans pouvoir me retenir, penchant la tête en arrière, les yeux exorbités de bonheur, alors qu'elle approchait mon gland de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser et l'engloutir tout entier…

« - …AH ! »

Je criai en entendant soudain une alarme _raisonner_ dans ma tête, et sortis de ma torpeur pour revenir à moi ! Comprenant en un instant ce qui était en train de se passer, je dressai aussi vite que possible la totalité de mes boucliers d'occlumancie, et repoussai Fleur juste à temps, juste avant qu'elle ne se dévierge elle-même ! Elle tomba au sol pour se relever aussitôt, jaillissant sur moi à une vitesse fulgurante, et tenta tout son possible pour à nouveau s'unir à moi ! Mais non, il ne fallait pas !

Je fis de mon mieux pour la réveiller, l'appelant sans cesse de « Fleur ! Fleur ! » suppliants, mais rien n'y fit ! Elle tenait mon membre d'une poigne de fer et faisait tout son possible pour l'approcher d'elle, pour s'empaler sur lui ! J'étais bien plus fort qu'elle, mon entrainement physique soit béni, et pourtant je ne pus rien faire, c'était comme si sa magie démultipliait sa force ! Elle me projeta de nouveau au sol et me maintint à moitié immobile, reprenant aussitôt sa place sur moi. Elle avait perdu tout contrôle, s'était complètement abandonnée à ses pouvoirs ! Par ma folie, que faire ?! Mais que faire ?!

« - LÉGILIMENS ! » hurlai-je, pris d'une soudaine inspiration. Et alors qu'elle se laissait retomber sur moi, mon gland effleurant son hymen, elle se figea soudain sous le choc de mon attaque ! J'y avais mis toute ma puissance, et en profitai aussitôt pour dresser dans son esprit le plus puissant bouclier d'occlumancie que je pouvais invoquer ! J'enveloppai sa conscience d'une sphère de mes pensées, luttant un instant contre la force de ses pouvoirs qui jaillissaient tel un torrent du moindre recoin de son cerveau !

Elle tomba soudain à la renverse, me lâchant juste à temps, et s'effondra au sol. Je ne me déconcentrai pas pour autant, et pris tout le temps nécessaire pour fortifier au maximum ces nouvelles défenses.

Lorsque je sortis de son esprit, je sentis comme une chape de plomb s'abattre sur moi, et m'effondrai de nouveau au sol. Par ma folie, je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà été autant épuisé ! Haletant quelques instants, je me repris et me dépêcha de me redresser sur les coudes, quand…

…mon regard tomba sur Fleur. Elle s'était relevée, et plus aucune magie n'exsudait de son corps. Elle avait reprit le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, la crise était passée. Mais… la regardant droit dans les yeux, j'y vis plus encore d'horreur que quelques heures auparavant. Les bras croisés sur ses seins nus, les ongles lui déchirant le visage, la bouche tordue de douleur, les yeux terrifiés, elle poussa soudain un strident cri de détresse, paniquée, et se détourna pour fuir.

« - Fleur ! Fleur, attends ! » lui criai-je ! Et sans faire attention à ma propre nudité, je me relevai sans attendre pour courir à sa poursuite !

Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour la rattraper, juste à temps avant qu'elle ne quitte la forêt. « Fleur ! Attends ! » la suppliai-je encore en lui attrapant la main, l'arrêtant nette. Sa crise terminée, elle n'avait plus aucune force, n'était plus une incontrôlable furie de la reproduction, mais juste une jeune vélane en pleurs.

Je l'attirai tout contre moi, voulant la serrer dans mes bras. Comme terrifiée, pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle fit tout son possible pour fuir, mais je l'entourai de mes bras fermement, la forçant à rester en place. « Lâche-moi ! » pleurnichait-elle. « Je suis un monstre, lâche-moiaaaaah ! »

« - Et pour quoi faire ? » dis-je en lui mettant la tête dans mon cou et en la soulevant pour la ramener plus près du cœur de la forêt. Machinalement, elle serra ses jambes autour de moi, prête à l'acte. Son corps disait totalement l'inverse de son esprit. Elle se troubla encore un instant en sentant nos deux sexes se frôler de nouveau au hasard de nos mouvements, mais le bouclier que j'avais dressé tint heureusement bon.

« - Lâche-moi ! » répéta-t-elle en se débattant pour me faire perdre prise, mais rien n'y faisait. « Je suis un monstre ! Lâche-moi, laisse-moi aller me faire découper là-bas comme ma sœur ! Je ne mérite que çaaaaah ! Aaaaaah ! » Elle était en train de devenir complètement hystérique.

« - Pas question Fleur, » lui dis-je tendrement. « Tu vas rester à côté de moi. » Je me rassis au sol contre l'arbre de tout à l'heure, et pour contrer tout risque, je mis nos vêtements par-dessus mon sexe, pour éviter que nous entrions en contact par là.

« - Non, NON ! Je suis un monstre ! Je t'ai fait du mal, je t'ai violé ! Je mérite de mourir ! » Elle hurlait ça en faisant tout son possible pour se débattre et s'enfuir, mais je ne la lâchai pas, la maintenant contre moi en faisant appel à toute ma force. J'y étais résolu, pas question de la perdre ! Et rien ne pourrait me faire lâcher prise désormais, ni ses pouvoirs, ni ses ongles me griffant la peau, ni ses pleurs, ni ses seins se baladant contre mon torse, rien !

Mais que faire pour la calmer ? Déjà dix minutes après la fin de la crise, elle continuait encore à se débattre. J'avais la peau du dos en sang, je lui racontai des mots doux autant que possible, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était si horrifiée d'elle-même que si je la relâchais, nul doute qu'elle tenterait de se suicider tant elle paraissait se dégoûter.

« - Je t'aime », lui dis-je soudain à l'oreille, laissant parler mon âme. Elle se figea aussitôt, et le silence revint dans la clairière.

« - Que… qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » murmura-t-elle entre deux larmes.

Je la regardai dans les yeux avec un doux sourire, et approcha nos deux fronts pour lui dire à nouveau « je t'aime ». Et je ne la lâchai pas, la tenant avec douceur, et lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue. Le baiser n'avait pas cours dans le monde magique, alors entre chaque « je t'aime » tendrement répété, je lui embrassais une larme, puis l'autre, les bénissant toutes au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'écoulaient de ses yeux.

« - Mais… mais… » elle semblait ahurie, ne croyant ce que je lui disais. « Avec ce que je t'ais fait ? » Je hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien, que je ne lui en voulais pas du tout.

« - Je t'aime », me contentai-je de répéter, encore et encore.

« - Mais ! Je ! J'ai faillis te briser l'esprit avec mes pouvoirs ! » Une chose était sûre, elle était en train de se briser le cœur.

Elle faillit recommencer son hystérie, que j'interrompis juste à temps en lui soufflant « mon esprit t'appartiens déjà ». Et alors que je battais en brèche le moindre de ses doutes, elle ne trouva bientôt plus rien à objecter, et resta là à me fixer, parfaitement immobile…

…et fondit à nouveau en pleurs. De soulagement. Et se serra contre moi comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Effleurant son esprit par sécurité, je me rassurai en voyant que tout allait bien, mon bouclier tenait bon et ses pouvoirs s'étaient calmés. Alors je répondis à son étreinte, réalisant vraiment la signification de ce que je venais de dire… et en ressentis une pleine satisfaction.

Sortant de mes pensées, je remarquai que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Fleur ne faisait plus un geste, et en penchant la tête pour la regarder, je la vis endormie. Elle était si épuisée qu'elle avait finalement cédé… et entre les bras de celui qu'elle appelait certainement son _mâle charmant_ , elle sommeillait telle une ange.

Soupirant de tendresse, je la déposai au sol tout doucement, à contrecœur, et me rhabillai sans attendre. Rougissant, je fis de même pour elle, lui remettant tant bien que mal ses vêtements, puis la repris dans mes bras en la soulevant telle une princesse, ce qu'elle avait peut-être l'impression d'être en se serrant machinalement contre moi.

Contournant la kermesse pour m'assurer de ne pas être dérangé par les badauds, j'arrivai finalement au carrosse de Beauxbâtons, et ouvris tant bien que mal la porte opposée au château, afin que personne ne nous aperçoive entrer. Je soupirai de soulagement en voyant que le hall était parfaitement vide, et gagnai rapidement la chambre de Fleur, l'ouvrit du pied, puis déposai mon aimée sur son lit, la recouvrant tendrement de ses couvertures. Et je me laissai tomber sur une chaise, épuisé moi aussi.

Maintenant, quelles allaient être les conséquences de tout ceci ? Je ne pensai pas qu'il y aurait quoi que ce soit de grave, pour moi comme pour elle, car j'avais réussi à tout arrêter avant qu'il n'y ait de relation sexuelle. Mais concernant ses pouvoirs ? Les livres que j'avais lu au sujet des vélanes étaient tous affirmatifs, pour que leurs pouvoirs soient liés à leur mâle, outre le jaillissement des auras, l'hypnotisation commune et tout ça, cela nécessitait dans l'ordre pénétration, jouissance commune, éjaculation interne, et de fait fécondation. Et c'est à ce moment là, dans la plus parfaite union des corps et des magies, que les pouvoirs de la vélane se liaient irrémédiablement à ceux de l'homme.

Mais, et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Si un simple effleurement des sexes suffisait, comme ce qui nous était arrivé ? Mon cœur se serra lorsque je m'imaginai qu'elle était peut-être désormais prisonnière de mon amour… certes, je ferai de mon mieux pour l'aimer et la rendre heureuse, mais ce serait une prison tout de même. Qu'elle soit dorée n'y changerait rien.

Que faire ?

Pensant cela, je compris que je ne parviendrais pas à résoudre mes doutes par moi-même, il me fallait des conseils. Mais qui ? Peter ne pouvait en aucun cas venir, ce serait trop risqué, et de toute façon il ne connaissait rien aux vélanes. Et le temps qu'il fasse des recherches, les problèmes seraient déjà là.

La réponse me vint comme une révélation. Madame Maxime ! Nul doute qu'avec sa proximité avec Fleur, elle devait avoir de solides connaissances sur les vélanes, ne serait-ce qu'au cas où ! De toute façon, je n'avais guère le choix.

Prenant ma baguette, je fis apparaître un patronus corporel, et eu un instant de surprise en voyant que mon lys habituel, symbole de maman-chérie, avait été remplacé par tout un bouquet, fait de roses et d'édelweiss mêlées… et il était absolument magnifique. Loin des nuages d'argent habituels où on ne voyait aucun détail, celui-ci en était si empli qu'hormis la couleur, on croirait avoir de vraies fleurs sous les yeux. Cela démontrait la force de ce qu'il représentait… Me reprenant en sursautant, je lui dis « va chercher madame Maxime, et dit-lui à l'oreille de venir d'urgence, car il y a un très grave problème avec Fleur ». Et dans un bruissement de pétales traduisant un « bien reçu ! », il partit sans attendre.

Me retournant vers Fleur, je me perdis dans sa contemplation, et me saisis d'une de ses mains, l'enserrant dans la mienne pour la caresser tendrement, admirant ma belle endormie avec un sourire.

Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant des pas précipités arriver dans le couloir ! « Que se passe-t-il ?! » cria madame Maxime en entrant toute paniquée dans la chambre.

« - Chuuuuuuut ! » lui soufflai-je, un doigt devant la bouche, en lui indiquant Fleur. Elle se tut aussitôt, et m'attrapa par le col pour m'emmener dehors, sa poigne de demi-géante me soulevant du sol sans aucun problème. Et alors que je relevai la tête pour la regarder, je sentis mes tripes se tordre de peur. Elle avait les yeux enflammés de colère !

« - Que s'est-il passé ?! » hurla-t-elle tout bas en me toisant sévèrement, de sa voix usée d'avoir trop parlé aujourd'hui, le repos de ma belle fort heureusement protégé par les sorts de silence isolant sa chambre.

N'ayant guère le choix et ne souhaitant de toute façon pas y échapper, je lui expliquai alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée. Nos heureuses retrouvailles, puis la kermesse et toutes les horreurs qui s'y trouvaient, les pleurs de Fleur… « Oui » me dit-elle, « j'ai vu ces choses moi aussi, et j'en ai touché un mot à Dumbledore et à votre ministre ». Ah, alors ça explique sa soudaine aphonie. Effectivement, elle est connue pour sa protection acharnée des différents peuples magiques. Brave femme.

Me tordant de peur sur un pied, j'en vins à la soudaine crise de Fleur, sa perte de contrôle de ses pouvoirs, puis sa tentative de se lier à moi. Sachant bien que ça pouvait être important dans le diagnostic, je ne cachai même pas l'effleurement de nos sexes et nos corps nus enlacés, m'efforçant de ne pas prendre un air rêveur en disant cela, puis en vins à ma reprise de conscience et mon attaque sur son esprit. Madame Maxime me regarda l'air très sceptique, et sans prévenir me jeta un sort qui me fit être complètement emprisonné dans des liens magiques ! Et alors que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de résister, du moins tant qu'elle ne devenait pas menaçante, je la vis entrer dans la chambre de sa protégée.

Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, l'air surprise. Après avoir refermé la porte, elle me dit « Je viens de vérifier vos dires monsieur Potter. Votre bouclier d'occlumancie est effectivement là, et je dois dire que c'est de l'excellent travail. Vous avez un talent incontestable dans les arts de l'esprit. » Je hochai la tête pour la remercier. « J'ai aussi vérifié les souvenirs de mademoiselle Delacour, et tous concordent avec vos dires. Je n'ai pas non plus repéré la moindre trace de falsification, et croyez bien que j'ai de l'expérience là-dedans… » Elle se tut en me regardant sévèrement. Elle doutait encore.

Soupirant, je pris ma folie à pleine main, et récitai sans hésiter « Moi, Harry James Potter, je jure sur ma vie et ma magie n'avoir fait aucun mal à Fleur Delacour ici présente, ni n'avoir aucune intention de lui en faire. Je l'aime sincèrement. Ainsi soit-il. » Mon corps entier s'illumina un court instant, garantissant la validité du serment, et je sortis ma baguette pour lancer un petit lumos, preuve indiscutable de la véracité de mes propos.

Madame Maxime s'apaisa aussitôt, poussant un grand soupir de soulagement. « Tout est donc bien qui finit bien… soyez béni monsieur Potter, un jeune homme comme vous est une perle rare ! »

« - Merci madame. »

« - Allons, vous pouvez retourner dans vos quartiers désormais, je me charge de veiller sur mademoiselle Delacour. Et ne parlez à personne de ce qui est arrivé ! Ça la mettrait en danger de mort ! »

« - Je préfèrerai rester à son chevet », dis-je en affichant un air déterminé.

« - Laisser un garçon aux côtés d'une jeune fille sans défense, je ne crois pas que… » elle paraissait choquée d'entendre ça.

« - Nous ne sommes pas liés de corps, mais le sommes déjà d'esprit. Rien ne pourra plus empêcher notre amour désormais. Bonsoir madame. » Je refermai la porte de la chambre derrière moi. Et lorsque retentit le feu d'artifice de la kermesse, je ne parvins pas à savoir si les explosions que j'entendais venaient de la poudre crépitante ou de mon cœur palpitant…

Cette nuit-là, une jeune vélane dormit parfaitement bien, serrée dans les bras de son _mâle charmant_ veillant sur elle…

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Mignon ce chapitre, non ? Dites ce que vous en pensez en commentaire ! ^^**_


	70. La troisième épreuve

NVJM, rédigé 27, 28 et 29/4/2018, publié 18/5/2018.

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _70 : La troisième épreuve_

Le lendemain, je me réveillai en sentant quelqu'un bouger contre moi. Les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en un éclair, et je me redressai l'esprit aussitôt alerte au cas où.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur Fleur. Elle bougeait tout doucement dans son sommeil, signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à revenir à elle. J'en soupirai de soulagement. Regardant l'horloge magique, j'y vis indiqué quatre heures du matin. La nuit aura été courte… « Harry ? » murmura sa petite voix. Commencer l'éclosion de la journée était un peu difficile.

Sans hésiter, je l'aidai à se redresser, et lui pris les mains en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je suis là Fleur, » lui chuchotai-je. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour se précipiter entre mes bras, m'enserrant comme si sa vie en dépendait !

« - J'ai fait un rêve magnifique, tu n'as pas idée ! Tu y as été un vrai _mâle charmant_ ! »

« - …ce n'était pas un rêve, » dis-je en la serrant à mon tour. Je la sentis aussitôt se raidir, et la regarda dans les yeux pour la voir en larmes.

« - Ce n'était pas un rêve ? » souffla-t-elle avec un sourire émerveillé, sans parvenir à y croire.

« - Je t'aime, » confirmai-je sans attendre, la serrant de nouveau dans mes bras. Elle s'effondra en pleurs, laissant couler des larmes de joie.

Rapidement calmée, elle se redressa, restant dans mes bras, et nous nous mîmes à discuter de ce qu'il allait advenir, vite rejoints par une madame Maxime tout sourire. Elle semblait heureuse pour nous.

Toutefois, il était primordial de décider de ce que nous devions révéler ou non de notre relation. Si le gouvernement apprenait que Fleur avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, elle serait immédiatement considérée comme une criminelle aux yeux des sorciers, et condamnée à mort par dépeçage. Que la crise soit sans conséquence n'y changeait rien. Les ingrédients de potion issus des vélanes valaient si chers, et les caisses d'état étaient généralement si vides, que toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour accomplir des horreurs.

Il fut finalement décidé de ne rien révéler. Nous continuerions à afficher une amitié, mais cela n'irait pas plus loin que ça. Pour que nous vivions notre histoire, madame Maxime accepta de me laisser l'accès libre à un salon de discussion du carrosse, où nous pourrions rester ensemble jusqu'à minuit. Au-delà de ça, elle se montra intraitable, nous devions retourner chacun dans notre propre chambre. Pas question de nous autoriser à passer une nouvelle nuit ensemble ! Faire une exception lui avait beaucoup coûté en inquiétude, et sa morale rendait impossible qu'un jeune homme _capable_ côtoie de nouveau une jeune fille d'une façon si rapprochée, serment magique ou pas ! Il fut difficile de nous convaincre, mais la raison finit par reprendre le dessus, et nous acceptèrent non sans mal. Lorsque vint le moment d'aller en cours, je fis un dernier bisou à Fleur, et la quittai plus léger que jamais.

…

Les semaines passèrent, et nous filâmes le plus parfait amour. À chacune de nos retrouvailles, nous nous enserrions toujours un peu plus fort, le manque se faisant toujours un peu plus sentir. Comme je l'avais dis à madame Maxime le jour de la crise, Fleur et moi n'étions pas encore liés de corps, mais déjà d'âme. Et les pouvoirs de ma belle, bien que bridés, n'en palpitaient pas moins, ce qui laissait échapper quelques phéromones qui me charmaient chaque instant un peu plus.

Le temps s'écoulant, les mois allèrent l'un après l'autre, et le vingt juin arriva, date de la troisième épreuve ! Enfin ! J'étais en tête du tournoi, et je comptais bien le gagner ! Ou alors, arriver second aujourd'hui, en espérant que les juges m'accordent juste le nombre de points nécessaires pour que Fleur et moi soyons précisément ex aequo… ce serait un si beau symbole ! Et avec madame Maxime donnant son score en dernière, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait cette bonté d'âme !

« - Bonjour à tous nos champions ! » s'exclama l'habituel arbitre-péquenaud en entrant dans la tente où nous attentions tous les quatre, complètement stressés. Carl Anger, champion de Poudlard, semblait vouloir tracer un sillon tant il faisait les cents pas, et le Pur de Durmstrang paraissait pouvoir défaillir à tout instant, de crainte sans doute d'avoir à nouveau à affronter un service de vaisselle moldue. Fleur et moi étions assis sur un banc, chacun à l'opposée de l'autre conformément aux ordres de madame Maxime, mais n'arrêtant pas de nous entre-dévorer des yeux. Nous avions de nouveau revêtu nos précédents uniformes, parfaitement moulants et bourrés de poches pleines à craquer de petits trucs pour nous aider au cas où.

» Chers champions, votre dernière épreuve sera la plus dure de tout le tournoi ! » Le Pur chancela aussitôt, et ne se reprit que juste à temps. « Aujourd'hui, vous aurez à accomplir un marathon magique ! » Hein, quoi ? « Cela consistera en une course, assez semblable en ce sens à la seconde épreuve, en ceci de particulier que vous serez obligés d'affronter la totalité des pièges qui se dresseront face à vous, le dernier vous permettant de récupérer une coupe qu'il vous faudra ramener avec vous ! Et sera désignée vainqueure non pas la personne qui arrivera première à la ligne d'arrivée, mais celle qui aura réussi à conserver le plus d'énergie magique à ce moment ! Il vous faudra donc faire preuve d'une ruse maximale pour tenter de franchir les épreuves en vous économisant au maximum ! Pour chaque étape sur votre chemin, vous pourrez choisir entre user de votre magie, ou bien d'un difficile moyen moldu mit à votre disposition. Attention, je précise que même si l'ordre d'arrivée n'est pas décisif, il y a toutefois un bonus de points, alors être premier à terminer pourrait faire pencher la balance en votre faveur ! Avez-vous des questions ? » Le visage pâle, personne n'osa dire un mot, de crainte sans doute d'oublier ses tripes en arrière. « Alors entrons tous dans l'arène, et lorsque retentira le signal de départ, à vous ! »

Nous le suivîmes au dehors, et ce fut aussitôt une ovation ! Les deux ou trois milliers de badauds se levèrent d'un bon pour nous acclamer ! Pour l'occasion, c'était la totalité des élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang qui étaient venus, en plus de ceux de Poudlard, sans oublier bien sûr d'innombrables péquenauds ayant réussi à s'acheter une place… ou à s'en faire une tant bien que mal. Un bon nombre d'entre eux se contentaient d'un balai pour tout siège.

« - Bonne chance Fleur, » lui dis-je en la regardant tendrement.

« - Toi aussi Harry, » me répondit-elle en m'embrassant du regard. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour que je sente mon cœur s'envoler.

GO ! Un grand BANG ! retentit de la baguette de Dumbledore, et nous nous mîmes aussitôt tous à courir ! Même le Pur, qui semblait avoir compris la leçon, c'est dire !

Après une centaine de mètres de course, nous dûmes sauter au-dessus de plusieurs fossés. Rien de très difficile, mais vu la profondeur mieux valait ne pas se rater ! De même pour la barre d'équilibriste, où nous eûmes tous le réflexe de ralentir… sauf Anger, qui eut la bonne idée de se couvrir les pieds d'un sort de légèreté ! Il fonça sans hésiter, nous dépassant largement !

Mais la première étape arriva très vite ! Il s'agissait d'un mur très haut, au pied duquel était placé un fort enchantement de poids, qu'il fallait franchir soit en prenant une longue échelle de corde, soit en usant d'un quelconque moyen magique. Et il était très clairement indiqué sur un énorme panneau que contourner l'obstacle sur le côté serait disqualificatoire.

Aussitôt arrivés sur place, Fleur et moi nous lançâmes sans hésiter un sort de lévitation couplé à un autre d'allègement, et un coup de pied au sol plus tard, le principe de réaction nous propulsa dans les airs ! Quelques sorts d'expulsion pour monter assez haut, et nous fûmes de l'autre côté… pour voir que Carl Anger avait tout simplement transplané ! Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'y a pas pensé nous-mêmes ?! Il venait de prendre une avance considérable !

Nous l'imitèrent sans attendre, grognant de douleur lorsque le contrecoup de l'inertie nous fît momentanément perdre l'équilibre. Derrière-nous, le Pur était sûrement en train d'utiliser l'échelle. Ou de faire une crise d'allergie à l'effort, du moins à en croire les quolibets que le public lui lançait.

Après un nouveau sprint de quelques centaines de mètres, la seconde étape se révéla ! Il s'agissait d'une longue piste où il fallait simplement sprinter, avant de se faire ouvrir une porte à son nom… à ceci près que la "piste" était un bassin d'eau en ébullition ! L'autre côté était complètement invisible, tout était envahi d'une vapeur suffocante !

Arrivé un peu avant nous, Anger se précipita sur un arbre, en taillada une branche d'un sort de découpe, et… grimpa dessus pour s'envoler haut dans les airs ! Comment ?! Il s'est fabriqué un balai ?! Mais depuis quand avait-il la capacité de faire ça ?! Le savoir éventuellement, vu que c'est un rat de bibliothèque, mais le faire ?!

La technique moldue proposée était un canoë kayak avec pagaie, le souci étant qu'en plus de la vapeur, il y avait un fort courant à affronter… hum, et pensant que j'avais déjà bêtement dépensé de la magie précédemment, je n'hésitai pas un instant, et me jetai à bord juste après m'être enveloppé d'un sort de refroidissement et d'un d'apnée. Mon entraînement soit loué ! Heureusement que la distance n'était pas trop grande ! Une centaine de mètres tout au plus !

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Fleur arracher elle aussi une branche d'arbre, et de même plusieurs cheveux, pour en enrober le bois. Elle suivit par un sort de lévitation, et le tout couplé à ses pouvoirs résiduels provoqua une véritable poussée de magie, qui la propulsa haut dans les airs ! Quelques sorts plus tard pour se rediriger correctement, elle avait franchi l'épreuve et déjà parcouru la majeure partie de la distance la séparant de la troisième étape ! Elle n'atterrit que lorsque la magie de son balai improvisé s'épuisa.

« - Et miss Delacour est en tête ! » cria le commentateur ! Effectivement, elle avait réussi à dépasser Anger, qui s'était étalé lorsque son propre balai l'avait lâché à quelques mètres de hauteur ! Il était tombé sans aucune grâce, mettant un bon moment à se relever !

Je parvins enfin de l'autre côté de la seconde étape, suant comme pas possible et soufflant tel un Dudley, pour aussitôt reprendre ma route ! Une discrète petite potion énergisante plus tard, j'étais de retour dans la course ! Heureusement que la vapeur était là pour me cacher, héhéhé !

Après avoir franchi quelques menus obstacles, nous arrivâmes tous devant quatre coffres-forts à nos noms. C'était là-dedans qu'étaient enfermées nos coupes ! Et pour les récupérer, il fallait soit faire sauter de multiples serrures à coup de sorts, soit utiliser un marteau-piqueur moldu. Fleur et Anger avaient tous deux choisis l'option magique, aussi me précipitai-je sans hésiter sur l'outil, et commença à vouloir tout attaquer ainsi !...

…et merde ! Mais quels cons ces organisateurs ! Ils avaient bien évidemment eut la bêtise d'en prendre des électriques, qui non seulement ne fonctionnaient pas à proximité de magie, mais en plus n'étaient même pas branchés ! Et comme un idiot, je m'étais précipité dessus, perdant de précieuses secondes !

Grognant contre moi-même, je sortis ma baguette et l'enfila dans le trou de la première serrure, lançant un alohomora classique pour l'ouvrir… sans réaction ! Recommençant encore et encore, ce ne fus qu'après une dizaine de tentatives stupides que je vis que mes concurrents préféraient accumuler un maximum de magie dans leur baguette pour en provoquer une décharge… comme l'indiquait un petit écriteau au dessus des coffres ! Grumble, Harry, par ta folie ! Ne soit pas si empressé, prends le temps de réfléchir, satané imbécile de moi !

Chacun des verrous ne pouvait se défaire que si une certaine intensité de magie était atteinte pour chacun. L'arbitre n'avait pas menti en disant que cette épreuve était la plus dure ! Car si les premières serrures pouvaient éventuellement être gérables, nous fûmes tous très vite complètement haletants ! Fleur en était à trois loquets ouverts, et peinait à se faire les deux derniers ! Anger n'en avait fait qu'un, et semblait si épuisé qu'il aurait pu s'évanouir à tout instant s'il n'y avait pas eu une lueur de volonté dans son regard…

Réunissant mes propres forces, je compris aussitôt pourquoi les autres avaient tant de mal. C'est que ces fous de juges avaient mis la barre sacrément haute ! Ma première serrure nécessita autant de puissance qu'il m'en aurait fallu pour percer une peau de troll, et ce fut encore pire pour la seconde !

Les acclamations du public me parvinrent soudain, et je pus voir que Fleur avait réussi à prendre sa coupe ! Elle paraissait épuisée, et clopinait tant bien que mal sur la dernière ligne droite !

Je forçai ma troisième serrure lorsqu'Anger acheva les siennes, et s'en fut lui aussi ! Mince mince mince ! Dépêche-toi, moi ! Réunissant toutes mes forces, je réussis à avoir le quatrième verrou ! Et c'est soufflant comme après dix de mes séances d'entrainement réunies que je parvins enfin à faire de même avec le dernier !

Ma coupe parut à mes yeux, magnifique ! C'était un modèle classique, tout fait d'or luisant… irrésistiblement attiré, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'en saisir sans aucune prudence. Et je disparus dans un flash et tout un florilège de feux d'artifice.

Aussitôt, l'Ennemi se révéla.

…

 _ **À suivre… mouahaha…**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs lecteurs et auteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_


	71. La guerre de la magie

NVJM, rédigé 29 et 30/4/2018, et 1/5/2018, publié 25/5/2018.

 _Harry Potter et l'histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _71 : La guerre de la magie_

Carl Anger réagit immédiatement à ma disparition. Les feux d'artifice me dissimulant et simulant un duel factice furent remplacés par les lumières de purs sorts de magie noire, et il attaqua Fleur de toutes ses forces, d'un sort de décapitation ! Et tout dans son regard indiquait que ce n'était pas avec de bonnes intentions… Le chien ! Je n'avais rien vu venir pouvant indiquer qu'il soit un traître !

« - IIIIRK ! » Criant de surprise, Fleur lâcha immédiatement sa coupe pour esquiver, n'y parvenant que de justesse ! Et aussitôt eut lieu derrière elle une énorme explosion, qui la projeta à terre dans un déluge de gravats ! Une puissante lumière naquit à travers le brouillard de poussière, et elle se releva sans attendre pour partir en courant ! Grand bien lui en prit, car l'endroit où elle était l'instant d'avant fut réduit en cendres…

Une clameur surprise s'éleva du public ! Enfin, on passait aux choses sérieuses ! Les juges aussi s'agitèrent sur leurs chaises, mais ne purent rien dire, car cet imbécile d'arbitre avait comme par hasard oublié de préciser que les duels étaient interdits durant l'épreuve. Où était-il d'ailleurs, celui-là ? Les yeux vagues, il fut retrouvé affalé sur sa chaise… clairement impériumé ?!

Je vous raconte tout cela d'après ce que m'en a dit Fleur, puisque je n'étais pas là. Effrayée, elle se précipita vers les juges, et se réfugia sans attendre derrière madame Maxime ! Et alors qu'elle allait crier un « il veut me tuer ! », Anger la prit de vitesse en hurlant de sa voix amplifiée…

« - POTTER A ESSAYÉ DE ME TUER ! POTTER A ESSAYÉ DE ME TUER ! »

Personne ne lui répondit, tous les regards étant soudain attirés par un surpuissant flash lumineux. Et plusieures tribunes devinrent des torrents de feu, leurs occupants propulsés dans les airs par de violentes explosions et transformés en multitude de torches humaines.

…

Pris par complète surprise, je m'écrasai soudain au sol ! Et ce fut pour être immédiatement ligoté d'un sort trop rapide pour être esquivé !

Levant les yeux malgré le tournis qui me prenait, je vis toute une foule m'entourer, baguettes pointées sur moi ! Des impériumés… Et au milieu de tous ces bouseux se tenait Voldemort en personne ! Avec ses yeux rougeoyants, on le reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« - Bonjour Harry » me dit-il en souriant de son habituel air couillon. Je mis un petit moment à me reprendre, et finis par lui répondre en soupirant.

« - Salut Voldy ! Comment ça va ? » J'avais très vite jaugé la situation en mimant mon vertige plus longuement que nécessaire, pariant sur le fait que cet imbécile de seigneur des ténèbres de pacotille voudrait me parler. Et évidemment… plus prévisible, tu meurs.

Fronçant les sourcils de son corps d'homme charismatique -j'ignore comme il a fait pour en retrouver un-, il continua calmement. « Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ? »

Gagner du temps, il faut que je gagne encore du temps ! J'ignore où je suis, mais il me faut du temps pour que les renforts arrivent ! Je suis bien trop épuisé physiquement et magiquement pour avoir la moindre chance ! Cette troisième épreuve était un piège sacrément bien tissé… « Tu veux probablement me tuer ? » dis-je sur le ton de la conversation.

« - En effet, mais seulement en dernier recours. »

« - Vraiment ? Et que me vaut cet honneur ? » Tournant sur moi-même pour surveiller tous les côtés, paraissant sur mes gardes, je profitai de momentanément tourner le dos à Voldy pour lever les yeux au ciel. Toujours rien en vue.

« - J'ai une proposition à te faire. »

« - Une alliance ? »

« - En effet. »

« - Pourquoi me proposes-tu cela, alors que tu as la possibilité de m'éliminer sans aucune difficulté ? Et que tu n'y as pas le moindre intérêt ? »

« - Oh, détrompe-toi ! J'y ai un intérêt. Et un immense. Je suppose que tu as remarqué que depuis quelques années, la partie comptait un nouveau joueur ? » Mon attention lui fut soudain pleinement acquise.

« - Tu veux parler de l'Ennemi ? Ce type qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets en faisant croire que c'était toi ? »

« - En effet, heureux que tu l'ais compris. J'y avais bien pensé moi-même, mais il m'a devancé. »

« - Et je suppose que tu veux t'allier avec moi afin de parvenir à le renverser ? »

« - Entre autres, mais pas uniquement. Car cet homme est puissant, terriblement. Bien plus que moi. »

« - À ce point ? Et qu'est-il arrivé qui te fasse dire cela ? » Un éclair de colère passa dans le regard de Voldy.

« - Ce maudit petit chien m'a piégé après que j'eus pris la fuite avec la pierre philosophale ! Il m'a encerclé dans ma cachette sans que je ne me rende compte de rien, et m'a forcé à prêter un serment magique ! » **(I)** Il semblait prêt à exploser. Je devais avancer mes propos prudemment si je ne voulais pas mourir maintenant.

« - Je pense que je comprends. Mais quel rapport avec moi ? Je ne vois pas. » Se calmant soudain, il sourit froidement.

« - Détrompe-toi, tu es ma seule chance de m'en sortir… »

« - Le destin a un humour bien étrange. Nous sommes ennemis, et pourrions bien devenir alliés… Quel est ce moyen ? »

« - Il faut que tu prennes possession du serment que je lui ais prêté. » Je haussai les sourcils, étonné. Prendre le …? Je n'avais jamais lu ni entendu dire qu'une telle chose était possible.

« - Alors nous sommes face à un problème. J'ignore totalement comment réaliser ce que tu me demandes, et je ne vois pas non plus quel intérêt j'ai à le faire. » Il sourit à nouveau, toujours aussi froidement.

« - La réponse est simple. Lorsque je lui ai prêté mon serment, j'ai réussi à y placer un délai, et il l'a accepté. Après dix ans, je ne serais plus lié à lui. Et il en sera de même pour toi ! Si tu acceptes, il me suffira de réciter mon engagement, que tu devras accepter pour toi-même, et alors tu deviendras le détenteur dudit serment ! Et nous aurons alors dix ans devant nous, durant lesquels nous ne pourrons certes pas nous… taper dessus, mais où il nous sera au moins possible de préparer nos forces en prévision de cela. Et nous pourrons le combattre Lui sans problème. » Prenant un air songeur, je me mis à penser.

« - Laisse-moi réfléchir » lui dis-je, toujours pour gagner du temps.

« - Soit. Je te laisse cinq minutes. Au-delà, soit tu acceptes, soit tu meures. Plus de discussion après. » Merde ! Je crois que je suis mal là ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais faire pour m'enfuir ? Je suis encerclé, donc physiquement c'est impossible, et en plus, cette maudite coupe était un portoloin à sens unique ! Grrr, ils ont bien préparé leur plan, ces enfoirés !

Alors que je tournai en rond en faisant mine de réfléchir, une main me triturant le menton, je regardai de temps à autre le ciel, afin de vérifier si les renforts étaient là ou non. Mais rien. Et finalement, à mon grand désarroi, le délai prit fin. « Ta réponse, maintenant. Plus de discussions. » dit Voldy. « Tu as dix secondes, au-delà je considèrerais que c'est un refus. Une… deux… » Je ne répondis pas, alors que les baguettes autour de moi commençaient à reluire de magie. « Sept… huit… » continuait-il à réciter, le plus calmement du monde.

Soudain, je vis le signe que j'attendais ! Mais deux secondes ne suffiraient pas ! « J'accepte ! » Dis-je finalement, et il abaissa aussitôt sa baguette.

« - Très bien Harry ! Comme quoi toi aussi tu es capable de te montrer raisonnable ! »

« - Disons que je suis un peu trop jeune pour mourir maintenant… »

« - Allons, ne perdons pas de temps ! Sors ta baguette, illumine-la de magie, et prépare-toi à recevoir mon serment ! » Ne voulant pas l'énerver, je m'exécutai sans attendre pendant qu'il récitait. « Moi, Lord Voldemort, je jure sur ma vie et ma magie de reconnaître pour un délai de dix ans la supériorité de…. »

Il s'interrompit soudain en entendant un bruit d'ailes juste au dessus de sa tête ! Et n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'une potion d'acide lui était versée en pleine face, et qu'un autre de mes piafs me jetait un portoloin de secours en plein dans les mains ! Et je l'activai aussitôt ! **(II)**

Sauvé !

… _mais ce que ne sut pas Harry Potter, c'est qu'après s'être repris et soigné, Lord Voldemort ne se mis pas en colère. Au contraire, il éclata de rire, car… « Il a vraiment tout prévu ! Tu aurais mieux fait de te lier à moi Harry… car il est maintenant temps pour toi de tomber ! »_

…

Outch !

Je m'écrasai au sol avec violence, m'étalant sans aucune grâce ! Et sitôt remis de mes émotions, la première chose à laquelle je prêtai attention, ce furent les cris paniqués qui venaient du dehors. J'étais arrivé en plein dans une des tentes dressées pour le besoin du tournoi, et… j'étais ligoté ?! Au beau milieu de plusieurs cadavres ?!

Levant la tête en voyant une ombre à mes côtés, je me figeai de surprise en reconnaissant… Carl Anger ?! La baguette sortie, un regard haineux au-delà du possible, il semblait prêt à me tuer ! « Stupéfix » dit-il simplement, et je perdis connaissance…

Comme précédemment, la suite m'a été racontée par Fleur. Alors que les secours affluaient de toutes parts pour secourir les centaines de gens qui avaient été tués ou blessés par l'explosion des tribunes, je fis soudain irruption au beau milieu de tout ce petit monde, et hurlant comme un dément, me mis à attaquer sauvagement Johannah Threeborn, la lieutenante de Luna ! Et la pauvre fille, prise par totale surprise, hurla de toute la puissance de son corps lorsqu'elle sentit ses entrailles exploser une à une, et plus encore lorsqu'elle fut soulevée haut dans le ciel et se répandit sur les spectateurs médusés.

Et oui, j'ai bien dis "je". Car à rebours, il n'est pas difficile de deviner que Carl Anger -ou plutôt devrais-je dire l'Ennemi, car le véritable Anger doit être mort depuis longtemps-, avait pris mon apparence pour aller commettre des horreurs _en mon nom_ , et me donner une image d'innommable. À entendre les cris d'horreur qui s'élevèrent soudain, il semblait avoir réussi son coup. Et alors que maintes baguettes lui jetaient des sorts pour le -me- neutraliser, il transplana sans prévenir, faisant s'entretuer tous ceux qui l'avaient attaqué.

Le désastre s'amplifia soudain plus encore ! Partout dans la foule, nombre d'élèves se virent placés sous impérium, et se mirent à tuer leurs camarades à coup d'Avadas ! Et ce fut aussitôt une nouvelle panique indescriptible ! Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, des dizaines de badauds étaient tombés ! **(III)**

Fort heureusement, certains avaient été entraînés, et réagirent sans attendre ! Les membres de mon groupe d'étude et les quelques sérieux de celui de Luna attaquèrent les traîtres, et s'empressèrent de tenter de les neutraliser ! Mais ils eurent un mal de chien à le faire, car en plus de découvrir qu'ils étaient sous impérium, ils constatèrent à leurs dépends que leur puissance avait été démultipliée ! Nul doute qu'en prenant possession d'eux, l'Ennemi leur avait transféré une partie de sa force monstrueuse !

« - QUE TOUT LE MONDE PRENNE LA FUITE ! » hurla soudain une voix amplifiée ! Maints regards se tournèrent vers elle, et virent Luna enragée, illuminée de toutes parts par son aura magique ! Complètement hors d'elle, furieuse de s'être faite avoir par maints traîtres de son camp, elle attaqua les renégats de toute la puissance de ses pouvoirs de vélane, taillant en pièces l'esprit des garçons, faisant imploser celui des filles ! Quelle force ! En quelques secondes, elle en avait déjà supprimé une dizaine !

Les derniers de ses suivants, rassurés de la voir agir avec une telle force, se précipitèrent pour prendre la fuite derrière elle et gagner l'arrière du parc, à l'opposée du château.

Aux dires des témoins, "je" revins en courant pour me confronter à Luna, l'attaquant sauvagement avec une multitude de sorts de pure magie noire. Elle para tant bien que mal la succession de tentatives de décapitation, massacre, torture, et j'en passe. Probablement surpris par la puissance mise en œuvre par la grognasse, l'Ennemi avait dû être obligé d'intervenir pour l'abattre et empêcher son plan de tomber à l'eau.

Luna parvint à résister à l'attaque, mais fut très vite submergée ! Quelle puissance phénoménale avait l'autre chien ! Comprenant en un instant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, et n'ayant pas l'intention de se sacrifier pour rien, elle réagit vivement et transplana au beau milieu de la foule des fuyards, prenant par surprise son ennemi et parvenant bien vite à quitter le domaine de l'école…

La voyant faire, "je" ne m'en préoccupai guère. Elle n'était qu'une épine dans "mon" pied. Pour l'instant, seul comptait le fait de me tuer !

« - _Finite_ ! » dit une voix que je reconnaîtrai jusque dans la mort. Et je revins soudain à la réalité pour voir Fleur penchée vers moi, en train de défaire mes liens.

« - Que fais-tu là ? » lui demandai-je en me relevant pour aussitôt la prendre dans mes bras.

« - Je t'ai vu réapparaître, et j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait » répondit-elle en me rendant mon étreinte. « Il faut fuir ! Nous n'avons aucune chance contre ce type ! » Regardant discrètement tout ce qui était en train de se produire, les centaines et même le large millier de morts qu'il y avait déjà eu, je ne pus qu'acquiescer. C'était trop tard, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. La multitude de faux moi qui commettait des horreurs en décapitant tout ce qui bougeait ne laissait pas de doute sur ce qui nous arriverait si nous tentions d'intervenir. Sans compter aussi sur les multiples Fleur à moitié nues, qui déchainaient de factices pouvoirs de vélane teintés de magie noire pour violer le moindre mâle qui se présentait, même les plus petits garçons…

Pendant un très court instant, je me cru revenu à l'époque de ma première vie, lorsque j'avais été trahi par Dumbledore…

Mais je me repris très vite en sentant quelqu'un me serrer la main. Cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas seul ! En plus de ma Fleur, j'avais aussi Peter, et toute ma mafia ! Je disposai d'une véritable armée prête à tout pour moi !

Sortant de ma poche l'un de mes miroirs à double-sens, je dis sans attendre « Peter, tu es là ? Tu m'entends ? »

« - Je suis là Harry ! » me répondit-il. « Nous avons vu tout ce qu'il se passe grâce à nos sorts de surveillance, nous arrivons dès que possible ! » Mais alors que j'allais lui dire d'ameuter toutes nos forces armées, une immense clameur retentit du lointain, et nous pûmes observer des centaines, et même plusieurs milliers d'aurors arriver en courant. Tous les yeux dans le vague. Tous sous impérium.

« - Inutile » dis-je aussitôt, « nous n'avons aucune chance ! Restez cachés, préparez les secours ! Je me charge de sauver un maximum de monde ! »

« - À tes ordres ! » Et nous raccrochâmes sans plus perdre de temps.

« - Harry ? Qu'est-ce que …? » me demanda Fleur, surprise.

« - Ne fais pas attention ! Suis-moi, il faut que l'on vienne en aide à un maximum de survivants ! » elle acquiesça, et sans plus attendre, nous partîmes en courant de la tente pour rejoindre au pas de course le groupe de réfugiés mené par Luna, qui revenait maintenant en arrière, car pris entre les deux feux du chaos du parc et des faux aurors qui les attaquaient comme s'ils étaient des criminels !

« - Potter ! » me hurla Luna. « Il n'y a plus moyen de transplaner ! Ni de faire des portoloins ! Les cheminées sont sûrement bloquées ! Il faut que… ! »

« - Je sais ! QUE TOUT LE MONDE ME SUIVE ! » Hurlai-je d'une voix amplifiée au maximum ! Et si beaucoup eurent des hésitations au début, en voyant Luna m'emboîter le pas alors que je me précipitai vers la forêt interdite, ils n'hésitèrent plus. Si leur maîtresse le faisait, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre choix !

Et alors que ma mafia ouvrait un accès à travers le dôme de magie de Pôdlad et les mètres de terre qui le dissimulaient d'ordinaire, alors qu'une multitude de baguettes et de mitraillettes apparaissait soudain pour tous nous protéger et faisaient aussitôt retentir leur mort sur les ennemis, je ne pus m'empêcher de maugréer contre moi-même. Totalement aveuglé, je n'avais rien vu venir et m'étais fait avoir en beauté !

L'Ennemi a déclaré la guerre. Alors soit, que guerre il y ait.

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs lecteurs et auteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_

 _ **I.**_ _Le serment que Voldy a été forcé de prêter à l'Ennemi_ _ **: voir au chapitre 48, « mises au point »**_

 _ **II.**_ _Vous vous souvenez des piafs de Ryry ?_ _ **Ceux qu'il a achetés sur le chemin de traverse et transformés en machines à tuer ? Vous les aviez oubliés ? Héhéhé, eh bien pas mon scénario ! Ils se sont faits discrets spécialement pour être ressortis avec surprise…**_

 _ **III.**_ _À propos des élèves sous impérium du groupe d'étude de Luna qui la trahissent :_ _ **ils y ont été placés par Carl Anger au chapitre 64, « La question Luna », au moment d'une toute petite phrase disant que "comme par hasard", il s'est perdu en plein milieu de l'allée des embrumes avec le groupe qu'il avait été chargé de conduire…**_


	72. Espionnage

NVJM, rédigé 17, 19, 20, 22, 27, 31/5/2018 et 1/6/2018, publié 1/6/2018.

 _Harry Potter et l'Histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _72 : Espionnage_

La guerre. Enfin. Voici venir cette tant attendue guerre de la magie. Et je ne suis pas prêt ! Des années maintenant que je fantasmais en secret sur la succession de batailles que je comptais provoquer, sur tous les chiens Purs ou corrompus que je rêvais de condamner à mort… et voilà que tout devait commencer bien plus tôt que je ne le souhaitais !

« - Harry ! Tout va bien ? » Me cria Peter en se précipitant vers moi, toujours encapuchonné et escorté par plusieurs de nos gardes d'élite. Nombre de regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers nous, et je lâchai la main de Fleur pour soudain me métamorphoser. D'élève effrayé, je passai sans prévenir au stade de chef de guerre. Les bras croisés derrière le dos, glorieusement dressé, le visage fermé, il ne me manquait plus qu'un peu d'artifices et tout serait parfait !

« - Peter, où en sont nos troupes ? » je demandai ça sur un ton calme, mais, vif d'esprit, je me lançai discrètement un léger sort d'amplification sonore pour que tout le monde nous entende et comprenne. Il le remarqua aussitôt, et comprit qu'il ne fallait pas parler de choses sensibles.

« - Les mitrailleuses font leur boulot » comme le confirmaient le vacarme et les hurlements venant de non loin, « l'ennemi a déjà reculé, laissant plusieures centaines de cadavres à l'orée de la forêt. Nous sommes en train de reboucher l'entrée aménagée à l'improviste, et la totalité du dôme est mise sous surveillance. La moindre faille sera repérée avant même sa survenue ! Et j'ai d'ores et déjà appliqué le plan d'urgence, nous sommes sur le pied de guerre ! »

« - Très bien ! Maintenant, dès que les infirmiers auront fini de s'occuper des blessés, fait venir des tentes, et monte un camp pour loger tous les survivants. Il faudra qu'il soit gardé h24, avec un couvre-feu strict ! Quiconque sortira sans autorisation sera exécuté sans sommation ! Suis-je clair ? »

« - À tes ordres ! »

« - Va ! Et laisse les gardes avec moi, j'ai à faire… » il s'exécuta aussitôt, me faisant un rapide salut au garde à vous, puis courut accomplir sa mission.

Je me retournai vers mes camarades pour les voir l'air ahuris. À l'exception de Luna qui s'en doutait bien, aucun ne s'attendait à ça ! D'ailleurs, il était probable que peu parvenaient à comprendre… j'allais les réveiller, parole d'Harry ! Puisque s'en était fini de ma vie d'élève de Poudlard et que je devais devenir dictateur plus tôt que prévu, alors soit ! Que ma folie s'éveille !

« - Votre attention ! » dis-je bien fort et inutilement. Tout le monde me regardait déjà en attendant la suite, quelques coups d'œil stressés zyeutant les fusils et kalachnikov de mes gardes. Même les quelques sang-pur racistes sauvés dans le tas paraissaient effrayés. Avoir vu la science des moldus à l'œuvre semblait leur avoir fait comprendre qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas…

» Votre attention ! Maintenant que nous sommes aux abris, nous allons devoir nous organiser pour passer la nuit en attendant de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur les évènements en cours ! Que tous se regroupent par affiliation de sang, les Purs à ma droite, les autres à ma gauche ! » Il n'y eut aucun mouvement, nombre me regardant avec méfiance lorsqu'ils ne jouaient pas au poisson. Bien évidemment, avec tous les faux moi qui avaient massacré gaiement dans le parc, il fallait s'y attendre… et tous les regards lubriques qui regardaient Fleur sans s'en cacher ! La pauvre, elle se tenait toute seule à l'écart, tremblotante, craignant la foule et n'osant pas s'approcher de moi car surprise par la tournure que prenaient les évènements…

Lassé d'attendre, je fis un signe de main à mes soldats, et ils s'empressèrent de braquer leurs armes sur les autres bouseux. « Exécution ! » criai-je de nouveau. Il y eut un mouvement de recul général.

« - Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça ?! » demanda tout haut une voix bien connue. Je l'avais oubliée celle-là… se faufilant tant bien que mal, Luna parut au devant de la foule, tous nichons sortis ou presque, tétonnant tout le monde.

« - Miss Lovegood, soyez la bienvenue sur le territoire de l'Union magique légitime ! » dis-je bien haut pour la devancer. « Vous êtes présente ici avec le statut de réfugiée de guerre, et serez protégée pour cette raison, mais veillez à ne pas outrepasser les limites ! La frontière est frêle entre votre cas et celui d'une criminelle… » un soubresaut de fusils venu de mes gardes fit comprendre sans équivoque possible qu'elle avait intérêt à proposer une bonne raison pour que je la tolère, sans quoi elle ne passerait pas l'heure.

« - Monsieur Potter, vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile violent ! Vous… » mais craignant son éloquence et le mal qu'elle pourrait me faire, je l'interrompis sans hésiter, sachant quoi faire pour emporter notre joute verbale car ayant de longue date imaginé toutes les situations possibles.

« - Allions nos forces, Miss Lovegood ! Nous sommes tous deux pour l'instant dans une situation emplie de méconnaissance, ce qui est extrêmement dangereux. Mettons en commun nos capacités afin de combattre le nouvel ennemi qui se présente ! » elle resta coite de surprise quelques instants, ne semblant pas s'y attendre. Nul doute que pour elle, je n'étais rien de plus qu'un "dangereux imbécile", pour reprendre son expression. Elle allait avoir de quoi être surprise !

Réagissant rapidement, elle se reprit et se recomposa un décolleté, éructant violemment « Il est hors de question de nous allier, monsieur Potter ! Vous n'êtes qu'un dangereux imbécile, un meurtrier sans foi ni loi ! » Qu'est-ce que je disais ! C'est son insulte préférée…

« - Est-ce votre dernier mot ? » murmurais-je froidement, la menace clairement entendue et comprise par tout le monde. Les kalachnikovs de mes esclaves se redressèrent, prêtes à tirer. Puisque cette folle ne voulait pas d'alliance, il ne me restait plus qu'à tenter de l'impériumer pour détruire son esprit et utiliser ses talents à mon avantage. Et si je venais à échouer, alors une vélane de plus ou de moins…

« - ARRÊTEZ ! » cria soudain une voix, nous surprenant tous. Nous retournant vivement, nous vîmes Fleur, les bras timidement serrés le long de son corps, toute tremblante et rouge de honte d'être soudain ainsi le centre de l'attention générale. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être sous le feu des projecteurs, mais elle se reprit pourtant et continua courageusement sur sa lancée. « Arrêtez de vous chamailler ainsi, tous les deux ! Vous ne vous rendez donc pas compte de la situation ?! Nous sommes tous dans un énorme danger ! Alors mettez vos différents de côtés, et faites une trêve jusqu'à ce que l'on soit tous en sécurité ! » Et à peine eut-elle achevé sa phrase qu'elle se réfugia dans son épais col.

Bien entendu, c'était la voix de la raison qui avait parlé. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à répliquer, aussi me tournai-je vers Luna alors qu'elle faisait de même. « Trêve ? » lui proposai-je.

« - Trêve, » répondit-elle. « Moi, Luna Bianca Lovegood, je jure sur ma vie et ma magie de ne pas m'en prendre à la personne d'Harry James Potter jusqu'à ce que nous décidions d'un commun accord de mettre fin au cessez-le-sort conclu entre nos camps ! Ce serment ne sera valable que s'il en prête un identique ! Ainsi soit-il ! » Elle s'illumina un court instant d'une petite aura de magie, confirmant la validité de ses dires. N'ayant guère le choix, je prêtai le même engagement. À vrai dire, ça m'arrangeait. Ainsi, elle ne serait pas un risque incontrôlable.

Notre petite chamaillerie ayant prit fin, nous mîmes en place le camp d'accueil des réfugiés. Mes esclaves furent très efficaces et préparèrent tout ça en un temps record, bénie soit l'organisation de Peter. Et c'est ainsi que moins d'une heure plus tard, moi, Luna et Peter étions réunis dans l'une des salles de surveillance de mon repaire, face à une multitude d'écrans magiques reliés aux caméras truffant Poudlard. Et nous assistâmes atterrés à un spectacle bien peu réjouissant…

…

À Poudlard, l'armée de faux aurors sous impérium avait achevé de massacrer les fuyards « complices du Potter et de sa putain », et de même pour ledit Potter, qui pendouillait décapité à un gibet invoqué pour l'occasion, alors que les fausses Fleur étaient dans un tel état que les cadavres des pauvres filles grimées en elle seraient à jamais méconnaissables.

« - Mes félicitations jeune homme ! » dit Fudge en se dirigeant vers l'Ennemi sous son identité de Carl Anger, ce politicien de pacotille ayant l'air encore plus stupide qu'habituellement alors qu'il s'essuyait le front d'un mouchoir blanc. Autour de lui venait la totalité du gouvernement magique… difficile de ne pas comprendre ce qui allait leur arriver.

Après un pitoyable échange de coups de langue sur le cul, l'Ennemi invita le ministre à échapper au triste spectacle de tous les cadavres les entourant, et lui fit gagner une des rares tentes encore debout, d'où ils pourraient tranquillement discuter. Tout ça alors que des centaines de badauds sans intérêt achevaient d'agoniser, aucun soin ne leur étant donné.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Mis en joue par une multitude de baguettes, ce gouvernement de merdeux ne put rien faire, et il ne fallut que quelques impériums pour que leurs esprits à tous soient broyés, déchiquetés, anéantis, et qu'ils ne deviennent rien de plus que les marionnettes d'un ennemi que plus rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter…

Les jours suivants, nous vîmes se mettre en place une intense propagande anti-Harry. Alors que la nouvelle du désastre se répandait de par le monde, j'étais traîné dans la boue de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, accusé de tous les maux existants et plus encore de ceux à venir.

Mais ce qui nous affecta le plus dans tout cela, ce fut lorsque la réouverture de Poudlard fut annoncée, et que maints élèves stupides rescapés du massacre vinrent terminer leur année… pour se faire soumettre à la volonté de l'Ennemi. Luna et moi vîmes avec dépit nombre des membres de nos groupes d'étude avoir l'esprit exterminé par des impériums.

Un mystère plana toutefois pendant un temps : qu'était-il advenu de Dumbledore ? Il ne figurait nulle part sur la liste des victimes, et personne ne l'avait plus vu depuis le désastre.

Nous entendîmes enfin parler de lui lorsque la gazette du sorcier, de nouveau organe de propagande, annonça la mise en accusation par contumace du vieux schnock. En son absence, il fut condamné à mort, et son Ordre du phénix déclaré organisation terroriste. Nul doute qu'il l'avait rameuté dès qu'il avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Cette vieille barbe était beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas un imbécile.

…

Après cinq jours, Luna et moi nous rendîmes dans le camp de réfugiés dressé à l'entrée de Pôdlad. Nous marchions à une aussi grande distance que possible, un fort courant électrique passant entre nous. Dès la conclusion de notre trêve, des éclairs de haine fusèrent de toutes parts, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il y avait désormais… faites-nous avoir une proximité de moins de quelques mètres, et c'était l'ouragan garanti !

Aujourd'hui en particulier, Luna semblait tout particulièrement impatiente, et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi. De façon pas du tout sadique, je n'avais mis à sa disposition rien de plus qu'une simple tente de toile… autrement dit, il était impossible pour elle de s'enfermer pour laisser aller libre cours à ses pouvoirs, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Si elle prenait le risque de le faire malgré tout, elle se retrouverait prise d'assaut par maints mâles en rut charmés par ses pouvoirs qui feraient tout leur possible pour se lier à elle. Un risque qu'elle ne pouvait en aucun cas se permettre.

Alors que nous nous assurions que tout se passait bien et que mes esclaves menaçaient les quelques plaignants d'une possible kalchnikovisation, Luna gagna le centre du camp, où un espace un peu plus large que les allées avait été aménagé pour faire un semblant de place. Et elle grimpa sur un tas de vieilles caisses pour s'adresser à tous les badauds nous entourant. Tous nichons sortis, elle dégaina sa langue de vipère pour discourir… « Camâlerades ! » dit-elle sans faire attention à son lapsus révélateur. « Cela fait maintenant cinq jours que nous sommes retenus ici tels des otages ! Cinq longs jours que nous attendons des nouvelles des nôtres, que nous attendons une occasion pour quitter cet endroit et revenir à la paix ! Et ce jour est arrivé ! »

Un peu en retrait, je la regardais froidement, pas particulièrement surpris qu'elle fasse ce coup là. C'est qu'elle commençait à devenir prévisible… Peter et moi avions compris qu'elle finirait par agir ainsi dès notre première discussion privée.

« - Camâlerades, notre bon directeur Dumbledore a lui aussi pris la fuite suite à l'apparition d'un seigneur des ténèbres ! Mais ce brave homme lutte d'ores et déjà avec une remarquable efficacité ! Il a de nouveau réunis sa célèbre résistance de l'Ordre du phénix, cette organisation héroïque qui l'a rendu si admirable lors de la précédente guerre ! Et j'ai l'intention d'aller le rejoindre ! »

Je fus légèrement intrigué en entendant cela. Le rejoindre, vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle cache encore ? C'est que je l'imagine très mal aller se mettre aux ordres de quelqu'un d'autre… surtout que les profs n'hésiteraient pas à l'empêcher de combattre, vu son âge… revenant à elle, je me reconcentrai sur son discours.

« - Qui veut me suivre, camâlerades ?! Qui veut gagner sa liberté à mes côté, et ne plus subir le joug d'un seigneur des ténèbres en couches-culottes comme le Potter ?! »

« - Et qui veut rester ici ? » dis-je bien fort en amplifiant ma voix. « Qui veut se battre au nom de la liberté, de l'égalité, de l'avenir ?! » Et je grimpai sur le tas de caisses au côté de la grognasse.

« - Qui m'aime me suive ! » dit-elle un peu plus fort, agrémentant ses propos d'un soubresaut de nichons histoire d'attirer plus facilement ses _camâlerades_ …

Les divers attardés comprirent bien vite ce qu'il fallait faire, et chacun gagna le côté de celui qu'il voulait suivre… une très nette inégalité se laissant rapidement voir. Largement plus des deux tiers allèrent baver devant Luna, tandis que quelques rares membres de mon ancien groupe d'étude restaient à mes côtés. Ces braves petits toutous avaient visiblement compris que j'étais victime d'un piège très bien ficelé, contrairement aux divers sous-êtres qui ne fonctionnaient qu'à coups de maquillage et de paires de seins.

Lorsque tous se furent répartis dans le camp de leur choix, le nichon humanoïde se tourna vers moi. « Monsieur Potter, nous vous remercions de nous avoir protégés durant ces quelques jours, mais cela prend fin maintenant. Une heure après que nous ayons quitté cet endroit, le serment de trêve que nous avons prêté sera déclaré caduc. »

« - Ainsi soit-il, » répondis-je simplement. « Ne tardez pas, mes hommes pourraient avoir la gâchette facile… »

Comme les réfugiés ne possédaient que peu de biens, il ne leur fallu qu'un court instant pour réunir leurs bagages. Les quelques querelles qui éclatèrent à propos de la propriété d'une chemise ou d'un reste de boîte de conserve furent immédiatement réglées d'un petit déclic de fusil, mes gardes veillant à ce que tout se passe bien. Dans ma grande bonté, je les laissais partir avec les vêtements de rechange que nous leur avions donnés. Je suis trop bon. Et c'est ainsi que finalement, je fus enfin débarrassé de cette encombrante Luna…

…Me retournant aussitôt vers les quelques qui avaient choisi de rester à mes côtés, je fermai mon visage pour me reconstituer un air de dominant. « Votre attention ! » dis-je inutilement, veillant à donner du poumon pour que ma voix prenne un air autoritaire.

» Vous avez choisi de rester à mes côtés pour mener la lutte contre le seigneur des ténèbres, et je vous en remercie ! Comme vous l'avez compris suite aux récents évènements, nous sommes en guerre ! Et qui dit guerre dit aussi mesures de guerre ! Aucun risque ne peut être pris, et celui d'une trahison est le pire de tous ! De fait, tous ceux souhaitant rester ici devront prêter à ma personne différents serments magiques me permettant de m'assurer de leur allégeance et de leur fidélité ! » Il y eut un mouvement mécontent dans la foule, plusieurs se mettant à maugréer entre eux.

» Vous êtes en droit de refuser ma demande ! » Criai-je bien fort pour faire taire toute opposition. « Mais sachez en ce cas que vous serez considérés comme de potentiels ennemis, et maintenus en prison jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, quelle qu'en soit l'issue et la durée, une semaine ou dix ans peu importe ! » Cette menace sembla achever de convaincre les dernières hésitations. « Mettez-vous en file, et avancez vers moi un par une ! Vous recevrez une feuille avec les phrases à prononcer ! Toute tentative d'agression sur ma personne, tout geste suspect, vous vaudra d'être exécuté sans sommation ! » Un énième déclic de fusil confirma mes paroles. Nombre reculèrent de peur. Grumble, bande de mauviettes…

» NOUS SOMMES EN GUERRE ! Vous n'êtes désormais plus des étudiants, mais des civils mis à contribution ! Aucun manque de discipline ne sera toléré, tout manquement aux lois vous vaudra la cour martiale, avec des peines potentiellement définitives ! Vous ne recevrez plus de pitoyables retenues ou retraits de points, mais des travaux forcés, de la prison, un peloton d'exécution ! Je compte donc sur vous pour faite acte de maturité ! Vous n'aurez droit ni à l'erreur, ni au pardon ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?! »

« - OUI, CHEF ! » hurlèrent plusieurs de mes futurs esclaves, les plus fanatisés, vite suivis timidement par les autres. Ma lieutenante Susan s'illustra tout particulièrement bien, ses yeux semblant briller d'admiration. Pour une passionnée d'Histoire comme elle, vivre une époque glorieuse devait être excitant…

Et ainsi fut fait. Un à une, tous défilèrent face à moi, récitant « Moi, machin bidule truc, je jure sur ma vie et ma magie de servir Lord Harry James Potter-Black ici présent **(I)** , de toujours lui être fidèle, de toujours être obéissant, de ne jamais le trahir de quelque manière que ce soit ! Toute contrevenance à ce serment entraînera ma mort immédiate ! Je serais libéré de ce serment au bon vouloir de Lord Harry James Potter-Black lorsqu'il sera assuré de la fin de la guerre ! Ainsi soit-il ! »

Et ainsi fut-il pour nombre d'entre eux. Plusieurs, me faisant une confiance aveugle, s'empressèrent de prêter leur serment, tandis que d'autres semblaient nettement plus réservés, en particulier les plus jeunes élèves. Il y avait quelques premières ou seconde années ayant suivis leurs grands-frères ou grandes-sœurs, et les pauvres petits semblaient particulièrement effrayés. Bah, au pire s'ils se montraient sans valeur ils serviraient de chair à baguette... mais la menace d'être fusillés les convainquit de faire quelques efforts, aussi ne posèrent-ils pas de problèmes.

Alors qu'il ne me restait plus à recueillir les serments d'une poignée d'abrutis, je fus un instant désarçonné par la personne qui se présenta face à moi. De longs cheveux blonds, sa tenue d'épreuve moulante pour tout vêtement… Fleur. Levant les yeux, je rougis aussitôt de honte en la voyant. Je l'avais complètement négligée ces derniers jours ! La pauvre devait me haïr désormais !

« - Harry… » Murmura-t-elle assez bas pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre. « J'ai peur. Que se passe-t-il vraiment ? Pourquoi tu m'as caché tout ça ? »

« - Plus tard, » répondis-je en m'efforçant de retrouver mon visage ferme. À mon grand soulagement, elle comprit le message et prêta elle aussi son serment. Brave petite.

Tous les serments furent finalement prêtés, non sans peine quand je repense aux multiples hésitations et autres bégaiements, mais nous y arrivâmes enfin. « Maintenant que je suis assuré de votre fidélité à mon égard, vous allez avoir le droit de choisir entre rejoindre mes troupes en tant que soldats, ou rester civils et servir dans nos différents ateliers ! »

« - On ne va pas terminer nos études ? » m'interrompit un imbécile.

« - SILEeEeEeNCE ! » hurlai-je pour toute réponse. « PERSONNE N'INTERROMP SON SUPÉRIEUR ! Gardes, saisissez l'impudent ! Il fera une journée de trou ! Et que cela serve d'exemple aux autres ! » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que tout manque de discipline soit définitivement abandonné. Ceux qui, pendant un instant, avaient cru que je n'étais pas sérieux tremblèrent de peur en voyant leur camarade être emmené vers un grand bâtiment avec des barreaux aux fenêtres. « En espérant que cela lui serve de leçon ! Reprenons ! »

» Que les candidats à une formation militaire s'avancent ! Ils recevront un entraînement qui fera d'eux des soldats efficaces ! Soyez d'ores et déjà prévenus que vous serez dans l'obligation de prêter des serments magiques supplémentaires et amplement plus contraignants ! Votre vie deviendra spartiate ! Toute indiscipline vous vaudra des punitions que vous ne voudrez plus jamais subir ! Mais vous aurez la joie et l'honneur de vous battre pour la liberté ! Pour l'avenir ! Pour l'Union ! GLOIRE À L'UNION ! »

» L'Union, oui ! Je vous parle de la méconnue Union magique qui a existé voici de cela de nombreux siècles ! De cette époque de gloire absolue pour le monde magique ! De cette époque merveilleuse, où tous les peuples vivaient en harmonie ! C'est pour cela que nous combattons ! Pour cela que nombre d'entre nous perdrons leur vie au combat ! Pour faire revenir une époque de paix et de prospérité ! Récitez après-moi : GLOIRE À L'UNION ! »

« - aglbzt ! » Murmurèrent quelques-uns, tous étant visiblement trop effrayés… ou trop admiratif, peut-être. Fleur et Susan avaient les yeux en cœur et semblaient ahuries.

« - GLOIRE A L'UNION J'AI DIS ! » hurlais-je en faisant un signe de main pas discret du tout à mes gardes. Et cette fois-ci, tous me répondirent sans hésiter ! Très bien, ça commence à rentrer !

…

Le soir vint enfin, et tous mes nouveaux esclaves furent conduis par mes gardes jusqu'à leurs nouveaux quartiers. Les quelques ayant émis le souhait de devenir soldats furent emmenés en caserne, dans une salle qui serait désormais consacrée aux non-impériumés. Vous me direz, pourquoi ne pas les soumettre ainsi eux aussi ? Ce serait plus simple, certes, mais je ne pourrais jamais l'emporter si je ne prenais à mes côtés que des gens à l'esprit détruit par ma volonté. Ils sont très efficaces une fois qu'on leur a donné une tâche précise, mais manquent cruellement d'autonomie, et sur un champ de bataille, ça pourrait me jouer de vilains tours… sans compte aussi que si je continuais ainsi à impériumer à tout va, il arriverait sûrement un jour où je me retrouverai à la limite des capacités de mes pouvoirs, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est un risque que je ne puis pas prendre.

Les civils furent emmenés à leur tour dans un immeuble à chambres individuelles, aux côtés des autres divers qui ne m'avaient prêté que leurs serments. Certains seraient désormais employés à diverses tâches et corvées, mais la plupart rejoindraient les ateliers de munitions, d'armement, etc, afin de faire un apprentissage ayant pour but d'augmenter leur valeur.

Toutefois, ma bonté devant un jour me perdre, je fis preuve de gentillesse, et leur laissa quartier libre pour le reste de la soirée. Nombre d'entre eux crevaient d'envie d'explorer la cité et d'en apprendre plus sur son glorieux passé. Difficile de leur refuser ça, n'est-ce pas ?

…bon ok, en fait c'était une ruse pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi et Fleur. Car à peine fus-je partit qu'elle vint me rejoindre dans un recoin de couloir, ayant remarqué mon regard l'y invitant, et nous nous éloignâmes vivement, main dans la main, en direction de mes appartements.

« - J'ai encore bien du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'il se passe ici, Harry, » me dit-elle. « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu me cachais tout cela… Pôdlad ! La cité de nos ancêtres ! C'est incroyable ! » Mon cœur fut aussitôt soulagé en comprenant qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas de l'avoir négligée ces derniers jours. Hourra !

« - Excuse-moi d'avoir été si rude avec toi, » lui dis-je en m'arrêtant face à elle, lui saisissant doucement les deux mains et la regardant droit dans les yeux. « J'ai été tellement occupé que je n'ai pas eu un instant à te consacrer… »

« - Ce n'est rien, je comprends tout à fait, vu ta situation, » murmura-t-elle en se serrant contre moi. Je plongeai aussitôt mon nez dans ses cheveux, m'enivrant de son parfum enchanteur. Et pris d'un incontrôlable réflexe, je me mis à genoux face à elle, pour réciter, tout rouge de gêne :

« - Fleur, moi, Harry James Potter-Black, je jure sur ma vie et ma magie de toujours t'aimer et te chérir sans jamais te faire le moindre mal. Je t'offrirais le plus complet respect, autant pour ta personne que ta magie, et jamais ne tenterais de profiter des faiblesses de tes pouvoirs dans un vil intérêt. Ainsi soit-il ! » Et je me relevai aussitôt pour prendre ses mains entre les miennes. C'était à son tour d'être pivoine.

« - Mais… mais… Harry, mais… » bégaya-t-elle, « pourquoi… pourquoi as-tu… ? »

« - Ça me semblait juste, après t'avoir moi-même demandé un serment tout à l'heure, » répondis-je en lui souriant tendrement. « Et aussi… »

« - Oui ? »

« - Lorsque nous serons plus grands, je te demanderais en mariage. »

Elle recula aussitôt, frappée de stupeur ! Les mains sur les joues, l'air ahurie, elle semblait ne pas croire en ce qu'elle avait entendu ! Alors je m'approchai d'elle et la saisit tout doucement entre mes bras, comme pour lui confirmer sans un mot que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour fondre en pleurs et m'enserrer à son tour comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« - Harry ? » me demanda-t-elle en me regardant de ses yeux magnifiques une fois ses larmes taries.

« - Oui ? » J'avais le cœur fébrile, et ne me sentais pas capable de répondre autre chose.

« - Je t'aime ! » Et elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre que déjà, ses pouvoirs brisaient les défenses que j'avais dressées dans son esprit et se déchaînaient autour de nous…

Mais alors que tous deux nous préparions à une partie de jambes en l'air, faisant voler toute idée de vêtements, nous ne vîmes pas une ombre disparaître furtivement dans les couloirs, maugréant des malédictions. _« Sois maudit, Harry Potter ! Viendras le jour où je me vengerais ! »_

Parfois, des serments ne suffisent pas pour contrer l'espionnage.

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs lecteurs et auteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_

 _ **I.**_ _Lord Harry James Potter-Black_ _ **: oui, Harry a déjà hérité de Sirius. Rappelez-vous, il l'a fait assassiner dans sa cellule au chapitre cinquante-huit.**_


	73. L'éveil d'une vierge

NVJM, rédigé 2, 6 et 7/6/2018, publié 8/6/2018.

 _Harry Potter et l'Histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _73 : L'éveil d'une vierge_

Nous arrivâmes finalement non sans mal tout près de ma cachette, habilement dissimulée dans un endroit où, j'en suis certaine, jamais le Potter ne pourrait nous retrouver ! Foi de Luna, il peut bien garder sa maudite Pôdlad ! Donnez-moi juste un tout petit peu de temps et je vous construis une forteresse à l'épreuve de n'importe quelle armée, moldue comme magique !

Vous allez peut-être me dire, « mais Luna, pourquoi avoir l'imprudence de gagner ta cachette plutôt qu'aller aussitôt rejoindre Dumbledore et l'Ordre du phénix ? Avec eux vous seriez non seulement à l'abri, mais aussi protégés par des adultes compétents ! » Alors déjà, votre soi-disant "adultes compétents", vous pouvez vous le carrer bien profond ! S'ils étaient si forts que ça, ils auraient vu venir l'attentat du tournoi, et il n'y aurait pas eu des centaines de morts ! Et ensuite, vous croyez vraiment que l'organisation du vioque vaut quoi que ce soit ? Sérieusement ? Ils ne sont tous qu'un ramassis d'amateurs sans intérêt ! Sans compter que nous sommes tous des élèves, et ces attardés feraient tout pour nous rescolariser plutôt que nous accueillir en tant que soldats ! Des incapables je vous dis !

Non, franchement, je suis bien plus apte à assurer la sécurité de mes camâlerades toute seule. Surtout que… il y a maintenant longtemps que j'ai des prévu divers plans trèèèèès intéressants, mais pour ça, j'ai besoin d'avoir un assez grand nombre de cobayes magiques. Et quoi de mieux qu'utiliser mes groupies ? Eh oui, c'est principalement pour ça que j'ai toléré autour de moi et dans mon groupe d'étude la présence laborieuse de tant et tant de sous-être incapables. Vous croyez vraiment que j'en ai eu quoi que ce soit à faire de leur insignifiance ? Pour moi, ces puceaux et autres vagins sur pattes n'ont jamais été et ne seront jamais rien de plus que des esclaves bon à crever !

Mais pour l'instant, il faut encore que je mette en place quelques petites choses. Notamment faire en sorte qu'ils restent calmes et ne se posent pas trop de questions. « Camâlerades ! » dis-je bien haut après être monté sur un tas de caillasse. Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers moi.

» Camâlerades ! Les terribles évènements que nous avons vécus ces derniers jours ne laissent aucun doute sur ce qu'il est en train d'advenir ! Un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres s'est révélé en la personne du chien Harry Potter ! Cette ordure nous a tous trompés, il s'est joué de nous de longue date ! Mais il n'aura pas un règne facile, oh non ! Moi, défenseuse de la liberté, je m'opposerai à lui de toutes mes forces, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être traîné par terre et mis à mort par la justice ! »

» Camâlerades ! Voulez-vous me suivre ? Voulez-vous vous battre à mes côtés, pour la liberté ?! » Mes mots agrémentés d'un flot de mes pouvoirs, d'un soubresaut de décolleté et d'une quelconque illumination de cheveux eurent tôt fait de les impressionner et de les convaincre qu'ils avaient face à eux une reine de la lumière. Bien, bons chiens.

Lorsque j'achevai enfin mon discours, je vis tous les yeux briller d'une lueur de conviction. Il n'y eut aucune voix discordante. Comme il se doit de la part d'esclaves. Et je profitai aussitôt de leur emphase pour leur faire prêter des serments absolus, suffisamment alambiqués pour que leurs esprits de simplets ne comprennent rien à toutes les tournures de phrase que j'avais dissimulées…

…

Le soir était passé depuis un moment, et la nuit régnait sans partage. Nous étions tous épuisés, tous sauf moi. Bien au contraire, j'étais plus fébrile que rarement auparavant, car une pensée envahissait tous mes sens sans laisser une seule chance aux autres… me calmer !

Depuis maintenant cinq nuits, je n'avais pas pu me caresser et faire en sorte d'apaiser mes pouvoirs de vélane. J'avais été forcée de dresser mes boucliers d'occlumancie aussi puissamment que possible, mais ça n'empêchait pas corps et magie de réclamer le dû qu'ils avaient désormais eu l'habitude de se voir offrir chaque soir. Salaud de Potter qui ne m'avait donné qu'une tente impossible à isoler ! Quand tu seras dans ma salle de torture personnelle, crois bien que tu souffriras durant une éternité ! Il n'y a guère que ton entrejambe que je laisserais intact, pour lui faire subir les pires sévices sexuels possibles !

Entrant dans la chambre que je m'étais aménagée depuis maintenant plusieures années, je fis claquer la porte violemment et me dépêchai de dresser des boucliers aussi forts que possible, comme à mon habitude. Déjà en temps normal il fallait que je fasse attention, alors là, avec les dizaines de puceaux à portée… il fallait que mes défenses puissent sans peine leur résister si je venais à les charmer involontairement. C'est que je tenais à garder ma virginité ! Du moins pour le moment…

Poussant un cri d'excitation folle à la simple idée d'être un jour déviergée et fécondée, je déchirai mes vêtements sans effort, mue par une force surhumaine, faisant jaillir mes plus belles armes, seins et vagin prêts à jeter un sort à tout mâle se présentant ! M'abattant sur le lit, je pris possession de mon clitoris pour aussitôt jouir sauvagement et pousser un hurlement de plaisir extrême alors que mes eaux jaillissaient tout autour de moi. Faisant un intense effort de lucidité, j'enchantai d'un geste un lot de fioles pour récupérer ma cyprine, ce si précieux ingrédient pour potions _vélanement_ _convaincantes_. Quand je vous disais l'autre fois que tout dans notre corps peut servir en potionnisme…

Revenant sans attendre à mon plaisir, mon esprit se perdit bien vite dans la débauche, et alors que mes doigts amplifiaient sans cesse leur œuvre, que mes seins hurlaient leur envie d'un jour cracher du lait, mon esprit s'emplit de visions de mâles à l'entrejambe surpuissant, glorieusement dressé et prêt à entrer en moi pour y jouer la partition d'un concert de vas-et-viens.

Plus d'une heure passa ainsi, et mes doigts m'aidèrent à m'épancher de toutes parts, dans le moindre recoin de ma chambre. Pour autant que je me souvienne, jamais encore je n'avais aussi longtemps perdu tout contrôle, jamais encore mes eaux ne s'étaient autant répandues autour de moi. Lorsque je marchais inconsciemment, perdue dans les limbes de mon plaisir, j'entendais le _flic-flac_ typique des pas dans une flaque d'eau, mais n'y prêtai pas attention, toute occupée que j'étais à inonder un peu plus le sol. Toute à ma démence, j'enlaçais le moindre recoin possible et imaginable, m'imaginant qu'il s'agissait de mâles m'étreignant avant l'acte salvateur. La colonne métallique soutenant le poids du toit depuis le centre de la pièce me paru telle un membre dressé, et je ne pus m'empêcher de la caresser de tout mon corps, y frottant lèvres de tous côtés pour me mettre à jouir encore plus fort…

« - IIIIIIIIH ! » Des dizaines de hurlements jaillirent du dehors !

Je revins à moi en entendant cela ! Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, je parvins à reprendre le contrôle en redressant aussi vite que possible mes boucliers d'occlumancie, et me précipitai à toute allure sur les miroirs magiques reliés aux runes de surveillances qui entouraient toute ma cachette et faisaient office de caméras.

J'y vis avec stupeur un spectacle magni… horrible, remarquablement excit… raaah non, inquiétant ! Car au dehors, la bonne trentaine de mâles de tous âges semblait être entré en un rut incontrôlable, tous avaient laissé tomber pantalons et caleçons pour se jeter sur les filles ! Je compris avec une sueur froide. Mes pouvoirs avaient jailli de façon si puissante qu'ils avaient réussi à passer mes défenses et à charmer les érections sur pattes, les faisant entrer dans une incontrôlable excitation. Mais comme ils n'avaient pas moyen de me faire des choses, leurs pensées avaient inconsciemment renoncé pour s'épancher sur des vagins plus accessibles…

Réfléchissant à toute allure, je calculai ce que je devais faire aussi froidement que je m'en sentais capable. Si je laissais les filles se faire violer, ça calmerait les mâles, et il me suffirait de détruire l'esprit de ces truies pour avoir des vagins de détournement et me constituer une garde prête à se faire violer à ma place si je venais à perdre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs. Ce serait très utile. Mais le revers de la médaille serait que le traumatisme ressentit, et dont je n'étais pas capable de les soulager, ne ferait d'elles que des loques…

…me décidant sans plus hésiter, n'ayant plus de temps alors que les premières filles voyaient leurs vêtements déchirés, je levai toutes mes défenses et me précipitai toute nue à l'extérieur de ma cachette, faisant aussitôt jaillir mes pouvoirs pour prendre d'assaut l'esprit des mâles et les emplir de mes phéromones au point qu'ils en tombèrent dans les pommes, leur excitation se calmant toute seule alors que je leur jetais un sort de branlette pour les soulager. Ils s'épanchèrent aussitôt de plus qu'ils ne semblaient capables de contenir.

Me tournant vers les filles, je n'attendis pas qu'elles se reprennent de leur terreur et leur jetai à toute allure des sorts de sommeil. Dormez, ça vous fera du bien, et comme ça vous ne m'emmerderez pas.

Soufflant d'épuisement en posant les mains sur les genoux, je me surpris à suer de fatigue, et grogna de mécontentement. Ce n'était pas encore ce soir que j'allais pouvoir dormir convenablement ! Car les évènements se précipitant, me voilà obligée de mettre en œuvre mes projets dès à présent.

Alors que je revenais dans ma chambre pour prendre ce dont j'avais besoin, me revêtant au passage d'une rapide robe de chambre ne dissimulant pas grand-chose de mon corps, je fis léviter un à un les corps endormis de mes camarades pour les trier et les réunir par couples. Je me retrouvai ainsi avec trente-six ensembles de cobayes prêts à subir mes expérimentations, et encore quatre autres filles n'ayant pas de mâles pour compagnons. Peu importe, celles-là n'auront qu'à me servir de gardes-du-vagin comme je l'avais imaginé plus tôt. Je leur détruirais l'esprit et les rééduquerais plus tard.

Faisant disparaître tous les vêtements de mes camarades, déglutissant d'envie à la vue de tant et tant de membres inlassablement dressés, je fis de même avec mes boucliers d'occlumancie, les érigeant aussi puissamment que possible pour être sûre de ne pas perdre le contrôle. Déjà, mes pouvoirs se déchaînaient comme rarement. Dommage que je n'ais pas de culotte de fer pour palier à tout risque…

Bref, peu importe. Ouvrant les diverses boîtes que j'avais amenées, je m'accroupis devant le premier couple. Déglutissant d'envie autant que d'appréhension on voyant le mâle, je me fis violence, puis commença à préparer mon affaire. Ma baguette dans la main, je saisis ma chevelure et en coupa une généreuse touffe pour me retrouver avec nombre de fils de ma soie. Les cheveux des vélanes étaient hautement réputés pour leurs qualités, autant comme tissus que comme conducteurs magiques.

En saisissant un, je le fis tremper dans une de mes fioles de cyprine, touilla un peu en humant mon odeur, empressée d'encore augmenter mes stocks dès que possible. Cela achevé, je retirai le cheveu et l'enroulai autour du membre du mâle pour tenir ses deux baguettes ensemble, la magique et l'autre, faisant un solide nœud autour du pénis et des bourses pour que tout soit englobé. De l'autre extrémité, je l'attachai à la baguette de la femelle endormie pour tout lui rentrer profondément dans le vagin, poussant jusqu'à la garde.

Cela terminé, je saisis ma propre baguette, puis toucha mon cheveu pour y diffuser un flot de pure magie. Le but ? Utiliser la conductivité de mon poil pour l'emplir de mes pouvoirs. Cela fait, je pris en main les érections des deux futurs amoureux forcés pour y diffuser là encore autant de mes pouvoirs que possible. Il ne me fallu guère longtemps. Les vélanes avaient ceci de merveilleux que lorsque leurs charmes étaient en action, rien ne s'y opposait.

Puis finalement, il ne me resta plus qu'à forcer mes cobayes à faire jaillir leur propre magie brute, afin qu'elle remonte le long de mon cheveu et que chacun prenne possession de ce que j'avais mis en place. De cette façon, je l'espérais, la femelle agirait comme une vélane liée à un mâle surexcité par elle. Cette dernière étape fut rapide à mettre en œuvre, il me suffit de leur faire poser un doigt sur leur baguette et des les impériumer pour leur ordonner de faire jaillir leur magie.

Et… tout en me mettant à l'abri suffisamment loin pour avoir le temps de réagir au cas où le mâle se jette sur moi, je levai les sorts les maintenant endormis. Il ne leur fallu que quelques secondes pour revenir à eux, et avant même de prononcer le moindre mot, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour s'unir en hurlant de jouie. Un immense sourire me défigura aussitôt ! J'avais réussis ! Hourra ! Vite, il fallait que je me dépêche de faire de même avec les trente-cinq autres couples !

…Et alors qu'une orgie générale démarrait derrière-moi, je me réfugiai de nouveau dans ma chambre, toutes défenses levées et bouclier d'occlumencie abattus, plus excitée que jamais auparavant.

…

Le lendemain, ou peut-être plus tard -je l'ignorais, car m'étant tant caressée qu'il aurait pu s'écouler des semaines-, je sortis de ma chambre de nouveau habillée de ma désormais habituelle robe blanche et ceinture dorée, tout ça pour voir un excitant spectacle face à moi.

Tous affalés au sol, endormis dans le plus simple appareil, les uns dans les unes, les couples que j'avais formés la veille semblaient prêts à recommencer leur orgie dès le réveil. Et c'est ce qu'il se passa effectivement. Dans un incontrôlable rut, les mâles n'avaient rien d'autre en tête que des pensées reproductrices, et les femelles à l'esprit réécrit ne pensaient à rien d'autre que les y aider du moindre recoin possible de leur corps. Tout pour le mâle avec qui elles étaient liées ! Mes pouvoirs par procuration semblaient efficaces.

Alors que mes quatre gardes rapprochées et moi-même travaillions sans relâche pour ériger de sans cesse plus fortes défenses afin de me constituer une forteresse digne de ce nom, le temps passa, et les jours s'égrainèrent tranquillement. Envoyant une de mes soumises enquêter discrètement, elle me ramena plusieurs journaux, la gazette du sorcier aux mains de l'Ennemi, mais aussi celui du Potter. Chacun couvrait l'autre d'insultes en tous genres et d'envolées lyriques scatophiles, mais rien d'utile ne transparaissait. Il ne semblait pas s'être produit le moindre évènement d'importance. C'était probablement le calme après la tempête, les forces étaient épuisées et il fallait les relever.

Très vite, une petite routine s'installa. Les jours allant, mes mâles s'habituèrent petit à petit à leur état de rut permanent, et se maîtrisèrent de mieux en mieux, ne passant plus "que" quelques heures chaque jour à s'accoupler avec leur femelle attitrée. Cela augmenta la main-d'œuvre disponible, et les défenses furent dressées avec sans cesse plus d'efficacité. Ce n'était encore qu'un travail très amateur, car je ne disposai pas d'assez de spécialistes mis sous contrôle, mais ce serait mieux que rien en attendant que je puisse augmenter mes forces.

Peut-être inconsciemment, sûrement en prenant le modèle des autres filles qui passaient leur temps toutes nues, prêtes à tout instant à répondre aux envies de leur mâle attitré, je laissai tomber un à un mes vêtements pour me promener sans cesse plus légèrement. Le premier jour, je raccourcis ma robe pour la faire paraître jupe. Cela n'entraîna pas de comportement agressif de la part de mes camâlerades autres qu'un regain d'excitation vite passée sur leur femelle réservée, aussi me rassurai-je en soufflant de soulagement. Je pouvais aller plus loin sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se jette sur moi.

Le second jour, je sortis de ma chambre avec une simple jupe en plus de ma lingerie. J'en étais emplie de fierté. Pouvoir enfin exposer mon corps dans toute sa gloire était un fantasme de longue date. Toutes les vélanes rêvaient de pouvoir ainsi vivre libres d'afficher leur beauté.

Encouragée par mon succès, dès le troisième jour je me contentai de ne garder que ma jupe, sans rien dessous ni plus haut. L'idée de pouvoir enfin accomplir ce rêve m'avait tenue chaude comme une folle toute la nuit, et j'étais encore toute rouge d'excitation. Aussi quel ne fut pas mon bonheur de voir que le contrôle que je gardais sur mes mâles était complet ! Pas un ne tenta quoi que ce soit, seule changea la durée de leur rut quotidien. Ils passèrent des heures enlacés avec leur femelle attitrée à s'apaiser à toute allure, et toutes en riaient de joie. Leur mentalité devenait progressivement celle d'une vélane, même si elles n'en seraient jamais vraiment une.

Le soir venu, je retournai dans ma chambre en courant, empressée de me soulager à mon tour. Voir toute la journée autour de moi des couples s'unir et pousser des cris de plaisir me maintenait dans un constant état d'excitation. Mais je me figeai soudain en passant devant mon miroir, et c'est complètement stupéfaite, la bouche grande ouverte, que je vis mon reflet. Incroyable. Me détaillant des yeux, ce fut pour me découvrir plus magnifique que dans mes rêves les plus fous.

Mon corps tout entier était constamment englobé d'une aura magique toute blanche. C'était l'exsudation de mes pouvoirs. Mais quand, comment ? Je ne m'étais aperçue de rien ! Je n'avais même pas l'impression de faire quoi que ce soit !

Souriante de bonheur en me disant que mon contrôle progressait sacrément vite, je m'examinai tout sourire pour voir les autres progrès. Mes seins avaient encore pris de l'ampleur pour devenir toujours plus ronds et magnifiques. Ils se découpaient désormais du reste de mon corps avec une gloire sans pareille, véritable perfection mammaire. Derrière-moi, mes cheveux ondulaient constamment tel un flot merveilleux, véritables fils de magie pure. Ma peau toute blanche, légèrement pâle et tout simplement parfaite, semblait avoir gommé la moindre imperfection. Je cherchai des yeux toutes celles que je me connaissais, du grain de beauté à la petite tâche de naissance, et fut ravie de n'en rien trouver. Et lorsque je tentai d'apaiser mes pouvoirs, ce fut impossible. Cette exsudation faisait maintenant partie de moi.

Le lendemain, je sortis de ma chambre animée d'une jouie intense, heureuse comme jamais auparavant. Le spectacle de la veille m'avait gonflé le moral à bloc, au point que je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de mettre en valeur le moindre détail de ma beauté. Pour cela, je m'étais rafistolée une espèce de toge ample, encore une fois toute blanche, qui s'entourait autour de mon cou d'un tissu moulant, descendait amplement le long du dos telle une cape pour dissimuler cet endroit moins désirable de ma féminité, puis se terminait en jupe courte pour tout couvrir de mes fesses et de mon entrejambe dans une floraison de petites arabesques de dentelles à peine visibles. Heureusement que je me débrouillais à peu près à la couture. Et enfin, le tout était serré contre mon ventre nu par, encore une fois, une ceinture d'or reluisante, placée assez bas pour être suggestive.

…non non, vous n'avez pas mal lu, je n'ai pas oublié de décrire la partie recouvrant mes seins. Tout simplement car il n'y en avait pas. Plus question ! Hormis sur le champ de bataille bien sûr, je n'étais pas folle non plus. Mais désormais, lorsqu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'abuser de protections, je n'hésiterais plus à me balader au naturel ! Je suis fière de ma beauté ! Peu m'importerai désormais que quelques sous-êtres aux capacités mentales atrophiées par une stupidité surdimensionnée viennent me traiter de putain et autres noms charmants, leur avis d'attardés ne compterait plus !

Je suis fière de ma beauté vous dis-je ! Et ça, je ne laisserai personne m'en priver !

…

Devenue cheffe d'un noyau d'armée et équipée d'une petite base facile à défendre, je me concentrai maintenant sur le recrutement d'autant de petits chiens que possible pour augmenter mes forces démesurément.

Après avoir mis en place un solide système d'organisation sur le papier, il ne me restait plus qu'à… convaincre diverses personnes de nous rejoindre. En toute liberté, bien évidemment. Le choix leur appartenait. Finir à mes côtés ou en engrais, c'était une proposition généreuse.

Craignant que les sorciers anglais ne soient déjà tous sous le contrôle du Potter ou de l'Ennemi, et ne souhaitant pas m'entourer d'espions, je fis le voyage dans plusieurs pays anglophones tels que les Etats-Unis, l'Australie ou la Nouvelle-Zélande, et pris discrètement d'assaut des centaines de maisons aussi vite que possible, mettant sous contrôle tous leurs occupants. En quelques jours, mes forces armées passèrent de moins de cent badauds à plusieurs milliers, et je n'allais pas m'arrêter là !

J'adore avoir le contrôle ! J'en jouis chaque soir de bonheur ! Pas question de laisser la moindre miette à quiconque ! Je contrôlerai tout, TOUT !

…

Après plusieurs jours à développer mes forces, je me retrouvai avec près de dix-mille couples liés par mes pouvoirs et prêts à crever pour moi tels les chiens qu'ils sont. Mais en attendant que vienne l'heure de se battre, entre diverses séances de jambes en l'air pour leur permettre d'entretenir leur était de co-dépendance et sans cesse renforcer leur soumission à mes pouvoirs, je les faisais s'entrainer durement. Lancer de sorts, sport, études ! Tout était mis en œuvre pour faire de tout ce petit monde une surpuissante armée de mort ! Comme j'avais la chance de ne pas avoir besoin de faire appel à des lois, des droits humains et autres grotesques stupidités typiques d'un Potter, je pouvais répandre ma dictature comme un jet de cyprine ! Euh, une traînée de poudre !

Bien vite, ma cachette devint une véritable base opérationnelle. Habillement dissimulée dans un quartier abandonné d'une ville ouvrière ruinée, je fis concevoir à mes architectes les plans d'une forteresse souterraine aussitôt mis en œuvre par mes esclaves. Le travail avança à toute allure, considérablement facilité par la magie et la dévotion de mes chiens. Dans toute ma mansuétude, je ne les faisais travailler que vingt-heures par jour, leur laissant le reste pour s'épancher l'un dans l'une et les bourrant de potions énergisantes pour les maintenir en étant de m'obéir.

C'est ainsi que bien vite, je me retrouvai à la tête d'une force qui compterait… Bientôt, très bientôt…

…

Alors que le temps passait, il se produisit toutefois un fait étrange. Étant sans cesse plus entourée de mâles dont je m'assurai de la désirabilité, j'aurai théoriquement dû être de plus en plus excitée… et ce n'était pas le cas. Où plutôt, comprenons-nous bien, je l'étais effectivement sans cesse plus, mais je ressentais de moins en moins l'irrépressible envie d'aller me soulager en me caressant. Je pouvais passer la journée entourée des plus beaux mâles sans ressentir la pression de mes pulsions.

Me maîtriser devenait de plus en plus facile au fur et à mesure que mes pouvoirs prenaient de l'ampleur. L'aura qu'ils émettaient autour de moi jaillissait désormais à plus d'un mètre de chaque côté, formant une magnifique sphère blanche me faisant paraître telle une déesse.

Et c'est alors que la révélation me frappa. Ce spectacle ne s'était jamais vu depuis l'Âge d'Or, à l'époque de l'Union magique, et surtout… jamais chez une vélane non-liée.

Il faut croire que les légendes disaient vrai. Je suis parvenue à devenir une _vélane éveillée_ tout en restant vierge.

Prise de vertiges de jouie en m'imaginant cela, comprenant bien vite tout ce que ça signifiait, je ne pus m'empêcher d'aussitôt monter un plan pour vérifier ce qu'il en était réellement.

Escortée d'une trentaine de garde-vagin dissimulées autant que faire se peut, je gagnai une université moldue afin de recruter de nouvelles forces. Je manquais de main-d'œuvre non-magique, et avoir des sous-fifres maîtrisant correctement les savoirs moldus ne pouvait qu'être utile.

Me baladant dans les couloirs l'air de rien, dans ma désormais habituellement toge, attirant tous les regards de par cet habillement, je détonai clairement en comparaison de toutes les putains présentes qui avaient l'indécence de dissimuler leur féminité ! Il y en avait même qui gardaient des cheveux courts, c'est vous dire leur infériorité mentale ! Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai très vite suivie par un flot de mâles de plus en plus intéressés à chaque instant.

Rouge d'excitation, je m'engouffrai dans un cul-de-sac pour me retourner vivement, faisant voleter mes seins un instant et arrachant un râle d'envie aux saucisses sur pattes. Et aussitôt, n'attendant pas un instant, je leur intimai l'ordre de se stopper, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement, puis en désigna un qui s'avança sans attendre, détachant déjà sa braguette. Et sans prévenir, je claquai des doigts comme un signal pour faire jaillir mes pouvoirs aussi puissamment que possible ! Un flash de lumière merveilleuse jaillit de mon corps en une fraction de seconde, quasi-instantanément achevé à peine avait-il commencé, et le mâle s'effondra au sol, inerte. Une petite légilimancie me montra qu'il n'était désormais plus qu'un légume, son esprit déchiqueté de toutes parts.

Anéantissement mental, ok.

Ne m'arrêtant pas là, je désignai cette fois du doigt un autre mâle avec une quelconque femelle. Berk, qu'elle pouvait être laide ! Tellement mal mise en valeur qu'elle ne pourrait certainement jamais attirer le moindre homme, avec ses cheveux courts à la masculine, ses vêtements outrageusement amples ne montrant quasiment pas de peau, son maquillage de putain de bas quartier… à vomir. Elle ferait un pion idéal pour mon test. Car quel homme pourrait vouloir d'une telle horreur ? Il fallait être dans un état de désespoir absolument désespéré. Et c'est pour cela que je claquai des doigts à nouveau, cette fois-ci pour emplir le cerveau du pénis sur pattes de phéromones d'excitation et d'images représentant le vagin-mal-rasé. Et il se jeta aussitôt sur elle pour l'entreprendre, tous deux s'unissant d'un amour fou.

Attirance artificielle, ok.

Les abattant d'un simple geste de main, je fis disparaître les cadavres pour laisser place à la suite. Et un petit geste du doigt plus tard, plusieurs d'entres eux se mirent à faire tout et n'importe quoi. L'un caquetait, se prenant pour une poule en battant des bras, un autre tentait de se trancher l'entrejambe à cou de dents, et le pire, c'était deux autres qui jouaient des immondices en s'enculant tels deux démons. Absolument dégoutée, je les abattis immédiatement et fis disparaître les corps pour ne pas assister à ce spectacle répugnant plus que nécessaire. Même s'il s'agissait d'une victoire pour moi : que deux mâles en rut se comportent de façon aussi innommable démontrait que mon contrôle mental était absolument total. Auparavant, dès un tel ordre reçu, ils auraient été incapables d'esquisser le moindre geste, car cela allait à l'encontre de leur instinct reproductif. Que j'arrive à les faire aller outre démontrait ma puissance. **(I)**

Contrôle mental simulant l'impérium, ok.

Voyant tous mes tests réussis à la perfection, un sourire sadique me prit. Tremblez, mes opposants. Mes pouvoirs sont plus puissants que jamais…

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Commentaire svp ? Ils ont eu du mal à venir la dernière fois…**_ :(

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs lecteurs et auteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_

 _ **I. Juste pour note, non Luna n'est pas homophobe, elle est hétérophile (ici sens politique) à un point absolument radical et extrémiste.**_


	74. Alliances

NVJM, rédigé 13 et 15/6/2018, publié 15/6/2018.

 _Harry Potter et l'Histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _74 : Alliance_

 _ **La gazette du sorcier**_

 _ **N° du 27 juin 1995**_

 _Les ministères Russe et Français déclarent la guerre au seigneur des ténèbres Harry Potter !_

 _Pendant le massacre généralisé ayant eu lieu à Poudlard lors de la troisième épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers, le seigneur des ténèbres Harry Potter a procédé à l'élimination systématique des élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang en plus de celle de ses camarades. Suite à une enquête interne, il s'est avéré que cette visite de masse, non prévue à l'origine dans l'organisation du tournoi, a été organisée à la demande du délégué des élèves de Poudlard, qui s'avère n'être autre que… Harry Potter. Le crime ainsi signé, il n'en a pas fallu plus pour que les ministères des écoles éprouvées réagissent par une déclaration de guerre au terrifiant criminel…_

…Passablement énervé, j'arrêtai de lire ce torchon pour lever les yeux sur les quelques personnes à mes côtés. J'en ferais des confettis plu tard, pour l'instant il fallait prêter attention à ma réunion d'état-major. « L'ennemi avance ses pions rapidement » dis-je les sourcils froncés. « Il nous manipule tous de longue date. Avez-vous des idées à proposer sur les actions de défense que nous pourrions mener ? »

Autour de moi se trouvaient Peter et plusieurs de mes officiers, mais aussi Fleur, en tant que représentante du peuples des vélanes, et Susan Bones, en tant que ma lieutenante à Poudlard et bientôt comme historienne de mes armées -sa passion-.

« - Il faut passer à l'attaque immédiatement ! » tonna l'un de mes officiers. « L'ennemi a usé une grande force en se faisant massacrer à l'orée de la forêt. Il faut profiter de cette faiblesse passagère pour reprendre l'ascendant ! »

« - Et comment comptez-vous faire ? Une stratégie à proposer ? »

« - Il faudrait que nous obtenions des informations en répandant de très nombreux espions. Sans cela, il nous sera bien difficile de réussir quoi que ce soit. L'information est le nerf de la guerre, bien plus encore que l'argent ! »

« - Peter, tu es en charge des espions. Où en sommes-nous à ce sujet ? »

« - Nous disposons de quarante-deux infiltrés au sein du ministère, des aurors et des diverses institutions de notre pays. La plupart sont sous tes impériums, aucun ne connaît les autres et tous sont sous serment magique. Toute trahison sera punie de mort avant même qu'ils ne puissent révéler quoi que ce soit. Malheureusement, c'est tout ce dont nous disposons. Les infiltrations des ministères étrangers étaient prévues pour être mises en œuvre cet été, à ton retour… »

« - Hum… c'est un problème, en effet. Nous pourrions nous y consacrer d'urgence, mais ce serait à la fois long et difficile, sans compter avec le risque. Nos ennemis sont désormais sur leurs gardes. » Me tournant vers ma belle, je lui dis d'un sourire, « Fleur, j'ai un travail à te confier. » Elle sursauta, surprise que je m'adresse à elle. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait rien dit, toute intimidée d'être assise à nos côtés pour une réunion si importante.

« - Euh, oui ? » Elle semblait empressée de se rendre utile. Brave fille.

« - Tu vas retourner parmi les tiennes, et… » Je la vis aussitôt froncer les sourcils.

« - Tu n'oserais tout de même pas m'écarter sous prétexte de me protéger, Harry ? » menaça-t-elle. « Nous sommes liés désormais, je me battrais à tes côtés que ça te plaise ou non ! » Sans relever, je continuai, imperturbable malgré le bonheur qui m'envahissait.

« - …je disais, tu vas rejoindre les tiennes afin de les convaincre de venir ici, à Pôdlad, se mettre aux abris. Du fait de ta présence connue parmi nous, il est à craindre que les vélanes soient la cible d'exactions intolérables. Je veux éviter ça autant que faire se peut. » Elle ne trouva rien à répondre, les yeux grand ouverts. Elle ne s'y attendait pas.

…j'eu sa réponse lorsque ses bras se serrèrent autour de moi et qu'elle me couvrit de bisous. Que quelqu'un se soucie de son peuple l'emplissait de joie, tant c'était inhabituel dans leur longue Histoire de souffrances. « Tu veux que je parte quand ? »

« - Le plus tôt possible. Nous allons t'équiper et te donner des moyens pour mener ta mission à bien. » Et c'est ainsi que, quelques heures plus tard seulement, je la vis s'apprêter à prendre un portoloin pour la France.

« - Fleur ? » dis-je, fébrile.

« - Oui ? »

« - Excuse-moi de t'avoir caché quelque chose, » lui dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Et j'activa son portoloin avant qu'elle ne puisse me répondre. Aussitôt eut-elle disparue, je me tournai vers Peter. « Va ordonner la levée du secret. Que tous nos soldats révèlent le nom de Potter. »

…

Fleur apparut dans une maison flambant neuve, à sa grande surprise. Mais où était-elle donc ? Harry avait pourtant bien dit qu'elle atterrirait dans le village des vélanes. Qu'il puisse s'y trouver autre chose que des ruines prêtes à s'effondrer était impensable.

Les siennes étaient forcées de vivre dans des taudis si dégradés qu'ils feraient passer des bidonvilles pour des palais. L'hygiène était l'un des rares luxes qui leur était autorisé, et encore ne se déclinait-elle que par diverses sortes de sortilèges lancés par des sorciers libidineux, et n'avait pour but que d'éviter que des épidémies ne se propagent aux sorciers ou n'affectent la qualité de la production. Pas question de donner aux putains en présence le plaisir de manier des seaux et autres balais, mieux valait qu'elles s'alignent toutes nues sur la place de leur village, mortes de peur, pendant que leurs bienfaiteurs veillaient à leur propreté en leur faisant rougir la peau à coups de sorts de brossage et de désinfection, et se récompensaient de leur dur labeur en violant au hasard le premier vagin à portée. Fleur avait eu la chance d'échapper à ce sort à chaque fois, mais avait déjà assisté au triste spectacle de voir sa mère être violée à un pas d'elle, obligée de laisser faire pour ne pas subir de même, ou d'être forcée de rester immobile lorsqu'une petite vélane de dix ans avait été souillée et liée par ses pouvoirs à un pervers répugnant. La petite n'y avait survécu que quelques horribles semaines. Elle y repensait souvent, ce souvenir hantant nombre de ses cauchemars.

Mais ce qui s'affichait sous ses yeux en cet instant n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce dont elle se rappelait ! Nombre de maisons neuves, magnifiques de blancheur, se dressaient tout autour de la place, entourées de végétation et de jardins envahis de fleurs. La place, auparavant boueuse et emplie de déchets, avait été pavée de magnifiques mosaïques colorées et agrémentée de tout ce qui pouvait faire un séjour agréable. Dans des lettres, sa mère et sa sœur Gabrielle lui avaient dit qu'un mystérieux bienfaiteur les avait plus ou moins forcées à vivre dans ces conditions d'un luxe incroyable, employées à des travaux dignes, protégées par multitude de gens au regard étrangement vitreux, et abritées des sorciers violents par des fidélitas et maintes autres protections.

S'avançant bouche bée au cœur de son village, Fleur ne parvenait pas à croire à ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. L'air n'était même plus empli des phéromones de peur que diffusaient habituellement les siennes… et elle comprit pourquoi lorsque les mystérieux « gens au regard vitreux » s'avancèrent sur la place pour étendre partout nombre d'affiches, de pancartes, de banderoles, et maintes autres choses, afin d'exhiber le nom d'Harry Potter.

Passant les bras contre son corps et les mains devant son visage par réflexe, elle eut un sanglot et fondit en pleurs, emplie de joie, se sentant plus amoureuse que jamais.

…

Aidée des impériumés d'Harry, prévenus par Peter au moment où elle découvrait les petits cachotteries de son amoureux, Fleur n'eut pas grande peine à convaincre les siennes. Malgré l'interdiction qui leur avait été faite de recevoir la moindre éducation scolaire -Fleur et Gabrielle étaient une incroyable exception grâce à madame Maxime-, ce peuple magnifique n'avait jamais renoncé au savoir du passé.

C'est ainsi que ses mœurs avaient accueillit sans hésiter une forte tradition orale, chaque mère s'efforçant de transmettre à ses enfants tout ce qu'elle savait le plus fidèlement possible. Lorsque, par miracle, leurs économies réunies n'étaient pas découvertes et volées par les sorciers chargés de leur surveillance, elles parvenaient parfois à acheter un livre via un marché noir relié au monde moldu. Le moindre ouvrage était vu comme un trésor d'une incommensurable valeur permettant d'en apprendre plus sur le monde, du simple mode d'emploi d'un four électrique jusqu'au prospectus publicitaire vantant les mérites du dernier machin-bidule-truc.

L'esprit affuté par une insatiable soif de savoir et une pénurie dudit savoir, les vélanes avaient appris à accumuler d'incroyables connaissances à partir de détails anodins. De fait, grâce à ce patient ouvrage souterrain, toutes étaient suffisamment vives d'esprit pour comprendre en un instant ce qui était en train de se tramer grâce aux révélations de Fleur. Elle-même était tenue en haute estime grâce à son intelligence. Tout le monde savait que sa miraculeuse scolarité n'était pas due qu'à un coup de chance ou le coup de pouce de la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

« Nous sommes en une situation de danger mortel ! » assénait-elle sans cesse, debout sur une estrade face à toutes ses sœurs réunies. « Suite à un attentat orchestré de toutes pièces par un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres, les sorciers stupides ont déclaré la guerre à Harry Potter, notre bienfaiteur ! Notre protecteur ! C'est en comprenant ce qui risquait de nous arriver qu'il m'a envoyée vous chercher pour nous mettre à l'abri ! Il sait que dans la guerre qui s'annonce, nous allons être à nouveau victimes des exactions des Purs ! Il veut nous éviter cela, et c'est pour vous convaincre de venir qu'il m'a envoyée ! »

« - Mais pourquoi un sorcier voudrait-il nous protéger ? » demanda une voix dans la foule. Il est vrai qu'à part les viols et les impôts sous forme de leur corps, les vélanes n'avaient pas vraiment de relations avec les sorciers… du moins jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse Harry.

« - Ce n'est pas n'importe quel sorcier ! Il a une incroyable connaissance de la _Vérité_ **(I)** de l'ancien temps, de l'époque de l' _Union magique_! »

« - Mais ce Potter est issu en partie d'une lignée de Purs ! Même s'ils sont traîtres à leur sang depuis longtemps, qu'est-ce qui nous garantit qu'il ne succombera pas à l' _Appel_ **(II)** de ses ancêtres ? » Prenant une inspiration courageuse, craignant d'en révéler de trop, Fleur hésita un instant. Mais voyant qu'elle n'avait guère le choix pour convaincre les siennes, elle révéla finalement :

« - Harry Potter est la réincarnation du Père Créateur ! J'en suis persuadée ! » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour taire toutes les voix discordantes, les vélanes reculant soudain d'un pas en un unique mouvement, comme toutes frappées par la foudre !

Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous décrire ici à quel point le Père Créateur, antique héros que nous avons côtoyé dans les premiers chapitres de ces mémoires, est un personnage idolâtré au-delà de ce qui est imaginable, tant il a été un incommensurable bienfaiteur. Et même si seuls les gobelins l'avaient ouvertement érigé au rang de divinité absolue, les autres peuples magiques qui avaient bénéficié de Sa gloire ne l'honoraient pas moins.

« - Harry Potter souhaite faire revivre la gloire de l'ancien temps ! Et je suis persuadée qu'il y parviendra ! Il a tout ce qu'il lui faut pour cela ! La volonté ! Les moyens ! Le savoir ! L'intelligence ! Et… » Elle hésita un instant, rougissant au possible. « Et il est parfaitement complémentaire ! » Une lueur d'intérêt jaillit aussitôt dans les yeux des vélanes. Une lueur de profond respect. La complémentarité était désormais si rare pour elles… **(III)**

« - Mais avec qui est-il complémentaire ? » demanda à nouveau une voix. Inspirant encore pour continuer à se donner du courage, Fleur répondit :

« - Avec moi ! Je suis la femme complémentaire d'Harry Potter ! Je me suis donnée à lui ! Je suis liée à son destin à jamais ! » Et ce n'était pas un mensonge, elle le ressentait au plus profond de son âme.

Lorsque tous deux s'étaient enfermés dans les appartements d'Harry, ils n'étaient pas restés inactifs, loin de là. Toute idée de vêtements oubliés, ils s'étaient précipités sur le grand lit où aucun ne dormirait plus seul, et l'occupèrent activement des heures durant. Pas un ne put se lasser du bonheur incommensurable qui les avait envahis lorsque Fleur pris possession de son amant, lorsque ses pouvoirs l'envahirent par le moindre pore de la peau, lorsqu'il avait pris possession d'elle, lorsque sa force avait envahi toute la profondeur de son corps.

Infatigables, surexcités, ils se lièrent en quelques secondes à peine, tous deux jouissant leur bonheur au même moment, Harry éjaculant sa magie au cœur de sa Fleur, liant à jamais leurs destins et faisant éclore une communion parfaite. Un complémentarisme. Fleur en avait pleuré de joie sans pouvoir s'arrêter alors qu'Harry l'entreprenait inlassablement, les phéromones de sa vélane le maintenant surexcité constamment. Chacun serrant l'autre dans ses bras comme si rien d'autre n'était possible, il avait fallu que Peter les menace d'enfoncer leur porte à coup de bélier pour qu'enfin ils daignent se rhabiller. Ils n'avaient pas dormi une seule seconde… et les heures et les jours suivants n'avaient cessé de se ressembler, le moindre instant étant bon pour s'isoler dans un coin et faire acte, chacun ne pouvant se retenir. Dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils se dévoraient des yeux et se serraient au minimum la main comme si leur vie en dépendait. Complémentaires à la perfection.

Fleur n'eut rien à rajouter. Dès son arrivée, toutes ses camarades avaient senti que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Le bonheur irradiait de tout son être…

…

De retour à Pôdlad grâce à une multitude de portoloins, Fleur se jeta dans mes bras dès que nous fûmes en vue l'un de l'autre. Nous restâmes serrés pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus possible d'ignorer le monde nous entourant -ni les _hum-hum !_ gênés de Peter-. Le coquin avait beau nous rappeler à l'ordre, il ne cessait de sourire lui aussi, heureux de voir que son filleul l'était lui aussi. « Vous êtes toutes là ? » demandai-je.

« - Toutes. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à les convaincre, grâce à toi. » Elle se serra de plus belle dans mes bras, me faisant bisou sur bisou pour me remercier de ce que j'avais fait à son peuple.

« - Combien êtes-vous ? »

« - Douze nymphes et cinq-cent vélanes. »

« - Précisément ? » ce compte rond avait de quoi étonner.

« - Précisément. C'est le quota. Les sorciers n'avaient pas besoin d'une plus forte production d'ingrédients. Les naissances étaient très surveillées. » Sous-entendu, les mères étaient amputées de leur utérus dès qu'il n'y avait plus besoin d'enfants. Tout le monde savait que les vélanes avaient des grossesses multiples et continues, et pour des bourreaux, autant ne pas se compliquer la tâche…

« - Harry, laisse-moi te présenter ma mère ! » me sourit Fleur, de nouveau toute rouge et intimidée.

« - Avec plaisir » la rassurai-je d'un énième bisou sur la joue.

…

« - Enchantée monsieur Potter. Je m'appelle Apolline Delacour, je suis la mère de Fleur. » C'était une magnifique vélane qui avait dit ça. Âgée de vingt-huit ans, elle se trouvait dans la fleur de l'âge.

Blonde claire comme toutes les vélanes, malgré sa jeunesse elle était déjà clairement ridée, le visage tiré par des expériences qu'on ne souhaiterait à personne, usée par les travaux ignobles qui lui avaient été imposés. Fébrile sur ses jambes, tremblante de partout, la voix toute menue et chevrotante, regardant sans cesse autour d'elle, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle avait été victime d'une foule de viols horribles. Dire qu'elle avait eu sa première fille à seulement treize ans ! Dès le début de sa puberté ! Je n'osais imaginer à partir de quand elle s'était retrouvée victime d'une telle barbarie…

« - Soyez la bienvenue, » lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. « Et soyez bénie mademoiselle, » continuai-je en m'inclinant devant elle. Fleur m'avait parlé de sa mère en des mots si élogieux que j'avais pour elle un immense respect. Cette femme était une sainte. Imaginez, vivre, aimer et être si généreuse avec des enfants issus d'un cauchemar ! Vivre chaque jour de votre existence avec le rappel que vous aviez été violée, liée de force à un bourreau par des pouvoirs despotiques… et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais cessé de faire tout son possible pour ses filles, mue par l'espoir qu'elles pourraient vivre une existence un peu plus souhaitable que la sienne.

« - Harry, voici ma petite sœur, Gabrielle, » continua Fleur. Une charmante adolescente s'avança à son tour, rouge de honte comme sa sœur, ayant grande peine à se séparer de la main de sa mère. Blonde claire aux longs cheveux, quasi-sosie de sa mère et de sa sœur, la petite n'avait que treize ans, et déjà l'on pouvait voir à ses formes précoces qu'elle serait une femme magnifique. Comme toutes les vélanes.

« - Enchanté Gabrielle » lui dis-je en souriant franchement. Elle poussa un petit cri de peur et se dépêcha de regagner les bras de sa mère. La pauvre, elle semblait effarouchée par tout ce qui l'entourait. Pas étonnant. « Soyez les bienvenues à Pôdlad ! » leur dis-je avec un grand sourire, avant de monter sur l'estrade que mes esclaves avaient préparée. Il ne me restait plus qu'à faire un petit discours de rien du tout pour que toutes ces femmes charmantes me soient acquises. La découverte de la subsistance et de la restauration de la cité de l'Union les avait déjà complètement vouées à ma cause. Nombre d'entre elles pleuraient à genoux, incapable de croire à ce qu'elles voyaient et se remémorant les récits du passé. Je n'osais pas imaginer l'hystérie qui les prendrait lorsque je les conduirais face à la tombe du Père Créateur, sur la grand-place.

…

L'effervescence de l'accueil des vélanes passé, il était temps de passer à l'attaque en frappant durement les moyens de l'ennemi. Mes multiples esclaves impériumés, formés par un entrainement massif les années précédentes, avaient formé un commando d'assassins qui se montra particulièrement efficace.

 _ **La gazette du sorcier**_

 _ **N° du 28**_ _ **juin 1995**_

 _Voldemort est revenu !_

 _C'est avec une terrible affliction que nous sommes forcés d'admettre l'impossible : alors que nous sommes déjà aux prises de l'ignoble seigneur des ténèbres Harry Potter, celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom est de retour ! C'est ce que nous sommes obligés d'admettre suite aux multiples assassinats ayant frappé nombre de membre du ministère en leur foyer, le tristement célèbre marque des ténèbres signant le forfait…_

…je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher en lisant ce torchon. Ma ruse avait vraiment bien fonctionnée, ces ramassis d'attardés avaient foncé droit dans le piège ! Nul doute que là où ils se cachent, Voldemort et l'Ennemi devaient en être noirs de rage. Ils avaient voulu cacher leur existence à la populace pour agir dans l'ombre et conserver leur effet de surprise, c'était raté ! Héhéhé !

 _Dumbledore démis de ses fonctions !_

 _Suite au terrifiant attentat ayant frappé Poudlard, son directeur, le célèbre Albus Dumbledore, a été jugé responsable de l'effroyable manque de sécurité lors de cet évènement, et a été démis de ses fonction de directeur de la célèbre école de magie. L'individu a toutefois pris la fuite dès l'évènement, et est introuvable depuis…_

Hum, voilà qui est inquiétant. Ce vieux shnock se douterait-il de quelque chose ? Sûrement, ce n'est pas un imbécile. A coup sûr, il aura réuni dans un coin son Ordre du poulet cramé, et cherchera à encore faire mumuse contre Voldemort. Peuh, incapable…

Me retournant vers mon état major, de nouveau attablé, je leur demandai, « Alors, quelle est votre opinion ? » Quelques minutes auparavant, je leur avais exposé un projet un peu fou, et leur avait laissé le temps d'y réfléchir pour en trouver les failles. Au cas où. Paranoïa mon amour.

« - Rien à redire Harry, » dis Peter. « Ton idée coule de source je trouve. »

« - De même, » dit Apolline Delacour, présente en tant que représentante des vélanes aux côtés de sa fille aînée.

« - Alors allons-y ! »

…

Le lendemain matin, très tôt dans la nuit, je débarquai par surprise au beau milieu du chemin de traverse, sur les marches de Gringotts. L'endroit fut rapidement sécurisé, mes impériumés ayant pris garde dès la veille de truffer le moindre morceau de boue avec des sortilèges repousse-sorciers. Le résultat était au-delà de mes espérances. Seul un auror de garde fut retrouvé à pioncer dans un coin. Il fut exécuté aussitôt dans un recoin sombre.

Les gardes de la banque, éberlués, nous ouvrîmes la porte en comprenant qu'il leur serait inutile de résister. J'étais entouré de plusieures centaines de mes esclaves, tous surentraînés et prêts à tout. De plus, nous n'affichions pas le moindre signe de bellicité. Les quelques contacts que nos amies vélanes possédaient chez les gobelins avaient révélé qu'ils étaient tout à fait indécis dans la guerre qui débutait. J'allais les convaincre, non d'un Harry !

Nous entrâmes glorieusement dans la banque en faisant claquer les portes, main dans la main avec Fleur, tous deux resplendissants, vêtus de nos plus beaux atours dans toute la tradition de l'époque de l'Union et englobés de toutes parts d'une multitude de sortilèges pour nous mettre en valeur. Un de mes esclaves nous devança en courant pour nous prendre en photo.

Face à nous, les quelques gobelins déjà présents, principalement des employés de ménage, étaient bouche-bée face à notre petit spectacle. « Je souhaite rencontrer votre dirigeant ! » dis-je impérieusement d'une voix amplifiée et rendue grave par quelques discrets sorts. Nul doute que j'avais été entendu de loin, et heureusement pas avec ma voix fluette d'adolescent !

Nous n'eûmes pas à attendre longtemps, moins d'une minute, avant que n'apparaisse ce qui me parut être un officier, du moins à en juger par ses vêtements soigneusement découpés, les décorations sur son torse et les étoiles à ses épaulettes. « Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ? » nous demanda-t-il, non sans s'efforcer de dissimuler le tremblement de sa voix. Raté.

« - Je suis Harry James Potter-Black, dirigeant de la nouvelle Union magique ! Je souhaite rencontrer les dirigeants du fidèle peuple des gobelins afin de les intégrer parmi nous ! »

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs lecteurs et auteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_

 _ **I. Mouahaha !**_

 _ **II. Re-mouahaha ! Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant, vous comprendrez de ce dont il s'agit plus tard ou en lisant mes autres fanfics HP.**_

 _ **III.**_ _Complémentar -ité, -isme_ _ **: je ne sais pas si je vous en ferais part ici… on verra peut-être plus tard. Sachez juste que c'est un concept d'organisation sociale régissant les relations de couple et radicalement respectée par tous les peuples magiques hormis les Purs. Tout le monde vise ce concept comme l'un des plus souhaitables buts d'une vie. Par exemple, comme on l'a vu au chapitre précédent, Luna est portée au complémentarisme à un niveau extrême. Comme toutes les vélanes. Bref, je digresse.**_


	75. Journaux

NVJM, rédigé 7/6/2018, publié 22/6/2018.

 _Harry Potter et l'Histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _75 : Journaux_

 _ **La gazette du sorcier**_

 _ **N° du 30 juin 1995**_

 _Le peuple des vélanes déserte et apporte son soutien au seigneur des ténèbres Harry Potter !_

 _C'est un véritable séisme qui a frappé le ministère français hier en soirée, lorsque plusieurs aurors ont prévenu les autorités que des centaines de soldats arborant les couleurs du juvénile seigneur des ténèbres britannique sont venus à l'encontre de nos bien-aimée vélanes pour les convaincre de prendre parti en faveur de leur maître. Ces gourgandines impures, traitresses de naissance, chiennes tout juste bonnes à servir de vides-couilles, se sont précipitées telles les putes qu'elles sont dans les bras de ces mâles, crachant et maudissant la Pure autorité de notre bien-aimé ministère. Mort aux impures, GLOIRE AUX PARENTAUX !_

…

 _ **La gazette du sorcier**_

 _ **N° du 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **juillet 1995**_

 _Le ministère de la magie français déclare le peuple des vélanes traître, et les condamne à l'élevage éternel !_

 _La Pure justice a fait son chemin à une vitesse époustouflante compte tenu de l'urgence de la situation. Les putains nommées vélanes, traîtresses de nature, démones ayant par le passé fait subir à la Pureté nombre de maux innommables, sont condamnées légalement à subir la peine qu'elles méritent de par leur nature immonde. Toutes celles qui seront capturées par nos forces seront désormais vouées à une mise en élevage éternelle ! Nos ancêtres avaient eu l'excellente idée de les soumettre telles qu'elles doivent l'être avant de renoncer face à la charge de travail que cela nécessitait. Nous ne referons pas cette erreur ! GLOIRE AUX PARENTAUX !_

…

 _ **Journal de l'Union magique**_

 _ **N° du 2 juillet 1995**_

 _Les vampires de Roumanie déclarent le peuple des vélanes sous leur protection éternelle !_

 _Toutes les mémoires se rappellent des cours d'Histoire contant l'héroïsme sans limite de nos camarades vampires lorsque, ne supportant plus de voir l'effroyable situation de leurs amies vélanes, ils ont pris les armes et ont conquis les territoires Purs, les ont réduits à peu de choses et réussi à libérer nos amies du joug terrible qui les avait asservies. Gloire à ces héros ! Bienvenue à nos frères d'armes ! GLOIRE À L'UNION !_

…

 _Les vampires de Roumanie déclarent la guerre au ministère français !_

 _Le ministère de la magie français, regroupement de monstres innommables, descendant et héritier de la volonté immonde des Purs responsables de la mise en élevage de nos sœurs vélanes, les a condamnées à de nouveau subir ce sort horrible ! Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la mort pour empêcher cela ! La guerre sera totale s'il le faut, mais rien ne nous empêchera cette fois-ci d'éradiquer cette ignoble "pureté" ! GLOIRE À L'UNION !_

…

 _ **La gazette du sorcier**_

 _ **N° du 3 juillet 1995**_

 _Les ministères européens annoncent leur soutien inconditionnel au ministère Français !_

 _C'est une magnifique nouvelle qui nous est parvenue ! L'espoir prend de l'ampleur ! En effet, les ministères Britannique, Germain, Italien, Ibérique, Polonais, Balkane, Grec, Russe et Roumain annoncent leur soutien sans condition au ministère Français ! Leurs forces armées sont en situation de mobilisation générale, et pourront bientôt se réunir pour prendre d'assaut les territoires asservis par le seigneur des ténèbres Harry Potter et toutes les ignobles créatures monstrueuses qui se sont mises à son service ! GLOIRE AUX PARENTAUX !_

…

 _ **Journal de l'Union magique**_

 _ **N° du 4 juillet 1995**_

 _Les Gobelins déclarent la guerre totale aux ministères européens !_

 _Le glorieux peuple Gobelin à la fidélité légendaire s'est déclaré dans un communiqué être l'allié traditionnel des peuples Vélanes et Vampires, et de fait ne pas pouvoir tolérer les trahisons subies par ceux-ci. De fait, ils déclarent la guerre totale et sans limite aux ministères Français, Britannique, Germain, Italien, Ibérique, Polonais, Balkane, Grec, Russe et Roumain ! GLOIRE À L'UNION !_

…

 _ **La gazette du sorcier**_

 _ **N° du 5 juillet 1995**_

 _Le chemin de traverse ravagé !_

 _Les peuples d'immondices qui osent s'opposer à la pureté ont une nouvelle fois démontré leur impureté lors d'une atroce attaque menée contre la célèbre avenue marchande britannique. Joignant le geste à la parole en jaillissant de leur repaire sinistre qu'est la banque de Gringotts, les Gobelins ont tué, pillé et ravagé tout ce qui se présentait à leur barbarie ! Des centaines d'innocents ont péri sous les coups et la torture de ces monstruosités, périssant en martyr sous les rires gras de ces monstres ! GLOIRE AUX PARENTAUX !_

…

 _ **Journal de l'Union magique**_

 _ **N° du 6 juillet 1995**_

 _Bataille entre les gobelins et les aurors britanniques ! Victoire Gobeline !_

 _C'est une magnifique nouvelle qui ne manquera pas de galvaniser les troupes servant la liberté ! Nos braves camarades gobelins, après avoir pris possession du chemin de traverse et mis sous contrôle sa population traitée généreusement, ont amené les aurors britanniques à les affronter à terrain découvert. N'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la bataille, ces traitres à l'Union ont été vaincus en quelques minutes seulement ! Il n'y a que quelques dizaines de victimes à déplorer dans leur camp, et aucune chez nos glorieux camarades ! Des centaines d'aurors ont été faits prisonniers, les forces armées britanniques sont d'ores et déjà réduites à néant !_

 _L'espoir renaît ! Levez-vous, fidèles à l'Union !_

 _À la guerre !_

 _GLOIRE À L'UNION !_

…

 _ **La gazette du sorcier**_

 _ **N° du 7 juillet 1995**_

 _Le ministère Russe pris d'assaut par des hordes de barbares géants !_

 _Alors qu'on les croyait annihilés depuis bien longtemps, depuis la glorieuse époque du très grand ministre Magelus Soinner siégeant aux côtés de nos Parentaux dans toute sa gloire, la stupeur a été totale hier lorsque des hordes de centaines de barbares géants ont pris d'assaut les bâtiments de la glorieuse institution ! Impuissants, les aurors ont été forcés de battre en retraite, les civils se sont fait massacrer par centaines ! C'est là encore une preuve s'il en faut de la sauvagerie de tous ces monstrueux peuples qui osent déclarer la guerre à la pureté !_

 _Levez-vous, sorciers ! Levez-vous, combattez pour vos parentaux !_

 _À la guerre !_

 _GLOIRE AUX PARENTAUX !_

…

Regardant une des cibles à travers mes lunettes enchantées en longue-vue, je jaugeai un instant la situation sans voir quoi que ce soit d'imprévu. Parole d'Harry, ces abrutis de sorciers sont encore plus stupides que je le pensais ! Ils n'avaient même pas prévu d'avoir à dresser à l'improviste des défenses autour de leur QG ! Je n'allais pas laisser passer cette occasion !

Me retournant vers mon escorte, je leur fis signe de s'activer, et aussitôt l'illusion faisant croire que nous avions un toit au-dessus de nos têtes s'estompa pour laisser paraître ces chères merveilles que je dissimulais depuis des années ! Des répliques des artilleries utilisées par les purs lors de la bataille de Pôdlad, voici des siècles de cela ! « Tout est prêt de ton côté, Peter ? » demandai-je à travers plusieurs miroirs à double-sens. « Et les autres ? »

« - Prêt Harry ! » dit mon second, depuis sa cachette en Espagne, face au ministère Ibérique.

« - Prête Harry ! » répondit Fleur, en France, non loin de la même cible.

« - Prête chef ! » suivirent Susan et nombre d'autres chefs de groupe depuis leurs différentes tanières, dans plusieurs pays, tous dans le même but.

Je fis un signe aux petits chiens derrière moi, et aussitôt retentirent en série des dizaines de détonations, propulsant dans les airs d'innombrables fioles de surpuissantes potions explosives.

« - Faites donner du canon ! »

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs lecteurs et auteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_

 _ **I.**_ _Les artilleries d'Harry_ _ **: rappelez-vous, il en a pris le modèle il y a bien longtemps de cela, en étudiant les restes de celles qui gisaient à moitié détruites sur le champ de bataille de Pôdlad… chapitre trente-sept, à la fin. Oui oui, c'est vraiment prévu depuis aussi longtemps ! ^^**_


	76. Réunion de famille

NVJM, rédigé 23, 26 28 et 29/6/2018, publié 29/6/2018.

 _Harry Potter et l'Histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _76 : Réunion de famille_

 _ **La gazette du sorcier**_

 _ **N° du 10 juillet 1995**_

 _Les ministères se réfugient dans les écoles de magie !_

 _Suite au massacre perpétré par le démoniaque seigneur des ténèbres Harry Potter, les différents ministères de la magie européens, désormais dépourvus de bases sécurisées, ont décidé de se réunir dans les différentes écoles de magie de Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang et Poudlard. Il s'agit en effet des derniers bastions de la pureté capables d'accueillir nos glorieuses et pures administrations. Les parcs sont désormais couverts d'un flot de réfugiés sans cesse croissant, nos courageux aurors, toujours plus nombreux à être formés, patrouillent inlassablement et s'entrainent courageusement en l'attente de la pure purification purement pure qui frappera bientôt les impurs !_

 _Courage, pures et purs ! L'heure de la revanche sonnera bientôt !_

 _GLOIRE AUX PARENTAUX !_

Avec un reniflement de dédain, je jetai ce torchon à la cheminée. Peuh ! Cette cochonnerie était de pire en pire, pour peu que ce soit possible ! Moi qui croyais que l'absence de Skeeter lui ferait du bien… faut croire que les nouvelles journvagin passaient plus de temps à pisser leur merde qu'à lécher des culs !

Ahlàlà, la destruction des ministères… nul doute que ça devait les avoir sacrément surpris ! Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de mettre en place leurs dômes de défense que déjà ils se faisaient attaquer ! Fort heureusement, une fois quelques milliers de fioles de potion explosive jetées contre l'ennemi, il avait suffit de quelques portoloins habilement placés pour que moi, Fleur, Susan et tous mes servants disparaissions de nos cachettes, les artilleries elles-mêmes étant transportées en sécurité. Héhéhé ! Que c'est bon d'avoir une longueur d'avance…

Maintenant, il est temps de faire preuve de diplomatie…

…

Quelques jours passèrent dans une effervescence sans cesse croissante. Pôdlad fourmillait de milliers de personnes passant leur temps à travailler. La tombe du créateur, monument de merveille couvert de plus d'or et de marbre blanc qu'il n'est possible d'en contenir, était constamment entouré de flots de vélanes et de gobelins honorant leur dieu, remerciant avec une ferveur impressionnante. Je n'aurai pas cru qu'après tant de siècles, il soit encore honoré avec une telle force ! Le souvenir qu'il avait laissé était d'une démesure inimaginable…

Et moi ? Je me trouvais à l'entrée de la cité, là où, pour les besoins de la guerre, avait été aménagé un immense champ d'apparition de portoloins. Tenant ma Fleur par la main, avec sa mère, Peter et des représentants gobelins à nos côtés, nous attendions l'arrivée imminente des délégations des différents peuples magiques ayant déclaré la guerre aux sorciers. Tous vêtus de nos plus luxueux atours, tout était fait pour impressionner. Dans un souci sans cesse croissant de paraître pour le chef, j'avais fait appel à mes souvenirs de l'Âge d'or, et désormais, l'avenue principale de la cité, avec ses bâtiments entièrement reconstruits, se parait d'une multitude de banderoles et autres drapeaux. Chaque fenêtre arborait des couleurs chatoyantes… et le moindre recoin possédait son « Potter » discrètement brodé, ou un portrait de ma petite personne. Que voulez-vous, la propagande…

Une multitude de « pop ! » retentirent soudain, signe que des gens arrivaient ! Mes gardes se mirent aussitôt en joue, mitrailleuses enchantées prêtes au cas où il s'agisse de sorciers ayant réussi à s'introduire jusqu'ici. On n'est jamais trop prudents. Paranoïa mon amour.

Je frissonnai imperceptiblement en voyant apparaître une trentaine de vampires. Réflexe stupide, car ils n'avaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment rien à voir avec le portrait insipide qu'en dressaient les légendes. En fait, ils ressemblaient globalement à des humains normaux, avec juste pour particularités une peau très pâle, une taille plus grande sans être exceptionnelle, et une minceur caractéristique, sans oublier les évidentes canines allongées lorsqu'ils ouvraient la bouche.

« - Soyez les bienvenus à Pôdlad ! » dis-je en m'avançant. Fleur et sa mère s'inclinèrent profondément, témoignant du séculaire respect que les vélanes avaient envers leurs protecteurs vampires.

« - Soyez bénis, glorieux bienfaiteurs, » dirent-elles d'un ton emplit d'émotion. Et il y avait de quoi, car voici de cela plusieurs siècles, les vampires avaient déclenché une terrible guerre contre les sorciers afin de libérer leurs sœurs vélanes de la terrible situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Mises en élevage pour fournir les ingrédients de potion requis par les sorciers, elles avaient été réduites à pondre une multitude d'enfants, aussitôt décapités pour fournir du sang de jeune vierge, un puissant composant. Tant et tant de petites vélanes avaient été assassinées et épongées qu'encore aujourd'hui, presque quatre siècles après leur calvaire, il en restait encore tant de réserves sous sorts de stase que ça ne valait toujours rien.

« - Nous vous remercions, seigneur Potter, » hésita celui qui semblait diriger leur petite troupe. « C'est un honneur de faire la rencontre du héros ayant sauvé nos sœurs des dangers les guettant. »

« - L'honneur est partagé, » terminai-je poliment. Je les entrainai alors à travers la cité, et n'eut pas grand-chose d'autre à faire pour les impressionner. Il fallait dire que j'avais mis les moyens pour restaurer l'avenue centrale ! Tout reluisait à la perfection, et une multitude de vélanes heureuses regardaient leurs bienfaiteurs par les fenêtres des appartements mis à leur disposition. Toutes étaient vêtues à la mode de l'union… rien de tel pour charmer son public, surtout lorsque celui-ci est composé d'hommes en large majorité.

Les vampires furent conduits jusqu'à la grand-place, où ils se précipitèrent jusqu'à la tombe du Créateur, rampant au sol d'adoration, toute tentative de dignité oubliée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent suivis par les délégations des géants, des centaures, des fées, et d'autres encore…

…

« - Mesdames et messieurs, commençons ! » dis-je bien fort. Une cloche retentit dans le lointain, signalant le début des négociations.

Je me trouvai assis à la place d'honneur, au bout d'une immense table dressée dans ma plus rutilante salle de réunion. Tout autour se trouvaient les représentants des différents peuples magiques, gobelins, vampires, fées, géants, centaures, strangulots, sirènes, et encore bien d'autres… Apolline Delacour, la mère de Fleur, se trouvait à ma gauche pour représenter les vélanes. Sa fille s'était portée malade après la cérémonie des accueils. Et à ma droite, fidèle parmi les fidèles, Peter se chargeait de représenter les quelques sorciers restés attachés à la cause de la justice. Moi, j'étais là en tant que seigneur de Pôdlad autoproclamé.

« - Nous sommes ce jour rassemblés au sein de la glorieuse cité de Pôdlad afin de convenir des modalités de la réunification magique tout d'abord, de secondairement unifier nos armées afin de combattre nos ennemis communs, et tertiairement de décider de ce qu'il adviendra par la suite, lorsque la victoire nous sera acquise. Car nul doute qu'elle sera nôtre ! »

Je me tu pour observer autour de moi. Tout le monde semblait fébrile et prêt à tout pour réussir. Car ce que nous voulions aujourd'hui, c'était du jamais vu depuis tant de siècles que, sans nul doute, personne n'oserait faire capoter la réunion s'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait.

« - Je demande la parole ! » s'exclama quelqu'un, me surprenant alors que j'allais donner le ton.

« - Seigneur Anaxagore des centaures, que voulez-vous ? » dis-je en l'invitant à se lever. En ma qualité d'hôte, j'étais aussi le principal locuteur de cette réunion.

« - Monsieur Potter, vous vous êtes présenté à nous en prétendant être l'héritier de la volonté du Créateur, béni soit-il. Mais vous ne nous avez jusqu'ici adressé que des mots ! Quelles preuves pouvez-vous avancer pour démontrer la véracité de vos propos ? » Prudent, le bougre. Moi qui avais espéré qu'ils laisseraient passer ça, au vu de la puissance de mes troupes et du symbole qu'est ma possession de la cité… ayant prévu d'avance en concertation avec Peter, Fleur et Apolline de ce qu'il convenait de faire, je me leva aussitôt pour proclamer avec emphase :

« - Moi, Harry James Potter-Black, je jure sur ma vie, ma magie et mon existence, de me battre et faire tout mon possible en faveur de la recréation de l'Union magique, de l'extermination des Purs et la destruction totale de leur culture ! Je combattrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle s'il le faut, mais rien ne m'arrêtera ! Ainsi-soit-il ! » Et ma baguette s'illumina, envoyant un signal confirmant à quiconque pouvait le ressentir que je n'avais pas menti ni usé d'artifices. Mais ce n'était pas tout.

« - Chacun a pu voir l'honneur avec lequel j'ai traité la dépouille de notre glorieux bienfaiteur. Chacun de vos peuples a pu s'assurer grâce à la magie qu'il s'agissait bien de la véritable, et pas du premier squelette venu. Un Pur aurait-il été capable d'ainsi honorer le Créateur, même en supposant qu'il joue la comédie ? » Je me tu pour dévisager froidement tout un chacun. « Quelqu'un d'autre souhaite-t-il remettre en cause ma légitimité ? » demandais-je froidement. Personne n'osa protester. « Bien. Nous pouvons donc passer à l'énumération des différentes revendications. L'ambassade des vampires a la parole, » dis-je solennellement.

« - Mes sœurs et frères, » commença en se levant le seigneur Kamal, ambassadeur des vampires. « Voici les demandes de mon peuple afin que sa venue dans l'union se passe sous les meilleurs auspices : aménagement dans tous les lieux publics de sortilèges antisolaires, afin que nous ne soyons pas incinérés sur place par l'astre de la mort, fourniture de sang sous forme d'impôt à raison d'un litre par vampire et par semaine. » Il se rassit.

Les discussions démarrèrent aussitôt, et les questions fusèrent. Comment accéder à cette demande ? Quels moyens seraient mis en place pour ? J'étais personnellement très étonné, car c'était des sollicitations d'une évidence absolue. Bien évidemment que des sorts de protection solaires seraient placés partout -c'était déjà d'ailleurs le cas ici-, tout comme il était compréhensible que si nous ne voulions pas que nos camarades mordent à tout va nous leur fournirions du sang volontairement. Leur population étant faible, guère plus d'un pourcent de la totalité de l'Union de jadis, les approvisionner ne poserait aucun problème. Mais le plus étonnant, ce fut de voir qu'à aucun moment il n'y eut une voix pour s'opposer à ce souhait.

Un vote à main levée eut lieu après la séance des questions, où il fut entre autres conclu que les cadavres issus de la guerre, ennemi comme amis, seraient pompés de leur sang afin de collecter la précieuse ressource en grandes quantités aussi tôt que possible. Le seigneur Kamal sembla ravi. « Mes amis, au nom du peuple des vampires, je déclare que nous nous battrons pour notre Union jusqu'à la lumière s'il le faut ! » C'était une expression typique pour signifier qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à se suicider en allant au soleil si cela était nécessaire. Un peu radical, mais ça devait vouloir dire beaucoup pour eux.

Le tir-au-sort -littéralement- désigna Apolline pour parler en seconde. La mère de Fleur se leva donc, resplendissante, semblant rayonner de bonheur. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait de quoi voir l'avenir en rose.

Devant tous les mâles rougissants à la vue de sa tenue traditionnelle -seins à l'air-, elle fit part des demandes des vélanes : « Mes amis, mes sœurs et moi faisons d'ores et déjà partie de l'Union, et nous ne nous en retirerons jamais. Notre destin y est désormais lié, et s'il faut que cette décision soit la dernière de notre Histoire, alors il en sera ainsi. » Rien qu'avec ces mots, elle avait déjà gagné l'adhésion de la totalité des peuples. La moralité des vélanes avait une réputation si démesurément admirée que tout le monde leur vouait une parfaite confiance.

» Mes sœurs et moi-même, n'ayant jamais reçu la moindre éducation magique à l'exception des mes chères filles, et pour la plupart ayant nos capacités autres que nos pouvoirs innés bloquées par nos traumatismes, nous sommes dans l'incapacité de nous battre en tant que soldates, et de fait quémandons la protection éternelle des autres peuples. Nous demandons aussi que tous les hommes apprennent autant que possible à maîtriser les arts de l'esprit afin que des protections occlumanciennes aident leur raison à résister à nos pouvoirs lorsque ceux-ci nous échappent. Nous demandons que chaque vélane n'étant pas déjà liée et s'aventurant hors des protections de son foyer puisse si elle le souhaite bénéficier de l'escorte de deux garde-du-vagin, afin de s'assurer de son intégrité. Et enfin, afin de s'assurer de la moralité de nos peuples, nous demandons assistance dans notre lutte éternelle envers les hérétiques au complémentarisme exemplaire que nous représentons. »

Elle s'inclina respectueusement, toute tremblante de peur d'être rejetée, et serra les bras contre elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle gagna encore plus le respect et l'amour des autres peuples, sa petite voix chevrotante les ayant mis en pitié, et son mouvement anodin pressant ses seins l'un contre l'autre en leur donnant un attrait supplémentaire charmant le moindre mâle en un instant.

Comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, sitôt demandai-je « Que ceux qui acceptent ces demandes lèvent la main ! », que tout le monde se mit debout et s'inclina vers Apolline pour jurer sur leur magie et au nom de leur peuple qu'ils feraient tout pour les rendre heureuses. Elle en fondit en pleurs de plus belle.

« - Que mademoiselle Xenger se lève ! » dis-je dès que le calme fut revenu. Une nymphe se leva à l'autre bout de la table, et sourit perversement en voyant tous les mâles la fixer. Habillée elle aussi à la mode traditionnelle de son peuple -seins à l'air et lingerie apparente sous ses vêtements plus que suggestifs-, elle n'hésita pas à se saisir de sa poitrine pour la mettre encore plus en valeur et charmer les mâles. Les nymphes étaient connues de par le monde magique pour leur sexualité débridée et leurs très puissants pouvoirs dépendants d'une soif sexuelle infinie -plus encore que leurs cousines vélane, c'est dire.

« - Mes mâles et mes sœurs, moi, Cynthia Xenger, matriarche de la famille Xenger et prostituée de mère en fille depuis la glorieuse Union, vous fais part des demandes de mon peuple ! Nous souhaitons le respect de notre magie et de ses particularités. Notre sexualité ne devra pas être bridée, et nos maisons pourront être visitées sans restriction par tous les mâles le souhaitant. Les prisonniers mâles devront être mis à notre disposition afin que puissions profiter d'eux à notre guise, nous pourrons user de nos pouvoirs à volonté dans l'enceinte de nos foyers, et nous aurons toute liberté pour parcourir les camps de nos soldats et apaiser leurs envies de femmes. » Elle acheva en saisissant de nouveau ses seins pour en approcher les tétons de sa bouche et y donner un coup de langue plus que suggestif, avant de lécher ses lèvres. Nul doute qu'elle aurait une nuit très mouvementée…

Les nymphes, traditionnellement considérées comme d'immondes putains du point de vue des sorciers et autres purs et divers moldus, étaient des cousines des vélanes. Dans l'Antiquité, toutes deux, issues d'un même peuple, avaient été séparées par les affres de la guerre, et étaient restées isolées jusqu'à l'arrivée du Père Créateur et la création de l'Union magique, l'évolution faisant son œuvre au fil du temps. La différence résidait en cela que, là où les vélanes avaient développé une beauté fulgurante et absolue avec des pouvoirs faits pour charmer les mâles, les nymphes s'étaient adaptées à une fécondité en baisse par une libidomanie démesurée qui se traduisait par une sexualité constante et débridée. Leurs très puissants pouvoirs ne disposaient pas du charme de leurs cousines, et ne pouvaient être maîtrisés qu'avec de fréquents échanges de magie lors d'encore plus fréquentes relations sexuelles. Plusieures heures par jour. Tous les jours. Et par "plusieures heures" je pourrais y loger quatre chiffres si les semaines en comptaient autant. À l'époque de l'Union, elles avaient l'habitude d'écarter les jambes même en dormant, leurs autres sœurs s'assurant que seuls des mâles respectueux les approchent. Le moindre recoin de leur culture était empli d'actes sexuels pour le moindre prétexte possible et imaginable. C'est pour cette raison là qu'elles étaient généralement prostituées de mère en filles, et que ce métier n'était pas du tout mal vu chez les magiques. Je ne détaille pas plus, sinon ces mémoires risqueraient d'être considérées comme pornographiques par la censure.

Là encore, ces demandes spécifiques faisaient preuve d'une retenue étonnante, et tout le monde les accepta sans discuter, les sourires fusants de toutes parts. Le travail avançait bien, et tous en étaient satisfaits. Avec un peu de chance, l'Union pourrait renaître d'ici ce soir !

Le prochain ambassadeur à parler fut un impressionnant géant, de près de cinq mètres de haut. En fait, si nous étions assis dans ma plus grande salle de réunion, ce n'était pas uniquement parce que c'était la plus belle… c'était aussi la seule capable de l'accueillir.

« - Moi, Vladimir Staline **(I)** , parle au nom des géants de Russie ! Voici nos demandes ! » Il aurait mieux fait de dire qu'il tonnait pour les siens. J'avais déjà l'impression de devenir sourd, alors même qu'il semblait faire de son mieux pour ne pas parler trop fort !

» Nous souhaitons que tous les lieux publics soient construits en adéquation avec notre taille ! Nous ne serons pas uniquement cantonnés à des travaux physiques dégradants, ceux d'entre nous le souhaitant devront pouvoir posséder un accès libre à des études aussi hautes que pour n'importe qui d'autre ! Notre droit à l'éducation sera éternel et inaliénable, et aucune condition n'y sera posée ! »

Cette demande, là encore, était en adéquation avec l'Histoire de ce peuple. Durant bien des siècles avant et après l'Union du Créateur, ces pauvres géants avaient été vus comme des barbares immondes par les sorciers, des sortes de créatures de cauchemars ne sachant rien faire d'autre que grogner, hurler et frapper, tout ça à cause de leur voix portante et de leur force innée amplifiée par leur magie naturelle. N'importe quel enfant géant était plus fort que tout autre magique s'entraînant toute sa vie, et ils n'avaient même pas besoin de faire d'effort pour cela. Pour toutes ces raisons, à la chute de l'Union, ils s'étaient rapidement vus chassés par les sorciers dans des territoires de plus en plus reculés, privés de toute possibilité d'éducation. La Sibérie était devenue leur foyer, et avec le peu de nourriture en présence, leurs besoins importants de plus de quarante kilos de nourriture par jour ne pouvant être assurés, leur population avait été dévastée par une effroyable famine, les réduisant de quelques milliers d'individus lors de la fin de l'Âge d'or à moins de trois dizaines au plus mal de leur cauchemar.

« - Que tous ceux qui acceptent ces demandes lèvent la main ! » Encore une fois, il y eut unanimité. Bien, très bien !

La personne suivante à prendre la parole fut la toute petite et mignonne demoiselle Pan, ambassadrice des fées. Elle voletait tranquillement au dessus de sa minuscule chaise posée à même la table. Elle était toute nue, mais ça ne posait pas de problème à quiconque, car leur corps était très asexué -leurs parties étaient minuscules, glabres, et n'apparaissaient que lorsqu'il y avait stimulation-. Seuls quelques signes culturels, tels que la taille des cheveux ou les différentes plantes leur servant de bijoux -fleurs éternelles pour les femmes et feuilles pour les hommes- permettait à de non-initiés de les différencier. Les femmes n'avaient que de minuscules seins indiscernables, hormis en période de grossesse, et pouvaient à volonté passer pour des hommes.

« - Je parle au nom de mon peuple », dit-elle d'une toute petite voix fluette, à tel point que je dû lui demander de se jeter un sort d'amplification sonore, nos pauvres oreilles étant à moitié assourdies par notre ami géant de tout à l'heure. Elle ne m'entendît pas, elle aussi sourde pour quelques temps, et je dû le lui écrire.

» Voici les demandes du peuples des fées ! Nous ne sommes pas des combattantes, nos pouvoirs ne permettent pas la moindre action belliqueuse hormis quelques rares sabotages de peu d'intérêt. Nous ne devrons donc pas servir dans les armées, hormis les services de soin. Nous demandons secours aux autres peuples afin de sauver nos pauvres sœurs servant de distraction aux ignobles Purs. Plus jamais l'arrachage d'ailes de fée ne devra être considéré comme autre chose qu'un crime puni de mort ! Nos cadavres ne seront plus jamais bafoués, réduits à servir de godes humains à des sorciers libidineux ! Nous ne serons plus jamais considérés comme des animaux de compagnie ! Nous serons mises sur un pied d'égalité avec les autres peuples ! »

Là encore, comme pour ne pas rompre avec la tradition qui semblait s'installer, la majorité des demandes résidait dans l'arrêt des horreurs que les Purs et les sorciers leur faisaient subir. Et c'était parfaitement compréhensible, surtout pour le coup de l'arrachage des ailes de fées. Ma Fleur m'avait dit que, peu après la kermesse dans le parc de Poudlard, le jour où je lui avais déclaré mon amour, une madame Maxime enragée d'horreur avait failli arracher sa barbe à Dumbledore, répugnée qu'elle était d'avoir découvert que des centaines de fées avaient été amputées par les enfants sorciers venus s'amuser.

Encore une fois, toutes ces demandes furent accordées sans hésitation.

La personne suivante à parler fut un loup-garou sous sa forme canine. Issu d'une famille de l'Allée des Oubliés, il avait été l'un des rares de son peuple à pouvoir bénéficier de la possibilité d'apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. « Je parle au nom des miens ! Voici les demandes des loups-garous ! »

» Nous ne seront plus jamais considérés comme des bêtes sauvages ! Tous nos enfants bénéficierons d'une éducation solide afin d'apprendre à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs ! Nos foyers seront gratuitement équipés d'une cage confortable afin que les pleines lunes se passent bien ! Tous les lieux publics possèderont des cages individuelles faciles d'accès, sécurisées et confortables afin de palier à tout risque de perte de contrôle inopinée ! Les patrouilles de soldats de la paix seront formées pour apprendre à nous aider à maîtriser nos pouvoirs en toutes circonstances ! Nos peaux ne devront plus être considérées comme une marchandise ! »

Et il y eut encore bien des demandes de toutes sortes, mais je vous en épargnerai la retranscription précise. Les strangulots demandèrent la construction de fontaines à chaque coin de rue, afin qu'ils puissent réhydrater leur peau à volonté en faisant une trempette régulière, les sirènes obtinrent la construction de voies d'eau proprement entretenues et attentivement surveillées pour ne pas être confondues avec des égouts, etcetera, etcetera. Ces demandes d'architectures particulières me remémorèrent Pôdlad telle qu'elle était à l'époque de la première Union. C'était une merveille d'urbanisme. Même en sachant qu'il y avait de la magie derrière tout ça, cette cité méritait largement le titre de plus grande merveille de tout l'Histoire de l'Humanité.

Après les différentes doléances, l'unification des armées fut elle aussi très vite traitée. En effet, chacun des peuples ayant la possibilité d'en entretenir une avait eu la bonne idée de toujours rester en contact avec les autres, certes pour conserver de bonnes relations diplomatiques et éviter de se battre entre eux, mais aussi en mémoire de jadis. Cela avait eu pour effet que chacune des troupes était conçue pour être facilement imbriquée dans l'autre, comme en prévision de la résurgence de l'Union. Pendant longtemps ça n'avait été qu'un rêve… mais un rêve motivant remarquablement bien les soldats.

À présent, il était temps de s'attaquer à la partie épineuse.

« - Il est maintenant temps de parler du sort qui sera réservé aux traîtres sorciers, » dis-je. Ça jeta aussitôt un froid.

Pour rappel, les sorciers, qui représentaient à eux seuls plus de la moitié de la population de l'Union de jadis, avaient massivement déserté face au risque de génocide, et une majeure partie des fuyards était allée se réfugier aux pieds des Purs, préférant servir d'esclaves qu'être exterminés. Les quelques braves restés des Fidèles, malgré la présence en leur sein de héros tels que Godric Gryffondor, n'avaient pas permis de faire pencher la balance en faveur d'une estime positive. Nombre de peuples considéraient, probablement à juste titre, que c'était la désertion de tant et tant de soldats en mesure de se battre qui avait permis la défaite finale de l'Union. Et au fil des siècles, le traumatisme s'atténua proportionnellement à la montée des ragots et autres légendes noires, les sorciers acquérant un statut de peuple-traître. Ce, alors même que le retrait de l'Union avait toujours été autorisé par les lois de jadis. Mais se retirer par simple peur alors que tout le monde combattait courageusement, ç'avait été mal pris.

« - J'invite chacun à faire part de ses propositions. Nous écouterons tout le monde, et prendrons une décision finale une fois cela fait. » Encore une fois, ça paru juste. Je repris donc : « Voici mes propositions. La loi doit être la même pour tous, sans exception. Personne n'est responsable des crimes de ses ancêtres. Chacun de nos prisonniers devra être jugé individuellement, et puni ou gracié en conséquence. Toute collaboration avec les Purs sera punie de mort, sans exception. Avoir des Purs dans son ascendance ne sera pas d'office considéré comme un acte de trahison. » De ma part, ces mots pouvaient paraître plutôt doux, mais… n'oublions pas que moi aussi, j'ai des Purs pour ancêtres. Je n'ai pas envie d'être condamné à mort pour ça, et ne peux pas décemment prétendre que ce n'est un crime que chez autrui.

Cette fois-ci, il y eut un débat. Grumble, j'aurais préféré qu'ils se plient à ma volonté plutôt que de tergiverser… comment donc aurait agi le Créateur, à ma place ? Hum, avec ce que je sais de lui, probablement en faisant avoir un accident accidentellement accidentel à chacun des emmerdeurs. Faudra voir ce que je peux faire en ce sens. Sans me faire avoir, bien entendu. Une petite balle perdue sur le champ de bataille, ou un sorcier infiltré…

Après plus d'une heure de discussions, les différentes propositions furent votées une à une. Toutes celles concernant le sort à réserver aux Purs et aux sorciers collaborateurs fut unanime : la mort par extinction, le pire sort possible et imaginable. Il s'agissait de faire subir à la victime l' _extincto_ , un sort surpuissant qui, en plus de tuer la cible, avait aussi pour effets de totalement désintégrer son corps, de le réduire à l'état d'atomes solitaires, et de s'infiltrer dans sa mémoire pour identifier les gens le connaissant et effacer de leurs souvenirs toute image de cette personne. Le tout était aussi traditionnellement lié à un oubli administratif et historique total. L'air de rien, c'était effroyable : toute votre existence était résumée au crime pour lequel vous aviez été puni. Même si le restant de votre vie avait été exemplaire de moralité, il était totalement passé sous silence. Votre famille même, dévorée par la honte, décidait souvent de mettre fin à son nom, au minimum. Il était même arrivé que des groupes entiers se suicident tant l'appartenance au clan d'un criminel ainsi puni était vue comme une opprobre éternelle.

Concernant les sorciers n'ayant pas collaboré avec les Purs, les voix discordèrent nettement plus. Certains promurent le pardon pour les innocents, d'autres les mêlèrent tous dans le même panier et demandèrent l'exécution classique, hommes, femmes et enfants sans distinction. Lors du vote, ce fut une peine d'assermentation magique qui fut décrétée : ceux qui accepteraient de prêter un serment absolu entraînant leur mort immédiate en cas de récidive seraient pardonnés, les autres condamnés aux travaux forcés à perpétuité et enchaînés de systèmes d'ablation magique.

« - Passons maintenant au dernier point à traiter lors de cette réunion : la définition de notre stratégie ! » Mieux valait que je laisse tomber la question sorcière pour l'instant. On s'y repenchera plus tard.

À peine avais-je achevé ma phrase que tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. En un sens, j'étais celui qui avait déclenché cette guerre, du moins parmi les membres de l'Union. Nul doute que tout le monde attendait que je fasse part de ma stratégie. Soit.

« - Les derniers rapports de nos espions et éclaireurs sont formels : suite à la destruction des différents ministères et face à l'insécurité régnant dans les campagnes, les sorciers se rassemblent massivement vers les derniers lieux de symbole qui leur restent, à savoir les principales écoles de magie que sont Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Il est donc temps de profiter de leur désorganisation et de la présence de nombre de civils dans leurs rangs. Gênés, ils se défendront d'autant moins bien ! »

« - Et quel endroit souhaitez-vous attaquer en premier ? » demanda une voix. Rien qu'au ton sincèrement interrogatif, son propriétaire ne devait pas être très malin. C'était pourtant simple.

« - Savez-vous où nous sommes ? » La réponse était si évidente que personne ne la donna. « Nous sommes dans la plus belle cité de toute l'Histoire. Là où un château entier a été érigé pour construire un orphelinat. Un lieu de bonheur qui est aujourd'hui occupé par des traîtres et des criminels ! »

Tout le monde compris où je voulais en venir.

« - Notre cible sera donc Poudlard ! »

…

Sortant au dehors, suivi par tous les différents ambassadeurs, je gagnai le balcon principal de la tour-palais, celui réservé aux discours. J'avais le cœur battant à s'en rompre.

Nous fûmes accueillis par un silence oppressant, avec une appréhension à couper au couteau. Face à nous se trouvaient réunis des dizaines de milliers de gens, tous mes esclaves au garde à vous, les cinq-cent vélanes, mais aussi plus de mille vampires, près de dix-mille gobelins -presque la moitié de la population de Gringotts !-, une centaine de géants, presque mille centaures, autant de loups-garous, etcetera… impressionnant.

« - Au nom des peuples magiques ! » m'exclamai-je en présentant face à moi un long parchemin.

 _Au nom des peuples magiques ! En mémoire du glorieux et éternellement honoré Père Créateur ! Pour un avenir prospère et glorieux !_

 _Moi, Harry James Potter-Black, héritier de la volonté du très grand et éternellement loué Père Créateur, je proclame la renaissance de l'Union magique ! Tous les peuples de jadis ont juré sur leur honneur de tout faire pour protéger cet avenir glorieux qui s'offre à nous ! Et avec la protection du très divin et éternellement aimé Père Créateur, nous réussirons !_

 _L'Union revit ! Et ne s'éteindra plus jamais ! GLOIRE !_

 _GLOIRE !_

Et tout le monde hurla un grand « GLOIRE ! »

…

Fleur vint à mon encontre dès que les cérémonies prirent fin. Alors que maints feux d'artifice tonnaient dans le ciel sous le dôme et que la foule hurlait de joie, elle se serra tout sourire dans mes bras, et m'entraîna dans la plus proche pièce vide. Nul doute qu'elle se sentait en manque de moi, et autant de ma part. Une petite union discrète nous ferait un bien fou. J'étais encore empli de toutes parts de ses phéromones de vélane, et pourtant j'en ressentais quand même le manque dès que je ne la voyais pas. « Tu vas bien ? » lui demandai-je, inquiet. Elle n'avait pas pu participer à la réunion, car ne se sentant pas bien.

Me souriant sans parvenir à faire autre chose, me regardant droit dans les yeux, visiblement émue, elle semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose, mais en avait le plus grand mal. « Harry » parvint-elle finalement à articuler, avant de s'arrêter, un sanglot de joie la prenant. Pas étonnant, l'heure était au bonheur. L'Histoire se souviendrait longtemps de cette journée.

J'encourageai aussitôt ma fleur en faisant une succession de petits bisous sur les pétales de ses joues. Elle me sourit de plus belle, et parvint finalement à se lancer.

« - Harry, je… je suis enceinte ! »

Les feux d'artifices ne furent pas les seuls à illuminer les cieux. C'était le plus beau jour de notre vie.

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Commentaire svp ? Ils sont rares en ce moment… imaginez un regard de taré battu…**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs lecteurs et auteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_

 _ **I.**_ _Vladimir Staline_ _ **: juste au cas où, non il n'y a aucun message politique dans ce nom. J'avais juste besoin d'un prénom russe. Et « staline » signifie en russe « homme de fer », soit quelque chose de très adapté pour un géant. C'est tout.**_


	77. La bataille du parc de Poudlard

NVJM, rédigé 5 et 6/7/2018, publié 6/7/2018.

 _Harry Potter et l'Histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _77 : La bataille du parc de Poudlard_

Ce matin là, je me réveillai dans mon lit comme suite au plus beau rêve de ma vie. Pourtant, il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour m'apercevoir que tout était vérité : dans ma chambre, tout était sens dessus-dessous. Encore une fois. C'était signe que la veille au soir avait été très active. Me tournant sur le côté, je pus voir Fleur encore endormie, un air enchanteur sur le visage. Mes souvenirs me revinrent rapidement, expliquant ce bonheur. L'annonce de sa grossesse nous avait tant mis en jouie que nous avions passé des heures à le faire de bonheur. Littéralement.

Me rapprochant de mon aimée pour la serrer dans mes bras, comme nous aimions tous deux être à chaque instant que la vie nous offrait, je pris soin de la réveiller de petits bisous sur les joues et de caresses sur les cheveux. Et lorsqu'elle commença à ouvrir les yeux, je luis dis « bonjour maman ». Elle se réveilla soudain complètement, et m'offrit son plus beau sourire.

…

Quelques temps plus tard, vers neuf heures, après notre partie de jambes en l'air matinale, nous nous retrouvâmes main dans la main dans la salle à manger privée faisant partie de la suite d'appartements reliant notre chambre à celles de Peter, d'Apolline la mère de Fleur, et de sa sœur Gabrielle. Emplis d'appréhension, nous souhaitions leur annoncer l'heureux évènement… « Bonjour tout le monde ! » nous exclamâmes-nous avec de grands sourires. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous pour aussitôt nous accueillir avec le sourire.

« - Bonjour les enfants ! » dirent en même temps Apolline et Peter. Ils s'arrêtèrent en cours de route, gênés d'avoir parlé en simultané, et se jetèrent un regard d'excuses complices. Tiens tiens… ma famille recomposée compterait-elle bientôt un nouveau couple ?

« - Coucou grande sœur, coucou Harry ! » vint nous accueillir Gabrielle. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour elle aussi nous faire un bisou.

« - Comment allez-vous ? Vous semblez radieux ! » nous dit Apolline avec un regard insistant. Se douterait-elle de quelque chose ?

Nous rougîmes aussitôt. Alors que quelques instants avant nous étions empressés de révéler au monde notre nouvelle condition, voici que nous ne cherchions plus qu'à nous dissimuler autant que possible ! C'est du moins le sentiment que partageaient nos magies. Elles palpitaient si fort que nous aurions pu les sentir se contacter à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« - Aglbzt » parvint-je à bredouiller, incapable de mieux articuler. Dans semblable état, Fleur dit la même chose. Elle paraissait redevenue un bouton de rose, seule un pétale encore de sortie pour s'accrocher à moi.

« - Bon… bonjour Peter » finit-elle par dire. « Bonjour sœurette », puis elle acheva en s'adressant à sa mère. « Bon… bonjour… grand-mère ».

Nous fûmes aussitôt pris d'assaut par une marée de félicitations.

…

Le reste de la matinée fut de fait réservé à une discussion de famille. Apolline se montra d'une dictature maternellement intraitable là-dessus, rien ne pouvant la faire changer d'avis. Comme il était de tradition chez les vélanes, elle tenait à faire son travail de future grand-mère en parlant de toutes les particularités propre à leur peuple dans le domaine de la gestation, afin de s'assurer que nous soyons bien au fait de tout ce que nous aurions à faire. Bien sûr, Fleur connaissait déjà tout et m'en avait parlé, mais redescendre des nuages pour revenir sur Terre ne nous ferait pas de mal.

Tout d'abord, fait notable, contrairement aux autres femmes de même taille chez les autres espèces, la grossesse ne se déroulait pas en neuf mois, mais en trois seulement, suivis d'un seul de repos avant la reprise des menstruations et l'autorefécondation par les glandes spermatiques -des glandes accumulant le sperme obtenu pendant le coït et le redistribuant au même rythme que les ovules-. De fait, dès leur premier acte, les vélanes étaient constamment enceintes, du moins jusqu'à épuisement de la semence. En ce qui nous concernait, Fleur et moi, nul doute que même sans ce mécanisme naturel, nous aurions été très vite parents d'une famille très nombreuse.

Apolline nous expliqua que dans son cas, les quotas d'enfants ayant été atteints lors de la naissance de Fleur, elle s'était fait amputer de ses glandes dès ses treize ans, et que la naissance de Gabrielle quelques années plus tard était une surprise due à un viol, qui lui avait coûté tout son utérus en punition. Sa survie suite à cette boucherie n'avait tenue qu'à un fil, et sans la bonté de ses sœurs vélanes, aucune des trois n'aurait survécu. C'était pour cela qu'elle ne portait que des tenues ne dévoilant que ses seins et jamais son ventre, car malgré les nombreux sorts effaçant les cicatrices, elle ressentait l'irrépressible besoin de le savoir protégé, ne fut-ce que par une simple épaisseur de tissus.

Autre particularité, les naissances étaient quasi-exclusivement multiples, n'avoir qu'un seul enfant à la fois était d'une extrême rareté, l'habitude tournant plutôt aux alentours d'une portée de quatre petites. Le record, légendaire, était de douze petites vélanes nées de la même grossesse, à l'époque de la première Union. Nul ne savait plus si c'était la vérité ou une déformation progressive d'une simple histoire, mais personne ne semblait la remettre en question. De mémoire de vivante, le record était d'une grossesse ayant offert au monde rien de moins que neuf petites magnifiques. Le reste de la rumeur, morbide comme bien souvent chez les vélanes actuelles, insistait bien sur le malheur qui les viola toute une à une dans leur enfance, mais Apolline ne nous en parla pas pour ne pas nous effrayer.

Depuis quelques paragraphes, je ne cesse de dire « petite ». Cela est dû au fait que les naissances des vélanes sont largement déséquilibrées : il naît en effet une démesurée proportion de filles, plus de quatrevingt-dix-huit pourcents des enfants à venir. Les garçons sont extrêmement rares, à tel point que, de mémoire de vélane, aucun n'avait vu le jour depuis plus d'un siècle. Du moins aucun ayant eut la possibilité de vivre plus de quelques minutes. Seules les femelles ayant une utilité en potionnisme, les esclavagistes sorciers ne se préoccupaient pas des mâles, et les jetaient aux ordures lorsqu'ils avaient le malheur de naître.

Avec un sourire, Apolline nous dit qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour coudre une robe de grossesse traditionnelle à sa fille, celle-ci en rougissant aussitôt de joie. Demandant de quoi il s'agissait, j'appris qu'en plus des seins, cette version laissait tout le ventre à découvert, seule une sorte de cape couvrant le dos et étant maintenue autour du cou et sous la poitrine par une fine bandelette de tissu. La beauté d'une vélane étant décuplée lors de sa grossesse, elles passaient parfois des heures chaque jour à prendre soin de leur apparence, se maquillant tout particulièrement le ventre et les seins pour les faire paraître absolue perfection. C'était un besoin irrépressible de se sentir bien dans leur peau.

« Je suis pressé de voir ça » dis-je à ma Fleur, faisant passer son visage d'un rose pâle à un rouge brique. On aurait put la croire gênée de bientôt s'exposer ainsi, mais il n'en était rien. Comme toutes les vélanes, elle était instinctivement et irrésistiblement fière d'être une femme, et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de le montrer.

« - Je pourrai demander à tes couturières de me faire une robe ? »

« - Tout ce que tu veux », dis-je sans me laisser envahir par ma radinerie légendaire. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, rien que la voir m'en allait en la cité **(I)**. Me sentant soudain inspiré, j'ajoutai en un souffle « Fleur, tu peux avoir autant d'enfants que tu le souhaites, un, dix ou cent, qu'importe, je les aimerais toutes sans limite. » **(II)**

C'était le genre de mots d'amour parfaits pour une vélane.

…

Le temps passa, et chaque jour nous parût plus beau l'un que l'autre. Très vite, à peine une semaine après l'annonce de sa grossesse, Fleur commença à afficher une magnifique rondeur au ventre. Elle fut bientôt assaillie de félicitations fusant de toutes parts, et en semblait merveilleusement heureuse. Mais je n'eus pas vraiment de temps à lui consacrer, à mon grand regret. Je devais probablement œuvrer vingt-cinq heures par jour, tant j'avais du travail.

Oui, du travail et encore du travail, du travail au point que le travail habituel en devenait du repos ! C'est que préparer une invasion, ça demandait une sacrée préparation ! Du fait de notre usage de magie, nous n'avions que très peu besoin de nous préoccuper de l'accumulation de munitions telles que des balles de fusils, bien que mes troupes chérissent avec amour leurs merveilleuses kalachnikovs. Mais j'avais amassé bien assez de réserves pour mitrailler à vue en continu pendant des mois d'affilée.

Le vrai souci venait d'une part des équipements de protection, puis ensuite des munitions pour les artilleries, ainsi que desdites artilleries, et enfin de la multitude de potions qu'il était nécessaire de brasser pour remplir tout ce beau monde de merveilleuses senteurs explosives. Génocides en boîte et autres acides surpuissants se mirent bien vite à pulluler dans les ateliers rénovés de la cité, des milliers de chaudrons gigantesques furent emplis d'ingrédients de toutes sortes. Nombre de gens y mirent du leur, littéralement, certains éléments étant d'origine corporelle.

Concernant les armures, vous vous demanderez probablement à quoi cela pourrait servir, puisque mes soldats se jetteront des sorts de protection très efficaces ? Certes, c'est vrai et ils le feront sans hésiter. C'était la base de leur entraînement militaire, et tous y avaient porté une attention de chaque instant. Chacun excellait dans sa propre sécurité. Ce qu'il fallait comprendre, c'était la situation. En plus de n'être jamais à l'abri d'un accident, il fallait aussi songer que ces boucliers et autres verraient leur usage en plein champ de bataille. Dans ce genre de cas, les sorts fusaient de toutes parts, les réflexes se trouvaient sollicités sans interruption, et la fatigue vous envahissait très vite le corps comme l'esprit. Qui, en une telle situation, pouvait se prévaloir de rester un excellent combattant prêt à tout ? Personne. Alors garder la vie sauve grâce à un casque à protego incorporé, ou survivre à une éventration du fait de votre torse sécurisé par une floppée de runes, quoi de mieux ?

Concernant les munitions pour les artilleries magiques, il s'agissait de sortes de bouteilles de verre en forme d'obus -les lois de l'aérodynamique restent les mêmes qu'on soit magique ou moldu-. Selon leur variété, elles contiendraient au choix des potions explosives se chargeant de répandre l'ennemi, d'acides devant dissoudre leurs rangs, ou encore de multiples autres joyeusetés. Grâce à des systèmes de runes patiemment gravés sur chacune, ces munitions étaient d'une résistance extrême pour ne pas exploser dans leur batterie, puis une fois tirées, une programmation runique précisément minutée les faisait devenir aussi fragiles que la logique d'un Pur, au point que le moindre contact, ne serait-ce qu'avec un cheveu volant dans les airs, suffisait à leur faire accomplir leur mission.

Pour ce qui était des batteries d'artillerie, justement, c'était là l'un des secrets que j'avais tenu à conserver. Seuls mes esclaves impériumés avaient l'accès aux ateliers hyper-sécurisés où mes petites merveilles étaient assemblées, et les entrepôts où je les faisais dormir se trouvaient surveillés huit jours sur sept. Si je tenais à avoir le monopole de l'emploi de ces armes, c'était pour conserver un fort ascendant politique sur les autres peuples. Car je ne me faisais pas d'illusions : si j'avais si facilement été accepté, c'était grâce à mon armée capable de commettre des génocides à la demande, et pas du fait de ma possession de la cité de Pôdlad ou des honneurs que j'avais offert à la dépouille du Créateur -même si ça avait évidemment aidé-. Il me fallait donc faire preuve de ma plus amoureuse paranoïa afin de prévenir toute tentative de m'écarter du pouvoir, si ce n'était pire. C'est que je tenais à établir ma dictature ! Démocratiquement auto-élue, certes, mais une dictature tout de même.

Bref, passons donc sur tous ces préparatifs. Ils sont certes aussi intéressants que nécessaires, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui nous occupe pour l'instant.

Je donne à ce chapitre de mes mémoires un titre pompeux, mais en fait je devrais plutôt parler de « débandade du parc de Poudlard », ou de « marée irrésistible déferlant sur le parc de Poudlard », car c'est ce que ça a été en vérité. Pris par totale surprise, encerclé de toutes parts par nos troupes chargeant à l'abri de boucliers militaires surpuissants, bombardés à distance par les quelques trois-centaines d'artilleries qui avaient déjà eu le temps d'être assemblées, les sorciers ne purent absolument rien faire. Il n'y eut aucune bataille, juste un massacre. Mais ne serait-ce que pour le bien des historiens qui me liront dans l'avenir, je vous relate maintenant les évènements tels que je les ais vus.

Le matin du vingt-cinq juillet 1995, très tôt, à quatre heures, j'ordonnai l'ouverture des portes situées dans le flanc du dôme de magie encerclant la cité de Pôdlad. Toutes nos armées s'ébranlèrent aussitôt au pas de course, entièrement sous sorts de silence et autres invisibilité pour ne pas être repérés par l'ennemi avant le début de l'assaut. Seule resta en arrière une troupe de réserve mêlant gobelins et vampires, des vétérans de maintes batailles formant une élite redoutable. Mieux valait les garder frais au cas où ça tournerait mal. Paranoïa mon amour, nous n'étions jamais assez prudents.

Mus par d'actives répétitions et une chaîne de commandement verticale et efficace, nous nous mîmes en position en quelques minutes seulement, encerclant le moindre recoin du château et de Pré-au-lard. Dans notre armée, chaque groupe de dix soldats -tous de peuples différents- élisaient parmi eux un lieutenant chargé de les commander, dix lieutenants un capitaine, dix capitaines un colonel, dix colonels un général, et enfin lesdits généraux participant tous à l'état-major tout en désignant un maréchal pour commander l'ensemble des opérations. Nos troupes n'étaient guère fournies pour l'instant, nous n'avions qu'un total de quinze-mille soldats pour un peu plus de 1665 officiers, chacun des peuples possédant un général chargé de le représenter. Nous n'étions pas encore assez nombreux pour que le grade final puisse être soumis à l'élection.

Hum ? Maréchal Potter dites-vous ? Oh non, pas encore. Je n'ai tout simplement pas assez d'expérience militaire, il faut que je fasse mes preuves, alors je me contenterais du grade de général. On verra après pour mieux que ça. Beaucoup mieux…

Les artilleries furent alignées en plein cœur de la forêt, de longues allées d'arbres défrichées discrètement pour ne pas gêner leur tir. De gigantesques enchantements de zone censés empêcher la fuite furent mis en place, anti-transplanage, anti-portoloins et autres cheminettes…

« - FEU À VOLONTÉ ! » ordonnais-je lorsque l'heure fatidique arriva.

BOUM ! Les artilleries se déchainèrent aussitôt, sans aucune sommation, et si celles tournées vers Poudlard se contentèrent de cueillir les seules entrées, comme un coup de semonce, les autres visant Pré-au-lard furent bien plus cruelles… pour l'instant, nous nous étions contentés de raser une seule rue, prévoyant d'envoyer un messager demandant aux habitants leur reddition immédiate et sans condition. Mais toute volonté ennemie de se battre se solderait par un massacre.

Au même moment très exactement, d'autres détonations retentirent, alors que des artilleries étaient portoloinées dans des lieux repérés d'avance, préalablement orientées avec une grande précision, et tiraient aussitôt un flot de mort sur les différents ministères, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, afin de répandre la panique et d'empêcher que l'ennemi ne réagisse à temps pour nous poser problème. Sitôt quelques tonnes d'explosifs liquides envoyés voler, tout fut de nouveau reportoloiné en sécurité. Ma stratégie inaugure le blitzkrieg à la magique !

La riposte ennemie, probablement réveillée en surprise, se fit attendre de longues minutes. Mes espions ne rapportant rien de particulier, et les multiples observations faites depuis l'extérieur ne repérant aucun mouvement suspect, j'ordonnai donc l'assaut général. En braillant un immense « GLOIRE ! » ce furent plus de dix-mille soldats qui se ruèrent sur leurs cibles dans un ordre précisément établi ! Les sorts de semonce envoyés préventivement illuminèrent la nuit en un instant.

Il n'y eut quasiment aucune résistance, au point que si je prends la peine de la mentionner, ce n'est que pour souligner le courage des quelques aurors et habitants qui firent de leur mieux pour nous arrêter… avant d'être abattus.

Dans les camps de réfugiés couvrant le parc du château et les champs aux alentours du village, ce fut très vite la panique. Déferlant dans les rangées de tentes, nos soldats leurs jetèrent comme prévu des fioles paralysantes -pour empêcher toute action de leurs occupants-, et les scellèrent de puissants sorts de fermeture -pour ne pas prendre le risque de se faire prendre dans le dos-.

Pré-au-lard fut investi en moins de dix minutes, toutes les habitations enfoncées, et les habitants capturés, désarmés, estropiés de leurs baguettes, pour finalement être envoyés dans les camps de prisonniers que nous avions conçus à l'intérieur du périmètre de la cité. C'étaient de véritables petites forteresses dans la forteresse, le seul moyen de s'en échapper serait de se faire réduire à l'état de bouillie…

Envahir le château fut là aussi très facile. Dans un souci de ne pas endommager ce qui deviendrait une citadelle pour nos forces, nos frappes chirurgicales s'étaient habilement concentrées contre la grande porte, avec une efficacité remarquable. L'antique ouvrage était complètement éventré, et le peu de bois ne brûlant pas se trouvait réduit à l'état de miettes garnissant les gonds scellés aux murs. Le hall lui-même était complètement défoncé, son pavage marqué d'un profond cratère ouvrant jusqu'aux cachots.

Je ne vois guère que raconter de plus. Ce n'avait même pas été une bataille, tout au plus une escarmouche particulièrement mollassonne. Durant le reste de la journée, nous nous efforçâmes de transformer le château en une forteresse digne de ce nom, bien plus efficace que ce qu'en avaient fait ces abrutis de sorciers. Se croyant probablement à l'abri derrière les célèbres défenses de Poudlard, ils n'avaient pas un instant envisagé que l'assaut puisse venir _de l'intérieur_ …

…mais à ma grande déception, tout cela ne fut qu'une demie-victoire. Car nous ne trouvâmes aucune trace ni de Voldemort, ni de cet enfoiré d'Ennemi. Rien, absolument rien. Alors que je supposais qu'au moins Tom-le-refait s'empresserait d'élire domicile ici ! Peut-être n'en avaient-ils pas encore eu le temps ? Peut-être souhaitaient-ils encore rester cachés ? Hum… je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tout cela cache quelque chose…

J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Jusqu'à maintenant, dans ma vie, à chaque fois que je me sentais heureux et en sécurité, assuré de mes projets, il me tombait soudain sur la tronche une accumulation de malheurs. Dans ma première vie, la découverte de la magie ? Ça se terminait en massacre, procès, séjour à Azkaban et orgie de détraqueurs. Je me sentais satisfait de ma domination sur les Dursley ? Apparition de Luna et prise de connaissance des effets que mes impériums avaient eus sur ce porc de Vernon. Je commençais à sincèrement considérer Luna comme une alliée ? Trahison. Je me construisais finalement une force secrète surpuissante, avec des services d'espionnage ultra-performants ? L'Ennemi nous surprenait sans rien trahir de ses projets.

Et maintenant, alors que mon bonheur semblait sans limites, qu'allait-il m'arriver ? J'étais amoureux, serais très bientôt père et marié, l'Union était de nouveau scellée, et la guerre devant la baptiser commençait parfaitement bien…

…je sens qu'un incommensurable malheur va bientôt me tomber dessus.

Mais cette fois-ci, foi de Potter, je fais une prédiction : ma revanche sera totale. Ce sera…

…imparable.

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs lecteurs et auteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_

 _I._ « _S'en aller en la cité_ » : _**expression typique des peuples de l'Union, équivalente à notre « monter au paradis », la référence étant ici faite à la cité de Pôdlad. Vous vous demanderez peut-être : pourquoi ajouter des expressions bizarres ? Tout simplement car ce genre de petit détail est capital pour permettre l'immersion dans un récit. Certes, avec la parution à rythme de feuilleton comme pour cette présente fanfic, ce n'est pas très efficace, mais en revanche, en un texte lu d'une traite…**_

 _II._ _ **À ce point du chapitre vous l'avez sans doute remarqué : lorsqu'il est fait mention des vélanes, le féminin est toujours prioritaire sur le masculin et fait office de genre neutre. C'est dû au fait de leur écrasante proportion dans la population.**_


	78. L'Ordre de la vélane éveillée

NVJM, rédigé 12 et 13/7/2018, publié 13/7/2018.

 _ **Juste au cas où, comprenez bien que les propos tenus dans ce chapitre sont ceux d'un personnage,**_ _ **pas de l'auteur.**_ _ **Merci**_

 _Harry Potter et l'Histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _78 : L'Ordre de la vélane éveillée_

Une sonnerie retentit bien haut, donnant le signal de la fin de la journée de travail. « Assez pour aujourd'hui ! Lavez-vous, et commencez votre orgie ! » dis-je de ma voix amplifiée, tout en agrémentant mes propos d'un soubresaut de seins.

Assise sur un trône de bois précieux, travaillant à mes projets tout en veillant à l'œuvre de mes esclaves, les surplombant sur la plate-forme dominant la place de ma forteresse, je me gargarisai de les voir toutes et tous obéir ainsi. Entourée d'une cinquantaine de mes plus ferventes gardes-du-vagin, toutes de superbes femelles prêtes à écarter les jambes à ma place au moindre signe de mâle tentant de me violer, je ne cessai d'apprécier ces spectacles quotidiens qu'étaient les orgies nécessaires à l'entretien des charmes vélaniques que j'avais placés sur mes esclaves.

Hum ? Vous dites, je suis une perverse ? Oui. Cette beauté m'excitant comme une folle, j'en étais venue à ne même plus m'isoler lorsque j'avais envie de me caresser pour apaiser mes pouvoirs. Il m'arrivait de le faire n'importe où, n'importe quand. Je passais ainsi des heures chaque jour à me triturer le clitoris et les lèvres, recherchant avec envie sans cesse plus de jouissances. J'y étais devenue complètement accroc. Je ne pratiquais pas encore de quelconque plaisir sur l'entrejambe des mâles, mais mon contrôle augmentait si vite que je pourrais bien y venir sous quelques mois, voire seulement quelques semaines. J'ai hâte !

Donc oui, je suis une perverse, c'est certain, mais attention ! N'allez pas croire que je ne suis qu'une putain ! Je ne vous le permettrais pas, et vous ne vivriez pas assez longtemps pour avoir le temps de finir votre phrase. Oser insulter la fierté que j'ai de ma féminité est considéré comme un crime grave ici. Prétendre qu'une femme n'a pas le droit d'avoir une sexualité débridée est une pensée interdite et punie de mort. Après une longue et toute particulièrement barbare séance de torture. Je vous en épargne les détails. Passons plutôt à la suite.

Nous étions maintenant début août 1995, et les évènements commençaient déjà à se précipiter. Le Potter avait proclamé le rétablissement de l'Union magique, soutenu en cela par la totalité des autres peuples, hormis bien évidemment les sorciers et les Purs. Ce salopard m'avait devancée ! Mais qu'importait, je n'avais guère le choix, mes propres forces étant insuffisantes pour le renverser. Et puis lorsque viendrait le jour de me présenter aux peuples unis, mes pouvoirs dignes de légende suffiraient probablement à marquer un grand coup ! Le Potter n'avait rien d'autre que ses actes pour se prétendre héritier du Créateur, tandis que moi j'avais acquis une maîtrise parfaite des particularités de mes capacités… j'étais devenue une vélane éveillée tout en restant vierge.

Hum, il me semble que peu de gens comprennent l'importance de ce que cela signifie. Alors soit, je vais vous expliquer.

En version simple : vous vous représentez ce qu'est Merlin pour les sorciers ? Un mage de légende, d'une puissance absolue, qui on ne sait comment avait acquis un contrôle total et parfait sur ses pouvoirs, capable de manipuler à volonté et sans aucune difficulté la moindre forme de magie accessible aux capacités sorcières. Eh bien c'est ce que je suis en quelque sorte, mais pour les vélanes.

En version plus compliquée, ce que j'ai dis juste avant est vrai, mais il n'y a pas que ça. D'ordinaire, une vélane n'a la possibilité d'acquérir un plein contrôle de ses pouvoirs que lorsque sa personnalité est totalement formée : et cela nécessite d'être liée à un mâle. Lorsque ce n'est pas fait, nous sommes d'office considérées comme des enfants, quel que soit notre âge, car notre croissance magique est incapable de s'achever toute seule. Si nous sommes violées à dix ans et liées de force, alors nous sommes adultes. Et si une de nous est encore vierge à cinquante ans, alors elle est considérée comme une enfant. Théoriquement du moins, car cela est plus une blague qu'autre chose. De l'humour noir. En temps normal, rarissimes sont les vélanes qui arrivent à leurs quinze ans sans s'être faites violer. Et ne parlons même pas des trentenaires. Quelle bonne blague. Ça n'existe pas. Le marché d'ingrédients de potions est trop demandeur…

Bref, passons. Qu'est-ce que le « liage », me direz-vous ? C'est tout simplement lorsqu'une union à lieu entre la vélane et le mâle l'entreprenant. La magie de la femme s'entrelace en quelque sorte -c'est une image- avec celle du mâle, à un tel point qu'il devient par la suite impossible de les séparer, sauf en tuant l'un des deux. Ce qui est d'office fatal pour la femme. Il y a plusieures conséquence à cela, mais la principale est le changement des personnalités.

N'exagérons pas non plus les effets du liage. Une vélane de nature douce et généreuse étant liée à un violeur barbare, sauvage et j'en passe, ne deviendra pas elle-même comme ça, ni l'autre ne se mettra-t-il à prendre un parfait exemple sur sa femelle. Car il faut tenir compte d'une part de la force des personnalités, et d'autre part des divers effets secondaires, notamment celui du complémentarisme.

Celui-ci est très simple : lors du liage, les personnalités des deux liés se transforment de façon subtile pour se compléter : chacun sera influencé par l'autre. Un idiot acquerra plus de capacités -du moins si sa vélane n'est pas une idiote elle aussi-, quelqu'un de radin se liant à une vélane généreuse le deviendra plus lui aussi, etcetera. Ainsi, à moins de tout détraquer en tentant des manipulations de magie noire ou je ne sais quoi, jamais vous ne verrez apparaître un mâle barbare et sadique transformant une vélane toute douce en monstre de sauvagerie.

…malheureusement, il faut aussi prendre en compte le contexte dans lequel a lieu ce liage. Si les deux s'accouplent dans la joie, l'amour et la bonne humeur, comme ça a par exemple été le cas pour le Potter et sa putain, alors le résultat sera tout simplement merveilleux : magies interdépendantes et considérablement renforcées, incapacité de se trahir, amour définitif et éternel, libido hyperactive l'un pour l'autre, incapacité à aller voir ailleurs, etcetera.

Mais si une vélane est liée lors d'un viol par une brute innommable, le complémentarisme aura bien lieu, mais pas de la façon idéale décrite juste avant. Car le complémentarisme n'est pas une moyenne mathématique, non, c'est une fusion empêchant l'apparition de contradictions. Certes, si les deux partagent déjà les mêmes particularités quasi parfaitement, le résultat sera comparable à une moyenne. En revanche, si on a affaire à un mâle ne s'intéressant qu'à se vider les couilles pour un coup d'un soir et une femelle horrifiée de ce qui lui arrive, alors le résultat sera un barbare renforcé dans son comportement et une pauvre vélane devenant de plus en plus soumise et malheureuse au fil des jours. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous est arrivé à presque toutes depuis la fin de la première Union magique. Ma mère, moi ou encore la putain de Potter sommes des exceptions incroyables.

Je suppose que vous avez compris pourquoi je tiens tant à rester vierge, alors que je n'ai qu'une envie à chaque crise d'excitation, c'est de baiser à tout va.

Revenons-en à l'explication principale : pourquoi le fait que je sois parvenue je-ne-sais-comment à éveiller mes pouvoirs en restant vierge est-il incroyable ? Outre ce que j'ai dis juste avant, c'est que j'échappe désormais à tous les mauvais côtés de mes pouvoirs de vélane : par exemple, je suis devenue capable de résister lorsqu'un mâle tente de me violer, ma magie ne m'imposera plus d'écarter les pattes comme une invitation. En sachant les risques que cela me faisait courir, c'est plus que bienvenu. Même si ça ne m'empêche pas d'encore recourir à des gardes-du-vagin.

Autre effet, c'est que je peux essaimer mes pouvoirs avec la force d'une vélane déviergée, mais tout en conservant les effets d'une vierge. Je désigne par là la capacité à charmer et plier à ma volonté le moindre mâle non-lié ou non entraîné à une très bonne occlumencie. Vous avez pu le voir lorsque j'ai visité une université moldue pour recruter quelques savants. Certains étudiants ont finis en engrais en un claquement de doigt. Quasi-littéralement.

Autre effet encore, c'est que mes pouvoirs bénéficient toujours de leur croissance due à ma virginité, un réflexe naturel des vélanes : ils croient sans cesse pour être de plus en plus capables d'attirer des mâles, et ce jusqu'au liage. Mais en même temps, étant éveillée, ils sont aussi mûrs que ceux d'une vélane adulte ! Comprenez que je suis capable de sans cesse plus mettre en œuvre une plus grande quantité de magie, tout en ayant mes pouvoirs constamment au maximum de leurs capacités.

Une autre conséquence, très plaisante, est ma libido exacerbée et constante : en un sens, on peut me considérer comme une nymphe à ce niveau là -à savoir que je pourrais coucher en continu sans jamais m'en lasser-. Mais comme par contradiction, étant éveillée, je puis me maîtriser à la perfection sans plus avoir à faire appel à mon occlumencie -ce qui n'est d'ordinaire possible qu'en concentrant ses pensées sur le mâle lié-.

…seul point d'ombre à tout cela, c'est que si un jour je venais à me lier à un mâle, de quelque manière que ce soit, j'ignore totalement quel en serait l'effet. Conserverai-je tous mes pouvoirs ? En seraient-ils renforcés ou ravagés ? Bien des questions sans réponse.

Mais assez avec tout ce blabla, passons à la suite !

Une nouvelle sonnerie retentit, et je donnai en réponse un énième rapide coup de doigt sur mon clitoris, m'épandant à nouveau d'un jet de cyprine, puis me redressa pour revenir à mon travail. Face à moi, le spectacle de l'orgie générale s'acheva lorsque les mâles s'épanchèrent encore une fois dans leur femelle attitrée, consacrant comme de coutume leur grossesse.

Oui oui, j'ai bien dis leur grossesse. Car hormis moi et les vierges me servant de gardes-du-vagin, toutes les femelles ici présentes étaient enceintes, plus précisément au premier de leurs trois mois. Oui, ma petite manipulation de la dernière fois avait aussi changé la durée de leur gestation. Toutes affichaient un ventre s'arrondissant qui commençait à clairement se découper du reste du corps. Toutes, oui. Même les petites de première année qui m'avaient accompagnée lorsque j'avais quitté le refuge que m'offrait le Potter.

…Quoi, ça vous étonne que j'autorise quelque chose comme ça ? Que je permette le viol d'enfants ? Peuh, vous ne semblez pas bien comprendre. Ce ne sont plus des enfants désormais, mais des marchandises, des esclaves, des objets, bref ce que vous voulez, mais plus des enfants. Mais rassurez-vous, je n'encourage pas non plus la pédophilie, tous les mâles qui les entreprennent ont le même âge qu'elles. Même si ça ne change rien au résultat.

Vous allez me dire, j'aurais pu leur faire prendre des potions de contraception, ou alors les faire avorter. Vraiment, je confirme, vous n'avez rien compris. Chez nous autres vélanes, contraception et avortement ne sont pas des droits, mais d'innommables crimes contre la vélanité. Osez proposer cela à l'une de nous et vous vous retrouverez trainé devant un tribunal, et aussitôt lourdement condamné. Pour nous autres, le seul et unique moyen acceptable de contrôler nos grossesses est de nous faire retirer nos glandes spermatiques -des glandes qui accumulent le sperme obtenu lors du coït pour le redistribuer au même rythme que les ovaires le font des ovules-. Cela met fin à nos grossesses continues, principale caractéristique de notre peuple. Et il est de tradition de ne faire cela que dans deux situations bien précises, tant le fait de ne plus avoir d'enfants nous horrifie : lorsque la société n'est plus capable d'assurer la présence de trop de petits, et lorsque nous sommes dans le plus total désespoir et que même ne plus avoir d'enfants nous est moins horrible que nos conditions de vie -ce qui est dire le niveau d'horreur qu'il faut atteindre. Et que nous avons bien souvent atteint.

Pour en revenir aux grossesses de toutes mes esclaves, il n'y a pas que mon horreur de la contraception ou de l'avortement qui m'a fait les laisser être engrossées. Il y a aussi mes plans et autres petites expériences, nécessitants un bon nombre de cobayes. Je suis en train de préparer divers projets de manipulations magiques in-utéro.

Tout d'abord, j'ai besoin de soldats. Beaucoup, et même encore plus. Or, la soumission de la population devient de plus en plus difficile, déjà parce qu'il y a de moins de moins de monde, et aussi car nous risquons de nous heurter aux troupes de capture des autres abrutis, le Potter tout comme l'Ennemi. De plus, n'ayant pas le temps d'attendre la naissance, croissance et formation de la _production interne_ de mes esclaves, je suis obligée d'accélérer un peu tout ça. Imaginez des bébés-fusée, avec le corps modifié et une mentalité générique de combattant fanatisé à ma cause ? Ce serait très efficace. Et de toute façon, cette guerre laissera bien assez peu de survivants pour que cette action ne me soit pas reprochée par la suite, quand j'aurais gagné.

Mais il y a une autre raison à ces manipulations in-utéro, qui est en rapport avec tout ce dont nous avons parlé précédemment. À savoir, que je puisse me trouver un mâle complémentaire à qui je pourrais me lier tout en en ressortant renforcée et libre. J'ai beau avoir mes rêves et fantasmes, je n'en perds pas pour autant la raison, sachant bien que le niveau d'exigence que je suis obligée d'avoir est tel que je ne rencontrerais probablement jamais un mâle convenable. Le Potter était plutôt correct, malheureusement, non seulement nous unir m'aurait clairement bridée, mais en plus j'aurais sans cesse eu à l'affronter pour déterminer qui de nous deux obtiendrait la domination sur l'autre. Nous n'aurions jamais pu former un couple complémentaire correspondant à nos attentes à tous les deux. Le résultat aurait d'office été désastreux.

…et cela, même s'il était franchement remarquablement bien membré… je sais, je l'ai souvent vu nu lorsqu'il se lavait, à l'époque où nous étions tous deux dans Pôdlad encore en ruine. Aaaah ! Rien que cette pensée me fit ressentir une poussée d'excitation, et je m'interrompis dans ma paperasse pour m'offrir encore quelques caresses. Vous dites, je suis une perverse ? Oui.

Je ne pourrais jamais me trouver naturellement de mâle convenable pour se lier à moi. Mes exigences sont trop grandes pour que cela soit possible. Alors autant que je le fabrique ! Modifications, améliorations, éducation… j'ai déjà sélectionné tout un troupeau de couples suffisamment beaux physiquement, que j'ai mis dans un élevage bien isolé pour ne pas être mêlés aux autres. Je leur ferais avoir quelques dizaines d'enfants par femelle, puis je garderais les meilleurs rejetons avant de jeter le reste, procédant ainsi à une sélection des qualités pour en retirer le plus beau mâle possible. Et lorsque j'aurais assez mélangé tout cela, j'en retirerai tous les mâles obtenus pour passer à l'étape suivante. Avec quelques sorts de nécromancie pour une croissance accélérée, ça ne devrait prendre qu'une vingtaine d'année pour autant de générations.

Après l'élevage viendra l'éducation. Ces mâles seront enfermés toute leur enfance durant dans un endroit où ils vivront continuellement entourés d'une atmosphère d'idéalisation absolue de ma personne. Dès leurs premières minutes de vie, ils seront retirés à leur marchandise de mère et soumis à mes phéromones de vélane. Fanatisés à Moi, éduqués pour être d'une mentalité parfaite vouée à Moi, obéissants à la perfection à ma volonté à Moi, musclés par de longs entrainements pour être d'une beauté excitante correspondante à mes goûts à Moi… leur vie sera entièrement formatée dans le but de me servir. Et ils prêteront régulièrement des flots de serments absolus, afin que je sois sûre de ne pas créer des bêtes qui pourraient causer ma chute.

Outre l'éducation auront aussi lieu de nombreuses améliorations. Leur magie sera façonnée à coup de runes et de sorts divers et variés pour être développée aussi fortement que possible. Leur corps lui-même sera runifié pour être parfait : des muscles saillants sans être bodybuildés, une peau blanche sans la moindre imperfection, aucun poil en trop -j'ai horreur des poils injustifiés-, et encore bien des choses, et surtout… une attention toute particulière sera portée sur leurs capacités sexuelles. Vu le temps que je passerais à baiser avec ce mâle, pas question qu'il ait de faibles capacités ! J'ai déjà étudié toutes les caractéristiques précises que j'exige : un pénis d'au moins trente centimètres de long, afin de pouvoir taper dans le fond lorsqu'il m'entreprendra, avec une circonférence d'au moins vingt -démesurée !- pour que je sois assurée de bien me faire dilater le vagin… le gland sera bien découpé et glorieusement dressé, l'érection parfaitement droite, les bourses devront être bien fermes et ne pas pendouiller, et la production de semence sera démesurée. Lorsque je suis enfermée hors de portée d'un déviergeage accidentel, je goûte déjà régulièrement le sperme issu de mes élevages dans l'espoir de découvrir un bon cru, et ça m'en donne une grande soif. Il faudra que mon mâle en produise au bas mot au moins un litre par jour pour m'abreuver ! Aaaah, j'en jouis d'avance !

Hum ? Vous dites, je suis une perverse ? Oui. Une putain, salope, pouffiasse, grognasse et autres mots doux ? Non. Je suis une femme fière d'elle et qui s'assume. Point. Allez crever si vous n'êtes pas contents.

Ces diverses améliorations de la marchandise sont tout ce que j'ai prévu pour l'instant. Je verrais plus tard pour d'autres idées.

…

Achevant ma paperasse journalière -même s'il me suffisait de donner des ordres pour tout gérer, je tenais à garder des archives précises-, je me levai de ma chaise tout humide de cyprine pour gagner le tribunal. Ou du moins la salle avec une estrade à deux sous et quelques chaises pour le public. Je ne suis pas encore très riche, et ça se ressent, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire _le Bien_ !

Tout le monde me salua à mon entrée, récitant le désormais traditionnel _« votre gloire soit bénie, profonde et exemplaire dame Luna »_ que j'avais exigé pour me faire mousser. J'aurais pu m'en passer, mais ça me faisait plaisir, et permettrait d'impressionner lorsque je commencerai à recruter des badauds que je ne soumettrais pas de mes pouvoirs.

Le recrutement, parlons-en ! Divers problèmes étaient survenus lorsque mes esclaves m'avaient rejointe _en toute liberté de conscience_. Notamment, parmi mes soumis, j'avais découvert la présence de criminels. Étant des gens aux capacités dispensables, j'avais procédé à leur exécution immédiate avec un grand plaisir, mais cet incident m'avait fait prendre conscience de la nécessité de créer une brigade de justice capable de repérer les monstres qui auraient pu accidentellement se dissimuler parmi nous.

La récolte semblait avoir été bonne la semaine dernière, car sept femmes et douze hommes se tenaient tête baissée dans le box des accusés. Tous portaient les traces des bastonnades que leurs geôliers leur avaient infligées, et semblaient complètement hagards. Horrifiée d'avoir pu bénir de mes pouvoirs de telles horreurs, je les leur avais retirés avec une telle force que leur esprit ne s'en était pas sortit intact. Tous paraissaient comme assommés et bavaient sur leur banc.

M'asseyant à ma place de _juge suprême_ , je fis retentir mon petit marteau et commanda le début de la séance. « Douzième procès mené contre les troupeaux de démons hérétiques ! Couple-greffier, veuillez annoncer les chefs d'accusation ! » Aussitôt, un homme et une femme se levèrent, main dans la main, et commencèrent à tour de rôle.

« - Gloire à vous, profonde et exemplaire dame Luna, » dirent-ils. « Les chefs d'accusation sont les suivants ! Les sept femmes sont accusées d'homosexualité lesbienne. Huit des douze hommes d'homosexualité masculine. Et les quatre autres hommes, de transsexualité et travestisme. » Ils se rassirent alors que le public exprimait sa répugnance en insultant les accusés.

Je repris. « Couple-avocat de l'accusation, en votre qualité de représentant de l'avenir glorieux et exemplaire, êtes-vous en accord avec ces chefs d'accusation ? »

« - Nous le sommes, profonde et exemplaire dame Luna. » Bien. Je passai donc à la suite.

« - Couple-officier de la brigade de lutte contre l'hérétisme, dans quelle situation ces effroyables criminels ont-ils été appréhendés ? »

« - Gloire à vous, profonde et exemplaire dame Luna. Douze d'entre eux ont été pris en flagrant-délit d'innommable hérétisme, lors de leur capture. Les sept autres se sont fait remarquer lors de l'inspection mentale précédant leur intégration parmi vos troupes. »

« - Quels sont les résultats des interrogatoires pour ces sept là ? »

« - Six d'entre eux ont avoué n'avoir tout simplement pas été pris en flagrant-délit. Seul l'un des hérétiques a révélé tenter de lutter contre sa maladie. »

« - Ces monstres ont-ils déjà pratiqué leur immondice ? »

« - Seul le repenti ne l'a jamais fait. » Bien. Il ne m'en fallait donc pas plus. La loi, Ma loi, LA loi, était claire comme un jet de cyprine.

« - Voici énoncé le jugement ! Les immondes barbares hérétiques s'étant rendus coupables d'actes répréhensibles sont condamnés à mort immédiate ! Le repenti devra passer des tests d'utilité, si ses capacités se révèlent utiles à notre cause, il sera emprisonné en punition de sa maladie mentale afin de ne pas contaminer d'autres personnes, et mis aux travaux forcés. S'il se révèle inutile à notre cause, il sera exécuté en punition de sa maladie mentale. » Et je tapai un coup de mon marteau pour sceller le jugement.

Tous les badauds présents se levèrent aussitôt pour déchaîner un flot d'applaudissements et psalmodier à ma gloire. Justice avait été faite ! « Gardes ! » dis-je. « Conduisez les condamnés sur le champ d'exécution ! » Aussitôt fut fait.

Quelques minutes après, je me fis plaisir à torturer ainsi ces ennemis de ma vélanité. Toute enragée que j'étais à l'idée de côtoyer de pareilles _bêtes_ , ma séance de détente vite terminée, je leur détruisis l'esprit de mes pouvoirs avec une telle violence que ce fut au point de leur faire imploser la tête, avant d'achever par une succession de furieux « _Extincto_ ! » C'était le sort de justice par excellence. Radical et absolu. Réservé aux pires criminels possibles et imaginables. J'adorais le lancer sur les hérétiques à la vélanité. Répandre _la justice_ était une vraie drogue.

Dans l'avenir, je bâtirais une société plus exemplaire encore que n'a pu l'être la première Union magique. L'hétérosexualité y sera totale et absolue, elle deviendra loi et religion à un point de radicalité qui en fera pâlir d'envie nos glorieux ancêtres et leurs pourtant légendairement efficaces brigades anti-hérétiques. Je serais à jamais reconnue pour avoir lancé la plus violente et efficace inquisition de toute l'Histoire humaine. **(I) (II)**

…

Comme dit précédemment, nous étions présentement début août 1995. Le Potter et l'Ennemi avançaient chacun leurs pions dans leur coin, moi seule n'avait pas encore commencé. Il en était temps.

J'ai besoin d'alliés. Car d'un côté, il y a le Potter qui a ressuscité l'Union magique, et qui dispose au bas mot de trente-mille soldats surentraînés, sans compter une masse de civils que je peux sans peine estimer à près de soixante-mille. Probablement plus de cent-mille personnes au total. Et je ne prends là en compte que les peuples ayant participé à la première Union ! S'il lui vient l'idée de contacter toutes les populations d'autres continents, et si elles acceptent la fondation de l'Union, il pourrait au fil des années en venir à rassembler plusieurs millions de soldats !

De l'autre côté se trouve l'Ennemi, avec son identité toujours inconnue. Ce salaud ! Il m'a privé de mes deux talentueux lieutenants… je le torturerai avec autant de science que le Potter, ça lui apprendra ! Mais bref, passons. Celui-là dispose, plus ou moins directement d'une alliance avec Voldemort, et donc de l'appui des Purs, soit près de vingt-mille personnes à travers l'Europe, dont probablement six-mille combattants. Il possède aussi un ascendant certain sur les ministères, ce qui lui donne accès à la quasi-intégralité de la population sorcière ! Soit plus de deux millions de personnes à travers le continent, dont près de huit-cent mille combattants. Sans compter que ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait en sa possession les antiques sciences nécromanciennes de la religion Pure ! Quelle horreur ce serait s'il parvenait à relancer les anciens élevages ! Il disposerait alors d'une quantité de troupes tout simplement ahurissante. Pour dire à quel point c'était dangereux, même le Père Créateur, le meilleur stratège de toute l'Histoire de la magie et probablement de l'Humanité, avait finit par être débordé par ce nombre.

Avec qui pourrais-je m'allier ? L'Ennemi est exclu. Définitivement. Bien que nous ne connaissions pas son idéologie précise, elle transparait déjà assez clairement pour que l'on puisse dire qu'il est un Pur fanatique. Donc, un ennemi.

Le Potter n'est pas souhaitable lui non plus. Son idéologie est très semblable à la mienne, à ceci près qu'il est bien trop attaché aux ridiculement pitoyables notions de droits… peuh ! Et bien entendu, il veut tous les pouvoirs pour lui tout seul. Ce qui est totalement incompatible avec moi. Si un jour nous nous trouvons en une mauvaise situation, une alliance temporaire pourra être envisageable, mais ça ne sera que dans un cas extrême.

Mais alors, comment puis-je faire pour obtenir une influence politique importante sans avoir à me la construire de zéro ? Hum…

…je sais !

…

« - Gloire à vous, profonde et exemplaire Dame Luna, » me dis l'un de mes officiers. « Nous avons repéré notre cible. »

« - Bien. Fidélitas, je présume ? » J'eus un reniflement méprisant. Mais quelle bande d'amateurs, je vous jure !

« - Oui, fidélitas, » me confirma mon esclave. « Très mal lancé d'ailleurs. Une bombe à runes de faible puissance suffirait à le faire s'effondrer. »

« - Inutile d'en arriver là, du moins pour l'instant. Allons-y. » Et je me redressais après un dernier jet de cyprine pour sortir des illusions nous dissimulant aux indiscrets, mes gardes-du-vagin et moi, et gagner mon but. Oui, je me caressais en attendant le rapport de mes éclaireurs. Je n'y peux rien, ça m'est devenu aussi naturel que respirer. Et puis que voulez-vous, il faut bien tuer le temps. Je suis une perverse ? Oui !

J'étais complètement désabusée de pitié. Le ridicule était tel, mais tel ! Tout ici empestait l'amateurisme au que je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était torturer ces attardés avec qui je voulais m'allier. Pour vous dire, il avait suffit à mes espions de suivre et accoler des mouchards à tous les suspects, puis de tracer leurs routes sur des cartes, pour voir apparaître comme par magie un point d'où tous étaient originaires… et étant donné que c'était le seul endroit dans cette situation, il n'était pas difficile d'extrapoler et imaginer qu'il s'agissait de leur seule et unique place forte.

Bref. Ne faisons pas une crise de nerfs, allons plutôt frapper à la porte.

Passant le fidélitas sans avoir à faire aucun effort -mes pouvoirs étaient passe-partout lorsqu'ils avaient à faire face à une si faible puissance-, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée tous nichons sortis. Pour l'occasion, histoire d'impressionner, j'avais fait confectionner par mes esclaves-couturières une robe d'une magnificence inégalée. Dans mes couleurs favorites, blanc et or, elle recouvrait mon dos telle une cape, laissait seins et ventre totalement nus, et faisait office de jupe courte sur le devant et tombante jusqu'aux chevilles à l'arrière. Les hanches étaient largement découvertes, mon déhanché naturel ainsi bien mis en valeur, et mon pubis parfaitement glabre et maquillé était superbement excitant, seuls un ou deux centimètres de tissu le recouvraient avant d'arriver à mon vagin. Dommage qu'il n'y ait que des puceaux et des mâles répugnants ici, j'aurais bien aimé en charmer quelques uns pour me faire mousser. Mais tant pis, passons.

Je me répète encore et encore, mais ces attardés étaient d'un tel amateurisme qu'ils n'avaient même pas pensé à placer des gardes ! Et pas même de sorts de surveillance ! Je le sais, ma magie ne ressentait absolument rien. Ils faisaient totalement confiance à leur fidélitas ! Ah, pas étonnant que Voldemort ait failli remporter la première guerre, s'il avait fait face à de tels couillons…

Ouvrant la porte et m'avançant nonchalamment dans le couloir d'entrée, j'entendis des voix venir d'un peu plus loin. Au moins une vingtaine. Probablement étaient-ils en réunion. Bien, ça me faciliterait les choses d'en impressionner un bon nombre dès maintenant. Un tableau enchanté fut la seule trace de magie que je vis ici, et lorsque la vieille bique Pure qui y était représentée me couvrit d'insultes en me voyant, me traitant d'impureté et autres jolis mots, je l'incinérais sans hésiter, un hurlement d'horreur figeant sa dernière expression. Bon débarras.

Dans la salle, le silence se fit soudain total. Vraiment, total. Il n'y eut rien, pas le moindre signe que ses occupants se préparaient au combat face à l'intrusion. Alors, tout en vérifiant que tous mes sorts de protection étaient là, j'ouvris la porte en veillant bien à prendre un air de dominatrice.

« - Miss Lovegood ?! » s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix, alors que toutes sortes d'abrutis s'exclamaient de surprise en me voyant. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai des mères qui déjà me traitaient mentalement de putain, et des hommes appréciant sincèrement le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Je fis un petit soubresaut de nichons l'air de rien, arrachant quelques râles de plaisir par-ci, par-là.

« - Miss Lovegood ! » s'horrifia une abrutie en particulier. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites toute nue ?! » Elle s'approcha aussitôt vivement de moi, un manteau dans les bras, clairement dans l'intention de me recouvrir. Avec un regard méprisant, je levai ma baguette telle l'éclair et incinérai ce tas de chiffons.

« - Bonjour à vous aussi, professeur McGonagall. Belle journée pour être femme, n'est-ce pas ? » Je dis ça l'air de rien, tout en veillant à bien exposer ma féminité au regard de tous. En espérant qu'ils ne soient pas abrutis au point d'empêcher le message de passer.

« - Mais que faites-vous là, miss Lovegood ? » demanda Dumbledore, debout à l'autre bout de la salle, tentant de faire passer ses poils en trop pour de la prestance. Peuh, ridicule.

« - Mon cher Albus… » je fus aussitôt coupée par cet idiot.

« - Ce sera professeur ou monsieur, mademoiselle ! N'oubliez pas votre position ! »

« - Et n'oubliez pas la vôtre, Albus ! Je ne suis plus votre élève, de même que je ne serais plus jamais étudiante. Ni moi, ni mes camarades. »

« - Vos… quoi ?! » Lui et les autres semblaient ahuris.

« - Vous avez bien entendu, mes camarades. Près d'une centaine d'élèves que j'ai sauvés lors de l'attentat du tournoi. J'en ai pris grand soin depuis. » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour leur arracher des sourires soulagés. Force était au moins de leur reconnaître qu'ils aimaient sincèrement leurs élèves, et avaient été affligés de les croire tous morts ou sous influence ennemie.

« - Nous sommes ravis de vous savoir saufs, vous et vos camarades, miss Lovegood. Et c'est une grande joie de savoir que vous avez pu venir jusqu' _aux grandes personnes_ … »

…

C'est enragée que je tournais en rond dans ma cachette. Enfermée à multiples tours dans ma chambre, j'avais laissé libre cours à ma colère au point de réduire tout mon mobilier en poussière de miettes. Laissez faire les _grandes personnes_ , qu'ils disaient ! Peuh ! Quel inqualifiable culot !

Lors de ma rencontre avec ces abrutis de l'Ordre du pigeon farci, je n'avais même pas eu la possibilité d'en place une. Dès qu'ils avaient appris qu'il leur restait de potentiels élèves, ils étaient devenus comme extatiques, incapable de dire autre chose que de grotesques prétentions, comme quoi ils allaient leur redonner une scolarité paisible à l'abri de la guerre… GRAAAH ! Ça m'énerve !

« - OFFICIERS ! » hurlai-je, cherchant à passer ma colère.

« - Oui, maîtresse ? » se précipitèrent-ils pour ramper à mes pieds comme il se devait. Bien, bons chiens.

« - Reste-t-il des hérétiques à exterminer ? »

« - Malheureusement non maîtresse, tous ont été purifiés par votre magnificence lors du procès exemplaire de ce matin. » Grumble, tant pis !

« - Alors que tout le monde se prépare à la réalisation du plan d'attaque numéro vingt-cinq ! Nous attaquerons ce soir ! Et que tous les couples n'étant pas requis se rassemblent sur la grand-place pour une orgie ! Que ça me garde excitée pendant que je me caresse ! »

Je suis une perverse ? Oui, oui, oui et encore oui ! Et fière de l'être !

…

La nuit tombée, encore toute rouge d'excitation, je retournai en direction du QG de l'Ordre du piaf à frire. Je suis prête à parier que ces abrutis n'ont même pas pensé à déménager en vitesse après mon intrusion…

…ah ben en effet, ils sont toujours là. C'était tellement pitoyablement prévisible que je n'ai même pas envie de me plaindre de leur nullité.

Cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas que mes gardes-du-vagin à mes côtés pour me servir d'escorte ! C'était rien de moins qu'un millier de mes meilleurs soldats qui m'avait accompagnée dans ma quête de pouvoir.

« - Première cohorte, préparez-vous à abattre le fidélitas lorsque retentira le signal ! Seconde, continuez à étudier les plans jusqu'au dernier moment, et tenez-vous prêts à vous précipiter sur les cibles ! Troisième, tenez les explosifs prêt ! Quatrième, à vos balais ! Tenez-vous prêts à abattre le moindre fuyard ! Cinquième, avez-vous achevé d'isoler l'ennemi ? »

« - Fini maîtresse ! Ils ne peuvent plus fuir désormais ! » Bien, très bien.

« - Alors à l'assaut ! » Et je faisais aussitôt résonner ma baguette d'un grand BANG !

Le fidélitas fut instantanément brisé en miettes par mes troupes du génie, de brillants petits activement formés à la poliorcétique **(III)**. Sans perdre le moindre instant, les troupes de pied se précipitèrent par porte et fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, alors que les balais investissaient la moindre ouverture du toit et des étages ! Des cris de surprise retentirent jusque dans la rue, des sorts furent hurlés par des voix enfantines ou adolescentes, puis plus rien. Le calme revint comme il s'était brisé, après moins d'une minute.

Entrant comme l'après-midi précédant, tous nichons sortis et l'air triomphante, cette fois ci sous le feu des flashs de mon service de propagande, j'allais tranquillement prendre place dans la même salle, à la place où Dumbledore m'avait stupidement toisée. Mes esclaves s'empressèrent d'amener un fauteuil surélevé et confortable, où je pris fièrement position, mon aura magique glorieusement sortie. Quelques secondes seulement après, les premiers attardés, encore en vêtements de nuit, furent jetés au sol face à moi. Et lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, ce fut pour être bouche bée, menacés par des dizaines de baguettes brillantes d'avada.

« - Alors Dumbledore, vous me prenez toujours pour une simple petite fille ? »

Les flashs crépitèrent de plus belle. Cet instant serait à jamais immortalisé. Dumbledore à ses pieds, c'était mémorable.

…

Le lendemain, tout allait déjà nettement mieux. Une fois _un petit interrogatoire_ tranquillement mené, j'avais été "officiellement acceptée" au sein de l'ordre du phénix en tant que co-commandante aux côtés du vieux schnock. C'était mieux que rien. Et maintenant, nous nous apprêtions à réaliser notre toute première réunion ensemble. Ou du moins devrais-je dire que ces abrutis s'apprêtaient à devenir mes premiers esclaves non-soumis par mes pouvoirs. Déjà, plusieurs semblaient impressionnés de voir mes capacités de cheffe, du moins à en juger par la façon dont ils admiraient le peu que je leur avais laissé voir de mon organisation.

« - Pour cette première réunion, nous devons clairement définir le but de notre lutte. Il est clair ! Combattre les seigneurs des ténèbres Harry Potter, Voldemort et l'Ennemi, puis détruire les ministères, lutter contre les hérétiques, annihiler les Purs, et rétablir l'Union magique ! Aucune objection ne sera tolérée ! Des questions ? »

Et il y en eut, en effet. Nombre de choses ne leurs plaisaient pas dans mon programme. De ce que j'ai pu traduire de leurs borborygmes hideux, ces sous-êtres semblaient ne pas considérer le Potter comme un seigneur des ténèbres, voulaient défendre les ministères qu'ils voyaient comme l'avenir, et ne pas avoir quoi que ce soit contre les Purs. Quand à rétablir une Union, ah ! Ils n'en avaient strictement rien à faire. D'ailleurs, aucun d'eux n'avait entendu parler de la moitié des peuples la composant autre part que dans des ouvrages de « _créatures dangereuses_ »…

Quittant mon fauteuil pour claquer des pieds au sol, me redressant de toute ma prestance mammaire, je hurlai « SILEeEeEeNCE ! » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour tous les faire s'enfoncer dans leurs fauteuils, effrayés ! « Lorsque j'ai demandé s'il y avait des questions, j'aurais plutôt dû dire s'il y avait des avis constructifs ! Comme je m'y attendais, ce n'était évidemment pas le cas ! Votre manque de discipline est intolérable ! INTOLÉRABLE ! » Mon aura vélanique palpitait de colère. J'ai toujours eu horreur des gens qui ne m'obéissaient pas.

» J'ai eu la bêtise de vouloir vous écouter ! C'était visiblement une erreur ! Vous n'êtes tous qu'un ramassis d'incapables sans cervelle ! Nous allons donc mettre fin à nos tergiversations et aller droit au but ! Chacun de vous va défiler devant moi et me prêter serment absolu de fidélité et d'obéissance éternelle ! » J'avais hurlé ça à toute allure.

« - Et si nous ne sommes pas d'accord ? » osa un impudent.

Je répondis en me tournant vers un de mes esclaves. « Soldats ! Allez dehors faire préparer un peloton d'exécution ! » La menace fut instantanément comprise.

…

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, sous ma menace constante. Dumbledore tentait bien de se faire entendre, mais je ne cessai de le rabrouer et d'imposer mes vues. Comme il se devait. En vérité, je faisais exprès de lui faire de l'ombre afin de le pousser à bout. Ma conquête de ces bouseux n'était pas encore complète.

Ce que j'attendais survint le quinze août. Enfin ! C'est qu'il aura été sacrément patient cet imbécile !

Ce jour là, j'étais censée amener les volontaires de l'Ordre dans mon QG afin de leur faire subir l'entraînement militaire de tout bon soldat. Il s'agissait en fait des quelques soumis qui se plaisaient à s'aplatir à la moindre vue d'une figure d'autorité. De son côté, le vioque devait aller rencontrer plusieurs aurors mécontents des ministères et des ordres reçus -ils servaient désormais de troupes de répression de la population, sans plus aucun honneur-.

Première erreur, cet imbécile les invita à venir le rencontrer… au QG de l'ordre. Oui. Vraiment.

Seconde erreur, il leur laissa leurs baguettes. Oui. Vraiment.

Troisième erreur, c'est que…

…oh et puis zut, arrêtons avec l'énumération des bêtises qu'il a commises par simple volonté de respecter sa légendaire doctrine d'attardé « _tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance_ ». Car ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, c'est qu'à peine entrés, ces soit-disants aurors, qui en vérité s'étaient infiltrés aux ordres de l'Ennemi et de Voldemort afin de miner l'Ordre du phénix, tirèrent leurs baguettes pour attaquer, immobilisèrent le vioque, et auraient pu faire des ravages si je n'étais pas revenue à ce moment là, _comme par hasard_ !, glorieuse dans mes nichons moulés de mon aura magique, et…

…bon ok, j'arrête ça aussi. En fait, ces aurors n'étaient rien d'autre que quelques-uns de mes soumis, qui s'étaient faits passer pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas. Tombé dans le piège, Dumbledore s'était précipité, avide de trouver un moyen de reprendre l'ascendant sur moi, et ce faisant avait mis en danger la totalité de l'Ordre. Bien entendu, inutile de préciser que j'en ai aussitôt profité pour l'engueuler vertement et le descendre plus bas que terre devant, _comme par hasard !_ , la totalité des membres de l'Ordre appelés en renfort pour combattre les intrus. Bien entendu, je fis cela alors qu'il était encore ficelé par des cordes qui avaient été, _comme par hasard !_ , préparées à partir de mes cheveux et tressées d'une multitude de sorts de renforcement et d'ablation magique.

Mais tous ces détails, personne n'a besoin de les connaître, n'est-ce pas ?

Ridiculisé au-delà de l'imaginable par mon discours enflammé, ponctué d'une multitude de petits piques bien placées, je le descendis plus bas que terre au point que même certains de ses fidèles le huèrent de colère. Aidés en cela par une potion discrètement versée dans leur petit-déjeuner, repas qui, _comme par hasard !_ , était désormais préparé par mes esclaves et non plus par la vieille Weasley esseulée.

Lorsque vint le moment de lui laisser la possibilité de s'expliquer, en fait je me contentai de lui poser un ultimatum. Soit il acceptait de se soumettre à ma volonté en prêtant un flot de serments magiques très précisément étudiés pour en faire mon esclave -la formulation lui étant exposée faisant preuve de plus de tact, bien évidemment-, soit il partait après avoir eu ses souvenirs de ma présence effacés.

Il choisit la seconde option.

Désormais, j'étais la maîtresse incontestée de…

« - L' _Ordre du phénix_ est mort ! Que l' _Ordre de la vélane éveillée_ voit le jour ! »

Par la suite, je devais me demander comment il se faisait qu'Albus Dumbledore, pourtant personnage réputé extrêmement intelligent et malin, avait pu ainsi tomber dans mon piège.

En vérité, il n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe.

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Juste au cas où, comprenez bien que les propos tenus dans ce chapitre sont ceux d'un personnage,**_ _ **pas de l'auteur.**_ _ **Merci**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs lecteurs et auteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_

 _ **I. Je le répète ici, mais quiconque croira que les propos tenus par mes personnages sont les miens se verra bloqué, et ses commentaires signalés. Merci.**_

 _ **II.**_ _Concernant le fait que la première union magique ait été politiquement homophobe :_ _**déjà, non elle n'était pas homophobe, mais hétérophile. La distinction existe et est importante. Confondre les deux est du même niveau de stupidité que prétendre qu'une particularité de naissance est une maladie ou un crime, comme le fait ici Luna. Et ce, que ce soit une couleur de peau, ou un penchant sexuel, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.**_

 _ **» Ensuite, cette hétérophilie radicale est une caractéristique innée issue des différents peuples magiques décrits dans les chapitres précédents, et tout particulièrement des vélanes. Vous vous souvenez, aux chapitres précédents, lorsque j'ai dis en appuyant bien que les vélanes étaient réputées pour leur "moralité exemplaire" ? Et lorsque j'ai fait dire à Apolline, la mère de Fleur, que son peuple demandait de l'aide pour lutter contre les "hérétiques" ? Et bien maintenant, vous savez qui et ce que sont ces-dits "hérétiques".**_

 _ **» Concernant la construction narrative relative à la première Union magique et aux peuples la composant : vous avez probablement remarqué ma façon de procéder : les montrer sous un jour idéalisé sans toutefois tomber dans une improbable utopie, puis par la suite montrer que ce n'était qu'apparences, et que tout était bien plus sombre qu'on ne le pensait, relevant plus qu'autre chose d'une dystopie… ça a été le cas lors de la toute première description de la cité de Pôdlad par exemple : joyaux d'architecture, il s'est ensuite avéré qu'elle n'était qu'une immense caserne militaire. Eh bien pour ce qui est des peuples, maintenant, attendez-vous à les voir grandement baisser dans votre estime… à moins que vous ne fassiez preuve d'un très bon relativisme moral, car oui : tout, y compris les "pires" (entre grandes guillemets) choses pratiquées par ces peuples, est justifiable et acceptable de leur point de vue. Tout. J'y ai veillé. Il n'y a pas d'incohérence à ce niveau.**_

 _ **» Merci de vous rappeler que les propos tenus par mes personnages, de même que l'univers que je créée, ne sont pas représentatifs de l'auteur que je suis. Toute personne se plaisant à laisser libre court à un manque de raison se verra bloquée et signalée.**_

 _ **III.**_ _Poliorcétique_ _ **: art et science de mener un siège, en défense comme en attaque.**_


	79. Parents éplorés

NVJM, rédigé 17/7/2018, publié 20/7/2018.

 _Harry Potter et l'Histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _79 : Parents éplorés_

Dans Poudlard libéré des forces sorcières, le temps passa rapidement. Si s'emparer du château avait été remarquablement facile, en revanche, le tenir fut nettement plus compliqué. Des jours durant, les ministères lancèrent nombre d'assauts contre nos troupes, et si leurs pitoyables troupeaux de crétins finis à la bave d'excréments ne purent rien contre nos vétérans et nos armes, ils parvinrent tout de même à nous épuiser et nous maintenir fixés sur place. Il était donc nécessaire de prendre quelques temps de repos et de préparation pour fourbir nos armes de plus belle en prévision de la suite.

Il y avait aussi le problème des armes. C'était un avantage que de posséder des baguettes magiques ne prenant quasiment pas de place, mais comme dit précédemment, dans le contexte d'une bataille, ce n'était pas aussi décisif que pour un duel. Lorsque des milliers de soldats s'affrontaient sur un espace réduit, l'artillerie était l'idéal pour parvenir à mâter l'ennemi en limitant les pertes. Et pour ça, il fallait disposer d'immenses quantités de munitions. Pendant les semaines que nous passâmes à nettoyer les iles Britanniques de la présence sorcière, nombre de nos soldats furent momentanément démobilisés et envoyés en ateliers ou sur les chantiers. Il était aussi nécessaire de fortifier le château et la cité pour résister au cas où. J'étais persuadé que si, à l'époque de la première Union, le Créateur avait pris la peine de préparer dès le début des défenses à la hauteur de sa gloire, alors il se serait retrouvé avec une place absolument inexpugnable, et ce même si les Purs avaient recouvert la planète entière de leurs innommables élevages. Le seul dôme de la cité était une preuve que son génie militaire s'étendait aussi dans le domaine défensif.

Côté sorciers, les rapports de nos espions indiquaient une situation semblable, mais considérablement plus chaotique. Déjà déstabilisés par le déclenchement soudain de cette guerre totale, ils l'avaient été encore plus par les destructions de leurs ministères, le massacre par mes artilleries de milliers de civils, la perte d'une multitude d'infrastructures, et la conquête éclair des iles Britanniques. Ils vivaient dans la peur constante de nous voir débarquer sur les côtes françaises.

Mais même s'il n'y eut pas de bataille pendant un long moment, quelques évènements eurent toutefois lieu…

 _Journal de l'Ordre de la vélane éveillée_

 _N°1, quinze août 1995_

 _Luna Lovegood, vélane vierge éveillée, femme profonde et exemplaire, gloire à elle ! annonce au monde sa volonté !_

 _« Moi, Luna Bianca Lovegood, défenseuse de la lumière, incarnation de la perfection d'antant, en ma qualité de vélane vierge éveillée, déclare être la seule et unique héritière de la volonté du divin Père Créateur ! En cette qualité, j'appelle l'ensemble des peuples magiques à s'unir sous ma bannière pour lutter contre les ennemis de la seconde Union magique que je suis appelée à présider !_

 _Les ennemis de notre Union sont nombreux, mais ni leur nombre ni leur barbarie ne nous empêchera de réaliser nos rêves !_

 _L'imposteur Harry James Potter-Black, se prétendant faussement héritier du divin Père Créateur, commet de ce fait un crime de lèse-mémoire au divin Créateur, et est en conséquence appelé à se présenter face à la justice de l'Union présidée par dame Luna Bianca Lovegood ! Il dispose pour cela de deux jours, au-delà desquels il sera déclaré criminel et pourchassé ! Les peuples ayant fait l'erreur de le suivre sont d'ores et déjà pardonnés !_

 _Gloire à l'Union ! Gloire à la liberté ! Libérons-nous des imposteurs ! »_

La salope. Rien que ces quelques mots, envoyés en une telle quantité d'exemplaires que même mes hyperactifs services de censure n'y purent rien, eurent comme l'effet d'une bombe. Une vélane vierge et éveillée à la fois ! Je n'avais pas compris sur l'instant ce que cela signifiait, et il me fallu les lumières de Fleur et Apolline pour en saisir l'importance symbolique, il n'y avait pas plus grand exemple de moralité. Il fallut contre-attaquer avec une accumulation d'images magnifiques.

Il y eut tout d'abord les journaux. Un duel d'envolées lyriques scatophiles eu lieu pendant quelques jours entre la grognasse et moi. De mon côté, je recrutai les meilleurs lettrés parmi mes impériumés pour trouver des tournures de phrases aussi subtiles qu'insultantes, mais du fait de leur éducation moldue, ils avaient du mal à trouver comment insulter la putain autrement qu'en se moquant de sa perversité. Et au vu des photos accompagnant ses articles, nul doute qu'elle était fière de se comporter en traînée. Et rien qu'aux astronomiques quantités de phéromones recouvrant ses papelards, il fallait avouer que ses prétentions n'étaient pas que du chiqué. Même moi, dès que j'en tenais un dans les mains, j'étais obligé d'aussitôt prendre des potions d'apaisement sexuel. Non pas que ça aurait dérangé Fleur que je l'entreprenne en quasi continu, elle adorait ça elle aussi, mais mon emploi du temps était trop chargé pour que je me permette cela.

Ayant peine à contrer la propagande de Luna par mes journaux, je misai de fait autant que possible sur les apparences. De mémoire d'archives, jamais auparavant, pas même à l'époque de l'Union, une si parfaite complémentarité n'avait été vue qu'entre ma Fleur et moi. Il fallait bien comprendre que c'était parfois un sacré spectacle : nous passions notre temps à compléter les phrases l'un de l'autre, n'avions même plus besoin de nous parler, ne communiquant que par le regard et notre connaissance de l'autre… sans compter avec notre beauté. Certes, Fleur n'était pas une vierge éveillée, mais elle n'en restait pas moins un symbole de beauté époustouflante. La quasi-totalité des vélanes adultes -soit de plus de quinze ans- étaient enceintes, toutes rayonnaient de bonheur et de joie de s'être trouvé un mari aimant et respectueux parmi les autres peuples, mais pas une n'arrivait à la cheville de ma belle.

Sa grossesse se déroulait merveilleusement bien, et l'embellissait à un point qu'il m'est impossible de décrire. Son ventre parfaitement rond et découpé du reste du corps, ses seins d'une ampleur ahurissante, parfaitement maintenus et équilibrés, le tout maquillé comme l'œuvre d'art qu'ils étaient, et constamment exposés par la grâce d'une robe traditionnelle misant tout sur la beauté du corps des vélanes… autrement dit qui ne cachait pas grand-chose hormis l'entrejambe. Elle rayonnait tant de joie que celle-ci en devenait visible autour d'elle, comme si une aura de pure magie commençait à naître. Certes, ma Fleur n'était pas une vierge éveillée… mais elle était une enceinte parfaite ! Et nul doute qu'elle parviendrait à s'éveiller très bientôt, au rythme où ses pouvoirs croissaient. Rien que le mouvement constant de ses cheveux indiquait qu'elle s'en rapprochait.

Pour contrer la propagande de la putain par la nôtre, nous nous montrâmes en couple constamment, participant à la moindre réunion possible et imaginable pour nous afficher sans vergogne. Chaque jour, un défilé militaire était organisé pour impressionner le peuple et maintenir son moral au plus haut, et c'était alors l'occasion pour nous deux de se retrouver couverts de sorts de mise en valeur au point que nous semblions deux étoiles. Moi modèle de masculinité virile malgré mon jeune âge et ma croissance encore inachevée -merci mon entrainement de longue date-, et Fleur modèle de féminité malgré ses seuls quinze ans et ses formes ayant encore beaucoup à s'embellir avec sa puberté qui ne faisait que commencer…

La grognasse pouvait bien tenter de retourner les peuples contre moi, mais tant qu'ils auraient sous les yeux l'exemple que nous représentions, ma Fleur et moi, elle ne parviendrait pas à les retourner contre nous. L'adulation dont nous faisions preuve était colossale. Loin d'être à la mesure de ce qu'avait été le Père Créateur en son temps, mais tout de même assez pour provoquer des évanouissements, héhé !

…

Comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, la putain de service ne fut pas la seule à nous poser des problèmes. Le vieux Dumbledore, chassé de la tête de son Ordre du piaf farci, avait surpris tout le monde… en allant rejoindre les forces sorcières à Beauxbâtons. Mais quoi ? Pourquoi ? N'avait-il donc pas compris que Voldemort et un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres dirigeaient tout dans l'ombre ? Quand bien même ne l'aurait-il pas remarqué avant le massacre du tournoi, la constante propagande que mes journaux avaient faite à ce sujet devrait suffire à lever toute ambiguïté ! Alors pourquoi ?

Je ne comprenais pas. Devenait-il donc finalement sénile ? Ne voyait-il pas les foules gigantesques de ses subordonnés qui étaient placées sous les impériums de l'Autre ?

À l'unanimité des dirigeants sorciers présents -moins Voldy et l'Autre qui restaient encore et toujours dans l'ombre-, le vioque fut élu « Grand ministre de la magie en charge de la guerre ». Autrement dit, il possédait désormais tous pouvoirs pour nous combattre. Et les sorciers se retrouvaient avec une figure estimée et capable à suivre. Voilà qui nous compliquerait la tâche.

J'espérais que l'âge l'avait rendu moins redoutable qu'à l'époque où il combattait Grindelwald. Pourvu qu'il ait perdu de sa superbe. **(I)**

…

…

Nous sommes maintenant le deux octobre 1995. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas écris dans ces mémoires, depuis près de deux mois que je vous parlais du vieux, mais mon emploi du temps ne me le permettait guère, tant j'étais occupé à chaque instant. Une dizaine de minutes s'offrent à moi, j'en profite donc.

Pour faire le point sur ce qu'il s'est produit durant ce temps, je dirais que…

« - HARRY ! » hurla Peter en enfonçant la porte de mon bureau tel un géant en pleine charge, me faisant sursauter jusqu'au plafond.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » Sa voix inquiète transmettait comme une urgence absolue !

« - ÇA COMMENCE ! » Il était excité comme une des puces de son animagus, souriant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Je ne lui répondis pas, et le projeta sur le côté pour gagner l'infirmerie au pas de course. Souriant de la plus pure joie possible et imaginable.

…

J'enfonçai les portes battantes de la salle d'accouchement alors que les sages-femmes finissaient d'aider Fleur à s'allonger sur la table matelassée où aurait lieu le travail. Parfaitement éveillée, elle se tourna aussitôt vers moi pour me sourire de sa beauté indescriptible. Elle me tendit la main, et je me dépêchai de la saisir avec émotion, alors qu'autour de nous, comme dans un autre monde, mes médecins impériumés me recouvraient d'une blouse blanche et préparaient l'hygiène de la pièce à coup de sorts.

« - Je viens de perdre les premières eaux, » me dit ma belle alors que je la bénissais en lui couvrant le visage de bisous. « Il y a dix minutes. J'ai eu la première contraction juste avant ton arrivée. Il devrait y en avoir encore plusieures pendant environ une heure, de plus en plus fortes, puis le travail commencera sérieusement. » Je ne lui répondis rien, ne sachant comment exprimer ce que je ressentais.

Comment décrire ce que peut ressentir un père dans pareille situation ? J'étais terriblement inquiet, bien plus que je ne me souviens l'avoir jamais été. J'aurais aimé proposer à Fleur qu'on lui donne des potions antidouleur, de crainte de la voir souffrir, mais elle avait de longue date refusé, disant qu'il était impensable pour une vélane de ne pas pleinement vivre la joie de l'accouchement. _« N'aie crainte Harry, »_ _me dit-elle, « nous autres avons des hanches très larges et surtout flexibles. Elles s'écartent naturellement à la venue de l'enfant, contrairement aux autres femmes qui la voient forcer contre leur corps pour naître. Il est rarissime qu'aucune d'entre nous ressente la moindre douleur, et ce n'est en temps normal dû qu'aux conditions de la naissance. » Ce disant, elle me montra les infirmières à qui j'avais ordonné de veiller sur elle à chaque instant. Je rougis de gêne. « Tu vois, je ne crains rien, » me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue._

Revenant au présent, je remarquai que Fleur me regardait avec un profond calme, semblant perdre son regard dans le mien. Ange de beauté, elle était parfaitement digne en ce moment difficile. De l'autre côté de son lit se tenaient sa mère Apolline et sa sœur Gabrielle, toutes deux excitées comme des puces. L'une pleurait de joie sans pouvoir se retenir, extatique de devenir grand-mère, et l'autre regardait le déroulement des opérations, aussi concentrée que possible, n'en perdant pas une miette et fantasmant d'un jour pouvoir accoucher à son tour. À l'entrée, Peter avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux, se remémorant sûrement l'accouchement de maman-chérie et ma naissance, lorsqu'il l'avait aidée à me mettre au monde, tous deux seuls sans rien ni personne pour les assister.

Pour les mères en devenir me lisant, la façon idyllique dont je décris ces évènements ne doit pas vous tromper. Pour vous, ce sera autrement plus difficile. Nous avons ici affaire à des vélanes, dont corps et magie sont absolument parfaitement adaptés à la gestation. Si l'on imaginait bêtement que la nature avait un but, alors ces femmes de merveille seraient les mères du monde, et les autres femmes des copies maladroites souffrant de tous les défauts d'un corps trop peu féminin.

Fleur sursauta soudain en poussant un petit cri de surprise, alors qu'une nouvelle contraction la prenait. Je failli perdre mes tripes d'angoisse, mais elle me sourit aussitôt. Alors que ç'aurait dû être à moi de la rassurer, elle ne cessait de penser aux autres… que je pouvais l'aimer !

Elle perdit son sourire son prévenir alors qu'un nouveau spasme la prenait, et le retrouva aussitôt en disant « Elle arrive ! Elle arrive ! » Je faillis en faire un infarctus tant j'étais stressé !

Elle, oui. D'office « elle ». Chez les vélanes, la quasi-totalité des enfants à naître étaient des filles, à tel point que le français qu'elles parlaient usait de ce genre comme neutre. Dans leur cas, c'était plus efficace et pratique.

Ni elle ni moi n'avions souhaité que des sorts d'échographie nous révèlent les surprises de ce jour d'accouchement. Nous savions qu'il y aurait plusieurs enfants, et au moins deux filles. Il était si improbable que ce ne soit pas le cas que c'en était inimaginable. Juste au cas où, nous avions d'ores et déjà acheté une vingtaine de berceaux. Oui, j'ai bien dis une vingtaine. Eh oui ! Je vous rappelle encore une fois que Fleur est une vélane. Trois mois pour une grossesse multiple et seulement un de repos avant la reprise des ovulations et l'autorefécondation par ses glandes spermatiques. D'ici un an, nul doute que nous serions parents d'une dizaine d'enfants ! Sans compter que je l'avais tant et tant fécondée au fil de nos ébats que si nous arrêtions maintenant et à jamais tout rapport, elle pourrait être enceinte des siècles durant tant elle avait dû accumuler de ma semence.

Les jambes aussi écartées que possible, Fleur vit soudain ses pouvoirs se déchaîner, et son corps nu relâcha un flot continu de ses phéromones ! Toutes exprimaient une joie absolue, et elle éclata d'un rire heureux alors qu'une petite tête apparaissait, et que les cheveux de la jeune maman se dressaient instinctivement pour tendre vers l'enfant et la saisir, l'aidant à sortir et l'amenant aussitôt dans les bras de sa mère pour l'envelopper dans un cocon protecteur. C'était l'un des plus beaux réflexes de la nature. J'en eu les larmes aux yeux, et ne pu m'arrêter de moi aussi pleurer ma joie. D'une main, je saisis un des seins de ma belle pour le presser tendrement et faire jaillir un peu de lait, juste à côté du visage de notre enfant. Dans les traditions vélanes, c'était un geste rituel de bénédiction de la nouvelle vie. Le père montrait ainsi qu'il reconnaissait l'enfant pour sien en lui offrant le lait de la vie.

Apolline, complètement inondée de larmes de joie, pris la petite fille dans ses bras pour aller la laver, la vacciner, l'habiller et prendre soin d'elle. Gabrielle la suivit aussitôt, elle aussi transformée en éponge.

Au même moment, les contractions reprirent, et en un rien de temps, les voies déjà préparées par son aînée, une autre petite fille vit le jour, accueillie de la même façon par la douceur des cheveux de sa mère, qui l'amena elle aussi à ses seins pour l'habiller de soie. Très vite, aussitôt ma bénédiction accomplie, elle fut prise par sa grand-mère, qui nous redonna la première, aussitôt choyée par l'amour de ses parents. Sa sœur nous rejoignit en quelques minutes.

Toutes deux accrochées à un sein de leur mère luisante de bonheur, le père derrière englobant toute cette petite famille de ses bras protecteurs… tout cela était un tableau idyllique.

Vous vous souvenez, le jour où Fleur m'avait appris sa grossesse, au moment même où nous célébrions la renaissance de l'Union magique ? Je vous avais dit que c'était le plus beau jour de notre vie. Mais je m'étais trompé. Car jetant un regard sur nos deux petites, nous fûmes convaincus qu'en fait, c'était aujourd'hui.

…

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur, Fleur et moi nous réunîmes dès que possible dans nos appartements en compagnie d'Apolline, de Gabrielle et de Peter. En famille. Car il était maintenant temps de révéler les noms que nous donnerions à nos deux petites.

« - Comment voulez-vous les appeler ? Allez, allez ! » nous demandait sans arrêt Gabrielle, piaillant d'impatience. Depuis hier, elle ne cessait de sautiller partout, plus heureuse que jamais, demandant à tout le monde de l'appeler « tante ». Elle idolâtrait déjà ses nièces.

Assis côte à côte dans un grand fauteuil de soie, les petites tétant chacune un des volumineux seins de ma Fleur -sa lactation s'était soudainement multipliée pour parvenir à nourrir de nombreux enfants, au point que sa poitrine déjà incroyable avait plus que doublé de volume dans la nuit-, nous prîmes notre temps pour répondre, faisant durer le plaisir. « Nous avons décidé des noms ensemble il y a déjà longtemps, » dit ma belle.

« - L'aînée s'appellera Elfyld, » dis-je.

« - Elfyld ? » répéta Apolline, s'interrogeant. « Comme Ensainte Elfyld ? » **(II)**

« - C'est ça, » acquiesçâmes-nous en chœur. Parfaitement fusionnels. Ça me rappela la discussion que j'avais eue avec Fleur lorsque je lui avais proposé ce prénom. Je lui trouvais une belle consonnance.

 _« - Ensainte ? Comme Ensainte Elfyld ? » me demanda-t-elle._

 _« - Enceinte ? » dis-je, interrogatif, en mimant le ventre d'une femme à terme._

 _« - Ensainte » me détrompa-t-elle. « C'est un titre de gloire chez les vélanes. L'équivalent des saintes moldues. Ensainte Elfyld est celle qui a été envoyée à la tête des exilées Vélanes peu avant la chute de l'Union du Créateur. C'est grâce à elle que nous avons survécu. Nous la tenons en grande estime. »_

 _Il ne me fut pas difficile de faire le rapprochement avec mon amie de l'orphelinat, à l'époque où j'avais voyagé dans le temps jusqu'à la première Union._

« - C'est un nom magnifique, » acquiesça Apolline, une larme à l'œil. « Et l'autre ? »

« - Nous l'appellerons… Lily. » Comme maman-chérie. En entendant ce nom, Peter ne pu s'empêcher de se raidir, l'air sombre.

La porte de mes appartements claqua soudain sans prévenir ! Un de mes esclaves entra, se mit vite fait au garde-à-vous, et déclama à toute allure, « Seigneur Potter ! Terrible nouvelle ! » Il resta silencieux, ne sachant s'il devait parler en présence de personnes non-autorisées en temps normal. Je lui fis un rapide signe d'acquiescement.

« - Le chien Albus Dumbledore vient à l'instant d'achever un assaut surprise contre la maison de soins de dame Lily Potter. Elle a été kidnappée. » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que je sente mon cœur se briser jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme.

Cet enfoiré de Dumbledore. Il savait que maman-chérie était l'un de mes pires points faibles. Son enlèvement de sainte-Mangouste, aussi discret avait-il put être, n'était pas passé totalement inaperçu. Dès qu'il l'avait appris, toutes les possibilités avaient traversé son esprit retors, et il s'était mis en tête de la retrouver. Les évènements des dernières années lui ayant fait comprendre dans quel sens allait l'Histoire, il avait fait de son mieux pour obtenir un moyen de pression sur moi. Et quoi de mieux qu'une petite maison perdue au milieu de rien, avec presque aucun soldat pour la garder ? S'il était allé rejoindre les sorciers, c'était pour obtenir une force d'attaque suffisante pour s'emparer de maman-chérie en enfonçant les défenses magiques la protégeant.

Il avait tout prévu depuis le début. Et je n'avais rien vu venir.

Effectivement, il n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe.

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **« Plus Harry est heureux et sûr de lui, plus les merdes qui lui tomberont dessus seront démesurées » raconte un vieux sage fanfictionneur. Dans ce chapitre et les précédents, Harry a atteint le summum du bonheur qu'il pensait possible. Alors que les merdes commencent… héhéhé ! (dépecer l'auteur n'est pas recommandé)**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs lecteurs et auteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_

 _ **I. Dumbledore a-t-il, oui ou non, perdu de sa superbe par rapport à ce qui est montré de lui au début de l'histoire ? Rappelez-vous la phrase de fin du chapitre soixante-dix-huit… héhéhé…**_

 _ **II.**_ _Ensainte_ _ **: magnifique jeu de mots, n'est-ce pas ? #troll**_


	80. Le testament

NVJM, rédigé 25/7/2018, publié 26/7/2018.

 _Harry Potter et l'Histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _80 : Le testament_

 _La gazette du sorcier_

 _Message au seigneur des ténèbres Harry Potter !_

 _Démon ! Votre mère est entre nos mains ! Si vous tenez à ce qu'elle reste en vie, rendez-vous ! Vous disposez d'un délai d'un mois pour déposer les armes et vous rendre ! Au-delà de ce temps, elle sera exécutée !_

Ce bout de paperasse ne fit pas long feu entre mes mains. Aussitôt fut-il achevé qu'il se retrouva réduit à l'état de poudre de poussière, savamment déchiqueté, incinéré, essoré, électrifié, et j'en passe ! Toute personne tentant d'écouter à travers les portes de mon bureau de travail devait certainement être devenue sourde, tant j'avais hurlé de rage. Enfoiré de Dumbledore !

Et aussi, imbécile de moi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a bien pris de penser que maman-chérie était à l'abri, dans sa petite maison ?! Pourtant, les meilleures défenses imaginables n'étaient rien en comparaison du dôme de magie recouvrant Pôdlad… ma méfiance à l'idée que les autres peuples de l'Union puissent éventuellement obtenir un moyen de pression sur moi m'avait fait commettre une terrible erreur, car voilà que je me retrouvais en pire position que tout ce qui aurait été possible s'ils avaient découvert sa présence en ces murs !

Que puis-je faire pour la sauver ? Me rendre ? Certainement pas ! Négocier ? On va essayer, sans nul doute, mais plus je montrerais d'intérêt pour maman, plus le prix fixé pour la retrouver sera élevé… la reprendre de force ? Hum…

…oui, il n'y a que ça à faire. Parvenir à massacrer tous les sorciers, pour retrouver maman-chérie aussi vite que possible, avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de sérieusement la maltraiter !

La maltraiter ! Rien que ce mot me fit voir rouge, et c'est en poussant un dernier hurlement de rage que je sortis de mon bureau pour aller gueuler mes ordres. Le dos vouté, les mains croisées en arrière, le regard sombre, je faisais reculer d'un pas tous ceux qui me voyaient. Après coup, je pense qu'en effet, mes grognements et autres « Grr ! Pff ! Snarl ! Grogne ! Zut ! Grr ! RAAH ! » ne devaient probablement pas inviter à commencer une discussion.

…

N'ayant pas été décontenancé bien longtemps par l'annonce de la captivité de maman-chérie, j'avais ordonné la tenue imprévue d'une réunion d'état-major avec les représentant et dirigeants des différents peuples magiques. C'est ainsi que face à moi se trouvait réunie la crème des Fidèles, tous impressionnants de charisme, ou de beauté, ou d'un habile mélange des deux.

« - Peuples de l'Union ! Il est temps que nous lancions nos armées à l'assaut de nos ennemis ! » Je dis cela tout en dardant mes interlocuteurs d'un regard seigneurdesténèbresque. Il me fallait bien ça pour faire le poids face aux _bêtes_ _de puissance_ m'entourant. Il y avait là l'élite des Fidèles, et il ne fallait pas les prendre à la légère !

» Commençons par faire le point sur notre situation ! Nous dominons intégralement l'ensemble des iles Britanniques, avec toutes leurs ressources ! Nos forces armées s'élèvent à trente-mille combattants ! Nos troupes sont prêtes à déferler sur l'ennemi ! Outre une excellente maîtrise de leurs baguettes, nos soldats disposent d'armures d'une facture digne de légende ! Nous possédons des centaines de batteries d'artillerie, nos entrepôts débordent de munitions ! Tout est prêt pour notre assaut ! » À peine avais-je terminé ma phrase que je fis un signe à Peter, et il fit apparaître une carte de l'Europe montrant nos positions et celles de nos ennemis.

» Voici maintenant la stratégie que nous allons adopter ! Elle a été décidée en concertation de l'ensemble de nos généraux ! » Je précise ça par prudence, afin d'éviter que les autres dirigeants ne croient que je leur impose mes décisions. Patience, ça viendra. Pour l'instant je suis forcé de respecter la constitution de notre république, mais je finirais bien par établir ma dictature… »

Notre stratégie consistait en un déferlement de la totalité de nos forces -hormis une garnison de défense pour protéger la base-, déferlement qui traverserait la Manche en quelques instants grâce à un réseau de transport par portoloins et transplanage d'ores et déjà paré. Une fois une tête de pont établie en France, précisément sur les côtes du Pas-de-Calais et de Cherbourg, nous userions de nos potions de dopage et de nos balais surpuissants pour fondre en un temps record sur Beauxbâtons, et engager la bataille alors que les sorciers seraient encore endormis. Tout devrait se produire aussi tôt le matin que possible, afin que l'effet de surprise soit total.

Suite à la prise de Beauxbâtons, nous laisserions en plan nos prisonniers, après les avoir dépourvus de leurs baguettes et tous assommés, puis nous userions de la désorganisation provoquée par cette attaque éclair pour rejoindre une colonne d'éclaireurs-saboteurs, envoyés eux à Durmstrang pour s'assurer que les sorciers soient désorganisés par une multitude de sabotages. Provoquer la panique dans les rangs adverses était toujours une bonne chose.

La bataille finale aurait donc lieu au beau milieu de l'école russe. Ce serait probablement un moment extrêmement difficile, mais avec un peu de chance, nous devrions obtenir une victoire rapide, notamment grâce aux petits bijoux que mes ingénieurs avaient mis au point dernièrement… héhéhé, je préfère garder la surprise. Disons simplement que nous avons affaire à une nouvelle génération de balais magiques. En version tank-blitzkrieg-génocide. Oui, tout ça à la fois.

Concernant la traversée de la Manche, vous vous demandez peut-être comment trente-mille soldats et une masse d'équipement considérable allaient bien pouvoir faire pour accomplir pareil exploit sans se faire repérer par les moldus ? Parce que oui, je vous rappelle que nous tout comme les Purs, nous menons une guerre secrète. Faisons-nous repérer par nos amis sans-pouvoirs, et c'est la fin… ils prendraient aussitôt peur et n'hésiteraient pas à nous bombarder de bombes atomiques. Et même sans ça, leurs armées sont si puissantes qu'ils auraient raison de nous en bien peu de temps.

La solution à ce problème est simple. Pour ne pas vous faire repérer par les moldus… utilisez les moldus ! Vous rappelez-vous ce que j'étais avant de devenir le seigneur de Pôdlad ? Le chef d'une mafia. Et d'une grosse. Et j'avais de longue date pris soin d'acheter… hum-hum, de prendre possession d'une multitude d'entrepôts pour faire transiter tous mes trafics. Et il y en avait largement assez pour accueillir les aires d'atterrissage de trente-mille soldats.

« - Y'a-t-il des questions ou des remarques ? » demandais-je avec un regard signifiant que je ferais frire sur place quiconque oserait l'ouvrir. Il y eut pourtant quelques impudents qui… « Seigneur Ragnok ? »

« - Général Potter, au nom de mon peuple, j'annonce que les Gobelins feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour vous aider à retrouver votre mère ! »

« - Général Potter, il en sera de même pour les courageux vampires ! Comptez sur nous pour explorer toutes les ombres ! » Et ainsi de suite avec les différents autres peuples.

« - Merci à vous, » répondis-je froidement, encore tout aigri mais ne pouvant m'empêcher de leur faire un petit sourire. Même Peter, non loin de moi, semblait commencer à se remaîtriser à l'annonce de ces bonnes nouvelles. Ces derniers jours, son moral avait prit un sacré coup, et il tenait plus de la loque qu'autre chose.

L'espoir demeure.

…

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le seize octobre 1995. Ces lignes sont probablement les dernières que j'écris à postériori. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout ce que vous avez lu l'a été sous forme de mémoires, relatant les faits déjà écoulés. Malgré ma rédaction malhabile et mon manque de talent pour les lettres, j'espère que cette lecture vous aura été agréable. Mais désormais, ne sachant guère ce que j'aurais à affronter, je mets de fait fin à cet ouvrage. Les livres d'Histoire vous conteront peut-être mieux que moi ce qu'il s'est produit.

Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à vous transmettre. Mon testament.

 _Seize octobre 1995. Moi, Harry James Potter-Black, déclare être sain de corps et d'esprit et n'être soumit à aucune influence extérieure à ma propre volonté._

 _Ce jour, je m'apprête à partir en guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres, et ignore si je survivrais. Ce testament a pour but de répartir mes biens moraux et physiques entre les personnes citées plus avant. Il sera déclaré caduc au nom des lois de sang si je reviens en vie._

 _À ma compagne bien aimée, je lègue dix millions de galions et l'ensemble de mes possessions foncières sur le sol britannique. Puisse-t-elle en faire heureux usage. À elle, je lègue ma baguette magique et ma pensine, avec tous les souvenirs qu'elle contient. Que ces mémoires soient utilisées afin de révéler la vérité au monde de la magie._

 _Au Conseil de la Magie, je lègue dix millions de galions afin de favoriser la création d'un orphelinat dédié à toutes les victimes de la guerre. Au Conseil de la Magie, je lègue tout le reste de ma fortune afin de promouvoir la paix et la reconstruction._

 _Moi, Harry James Potter-Black, sain de corps et d'esprit, libre de pensée et de volonté, déclare achevé et primaire le présent testament daté du seize octobre 1995. Puisse l'avenir permettre sa réalisation._

…

Vingt-cinq octobre 1995. Ce fut en ce jour que les armées de la seconde Union magique s'ébranlèrent, quittant en masse l'abri du dôme de magie recouvrant sa cité de Pôdlad pour faire courageusement front face à la mort. En de longues colonnes de gloire, ce furent plus de trente-mille soldats qui s'ébranlèrent à une allure soutenue.

Les centaures cavalèrent fièrement en tête, magnifiques porte-étendards armurés d'or, une longue lance tranchante brandie devant eux pour transpercer l'ennemi. Les suivirent les troupes de choc, avec la cinquantaine de géants aptes au combat. Tous de fer couverts, ils étaient de véritables montagnes de puissance brute. Marchant à pas lents aussi vite que leurs frères chevalin chevauchaient, ils formeraient l'infanterie lourde chargée de s'engouffrer dans les brèches ouvertes devant eux, avant de transformer l'ennemi en crêpes d'organes rissolantes dans leurs propres fluides.

Suivirent ensuite les légions gobelines, immenses, avec leurs trois corps d'armée et leur taille respective. Les plus petits, ceux qui mesuraient moins d'un mètre, n'étaient que rarement en capacité de s'aventurer au beau milieu de la mêlée, aussi s'occupaient-ils des batteries d'artillerie, œuvrant à bombarder l'ennemi où qu'il se présenterait.

Les seconds, ceux qui mesuraient environ un mètre cinquante, étaient de loin les plus nombreux, près de vingt-mille combattants à eux seuls, soit près des deux tiers de toutes les armées de l'Union. Troupes d'infanterie légère principalement, ils étaient équipés d'armures souples couvertes d'une multitude de couches de runes pour les renforcer des arcs magiques connectés à des baguettes, l'idéal pour lancer des sorts sans interruption, se tenaient attachés dans leur dos, prêts à noyer l'ennemi sous un barrage de sorts. Enfin, une épée pendait à leur côté, inflammable à souhait pour cautériser de l'intérieur les organes de l'ennemi, ou pouvant devenir aussi froide que le gel pour les faire pourrir vivants en les gelant.

La troisième variété de Gobelins, les plus grands, ceux dépassant les deux mètres, était la moins nombreuses, mais il y en avait tout de même un bon millier. Leur rôle serait de suivre les géants dans leur œuvre de mort pour tuer les ennemis qui auraient par miracle réussit à passer entre les jambes des plus grands. Les tanks humains avaient en effet ordre de foncer dans le tas aussi vite que possible et de ne pas se détourner afin de constituer constamment une ligne de front recevant la majorité des sorts. Il leur fallait donc des alliés pour nettoyer derrière eux.

Après vinrent les Vampires, étranges sous leurs foulards les couvrants des pieds à la tête et ne laissant pas paraître le moindre morceau de peau. Leurs parasols individuels fermement brandis au dessus de leur tête, ils avançaient vivement en zigzag, cherchant à profiter du moindre morceau d'ombre pour s'abriter du soleil et d'une fin assurée. Leur courage et leur bravoure face à la mort étaient exceptionnels. Leur rôle serait d'user de leur faculté de se déplacer parmi les ombres pour encercler la totalité du champ de bataille et tuer le moindre soldat ennemi qui tenterait de fuir, puis presser petit à petit les troupes Pures pour les presser et refermer l'étau.

Les fées, nymphes et autres vélanes restèrent en arrière afin de se charger des unités de soin œuvrant à la base. Elles seraient en contact constant avec les médecins sur place qui leur feraient parvenir les blessés n'étant pas capables d'activer eux-mêmes leurs portoloins automatiques de retours à la base. Leur présence directement sur le champ de bataille aurait été un risque considérable, de plus, quasiment toutes étant enceintes, cela devenait d'autant plus impossible.

Les strangulots et siréniens furent envoyés quelques temps avant par les mers, fleuves et rivières afin de s'infiltrer au travers des lignes ennemies et saboter massivement un maximum de cibles prédéfinies. Les sources de vivres, mais aussi les infrastructures et les ressources magiques, tels les plants et élevages nécessaires à la préparation de potions. Certains, doués au combat, devinrent des snippers marins, se dissimulant parmi les herbes bordant les cours d'eau afin d'abattre par surprise le moindre adversaire se présentant, et pouvant fuir rapidement pour éviter d'être repéré. Il n'existera sans doute pas de bilan du nombre de leurs victimes, mais il doit sûrement s'élever à un bon millier.

En dernière ligne parurent les loups-garous sous leur forme canine. Exemples vivants de ce que la gloire d'Union pouvait faire, ils affichaient une maîtrise parfaite, mus par leur volonté de démontrer au monde que non, ils n'étaient pas des bêtes sauvages à exterminer, mais simplement un peuple à part entière, descendant des religions paganistes de la préhistoire et de chamans adoptant les corps des animaux idolâtrés. Leur rôle serait principalement de parcourir les champs de cadavre pour achever les ennemis mourants. De par leur nature charognarde et carnivore, ils seraient idéaux pour cela.

Voici quelles étaient les armées de la seconde Union magique. Bien loin de la gloire d'antan, mais sans doute suffisantes pour une victoire éclatante.

…

Alors que les armées allaient bon train, dans la cité de Pôdlad, les principaux chefs s'apprêtaient à prendre leur poste de commandement. En particulier, le seigneur de Pôdlad, Harry Potter, armuré des pieds à la tête, magnifique dans son armure luisante d'or, faisait ses adieux à sa femme.

« - Harry » dit-elle, « ça fait déjà presque un mois que j'ai accouché… » Elle n'eut pas besoin d'achever. Il savait déjà.

« - Tu t'apprêtes à être de nouveau enceinte. » Il lui fit un baiser sur les joues. « Fleur, je te promets que je serais de retour pour voir notre nouvelle enfant grandir en toi. Je te le promets. »

Ils s'étreignirent alors, ne parvenant pas à trouver les mots pour se dire adieu. Ça leur était impossible. Absolument inenvisageable.

Alors qu'ils marchaient pour gagner l'aire des portoloins, il demanda, « Que comptes-tu faire pour t'occuper, en m'attendant ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? » En effet, elle ne pouvait rejoindre les autres vélanes pour participer aux différents ateliers qui leurs étaient dévolus, du fait de son statut de compagne du seigneur de la cité. Les services de sécurité ne l'auraient jamais accepté.

« - Maintenant que l'orphelinat est sécurisé, maman, Gabrielle et moi avons prévu d'aller le visiter. C'est un endroit qui a une grande importance symbolique tu sais… » Il s'en doutait, effectivement, car y ayant lui-même vécu à l'époque de sa gloire... mais il ne pouvait le lui avouer. Pas avec toutes les oreilles indiscrètes qui les écoutaient. Peut-être cet aveu pourrait-il être fait à son retour. S'il survivait.

« - Fleur, quand je reviendrais, nous commencerons à sérieusement organiser notre mariage. Et bien plus encore. » Folle de joie, elle tenta de se jeter sur lui pour l'entourer de ses bras, mais il disparut à ce moment, l'empêchant de lui communiquer sa joie.

Comme un signe de ce qu'allait leur réserver l'avenir.

…

Le général Potter réapparut directement en France, à l'endroit précis prévu, et rejoignit le corps des autres généraux dès que possible. Il était déjà tard, près de minuit, mais pas question de dormir ! Les potions énergisantes deviendraient la règle pour de nombreuses semaines, à n'en pas douter.

Revue des troupes, inspection minutieuse du plus petit détail possible et imaginable, organisation des cohortes, vérification de chaque instant du parfait fonctionnement des portoloins qui permettraient de jaillir par surprise face à l'ennemi… la guerre magique moderne était radicalement différente de celles des moldus, mais son fonctionnement de base restait semblable.

Ce premier travail achevé après plusieures heures, Harry eut le temps de regagner la salle réservée aux généraux pour un dernier débrief. Au loin, les messagers amenant les rapports des espions et des saboteurs déjà en place étaient de plus en plus nombreux. C'est qu'il fallait une extrêmement bonne administration pour parvenir à gérer une guerre.

« - GÉNÉRAL POTTER ! » hurla un messager en se précipitant vers son maître. Celui-ci se retourna aussitôt, aux aguets en entendant le ton d'urgence dans la voix du nouveau venu.

« - Que se passe-t-il !? »

« - L'ennemi est là ! À Pôdlad ! »

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Commentaire ? À votre avis, de qui s'agit-il ? De Dumbledore ? De Voldy et l'Ennemi ? De Luna ? Héhéhé !**_

 _ **À l'origine, au moment où Harry place son testament (copié-collé du tout premier chapitre, oui c'est prévu depuis ce moment là), la rédaction aurait dû être radicalement différente, car passant d'un usage rare du présent à un usage quasi-constant… mais j'ai « un petit peu » raté cet effet je crois. Alors pour compenser et pouvoir tout de même avoir l'effet de rupture désiré, je vais désormais tout rédiger à la troisième personne. Ce sera tout aussi bien.**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs lecteurs et auteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_


	81. L'ennemi est là !

NVJM, rédigé 31/7, 1 et 3/8/2018, publié 3/8/2018.

 _Harry Potter et l'Histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _81 : L'ennemi est là !_

 _« - GÉNÉRAL POTTER ! » hurla un messager en se précipitant vers son maître. Celui-ci se retourna aussitôt, aux aguets en entendant le ton d'urgence dans la voix du nouveau venu._

 _« - Que se passe-t-il !? »_

 _« - L'ennemi est là ! À Pôdlad ! »_

« - Comment ça ?! »

« - Une armée ennemie a jaillit de nulle-part ! Les premiers comptes des éclaireurs sur place indiquent au bas mot plusieures dizaines de milliers d'aurors, parmi les mieux entraînés des forces européennes ! La cité semble tenir bon, mais le château est tombé ! » Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le général Potter sente ses entrailles se transformer en champ de bataille. Sa Fleur était justement allée visiter l'école !

Dès que le généralissime Vrakal apprit la nouvelle, en sa qualité de principal officier vampire et choisi par ses pairs en tant que commandant en chef de l'Union, il ordonna une volte-face immédiate de la totalité des armées, seules des patrouilles de surveillance restant sur place au cas où les sorciers tentent eux aussi une traversée de la Manche.

Malheureusement, les portoloins avaient été prévus pour aller dans un sens unique, et pas pour revenir à la base ! Cela força de fait les soldats à n'user que du transplanage pour regagner l'Écosse. Mais un second souci logistique se révéla aussitôt ! Les Moldus ! Une armée de dizaines de milliers de soldats ne pouvait en aucun cas transplaner en une seule fois ! Le boucan qui en résulterait serait si démesuré que ça attirerait irrémédiablement le regard des non-magiques… ce qu'il fallait absolument éviter ! De fait, seuls quelques dizaines de départs purent avoir lieu à chaque instant.

Mais comment les sorciers avaient-ils fait pour ainsi surprendre l'Union ? Le plus probable était qu'ils avaient fait un détour, soit par la Norvège pour traverser la mer du nord, soit en réquisitionnant une foule de navires moldus, l'une ou l'autre de ces possibilités leur permettant de débarquer tout près de Poudlard. Le problème de ces théories étant que les systèmes de surveillance territoriale étaient catégoriques : cette armée ennemie avait jaillit de nulle part d'un seul coup. Rien, absolument rien, n'avait permit de prédire son arrivée. Aucun signe avant-coureur. Autant dire que cela avait plongé les officiers Fidèles dans une forte appréhension. De quelle magie disposaient donc leurs ennemis pour parvenir à se faufiler ainsi entre les mailles de leur pourtant si efficace surveillance des îles Britanniques ? De tels moyens y avaient été mis que ça paraissait improbable !

Les premiers transplaneurs ne parvinrent à destination que près de quarante minutes après leur départ **(II)** , et après une telle épreuve physique, bien peu d'entres eux se trouvaient en mesure de combattre. Aussi fut-il ordonné de nettoyer les alentours des espions et patrouilles ennemis afin de pouvoir monter le camp.

Poudlard et Pré-au-lard, tous deux retombés aux mains sorcières, laissaient monter haut dans le ciel de larges colonnes de fumée. La forêt interdite, totalement investie, fournissait bien des feux. Pour les gradés de l'Union, observant tout cela du haut d'une colline, le spectacle avait de quoi paraître bien glauque. Sans compter que les feux n'étaient pas tout.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » murmura l'un des officiers, aux côtés du général Potter. Celui-ci semblait de plus en plus sombre d'instant en instant. Ils étaient trop loin pour que les sortilèges optiques les aident à voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais nul doute n'était permis… des croix, jaillissantes du sol telles des tombes. La différence étant que leurs morts n'étaient pas sous terre.

Tout avait été fait pour offrir un chaleureux accueil aux troupes de l'Union. La principale route menant jusqu'à Pré-au-lard, puis au château, se trouvait décorée d'une multitude de ces éphémères monuments. Sur chacun pendait une vélane, à l'envers, tête décapitée et enfoncée dans son vagin déchiré par la poigne qui l'y avait mise. Leur large ventre à toutes était criblé de trous de sorts, témoignant de l'éphémère vie de leurs enfants.

Les éclaireurs s'informèrent, puis les officiers apprirent ce qu'il s'était passé. Fleur et sa mère avaient invité les autres vélanes à venir visiter Poudlard avec elles, et toutes se trouvaient en train de marcher dans le parc du château lorsque l'ennemi avait jaillit, surprenant tout le monde totalement à l'improviste.

Le décompte fut vite fait. Assis sur une caisse de matériel, les coudes contre les genoux et la tête dans les mains, s'attendant au pire, malade d'inquiétude, le général Potter attendait le verdict, les entrailles déchiquetées d'angoisse. Il avait déjà emplit plusieurs seaux d'une bile puant son mal-être.

Il y avait précisément quatre-cent-quatre-vingt-dix-neuf croix. Toutes garnies d'une vélane. Et Fleur n'était nulle part.

Les cadavres d'Apolline et Gabrielle Delacour lui furent présentés, religieusement amenés sur un brancard couvert d'un drap blanc. Rien que la forme épousée par le tissu en disait long sur ce qu'elles avaient subi. Elles seraient enterrées avec les honneurs dès que possible.

Alors que les soldats de l'Union préparaient le siège du château, tout en restant à bonne distance des fortifications hâtives des sorciers, le moral dans le camp naissant était au plus bas. Le malheur qui venait de frapper, bien loin de l'euphorie du matin, rappelait à quel point la guerre serait terrible. Et radicale.

Le peuple des vélanes avait survécu à d'innombrables malheurs et horreurs au long de sa glorieuse histoire. Tout ça pour rien.

Elles n'étaient plus.

Sauf peut-être pour une et ses deux petites.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'espoir.

…

Il fallu rien de moins que la journée toute entière pour que les troupes de l'Union achèvent leur volte-face et se rassemblent autour de Poudlard, en un large cercle prêt à se refermer au moindre signal, tel un piège à loup. Métaphore allant bien aux prédateurs enfermés à l'intérieur.

La tactique prévue à l'origine pour Beauxbâtons fut revisitée et adaptée en conséquence. La première chose à faire était de reprendre possession de la forêt interdite pour pouvoir accéder à la cité de Pôdlad plus efficacement qu'avec quelques portoloins de ci, de là. Le commandant de garnison Pettigrow maintenait l'ordre et la discipline après avoir réussi à empêcher les sorciers de pénétrer dans la cité, mais son origine personnelle risquait de bientôt lui attirer de fortes inimitiés de la part des civils enfermés.

Dès que possible, le général Potter le contacta pour obtenir des nouvelles de sa chère épouse, mais le néant fut total. Personne dans la cité ne l'avait plus vue depuis qu'elle était sortie avec les siennes. Son homme en fut de plus belle malade d'inquiétude.

À l'horizon, le château grouillait d'activité. Dans les airs, des centaines de sorciers patrouillaient constamment, prêts à riposter au moindre signe d'activité de la part des Fidèles, qui eux-mêmes gardaient fermement les mains sur leurs mitrailleuses. Juste au cas où.

Chaque camp s'entourait de fortifications hâtives, fossés, pièges, montées de terre… des sortilèges de renforcement étaient mis en place autant que possible, mais en faire d'efficaces prenait énormément de temps. Or, chacun savait que la bataille aurait lieu avant le moindre achèvement. Alors tout le monde se concentrait sur le meurtre en boîte. Pour chaque soldat adverse parvenant à franchir les lignes, des milliers de ses camarades reposeraient à jamais sous les organes bouillonnants des autres.

Mais rien de tout ça ne pourrait arrêter la froide rage du général Potter.

Il n'était pas le commandant en chef des armées Fidèles -des généraux, il y en avait plus de soixante autres, ce qui était dire le peu d'importance de ce grade-, pourtant, il faisait montre d'un tel charisme, d'une telle rage de vaincre, que personne n'osait le rabrouer et lui rappeler son rang. Aussi, dès possible, il ordonna :

« - Toutes les artilleries, MAGIE ! » **(I)**

…

 _ **À suivre… plus que treize chapitres avant la fin !**_

 _ **Commentaires ? Y'en a quasiment pas en ce moment… imaginer l'auteur avec un regard de chaton battu…**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs lecteurs et auteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_

 _ **I. Le «**_ _magie_ _ **! » doit bien évidemment être comprit comme le « feu ! » pour les armes à feu.**_

 _ **II.**_ _À propos du transplanage_ _ **, non ce n'est pas instantané. Ce délai d'une quarantaine de minutes pour aller des côtes de la Manche jusqu'en Écosse est tout à fait normal : ce mode de déplacement utilise le son, et ne peut de ce fait aller plus vite que lui (environ trois-cent mètres par seconde). De ce fait, il y a un délai de plus en plus important lorsque les cibles à atteindre le sont elles aussi. Et non, je n'invente pas ça, c'est canon : dans le septième tome, lorsque Voldemort veut rejoindre Poudlard pour la bataille finale, il lui faut un délai important, car il est loin de là à ce moment.**_


	82. La bataille des cieux de Poudlard

NVJM, rédigé 7, 8 et 10/8/2018, publié 10/8/2018

 _Harry Potter et l'Histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _82 : La bataille des cieux de Poudlard_

« - Toutes les artilleries, MAGIE ! » ordonna le général Potter, n'écoutant que son cœur ! Il vengerait sa Fleur, quitte à commettre des horreurs !

Faisant fi de son grade peu élevé, il lança l'assaut dès que les forces de l'Union furent prêtes ! Le bombardement de Poudlard commença aussitôt ! De tous les côtés du château, les batteries crachèrent leurs potions explosives, qui allèrent s'abattre sur le parc et contre la moindre fenêtre qui se présentait, n'attendant que son éventration dans la stoïcité de ses défenseurs ébahis par le déluge de puissance s'abattant sur eux.

Les sorciers réagirent immédiatement, et de nombreuses voix amplifiées se firent entendre jusque dans le camp Fidèle. En quelques secondes, des centaines de balais décollèrent, emplissant une bonne partie des cieux. Les soldats de l'Union ne furent pas en reste, et les cohortes volantes se jetèrent à l'encontre de l'ennemi ! Trois géants cuirassés d'acier, montant des troncs assez grands pour soutenir dix dragons, se précipitèrent en charge ! Ils enfoncèrent les rangs ennemis, les désorganisant et attirant leur attention pour permettre aux troupes plus légères de les cueillir sans peine !

Mais les sorciers se reprirent vite ! Troupes d'élite entraînées au combat de longue date, ils étaient habitués à livrer bataille en formations resserrées, et alors que des boucliers fusaient autour d'eux depuis le sol, par la grâce de leurs troupes de support, ils concentraient habilement leurs tirs sur un Fidèle après l'autre, provoquant bien vite un carnage !

Le généralissime Vrakal, commandant en chef des troupes de l'Union et habile stratège, sentit la faiblesse de la tactique adverse et ordonna aux artilleries de se réorienter pour descendre l'ennemi de son perchoir. Le résultat fut aussitôt magistral ! Des centaines de sorciers tombèrent en flammes vers le sol, projectiles humains aussitôt manipulés par des sorts Fidèles pour aller s'écraser contre leurs propres troupes ! Celles-ci ne se laissèrent pas faire, et certains cadavres furent échangés de multiples fois entre les deux camps, devant vite d'informes masses de viande cuites au sort et dégoulinantes de leur jus dans un sinistre ballet.

Des rares sorciers à combattre dans le camp des Fidèles, et non des moindres, l'ex équipe de quidditch de Poufsouffle en remontra à ses détracteurs en abattant à elle seule plus d'une centaine de sorciers. De longue date fanatisée à la personne du général Potter, surentraînés par ses soins, ils formaient sa garde rapprochée et étaient le fer de lance de ses idées les plus folles.

Alors que la bataille faisait rage, il se hâta de gagner les airs afin de prendre la tête des nouvelles armes construites sur son ordre… des artilleries aériennes ! Spécialement repensées par ses ingénieurs pour être allégées, une équipe de vingt gobelins, chacun juché sur un balai soutenant le poids de la bête, œuvrant activement pour manœuvrer et faire cracher le feu à leur dragon !

« - À mon commandement ! MAGIE ! »

BOUM ! Une première salve générale fut tirée, droit sur les troupes au sol qui renforçaient de boucliers les sorciers en vol ! Des centaines se vaporisèrent aussitôt, déchiquetés par les explosifs, leurs restes décédés dissous d'acides, empalés sur des piques jaillissant soudain du sol ! Des grenades assourdissantes furent larguées par milliers au beau milieu des rangs ennemis pour les déconcentrer et les empêcher de se défendre, permettant aux Fidèles de les descendre comme des mouches !

 _Je ne comprends pas_ , pensa le général Potter en voyant que la bataille tournait plus au massacre d'imbéciles s'alignant qu'à la bataille en règle. _Quelle peut bien être leur stratégie ? À ce rythme, nous n'en avons que pour quelques heures seulement avant de pouvoir reprendre le château…_

Une alerte retentit soudain, simple note hurlée par un géant -ils avaient assez de voix pour se faire entendre sur tout le champ de bataille-. Il y eut une variation de quelques octaves, permettant ainsi la transmission d'un ordre à la totalité des soldats.

C'était le signal ordonnant de former de nouvelles lignes sur les arrières.

L'ennemi tente de prendre les Fidèles à revers !

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Je pensais pas que ce chapitre serait si court… mon scénario me joue des tours ! Pas grave, je me rattraperais plus tard ! ^^**_

 _ **Commentaire svp ? Je me sens en manque… ma dose, vite, ma dose ! Je souffre !**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs lecteurs et auteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_


	83. Trahison

NVJM, rédigé 16 et 17/8/2018, publié 17/8/2018.

 _ **Meeeeeeeeeerde ! Je viens tout juste de voir que mon chap est pas passé ! J'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir bien posté ! Désolé !**_

 _Harry Potter et l'Histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre_ _83 : La trahison_

« - En formation à l'arrière ! » ordonna le généralissime Vrakal ! « À mon commandement, mag …! »

« - Arrêtez ! » l'interrompit une voix !

Se retournant tel l'ombre, le vampire vit avec surprise que l'impromptu n'était autre que… le général Potter ! « Qu'y-a-t-il, général ? Allons, parlez ! Vite ! »

« - Mettez les troupes en position, mais ne tirez pas ! » dit Harry. « C'est la bannière de… ! »

Paire de seins suintants de lait sur fond d'eau ruisselante -une insinuation facilement compréhensible-, les nouvelles troupes gagnant la bataille ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur loyauté. Elles étaient soumises à la grognasse !

Alors que côté château, la bataille faisait rage et que les sorciers commençaient à reprendre du terrain par la grâce de l'affaiblissement des forces face à eux, côté opposé, l'armée fraiche arrivante se stoppa en formation, restant stoïque, semblant attendre les ordres sans faire l'effort de se protéger, alors que les Fidèles auraient pu les génocider sans aucune peine.

L'attente dura plusieures minutes, et il n'y eut aucun geste belliqueux de part et d'autre. Littéralement : les Fidèles étaient tendus tels la corde d'un pendu, et les autres auraient pu passer pour des statues. Leur maîtresse leur avait ordonné de rester immobiles, ils crèveraient plutôt que désobéir !

C'est avec une appréhension intriguée que les troupes unies observèrent ces nouveaux-venus. Mélange hétéroclite de femmes et d'hommes, gamins d'à peine dix ans côtoyant des adultes matures… Comptaient-ils vraiment combattre ainsi ? Chaque mâle tenait la main d'une femelle, et réciproquement, et à eux deux ils semblaient partager ce qui d'ordinaire devrait être l'équipement d'un unique soldat. Chacun possédait une baguette, mais seul l'un portait l'assortiment de potions, l'autre la réserve de vivres, l'autre encore la sacoche d'outils divers et variés, et ainsi de suite. Et le plus étonnant étant que toutes les femmes étaient largement enceintes !

Le calme fut soudain brisé lorsque les rangs adverses s'ouvrirent ! La tension monta d'un cran, les soldats Fidèles stressés visant les guignols en face d'eux, prêts à tout ! Mais il n'y eut aucun agissement agressif de l'autre côté. En vérité, cette ouverture n'avait pour but que de laisser passer deux femmes, dont l'une était plus nue qu'autre chose, luisante d'une aura magique impressionnante, et l'autre chargée de deux petits paquets dans les bras. Deux petits paquets braillants et remuants.

« - FLEUR ! » s'écria le général Potter, semblant ne pas en croire ses yeux ! Et il se précipita vers sa belle, oubliant toute prudence, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à l'armée face à lui ! Elle en fit de même, et tous deux se rejoignirent au beau milieu du champ de bataille pour s'enserrer chacun dans les bras de l'autre. C'était une magnifique image, alors même que les bruits de la bataille proche couvraient tout.

N'ayant que faire de cette tendre scène, Luna s'avança tous nichons sortis et contourna les deux tourtereaux, leur offrant en passant un regard méprisant, pour aller droit vers les Fidèles… et faire apparaître un drapeau blanc ! « Que le généralissime Vrakal s'avance ! » ordonna-t-elle plus que n'en fit la demande. « Je souhaite négocier une alliance entre nos forces ! »

…

La bataille prit fin peu après, lorsque le généralissime Vrakal ordonna le retrait des troupes après une dernière salve générale d'artillerie en plein dans les masses d'aurors. Ce fut un tel massacre que ceux-ci ne tentèrent même pas de profiter du recul des Fidèles, et se contentèrent de se barricader dans Poudlard.

Pré-au-lard et surtout la forêt interdite reprises, le contact pu être rétabli avec la cité de Pôdlad. L'armée fit le plein de munitions, les blessés furent évacués, et les morts entreposés en chambres froides en attendant l'aménagement d'un cimetière aux héros.

Alors que le siège du château était réorganisé pour compenser les pertes -faibles mais malheureusement présentes-, les officiers se réunirent dans un des amphithéâtres récemment rénovés de la cité. Accueillie discrètement, Luna y fut amenée, entourée de ses gardes-du-vagin, alors que ses troupes bien peu hétéroclites prenaient place sous la surveillance paranoïaque des soldats Fidèles. Le général Potter avait été bien clair sur la méfiance extrême dont il fallait faire preuve envers elle et toute personne la servant…

Face à l'ensemble des militaires, monarques et divers responsables civils de l'Union, Luna Lovegood, vélane éveillée, fut invitée à discourir pour tenter de convaincre tout ce monde qu'il était dans leur intérêt d'accepter sa proposition d'alliance. Tous nichons sortis, la notion même de nudité refoulée au rang d'une pudeur voilée, baignée dans son aura magique l'englobant glorieusement, ses cheveux d'or voletant tout autour du corps, elle ressemblait plus à une antique statue idéalisée qu'à une femme.

« - Comme vous le savez, notre nouvelle union n'est encore qu'un soubresaut éphémère dans l'Histoire du monde ! Si nous ne parvenons pas à vaincre le plus vite possible nos ennemis, nous serons balayés dès qu'ils auront remis en activité leurs antiques élevages ! Vos buts et les miens sont parfaitement identiques, je ne souhaite rien de plus que le rétablissement d'une union magique ! C'est pour cela que je me propose de mettre à votre service mes trente-mille soldats ! »

« - Et que souhaitez-vous en échange ? » demanda prudemment l'un des rois, devançant la même question de la part de tous les siens. Elle répondit après avoir agrémenté un soudain afflux de ses pouvoirs de quelques soubresauts de nichons, parvenant à arracher quelques râles d'envie à plusieurs mâles parmi les moins résistants. Son charisme était impressionnant.

« - J'exige, outre l'aide de l'industrie de l'union pour équiper correctement mes troupes, de siéger à vos côtés en tant que matriarche unique du peuple des vélanes ! Et… »

« - Ce titre ne peut revenir qu'à une vélane digne de ce nom ! » s'exclama une voix. Tous les regards se tournèrent soudain vers le général Potter, qui s'était levé tout en s'exclamant. « Des deux vélanes encore en vie aujourd'hui, dont vous, miss Lovegood, seule dame Fleur Delacour possède non seulement les qualités, mais aussi les mérites et surtout le droit d'obtenir le titre de matriarche des vélanes ! De plus, vos actes passés et présents nécessitent d'être soumis aux lois de votre peuple, qu'elle seule est en mesure de juger, compte tenu de sa connaissance parfaite des lois et coutumes vélanes ! »

Luna lui jeta un long regard haineux, qui en disait long sur les sentiments que partageaient ces deux là. Elle voyait clair dans son jeu. Il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas difficile. Si sa femme obtenait ce titre, ça lui faciliterait considérablement sa prise de pouvoir future, alors il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau ! Mais pas de chance pour lui, la situation était identique pour elle-même. La bataille serait rude, mais toutes les cartes se trouvaient de son côté.

« - Mademoiselle Delacour n'est pas encore reconnue comme étant la matriarche des vélanes, elle n'est de fait pas en mesure d'avoir le moindre pouvoir sur moi. De plus, bien qu'elle soit désormais mère et que ce ne soit pas encore mon cas, les lois de notre peuple sont en ma faveur ! Étant toutes deux candidates et seules survivantes de notre peuple, aucune de nous ne peut dégager de majorité claire ! De ce fait, le pouvoir revient selon la tradition à celle qui fait acte du comportement le plus exemplairement vélanique ! J'ai éveillé mes pouvoirs alors même que je suis encore vierge, mes capacités magiques atteignent un niveau jamais vu, pas même lors de la première Union magique, leur puissance augmente de jour en jour à un rythme facilement palpable, et j'ai encore de nombreuses années de croissance devant moi ! Alors qu'elle-même n'est pas éveillée, est bien plus faible que moi et plus âgée ! Le matriarcat me revient de droit bien plus qu'à elle ! » Le général Potter, furieux de s'être fait clouer le bec, ne trouva rien à répondre. Il aurait bien pu tenter de chipoter, mais toutes les cartes appartenaient à son adversaire.

Alors même qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire, il resta debout, ne parvenant pas à admettre qu'il avait perdu cette confrontation. Se rasseoir serait un aveu muet reconnaissant la victoire adverse, ce qui lui était impossible. Pas pour cette grognasse.

« - Continuez, miss Lovegood, » l'invita le généralissime Vrakal.

« - Comme vous le savez, le malheureux peuple des vélanes se trouve aujourd'hui réduit à seulement deux individus, suite au terrible malheur les ayant frappées voici quelques heures. Toutefois, du fait des particularités de notre magie, cela ne nous pousse pas à l'extinction. Une seule d'entre nous est amplement suffisante pour redonner vie à notre lignée. De ce fait, lorsque j'aurais découvert mon mâle complémentaire, je m'engage à enfanter sans interruption jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Je redonnerais vie à mon peuple et sa morale exemplaire que je représente à la perfection ! Je promouvrais l'extermination radicale et systématique des impurs avec une efficacité digne d'antan ! De par le fait de mon héritage magique, mes pouvoirs se transmettront à mes descendantes à un bien plus haut niveau potentiel que ça n'a jamais été le cas jusqu'à présent, et leur offrira de fait une moralité bien plus exemplaire qu'il n'était possible auparavant ! Acceptez mon exigence, et le peuple des vélanes ne se trouvera pas à son crépuscule comme l'on pourrait le croire suite aux récents évènements, mais bien au contraire aux devants de son plus magnifique âge d'or ! »

« - Voilà une bien charmante offre, » confirmèrent quelques voix et hochements de tête. « Mais… » Luna les empêcha de continuer, ne leur prêtant aucune attention.

« - En plus de mes deux précédentes exigeances, je dois obtenir la place qui revient de droit en tant que membre du conseil de l'Union. J'aurais droit de regard, de vote et de commandement à égalité avec tout autre sur l'ensemble des affaires civiles, politiques et militaires de l'Union ! »

« - Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait préférable que vous vous contentiez de vous consacrer à votre œuvre de renaissance de votre peuple ? » Il y eut un acquiescement quasi-généralisé, Harry marquant tout particulièrement fortement son approbation. Cette question en apparence innocente sembla la mettre hors d'elle.

« - COMMENT ! Je vous dis et vous répète que l'union est en danger de mort, que je puis redonner réalité aux vélanes, vélanes sans qui l'union est condamnée à n'être que l'ombre d'elle-même, et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à répondre ?! Pour pouvoir sauver mon peuple, pour pouvoir VOUS sauver, il faut que j'exerce un contrôle suffisant sur les affaires civiles, comme sur la question militaire ou les décisions du gouvernement, et que je ne sois pas constamment obligée de vous rendre compte de mes actes ! Mais ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions ! Je n'ai pas dit _"je vous demande ces pouvoirs !"_ J'ai dit _"JE LES EXIGE !"_ Soyez tranquilles ! L'union ne périra pas ! Je ne le permettrais pas ! Mais si vous me mettez dans la triste obligation de devoir choisir entre elle et vous, alors sachez que mon choix est déjà fait, et que les soldats exemplaires, MES soldats exemplaires, l'approuveront ! » Et montrant soudain les élus du doigt, l'autre poing levé en signe de menace, elle hurla plus encore : « ALORS ?! Refusez, et vous en subirez les conséquences ! » **(I)**

Elle jeta un regard furibond à l'assemblée de monarques, militaires et divers élus, les dardant de sa colère de longues secondes durant, puis se détourna vivement en faisant voleter ses seins, et quitta l'amphithéâtre en fulminant.

Elle avait gagné, elle le savait.

Jouer un peu la comédie ne ferait pas de mal.

À peine avait-elle franchi la porte, elle entendit une voix la rappeler. « Miss Lovegood ! » demanda le généralissime Vrakal, « pour quelle raison vous proposez-vous de soudain rejoindre notre camp, alors qu'il y a peu encore, vous crachiez sur le sieur Potter ? »

Ayant probablement espéré que personne ne lui pose cette question, Luna marqua un petit instant d'hésitation, durant lequel quelques petites émotions transpercèrent sa carapace. Elle était… effrayée ?

« - Potter, tu te demandes probablement comment j'ai fait pour sauver ta femme de l'attaque des sorciers ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers susnommé.

« - Plutôt, oui, » répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué.

« - Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. »

« - Quoi ?! »

« - Quelques éléments m'intriguent. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais. Quelque chose d'énorme nous arrive dessus. Quelque chose qui risque de tous nous balayer. »

…

Alors qu'Harry était occupé par la réunion d'état-major, il n'eut pas la possibilité de s'intriguer d'une ombre furtive, qui esquiva habilement les sentinelles et quitta le camp de l'Union avec deux petits paquets dans ses bras…

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs lecteurs et auteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_


	84. Quelques clous

NVJM, rédigé 17 et 24/8/2018, publié 24/8/2018.

 _Harry Potter et l'Histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 84_ _: Quelques clous_

Grumble !

Voici en un mot quelles étaient en cet instant les pensées du général Potter. Nous étions maintenant tard le soir, et depuis la veille, il n'avait cessé d'en voir de toutes les couleurs ! Entre l'obligation de reporter l'assaut initialement prévu pour aller secourir Poudlard, la découverte de la mort des vélanes et de sa belle-famille, la disparition de sa Fleur, l'arrivée de la grognasse et son entrée dans l'Union… c'était l'une des pires journées de sa vie !

Fort heureusement, sa belle avait pu être sauvée, elle et leurs enfants allant bien. Qu'il avait hâte de les retrouver ! Après la bataille, il n'avait pu leur accorder que quelques instants, un baiser vite volé pour une et des petits bisous pour les deux autres, ainsi que la promesse de revenir aussi vite que possible pour faire leur deuil ensemble. Et les choyer. Que les serrer entre ses bras serait doux ! Ces quelques heures de séparations avaient été un calvaire, après l'inquiétude de la veille !

Entrant tout doucement dans la tente où il avait laissé sa belle, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit et ne pas réveiller les femmes de sa vie au cas où elles se soient endormies, il se contenta d'un tout petit lumos du bout de la baguette…

…pour voir sa Fleur ligotée, bâillonnée et effondrée au sol ! Et aucune trace des bébés ! Leurs berceaux étaient vides !

Se précipitant sur sa chère et tendre, il la réveilla aussitôt, dissipant son stupéfix en quelques coups de baguettes, et la soutenant dans ses bras le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. « Fleur ! Mais que s'est-il passé ?! Où sont les enfants ?! » Ce fut la phrase magique qui mit aussitôt fin aux vertiges de la vélane, qui se releva d'un bond pour se précipiter sur les berceaux de ses petites, l'air complètement paniquée !

« - LA SALOPE ! » hurla-t-elle en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Et elle se retourna pour fondre en pleurs entre les bras de son homme.

« - Que s'est-il passé ?! » redemanda celui-ci, tout en sentant ses propres larmes lui venir. Rien n'allait plus en ce moment, ça commençait à le mettre à bout !

« - Ta lieutenante ! Susan ! Elle les a enlevées ! » hurla Fleur en le saisissant au col pour le secouer dans tous les sens. Il ne parvint pas à répondre à cette affirmation choquante. Susan, une traîtresse ? Impossible ! Elle avait prêté un serment absolu ! Et avait toujours été en première place lorsqu'il avait fallu recommencer !

« - Quoi, mais ! Mais ! Mais ce n'est pas possible enfin ! Pas elle ! » Il n'arrivait pas y croire !

« - Je te dis que si ! Je l'ai vue entrer dans la tente, et lever sa baguette sans que je ne m'y attende ! Elle avait l'air folle quand je l'ai regardée juste avant qu'elle ne me stupéfie ! C'EST ELLE ! J'EN SUIS SÛRE ! »

« - Je te crois ! » s'empressa de dire Harry en enlaçant Fleur entre ses bras pour la calmer. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'elle fonde en pleurs, et se serre contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était le cas, depuis qu'ils s'étaient liés. Sans compter que de par leur magie unie, il se sentait lui-même oppressé par le désespoir de sa belle. Il _savait_ qu'elle ne mentait pas.

…Mais le désespoir n'était pas dans ses habitudes ! Aussi se hâta-t-il aussitôt d'imaginer nombre d'idées pour retrouver ses enfants. Lâcher les brides des meutes de ses espions fanatisés ? Il serait grand temps de faire trembler ses ennemis, en effet… Et aussi, pourquoi pas faire…

« - ALEEEERTE ! » hurla soudain une voix, à l'extérieur du camp ! « MOUVEMENTS CHEZ LES SORCIERS ! »

« - TOUTES LES TROUPES EN POSITION ! » ordonna la voix du généralissime Vrakal !

Sortant aussitôt de leur tente, Harry et Fleur virent qu'effectivement, au loin, les sorciers s'activaient auprès des portes du château… ils suspendaient des paquets tout en haut… et autre chose aussi…

« - _Telescopio_ ! » murmurèrent-ils d'un seul ensemble, transformant leur baguette en longue-vue pour mieux observer… …et hurler d'horreur ! Fleur s'effondra de plus belle dans les bras de son lié, lui aussi complètement pris au dépourvu, pâlissant d'horreur !

Lily ! Sa mère ! Clouée à la porte ! Toujours comateuse, des clous énormes plantés dans ses mains et pieds, un flot de sang s'en échappant !

Lily et Elfyld, leurs enfants ! Toutes deux nues dans des paniers, elles aussi clouées au bois !

Faillissant s'évanouir à l'image de sa belle, il ne se reprit que de justesse pour voir au loin approcher un sorcier sur un balai volant, un drapeau blanc bien visible flottant derrière lui. Probablement un messager. Se dépêchant de laisser Fleur reposer dans leur tente commune, il se hâta de rejoindre le généralissime pour assister aux nouvelles aux premières loges.

Trop tard ! À peine arrivait-il que le sorcier s'en allait. Et en plus, cette putain de Luna était déjà là ! Dès qu'elle le vit, ce ne fut que pour le narguer d'un soubresaut de nichons et d'un regard haineux au possible, qu'il s'empressa de lui rendre aussi poliment qu'il en était capable.

« - Que signifie tout ceci ?! » parvint-il à demander d'une voix qu'il espérait n'être pas trop tremblotante. Malgré son inquiétude, il ne fallait pas qu'il montre la moindre faiblesse !

Se retournant vers lui, le généralissime Vrakal et tous les officiers le dévisagèrent avec méfiance. « Seigneur Potter, » dit finalement son supérieur, « les sorciers nous lancent un ultimatum. Si nous ne levons pas le siège avant ce soir, ou si nous lançons la moindre attaque contre eux, votre mère et vos enfants seront exécutés. S'ils ne meurent pas de faim ou de leurs blessures avant cela, pour reprendre les mots du messager. »

« - Qui est à l'origine de tout ça ? » se demanda Harry d'une voix éteinte. Il lui semblait être prêt à mourir.

« - La lettre est signée de deux noms : Susan Bones… » Susan ! Fleur ne s'était donc pas trompée ! Sa lieutenante avait bel et bien trahi ! « …et Albus Dumbledore. » Harry vit rouge aussitôt, et ne dû qu'à sa maîtrise de l'occlumencie de ne pas perdre le contrôle de sa magie.

« - RETRAIIIIITE ! » hurla soudain une voix, dominant tout le brouhaha du camp ! Tous les regards se tournèrent à l'unisson vers une vélane à moitié nue entourée d'une aura de magie rougeoyante, ses cheveux animés d'une fureur meurtrière… alors qu'Harry allait encore traiter Luna de doux noms d'oiseaux, il se rendit compte qu'elle était à côté de lui… et semblait devenir plus enragée d'instant en instant. Comprenant en un souffle ahuri, il se retourna vers…

« - Fleur ?! » s'exclama-t-il sans parvenir à y croire. Elle s'était éveillée ! Et ses pouvoirs se déchaînaient !

« - RETRAIIIIITE ! » hurla-t-elle de plus belle, au plus grand désarroi des officiers… pour voir nombre de soldats s'emparer de tout ce qui les entourait, et quitter le camp pour revenir à la cité !

Le siège se délitait !

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Commentaire svp ? ^^**_

 _ **Plus que huit chapitres avant les deux épilogues ! Non d'un clavier, que je peux avoir hâte ! ^^**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs lecteurs et auteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_


	85. Infiltration

NVJM, rédigé 29, 30 et 31/8/2018, publié 31/8/2018.

 _Harry Potter et l'Histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 85_ _: Infiltration_

Le soir était enfin venu. Enfin. De retour dans la cité, dans leur appartement, Harry et Fleur se consolaient l'un-l'une, faisant de leur mieux pour maîtriser leur mal-être. Chacun avait tant pleuré que les larmes de l'autre en étaient taries. Les bras enserraient les bras comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un, toute idée de séparation leur était impensable.

Toc-toc-toc ! Un de leurs espions frappa à la porte, et entra aussi discrètement que possible pour faire son rapport. « Les princesses et la dame-mère sont toujours prisonnières ». Il voulait parler de Lily, la mère d'Harry, et de leurs enfants à lui et Fleur, les petites Lily seconde du nom et Elfyld.

« - Et les infiltrations ? » Il avait mis en alerte maximale la totalité de ses espions. Plus de mille soldats surentraînés et impériumés jusqu'à la mort, tous chargés de s'infiltrer dans Poudlard pour sauver sa mère et ses enfants.

« - Tous ont échoué. »

« - QUOI ?! »

« - Les défenses anti-intrusions des sorciers sont trop puissantes. Personne n'a réussi à passer pour l'instant. Les survivants réfléchissent à un moyen de forcer le passage aussi discrètement que possible. »

« - Les survivants ? Combien ? »

« - …dix. »

« - Sur un millier ?! C'est une blague ?! »

Se retournant rageusement, il fit signe à son soldat de s'en aller, le laissant seul avec Fleur. « Et dire que c'était mes troupes d'élite ! Une bande d'incapables, oui ! » Il se rassit aux côtés de sa belle, l'enserrant entre ses bras pour se calmer. « Nous trouverons un moyen de les sauver Fleur, nous y arriverons ! N'en doute pas un instant. » Ses mots manquaient cruellement de conviction.

Toc-toc-toc ! On frappait de nouveau à la porte.

« - DEHORS ! » Hurla Harry. « Foutez-nous la paix ! On ne veut voir personne ! PERSONNE ! »

« - J'apporte un message de dame Lovegood, » dit un messager à travers la porte, d'une voix horriblement monotone. Son esprit avait dû être détruit par un surplus de phéromones.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, cette putain ?! »

« - Elle sait comment faire pour sauver votre famille, et vous propose son aide. »

…

De nuit, Pôdlad resplendissait de milles feux. D'innombrables fenêtres laissaient voir les lumières emplissant les bâtiments flambants neufs, le long d'avenues grouillantes de badauds allant et venant. Mais ici, contrairement au plein âge d'or, nul rire d'enfant ne se faisait entendre. Derrière chaque fenêtre, pas une discussion ne tranchait le calme de la nuit. Tous les visages étaient fermés, le regard bas. Seuls des bouillonnements de potions et autres martellements de fabrication résonnaient dans les boulevards. Personne ne dormait, tout le monde travaillait sans cesse à la fabrication d'armes en tous genres.

Tout avait été décoré pour ressembler au maximum à la gloire de jadis, mais il manquait pourtant quelque chose. Quelqu'un peut-être. Probablement la personnification de l'optimiste qui semblait avoir habité les lieux voilà bien des siècles. Désormais, la moindre zone d'ombre laissée par la lueur du dôme de magie vous hérissait le poil. Les ruelles n'étaient plus une promesse d'amour entre amants, juste une terreur que tout le monde évitait. Non pas qu'il y eut des malfrats dans la cité. C'était juste le sentiment global qui voulait ça. En quelques heures, tout le monde était passé de l'espoir le plus fou avec le départ des armées jusqu'à la consternation la plus totale suite au massacre des vélanes. Le deuil durerait probablement des années tant le choc ressenti était grand.

Luna et ses gardes-du-vagin s'étaient vu offrir de loger dans l'un des immeubles de Pôdlad, tandis que ses armées campaient dans les champs de ruines à peine déblayés entourant le cœur de la cité. D'une dizaine d'étages, c'était l'un des plus hauts de la cité, et aussi parmi les plus actifs. Toutes les nymphes de l'Union s'y étaient réunies à l'invitation de leur nouvelle maîtresse -reconnue comme telle de par sa perversité, une grande qualité chez ce peuple-. De fait, le premier étage avait été transformé en maison-close, et d'innombrables soldats y affluaient constamment pour œuvrer et se vider de leur frustration. Littéralement.

Les niveaux suivants n'étaient pas rendus publics, mais la débauche ne s'en trouvait pas moins présente. Entre les gardes-du-vagin occupées à produire de la cyprine pour les potions et les couples copulant dans le moindre recoin, leur union alimentant la magie de leur maîtresse, l'air était chaque instant un peu plus emplit de sexe. Le moindre recoin laissait voir une femelle écarter les jambes pour se caresser, ou un couple baiser à tout va.

Guidés par une servante toute nue, amplement enceinte et avec de la semence fraiche s'écoulant de son vagin, Harry et Fleur faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas vomir de dégout. Certes, eux deux aussi ne disaient pas non à pouvoir s'accoupler à tout va, leur lien magique entretenant une constante attirance, mais… ils faisaient ça dans les règles de l'art, avec le plus parfait respect de la codification exemplaire des arts sexuels ! Ici, tout était complètement déformé pour n'être rien de plus que barbarie constante. Jetant un œil par une porte entrouverte, ils virent furtivement une esclave finir d'accoucher, être nettoyée d'un sort puis aussitôt prise d'assaut par toute une troupe de mâles impériumés qui n'attendaient que ça, érections affublées d'un corps pendouillant inutilement. La maîtresse avait ordonné, ils obéissaient ! L'esprit détruit dans un conglomérat de cellules toutes transformées en pénis humain.

Fermant les yeux tant qu'ils pouvaient pour en voir le moins possible, ils parvinrent au cinquième étage, repaire de la grognasse, après un temps qui leur paru s'allonger indéfiniment. Leur guide, sans aucun doute obéissant à des ordres sadiques, ne pouvait s'empêcher de décrire tous les sévices qui se déroulaient ici. Harry remercia toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait de ne pas avoir été obligé de passer aux sous-sols. Les prisonniers sorciers faits durant la bataille et confiés à Luna devaient être pompés et vidés jusqu'à en éjaculer leurs organes. Il n'osait imaginer ce que ça aurait été si les sorcières avaient combattu elles aussi.

Entrant dans un couloir quelconque, ils furent introduits dans une enfilade de pièces étonnamment calmes, aucun couple ne s'y trouvant, seules des gardes-du-vagin armées du clitoris aux tétons veillant sur la protection et le bien être de leur maîtresse.

« - Dame Luna, vos subordonnés sont arrivés, » dit la guide en les précédant de quelques pas. Harry ne put s'empêcher de grogner en entendant ça, alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre de la susnommée. Quelle humiliation ! Cette maudite putain lui paierait ça !

« - C'est bien. Retourne te faire violer, » ordonna une voix suintante de gémissements pervers. La pauvrette s'en alla en sautillant de joie, poussant de petits cris de plaisir. À peine eut-elle franchi la porte que maintes poignes la saisirent pour œuvrer. Elle serait brisée toute la nuit durant. La maîtresse avait parlé.

Harry et Fleur s'avancèrent, main dans la main pour se donner du courage. Luna était assise sur un confortable fauteuil de tissu, totalement nue, jambes largement écartées, un prisonnier de guerre forcé de la lécher pour lui procurer un peu de plaisir. Encore et toujours. Le sol tout autour d'elle, totalement inondé de cyprine, montrait qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps à ça, complètement accroc.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux, ils purent voir plusieures dizaines d'autres prisonniers, les yeux crevés, amputés des bras et jambes, sauvagement castrés et la langue agrandie magiquement, impossible à garder en bouche. Transformés en cunnilingus humains. Visiblement, la déglingo en cheffe appréciait avoir des mâles pour s'occuper, mais ne prenait tout de même pas le risque de les voir la violer si elle perdait le contrôle par accident. Près d'une centaine de gardes-du-vagin les pointaient de leur baguette et autres armes, et autant accueillirent les nouveaux arrivants.

« - Bonsoir Potter, » dit-elle en le regardant droit dans le caleçon, avant de revenir aux yeux. Un réflexe. Elle voulu commencer un duel de regards, mais fut prise de frissons de plaisir alors que jaillissaient à nouveau ses eaux. Encore. Sa constante aura de pure magie s'en retrouva un peu plus vive pendant un instant, et ses cheveux furent pris dans une brève tempête. Des esclaves s'empressèrent d'enfioler la nouvelle récolte.

« - Me voilà Lovegood, » maugréa Harry. « Que veux-tu ? »

« - J'ai vu faire tes espions. Troupes d'élite, vraiment ? Une belle bande de bras cassés ! » Harry grogna de plus belle.

« - Ne m'as-tu demandé de venir que pour te moquer de moi ? »

« - En grande partie, oui. Mais pas seulement. Je suis prête à t'aider, Potter. Ouvrir une brèche dans les défenses sorcières, rien de plus facile avec un peu de ruse. » L'insulte n'était pas le moins du monde dissimulée. Elle le prenait pour un parfait imbécile.

« - Ta proposition de m'aider est suspecte, Lovegood. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? Et comment comptes-tu faire ? »

« - Ce que je veux ? Toi. »

« - Pas touche à mon Harry ! » S'écria Fleur en se précipitant pour le serrer entre ses bras et contre ses seins, défiant cette grognasse de Luna d'oser approcher d'un soubresaut de téton. Toutes les deux savaient se montrer menaçantes.

« - Calme, » lui intima Harry. « Comment ça, tu me veux moi ? Je suis déjà lié à Fleur, et quand bien même pourrions-nous rompre, ce que nos magies empêchent, il est hors de question que je le fasse ! Et encore plus inimaginable que je me lie à toi ! Tu me répugnes ! »

« - Tu n'as pas compris. Je veux que ce soit toi qui y aille. »

« - Quoi ?! »

« - Tu as parfaitement entendu. Quand mes soldats auront ouvert une brèche, c'est toi qui t'y infiltreras. Pas tes soldats. Aucun d'entre eux. »

« - Pourquoi cette demande ? Quel intérêt y as-tu ? »

« - Tu n'as aucune chance, voilà mon intérêt. Ta seule probabilité sera de crever comme le chien que tu es. Ce qui ne peut que m'être utile. »

« - Hors de question qu'Harry y aille sans moi ! » s'interposa Fleur en le serrant de nouveau entre ses bras. Son regard en disait long sur son côté possessif. Pas question que cette traînée de Lovegood lui vole son homme !

« - Soit, si tu veux. Que tu crèves aussi m'arrangera. Je deviendrais la seule vélane comme ça. » Elle lança un regard narquois à Fleur, en disant long sur le mépris qu'elle lui témoignait. Un duel de regards s'engagea, laissant monter la tension entre les deux femmes. L'une d'elles ne survivrait pas à la guerre, c'était certain.

Harry fit signe à Fleur de laisser couler, malgré sa très nette envie de commettre un vélanicide, et reprit. « Et comment comptes-tu nous ouvrir une brèche ? Je te rappelle que les sorciers ont prévenu qu'à la moindre menace de notre part, ils exécuteront les prisonniers ! »

« - Facile. Je me mettrais à la limite du no mage's land, et j'enverrais une forte bouffée de mes phéromones. Les mâles de garde en auront le caleçon raide sur une large distance, et il suffira que vous vous faufiliez au milieu des violées. »

« - Des quoi ?! » s'étouffèrent-ils en chœur.

« - Mes violées. Un de mes corps d'armée composé des plus laides de mes esclaves. Elles sont spécialisées dans le fait de se faire violer. »

« - Tu… tu es immonde ! » s'exclama Harry. Il avait soudain envie de vomir !

« - Oui ! » répondit simplement et fièrement Luna avec un franc sourire et un _énième_ soubresaut de nichons. « Tu sembles dérangé par cette solution ? Pourquoi donc ? Ce ne sont que des objets. Elles sont fières de m'être utiles, c'est tout ce qui compte. » Harry ne répondit pas, sentant la bile lui monter aux lèvres. « Maintenant, ta décision ! Acceptes-tu ou pas ? »

Baissant les yeux au sol, hésitant un instant, Harry ne sut que répondre. Bien évidemment, il voulait sauver sa mère et ses enfants, mais… mais tout ça s'apparentait bien plus à un vaste piège qu'autre chose ! Il doutait de parvenir à ses fins. Sentir la main de sa belle enserrer la sienne le sortit de ses pensées.

« - Soit. Faisons ça. »

…

Fleur et son homme se sentaient horriblement mal à l'aise en attendant le signal, équipés en commando, surarmés, et entourés de dizaines de femelles de tous âges, de la vieille desséchée jusqu'à la petite pas encore adolescente, toutes avec un liquide blanc s'écoulant de leur vagin, les yeux en cœur et haletantes d'excitation sexuelle. _Il faudra que je mette fin à ça dès que possible,_ pensa Harry.Ils étaient l'Union magique, par sa folie ! Pas une troupe de barbares ! Le comportement de la grognasse devenait de plus en plus intolérable !

Mais en attendant cela, ces pauvres femmes à l'esprit annihilé par la volonté d'une folle leur étaient utiles. Alors mieux valait les laisser faire _ça_ , et ne plus y prêter attention. En attendant.

À quelques pas sur le côté, son aura magique luminescente parfaitement éteinte pour ne pas alerter l'ennemi de leur présence, Luna se déhanchait avec une perversité folle, toute nue, ses cheveux dansant tout autour d'elle alors qu'elle se concentrait pour relâcher des flots considérables de phéromones.

Alors même qu'il n'en était pas la cible, Harry comprit pourquoi Fleur, enculottée d'acier pour l'occasion -valait mieux, de son propre aveu-, avait dictatorialement insisté pour qu'il se gave de potions calmantes. Même avec ça pour s'aider à garder le contrôle, il se sentait entrer en érection, d'innombrables images de sa belle toute nue emplissant chaque recoin de son esprit. C'est avec grande peine qu'il fit de son mieux appel à son occlumancie. Quelle puissance et maîtrise pouvait avoir atteint la grognasse ! C'était inquiétant…

Vous allez dire, s'étant éveillée à l'improviste, Fleur aurait probablement put s'en occuper elle-même. Sauf que ses pouvoirs étaient insuffisamment développés pour permettre un résultat pareil. La grognasse possédait une considérable longueur d'avance.

Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité, aussitôt imité par Fleur, tous deux se jetant discrètement un sort pour s'en retrouver habillés en une surcouche de vêtements. Une récente innovation militaire.

Bam ! Le signal retentit ! Quittant ses pensées, ils s'élancèrent aussitôt au milieu de la foule d'esclaves, tout le monde englobé de surpuissants sortilèges de silence pour ne pas alerter les sorciers ! Ils furent rejoints à mi-chemin par plus d'une trentaine d'aurors ayant perdu tout contrôle, désormais érections humaines sous contrôle. Mais qu'importait ! Pour Harry et Fleur, la brèche ainsi formée était une occasion qui ne se représenterait pas ! Les sorciers ne se laisseraient jamais reprendre au piège !

Courant autant que leurs jambes le leur permettaient, ils quittèrent la zone de l'orgie, où les aurors furent pris en main par les esclaves, et purent très vite gagner les tentes de campement garnissant tout le parc de Poudlard ! Et alors que quelques pénis humains étaient bien vite ramenés à leur nouvelle maîtresse, l'esprit aussitôt annihilé, Harry et Fleur se faufilèrent sans hésiter… Par chance, la ligne des sentinelles franchies, il n'y avait quasiment personne pour rôder dans le camp ! Seulement quelques soûlards ici et là, qui ne prêtèrent aucunement attention à une légère distorsion de l'air.

Dans les tentes, quelques discussions se laissaient entendre par endroit, révélant bien vite que les aurors n'étaient présents qu'en minorité. La majorité des sorciers présents étaient civils ! Et visiblement horrifiés du sort réservé à cette femme et ces enfants pendant aux portes du château… Harry et Fleur ne purent retenir une larme en entendant ça, mais se reprirent bien vite. Il n'y avait pas le choix, s'ils voulaient sauver la seule famille leur restant.

« - Par où va-t-on passer ? » murmura Fleur en voyant les dizaines de gardes prêts à tout à l'entrée du château. Impossible de sauver leur famille depuis cet endroit ! Le seul moyen visible était d'entrer à l'intérieur, de se faufiler dans le hall et de discrètement percer un trou dans le haut de la porte pour atteindre leur mère et enfants !

Harry lui expliqua rapidement son plan au détour d'une tente. Elle ne trouva rien à y redire. Dans leur état de désespoir, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. « Mais comment va-t-on faire pour les transporter ? Nous n'avons pas de capes pour les rendre invisibles ! Et le transplanage n'est pas possible dans le château ! »

« - Je suis passé aux laboratoires juste avant de venir ici, » la rassura Harry. « Dès le départ, je leur ait ordonné d'étudier un moyen de créer des portoloins capables de passer de telles protections. »

« - Et… ça fonctionne ? »

« - Il faut tester… » Elle ne répondit rien, mais se doutait bien qu'ils risquaient d'avoir une mauvaise surprise. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Mais par où entrer ? La moindre porte était gardée par au moins une dizaine de gardes sur le qui-vive, qui n'hésiteraient pas à employer les grands moyens s'ils voyaient le moindre intrus. C'était déjà un miracle que des sorts de zone ne les aient pas repérés ! « Je sais ! » murmura Harry. « Viens ! » Il se dépêcha de gagner l'ombre d'un des coins du château.

« - Que veux-tu faire ? »

« - La courte-échelle ! Prends appui sur moi ! » Elle leva les yeux par réflexe pour voir une petite fenêtre juste au-dessus d'eux. Celle-là même par où lui et Luna s'étaient introduits lorsqu'ils étaient encore alliés, voilà déjà quelques années, si loin et près à la fois.

Se hisser dans la petite pièce ne fut pas difficile, ça ne prit que quelques secondes de peu d'efforts. Et par chance, l'endroit servait toujours de débarras ! Il n'y avait aucun garde !

« - Où va-t-on maintenant ? » lui demanda Fleur. « Tout est bondé ! » En effet, à peine avaient-ils entrouvert la porte qu'ils se hâtèrent de la refermer. Le couloir juste derrière était rempli de blessés !

« - L'infirmerie doit être pleine à craquer de ces chiens, » murmura Harry. « Tes sorts de silence tiennent bon ? Nous allons aussi en jeter d'allègement. » Comme ça, s'ils marchaient par accident sur quelqu'un, celui-ci ne sentirait rien de plus qu'une timide caresse et ne donnerait pas l'alerte.

Les gonds de la porte rendu silencieux au cas où, ils glissèrent leurs baguettes par l'ouverture et jetèrent plusieurs sorts de zone pour endormir tout le monde -on n'est jamais trop parano-, et enfin s'autorisèrent à sortir à tous petits pas. Tant de peur que de prudence.

Gagner le hall leur prit d'interminables minutes. Quand enfin ils y parvinrent, ce fut pour retenir un grognement de frustration. Là aussi, tout était empli de réfugiés ! Par leur folie, mais que faisaient des civils ici ?! Seuls des aurors étaient censés avoir prit le château d'assaut ! « Probablement des boucliers humains, » lui souffla Fleur. En effet, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre possibilité.

Gagner le bois de la porte ne fut pas difficile, mais maintenant ? Comment faire ? Le risque était tel ! « Je vais y aller, » décréta Harry d'un ton ne souffrant aucune réplique. « Soutiens-moi d'un sort de lévitation, et monte la garde. » Elle acquiesça aussitôt. Lorsqu'il était en mode commandant, mieux valait ne pas répliquer si vous n'aviez rien à dire.

Il quitta le sol aussitôt, et atteignit le haut de la porte en quelques secondes, à peu près au niveau de là où pendaient sa mère et les paniers contenant leurs enfants. Les pauvres petites ! C'est avec fébrilité qu'il entreprit de ronger le bois en y répandant une fiole de gel acide, et en l'appliquant à l'aide de sa baguette aussi faiblement illuminée de magie qu'il s'en sentait capable. Tout pour ne pas trahir leur position, quitte à prendre du temps !

Glissant sa main dans le trou ainsi obtenu, il parvint à toucher de la chair ! Si froide ! Explorant un instant, il ne sentit pas le moindre morceau de paille. _C'est probablement maman-chérie_ , pensa-t-il. Aussitôt, il sortit un portoloin amélioré, et fit disparaître sa mère. Aucun bruit, aucune lumière, aucun mouvement d'air. Ses ingénieurs avaient bien travaillé.

Perçant un nouveau trou, il trouva aussitôt les paniers ! L'espoir gonflant son cœur, il regarda aussitôt ses enfants, et…

VIDES ?!

Les paniers étaient vides !

Désastre !

Malheur !

Horreur !

Mais quoi ? Comment ? Où ?! Lorsqu'ils étaient passés en vue de la porte, les paniers gigotaient encore ! Auraient-ils été trompés par le vent ?

Faisant signe à Fleur de le faire descendre, il la prit dans ses bras dès que possible. « Tout s'est bien passé ? » lui demanda-t-elle, fébrile.

« - Ma mère est sauve. Les petites n'étaient pas là. » Elle inspira aussitôt d'horreur, portant ses mains à la bouche, des larmes emplissant à nouveau ses yeux. Harry, lui, tremblait de rage. Ça puait le piège à plein nez. À moins que les sorciers n'aient eu pitié de simples nourrissons. Mais c'était peu probable.

« - Explorons, » proposa-t-il. « Nous finirons bien par les trouver. Au moins un indice. » Elle acquiesça, reprenant courage. Brave Fleur.

Leur première cible fut la grande salle, à quelques mètres seulement. Mais un coup d'œil attentif ne leur révéla rien. Impossible de savoir si leurs petites se trouvaient là, aucun garde ne semblait être chargé de veiller sur des bébés en particulier. Les mères gardaient les leurs solidement serrés contre elles, au beau milieu des centaines d'autres réfugiés.

« - Je sais ! » murmura Harry alors qu'ils faisaient une pause, coincés dans un renfoncement d'armure.

« - Quoi donc ? »

« - L'infirmière ! Pomfresh ! Elle adore les enfants. En voir deux souffrir comme ça a dû l'enrager, et quand elle s'énerve, je ne connais personne capable de s'opposer à elle. J'ai moi-même été à sa garde lorsque Voldemort a pris d'assaut la maison de mes parents. » Un moment d'ennui comme je n'en ai plus connu depuis.

Fort heureusement, Harry connaissait d'innombrables passages secrets. Gagner l'infirmerie fut ainsi très facile. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas eu de gardes ! Revenant dans un couloir, ils purent de nouveau voir des civils à perte de vue, endormis plus ou moins profondément. Un sort de sommeil de zone régla tout risque, et ils firent de même sur l'ensemble de l'infirmerie dès que possible. Entrant discrètement, Harry prit aussitôt la direction des appartements du dragon, et les bourra de sorts de silence. Juste au cas où. C'est qu'elle avait une voix qui portait sacrément.

Il n'y avait aucun enfant en vue, rien de plus que des blessés. Encore. Les artilleries avaient été efficaces. Ce qui était étonnant, toutefois, c'était l'absence de soignants. Il n'y en avait aucun, pas même ne serait-ce qu'endormi. Pas de gardes non plus.

Trouver Pomfresh fut rapide. Sa chambre isolée, un petit sort d'alarme au cas où vienne un intrus, ils purent se mettre chacun d'un côté de son lit, et la tirer de son sommeil… Harry la saisit à la gorge, et la redressa de force alors qu'elle se réveillait en sursaut, le regard complètement paniqué. Elle faillit se faire dessus en voyant qui la menaçait. « Pitié ! » parvint-elle pitoyablement à murmurer, un simple gargouillis étouffé s'échappant de sa gorge compressée par Harry. Il la relâcha après lui avoir bien fait comprendre qu'elle avait intérêt à obéir.

« - Où sont nos enfants ? » éructa-t-il en la menaçant de sa baguette.

« - C'est le maître qui les a, » se dépêcha de trembloter la vieille.

« - Le maître ? Qui est-il ? » L'Ennemi, bien évidemment. « Quelle est sa véritable identité ? »

« - Personne ne sait ! Mais vous ne devez pas y aller ! Il vous tuera ! Il n'attend que ça ! Il passe son temps à vous maudire ! » Pomfresh semblait être plus terrifiée par ce maître que par Harry et Fleur. Elle semblait prête à se faire dessus.

« - Où est-il ? » demanda Fleur, menaçant la vielle de sa baguette.

« - Dans la grande salle, il y a établi ses quartiers ! Mais il ne faut pas y aller ! Il tue le moindre intrus à vue ! Il est surpuissant ! »

« - Si nos enfants y sont, nous n'avons pas le choix ! »

« - Mais c'est un piège ! »

« - On s'en doute… » murmura Harry. « Allons, reposes-toi maintenant, vieille bique. Avada kedavra ! » La laisser vivre aurait été trop risqué, elle aurait pu donner l'alerte. Et puis il y avait si longtemps qu'il s'était promis de la tuer ! Une bonne chose de faite. La dragonne ne rugirait plus jamais.

Sortant discrètement de la chambre de l'infirmière, ils… quoi ?!

Il n'y avait plus personne ! Tout était parfaitement vide !

Regardant autour d'eux, complètement ébahi, ils promenèrent leurs mains un peu partout, afin de s'assurer que les blessés n'étaient pas devenus invisibles, mais non ! Il n'y avait plus personne ! Les sorts de révélation de présence ne montrèrent rien non plus. L'infirmerie était totalement vide, les lits parfaitement refaits, comme si personne n'y avait jamais reposé ! Il ne s'était pourtant écoulé que quelques minutes depuis leur entrée dans les appartements de Pomfresh, et leurs sorts de silence n'étaient pas à double sens ! Ils auraient dû entendre tout ce monde partir…

Regardant dans les couloirs, ils découvrirent la même situation. Non seulement il n'y avait plus personne, mais pas non plus la moindre plus petite trace d'une présence humaine ! Aucun objet oublié, aucune trace dans la poussière du sol… rien de rien ! Tous ces gens auraient-ils été des illusions ? Grognant de frustration, comprenant qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir en beauté, ils prirent les escaliers sans plus tenter de se dissimuler, vérifiant juste qu'aucun piège ne s'étendait devant eux. Rien, encore une fois.

Tous les étages étaient parfaitement vides, de même que le hall lorsqu'ils y parvinrent. Ils n'osaient imaginer ce qu'il était advenu de tous ces civils… Les portes de la grande-salle étaient toutefois grandes ouvertes, comme une invitation. Politesse feinte. Ils entrèrent toutefois, prêts à tout.

Tout au fond de la salle, sur un fauteuil, se tenait l'Ennemi, encore une fois sous sa fausse identité de Carl Anger. Et juste à côté de lui… Susan ! Et…

« - MES BÉBÉS ! » hurla Fleur en les voyant entre les bras de leur traîtresse d'ancienne alliée ! Elle voulut se précipiter en avant, mais…

« - STOP ! » hurla la perfide, en regardant Fleur avec une haine sans pareille. « Approche, salope, et je leur fracasse le crâne au sol ! » Comment ! Elle osait la menacer de faire du mal à ses bébés ?!

L'information fit instantanément son chemin dans l'esprit de Fleur. Menacer ses bébés ! Son instinct vélanique s'éveilla en même temps que sa maternité, et libérèrent toute la rage de voir leurs enfants tant idolâtrés être ainsi pris en otages ! Oubliée, toute idée d'interrogatoire ! Elle hurla de rage, faisant jaillir tout autour d'elle une immense aura, toute rouge à l'image de sa fureur ! Ses longs cheveux s'animèrent et prirent la forme de lames acérées, toutes pointant droit vers Susan ! Et elle se jeta en avant !

La traîtresse n'eut rien le temps de voir venir. Fleur s'était déplacée plus vite que l'œil ne pouvait le voir, et justice avait été faite. La tête de la félonne s'envola, délicatement tranchée nette, et fut rattrapée au vol pour se déposer sur l'une des lames de cheveux de son bourreau, les autres s'activant aussitôt à tout déchiqueter, pendant que plus bas, la mère reprenait ses enfants entre ses bras et se détournait vivement. Le cadavre s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd.

L'Ennemi n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement, se contentant de regarder la scène en souriant gentiment, les bras croisés. Pendant que Fleur s'était portée au secours de ses enfants, Harry le mit en joue, le sommant de révéler son identité d'un « Qui es-tu ?! » aussi hargneux qu'il s'en sentait capable. Aussitôt sa belle fut-elle à ses côtés qu'elle se saisit autoritairement de ses deux derniers portoloins, et fit disparaître leurs petites.

C'est à ce moment là que l'Ennemi se décida à agir. « Merci d'être tombés dans mon piège, petits cons, » rit-il froidement. D'un geste de baguette, il ferma les portes de la salle, les scellant sans espoir de retour. « Maintenant, passons au plus amusant. »

« - Tu ferais mieux de te rendre, » dit Harry calmement. « Qui que tu sois, tu es en danger de mort. Il me suffit d'un geste pour te tuer. Alors rends-toi. Je te promets un procès juste. »

« - Ah ! Hahaha ! Quelle bonne blague ! Tu ne sembles pas comprendre dans quelle situation tu es, imposteur ! Maudit chien ! »

« - Probablement mieux que tu ne l'imagines. Est-ce ton dernier mot ? »

« - Arrête de jouer l'idiot… »

« - SOLDATS ! FEU À VOLONTÉ ! » Hurla Harry, en dressant son plus puissant bouclier sphérique tout autour de lui et Fleur. Les kalachnikovs de ses gardes dissimulés au dessus du plafond magique détonnèrent aussitôt !

…allez !

…Rien ! Levant la tête par réflexe là où auraient normalement dû se tenir ses hommes, il ne vit aucun signe d'activité.

« - Sacré imbécile que tu es, imposteur ! Tu pensais vraiment que quelques couillons aussi mal dissimulés pourraient te servir de botte secrète ? Ah ! Quelle bonne blague ! » Il fit reluire sa baguette, et les cadavres desséchés des mafieux chutèrent soudain, comme répondant à un signal, et se fracassèrent au sol. « Les réfugiés se demandaient pourquoi la salle empestait le rat mort… voilà la réponse ! » rit l'Ennemi.

Harry se renfrogna en voyant que son plan avait échoué. Ils étaient maintenant à la merci de leur adversaire !

Plusieures dizaines de détonations se firent soudain entendre dans le lointain. Les vitraux de la grande-salle volèrent aussitôt en éclat, transpercés par le souffle des obus Fidèles ! L'assaut général reprenait !

Harry avait été cherché ses portoloins auprès de ses soldats… il en avait profité pour leur ordonner de lancer l'assaut général dès que sa mère et ses enfants seraient à l'abri. Ça n'avait pas tardé !

Une nouvelle salve retentit, plusieurs obus trouvant à nouveau leur chemin jusque dans la grande-salle ! Et alors que des soldats apparaissaient comme l'éclair pour se saisir d'Harry et Fleur et les ramener en sécurité, l'Ennemi disparaissait dans un déluge de flammes.

Il s'en sortirait probablement indemne.

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Le titre du prochain chapitre sera « Poudlardisation ». Une idée de ce que c'est ? ^^**_

 _ **Susan a trahi pour cause de rivalité amoureuse… du moins en apparence. Car il n'y a pas que ça… héhéhé… courage ! On approche de la fin !**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs lecteurs et auteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_


	86. Poudlardisation

NVJM, rédigé 1, 3, 4, 5 et 7/9/2018, publié 7/9/2018.

 _Harry Potter et l'Histoire inachevée_

 _Chapitre 86_ _: Poudlardisation_

 _Poudlardisation : acte de raser un bâtiment avec violence, au point d'en effacer les fondations._

…

Harry et Fleur réapparurent au beau milieu de la grand-place de Pôdlad. À peine leurs pieds se posèrent-ils au sol qu'ils se précipitèrent aux nouvelles. « Peter ! » appela Harry. Son lieutenant se présenta aussitôt, en larmes, et s'effondra dans les bras de son filleul. « Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

« - Lily ne va pas bien, » pleurnicha-t-il. « Les médecins l'ont aussitôt prise en charge, mais elle est dans un de ces états… ils ne sont absolument pas sûrs de sa survie, et disent que même si elle résiste, ce sera plus proche du cadavre qu'autre chose… » Harry sentit aussitôt son cœur se contracter de douleur.

« - Et les petites ? »

« - En hypothermie, mais elles devraient survivre sans séquelles… »

« - Où sont-elles ?! » exigea de savoir Fleur, soudain redevenue mère-poule. Et elle se précipita vers la crèche de la tour-palais sitôt la réponse obtenue.

Après s'être assuré que sa famille allait bien, ou à peu près, Harry retrouva immédiatement le rôle de l'officier Potter. C'est que l'assaut général était en train d'être donné ! « Allons, Peter ! Où en sont les troupes ? »

« - Le bombardement continue à plein régime ! » confirma celui-ci en reniflant une dernière fois et en se redressant courageusement. « Les soldats sont encore en train de se préparer à la charge, mais sont déjà plus de dix-mille à attendre les ordres ! »

« - Que dit Vrakal ? » L'officier supérieur d'Harry, et chef des armées de l'Union.

« - Il t'a traité de petit abruti psychopathe et trop téméraire pour son propre bien, mais a aussitôt admis que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il est sur le front, à préparer les troupes. »

« - Bien. Allons les rejoindre, en vitesse ! »

Courir jusqu'au front ne leur prit que quelques minutes, leurs gardes-du-corps leur ouvrant une route au milieu des troupes quittant les camps de la cité. Une fois dehors, gagnant son balai personnel, Harry monta immédiatement haut dans le ciel pour observer l'état de Poudlard.

Un front de plus de dix kilomètres de long encerclait le vieux château, des centaines d'artilleries disséminées un peu partout crachant feu et potions ! D'innombrables colonnes de fumée montaient depuis les fenêtres défoncées ou les tentes en flammes du camp sorcier. Que de morts il devait y avoir ! Bon débarras !

Mais tout n'allait pas bien pour autant. Un dôme défensif englobait la totalité du château, et les projectiles Fidèles venaient désormais s'y écraser sans qu'aucun ne parvienne plus à traverser ! Ce n'était bien entendu rien en comparaison de celui recouvrant la cité de Pôdlad sur des dizaines de kilomètres carrés… mais au vu de la façon dont la lumière interagissait avec, il n'y avait pas grand doute que cette défense datait de la construction du château par le Père Créateur. Il n'y aurait aucune chance de parvenir à la franchir avec des moyens conventionnels.

Redescendant au sol, Harry se dirigea droit vers la tente du généralissime Vrakal, où devaient probablement s'être réunis les officiers supérieurs pour décider de ce qu'il advenait de faire. Il n'y était pas encore parvenu que le bombardement cessa pour ne pas reprendre. Bien, ils s'étaient rendu compte que ça ne servait à rien.

L'entrée de la tente n'était pas encore franchie qu'il entendit gueuler une voix facilement reconnaissable de par le ton pervers la caractérisant. La générale Luna semblait de mauvaise humeur. « Que se passe-t-il ? » détonna-t-il d'un ton autoritaire, sous-entendant qu'il y avait intérêt qu'on lui réponde.

Son entrée jeta aussitôt un froid, tout le monde se retournant en un instant. « POTTER ?! » hurla Luna, yeux grands ouverts. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, abruti ?! »

« - J'ai survécu, voilà quoi. »

« - Tu n'aurais pas pu avoir le bon goût de crever, non ?! » Elle fulminait, et semblait prête à commettre un harrycide. Elle avait tant espéré être débarrassée de lui !

« - On verra ça plus tard. Dans longtemps. » Il balaya toute objection d'un revers de la main. « De quoi parliez-vous donc avec tant d'énergie ? » Il se mit au garde à vous devant son supérieur sans prêter attention aux autres généraux.

« - Content de vous revoir, général Potter. ATTENDEZ-VOUS À PASSER LA PROCHAINE NUIT AU TROU ! Que ça vous apprenne à ainsi mettre en danger la totalité des armées ! Maudit imbécile ! » Harry ne répondit rien. Même s'il n'appréciait pas, il avait bien mérité cette engueulade. « Bref, reprenons ! Repos, Potter ! » Harry put finalement se pencher lui aussi sur la carte occupant la table autour de laquelle tous étaient assemblés. « Nous discutions pour trouver un moyen de franchir cette nouvelle défense dressée par les sorciers. La générale Lovegood a proposé un moyen complètement stupide que nous nous apprêtions à rejeter. » Un « humpf ! » offusqué fut la seule réponse de la dénommée.

« - Et quel était ce plan ? »

« - User de nos artilleries pour provoquer une éruption magique et la diriger vers Poudlard pour raser le château. Et ses occupants. »

« - Quoi ?! Mais c'est …! »

« - …de la folie, en effet. »

« - Non, c'est du génie ! » Il est important de noter qu'en entendant l'idée, Harry avait aussitôt oublié qui en était la source, sans quoi il aurait ajouté quelques insultes à son appréciation. « Mais comment procéder ? »

« - C'est là que ça pose problème. Elle voulait concentrer le feu de toutes les artilleries sur le dôme. Pas celui du château. Celui de la cité. »

Quoi ?! C'était ce que se serait probablement exclamé Harry s'il n'avait pas été complètement ahuri. « Mais… mais, mais ! C'est ! »

« - Impossible, en effet. »

« - Non ! Mais c'est complètement fou ! Mégalomaniaque ! »

« - Aussi, oui. Raison de plus pour l'aban… »

« - Raison de plus pour considérer cette proposition et l'analyser plus en détail ! »

« - Quoi ?! »

« - Voyons, réfléchissez ! À quoi nous sert ce dôme ? Protéger et dissimuler Pôdlad. Rien de plus. Et à quoi bon garder la cité sûre si elle ne sert à personne ? »

« - Voyons, c'est évident ! L'impossibilité pour les Purs de traverser le dôme en fait une place inexpugnable ! C'est exactement ce qui a manqué jadis à nos ancêtres ! Avec une telle défense dans notre camp, nous nous retrouvons dans une situation considérablement plus simple à affronter que jadis ! Y renoncer ne serait que pure folie ! »

« - Rectification, le dôme n'arrête pas les Purs, uniquement ceux qui prêtent foi à leur culture barbare, bien que j'ignore comment la sélection se fait. Si tous les Purs étaient arrêtés, alors jamais ma traîtresse d'ex lieutenante n'aurait pu venir parmi nous ! Elle serait morte dès son premier contact avec la magie du dôme ! Il suffirait que des troupeaux de Purs fanatisés abjurent leur religion et nous prêtent serment de fidélité, puis trahissent dès leur entrée dans le dôme pour que nous soyons submergés à un moment où à un autre ! Ils nous useraient à coup sûr ! »

« - Jamais aucun Pur ne serait capable d'abjurer sa religion ! Leur niveau de fanatisme est bien trop élevé pour cela ! »

« - C'est justement ce fanatisme qui leur permettrait de faire cela ! Leur vie ou leur honneur leurs importent peu, tout ce qui a de l'importance pour eux, c'est croire qu'ils plaisent à leurs dieux ! Non, ce dôme ne nous est d'aucune utilité ! Sacrifions-le ! »

« - Généraux Potter et Lovegood, vous faites une erreur de taille ! » intervint un de leurs collègues officiers. Le général Gamali, des strangulots.

« - Comment ça ? » Les deux le fusillèrent du regard. Comment osait-il remettre en doute leur volonté ?!

« - Le dôme recouvrant le château, au vu de sa taille et de son apparence, est probablement un essai ayant précédé la création de celui de la cité. De fait, il y a tout à penser qu'il est moins puissant. Pourquoi détruire le nôtre pour faire de même avec celui des ennemis ? C'est complètement stupide ! Commençons déjà par concentrer le feu de toutes nos forces sur un même point de la défense adverse, et n'envisageons une autre option que si cela s'avère insuffisant. » La totalité des autres officiers, hormis Harry et Luna, approuvèrent aussitôt. Celle-ci n'abandonna pas pour autant.

« - Je dois avouer que nous sommes face à un problème, du moins en apparence. Mais il y a une chose absolument capitale que vous ne comprenez pas. »

« - Quoi donc ? »

« - Quand bien même disposerions-nous de forces cent, mille, et même un million de fois supérieures à nos effectifs actuels, jamais nous ne pourrons détruire le dôme de nos ennemis. En revanche, celui de la cité sera très vite brisé dès lors que nous concentrerons dessus le feu de toutes nos forces. À vrai dire, nous avons très précisément la puissance nécessaire pour ça. À l'artillerie près. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire cela ? » s'étonna Vrakal. Elle laissa son aura l'illuminer un peu plus, et prit une voix tout particulièrement éthérée, histoire de marquer le coup.

« - Ne l'avez-vous pas remarqué ? Le Destin dirige toutes nos opérations bien plus que nous. Et il ordonne que nous sacrifiions le dôme de la cité. » Elle s'attira aussitôt les rires mal-à-l'aise de plusieurs de ses collègues. Invoquer le destin avec une telle légèreté était à la limite du sacrilège. Il était l'incarnation de leur religion commune à tous !

« - Ah ! C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire, miss ? Pas très convaincante ! » Vrakal balaya ses objections d'un large geste de la main. Sa détermination fut telle que même une succession de soubresauts de nichons n'y purent rien.

La réunion prit fin peu après cela, ordre étant donné à toutes les artilleries de concentrer leur feu en un seul point du dôme ennemi. L'on verrait après.

« - Qu'y-a-t-il, Lovegood ? » demanda Harry à sa voisine en la voyant toute pâle, alors qu'ils quittaient la tente des officiers pour aller prendre leur poste de commandement. Elle se tourna vers lui sans faire montre de la moindre hostilité. Un miracle.

« - Je me demande si nous ne faisons pas la pire bêtise qui soit… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose de terrible nous arrivait dessus. »

Elle quitta Harry, le laissant circonspect. Jamais, jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait fait preuve de tels doutes. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'effrayer ? « Je vais prendre un de mes régiments et leur ordonner de dégager une large zone de la forêt au dessus du dôme de la cité, » l'informa-t-elle. « Pour faire une cible plus facile d'accès. »

« - Tu sembles penser que nous en aurons d'office besoin ? »

« - Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Le Destin le veut. » Et elle s'en alla, le laissant chaque instant plus perplexe. Elle avait toujours farouchement craché sur la religion -du moins lorsqu'elle n'en était pas le centre-, et voilà qu'elle se montrait croyante ?

N'ayant guère autre chose à faire, et étant obligé de rester à son poste plutôt que visiter sa famille, Harry gagna son point d'observation au pas de course pour examiner l'attaque. Tout autour de lui, des centaines d'artilleries réorganisaient leur position pour obéir aux ordres du généralissime. Malgré leur avantage de pouvoir être hissées dans les airs, il y en avait tant que le mouvement prit près d'une heure, sous le regard sombre des sorciers enfermés qui semblaient s'attendre au pire.

Regardant le mouvement des troupes afin de s'assurer qu'elles se préparaient bien à l'assaut pour surprendre l'ennemi dès que ses protections s'effondreraient, Harry fut surpris de voir que Luna s'était séparée de ses gardes-du-vagin, les laissant autour des officiers pour aller personnellement s'occuper de son travail d'excavation. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, et redescendit pour aller s'occuper de ses soldats.

BOUM ! Les premières détonations retentirent, des dizaines de langues de feu traversant les airs pour s'unir et s'écraser en chœur sur le dôme ennemi ! Il vibra, absorba le choc, sembla un instant devoir se déformer comme une masse de gelée, mais reprit en quelques secondes son apparence parfaitement demi-sphérique. L'air de rien.

Regagnant le sol, Harry donna ses ordres à ses subordonnés, les hâtant de se préparer au combat pour dès que le dôme commencerait à s'effriter. Ils devraient être les premiers à s'infiltrer, grâce à leur science du balai volant !

BOUM ! Plusieures centaines d'artilleries crachèrent leur haine en une union parfaite ! Les cieux s'illuminèrent d'un second soleil lorsque tous les projectiles s'unirent en un impact incommensurable ! Le souffle de l'explosion mit à terre les sorciers et Fidèles les plus proches !

Le dôme ne vacilla même pas. L'air tranquille.

« - CONTINUEZ ! Ne vous relâchez pas ! » ordonna Vrakal sans cesser d'encourager ses artilleurs à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes ! Les batteries furent chargées de plus de projectiles qu'elles n'en pouvaient contenir, et leurs canons rougeoyants faillirent se briser tant ils ne cessaient de cracher le feu ! Boum ! Boum ! Les centaines d'artilleries se trouvaient maintenant toutes alignées côte à côte, telle une immense katioucha crachant ses projectiles dans un tonnerre indescriptible !

BOUM ! L'impact fut encore plus démentiel !

Le dôme absorba le choc. L'air invulnérable. Et en parut renforcé. L'air inexpugnable.

« - Graaaah ! » Vrakal lâcha un grognement de mécontentement, renfrogné. « CONTINUEZ ! FEU À …! » Il se tut soudain, ouvrit grands les yeux en inspirant violemment, et se raidit comme une statue.

« - Quoi ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? » S'étonna Harry, juste à côté. Il sentit une odeur bizarre emplir l'air, alors qu'autour de lui, tous les autres officiers et soldats se raidissaient de même l'un après l'autre, semblant paralysés, ne parvenant plus à faire le moindre geste, leurs yeux grands ouverts trahissant une évasion dans un monde de fantasmes…

Alors Harry comprit ! Il se rappela où il avait déjà senti cette odeur puante de vice ! Chez la grognasse !

« - Avada kedavra ! » retentirent de nombreuses voix, et des dizaines de rayons verts se précipitèrent sur le cercle des officiers, comme par hasard rassemblés au même endroit. Juste avant que ses portoloins d'urgence à détection automatique ne s'activent, Harry eut le temps de voir que les gardes-du-vagin laissées par Luna ne l'avaient pas été par hasard. Tout était prévu depuis longtemps. Sans doute même le fait de vouloir l'éloigner en le faisant entrer dans le château faisait-il parti du plan.

Alors qu'il disparaissait dans les tourments d'un transport violent, la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut un rire volontairement exagéré, un « mouahaha ! » aux relents pervers dans sa voix entraînée par de constants hurlements de jouissance. Tout était signé.

Alors que les officiers de l'Union se faisaient abattre l'un après l'autre, du général Vrakal jusqu'aux simples caporaux et proches, que toute la chaîne de commandement de l'armée s'effondrait en un clin d'œil, un ordre retentit bien haut.

« - Toutes les artilleries en position ! Anéantissez-moi ce maudit dôme ! » Pas celui de Poudlard.

…

« - Outch ! » Harry atterrit lourdement en plein dans ses appartements de la tour-palais, au cœur de la cité !

« - Harry ?! » s'exclama Fleur, surprise. Se reprenant rapidement, il la vit assise sur un de leurs fauteuils, les petites Lily et Elfyld entre les bras, en train de téter avec appétit. Son visage s'alarma aussitôt.

« - Fleur ! Tu vas bien ?! » cria-t-il en se précipitant pour les prendre entre ses bras.

« - Oui, mais que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« - TRAHISON ! » Hurla Harry, instantanément enragé. Et alors qu'il faisait volte-face pour tout tenter, il ajouta, « Lovegood a trahit ! Tous les officiers sont morts ! Il ne reste que moi ! Barricade-toi autant que possible ! Je t'envoie des soldats dès que je peux ! » Et il alla rameuter ses ultimes fidèles pour tout tenter.

…

Au-dehors, les ordres furent aussitôt changés, et les artilleries se retirèrent. Sans doute les sorciers enfermés pensaient-ils que leurs adversaires préparaient leur retraite, car nombre d'entre eux parurent sauter de joie et firent des gestes obscènes en direction des Fidèles. Ils semblaient incapables de comprendre qu'ils en étaient au crépuscule de leur civilisation toute entière.

Extatique au milieu de ceux qui étaient désormais ses soldats à elle seule, Luna jubilait tout en ordonnant la préparation de quelques cunnilingus humains, histoire de se détendre tout en assistant à la suite des évènements. Son plan avait marché à la perfection ! Bien que cet attardé de Potter ait réussi à revenir sauf de son infiltration dans le château, contre toute attente, ça n'avait pas le moins du monde contrecarré sa discrète marche vers le pouvoir ! Tous ces imbéciles d'officiers n'avaient absolument rien vu venir ! Donnant un coup de pied dans la tête à jamais inerte de Vrakal, elle en rit un long moment, tout en faisant mumuse avec les entrejambes dressés des cadavres de ses ex-collègues.

Enfin, on allait pouvoir arrêter de jouer aux gamins et passer aux choses sérieuses ! Son idée d'origine, à savoir détruire le dôme de la cité, n'était pas une plaisanterie, elle pensait réellement que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, même si bien sûr elle souhaitait épargner la ville en dessous. C'était un bien trop grand symbole pour qu'elle y renonce.

« - Que toutes les troupes dégagent cette forêt à la con ! » ordonna-t-elle. « Je ne veux plus qu'il ait le moindre morceau de terre ou d'arbre lorsque le dôme s'effondrera ! »

Ses dizaines de milliers de nouveaux esclaves se précipitèrent pour obéir.

…

Dans la tour-palais, Harry se précipita au milieu de ses soldats. Qu'il avait bien fait de ne jamais autoriser l'entrée à Luna et ses sbires ! Le bon millier de gardes emplissant continuellement les lieux, tous impériumés, l'esprit détruit et fanatisés à sa personne à un niveau de radicalité absolue, répondirent présent dès son premier appel. « PETEeEeER ! AU PIEeEeED ! » hurla-t-il !

« - Harry ! Que se passe-t-il ?! » demanda celui-ci dès qu'il le rejoignit, hors d'haleine.

« - Lovegood a trahi ! » éructa-t-il, furieux de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu. « Toute l'armée est tombée entre ses mains ! Elle a déchaîné ses pouvoirs et répandu ses phéromones ! Moi seul aie résisté, Vrakal et les autres sont tous morts ! »

« - Quoi ?! Mais comment a-t-elle fait ? » Peter semblait complètement incrédule !

« - Elle a déchaîné ses phéromones ! L'air s'en est emplit à un point incroyable, alors même qu'elle n'était pas là ! » Voulant savoir comment elle avait fait, il ordonna à plusieurs soldats de prendre leurs balais et d'aller découvrir ce mystère.

« - Quels sont tes ordres ? » demanda Peter en se mettant au garde-à-vous !

« - Que tous les gardes barricadent la tour ! Personne ne doit entrer, compris ? PERSONNE ! Tous les fidèles de la grognasse doivent être abattus à vue, sans sommation ! »

« - Et les civils ? » Leur réaction déterminerait sans aucun doute le résultat de ce putsch !

« - Allons observer ! » s'exclama Harry, et il se précipita dans les couloirs en direction du principal balcon dominant la grand-place.

Ils y parvinrent bien vite, mais à peine respirèrent-ils quelques goulées d'air qu'ils firent volte-face plus vite que jamais que possible ! L'air empestait de phéromones ! « FERMEZ TOUTES LES OUVERTURES ! » ordonna Harry ! Et à peine furent-ils à l'abri qu'il ligota Peter, qui commençait à perdre contact avec la réalité, son esprit déjà aux prises avec l'assaillant ! « Mettez-le au trou ! Ne le libérez qu'à mon ordre ! » ordonna Harry pour éviter d'avoir à se débarrasser de son dernier et meilleur lieutenant. C'est avec un grognement qu'il prit quelques instants pour souffler. Cette salope de Luna paierait !

Mais les quelques secondes où il avait pu observer la cité avant d'être forcé à fuir lui avaient suffit pour découvrir la ruse de la grognasse !

Partout dans la cité et sur le champ de bataille, des groupes de gardes-du-vagin avaient soudain ouvert des bombonnes métalliques, laissant jaillir à grands flots un liquide translucide et le répandant partout en quelques instants ! Identifier ce produit ne fut pas difficile… c'était la cyprine de la putain ! C'était pour ça qu'elle avait passé des jours entiers à se faire lécher ! Pour éjaculer des flots de cette pisse de salope et l'emplir de phéromones à en craquer ! C'était un astucieux remplacement d'elle-même ! Comme elle ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois pour prendre d'assaut l'entièreté des armées -elle se serait faite abattre bien avant-, l'idée de se dédoubler ainsi était une ruse parfaite ! Alors qu'elle-même jouait la putain à un endroit, ses esclaves ouvraient les vannes et laissaient jaillir des Luna par procuration, parvenant ainsi à soumettre la totalité des mâles de l'armée et de la cité ! Les femmes restantes étant soit immobilisées, soit plus probablement violées aussitôt par leurs anciens pères, frères, fils, tous soudainement devenus des pénis humains pendouillants à un corps désormais inutile.

Mais comment se faisait-il que lui seul ait pu y échapper ?

Le souvenir des évènements de la veille lui revint comme une révélation. Fleur ! Juste avant que tous deux ne s'introduisent dans le château, elle avait insisté pour qu'il se bourre à en craquer de potions calmantes ! Etait-ce elles qui l'avaient aidé à garder le contrôle ? Probablement… mais un pressentiment lui soufflait que ça ne répondait pas à toutes ses questions.

Sortant de ses réflexions en entendant les exclamations de ses ultimes soldats, il gagna une fenêtre au pas de course pour observer ce qu'il se passait au dehors… et en ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise !

Tous les civils sortaient en bon ordre, tels des zombies marchant au pas, et gagnaient le champ de bataille !

Luna faisait évacuer la cité !

…

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

Le bombardement commença aussitôt que les artilleries furent en position ! Alors que la majeure partie restait sur place, une bonne centaine avait été transportée de l'autre côté de la forêt interdite. Son but était de frapper en plein dans les éruptions de magie dès qu'on les aurait provoquées, pour tenter de réorienter leur jaillissement et leur faire heurter de plein fouet le dôme ennemi.

La théorie était bonne, mais encore fallait-il parvenir à la mettre en application ! Et c'était bien autre chose qu'en avoir l'idée ! Les batteries d'artillerie crachèrent des milliers, des dizaines de milliers de projectiles à un rythme sans cesse plus rapide, des heures durant ! Le dôme de la cité encaissa tous les chocs sans montrer le moindre plus petit signe de faiblesse. S'il avait put en rire, nul doute qu'on l'aurait entendu de loin. Après des siècles à supporter sans peine des millions de tonnes de terre et d'arbres, une si petite piqure avait de quoi être vu comme une bonne farce !

Alors que le soir tombait, Luna commença à exprimer ses premiers doutes. Des milliers de civils étaient déjà morts, touchés par accident par les projectiles des soldats alors qu'elle leur faisait dégager la forêt. Oh, ça ce n'était rien. Tous ces bouseux n'étaient que des esclaves remplaçables. Mais ne pas voir le moindre signe du fonctionnement de son plan la dérangeait profondément !

« - Que personne ne se relâche ! Distribuez des potions énergisantes à tout le monde ! Que l'attaque continue toute la nuit durant ! »

Sur ce, elle quitta son poste de commandement pour aller s'adonner à sa nouvelle activité favorite, à savoir piétiner les entrejambes des prisonniers de guerre jusqu'à les réduire en charpie.

…

À l'intérieur de la tour-palais, Harry tournait en rond au milieu de ses hommes. Une idée, il lui fallait une idée ! Mais que faire ? Tous ses moyens d'actions avaient disparus les uns après les autres ! Il avait bien envoyé des dizaines d'éclaireurs pour tenter d'obtenir des informations, mais pas un n'était revenu ! La grognasse avait fait encercler son repaire, et abattait la moindre personne sortant dehors ! Pour un peu, il se croyait revenu à l'époque de la chute de la cité !

L'heure devenant de plus en plus tardive, frustré de ne pas trouver la moindre idée pour agir, Harry se résigna et s'en retourna vers ses appartements retrouver sa belle et leurs enfants. Peut-être qu'en leur douce compagnie, il pourrait retrouver son calme… au pire, c'était une bonne façon de vivre leurs dernières heures.

…

Le lendemain arriva bien vite. Le soleil timide du matin fut glorieusement accueillit par les BOUM ! constants des artilleries. Plusieures dizaines d'entre elles avaient déjà explosées sous le coup de la surchauffe, et des équipes entières étaient maintenant consacrées exclusivement à leur jeter des sorts de refroidissement pour éviter que ça ne recommence.

Luna sortit de sa tente et s'étendit en grognant, tous nichons sortis par habitude et réflexe, prête à tout. Mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Ses doutes la reprirent de plus belle. Le dôme avait été frappé toute la nuit durant, au même endroit, mais il ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse. « _Et si Vrakal et les autres abrutis avaient eu raison_? » se demanda-t-elle, commençant à douter de ses actes. C'était inquiétant, car si elle voulait que sa prise de pouvoir soit définitive, il lui fallait triompher des ennemis de l'Union ! De SON Union ! Si elle tentait de négocier la paix avant de les avoir affaiblis, elle finirait à un moment où à un autre par se faire submerger sous le nombre ! Ce qu'il valait mieux éviter, cela va sans dire.

N'ayant guère à faire, elle s'assit sur un fauteuil de mâles -des prisonniers pétrifiés et collés ensembles d'un sort pour donner la forme d'un siège, les bouts dépassant étant amputés-. De là, elle s'attela au travail. C'est que c'était une bien belle chose de prendre le pouvoir et remporter une guerre, mais encore fallait-il savoir quoi faire après ! Elle n'avait pas le souci d'avoir à s'occuper des préoccupations primaires et inférieures du peuple, du fait que tous ces sous-êtres lui seraient soumis par serments, mais ne tenait pas non plus à s'ennuyer. C'est ainsi qu'elle se pencha sur l'organisation à mettre en œuvre pour la création de son harem de mâles surpuissants.

De nouvelles interminables heures passèrent ainsi, chaque seconde rythmée par de multiples détonations.

« - Putain, mais il va se dépêcher de disparaître ce maudit dôme ?! » grogna-t-elle, de plus en plus frustrée.

SHBRAM !

Le jour se fit soudain nuit, et la réalité du monde se déchira.

C'est du moins ce qui sembla aux spectateurs de l'incroyable spectacle. Un soudain jaillissement de magie avait envahi les cieux au dessus de la cité, si lumineux que toute autre chose semblait obscure, couvrant d'ombres immenses la totalité du ciel. En un craquement plus assourdissant qu'une fin du monde, le dôme de la cité se déchiquetait. SHBRAM !

« - FEU ! » hurla une voix amplifiée, et les dizaines d'artilleries opposées au château sortirent de leur torpeur pour cracher leur puissance ! Mais trop tard ! La première éruption de magie se dissipa quelques instants avant d'être touchée !

« - FEU À VOLONTÉ SUR LE DÔME ! » ordonna Luna, l'air encore plus folle que précédemment ! Un concert de batteries résonna aussitôt, assourdissant tous les tympans, alors que le sol se convulsait du fait de la fin soudaine de sa stabilité séculaire.

Une seconde éruption déchira le monde, sous le regard abasourdit des sorciers qui comprenaient ce que tentaient leurs ennemis. Ils voulurent réagir en attaquant, mais impossible ! Leur propre dôme empêchait tout passage ! Pris au piège comme des rats !

SHBRAM ! Une seconde éruption jaillit, dans une convulsion effroyable ! Presque tout le monde fut jeté à terre par les soubresauts du sol ! Les artilleries réagirent à nouveau, trop tard ! L'éruption se dissipa un instant avant que les obus ne la touchent, et ils allèrent se perdre au milieu des Fidèles qui s'empressaient de détruire la forêt.

Tout recommença encore, et encore, et encore ! Luna comprit bien vite qu'il fallait tirer avant que les éruptions de magie n'aient lieu, tant leur dissipation était rapide. Mais c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Les artilleries tirèrent des centaines de fois, des heures durant, sans parvenir à leur fin ! C'était comme si les éruptions les narguaient intentionnellement…

…

SHBRAM !

Enfin ! Après plusieures heures, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, les artilleries parvinrent à toucher leur but !

Le dôme protégeant Poudlard vola en milliards d'éclats en un instant, illuminant le ciel de fantastiques scintillements. Puis tout disparu en une seconde. « À L'ATTAAAAQUE ! » hurla Luna ! Que l'assaut reprenne !

Les dizaines de milliers de soldats de l'Union se précipitèrent à la rencontre des sorciers, eux aussi déferlants dans une marée humaine de hurlements ! Enfin, leur prison était brisée ! Il était temps de faire de même avec le siège !

SHBRAM !

Une autre éruption jaillit haut dans le ciel, encore plus démesurée que la précédente ! Les artilleries la cueillirent aussi habillement que la précédente !

En plein dans le château !

La tour de gryffondors fut touchée de plein fouet, tranchée nette sur ses fondements ! Et alors que sa pierre disparaissait, vaporisée par la puissance de l'impact, une autre éruption encore trancha les cieux ! Elle aussi envoyée droit sur l'ennemi !

BOUM ! L'assaut de pure magie heurta de plein fouet les troupes sorcières, exterminant en un instant les milliers d'aurors !

« - ENCORE ! »

BOUM ! La tour des serdaigles fut elle aussi anéantie !

« - Réorientez les tirs ! Visez plus bas ! » ordonna Luna !

BOUM ! La grande salle s'effondra dans une tempête de poussière, alors que le château commençait à s'écrouler sur ses occupants !

Poudlard était condamné.

…

 _ **À suivre…**_

 _ **Contre toute attente, Luna triomphe et remporte le pouvoir absolu, Harry est forcé de se soumettre… une idée de ce que sera la suite ?**_

 _ **Il me semble que la solution au « Mystèèèèère ! » de la fic se dessine clairement. Vous pensez tenir une piste ? Alors laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes largement dans l'erreur ! Mouahaha ! ^^**_

 _ **Je gère une conversation sur Discord, où j'ai réuni plusieurs lecteurs et auteurs de talent. Vous êtes intéressé(e)s ? On y discute fanfics, on se lance des défis, on parle en vocal, et surtout on raconte une incommensurable masse de blagues de merde… n'hésitez pas à entrer en contact avec moi ! Pour me trouver sur Discord, cherchez NVJM#3762.**_


End file.
